God's Best Friend!
by Alewar Warinot
Summary: What if Keima really made a friend? The two made it through hardships and looked after each other like brothers. But, will Keima's new responsibility to save real girls put a change to their friendship forever? This story is made with the idea of giving Keima a true friend who would stick with him till the end. Under Serious Reconstruction.
1. Prolugue

_Alright a new story for now on! Wow I feel lame today and a bit half-assed on writing/typing my work. Well let's just start with the prologue. Let's just say what if Keima had a male childhood or best friend with him? Like since middle school perhaps? Well this is just my opinion of how a well good job his childhood friend is._

Disclaimer: I do not own the story the world god only knows and its characters from the manga and novel. But I do own my OC which will play as Keima's childhood friend.

Prologue: Meeting.

_I wonder since when was the last time I remembered the first meeting with Keima? Well if I remember correctly it would have been the times when he keeps asking me if I was his best friend which I would always answer with a smile and a nod. But it seems he keeps on doubting but I don't really mind as long as he keeps remembering me. Up to this point, Keima is my only friend since he stood up to his ideals which I do not. Knowing him he wouldn't really care anyway on how it became like this. But to me it's the very day on how he showed how dominant he was towards the others._

*That day, 5 years ago after the great escape of the runaway spirits and the day he move away to Maijima City.*

"Well class~ Today we will be having a new student… please treat him well for me okay?" I found it strange that my teacher was seemingly begging us to do so which confused me but I let it slide. My classmates, however, agreed with her as always. I find it weird that we always just agree to what they say but then again they are older than us.

"My name is… Katsuragi, Keima…" Holding his Nintendo DS(let's just say he moves to Nintendo DS after the Earthquake.) and not paying any attention to us as if we were a nuisance to him. Without a second thought he turned to the teacher and asked "Sensei, where is my sit?"

"_Uwah! What is he doing? Doesn't he want to make any friends?" _This would be me speaking my mind out a bit but I just ignored the thought and returned to our subject. However, after 30 minutes our Modern Japanese teacher has already gone berserk over him as he keeps ignoring her lectures and playing his games. We had to stop her from smacking him; I wouldn't want her to cause a scene.

*After class break*

"_I knew it... now he is all alone," _My predictions were correct. After what transpired earlier, our dear new classmate is already alone but it seems he really doesn't mind anyway. His lifestyle is questionable but I didn't really payed much attention back then. I only knew that I shouldn't get involved with him.

Before I knew it my classmates are already starting to spread rumors. Some of them on how he ignored us and the worst part of it is how he pissed off our teacher. The rumors, however, ended up on the teachers' lounge and he was sent in for questioning. After about 3 hours, which somehow gave relief to the heavy atmosphere the class is having, Katsuragi-san finally made it back while still holding onto his games. It seems the teachers didn't win him over, as our teacher returned and told the class that he is a trouble student but his grades are high and told us not to bother or relate to him. Back then, I thought that she was joking but not after a few seconds have passed that Katsuragi dissed us again. "It's fine this way… I don't want to get involve with the real world!"

My jaw instantly dropped to the floor once I heard this. The whole class has then started an uproar on how pathetic he is and stuff that I wouldn't want to mention. But to him… he would have stared you in the eye and would ask if they had said something. (Familiar to Jun Nagase's approach and her first impression on him.)

*After school*

As always, I would leave towards the Arcades since I am from the Go Home Club. I loved going there as it always brought a smile to my face, I am also a true gamer of fighting games which always sparked my interest. I was even famous on winning 5 times running in an event here mostly winning games that need me to use a PS2(not really galges like Keima just fighting ones.).

Well it was supposed to be like that until I lost to him, Katsuragi, Keima, in an event that very day. I was one of the remaining 2 contestants, I wiped the floor with my other opponents and I am eager to defeat my last opponent like I did the rest. But this case was different, Katsuragi-san was my last opponent. The prize for said tournament is a game I am not too familiar with at the time but I took a note that it involves girls which I don't have interest in… but I really love how I torment my opponents in tournaments and having a long history of winning, I was going to bring them to shame. I was arrogant at that time and I told Katsuragi that I will win this tournament but the wind suddenly changed around him. He wasn't the same no caring gamer in class but a Deity of some sort. (Note this is his God Mode. But this is his just underdevelopment so he is only in semi-God mode.)

"Correction! My dear friend." He said as he adjusted his glasses and gave me a smirk.

"Only I will win." That smirk turned into a smile which really pissed me off. How dare he say that so confidently! That's when I decided that I should show him my true power and use all of my experience to bring him down.

But in the end, he won our match. It was my ace pick of Samurai while Katsuragi-san picks female Ninja. A first for me to fight a female character but I knew that I had outmatched him for my long special use of the Samurai class.

I was pretty good at the first fight, I charged right in with the first combo of my character and once it was down I started grounding my opponent but the ninja quickly turned into a log and the ninja appeared behind me. I wasn't ready for Katsuragi-san to instantly use a finisher right there when I couldn't react. I was automatically K.O.'d.

The second round of the tournament, this time I waited for my opponent to attack me first as she throws a kunai at my direction. I quickly countered her attempt of her attack by swinging the blade of my sword and revert it back to the ninja. Looks like my opponent didn't expect this to happen to him as the kunai explodes as it makes contact with it. I took this change and dashed towards my opponent while sending out my finisher. A black screen appeared and quickly turned into a powerful slash. This is one of my characters hidden specials only available if you had accessed on story mode. Victory is in my favor but things have already began to change.

"You're not bad human! But know this; I will defeat you! It's time to use god mode!" Keima suddenly shined into gold. I was shock at the resolve of my opponent that I have to make a comeback somehow.

"Very well! But you will regret challenging the Dark side of the fighters gaming style!" My instincts turned sharper and my game control which was a bit sloppy from the beginning was now getting greater. If one were to look closely on how I look using resolve back then, you would say I looked like a devil. Both of us are now getting serious on beating the hell out of each other. I was also getting excited at this as well.

To any other game, the last round would seem like an ordinary battle but it is actually not. In this game, the resolve of our characters become stronger as both know that they must not lose. My Samurai removed the upper part of his Hakama while the Ninja just tied her hair. But if one were to know this game fully, it would actually mean to you that this is a battle towards the death. Both Keima and I went on towards the offensive and then shifting to the defensive from time to time. Having resolve powering up our characters, their stats doubles and increases damage but not health. I was giving Keima the defensive as I attack against with all of my well-known combos against him. I was getting good at it until a nerve in my arm stopped me from my advance leaving me open for Keima. He quickly went to the offensive, showering me with kunais and shurikens as I tried to raise my guard. But to my surprise all the Kunais he threw are actually exploding ones used earlier. I was losing my momentum fast and wasn't able to counter due to the pain I felt in my hands. Defeat never felt so bitter before after a special attack from the Ninja ending on Keima's victory and my first ever defeat.

Of course, I was mad at first and wouldn't believe it until Keima told me that I didn't use my Character with much love and instead used him with tactics and moves which are far more complicated even in story mode unlocked. But, he still congratulated me since I put up a good battle. I was surprise at his sudden change of heart. This was my first time that someone praised me. I told him to make a promise to me that next time that we would fight I would had become stronger. Thus ending up becoming friends with him but still becoming cold to our classmates much to my surprise.

*Back to Maijima Private High*

"… and that's how I met with Keima-san, Imouto-san. Do you have any questions?" I asked Elsie who is now a new student in our class.

"Ehh!? You mean to say that you nearly had beaten Kami-nii-sama if your hands didn't cramp!" Elsie exclaimed with surprise and awe as I nodded.

"Well, actually, even if I did my fingers would still be cramped due to my part-time jobs back then before the event." I told her honestly as back then I had to work for my food.

"What were you earning back then, Sean-kun?" Elsie asked curiously as the others listened in as well.

"Well... I was trying to earn 500 million yen due to my parents debt. But that's a story for another time," I told her with a smile. The others, however, seem to feel awkward around me and I don't understand why.

"Sean-kun, you shouldn't tell them about your debt. They wouldn't comprehend how much money you needed on that large amount," Keima pointed out sparring me a glance before focusing to his game once again.

"Naruhodo… well, think about buying a lot of games like Keima which are 50 a piece every Thursday. The price being about roughly 20, 000 yen. Then think those 50 pieces x500," I explained to them, their faces quickly turned pale at the amount of games that would have been.

"Really now… you led such an interesting life, Sean-kun," Elsie said trying to cheer me up.

"Yup! Definitely! I get all sorts of experience from my part-time jobs! Though I had to go through an extreme diet of salt or sugar with water." I pointed out with pride and honesty which made them even more awkward and pale.

"W-We feel so sorry for you Sean-kun! I promise to make some lunch with you sometimes," I smiled at Elsie but I don't know why they would actually give me some lunch at school. It's not like my diet was that bad now was it?

"It's alright everyone. Sean is normal even with his strange lifestyle. It is going to be impossible for any of you to convince him otherwise. Once I even gave him my sweets and commented that his Onigiri will be good tonight," Keima pointed out giving a slight tear but wipe it as soon as I noticed. The others around me gave me pitiful looks but I waved my hands in complaint to Keima telling him that I was a kid back then and didn't knew of the debt.

"Still, when it was lunch time your only food was rice. I can hardly call pickles a healthy lifestyle Sean-kun," Keima countered which froze me on the spot.

"K-KEIMA! YOU BIG IDIOT!" I tackled him and knocked him down while shaking him. He forgot that he made a promise to after their graduation that he should keep the contents of his food a secret.

"But... to think they are good friends… well, at least Kami-nii-sama has a good friend to rely on~" Elsie smiled as I was enjoying myself with lecturing Keima.

*At lunch*

"See, Keima-san, at least my lunch this time isn't only rice!" I proudly showed the contents of my bento to Keima and the other students to see only for them to show tears.

"T-to think you reduced yourself to eating seeds! You have our pity Sean-kun." Elsie patted my shoulder as she wipes her tears which seem to fail stop. I, on the other hand, was really hurt to hear this as I had my pride crush so easily. Is it really problematic to just eat seeds these days? I mean, I still have about 450 million more money to pay to my debt. It will probably take about 20 more years but I will do my best.

*Third person POV*

"Wah! How pitiful to only eat seed. Here Sean-kun have some of my bread." A student said as he gave Sean a piece of bread forcibly. Soon the other students began to rally on Sean and gave some to him too. Sean, on the other hand, thanked them with a smile and spoke to himself that dinner will be a feast tonight. Keima, on the other hand, returned to his gaming as he eats some of Sean's seed which he shared to him.

To be continued.

_Alright that's all for now. I will right the first chapter as how it roles in the manga for a bit. Please give me some reviews of what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

_Alright, I am going to start this form the very first chapter of TWGOK until to the very latest chapter. It may take a while but I can handle it. Hopefully you find it enjoyable and humorous to your liking._

Author's Note: I wanted to know what difference it is to have a male best friend for Keima if it would be for the better good or not. As introduce so far he is completely alone, to make things more interesting he has a debt of about 500 million yen. To learn more is after a few chapters of doing captures for Keima.

Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK since the author and artist Wakaki Tamiki completely owns it. My OC is the only one I own thus far it this story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Love

"The capture rate is still 3%! What the hell is happening with the captures lately!?" A certain black hooded demon said, her being Hell's Counter Measures Branch Chief Dokurou.

"S-sorry I'm late!" A new demon who arrives out of a portal said. Carrying her broomstick as she is the Demon in Charge of cleaning hell. Her tardiness would have landed her a scolding but the chief had bigger priorities to handle.

"You are still in charge of cleaning Elsie!? You should put that away since you are going to have a new mission!" Dokurou ordered Elsie as she refuses to give up her broomstick.

"Sorry! B-but, I can't calm down without it!" Elsie pointed out as she gripped her broom.

"_It's the end of hell… to dispatch a demon in charge of cleaning in a group of spirit hunters sent to help their buddy,_" Dokurou thought with grim for the future that awaits them.

"I-I'll do my best!" Elsie reassured a not quite convince Chief but she quickly changed the subject.

"And about that Chief Dokurou? Is there really such a human? A man who can do as he wishes with women's hearts?" Elsie asked curiously as there is debate if there is one or not.

"There is… AND HIS NAME… IS THE CAPTURING GOD!" The Chief exclaimed with a looming voice of pure seriousness as this brought all doubts away from Elsie.

*Maijima High School Academy*

"_Hatori Yuu… so you are my new target…_" Looking at the girl whose name is Yuu she asks for his identity.

"How did you know about this place…?" She ask as she glances to him.

"_It's useless to resist! I can already see... the ending!_" Giving out a serious look the man adjust his glasses and prepares himself for his fate with her.

"I… I… I love you!" She said as she honestly displays her feelings to the man as his thoughts are as follows. "_Fate is, always a one-sided road!_" Flipping his hair and giving out a grin he shows his face of victory.

"_With this she will be the 1000__th__ Heroine that I have captured! There is no dating game that I cannot clear! Fuhahahaha!_" The boy who received the confession is now holding his pride PFP while mentally laughing to himself.

"K-Keima-san… Sensei is-!" The boy next to him tried to warn him but stopped midway as their teacher approached. Keima notices this and gives her his attention.

"So, is the game fun, Katsuragi-kun? Is it much more fun than the teacher's lesson? Hm?" The educator asked with a hint of anger in her voice. Keima adjust his glasses, crosses his hands as if arguing with something on his head, and re-adjust his glass again.

(**Author's note:** I don't really want to write what Keima said to his teacher.)

"Excuse me, please wait till I reach the save point," He bluntly said returning to his game. His friend right next to him seemed perplexed as their teacher brought down the hammer and of course the unthinkable happens.

*Keima's POV*

_My name is Katsuragi, Keima._

_I was born on June 6 at 11:29 and 35 seconds and am now 17 yrs. Old._

"I'm not disturbing anyone even if I play games. So why was I beaten up!?" I asked out loud as my best friend who has followed me answered the question.

_Height: 174cm._

_Weight: 53kg._

_Good at subjects, Japanese Language, Mathematics, Science, Social Studies, English and Art._

_The things I like… girls obviously!_

"Probably because she "is" a sadist by birth." He said with a small smirk expecting me to laugh at his joke.

_The one right next to me is my happi-go-lucky best friend Sean._

_Full Name: Sean Emmanuelle San Diego, an apparent foreigner name given to him by his migrating parents who disappeared long ago._

_Age: 16 (a year younger than me but on the same class)_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 43 kg. (malnourished to the bone. Yet, he seems to be completely fine thanks to Okaa-san.)_

_Good at studies, sports, and social life._

_The only thing he lacks is… money!_

_And not just any money. Lots of it. About 500 million yen in total._

"Shouldn't you be gone by now? You won't make it to your part-time job," I pointed out with little concern as he shook his head.

"I am actually here to help you. You see, you will be left a task of which you can handle alone." He said all psychic and what not. He told me he has good insight on future events once but I don't believe him.

"Otamegane! Hey, Hey!" I heard a girl yell at me as I didn't have time to make a rude comment or turn as said girl ran over me and hit a pillar face first. Sean helps me up as I notice him chuckling. Before I can make another rude comment I immediately noticed something important missing from my person.

"OOOOOOOH, MY PFP!" Noooooo! My pride and joy in life! Destroyed! DAMN YOU REAL!

"Gomen, gomen! I ran too fast and wasn't able to use my brakes." I turned around and found my classmate, 2nd year class B Takahara, Ayumi.

_But even if you say women… THE ONES I LIKE ARE NOT THE ONES ON THIS SIDE!_

"Hey, Otamegane! Can you do the cleaning on the rooftop? We're assigned to clean the place, right? But then, unlike you, I'm kinda busy so-" She said to me as I drifted away to my thoughts.

"_She has some nerves!_" I can feel a nerve pop into my head as I turned around to say something only to notice that she already left.

"Don't worry I can take your shift for you, Takahara-san." Sean said as he waved goodbye to her as she once again slams into a wall.

*At the rooftop*

"You're too soft, Sean-kun. You should say no sometimes too, you know." I lectured him as he was joyfully cleaning his side of the rooftop.

"Well, I am all done, Keima-san. See you tomorrow later~!" He said as he gave me his broom and with a wave of his hand left to his part-time job. It's been tough for him since he had to use his free time to pay for his debt but that is a thought for another time.

"_I hate the real because_ t_hey're that unreasonable. But, I believe that Sean-kun is different from the rest._" I find him weird from time to time but he is a good friend.

"_Watch and learn from the women of the game world! That perfectly sensible and beautiful existence! The only ones I like are the women of the game world! The real women are thrash just like you, Takahara, Ayumi-san!_" I sensibly adjusted my glasses as I finished my work. I've handled a website recently and I have received a lot of request concerning games that they have played.

"_Come to me my lost lambs._" To them, I am their God. When it comes to concerns of the heart of 2-D girls... I am the one who receives their call!

_The real world is truly, a negligent world._

_The real me who is known to everyone in the game world!_

_The Capturing God!_

"_Yes, that's it. This real world which is unreasonable and absurd, I have no reason to take part in it!_" I am now going to reply to all my mail.

_I am the Game World's God!_

"Heh heh, that's all replies sent… Hmm? There's one more?" I read the contents.

_**To the Capturing God,**_

_** I heard the story that you can make any girl fall for you. I thought it was impossible at first but if you really can I would like you to help me with some girls. If you have confidence that you can do so please press the "Reply Button".**_

_** PS: If it's impossible don't ever press the button!**_

_**From,**_

_**Dokurou Skull.**_

"_What? What is with this mail that smells like it's provoking me! Just who do you think you are!?_" Without thought or without reason, I pressed the button. Little did I know that what I did will change the world forever...

_The God never runs away!_

Suddenly, a strong wind came and lightning cracked near my seat. Sent away by the impact along with my PFP; a girl came landing down roughly about my age and said to me. "Thanks for agreeing to the contract! God! Now let's go! To collect some spirits!" and with that even without a proper introduction I was unconditionally forced by her to the heavens. "UWAAAHH!"

*An empty classroom*

_What?_

_Just now were we flying?_

"I detected something when I made a wild range search… so the next thing I should do is raise the accuracy… individual search… was it?" The very obvious klutz of a girl said to herself as she was searching outside the window for something.

"The first thing I should do is save!" Remember the process, Keima! As long as you think of something logical there should be no problem!

"Let's organize ourselves shall we? First, what are you?" I ask as I go to the chalkboard and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Ah, gomen! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Elucia de Lute Ima but everyone calls me Elsie. I'm a demon from hell that was dispatch in the Runaway Spirit Squad!" She said happily as I froze there in shock because of this crazy set up.

"Now then, today is Thursday. Maybe I should buy a new game?" In a time like this. It's better to not get involve in her and this crazy set up.

"Please be careful!" She said as she grabbed my hand or rather my sleeve. But, what she said next scared me to the bone. "Your head will be taken,"

"Head?" I asked as I move my hand to my neck to check only for me to find an unfamiliar collar around my neck.

"Wha, what's this collar?" I asked completely surprised to find such an obscure thing on my wind pipe.

"Kami-sama, you have made a contract with the demons. They were all their in the contract they sent to you, right? Those were sent by my chief, Dokurou-san," What is she- Masaka! It-it was that mail! That accursed mail is the cause of all of this!?

"Contracts with demons are very strict so please be careful. If you do not follow rules of the contract, or maybe discarding it without approval…" She doesn't have to say it but to me her words are like a ghost of a soul piercing me saying 'and that collar will activate, your head will be taken.'

"Ah, and after that your head… Kya… I can't say it!" She said as she slaps her forehead. I immediately paled as I immediately asked her "Say it! What will happen afterwards!" Damn I think I lost my composure but screw it!

"Do… don't screw with me! Ta, take it off!" I demanded will trying to get rid of the collar. I've lived my life peacefully without bothering the real! If this is one of "real's" tricks then I'll say screw you!

"It will be fine, as long as you help me capture runaway spirits." She told me as she cleans the classroom with her broom like nothing happened 5 minutes earlier.

*At Sean's part-time Job: Sean's POV*

"Good work for today, Sean-dono! Young-in's like you really make us old men happy!" My manager praised me as my shift ended not too long ago. I prepared my things as I said my goodbyes to everyone.

"Arigato gozaimasu! I will do my best tomorrow as well!" I told my boss and my co-workers as they waved goodbye as well.

"Ho ho ho, so energetic! Hey why don't you marry my daughter? She might be a handful but she is quite the looker!" My manager laughs as he pats my back. Though I still didn't want to get into a relationship with someone, his good gesture still made me blush a bit.

"N-no thanks manager-san! I am still not ready for such things!" The truth is, I am never good with love. I always felt that I am not the right person for the ones I admired. Thus, I feel really complex towards girls I like and at times really admire them from afar. Maybe Keima-san can teach me about it when I ask him next time.

"Well, go on now, Sean-dono. See you tomorrow," My manager ordered me as I nodded and left back to Keima's house.

*Sean's home.*

Well, truth be told, I live at Keima's residence because of the huge rent I had to pay and I was out on my own when I was still 10 yrs. Old. I was really glad that Keima's mom accepted me as one of their own, but I can't live here forever. I have to make my own money and save up for at least a house and lot. So far I only have 50, 000 yen at my bank account and deducted about 50 million yen along with interest without problem so far. But still with the prices going high lately, I don't think I can actually get my own place I can call home anytime soon.

"Tadaima," I said tiredly as I got a response from Keima's mother. But I soon notice that Keima's shoes are already here making me wonder since he was a slow cleaner. How did I know that? That's because the last time Okaa-san left him to clean the place it took about 5 hours just to clean one spot while still playing his games. Though he managed to make that single spot sparkle it wasted about what might have been a whole room's worth of cleaning expenses.

"Okaerinasai! Sea-kun!" Mari-san welcomes me once again even though she knew I didn't like it when she calls me by that name.

"I've brought some groceries just like you told me, Mari-san. Is Keima-kun in his room again? Playing his games as usual?" I asked while removing my shoes and handing her the groceries.

"Oh Sea-kun, you know you can always call me Mama. Oh and yes Keima is back and told me that he needs your help right away," She explained to me as she takes the groceries away and left to prepare dinner.

"_Hmm… Keima-san rarely needs me for help. Heck, he doesn't even call for help so why now? But that's a question to ask next time. I better go ahead and go to his "Sacred Room",_" These thoughts lingered with me for a while until I entered his room. As always, I can still feel this unknown feeling in my chest telling me to not enter.

*Keima's Room otherwise known as his Gaming Room and dubbed as Sacred Room*

"What do you want from me, Keima-san?" Sean asked with a bit of fear in his voice. I always knew that he doesn't feel right to enter my "holy ground". BUT, this is a special occasion and I am in need of his help.

"Sean-kun... are you willing to help me conquer... Ayumi Takahara-san?" I asked expecting him for a reaction. And that he did, he froze in place and his body stiffened to the core. This whole action took about 5 seconds before he gave me a bright smile.

"Keima-san has… Keima-san has finally grown up!" Sean cheered teary-eyed making me sweat-drop and mentally note how he gets excited easily.

"S-stop that!" I ordered as he ignored me. He is my only _friend _and still he treats me like he owns me... that, I can not forgive. FOR I AM THE GOD OF CONQUEST!

"Don't worry, Keima-kun~ You have my full support! So, what do you need me to do?" And as if like nothing had happened, Sean immediately asked me for an order like I am his master. My relationship with him is... strange. But, in a way, I feel that this is quite normal. After all, Sean has stuck by my side for the last 5 years.

*The next day.*

Yosh! I have set up the banners for, Keima-san! Now it is all up to him to conquer Takahara, Ayumi-san… Ah the time! I need to go to my part-time job! I immediately sent Keima-san a message apologizing to him quickly and telling him that I needed to get to my part-time job as soon as possible!

*Keima's POV*

I saw Sean ran like his life depended on it. He may not make it in time for his part-time job as I was amaze at his work on the banners. I always knew that he has this thing when it comes to banners and the like but this is a first.

"Kami-sama, I have already introduce myself to Sean-san. He told me that I should take good care of you," The devil simply known by the name Elsie said as she gave me that innocent smile again. Seriously, I still have some doubt that this can actually work but still... to get this collar out of my neck, I'll do anything. But I have no time to doubt myself. It's time to conquer Ayumi!

*3rd Day*

"Keima-san, I have put on the banners again as you have requested. I will go now. Oh and El-chan here's some Onigiri I made. I hope you like it." Sean told her and gave her the small treat and left almost instantly. She has eaten some of the Onigiri made by him and remarks the about the taste. It was of not surprise to me that it was good. After all, he is a gastronome and will not tolerate wasting food. I should know, after all, he always made my meals and I always ate them. He is the only person capable enough to lure me with the "real's" food.

Well, I didn't have time to embark on that for much longer as I went ahead to cheer for Ayumi once again.

*4th Day*

"Sean-kun has put up the Hanging Signs like I have requested him to do. He really is a good friend." I couldn't help but give my only friend a praise. I have given him an unreasonable task for the past 3 days and still he does his job so well. I have to settle things quickly so that I won't be bothering him again but my gamer pride tells me that things will be difficult without a sudden event happening anytime soon.

"Ohh… you're probably thinking of Sean-san, right? What a good friendship you two have!" She exclaimed cheerfully as I yelled at her and quickly returned to my target. I cannot admit it to her but he is the only friend I have.

*5th Day*

"Hey! You shouldn't do that to your Kohai so cruelly you three!" Sean snapped at the three sempais who are mistreating Ayumi as of late. Luckily, the other track and field members, mostly the male population, are doing their best to restrain him. I knew him, but never, once in my life, did I see him look this angry at someone before.

"You have no room here, Sean-kun. You no longer have any ties with the track meet." Their leader pointed out prompting an already enraged man into pulling the rest of the track and field members so that he may punch her square at the face.

"Let me go! I want to wipe that smug off of her face! I will beat the living hell out of them until they have learned their lesson!" He yelled at the track meet as some of the teachers came and stopped him from continuing to make a scene. They sent him away that day into the guidance office along with the three sempais but Sean got off with a slight lecture. When he returned home... he still held that grudge against those three while eating a Caesar salad.

*6th Day*

"Alright! It's time to raise the banners up with these balloons!" Sean exclaimed as both Elsie and I raised the balloons much to my chagrin. They were too freaking huge and seem to be a waste of materials just for some mere banners.

"A man expresses his love by how dedicated and serious they are to the women they love! In this case, the bigger and flashier they are the better!" Sean explained as I face-palmed. That is definitely **not **how I do things, Sean!

"Sorry, we were a bit behind schedule today, Keima-san. I had to get this freshly pick fruits as you requested. Well, let me know if you have won her heart okay?" He winked at me as handed me the basket of fruits and left for his part-time job earlier than usual.

"I wonder if I can really full this off…?" I questioned myself as I hoped to use these fruits as a good luck charm, for her to do her best. But, at that moment when I least expected it, Ayumi... became a victim of a sudden accident.

"Takahara-san!" Her teammates called out as they immediately went to her. Yells and shouts could be heard as someone dashed to the nurse's office. I stood there witnessing what has transpired that day, slowly but surely, I was the only one who noticed what really happened. I then analyzed what was going on as the nurse came and sent Ayumi to the infirmary.

*Infirmary*

"We're hopeless now. If she doesn't win that tournament we will…" Elsie started as I have finally figured out the pattern in this whole thing. It all makes sense now, the track and field, the sempais, the accident, they are all in the same settings as the game I played!

"I can see the ending!" I exclaimed proudly as I brought out my PFP and sent Sean a message containing how things will end. It's now time for things to finally wrap up!

*Sean's part-time job, Sean's POV*

"_You got mail!_" My PFP rang as I was still in the middle of my part-time job. I picked up my PFP from my pocket and checked the message and found five letters I wasn't expecting to see.

"Boss! I am going to take a break for a while! I will be back after 30 minutes!" I yelled at my boss as I made a mad dash back to school. I wouldn't miss my best friend's first ever confession now would I?

*At Maijima High, time of the confession*

"What's wrong Katsuragi… what do you want with me here!?" She yelled in a demanding voice as I turned around to meet her fiery gaze.

"I can't be involved with the sports field for now! And about that letter in here! What's this sarcasm!?" It's amazing how the human heart can be stubborn. But believe me when I say that I know someone else who is a lot more stubborn than her. I know, I lived to tell about it.

"After eating that you'd become healthy then, maybe tomorrow you can participate in the tournament, was what I was thinking." I told her nonchalantly as I followed the script on my head. Also, in a twist of irony, an apple was well-aimed at my head as well.

"Are you mad!? Can't you see that I am in no condition to join!?" She kept her charade on even though I have already figured her out. It's already the right time to... poke a hole in her web of lies.

"I don't think so... since... you are not really injured at all." Once I revealed to her what I already knew the fruits that she was throwing at me stopped. The look on her face told me that I was correct as she ended this game of pretend.

"Maybe you would have fooled the others. But not me Takahara-san. Since your hair wasn't tied up at the time of the incident!" Once I pointed out this fact, she looked at me in surprise. How can she be? I've observed her for the past few days... but then again, as long as I reached the ending it is all good for me.

"I've always been practicing but my time won't get any better… someone like me should better be off in the sidelines as my sempais take the glory." Yet, you managed to out best them in the track making them jealous of your talents. This world is harsh for those who are born with talent while others keep up by working hard to reach the top. That's probably the reason they hated you in the first place. After all, you were just a year younger than them but you swept all their hard work away because of your talent.

"Is this really what you want, Takahara-san? Don't you want to… run and do your best as you can?" I told her as she looks up in my direction in surprise. I then slowly reached for my glasses.

"If it's just about ranks, then you've always been first place in my heart." I removed my glasses and showed her my face. She blushed red as I had expected to happen.

"I-Idiot!" She yelled as she threw another fruit at me.

"Why are you saying such disgusting things!? And besides it's because you were cheering for me in a weird way that…" She soon stops as she notices the new spikes that I had Sean buy for her. He told me that they were the best spikes in sprinting he ever used and to be completely honest, so did the net. With this, things have already come to a conclusion.

"Will you come? To cheer me on at the "meet" tomorrow…" She asked me with a blush on her face as I blushed as well.

"Y-yeah" I answered her nervously. Though I doubt that I will come to cheer her on... I think Sean will take my place and cheer for her for me.

"Thank you." And before I knew it, Ayumi and I kissed. It was my first kiss from a "real" girl. If Sean ever ask me how did it taste like... I'll give him the cold shoulder.

The runaway spirit that was consuming on Ayumi's negative feelings was evicted from her person. The next day, Sean and I, I was forced to come, went to cheer her on. She used the spikes that I gave her which made me blush a bit. As for the demon that showed up that day... she captured the spirit and went away to some unknown place.

*Back at school the day after the meet.*

"Look at this Katsuragi, I'm on the newspaper!" She showed to me proudly the piece of overlaying paper to my face for some unknown reason. She soon then realized that she was talking to me as she turns away.

"Strange? Why am I talking to Katsuragi-san…" Ayumi lost her memories about the time that we were trying to capture the runaway spirit. It was a good thing for me, since i didn't want a "real" girlfriend.

"Takahara… Congratulations," I said to her before I returned back to my game.

"T-thanks," She said to me only after she cleared her confusion. But... what am I saying!? We're not related anymore! Real girls should just be left alone. I DON'T WANT TO EVER BE INVOLVE WITH THEM AGAIN! I SWEAR IT IN THE NAME OF THE GOD OF CONQUEST!

"But then fate comes biting you at the back," I heard Sean said to me as I turned to look at him. He was reading something in a website that seems to have a lot of free time to write about useless things. Little did I know that... what Sean said was actually about me.

"I'll be transferring today, my name is Katsuragi, Elsie. Please be nice to me and my brother Keima." Once again I ask the same question once again. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SETUP!?

"Keima-san… I didn't know you had a sister!" Sean yelled in complete surprise and bewilderment. But the look in his eyes told me that he knew who she was already... but then again his actions told me a different story.

Back then... I should have listened to my instincts. Sean... I thought you were a normal guy in the "real" with normal problems. I should have known long ago... that the friend I once knew was a complete stranger to me now.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm updating the chapters and to right my earlier mistakes as one of my responsibilities as an author. I hope you like it and please review on what you think about it. I'm going to go ahead and update my other stories as Christmas comes by so I won't be resting until everything is proofread again!<p>

While I am on it, I am going to change my settings and focus more on the drama and humor I wanted to give since the beginning. I hope the majority of TWGOK fans would appreciate my work and I am open to any critical review you are willing to waste your time in. No really, I thank you for sparing your time in advance for making a review. I haven't been receiving any criticism since I have started and today I want to listen to **you**, yeah, you the reader. I want to know your thoughts so far and I will adjust my whole story to your liking.

I know that I was writing about aimlessly with my stories but now I have enough time to actually take some rest and look back at it all. Also, thank you again for taking your time to read this story. I truly appreciate it in the bottom of my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I guess I will slowly progress one step at a time. I only have few days of summer vacation so I better make use of it. Also, I will say this right now but... my Christmas hasn't been very jolly as of late.

Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK.

Chapter 2: God's little Sister, even though she is a demon

_Previously on TWGOK. My name is Katsuragi Keima. I am 17 years old who never notices the release days of games and the extensions in time of the relays at PE Class._

_I have lived in the game world for several months and years. (Author's note: No longer shall I debate for how long that is.)_

_As time passed by I became an expert in capturing girls in dating Sims… and thus I am now called the "Capturing God/God of Conquest"._

_The "Real World" which has no purity unlike the game world, I have no interest in it!_

_But then! A woman suddenly appeared from the sky and everything changed!_

_Because of a suggestion of a woman who claims to come from hell, he was forced to do an outrageous job._

"_To take out the "evil spirits" of "evil people" that hide in the depths of their heart, I'm supposed to make real girls fall for me!_" I am reminded of kissing Ayumi.

"_And above that those incidents until now! And I'm not even pressing the buttons but it progresses by itself!_" I wasn't even moving my thumb at all!

"_This stolid development which doesn't even take into account the player's convenience! And to add it up their all thrash! The real ones!_" I was massaging my temple as I was trying to relax but…

"_And as a finishing blow! That hell girl, she transferred in the same class as I am in as my little sister! Wha… What is she planning…_" I was a little nervous by this sudden development! Sean-kun's shocked face isn't that surprising but all in for different reasons!

"S-since when did you have a little sister!?" Sean-kun asked. I am not, even in the slightest bit, want to answer that question.

"Starting from now on! My brother will be loved by every girl in this world!" If there is anything that I have learned today... then that is to not let yourself be caught off guard. I almost, literally, fell off my seat. Sean, however, fell head first by this outrageous comment and stood up after regaining some of his composure. While this is all happening, the class all laughs at it or rather me. *flustered*

*After School*

"Don't follow me! I don't want to ever have contact with you again! You demon!" I yelled at her while she was still following me. Sean, however, left for his next part-time job after he got fired for leaving "unsupervised". I don't know what that means but he still got paid his last wage so he said it was fine. This time, if I remember correctly, he is working in a local supermarket a few blocks from here.

"Go, God please wait for me! I still don't know the parts of the human world that much!" She said as she still continues to follow me. This damn demon is so annoying and so inconvenient. Are all demons like her?

"As I said, I already captured the spirit, right!? Isn't the contract over by then!?" I yelled over to her.

"What's with those contracts?" She asks in return. I sweat that if she is really a demon, then everything else that follows won't be surprising anymore.

"This guillotine collar! Hurry up and remove it!" I demanded as I wanted to end this stupid excuse for a setting.

"The contract is not over yet just because you caught one spirit…" W-what did she just say!?

"In this town… There are a lot of spirits hidden here!" She proclaimed as I felt another headache coming in.

"O, Oi! Are you saying that I'm suppose to capture all the spirits in this town!?" I asked being frantic about this.

"That's why, so I could be of help to god, I followed the different 'procedures' that my chief gave me. That's why if I'm your little sister and were in the same class, I can always be with you so…" I cannot believe this! I have to stop this development!

"My concession of the real world is here by over! As if I'd let you in my house!" I said as I turned my hand into a fist.

*Keima's home*

"My, my~ How unusual~! Other than Sean, Keima has brought a friend over!" Oh right... I forgot about Okaa-san...

"Sean-kun is... a different case from us, Okaa-san," I pointed out, I'll explain later while I called him a special case.

"Wow! She looks like a nice mother," Elsie complimented though I am sure that you'll find out that she isn't like that...

"Don't you come in!" I yelled at her. I definitely won't allow this bug demon to enter my household!

"And… What business do you have today~~~~?" My mother asked as she allowed Elsie to enter the house. I completely forgot that she is the boss of the house.

"I'm the illegitimate child of your husband!" She proudly exclaimed as I was off guard. My mother, however, drop her tray which held two cups of coffee onto floor.

"This… this is a letter of my deceased mother," What the hell!? Is she serious!?

"Well now…" She reluctantly accepts the letter and reads it.

(silence)

My mother then grabs her cellphone and dials a number. "Hello Dear? Yup, it's me. Your explanation, shall I hear it?" All of a sudden my mother changed into a different person.

Author's note: Because this is a matter between parents. Let's censor or rather skip what she is doing and asking her husband shall we.

*at Sean's work place*

"So... Keima-san has a little sister, huh?" Well... it seems I really have to rent an apartment soon. I don't want to be a hindrance to him or his family… it reminded me of my family times… which I didn't really want to remember.

"Ano… can I please get my bill now?" A woman probably around her mid 20's asked as I was making her wait.

"Ah! Yes! P-please have a safe trip!" Ah I screwed up! Why am I always like this?

"Haha, don't be so nervous now, okay kid. Well, I will be going now," She said as she grabs her bag almost ready to leave.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I thank her as I bowed and she left smiling a bit.

*a few minutes later*

"Well good work today everyone! Here's your pay for this month!" My manager told me as he gave me my pay of 10, 000 yen.

"A-arigato…" My mind wasn't on the pay but it was on something else really. I'm thinking of any open vacancies around the area with a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. I'll also have to think of the rent while I am on it... I hope there is a place out there I can find.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Sean-kun?" My manager asked as he noticed my worried look.

"Well, you see… umm… never mind, manager-san. I have to do this by myself," I told him as I am planning to move out.

"…okay Sean-kun. But if anything happens just ask me, okay?" He said as he pats my shoulders… it reminded me of how my father used to comport me... till they left.

"…" I nodded and headed back by bicycle. I can't use Mari-san's motorcycle as it needed gas and some things to fix it.

_I better introduce myself properly so everyone can understand. _

_I am Keima's best friend and house occupant/tenant for the last 3 years. That's right, I've moved into their household just recently, it was tough but the three of us managed to live peacefully._

_The reason why I didn't stay with him before__ a few years ago is because I felt that I had become a burden to him... just like what I felt when my parents saw me as a burden._

_Five years, it felt like hell to me... but I managed somehow. The reason? Well, Keima describes me as a genius among genius, an élite among the élite, and short to being nearly abnormal. I took that in as a compliment though he made it seem like an insult._

_Well, he can justify my genius... I apparently outmatched him when it comes to mind games like Shogi and English Chess. But that wasn't all, apparently, I am also quite physically fit and strong for my age._

_No joke intended, back when I was young I can lift things at least twice the weight of an average kid. Well, there are mechanics to them but what solidified that fact is my victory over certain bullies back in the grade. In short, I made them cry even though they are a few years older than us during that time._

_Yes, apparently, I am a genius... but my parents saw that as a burden._

_You see, my parents "loved" my dear sister, Sakura so much. Believe it or not but she is also a genius. Heck, she outclasses me in terms of intellect. She did, go to high school by the age of 9._

_I had no qualms with her and, in all honesty, very proud of her. So I didn't mind if I had to work to remain in school, to stay friends with Keima. My parents don't mind as long as it doesn't put a dent on my sister's college funds._

_I didn't mind... as long as she was happy. But then... that incident had to happen..._

"Ah! It's almost evening... I better send a message to Mari-san if there is any grocery shopping that I need to do." I told myself as I sent her a message. I'll tell you guys the rest of my story some other time.

A few minutes later.

"…Oh, we don't have anything to stock up? Well, I guess going home for today is fine," Though Keima considers me a genius... I am quite a normal lad... till something caught my eye.

**For one time only, challenge the game master of this game and win 50, 000 yen! Registration is about 10, 000 yen!**

"F-fifty thousand yen!" My eyes were glittering on accepting such a challenge. I went in and gave my pay check to challenge this 'Game Master'. But to my surprise it literally is a Game Master of a certain Game that I don't know.

"Can I have a few practice runs before I challenge the game master?" I asked and they gladly let me play.

"Okay first introductions… oh this guy with blue hair shall do," Actually since I don't have an account I had to use a spare account the manager of the game lent me. Thankfully it is a full set of characters in high level and full jobs. Oh and the game is called Grand *****.

A few minutes later...

"Okay, using practice mode, I had attained at least half of how to use this character. Hopefully, it can stand a chance at whomever I am facing," I hoped as I entered the special event server and went inside a room.

"_**Welcome and thank you for accepting the challenge. If you beat me you will get 50, 000 yen as promised. But even if you did lose, you will get a consolation prize of 20, 000 yen.**_" His message said.

"_**Not many wanted the challenge huh?**_" I typed.

"_**Well… yeah. So, will you start now? My character is a Rama class, good luck.**_" He replied.

"_**I don't need luck, all I need is pure skill and tactics. Don't hold back because I will go all out as well.**_" I replied as I press ready.

"_**Your grave.**_" He replied as the game started. Our battle field is a Park. Quite suitable for both classes. Oh and by the way, I am using the Aegis Knight here so it will be a bit tough.

_As soon as the game started I went for the offensive and tried a dash attack. My opponent dodges and hits me with a combo from behind me until I blocked it using my shield. I proceeded to grab attack on my opponent and then go for a bit of distance. As soon as my opponent got up I immediately ran opposite of my opponent as he made a dash but I quickly used my shield to block but I was tricked as he suddenly dodge again but I was a bit fooled as it turned into a kick at the end blocking it in the end. Using 1 bar of mana I used my first skill. _

_I then went a top of my opponent using the floors. My opponent rise again, I don't know for how long he has hp or how strong his defenses are but I have to kill him and fast! My opponent went for an upper attack but I quickly dropped to the bottom floor thus dodging my opponents attack. I ran towards the left as my opponent followed suit, little did he know that I was hoping for him to do it since I charge up for my second skill o__nce I faced him which he caught by surprise. _

_I then proceeded to do an aerial grab as he was still landing from above. I then went for a wild dash to the other end of the map. I was waiting for my opponent until I heard a Burning mode activation. Not good for me, since, my opponent gets faster and a lot stronger, how did I know this? I looked it up on a site while practicing. My enemy quickly used his 3__rd__ and most powerful skill with its burn mode activated. I escaped using my first skill a bit early and managed to escape total defeat. After our activation of skills, I immediately go for another grab and manage to knock him and lucky for me it was a critical hit! _

_I manage to defeat him for now. I need to build up mana to somehow defeat him on my next attack and hopefully I can aim properly. My enemy came out and I immediately attack him with a combo then an aerial grab once again. I ran away from my opponents floor this time and went a bit farther from him just in case. Luckily, I wasn't hit by his counter attack, but I soon got hit from behind after I tried to dash attack it only to end up being kick from behind after a summersault. _

_I was a bit in panic but I calmed myself down and countered his momentum with a surprise 3__rd__ skill attack, it was a critical hit and not one he would expect. Now he was down for a third time but I am going to be unlucky for the next attack I will have to conduct. I was using the remaining time dashing a bit from different floors until my opponent landed in the opposite far end of the map. I was surprised to find him there but I have to go for the defensive this time. _

_I made a mad dash at the opposite end of the map once again as my opponent soon followed. He immediately made a dash attack followed by an upper kick. I was hit and down but now I am in a bigger pinch as my opponent soon charged. I made a counter attack as soon as I saw him charging and charged towards him but I was sent flying because of his one punch. _

_I was losing momentum and fast so I needed to use more tactics which are hard to use in this class. So, as soon as I stood up I was patiently waiting for him to do an attack. He didn't get fooled by the bait and made a taunt. I was hoping for him to do that and made a wild dash towards him and grab him. It was a critical attack and I immediately got myself to the bottom floor waiting for him to follow suit. Looks like he fell for it and I made another 3__rd__ skill while he was still in mid air! It has done major damage to him because of another critical attack and with that I won!_

"_**I won**_." I said at the monitor screen.

"_**So you did, congrats. You can get your prize money at the exit. Hope to fight against you again in the later future.**_" He replied.

"_**Nope, sorry, I only play when there is money involve. This maybe my last game as it is. But still, that was a good game; I had a hard time trying to figure out how to counter combos and other attacks in practice mode.**_" I typed as I bid farewell and headed home.

"Thank you for the money." I said as I rode my bike and left.

"_**So, what do you think? Is he a good candidate?**_" A man typed on the monitor. (Author's note: This is the same guy that lent him the account.)

"_**He is good but he doesn't have the experience. I guess we still have to find more suitable candidates for our new game to start.**_" He replied as he made another comment.

"_**Still… that was a good game I had for a while, I still can't believe he used his third skill while I was trying to land! Hahahaha!**_" The man on the other side of the monitor is also happy and quickly log-off the game.

*Back at Keima's house*

"Tadaima- What the hell just happened to the wall!? No, that's not it, what the hell happened to the house next door!?" Sean exclaimed as I walk out of the bathroom. I could swear to you that his jaw almost fell to the floor after looking at the house next door.

"It was… the fire exhaust next door. It blew up all of a sudden," I lied to him so that he wouldn't freak out. Last thing I wanted is for him to go "lone man" on me and leave the country like last time.

"Oh really? Good thing you didn't get hurt, Keima-kun." He took it quite nicely but the only thing that got hurt is my beloved PFP which died by suffocation(Elsie washing it using water).

"Oh, by the way, Keima-kun… well, I decided to move to an apartment," He declared all of a sudden as I dropped my PFP to the floor which surprised him.

"Is this about my sister, Sean-kun...?" I asked instantly. I lived with him for 3 years, but, I know that he doesn't want to be a burden to us... even though he is needed here the most.

"Don't move out because of her... I want you to stay here because we need you the most… and also, didn't you promise me that you would help me all the way?" I was only telling the truth but this made him all teary-eyed all of a sudden. Then, it occurred to me that he probably forgot about the conquest as well.

"… Alright, Keima-san, I will stay but that's until I pay off my debt of 450 million," Oh, right, nearly forgot about his huge debt to the loansharks. Makes me wonder how he managed to pay that first fifty million in the first place.

"So, how much did you save this time?" I asked out of curiosity. Who wouldn't? If we wasn't a good friend and provider, my mom wouldn't have let him in. Not that I didn't mind his presence in the house but... he tends to be secretive sometimes.

"Well, I only have about 500, 000 yen which still not enough to clearly pay my debt," He answered with a sad tone in his voice. I patted his back to reassure him that he can do it. After all, I wouldn't have called him a genius if he didn't managed to pay his debt.

"I wonder how you even earned your 50 million in this past 5 years," I wondered with curiosity. You see, my friend recently joined my humble abode 3 years ago but he got his debt 5 years ago. So, those 2 years of absence had turned into a mystery to not only the residence of Maijima but also to the loansharks as well. Luckily, they haven't targeted us back then. I get this certain feeling that someone was pulling the strings behind our backs back then.

"I used my talent to win many tournaments and Olympic games. Of course, some of them are illegal due to age restrictions but I somehow got special permission by some of the officials." Ah, now I remember, back in the day the Olympics came up. The teacher wanted to do a mock Olympics contest to see who can join as Junior members. Only me and Sean managed to do so without even trying much. When we entered the intellectual try outs, both Sean and I demolished the Japanese Division players and moved on to the real thing itself. Of course, I got demolished after going up against a much more experienced member on the field. But Sean went ahead and defeated them all easily. He then went on to the senior leagues as a special recommendation by a certain strange individual who I don't seem to remember.

What was strange about her? Well, she had this strange aura around her that screams trouble. But Sean went ahead and entered the senior leagues and defeated them all without breaking a sweat. Apparently, Sean told me that he used psychology to win against the bigger leagues by taking advantage of his age. He proved his point when he defeated the then 3 time champion of the time.

If I remember correctly, he won a large sum of money that he didn't use due to his casual way of living back then. If I had the money, I would have bought it all on games... but then again, it wasn't that advance during those times. The mysterious lady also approached Sean after that and gave him a card. It was probably to be his sponsor in his future career as a chess master but he didn't tell me anything about it. In the end, he used up the prize money he received to pay for his debt. Oh, and just in case we are clear, his parents were opposed to sending him to the Olympics but got approval since he was going to pay for the expenses but had them promise that he'll keep the spoils which he did.

"By the way, Sean-kun, how did you learn about chess so quickly? Even I had to admit that remembering the rules of the game was quite hard," I asked him as he ponders for a bit as he picks up my PFP and fixes it.

"Well, remember when we were kids and went to the library during recess?" Ah, yeah, those were the days. Never had to worry about my classmates bothering me about my games. But what does this have to do with his sudden success in the field of chess?

"Well, during those visits I read a book about Chess for beginners. Then I read a book about chess for amateurs and went on to professional level chess playing," I can already see were this is going.

"I then went ahead and read the history of Chess and looked through the internet about chess matches as visuals. I then went ahead and practiced playing against myself on the "sandbox" during after classes," Alright, I take it back, this guy is beyond the level of genius as I previously placed him in. He's a strange individual who, for some reasons or another, spent his time reading books, looking through the net, and doing virtual chess matches during the times we spent together in grade school!

"At this rate, you'll probably aim for Shogi, right?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Who knows? Maybe I should try to master Shogi next time?" I guess sarcasm doesn't register in that massive brain of his. Well, this is Sean I'm talking about, he is pretty used to verbal abuse by his bosses during our younger days. Maybe I can spare some of my time playing my PFP and challenge him to a match? Who knows, I might actually win at this since I've gained more experience in the field after I was humiliated by my foreign foe a few years ago.

To be continued.

Author's note: I'm going to go ahead and say it while I'm still on it. I'm going to do what I probably should have done a long time ago, turn this crappy story into a real story. Why am I doing this now? Well, apparently, during the time I started this story Fanfiction only had about at least 65 original stories for TWGOK. So, in didn't earn popularity for the past year and a half until the genius author Wrathie Winsre, foldguy24, amateur writer Takagi . Akito, and fellow AU writer SSDwh0 came in and took the category by storm.

I meant it literally, if it wasn't for them then TWGOK category would have ended as another dead category like School Rumble which had gained fame during 2003-04. Well, I couldn't actually blame Fanfiction for the lack of inspiration writers at the time since it was mostly about uninteresting pairings. (A big Onigiry Faction fan at the time.)

Then came in the bigger competition and I'll tell you this. They were on a different par than me who struggled writing this story alone for the past year and a half. I was an amateur back then and young(15 at the time) and I had to go with the idea alone. But then, I came into a hauling stump. I asked myself "Why am I even writing this story if I am just re-writing the scenarios in the manga and using my OC as a substitute to Keima?". Well, that's when I decided that it's time to deconstruct and reconstruct the entire story from scratch and I'll tell you this, it's a big pain in the butt.

So, yeah, I'm asking you to stop reading here for now and continue reading other fanworks by great authors that I mentioned above earlier. I don't know them, well, except for a few reviews from me here and there but they have strong points as an original script writer.

Wrathie is good at making Shoujo-ish story lines while keeping Keima's character on check. He makes use of "the girl's vague feelings for him" to create a great portion of the story. I even asked him if I can use his style of writing when using songs which he gladly encouraged me to do but kept me in mind to stay true and pave my own style of writing.

Then there's SSDwh0, I am his "Unknown Rival" in this whole AU jump-shift since the beginning and he has huge success over me. I even reviewed his work and how great it was compared to mine. Well, if you read his work you'll understand why he is great than I. He basically doesn't even need to explain scenarios much, their reactions, expressions, and sometimes makes the reader imagine it for him. Yeah, basically like this if fanfiction allowed it:

Keima: Heh, the real needs me to help this girl? Well, since he asked for it so nicely I'll do it.

A few chapters later.

Keima: Damn you real! I helped you and this is the thanks I get? Biting me in the butt and sending me those assassins(real girls he helped) to finish me off!?

Yeah, that's what it would have been if fanfiction allowed it which they don't in the rules and guidelines. But still, he makes up for it by doing a lot of comedy skits with Keima and his OC. Using the girls to attack him, using Keima's imaginary illustrations of scenarios into words, and occasionally making other characters surprise by Keima's antics even though they should have gotten used to it by now.

Then came Takagi Akito and foldguy24, I didn't know who came first but they are great writers in their own right. foldguy24 has a great deal of experience and writing capability and even advertises it on Mangafox(found his account by chance at a forum but never mentioned it). Never even reviewed his work since he is getting good each chapter. The reason I even mentioned him is because he is making a story about Keima before he met Elsie which is great in his own right.

Takagi Akito is another case, he began with a not-so-good writing style but I noticed the great potential in his work. Trust me when I say "great potential". I literally sensed that there is this feeling in the back of my head yelling at me that I should go, make a review, and tell him that it has great potential. But, I didn't have the time to read his work since I was just a high school student back then. I'll be reading his work again after this, I really like his stories and it inspires me to continue writing as well.

In terms in experience in the field of writing, I am far behind than the authors I have mentioned above. I almost did so too when I began writing my other story: Behind it All: A different route but decided to put it on hold because I didn't want to be half-hearted. Also partially because my Beta-reader inspires me to do so. So, I took a leave on that story, went on with this major story and gain experience along the way. Took me a while but I have managed to get peel at least a bit of my selfish view of the world. Also, partially, thanks to TVTropes... though there are times they messed up my vocabulary. Anyways, I want you guys to stop reading my work until I finish my serious reconstruction of my story. Till then, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

_Alright thanks for the review __popsiechan02! Also fellow Filipino by blood, I guess you would have understand my works since I was trying to remain the Filipino way of comedy or rather dramas. Not quite sure which is stronger though? Oh well, anyways, I am going to start Mio Aoyama in just one chapter to finish it quick and to make a quick update from time to time._

_Author's Note: I've decided to stick through to my perception and make this story darker and edgier every time they confront a runaway spirit. The person who will be greatly influenced by their presence is none other than the darkest person in the whole story. Hope you will enjoy even though it will probably be too overwhelming._

Chapter 3: From Riches to Rags

"_I can't believe this is actually happening to me!_" I asked myself how this happened... then I remembered why I agreed... am I really a sucker for little sisters?

"Kami-nii-sama… I'm glad to be able to work with you and concerning "that" later at lunch, can we have a talk?" I dropped my PFP and immediately turned to my female classmate who was holding a piece of paper.

"P.S I feel embarrassed about the bath thing so please forget about it." Sunnavah! Why now!? Of All the possible times-!? Wait! Is that a stun granade!? The note seemed to have disappeared along with the container of the stun grenade.

"W-what just happened? I felt like there was something I wanted to ask from Otamegane... but... I somehow forgot?" The male students who have cramped to me for answers just now left. If I knew who did this miracle, I would give them my most sincerest of thanks.

*Lunch Time*

"It would be quite the trouble to have someone bother Keima's everyday life. But then again, what did happen during the time I was away?" I asked myself in a whisper as I silently ate my seeds. Both Keima and Imouto-san left earlier to talk about some things, probably sibling related which I'm glad about. The only thing that concerns me is wasting another stun grenade again.

"Ne? Did you know? Sean-kun has been friends with Otamegane for a long time now. Seems like a loyal best friend from T.V. dramas, right?" A girl from a different class outside the window said. I try not to notice them... because I... let's just say that I have certain concerns when it comes to women.

"Yeah, I heard. Is he a pawn for him to use? He lacks social skills to begin with... but that makes him hot!" Another exclaimed as I once again tried to ignore it. Like I said a while ago... I have these concerns when it comes to women.

"…" They got quiet once I turned my gaze on them. They immediately left as I heard my other classmates whisper behind me. I didn't get what they were talking about, probably about Imouto-san anyway. I checked my own personal PFP, the one Keima broke and gave to me and re-modified to my liking... and black. Though I usually go online in a net/manga café... this gadget is the best one I made thus far.

I checked my mail and noticed that there are no new mails from Keima or from my secret sources.

"There's nothing to do..." Why am I like this? well...

That's because it's been seven years since that incident occurred. I haven't actually disappeared for nothing... I did a lot of things and a lot of crazy crap in my life. I spent two years in the army and went to Pakistan, spent 3 years under someone's guidance, and 2 years spent secretly training under a dangerous organization that works underground. I was sad during those times, afraid at another, then there are times that someone would nag in my head telling me that I shouldn't do these things... but I didn't listen.

Along with this reasoning is the important promise I made to Keima that I nearly forgot. So, my original goal is on hold till I fulfill my promise to Keima and get my sister to recover and give her the financing she needs when I'm gone. What are my goals? Well, they are a little too extreme for any adolescent student in here.

So my goals now are: Fulfill my promise to Keima and give my sister insurance and a scholarship. Yeah, these goals need to be answered for the time being till I see a need to postpone it.

"… I ran out of seeds again." I then went outside the room and went to the nearest trash bin. Once I did I noticed the reflection in my eyes... they were red again. I sighed, this has become an occasional thing. These eyes just keep giving me bad memories... memories of the times I was alone.

I quickly decided that I needed to look for Keima and her sister. I get this uneasy feeling that Keima's sister is... how do I say this? A bit too... strange. I've been with Keima for nearly 3 years now so I should know of these... "half-siblings". So, how come I've never met the lass till now or better yet where has she been hiding all this time?

*At the roof*

"Not here huh? …Wait a minute, it seems... I'm not alone..." I looked up ahead and noticed a beautiful girl who looks like a doll accompanied by her height. She has a doll right next to her, a tea-pot set on a tray in her side and I can see a girlish American? Or is it German? Anyways, a doll was by her side under a red carpet that's too expensive for any student to have bought, how do I know this? Artisans on different countries told me so and trust me they weren't cheap. She was looking through her telescope, probably trying to look at the moon where Neil Armstrong and the Apollo Mission landed. Was she trying to get proof on their landing or something?

"A blond beauty... it seems that I'll getting used to seeing her around," I whispered to myself so that she wouldn't hear me.

"…" Seems like she is ignoring my existence. At a time like this, I'll go ahead and do what Keima once did to get my attention!

"Excuse me, Ojou-san; did you happen to have seen a boy playing his PFP who is also being accompanied by a girl?" I asked politely, I never wanted attention so it is better if I just went ahead and asked the young lady.

She looked a me a bit bemused by my appearance. Is it because of my raven colored hair? Is it because of my red eyes; are they even showing again? Anyways, she shook her head which made be dejected as I excused myself from her presence.

"Wait," If my back wasn't facing her, she would have noticed my blushing face just now. I am quite ashamed to say that I'm attracted to this kind of person... yeah, cold, strong, prideful... don't be mistaken; I'm not the type who likes to see a girl go "tsun-tsun" on me like some people I know(that includes Keima). But rather, I love causing a bit of mischief... to this sort of characters.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" I couldn't help but give a small but devilish grin, yeah, I'm that kind of guy. No, not a molester or the sorts. I just liked how I get to meet her like in the games Keima always played.

Her eyes were piercing me to the very core, I like it. A thrilling shiver down my spine made me quite aroused... in a good way. But, the feeling got overwhelmed by curiosity. Keima once told me that "Ice Queens" will ignore my inferior status. Apparently, I'm quite the low bastard in the pinnacle of the lowest of scum you can find. That's right, I'm the self-entitled "King of Loserz", the "z" in my title is for emphasis.

Well, at least that's how it had always been. After all, I've lost to Keima many times... not only that, but I've also been losing in fights when I was young. Always getting myself into trouble and getting beat up at the process. I've obtained more wounds than I can count and some of them even left a nasty scar in my body. That didn't improved even after I went to training.

Anyways, it is time to give this "Ice Queen" my answer. After all, I am wasting her precious time, "I am Sean, a pleasure to meet you," and of course, you will have to expect me to give little.

She gave a meaningful frown. How did I develop this personality? Well, I've read a lot of Nisio-sensei and Akira-sensei's mangas lately. Top quality and a lot of battle, my kind of manga. (Author's Note: Medaka Box for short.)

"Very well, you may leave now," I gave a sly smile before leaving. It seems like the two of us will meet again in the near future. Preferably as someone whose troubled... I can sense it in her that she is the same as me. I can sense it to the very core of my being, though not sexual, the two of us can get along very well.

*Back at Keima*

"Well, I am not joking around here!" I exclaimed to my ditzy "buddy" as that what she calls our relationship.

"I'm serious! I can't get you off of my mind!" I exclaimed using the lines. Elsie, however, blushes and doesn't seem to know what to do. Is this the fault of being weaker of mind... or is it because she is a girl? I guess I asked the wrong person to use my lines on. I can ask Sean... but then again, he will jump to conclusions and think it is a premonition for getting me a girlfriend.

"Look at the paper carefully! It's that type of line!" I yelled at her whilst throwing my script on her head. This. Is. Not. Going. Well.

After a while of repeated acting...

"I guess this would do," I told her as I put away the script I wrote into my bag. I'm also making sure that Sean wouldn't find it when he decides to take a look at my bag.

"Keima-san... you in here?" A voice I am all too familiar with said as the sliding door opened and Sean came in a bit exhausted.

"Sean... you look like you've run across the school five times without stopping," I pointed out to my friend as I gave him a bottle of water.

"Sorry... I went and jugged a bit with Takahara-san. It has been a while since I got free time so I asked her if I can join which she did," I always knew that Sean was busy with his part-time job and all but I never knew he had the time to actually relax. Is something up with him? Or is he thinking about her?

"Is that time of the year nearing, Sean-kun?" I went ahead and asked with a hint of curiosity in my tone. I haven't really taken the liberty to visit her since Sean disappeared and he has been busy when he returned.

"Bingo~" That calm and soothe voice ringed into my ears like the sounds of wind chimes during a summer evening. Yes, it seems that the time is coming for him to visit her again. But before that, I want his aide in a certain task we are up against.

"Sean-kun, I know it is a rare holiday but can you help me out in getting a girl have interest in me?" I was expecting for him to explode in happiness and giving a hug but... no, he calmly looked at me in the eye and inspected me before giving a silent "Okay."

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for the usual rumors about Sean and his days when we were young. Yeah, Sean was well-known even back then... but he was more known as the troublemaker than the honor student like attitude he is today. He never told me what he went through and if anything I am glad he didn't. I'll probably never understand what he went through or how much pain he has suffered being alone.

*The next day*

"Ano... Keima-san, I think you should think of another candidate for the person who will receive your love," I suggested as I handed him the piece of paper containing the address of Ayakawa, Mio. I have to admit, getting her home address was easier said than done. I had to pay _someone_ just to get this piece of information. Also, I had to wait the whole day just to safely get the info from my resources. It ain't gonna help that this place is a private school and the fact that the Enforcers are constantly watching the premises.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Sean-kun. You're the last person I want to hear love advice from," I sweat drop. I know that I have no idea what love is nor do I want to find out but to hear it from Keima-kun's own mouth cuts deeply than I had expected.

"So... what are you going to do? You going to meet with the lass in her home?" I asked out of curiosity as Keima avoided the question. Strangely, I wasn't surprised that he did. After all, it was a private matter and my help is only needed when he ask of me.

"So Sean-kun, why don't you go home early today? I am going to go with Elsie for a bit of bonding," Upon hearing that I couldn't help but point it out to him.

"I don't remember you that you were the type who bonds with people, Keima-san," And when I did he frowned and told me to shut up.

"You shouldn't treat Sean-kun like that though; after all he did start a fuss over the track and field club." That voice, I'm sure I know who said that. We turned to the owner of that voice and found Takahara-san. Though, I find it strange that she was talking to Keima and not me nor Elsie. But, I didn't bother to raise that question.

"..." That intense stare Keima gave him would surprise everyone, well... except for me and Elsie, but still it was surprising which is more surprising because he was still playing his games.

"… I guess you're right. Sean-kun, this doesn't concern you but I will be in need of you later on. Hopefully, you will be a part of it this time," He said reassuringly while returning to his gaming. Though I appreciate the gesture, what did he meant by "this time"? Is there a contest he needs to attend to that requires my assistance?

"…Okay, Keima-san, I will lend you my strength as usual. But, I want you to treat me to some food later," I told him as he nodded.

"Alright, should we go to the usual joint later?" He asked as I nodded. Both Takahara and Imouto-san looked at us both with confused looks on their faces. It wasn't that strange since I can already guess what they are thinking but it is a normal thing between the two of us to do. I guess I should tell them my history with Keima.

After a while of storytelling, which involved both students and some of the teachers, Sean finally told his history with Keima and how he sees him as a rival and savior.

Keima's POV

"Sean-kun, why did you have to even allow the teachers to listen in? It's really annoying how they keep staring at us intently," I told him off as the rumors about the two of us are going to spread like wildfire. This wasn't good, I never wanted attention and he knows it!

"But you're my savior, Keima-san. I owe you a great debt and until that is repaid I'll continue to value you highly like so," He told me with a smile much to my dismay as how all the students seem to see me differently than before.

"…well, whatever, let's have some lunch Sean-kun," I said as Sean brought out a pouch containing seeds. For once, I actually pity my poor friend for his financially problematic lifestyle though he seems to ignore it. He offered me some and I gladly accepted, it was better than eating Elsie's lunches that's for sure.

"I've been observing for a while now but... don't you think that the world is slowly turning to a different point? I may have not lived a life full of happiness and security but... I am fine and responsible for my age. Is it alright to be... a little selfish from time to time?" This line of conversation caught me a bit off guard as I listened in to Sean's conversation. In the past, he was a selfish child who wanted to stick with me no matter what... but now, he changed. He is unnaturally more matured than anyone would have expected and I have to agree with them on that.

"Sean-kun... you are not forbidden to be selfish... but take note that selfishness drives people away. This is the "real" and the road ahead is quite the thorny path. But, allow me to say this, you need a bit of freedom to truly feel happy about yourself," I merely spoke the truth and there he goes crying again. Though it was just for a moment, I saw a tear escape those calm eyes. He needed this talk, that's why he talked to me.

"…" He wiped off his tears as soon as he noticed and we continued eating. Silence came and it was the usual thing the both of us are too used to being since he knows I won't start a conversation while playing my games.

"Keima... I will be going to the music room later. I want to play I piece that I haven't for some time now," As soon as he said that I placed my PFP on the table in awkward shock. He looked and me and I, in turn, look at him. This exchange says more than what meets the eye. The two of us were analyzing each other. How do I know this? His been searching signs on what are my thoughts on things while I look directly at his eye and notice them. After a while, we both stopped and I sat back on my chair.

"Alright, Sean-kun… I'm looking forward to hearing you play, after all, it has been a long time since you last did," He nodded and he continued to eat. You probably want to know why I was surprise to hear his declaration to go to the music room but that is a story for another time. I probably noticed it right after he nodded... but I sensed a hint of sadness in his movement earlier. It's probably because of that incident a long time ago.

After School, Sean's POV: Hallway

"…" I walked through the campus. I was in search for the music room and I needed to go before lunch break is over. A lot of my peers seem to have been surprise my presence. Still, that didn't stop me from making my way to the music room. Around when I needed to make a turn, I bumped into someone.

"Kyaa!" She fell down as I stood firmly in her presence. It seems I am getting used to be bumped into... accompanied with discomforting experience.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized to her and raised her up from the dirty floor. Then I noticed her clothes, who would wear a Kimono to school? Apparently, this girl is either out of the uniform, waiting for someone to ravish her, or she is very rich. Yes, I meant to say the last part since it is easy to bribe the principal to allow such ridicule.

"No, it was my fault. I-" She stopped mid-sentence when the two of us made eye contact. The way she looks into my eyes made me blush a bit but I shook it off as I passed by her.

"Be careful next time... you might run into some bad company, you know?" I warned her and quickly ran past her since I am losing precious time. I need to get the music room fast or else!

*Yui's POV*

"Who was that boy...?" It scared me a little, those eyes which stared at me like I was strange. Though I get the idea because of my clothing, his stare pierced through my body like I was transparent. No, I looked into his eyes and found that he was looking behind me almost in a hurry. His red eyes were eager to leave but he was kind enough to help me. Is he a person living outside the luxury that is life?

"Y-Yui! Are you alright?!" My mother came just in time when I was still pondering in my thoughts. Time seemed to pass by when I thought about the boy, he seemed distant and weary of me when he left.

"Yes mother, that boy from earlier help me up when I fell," I answered her with a reassuring voice so that she won't go after the boy and scold him. After all, it was my fault that I bumped into like that.

"That man! How dare he bump into my precious Yui like that! I will make him pay!" With that said, my mother stormed away after the boy I bumped into as I try to catch up and stop her. I don't want to leave this school, I love it here and I don't want to lose anymore friends because of her.

Sean's POV: Music Room

I went inside and took a look around. Strangely, I was panting out of breath in a hurry to get in here. As luck would have it, there was a piano at the corner of the room and nobody was inside.

"All right!" I closed the door behind me and went to the piano. I then borrowed a music sheet with the title "Debussy, Claire de Lune" and placed it just above the piano keys.

"…" I took deep breaths and snapped my knuckles. It has been a long time since I last played the piano and hopefully all the spares times I had reading music notes will finally be in good use.

"Let's begin," I then placed my hand on the piano keys and took one last breath. Once I felt that I reached the peak of my confidence, I solemnly played the piece with ease and a little sadness.

Outside, Yui's POV

"Mother! You shouldn't go inside! There might be someone who you shouldn't disturb while playing!" I pointed out to my mother as it was rude to disturb someone who is practicing.

"I don't even care if he is a well renowned piano player! Whoever touches my dear Yui, shall pay!" With that frightening exclamation, she slammed the doors open and for the sound of beautiful to escape from inside the room.

"Huh? Who's playing this piece? It's quite good and calming," My mother commented as I was beside her and checked the room. We instinctively turned to the piano and found the same boy who bumped playing the piano.

He looked quite focused and unnerved by our sudden intrusion. He continued playing even after he gave us a slice glance while playing the piano. His hands were moving in accordance to the symphony of the piece he was playing which was really good in its own right. He closed his eyes and continued to play without even looking at the notes. He was breathing in his own music and sat in the center of a fantasy-like way. However, it was strange that we were hearing it very clearly even though he was in the corner of the room.

That's when I noticed that his music was vibrating through the entire school. I turned and looked at the distance, a few of my fellow students stopped to listen to the piano playing. I looked outside the window and saw some of the athletes stopping just to hear the piano play, including the coach who seems to reminiscence in the sound of the music. However, that couldn't have been possible as far as I should know. How can a simple piano vibrate sound waves even outside the campus? That's when I noticed that the school audio attached to the piano was left there and its on. That's probably the culprit behind this miracle.

"…" He opened his eyes and turned his head to meet mine. I blushed instantly as he continued to play the piano in a professional manner. It was quite alluring and I have to admit my heart raced when he looked at me. I noticed my mother immersed in the music and didn't bother to stop the boy playing the piece.

"..." The moment he returned to the piano is when I noticed that the music is slowing down.

"…" Truly amazing, words cannot describe on how he was playing with so much passion that it rivals even the Gods! But he seemed tired; I guess he was an ordinary human like us much to my relief.

"A-amazing, is he by any chance Sean the miracle pianist?" The look of shock in my mother's face surprised me a bit. Is this boy really a miracle pianist? He plays the piano like a professional would. But then again, I had no idea that he was well-known enough to be recognized by my mother and a student at my age to boot!

"Is there something you need from here?" Someone asked as I immediately gasp. The boy who was playing the piano earlier is now in front of us. His eyes are black which confused me. I remembered that they are red earlier but now that I have a good look at him, they are black. Was I hallucinating his red eyes earlier or is he hiding them?

"Ano... are you Sean? The pianist whose considered as a child genius a few years back?" My mother asked as the boy in front of us stared with a bored expression. He gave a simple nod and walked right pass us.

"Is there anything that you want from me? I'm a bit tired from playing the piano earlier, it has been a long time since I last touched one to be exact," The boy pointed out as he was indeed tired. It seemed like it took a lot out of him in playing the piano earlier but I felt unconvinced by his tone. He seemed more annoyed that he was talking to my mother.

"Umm… Master, can you please teach my precious daughter how to play the piano by your hands? I will pay you anything in return! I will even let you marry my daughter!" The moment she said that I noticed the boy show a glint of red in his eyes before sighing. However, I didn't like the idea that I would marry a person whom I don't love. He probably feels the same as well. Though I cannot tell due to his silent nature and calm composition.

"Let me think about it... and I don't want to marry your child. She has a life of her own, you know," he let out a sigh and moved away from where we are. After he turned to a corner, he left and this caused my mother to think for a moment. It didn't take long for my mother to tell me to go back to class as she left. I don't really understand what is going on but I am glad that the boy didn't accept my mother's offer.

Keima's house; 6:30 P.M

"Tadaima!" Sean entered as he greeted my mother. He also gave the groceries which my mother probably asked for him to do.

"Okaerinasai Sean-kun! You have brought the groceries just in time too; we were out of stock just now so thank you," My mother said as she hugged Sean-kun much to his embarrassment. Hmm... I find it strange that he would be embarassed like that but I'm like that too but only for a different reason. (The kind of person who doesn't liked to be touched especially by "real girls".)

"W-Well then I will be sleeping in tonight. I have to get ready for a live event which involves Chess. Hopefully I get accepted." He said as he went to his room with a bright smile on his face. How do I know this all the while playing my PFP? Well, I can spare time while looking at my surroundings. It's not like playing my games is a job so I have time to spare listening in to my surroundings.

"K-Kami-nii-sama! W-what does Sean-kun mean by an event?" Oh that's my cue to return to my gaming. But, since she asked I should give her the answer.

"It probably means the up and coming Chess competition which will be held at the US over the summer. Sean-kun wanted to participate hoping to win the prize of 5 million dollars." I told her as I was coming up with a plan to win Aoyama's heart. I'll be needing Sean-kun for this conquest to be successful.

The next day at Mio's apartment

"Ano… Keima-kun, why am I wearing this penguin suit and ascot cap again?" I asked as Keima already left to Aoyama's apartment. I don't know why but I get the feeling that I'm somewhat of an escort for him.

"Ne? You don't seem surprise that Aoyama-san is poor, Sean-kun," Imouto-san pointed out as we watched on at Keima's acting.

"Hmm…? I thought everyone knew that she was poor? I always knew she was since her uniform isn't much to brag about," I am not in the know how on girls passion but I at least know certain things about rich people. One of them is a particular aura they carry, though Aoyama-san carries this aura she is by no means a wealthy person. (That and the brand of shampoo and soap she is using is the one I use which is cheap and keeps me clean but carries no fragrance.)

"Eh?" Her confusion didn't surprise me as we live together and I know for a fact that we don't waste our budget buying beauty products. (Which is a surprise since Mari still looks beautiful without them.)

"If I got this right, you want me to drive a limousine towards school so that Keima-san and Aoyama, Mio-san will be close together?" I asked making sure I heard things right.

"Yup! But don't worry! I made a fake driver's license just in case~" You do realize that the car in the garage in Keima's house belong to me right? Also, I have my driver's license right here next to my license of being a professional stalker(lol).

After a while, at Maijima High School

So here we are, riding a black limousine towards school accompanying Lady Mio and Sir Keima to school. Why do I get the feeling that something is completely off about this? Anyways, we were now outside the school gates about ready to enter the school. I called Keima using the intercom to ask him a question.

"Young master, do you want to walk along the school campus or do you want me to continue inside?" I asked as everyone outside noticed our vehicle but viewed it as a normal sight as there were others who do the same.

"Continue inside so that no one will make a big deal about us," And with that I entered the school campus and parked at the School's Parkway near the buildings. I stepped outside and walked to where Lady Mio and Sir Keima are waiting and opened the door. The first to come out was Lady Mio and she did so with a slight puff of the cheeks. Imouto-san did the same for Keima at the other end of the car but accidentally closed the door too early when Keima's hand was still inside forcing him to drop his PFP and scream in pain.

"Pfff!" Serves him right!

Both Lady Aoyama and Sir Keima left the two of us to change in uniform which I prepared under my suit while Imouto-san changed inside. I blushed a bit knowing that I can see her through the window but calmed myself. After she was done changing the two of us went inside and got to class just in time.

A few days later...

"Keima-san, I suggest that we stop using the limousine. Our funds cannot handle another day using such a thing and personally I wanted to use my Red Mustang stuck at the back for a while now," I gave my best friend a dumbfounded look as he was riding his Red Mustang right in front of me. I was expecting the limousine but a flashy car like that... isn't it a little too suspicious?

"Is this the piece of thrash you picked up five years ago? How did you get the time to have it custom-made?" I asked as I knew that he didn't have the money to pay for this.

"I won a local lottery a year ago and had my baby customized to my liking. Just had it back around the beginning of the school year and it's been collecting dust in the garage for a while now," Now I get it... but still, where did you hide suck an obvious piece of junk when you didn't have money?

"Fine..." I gave a sigh as both Elsie and I entered the vehicle. Sean-kun then drives to Mio's district. She was surprise to see us in a Red Mustang but got in once she saw Sean open the door for her. After that, I don't know what got into him but he pushed the car to speeds I don't even know. Apparently, some local street racers challenged him and he accepted knowing we were still inside the vehicle. Though it was quite disastrous for the three of us (got my PFP and precious data destroyed during the turmoil), we managed to arrive in school on time. After Sean got out from the car, he faced our wrath.

After school...

"Well, sorry about today you two but I have to go to my part-time job now. Send me a message if you want me to pick you two up," After the beating he received this morning he re-introduces himself as my classmate and best friend in front of Mio. At first she was surprise but after Sean explained everything her expression disappeared. Sean gave her a strange look for a while but then ignored it in order for us to go to class. I had Elsie conduct a search between the history of Mio and my best friend during lunch. Turns out, Sean used to be an employer of theirs for a time but no more is known about it because the records about that time have become sealed.

"Ojou-sama, please take care of my best friend for me okay?" It seemed that Sean has important business to take care of that's been bugging him these past few days. It was better if I don't ask what was going on because I'll only end up getting the cold shoulder or probably receive a "no" answer. Once, I had put a bug on him when he left to go somewhere and when I went to check where he was going via GPS he was already gone. Either he found the bug or he was out of Maijima's range but the former is the more likely case.

"..." Aoyama nodded as Sean took off with his Red Mustang. It was a normal sight to see but I get this feeling that Sean tried to get away from her as fast as he could. Like he was trying to runaway from her out of fear... what could make him do that? It was insensible.

"Thanks for picking me up today, Katsuragi..." And with that she closed the door on me. I guess I am not exactly surprised there considering what happened a while ago. Still I only need one more event to complete my conquest but... is this really enough? I don't think I can pull this off without an event.

"..." As I thought about this I noticed her stocked up mail on her mail box. I went ahead and took a look at them. Most of them were mostly about bills and letters from her mother but one particular letter caught my interest.

"_Announcing the Opening of the 63rd "Flower Banquet"_" The moment I read those words is the moment I knew that I have hit the jackpot.

"Elsie… I can already see the ending!" I exclaimed proudly as she looked to me in surprise. I hurried for her to go home so that I can explain what I have in mind and my plan for this "Banquet". I sent Sean a mail ordering him to prepare a butler outfit for the time being.

At the flower evening party...

"Where is Katsuragi!?" I heard Lady Mio scream from afar as I was parking my red Mustang at the parking lot provided by the host of this party. I had asked a friend of mine to take a look on the party's hosts' background... and it turned up clean. Not even a single sealed record to dirty their name can be found in any of Maijima's records... this got me thinking that they are probably trying to lure someone in. A person who is well-known in the black market for stealing untold richest from wealthy families.

"...just as I thought," when I fixed my rear view mirror I already noticed surveillance cameras hidden above the lamp post and near a tree 3 cars ahead of me. This got me thinking on who they were expecting to come if they have security lock this place tightly? Whoever this person is; I don't want to be involved. Last time this has happened, I nearly had gotten myself arrested for "plotting against the host" even though there is no evidence proving thus. I ended up receiving blackmail money to keep silent about what happened but I only agreed if they drop their allegations towards me.

"It's a good thing I changed into my _other_ outfit or I would have gotten myself in trouble. I wonder if Keima plans to order me around like a servant literally and figuratively?" I joked to myself as I went inside. I went ahead and grabbed a plate of different kinds of beverages(non-alcoholic) and snacks on my other. I noticed Imouto-san not too far from me and went to her side as soon as I can to ask her what the plan was.

On the other side of things, Katsuragi is conversing with Mio in order to complete the event.

"Well… I, can't dance well, so, I thought that maybe you can teach me how to," The look of disbelief shrouding her face isn't a surprise to me. After all, I've seen it many times... in games! The details aren't important, as long as I control the pace of this event, nothing can stand in my way!

"Dance? Yo-you plan to participate!? That has to be a joke!" She exclaimed looking at me like I am some sort of lunatic. Though it irritates me to say this, seeing her face like that makes me want to skip the dialogue phase.

"That's fine with me, you can have a party by yourself here. But you don't even have visitors, an assistant, or a chef..." She pointed out but in a few minutes I'll make her eat those words.

"It seems like there's a maid and a butler over there," I pointed out as she turns to look at the two... alright, I'll bite. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SEAN-KUN!?

"Would you like some drinks or snacks, Ojou-sama?" A very passionate but sincere voice came out of this white-haired butler who accompanied Elsie. I was sure I had Sean-kun be the butler... unless...!

"Oi! What's with that flashy get up!? Change it into something plain like Elsie! Why did you even have to dye your hair white!?" After I dragged them away a bit, I yelled at them and prostrate them for their attire.

"Please stop pestering us. I wanted to wear a dress too!" Elsie complained to me as my best friend kept his composure as a dignified butler.

"We also want to dress up in good clothes, Keima-kun. So tell us, why are we in these ridiculous formal wear?" Sean asked me with murderous cold eyes piercing right through me. If this were an RPG, I would have been frozen stiff for 3 turns but luckily this is the real world.

"Katsuragi! You want me to teach you how to dance, right!?" And just as suddenly as I regained my composure Mio grabs me by the arm and drags me away from the two in a hurry.

"I don't have much time for commoners so, learn it in one minute!" She ordered as I had to retort to such an impossible task.

"That's impossible," And as I predicted, she offered me her hand so that I can learn to dance.

"Okay, first you need to hold hands." As she places her hand on my own, I blushed. This is the first time a real girl even touched my hand(other than my mom).

"Wha-what's the matter!?" She asked equally flustered as I tried my best not to move my hand away.

"No… no it's nothing…" And make it sound like nothing is wrong at all.

"Do, don't misunderstand me just because I'm holding your hands! T-this is no-normal in a dance!" I don't know which one I should be more embarrassed about, me holding your hand or you pointing out the obvious.

"I-I get it already…" I reassured myself that my heart only belongs to the 2-D world...

After a few minutes of practicing...

"Kami-nii-sama is quite good at dancing!" I praised as I look on ahead as I became their -sama sure is great and gentle for his first time!

"…yeah I guess. Hey, look at those three." Sean pointed at three gentlemen holding glasses of juice on their individual hand. I get the feeling that things won't end well by the looks on their face.

"This is Aoyama-san's!" One of them exclaimed as I looked on.

"Mio-san! Since you came all the way here, please come in!" The other said inviting her in. I turned to Sean and I could have sworn that his relaxed eyes glared at the them.

"It's… it's not like I really wanted to…" She countered weakly and turned away from them as though she's embarrassed.

"Well, what happened to director Aoyama was really unfortunate. Right now, you guys must have a lot of debts and are living in an apartment or…" The man drinking the wine looks down on both Mio and Nii-sama while his comrades pointed in out in a harsh manner.

"Oi, that's rude you know hahahaha!" And as they abruptly came they went back inside with their heads held high. Amid this disastorous outcome came a very dangerous intent coming from Sean.

"… unforgivable," Sean then went inside after saying those words. Not knowing what I should do, I gave pursuit and hope that he wouldn't do anything that will compromise Nii-sama's conquest.

Inside the building is a party of which their host provided food, entertainment, and wine. However, only one person wants something that weren't under these three options...

"Hey! You three!" Amidst the crowd of wealthy people, I yelled upon the three who have both shamed my best friend and Aoyama-san. THAT! IS! UNFORGIVABLE!

"S... Sean...!?" I heard someone scream my name weakly from within the crowd as I caught the three bastards' attention.

"You have embarrassed my master and his lady very much… I DEMAND SATISFACTION!" I demanded as I slapped the three with my white glove on the face.

"M-Master Sean! What are you doing!?" I turned around and noticed a girl running in my directions wearing something that is very out of place in a formal party such as this. Behind her, I noticed the crowd looking very entertained of my situation which I believe is something that should have made them frightened.

"Hmm…? Oh if it isn't the Goidou family daughter! Been swimming lately?" I asked with a friendly gesture as she flustered a bit and shook her head.

"How dare you slap me with that glove of yours!" An accusing finger suddenly appeared between my eyes and I look ahead and found the supposed "leader" of the group. I gave a frown and a glare in return and grabbed the hand of my accuser and put it down.

"You have guts interrupting me while I am talking to one of my clients. It's even ruder how you treated my master and his lady like rubbish. For you, I give you the death penalty!" I declared pointing my finger at him while releasing my "ki" which made him received what seemed to be an invisible hit.

"W-what!?" I wasn't sure if that was directed at my absurdity or the fact that he was hit by one of my ki attacks but I continued on as I hated these bastards.

"I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you leave and never show your face to my master and his lady ever again! If you win, I will give you my title and of course 5 million yen!" Of course I wouldn't make such a declaration if I wasn't well-known for something and have the money to back it up. So I removed my jacket and revealed my name and the money I had inside of it.

"You... are a chess master!?" I am not just a chess master but it's the only "official" title I had and it was worth the risk as "Masters" are highly respected and are considered genius among the genius.

"I accept! Prepare yourself butler, for I shall make you crawl back from the depths of whence you came!" He proudly proclaimed with vigor as the crowd behind me cheered. I gave an evil grin at how predictable these greedy aristocrats are. Now if only I had the battle music from Mortal K*mbat... this would have been interesting.

"Your honor has been challenge Master, which weapon do you choose?" As all this nonsense came about, another butler came wearing a white outfit and opens a case with seemingly unknown items.

"I choose the fencing sword." He declared and pulls out a fencing sword from out of the case. However, such weapons were never my specialty...

"You, the challenger, will now choose your weapon of choice-" He said but I stopped him then and there.

"I choose my Good'ol Fisticuffs! Also, can you prepare an ambulance for me?" I asked as the butler nods and leaves. I grinned at the thought of taking out this guy and humiliating him at the same time. It didn't take long for him to come back and declare that an ambulance will come here shortly.

"You may begin!" He yelled as the battle has officially started.

"I would like you to know that I learned fencing for about five years now! Prepare yourself for you are about to di-GUBUU!" I cut him short as I already closed my distance between him and gave him a powerful punch which, at the same time, broke his sword.

"Shatter Punch!" I declared loudly as it is a move I have learned from an Ancient Martial Arts teacher. This attack isn't just a single punch going for a strike. No, it's a punch accompanied by 9 more simultaneous punches making a total of ten punches plus the moment of impact gets stronger for each punch making it more powerful and... explosive!

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL!?" And this dragged along his two companions earlier to join the ride as they were sent flying all the way to the wall leaving a spider like crater at their wake like from an old western cartoon.

"Sean wins!" And just in time too as the medics came and picked the three up and left.

"Hmph! Your five years of training has all been put to waste by a single attack! You are a thousand years to early to fight me!" I proudly announced as the crowd gave cheer as I notice Imouto-san from within them.

"Imouto-san! I will be going to the car now! I will go and prepare our things so go and tell Keima to hurry up!" I yelled as I went to the table and got myself a bottle of Vodka as a prize. I then turned around and went for the double doors leading to the parking lot.

"W-wait! Young master!" I didn't bother to turn around. I wanted out of there; I can already sense other eyes stalking me and their the kind I'd rather live without. As soon as I went outside I headed for my Red Mustang; it was better if I stayed there on the ready for any sorts of attack. (Has guns hidden in the Mustang's hood and other compartments hidden in plain sight)

"Wait...!" I noticed Goidou still following me even though it is still dangerous to do so. And as expected, she nearly trips because of her Kimono but I managed to stop that from happening by catching her mere moments before she fell.

"What is it daughter of the Goidou family?" I asked after I help her back to her feet and turn back to my car. I placed the vodka bottle on another compartment where I store cold beverages like soda and the like... which reminds me...

"Do you want some soda? Fruit soda perhaps?" I offered as she looked troubled for a bit. I didn't let her think any longer as I had already opened a can of lime soda and handed it to her.

"Ah... arigatou..." She then gave a bow before drinking the soda as I popped a straw to my strawberry yogurt drink.

"..." It was silent for a moment... and then it became awkward. I'm really not good with the socializing thing unless I want to keep myself occupied or want to get something out of it. This is not an exception and I would prefer to be a social outcast for the rest of my days rather than rely on anyone who will eventually turn away from me.

"Sean-kun... why did you do that earlier? Challenging them that is..." She asked in almost a mumble that I could hardly hear. But, luckily, I did so I went ahead and gave her an answer.

"The bastards shamed my friends and his girlfriend... I just returned the favor with interest," I gave a sly smile to that. Not one of my best accomplishments but now they will know their place.

"More importantly," I continued, "Why is the daughter of the Goidou family doing here at such late hours? That place is for the wealthy and ignorant, I shame myself to stoop so low as to think I once served them!"

Yes, at one time I did once served the wealthy... no, rather, I had an eye for the daughter. I was young and stupid back then... thought I can change her but I was wrong; dreadfully wrong. Well, that's all in the past now. Nothing is going to change even if I sulk all my life. All I have left is my sister to look after to... even if I die.

"Sorry..." She apologized weakly as I waved my hand slowly telling her not to.

"No need princess; I know that your parents are being overly protective of you but they should have thought twice in bringing you to this sink hole of a party. Maybe I'll go and scold them for a bit once I accept your mother's offer," At the mention of that, she visibly flinches and looks as if she is about to cry.

"I don't need payment... well, at least, not you. I just need the money to pay some hospital bills..." I tracked off but never returned to that subject. But Goidou seemed so happy to have not notice my earlier behavior to which I am grateful.

"So... um... Sean-kun. Why are you dressed in a butler outfit and dyed your hair white?" She asked as I made a pose.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I didn't want to copy H*yate-san's overall character!" I said with a straight face which is proud and true. This made her giggle much to my embarrassment.

"You are... very interesting..." Yeah... seeing a girl smile so honestly is something I want to get out from a conversation. Let's leave the seriousness for the adults and let us teenagers have a little fun on our own! That's what I always believed anyway.

"Heh... I get that a lot," I gave a small smile as I continued to drink my yogurt. That's when I noticed her 1phone on her hand.

"Hmm? Are you interested in music, by any chance?" I asked away out of curiosity as this catcher her by surprise. Or rather, she was surprised that I noticed her 1phone as I pointed it out.

"Oh this? Yes, I love drum music. It is a very calming and beautiful instrument which always made me happy," Hmm? What was that? "Made"?

"What made you stop loving the drums?" I pointed out much to her surprise. This made me confuse since I was sure that she used the past tense of make which is made.

"Your mother made you stop playing the drums... didn't she?" I asked as I quickly noticed her troubled look. She is like a squirrel afraid to go and claim her acorn out of fear of predators.

"P-Please..." She started, clearly afraid of something or rather someone.

"Goidou-san, do you _really_ love the drums so much?" I asked ahead as there is nothing to lose from this whole conversation. She hesitated for a moment but gave an abrupt nod.

"Then I'll have you assigned to the wind instrument club... as a special request from yours truly," As I said that, she looked at me in surprise.

"Eh?" I could see the glimmer in her eyes, almost captivated by the words I am alluring her with... why do I get the feeling that I am some sort of pervert right now?

"I'm not that really famous... but I know the school well and a recommendation from me is as good as gold," I pointed out as I look through my wallet and found a card. I then put my signature on it using the ink pen inside my car and handed it to her.

"Ano... what's this?" She asked curiously as she inspects the card.

"Give that to the conductor instructing the wind instrument club. Once you give it to him, he will immediately assign you to an instrument of your forte. It may not be much but... it's better than having your beloved drums ignored, right?" I gave sheepish grin though it made me embarrass to think that I would help her even though I haven't started in teacher her yet. But, with this, at least her unfulfilled dream will be answered.

"T-Thank you! Master Sean!" She said with a bow as I shook my head.

"Drop the master and call me by my name casually. I may be your teacher but I am of the same age as you... legally," I said the last part to myself as Goidou nodded and left waving her hand in goodbye. It didn't take long for me to see Keima along with Aoyama and Elsie heading my way as I start up the car.

After the party and the capture of Aoyama, Mio...

"Hey, Sean-kun? Why did you dye your hair at the party?" I asked curiously after the event was over but I will hardly receive an answer since everyone's memory of the event has been wiped from their memories.

"What do you mean, Keima-san? And what party are you talking about?" The quizzical look Sean-kun gave me confirmed my suspicion that he has also forgotten about the event.

"_Hey! Elsie! Is it really alright to leave Sean-kun out of this?_" I asked the bug demon behind me as she nods her head.

"_Um! If Sean remembers the event and starts asking questions then there are going to be a lot of problems in the future,_" Problems I'd rather live without. I am already stuck in the middle of this absurd hunt for Runaway Spirits and I still find it annoying that my best pal had to forget all about it.

"Hey! You commoner over there!" Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by a familiar twin-tailed blond approaching us.

"I wanted to buy omusoba bread for lunch but then, I don't know if this will be enough. I've never used them so… I don't know how much it amounts to." Sean went ahead and inspects the small change she presented to us and made a clear conclusion.

"With these coins you can buy at least two omusoba breads, my lady." And as he said that with a bow I nearly drop my PFP.

"I see, thank you very much." She then gave a slight bow and left to get the bread.

"Keima-san, did you know that she was poor way before then? I noticed it ever since I bumped into her at the opening ceremony." He told us as I wasn't present at the time of the opening ceremony. It would have been too much trouble but by the looks of Sean's face; I am willing to bet that he may be right on this one. Still, it left me surprised that he would tease her like that.

"_Strange... did Sean-kun really forget? Ever since last night, he has acted strange lately. Maybe I should face him later about this,_" I gave a shrug, there was no way I would come into his world when I know that I am not invited. The both of us may be friends, but we respect our fields and philosophies in life. I hated the real and followed the real while Sean-kun abandoned the ideal and faced the real. It's hard to think that the two of us became friends but... here we are, the most unlikely of people have become the best of friends. Maybe I should open up to him more, he does deserve that much for his accomplishments.

"Let's go then, I want to get back to class so that I can sleep~" Sean said with a yawn as I noticed the white gloves on his hands which I didn't notice earlier. I shook away any thoughts that he might've remembered. But that was unlikely, I know because he would have faced me about the subject if he did.

To be continued.

_Sorry for the late update but here it is! I don't have enough time left so please leave all of your questions at your reviews please! It's already 1: 00 here at the Philippines!_


	5. Omake

_Alright it is finally time for an omake! To those who have criticized my work I would love to thank you for doing the favor of noticing some of my mistakes. I promise to try and make it a good story onward but I am still following the manga story arcs. I would also like to mention that there are some things that my OC will better explain right here at the omake chapter. Also this is the start of chapter 6!_

Omake: More than a God, stranger than a Human

(Parody of chapter 6)

"Good morning, Imouto-san." Sean greeted me with a slight yawn as he wore his jogging uniform for an early jog around town.

"Good morning Sean, going for a jog? Can you do me a favor and buy us some fertilizer?" I asked as I needed the fertilizer for later, also I still don't memorize the places here in Maijima so asking him won't do any harm.

"I was about to buy some! Good thing you asked me since I know where the best fertilizer can be bought! Do you want organic fertilizer or the chemical one?" He asked as he puts on his running shoes. Though I already know what kind of fertilizer I needed I acted cutely in front of him and said "Organic please~!"

"Sure thing!" And with that he left for his morning jog and task for the day.

Inside Keima's house...

"Good morning, Okaa-sama!" I greeted my mother whom I am not related to by blood a good morning as I finished making breakfast.

"Good morning, El-chan~! It appears you have cleaned the house again?" She asks as she looked around the house and noticed how clean the place was.

"Yes! I also wanted to clean the shop but Sean left me the duty to clean the dishes," I told her as I paled a bit at the thought of how furious Sean was when he had to repair the shop and add reinforced concrete to the expenses.

"You did a good job El-chan! Rather than Keima, it would have been better if you had been my child instead~" I was so glad I came to live with her~ I'm so happy~!

"Right now, for that Kami… nii-sama, I'm trying to make something tasty. The last time he didn't like it so much..." I then remembered the one time I made lunch for both Sean and Nii-sama. Nii-sama didn't like it but Sean complimented on how "unique" it was before leaving to the bathroom. Strangely, Nii-sama went after him and when they returned Sean looked very uncomfortable on his seat. Miyako-chan pointed out that maybe Nii-sama and Sean have an illicit relationship but disapprove as they are merely mortal friends living in the same roof. This surprised the rest of the class which embarrassed Sean and Nii-sama a lot.

"_Sean ran away and din't came back till school was over... I wonder if I just stepped on a subject that I shouldn't have brought up in school?_" Sean didn't explain himself on where he went or what made him leave. He didn't even faced or talked to me, only helping out in the shop and going to his Greenhouse.

"It's done! The 20th type of seafood and vegetable handwich*! Yes, even its appearance is nicer! It's perfect!" I exclaimed with much pride as I lifted my creation like it was a work of art that rivaled the gods! (Quite literally a sandwich which is distinctly a hand pressed together in what seems to be demon meat)

"Alright! Time to present this to Nii-sama- KYAAHH!" I screamed in great terror as I dropped the sandwich I made for Nii-sama as a ghost came out of his room!

"Un… undead!" I quickly moved my hand in the direction where my broom is and came to me as quickly as I moved my hand to it.

"Prepare yourself! Soulless creature!" With my broom in hand I switched to my brooms maximum output ready to destroy the undead in front off me only for me to realize that the glasses he was wearing looked too familiar.

"Kami-nii-sama!? What's the matter?!" I exclaimed in surprise as I dropped my broom and ran to him.

"Wah no, no! Onii-sama, you should at least get back that cute face of yours! You look all worn out!" I waved my hand in front of him as I tried to get him back from reality and it seems to be working!

"Ga… game…" I heard him say as I stopped.

"_**I don't have enough games!**_" And with a voice capable of surpassing the speed of sound he yelled with great anguish as I was blown away by the torrent.

"Since we've been after the runaway spirits for so long, I wasn't able to play games for a week! I'm almost getting at my limit!" I don't think that is a concern since you've barely lifted a finger when Sean was the one doing the driving... *sweatdrop*

"_**Starting now, I'll be going on God of Conquest Mode! Don't you ever disturb me!**_" He ordered and immediately rushed towards his room and locks himself inside shut.

"Onii-sama, what's the "God of Conquest Mode"?" I asked in vain as I gave a sigh and produced a key using my celestial robe. As I unlocked the door an unusually cold feeling passes by me like a ghost escaping Pandora's box.

Keima's gaming room has been unlocked and available for enter;

"_It's my first time seeing it… Kami-sama's room!_" I took in the scene in front of me and noticed the stacks of games on a shelf as other games occupy what seems to be a library of games categorized to Nii-sama's "likeness" of sorts. I then focused my eyes on a chair in this nearly dark room. How do I know it was a chair? Probably because there are six screens providing me the shadow of Nii-sama's chair.

"_Kami-sama… Kami-sama's arms!_" My eyes widen in bewilderment as Nii-sama's hands move like the thousand hands of Buddah! In this the very presence of a god-, no, Nii-sama is God!_  
><em>

"_So this is Kami-nii-sama's true form!? How formidable!_" I felt drawn by Nii-sama's greatness as someone came into the room without me noticing.

"No! Look closely, what you are seeing are after images! His arms are just moving so fast that it looked like he has a thousand hands!" I turned around and found Sean but I immediately turned back to Nii-sama as I noticed that Sean's earlier exclamation was right. I've seen cooking masters being able to do that but I've never gotten to that level yet though my cooking is excellent.

"But then..." It confused me. Why would Nii-sama have such a technique, or in his case mode, if its only use is for gaming?

"What does it mean?" I asked as I turned to Sean as he scratched the back of his head and pointed me to follow him outside as I obliged.

As I close the door behind me, Sean pointed to the kitchen and lead the way. I was still confuse on why Nii-sama has such ability when he will never use it other than gaming. And, as soon as we entered the kitchen, Sean turned to face me with a serious look on his face as I straightened myself out of fear.

"Keima-kun uses that mode to fulfill his need of receiving "nourishment" from games. You see, unlike others, Keima-kun's mind is as complex and confusing as those of a rubix cube. But, after you learned the trick, you later feel this depressing feeling that he only knows," Sean then went to the counter and made Cherry soda for the two of us as we sat and he continues.

"You remember history of my first fight with Keima-kun, right? Though it was premature of his to use his Godliness at such an age he managed to outdone me. Back then, he only had the necessary fundamental requirements to use it and this allowed him to move his hands around x3 the norm," Yes, I remembered that he defeated you because Nii-sama wanted the Game that the gaming shop offered as a prize.

"Anyways, the manure you requested is out near my Greenhouse. You can pick it up right now if you want," Sean offered as I quickly remembered that I needed the fertilizer. I thank him as he merely waves his hand.

"No need to thank me. Just... I want you to do me a favor in return," I nodded enthusiastically. This the very first time, not counting the very first we met during Ayumi's story, that he ever asked me a favor.

"I want you to go inside Keima's room after 3 hours. After using such a dangerously draining mode without proper training... he would collapse into a mini-coma due to exhaustion and food deprivation," As he said those words, I remembered the time when Sean defeated the three gentlemen on the party and quickly brought it up.

"Oh? You still remembered that bit even though I haven't fully describe its capabilities?" He asked surprised as I completely forgot that Sean's memory of the party was completely wiped out.

"Nevertheless, you have figured that, I, too can do such a feat? Well, to be exact, I only learned this ability through thievery," He then demonstrated it by walking past me and showing me my celestial robe in his hands.

"Since when did you-!?" I was surprised as I was quite sure that nobody can just take the celestial robe unless they can see it or I allow them to see it.

"Back when I was a child, I was a thief in our neighborhood. Yeah, nobody can forget the _Black Cat_ of Maijima that easily," He gave me a sly smile as he returned my celestial robe to me.

"I started out with small things but gradually I became more daring and stole people's wallets and jewels without them noticing. But, I returned the jewels since they were mostly fake or have no real value. The money was another thing, the only reason I got caught is because I tried to return a wallet another thief pulled on the street. Biggest scandal to date if I remember," He continued telling me until Okaa-san came in and heard him talk about his past.

"Ara, are you telling El-chan about how naughty you were back then~?" She asked teasingly as Sean blushed a bit.

"I-It's not like I steal the hearts of innocent girls back then! I-I just wanted to get some money out from those rich ladies..." As Sean stumbles with his words in embarrassment I couldn't help but feel that his victims were young women who are industrious. I paled at the thought of Sean using his child-like charms to trick them before stealing their money.

"Anyways, I had been under the discipline of a _famous Martial Artist _of whom I have a deep respect for. Anyways, I'll be going now, I have to tend to my garden," He said as he headed for his garden and left me and Okaa-san. It was strange of him to suddenly drop the matter about his past, this made me turn to Okaa-san as I ask her a simple question.

"Okaa-sama, why is Sean seem so perfect? Isn't it strange that he stays under your roof and works everyday? Though there are other things about him that makes him amazing I couldn't help but feel that he is distancing himself from me," I felt sad that he tried not to talk too much about himself. Like he didn't want to let others into his world... well, it seems he tries to set up a connection with Nii-sama but I couldn't really tell. As I continue my thoughts on this, Okaa-san patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yes, you are right about that. But he has his reasons, he did just came back recently..." _Recently_? As I was about to ask her what she meant she quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, did you know? Sean-kun used to be a rebellious child back then?" It seems like even she has some things to hide but she isn't against telling me about his past. I guess I'll have to go with the flow for the time being...

"That's hard to believe!" I exclaimed in surprise as imagining him to be a rebel seemed impossible.

"Yes he was quite the troublemaker back in the day. He didn't particularly fear anyone, not even me though I was pretty scary at the time." She then took the time to reminiscence about the past as I waited for her to continue.

"Those were good times, well then, let me tell you about Sean-kun's back story~!" Finally! I wonder what dark secrets does the perfect Sean have?

7 years ago before Sean came into debt... (Mari's POV)

Yes... I remember... Sean was just 9 years old when he learned the hard way how tough life was. He would often be beaten up by teenagers just for their version of fun and adults sometimes treat him like dirt. His parents weren't much different from the people who oppressed him too and maybe... what he experienced from them was much worse than what he had to face outside his house.

I heard from the neighbors that they were the last to move into the street before us. They weren't specifically special, just what you would expect from a middle-class family... except, it seems that they were under financial problems. That's when I first saw Sean-kun; he was a young squirt who seemed to gaze at me differently like he was looking through my soul. Her sister, however, was a different case.

"Wait! You mean to say that Sean has a sister!? What happened to her? Why isn't she living here with him?" The look of curiosity in Elsie's eyes can melt my heart like butter. However, this topic is rather sensitive... especially more so because this is Sean-kun's private matters that he doesn't want to involve anyone.

"Sean-kun made me promise that he will be the one to tell about this... _but then again he only made me promise what happened during his absence,_" I vaguely said the last part in a whisper as Elsie continued to stare at me with those curious eyes as I sigh with defeat.

"Very well, let me continue on..." Sean wouldn't particularly mind since it was very well-known that Sean-kun loved his sister very much.

Financial instability finally hit them and they thought of having Sean-kun dropped from school and decided that they should just allow his sister to continue to go to school instead. I don't know what Sean-kun did to make them change their mind; he wouldn't talk about it, but he managed to convince them that he will pay for his tuition and school supplies by accepting part-time jobs.

I don't know what made his parents agree so easily to a child's whims of getting a job but Sean-kun proved that he can easily get a job if he wanted. Sean-kun managed to save enough money to secure his end of Elementary school year. But still, he continued to do part-time jobs _because_ he needed the money to support his sister's college fund even if it was just a little.

Any person would look at him with pity but his innocent smile would always melt away the hearts of those around him. This is probably the reason why that girl- I mean, forget about that part. _Her name_ is considered taboo in this street.

However, by the end of their Elementary school lives. Sean-kun's sister was hit by a rare condition. If I remember correctly, Sean-kun's sister had CVS... I don't really remember what it actually means but I heard that it can cause death to a patient. In his young age; Sean-kun had to rely on stealing to get his sister's medication. However, he was unexpectedly caught a disciplined for it by a famous martial artist whose name I remember to be Kasu... well it starts with Kasu anyway.

When Sean-kun crossed out stealing as one of his options he went to the music business since being a famous musician can help him earn money quickly if he is talented enough. That's when he got the idea of playing the violin...

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Sean-kun used to play the violin?" I gave a laugh at her question which left her confused.

"Yeah... **used to**," I pointed out which made her more confused as I continued.

Yep he used to play the violin... until he discovered that he had no talent whatsoever with music!

"Mari-san, are you telling Imouto-san about my past?" From the corner of the room leading to the garden, Sean appeared covered in dirt while wearing a gardener's outfit.

"Yup~! Can you be a dear and continue for us? We are getting to the part were you first played the piano~" I said with a teasing voice as Sean look flustered.

"Piano...?" I heard Elsie asked as Sean joined us and took a seat.

"Alright, it's only about that time anyway. Do you want to have some tea while I continue from here?" Sean offered as both Elsie and I nodded. Sean then served us tea as he sat next to us on the table.

Six years ago... before that fateful day... (Sean's POV)

"Zetsubou shita! For not being able to play the violin I am in complete despair!" No really, I was really down about it. I decided to drop out of Violin class because I couldn't comprehend what I was doing. Also, when I played the violin I couldn't feel anything coming out from it other than the sound it makes which I can hear.

"How am I suppose to make money for Onee-chan now?" Although I was losing hope at the time my ears caught onto something beautiful.

"Where is that music coming from?" I was quite curious as a child and hearing that tune actually softened me up a bit. It was really a good tune back then but I forgot what it was called. But the music was strong enough to mesmerize me into following where it came from.

"Hmm? Isn't this the private room that we weren't allowed to enter?" Though I said those words my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly opened the door. What I saw in the other side caught my very being. The piano was being played by a young girl, probably around my sister's age. She didn't particularly notice so I closed the door behind me once I entered and took a seat until she is finished.

"_Fascinating..._" That was the only thought that came out of my mind as I continued to listen to her music. It was like I was in cloud nine or whatever it is the term meant.

"Did you like it?" I was so mesmerize that I completely didn't noticed that she was actually finish. I stared at her and came to a conclusion. She wasn't a bad person...

"Yes... it was very good, Onee-san," I replied while rubbing my eyes. I didn't notice that I was tired back then and this surprised me quite a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you kid. My name is Amy Kobayashi, can you tell me yours'?" I introduced myself to her after I straightened myself out.

"Sean-kun? Now that's a really unusual name... are you perhaps a foreigner?" She asked as I shook my head.

"So you live here? That's really strange, why would your parents give you an English name? Well, never mind, can you tell me what made you come in here?" She asked as I explained to her that her music brought me here and how beautiful it is. She gave me a smile and patted my head.

"It's nice to know that a child likes my music," She said with a bright smile on her face. At the time, I would have returned the smile with my own but... I'm still having a hard time trusting adults...

"Do you practice the violin?" She asked as she noticed my violin case which I brought with me.

"Umm... I'm really bad at it," I confessed.

"Oh that;s problematic but I assume that you will continue playing it," I sadly shook my head which made her frown. Her frowning face confused me. Was she upset because she expected better of me or is she frowning because I was a bad child? Whatever the reason is, I was shaking behind my seat looking at her feet in fear.

"Ah! I'm not mad at you. It's just that, I thought you were going to continue your pursuit with music using the violin. It's quite a demand these days really," She said putting a hand to her chin which confused me more.

"..." I stayed silent and took a good look at her. I don't know what compelled me to do it but... I trusted her. She then returned the stare at me and then at the piano. She did this for some reason for about 3 minutes.

"Well then, maybe you will have better luck playing the piano instead. Do you want me to teach you?" She asked with a humble smile as I nodded with a stoic expression. I didn't look like it but I was actually pretty excited.

"Amy Kobayashi… who's she?" Imouto-san asked which made me dumbfounded.

"What?! You don't know her Imouto-san/El-chan?" Both Mari and I asked surprised.

"She is one of Japan's prestigious pianist in the world!" I exclaimed proudly as I showed her the records I bought which featured her playing the piano.

"El-chan, she already studied the piano at the age of 3! Also, she had her first orchestra performance at the age of 7! How could you have not know this?!" Mari asked quite surprised by Imouto-san's low intelligence.

"Well, anyways..." I said as sweat fell down my cheek. "I still didn't know why she was there at the time but I guess it must have been fate,"

I commented as I continued my story about the past.

"..." I found myself amaze at my progress. The piano looked very old and about to collapse at any moment but I was wrong. In fact, the piano turned out to be made from wood that didn't immediately age with time and it was well cared for.

"Good, you did well Sean-kun. But are you sure this is the first time you played the piano? It seems like you already know the basics," I stared at her confused as I nodded. I didn't know the basics of the piano and how to play it. I just copied what my teacher did on the piano without thinking. In fact, that may have been the reason I was able to play at all.

"...I wasn't planning on learning the piano because it looked complicated. I guess you could say I unconsciously learned how to play it by observing how others play," I answered honestly as I was playing with the piano keys a bit as I remembered another talented kid who played the piano and copied her.

"Really? This is the first time I have ever met someone who plays the piano by just doing a little observation," She commented as I got flustered. That was the first time anyone ever praised me. Not even my sister praised me but I just assumed that she was busy studying to get into a University.

"Okay then, I want you to play this certain symphony for me then for practice." She requested as she turned opened the music notes and turned to a complicated music sheet.

"Can you promise me you won't laugh if I tell you something?" I asked as i gave her a pleading look.

"O-okay, what is it?" She asked a bit hesitant as I told her my secret.

"The truth is... I can't read music notes," I confessed as I expected her to start laughing now but she didn't.

"..." She looked more stunned than surprised. Is reading notes really that important?

"Then... how did you manage to play those practice notes earlier?" She asked still looking stunned.

"Oh that, I actually heard it from another student and practiced it a little on my own," I answered her truthfully.

"Naruhodo, you can remember music pieces by just listening to them, right? This is the first my first time meeting someone using the Cantible-style on a piano," She remarked with amazement as I frowned and my motivation dropped.

"Sorry, I am not quite talented when it comes to music. But, if it's another thing. Then I have definitely mastered it!" I proclaimed proudly, my eyes burning with a different passion.

"...You are somewhat a mix of both Ch*aki-kun and Megumi-san, by any chance, are they your parents?" She asked innocently as I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Sorry to disappoint you... but no," I answered straightforwardly as she looked a bit disappointed.

As I said these the two girls in front of me started laughing.

"Ahahahahaha!" Honestly, why do they have to laugh so hard?! I'm so freaking embarrassed now!

"That's just so like you! Honestly, I thought that part of you died long ago," Mari said as Imouto-san continued laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Ahahahaha! It's so funny I think I'm gonna pass out!" Imouto-san exclaimed between laughter.

"Listen, I didn't know who they were until I found out on Wikipedia! To think I was compared to anime characters... the thought makes me really depressed," I told them as Imouto-san stopped laughing and got back to her sit.

"Anyways, though her schedule is quite busy due to her fame she took the time to teach me exclusively for about 2 weeks. Learning from her was very fun and maybe my only other fond memory other than meeting Keima..." I continued with a smile of a child on my face. Yes, truly, it was one of my most fondest of memories that I have treasured...

"Hey, Keima-san, do you want to meet with my instructor? She is really kind and sweet to me and she teaches me the piano!" I exclaimed with a puff of my chest. Though he mostly ignored me and continued playing his games.

"Ugh... you know how much I hate meeting the real!" Keima yelled angrily as I closed my eyes and covered my ears with a smile on my face. You see, whenever try to socialize with him it usually ends with passive answers but getting a "real" reply from him was one of the times I feel like I won over him.

"On another note, take this Sean-kun," He then handed me a poster of an up-and-coming competition in Tokyo Dome which involves the amateur and professional domains of musical youths.

"Eh...?" How could I describe my feeling back then? I felt touched by such an act that I couldn't help but feel confused. I did the only logical thing I thought of back then, give Keima a big brotherly hug.

"You're *cough* suffocating me!" Keima screamed as I let him go so that he can grasp for air.

"You should really start considering to hold back, you'll end up killing someone by accident," Keima complained as I apologized. I don't know if I was just too strong or if Keima was just too weak at the time but I took that note to heart.

"Oh look at the time. I better get to practicing before she gets mad. See you later, Keima-san!" I waved off as I made a dash towards the campus.

"Sorry I am late, Sensei!" I called out as I enter the classroom. But, my teacher wasn't the only one in there. Someone else joined us that day and she looked awfully familiar...

"So, your Sean-kun I presume? I heard a lot about you from Amy-chan here and I was wondering what you looked like. Luckily for me that you're quite young~" She said with a wink as I involuntarily chilled. My senses tells me that she is one of them... I gulped, why do I always get the weird ones?

"P-Please don't look at me with those disgusting eyes," I pleaded looking away from this dangerous woman. Mental trauma stimulating at the back of my head... I really want to hide behind Miss Amy really badly.

"Ahahaha, good one Sean-kun!" Miss Amy laughed as I look at her at disdain.

"Anyways, Ms. Aora right here wants to recruit you. If you pass her test then you can study abroad and play the piano in different places like I did," She said gleefully with a smile on her face.

"Yes and maybe you can sleep with Onee-chan while we are at it~" At that moment, I felt death's hand grabbed the back of my spine and send a powerful chill which coursed throughout my entire body.

"You... are the most perverted woman I have ever met... sorry, but this body belongs only to me and nobody else!" I declared defensively as I moved to Miss Amy while being cautious around Miss Aora.

"Gyah!" She squealed happily which made me even more disgusted.

"So, who do you allow yourself to sleep with you?" Miss Amy asked which confused me a bit.

"Well, there is Keima-kun my best friend and then there is my sister but I haven't been seeing her lately due to exams," I answered as I think of others who I can also trust but... nothing, a big flat nothing comes into mind.

"…" Silence… the moment I said those words to Mari and Imouto-san they became silent.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked a bit confused by their actions.

"You know... the way you said it seems kind of... how do I say this while not being offending?" Mari began as this confused me a bit.

"Sean... how long have you been keeping those things inside of you?" Imouto-san asked a bit sad as I was even more confused now.

"I don't really understand what you two mean... but if I said something off hand or have a different meaning then I apologize." I said as the two gave a sigh. I still don't understand why they are doing that. Are they... worried? I can't really tell even though I've been in their care for a while now.

"In any case, I will happily lend my power to Keima-san without any strings attached. After all, we are friends right? That's what friends are for," I said with a smile on my face. Though it didn't erase the feeling deep inside of my heart I felt a little more happy.

"Anyways..." I continued as I took a sip of tea.

"Hmm... you're quite the joker Sean-kun. Anyways, despite her seemingly untrustworthy appearance she is kind. Would you want to accept her invitation?" Miss Amy asked prompting me with a smile.

"..." Hmm... should I take a look at my options first? In all actuality, I only have 2 options and that's either to accept or decline. I wonder which option Keima would have taken? Knowing him, he would already choose the option to decline without a second thought. I guess I should go for a _third _option for the time being and stall.

"Let me think about it first, sensei. It is a big decision in my life and in all honesty, I think I am not ready to face such a challenge." But still, why did I choose to wait out? Isn't this what I wanted? Why is Keima and my sister suddenly appearing at the back of my head looking at me like they are telling me to stay?

"_He seems responsible enough, what do you think Ms. Aora?_" The two were whispering to themselves while I was stuck thinking about Keima and my sister.

"_I cannot deny that he is but I want to see his skills first. I wonder where we should test his skills at?_" Ms. Aora asked as she puts a hand on her chin and closed her eyes to think. At that moment, I remembered the poster Keima gave me earlier. I went to them and handed Miss Amy the poster as she looked surprised to see the contents.

"How about we let him compete in this?" Miss Amy asked as she handed the poster to Miss Aora who inspects it quickly and glances at my direction. For that moment, I felt that she looked at my future. I don't know why but she seems determined to test out my skills and to know the best course to take in my future.

"..." Everyone was silent as I wait for their decision.

"Good idea!" She declared much to my relief and to the happiness of my teacher.

"Sean will compete in this competition then? Even though it is too soon... I guess signing you in the amateur competition is a good thing," Ms. Aora said with a grin.

"...What do you think, Sensei?" I asked Miss Amy to know her opinion on this.

"Well, I most certainly think you are going to do very well on the amateur competition. But, with your level of not reading notes and your cantabile-style of being able to play just by listening to it once. It might be better for you to sign up for the professional level instead." She suggested with a smile.

"Who is he?! Is he the daughter of Nodame-chan?!" Ms. Aora asked surprise as I felt a sharp sting pass through my heart. I went to a corner to cry my sorrows away.

After what I think was the shortest crying session I received is over, I went over to converse with Miss Amy and Miss Aora about our preparations.

"The competition isn't until the 3rd weeks away if there aren't postponing it. Not many people will compete since they might as well join the amateur competition for the first timers. But, if you're lucky enough Sean-kun. You might be able to go against at least 50 people at most." Miss Amy said which made me turn pale.

"I will do my best to at least outmatch half of all of them," I said with a determined grin on my face. Though I feel so nervous I could die I can't back down now.

"So Sean-kun, what symphony will you be playing?" Miss Aora asked as I ponder for a bit. If I remember correctly, there was this one symphony that I wanted to play. I know that Debussy was the one who made these compositions... I can't decide if I should use the one with the _key of E Major_ or the one whose name translates to _moonlight_.

"I want to use Debussy's composition but I am having trouble on picking which of his works I should use." I admitted as I was still thinking on which of the two I should use.

"Which of his works are you talking about?" Miss Amy asked as I told her one starts with the Key of E Major and the other has a name that translates to moonlight.

"Hmm... I think I know what you mean. And I think it is best if you choose the one with the Key of E Major," Miss Amy offered as I nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Miss Aora asked as Miss Amy explains to her what we were talking about. (Here's a link to play the music: www. youtube watch?v = A6s49OKp6aE)

"Good choice, just seeing your hands' shaking makes me want to have you to take it easy. But, I can see it in your eyes that you feel confident. As long as you don't lose that feeling, you don't have to worry about anything else." I smiled at my teacher as she said that. Now that I know that my teacher is supporting me on this I feel like I can do anything!

"Thank you, Sensei. Also, can you do me a favor and play that symphony for me?" I requested as my teacher oblige and played the piano. It took about five minutes before she was done.

"I feel kind of dizzy right now. I don't know if I can actually pull it off..." I closed me eyes. The rhythm of the piano constantly playing on my mind like a pre-recording of my Teacher's play.

"Hmm... I am not overly confident with my abilities or do I have the talent to back me up. Let's just see if I got the gist of it so far..." I said as I took a seat on the piano and put my hands on the keyboard. I took a deep breath and started playing.

I started playing slow like how my teacher did it followed by a constant rhythm and playing with my hands on the right key. I had to constantly look at the piano and confirm if it was the right key to play. If it was not I move to the next key and play it and if it was right then I moved on. And if it wasn't then I repeat the process until I got it right. Next is following the sense of the symphony, I have no idea what the compositor thought when he made it but I am guessing this is what impressionism is in the form of music. I continued to play without hearing a complaint from my teacher. I still don't get the feeling I should be giving out but I have this sense of longing growing into me... like... like...

"I wanted to be loved..." I whispered to myself and I was lucky that they didn't seem to notice it.

I continued playing, the music is like a loose string that I had to put on my needle to make a sweater for my sister when the Winter season was coming. I remembered the days that I feel like when I wanted to get my sister's attention, how I wanted for her to play with me and look at me, her little brother. I don't really understand this feeling but I didn't care; it made me feel happy just playing it and fondling over with my memories.

As I continued to watch my memories like an old movie record I notice her smile slowly fading away. Why was that? She looked happy but her eyes tell me that she was suffering... why? Why are you crying all alone at the night when exams are around the corner? Why do you look so tired once you return from school? Why?

"Uhh..." After I was finished playing I noticed that I was crying. My teacher went to my side and wiped my tears using her handkerchief. I accepted it and strengthened myself. Why did I start crying when I was about to finish the composition? Was this composition made to make us think about our past? I don't have an answer for that but I knew one thing then and there. I had to make this composition sound like the best using my limited knowledge about music.

"What do you two think?" I asked after I stopped crying. The two look at each other and gave their opinions.

"A good start and you're getting the feel of it but your hands' movement is lagging behind with the composition. You should try to practice more to get the feel of the piece." Miss Aora said like a keen observer of music that she is.

"It was overall very good even for your first try but you have this certain stubbornness inside you that messes up with your rhythm. You should try and be calm while playing the piece and don't look irritated when you play it. Though I only saw it for a moment, I noticed you frown when you get to certain points of the composition. I suggest you try to put away all worldly matters behind once you get to the stage," My teacher said as best as she could as I took it to heart. That was probably the best advice I had ever received from someone as talented as her.

"Let us practice for the next two weeks and while you are at it you will have to undergo breathing exercises before and after you get into class. Is that clear?" My teacher asked as I nodded. So, since that day, I've been doing a lot of breathing exercises before and after classes to make my performance better. I still carry that little exercise even today.

Not much is said after that, we come and go as the days pass and each time I was slowly making progress with my piano playing skills. Miss Aora decided it was also for the best that I started understanding music notes so I took the time after lessons to read music notes and memorize them by hand.

By the end of the first week, I was able to memorize the composition even in my sleep while memorizing all 88 keys of the piano and the music notes on my head. However, my young brain couldn't keep up well with my need to be successful on the competition so I went on a fish diet that very week so that my brain won't blackout once I am on stage.

The second week came and went and this time I tried my hardest to feel the music rather than to feel myself. I made good progress on it and by that time things are going up against me as a local gang started causing trouble in our district.

"What!? A gang war just started on our district?! What is the world getting into?" I said with an exaggerating sigh. The fighting became so intense that it reached the school where I was learning music class and Keima's house. This isn't good, the police will certainly try to avoid getting involve in this affair.

"It apparently all started because they lost to an arcade game with me. So, these gangsters went and started a war her in our district. Of course, the police couldn't do a thing about it," The look of surprise in my face probably betrayed what I was thinking in my head.

"_So it was you're doing!?_" As I thought that I heard Mari from the other side of the line yelling colorful vocabulary at whoever was foolish enough to have earned it. I ended up dropping the line after Keima said he had to go hide on his room.

"Darn...! And today is the last day Sensei will stay in the country too... but I guess it can't be helped. I better send a message to her," I said to myself as I sent a message to her using my cellular phone. I then started playing the composition in my house. Luckily, my parents aren't home today which I am glad for as I practice on playing the composition on my head.

Around the time I tracked the time it was already noon. Since my parents left me with lunch money on the weekend I decided to leave the house and buy some food on a nearby convenience store or whatever.

"Wait, you went out even though it was in the middle of a gang war?!" Mari asked quite shocked by the revelation.

Yes, I went out to buy some food. I ended up buying at Quarter Eleven but the food is good enough to fill my stomach. Just as I went outside I felt the presence of a few local gangsters a few blocks ahead of me. I figured that it was trouble so I went ahead and moved to an area where there is enough room to run away to. However...

"How do I always end up in this mess?" This is a new record even for me. I was surrounded by gangsters every where I looked. I was flanked and they probably knew the best way how to move around the district better than I do. No wonder the police always failed to capture them.

"Sorry about this kid but we were tasked to harm any kid who looked like an Otaku or had any otaku patterns like going to a Convenient store in the middle of lunch!" At that moment, I wished that Keima wasn't much of an Otaku as I know he is. He is bringing so much trouble just by going outside that the whole neighborhood is getting involved. "So any last request?"

"Yeah, you guys are nothing but scum who roam this district. It's disgusting to think that you grew up here and ended up causing trouble for others. I hate people like that. Scum always surround themselves with other scum to make themselves feel better only to realize it is just ruining their lives," I said pissing off the whole lot who are surrounding me.

"Get him!" Someone yelled as I put on a stance to get the hell out of here as fast as I could. However, as I looked around me one last time I couldn't find any openings. I was forced to create one by taking on these hooligans surrounding me. Just as I was about to foolishly jump into death's door someone yelled in our direction.

"Hey you lowlife scum! Pick on someone your own size!" And then she kicked the supposed promoter of the group and knocked him out on the nearby fence which made me froze.

"Boss!" I took this chance to give one of them a swift kick to the chin which sent him hurling back dropped to the ground.

"You bastard!" Another yelled as I went to kicked him on the kidney and aimed for his throat and gave him an uppercut.

"…" I wasn't going to let anyone put me in trouble, with or without someone's help I can probably escape unscathed.

"Huh! Not bad kid! But can you keep up? There's still a long ways' to go!" She exclaimed as we stood back to back after she defeated a few of the thugs on her own. I gave her a reassuring nod as the both of us made a stance and charged at our enemies. After a few minutes of brutally fighting our enemies, both the girl and I were panting heavily as we were the only ones who remained standing.

"Umm... thanks... for the help," I said a bit awkwardly as I was panting between breaths.

"You're... welcome," She accepted as the two of us gave a handshake. This was the very first time I have met a person who wasn't like the people I have met. She was strong and also beautiful unlike the girls I see on T.V., she outmatches them all hands down.

"By the way, what fighting style were you using earlier? It looked like a mix of Taekwando and Savate considering how dangerous your kicks and combination attacks were," She pointed out as I was surprised. I only watched it on the internet online just in case if a situation like this happened. I took Taekwando and added Savate when my opponents were too close for comfort. How did she manage to know that in just one fight?

"Yes, they are self-learned styles I created so that I can run away. I am never one to fight seriously, just to run away when things become too dangerous," I told her honestly as I wasn't really one to fight. I just runaway because I am scared. I never wanted to take things too far and violence isn't necessarily my thing. "How about you? I've never seen someone fight with such a good form while using a lot of their strength before. Are you practicing Chinese Martial arts or something?"

"You're close but my parents aren't Chinese. This style I am using is the foothold of my entire family's art of combat since the World War. I can't tell you more unless you join our dojo." She said with a wink as I understand. Trying to replicate her movements are probably suicidal anyway, I was only good for running away after a good kick or two. "By the way, what's your name kid?"

"My name is Sean Emmanuelle San Diego by the way, and what's yours'?" I asked.

"Kasuga, Hinoki at your service." Kasuga? Why does it feel like that name sounds familiar? Oh well, it was a pleasure to meet someone as strong as her.

"Say kid how old are you anyway?" She asked as I told her that I was only 10 years old.

"Really!? You are 4 years younger than then! I have to admit that you are already a well experience martial artist!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face that looks more like a boy would look after a good fist fight.

"I'd rather take the term Street Fighter than Martial Artist. To Masters I know, I am probably a disgrace to their art." I said with a melancholic smile because I knew it was the truth. My Taekwondo teacher told me I was using my skills in violence when I told him that attacking with just kicks was a waste of energy and leaves a lot of openings in areas I am too well aware not to leave unguarded. My teacher, however, disagreed and banned me from entering his dojo ever again.

"Really!? Then, you are a inexperience fighter then!" Once again I saw that tomboyish smile on her face and for some reason it made me smile back.

"…No argument there," I told her as this made her laugh.

"Say, do you want to join our dojo? You would make a great addition for our Ancient Martial Arts Kasuga-style Life and Death technique!" She offered with a grin on her face. I declined, however, as I wasn't one to fight. Just survive and run away with my life still in tact is the only reason why I took on self-defense. Disgracing their martial arts with my problems will only bring them shame.

"I see..." She frowned and by the looks in her eyes she was sure that I would definitely join. It didn't take long before her smile returned though.

"Well if you change your mind on things come visit us! Here's my address! Hope to see you soon!" And like the moment she came she left just like that. I shook my head, this was the first time in my life that I feel like someone understood me. But, I didn't take the time to think about it as I checked my mobile phone and read teacher's message to go to the train station as soon as possible.

I kept running to the nearest train she directed me to. When I finally got their I gave a sigh of relief. There weren't any stalls and the guards weren't in their usual spots. It was probably because of the Gang War that was happening. I took this chance to illegally enter the station and meet with my Teacher just in time.

"Sean over here!" My teacher called out as I ran towards her.

"So..." I started as I catch my breath. It was a good thing I had a lot of stamina or I wouldn't have been able to stand right now. "What did you want to tell me, Sensei?"

"I want you to have this. I want you to take your time and practice at the cram school using them. Trust me, you will become famous using them." She said as she handed them to me. I was surprise as well when I found out what they were.

"Good luck Sean-kun," She said as an announcement began and told all passengers to enter the train. She entered the metal contraption and gave me a smile.

"Thank you, Sensei. I will never forget this, I promise you that. And when I make it to the top of the music industry or join a music concert I will invite you immediately!" I said with bravado. I was never one to make such a request before but I wanted this promise to come true and no matter what I will make it happen.

"I'm sure you will. Until then, practice and make friends. You're a youth that will lead this world and bring change to everything we know. We expect high things but I want you to know that you can always back down when you think you can't do it. Even though if you turn down the opportunity, I want you to know that I am proud of you as a teacher. Till we meet again," And with that said the doors of the train shut close as I saw my reflection from the window. I was crying but I quickly rub my eyes dry and waved goodbye to her.

Time passed and it was the day of the competition. To say truthfully I was nervous and the level of seriousness other competitors in the competition are on a different scale. They looked at me with wonder as it came to me in no surprise. I was probably the youngest to entree to join the professional level. Some of them were quite narcissistic while some took their time to make preparations. I noticed one of them preparing themselves in an oboe solo.

The only people who were with me are Miss Aora, Miss Katsuragi, and Keima-san. I was surprised to see him come along since he told me a few weeks ago that he wouldn't make it. Turns out, he made room for himself so that he would support me on the stage. I was glad he came, I was really nervous.

"Sean-kun, don't worry. Though your parents couldn't make it at least we're here to support you," Keima said comforting me. I was really glad he came, his words were like a spring pouring down my face.

"Umu, I know that they are very busy because of my sister and I don't have any good clothes to wear since I only have rag clothes. I'm really glad you lent me your's though and I really appreciate that you two came," Yes, around that time, my family was busy doing business with a rich family. I don't know who they are but my parents told me that I have to behave properly in their presence.

"The competition, though, is tough. I didn't even know you decided to sing yourself in the ranks of highly esteemed professionals. I'd like to say "what's gotten over your head" but you probably decided this on your own," He was right, joining the professional leagues is suicidal and I heard that the judges for said competition is tough. I have no name or prior music history so making a name for myself in the higher leagues is quite suffocating.

"Sean-kun, you are almost up next. Do you want to go out there now or do you want to prepare some more?" Keima then asked like those in an RPG game as I laughed. Yes, I really did appreciate that Keima made such a reference. It made me calm and had more confidence about myself.

"I'm ready," I answered like those in RPGs as Keima smiled and moved to the side for me to move forward.

"Break a leg out there," He said which means good luck. He may not have intended it back then but I was definitely sure that in that instance he was looking at me more than the game console he was holding. I was about to point that out but I was called to the stage. Keima pushed me forward as I stumbled a bit into the stage.

Standing in front of the stage is much less momentous than I originally thought it would. There were actually 4 judges on the Judges' Table which relieved me somewhat. There were stacks of paper on each of their hands and pens on the other. They must be serious to look on the contestant's papers like that but I realized a bit too late that the paper they're reading is about me.

"Are you Sean-kun?" One of them asked as I nodded. I saw one of them gave a sharp stare at me as if assessing my character.

"You're here... to play the piano?" They asked again as I nodded. One judge was already writing something on their paper as I gulped.

"You will be playing Debussy's Arabesque no. 1?" They asked again and this time I let my voice answer for me.

"You may proceed," It sounded more like an order to impress them than to play the piano to which I gave a nodded and proceeded my way to the piano.

While I was making my way there I placed the earplug which my teacher gave me a week ago on my right ear. That's because the judges are to my right while there is nothing to my left. I will feel less distracted if I play without being hindered by someone else's voice. I then closed my eyes and placed my fingers on the first few keys I will be playing. And without caution I started playing...

The sound was just right as I have been practicing the composition for the past 3 weeks. Remembering each key on the piano and the sound they make using only one of my ears is actually difficult but thanks to Miss Aora's teachings I managed to use the music notes in front of me as a basis. I continued playing and that's when I felt it again. I felt myself being drawn into the music like a moth to a fire. A burning sensation heat me, I felt my hands sweat a bit. But I continued on even with this complications.

I then imagined my sister right next to me while I was playing the symphony. It reminded me a lot about the times I would go to her bed during a lightning storm and she would always comfort me. I liked the feeling of her hands slowly caressing my frightened head like it was the natural thing to do. Then another memory played in my head while I was playing the piano, it was the memory of my time with Koyuki-chan and Keima-kun. In that memory is the time we went up hill to take a good look of the town. When we finally reached it we cheered and took in the sight for ours to see. We truly felt like kings reaching the everlasting kingdom of heaven.

Another memory came into play, this time it was the memory of my sister's High School debut. She was having trouble on choosing what to wear and accessories she will have to use. I looked through her things and noticed a magazine detailing about a successful High School debut. I speed read it and came to one conclusion. My sister was probably in love and wanted the guy's attention. I then decided to go to my sister's room and open her dresser where I searched for a few things while going through her clothes. I found the ribbon she once wore in one of her pictures when she was a kid. I noticed it was clean so I took it. I then went to search for some of my sister's old accessories. I found a cutely designed pink watch which she didn't wore even I gave it to her. It was kept still inside the box I placed it in. I decided to bring it with me as well as I went to talk to my sister.

At first she was confused and a bit surprised to see her ribbon and the watch I gave her. I told her to take a seat as I do the rest for her. She oblige without problem and I proceeded to brush her long darkly colored lavender hair. Her hair was really beautiful but hard to brush so I had to go through the trouble of unknotting her hair. It wasn't easy but I somehow managed and straightened her hair out. After that I proceeded to use the Ribbon which she hid long ago and tied her hair into a ribbon with it. I gave her a mirror after I tied her lacy ribbon to tie her hair. She gave a post before looking at me.

I didn't know what to expect. A frown was probably the best case scenario for me while a beating was probably the worst case. Don't get me wrong, my sister never hurts me and I can justify for that. But, what I didn't expect was a smile coming from her and tears falling from her eyes. I moved closer to wipe her tears away which confused me. Usually, whenever she cried she would turn away and not look at me as if she didn't want to share her problems. But now, she was letting me into her world which I was grateful for. After she finished crying I gave her the watch I presented to her last Christmas. She gave me a smile and a hug then a kiss to the forehead. I blushed unconsciously as I felt warmth placed on my noggin'. She then went to the doorway and wore her shoes. She then said that she'll be heading to school as I told her to be safe.

"..." And then the music finally ended. I didn't know what to expect from the judges really but I was proud that I took the chance to play this music. It gave me good memories of my sister and my friends even though one of them left. I was about to leave when all of a sudden one person among the judges clapped.

"Son... it was very good. Probably the best I've ever heard someone play that composition in a long time. Tell me, who taught you to play so well?" The judge asked as the other judges nodded in agreement.

"It's Amy... Miss Kobayashi, Amy." I answered as the judge's looked at me in shock. I gave a questioned look as I tilted my head; I didn't know why they looked at me as though I said something ridiculous.

"If you don't mind... I would like to go now," I said feeling a bit uncomfortable as this manages to snap the judge's somewhat trance state on me and nodded. I then went back inside the preparation room where Miss Aora, Katsuragi-san and Keima-kun are waiting for me.

"We heard you play in the T.V. You were quite good." Keima said as I nodded and took a seat right next to them. I waited till all the other contestant finished playing but some of them greeted me and told me about how great my performance was. I didn't took their compliments too much to heart. After all, I'm still relatively new to the music industry but getting compliments from them made me happy.

After a while they finally announced who the top seven were. Apparently, they were having trouble on choosing the top 3 so they will have to talk about it with the company they are representing. It didn't came as a surprise to me that I wasn't amongst the top seven but I didn't have high hopes being on the top three either. I took heel and went for the exit where Miss Aora, Katsuragi-san, and Keima-kun are waiting for me. As I went towards the door one of the judges came to me.

"Your performance today is quite exquisite. Though we told everyone we couldn't decide who among them made it to the top three there was no doubt in any of our minds who stood alone on the top." I smirked a bit and felt pity for the person who stood alone on the top of everyone else.

"I feel sorry for the boy or girl who ever hears that compliment. Anyways, are you here to spoil me on who made it on the top? Was it the Oboe player? He was quite good or was it the female Violinist?" I asked as I praised them for their great performance.

"Actually... that person is you." The judge declared as that stunned me for a moment.

"Hahaha, good one! So, who really did make it to the top?" I asked again chuckling a bit but the silence the judge gave me confirmed said things otherwise.

"Sean-kun... the moment you started playing the piano we stopped judging the people with musical backgrounds and renowned teachers who joined the professional competition. To be honest, we thought you were just an amateur who joined the wrong side but... we were wrong," The judge said as he continued.

"Your music brought out an amazing tune and ignoring it would be unprofessional of us. The movement of your hands to the sounds of the melody. The unattainable rhythm you were using also caught our attention and it was completely unique from others. After judging the top seven participants we were having troubling deciding the top 3." He then told me how in the musical media, bribing is also an option to get recognition without working hard. I told them that was dirty of them but after they heard me play they changed their minds.

"As fellow music lovers, we all agreed that you won this contest hands down. We would like to offer you a token of our appreciation." The judge then handed me a card and a piece of paper.

"What is this?" I asked

"A check containing five hundred thousand yen and our company's card. We want to recruit you under our new reality T.V. show featuring young youth's becoming talented musicians. Sadly, you are the youngest we have recognized who has talent and our company cannot recruit you due to the law. However, if one day once you are old you decide to join the music industry then give us a call and we will make a contract right away." And with tat he left. I was pretty surprised when he said that but the most shock I would received that day would then suddenly hit me on the face.

"What day was that?" Imouto-san asked as I gave her a sullen look.

"This is all I can tell you today; I am afraid. I will tell you more next time when I feel like it," Dismissing the conversation was unlike me but continuing will only bring pain into my heart. I went back to the Greenhouse to get flowers for a certain important individual.

I arrived at Maijima's Public Hospital where I was greeted by the usual doctor in my the usual time on the usual day. He greeted me with a smile and accompanied me into the hospital. We walked until we stopped in a certain room where the doctor told me that I only had a few minutes to visit. I nodded and went inside without hesitation.

"Good Afternoon... sister," Right on the bed with machines and medical lines lies my sister. She was asleep as always and that bothered me every time I came to visit.

"It's already been nearly six years after that day and still I couldn't believe what had happened," I said as I went to replace the old flowers for the new ones which I had brought with me.

Here's what happened after the contest. The three who were waiting for me outside looked at me with worried expressions on their faces. Even Keima looked extremely worried which made me nervous on what was going on. Mari then came and told me what had happened, apparently my sister had a sudden attack and was sent to the hospital immediately. However, once I got there everything that should have been normal in a hospital with only a minor disease attack didn't happen.

Apparently, my sister fell on a flight of stair which wounder her and caused her to bleed non-stop. The teachers immediately called for an ambulance while they were trying to keep the blood from leaving her body. Once the ambulance came they took care of the rest but my sister lost too much blood. They had no choice but to conduct a blood transplant but there was a problem.

Apparently, my sister's blood type is extremely rare and is considered the "miracle" among all rare blood types. I'll explain what that means later but for now the only problem is finding someone else who has the same blood type. I offered my own but the doctors were hesitant because I was too young to donate my blood but my sister's condition became critical and this forced them to agree on my blood transplant.

I don't know what had happened after that but I found myself on the hospital's room right next to my sister. I "passed out" is what the nurse told me after she noticed I was awake and left to tell the doctor. After the doctor came he told me how lucky I was that I was still alive. But the bad news didn't hit me from there.

"She's been comatose ever since that day, she never once woke up to eat, drink or make small talk." The doctor said as he came into the room and pointed at his watch. It was time for me to go...

"My parent's left us with a huge amount of money which belonged to the Yakuza. they took off with one half and left the rest for medical fees. Tell me doctor, is it still enough for my sister to stay like this?" I asked as the doctor nodded. I gave a meaningful sigh as I turned.

"I'm going now, Onee-chan. I'll come again next week," I told her as I excused myself and went home. When I finally came back I noticed Elsie lecturing Keima which made me laugh. They noticed me and I waved back at them. Apparently, Imouto-san found out the truth from Keima but I didn't scold him for it. In fact, I thanked him for telling her for me. I wasn't really used to opening up to others. Though I really wish that one day I could find the strength to talk about these kind of things to someone I can trust...

To be continued…

_You guys are probably wondering why I did a backstory about my OC right? Well, that's the whole reason for the Omake which means Extra Story. In other words, this is the continuation of what happened after Sean became friends with Keima which led him to be in debt. Well, that's all for now and I will continue to re-construct my work until then. Thank you for reading and please leave a review on what you think about this chapter._


	6. Chapter 4

_Well despite having no reviews other than Verdakiel and popsiechan02, I would still like to continue this series; even though it's not mine to begin with. Well I forgot to mention that since the original genres of TWGOK are love-comedy and supernatural I thought to add a bit of action but only a little. Also unlike the original series I will add a few changes since this is like a parallel world to the main series. Here's a little hint, there is going to be another OC who is going to be involve here later on. Or should I say until I reach Chihiro's Arc. Oops too much of a hint, oh well can't be helped. The last thing I want to remind myself is to not make my character into a Gary Sue so thank you Verdakiel for your excellent criticism! I now understand why you have been hitting me below the belt so much so I will do my best to make my OC much more understandable. Other than that please notice the jokes, although the genre adds Drama into the fic also please notice the Humor. I was beginning to believe no one notices the references or the punchlines. It makes me tear up since only popsiechan02 seems to notice the NDS joke. Alright enough with the drama, which is currently my genre, and start making a good fic with Kanon!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK and any of the character incarnations named in the Manga or the Novel. Any similarities to any of them is pure coincidence and are likely just my Original Characters which I made during the course of the series. I also have no relation to series author and manga artist Wakaki Tamiki.**

Chapter 4: Idol meets vs. God of Conquest

(a failure to Keima's social status, note joke intended)

"Keima-san! Look at the TV! Kanon-chan finally became an idol! Her wish finally came true!" I turned my head to see that my best friend has become a victim of Television. Well, that seems normal since he has a bit of an Idol complex.

"Yay for Kanon-chan! She is so cute! I want to be just like her!" And it looks like my supposedly illegitimate little sister became a victim as well and joined Sean. Since when did these two became so close? (He still didn't know that Sean talked to Elsie about his past.)

"Hmph! Idols and TVs are just relics of the previous era!" I pointed out to earn their attention.

"Today's era is the Game Idol's Era!" I declared with bravado as I commenced a Grand Meeting in my head.

"You know, Keima-kun. There is such a cute girl in our class and you still insist on girls of a different Dimension. You should really think about your preferences," Incoming missle from Sean's direction! Launching counterattack now!

"Hmph! It's because there are girls like that in the real world that there is a limit for an idol in the real world." An idol is just an embodiment of one's never-ending dream! There is no such thing as a **true Idol!**

"But even so, Keima-san. You have to admire their achievements. A lot of people hope to become great and goes against the odds to achieve it. You can say anything against all the idols in the world but you can never deny what they achieve right?" Guh! Battle damage is beyond nine thousand! Automatic K.O!

"Guh!" I couldn't believe that I lost to Sean-kun in an argument! That has never happened before! But, he is the embodiment of all the crap the real world has to offer. I have to admit that he is right about this one.

"Anyways, Let's continue eating. Our food is getting cold and I don't want to be on the receiving end of Mari-san's lecture," And a good save as well. I better think more about I would say to Sean-kun from now on.

The next day at Maijima Private High School...

"Kami-nii-sama! Let's go buy some bread-Eh?" Imouto-san called out as Keima made a run for the exit.

"Keima-kun left already when the bell rang, said something about playing his games in seclusion," I told her as I stood up and went to go out as well. As I went outside I saw cameras and students talking to each other which only meant one thing.

"_Kanon-chan is coming back to school..._" I gave a silent smile as I head for the rooftop to soothe myself from the upcoming mayhem and eat my food in piece.

Maijima High School's Rooftop Garden...

I better explain why there is such a thing as a Garden on the school's rooftop. That's because the Owner of the school decided to build a garden from the School's roof to give students the refreshing feeling of fresh air and for art students to have inspiration. I was the lead investors that approved of the Owner's decision and made a seemingly Florist paradise because of the care of the Beautification Committee and yours truly.

However, the principal was concerned about the safety of the students and so build a fence around the border of the rooftop so that students playing truant wouldn't commit suicide or the likes during school hours. Also, the Principal provided a security for anyone who plans to enter the rooftop without permission. There are only a handful of people who know the school rooftop's security password while there are some people, like Keima, who can just hack into the security password.

But, lately the student council and all of the other committee members decided to let the students enter the rooftop during lunch break and also allow teacher's with security ideas to come and go to the rooftop as they wish. However, the Disciplinary Committee keeps a close eye on some students who go to the rooftop to "fool around" and the like just in case. That also includes Teachers who have illicit relationships with students and the only people who know this are the Disciplinary Committee members, that also includes me as a former member, and the Principal.

"I wonder if there is anyone upstairs right now?" I was wondering to myself as I remembered that there was an Ojou-sama who seems to be from the Astronomy Club going upstairs everyday with her telescope, red carpet, her doll, and a tea set. She also seems to be the only member in said club which worries me a bit.

"Where did she get the funding to use all of that equipment?" I thought as I know for a fact that the student council wouldn't give funds to a small club like the Astronomy club especially if there is only one member in said club. Did someone approve of the club? The only person I can think of is Nikaidou-sensei but that is highly unlikely to happen.

"But, Keima-kun sure is cold towards Imouto-san. I'm starting to wonder if there relationship as siblings really true... better not think too deeply about it. Imouto-san did lose her mother and went to her father for financial support. It would be rude to think otherwise," I told myself as I was now on the school rooftop which was empty as always. (He really didn't doubt Imouto-san and trust her like she was his own sister.)

"Let's see... if I remember correctly, there isn't much I can do today since there are not homeworks to answer. This is a good opportunity to play some games that I have been saving like Devil May *** 4 and Nar*to Ulimate Ninja 3!" Good thing I saved them on my handheld game console because I've been meaning to finish those games for a while now.

"Thank you my lord for giving me this time to play my games and a day-off from work for about a week," I said in prayer to whoever god was out there as I went to start playing my games.

"Ugh-Kaah!" But I immediately stopped and turned around because of the scream that came from the other side of the Garden. I immediately went there to look for whoever made that scream and found Keima-san lying on the floor stunned.

"!?" He turned burnt black by just those safety stun guns!? How could that have been physically possible!?

"Waaaahhh!" I heard Keima scream again as the girl in front of him used her stun guns.

"Save! At least let me save!" This is getting out of hand. I better stop this before he dies from electrocution.

"Hey you! Stop hurting my friend!" I yelled and charged at her with a dead branch on my hand. She turned and tried to attack me with her stun gun but I swing my make-ship sword and managed to disarm her left hand while I moved my head to the right and grabbed her hand in the process before using a Judo throw on her. I made sure that she landed to the soft ground of grass and not hardened stone like the pavement we are standing on.

"Who are you!?" She demanded as I made a stance. She stood up and brought another stun gun but this time it was a baton stun gun.

"Do you ever run out of those?!" I asked as she swung her baton at me which I narrowly managed to dodge from.

"Don't disturb me!" She yelled as she charged at me again which was a big mistake. She was full of openings and I took this chance to attack her using a Ki base attack.

"Force Palm Strike!" I yelled as I aimed for her abdomen and released a powerful force of Ki from the palm of my hand. This stopped her from her tracks and forced her to let go of her baton which I kicked a few feet away.

"H-How?" She asked confused by her sudden action as she dropped to her knees.

"I used a Ki base attack and aimed for your spinal cord. it isn't anything lethal and I only use it to disrupt the electrical flow to your brain for just a moment," I explained to her as I notice something disturbingly familiar on her features.

"Wait a minute... have we met before?" I asked as I kneel down to her level and removed her glasses.

"Oh no... your Kanon-chan, aren't you?" I asked as I helped her up and sat her down to a nearby bench.

"Huh? You know me...?" She asked a bit surprised as I smiled and nodded.

"I'm one of your fans actually, can you please sign this first ever released CD of yours?" I asked as she smiled and took the CD from my hands and signed it. I closed my eyes for a bit to sense her distribution of ki and if there are any problems. Lucky for that there are no such troubles and as I open my eyes I saw her handing back the CD to me.

"Thank you," I said with a bow as Imouto-san rushed in who seemed to be looking for Keima who was still on the floor dazed.

"Kami-nii-sama! Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you tell me that Kanon-chan was in the same class as us?!" Imouto-san asked shaking Keima like there is no tomorrow.

"Eto... Imouto-san, over here." I called to her as she turned around and noticed the person right next to me.

"Ha, Hauu! K-Kanon-chan!" She squealed in delight like the true fangirl that she is. She then proceeded to search on Keima's items to get her autograph.

"Ah, um, can you please sign this?" She asked stuttering a bit as I heard Keima exclaim "MY PFP!" which made me laugh.

"You know me too? Sign? Let me sign this!" She said happily as she went to sign on Keima's PFP.

"I'll treasure this, Kanon-chan!" Imouto-san said as she clenched her hands on Keima's PFP.

"But it sure is rude of you, Nii-sama. Kanon-chan was in the same class as us, you didn't even know her name!" Imouto-san exclaimed angrily as she lectured him.

"Of course I don't know her! I've been on our class since the beginning and there was no one in class named Kanon!" Keima countered angrily as I pointed out otherwise.

"Ano... Keima-kun. Actually, she is in our class. I told you that yesterday, remember?" I asked as Keima closed his eyes to try and remember. He snapped them back open when Kanon-chan tried to electrocute him again. This continued for a while as I closed Imouto-san's eyes.

After a while...

"I will defeat you! I will definitely defeat you!" Kanon-chan declared as Keima somehow managed to survive her series of attacks. I took note that Kanon-chan may have a problem but then again media often told me about Yanderes.

"**Tell me your name!**" She demanded as I can feel this certain bloodlust coming out from her which freaked me out. Keima gulped and steeled himself from another possible attack.

"Ka... Katsuragi... Keima..." He answered looking quite terrified. Once she got her answer she declared war against Keima which sounded an awfully familiar alarm from somewhere. When I was trying to look for the source of the noise I noticed that I was left alone on the rooftop.

The next day...

"Nakahawa, Kanon. Height 5'4, weight 45 kg., birthday March 3, age 16 years old. A supposed "student Idol" that makes an entrance after a long time," I said as I read the magazine I found about Kanon to Imouto-san and Keima-kun while heading to school. Strange, I felt as if I did something similar before... what is this feeling?

"Hey you two, is there something you siblings are hiding from me? I know Keima-san well, he wouldn't just go about looking through someone's information like this," I said as Elsie flinched while Keima looked calm.

"There's nothing that we are hiding from you, right Elsie?" Keima said as I turned to Imouto-san who only nodded but the look of worry in her eyes scared me.

"You two..." I started with a bit of doubt creeping into my heart "don't do anything you will regret, okay? Promise me that."

The two turned and looked at me while I hid my face using my hair. I didn't want them to see my worried look and I hoped that they would ignore my sudden change in mood.

"Of course, Sean-kun. I was just looking into her because of what happened yesterday. I've got to know the enemy before I make my move right?" He asked as I gave a solemn nod.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret," I said as I looked back at them. Imouto-san was the only one to look at me eye to eye as I gave her a reassuring smile as we head to school.

We talked till we finally reached the classroom. Nothing was out of the usual other than the usual chit-chat about Kanon-chan. As we went to our respective seat, I noticed a CD dropping from Keima's table.

"Hey, Keima-kun. I think you dropped this," I said after I picked up the CD and handed it to him.

"A CD? I think you are mistaken, Sean-kun. I never bring a CD to class," Well, he has a point there since he only needs his PFP if he wanted to listen to music. That's when I pointed out the message left on the CD cover.

"Well, I haven't seen these in a while. Keima-kun, when was the last time we've seen a threat-mantic letter like this?" I asked with a chuckle. I remembered the last time I received one and it was about how I should stay away from a girl from another class. Good times, good times.

"Ano... Sean-kun, I think I just saw a few crows fly by," Keima pointed out as his whole body shivered. I gave a smile, things are starting to look really interesting.

After School – South Building Rooftop...

"Kanon-chan really did come and on time too," I pointed out as Imouto-san and I were hiding behind a tree and bush respectively.

"Prepare yourself! For today, I will defeat you here! Forgive me!" Kanon-chan declared which kind of made me hearing the same lines from a game I used to play.

"_W-What?! She is singing to Keima-san!_" I heard Imouto-san whisper as I assess things in gaming terms. Kanon-chan used sing on Keima-kun, the result?

"…" Oh yeah, I forgot that the whole school was probably hearing Kanon-chan about now.

"_But, why is Kanon-chan doing all of this for Keima-san? He isn't even interested in her much less her music,_" I told Imouto-san as I pointed towards Keima who was ignoring her by playing games.

"_What the-?! Where did that rain cloud come from?! And it's even attach to a fishing lure!_" Alright, who's the wise guy bending the laws of Physics here? Oh wait, Kanon-chan is about ready to use her Electric attack: Stun Gun on Keima again. Should I go and stop them? Wait, something came up and stopped Kanon-chan. She immediately takes her leave and tells Keima to meet with her at the same place again tomorrow.

"I get the feeling that this will be a running gag," I spoke out loud for Keima to hear as he looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Are you implying that she will attack me every time I don't listen to her music?" Keima asked as I nodded. I'm really going to enjoy watching Keima suffer from Kanon-chan's electric attacks.

And so, the next day...

"Well, knowing Keima-kun. He must be at the rooftop again, there's nothing I can do today and since I don't want to deny Keima's request of not following today I guess I'll move on to the arcades," I told myself as I went down town and towards the City's Aracade Center.

Once I entered I went to play the fighting games side of the Arcade. I didn't really care which character I choose since this game has many loops. After I finished choosing a character I went and go to story mode. Occasionally, there would be someone on the other side challenging me to a fight but I defeated them with ease.

"..." After a while, I noticed that it was getting dark. I went and gave up on the game to go home. I have nothing better else to do so going home seemed like a welcoming thing than a bother.

"I wonder if I should bake some cake?" I asked myself until I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, my apologies." I said to the stranger as I went to go to the supermarket but a hand stopped me from going.

"...?" Confused, I turned around and noticed a woman wearing glasses holding my hand. She looked at me intently as if she was trying to figure out a Rubik's Cube.

"You... why do you look so familiar?" She asked and inspects me closely. She moved her hands forward which made me stunned. As she reaches forward she touched my bangs and moved them aside to reveal my face.

"Ah! You! You're the one who competed in that music contest a few years ago! I almost couldn't recognize you!" She exclaimed in surprise as this caused the crowd around us to look.

"Umm... miss, you're gathering unwanted attention." I pointed out as she straightened herself and looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Can you please come with me?" Ignoring the fact we just bumped into each other and the crowd whispering things about us; I couldn't help but look back at those serious eyes with my own. She looked like she really needed me to come with her. I gave her my consent and she grabbed my hand and took me away from these crowd of people who were shocked and surprised by her action.

It was probably too late for me to regret this decision but I am hoping for the best that what she is after is something I can give without any worry. However, what I didn't expect was entering a studio at Narusawa City. I was pushed inside and into a room where the girl who brought me here handed me some clothes.

"Please wear this for the time being!" She offered and left as soon as she gave me these clothes. Now that she's gone I took the opportunity to look at my surroundings. The room I am in is a dressing room that seems to be for guest to use as there isn't any make up but there is food and a water container at the corner, a mirror to check yourself in, and a pile of clothes hanged inside an open closet room.

"There is an air vent and a cooling system coming from somewhere... I better wear these clothes on first." I said to myself as I changed into the clothes that was given to me. It was quite the western style look since it composed of a black shirt, gray pants and a hooded jacket which made me comfortable.

"Are you finish changing?" I voice from outside asked as I told them I was. The person entered and I saw it was the same woman who brought me here.

"Good, you're done changing. Also, you look quite charming in that western get up. Are you perhaps familiar with Shibuya?" She asked as I shook my head. I've never been there before but I heard a lot about there fashion sense. After I confirmed that I am not familiar with Shibuya she grabbed my hand once again and dragged me outside the room. Once I was outside I noticed what T.V. broadcast station I was in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are welcoming a young talented youth who won a contest set a few years back. Though he was young the staff members considered his potential in high regard. No one knows what happened to him until today! Please give a round of applause to Sean Emmanuelle San Diego!" I was then pushed into the stage by the same woman who brought me here. Luckily, I catch myself before I fall but this gave me the spotlight almost instantly. I gulped and made my way to the empty seat next to the show's host.

"Welcome to our show Sean-kun." She smiled and gave me a handshake. I was a bit nervous but I returned the gesture.

"So, it's been 5 years since your first appearance on that secret recruitment contest show. Tell me, have you still got it in you?" She asked as she pointed at an already prepared piano in the room.

"May I?" I asked as I couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Why of course you can, now go and make some music for us." She ordered as I gladly accepted and went to the piano. Truth be told, ever since the day I played at Maijima Private High School I never let a day pass by without practicing. I slowly regained my skill on the piano because of it.

"I will be playing Debussy's Clair De Lune. I hope you all enjoy it." I said to the crowd as I sat down and started playing. I won't go to the specifics of these composition so I just played it like how I remembered it.

After 5 minutes...

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again give your round of applause to Sean-kun!" I heard the host say as I bowed.

"You still got it Sean-kun; tell me how does it feel when you started playing?" She asked as I removed the earplug on my right ear again.

"To tell you the truth I was nervous. Never easy trying to concentrate when there are people watching but I got the hang of it," I answered as I still get nervous around big crowds. Never really gonna get used to it but I have to play the piano occasionally.

"So, how do you cope in such situations?" She asked as I thought about revealing it for a minute but I decided against it.

"That's my little secret,"

"I noticed that while you were playing you had the tendency to brush your hair. Is it because it is long?" She noticed that?

"Well, yes, and there's another reason really. I couldn't really concentrate enough when I have a tendency to have headaches from loud noises. Had a bit of nausea when that happens," Actually, there's more than that but I'll keep it to myself.

"Sources say that you once competed in a chess tournament prior to your debut as a musician. Do you still have time to do both?" There resources sure are painfully accurate.

"Yes, I've been practicing both Chess and Piano whenever I had the time. They aren't really that hard, though I only play when I wanted to or someone asked me to," I answered as I did so even today.

"Alright, last question on everyone's minds. Will you be willing to join the Idol Kanon-chan in a live concert?" What?

"That's right people, Kanon-chan will have a live performance at Narusawa Seaside Stadium! You heard it live here folks!" Okay so Kanon-chan's first ever live concert is in Narusawa Seaside Stadium... wait, are they offering me a contract to join Kanon-chan's concert? I can use this opportunity to earn money and front row tickets for both Keima and Imouto-san!

"I'll have to talk to the manager about that. But I will assure you all that I'll be supporting Kanon-chan all the way~" I said to the camera with a smile on my face which made some of the female audience swoon. It didn't take long for the show to end and I ended up heading backstage where the woman who brought me here is waiting.

"So, what are your conditions?" She asked which made me confused.

"What?"

"The conditions for the contract. If you haven't realize it yet I am Kanon-chan's manager," Ohh... so that explains the whole T.V talk show and Kanon-chan's live concert announcement. Good managerial skills.

"Well, my first condition is that you reserve me two front row seat tickets for two of my friends. I will give you their addresses later," I told her as I asked for her e-mail address and phone number.

"Agreed, are there any other conditions?" She asked as I nodded.

"I need a letter of momentary absence from school. If you want your concert to be a success then we'll need to practice everyday." I pointed out as she nodded and wrote it down.

"Agreeable enough." She said.

"My last condition is that I keep the Electric Keyboard or whatever it is that I am using on the stage. I will also want to receive about 100, 000 yen as payment." One hundred thousand yen isn't too much considering the number of fans who will attend the first concert. She sees it as a fair trade and accepts.

I couldn't help but grin. I've acquired Keima and his sister front row tickets! Also, I get to keep the piano they will be using on the concert night! Nothing can go wrong now! Well, of course there may be an off chance that Kanon-chan decides to runaway but that possibility is about one in a thousand!

"Yosh~! I feel good today! I will definitely make Kanon-chan a rising star!" Of course, helping an Idol reach the top is on my wish list. If I make this a success then that's one wish down and a lot more to go! Keima-san! Watch out for I will make this young Idol your ideal girl!

Somewhere around Maijima City...

"GUH-UH!" I shivered uncontrollably and my PFP just exploded! How was that possible?!

"Kami-nii-sama, is something the matter?" Elsie asked as we walked back home after a long day of going through Kanon's Route.

"I don't know why... but I felt a great disturbance in my normal life about to be me taken over unconditionally. As if a scream from the millions of girls I had conquered until now cried out in complete terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear that something behind the scenes is happening without my consent!" I declared while looking down grimly on the ground. This isn't a joke! Something is definitely happening and I fear that it has something to do with Sean-kun!

A few days have passed and as Keima predicted it was Sean who was helping Kanon win over Keima's heart. However, due to the momentary leave from school. Keima couldn't do anything a played all of his favorite games frantically. But, due to Kanon giving Keima messages demanding his presence he was forced to go and this left him with little time to actually enjoy his games. Sean, however, was having the time of his life and enjoyed playing music with Kanon. The staff and even Kanon's manager can feel that success was only a moments reach away... but then... that happened...

"Kanon-chan isn't here?! We have to find her!" A huge uproar has happened behind the Narusawa Seaside Stadium. Apparently, our Heroine of the day ran away. Great, I can already imagine Keima-kun laughing at me with unyielding eyes.

What should I do? I'm not the title hero in this story and my function in "Kanon's Route" is supposedly a supporting character according to Keima. My only duty as a supporting character is improve Kanon's overall parameters and Main Heroine appeal. Its actually quite tough considering that Kanon-chan relentlessly pushes Keima to meet with her and tell him what she feels about the stress of being an Idol.

Hmm... everyone is looking all over the place while I am left with nothing to do but wait and hope that Keima can find Kanon. How do I know this? That's because that's what the main character does and whether he likes it or not he is already entering her world so he has to go and look for her. He isn't some half-assed hero who leaves in the middle of the story, no, Keima is better than that and he knows that doing things half-heartedly will lead to a negative impact and a Bad Ending.

I guess waiting here has it's own merits. I'll take this time to rehearse the music we will be playing on stage later...

A few minutes later...

"Hmm? Who might you two be?" I asked as I noticed two out of place ladies who seemed to be a year older than me holding flowers.

"Hmm? Are you by any chance Kanon-chan's new key pianist?" A girl with blonde twin hair twirls said as I nodded but added that I am doing so as a one time only thing.

"Is that so? Well, are are Kanon-chan's old bandmates from the group Citron. We used to sing together but Kanon-chan became more popular. Can you be a good boy and give these flowers to her?" She asked as I went over to inspect it a bit then accept it.

"In return can you sign this limited edition CD about your song? I may be just one of your few fans but I still remained loyal to Citron," I told them as I handed over to them the copy of their original CD album which they gladly accepted and signed.

"Hmm? Strange, you already had Kanon-chan's signature on it," Former Citron leader Lime pointed out as I nodded.

"Kanon-chan didn't notice what I meant by her first CD and thought I meant her Idol debut CD. I may not look like it but I'm a guy who enjoys listening to our generation's roots." I pointed out as this was the CD I gave to Kanon at the time which she apparently didn't notice. The two Citron members gladly signed what must've been their only CD launch as a group.

"Here you go it's all done. Can you do us a favor and tell Kanon-chan good luck?" They asked as I nodded.

"Leave it up to me; I'll make sure that your message is delivered to Kanon-chan without problem," I said with a military salute which made them giggle. After we said our farewells I turned to put these flowers inside Kanon's locker room as opposed to the usual outside the locker room.

It didn't take long for Kanon-chan to finally come back. I was actually the first one to notice her return and I took this chance to have a talk with her.

"Kanon-chan, your former bandmates came earlier and they told me to relay this message to you," I told her as she looked nervous to what her former friends left behind for me to say as I smiled.

"Good luck," Though they were just simple words I can see in Kanon's eyes that she was genuinely happy.

"Hear that, Kanon-chan? They are calling for you. Would you disappoint them by making them wait any longer?" I asked as Kanon shook her head.

"Shall we go?" She asked as I put my shades on and wore my fashionable jacket and hat.

"Let's blow the roof of this place!" I declared as we went backstage where Kanon's manager was worried sick about her. I joined the music composers and went to the stage with them where Kanon-chan's fans are waiting.

_Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon!_

The crowd cheered as they awaited they favorite Idol on stage as me and my fellow music composers went to are respective instruments. As expected I was given the Electric piano. No surprise, we are going to play J-pop after all. (Please play this while reading: www. youtube watch?v= b0X3uoU_Yek)

_Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon!_

Did I forgot to mention that their cheers are ear-deafening? If not, then I apologize. My fellow bandmates seem to share the same problem but I just placed an earplug on my right ear once again. I looked at the others and received the signal to start playing the electrical piano.

"_She looks even more beautiful right now than five minutes ago... did Keima-kun really...?_" I shook my head and continued playing while the others began playing as well.

_Nanimo mienai kurayami no naka de_

(I was lost in the darkness where I could not see anything)

_Mitsuketanda chiisana hikari o_

(I have found it, a small light)

_Watashi wa aruiteku, mou mayowanai_

(I will move forward, no longer lost)

_Massugu ni todoke_

(Moving forward...)

_Nanimo kikoenai gensou no naka de_

(I was lost in an illusion where I could not here anything)

_Mitsuketanda chiisana koe o_

(I have found it, a small voice)

_Watashi wa utau, MELODY ga_

(I will sing, this melody)

_Sora e ippai ni hirogare_

(that will spread throughout the sky)

_Kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru_

(My heart leads to you)

_Ima sugu aitai kanjitai nukumori o_

(the warmth I want to feel right now)

_Sekai ga mitasareru hikari de_

(The world is filled with light)

_Doko ni ite mo, kanjiru yo, koe o_

(Wherever I go, I can feel it, a voice)

_Watashi no LOVE CALL, anata ni_

(My love call, for you)

"_Yes, Kanon-chan. I am sure that your words have not only reached him but also to everyone who is here in the stadium,_" I conveyed my message by amplifying Kanon's effort by playing the piano with more feeling and emphasis. The crowd was dazzled by her and I couldn't help but feel that her wish finally came true.

_Namida ga afureru kodoku na kokoro ni_

(Tears overflow in my lonely heart)

_Mitsuketanda chiisana ai o_

(I have found it, a small love)

_Watashi wa omou, uta no e ga_

(I will think of it, a picture song)

_Doko made mo hibiku, I LOVE YOU_

(No matter where it will echo, I love you)

_Tatoe tsumazuite tsukare kite mo_

(Even if I'm exhausted from all the stumbling)

_Chizu no nai michi ni GOAL wa mienakutte mo_

(I don't need to look at the goal of this map-less road)

_Susumu yo me no mae o mitsumete_

(I will keep looking on, moving foward)

_Tadori tsuku yo, anata no tokoro e_

(Following its lead to go to a place where you are at)

_Kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru_

(My heart it leads to you)

_Itsudemo aitai kanjitai nukumori o_

(Your warmth which I always want to feel)

_Sekai ga mitasareru hikari de_

(It fills the world with light)

_Doko ni ite mo, kanjiru yo, ai o_

(Wherever I go, I feel it, the love)

_Watashi no LOVE CALL (anata ni)_

(My love call... to_ you,_)

And with that the band closes with my piano. The crowds cheered with loud anticipation as Kanon changed into a more fashionable outfit on stage and puts the one piece gown on the floor. Kanon fans all over the stadium we are going to party tonight!

After the concert and taking care of the contract...

"Sean-kun! Congratulations on a successful concert with Kanon-chan!" Imouto-san complimented as I scratched the back of my head.

"Thanks for going to the concert you two; I wouldn't have put my all if there weren't two people who are close to me." I said as I thanked both Imouto-san and Keima-kun from taking their time and watching the concert.

"So, Keima-kun. How was the view from the front stage? Did Kanon-chan managed to captive your heart?" I asked teasing Keima which made him blush a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sean-kun. It takes more than a mere Idol to earn my heart!" He declared with bravado albeit he was still blushing.

"Oh? I think you need a new pair of glasses, Keima-kun. At that stage, she was no longer an Idol," I told him putting my hands on my pockets as we head to school.

"For once, you are right Sean-kun. She is no longer one of the Idols of Japan, she is now a shining star that even brightens the darkest of nights." He declared admittedly which made me stumble a bit in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" What do you mean something wrong?! You just acknowledge Kanon-chan's existence! What's going on here?!

"Nothing... just surprised that Kanon-chan managed to earn your notice on that concert as well," I said teasingly and with a grin on my face as we continued to walk into school. Back then, I really didn't know why I decided to accept Kanon's request. Though I know one thing, her love story isn't over yet...

To be continued…

Yes, that's right everyone. In this re-launch of my main story I am giving Kanon-chan a more significant role in future chapters. This mostly involves her status as a Goddess Host and her interactions with the only other student who knows her from both worlds. However, for now, I will put her on a bus and continue with the story as usual. Also, I will launch a new plot and story backgrounds as we continue. I'll be making more significant roles between Keima and Sean to emphasize their deep bonds as friends. Till then, I hope you all like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

_Yeah, I decided to stop screwing around and just go with the plot in this story. For now, I will focus more on the Heroine of the day rather than my OC and others. The reason I am doing this is so that I can put some relevancy on my future chapters which I have posted already. It didn't make sense as I moved on with the plot._

The voice of the Library

(A parody of the Guardian of the Forest)

A grand hall of intelligence, I can feel my veins slow down just standing here. I don't know why but I decided to go ahead with this. Here and now, I know that the things I do will have consequences for the future. But I'll be damned if I cannot do this right. Keima didn't want to help her so I stepped up from the sidelines to do what I do best. However, she proved to be a rather difficult opponent. Communication between the two of us is minimal and if I do talk I feel like I just want to confess to her everything I know...

"My words may not be enough but I can assure you that I will come to your side whenever you are troubled." My confidence, Nay! My soul is determined to help this girl. How did this all happen? Well, that's something that happened a little while back...

A few days ago...

The siblings are arguing today as usual. I don't know why but it seems to have become a habit of mine watching these two siblings argue. If anything, it was entertaining to watch and certainly worth my time going to school. I wonder if that will happen to me to? If sister and I will argue about certain things and disagree with certain things... somehow the feeling makes me depressed.

"By the way, Sean-kun. It was a good thing you weren't here yesterday. I swear you disappear in the most important of times," I gave a sly smile to Keima. I am never really one to make a schedule unless asked or forced to make one. There was something up yesterday and I had to go and check it up.

"Yeah, I heard that a Dragon came and went after destroying a few areas and attacked Kodama-sensei which I believed would have been hilarious!" I said with a laugh. I really wanted that failure of an impression of an English teacher scream in terror. Heck I'd pay good money just to see it again!

"But then again, the damage that was done costed a large amount of the school's budget to nearly hit the red zone. If I didn't arrive on time to fix things up and recommend a few people I know then the tuition for next year would have doubled!" I informed the two as it wasn't a joke either. The damage that happened yesterday was off the charts. I also had to witness the sorry state that came to both the student council and accounting club.

"All I get out of it is nothing but a word of thanks. Even though I did all the accounting and signed a formal request to all the people I know to repair the damage yesterday all I ended up receiving is a word of thanks. That's probably the closes I will ever get as a reward..." I wasn't really complaining about the reward but more about the appreciation. It wasn't easy to get the people I know to do that things we wanted them to do. If I wasn't influential enough, we would probably have to suspend classes for about a week.

"So, Keima-kun wants to help Imouto-san learn more about our proud nation? That's very kind of you considering that you usually don't do anyone favors," I pointed out with a smirk on my face as Keima returned to his gaming.

"Trust me, it is more for my sake than her's." I then dropped my smile and turned to Imouto-san.

"Why don't the three of us go to the Library then?" I offered as I waited for their response.

"Sure, let's go there around lunch time," I don't know why but I felt that Keima-san specifically chose that time to try to avoid Imouto-san's lunches. Either way, we decided to head to the library around lunch.

Lunch Time at the Library

"I have returned," Borrowing a line from MacArthur we went inside the library while I was using a toy pipe to bring out the authenticity of my words.

"Ano... Sean-kun. You do realize that we are here to help Elsie require common sense right?" Keima asked as I turned and nodded. I then immediately removed my pipe and put it away on my bag. Keima already went and sent Imouto-san away to read some books as I ordered Keima to follow me to a shallow section of the library.

"I am taking you to a secluded place where it is most quiet. Back when I still wasn't used to showing up to class I often go here to read." I said as Keima nodded nonchalantly while his eyes are still glued to his PFP.

"By the way, it's been a while since I had last been in here. Why don't I go and take the time to reminiscent about the past? Keima-kun, you can go and play your games over here." I said as I patted the table we are going to use. Keima looked around to see if there was anyone going to disturb him before accepting my offer and taking a seat. I took this time to look around and borrow a few books while I am at it...

Back with Elsie...

"Wow~ So cool! It's bright red! Emergency dispatch! Fire Truck!" I was stuck reading about fire trucks on the way. It isn't my fault that I love fire trucks, I'm just potentially weak when I see them!

"It's good to know that at times like these you can go to the information desk to ask for help," I told myself as I headed for the information desk to help me find books. As I head there I notice a girl roughly the same age as Kami-sama and Sean on the counter, reading what seems to be a complicated novel.

"_Wow, she is so quiet and refined, just like what a lady should act like,_" I found myself admiring her features for an unknown reason. This confused me since I know that I don't play for the other team. I can already hear Sean comment "You can't play baseball since it's for men but there used to be female players back then," and he would go on and on until my brain malfunctions and collapses due to the many colorful words he was using.

"Ano... e-excuse me! Where can I find a book like this?" I asked as the girl lifter her book to her face. Did she not hear me the first time?

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled this time as she visibly flinched and looked at me with surprise.

"Whoa! Imouto-san! What are you doing?! Put your voice down, there is no need to yell here!" Sean said and lectured me as he came by with a lot of books on his hands. When I went to have a look at them I noticed that they were mostly written in English form.

"Best you don't read these, Imouto-san. Last time your head exploded when you read a nursery rhyme, I don't want you to do so again while reading these books," He told me as I puffed my cheeks. I am not that dumb Sean but he did make a point. But still...

"I am not that stupid!" I yelled as Sean looked at me with a playful smirk.

"Then say 'Apple',"

"A-aupul~," I-I cannot do it!

"Ha Ha Ha! Don't worry, Imouto-san. You will definitely learn to speak English sooner or later," Kuh! If I was given the opportunity... I would have wiped that smug smirk off your face!

"Ano... please..." I heard a small voice say as both Sean and I turned to the counter.

"Oh, if it isn't Shiori-san. How are you?" Sean asked as the girl sitting next to the information desk looks back a bit on her book before answering.

"I-I'm... fine..."

"That's good..." And all of a sudden I felt that Sean uncharacteristically became silent all of a sudden. Don't get me wrong, he is mostly just silent and observant but when it comes to me and Kami-nii-sama he is like a whole different person.

When he was with us, he would always make jokes and lighten the mood like it was his duty. He would always smile in front of us and be as carefree as he can be like a normal healthy high school boy would. Then occasionally, he would open himself up to us about his troubles of the past and of the present. However, he wants to distance himself when the subject is brought up. This Sean feels like what I described earlier, the one who looks solemnly at space and responds only when talked to.

Wait, now that I remember, there was a certain rumor spread around about this library. How it was a victim of a fire and how a girl was trapped inside. Only one person was brave enough to jump into the fire and escape unscathed. The fire because known to the public but the cause was uncertain, but I heard from Chihiro that certain people came that day and left without a trace. The school became silent about the incident but managed to reclaim lost books from within the library and salvage what remains. However, some say that the library still holds some secrets that only the members of the Library Committee and the Student Council know of. Is it possible that Sean was also involve in this fire? If so, why is he hiding this fact from everyone?

"Hmm? Imouto-san, are you holding a book a book about fire trucks again?" He asked as he returned to smiling like nothing happened. I don't really understand this individual. I gave a sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to learn about Fire Trucks you see~" I said gladly as I showed the book to him.

"Is that so? Ten don't worry, Shiori-san over here will find you more books about these things." Sean then turned to the girl who shyly nodded.

"P-please come back later," She said as if it was a requirement for us. Before we went to go and do something else my runaway spirit detector sounded. T-That means that this girl...! I immediately left to find Nii-sama as I leave both Sean and the girl confused.

After School...

"_Keima-kun is being dragged around by Imouto-san again; I feel sort of jealous for him._" I found myself alone on the school's roof garden once again. I was supposedly assigned along with Imouto-san to clean the place but she asked me a favor and left me to do it on my own. Since that was the first time she ever asked for a favor I complied albeit I was a bit unwilling to let her go and play hooky until I saw her drag Keima away.

Well, this is my duty and since I am retired from both the Library committee and Disciplinary Committee(The Enforcers) I have nothing else to do but clean the place. I turned my 1pod on to play a bit of the anime music I downloaded a while ago and some orchestra symphonies.

I looked around and thought about the things that had happened for the past five years. That day... I ran away that day because I didn't want to take on the debt my parents left behind. I was too weak and afraid to deal with it so I ran away. I hid till they finally noticed I disappeared; I heard news of my disappearance but still I fled and the only way how was through the use of military training.

"You're invading my space," I didn't notice it then probably because I was preoccupied by my thoughts. But, I girl about half my size stood up from her bench and removed my headphones to tell me this after I had stepped into her carpet. I leap a few steps back after she did it and I felt my cheeks reddened from the blood rushing to my head.

"You certainly are a strange one. You ignored most of what I said but turns out you were listening to this music... and very good music to be exact," The lightly blonde haired girl said with a smile as she listened to my 1pod.

"So, what are you doing here this time? If it's about your friend then no I haven't seen him," Is that what I am mostly here for? And, why do I get this feeling that she is looking down on me?

"I am here to clean this place, Ojou. I take pride in doing my duties as part of the student body," I told her with pride in my voice as I came to her and pried my 1pod off of her hands.

"You're unpleasantly crude," She said in an insulting tone as I returned one of my own.

"Well excuse me, Princess!" And why do I get the feeling that I heard this from a lame western cartoon?

"You..." I can feel her glaring at me but I didn't care and shook it off. I continued doing my duties even though I disturbed her from her usual observations.

"It's people like you that make Japan have birth decline,"

"Well, it's people like you that make Japan end up having large divorce sessions,"

"You are unreasonably annoying and insulting when you want to be,"

"And you are unreasonably high and mighty even though you are about half my size!"

"Size doesn't matter in this world!"

"Yes it is! Nobody wants a runt for a girlfriend!"

"You take that back! I am no runt!" At this point she was throwing her tea cup at me.

"No way! If anything it is you who should apologize!" I countered as I caught the tea cup.

"I don't like you! People like you are horrible, disgusting, ugly humans!" She yelled as her face was bit red from anger.

"Well sorry if I am a horrible, disgusting, ugly human then! I'd rather be that than be an unsociable piece of crap that takes up space on the school's roof garden!"

"I... that's hurtful..." I then stopped yelling and noticed her cry. An awkward silence enveloped us and I didn't know what I was going to do. This was the first time, in a long time, that I made someone cry. I bit my lower lip, I didn't know what to do. Should I apologize?

"Ano... Ojou... I'm sorry about all of that. I didn't mean to go that far..." Great, now I feel like a huge douche. Why do I always end up causing trouble to people I barely know!?

"I-I'm not crying..." She said acting bravely in front of me.

"I didn't say you were," I pointed out as she wiped her tears using her sleeves. I went closer to her and offered her my handkerchief. She hesitated at first but she accepted it.

"T-Thank you..." She said as I shook my head.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what I did. It's just that I don't like people taking my things from me. I never liked it when people took them away from me," There was a deeper meaning behind my words but I tried my best to hide it.

"Ah, yes. I apologize as well. I never should have took your 1pod away,"

"No, it was my fault. I stepped on your carpet. I'll clean it for you,"

"No, there is no need to."

"Please, just let me do this much."

"No... there really is no need to."

"Can you just swallow your pride and let me do this?"

"Can you please stop caring so much and stop?"

"The hell! Just accept my kindness already!"

"Stop helping out!" And in the end, we ended up yelling at each other again. Although, I don't know why but I felt more alive than I used to be. When we stopped fighting we were breathing for air. I started smiling and then it turned into a grin. The girl in front of me look at me with a confused face. I began to laugh a bit, I don't really know why but I got this feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

"What's gotten into you? Have you finally lost it?"

"No, it's just that I haven't done this in a long time. Though I don't know why I feel like this it felt right." I explained. But still, what is this feeling? It felt like I used to do this kind of thing before with someone else. A girl... but why is my memory blank?

"Whatever weirdo, I don't want to see your face again!" She yelled and left with her doll but leaving her equipment behind. But really, what was that feeling? It felt like it was something that happened long ago but disappeared on thin air.

"She said that I shouldn't show my face again... isn't that kind of hard to do since we are from the same school? Oh well, I'll try my best and not show my face to her then," I thought as I took care of my business on the roof and left. But before I did I returned the girl's equipment into the Astronomy room.

The next day...

In the end, I didn't show my face to the little Ojou. Whoever she was, she didn't want to see me. I guess I was a little weird because of that. Anyways, our horrible English speaking teacher who is teaching us English ended up returning much earlier than I had expected. Though he had to wear a wig to hide his nearly bald head I find it quite funny that it was **that** obvious.

Though we spent most of the time trying not to laugh our heads off it was a normal study session. Every now and then Kodama-sensei would check his wig and some of us tried to hide our snickering. When the school bell rang we finally sighed in relief knowing we don't have to suffer from laughter any longer.

Since it was lunch time I decided to head to the library to read some books again. Before I went outside though I noticed Keima and Imouto-san where headed somewhere without me again. I decided not to disturb them and stop by the Omu-soba bread store for a quick bite. When I went there I noticed Mio near the stand having trouble getting the food that she wanted.

"Need some help?" Though it wasn't like me to help someone out I decided against it.

"Ah, yes. Can you help me get an Omu-soba bread?" The little blonde girl asked as I nodded as she gave me her change. I got myself inside the prey and managed to grab two Omu-soba breads easily and pay the kind lunch vendors in the process.

"Thanks," She said and ran off. Though it was a bit sudden I felt that she changed significantly after the first time I knew her. But when was that? I don't really remember but it wasn't important. I decided to eat the Omu-soba bread while heading to the school library.

Maijima School Library...

Getting to the School Library is no small walk in the park. Because of the large vegetation and single road walkways from here is actually quite difficult. I pleaded a similar case like this to the student council and the Beautification Committee. In the end, the budget to cut some of the overgrown plants was denied. I had no choice but to do so myself and for about a month I finally managed to clear an easy to walk to path for the student mass.

The principal gave me the minimal wage for taking care of the school grounds and I accepted it nonetheless. The little I received from the principal is what most gardeners would mostly presume as nothing but the school's measly change from the school budget. I, however, knew better and this was enough from the budget they can spare to give to me as thanks.

That day I earned the respect of the student body and my skills as a gardener improved.

Anyways, once I got inside I noticed Shiori-san collecting books and putting them away on a cardboard box. I noticed that some of the books were either worn out or torn. I guess that's no surprise, some of the books are relics from what is left from the fire that happened a year ago. Putting away old books and making way for new books is a good thing. If only she felt the same way as the others and more importantly... I felt the same way about it. Just then, she went to get a really heavy book. Words of advice from Keima about these kinds of things made me go into action and help her.

"You nearly dropped this," I said in a half-scolding manner. I don't know why but I decided to talk to her. Maybe the two of us can relate on what will end up for these books. She immediately moved away from me either from embarrassment or moving away from me due to fear. Either way she was the right to be both.

"This book... it's the one you recommended to me a year ago," I pointed out as the spine of the book looked like the same as it always had been. "Principles of Economics" was a good book and it helped me understand more about our economy. I even wrote a thesis once and sent it to a magazine. In the end, I received an award for my view on today's economy.

"Tha... Thank fyou..." Eh? I don't know what to make of that but I think she was trying to thank me. I nodded albeit I had mix feelings about it.

"These books... they symbolize what is left of the past... but it seems that the students here... don't remember it anymore," I caught myself putting a hand on my mouth. I wasn't supposed to talk about what happened back then, especially to the girl who almost nearly became a dead victim!

"..." An awkward silence envelops us and I can definitely hear Keima-san nagging on my head on how insensitive I am towards a heroine.

"I told you not to do that!" In fact, I could have sworn I saw him when I turned around on the corner of my eye. What's going on?

"Even with the advancement of technology and the internet providing a limitless amount of storage... I still think it is a bit despicable of them." Continuing on as I ignored the Katsuragi siblings isn't exactly what I expected myself to do.

"People have forgotten the true value of these books. How much it was really cared for and the information it holds, not to mention the vast amounts of stories they share. For these to be thrown away... it would have been better if I hadn't bought them in the first place," I was cruel to myself, I always loved books. They kept me away from what happened to me and the pain I am going through. My daydreaming was interrupted by Shiori who's presence I hadn't taken into account right next to me.

"B-Baka!" I froze in place, as if those words had put a petrification spell on my frame. I shifted my hair a bit to stare at her, to try and read her mind. In the end, I found myself in a stream of thoughts that I found myself drowning into.

"..." Speechless as she now realized what she had said, she turned and ran while holding the book I returned to her.

"You sure have brass balls to come in here and make a move like that," And once again the familiar voice of Keima manages to send fear in the bowels of my soul.

"Have mercy!" I begged head on the floor as I saw Keima giving a stern look.

"I have much more important things to do than to punish you, Sean-kun. However, now that you have joined the prey you have no choice but to go through with the conquest," This confused me as I looked up and meet his gaze.

"Follow me Sean-kun, I want you to do something for me." Keima then began dragging me. As he dragged me I noticed a table where Imouto-san was reading a book about fire trucks Shiori must've prepared for her. However, I am more surprise at how gullible she is right now while intently reading a book about a child and dog. (A dog of Flanders)

"Now that you've made a move to Shiori-san I can no longer get involve in the conquest. This is the first time since then that you barely talked to someone of the opposite gender or do you ever once made a move to get close to," I can feel Keima's intense stare piercing through me while I was staring at the table after I took a seat. Of course I wasn't surprised that he knows... it was a painful event that I don't want to talk about.

"My you are such a fool, if you really love her so much why didn't you stop me instead of letting me conquer her?" Okay... that definitely caught me by surprise. I don't remember Keima making moves to anyone before- how come it feels like I am contradicting myself?

"Keima-san... were you trying to-" Before I could continue I was cut off.

"This is about you, Sean-kun!" Keima said as he slammed his hand at my table while giving me an intense gaze. I blush at that, he was really cool when he wanted to prove his point.

"W-Well... I... I-I... if... you really want her then I wouldn't mind," I turned away feeling completely embarrassed.

"Sean, I am glad to have been your best friend but there are certain limits to how much you can give me," As he said that I turned to him dumbfounded and my jaw drop to the floor.

"Y-You... you mean... but I... its too soon for that!" W-Why am I turning red?! Why is my brain scrambling around for excuses?! AAAHHHH! My head really hurts!

"Eh?" He took a good few minutes to think about what he said, "Whoa! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

He explained which made me calm immediately and left an aftertaste of disappointment. What did he meant by that?! Am I not good enough for him?

"So... what do you want me to do?" I asked weakly as I continued to stare at the table.

"I want you to be a man, Sean-kun. If love has finally sprouted from within your heart then you must go and tell her how you feel!" I don't know why but when I turned to face him, his face shone like a bright light burning away my doubts. It wasn't God of Conquest mode... it felt like he was doing what I always did for him... support a friend. Knowing that, I swallowed my pride and gave a brief nod which made him smile.

"All right! First, you need to secure many encounters so that she will fall for you!" And then he began giving me lessons on how to conquer girls. Really, Keima-san; I'm not in a hurry to find love. Also, my respect for you dropped just a bit but that isn't important.

"Tomorrow is the Libarary Committee's meeting. The Student Council asked me to go and join them in the meeting because I was the most resourceful human pawn they ever found," I wasn't sure if it was right for me to boast such things. I get the feeling the student council will lose to me if I became student president next year which is unlikely to happen. Anyways, the day came and went and now I am in school waiting for the lectures to end so I can go and visit the Library Committee.

Library Committee meeting...

The Committee President and I are good friends and have known each other ever since my short stay at the Committee and left to join the Enforcers. Reminiscing the days that past was evident on our faces as we talked about the books we have read as we waited for the other members. Once all the members were at the meeting they started talking about setting up a visual and audio booth which is good for the slowly advancing students(Elsie).

I asked them what kinds of educational videos will they be buying and their answer came in the form of a paper which I read in one flip. It had good detail and the number of the items corresponds appropriately to each individual class. I praised them on how well-made they handled their report which made them smile... except for Shiori.

I then asked them how were the School's computers which I made from scratch. They told me that some of them needed maintenance so I offered my services in a small fee excluding food to handle the computers. I also told them that I will be checking up on any viruses and logs from previous users just in case if they opened up any pornography sites. I asked them about the underground school website and found out that some of them are being bullied in cyberspace.

That's when I asked them about the books which they were disposing later on. All of them made a face before giving me an answer. I gave them a stern look before they handed me a piece of paper. On said piece of paper is their plans on sending some of the books away to a Public Library while others are going to be donated to nearby School. However, I found an unsavory amount of some books are going to be disposed of because of how poorly conditioned they are. I winced at that a bit before putting the paper away in my bag.

"Alright everyone, this meeting is settled. Next week all members will help out in our project. Sean-sempai is going to help us out in a small fee," The president said as there were no arguments from anyone... except that I was actually expecting someone to. Everyone gave a breath of relief as if I was there biggest hurdle in their projects which made me frown a bit.

Once we were outside I noticed Keima writing on a book. I gave a frown but before I could confront him about it Shiori has already charged in and took the book off of his hands.

"Idiot!" I heard her say to Keima-san in the cutest voice ever and she then left pondering her thoughts.

"I'm starting to get used to seeing Kami-nii-sama making girls angry," Imouto-san said right next to me as I jumped a bit from surprise and composed after I noticed it was her.

"It's just my way of talking to her. After all, the secret to knowing a silent person is to make them hate you to know them," Keima nodded a bit and clapped his hands. I guess that is true... but hopefully it doesn't come to that in the future.

"Anyways, Sean-kun, you are to go and make events for her to know you better so do as I say!" How did I ever get involve in this? I didn't want Shiori to love me; I just wanted for her to talk to me. Hopefully, at least, what Keima-san is doing for me will help me talk to her.

The next day...

Earlier today, I checked up on the new books that the Library Committee had bought and noticed that some of them are giving wrong information or are using wrong examples. I decided to use one book and write down the write information and examples and later have to call the company that made these books for a refund.

As I continued to write down the correct information on the book, Shiori came to me and took away the book I was correcting. Shock and confused, I turned to look at Shiori who was giving me the evil eye.

"Ano... Shiori-san, these books are all wrong and need to be refunded because of the misplaced information on them. I was writing one down because I needed proof that it belongs to them and sue them if necessary," I explained to her which caught her by surprise.

"I would really appreciate it if you give it back to me please," I said with a smile as I waited for her to give it back to me.

"You're not allowed to scribble! No, you're not allowed to do anything! When you're here things get disturbed. You are not allowed in here from now on! If the visual and audio booth is formed then people like you will..." I blinked. Really, what is going on? Is she releasing her pent-up rage on me? I didn't know what to do, previous experiences tell me I should just shut up and listen.

"Zuhwaa! I…..! What I'm saying and thinking are opposite!" She suddenly confessed but it was too late for that, Shiori-san. She dropped the book which I almost dropped on the floor as she runaway.

And the next day...

After I finally won a lawsuit against the company that gave the school useless books, I racked in about ten million yen for the school, I went back to the library for a little celebratory alone time. I managed to ditch the news crew that flooded me with questions and finding myself in the school library is plenty relaxing.

"…I told him that he wasn't allowed here anymore but he came after all and this time with some cards. Is he trying to be mean?" This sudden rude comment came from Shiori whom I found taking care of some books again.

"Oh your opening up a bit on your thoughts today. That's good Shiori-san!" I told her but she hid herself after that.

"Sorry if I always come to disturb you and about yesterday; I managed to sue the company that made those books. I am not much of a role model but I love books and I love education. This place is really peaceful and quiet and I don't need to go far away just to hide from some media," I joked as I looked at my PFP. The principal and the student council wants to talk to me later about the money which I replied to go and meet them later.

"You're right..." And to my surprise, Shiori came to me after I turned to look if there were any media folks looking for me. I was generally surprised to see her so close to me that i nearly leap from my seat.

"The library is a... wonderful place. It protects you from reality... with the fortress of paper..." She said those words so easily that it made me blink a few seconds. Is this her true feelings? If so I am a bit disappointed... if not irate.

"My name is... Sean, we've already met before but it seems that introducing myself to you is the right course of action," Yes, we've met before and it was my fault that she became like this. That fire nearly took her away, if I was even a bit late she wouldn't have made it out alive.

"Shiomiya, Shiori... thank you for... saving me," She held out her hand as I instinctively shook it. However, my mind was somewhere else. She was... thanking me? Is it from that time... or is it because of today? I never really got the answer from that question after I took my hand away.

"Have a nice stay..." She said with a smile on her face which left me dumbstruck. So much so that after she left I was still frozen in place and couldn't move. I only manage to be free from my trance after Keima smacks me with a paper fan.

"Why are you standing there ogling over her, Sean-kun?" Keima asked sternly as he held the paper fan ominously which made me gulped.

"Nice job Sean! You became friends with a person who barely talks!" And I found Imouto-san right behind him. I shook my head as I managed to compose myself and took a seat. I told them what I thought about her which confused Imouto-san but Keima manages to catch on quickly.

"If what you say is true... then this whole conquest is just a waste of time! You have to fix this," He told me as I nodded. I planned to fix this problem for a long time now. I just didn't had the experience or the knowledge how to, at the time. But now, it is different.

"I plan to strike when the opportunity arises, however, considering the likelihood of things going to plan is about one in five chances... it's like placing my bets in the off chance I can get a Full House in poker," I pointed out as I put my hands on my head. Things aren't going to be easy now that there is no reruns, extra lives, or save points.

I gave a sighed and decided to head home today but as we went to the information desk, I saw Shiori holding onto a piece of paper with the eyes that seem like she has seen certain doom or looking miles ahead of her which made me thought she might've been suffering from PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder).

She rips the paper to pieces and went away, passing by us and had the look I knew best. However, my mind was on the paper she ripped apart so I went to the information desk and asked Keima and Imouto-san to help me restore it.

"What made Shiori-san so mad to have that look on her face?" I asked myself as I turned to look for Shiori but came empty handed. When I turned back to fix the paper it was already restored.

"Sean-kun... I think you're window of opportunity just called. Have a look at this," Keima said after he finished inspecting the piece of paper. I took it from him albeit the nervousness on my hands. I took a look at it and what I saw made me kneel on the floor.

"S-Sean/-kun!" My friend and her sister were helping me up but I lost the will to stand up. My thoughts were scrambled and my heart in pain... my eyes teary and my hands trembling uncontrollably.

"T-They... they lied to me..." I said as I slowly put the paper down to my side and let it go. Three thousand books... three thousand books are going to be disposed off for two thousand CDs and one thousand DVDs space. That night I spent my time thinking of how to sabotage this plan. I am definitely going to make the Principal and the Student Council regret not telling me this!

The last day...

I made a run for the principal's office that day and yelled at the old man for not telling me about the Library Committee's plan of disposing a lot of books. The Student Council came and tried to calm me down but I barked and yelled at them for lying to me even though I've saved their butts for a lot of things they went through. It took about half a day's worth of lecture to make my point with them until I heard news from Keima that Shiori locked herself inside the library.

Once I received that message and sent a reply on what I am going to do I left. I will deal with the principal and the student council later about what they did and they'll be expecting a beating from me later. I made a mad dash towards the Library but deduced along the way that Shiori might've locked herself inside so I made my way to the back door of the school Library.

"Stop here or don't stop her Sean-kun, it depends on the route's development." I think this is quite enough of such things from him today. I will make my own route and make it with my own bare hands if I have to!

Inside the Library... Shiori's POV...

They're scary! Even with earplugs on I can hear them... angry voices... why are they so scary? I'm afraid... so afraid, I want to run away but I came so far... why is life so unfair?!

"D-Don't come in..." I warned while putting away a few books to my side. As I did so I noticed footsteps which made me turn and out of the shadows I found eyes staring at me while the rest of this person is covered in shadows. I noticed his eyes, they were red but they were looking at me intently as if checking every part of my body. In all honesty, I felt a tremor of ecstasy overwhelm me before I remembered I made sure I locked the doors.

"Hiya, Shiomiya-san," His voice sounded familiar for some reason but fright took over curiosity as the voice continued, "if you really want to strike make sure you have followers and a back-up plan if your first plan fails. So, if you don't mind my presence I would love to support you."

This sense of familiarity I've experienced since a few days ago, this feeling of irritation as I listen to his every word, and those eyes that have been silently observing things I am not aware of. These feelings can only be realized by one person! "Sean-kun?!"

As I called out his name he gave me a laid back smile and revealed himself by stepping into the light. At once, I felt the hostility from outside disappear as I felt myself lost in that unwavering smile. I look away thinking of how to fix the mess I am in.

"I'm going to read some books while I am still here," He told to me and picked up a book and started reading. After a few minutes, he gave me a juice box which came out of his pocket.

"A-Arigatou," I thanked him as he pops one with a straw a began drinking. We didn't talk after a while... not until the main power was cut.

"Damn... I should have known that the password to the door gets restarted when the power us out... but isn't that extreme in their case?" He said as the the light going out didn't disturb him. It disturbed me, however, and I ended up clinging on him a bit frightened.

"S-Shiomiya-san?" As soon as he noticed what I was doing I panicked and accidentally knock the books behind me to topple over us in a compromising position.

"Why must fate be so cruel...?" I heard him say in a whisper but I couldn't make out the last part due to shock. He was turning his head and seems to be looking at my direction but I couldn't tell.

"How much must I work... till everyone is satisfied and so that I can relax in peace?" My heart skip a beat and for a moment I felt a connection with him. A connection which I haven't felt so strongly to someone before. Not even my parents were this strongly attached to me but it may be hidden in my subconscious.

"I've always wanted to stay inside the quiet library," I started as I carefully piece together the words I wanted to say.

"Is that what your heart truly desires?" He asked which made me stop talking. After a few seconds a million thoughts run through my head as I stared at the boy laying down with me on a pile of books.

"My image has been burned away from the walls of this library. You might not have remembered it or you just didn't want to remember it but I used to work as a library committee member. You may have also forgotten that I am the one who specifically inquired you to join us," He said as I still lay there a bit paralyzed as he struggled but failed to get up.

"But before you even think about these things... weren't you the one who wanted to talk to everyone the most?" He asked me as I couldn't come up with an answer to that.

"But that... anyone... even you, Sean-kun," I tried to say and collect the words I wanted to tell him but a quick turn of his head into my direction made me flinch and remember the times I wanted to talk to someone.

"The world is cruel and trust me it is every bit as how everyone sees it as..." He then stood up and managed to push the books away from him. His voice sounded almost like a whisper and almost like he was talking to himself rather than me.

"But no matter what the odds I am up against, which always finds a way to kick my butt, I will find a way to make the best out of it," He then grabbed my hand and forced me out of the quicksand of books piling over me. "A world in which I believe in!"

He said those words with a lot of confidence... no, he speaks as if it was the truth... no, I am wrong. He knows it is the truth and is sharing it to me... isn't this conversation we are having... like those in my books?

"Shiori-san," Speaking my name for the first time I look up at him and listened, his eyes unwavering like a burning fire set ablaze, "right now, you want to protect these books... are you just protecting your comport zone?" I didn't know what to say to that but his words managed to reach my very heart.

"We are human... it is no surprise that we still haven't outgrown our weaknesses but that's how it is. We make mistakes and we feel down but after a few days it means nothing if you realized it is a part of who you are. A part of you of which no one can deny, a spark of something extraordinary which scares the mediocre life of others, and a voice waiting to be heard in the sea of conversation." His grip then firmly held my arm as I winced a bit but continued to stare at him. His words are making a lot of sense and it makes my heart light like it is floating to the skies.

"If it is only courage... the thing you only need, then, you already had it in you. You just didn't realize you had it all along," He then puts something on my hand and lets go of his grip. I blinked in surprise as I hardly felt him put something on my hand as I look at it.

"T-This is...?!"

"The Medal of Courage..." I look at it in both surprise and bewilderment. I loved that story, about Dorothy and her companions, about the Land of Oz, and about their journey together to get their wish granted.

"My words may not be enough but I can assure you that I will come to your side whenever you are troubled..." He turned to leave but I didn't want him to. I want to give him something in return... for all he has done. I took this chance and use my new found courage and reach out his hand. However, as I did, he turned around quickly which made me stumble forward and accidentally give him a kiss.

He looked at me in surprise, his eyes wide from the sudden action and so was I but the both of us liked the kiss. We were so focused on kissing that I felt all of my doubts and worries have disappeared. That's when a sudden flash happened and the lights returned; I found myself alone in my desk. But somehow... I felt myself grow stronger as a person. I didn't have time to look for him as footsteps reached my isle and I took up the courage to speak to them.

Outside... Keima's POV...

"He's caught!" Elsie cheered as the runaway spirit was finally caught thanks to Sean's efforts on helping Shiori. The girl didn't notice it but he used the window next to them to escape. Sean must be blushing madly after what happened but he will slowly forget it soon.

"You have my respect, Sean-kun. You had manage to have outmatched me in a field where I am God... the God of Conquest... but still you are idealistic. To give her the the Medal of Courage... you still haven't changed but I am proud of that, my friend," This was a first to me, to allow myself to say things that I would rather not say at all. But Sean did a good job on taking care of Shiori, a little praise, which he will never receive from me directly nor remember it, is the best I can do.

"Let's go, Elsie!" And with that Shiori's conquest is now complete!

The next day...

"I had to run all the way to the Principal's office and give him a piece of my mind. Really, throwing away three thousand books is uncalled for and not informing me was their biggest mistake," Sean grumbled as we walked to school together along with Elsie. I was playing my usual games but this time I took the time to glance at my friend in worry because he still felt grumpy about what they did.

"Ne, Sean, didn't you hear? The books that were supposed to be disposed of are being given away for free," Upon hearing that from Elsei, Sean's eyes widened in shock which then turned to sparkles as tears fell down his eyes. I gave a sigh as I once again returned to my neglected lover(PFP).

"I am so happy..." I heard him say in a relaxed tone as we headed for school. This news, in my opinion, has finally managed to outweigh what happened to him in the library a year ago. Hopefully, this time, things are looking bright for the three of us... but I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"The one who requested this was Shiomiya, Shiori-san. Isn't she great, Sean?" Elsie asked as he gave a nod and a smile as he wiped his face using a handkerchief.

"It's not surprising, really, I expected as much out of her than anyone else in the Library Committee. I have never met someone who loves books more than I had and still had time to worry about her social life," He said giving us a goofy smile as I put a hand around him.

"What's this? Is my best friend getting jealous?" I teased which made him blush uncontrollably as I made a run for it.

"Dammit, Keima! That wasn't cool!" He yelled as I continued to run to school with Elsie slowly following. Yes, having a friend such as him truly makes me happy. He is the only one, other than myself, who I care for and that means a lot.

Who knows? Maybe in the near future he would finally open up to me and tell me his secrets of that day? But we both know that it is just wishful thinking in my part but still... I am hoping.

To be continued…

_Yeah, I finally got it right and I am still working on it. This chapter is in commemoration in how much I had learned from reading books in the past seven years of my life. I am still working on the other chapters and hopefully someone picks this story up and reads it. Though I wouldn't mind if they didn't I just wanted to finish what I had started._


	8. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys! Time for another chapter of TWGOK also while I am conducting this chapter I will also write the Kusonoki Arc! Hopefully I can get over the stump of slacking off on the Shiori arc. I really like that arc since Keima really put a lot of effort on helping Shiori even though it was for the runaway spirit. Anyways, here it is. The arc starts now!_

Even God has his own problems with a Warrior

*sigh* I really don't get it even though a 3 days have passed. What happened the last week I will never know but I get the feeling it is very important… I touched my lips pondering over my memories. I flustered every time I try to remember that event.

"Sean-kun don't bother with your memories! We will be late for school if you keep daydreaming!" Keima-san you're not helping me even though we are childhood friends, I was giving off tears of sadness.

"Okay Keima-san-! I am coming!" I was really tired today since I took up all night trying to remember, it almost made me lose my part-time job because of this… maybe Keima-san is right. I shouldn't worry upon small matters.

*Classroom Sean's Inner monologue*

_We made it to class without much problems but I can feel that the majority of males are still staring at Imouto-san… but why are they sending me death glares anyway? (Has a weird relationship with Elsea that is just disgusting sign appears in everyone's eyes except for Elsea and Sean)_

_Is… is my relationship with Imouto-san that strange? I guess they don't know that Keima-san and I live together or they just didn't bother to get any info out of Keima-san since I always head to my part-time jobs after school hours._

… … … _I guess I have been anti-social. But I cannot really do anything about my situation. But I am happy right now even though Keima-san and Imouto-san are the only friends I have in this school._

"Class is starting." I didn't need to particularly listen to my teacher. Apparently, I have a secret that no one knows except maybe Mari-san. I have photographic memory. I discovered it when I returned back here to Japan. Felt like a life time really. Woke upthe next morning sleeping at my room, I was planning to return back at Keima-san's a week later. I found out later I was asleep for about a week. I couldn't remember anything. Of course it didn't really bother me much. I was really glad that my other memories haven't been fried.

"The answer is…" A student stood up and told the answer to the teacher's question. I can actually just stand up walk to the chalkboard and write down all of the answers but the principal begged me not to do what I did back in junior high.

"Alright class please write the following down so that you can do well on up and coming exams." I heard the teacher say and all of the students, except me and Keima-san, started to listen carefully. I didn't need to listen to this since I am guessing that the teachers already knew from Junior high what I did.

"Alright class dismiss!" We stood up, then thanked the teacher half-heartedly, and bowed as she leaves. This is really boring, I should maybe go back to the library… or maybe I shouldn't.

"Sean why is your face red?" Imouto-san asks as I was surprise. I covered my face up making an excuse.

"It's nothing. I just planned to go to the library to read some new books there." I was scratching my head as she nodded and understood. Thank god it was the understanding Imouto-san, if it was Keima-san he would definitely notice my nervousness.

"Anyways, I think I will play truant and go anyway." I stood up and picked up my bag but before I could go I noticed Keima-san pondering his game. He couldn't have played that now could he?

"Guh! I need to play this again!" Oh god he did. Oh well I guess I can find a way to fix that game.

"A wait Sean! Class still didn't-" Before I could hear more from Imouto-san I already left to the computer lab, I searched my bag and found the first game I ever bought after I returned. It's finally time to fix this crazy game.

*Computer Laboratory*

"Alright let's see how bad this game really is." I opened up the operating system and found a lot of useless junk which would explain why they have gone bankrupt.

"Alright just give me until 3 Keima-san and I can finally put that cursed game to a stop!" I ran my fingers like I did in my piano practice and began fixing and testing some things in the game.

*Back to Elsea*

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Is Kami-nii-sama crying?

"Kami-nii-sama, what's wrong! You're not looking good!" I was really worried for him.

"You still call me 'god'? This incompetent me…" Th… the always brimming with confidence Kami-sama is… I wonder what is going on today?

"Impossible, no matter what I do I can't capture her!" Kami-nii-sama was holding his PFP tightly and continued this time with less enthusiasm "Just as the rumor said…"

"If Kami-nii-sama can't capture her then, it is a very hard game, right?" H-He showed his scary poker face again. It is very scary.

"Just take a look at this game and see if you can still say that!" The background changes into a boxing ring and we are ring announcers.

"All right." I answer.

*back to Sean*

"Achoo!" I blew my nose with a tissue I had with me. I think I caught the flue or something.

"I guess Keima-san already found the bugs." I thought as I continued scanning through the data of the game and found a couple of more bugs to fix.

"I guess it really had problems. To begin with the programmer the company hired scammed them a lot of money just for this game. They should have just made a deal with a rookie and then let him grow from the experience and this game would have been a big hit." I talked to myself as I was making final adjustments for the game.

"Loading 100% Game is now fully functional." I drank my grape juice dry as I finished saving the new improved game and ejected the CD.

"Better e-mail Keima-san." I grabbed my own PFP and sent a mail to Keim-san about the game that I fix. Hopefully he opens it and tells me his location. I he responded quicker than I thought and said that he is at the school grounds. I gathered my things, throw away the trash and went to the courtyard.

*School Hallway*

"Let me see, if I am right Keima-san went outside the room and went to the school grounds." I have the habit of drawing my destination when I sometimes find it not quite useful. But it did make me occupied so it was okay until I bumped into someone.

"That… hurt. What are you looking at… hmm?" I looked up and found a brute.

"Oh it's only trash. Sorry about that useless insect of Japan." I told them as I went my way.

"Damn otaku bastard!" I got hit at the back of my head. I fell and dropped what I was holding except for the game I promise Keima-san.

"Take this bastard!" I was being kicked around by three worthless insects. I don't want to get into any trouble with the principal so I just let them do what they want.

"Can you let me go now?" I told them as calm as possible.

"What did you say!" I guess reasoning doesn't work with otherworldly insects such as them. I just rolled my eyes.

"All of you stop." I heard a woman's voice. I turned my head to find a beauty.

"Attacking a defenseless person… that's not something a real man would do!" She was glimmering with pride that I was astonished.

"Oh, you actually mean me didn't you?" I sweatdrop as I got a bit pissed.

"Hoo… so cool…" The insect who let go of me said.

"What…! Do you want to come play with us?" His underling asks.

"Oh, please. I won't bother with such low-life scum." She said.

"I'd rather you prefer to them as parasites of society." I said not really caring much.

"My fist would be tainted. I'll overlook this incident. Now hurry and get out of here." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT STUCK UP ATTITUDE?" His two underlings said to her.

"How about we use this fist?" The insect brought out a knife. How did the Enforcers let that knife passed school? After I give Keima-san the game I will go straight to the Enforcers and have a little chat with them. I formed an unhappy smile because of that.

"Butterfly! Butterfly!" He sang happily as he played with the knife.

"There it is, Ryou-kun's sword dance!" His underling cheered. It's time to step up now. I am quite furious, time to activate my Devil hands.

"Shocking! You want a piece of me?" He went to attack her but I stood in the way and I was in a bloody rage that I couldn't help and redirected his knife towards his throat.

"Wah!" I nearly step over the line of being a murderer but too bad I already killed my enemies at Pakistan. Is another one going to make a difference?

"For a man to wield his weapons to a woman… well I don't really care because I am already mad enough to start a massacre here right now anyway." My whole body is aching to kill these three as I let go of his grip and he got a few steps away from me.

"You can feel it too right? The bloodlust I am emitting? You're lucky today since I am about to let you see hell first class." I got closer very slowly to let the atmosphere blend in around me. The three are shivering in fear just seeing me crack my knuckles preparing for a powerful strike. I dashed forward to finish them… but the attack never came.

"Hold it! Sean-kun!" I was stopped by the enforcers, one holding me from my back, one holding my left punch, and a girl at my front just on time for the head enforcer to accept my punch and only got himself a nosebleed.

"This isn't the time to think perverted thoughts President of the Enforcers." I told him sadistically as he pointed his finger at me in anger.

"Like hell I am thinking about perverted things!" He yelled to me as I glared at him.

"Okay Einstein then let's talk about a different subject. Did you know these boys had bordered in an illegal weapon in school?" The head enforcer gulps as I gave him my best death glare.

"Now listen here." I put my hand on his shoulder as I sighed making him think that I calmed down a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! IS THIS HOW FAR YOU HAVE FALLEN AFTER WE CONCLUDED THIS 3 MONTHS AGO!" I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up out of frustration.

"I-I'm sorry! We didn't know that he had a knife with him! P-Please calm down!" He said as he tried his best to struggle.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN MY ASS! I WAS WALKING BY DOING MY OWN BUSINESS AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW AN INSECT HAS THE GUTS TO BRING A DANGEROUS OBJECT IN SCHOOL! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I SHOULD BE CALM!" I yelled to him as I let him go. He regained his breath and I calmed myself down a little.

"Sigh… … … fine I will let go of this for now. But you better discipline those three." I told him as I let my anger simmer down and grabbed my stuff.

"Wait there you." I turned around and found that the woman who saved me is still here and calm.

"Why did you stand in my way? Did you think I was going to lose to those low-life scums?" She asks as I sighed.

"Do I really need a reason to? I can say every cool line right now and impress you but I will cut to the chase and tell you the truth." I told her as I crossed my arms.

"I am only mad. That's all, there's no deeper meaning to it. I don't care if it is out of good will or my own satisfactions but what I did today was just out of anger and that's all." I sighed my final sigh of the day and grabbed my stuff. As I turn around I saw Keima-san and Imouto-san coming towards this scene.

"… Better escape this scene." I went over the ledge and fell to the bottom floor. It didn't hurt much as I landed and the only thing I heard from above is people talking about me and a strange ringing.

*At Home*

"What the hell Sean-kun! Why did you cause trouble in school today?" I heard Keima-san said followed by Imouto-san. I sighed as I was searching my bag for my drawing earlier.

"Hey are you even listening!" I rolled my eyes. I don't feel like talking about what happened to school. It's really annoying every time I get myself into trouble. I tossed Keima-san the game however.

"Yeah, they were beating me up pretty good until they got a knife hiding under his uniform. Got mad and almost beat the hell out of them. The enforcers came, the head enforcer had a nosebleed and a girl asked me for a reason." That's the only thing I will say. They're lucky that he was there.

"Out of self-defense?" Keima-san asks as I nodded. He gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, if you haven't done it out of self-defense Mari-san will go nuts." Keima-san mentioned as I was grimacing the thought.

"I actually thought about what Mari-san would have done to me if she knew." I told Keima-san sighing and looking inside my bag for the drawing. I couldn't find it anywhere and came to the conclusion I dropped it somewhere on campus.

"Anyways, Sean-kun I am going to win the heart of a girl named Kusunoki Kasuga." He said as I paid attention.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I ask as the two siblings turned and whisper to each other.

"Here's a photo of her." I looked at the photo and I was incredibly shock. This girl is the girl I met this afternoon!

"Keima-san, this girl… is a level 8 you know." If you might not know, the two of us consider the danger zone of certain individuals. Keima-san and I invented certain power levels by comparing them with a weight life of 50 pounds. Keima-san nodded and agreed surprisingly well.

"I agree, she just got mad at me all of a sudden when I was looking for you and found the Enforcers." Sorry for that Keima-san, I actually saw you and escaped.

"Anyways, she is 18 yrs. Old. Her birthday is at April 10, close to my birthday…" I mumbled that last part.

"Three sizes are about 89-57-90 if I were to guess. Blood Type A. She's the only member of the Women's Martial Arts club at Maijima High. Her current occupation is Martial Artist and the successor to the Kasuga Dojo of Martial Arts." I told Keima-san whom gave me a smile.

"Thanks for the info. Anyways you look concerned Sean-kun? Tell me what troubles you?" He noticed my conflicted feelings for him; gosh I better start acting more expressionless.

"Keima-san… are you going to fight her in order to make her yours?" Keima-san's face turned pale as I mentioned this.

"Should I probably start training you to the road of the Martial Arts?" I was giving of a 1980's anime face as I said this. Keima-san countered equally serious and using a 1980's anime face "Anything but a fight Sean-kun."

"… … … I guess to Keima-san who doesn't usually exercise. A better way to have her heart is to solve her problems and show how reliable you are even though you are weak." I told him, we returned our face back to normal as I scratch my raven hair.

"But first let me challenge to determine the difficulty if you have to challenge her." My eyes twinkled; I wanted to fight a strong opponent for a while now. The only other female I fought with is Hinoki-chan.

"Strange why does her name related to Hinoki-chan?" I ask myself but Imouto-san heard.

"Wait a minute isn't Hinoki-san a Kasuga like Kusunoki-san?" With this I have confirmed something. The two of us really met but it looks like she forgot about me. Better make a proper introduction at school tomorrow.

*The next day at the School's Gymnasium 6 in the morning*

"Kasuga, Kusunoki-san! I challenge you to a martial arts battle!" I shouted that a bit too loud as the Enforcers came and quickly got me on a bind.

"Wha-what the hell! I am only just challenging the successor of the Kasuga Dojo of Martial Arts! The school rules don't apply for people of different martial arts to not fight for their title now is there?" I quickly got mad as I used a bit of my power and forcefully removed the bind they are giving me and sending them death glares.

"H-Hold it Sean-kun! There's no need for bloodshed so let's not be too hasty-" The president was interrupted… by none other than Kusunoki!

"I accept your challenge Sean-san." Kasuga-san said as the Enforcers can't stop the two of us.

"I am Kasuga, Kusunoki and I am the Successor to the Ancient Martial Art Kasuga-style Life and Deeath Technique!" She said.

"I am San Diego, Sean Emmanuelle and I am the former rival of your sister Kasuga, Hinoki-chan." I introduced myself as the others, except Imouto-san and the Head Enforcer, were surprise.

"Now don't be surprise here Kasuga-san, the three of us used to spar together remember? When we were at your dojo?" I quickly remembered the memory of visiting their dojo and how we used to spar all the time. Both Hinoki-chan and I are in equal terms of strength, but truth be told I was lucky enough to get that draw. Her sister was too powerful of an opponent for me to face even if I gave it my all.

"Ah yes now I remember, I once recall a certain raven haired boyfriend of Ane-ue who frequently spars with us. It has been long… sorry that I didn't notice it was you Sean-kun." She said with a happy face and a warm smile.

"Actually I was glad that you forgot about me actually. You used to be quite stubborn and have a certain 'thing' when it comes to your sister." I told her as we both shrugged it off in our past.

"Anyways, for us to bathe in our own fist is something I want to do in a long time and trust me it's really been awhile." I nodded to Kusunoki-san as I did my absolute impenetrable defense stance.

"! I see you are not holding back. I too will not hold back as well." I can feel killing intent go through our bodies and we are ready to strike at any moment.

*The fight is now a silence 3rd person story*

Sean's stance which he puts his left arm above his forehead to protect from attacks from his head and his right arm at his abdomen. This is an unusual stance that many consider something a coward would choose. But Sean is a different story, when he had his first fight with an adult he was traumatized by the experience of having head injuries and lower body blows which he constantly gets from his co-workers in his youth. But due to the trauma he gained the knowledge of how to defend himself from frontal attacks. However, he needed the help of Hinoki in order to improve his prowess as a martial artist. With this it enabled him to block deadly strikes with a lot of intent. This stance also needs his left foot forward just a bit to the center of his core making his balance considerably flawless. However, most opponents are fooled for it being a defense only stance. The reason why Sean added the Absolute Impenetrable defense is because this is actually a counter stance which ultimately surprises opponents off guard. Only Kusunoki and Hinoki knew of this and that they mark this the most heavily guarded stance they have ever faced.

Kusunoki was no fool for this stance she is familiar of its intensity of quickly countering at a moment's notice. The enforcers are even having a hard time keeping their eyes open because of their Ki. However, both the sisters knew one weakness of Sean that he doesn't know of. He has a huge blind spot at the back of his neck. Sean didn't have the time to react until he was finally hit. But Sean wasn't going to fall for it either, he often flexes his lower in order to evade and launch a weak counter attack.

The fight went on and Kusunoki, like her sister, instantly closed the distance between them and used all of her strength on her one punch at Sean's chest. Sean notices the intensity of her punch and back flips away from her. However, Kusunoki quickly regained her lost strength in her punch and quickly, once again, closed the distance between them. This time however Sean was ready to attack. Kusunoki hasn't seen Sean for 3 years so she didn't know that Sean can now attack while using his defense thanks to his bloody training at boot camp for the military. Sean waited at the right moment when Kusunoki didn't expect it and found an opening.

As Kusunoki becomes ever so closer to Sean she notices his grin and she quickly shivers. She felt the incredible intent right below her but she notices this too late. Sean has superkick her right at her jaw when she closed the range in mere seconds. The enforcers and the two siblings were both shock and surprise as Kusunoki went flying and fell to the floor. However, Sean wasn't finish as he knew that the sisters of the Kasuga-style have pride of their martial arts and quickly went to her left leg and locking it around his right leg and then grabs her right leg and apply a figure four leg lock.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Kusunoki couldn't help but scream in pain as the Enforcers tried to help her out.

"Don't get any closer! This is a martial arts fight between two martial artists! Her pride as a Kasuga-style user is on the line so don't interfere!" Sean told the enforcers off as Kusunoki continued to feel the pain on her ankles.

"I give! I give!" She yelled as Sean let go of his hold.

*Keima's POV*

"Wha-what the hell? Sean-kun is merciless even to a woman." I cannot believe he would actually do a superkick (yeah he knew he copied it from Shawn Michaels) and then use a professional wrestler's move. This is one of many reasons why I ask if we really are friends.

"Let me get you up then Kusunoki-senpai." Sean-kun said as he pulled her up but she immediately fell back to the floor because of the pain on her ankles.

"As expected of Ane-ue's ex-boyfriend, you really are a worthy opponent." She said keeping a smile even though in pain.

"Hey Kusunoki-sempai, don't think of what I am about to do is out of pity." Sean-kun said as suddenly a flash of light emerges from the room they are in and momentarily blinds us and the enforcers.

"… You can stand up now Sempai." Sean-kun said as she tried to stand and this time she succeeds.

"Huh? The pain is gone?" Kasuga-san manages to get up this time without problems. What just happened for her to get her injuries healed?

"I expected as much from you Sean-kun, you really have exceeded what my sister can teach you but you still haven't changed Sean-kun." She said which got me confused. Did Sean-kun do some kind of miracle?

"Just don't forget to get plenty of rest and you will be fine after tomorrow." He said as the two are bonding together. Now this is the actual level of two people of the same level.

"Alright now that things are settled, I will be going back to class then before the teacher gets to class." Sean-kun was about to leave Kasuga-san spoke up wanting to say something to Sean-kun.

"Can you tell me why you broke up with Ane-ue?" She asks all of a sudden which caused Sean-kun to ponder in his thoughts.

"Actually she personally wanted to end our 'little relationship' because she wants to have bigger things to accomplish. I was actually surprise that she isn't here anymore." Sean-kun seemed sad at his own words, is Kusunoki-san's big sister possibly be!

"But we keep in touch from time to time. Latest private message is the condition of Japan and you of course. However, your 'Ane-ue' didn't show me your picture so I was troubled on finding you. But is seems your doing fine so I will send her a message later." Sean-kun said as he gets his bag and grabs his own PFP and taps on his keyboard as he leaves.

"Hey Sean-kun over here." I called out to him as he approaches and finishes sending something to, if my guess is right, Kusunoki-san's big sister. We then started walking towards class.

"Oh Keima-san did you see that? I was amazing wasn't I? But don't expect much since she was a little off from her movements." This caught my interest as I press for some more information.

"Sean-kun, can you please tell me the reason why you think she is a bit off?" I ask him as he was thinking of an answer.

"Between you and me Keima-san she is having a hard time fighting herself. But if I give you anymore spoilers then you would jump the gun right?" Good call Sean-kun you definitely know me well. But I wonder what he meant though.

"Anyways Keima-san, though fighting her is an option I wouldn't recommend it. Actually it might even make things worse for your route. But I won't say more, between martial artists so if you want to know more then be Kusunoki-sempai's apprentice." I nodded respecting and acknowledging, the world of these two people are beyond my own thinking prowess.

"I understand Sean-kun. I will take your advice to heart. Thank you for the information." I told him as Sean-kun gave a warm brotherly smile as the three of us entered class. Everyone immediately looked at Sean-kun and everyone is in silence. Crap I forgot that Sean-kun fought with Kusunoki-san earlier and didn't wipe his sweat.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong everyone?" Sean-kun is really oblivious; he didn't know that his bad reputation has increased.

"… … … " Sean-kun just ignored the silence and the stares he was receiving from them and went to his seat and put down his things.

"Let's go Elsea." I told her as we go to our seats and the day went by.

*after classes*

"_I wonder how Ojou-sama and Goidou-san doing?" _I sweatdrop as I was actually thinking of meeting the two. Have I gotten attached to them for some reason?

"You are giving off a stupid face again Sean-kun." I turned to my side and found Keima-san preparing to leave.

"Sorry Keima-san, I was thinking of either I should meet Ojou-sama or Goidou-san. I also think that I got rather attach to them." I scratched my head as my eyes were covered by my raven hair. I better start wearing a headband or cut my hair.

"Anyways, I am going to meet her and start the route." I nodded and understood that this is to be in secret until the others find out.

"Go ahead Keima-san, I will be snooping around campus. If you need me, just give me some mail okay." I told him as he left with Imouto-san. I gave a warm smile as they left. I really envy the two.

"_What to do I wonder?" _I pondered my thoughts as I gathered my things ready to leave. That is then until I was approached by Takahara, Ayumi-san.

"Ne~ Sean-kun, can you fill me in on cleaning duty today?" Call me crazy but I think I actually hugged her.

"Okay I will take care of it!" I told her as I grabbed my bag and made a mad dash to the roof. All the other students who are just passing by or are either chatting with friends or doing nothing at all were shock in amazement at my speed. No surprise there since I can probably beat Takahara-san's record.

I stopped midway from the stairs to the Faculty room; it would be embarrassing if I didn't have it with me. Though the teachers don't mind I often go there for either paper work or cleaning duty. They mostly treat me like a slave but I got used to it. I entered the faculty room and I was a bit confused as I didn't see Nikaido-sensei anywhere. Usually she is here doing paper work but she is gone. I ignored that however and went to go get the cleaning supplies and went to the roof. But before I could even go something strange hit me.

*rooftop stairways*

"Guh! W-What the hell! Why can't I move?" There's something wrong here. I cannot feel my body moving!

"As expected of a high-class human." I turned around and found no one. I turned around again and this time found a cloaked figure.

"W-Who are you?" I ask as the pressure around me was thickening.

"Me? I'm a demon. Well a new demon to be exact. But I am here not because of business, it's because I am interested in the person who always gave us trouble in erasing memories to New Hell." The cloaked figure hardly made any sense. I was losing my strength however and I dropped the sweeping stick.

"So what does it have to do with me exactly… wait a minute. Does this have anything to do with the memories I lost a few days ago?" I exclaimed as I was slowly feeling my consciousness slipping away.

"Yes and trust me you are quite the troublesome one. We had a hard time erasing your memories but your eyes and your brain have too many storage. You're lifestyle is also unique since you are building up a difficult life." Watashi… so this person is a girl. But I cannot really get up and fight back.

"Then why be hostile then? After all I am just a human as you said." I told her trying to be calm.

"A human yes you might just be one but…" All of a sudden the pressure has gotten more unnerving that I actually got to my knees.

"You have the smell of an old demon in you. Could you possibly be a successful byproduct of a runaway spirit?" She asks as she got closer to me. I flinch however as I get the feeling she was dangerous and made my whole body jump back down the stairs' intersection.

"Not bad… but now I must put you to rest." I barely had time to react as she was already in front of me and hits the back of my neck.

"I will be keeping an eye on you Sean-kun." Is what I last heard her said as I felt my whole body go numb and then an overflowing sensation took over me as I lose consciousness.

*Keima's POV*

"_Was that Sean-kun just now? He seems pretty happy but I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen to him. Why must he make me worry at a time like this?" _I thought as I saw dust trails towards the school faculty.

"Is there something wrong Kami-nii-sama?" Elsea asks as I shook my head.

"No it's nothing important." I was massaging my temples as I only have to focus on Kusunoki-san today.

*School Gymnasium*

"She broke the tiles… she doesn't break things all the time, right…" I am beginning to wonder how Sean-kun even won the match against her. She is full of energy.

"At this point in time, approaching her might not be such a good idea. Apparently, she absolutely hates games… she's a sempai too… it looks like there won't be an easy way to interact with her!" I ignored her deduction as I went inside.

"Captain please make me your pupil!" I begged as bow. Either way I have to get close to her. Better yet, a chance to be her partner is better than just being close! But I might not get close thanks to that muscle head. (Means Sean)

"You're yesterdays… This is the Girl's club. Go find the men's karate club." She told.

"That scolding the other day… it touched my heart! I want to master the spirit of fighting as your pupil, sempai." I said convincingly.

"The spirit of fighting? That can't be said so simply…" I heard her say.

"Are you thinking that… the world of mastery is so easy!" Her battle aura emerges from her just like how Sean-kun releases his as well but.

"I'll take your word, but… if it's another world… I have already mastered it." My own battle aura (semi-god mode) is giving me confidence.

"It looks like we're going to avoid a conflict… !" She looks at me for a bit.

"Please take care of me!" Is all I can say right now.

"I will when I have free time during club practice. I don't have time to teach beginners!" I wasn't really going to expect much with training but didn't show the emotion to.

"I'm fine with odd jobs!" I exclaim.

"You weak-looking punk. You give me the creeps. We shall fix that! Especially … fix that face!" And so I thus became captain Kusunoki's disciple.

*back at Keima's house*

"Hey did anyone see Sean-kun?" Okaa-sama asks which caught me off guard.

"Wait? Didn't Sean-kun come home earlier than us? His still on vacation so I thought he has more free time." Kami-nii-sama said which made me wonder where Sean is until.

"I'm right here Keima-san." We went to the door and found Sean, his clothes are torn up and he has wounds.

"Guh!" Okaa-sama had nosebleed as Sean-kun laid plat on the floor moaning.

"W-What happened Sea-chan! You looked like you were just gang raped!" Okaa-sama asks as he lifted up Sean-kun and brought him to the sofa.

"I-I don't really remember what just happened but when I woke up I was in the trash." He said as Okaa-sama went to give him water.

"But that doesn't explain your tattered clothes." Kami-nii-sama pointed out.

"Unfortunately for me as I went here I ran across some grotesque woman. Calling me pretty boy and wanted to spend the night with me." Sean's face turned really pale by this, I don't even understand.

"Here Sea-chan drink some water." Okaa-sama came and gave Sean a drink which he accepts.

"Thanks Okaa-san. Keima-san be careful not to go home by night time. I am begging you." Sean drank the water and immediately went to sleep. He was probably tired but Kami-nii-sama was checking up on Sean.

"Okaa-san, I think we should really stop him from doing part-time jobs." Kami-nii-sama told her but she frowned and shook her head.

"We can't Keima honey, Sea-chan is really stubborn so we cannot do anything but just support him." Even though Okaa-sama said that she was really worried.

"Then let's just hope for the best, let's eat everyone." I told them all cheery. As we went to eat and go to bed Sean-kun woke up and went to his room after getting a sandwich from the fridge that night.

*The next day*

"Ugh…" Sean still didn't got over his slump and just moaned all day long. Even Nikaido-sensei was worried and has ordered me and Kami-nii-sama to send him to the infirmary.

"Sorry about this Keima-san and Imouto-san." We were carrying him shoulder to shoulder as we made our way to the infirmary.

"Hmm? Oh it's Sean-kun again. What's the problem this time?" The young nurse asks as the both of us laid Sean-kun at the bed.

"His been like this since he went back home Sensei." I told her as her nose was bleeding. We were confused on why but as we turn around we found Sean stripping off his clothes.

"Stop that Sean-kun! You will cause me problems!" Kami-nii-sama stopped Sean as I was blushing.

"But Keima-san, it's very hot." He fixed his raven hair as he looked at Kami-nii-sama pleadingly.

"Oh he is such a tease!" The nurse exclaimed as she fell unconscious.

"NO! You are not to act seductive and please do not make misunderstandings with anyone! You remember what happened the last time." Kami-nii-sama ordered as Sean just let his polo and shirt at the table.

"At least leave me half naked." Sean was acting really strange today as he rested on the bed.

"Grr… if you weren't my best friend I would have smacked you by now." Kami-nii-sama looks really scary right now. He made sure the blanket covers most of his bare skin as the two of us leave but not until I erase the memory of the nurse.

"Ugh… What happened?" Was the last thing I heard her say as we left to the Gymnasium.

*Yui's POV*

"Hmm… I really like drum music." I said to no one in particular as I head to the infirmary to get the nurse to the meeting. I was assigned the task by my homeroom teacher.

"Sensei, you have a meeting today. I hope you didn't forget about it." Sensei was up and made a face palm. I sweatdrop as she completely forgot.

"Goidou-san can you do me a favor and watch out for this student?" She asks as she immediately leaves without giving me a chance to answer.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while… out of my mother's reach." I mumbled the last part as I went to see who the patient was. I was surprise since his face was covered by a blanket.

"Now why did he even cover his face? But now that I think about it, our school mostly has girls here so this person might be a girl." I wondered as I revealed to myself who was the student. To both my shock and surprise it was Sean!

"S-Sean! Wha-!" H-His half naked! Wha-wha-wha-What should I do? I am thinking lewd things about him!

"So noisy… hmm…" All of a sudden Sean got up and our eyes met for about 5 minutes, which are my most valuable event of my life, he then looked at himself and instinctively covered himself.

"Goidou-san! Wha-What are you doing here!" He asks panicked.

"So-sorry! I was asked by the sensei to look after a patient. I didn't know that it was you." I waved my hands as I stopped playing my 1pod.

"? You're hearing music with you 1pod and you can still hear me?" He asks as I nod.

"That's a surprise. Anyways, you…" He was silent all of a sudden as I was getting confused.

"Is there something wrong Sean?" I ask.

"Ah… well you look… how should I put it, beautiful?" I was blushing as I heard his compliment. My heart was racing so fast that I can barely think.

"T-Thank you for the compliment Sean." I bowed as my show of respect.

"Oh… you're welcome." Sean was blushing too and the atmosphere is starting to get awkward. That is when until Sean got back to resting on the bed.

"Don't judge me Goidou-san but I think I am drunk… or drugged." I was surprise as I heard this, in the whole history of Maijima High there wasn't even a rumor of a student being drunk or drugged before.

"I-Is there anything I can do Sean?" I ask trying to be of use to him.

"Nothing much the two of us can do but wait until this feeling passes. But thank you for worrying about me." Sean was silent after he said that. I look at the table beside him and found a notebook. Out of curiosity I grabbed it and looked at the words written on it.

"List of piano solo's that I will practice on?" I was confused why Sean made this note book but opened it anyway. I found a page full of piano solos but when I turned to the next page it was empty. I then discovered a few torn pages at the first page of the notebook. It was strange, but I guess that is how a genius works.

"If you are that curious why don't you look at the back of the notebook?" I heard Sean say which caught me off guard. But he didn't bother getting up and returned to sleep. I then looked at the back of the page and saw words that I would have never seen Sean show to me.

"Mai High's Best 5 of all times." Is what is written. The 3 best that he listed down is only available at the Mai High's festival. One is going to occur sometime at summer. The last one is on the Christmas Party.

"I plan to make 2 orchestra works come to life." Sean, who rose from his rest, said as I was captivated by his words.

"But the best is for my solo that I am willing to play for everyone to hear. I hope you will listen to my solo." …strange. He didn't say masterpiece. I guess he really doesn't want to go and make himself famous even though he has received fame from others and a few overseas.

"Is something the matter Goidou-san?" I shook my head and gave a smile.

"No it's nothing Sean. Uhh, it's really hard calling you by your first name. It just doesn't feel right." I said to him honestly but he just gave a confused look.

"Is it really that hard? Okay then from this day onward you can add a –kun at the end." I gave a sigh of relief that Sean-kun can now let me use honorifics again.

"Anyways, I want to surprise everyone on the Orchestra club. Don't tell anyone about this yet okay." I nodded and kept a promise with him… but I want something in return.

"How about in return I will play for you a solo piece at the Mai High Fest?" I was blushing at how he mysteriously reads my mind or was I too obvious?

"O-Okay Sean-kun… but it will have to make my heart skip a bit when you play it for me." At that time, I didn't know about it but, I felt as if something from inside Sean-kun hit me with a powerful light. I was in awe as Sean-kun slowly formed a smile.

"Of course Goidou-san, I will make it so beautiful that your heart will skip not only once but 3 times." His smile made me blush so much that I felt hot in my kimono.

"Umm… I have to go now. See you later Sean-kun!" I returned the notebook to him and made my way outside of the room.

"…" I look at his direction for one last time. His confidence is surely promising. I cannot wait for the up and coming Mai High Fest.

*Sean's POV*

"Ugh…" Why are there memories that I do not know flashing before me? A girl locks me on a chair? Not sure if it was a chair but it has belts on it. Maybe I was being restrained?

"Why now of all times? I cannot help but look further but…" Every time I do, I only get massive headaches. But this memory feels fresh that I can easily access it unlike the other memories.

"Maybe I should just focus on the task at hand. I want to make Goidou-san feel free from her tormented soul. Hopefully I can make it in time… but why am I so worried over her?" For the first time in about 2 weeks ago, I couldn't understand myself. Recently I have been getting fuzzy feelings and sudden flashes of unknown memories full of blank people in them. But, they all feel too familiar to be just fuzzy memories.

"I guess I am of no help to Keima-san today, I will be going to my part-time job for the time being." I wore my uniform, grabbed my stuff, and left a note to the teacher so that I may leave without trouble. So as I went ahead and left to the front gates I saw a familiar little Ojou-sama heading towards the roof.

"Ojou-sama~!" I wave at her and she looked at my direction, I am a bit thankful that no one is here at the halls. Only just the two of us are here right now gazing upon each other. That sounds a bit troublesome, let's change it into staring at one another.

"What is it now Sean-kun?" She asks as I gasp in surprise which she herself flinch a bit.

"I didn't know we are in a first name basis. Just kidding~!" I am a bit of a joker when it comes to my name. But she didn't take kindly to it.

"Then do you want me to call you by your last name then?" She asked in a rather cold way which made me a bit pale.

"No thanks and besides you can't probably use –san on my last name anyway." I told her. The truth is I don't really like to be address by my last name. Not by the very least that it pleases me.

"…" She backed away a little as if afraid. I calmed down a bit and wondered what was wrong.

"You're… quite scary when you get serious about your family name." Was I? I guess its always been like this. But I would rather not think about it right now.

"Do you mind if I accompany you to your destination?" I ask in a very gentle manner.

"… Very well, but you will have to carry this." I came to her and she gave me her telescope.

"Are you by any chance in the astronomy club?" I ask her as she nodded. We went up towards the roof and found her usual place to look at the moon.

"You can put that down over there." She pointed to where I usually find her using it. I complied and arrange the sight of the telescope and the range for her to see even if she sits down.

"It's prepared Ojou-sama." I said as I gave her the customary bow of a gentleman.

"…Thank you Sean-kun. Can you prepare me some tea from my club room?" She asks as I smiled.

"Anything my lady desires." I quickly left and went my way to the clubroom but…

"Hey aren't you Sean-kun?" I turned around and found a pair of sapphire eyes that belong to the only female member of the Enforcers wearing the official school uniform. You may not know about this, but the Maijima High Enforcers wear Hybrid, at least that's what they call it, school uniforms. A Hybrid school uniform is made from wearing the white color code uniform and have their original own jerseys imprinted Enforcer. Though other than the jerseys, they add other accessories they like a golden watch, rings, earrings, and handcuffs.

"Yes and what do you want from me?" I ask her still feeling the bitter after taste of being stopped by her from last time.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you are headed to the astronomy club." I immediately glared at her. I just got down from the stairs and the only people there are Ojou-sama and me. So how come she knows?

"If you guys placed a chip on me again-" I was interrupted.

"I guessed. Since it's after school times I figured you must be heading to a clubroom from this direction. I deduced that since you came down the stairs towards the roof I figured you must be headed to the Astronomy Club." For the second time in my life I was dumbfounded by a person's talent. (Other than Keima.)

"You're detective skills are most feared I have to admit. So if I am that easy to figure out then I must have lowered my guard." I told her as I was headed towards the clubroom.

"Wait let me accompany you." I froze as I felt that I just saw myself from her… I guess I now understand that my pestering with others is contagious.

"I'm Hikaru by the way. Nabeshima, Hikaru." As she told me that I instinctively got away from her by 5 feet. My jaw drops as I stared at her and she just pouts.

"Why the sudden cold shoulder?" She asks as I just waved my hands neglecting my actions.

"I-I was just surprise! You from a clan of samurais! Who wouldn't avoid you!" I practically panicked. I was for the third time shocked at knowing a person from a noble family. The second was Goidou-san and the first was… I think I will keep that memory for another time.

"Oh no surprise here. My family is always proud of themselves but I am different. After all, it didn't stop you from giving the president a nosebleed and fight Kasuga-sempai." I didn't argue with her since it will probably lead me to trouble.

"Well I will be going to get the tea set for her now. I hope to see you later." I hid from the shadows as she turns around looking for me. She didn't find me since I can easily blend in the dark thanks to my boot camp training.

"He left… and just when I was about to get to know him too…" She was a bit irritated by this but left anyway. I came back to the same spot she was and wrote something down in my notebook to watch out for her next time.

"Better not get to involve with the Enforcers, the last time I did I ended up leaving them when the danger levels were too high." I remembered the time the president asked me to join them. I reluctantly accepted and at first was really proud of myself. I was a Junior High School student when I accepted but 4 months pass…

*Flashback as Sean goes to the Astronomy Club*

"_We here are looking for a punk named Sean! We want his head and take our revenge on what he did to us 4 years ago!" A delinquent from a different school yelled outside the school campus._

_If you read the Omake you guys will know that these are the same men that I beat up with Hinoki-chan. Looks like they didn't learn their lesson from the beating and still continued their way of delinquency._

"_Get Sean over here! We demand him to come out or this girl gets it!" Both the staff and the students gasp as I looked out the window (reading manga, he really doesn't care back then) and found a girl being held hostage by those idiots._

"_Wha-What should we do! They are holding the daughter of the principal hostage!" The teacher said as I looked at him. I already knew they can't help and getting word from outside or from the staff teachers from high school is out of the question._

"_I will give you all 5 minutes. If Sean doesn't come out by then this girl will lose her head!" He was holding a knife over her neck and the girl shivered in fear. At that moment I felt something grow inside of me, I felt animal instincts kicking in as if they are ordering me to protect her._

"_Sensei? Can I borrow your phone?" I ask as he reluctantly gave me his phone._

"_Hello head enforcer. There is trouble here at the school campus. What are they? Delinquents from different schools and they are about 50 of them. Bad news is they want me dead." I heard the head enforcer gasp as he ordered me not to come out and beat them._

"_Worse news you are going to here today is that they took the daughter of the principal hostage… can you authorize me to do Code 7 act 10?" I ask him as he gave me a 30 second wait._

"_You are given authority." I heard from the other line the head principal herself. I thanked her as I ended the call._

"_Sensei do you mind doing a bit of a hostage exchange with me?" I ask him as he asks why._

"_Just do as I say and she won't have to be killed. Those delinquents are serious… and they probably have more hostages with them." I told him as we were running out of time. I told him to act natural and have a bit of pride to not show weakness to them. After a while of encouraging sensei cuffed me and we go the school grounds._

"_We are handing over Sean on a silver platter! Release her and any other hostage you have in exchange for him!" I was quite proud of my teacher to not puke at the sight of these juvenile delinquents._

"_How do we know that you are not tricking us on giving you our hostage?" He asks. I gave a wicked smile and gave them a powerful bloodlust glare. Every one of the delinquents, the girl, my teacher who is with me and to those who are witnessing this felt their spines froze in place. This wasn't a surprise at all, Hinoki-chan told me once when we seriously fought that she felt her spine froze in place when I was giving off too much bloodlust. Her little sister luckily only felt a fracture of it and was out of range of the aura I was giving and thought it was Hinoki-chan._

"_Yah it's me, did you come here because you miss the beating I gave all of you before?" I taunted them as I sealed my bloodlust once again dispersing the pressure everyone was feeling when I gave of my bloodlust. Till that day when Hinoki-chan told me to always calm down, I never let my rage get the best of me until today. It felt so nostalgic and destructive that my chest is throbbing so fast from the adrenaline. I was really glad sensei was with me or I would have killed the girl as well._

"_Okay we believe you old man! We are giving her over so let the two meet." He let her go and in a similar way I gestured for sensei to let go._

"_When she is now safely inside, have all the students away from the windows and take cover. They might have brought guns or something more dangerous like grenades. Don't worry about me; help is going to come for me." I whispered to him as I made my way towards the delinquents._

"_Doumo arigato gozaimashita. But will you be okay?" She asks as she looks at me with her sapphire eyes which lightly calmed my burning heart._

"_Of course, your safety is much more prioritize than mine. Are there any other hostages with you?" I ask her looking forward the impatient delinquents. I told them off that I will be there for just a minute. They were fumed but I just stomped my foot and they calmed down a bit._

"_Did your stomp just cause a small earthquake?" She asks as I just ask her again about my question._

"_No I was the only hostage they had. There was no one else." She confirmed full of worry as she was tearing up wanting to cry at my shoulder._

"_Not now Ojou-san, a woman has to be beautiful and strong in any way they can. Right now a man has offered his life to you. Will you let out tears for him when he knows fully-well that what he is doing is right?" I ask her as she shook her head and remained strong holding back her own tears._

"_No sir, I-I will be strong so please come back safe." I nodded to her as she went to sensei. I watch as the two of them enter the school, I turned around to meet my supposed doom right now._

"_The little Ojou-san ordered me to come back alive, a request I will fulfill. But what about you guys? Do you want to leave peacefully or die today? Because trust me, I will have blood rain today." All the rage I built up and trying not to release is now out of control. The delinquents felt that they turned back from their previous lives over and over again in fear._

"_Well... ? I plan to make this quick… so hurry up and satisfy me. Beat me up if you can, make sure my bones are broken, and then hopefully as you leave… that I will not stand up and kill you all." That was it, I can feel the darkness taking over me. The true evil that I heard from a rumor comes out of us when in pressure._

"_G-Get him!" With that single word, they all charged. The teachers, the students, and even Keima-san's stares were all on me. I look behind me and put my gaze at them making it look like it's my final moments before death. The teacher hurries and took the students away from the window. I smiled; glad that they won't see the monster that I will become soon. All of this felt like minutes when it is actually seconds. I turned around welcoming the delinquents in their last showdown when…_

"_Tear gas them!" From the far distance faintly heard the Head Enforcer say as the battle cry of the delinquents were mixed with his. Two seconds later tear gas began to smoke the delinquents. The delinquents fell coughing, some blind, some have pained looks while others tried to leave._

"_Oh no you-" I stopped as the delinquent was shot by a paint ball. I turned around and found from a far away distance at Maijima High building a teacher holding a sniper rifle._

"_What intense fire power." My burning morale decreased as the seconds gone by, for a moment there I actually pitied the guys… until their leader challenged me to a one on one fight that is._

"_You are going to fight me when the tide has already turned?" I ask as I look at his pitiful state. He can't even raise his spiked bat._

"_In hell I will drag you scum! Now bring it!" He ordered as I sighed. I nodded so the battle begun but just as he was about to attack._

"_Wind Cutter!" Suddenly a sonic boom slash hits him from out of nowhere._

"_Take that you scum!" I turned around and found the same sapphire eyes that belonged to a single woman. She has with her a shinai, seems like she knows how to use it but that attack was just too ridiculous to happen!_

"… _you guys are such show offs. You didn't even leave me the final boss!" I was acting like Laharl of Disga*a and broke the cuffs with strength alone._

"_Sorry Sean-kun but we didn't expect her to actually beat the last boss for you." The head enforcer said but that didn't calm me down._

"_Gomene~ Sean-dono. I couldn't possibly let this slide. A Junior High School boy protecting me is really a shame." This really didn't help with my anger as I exploded, literally._

"_Whoa hot! Get the fire extinguishers!" The head enforcer ordered as I was washed by the extinguishers._

"_*cough* *cough* Did you really have to use those things at me?" I ask already calm._

"_Pretty much, if not you would have gone berserk on her." He said as his other two companions called the police._

"_Neh gomenasai Sean-dono, but arigatou for saving me and using yourself as a sacrifice." She said as I just shook my head._

"_Am I really that weak to be protected by you guys? Or are you just leaving me the fun?" I ask as all of them laugh, I smirk a bit since this was a first for others to care about me._

"_Of course…" Before I knew it she fell to my arms, I looked at my hand and found blood. It was HER blood!_

"_Heh heh heh, did you really hoped for a happy ending Sean? I told you didn't I? I will drag you to hell with me. Now die Sean!" He said but stopped… I-I!_

"_FOOL.. ISN'T HELL ALREADY HERE? BEFORE YOU? RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?" I gave him a very scary demon liked face, at least that is what they told me. I didn't really cared for the time but I wanted to tore him up limb to limb, bone to bone, and tooth to tooth._

"_What! Are you trying to provoke me! Because I am not intimidated by-!" He was surprise as I licked the blood from my hands, at the time they told me that I looked like a vampire._

"_HELL… WHAT A NOSTALGIC NAME… WHY DON'T WE SEE IT TOGERTHER?" I told him as I fixed my hair which is now covered in her blood._

"_Sean! Don't do it! You will die!" I heard the head enforcer say but I already lost consciousness. After that, I felt the darkness overwhelm me. I was succumbing to the power of the darkness that has awaked in me that it took over me._

*End of flasback*

"That day I was never the same again, I found out that the guy I beat up is dead on arrival from the hospital. His face was beaten up so much that the doctors almost can't identify him. The daughter of the principal has miraculously recovered from her gunshot wound when the policed arrived. I was put to questioning but it was settled before I gave any word and left it as an accident. I quit the enforcers the next day, I didn't want to cause more harm so I temporarily change my name on the school record as Shawn." I told no one in particular as I already prepared the tea and left for the roof.

"Though nothing has happened after that I still felt more would come, so I often hide at the infirmary early in the mornings in the first 3 months of school. I would then return to normal classes but I often return if I wanted to take a rest or do some self study." I made my way to the door of the roof. But before I did I gave a quiz.

"So what do you guys think? Am I human? An angel? Or a demon? But for me, as long as I am with Keima-san I am fine no matter what I am." I was talking to no one in particular when I turned my back. I felt like I was hoping for an answer when I turned around but that hope is meaningless to the empty sound of the stairs.

*Sean enters but someone did gave him an answer*

"Interesting… you're attitude is that of a demons' but your kindness is that of an angels'. Truly a question worth answering." She said as she once again appeared now knowing information about Sean's past.

"You see now why we had trouble in erasing his memories? As time goes by he quickly remembers them like nothing happened. But thanks to our latest inventions it will take him a while to remember some of _his_ doings." Another person came out from the shadows and this time this person was close to Sean in some way.

"This is a first for us since no one helps us. But his own concerns are nothing when it comes to him… do you think we should recruit him with us?" She ask as she looks by the window but couldn't.

"Let's wait a little longer of how much he can know about us. Also I get the feeling that he will come to us soon." The other person said as they both disappeared while Sean opens the door confused since he heard voices earlier.

"Hmm? I could have sworn that I heard voices a while ago." Thus our baka-hero is one step of getting dragged into something he doesn't like.

"Wait what!" I guess he heard me. Oh well next day.

"Hey wai-" Cut off.

*Next day*

"Why do I feel so tired when I didn't do anything much yesterday!" Sean-kun was complaining to the heavens. Talked about how someone skipped a few scenes.

"On the contrary, you now have a date with Kusunoki-sempai right Keima-kun?" Sean-kun looks at me with such a kind face that it made me look away and nodded.

"That's good; if you need any help on getting laid tell me okay?" I actually fell from the ground when I heard Sean-kun tell me this! Has he gotten some bolts loose or something!

"Hahahaha, your expressions are just gold to me Keima-san. I really love you." Sean-kun crouched down to my level and kisses me at the cheek. I was for the first time after a long time embarrassed by Sean-kun in public.

"Ohh how cute Kami-nii-sama and Sean are really close~!" Elsea my supposed half-blood sister was rather happy seeing me get kissed at the cheek.

"Is that all you are going to say!" I said to her but didn't continue, I don't really want to have a word with Sean-kun when I have an important date coming in.

"Hey hurry up Keima-san! Or you will be punished by Kusunoki-sempai!" I turned pale thinking what Kusunoki-sempai might do to me if I were late. Certainly I would be lucky if it was just death. We made our way to our dating site as Sean-kun left and went to his part-time job.

*Sean's part-time job*

"Alright people! Today is the annual Yu-Gi-** little tournament! We will be having 10 lucky contestants fight for their deck! We encourage those who have their own decks to please register since we already have 30 other participants' battling!" I said as the people around me registered, I already occupied my place as last boss.

"Question! Can we have three separate decks?" A man asks as I nodded.

"Yes you can use three separate decks in the qualifying rounds and preliminaries! But when you enter the semi-finals you must finalize your deck!" I answered as I took the piece of paper and gave it to the owner.

"Good job Sean-kun, you have harvested a fine crop as always." The manager praises me as I just scratch the back of my head a bit embarrassed.

"Nah I just did what any other Yu-Gi-** fans would do. Also the grand prize of 5 ultimate rare cards is not something we want to ignore!" I was so hype as I went to go do battle.

*after 2 hours of dueling we finally made it to the semi-finals*

"Hmm… old rules of 4000 life points! Now come and let's duel!" He said as he readies his deck.

"Bring it on! I just got a new deck and I am not going to be afraid of you!" I told him as we both shuffle our decks.

"Duel!" We both yelled but he made the first move.

"Draw! I first activate my magic card! Card destruction!" Guh he got me! When I had some good cards too. I put my 5 card down at the graveyard.

"I then activate the effect of Chaos Sorcerror and I will banish my Archfiend Mirror and Jenis, Lightswornd Mender!" He special summoned him and I already knew what it meant. He is a Chaos deck user a.k.a the infamous twilight deck.

"I then special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of Beginning in attack position!" Another card has been special summoned; he banished another Archfiend Mirror and another lightsworn monster.

"I then set a monster card and set two cards, I end my turn." He was full of confidence but I wasn't about to lose hope.

"Draw!" I looked at my card and made a smirk.

"First I activate my Heavy Storm spell card! All trap or spell cards are now destroyed!" I destroyed a Royal Decree and Mystical Space Typhoon.

"Not bad. But you need more than that to win!" He said which I only laugh at.

"That's what you think, I activate my spell card! Future Fusion! I reveal my Divine Neos and will search my deck and put the materials at my graveyard!" I told him as he was now getting a bit worried.

"I then activate another spell card Dark Hole!" I destroyed all of his monsters even his faced down card.

"I then activate my next spell card! Miracle Fusion! I will banish my Elemental Hero Prisma and Elemental Hero Bubbleman to special summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" I declared as I showed my card with pride!

"I activate my O – Oversoul spell card and special summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack position!" I special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my graveyard to the field.

"That's overkill!" He said as he now knows it is impossible to win.

"No! This is overkill! I activate my spell card! Neos Force!" I then equipped it to my Neos and it gained 800 attack.

"Go Elemental Hero Absolute Hero! Destroy the opponent!" His life points became zero as he went limp as his battle was over.

"Not bad, but you could have had ended it with Absolute Zero and not show off." I looked behind me to find my next opponent whom already defeated his opponent faster than me.

"Hmm… in our next duel I will defeat you before you even summon your ace card." I declared as we square-off with the final match.

*Finals*

"The final match, the duel that everyone is waiting for I'm not gonna hold back." I told him as he too was pumped up.

"Let's make this duel fun for everyone, so let's make it a bit long do you agree?" He whispered to me which I agreed in a bit.

"But if I got lucky and got my two aces out, then your finish." I told him as we shook our hands and started the duel.

"Draw!" I had in my hand mystic tomato.

"I set one card I end my turn." Looks like a quick duel to me.

"I draw! I activate Card Destruction!" We discarded our cards from our hand and found that I got O – Oversoul and my strongest card with it. This will be a piece of cake.

"Then I normal Summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" A blackwing deck. I was getting nervous for a bit but I kept my composure.

"I special summon from my graveyard Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!" I can already see where this is going.

"I synchro summon! Blackwing Armed Wing!" Oh great that thing will do some serious piercing damage.

"I special summon from my hand! Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" I am getting nervous now, two piercing damage monster on the field.

"Blackwing – Bora the Spear attack the face down card! But before that I activate Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow's effect and send it to the graveyard to have my monster's attack raise to 3100!" He said.

"Crud!" I yelled. I flipped the monster and I lost 2000 life points.

"Effect activate! I will search from my deck a dark type monster to special summon it from the field from my deck!" I picked up my deck and found the ace card I was looking for.

"I special summon Yubel!" He was surprise as he knew that he cannot declare a direct attack since Yubel sends my battle damage to my opponent's life points.

"I set 2 cards I end my turn." He said as I already planned my victory.

"Draw!" I found a very interesting card in my hands. My field spell card Neo Space!

"First I activate my Spell card Heavy Storm!" I destroyed his set down magic or trap cards.

"I then activate my other Spell card! O – Oversoul! I special summon Elemental Hero Neos!" I special summoned said monster from the graveyard.

"God another contact fusion it seems." He said but I smirked which he noticed.

"Remember my declaration earlier? Well like I promise I will end this duel before you can summon your ace card." He nodded as he remembered but couldn't figure out what I meant.

"Right now my strongest card is at my hands, I special summon! Neos Wiseman!" He was surprise as I special summoned my strongest card.

"I am not done yet! I activate my spell card Fake Hero and special summon my Elemental Hero Neos in Attack position! I then normal summon Neo-spacian Flare Scarab! Contact Fusion!" I returned my Neos and Flare Scarab to the deck and special summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos.

"I activate my field spell! Neo Space!" The field turned into Neo Space.

"Now Elemental Hero Flare Scarab! Attack Blackwing Armed Wing!" I said as I now know that victory is certain but…

"I activate the effect of my Necro Gardna! Your attack is now negated!" Guh he got me there as my attack was negated.

"Then Neos Wiseman! Attack him!" I attack him again but the same thing happened.

"I activate my Necro Gardna's effect again!" Crap! I didn't know he had those cards in his hand!

"Looks like luck is on my side now, even if you accidentally added a card to your hand." I was ashamed to say that I did actually add a card to my hand. Fake Hero wasn't originally on my hand because it got stuck with my Neos.

"I end my turn." I told him.

"Draw! I activate my spell card Pot of Greed!" He draws two more cards.

"I activate my spell card Allure of Darkness!" He draws two cards and removes from play one of his dark monster cards.

"I activate my Cards for Black Feathers spell card!" He discards his blackwing and draws two more cards.

"I activate my spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Now I can't attack him for 3 turns.

"I normal summon Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr and Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master! Attack Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" The both of us didn't receive battle damage but…

"Now you're monster has a wedge counter! I end my turn." He said as I draw a card.

"I set one card face down. I end my turn." Do or die as he draws his card.

"Alright wedge counter remove! Now your monster's attack is zero! Blackwing Armor Master attack Flare Neos!" He was certain victory was his but I activated a surprise card.

"Trap card activate, Mirror Force!" Thus I destroyed his monsters.

"Kuh, one monster card, I end my turn." I draw a card and activated it.

"I activate my spell card! Pot of Greed!" I draw two cards.

"I activate my spell card! Heavy Storm!" I destroyed his spellcard including mine.

"Now Neos Wiseman attack!" I attacked the face down card and found it was silver shield.

"Neos effect activate! You receive damage equal to its attack while I receive his defense as life points!" My life returned from 2000 to 3800.

"Now attack Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" But I knew what was coming.

"Effect activate, my battle damage becomes zero. Say goodbye to your Flare Neos." He said.

"I set down one card, I then return Flare Neos to my Extra deck. I end my turn." I said as he draws his card.

"I activate my Monster Reborn! Come back to me Blackwing Armor Master!" He said as Blackwing Armor Master returned.

"Attack!" He attacks and the both of us didn't receive battle damage.

"I end my turn."

"Draw!" I found a very convenient card.

"Miracle Fusion Activate!" I banised two cards from my grave and fusion Summoned…

"Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" My opponent actually finished that for me.

"Then I flip! Morphing Jar effect effect activate!" He discards all cards at his hand and we both draw five cards.

"I activate my spell card! Ancient Rules and special summon Elemental Hero Neos!" I special summon said card from my hand to the field.

"Then I normal summon Neo-spacian Air Hummingbird! Effect activate! You have five cards in your hands! I will receive 500x the number of cards you have from your hand as life points!" I relieved about 2500 life points which brings a total of 7300 life points!

"Now contact Fusion! I special summon Elemental Hero Air Neos!" I returned the two cards and special; summoned from my extra deck said monster.

"Sugoi desu! He isn't even backing up even though he cheated earlier!" Oops I almost forgot.

"I will throw away instant Neo Space to the graveyard as apologies for the fake hero spell card." I told him as he nodded.

"Now Elemental Hero Absolute Zero! Attack Blackwing Armor Master!" My monster was destroyed but.

"Effect activate! You're monster is now destroyed!" He sent Armor Master to the grave and made a direct attack but…

"Effect activate! Battle Fader!" Amazing! He prolonged the battle!

"Guh! Not bad! I set down one card; I end my turn and return Air Neos to my extra deck." I was actually having fun now. I felt like I was Jaden Yuki who is having a great time at his duels.

"I draw!" He draws a card and smirks.

"Dark Hole!" He destroyed my monsters just like that.

"I end my turn…" I guest he doesn't have any monsters in his hand.

"Destiny Draw!" I said as I look upon my card and found what I needed.

"I special summon! Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" I special summon the monster then I activated his effect.

"Effect activate! If this card is special summoned from the hand to the field and I have no cards in both areas except Elemental Hero Bubbleman then I can draw two cards!" I said as I draw two cards.

"I activate my Magic Card! Future Fusion! I reveal Elemental Hero Divine Neos! I will send five cards which are Neos, Neo-spacian, and Hero! In the next two standby phases Elemental Hero Divine Neos will be special summoned from my extra deck!" The whole crowd cheered but I wasn't done yet.

"But this isn't my decider match. I activate Dark Calling!" The whole spectators gasp as no one expected an Evil Hero on my deck. I banished Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Yubel.

"I special summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" The whole crowd marbled as I summoned a very strong monster.

"Not bad… this is your victory. Go ahead and finish me off." He said as he smiled and closed his eyes acting cool.

"I had a lot of fun today. Let's duel again sometime in the near future." I told him as I smiled.

"Now Evil Hero Malicious Fiend! Direct attack!" I ended the match. The whole crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow. Then it came… the awarding ceremony.

*Awarding Ceremony*

"Congratulations Sean-kun for winning the Yu-Gi-** Little Tournament! As promised you will receive 5 Ghost rare cards as a reward! The runner-up will receive a Ultimate Rare as a reward as well." The manager said as I took my five ghost rare at my hand. They were Ghost Rare Rainbow Neos, Ghost Rare Rainbow Dragon, Ghost Rare Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Galaxy – Eyes Photon Dragon, and Ghost Rare Honest.

"Please give a round of applause to Sean-kun everybody and have a nice day and look out for the next Yu-Gi-** Little Tournamen!" The manager said as the ceremony ends.

*after a while of cleaning the whole place*

"Thanks a lot Sean-kun, we made a lot of money and we are now steadily in the green. If it weren't for you we might have ended up on the red again." The manager said as I finished cleaning.

"No problem mam, let's close for the day since I want to catch up with a friend of mine." I told her as I change from my casual clothes.

"Also your Hero Deck is amazing, didn't think you would add Evil Heroes in it though and adding Neos Wiseman and Yubel was a shocker enough." She told me as I was a bit embarrassed.

"To tell you the truth I kinda sneaked Yubel in when it was about time for the Semi-finals. Luckily it didn't ruin my strategy deck and even won." I told her honestly.

"Well then you must be really lucky~! Anyways good day Sean-kun and see you next week~!" She waved to me goodbye as I left to catch up on Keima-san's date.

*At the time what's left of the date was a huge fight between two people both parties know*

"Wha-what the hell has Keima-san gotten into!" I exclaimed as I hid by the bushes videotaping this as always. But what I saw is something science refuses to recognize except if she is Kusunoki-sempai's twin sister that they hid from me!

"I'm going to live my life as a girl now!" The doppelganger exclaimed, for some reason it felt like she was the one thing that is missing from the Kusunoki-sempai I know.

"Shut up! Girly things are not needed in order to be strong!" And yet I wish she was Kusunoki-sempai, my hopes were shattered since it wasn't very girly of her.

"Where the hell is Keima-san when you need him!" I didn't know what to do but I knew if this continues they might kill each other.

"W-Wait up you two!" I came out from the bushes and tried to stop them but they both punch me at the face really hard.

"Oh my Sean-kun!" The girly Kusunoki-sempai exclaimed which made me twitch a bit.

"Stop interfering Sean-kun! This is a fight between me and her!" I don't know why but I feel so relieved that she is Kusunoki-sempai.

"I get why you want to fight her since she is more girly than you but are you really sure you want to erase that part of you?" I ask her in which she nodded... her doppelganger nods as well which made me a no way out.

"As a fellow martial artist I cannot interfere... but as a friend I will support you Kusunoki-sempai." I feel heartbroken, is this really what I can do for her? Am I so weak enough to let this happen?

"You're always a ruckus inside of me! Today I will finally silence you!" Her counterpart dodge and grabs her hand to do a lock.

"Martial arts can go eat poo! Starting today I am the real Kusunoki!" ...this is... is this what Hinoki-chan warned me about!

"Let that dojo be destroyed!" Kusunoki-sempai came hurling towards me as I grabbed her to soften her landing but the impact was too strong for me that it sent me a few meters away from the other Kusunoki.

"A-arigatou Sean-kun but-" I hit her hard in the head and she bent down in pain. I saw Keima-san, Imouto-san and the other Kusunoki who are both shock and surprise.

"W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She demanded as she got up from my punch.

"That's because your wrong Kusunoki-sempai..." She was shocked as she lowered her head.

"Then I win!" The other Kusunoki said but I kicked her at the gut.

"That doesn't mean your right either." She was much sharper than Kusunoki-sempai however and manages to evade my attack well.

"What?" She ask.

"It means that both of you are wrong... I should have realized something was wrong when I left the dojo... I didn't think that the situation has gotten this bad... I have to take responsibility for the father of both of you and Hinoki-chan!" I exclaimed as I made a different stance, a stance I only used rarely.

"I am so sorry Kusunoki-sempai! Knowing you have suffered everyday when I left! I know you will never forgive me but let me show you the reason why I left!" I shouted as my eyes became otherworldly.

"I will let you witness the complete mastery of the Ancient Martial Art Kasuga-style Life and Death technique! No man nor woman will know the day when they felt hell turn to heaven in their lives..." My voiced change a bit too... it somehow felt more evil than before. *sweatdrop*

"Kuh! This... this aura! It is definitely the complete power of mastering the Ancient Martial art!" I was full of ki and I wanted to show the both of them the full mastery of the style they are mastering.

"Sean-kun-" I interrupted the both of them.

"Shut up the both of you! Hinoki-chan is greatly disappointed! I will not let any of you dishonor the Kasuga-style of fighting." I made a leap and dive into the other Kusunoki. She...

*again a third person fight*

Having used the Kasuga-style of martial arts, Sean made a diving headbutt to his enemy but she lies down and uses her legs to push Sean upwards. At a moments notice she grabs Sean's legs and tries to smash Sean at the ground but he retaliates at the last second. He then uses this disadvantage to his advantage and throws over Kusunoki a few feet away from him. Both martial artist stand and charged at each other with all of their might. Punch after punch the two ignoring the pain and giving the other more of their fist. Sean was the first to break away from Kusunoki as he spits a few of his blood at the ground.

"Eww!" Sean's resolve has collapsed a bit as they saw his blood. But quickly returned to his pace and charges again, this time with a roundhouse kick.

"Hah!" Using bruth force Kusunoki deflects his kick and both martial artist cancel each other out.

Sean channels his inner ki and uses it to release a wave. Kusunoki was blown away by the force of his ki and was blown away from him about a few meters. Kusunoki however doesn't want to lose and dashes to Sean closing the distance but...

"T-This is!" Kusunoki remembers her same mistake when she charged herself and Sean proceeded to superkick the other Kusunoki when she closed the distance.

"Guh!" She felt pain but to a whole different level. But the pain subsided when she felt a very powerful aura coming from Sean.

"The original! Heaven's Assault!" Sean puts all of his strength at his legs and does a very powerful jumping axe kick. Kusunoki manages to dodge at the last moment when his kick made impact and caused a bit of a rapture to come out.

*end of fight*

"Kuh!" I-I cannot believe it! What was I thinking! I almost killed a person again!

"You look hurt Sean-kun..." The other Kusunoki said as she gets up. I on the other hand cannot get up due to the pain my leg is giving me.

"Pretty much... but if you hadn't rolled away in time I might have killed you..." I told her as I sigh.

"You seem disappointed by that though." She pointed out but I shook my head.

"No... a true martial artist never kills even if he goes mad. That's what I learned from your father... when the two of us trained together." I told her as both Kusunokis where surprise.

"Anyways, Kusunoki-sempai and... Kusunoki-chan..." The two paid attention but the counterpart of Kusunoki blushes as her original scolds her.

"Look at me I am already a master class fighter. The Kusunoki-sempai that goes to this road will find no happiness and the Kusunoki-chan that wants to be more girly will grow defenseless and weak..." Both of them lowered there heads but this isn't a lecture.

"To tell you the truth I envy the both of you since you are free to choose who you want to be. As for me I am already branded as a master. I cannot say that my days of high school are normal... in fact it has become more unbecoming." I closed my eyes as I remember the days of my Junior High and my early months of high school. All I could feel was the coldness of isolation... I wasn't entirely welcomed by my peers when I returned those three months.

"Then what should we do Sean-kun? Watashi... Watashi wa..." I got near Kusunoki-sempai and wiped her tears away.

"Keima-san... I know you want to say something... so why don't you say it now?" I told him as he came out from his hiding place. He looked really disappointed... almost mad really. I think he wants to chew my head off. But before he could say anything he looked at me for a second... it felt disturbing when he looked at me and I unconsciously gave him a glare which made him spooked.

"S-sorry Keima-san." I told him as I moved towards the shadows and disappeared.

*To Imouto-san*

"Imouto-san I know that the both of you are hiding something from me." I saw Sean came here from the shadows. I was so surprise that I yelp.

"Wha-What are you talking about!" I was trying to play dumb but Sean saw right through me.

"Getting agitated when I said the two of you are hiding something from me brings greater suspicion Imouto-san. In fact right now, I would like the two of us to talk. Just the two of us..." I ran away but Sean caught me with his hand on my head, his hand felt so big on my small head that I felt like I was going to get crushed!

"Guh!" I heard Sean say as he collapse. He was bleeding at the ground and I was worried to the bone, I took him up and looked for any open wounds but.

"There aren't any wounds! Internal Bleeding!" I was shock as Sean immediately got his consciousness back.

"Damn, I cannot believe this is the price of doing a powerful signature." He muttered as he got up.

"Are you alright Sean? You were just bleeding a moment ago." I told him.

"I was vomiting blood." He corrected which made me froze a bit. This is certainly something he finds normal to just openly admit he vomited blood.

"More importantly look..." He pointed at Kami-nii-sama's direction and saw the two of them arguing together.

"Our plan all along really, he wanted me to come and help him on his date when I meet another Kusunoki-sempai but... I didn't know that he meant it literally." He told me as he chuckled a bit. I was surprise since Kami-nii-sama let him in on the conquest.

"Right now this proves how close I am to Keima-san but I feel he is hiding something from me. You too Imouto-san... by any chance the two of you did something I should know about?" I was silent for a moment calculating what I should say but I immediately burn out due to analyzing for an answer.

"Hehehheh... It's alright Imouto-san, I can understand that Keima-san has his own business and as do I. I guess I will do my part and be clueless about this." He said as he left. A few minutes later the runaway spirit finally went out.

*The next day*

"Hey Keima-san~! Maybe later after school we go buy some games? I heard that this new store by Maijima Wai Wai Road~!" As usual Sean-kun has my best interest at heart and has got it even planned because today was the day we buy new games.

"I get that today you are going to challenge me right?" I asks as he simply nodded.

"Absolutely! This time I have mastered 240 games yesterday and I am ready to go all out on you!" His passion on defeating me never gets old. I also once remembered the time I went easy on him, he scolded me to not hold back that I had to go all out everyday.

"Wah~! So Sean is also a God of Games too!" Elsea ask as Sean pointed his finger to the heavens.

"I haven't reach the title of God yet but I am still the holder of the title of 'Dark' King of Games!" I remembered the time when he made that name for himself... but I still couldn't believe that our simple minded classmates back then actually took him seriously. He even got himself a dueling gang!

"Oh but Keima-san you can go early today. I plan on having a match with Kusunoki-sempai toda, she said something about proving her worth in challenging me." Sean-kun actually got nervous today. He wasn't expecting his own grave to be dug today since he still has to recover from yesterdays accident.

"Actually on second thought I would love to watch and enjoy you getting beat up!" I put a mocking grin as Sean-kun smiles.

"Sure you can watch! But don't expect me to lost anytime soon." He told me as the day went on.

After school today we went ahead and reached the Gymnasium and found Kusunoki's club. Along the way we found the Enforcers who are on watch on Sean's rampage today since they found some disturbing rumors of Sean-kun going nuts at a park *sweatdrop*. However, today it didn't stop Sean-kun and instead got really excited for today's match. They fought with all they had that it even worried the enforcers to some extent but Sean-kun was smiling which gave them good news, in this case sighs of relief. Kusunoki herself has change as she not only manages to not do her mistake and charge in blindly but also manages to counter his superkick and do throws him away for a few feet but Sean-kun manages to land in time. Sean-kun praised her for evading his kick earlier and how she manages to throw him which the enforcers find kind of funny coming from him. But that all change when Sean-kun used a particular signature.

"Heaven's Assault!" He lands a kick from her out of nowhere! It took Kusunoki by surprise and has to forcefully retire due to the damage she sustained.

"As good as always Sean-kun. But next time please go a little more gentle on me~?" She ask pleadingly as if she accepted her Kohai is more stronger than her.

"... really? I thought I had been more gently on it since I had a broken leg yesterday due to an accident." As much as how dumb Sean-kun looks right now his childish behavior really pleases us. Even the enforcers laugh along with Kusunoki as they couldn't believe Sean-kun would get hurt so easily.

"But it's true! Hey are you guys even listening to me!" Sean-kun practically complained but my mind was on something else. Sean-kun used his signature move on her again even though the conquest was over... by any chance could he have possibly remembered the conquest!

To be continued...

_Gotta hand it to other authors to have time to actually write this stories up! Trust me, I want to get this back story of Sean to finish as soon as possible but I am mainly following the main conquest arc. But I did some changes since I need Kusunoki as a vital ally for Sean when I finally get to the old conquest arc! Trust me I have a lot planned but hopefully you also get the puns I made and references and to all the Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there to please not sue me for impersonating a fictional character lol. But seriously please do not sue me. If you got any complaints please go right ahead and put it on your review. If you have any suggestions then don't hesitate to put it on the review. But if you want to tell me what I lazy sh*t I am please hesitate to put it on your review. I am very sorry for poor quality of the story but I will make it up in the future. This is Alewar Warinot now signing out. Oh and hopefully you get to like what I will do in the Chief District Officer arc~!_


	9. Chapter 7

_Oh god I should really turn into a shoujo manga artist instead. I would have gotten more experience if that were to happen. Also remember last chapter everyone? Those two figures are needed for my future arc… wait you don't know who I am referring to? You know the ones who answered Sean's question if he was not human. If you are a fan of a certain maniac like Keima you would know who they are and yes they are not OCs. Also I would like to proudly declare that I am a sinner in love when I wrote Library Girl arc. Don't get me wrong here but it was kinda cute but not on par as to how Keima does it. To tell you guys the truth I am really bad at this 'fanfic' business. I am much better writing original stories instead… even if it did once turned me into a fangirl's pimp once. *Shudder* The moral of the story is to not turn into a fangirl's pimp. Trust me you would rather die instead._

Encounter! What a privilege!

"Say Sean-kun… are you remembering some things you are not telling me about?" I ask him as he looked at me with those confused eyes. Oh and hello Keima here a.k.a Capturing God and if you remember last chapter Sean-kun helped me out on a conquest.

"Is it about that fight yesterday?" I guess he won't speak of things he can't remember. This guy here is Sean Emmanuelle San Diego. He is my happy-go-lucky best friend… but he is more of a childhood friend since he sticks by me for a long time now. But he lacks the power of money which makes him unapproachable by our peers… but I think it may just be because of me.

"I'm fine with life for now Keima-san." Guess not then, he really loves to be alone for some reason. But I think he is just not getting too attached to anyone else except me and that bug demon.

"Ne~, Ne~! Sean how can you lost to Keima-san when you are this good at games!" My supposed half-sister said. She went with us on our annual rivals match and I won every game he could throw at me… except chess. I don't know why he doesn't play chess with me.

"Ugh… I lost every one of those challenges… I guess I should have taken my time mastering the game first but I might get too attached to it and wouldn't forgive myself if I lost to something I love again." So that's why he always loose, I have to admit his stubbornness is above what I would expect from him.

"You know if you just fought me with those you have mastered perfectly than those you have just mastered recently then our fights would have ended a long time ago!" I scold him but he whimpered which really took me by surprise.

"But… but…" Oh jeez, I hate it when he cries. For kami-sama's sake! You are a warrior are you not!

"Stop crying Sean-kun it is unbecoming of you." I told him as I returned to my video games… good god he is getting good at dodging the question!

"Heh heh heh~" He let his tongue out in a childish manner that I smacked him on the head with a paper fan.

"You really piss me off!" I snapped at him a he just rubs his non-existent sore spot.

"Anyways, I don't plan on anything and I have got nothing to hide…" Even though he doesn't like it much when I hurt him he always smiles.

"Whatever, I am going back to gaming." I told them as I went back to my usual gaming.

"…" It was silent all of a sudden; I looked up on what was going on but found an unusual sight. Sean-kun is red… no it's more likely he turned into a tomato instead since he turned super red.

"…" Sean-kun was gazing at someone from outside the window; I followed his trail of sight and found a girl with a kimono at the school grounds.

"N-No way, Sean-kun are you-" I was stopped by Elsea by using her hand. She looked at me pleadingly telling me not to disturb him.

"…" After a few minutes of staring at her Sean-kun breath in a lot of air and gave out a long sigh. It was weird and we weren't the only ones. Our peers have also noticed the intense silence we had and somehow respected Sean-kun's time.

"You guys, picking on weak people again!" The one that rudely killed the moment was none other than Kusunoki-sempai. She just kicked the three idiots that we have met last time.

"In reality, stronger people should protect the weak." She said carrying the kitten we had last met from the dojo.

"Good words of advice Kusunoki-sempai~!" Sean-kun, for some reason, came out near her from out of nowhere surprising all of us and Kusunoki-sempai. But he just pets the kitten which she was holding and the two talks about their injuries.

"What bunch of battle freaks." I said silently as I returned to my gaming.

* * *

><p>*After a few hours they went to the roof*<p>

"She isn't here today huh?" What's wrong with me? Ever since yesterday my mind has been unclear and foggy. But now I steadily remember some memories. A cheering with Takahara-san, being a bit of a cold butler to support Aoyama-san, my involvement with Kanon-chan as his teacher… I still couldn't know why I actually did it. Then the other day something very important…

"Just became close with Kusunoki-san and her problems are now over, you can expect that she will do splendidly as a Master in the future." I then sent this mail to Hinoki-chan and turned off my PFP.

"What is going on here? Why are memories flooding into me all of a sudden?" I can hardly keep track of it and I am now getting a migraine just visualizing it.

"Ara?" I was lifted from my position and I was trap inside a… pickle jar!

"Man! And that was a perfect chance as well! Don't get in the way!" I heard someone say as I look at the person who caught me.

"Sean!" But my insticns switch to look down on Imouto-san. I then did the seconds biggest reasonable thing in my entire life as a high school student. I broke the bottom of the glass jar and escaped swiftly.

"What is it Imouto-san? Did Keima-san need my help again?" I almost forgot about the person whom caught me and looked up. I found no one and I didn't even see the shard of the destroyed jar I just broke a moment ago.

"Haqua?" I heard her say as I was stepped on.

"Who the hell!" I was really furious since I got turned into a welcome mat by this stranger.

"Oh… I didn't know I was stepping on a worm." I am getting really pissed about this arrogant son of a *****(Sean no cursing!)

"Ojou, I can tell the two of us are natural born enemies." I told her as I turned and she fell on the floor much to my delight.

"Damn you!" From out of nowhere she picked up her scythe and throws it at me which just kicked to the heavens.

"You won't be seeing your toy for a while; my kicks are known as foul play in the underground soccer tournaments." I told her as I smiled and she was pissed.

"If you weren't a human I would have killed you right now!" She yelled as I scoff.

"Even if I am not human, it is by nature that those who oppose or are completely different destroy each other. Haven't you gotten your head examined? Because it looks like you didn't even know this simple fact." I was having fun making this girl angry. I guess I got this sadistic side of mine form our homeroom teacher.

"Wha-? How dare you call me stupid!" She roared like a lion but I just simply shook my head.

"I just said 'if you had your head examined' but you just revealed that you are stupid. I guess you really are one since you admitted it yourself." Cocky, I really am cocky.

"Grr…" She was biting her lip in frustration, she couldn't come up with a comeback and this made me happy.

"Anyways…" I looked up to Imouto-san as she was frozen, her mouth wide open and her eyes in complete shock.

"What's wrong Imouto-san? You look like you just saw a ghost?" I ask her as she shook her head.

"Elsea! Where are you?" I heard Keima-san not far from here say as I turned around.

"We are here Keima-san!" It wasn't long before he finally came, while we waited though Imouto-san began talking to this weird stranger.

"Kami-sama?" I heard her say as I turned around to look back at Keima-san.

"%^((# Kami-sama! %^(#" Is it just me or am I hearing things right? I cannot understand what they are saying! But she went to show him her hand but Keima-san immediately stood up which caught all of us by surprise.

"Oh no not that game again Keima-san…" I face palmed as I remembered the very same sim game I played before. I never played again since I suck at it.

"Oh brother… Keima-san I am heading back to class and collect our stuff." I told him as I left.

* * *

><p>*back at the classroom*<p>

"Thank god I am out of that situation. They were talking in a weird language I didn't even know before. Is it mayan?" I talked to myself as I prepared our bags to go home. (This guy can speak thirteen major languages including Dutch and Arabic.)

"You seem to be bothered Sean." I heard an unfamiliar voice said as I turned around and found Takahara-san. I immediately remembered the time we cheered for her. Not knowing who the 'we' whom cheered for her is I took the chance to find out some info.

"Oh it's just you Takahara-san. How's track and field practice? Have you gotten faster than your previous record?" I ask her as she was cheery about it.

"Yes~! Oh and I also beat your previous record Sean~!" Since when did we get ourselves acquainted? I don't remember being this informal with her.

"Why calling me informally Takahara-san? Is this some form of harassment since you can't do it physically because of the rumors you keep getting from a reliable source?" I ask in a manner of fact way.

"You're not even denying the rumor?" I turned around and grab the bags of Imouto-san and Keima-san, I already had mine hung by my shoulders.

"Not gonna deny it. Anyways Takahara-san… do you by any chance have any recollection of being cheered on embarrassingly by some people?" I ask since I don't want to mention I was involved. It would make me into a weirdo though I am already treated as one.

"Huh?" She flustered, now to put my deductive author training to good use. It must mean something but I must get more info!

"Will I take that as a yes then?" I ask.

"Ah no, there haven't been any lately…" She was hiding something. So I laid down the obvious question.

"Lately? So were there any in the past event?" She looked down and thought it long and hard then she finally gave me an answer.

"Are the sudden increase of members in the track and field club some form of cheering?" I fell down in the most unrealistic way because of her answer.

"No but it seems you aren't hiding anything then… too bad." I kinda whispered the last bit to myself so she wouldn't hear.

"Why is something the matter Sean?" Again why being informal?

"If you don't stop being informal to me then I won't give you an answer." Even I find it just fine to be called by my first name informally I don't like to break such standards here in Japan.

"Sorry… Sean-kun." I relaxed a little as she now called me a bit formally. But I have to be careful around her since those idiots that have been keeping an eye on her, the Infamous Ayumi Fun club so to speak, are probably plotting to dispose of me despite the rumors.

"No its nothing but just be careful from now on. You're fans are probably plotting to have me _taken cared off_ if you talk to me so informally again." It was the most logical excuse I can think of. It work wonders for authors to practice their sentences on their own characters so I always calculate what to say like Keima-san. *twinkle*

"Oh… sorry about that. Do you want me to tell them to not do that to you?" She ask as I shook my head.

"No thanks, might as well teach them a lesson to mess around with a delinquent like me right?" I smirked evilly as I clenched my fist. She just chuckled a bit and went her way.

"…" I just recently noticed that I am now alone here at the classroom. It didn't bother me much since the evil intent of Takahara's fans are occupying my concern. I went ahead and opened a window, jumped out and closed the window behind so that I can jump to a nearby tree.

*School Grounds*

"The training with the Master of the Kasuga-style sure paid off. Who would have guessed I would need it in these kinds of situations." I told myself as I drop myself to the ground.

"This way…" I heard a very familiar voice as I hid from the bushes. What I saw is a rare sight; Keima-san is making a girl follow her!

"I'm coming! Just slow down for a minute!" A quite unusual scene it was, normally Keima-san hated helping people… well there had been few exceptions but none the least he hates doing it to those 'random people' as he calls them.

"… I have got to see this for myself." I got this feeling that I should observe them for now. I couldn't stop my grin as I stalk them like a tiger.

*Theater*

"_What the! Why here of all places! Is this what people call 'leading youths to adulthood'!" _(It seems perfectly clear that Sean is easily influenced.)

"Strangely… I can see the spirit of the dead lurking from inside. Is it really fine for Keima-san to enter such a place?" Due to my intense training my vision has been sharper than before. Heck I can even see about 30 feet away as long as it is readable. But for some reason or another, he can also see Ectoplasm and it doesn't help much that there are a few things I don't want to see.

"Now that I think about it, the girls I have met in my memories have some sort of ectoplasm around them. Is it some sort of spirit living in them?" I was wondering as I did notice some kind of strange ectoplasm around them. But I didn't mention it since it was weird... or rather I much like it to just ignore the spirits of the damned and the likes... but those demons won't leave the living alone.

_But why on times like these I have to get a major headache! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I really hate it when I get ailments in all the wrong timings like today. No more importantly I don't have time for this, I must prepare for Keima-san's sake!_

I open my bag and search to the very bottom to find my Shichishito (seven-branched sword). I stripped my clothes and opened my bullet proof vest. In it was re-adjustable blade steel, however it isn't sharp enough to cut flesh which is perfectly acceptable as my legal weapons. Of course I registered them from my secret resources. Anyways, if needed be I will assemble the blades together to make a sword... but I only do that for stronger spirits so no problem until some wacko crazy monster appears. It took me a bit of time to prepare as I knew Keima-san and the mysterious girl already entered deep inside the Theater however I entered shortly after fixing the bladed steel on my vest.

*inside the Theater*

"Guh!" It was much worse than I thought, the stench of evil is much more stronger here. Damn it! There are other here and their aura is much weaker. This is bad; there are several possessed students ahead.

"So early in the year and here I am turning terminator. Why don't those spirits leave humans alone?" I removed my bulletproof vest and installed the blades on the Shichishito, if one were to imagine this. You would be surprise at how it awfully resembles Clo*d's sword. I better stop my hobby of making look-a-like anime weapons. *sweatdrop*

"Keima-san please be alright!" I ran... OMG that's the most uncool thing I can think off! Who the hell makes this script!

*Back to Keima since Sean is breaking the fourth wall*

"So the lazy man making this horrible series left it up to me to save the day?" Keima who is also breaking the fourth wall said to the heavens.

"However, this situation is getting out of hand." I shook my head looking at the situation. The students rose up and are in the process of stopping the two girls. I won't be helping them in this since it is out of my abilities.

"Monster! I came for your head!" A man with a villainous appearance come out of nowhere, is he supposed to be on our side?

"Err... I mean your Ectoplasm! Oh hell let's just cut to the chase and destroy each other." He leaps towards the spirit and slashes it using his sword. A futile effort since-

"Gwaaaahhhh!" The monster actually got hurt from that sword! What the hell man!

"Heh you're still alive after receiving the full force of my slash? Gotta say you're no ordinary spirit!" The man made another attemp to slash but was tackled by one of the students. It took this chance to escape through the roof as the masked man or rather Sean whom drops his mask while standing up looks on in rage.

"Sean-kun!" He flinched as he turned around facing me. He was scratching the back of his head laughing as I glared at him.

"S-sorry about this Keima-san but I have to terminate that ghost. I will explain everything else after I destroy it!" He jumps up to the roof sword in hand. I have got to say Sean-kun has gotten better on his physical moral.

"A human just hurts a runaway spirit! That's unheard of!" This district chief officer exclaimed which I added to my list of important information.

"Sean protected us... but why do I get the feeling I am getting left out?" Elsea is getting teary about this as the three of us followed Sean-kun in pursuit.

"How could an ordinary human top out my efforts?" I already knew who said this; I am now hoping Sean-kun would be fine.

* * *

><p>*Outside Sean is hunting down the spirit but lost it halfway*<p>

_Dammit what was with that spirit! It felt a lot more stronger than the spirits I regularly see every day and what's more they are much more aggressive and can even possess some of the students... Could these be one of the demons God fought a long time ago? I can finally understand now that these demons are much more savage than these spirits. But what are they after? Gosh I better go back to Keima!_

It wasn't long that I got here that I saw her again. She looks like she was in pain or something; I guess I better comfort her.

"What the-1?" I was shock as she was also possessed by the spirit demon. I have to help her!

"K-Keima-san!" Why is he up there too carrying Imouto-san? This isn't good both of them are in trouble. I must infuse my sword with a prayer.

*while Sean is doing some praying we go live to Keima*

"Don't get in my way!" I was grabbed by her scythe and was lifted.

"Ka.. Kami-sama" 'That surprised me! Wow that surprised me!' was on the look on Elsea's face.

"Haqua is being manipulated!" What the! Even though she is a demon, it is using her.

"Uu~~~~~ Kami-sama what should we do~~~" This girl... *anime vein*

"You should think sometimes as well!" I exclaimed.

"Is it me or is that spirit smiling?" Everyone was surprise when they saw me. Who wouldn't after seeing my sword using aura?

"S-Sean! Why are you here! And why is your sword glowing!" Imouto-san asks the obvious. I just sweatdrop on this since she was in a state of panic.

"Stay calm Imouto-san, that thing has your friend captive right? I can easily defeat that thing but I will let you save your friend first." I told her as I sat down waiting for my turn.

"Alone?" She is definitely one to remain calm in this kind of situation. *sweatdrop*

"Take this! Soul Break!" I slash the students but they didn't get hurt thanks to the aura I am using. However, the students are knocked out but they are freed from the spirits control.

"Imouto-san… don't worry just save your friend. I've got your back so don't worry." I told her holding the students back.

"Elsea... think about it a little. The only opponent you have to face now, is just one person." Keima-san told her with a calm face.

"It's Haqua." For a moment I felt Imouto-san felt Keima-san's intentions. This is a surprise since Keima-san barely helps anyone but I guess it is different from siblings.

"You said it before; this escaped spirit uses the space in a person's heart, and controls humans..." Wait a minute so there really not ordinary spirits? I can't think now I have to hold these students for Imouto-san!

"Umm... Keima-san, I really know its rude for me to disturb your teachings but I cannot hold out these students much longer." I told him as I had trouble keeping the students away from Imouto-san, the aura in my sword only reserves for two swings. So I just wasted one and I need the last for the big boss.

"Very well Sean-kun. Elsea! Right now, Haqua is troubled. This feeling is being manipulated by the escape spirit. The space in Haqua's heart... you must fill it!" I told him to hurry it up; I had no choice but to beat them down.

_"Sorry about these nameless students." _ I use some Juijitsu in order for them to be crippled. It's a bit disgusting to see these guys crippled but it has got to do.

"OOH!" I turned around, a huge mistake, the students have caught me. They're forcing me to my knees kicking me or punching me senseless. I let go of my sword due to their unreasonable strength.

"Sean!" Imouto-san showed concern for me but it gave me an opposite effect.

"Let go off me!" I was mad and it had an effect to the possessed students. They backed up away from me, I didn't know if it was fear or if they plan to counter attack.

"Imouto-san! Just do it!" I burned up; my spirit has reached a critical point where I can feel a little lighter in my movements.

"_For me to reach this stage already, I fear the training that the master of the Kasuga-style has given me. I-I have to control this before it dominates me!" _I used yoga breathing in order for my heart to remain calm. It was a bit of a forced things to do right now since I am quite hurt from the beating earlier. But it has got to do for now.

"What are you doing? Haqua, stop this!" I opened my eyes and saw Imouto-san being held while the girl is preparing for a finishing strike. I took the change to use their blinds spots to pick up my sword. I just need the right moment to strike.

"My sword, my blade, my heart, gives me strength to slay the demon before me…" I silently prayed waiting for the right time to attack.

"Inside me… Haqua is a great demon! Now and forever!" I cannot believe she tackles her but this is the right moment!

"… giving me power which is unmatched! Giving me courage to conquer my foes! Take this you evil spirit!" I saw the two of them, Haqua is no longer possessed. I was relieved and unconsciously let out a smile. I jumped higher than ever before and the only thought on my mind that time is… if I left the recorder on the right time to record my favorite anime. (You're joking right?)

"Swift Dragon Combo!" I strike the evil spirit down with a fiery combo attack. It did a toll to it as he was getting damaged. I ended up delivering the monster towards Haqua-san and Imouto-san, I didn't know why but I knew they can do it.

"Heads up girls!" I yelled to them on time for them to act quickly and capture the spirit.

* * *

><p>*after a while*<p>

"So Sean-kun since when did you became an exorcist?" Keima-san ask as the two behind him were shock.

"That's a secret Keima-san." I answered him but he wasn't impressed.

"Sean-kun tell me the truth now. Since when had you become an exorcist?" I am definitely not answering him, not by a long shot.

"I can't answer you." I told him.

"Can't or won't?" He asks again quick this time.

"Both." I answered which irritated him more.

"Listen, Keima-san if I am hiding something from you then it is because it is of no relevance to our current relationship. Also I am not the only one who is keeping secrets. Keima-san, you made a contract Imouto-san who is a demon and helped her capture these so called 'escaped spirits' now didn't you?" I ask as he was stunned, I figured he would but I just barely knew the basic information and settle for broke.

"So it is true then, the two of you are in a partnership?" I ask.

"…" He didn't respond probably considering his options.

"Listen Keima-san, for the past few days I have remembered certain 'events' which happened at school but most of the student's don't know about this. First I thought it was because it was settled or over so I paid no mind. But as time passes by I learned that these events are, in fact, times where I helped someone gain their love." I told him as I hid my weapon and gave them their bags.

"But one thing was missing from the memories and it was the person who wants their love. At first it wouldn't had been you since I know you very much. To the point I even excluded you in my list of options in a blink of an eye… but now I know it wasn't so." I told him as he was still calm and silent.

"You were the one who made those event happed didn't you?" I ask but Imouto-san defends him.

"No! You are thinking of someone else Sean!" She told me but I gave her a doubting glare, one she mistook for an angry one since she flinched and went behind Keima-san.

"If you tell me now Keima-san, I will tell you why I know of this and why I became an exorcist." I told him as he looks at me. The two of us had an intense stare down, not backing down even for just a moment. But I won in the end.

"It's as you say Sean-kun, I was the one who asked for your help in creating those events and yes I did want the love of those girls. But I only did it so that I could save them… though I know you wouldn't believe." He answers as I nodded. I really couldn't believe, this is him we are talking about not some sort of buddah. (lol he is when he reaches God Mode)

"If I was another person yes I wouldn't believe you but I am not that person because I believe you Keima-san." I showed him my video camera and all the records of his past events.

"Not only did it record your most important moments with this girl but it also captured the spirits that live inside them. I was actually surprise to find this on my camera and thought it might just be some play we were preparing for the school festival." I smiled as I now know the truth from Keima-san.

"So why don't you tell me yours now Sean-kun?" He asks which I took the habit of scratching my head to work. I must be a fool right now since I was kinda nervous.

"How about later when we return home then? In an omake special" Alright that's it we are closing down people! In five, four, three, two, one.

*complete shutdown*

* * *

><p><em>Alright it is a but unexpected but we are ending this chapter due to technical difficulties and because the oocness is getting contagious in the entire set. But as promised a special Omake chapter is going to be written in a somewhat sooner time along with the Haqua chapter.<em>

_Sean: This guy is really pissing me off. To make me do things I don't normally want to do really!_

_Keima: Tell me about it. He barely pays us for this sh*tty fanfic! You are so going to get beaten up for this._

_What if I say you are going to get much more free time playing your games in peace than the actual chapter of the Haqua after?_

_Keima: … fine we will not beat you up for now…_

_Sean: How about me then!_

_Remember the promise I made a few chapters back? That's right a new OC is going to come next arc!_

_Sean: … as long as I can see her smile then I will do whatever you say…_

_That's what I like about you Sean! Alright now that this is taken cared of let's see you all on the Omake Special! Bye nee~!_


	10. Omake 2  special

_Well not much to say but welcome you all to my omake special. Before we start, I will tell you guys that this special omake has two stories and 2 biographies about my two OCs. So I will start things out with my first OC which is Sean!_

* * *

><p>Name: Sean Emmanuelle San Diego<p>

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Title: Dark King of Games(self-title) and Urban Legend/Retired Major (Military Days).

Status: Alive

Date of birth: April 14, 17: 45:25

Team: Go home Club (lol he is)

Equipments: PFP(same as Keima and color black which is standard),

Shichishito (seven-branched sword and a ritual weapon)

Shichishito X (seven-branched sword and demon extermination weapon)

Blood Type: A

Height: 170.18 cm

Weight: 48 kg. (Gained some muscles while training with Kusunoki)

Job: Honor Student (even the teachers find this awkward)

Multi-tasking (multiple job hunting)

Master of the Kasuga-style of Martial Arts

Childhood Friend (To Keima)

Professional Pianist (possible career)

Book Keeper (semi-retired)

Exorcist (optional)

Demon Terminator (optional)

Class: 2-B

Aliases: Sean (He finds this quite rude to tradition, though he doesn't really care of the formalities.)

Sean-kun

Se-chan (Keima's mom)

Sea-kun (Keima's mom)

Family: Unnamed Lost Father (went missing after Sean's sister incident)

Unnamed Lost Mother (went missing after Sean's sister incident)

Unnamed bedridden Sister (hasn't woken after 7 years)

School: Maijima Private High School

Maijima Private Junior High School (3 years ago)

* * *

><p>Omake 2: The road of the past was paved with good intentions.<p>

It was the end of the week, the time where Keima-san is mostly done with his week worth of Galge and usually discloses himself from the real… but today Keima-san came into my room and in hand a PFP. To be honest I was actually surprise, not because he came it's because he brought his PFP with him. I prepared my room of course, I usually don't clean up my room unless there is dust already settling but often I would clean it pretty nicely, too bad I didn't own any porn mags… it would have been nice to act like a normal male with Keima-san but knowing him he would hit me to the head. Imouto-san… or rather Elsea who is a demon isn't here which I thank for. I turned around from Keima-san searched for my book. It didn't take me long to find it as we both sat down and started this long talk.

"So Keima-san… how much do you know about me?" I ask him curious as to how much he knows so that I may calculate how great a secret I will tell him.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary except that you're a Master of the Kasuga-style of Martial Arts. Not only that but you are also an exorcist… what's up with that Sean-kun?" He asks as I nodded taking in the information. I can only explain those to and how much I can say. I took a deep breath and began the long journey.

"Alright listen Keima-sa-" I was rudely interrupted by a kick to the head by another demon.

"Good morning! Are you two doing fine?" Out came the devil herself or rather demon whom started all of this. She was stepping on me and ignoring that fact as she greeted Keima-san and most possibly Elsea.

"Yes, I didn't get lost here. And for certain, I have regained my original self!" I got really pissed as I got up forcefully making her fall.

"Hakua? Why are you here?" I eyed Elsea with a cold stare which she took in badly as she hid behind Keima-san.

"Why the hell did you come here? Of all the times to come out of nowhere, why now?" I was really mad at her for disrupting the perfect moment to tell Keima-san my secret. This woman really pisses me off!

"I also didn't want to come, you know. I have to write a written report." A written report? Why do it here then! *anime vein*

"What a pathetic excuse for an honor student… are you still in kindergarten?" I ask as Okaa-sama entered the scene.

"Oh my who's this person? A friend of yours Se-chan? El-chan?" She ask as I shake my head.

"Nice to meet you!" Why do I get a bad feeling a she's gonna do something nuts?

"I… am the illegitimate child of the father of this household." All of us fell anime style or rather I really find it unnerving she finds this funny.

"Just kidding!" She exclaims as I stood up and feared Okaa-san. She got up herself and went away probably doing that lecturing from a few weeks ago. *sweatdrop*

"Let's just get this over with before she really snaps." I told her as we all settled at the living room.

* * *

><p>*At the living room*<p>

"Furthermore, don't cause a stir in my house! Mom went out of the house with a demonic look on her face!" Keima-san scolded her as I was shaken.

"Even I cannot exorcise her Keima-san… I hope Otou-san will be fine." I felt sorry for Keima-san's father as he works overseas. Not to mention the things he has to go through having false illegitimate daughters roaming around him.

"Eh? Your written report is a school model?" Elsea ask… I should stick with Imouto-san instead, I'm still not used to call her by her first name.

"If it was only a write up, it wouldn't have any impact now wouldn't it?" Seems like something that came out of a carnival to me.

"…" Ignoring the fact that all this is happening and Keima-san constantly getting hit all the time I find it troublesome if I was in the written report.

"Do you guys want to go to New York?" I found it that these two are more interested in having fun with Haqua's report than helping out.

"12:09 onwards Sean lefts the school early due to part-time jobs. Encountering the Enforcers on the way, he tells them about a few things and then leaves." With this I am out of the picture of her report.

"Why the hell did you do that!" She ask very angry at me which I just scratch my head.

"Oh sorry.. or do you want me to say 'Sean came and help out the troubled trio when encountering the evil spirit and harming it with his strange weapon. The two escapes along with the possessed spirits leaving Haqua, the original person whom let the spirit escape, have been embarrassingly assisted by Sean.' Now you wouldn't want to write such an embarrassing thing into your written report now won't you?" One thing I learned from Keima-san's Galgames is that the prideful ones are much easier to control than the other archetypes. Proving theory right, Haqua was offended and considered my story of the scene.

"Fine you left early for school work so that I won't be assisted by you jerk." I reluctantly rolled my eyes and nodded. I just left the situation as it is after that and made some snacks for the tea Imouto-san is making.

*after a few minutes later*

* * *

><p>"Oh my, so that's what you two were doing at the time I was still praying?" I told them but I felt a really dangerous aura coming from Imouto-san.<p>

"I was alone at that time…" Whoa she's mad!

"Stupid Kami-sama!" She throws the tea set at Keima-san which I caught and saved the trouble on costing more money to buy another tea set.

"Ugh, that was close. Imouto-san can you go and get another set of cookies and tea?" I ask her calming as she grudgingly went to get more.

"Note to self, do not be the target of anger of Imouto-san." I silently told myself as I sigh.

"Haqua isn't it? Can you let me borrow your device for a while? I'm going to explain to Keima-san about my secret." I ask her which she gave a questioned look back.

"Just give me this chance please?" I begged her as she reluctantly obliged.

* * *

><p>*after a few minutes*<p>

Haqua sets the date and time at Maijima City 7 years ago: Date May 10, 20XX. The day I returned after the tragedy of the Pakistan War I had with my unit. The scene was exactly as I pictured it was suppose to be. Two years and I looked like I was a huge messed, my brains are messed up due to the trauma of war at Pakistan.

"Keima-san. I want you to know that I returned much earlier after my unit was obliterated. I didn't get revenge for them but we did get to destroy one of their main defense lines. After that however, my mind was literally messed up due to the war and dubbed me a young hero for my war efforts. Medals and everything I returned after a year of war." I told him as he nods and the others nod. We were all drinking tea and eating the cookies I made earlier, it might take long so I began my story.

* * *

><p>*May 10, 20XX*<p>

_Here I am back at my hometown of Maijima City, I came back here a shame to my homeland… I cannot possibly return to Keima-san's home after a full year. But I have nowhere else to sleep for the night and though they did gave me war funds and retirement funds I only kept it at my bank account and I won't receive it until I get my legal guardian withdraw some._

"_What to do?" I sighed and put my hand in my pocket and found my diary. In it I kept all my experiences of war and how I want to return back here at Japan a hero. But I didn't felt like one and requested for me to be escorted back to my home country via military service and have my own 100 man salute. I opened it and found a piece of paper fell right by my feet._

"_What's this?" I picked the paper up and found out that it was the address of Kasuga-san's dojo. I immediately ran towards there from here at the Night Public Park._

_As I ran though however, I got the attention of some of the civilians and even the military of Japan's attention. Of course the soldiers saluted since I was a permanent ranked Major._

* * *

><p>"I used to be a 2nd lieutenant by the way."<p>

_The way getting there was, __**HELL**__. I thought that the climates of Pakistan and Japan are different but for a whole year's absence I was actually quite cold!_

"… That's pathetic of you Sean-kun." Keima-san it hurts a lot when you point it out.

_I never realized that the night's at Japan come in pretty early than that of Pakistan and the fact that the temperature is also different from here to there. Also I forgot that time zone of Japan and came back at with a huge time difference. Also I got lost along the way and had a difficult time finding the dojo since it was nearly secluded and most of the neighbors don't want to go near there._

"_This place looks like a friggin' temple!" Or that's what gave me the impression it was a temple. I really couldn't tell the difference._

"_For those who have no resolve. ENTRY FORBIDDEN?" Was that a sign from God? Is it telling me to turn back if I want to live?_

"_I'm already here so might as well enter." I entered the dojo when it was about 17:42. Even at this time I heard the shouts of the martial artist inside._

"_Sugoi desu! This place is quite a remarkable place! I wish I could live here!" Apparently I spoke that out loud as the martial artist heard me and all gang up on me._

"_?" I was 30% nervous at the time, 50% on guard, and 20% ready to kill._

"_Hey kid, this isn't a place for brats like you! So I advise you to-" The biggest grunt was my most hated enemy so I instinctively slammed him, along with the rest of them, at the walls of the dojo._

"_G-Gomen! I-I wasn't doing it on purpose! It was out of reflex! Reflex!" One thing I didn't learn when I was at boot camp, I never did stop the habit of beating people taller than me._

"_Heh? Sean-kun? Is that you?" I turned around and found Kasuga-san and her sister._

"_Kasuga-san? It's a been a year and you still remember me? Even though I am wearing this military uniform?" It was awkward for a moment but it was immediately cut off by Hinoki-chan's father._

"_What is going on here!" For the first time in my life I felt fear, the kind of fear I felt when I was in a life-or-death situation._

"_Ah Otou-san~! This is the kid I was talking to you about. He has amazing skills and talent as a martial artist! Why don't you take him in?" That was quick! Is what I first thought when I was in that situation._

"_Oh really? Why don't I see your strength first then kid?" He ask but I answered with my own question._

"_Aren't we going to call 110? Those guys are bleeding you know?" I pointed at the martial artist I just defeated which caught the Kasuga's attention._

_In the end, I explained my current situation I was in and how I ended there at the dojo. At the time I didn't know Hinoki-chan was listening to my story and the fact that Kasuga-san was actually happy someone as young as me actually came for him._

"_You're very young and yet you have gotten yourself into a situation where it is imposibble for you to return home for the moment right? Then why don't you stay here at our dojo? As long as you train here then lodging is free of charge including bathing and food." I actually cried tears of joy at that time, he was like the father I never had and maybe the only father I wish I had. I almost wanted to be adopted by the Kasuga family believe me I wanted to._

"_Okay." Though I cannot really look serious when I was crying I can tell that he understands._

_In about 3 months, I trained myself day and night so that I can master the Kasuga-style of Martial arts. It proved to be really difficult martial arts to master as I always got beaten by the other members._

"_Why don't you use your other techniques for fighting? The Kasuga-style of martial arts doesn't get its form from Karate you know?" I was shocked as I was sure it felt a lot like Karate._

"_Why didn't you say that to me earlier!" I exclaimed and so that was how I ended up learning wrestling moves and submission holds._

_Though I mostly spend my days training as Kasuga-san's future master and possible heir to the dojo, I was also very close to Kasuga-san's only daughters. I was mostly close to Hinoki-chan since she was stronger than Kusunoki-chan. But it was inevitable for me not to get along with her so we ended up becoming close friends. We tell each other secrets and problems, though it was mostly one sided since the two already know of my story. At the time I promised them that I will inherit the dojo and the two of them can live on their lives as normal girls. But 3 months later…_

"_What do you mean I have to leave? I don't understand it! I was even mastering the Kasuga-style of martial arts just like we agreed on!" I was quite furious and confused at the same time when Kasuga-san wanted me to leave._

"_It's time for you to grow on your own now. I don't plan to make you the heir of the Kasuga-style Sean-dono." If I was furious before well I was already at the limit in which I really can't tell if I was mad or insane._

"_Then why don't we have a one on one match then? I will only leave this dojo if I am half dead Kasuga-san." You know me Keima-san, I wasn't about to break a promise when I am still a kid._

* * *

><p>"So you plan to break promises when you turn 18?" He asks.<p>

"…was I that readable?" Guess it got backfired then.

_Anyways it was a brutal fight that even this small machine couldn't show. Though if I elaborate it you guys might get nightmares for a whole week. 3 weeks if you are a normal human, a coma if you are weaker than an average human. Oh and those who are weaker have no chance of recovering after they wake up._

"…" I can see that their faces are quite scared by the thought.

"It's no joke to say that it was a battle of pride went too far. So it was pretty much a duel to the death, I was quite sure that after 3 days of battle I was gonna die then and their but… I won." It didn't felt like victory however.

_3 consecutive days of battle without rest is asking for suicide, but since I was trained at the army to remain awake much longer without much fatigue to boot I was pretty confident I can last about 20 more seconds before I die._

"_Ugh…" But before I could even fall down Kasuga-san fell to his knees coughing a bit of blood._

"_Kasuga-san!" I was too kind to my enemies that I actually left my guard down. He gave a very powerful but swift uppercut to the chin which sent me flying towards the ceiling and I rebounded to the ground using my feet. I could have attacked him but I already wasted 20 seconds. The two of us are very exhausted to the point I was actually seeing starts around me and I can see two people in front of me. It felt like I was drunk from just trading punches for 3 days with Kasuga-san._

"_Not bad… for a kid…" He laid there unconscious at the floor as my legs felt like jelly and I fell as well almost unconscious._

"_Old man!" I couldn't help but laugh when I heard them call their master old man. But I couldn't since it would mean suicide. I laid their feeling heavy then the sensation of the breeze from outside gave me a single touch. It was enough for me to feel like sleeping…_

"_Sean-kun!" There was only one person who was concerned about me even after all of this happened. But I couldn't tell who it was since they are my closest friends. I opened my eyes but my vision was completely blurred like I being reflected by some weird light._

"_A-A-A…" I can barely hear myself speak but I wanted to say something to the light._

"_An angel…" I wanted to touch the light from above me but my body wouldn't let me. The only I remember before I felt unconscious is the rummaging of people getting closer and someone calling my name._

_It took me a whole day to recover but I still felt the aftershock of the battle with Kasuga-san. I wasn't able to feel pain for a whole weak and it made things worse when I couldn't hold back on sparing with the others including Hinoki-chan and Kusunoki-chan._

"_I guess it is better if I do leave for the dojo. Ever since our duel to the death I felt no pain and I barely held back in sparring sessions. Please tell to your two daughters that I couldn't keep my promise." That they I felt a sharp pain in my heart and a very bad aftertaste of breaking a promise._

_With nowhere else to go, I took the time to finish my training at the park. I also slept their by the way but occasionally I also take my rest at the bottom of a bridge. It was about a week after that event that Kasuga-san found me._

"_Sean-dono I know you are their come out." At this point in time I wasn't clean and I smelled like the sewers, I still have this numbness towards pain though which made me wake up every morning to check if I can still not feel._

"_It's been tough but serving for the country at Pakistan was tougher so it wasn't half-bad here." Though not one of the best living conditions, I still find it quite stationary._

"_Tell me kid, do you still want to master the Kasuga-style of martial arts?" He ask and I, though I already felt I would regret it, nodded._

"_Then follow me, we are going to meet with someone." I followed him to where we are going to meet this someone. The rest is classified however._

* * *

><p>"Wait that's all?" Keima-san asks in disbelief.<p>

"That only explains how I got to know the Kasuga sisters, what I did there explains everything." I told Keima-san as I continued.

_As soon as I joined that group we were known as Black Wing, the underground world's secret organization of world catastrophe._

"Hold on I thought it was classified." Keima-san interrupted.

"If you only know the name then you can never find it on the net, the government files, the president himself, and even your own underground network Keima-san." I told him.

"So letting us know this much about them is fine?" He asks.

"Yes its fine since no one lived to scatter any actual rumors about the organization. Before anyone could actually leaks anything from the outside world I already beat them up and the others take care of the rest. I was a very important key factor for the organization as an assassin and silencer." I sipped my tea as the three whom are listening are struck with awe.

_Though the organization quickly collapsed after 2 months, the higher ups got involved with demons and made a demonic fact. You might know of this Haqua since you are one of the residents._

"Now that I think about it, there was a rumor about a human organization working with demons but it quickly died out when they were all hunted down and eliminated. They even killed the humans involve. I didn't know that one of them was yours." She said which got me into thinking that we weren't the only ones involve with them.

_I was one of the lucky ones but I was one of the worse cases to escape. Right before they got captured, they implanted me with something I couldn't remove. They were demons, seven in total if I count the one with an arrogant attitude towards humans._

"No surprise there anymore since it was proven males can get possessed." He said which I firmly agreed.

_We didn't have enough time on whether or not to escape or die here with them. But my promise to Keima-san drives me to do the impossible… I lead my companions to the outside world without detection. Ryan, Mana, Nero, Sam, Alfred, Sekai, Clair, Megumi, and Takai were my only companions I saved. The rest were either caught and butchered or have already have stayed to fight against them in the crossfire to help us escape further. We used the emergency escape pod which led here at Japan, but before we can go I ordered both Alfred and Takai to hack the system and start the self-destruct sequence in order for all of us to escape on time and leave no evidence of our escape._

"I expected as much out of you to order such a suicidal thing." Keima-san praise as I scratch my head.

"I kinda took it from you Keima-san." I told him.

* * *

><p><em>We ended up at Mt. Fuji and we quickly used the emergency jet skis to escape the huge explosion. Apparently causing that fuss on Mt. Fuji stopped the demons tracks cold center.<em>

"Because if they came out from the mountain, they would have trouble erasing a historic moment right?" Keima-san asks as I nodded.

"I heard about that too on the news. We had to be recalled in order for us to not get involve in human standards." Haqua informs which I added to my own list of important notes.

"It was all over the news and rumors spread out that it might be a terrorist attack. But using Alfred and Takai's abilities of super tech, we got the media to believe in the false information of illegal drug dealers erasing evidence of drugs." It was a devious cover up too since they believed it and the fire helped in covering the mess and the snow.

"I heard it from Okaa-san that I must come home early than possible because of that, I didn't know it was because of you!" Keima-san smacked me on the head as I whimpered.

"We had no choice! Also we had to hide for about 2 weeks on a hotel we booked using a credit card Alfred hacked. Trust me that was the most difficult to take care of since we had to live in a single room. Oh and the rooms pretty much big so we didn't do any obscene things but it did left a mess after we left." I told them as I went to continue on.

_Anyways, after we left we went our separate ways. Since Ryan and Sekai are lovers they left and went to Tokyo to be idols. Alfred and Takai went to Tokyo U. and teaches the students over their about the internet and technology. Sam and Clair were natives here at Japan so they went home to Kyoto where they live a happy life. Megumi went and became a famous mangaka for both men and women which are quite popular. If you played Levi of a Friend dating sim edition then you would have know about our personal lives._

"I got the feeling that one of the characters from that game looked familiar. I didn't knew that it was you though Sean-kun." I wasn't really expecting you to feel familiar with it since I was portrayed as a girl their Keima-san. *flustered*

_Nero, Mana and I went to a shrine in order to remove these demons inside of me. The priest there offered to teach me exorcism using the Shichishito and it didn't took me long to master it. Though in the end it was pointless since the demons were to powerful to remove I still thank the priest and asked them the favor of letting Nero and Mana stay at their shrine. They agreed and we went our separate ways. That's the time I got back here at Maijima City._

* * *

><p>"Yeah I remember that, you had the face of being out of it and we were surprise that you came here one night wearing your military uniform only to learn years later that you were actually here a few years earlier." Keima-san seems to be really angry with me today. *sweatdrop*<p>

"Well that's about it, though I had to meet the new recruit about our current situation." I told him as Keima-san quickly asks.

"New recruit?" This was a first where Keima-san was interested about my life.

"Yah, his name is Dennis Granden and he is quite young, right now he should be about the same age as you along with his step-sister. But don't worry about the details since we still kept in touch via e-mails and meetings during the summer." I told him as he nods.

"So that's why you always leave to somewhere Sean-kun, but what about being a Grand Master of Chess? Was that a made up lie as well?" He ask which I shook my head.

"No that actually did happen since I needed money to pay my debt. I cannot possibly let my sister suffer when she has no one to take care of her." I told them as I felt their eyes stare at me. Their tears made me creep out and felt the most disturbing chill down my spine.

"Anyways that's all, the rest you already know Keima-san." I said as he nods.

"How about the swords and the bullet proof armor and how did you hid those lumps of steel in them?" He asks just in case.

"Training with Black Wing made me master using the swords as heavy as fully loaded mini-van (a reference to another Fairly Odd Parents episode). I gotta say I don't know how that blond guy did it (a reference of how heavy the Buster Sword when asks by Cloud)." Keima-san seems to understand the reference from my last sentence but the others are a different story.

"So all things are cleared now, are you going to meet with them this summer as well?" He asks as I nod. I do plan to meet my comrades so that we can know the status of our lives.

"Haqua-san I would like you to please not tell anyone about the remaining members of our organization. I'm the only one holding demons out of all of us so I am begging you not to tell." I bowed very low as to show my seriousness as she accepts.

"Fine… but I want to be sure you really have demons on you since it didn't react to our devices." I nodded as it did seem their devices are their indicators of a demon residing on someone.

"In order to hide my presence from other demons I used this special charm. Don't ask the contents since I wouldn't tell you anyway. As long as this thing is within 5 feet of me, the demons after me wouldn't find me even if they tried." I gave Keima-san the charm and he went exactly five feet away from me.

"Okay Keima-san go ahead." He nods and stretched out his hand which made the two demons detectors react wildly. Keima-san instinctively returned his hand back at the five feet radius.

"See? I'm not gonna lie to you from here on out and I expect that none of you will not lie to me as well." Though unofficial, we became a team and it helped me a lot to not receive massive headaches anymore.

"Also Keima-san, not only was I helping you but you also helped me capture a friend of my from the Library right? She doesn't remember anything about that time right?" I asks concern running through my face.

"Yes she doesn't remember about the conquest or you Sean-kun… which gives me another question. How did you manage to remember these events?" He asks which I gave a troubled looks back.

"I still have that perfect memory and these photographic eye shutters remember?" I told him sarcastically.

"Why the sarcastic tone?" He asks more in the angry tone than concerned tone.

"It just really pisses me off that I have to forget all the time. I have to find a way to remember since it will give me massive headaches in the future. So Keima-san, I am hoping you will share to me anything that happens if I forget okay?" He nods as I have a sigh of relief. But this is just a single step closer to finally remove this demons from me and pay my debt so my sister and I can live together.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>For the very first time in this whole fiction work I have finally finished much more earlier than before! I hope you liked this special Omake and that your questions about my OC is so-*got hit by Haqua's scythe*<em>

_Keima: Hold on! Why the hell didn't I get to play my PFP the whole time!_

_Didn't I tell you can? Also why didn't you play your PFP while listening to Sean's story? Besides, you mostly played the whole day week during the filming._

_Keima: Good point but it didn't give me enough time to finish all of my weeks galgames!_

_Don't blame me since it will always get packed up Keima. Anyways, if you guys are wondering who are the people involve with Sean in an organization then you can find that out in my abandoned story titled School Days Diary. As for Dennis Granden you can know him in an omake of the first shoujo fanfic I made. If you have any more questions please file it up on your reviews and I will answer them. Also I can finally take a breather and have my OC involve in Keima's conquest. If you are going to ask if there are going to be changes then the answer is no. Sean will only help on the conquest of people I like and people which Keima finds troublesome. Though it is already a given that Hinoki is already one of the targets I will also give you guys a chance to vote it out for me. Polls will end at the most votes by the next 3 chapters oh and as an advance I will make Sean have his first official conquest starting with Chihiro! We'll see you next time you readers! Bye nee~!_


	11. Chapter 8

_Alright I feel like crap! I wish you guys would just go ahead and say something about my fanfic. I really want to improve you know and I am getting kind of lost in my next course of action. Well I only want to say that and as promise a new OC is delivered… I might as well announce that I am going to accept OC submissions starting today. I need some people to fill in the background and possibly create a better back-story. But I might as well not do it since they will only get minor roles. But I will still accept offers if it fits the criteria of the fanfic._

Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK and its proud owner Wakaki Tamiki have no relation to me whatsoever. But please support the author by buying his manga in your language at your own country. I am the sole owner of the Ocs that will make an appearance and/or be called by name in this fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The rain lets out all emotions by the first drop

"We hate Mondays~!" It's only been a few days since Sean-kun discovered our secret but… he is completely fine with it!

"But I don't hate it because of study. I hate it because I have to do the teacher's paper work." That caught my attention.

"Is it force labor?" I ask.

"Nah, it's an order by the principal. Once a month I will do a whole week's worth of paper work (the teacher's don't want to do). I only get paid by a sandwich and in some occasion's snacks with orange juice; the juice is from a carton." I want to say poor guy but I question his intellect as he can just refuse… oh yeah this is Sean-kun we are talking about.

"I wish I was just like you though Keima-san, it would be nice to not have these problems and live the life how you live in." Was that a compliment or an insult? *anime vein*

"Also I know of a few things that any of you don't… like the weight gain/loss of all the girls in this class~" Now I know he wasn't lying about his demons. I can totally feel his evil intentions at his words.

"But with such great power comes great responsibility yes~? I really hate that rule, I rather go on a tour around the world seeing marvelous sights and trade information~" Is he really Sean-kun? He seems a lot lazier than before…? Nah it's him anyways, so it couldn't be that bad.

"You have become more of a slob and less of an honor student. Are you sure you really are one?" Kosaka-san, the most normal of all of the girls in class, asks Sean-kun who just grinned.

"Then why don't you listen to this short poem I made about today's weather." Oh no here it comes, Sean-kun's infamous voice of poetry!

_The rain let's out all emotions by the first drop._

_It pours out our feelings when we are soaked._

_It gives life to the harvest when we want hope._

_It gives despair to others when he angers Gaia._

_Let it be that life continues while the rain flows._

_Rain; bring with you the wildest emotions._

_For it can give man despair and solitude._

"So what do you think?" Apparently, all the idiots fell asleep. Sean-kun wasn't the least bit happy.

"…" He raised his hand and slams his palm at his table creating a shockwave which awakens the students.

"You guys…" It is evident that he is mad as I can see his vein popping. But I have my own problems so I will let this one slide.

"Zetsubou shita…" Yes the reason I am in despair right now is because.

"60, 000"

Normally, for a god like me it isn't much but… I am the god of conquest not the god of solving girl's worries!

"My life has already ended." I cannot live on with that many people!

*Sean's POV*

"What's this? The all mighty one is giving up?" I get really playful on rainy days and I like teasing them too just to piss them off! But I am trying to be more polite.

"_Hmm… Kosaka Chihiro-san is talking mean things to him again and this time he left._" I guess it won't change much. His personality won't crumble, trust me I tried. But still as his childhood friend, I must stick with him through and through. (The Unquestioned Loyalty of an Idiot or Lackey)

* * *

><p>*the hallway*<p>

"Hmm, since when did I get lost in my own school?" Curses, I have become the comedian! Why is fate so cruel to me? *crying*

"Are you lost boy?" Hmm, why is the voice so familiar? I look behind me and found the overly familiar sapphire eyes once again.

"Nabeshima-san." Is it me or did that came out wrong?

"Why the sudden cold stare? I saw you crying and thought you were lost…" I was sweating bullets, I was lost and she didn't need 5 seconds to figure that out.

"You are lost aren't you?" I hate to admit it but I did. This is so embarrassing.

"Shut up, more importantly why do I end up meeting you at moments where I put my guard down?" She accompanied me to find Keima-san, but I still find it quite strange for her to find me like this.

"Maybe because I am only attracted to people like you?" She gave off a sheepish smile but I find it quite irritating.

"You know you shouldn't even get close to me. People whom are close to me end up getting bad luck." In my case, I consider my existence bad luck because of my past experiences.

"Also your eyes, by any chance, have we met somewhere before?" I got this strange but familiar feeling whenever I see those eyes although I could be wrong.

"Oh I get that a lot Sean-san, but if you want to flirt with me you have got to do better than that~." I would sooner get my tongue dip with hot chili from Mexico!

"More importantly, look at that. Isn't he your friend?" She was pointing at the direction of Kosaka-san… wait a minute I can also see Keima-san from beyond! Who is this girl really, to see pass two individuals from afar?

"Kosaka-san, is she confessing to that boy?" I hid myself as she soon followed. I witness the progression of her capture route… I have really have got to stop acting like Keima-san!

"It's beginning to rain." She said but I have other thoughts in mind.

"Keima-san is beginning to lose it." I said as Imouto-san was dragging away Keima-san. I also saw Kosaka-san walking away. This suddenly peak my interest and I know _he_is willingly going to make me take this route.

* * *

><p>*Café Grandpa*<p>

"Keima-san, is she the new runaway spirit target?" Commando mode Sean-kun seems activated, it seems he won't stop until I approve.

"I am not surprise that you know of this; by any chance did you saw her confession earlier?" I ask as he nodded, this could only mean one thing.

"I WANT TO HELP HER!" This never gets old Sean-kun.

"No"

"Why not! I know you aren't willing to just help a real girl in a crisis like this!" I sometimes find myself irritated by his words.

"And that's because you become too damn demanding when helping someone! Remember the friend you had from elementary school? He only asks you for a favor and you ended up ruining his love!" He was sent aback as he remembers that event, which was the only time Sean-kun failed to understand the limits of a favor.

"Yah I remember and I also remember that I also helped you on a conquest! So even if it is a little, please give me the role of MC (Main Character)!" I closed my eyes as I massage my temples. Sean-kun won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"Fine" I told him as he was about to cheer but…

"But this is your complete and utter responsibility. I won't be helping you when you are in trouble and if you fail to capture her, then I will take the stage." I told him in a strict manner as he mans up.

"Hai!" But for once I really want to see Sean-kun struggle for this conquest. I want to prove that there are times he cannot meddle with reality.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"Alright I got everything that I need." I saw Sean messing with his bag which caught my attention. I was wondering what he is doing.

"Sean, what are you messing around with your bag?"

"Ohh, you saw it then? Well I guess it's fine if it's you Imouto-san." He said with a mild face. It felt strange since he usually looks cheery with a side of being funny.

"Eh?"

"You see back when I was still with my comrades I had an alternative name. Of course that name, gave me a whole new different personality." Huh? I don't get it.

"They called me LH but they also called me blue demon. I cannot tell you the exact details but you will soon know." I still can't get it but my mind was on something else. Inside Sean's bag I saw something blue.

*Maijima High*

"So this is my first official conquest? I get this uneasy feeling that I might do something bad at some point." It seems my friend now knows the burden of being a MC. But there is no backing out now, he has to go through with it if he likes it or not.

"If you want Sean-kun I can give yo-"

"Oh Keima-san I almost forgot to tell you something~!" Interrupting me again now Sean-kun? *anime vein*

"I should probably tell you of my 7 sages." Wait? What?

"Seven sages?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Or seven modes, I named it after N*ruto's sage mode." Okay I get that part but what of it?

"You see Keima-san after I got these seven demons in me, I have these seven modes which appear at random. One of them is when I felt really drunk." Wait a minute here, isn't that what had happened during Kusunoki's conquest!

"I call that mode libido or lust mode. Oh wait… I was only acting lazy so you might have seen my sloth mode." Wait a minute? Did something happen during the time he was at the nurse's office or before he returned home!

"Since I spilled the beans I was actually quite attracted to her. The typical Japanese beauty that she is makes me want to have her even more." Oh so it wasn't the school nurse then. (Lol that's humor)

"There are others but it's best if you see it firsthand. Here's a notebook and I already set down the two in the list." He gave me a notebook and it shows the following:

The Seven Great Sages or modes

(Was that really necessary? - Keima)

(Yes, yes it is. - Sean)

1. Superbia mode.

Info: U/N

2. Avaritia mode or the green thumb

Info: Useful for gardening.

(That's it! - Keima)

(At least it is free right? - Sean)

3. Luxurai mode or Libido/Lust mode

Info: Make sure to get all men and women of all ages away from me when I fully blossom.

(What the hell! - Keima)

(That's an important note Keima-san. - Sean)

4. Invidia mode or Tsundere mode

Info: U/N

(Why tsundere?)

(My comrades think of it that way Keima-san.)

5. Gula mode or Goku's feared stomach

Info: U/N

(I don't want to even ask.)

(…)

6. Ira mode or Demon mode

Info: Reckless raging of a demon.

(I actually kind of get that for some reason.)

(Really now? No surprise there I'm afraid.)

7. Acedia/Sloth mode or the heavy sleeper.

Info: I get really lazy when in this mode. Good luck convincing me.

* * *

><p>*A few minutes of discomfort belief later*<p>

"The hell is with this note Sean-kun!" I threw the notebook at Sean-kun's face which he caught.

"Really now, aren't you the God of Conquest?" What?

"If you really want to get the information out of me, Keima-san, then you have to learn every one of it personally." So it's a challenge! What nerve!

"Oh the target is approaching. Imouto-san I want you to put this in her bag when she isn't looking okay?" Sean-kun… what are you really planning?

"Uh… sure Sean." Still I wonder why this bug demon casually calls him by his first name. It's one of the mysteries of the world.

*For the first time at Keima's life. He was shocked*

"Uhh, his abilities really make him out as something people point out." It wasn't in my position to praise this but I have got to praise it really.

"W-What should we do Sean?" I guess we don't have a choice but to abort this mission… for now.

"Imouto-san, we have no choice but to abort this mission for now." In all my life there is one thing I know about Keima-san and that is his pride as a galgamer and love for all things 2D girl related. This is going to leave a strain at his heart; however, as his only friend I must comfort him!

"Imouto-san we will postpone everything until Keima-san has been fully recovered!" I declared and thus the recovery effort began.

* * *

><p>*the next few days later*<p>

_Ever since then…_

_Kami-sama, with regards to reality, has closed his heart. He even won't listen to Sean who is giving a lot of effort to help him._

_Even at home, he's not even coming out of his room even if Sean did force him to._

_We tried everything. And when I mean "We" I meant Sean. The poor kid was trying his best just for him… but to no avail._

_At one point Sean even bombarded Kami-sama's room with the exquisite smell of high quality food. It was ignored it, it didn't take long for the crows to settle in Kami-sama's window._

"No he is right there walking to school." Sean pointed out who had a face of losing hope.

"Kami-sama!-" I was stopped by Sean. He shook his head and pointed at Kami-sama's eyes.

"His body is here but he himself isn't here Imouto-san. It's best to let nature take its course." What he said is too depressing for me.

*Maijima High Class 2-B*

_In class, even though the other students are trying hard to ignore it. The two of us, me and Imouto-san, are very depressed at Keima-san. I was emitting off an "I don't want to talk about" it aura since I really don't want to talk about it._

_On the other hand, Imouto-san is talking to my conquest target. It's been a few days and my preparations are still on hold. I guess it's best if I made the attack right now without the consent of Keima-san._

"Hmm… Katsuragi, is that depressed, huh?" That voice! Isn't that!

"…" One look at Imouto-san and I can tell something will go unplanned.

*Hallway*

_I was following Takahara-san until she found Keima-san who is about to take sail to the afterlife. Apparently the scale of reality and games has weighed Keima-san's perseverance for far too long. (Reference to the start of chapter 30)_

"That's… Ayumi-san~~!" I already know that Imouto-san.

"She was the very first girl we dealt with since I contracted Kami-sama. For those of you who can't read that, please read volume 1!" Aside from the weirdness level of advertising the manga here she is still the same. (Still breaking fourth walls.)

_I heard some kicking and screaming. It looked like Takahara-san was embarrassed by the fact he called her by her first name. Something Japan has standards with unlike others. On the other hand it seems Keima-san is denying the fact that she fought with Kosaka-san. As he tries to leave, he collapses forgetting he doesn't have reality's nutrients._

"Should I even see this go on? I think Takahara-san can convince Keima-san back to us. What do you think Imouto-san? Huh?" I looked behind me and I found no one. Did she already left?

"_I have nothing else to do since I have no idea of what I should do. I really am hopeless now aren't I?_" I made a move to return to class but second guess and followed Keima-san to the one place I know.

*Sports Ground*

_Now this brings back memories, unfortunately I don't really want to recall them since it was both good and bad. When I arrived I was already seeing Keima-san talking with Imouto-san I guess he is fine now._

"Hey Keima-san!" I wave and approach the two.

"Oh Sean-kun good timing, I want you to take my place and clean up the classroom." Eh?

* * *

><p>*Classroom*<p>

_One thing is for sure when I entered the classroom, and that is finding Kosaka-san as my cleaning partner._

_This is my chance!_

"Why are you here? I thought I was cleaning with Takahara-san?"

"I was asked to cover for her since she has practice." I guess Takahara-san also hates doing cleaning duty.

"This is obviously a trap set by her, but the only flaw with it is that the person who is supposed to be with you isn't me." I told her as I move the chairs.

"Then who was I suppose to be cleaning with?"

"Keima-san…" For a moment there I felt her urge to kill me.

"I guess it was for me to make up with him. But I won't apologize to him even then. But calling him a cockroach might have been too much…"

"I believe he doesn't mind, you know he is that type of guy." I smiled but I was forced down.

"Duck!" I didn't know why she did that but in a moment I figured it out.

If there was one thing I learned from galgames is how I can almost predict a girl's movement. But I am not like Keima-san who has mastered the art of 2D conquest. This is the real life so I cannot fully predict things I really wanted. I think people nowadays call it cliché.

"Ah he sure is cool, Yukata-kun." I don't even want to make a joke about this one.

"Now that I think about it he is somewhat like you but different from otamegane." I rolled my eyes.

"Do not compare me with him now."

"Sorry but he really is like you; albeit you are more exaggerated and cool. But I have gotten a problem lately, it seems his birthday is coming up and I've search for all kinds of magazines for things he might like." Typical as Keima-san would say, I find it really interesting. I am not one to talk about emotions here, heck even my inner monologue is boring that I barely have time to have a conversation.

"A man's secrets won't be exposed with mere magazines." I told her as she was listening.

"The important factors are his likes, personality, hair color, what club he is in. Those are the things you will have to know to approach him." She was surprise as she answers back.

"I don't know!"

"To capture the person who you have feelings for without being prepared is asking for suicide Kosaka-san." I gave out my best creepy face I could muster. Last I checked, people made a crap at how convincingly frightening I was. This time I toned it down to Goosebumps.

"I am not one to criticize, although if you don't analyze your opponent carefully, then you won't make a favorable confession!" I pointed out with pride.

"Isn't that what happens on games?" I was trying my best (not to be the tsukkomi between this manzai) but I really want to hit her with my virtual paper fan.

"Foolish woman, isn't those games the basis for how ordinary people make successful confessions!" Being the adviser (boke) is quite hard. (I guess I better start making puns every time I feel like I can make a pun.)

"Big talk for someone who has never been in love before!" She exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Have you ever had a date or kissed before?" Guh at a time like this! OMG I am blushing I have to hide it well!

"Ahahahahahaha…" Was all I could mutter out but she didn't buy it. I was completely exposed; she hit me at the right spot. (Oh and I don't mean my G-spot!)

"You're kidding me… you have! YOU HAVE!" She was clenching my collar so tight that I got a little pissed.

"Keep quiet about it!"

"…" She once again dragged me down, this is the second time a woman dragged me today. But lately I get the feeling there will be more women who will drag me every day. But I don't mind being drag around by Keima-san since he usually doesn't.

"But you… really don't know anything about love… then… tell me what I should do…" For a moment there, I thought she was cute, but it is her we are talking about.

"Then with your knowledge, lend me your strength for my successful confession!" I scoff; I already planned to help you since a few days ago.

"Then in return, you will have to give me something in return…" I said with a straight face.

"Something… in return?" She was bewildered by the thought.

"The one I was is… that!" I dramatically pointed out and I end up getting slapped, a typical thing to happen for a boke like me. *shine*

"N-No WA-" I interrupted her by putting my finger at her lips.

"Not that woman, all I want is your klessa. Oh and if you want to know what that means, look it up if you want to be buddah." This is true information but I still end up getting slapped.

"Who the hell wants to be buddah at this day and age!" She will be a perfect tsukkomi one day.

"Ahahahahaha, but that got rid of your nerves right? It's not good for people to just keep it in. You know that kind of thing." To all perverts of the world, I was gesturing my shoulders and not the chest!

"For some reason, the way you put it that sounds erotic." I don't want to hear that from you!

"But it did calm you down right?"

"Yah I guess it did." She smiled her first true smile to me. Now I am all fired up to help her!

"Oh and by the way, refer to me as Akuma no Chiisa(Little Demon)."

"How come?"

"Because, I don't want people to know I am helping out girls with their dates. The boys would be jealous, and I don't want to end up getting scars." I half-joke that but some of it is true.

"Okay Akuma-san." Okay that bothered me.

* * *

><p>*Café Grandpa*<p>

"I did it Keima-san! Starting tomorrow, I will start the confession plan with Kosaka-san!" I proudly cheered as I returned.

"Before that Sean-kun, there is a friend of yours at the café. She wants to challenge you in a card game." This is new; I never get challenges like this before. I even made sure I erased my name on the underground world.

"Alright I will be going then." I went ahead and found a familiar face which made me irritated.

"Yo~ it's been a while." Remember when I mentioned I get this uneasy feeling? I better start listening to my guts from now on.

"I don't have time for you little princess." I waved as I voluntarily walked out but was stopped.

"Ohh, I didn't know the infamous Dark King of Games would walk out on a card game?" I quickly turned around, rage feeling my eyes with fire.

"If you want to die that much then be my guess. I won't be holding back."

"I was preparing my whole life for this, I, Nabeshima Hikari, will conquer you today!" I was taken aback by that literally as I felt a lot more uneasy. I just hope this isn't some reality T.V. show I am in.

"You're on!" I literally ripped off my T-shirt to reveal my vest. I stripped myself of my vest and looked inside the vest to get my legendary deck.

"Just so you know, I never once lost in this game with this deck." I told her as we prepared a table and shuffled our decks.

"Keima-san the rules please!" I dragged Keima-san into this duel. For once he actually smirked and planned something.

"Alright then, this duel will be a 2 out of 3 victory duel. The loser will have to do what the winner says at the end of each duel. This includes giving the victory to the opponent. Are there any questions?" The two of us shook our heads.

"All right, duel!" The two of us drew five cards. We flipped a coin, I chose tails. (real life)

"Ha! Heads! (real life) I will make the first move!" She draws a card and activates a spell card.

"Future Fusion! I reveal Five-Headed Dragon and I will send 5 cards to the graveyard." I get the feeling I already know those cards.

"I activate Dragon Ravine and send my Red-eyes Wyvern to the grave and send Magna Drago to the grave as well. I set 3 cards, end phase! I remove from play Red-eyes Wyvern to special summon REDMD!" Oh nice call. Now it is my turn.

"Draw!" I smirked and played my hand.

"I activate Fusion Gate!" I destroyed her Dragon Ravine and Fusion Gate took its place.

"I normal summon Rescue Rabbit and activate it's effect! I special summon two E-Hero Burstrinatrix and activate fusion gate! fusion summon her and a monster from my hand! Come out from the fires! E-Hero Nova Master!" I removed from play those two cards and from my extra deck fusioned Nova Master.

"I activate my quick-spell card! Book of Moon!" Darn! She set Nova Master.

"I'm still not finish! I will use E-Hero Burnstrinatix and E-Hero Avian to fusion summon E-Hero Great Tornado!" She was surprise as I removed from play those two cards and fusioned him.

"Effect activate! Your monster now loses half of its attack!" With this his monster now has 1400.

"Go my storm! Blow that Dragon away!" I caused her 1400 damage.

"I set two cards. I end my turn!"

"Draw!"

"I activate the effect of Totem Dragon and special summon him to the field!" I didn't know she had Totem Dragon!

"I then remove it from play and special summon REDMD!" Oh crud! She had another one!

"I activate its effect! I special summon from my graveyard to the field Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!" I was caught between a crossfire between two dragons. Things are not going good!

"Effect activate! I will equip it with Light and Darkness Dragon." T-This is! This is so similar to the rival deck I faced back then!

"I then activate burial from the different dimension!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Macro Cosmos! Now you can't put any cards from the grave!" She cursed as I put her spell card to a hault and she removes it from play.

"Did you really think I haven't gotten prepared for such a deck like your Disaster Dragon? Everyone knows its weakness is a macro cosmos card!" She was hurt but she continued to give the offensive.

"I activate my last trap card! Red Screen!" Too bad little miss. I already have a card to destroy your traps.

"I end my turn."

"Draw!"

"I will flip summon Nova Master and activate my spell card R – Righteous Justice!" I destroyed and removed from play her Future Fusion and Red Screen.

"I normal summon E-Hero Stratos and remove from play your equipped monster!" Again she was surprised as I prepared the finishing blow.

"I then activate my Fusion gate! I fusion summon x3" I fusion summoned Absolute Zero and fused it again with a card on my hand. I use absolute zero's effect and destroyed those two monsters, and fusion summoned E-Hero The Shining! I then fusion summon again using Shining and Nova Master to Fusion summon The Shining again!

"Direct attack!" With that it was my victory.

"The winner! Sean!" I received my virtual applause as raised my fist up high.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you wish?" She ask as she looked away. I get the feeling someone thought I was going to ask something ecchi which I have a pun for.<p>

"I-" I was slapped before I can even give the pun. Why do women slap me before I give the pun?

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"Sorry, I got nervous!"

"Do you really think I would request something perverted!"

"Eh?"

"I may be a guy but I have my values woman."

"Sorry…"

"Alrighty then, I want you to tell me everything."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, I want you to tell me everything-" I was slapped again. What the heck! I wasn't even finished and I didn't even plan a pun!

"You perv!"

"For crying out loud! I was going to say 'tell me everything about the Enforcers and about you' not your 3 sizes!" I exclaimed so loud that I am beginning to have a headache. It got worse when she slapped me again.

"I will give you 3 minutes to give me a good reason why you slapped me before I go ballistic on you…" If I wasn't slapped all the time, it wouldn't have to end up like this. (Receiving muscle pain.)

"It was sexual harassment." Why is it that everyone misunderstands everything I say?

"I really don't need such information; anyways I need some information about the Enforcers." I rubbed my temples as she calms down and nods.

"Currently the Enforcers are fine. Since the incident, which involves the delinquents you nearly beat up, we made the decision of inspection stricter. So far we have collected smokes, alcohol, drugs, and porn magazines." For some reason I can picture the president losing blood from the porn mags.

"I can totally see the Head Enforcer losing some blood." I laughed as I recalled my second request.

"I-" I stopped her.

"Hold it. I want to save the best for last, now let's continue." I told her as she went first. We drew five cards and she gets the first turn.

"Wait let me fix my deck; I am going to exchange some cards from my side deck." I told her as I chose the cards to swap; I shuffled my deck afterwards and pick up five cards.

"I activate Dragon Ravine! I will throw dragon type monster from my hand to send REDMD to the grave." The same cycle from before? Then I can win this time.

"I activate my Spell Card Polymerization!" That's new, I wonder which monster she is going to summon.

"I fusion summon Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Holy sh*t! In just one turn too!

"I'm not done yet! I will remove from play my Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon to special summon Blue-eyes Shining Dragon!" Guh! That's the ultimate Blue-eyes! It's been a while since I last battle such a monster.

"I end my turn and activate the effect from my grave to special summon REDMD!" Okay this is not a good start for me. I have to get rid of that monster and fast!

"Draw!" This card is! I cannot use it against her like this!

"I activate my Field Spell Fusion Gate!" I removed from play 2 cards and special summoned E-Hero Gaia.

"I choose REDMD and now I fusion summon again!" I special summoned E-Hero The Shining this time.

"I normal summon Rescue Rabbit to Special summon E-Hero Sparkman! I fusion them to Special Summon another E-Hero The Shining!"

"E-Hero The Shining attack Shining Dragon!"

"I activate the effect monster from my hand!" Oh no that's!

"I will send Honest to the grave to have my monster!" Crud! I took 3k worth of damage but I am not done yet!

"I will use my other E-Hero The Shining to attack!" I destroyed her monster and now we are evenly matched.

"I will fusion summon E-Hero Gaia and E-Hero The Shining to Fusion Summon E-Hero The Shining! I end my turn." I was hoping that she will not use Future Fusion.

"Draw!" She smirks as I knew what she has.

"I activate Future Fusion!" I-? Lost? To her!

"Attack!"

* * *

><p>"Guh!" I was sent flying as I received her powerfully massive attack. My legendary deck was, out bested by her!<p>

"Now you will have to do anything I say." I prepared my Katana to commit Harakiri.

"I have shammed myself for being defeated by a woman in my own domain. There is no more happiness that's left… except Death!" I was about to do it but I was restrained by both Keima-san and Nabeshima-san.

"Stop stopping me! My pride has been crushed when she defeated me, so there is no other honorable way except Seppuku!" I told them as I struggled.

"Hahaha, really what era are you from? Seppuku is pretty old now but it is still followed traditionally." I heard Nabeshima-san as I she broke my arm.

"Now you will have to do what I say okay~!" I get a really bad feeling about this. *sweatdrop*

"I want you to be my boyfriend~!"

"No way! I'd rather be a mage than go out with you!" I yelled.

"Hahahahaha! That's what I like about you Sean-dono. Now let's do our last battle." At that moment something in me sparked. I want to defeat this person no matter what!

"I go first!" Sure kill.

"I will normal summon E-Hero Stratos and I activate his effect! I will search an E-Hero monster on my deck and add it to my hand. I shuffle the deck and set three cards on my field. I end my turn!" If I play my cards right I will get a sure kill.

"Hmm… I activate my Field Spell Dragon Ravine! I will send my dragon to the grave and -"

"Hold it! I activate my Macro Cosmos! Now you can't activate the effect of your field!" She was shocked as her card was deemed worthless.

"Grr… I will normal summon my Wyvern and remove it from play to special summon REDMD!" I wasn't surprise by that things appearance as I prepared my trap!

"REDMD! Attack Stratos!"

"Gotcha! I activate my trap! Mirror Gate and I chain it with Alchemy Cycle!" With that my monster's attack goes to zero and we switch control the attack sequence continues!

"Kyaaahhh!" Devastating damage I have to say. I removed from play the two traps and my monster from the field.

"I set two cards! I end my turn now return my REDMD!" I waved my finger to taunt my opponent.

"Unfortunately for you this is the new release of Mirror Gate and the rules specifically states that it needs both monsters to conduct its final effect!" I even showed her the proof of my cockiness, fun intended.

"Oh man… Fine let's continue!" To those who haven't known, I swapped these two earlier on our second round. This card is hard to come by since it is a new feature release.

"I draw! I activate my field spell Fusion Gate! I remove from play two of my monsters! I special summon E-Hero Nova Master in defense position!" I would figure she is using a trap or quickspell card so I have to watch out.

"REDMD! Direct attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate my quickspell card! Book of Moon!" She chose REDMD and I set the monster.

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I set a card and I end my turn!" I wonder what monster that thing is.

"I will put my monster E-Hero in attack position and flip summon my dragon. Nova Master! Attack that face down card!" I ordered as I saw what the face down card is.

"Effect activate! We will discard all of our cards from our hands and draw five cards." Since I only have one card from my hand, I lucky was to just draw five cards. At my hand, I saw cards which will make a good kill.

"Effect activate! I draw an additional card when my monster destroys a card!" I drew a card and figured this might be my best chance to use it later.

"Let my dragon burn you to the depths of hell! REDMD direct attack!" I ordered but she smirked as I forgot her face down card.

"Mirror Force!" Crud! I forgot about it and regret it as I remove the monsters from play.

"I will activate my fusion gate! I special summon E-Hero Absolute Zero and E-Hero The Shining! I will set two cards and I end my turn." I am hoping for her to use a destruction card.

"Draw! First I activate Heavy Storm from my hand!" Gotcha!

"I activate my trap card! Starlight Road! I can now special summon Stardust Dragon!" She was surprise but not long enough.

"Heh, I activate your field and fusion summon Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" My eyes widen as I saw her summon such a powerful monster.

"Now my dragon! Attack REDMD!" In that one attack I lost 1700 life points.

"Not bad but I won't just lose yet!"

"I am still not done yet. I activate my Field Spell Luminous Light!" My field was destroyed and replaced by her field spell.

"I end my turn."

"I Fusion Summon E-Hero Gaia! I target your dragon and I will fusion both E-Hero Absolute Zero and E-Hero Sparkman! I summon E-Hero The Shining!" I was sure she had a card with her.

"Direct attack!"

* * *

><p>"<em>With that it ends but… something is wrong here."<em>I hate it when my conscience is killing me.

"Well you won."

"What the hell was with that performance? You may be at a disadvantage but I know you had something on your sleeve." I was really sure she had something.

"Not really, I already lost; my cards that are left are traps. Not strong enough for you though." Really? Really, I can tell the trap is Magic Cylinder. But as a man, I won't go any further. I will have to keep an open eye on her.

"Alright, then please tell me about yourself. I can already tell you are not just a member for the Enforcers, especially after that tragic day." I crossed my eyes with hers examining her expressions.

"It seems I cannot hide those scars from you then Sean-dono. That's right I am not just your ordinary member, I am also the girl you saved back then." If I was being stupid before, then it's safe to say I am stupid right now. What does she mean by that? With that much blood it was impossible for her to still be alive, except…

"Sorry miss but I don't know what you mean?" Nah it's pretty impossible to begin with, no matter how desperate can one get.

"Huh?" But I would never expect for her to give that kind of face.

"Please forgive him; he is rather forgetful of things which cause him harm." Was I that much of a cold guy Keima-san?

"Then I will have to re-introduce myself again." Hold it! Here's my personal character background. What! You will show it next chapter? Fine…

"My name is Nabeshima, Hikari and I am the hostage from that time." Eh? EEEEHHHHH!

"I thought you knew long ago Sean-kun." Wait, you knew too Keima-san!

"I guess it is unbelievable, since I change quite a bit from the past." Okay let me recall this a bit.

_The girl I know back then was weak and pretty meek. She doesn't show her true colors, unless provoked to. Her aura is the color orange or what I feel from her. Also she isn't outstanding and I find it hard to see her make a comeback after the incident. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if his father homeschooled her._

_This girl, right in front of me right now, is the total opposite. She is very powerful and unconsciously intimidating. She shows off most of her personality and sticks her nose to other people's business. Her aura is the color blue or what I can sense from her. She is also popular among the students at our school and bears no scars of that time. I really find it hard to believe it is her!_

"It's hard to suck in such information, Keima-san." I told him as I massaging my temples.

"Really now? I recovered so fast after I heard you beat the hell out of the man, literally. I find it hard to believe, but after looking at it over the news when I woke up. You brought a great change to delinquency." Guh! I'm sorry.

"Also when I was looking for you, you change a lot. The air around you screams 'get away from me' and you choose shady areas to eat or at times be alone. You even founded a school legend called 'Akuma No Chiisa'." Ah yes, I remembered that. I helped students back then graduate through… means I come up with. But since I always hid my background and use a voice amplifier to hide my voice, many thought I had graduated.

"Also, due to the Honor Student you establish yourself, many of the students admire you. They even pleaded you to join them in many clubs, you actually went and joined all of the clubs and quit after a month. I heard from 'Maijima Gossip' that you find club activities uninteresting once you beat the best." I have to laugh at that point. That was a fun memory, my sempais were all frustrated and worked harder after that.

"You also made a special appearance in a famous magazine called 'Sexy Boy' and your picture is quite ero-ero." No comment there. *depressed*

_Sexy Boy_

_This magazine is one of Japan's best leading woman's magazines and has the approval of 100% through the ratings. It is focus on male models and fashion tips but the most famous page is called "Young Gun"_

_Young Gun – This is the page where young and upcoming actors or models are met and are given a chance to a photo shoot. It gave fame to young actors and made people famous in the line of business. However, the one flaw of it is the erotic nature of the photos. It became infamous by men after learning of the criminal activities of fan girls. I only agreed for the money, 50, 000 yen, but I gained a bit of fame in just giving off a powerful stare. Many critics, especially gay critics, call it the "King's Order" for how I give off a demanding appearance. Because of this, I was haunted down by many fashion companies to try on their products; I somehow successfully declined all of them._

"Please don't remind me." I still find the memory haunting.

"Oh, sorry about that Sean-dono."

"Just one thing, how did you know about me being the Dark King of Games? Even Keima-san kept it a secret." I pointed out.

"That's because I was a spectator at Underground. I watch your seemingly impossible matches and how you proved to be a force to be reckoned with." So you were the one who I always felt was watching me? *sweatdrop*

"Anyways, it's getting late. I should go before father calls the bloodhounds." She packed up and ready to leave, however, I wanted to know more.

"Wait I still don't understand how you survive that shot!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Huh?

"Well see ya~!" As she opens the door, I felt the sudden urge of throwing up. I had to held it back really to not let it show. However, my pale face failed in this part.

"It seems like there is already a hurdle in your advances. Quite the charmer aren't you Sean-kun?" The sarcasm burns Keima-san.

"It already hurts Keima-sama."

"Well anyways good luck. I will be having fun watching you suffer." Is it just me or is Keima-san being extra harsh today?

* * *

><p>*The next Day*<p>

"I usually give **that** particular item when need come to worst, but it seems to me that I will do fine." I told Imouto-san as I continued.

"Wait a minute you are going to help her in her conquest?" Keima-san asks.

"Ahh, yeah? Nobody ever said it's all about making them love you right?" I pointed out as he was dumbfounded.

"You never thought about it before?" I didn't need five seconds to figure that out.

"Figures, for a God of Conquest you are not quite open-minded." I laughed as I went to give a private tutoring for Kosaka-san.

*Keima's POV*

_It seems he can handle himself; he is that type of character. Preferably, I want him to do all of my 3D conquest except of me. However, when is he gonna figure out that our classmates are having a close eye on him?_

"Kami-nii-sama got all silent all of a sudden." And this bug demon is quite naïve.

"Let's go buy some new games!" I declared as I went and left to buy some games.

_Hopefully, his fame doesn't crush him… after all, fame is a cruel mistress._

*Meeting Area*

"From today onwards, I will be fully supporting your forbidden love."

"Unlike Keima-san, I am quite harsh and I don't take failure as an answer." Yes, I can feel the evil of teachers from the 18 hundreds flowing through my veins. I had to stop myself from drooling too.

"Baka, like I can take you seriously." And my first 'piss me off' class of the day.

"Now listen, today we will conduct a route that you will take to make your man fall for you. The target is a special character that I cannot be of much help with, since I am a guy." I pointed out as I draw a route for her success.

"The route I will be taking you will take a 3 day progress towards success!" I exclaimed as she plans to leave.

"I'm going home." I gave her a cup and poured some coffee on it and I push her towards the capture target.

"_You will thank me for this._" I thought as it became a success.

"What are you doing!" She exclaims as I began explaining.

"Let me explain, romance is like a florist and a flower. The more love you give to it, the bigger it grows. In other words, your first meeting is a must go as it give a big impact to the capture target." I told her.

"A bad impression will become a good impression as their love grows." I pointed out.

* * *

><p>*In the next few days, the two made steady progress until the 3rd day*<p>

"Looks like you are making steady progress with Chihiro-chan, Sean~ Looks like she will be ready to confess anytime now." Sean-kun looked up and found the bug demon as I accompanied her for other matters.

"Yo~ Keima-san, so what do you think? Have I been making progress or what?" He asks as I scoffed.

"Sean-kun, while you are planning things out the real lover isn't serious at all, in fact, she is so carefree!" I pointed out, it seems he doesn't care.

"Today is the day of the confession; I have to do this well in order for it to be a big success." He really is ignoring me.

"Do you two mind looking for her for me?" He asks as I went ahead with the bug demon in finding Kosaka but ditched her when we were at the corner.

"Hey Elsea, I'm going to stay and look after Sean-kun. You can go ahead and find her for him." I told her as she nodded and skeptically went on. I went behind a tree to spy on Sean-kun.

"It's not like I haven't noticed it Keima-san; in fact, I knew that with her character… it was hopeless…" He rested on the bench looking tired.

"Might as well take a little rest as I wait for her." He took a nap, at the middle of that area. Just then, Kosaka-san appeared with something in her hands.

"Yo~! I got the new meat pork bun at 7-11 out front." He flinched at her sudden arrival as he stood up.

"Hmm, you didn't meet up with Imouto-san and Keima-san?"

"Nope and why do you call Elsea-chan and Otamegane so formally?" She asks.

"I call Elsea Imouto-san than use –chan since I am not childish. I originally wanted to call her Nee-san but… her character isn't that of a Nee-san." I can get where you are going there Sean-kun.

"As for Keima, I call him by –san and don't use the –kun since I find it quite strange to call my benefactor. I rarely call him by –sama when he is angry." Oh really? *anime vein*

"Today is your game day. I hope you have worked out your lines to confess to Yuuta-kun." He told her but was stopped.

"Hehe~ Dear Akuma no Chiisa. Here is an offering~~" He took the offering and took a good long sniff at it. He then proceeded on eating it as tears came down his eyes.

"Oishii~"

"I remembered you rarely have real food to eat. So I thought you might want some. By the way, in front of the station, there is the Chinese restaurant, Ichioshi. Want to go together today?" She asks. Knowing Sean-kun, he was will probably accept such an invitation-

"Not a chance." Wait. What!

"Today, we are going to make your confession a success. After that, the contract between us is complete and we can go on with our lives." So harsh, is that really the Sean-kun I know?

"I'm going to give up… on the confession." She said as I went to look at Sean-? What the? Why is his aura feeling so different?

"If you think about it~ I don't think I really liked him at all…" A storm is brewing.

"So, basically, let's move this into a…" She continued but I heard a snapping sound from Sean-kun's direction. Well it's more than a snap; it was the sound of the floor cracking.

"A-Akuma-san?" She was getting worried.

"Will you cut it out? What do you think people work hard for?" He was calm and not raging. However, his killing intent says otherwise.

"I've met a lot of people, all of them gave their best at the passion they had. But… why are you the only one who isn't serious about this?" His eyes are very calm but it lies empty. It's like he isn't seeing Kosaka-san but something else.

"… Fine. I, don't have talent… at first glance… I'm not… cute…" This is new.

"I can't shine like anyone else… Even if I'm serious, nothing happens!" Sean-kun didn't move or flinched.

"Being carefree is fine! Move!" She went away from him as Sean-kun looked down. As she left, he let out a big sigh.

"Keima-san… Imouto-san… I know the two of you are hiding." As expected of him… but Elsea isn't here.

"Hau… gomen Sean. I saw everything…" He didn't move as he just looks on at the sky.

"You win Keima-san; I guess I can't even beat you at this." He sighs again. He must've been holding on a lot of pressure.

"Alright now that this little game is over, it's time that I really get serious." He stood up, fire in his eyes showing his determination.

"Wait you knew that this would happen? Yet you continue on anyway?" I ask.

"Yah, as an experienced florist. I knew that her love isn't strong enough for her efforts to come to fruition." He gave face; he knew this all along but didn't tell me.

"But the crevice within her heart probably got bigger… but I am not quite sure." Elsea said but couldn't confirm.

"Oh it got bigger; however, I let it down on her calmly. This probably made her hurt since, as I am now, being angry is more settling but being calm gives off the opposite effect." Is this firsthand experience?

"Finally, Akuma no Chiisa's time is finally up!" He let go of the one thing which made him Akuma-san, the blue rose which was inside his bag.

"My time is now!" He ran after Kosaka-san, leaving behind the dust in his wake and us coughing.

"*cough* *cough* Really now? Here I was worried over him and he goes recovering. What a demon." I smiled as I now reconfirmed he was still that incompetent idiot he was 5 years ago.

"Let's go after him Elsea, he will make this a success. I know he will." I told her as we gave chase to Sean-kun.

* * *

><p>*Near the school, Misaki Beach Park*<p>

"Don't jump!" I heard a familiar voice as I was speared by him.

"Wha-What?" He wipe his forehead.

"I thought you were going to jump."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" I shouted.

"Why are you following me! You don't like me, right!" I ask as I made a gesture for him to get away from me.

"What's that! Even though I came here because I was really worried about you!" He exclaimed shamelessly.

"I said you don't have… to worry about someone like me!" Geez, this guy is really embarrassing!

"It's just like you said. I'm a half-assed girl." I told him from above the deck.

"Instead of living seriously, the calories go to waste!" I said as I swung my umbrella.

"Don't lie~~~ You're just in pain~~~" I looked at him as if he knew everything about me. Soon it started to rain and I am really mad at him.

"So, you're saying that… I'm in pain!" I asked as he gave me a glare. However, this glare isn't one with anger but something else completely?

"Then why, if you weren't in love then why go after a guy!" He asks as I turned around thinking it over.

"It's like… I was longing for someone that shined. When I long for him, I felt like I was shining along with him… sometimes, I became an idiot…" I told him as he went silent for a moment.

"You humans… really…" I heard him mumble but couldn't really hear it clearly as if on purpose.

"Oi, why did you go under my umbrella?"

"It's really starting to rain. I don't want to catch a cold." He said as he got himself comfortable.

"I really envy you Sean-kun, you were a star amongst the stars. A real superstar to be exact…" I told him as he took notice.

"For you, who has been on the top once and then just stopped. Who only took part-time jobs for your sister. I thought that maybe you would give me some light…" I looked away as he was about to speak.

"I only did it for the money!" He shamelessly exclaimed.

"However, when I stepped at the stage with all of those people staring at me… it gave me frightened. I wouldn't know how to answer their expectations, though, at the time, my only salvation was my sister…" He then made a pose which made me step back a bit.

"But that, including the status quo, didn't stop me from conquering their world. If I wish for it, nothing is impossible! Of course, except bringing back the living from the dead. Only God does that…" He said as he looked at my direction.

"Even you, if you truly wish for it, then nothing is impossible for you!" He exclaimed.

"Non… NONSENSE!" I said as I escape from him and went to a small boat.

"There are limits in the real world! If I really wish for it, do you think I can become like an Idol like Kanon-chan or become an uprising superstar like you!" I demanded.

"That is up to you!" He answered.

"It's impossible!" I answered back.

"… even I was fooled by you, out of all the girls I have seen… you're the only girl that's independent! The only person who ever talked down on Keima-san so badly is you, if fact, no one even dared to talk badly of him." He said as I also remembered that time, but that was only a spur of the moment.

"I want to shined like that if I could!-" All of a sudden he was in front of me and I was stunned. His face was red and his expression was so caring.

"If it's you, you can do it. It's just reality, even I find it sh*tty at times, but anyone can make it easy." He said seriously.

"Wha… whatever I do I'm… just… just.. a commoner!" I yelled as I was suddenly kissed by him, I fell to my knees because of the shock.

"You can. If you ever think you can't, then I will come and help you and be your pillar of strength." He was shining, like the morning sun… I'm so glad I met you Sean-kun.

* * *

><p>*From a far*<p>

"Oh he did it." I got to congratulate him. He really knew what he was doing.

"I'll go get the runaway spirit!" Elsea exclaimed as she left to retrieve the spirit. I on the other hand went on to buy some games.

*Not far from Keima's location*

"Even though he isn't anyone's buddy. He successfully manages to extract the runaway spirit." A cloaked girl said as he saw the success of Sean.

"That's what I would expect from someone who has been with Keima for a long time." Another person said as she also marvels over the thought.

"Do you think it is finally time we recruit him?" She ask as the other shook her head.

"No it is too early, we cannot involve someone who just coincidentally happens to extract a runaway spirit." She told her as they left.

* * *

><p>*After that…*<p>

"Eh~~ A band? Chihiro-san, you're standing a band?" Elsea ask as I sat down playing my PFP. We went ahead of Sean-kun whom needed rest after forgetting about the conquest. (I will leave a fact that none demon buddies can't remember anything related to extracting Weiss.)

"_Did the sleeping girl woke up?_" I ask myself as I find her more daring than before.

"Yo~ Ohayo Gozaimasu~" Well if it isn't the devil himself.

"Ohayo Sean-kun." Kosaka-san waved as Sean-kun waved back as he nonchalantly went to his seat.

"Good job yesterday, you did well for a starter." He looked confused as I went on to continue my gaming.

"I wonder Keima-san, if everyone's lives are this hard, then what would have happened to us?" He asks as he opened his PFP and checked his mail, he was happy to find another mail from his childhood crush. However, his thought left me to wonder what will happen. I knew already what might happen if this continues… but what about you?

"Everyone I would want you all to welcome a new transfer student, she is from Misato Hisagi High School." Our teacher said as the girl entered. Sean-kun wasn't paying attention since he had to rush to his part-time job.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, my name is Quiken, Mana. It is a pleasure meeting you all and I hope to get along with you. Please take care of me." She bowed as Sean-kun went to read a newspaper, how ignorant but then again I am still playing my PFP as our teacher continued.

"Let's see, today's news forecast says 100% disaster for people with the zodiac sign of Aries. Oh my, that doesn't sound nice." He still continues reading that junk?

"Quiken-san, you will be taking your seat right beside Keima-san who is also beside Sean-kun." Oh gosh so early in the day and I can already feel disaster, and I'm a Gemini.

"Eh, it can't be… Sean-kun?" Eh? Does this girl know Sean-kun by any chance?

"Did someone call?" Sean-kun stood up as if by instinct. When he set sites on our new transfer student, however, his eyes popped out of his eyes sockets in a guise of surprise.

"M-MANA!" He yelled as he took a step back in surprise.

"Master!" Eh?

"EEEEHHHH!" All of them exclaimed as rumors began springing like wildfire. The likes of cursing Sean-kun, being jealous of him or just plain sent messages to the student body by mail. Geez, looks like his fortune is right. 100% disaster did come to him today.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Finally over. Two months and its finally done. I really have got to cut this work on half one day. I almost broke my record of longest chapter too. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the new character who will star in this fanfic. Of course I did mention her before but the full story was way back. To those who were expecting someone else, well too bad for you. I will be adding new characters as regular supporting roles whenever I can. Of course they are either OCs or just the main cast of TWGOK. Well happy new year everyone and god bless.<em>


	12. Side Story: Part 1

_Now this is a side story, it's a continuation of what happened after school. You know what happened, a friend showed up at school and things have gotten disastrous. Also this is homage to Chapter 33._

Kami-sama's Dynamic Shopping~!

_Well things have ended with Chihiro's capture and Sean ended up forgetting the capture again. But he remembered the other memories this time and only forgot about the capture. Strangely a transfer student moved into our class and it seems Sean is her master. But as always… everything returned to normal… or so I thought._

"Master please let me work here with you!" Mana-chan begged as Sean declined coldly.

"No! And I told you I am no longer your Master!" He shouted as both Kami-sama and I sighed. This has been going on for a while now in school. Sean has been neglecting his relationship with Mana-chan and the other students are either jealous or find it plain funny.

"But Master-"

"No buts!" Though it seems like Sean is mad but really inside, he is quite happy to see her.

"Wow!" Just then Kami-sama put on a happy face while playing with his PFP. This also caught the attention of Mana-chan and Sean who were going to conclude this in a game of Chess.

"Is something wrong Keima-san?" Sean asks as Mana-chan looked jealous.

"Love Tear~s, I was able to beat that game with a little difficulty from one of the heroines." He put his right hand on his chin thinking it over then it got all heavy all of a sudden.

"Love Tear~s, that was the 2nd Galgame I played after that bug game…" Sean seemed a bit pale, he must be remembering the difficulty.

"In the later edition, that heroine doesn't show up… first edition… there are still some around?" This doesn't look good.

"I… I want it!~~" So we ended up going to the train along with Sean and Mana-chan.

*Narusawa Electric City*

"We're going to the next town just to get one game?" Imouto-san asks as she hurriedly tries to catch up to the three of us.

"You don't have to come!"

"I have to be with you, though~~" She said as I only came for a different reason. A few minutes later…

"I knew this might happen." I sad as the store was still closed.

"Let's kill some time in another store Keima-san." I told him as we got to the biggest game store in the area.

"Find the games you want, guaranteed! Retro Game Fair!" I said as I saw the sign and carried Keima-san to the sign. His eyes shined just like mine as we both want to go and get the games we like.

"Bigger stores are different aren't they? The shelves here all have the same game~~" Oh no, did Imouto-san said the forbidden word?

"What're you talking about? They're all different." Keima-san pointed out but Imouto-san didn't quite get it.

"But aren't they all the same?" Mana asks as I shivered. This isn't going to be good.

"The two of you should, learn more about games!" Keima-san exclaimed, a burning passion in his eyes.

"You two shouldn't call them all the same, because these games have a different passion to us." I said as I gave them a glare, the two took a step back while Imouto-san tried to run away. Keima-san caught her before she could escape…

"Now please watch these 15 minute movie." We told them as we took a seat and the movie began.

*After 15 minutes*

"The 2d won against the real… a new century has begun!" Keima-san cheered as I scoffed remembering my first time as well.

"Umm, can I please get subtitles?" What the heck!

"It was all in Japanese!" The two of us yelled.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Please keep up the good work." At least these guys understood it.

_This might take a while so please enjoy this commercial break._

*Commercial*

Sean: Tired of getting your ass kicked by the girl who tramples over you? Want to escape and go to another world?

Boy: Yah.

Sean: Then come on and join our game "Kami nomi zu shiru sekai: The world is yours!"

Boy: Wow.

Sean: If you log in you will find a whole new set of options waiting for you. A game where you will try and obtain all of the girls you want.

Boy: But how do I do that when I am always getting the hand in confessions?

Sean: Having a tough time getting through the heroine you want? No need to worry, with the new admin "Otoshi-gami", he will teach you the methods to capture her!

Boy: Whoa! This person just helped me successfully capture the student council president!

Sean: We also have a new system called "Avatar" which helps you wear and change your clothes whenever you are home. We also have unlockables every time you capture a girl. You can also change the clothes of the girl you like. Sorry no ecchi scenes for all of the perverts in the world.

Boy: Ohh…

Sean: Instead we have the "Peeping Tom's" option which let you have a sneak of their clothes! Just be careful not to get caught or you will be busted.

Boy: Whoa… *nosebleed* That was close but it was all worth it.

Sean: Think that's all? Then you are wrong! This new game also has the couples system where online couples will fight and obtain the ultimate happiness. The true ending inside the game which is granted by our admin Otoshi-gami!

Boy: Yes I got the ending after that long bloody battle! Ohh~ This is so cool it shows how they truly love each other!

Sean: Thinking this is going to be the same either way? Wrong! The gaming system in online games has 10 endings for each girl! And if you manage to get all of the endings, then you will have the right to challenge the Game Master "Akuma no Chiisa!"

Akuma: Think you can beat me? I will not let you open the path for your ultimate happiness! God's Judgement!

Boy: Oh no! He got all of my girls K.O.'d!

Sean(Akuma): Know your place scum- I mean better luck next time boy. Now if you buy it now you will get the limited edition alternate figurine set of the heroine of your choosing!

Boy: Cool I want to buy it!

Sean: So come on down and buy now!

Keima: Hacking and corrupt data files will not be the responsibility of our company and there will be no refunds.

*End of commercial*

_Alright now back to the story. Imouto-san and Mana now understand the difference of games, or so we hope as we left to go the fair and buy our games. I want to get the limited Edition Blood Warz._

*Mana POV*

"Welcome!" The shop clerk said as Elsea and I gleefully went in to buy Katsuragi-san's game, but there was a huge obstacle.

"Oh my?" This isn't good; there are three of them with the same title and both are first edition! The only difference is the prices of these games.

"_Looks like her determination dropped tenfold…_" I sweatdrop as she was going to head back but turned with little determination she had left.

"What? The left one seems different…" I took note of this as I picked up the game and inspect it.

"You're right! The faces in this game are guys, also the title is Love Tear~s: Girl side, which means this is an Otome Game." I got pumped as I faced Elsea.

"I will be buying this one." I told her.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry this is for me, Katsuragi-san isn't going to buy this kind of game.. for girls." I told her as we went back to buying the game. We already eliminated one of the three options so this is going to be easy.

"Both games say 1st Edition with the same title and both have female characters. However, the two have different prices. I guess buying the cheaper one will be cheaper." I told her as I took the one in the right.

"No! This one!" She pointed out as I let go of the other one and she picks up her other choice.

"Are you sure Elsea-chan?" I ask her as she nodded.

"Yes, Kamo-nii-sama told me that if I am confused I should buy the most expensive one." She told me as I nodded. The two of us went to the counter to buy the games… however… she bought something completely different.

*Back Home*

"I tried to tell her that it wasn't a game but that innocent look on her face was hard to speak with…" Mana told me as I understand her dilemma. I once had a problem with cute girls that I was used. This is a good day for her to remember.

"Luckily, Keima-san knew that this might happen so he bought the game during the Fair." I told her as I still continued to watch the anime.

"Oh yeah Keima-san, before you play your games, you better open your E-mail. I sent you a list of my friends and their pictures, if you ever, given the chance you met them. Please contact me immediately okay?" I told him as he checks his mail.

*Keima POV*

"_Really, Sean-kun why do this to me when I am about to play my games? Oh well, I better check your personal mail anyway._" I thought as I went ahead and checked my male. Inside his mail was a properly secured list of his friends and their pictures.

List of Friends:

Keima Katsuragi

Info: My best friend since middle school, I live at his house ever since the incident with my sister. Though we may not look like it, we have a good time doing fun things whenever I challenge him.

Elsea Katsuragi

Info: She is Imouto-san and she is the so-called half-blood sister. I cannot fully acknowledge her presence as his sister; however, I have grown fond of her and like to have jokes with her. For some reason, I am rather attracted to her.

Kusunoki Kasuga

Info: My sempai and my student for now. We met a long time ago, when I was still hanging out with Hinoki-chan. She has turned into a fine and beautiful woman albeit having a warrior's pride. Whenever I am with her, I am really happy and I can feel that I have lifted this pain in my shoulders just a bit.

Hinoki Kasuga (He didn't gave me a picture… I wonder if it is because of…)

Info: My sparring partner and love interest. During my stay with her at the Dojo, I have told my experience at the war in Pakistan. How the terrain is different depending on location and how the training was harsh. Even though I left the dojo, I have kept in touch with her but I rarely get replies.

Mana Quiken (This is her right here. The same long black hair with light-red highlights, he face is quite pretty and her lips are pink probably from lipstick. Her eyes are strangely red here but right now it is blue. She might be using contact at this picture.)

Info: She is my right-hand and my close friend; she is also once my personal maid. We are very close though we don't date. I knew way before that she has a crush on Nero and vice versa. Being the demon I infamously am, I made them live together at a temple. We still stay in touch just in case if tragedy arrives.

Nero Silverfang (This guy has white hair and a sharp face, almost glaring even. He has amber eyes.)

Info: He is my personal slave and butler during the time I was working undercover and became a messenger boy during our time at Black Wing. I knew way before that he hates me, however, that changed with the presence of Mana. I had to strengthen him when it was time for him to throw away his leash.

Sam SanDiego (The last name is one work while Sean-kun's have two. They are not related. This guy is blond and has a pretty face and blue eyes, probably a bishounen and quite childish.)

Info: He is one of my close comrades and sparring partner. We often do competitions in missions and confessed to me his love for Clair Kayrein. As his friend, I gave him advice in making advances in his relationship and succeeded miraculously. We keep in touch whenever he has troubles.

Clair Kayrein (She has those robot like features from To-H*art. She has green hair and I notice she is wearing a made outfit. Her eyes are clearly robotic if you look close enough.)

Info: A humanoid robot who is also strong and helpful. No one dares insult her for her kindness, which was light of the darkness in anyone's heart. She is very cute and is hard to make her notice the feelings of others. Still I manage to make it work with Sam in the end. We send her comments at her blog site whenever we can.

Alfred Manlangit (He is pretty plain, the normal guy you would find anywhere and his glasses are pretty thick. Probably a Honor student with bishounen like features which he hides.)

Info: My smartass best friend who is also my lackey at the time. He is more interested in studies than being a teenager which is normal to me. He is more of the brains in Black Wing alongside Takai. He handles a private club for us in F*cebook and occasionally give each other bad remarks in friendly ways.

Sekai Sainji (In this picture she closed her eyes, probably hiding some of her true characteristics. But strangely, she seems familiar and I get the feeling that I know her from game? Probably cosplaying a character from an anime.)

Info: She is my nemesis and eternal rival at everything. In short, we don't ever get along and it mostly gets us, and whoever else was with us, to near death situations. We send each other harsh remark every time we see each other and have only settled down to agree on escape. I still find her a friend even with our bad history.

Ryan Omazaki (He has spiky black hair and brownish eyes. He seems to be mature and has a more convincing calmness than Sainji.)

Info: Lover of Sekai and nature lover. He is the most heavily endured friend I had since he can take me down if he wanted. Unlike her girlfriend, he is much more caring towards others and often gives good advice on dating. We sometimes call him 'Nii-san'.

Megumi Katanashi (She is cosplaying as Konata from L*cky St*r, this clearly shows she is also an Otaku, however, this gives off an air of mystery to her true character.)

Info: She is a relative of Alfred and is a hardcore Otaku. She is my comrade in anime/manga related subjects and we often help each other out with fan made works like manga or fiction stories. Most recently I have helped her in becoming the seiyuu of a character in her dating sim.

Takai Tenshi (He has black hair with brown highlights, his biggest asset in this picture is his huge headset and purple eyes. He also gives off a tired expression and looks away from the camera.)

Info: The technician and self-titled dictator. We call him a technomancer as he can make gadgets simply out of scrap. He helps maintains the secrecy of Black Wing and is involve in the Underground business. I once helped him in a rescue mission on lost kids at Underground and was a huge success with his help.

Dennis Granden (He has green hair and green eyes. His smile is that of an energetic athlete and seems to have a bit of muscle.)

Info: An exorcist and Japanese model. He carries half of the curse of a demon; however, I decided to carry the full weight of it. He also taught me the art of exorcising demons. He currently lives together with her sister

"You have a strange set of friends… wait a minute. Why didn't you add Nabeshima-san?" I ask as I was sure she would be added.

"I don't see her like that Keima-san. She is more of a nemesis than that of a friend." I guess, he too isn't comfortable being around someone he is bothered with.

"Also, why did you send me this again?" I ask since it was been bugging me for a bit.

"It's because some of them, you might meet when the time is right. Randomly, they will start showing up one after another. So knowing them from me could help." Sean-kun smiled a fake smile.

"I don't want any more friends than I already have." Sean-kun was clearly upset so I continued.

"You are more troublesome than you are worth, so having other friends is a big no to me… what I mean to say is, you more than enough of a friend than anyone in the world." I told him so that he can't be bothered by it. As I look at his direction, he started crying tears of joy and went to his room.

"You two seem close." Quiken-san said as I shook my head.

"Not really, he seems to know me more than I know him. However, I have been friends with him long enough to know that what he said earlier was a lie." She seemed surprise as she looked at my direction.

"I don't know what is going on between your group of friends, but I will lend Sean-kun my assistance whenever I find his friend." I told her as I started playing Love Tear~s.

"I see why he chose you over us…"

"What was that?" Now what I heard is something that caught my attention.

"Nothing. Tell Sean-kun, that we will be seeing each other and I won't work here for his sake." I was confused as to what she means. She laughs cheekily and left the two of us. Whatever Sean-kun is facing, must be something big for him to have left them and cut his ties with them.

"That idiot forgot to remove the date this data was made. Really, a two year list isn't something I wouldn't make use of Sean-kun." I told myself as I continued playing while laughing at Sean-kun's mistake.

To be continued…

_Well there you have it, a side story of the chapter where Elsea made a mistake and bought the anime of Love Tear~s 1__st__ Edition. Too bad they didn't add this in the anime, would have been funny and the movie would have been epic. Anyways, I will be continuing this work and please send your votes at my profile. Still waiting for those Sean capture. See ya~!_


	13. Side Story: Part 2

_This is part two of the side story and a homage to Chapter 34, if you don't know that chapter then why don't you jump of a building? To those who don't know, well go and check the manga._

Demolish the Bricks~

"Mo—m, I finished the cleaning~~" Elsea enters as I was cleaning the cups. Having those days as a bartender really came in handy. Look at the sparkle in this glass. It's like you can use it to see through anything with it!

"Ever since Imouto-san is here, the cleaning is a lot more fun and easier. Maybe we should let her have the shop Okaa-san?" I ask as I know she would be a grate shop manager.

"Eh~~ that's impossible for someone like me." She shyly said as I shook my head, thinking otherwise.

"No, without you we might have taken a lot more time in cleaning. It usually takes me 2 hours to do the dishes, clean the café, and do the gardening. But when you are here, I can do my work for about an hours' worth of time." I honestly told her as I really took up time to make the café sparkle and tend to my garden.

"We're already family, you don't have to worry about anything!" Okaa-san said as I nodded, finally done cleaning the cups and plates.

"Okay~ I have to go and tend to my garden now." I told the two as I went to my garden. I got my hose.

*Elsea POV*

"What does Okaa-sama, think about Nii-sama?" I ask wondering the thought for a while now.

"Wha~~~?" Did I just hit a landmine?

"Is Nii-sama really that kind of person? Aren't you worried about him?" I'd imagine him meditation on top of his games.

"…" I heard Sean's footsteps. I can hear his getting awkward about the situation and finds it hard to enter.

"I am worried! I'm so worried, so worried, so worried!" She breaks in after thinking about it well.

"I believe in the kid I raised~~ I do~~ But I do wonder if he is going to be ok~~" I thought so and it seems Sean can agree me on this.

*Sean POV*

_Oh man! I forgot Okaa-san's birthday! I have to go and buy some liquor, bake a cake, and make a delicious Chinese cuisine! But how do we get Okaa-san away from the house to get us prepared?_

"I'm going to buy some games." I saw Keima-san who is about to leave, then it hit me. I quickly grabbed hold of Keima-san whom is also captured by Imouto-san. We both stare at each other and made an agreement. (There is no need for words between these two.)

"Okaa-san is going to buy something right now, too. Why don't you go with her?" Good job Imouto-san! Alright now it is my turn!

"_Keima-san, here's a list and a card to give to the Inazumart cashier, it's my emblem. If you show them that then you won't have any problems with buying the items._" I told him as put money in his pocket including the list.

"Alright. We're going to Inazumart, right?" Things are going through with me just fine. *Evil Laugh*

*After a while when the two left*

"Alright Imouto-san, let me take care of the baking and the cooking. I want you to go in my garden and pick the best flowers for Okaa-san. Oh and please don't pick up the blue roses." I told Imouto-san as she nodded and went to get the flowers.

"Now to bake the cake. Last year I baked a black forest, I wonder what's in for today's cake?" I ask myself as I went to search at the magazine.

"Let's see here, nope, nope, no way, too fancy, too ordinary, almost. Eureka! This Mocha Stout Cake will do. But the ingredients are so expensive, oh well, might as well make it worthwhile for Okaa-san." I told myself as I bake this 4-layered cake.

*A few minutes of baking later*

"Now that's taken care of I can now make the toppings. But, why is it that Imouto-san isn't back yet?" I was beginning to wonder until she burst out of the from the door and quickly closing it.

"What happened?" I ask worried and shocked.

"I went to your garden and started picking these beautiful flowers when suddenly your garden attacked me!" Okay demons, I get but my garden attacking someone, that is just plain bizarre.

"So what did you salvage after your little trip to my garden?" I, for one, don't want to ask things beyond my range of reasoning.

"These." She showed what she salvage from her little trip. They are as follows:

French Marigolds

A pair of Dainthus (Pink and Sweet William)

Meadowsweets

Asters And

Primula Vulgaris commonly known as Primrose.

"_These are all compliments for ones birthday of today's month._" I whispered as Imouto-san seemed confused. Did she unconsciously pick this off knowing their complimentary meaning or by chance? This I will never know but this is just the right amount.

"Okay Imouto-san, you can take some rest as I finish the cake. I want you to make the dishes as I make my simple Chinese Cuisine." I told her as she sat on the sofa taking a rest. I continued on cooking the Chinese food and finishing my baking. It won't take long for me to have enough time to finish this in 2 hours.

*2 hours later*

"Finally done!" I exclaimed as I noticed it was already getting late. I have to wake up Imouto-san and tell her to prepare the table while I take my time to do the flower arrangement.

"Hey Imouto-san wake up, you need to fix the table for Okaa-san~" I told her as I heard the front door open.

"Sorry we are closed for the day…" This person is!

"Hmm…? What's going on Sean is everything ready?" I was still staring with him, I was overcame with surprise that I didn't move.

*Elsea POV*

"What's going on?" I ask as Sean still continued to remain silent.

"Long time no see, Sean-dono." I was surprise as I looked around and found a stranger who was blond and had a handsome face.

"Elsea, go and prepare the table. I will be with you shortly." He told me as I wonder why he called me by my first name. He usually calls me little sister, unless, this is a situation he can handle without me.

"Hai." I went and head back to the kitchen as the two talk.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito Sam?" That was Sean's voice but he sounded different. I cannot understand what he is saying.

"Dumadaan lang, grabe, alam mo bang ang hirap hanapin and lugar na ito?" The other voice was the stranger. I think Sean calls him Sam so I'll call him that.

"Si Alfred at si Tenshi ang nagbigay ng address no? Kung alam ko lang kung saan sila, bubugbugin ko sila na parang walang bukas!" Sean seems angry for some reason.

"Oh man, hindi kaparin nagbabago. Alam mo bang nag-aalala kami kakahanap noong umalis kalang bigla? Iniwan mo kaming mag-isa para lang sa kaibigan mong iyan?" The other boy seems angry. I went and took a peek at the two.

"That's none of your business. Mayroon akong pangako kay Keima, hindi ako babalik hangat hindi ko iyon itutupad!" Sean pointed his almighty finger at the boy who took a step back at his actions.

"Talaga? Naku! Malaking problema ito, sinabi ko sa kanila na, pipilitin kitang bumalik sa aming organisasyon." He seemed to be serious as Sean lowered his head.

"Sabihin mo sa kanila na tapos na tayo! Hindi na babalik yung organisasyon dahil nabura ko ang lahat ng dokumento tungkol sa kanila!" Sam backed up, he seems completely surprise.

"Ikaw ang may gawa nun! Aba kaya pala eh, kung hindi dahil sa iyo, marahil Masaya na lahat kami sa aming trabaho at pwede kanang umalis kung gusto mo!" He looks really mad, he even punched Sean but he managed to catch the punch using his right hand.

"Hindi ninyo naiintindihan, kung hindi dahil sa akin. Marahil ibinura na tayo ng organisasyon kahit hindi tayo inataki ng mga demonyo o iba pang mga dahilan!" He let go of his fist as Sam took a step back. As if he was shock by something big.

"Makinig ka sa akin, yung orihinal na plano ng organisasyon ay patayin tayo sa oras na hindi na tayo kailangan. Kaya tayo lahat ay ikinulekta ay dahil sa ating abilidad. Kinuha lang nila an gating data at DNA para pag-esperimentuhan." It was silent as Sam wouldn't believe who he is talking to.

"Nalaman ko ito sa ating traydor na tumakas. Ang totoo noon, nahuli ko siya. Ngunit idinahilan niya sa akin na niloloko lang tayo at papaslangin kapag hindi na tayo kailangan. Ipinakita niya sa akin ang kanyang documento na isang secreto. Nakita ko na, totoo ang kanyang sinasabi. Bago ko pa tanggapin yung misyon, patay na siya sa kanyang papeles." It seems that the atmosphere has change. It is smoother and Sean is being kind to him.

"Ito ang kanyang contact details. Tawagin mo siya at ipapaliwanag niya ang lahat tungkol sa ating organisasyon." He gave Sam a piece of paper as he wiped his tears. I didn't notice he was crying since Sean was blocking most of my view of him.

"Okay Sean. I hope what you are saying is true and not a lie." Finally, I can understand him!

"Don't worry, I don't plan on lying to you bunch until I am dead." He smiled as Sam left. I took the chance and got closer to Sean.

"You saw that didn't you?" He asks as I was spooked at how he knew I was watching.

"Yah, and what language were you two using? It is so foreign to me." I ask as he laugh.

"That was Filipino we were using, it is the language of the Pilipinos of the Philippines. It's right below Japan which is usually covered by another continent or is just change by small islands in anime or manga. It's the one that looks like an old granny." Oh! I didn't actually pay attention to such a small country.

"Why do I get the feeling your calling them a small country? Listen, they may be small. But they also fought off against Japan and manage to push them back here." Wah?

"They may not seem like it, but the Pilipino spirit is strong. As do other country men are." I nodded as I didn't really want to know more.

"Anyways, did you fix the table?" Eh?

"Uuuwwwaaahhh! I completely forgot!" I went back in the kitchen and fix the table as Sean returned with a bouquet of flowers.

"Woah! Look at the bouquet! It's so beautiful!" I complimented as Sean lay it at the table.

"Nothing my gardening and flower arrangement skills can't handle." He smirks as he wipes his nose.

"If I were a girl and I was a guy, I would have swoop you of your feet and make you my bride!" This was my honest feelings but it made him awkward.

"Umm… I would prefer not to get married." What! You want to be a mage forever!

"Anyways, what is taking Okaa-san and Keima-san so long? Oh speak of the devil, they're here." Sean noticed as the sounds of a motorcycle and I went to welcome them home.

"We're home!" Okaa-san said as she drags Kami-nii-sama.

"Okaerinasai, Okaa-san. Is Keima-san going to be alright?" Sean welcomed as he lifts Kami-nii-sama to the couch.

"Hmm, this smell is quite familiar. Did Se-chan made Chinese?" Okaa-sama ask as Sean nodded.

"Yup, it may be late but happy birthday Okaa-san." He bows as he gave his gift.

"This is my present, it's liquor I secretly made Keima-san bought when you were shopping. It's not that strong so we can all have a taste~" Is it even alright for us to be drinking?

"Okay~" And so the three of us went and ate Sean's dinner which Kami-nii-sama missed due to motion sickness. That day, Sean updated the list in his friends list in Kami-nii-sama's e-mail. He marked Sam found and we all went to take a rest for tomorrow work.

To be continued…

_Now this is fun! Alright just one last chapter and back to the main story. I also skipped a few days just to make this and I cannot be absent again from school too so I will be making less updates. Oh well, I will just have to write faster then. Oh and don't forget to vote! Remember you have 5 votes which counts in every person._


	14. Side Story: Part 3

_All right! The final side story of the day and this might be my personal favorite! This is going to be completely third person._

The Dawn of Something, right?

Ishigami-kun, on his way to the local school, goes to a certain place every Thursday.

A Game Shop.

"There isn't a limit to rare games at this store so; being able to buy these games at the nearby store is great." This is Ishigami Hiroyuki-kun. He immediately goes to the Gal Game Corner.

"Oh buying a Gal Game?" This is Uto Koroshima. He just bought a new game called Blood Warz, a famous fighting game which features blood and 3D effects.

"Yah and you?"

"Just both a new fighting game." He showed the case of the game and Ishigami-kun knew it immediately.

"Uoh, that's a pretty good game you chose… wait it couldn't be? You're going to challenge that guy?" Here is the reason why these two genres are getting famous.

It is said that right now at game shops, something unusual is happening. Games focused on girls… and games focus on fighting… are in the ranks of becoming a monopoly. It is also rumored that the two figure heads of these game genres are going at war.

And what has attracted this flow, are two interesting sites.

**Site Fallen God and Site Little Devil!**

"!" This certainly surprises our three T.V. fanatics.

"The changing gaming industry and the websites surrounding it, 'Fallen God and Little Devil'!" The three continue to watch this episode. The scene changes into a gaming shop.

"A game… Should I buy one for the kids…?" A guy representing the customer enters and seems interested in buying a game.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what games are selling well?" Who goes to a guy representing the Shop Keeper who welcomes him.

"How about these? Afternoon Cupid 3 and Rolling Stone: War in Gaia." The shop keeper shows him the two games as the customer looks at them.

"A gal game and an RPG Fighting simulation? Is this any good~?"

"It is this year's tied top sellers." The shop keeper answers.

"Even that Fallen God guy and the Little Devil guarantee it!" He exclaims.

"Fallen God and Little Devil?" This sent an ominous message to the three who are watching.

"Once the bubble Economy has faith in gal games, the once declining genre is now aiming to becoming a world market along with the Fighting games who are dominating ever since."

"What is happening in the gal gaming world… and this one mysterious site…"

"The chronos camera will follow closely!" The man exclaimed as we follow through with Fallen God's Story.

"A game production company in Narusawa City. Day after day, they continually have meetings about new game production." It labels as Game Production Company Level Eye.

"Right now, since gal games and fighting games are becoming a worldwide market, it's becoming hard to come up with new ideas." In the middle of the meeting, the staff frequently glances at a computer. Oh, of course, Fallen God's site!

Q: What is fallen God?

"Well, it's a game success site. But, it's very unique in its way of game thought… how do I say this… if you look at it, your life will change." What an ominous thing to say for a gaming staff.

The homepage hasn't change its simple design, at all since it first came up. But once you enter in… its filled with the knowledge of every gal game.

Most recently, in the Little Devil's site whose design is that of hell, has been on war with Fallen God.

In this chat log, the two figures of the gaming industry constantly argue for power.

However, it all ended when a game called "Little Hero: Challenge of the Goddess" became well-known throughout Japan. No one manages to complete its complicated routes and overwhelming gaming progress that the company was forced to have all of their copies returned.

Back then, the game was well-known as the urban legend of an unfinished game. That was until two sites posted the game's walkthrough! That's right, in both sites, Fallen God's and Little Devil's; both seem to have come to an agreement of completing the game. It shows here that back up to 6 months ago of their original release.

Both Devil and God accepted the challenge of completing the game, however, it is shown that Devil is not good with Gal Games and God isn't getting around the first battle. The two, after a very long rivalry, finally agrees to work together and finish the game.

When they were done, Little Devil's site posted the game's fighting mechanics. Showed there were a few bugs into it and a constant problem of health regain when you think you will win.

Fallen God's site posted the games walkthrough of how to prevent such bugs and health problems by moving a few items before the battle. It showed that each girl has a power up item.

Little Devil's site posted the items and which power up they receive. He also posted the player's combination attack mechanics, special that can be useful, and the girls own fighting data which is usually not seen in the game.

At Fallen God's site, it is explained that after you become a Master in the Dojo. The player can look through her statistics without problem. In Little Devil's site, he also shows the weaknesses of every girl and the strategy to use on them.

The finally released the dreaded curse of the game and posted some of the endings in it. Little Devil's showed the bad endings and future endings without winning a girl's love. Fallen God's shows the beautiful endings and future endings of what will happen to the girls you choose to love. It swooped through the internet like wild fire and people who still hold the game finally went to capture the girl they like. The company, however, lost the data and has now acknowledged that the game is now a legendary game console through the world market.

Here are some people who tried to compete with Fallen God and Little Devil.

"Really, you can only say it is a godly speed and quantity. He can complete 3 games by the afternoon of the release date." This is Hiroyuki Ishigami-kun

"We thought that we could challenge Kami-sama once. So, three of us would each take one game on a release date…" Here is a dramatization of what it might have looked like to challenge God.

"The time it took us to finish one game, Kami-sama was able to complete 10!" The dramatization of what will happen to you if you foolishly challenge a God.

On the other side, Little Devil's challengers have the same fate.

"Yeah, I challenge Little Devil once in the release date. Before I even reached the ending he already dominated 10 games. Each one of them shows the walkthroughs and his commentary." This is Uto Koroshima.

"Out of anger, me and my friends who were also defeated by him, challenge him into a ten game bout-all-or-nothing suicide challenge. He agreed under the terms the losers will have to pay him 5 thousand yen." His expression changes from determination to that of pure humiliation.

"He totally wiped the floor with us and earned fifty thousand yen from us. Since then, he posted his own undefeated streak of 500 challenges." Even right now, he just dominated 50 more challengers.

"We tried to contact the guy in charge of the 'Fallen God' site. But… we failed! You could say he's not interested if it's something other than game success. Just what kind… of life form is 'Fallen God'?" That's a trivial question for someone who just made a documentary about him.

"This time we tried a contacted Little Devil, he gave a response to us and we gave him a few questions. Here is the list of the following and his answers to every question."

Q: How old are you?

A: I'm 15 right now but I could be lying.

Q: Why did you start the Little Devil site?

A: Because I wanted a challenge. You can say, I am a fallen warrior from another dimension.

Q: How many games do you play each day?

A: If you mean each they then the first 5 are zero, I take part-time jobs to pay off a debt. But if it's the weekends, then I can finish up to 5 games an hour. Also, I have recently resurrected back since I took a long hiatus.

Q: What is your relation to Fallen God?

A: I just sent him a message on what to answer; he said that we are strictly in business in terms of our sites fame. You can say, we are still treating each other as long term rivals.

Q: Have you ever Challenge Fallen God into your domain?

A: I ask him this too, he said that all of our fights are a private secret only the two of us know. But this I can tell you, we have a fight in a weekly basis.

Q: Did you ever played a Gal Game before?

A: Yes, however, I stopped playing when I found my worthy rival. He sticks to Gal Games and I will stick to fighting games.

Q: Have you ever used some of the fighting game moves in real life?

A: What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I don't use them in real life. However, during my hiatus, I took up an ancient life and death martial arts. I am also taking responsibility for someone who I lost contact with…

Q: What's your true name?

A: Alewar Warinot, ha! Nice try but I won't just simply give away my free name stupid.

Q: What can you tell on the current up-rise of the Gal Game Industry?

A: Then good job for Fallen God, he finally got the fame he deserves. As for their current up-rise, then I will have to work harder in making their rode rigid till they collapse.

Q: Have you ever met Fallen God in real life?

A: Now you're just pushing your luck dude. The two of us will keep this a secret until you show proof. Also, if you plan to trace this mail then sorry but I change locations by the hour. You can never locate the exact location of my home!

Thus ends our Q and A session, as he said, we can't trace the guy since he constantly changes the location of his updates on his site. Also, he posted live that he uses multiple accounts and revealed the account he just used was the account he just recently made. His exact area is even not making sense as it showed he leaves in Osaka while in other sources he lives at Narusawa and Tokyo. Truly a devil worthy of his name.

The awakening of Chronos. Game Production Company Level Eye

"You idiot! Like hell we can… this gal game!" The meeting is getting complicated! Masaru-san's voice is very natural and hot.

"Different packs, or specials, or clever catchphrases! Or game downloads to split the context twice! This isn't the era to use those kinds of things~!" During this time we contacted Little Devil but have blocked our recent accounts. But he gave his thoughts of why his rival chose Gal Games.

Little Devil: Recently, Fallen God has been quite busy completing his games as so have I. I can pretty much understand the guy, being his rival for so long isn't a joke. But when we completed "Little Hero: Challenge of the Goddess", I finally understand why he plays Gal Games. His mission in life is to find and complete the ultimate Gal Game. A game so amazing that it can draw people like a magnet drawing metal dust. He is human just like us, but his views are that of a God's! So watch him as he saves this gaming era's crisis!

This was a wonderful comment about his rival's valor. Then Fallen God site, at the time… became the critical item for this gal game crisis… The unchanging contents… every game, selling the peculiar characters… and the high prices have drawn users away from them. Little Devil has this to say.

Little Devil: The prophecy is being fulfilled. The time, of which Gal Games have become a joke to the great people of Japan, they will soon realize that this was the moment of change. He will come down and reign once again; a God which will shook the world and change the Gaming World… forever!

For the Gal Game, demand sunk and Little Devil knew and explains with hidden messages. And that is when… Fallen God's counterattack began!

"What will happen next?" Mari asks as Sean took a sip of tea.

"Could this be…? No wonder I got the feeling something will change." Sean smiles as they continue to watch.

"We couldn't make good games anymore… that's when we were about to give up…" In another scene, it shows a worker who was checking things out in Fallen God's site.

"What? This is… it's like… a narrative!"

"_Are you really satisfied with those games…? Are you really satisfied…!_"

"An amateur who doesn't know the situation… right now there are 30, 000 people in the market who have fallen for gal games! They are subdivided by your likes… this is the best!"

"_The possibilities of 2D heroines, is not this! Let's believe in the power of 2D heroines! Believe! Believe!_" At the time it seems like Fallen God has gotten his first follower among others.

"In the end, it's all up to the artist! If the art is good, then everything else is just…" Just then he felt something.

"_What the…? There's an… aura coming out of the screen…_" That's when he noticed.

"_If we don't change the gameplay… we'll be destroyed!_" The moment of change is arriving.

"The budget of foreign games sure is amazing."

"It's already over for us~~"

"_It'll work out! For 2D heroines, you must believe!_" The voice of God echoes to his troubled children…

"_That's right I forgot about it… giving the heroines… __**LOVE!**_" And takes them to follow him and revive their world, the world of Gal Games!

"This is what Little Devil has got to say."

"_For a long time now, a war between other games has broken out and so far fighting games have remained in the top._"

"_But, now a dark horse arrives bringing with him his faithful followers! He will change the tides of this Godforsaken battle! This titanic clash will put an end of the dispute between games!_"

"_However, even with their God, taking us head on is a big mistake. Right now, my followers are challenging their God and his followers have come to challenge me. Back and forth, we exchange victories. This never ending Armageddon will end with only one victor. For that we must prepare for the coming age… which is ruled by only one undisputed Master!_"

Ever since this proposal, Little Devil's site has been updating his ongoing battle against Fallen God. The two dominant figures and their followers have tried their best in this battle… until a new game was released by an anonymous company.

"Kami nomi zu shiru sekai: The world is yours!" This is a brand new game which pictures admins like Akuma and Otoshi-gami. This has become the battle field between the forces of fighters and gal gamers. So far, admin Otoshi-gami has proven to be quite the undefeated Master of Love while Akuma is the undefeated Champion of the game. Little Devil's site posted that this is a prototype game that the two of them created for their war use. Up until this date, both parties continue the bout… it didn't take long before Admin Akuma and Otoshi-gami ordered the complete shutdown of the game and made a momentary truce between the two parties. The games themselves have become blank and their data gone. No one knows how it happened but one thing is for sure…

"… the times have changed…"

"At one time, selling 30, 000 copies was a major success, but gal games now…"

"Have now sold around the world a record of 50, 000, 000 copies."

"Increasing at alarming rates, even now… the site "Fallen God" still reports on many games. It seems to be their victory for now. Little Devil has once again took hiatus on his site but managed to update over 200 games a month."

"Centered on the revival of gal games and going to war with fighting games…"

"Chronos will, from now on… keep watching 'Fallen God and Little Devil'!" Thus ending the special episode of Chronos.

"Ka… Kami-nii-sama~! Sean~! The two of you are awesome, I never knew it before." Elsea exclaims as Sean just scratch the back of his head.

"What? You're being loud~" Keima took his time to talk with Elsea for once.

"Did you see what was on T.V just now~?" Elsea pointed out as Sean gave a smile to Keima.

"T.V? I don't watch T.V." He answered as he ate his curry.

"Nii-sama, you have a website right~?" She asks with excitement.

"Yea, I run a small site… Sean runs one too but in a much more demon homepage." He stood up going away from the table.

"Those websites, the two of you are moving the world!" Elsea exclaims as Sean just chuckled and Keima scoffs.

"There is no way a mere website can affect the real. That's just absurd." Sean went ROLFMAO.

"Kami-sama… is indeed a know-nothing Buddha…" Elsea thought as she broke sweat. Sean later got over his little internet meme and sat down.

"Fallen God, huh~ He's got to be a creepy person anyways~" Mari sighs as Sean just smiles while playing his PFP.

"I don't have time to watch T.V! There have been too many games coming out recently!" Keima exclaimed as he was thankful that he and Sean stopped playing Kami nomi zu shiru sekai: The world is yours!

"_You've dag your own hole their Nii-sama._" Elsea then went back to watch T.V. with Mari and Sean hoping to get to see Kanon-chan!

The end of Side story. To be continued on the main story…

_Well that was fast, it's not long but it sure is fun. Only 2 hours in the computer too! Next chapter is now Nagase-sensei's capture! I have already talked with my advisers and will now show you who Sean will capture next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 9

_I'm watching a DVD and no it's not anime. Apparently, I have got hooked up watching a crime series. This has got nothing to do with the plot though and I have actually notice something ever since. Sean has a greenhouse with flowers that won't naturally grow in Japan; I was wondering about the purpose of the garden and his florist skills? I thought, "This is for character development, to make him seem friendly in general…" right along those lines. I was wrong, I totally forgot about the sister ever since Idol meets chapter. Crud, I cannot believe I just missed that one! I really did! I remembered the next Ocs to come but this is ridiculous! How can I forget about Sean's sister! Oh well, things happen and I will eventually make this scene come out. Now to this chapter!_

* * *

><p>The Uprising Teacher<p>

"Hey, Keima-san, do you think that some of the chapter's titles make sense to you?" Sean asks as Kami-nii-sama continued playing as we walk to school.

"As long as it doesn't cause trouble with my games, then I don't mind the titles being out of whack or bear no meaning." Kami-nii-sama said as Mana-chan came to catch up on us and tackle Sean in the process.

"Ouch! Why did you spear tackled me Mana!" Once again, the informalities made us fantasize about his relationship with her.

"I heard that it's famous these days for girls to bump into a guy while eating toast." I think I remembered that in the anime we watched last time. (Referring to Side Story: part 1)

"Speaking of girls, I totally forgot about the date with Nabeshima-san. I wonder if she's mad about it." Sean asks as that certain girl came running towards him, bamboo sword in hand.

"How dare you miss out on our date!" Sean was mercilessly attacked on the head making him spew blood in the process. Mana-chan was quick to react as she caught him falling into her arms. This would have been more romantic if the roles were reverse, unfortunately for us, it wasn't and it totally killed the mood for some girls who are walking pass. The boys, except Kami-nii-sama who has only stop to make a save in his games, went jealous on him and sent dagger like glances at him.

"M-Master are you alright?" Mana-chan quickly laid him down as Sean's eyes started rolling. I think his knocked out but both seem to have figured that out yet.

"Huh? Who is this country gal! Why is she calling you master! What is your relationship with him!" Hikari-chan yelled as she shakes Sean.

"This is the reason why I hate the real." Kami-nii-sama nonchalantly exclaimed as he continues on his way to school as he drags Sean by the collar. The two admirers of Sean didn't seem to notice since Mana-chan has been protecting him on his behalf and Hikari-chan went to get answers the old fashioned way, by playing old maid.

"I don't think playing old maid at the middle of the street is a good idea you two." I told them as a teacher on her bike passed by blowing the cards away.

"Fine let's settle this at lunch! We will settle this in a duel of luck!" Looks like this has become a cat fight that Sean will later find out when he wakes up. Nothing else happened as we continued towards school, however, news of a cat fight over Sean spread like wildfire. But at the time, I didn't know the system until Kami-nii-sama told me when we got to class.

* * *

><p>*Nagase's POV*<p>

_Alright, today I am now returning to my old school where my youth has sprouted! It sure brings back memories my time as a student here in Maijima High. But it also brings back the bad memories of my youth as well…_

"Nagase, you still like pro wrestling? And an oldie at that!" Sempai as as I nodded.

"Hai!"

"Pro wrestling is all about hopes and dreams; it's a sport wherein the athletes are in the pursuit of ideal strength." (By far, my most favorite non-Keima quote in TWGOK.)

"Don't you think that teaching is the same?" I ask sempai as she gave me a frown.

"I, too… want to become a teacher with high ideals!"

"Hmm… well, you seem much livelier than that time." I wonder what she means by that.

"What? Being lively and energetic is my only redeeming feature." I hold it up with pride.

"So with that, my kohai here has come to our class for teacher training." Sempai introduces me into her class as they quickly gossip. However, there were two students standing out among them. The one who is playing in his PFP, and a kid who seems to have been staring at me for a while. *sweatdrop*

"Hey, introduce yourself!" My sempai elbowed as I nodded still looking at the two students.

"I'm Jun Nagase, nice to-o meet you." I received an applause but not from the two that caught my eye.

"The person I admire is Jumbo Tsuruma!" The other students didn't get who he is but one student among them made a huge reaction.

"Oh I get it, due to copy right issues you can't mention his real name." I don't get what his saying however.

"Also he is a famous Japanese Pro Wrestler and better known for unifying 3 title belts! Unfortunately, he died in the Philippines due to kidney cancer and the complications during the kidney transplant." Who is this kid! How did he know such things!

"I also like Pro wrestling and looked up on all the Bios of famous Japanese wrestlers." He gave a peace sign, also known as the victory symbol, as the other students were stunned with awe.

"Thanks for the important information Sherlock." Sempai remarks as she made me go to the back. The boy, known as Sherlock-kun for now, sat back down and opened his bag to get his own PFP.

"Hey, Keima-san, what time is it?" He asks the person next to him who was also playing a PFP.

"It's about 9 by now, you gonna go and update the site?" He answers.

"Yah, also I am expecting an e-mail from my friends. I will let you know when there is a hot new Gal Game selling and make a reservation." He tells him as they continued their business while in class. The strange thing about this is the fact the other students aren't saying anything to them save for a girl right behind Keima-kun.

"Master, should you be playing games while class is starting?" It seems like this boy has an unhealthy relationship with mostly anyone.

"Oh? Well, I don't really need to study. You see, I'm someone who's here only for the attendance. I already got my legal rights from the principal." He passes said note to the girl.

"Eh?" She seems confuse.

"May I?" I ask as I went to her seat.

"I don't know, ask Master if he is-"

"It's okay, she's new here." He interrupts as I got confused as well. But she handed me the paper anyway. As I look at his legal papers, it reveals that he has a scholarship, a permit on taking part-time jobs, the principal's signature, and a once a month duty of helping the teachers.

"Umm… sensei-"

"How did you even get these kinds of legal papers?" I ask as I know no normal student nor scholar can easily get these.

"Ano… master-"

"…you see Nagase-sensei; I'm no normal student or any ordinary scholar…" Are you saying you can read minds too!

"Uhh… you two-"

"Yes and no, you are too easy to read because of your character. The other thing is that I am special." As I was about to wonder what she meant, two chalk sticks came flying towards our foreheads knocking us down.

"Since the two of you like chatting so much, why don't you both carry buckets while standing outside?" Even as a student-teacher, I was not saved by the punishment of standing outside. We were sent outside the whole class as we carried buckets, however, it didn't take long for class to end.

"Jeez you two, I was trying to warn you two that Nikaido-sensei was getting impatient by your chatting and it ended up with punishment." I broke sweat at this as it was embarrassing but Sean-kun had a different opinion.

"Sorry about that Mana, Nagase-sensei was asking questions so I have to answer them." So what you're saying is that you will answer any of my questions?

"That and I will also do your paper work once a week." I am really starting to get the feeling this guy is Psychic.

"No I am not; well it doesn't prove anything but I am still not one." Okay so he is not but I think he wasn't being specific about it.

"I better hide; those two will come any time soon." He went to return the buckets that were given to us. For a boy, his really got a strong grip.

"What is your name again child?" I ask the girl beside me as she nods.

"My name is Mana Quiken, I just got transferred here a few days ago." So Mana-chan, strangely I find it odd for someone to call their daughter Mana.

"So what is your relationship with, who was that boy again?" One way or another, I completely forgot to ask his name.

"His name is Sean Emmanuelle San Diego, he is my master." Okay… this is awkward, do kids these days do dangerous things?

"What kind of Master is Sean-kun?" I ask her as she stayed silent for a while.

"Mana-chan?"

"He is a good Master, kind, helpful, and merciful. You cannot find any other to replace such a Master. That's why I became his servant; I swore my loyalty and my soul to him." I was silent; she was serious as she wasn't showing the emotion to deny her claims. I cannot help but shed a tear.

"I understand I will support your relationship…" Poor girl, she really loves her Master so much.

"R-Really!" She exclaims happily as if this was her first time hearing it.

"So this was another piece of the puzzle revealed." The other child that caught my attention sticks his head out of the window while playing his games on his PFP.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't the two of you close friends?" I ask him curious as to what he means.

"He is my friend, however, before we continued our friendship… Sean-kun disappeared from the face of the Earth for 3 years!" …what?

"I guess you wouldn't understand, at least, for you sensei. But for Mana-san here, she can definitely understand why he needed to disappear for 3 years." The girl took a step back in silence as the boy returned to his seat. Now I am getting worried of the things these two boys are in. I went ahead after my sempai, when I got there, Sean-kun was already returning to class with a load of papers on his hands.

* * *

><p>*Meeting up with Nikaido*<p>

"Ni… Nikaidou-sempai!" I was catching up to her as I looked back to find Sean-kun gone already.

"D… during class, there were two boys playing video games!" I told her as she was still calm.

"Ah, you mean Katsuragi and San Diego?" Huh? Why isn't she concerned about them?

"Well, what… don't mind Katuragi. However, don't get too close to San Diego also." Eh?

"No way, you even let the two play their games?" I ask surprise about her attitude. I guess Katsuragi is a member of a Yakuza. But where does Sean-kun fit in all of this? I went to talk with the P.E teacher.

"It isn't easy to get that kid to stop playing his games! In fact, he even swims while playing it on the pool!" I find that really impossible.

"No matter how much I try to confiscate his games, he always has a spare ready!" So he is a son of a Yakuza and a magician then? I went to talk with the English Teacher.

"I've already tried to reason with that guy!" This man has a big mouth, I wonder if another person can fit in it?

"I once tried telling him that playing games can lower his grades. He then ask if it was okay as long as he aced everything! I didn't say a thing but he went ahead and aced every test I dished out on him!" This guy is in a whole new different level.

"He even said my class was boring. It's so infuriating I don't know what to do!" Even sempai gave up on him. *sweatdrop*

"But what's the story of the San Diego kid?" All of a sudden, the atmosphere change and the once noisy Teacher's lounge became so silent that you can even hear a pin drop.

"Was it something I said?" Sempai put her hand in my shoulders as she became serious.

"The boy is complicated, no one, even Katsuragi can understand him." Eh?

"I heard about him when he was still in Elementary School, he sold handmade toys and whatnot to earn some money for himself, though he keeps his grades in a steady pace." The English teacher added as I was still stunned by their silence.

"His sister was in a coma and his parents left him with a debt of about 500 million yen, the poor kid disappeared for 3 years and returned with a broken spirit." Nikaidou-sempai said as I know she won't be joking about this.

"He manages to pay at least half of his debt by being a master of chess in a tournament. He got a check from the U.S and the loan sharks made him live as long as he pays. Though it steadily increases every month, he manages to get to lower his debt." She added as I nod.

"I heard he once beat up a loan shark when he caused trouble in his area. The poor guy was hospitalized for 3 months and came out a new man, the guy was jabbering about how he was being haunted in his dreams by demons. It must have been drugs." The P.E. Teacher notes as he looks at a file.

"Also, like Katsuragi, he was a junior at our Junior High. He was a bright kid, a lot of talent; he was also recruited by our own Enforcers." I remember those guys; they help enforce the school from rule breakers and delinquents until the tragedy back then.

"Here's his biography. We don't really want to talk about him much because he puts it in terms of-" Nikaidou-sempai was about to say something important but was interrupted.

"Sympathy towards the devil." What came out of the door was the devil himself or Sean-kun if you find it awkward to call him a devil.

"Here you go sensei, every file has been attended for and here is a list of files which contain a needed signature from you. You accidentally mixed the club forms with the others again." This person is definitely not normal; he just changed the subject as if it doesn't concern him at all!

"Were you guys talking about me again? Hmm, I guess its fine. I gotta go now, bye sensei~" I take that back, his quite the normal person when he wants to be. *flustered*

_I guess his situation can't be helped. {It's a good thing I reserve some bread.}_

_But what about their well-being? Should I go and talk to them? Sean-kun seems to be approachable. But Katsuragi seems to be out of reach, should I pursue him? No, I have to because if there is no one else who can accept him then I have to!_

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

"Okay, all in for 500 yen." I have a good hand for this roulette poker game. If I win this, I can get these two off of my back. (Nabeshima and Mana)

"Call!" Nabeshima-san seems to call my bluff.

"Call." Mana's voice is weak as we showed our cards. I got a flush while the others got a three or a pair.

"Well other than losing money from me in this game of poker, do you still want to continue? I am not only a bluffer but an incredible liar." I was shuffling the cards, these were the cards Nabeshima-san brought with her but it pretty much has no tricks on it.

"Mana cut it." She cuts it as I finished the last shuffle. I then sent two cards to them and let Imouto-san reveal the top of the cards as I thought her. She can be a great card dealer when she grows up.

"I fold" I don't have any confidence in my hand right now and since I am the dealer then I didn't waste the money.

"Call." Mana said as Imouto-san showed the flop.

"Check." Imouto-san showed the next card as I went to send a message to Sam.

_To Sam:_

_Yo~ I'm playing poker with Mana and another chick, they totally suck at this! Btw, why is Mana here anyways and how did she find my school?_

"Mana wins." She only earned little of the amount she bets in.

"I will end this." I'm getting bored with these newbs. I shuffled the deck and let Nabeshima-san cut it this time. Imouto-san gave us our cards as usual.

"Call." I told as I got an ace and king of spades.

"Call." Nabeshima-san said as Mana checks.

"Flop."

"_10, queen and jack of spades? Must be my lucky day._" However, it seems the two have an idea of their own, I was going to wait until the last card but they went and all in.

"All in for 650 yen." This is an easy battle.

"Flush!" The two yelled but clearly Nabeshima-san has the higher card of 7 and 8 of spades.

"Royal straight flush. I win." Clearly these two are bad in poker. I won all of their money which amounts to 9, 000 yen. Our coins represented a thousand yen.

"Whoa! A real royal straight flush! Is Sean-kun cheating!" Who the hell cheats in poker?

"No it was impossible; Elsea-chan here was giving the cards. Did Sean-kun went and go for a card trick?" That's not possible too since I have only shuffled them 5x.

"Well you two owe me 3, 000 yen each. This settles everything right?" Before the game, we went and agreed whoever wins is right and the losers will have to pay 3, 000 yen.

"Grrr… how the hell did you manage to get a royal straight flush!" Nabeshima-san is furious but I just yawned and waved.

"You two were reckless, even if you manage to go for the straight flush, I will still win just the same. Also I was waiting to see the other cards." It was their grave. I was just the dealer after all.

"As expected of master, even in a game of cards he is merciless." Since when does a game of cards… never mind I don't want to argue since I just got lucky that's all.

"Anyways, sorry I wasn't there on your date…" I was reluctant to mention date as I narrowed my eyes. Clearly she was upset because I didn't show up.

"But I was with Keima-san buying games-" I was punched to the face and sent to the other side of the class. The others made a remark that it was a bad call to use a guy as an excuse.

"Baka Sean-kun!" She stormed off as I was pissed off. My hands were shaking not because of the pain… alright it was because of the pain but it was also because she didn't give me time to finish my explanation.

"Are you alright Sean-kun?" Speaking of the devil himself, you do know that this happened because of you right? (He didn't suggest poker and didn't originally want to get involved in a cat fight.)

"My nose is bleeding again…" I reach for my pockets and found my handkerchief. This particular piece of cloth was given to me by my little sister. For these past 10 years, I never once switch this thing for a new one.

"Still using that old rag? Why don't you buy a new one Sean-kun?" He should know by now that buying one cost money and with the prices going up, I don't want to take chances.

"None of your business Keima-san." I told him as I finish wiping my nose. Anyways, it's about time to go and meet up with Alfred.

"Sorry about this buddy, but I have to go and meet up with a friend of mine." I clasp my hands together and bowed apologizing. He nods and pushed me outside of class.

"Go on ahead, I want to take my time and play my games alone." Seems like he will be fine, I just hope nothing big will happen while I am gone.

* * *

><p>*Jun's POV*<p>

I went to class to talk with the two, however when I got there, Katsuragi-san was sitting alone playing his games. I didn't caught sight of Sean-kun or her weird friend. I guess they went on a date or something.

"…" But still, looking at Katsuragi-san at this view… makes me think if he really is alone.

"Ka… Katsuragi-kun." I went closer to him as I caught his attention.

"Playing games is fine, but… wouldn't be better to play with your friends more?" He looks up and removes his headphones. He then stares at me and asks as simple question.

"Friends?" I was shock and it took me by surprise, I ran away from him and went outside. He really wasn't expecting anything from reality, those eyes that are looking at me, but are from a different world… those eyes… could those eyes be the reason why the teachers fell? *sweatdrop*

"He's not your typical problem child if that's what you're thinking." I looked up and found Sean-kun playing his games atop the tree.

"His quite isolated but I wouldn't worry; he has the rules, the experience, and the pastime he needs to survive." He looks down and smiles at me which made my heart skip a beat. He then jumps down and looks away.

"Still I wouldn't mind to see you try and change his values…" He then waves his hands and left. This kid is more of a mystery than Katsuragi-san. *sweatdrop*

"…" No his right! Like what Jumbo Tsuruma once said,

"Life is… a challenge!" That's right… my ideals will… go through him! Next time…

"!" All of a sudden I felt this pain.

"Huh? Was I bitten by a bug? A fifth period has already started!" I went and hurry back to class.

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

Our class is buzzing about the teacher-in-training, Nagase Jun.

"Blah, blah. Blah blah blah blah blah." I think I have to clean my ears again. I removed a bit of it last week though.

"You guys have much to learn." I rest my left hand on my pocket as the boys made an outrage.

"What was that!" I then showed them a picture of cute picture of Nagase-sensei during my visit to the Teacher's Lounge.

"I only have 15 copies so 1, 500 yen each." All these boys are easy to read. It was easy money once again.

"Man, Sean-kun your selling out our teachers?" Chihiro-san asks as I went closer to her once I finished counting my money.

"Don't worry, that's actually an old granny which I used in photoshop to change into Nagase-sensei."

"Ohh, nice one Sean-kun." The two of us snicker lightly as I always have a win-win situation in my sleeves.

"Anyways, Sean-kun want to join a girl band?" Well that's something I didn't think I would be ask to join.

"Sorry I can't… but I can be your manager for a while until you can get up on your own feet." I don't have the skills to be a manager yet but I can try.

"Hmm, okay I will take up to your offer Sean-kun." The two of us high-five it as we returned to our seats.

"You're getting rather friendlier with the capture targets, Sean-kun." I looked right next to me and saw Keima-san playing his games as usual.

"Yah, do I not require being friendly with them after?" I like Keima-san a lot but sometimes he can be right when I least expect it, but still, I like being mischievous around him.

"Speaking of which, what are the chances of you capturing Nagase-sensei?" His eyes totally became serous as he looks at me.

"It's totally impossible Sean-kun. Even with my skills, adults will always think that we, the future, are nothing but kids…" I looked down taking in his words. I then looked up and smiled surprising Imouto-san when she was about to go near me. The bell rang and all of us got back to our seats, the boys hid sensei's pictures at their wallets which made me chuckle a bit.

* * *

><p>*Jun's POV*<p>

It's already the second day of training… I must do my best today! Especially! Katsuragi-san! I've got to do something about him!

"First period ish Englishu! Sei Gud Deei! Gud Deei!"

"Gud Deei Mistu Kodama~~~" The students said nonchalantly.

"G-Good morning! I look forward to your cooperation today." I'm still nervous after yesterday.

"Good morning! Nagase-sensei!" The boys cheered as I was surprise. I thought no one could call me sensei because my name is hard to pronounce. [Note: It's really hard to pronounce it since the –se in Nagase and the se- in sensei will sound the same. But I am not quite sure since I didn't watch the Japanese dub.]

"Aaarait! Let's begin classu!" I heard Kodama-sensei said as he begins when all of a sudden, a really loud ringing tone began.

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

The sudden ringing of Imouto-san's runaway spirit detector caught the attention of everyone in class. But most of all, it caught the attention of me, Imouto-san, and Keima-san. Mana was knew and didn't know what it means which was a good thing.

"Hey, whose alarm is ringin! Nobody has a cell phone!" Then welcome to the 21st century Einstein.

"Ah, uwa… suimase~n." Poor Imouto-san, she will have to keep on with the wrath of Kodama-sensei. But my thoughts are on someone else and for once it wasn't Keima-san but was Nagase-sensei. So the spirit that escaped me earlier returned and lies within her Klessa! [Note: Desire.]

* * *

><p>"Huu~ something horrible happened to me~~" Ever since Imouto-san came along to our lives, I began cooking our lunch which was packed full of nutrition. It also gave me back at least to the fit level in my BMI which was good since I got a lot of complaints by everyone for being too skinny, I still ate my seeds though since it became a habit.<p>

"This is on a whole new level Keima-san, we all know the rules and it doesn't help even if she were a student-teacher." He nods as we all ate our lunch, Mana had to go somewhere else and Nabeshima-san seems to have lost interest in me. (Thank god for that.)

"Eh why?" This girl is so late in the law and rules of society.

"Imouto-san, our school doesn't allow for a student to be intimate with a teacher. This goes beyond the boundaries of what we call the 2nd parents." I don't really want to talk about this since I am not one to say such things. Keima-san knows of my relationships with them, so he can sympathize with me.

"Let me tell you something good, Elsea." He fixes his glasses to prepare for an impact.

"**Love with teachers is fruitless**." Forget of what I thought before, he cannot sympathize with me at all!

"The teacher, based on a theory in gal games, is one of the jobs that consumes time to capture. Do you know why?" I'm getting pale as Keima-san is going on explaining.

"Teaching, is an occupation to make friends with students. They only make friends with students, so nothing is simpler than this job." I'm remembering something unorthodox.

"However, it is pretty hard to make progress from this state. In which case, you have to be in the same position before you're able to make further progress!" I'm getting a bit dizzy.

"Let's make it short Keima-san, so basically if she becomes your student, then we won't be able to finish this in a term?" Keima-san eyes me as I rub my temples.

"Yes, Sean-kun are you alright? You seem to be out of it lately…" I guess I was getting out of it. I can't stay in the same state for more than 2 days.

"I'm gonna go to the infirmary, you go ahead and plan things out Keima-san. Don't tell Mana that I'm there alright?" I grabbed my things and went straight for the infirmary. My head is so dizzy right now, I cannot even think straight. I was already in a corner when I met Nagase-sensei.

"Where are you going to Sean-kun?" I looked at her then I tried to walk on but my head is hurting like crazy. I must not let her worry about me, she must go to Keima-san!

"It's none of your business!" I was beginning to walk away when all of a sudden, she grabs on to my hand.

"You look trouble and in pain. Do you need some help going to the infirmary?" I guess I am her student now. I cannot deny her just like Keima-san after this.

"Yes, I'm going there right now…" I lay my back on the wall as I slowly sat down.

"Listen, right now your priority is Keima-san. You don't have to worry about me, go to Keima-san his still at the corner." I pointed out to her as I was catching my breath.

"No, you need my help right now-! You're burning up! We have got to get you to the infirmary!" Darn it, I'm sorry Keima-san it looks like I have to drag her along with me. I was carried to the infirmary as I slowly black in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up at the cover sheets of a bed from the school infirmary. At my side is sensei resting at my side, on my forehead is a damp cloth which helps me cool down my head. I guess I had a flue when I recklessly got soaked in the rain.<p>

"Ugh…" I moaned as I tried to get up, but the school nurse came and settled me down again.

"No, Sean-kun you have to lay down and rest, you were having a very severe cold and you were breathing heavily too." She said as I remembered being awoken by her earlier. But the memory is too fuzzy for me to remember correctly.

"Here, please take this medicine." She was flustered as she gave me a pill and a cup of water. When I touched her finger, her face turned red and quickly let go of the cup. I was confused by her actions.

"Well, I have to go and do paper work now. Please get well soon!" She smiles and returns back to her duties. I drank the medicine and placed my cup on the nearest table. I then laid their thinking what could have triggered an event for the school nurse to be so flustered around me. Oh yeah, that one time when I returned drunk and beaten.

"Sensei…" I looked upon her sleeping face which made me remember the story of sleeping beauty and snow white. Too bad, I'm the mischievous fox in this fairy tale. I grab a pen from my pocket and started drawing a hige, whiskers, and a small beard.

"Mmm…" I could laugh if I could, but my drawing is quite bad so I grab my damp cloth and started cleaning sensei's face. Luckily, she didn't wake up when I was washing her but the hige will be tricky. I went to remove it until the very last second, that's when she awoke from her sleep.

"…" She stared at me with empty eyes, I pat her head and with a soothing voice I said.

"Good afternoon, Nagase-sensei." I told her as she finally wakes up and I let go of her head.

"Uuuwwwaaahhh!" My ears are breaking because of her screeching!

"Ouch, my eardrums are still ringing!"

"Ah, are you finally Sean-kun!" Oh don't tell me I!

"Sensei, have you met a me whom did things… to you and the nurse?" I'm grimacing over the possibility but I have to know.

"So you remember?" She clasps my hands with hers, as if she was telling me to (please) remember.

"Sensei, it's best if you stay away from me starting today. I might hurt sensei if she is to stay with me." I clench my hands along with the sheets and looked down. This has got to be their doing. Against the orders of the school nurse, I stood up and grabbed my bag ready to leave.

"Are you leaving?" The two ask as they look at each other. I sighed and used my left hand. I then begin to do a ritual.

"You do not remember what happened to me today." I told them as they were hypnotized.

"We don't remembered what happened to you today."

"The two of you were doing your duties as senseis as usual."

"We were doing our duties as senseis as usual."

"You will forget everything that happened here in this room and won't question why."

"We will forget everything that happened here and won't question why."

"With a snap of my fingers, you will now forget. Do you understand senseis?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." I snap my fingers and they were remove from the bondage of my ritual.

"Eh? What am I doing here?" Nagase-sensei's memory has faded away thanks to me. The nurse just looked up at her as I motioned for sensei to go.

"You went to check up on me and I decided to retire home. You were going to back to class remember?" I emphasize the word remember since I just brainwashed her.

"Oh right, I remember." She went to go back to class as I turned and left for home. Nothing to do but rest for a while so that this flu will pass.

* * *

><p>Today, after a good rest I feel better now. Thanks to the super special soup Imouto-san gave me, it was super effective. [Note: Pokemon anyone?]<p>

"How the heck are you fine after eating that monstrosity?" Keima-san asks as I was wondering what he meant.

"Hmm, it's good so I ate it and I got better." I answer.

"What kind of illogical answer is that!" But it was really good. So it's fine either way right? [Something is wrong with your stomach dude.]

"Anyways, how was yesterday?" I ask as I look over to Keima-san waiting for an answer as he lowers his PFP and looks at me.

"Not good, I got caught up to her and became her student." Tough break Keima-san. Oh well, looks like I have to go and help him out in this one.

"The good thing is, it's only at 5% completion. I'll try using the compatible strategy and try to escape from this route!" So you have a back-up plan? As expected from my rival, he has the wits to escape such a corner.

"Compatible strategy?" Imouto-san ask as I went ahead to answer this one for him.

"It's a strategy you can use on anyone, teacher or not. Though, in Keima-san's case, the possibility decreases." I told her as Keima-san continued the explanation.

"We build up events that have nothing to do with love… and then somewhere we change it into love!" It's a fine strategy but I don't think it will work well for adults. Teens are easy to manipulate since they tend to follow adults and the rules of society.

"In other words, you will try to make her angry with you right? Are you sure it won't backfire since the chances are pretty slim?" I ask as he went on explaining.

"Who knows! I just need to create a different flag and change the course of our destination!" So you say Keima-san, that girl is a genuine nice guy. She won't be ticked off by a simple childish rebellion. But I won't tell you this since I will support her from the backgrounds.

"If we do go on with the teacher route… the goal line with her would be on graduation day!" Okay, new strategy. Make Nagase-sensei victorious before the two weeks pass. Or let Keima-san make his route. This will take some time.

"I can't wait~~!" Imouto-san exclaims as we got back to our seats after our discussion. Mana came to me and taps my shoulder.

"Hmm, what is it Mana?" I ask her as she was nervous. Did she saw meet up with me yesterday at the infirmary too?

"Master, lately you have been neglecting your duties as our hero. For how long will you make us wait?" I can understand Mana… in fact; I know you understand me more than anyone else in the group. After all, you are a demon and I am a lonely human.

"Who knows? It can take days, weeks, months, years, a lifetime if it matters." For the first time in her life, she slaps me on the face. But when she slapped me, I was able to finish my sentence. [So you're happy about that?]

"Baka Master." She went to return to her street and lays her head down.

* * *

><p>*Jun's POV*<p>

Please… may it work out between me and Katsuragi-kun. Only eight days of training left… I have to gain his trust before then! That boy… I will open up his heart.

* * *

><p>Sean: So began the battle of pace between teacher and student.<p>

Elsea: This is not going to end well.

Mana: So what do you think will happen?

Sean: I doubt Keima-san will win this battle.

Mana and Elsea: Eh?

Sean: Unlike Keima-san, I have gone through the teacher route more times than I can count. Either route he will take will have to be rushed because she only has 8 days of training.

All three: We completely forgot her school training!

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

Round one between the battle of pace of the Student and teacher has begun. Keima-san starts out by playing multiple games in class, he plans to make Nagase-sensei angry!

"Katsuragi-san, you're in class right now. Games should be…" She tried to reason with him as a response but Keima-san quickly makes a comeback!

"It's self study so its fine." A nice shot, how would Nagase-sensei-!

*Giiiiii* Why is she staring at me like that! I turned away not making any eye contact and tried to distract myself using the manga I brought with me. I glance and saw Nagase-sensei pat his shoulders! Looks like round one goes to Nagase-sensei!

* * *

><p>Sean: That battle feels like a ton of bricks on Keima-san.<p>

Elsea: I don't understand! I thought she would be angry with him!

Sean: Then you don't know how nice teachers usually cope with problem children.

Mana: A heavy blow and his pride has been reduce. He thought for sure it was a landslide victory.

Sean: Unfortunately for him, his overconfidence became his down fall. Now going for round 2!

* * *

><p>Round 2 is P.E. we are playing soccer and I was scoring points like crazy. I am even doing some tricks and balancing exercises while juggling the ball. I then glanced over to Keima-san and Nagase-sensei when I took a break.<p>

"Kami-nii-sama is focused on getting her angry." Imouto-san answers my question before I even asked.

"Why doesn't he try another route? It's much easier to shake her thoughts with a little coordination with me right?" I ask Imouto-san as she shook her head.

"Kami-nii-sama told me that this time, it was personal." Carrying a grudge in the middle of a battle isn't like you Keima-san.

"Katsuragi-kun, I'll be your opponent! Here!" Oh! Nagase-sensei makes a move after observing Keima-san! That's a pretty bold move for her to use.

"Is he going to respond?" I ask when all of a sudden he kicked the ball too high. It then lands on the head of a pedestrian.

"It's Nikaidou-sensei…" I quickly gulped and turned pale as I can see where this is going to. Round 2 came into a close due to the disruption of Nikaidou-sensei.

* * *

><p>Sean: Well that was entertaining. *smirks*<p>

Elsea: He just got hurt by Nikaidou-sensei and your snickering behind his back!

Sean: I'm sorry I can't help it. It's really funny since it was a first for him to do sports and then backfires on him.

Mana: The pathetic underdog is being squashed by the Student-Teacher. How will this bout end?

* * *

><p>Round 3 was underway with a little classic school bullying. He uses the hide their shoes bullying tactic but it fails due to being found while moving it. He went on it till round 4, this time using the classic eraser drop; however it fails due to self destruction. (Elsea was the victim.) Keima-san then moved on to other plans but it ultimately fails.<p>

* * *

><p>Sean: It was an entertaining battle while it lasted.<p>

Keima: You mean to say you knew this would happen?

Sean: Since before the first round, yes.

Keima: Grr…

Sean: However, there are times when one speculates. They end up being on the wrong.

Keima: What?

Sean: It's noting.

* * *

><p>It's now 6th period homeroom. Nagase-sensei is telling the story of one of Jumbo's greatest achievements and before his retirement from wrestling against Nisawa. I glance over Keima-san who clearly is irritated in the route his taking and back to Nagase-sensei whom was dominating over Keima-san.<p>

"Katsuragi-kun. Before you leave… won't you fight me…?" It looks like something that came out of a horror story. I took my chance and left.

"Hey, Imouto-san, can you stay here and listen in on them. Keima-san might be the one who gets piss since he has continues a losing streak" Imouto-san was confused but nodded anyways, in truth; this wasn't the only reason why I made her stay here. The other thing is for sensei herself.

"Just stay hidden, I'll be on your back if things get out of hand." I really thank the Heavens for sending this trustful girl.

* * *

><p>*Jun's POV*<p>

I watched as Sean-kun and his friends leave. I was wondering why he was leaving since he was the one who wanted to see this to the end. Oh well, I have to make Keima-san fall today in order for him to be free!

"Wow games these days are amazing… It's so fun! I can see how you can get so addicted!" He turned away as I continued playing Wrestling Legendz IV. I then realize that this wasn't the time to play games.

"But, there are more important things than games…" All I can give is my power and words of encouragement.

"But in the end games are all made up…"

"It can't be a replacement for reality…"

"Instead of running away toward games…"

"You have to live in reality!"

"I'll… help you out as well… please?" I asks kindly with the smoothness of my voice. The wind blows; little did I realize that the winds of change have come…

"You… you don't understand anything…" My words… why didn't it reach him?

"You thought I was running from reality… and playing games?" He turns and stares at me with determination.

"Don't look at people, using your own standards!" He exclaims, I tried to reason with him but he continues.

"I thought… you'd realize more than that… YOU'RE JUST A-" Before he can continue, he was knocked out by Mana-chan and Katsuragi-san. (His sister.)

"Excuse us~!" He was dragged away as I was shaken by what has happened. It's not supposed to be like this… I… didn't make a mistake… I was doing what was best for him!

"_Why doesn't anyone get it? Why doesn't anyone understand?_" I look down thinking…

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

"Keima-san lost the battle and now she has turned the tables on you." I can barely hide my laughter as Keima-san looked down dejected.

"Sorry…" Mana just looks down at him and then at me.

"Going with this is too risky isn't it? Why don't you just stay as her student now?" Mana ask as I nodded in agreement wiping the grin off of my face.

"We'll go with the teacher's route!" Keima-san exclaims as I clap my hands.

"Good then."

"But isn't that going to take long?" I guess Imouto-san wasn't paying too much attention. *sweatdrop*

"It's alright, there was a step!" I'm glad that Keima-san notices this in time, I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into him.

"Let me explain, the neck of the teacher's route is the upper and lower relation. Trying to climb it with brute force will be troublesome." I told Imouto-san as Keima-san was getting impressed with my explanation.

"That's right Sean-kun, if we take a step in between… we can climb up faster. I… almost forgot… the third party that ties Jun and I." So you like referring to them by their first name?

Yesterday wasn't best for us, Keima-san lost and ended up getting angry instead. But I think that was a good thing. The settings and path change considerably, it makes me smile.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nagase-sensei." I face sensei with a smile on my face which quickly turns into a frown. I can't believe my mood changes this quickly.

"Ohayo gazaimasu, Sean-kun. Why the sudden frown?" I'm not good a hiding my emotions when I most want it to be… I'm also sweating bullets since I don't know what to say.

"Thanks for the invite on the morning job, it sure made me refreshed." I told her as the other students seemed half-surprise, why am I not surprise? (Rather it is a surprise since it was half. I did forget to mention it was half since I am mostly expecting none.)

"Oh I'm just glad you accepted my invitation." She smiles. (That's because the situation changed, since yesterday I get the feeling you will breakdown because of your failure.)

"Anyways, same thing tomorrow?" I ask

"Sure if you have the time to." That's how I manage to stall some time for Keima-san who was thinking up of a plan to use Nikaido-sensei. (May be it was better if I take charge. Keima-san isn't one to just take things recklessly but he carelessly believes in the settings of characters forgetting about their personalities.)

"Soon things will go into a complete 180…" If there one talent I boast about, that's the talent of foreseeing changes in crucial moments.

* * *

><p>Today, Kodama-sensei became extra harsh with the students. He yelled out loud about how useless they are and I generally stood up to that and told him his teachings suck ass. He then went to me and went to punch me which I easily dodge; I then proceeded to send him a Savate kick which sends him twirling while in mid air and lands on his back.<p>

"The people I hate the most are people who don't know they are doing too much effort. Remember this lesson sensei otherwise you won't leave it just a broken jaw and a wounded pride." I told him as Nagase-sensei escorted him out and the other students cheered for my bravery. (These guys know that I just did something stupid?)

* * *

><p>After a while, I went to look for Nabeshima-san, I found her near the window of the second floor. She was sad, so I approach her.<p>

"Why the sad face young maiden?"

"…" She didn't respond so I got closer and tap her shoulder. She looks up at me with surprise as she stayed away from me by a considerable distance.

"W-What are you doing here pervert! I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again!" Clearly, this is something new.

"I don't recall you telling me that." I stated the obvious since she only called me an idiot and left… unless…

"Yes I did! You have to remember since I was at the infirmary the 2 days ago!" Okay, she definitely saw me yesterday. Really, I hate being Luxuria when he craves for girls… or boys!

"_Should I go with the hypnotism or should I reason with her… no this is a golden opportunity. I can never get another chance like this again._" Somethings had been bugging me so I need to know.

"My eyes look at them!" My eyes are blue which is fitting my raven hair. She looks closely and became confused.

"Huh? It can't be… your eyes were pink!" So Luxuria has pink eyes when he takes over. That's good; I will add it down to Keima-san's list. [The Seven Great Modes has been updated]

"And at the time, what was the color of my eyes during the incident 3 years ago!" I ask hoping she still remembers.

"…! Your eyes were blood-red!" That's all that I need to know, Ira has blood-red eyes when he takes over. Yet, another important information added to the list-

"But, they showed a regular light red after you calmed down. Like the rage in your eyes was disappearing…" Hmm…? That can't be right, Ira turns from blood-red to regular light red? This is a crucial part in the information I needed! [The seven Great Modes has been updated.]

"Why bring this up Sean-kun?" Yikes, I hope she didn't notice I was using her. Or rather, I just hope she doesn't question why my eyes are different every time I turn into someone else!

"I guess it is better if you know, I erased the memories of the Enforcers of that time since they had a horrified face in them. I made exceptions to others since it was too late." I told her as I gradually remember that painful day.

"While it is true I pulverized the guy into oblivion, it wasn't me who did it… at least I wouldn't go so far as to kill him." I gradually remember it now, that day before I lost consciousness, I told him not to kill him. The reason why he must've calmed down was because of me…

"As you can see, I'm a monster and that's the reason why no one is close to me. There are few, I tried clubs but it proved pointless. I advise that the two of us no longer meet again. Good day, Nabeshima-san." I turned to leave but I was hit at the back of my head.

"You idiot! Why do you force yourself to be alone!" S-she hugs me! Why! Don't people usually do what I tell them to do!

"A-Aren't you mad at me? W-Why are you hugging me!" I was blushing so much that I hit the point that I lost my cool.

"That's because I love you dummy! I've always have ever since you saved my life!" Eh, how did it come to this! What kind of flag did I trigger to be confessed like this!

"Eh? Ah, really? Okay!" I-I can't think straight! Yes, Nabeshima-san is beautiful but I don't think I deserve her love!

"…t-thank you…" There is no need for words now, I'm really happy… but I have to answer soon…

* * *

><p>I got back to class in a daze after what happened earlier, she told me that she didn't want to know my answer now and left without even telling her goodbye. I guess I really am an ordinary person from time to time. (Keima-san always points out that I should be a cyborg.)<p>

"Hey!" I look up and found Nagase-sensei and with her is a Mr. Frowny.

"What is it? If you want me to say sorry to Kodama-sensei then I will go right now and-"

"No, I'm not here for that." Alright, I was quite sure she would go and push me to the teacher's lounge to say sorry.

"Then what?" I ask her as I look around, I can see the smiles of the students. (For once I think I understand why they sometimes hate their teachers.)

"I-" I put my finger to her lips silencing her. (I guess it is better if I break it to her right now.)

"Nagase Jun-sensei, let's talk somewhere else… a little more private." I motioned for her to follow me and she did. (I also saw my classmates cheering me on in my imaginary confession.)

* * *

><p>We finally got ourselves to the rooftop of our school. I get a funny feeling that a cliché author couldn't come up with a better private place than this. [I did and it was either the boy's bathroom or the school parking lot. Pick your poison.]<p>

"Sensei, I have something to confess about…" Now his making up lines which will lead to misunderstandings. I look back at the door leading back down to the halls, I imagine someone is going to make a scandal of this.

"I-" I paused her for a minute and went to the sides where their view point is weak, I then made light steps towards the door as I immediately swung it open revealing some of Nagase-sensei's admirers.

"You guys…" I was pissed about this and they made a run for it leaving a trail of dust.

"What was that Sean-kun?" She asks as I chose to leave the door fully open.

"Your admirers, but let us go on to a different subject. Sensei, you have to give up trying to do the impossible for these students." I told her as she didn't take the news too lightly.

"These kids have already learned through the harshness of their teachers. They willingly give up when they know that it really was hopeless for them…" She tried to reason but I continued.

"It's better if you became a kindergarten teacher, I strongly advise you to do so if you want to remain happy for the rest of your life." I then made my move to leave but Nagase-sensei won't let go without a fight.

"Why? Why don't you get it? Why do they continue to not solve their problems?" She asks as I sighed, I turned my head and I gave her the answer.

"It can't be helped; it's reality after all…"

"What do you mean 'reality'? Are you stupid?" She ask as I just pointed at her which is my counter attack.

"Denying it is stupid sensei. You of all people should know that there is a difference to people who work hard and people who just do as they like." I then left as I made my way to the door I found Mana who was worried about me. (I thought I told her to not follow me here?)

"Don't say a word Mana, I'm just not me today. I'm in a lot of stress. Let's find Keima-san." I told her as we went looking for Keima-san.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for me to actually find him; he was being medically cared for by Imouto-san. (Is that a superpotion?) [Note: Another pokemon reference.]<p>

"Yo~ Keima-san, you look like you've been used by her all day!" I pointed out as he fumed. We then saw Nagase-sensei biking her way out of school.

"Hey guys, did something happen to her while I wasn't looking?" This was a first, the three of us glance over each other and I decided to speak for us.

"Well… it's nothing big… although she does clash with the others sometimes." Keima-san was deep in thought as I didn't mention what I told to her earlier on the rooftop.

"Sean-kun come along with me, I we will go back to the teacher's lounge." Well I am going to head there to help with their paper work. I simply nodded and went to there.

* * *

><p>"Something else you want? You're beginning to get on my nerves." I heard Nikaidou-sensei said as I was helping out our P.E teacher on his papers.<p>

"Nagase, she looked a bit down."

"It's not a big deal, and I haven't of any problems either."

"That's more of a problem. It's usually a bigger problem to feel down with something small." Hmm, I guess it's really my fault then?

"Naruhodo. You're not telling me about Nagase, because it includes something you don't want to say." Oh, did he finally get what's wrong with the picture?

"What do you mean 'I see'? What are you basing this on?" She asks looking for proof of his claims.

"It happens a lot in games." You really take pride in your games now don't you?

"She's… always feeling blue. Ever since she was on the court…" Court, I went to grab the picture which shows the girls basketball team.

"Keima-san, she means this." I showed him the picture.

"This was the final glory of the basket ball team they were in. This is the reason why I talked to her earlier." Keima-san is more focused on the picture so I returned it to its proper place and returned to finishing the files.

* * *

><p>Today is a holiday and I spent the day following Keima-san's orders and went to get some wrestling tickets, Imouto-san got one ticked the hard way by cleaning the arena, I got mine because the manager of the wrestling campaign told me to enter and he will give me one ticket free. I agreed and waited for my turn to battle, I'm also hoping that Keima-san is watching so that I will show him my moves.<p>

"Hey kid, I heard that the manager gave you joint tickets if you fight here." A wrestler who is about 8 inches taller than me said as I nodded.

"Why the mask though? Afraid to show your face in public?"

"I didn't particularly have time for a face pain but went to the mask. I'm not a lucha dor so I'm just gonna go there and kick ass." I told him as I fixed my mask. [A hybrid version of Kane's new and old masks.]

"Hey kid! You're turn is on, can you give us your name to call at the arena?" I thought about a name, and then it hit me that I should go with just my given name.

"Shawn Emmanulle…." I already sent it as my ring name since it will cause legal problems with the law.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is set for one fall. Making his way into the ring from Tokyo, Japan, Dennis The Menace!" The guy whom I am fighting is Dennis Granden, he returned to pro wrestling when his manager booked him matches in the independent circuit. He went in playing the theme song "Write in the stars". I told them to just play "A place for my head."

"And his opponent from Maijima City, Japan. Weighing in at 190 pounds, Shawn Emmanuelle!" I slowly make my way into the ring and pointed to the sky, I then made a dash to the ring and raise my hands at the crowd.

"_I've already talked with the manager of this event and made a secret deal with Dennis Manager. Whoever wins, the money goes to Dennis since I don't really need the money. I just need to go all out._"

"Let's have fun Shawn; I hope your legendary strength isn't all talk." He let out his hand which I shake and whispered to his ear.

"Trust me; you might want to use 3 finishers on me." I told him as we went to our corners and the bell rings.

* * *

><p>We quickly lock each other up but Dennis got the upper hand and locked me. He then clothesline me and got me up again to do a 2nd clothesline. I gasp for air as I quickly got up and evaded a dropkick. I delivered a big boot to his face once he turned around and change the tide of battle. I quickly grab his left leg and over extend it x2. I then went to do a figure four leglock which made Dennis excruciate in pain.<p>

"Tap Dennis! Tap out!" I told him as he didn't and reverses to grab hold of the rope forcing me to break the hold.

"You're gonna regret that." I waited in the corner and delivered a spear to him and then mounted punch him in the face.

"Get up!" I ordered him as he quickly got up and hits me with an uppercut which cuts my defenses for him to make a german suplex.

"1, 2-" I manage to push out of the pin as Dennis begins kicking me. I then got back up but I was intervened by a clothesline, I immediately got back up but Dennis went and sent me a flying lariat which sends me tumbling to a corner.

"_I'm losing stamina and fast!_" I thought as Dennis grabs me and puts me into the top rope position of the turnbuckle. He is preparing for a supersuplex!

"Not if I can help it!" I punched him at the kidney and he sent me a headbutt. But I sent him another kidney shot which let his guard down and made me push off of the top rope. I then signal to the heavens and pointed to the enemy to get up. I then twist to do a moonsault which sends my opponent crashing to the canvas and I made it to the pin.

"1, 2-" He manages to escape my pin as I stood up and became energized. I got myself into a corner and began stomping until my opponent got up. When he got up I sent him a Savate kick using my left leg which made him twist at mid-air and lands on the canvas on his stomach.

"This is for the Great Nuta!" I put the left leg over the right leg of my opponent and lock it up using my left leg. I then proceeded on using the Muta lock which made the fans cheer in excitement as Dennis taps out in pain.

"Here is your winner, Shawn Emmanulle!" I went to the turnbuckle and climb to raise my hand up high signifying my victory. I then found Nagase-sensei and Keima-san on their date. Nagase-sensei cheered along with the crowd as Keima-san still sat unimpressed.

"Your skills are indeed as they say, legendary." I saw Dennis stood up as he fixes his broken jaw.

"Told you, anyways the money is yours. Let's shake it to commemorate my win." He shakes my hand as I left the ring. I then waited outside as I again met up with Dennis.

"The doctor said I needed time off since will be feeling this pain for weeks." He told me as I finish sending some mail to Mana and Nabeshima-san.

"Here's the good news, you now have time with Roxan. Spend the much needed break with her. Trust me, a girl her age still needs the love of her brother." I told him as we laugh.

"Okay, oh and another thing, how come you're so great in wrestling? Want to join our tour here in Japan and become a pro?" He ask as I shook my head.

"No, I'm here just for one fight and what I used just now was my low keep techniques and my middle class techniques. I still have two high-class techniques which can send you back for a whole week!" I told him as we went our separate ways.

"So how was the date? Assuming you're not with Nagase-sensei means that the date didn't go well." I joked as I look at the time.

"I finally figured it out. Tomorrow is the day where I capture Jun!" He exclaims as the two of us (me and Imouto-san) raise our hands in support.

"By the way, since when did you do pro wrestling?" Geez Keima-san, where were you on the time of 3 years ago?

* * *

><p>Today is Monday and Nagase-sensei proposed to enter the Maijima Maratohn. I have no problems with it but the others would like to disagree. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to destroy the spirit of Nagase-sensei since she was just trying to make their lives fun and exciting.<p>

"You're all so damn selfish!" She shouted as she ran away. My eyes were closed the whole time since I don't want to document struggles in my youthful life.

"What the hell was that!" *vein one*

"I didn't know she was the kind of person to snap like that." *vein two*

"Why are we getting yelled at?" *vein three*

"But maybe it's better that she saw reality before she becomes a teacher?" I was about to snap when Keima-san made a response which is a rare sight.

"Geez… can't believe Nagase tries…" They turned their attention towards Keima-san who gets up as he puts his PFP down.

"There's no use in doing anything to this bunch of bug-ridden bunch." This isn't good Keima-san. But in his eyes, I can tell he can finally see an ending to this predicament. (Yes, I think they are godly.)

"What'd you say! Come here, Otamegane!"

"How can you say that! You crazy gamer!" He manages to escape on time as I remained my cool.

* * *

><p>"Really, that Keima-san. He knows where to hit people's weaknesses when he doesn't need to. I can just do it for him anyways but this is his plan." They all look at me with confusion.<p>

"You know what he is planning Sean?" Why are you guys disrespecting me? *anime vein*

"Do I need to tell you when you can plainly see that this is a preparation?" I told them as they got more confused.

"Think of it like this then, God sets up a date and time for everything. That God is keeping watch in his unfaithful followers but forgives them and prepares for them to believe once again." I took a deep breath to then further explain in concrete detail.

"Let's just say, this God is using 5 pawns to lure in the black sheep. His most trusted pawn will help the distressful pawn who is troubled by the black sheep. Before that, of course, is her problem trying to make a flock out of these sheep. He then sends 4 of his faithful pawns to do his work. A veteran pawn tells the distressed pawn that it was impossible for the sheep to obey and follow her as the two other pawns were supporting the most trusted pawn to secure the rescue of the distress pawn. That particularly bad pawn is me." I told them as they were shock.

"The distressed pawn is Nagase-sensei whom was dealing with her problems and I made it worst when I told her to give up on the sheep. The two pawns who were supporting the trusted pawn are Mana and Elsea." I pointed to them as the others look.

"The most trusted pawn is Keima-san whom was preparing this event together with a god whom will collect the black sheep together with Nagase-sensei." I finish my story as the others came to a conclusion.

"So you mean to say we are the black sheep?" I nodded as they got mad.

"Think about it, to him this is a big catch. But to us humans, this is to sooth our hate towards someone who is just doing her best as a teacher." I told them as I smiled.

"You mean to say we have to go and apologize when you were the one who made it worse?" I raise my eyebrows since there was an error in their statement.

"Wrong lost sheep, I was only stating the obvious. The sheep that don't follow are hopeless while the teacher was still doing his best after she I tell her otherwise. It wasn't me who made it worse… it was all of you!" This was the biggest contradiction in their statement. I was just pointing out the obvious while you guys just did the rest.

"Liar! It is so obvious you made it worst!" They yelled as I just sighed.

"I told her and I quote the following:"

**Sensei, you have to give up trying to do the impossible for these students.**

**These kids have already learned through the harshness of their teachers. They willingly give up when they know that it really was hopeless for them…**

**It's better if you became a kindergarten teacher, I strongly advise you to do so if you want to remain happy for the rest of your life.**

"What I didn't do was harshly decline her offers which was considerate of her to do or tell her I was busy when I wasn't and had fun jogging with her every morning. No, what I did is simply for her happiness. To give up on you all since all of you clearly lack the ability to see opportunity or true happiness with her." I told them as they went silent as I finally proved my point.

"She was very kind and very considerate of us. She calls us when you got trouble, she offers you to do exercises with her if you require some help, and she clearly has the ideals to make our lives easy and happy. Everyone just doesn't see that this was a golden opportunity that only few students have." I told them as Imouto-san took my place.

"Mina~ Why don't we go find Nagase-sensei?" She offers a solution Keima-san must've planned out without me as I change the dissatisfaction of our classmates.

"What?"

"I, think I know where she is right now!" Her cheerfulness in this serious atmosphere really makes things easy for them. I like to call it the Moe Phenomenon! (Yah I see Elsea as a kind of chibi from time to time. Guilty as charge sir.)

"That's right! Let's go and apologize to her!" Ayumi-san encourages as Chihiro-san follows.

"I'm with her." With that the students went and found Nagase-sensei at the school Gym where they apologized for their rude behavior.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I was wrong about you Sensei. Here's a token of your victory." I gave her a blue rose which has an important meaning at the language of flowers.<p>

"T-Thank you… Shawn Emmanuelle." I flinched; I guess she found out when I used the Savate kick.

"Yah, save this moment with your students. You deserve a much needed praise." I told her as I found Keima-san and Imouto-san and went to them.

"I thought it was too forced, but thanks to me all of them went and apologized." I told his as I noticed Nikaidou-sensei whom I waved to.

"It wasn't forced!" He exclaims as I catch up to them.

"There aren't enough ideal realities… an ideal ending is necessary…" I smiled as I pat Keima-san's back.

"Congrats buddy, you did it!" I told him as the days of Nagase-sensei's teacher training finally ended. For some reason, Keima-san hasn't come to school since that day.

"Ah… I forgot about the escape spirit…" Imouto-san said as I pat her head while I rest my arms at the steel fences.

"Don't worry, this was the real plan Keima-san and I first thought off when we first met with Nagase-sensei." As I told her this, it didn't take long for Elsea to find the runaway spirit and capture it.

As for me, I opened my PFP and found a message from Nabeshima-san containing the words I love you… I was beat red with embarrassment and sent a reply saying I love her too. Mana is still worried about my sudden change which I told her was fine and that all of us should move on. I then sent a status on my account.

"As all of us aim for the ideal. Today I met with someone I both hate and love at the same time. But tomorrow is a new day, as today we bid farewell to our student-teacher." I then sent it and turned off my PFP. As I turned, I saw the frown of Mana as I pat her in the shoulder and smiled. Yes, today is such a wonderful day~ Now if only the writer of this fanfic can let me see with my sister every so often. *anime vein*

* * *

><p><em>This is by far my most favorite work yet! That's right polls have ended and I have finally decided who Sean will go after! Keima will like this since he will spend most of his time catching up with his games!<em>

_Keima: Yay!_

_As for Sean's sister, that's another story he can live without._

_Sean: Hey!_

_I hope you guys like this chapter since I have poured my heart and soul into it. Oh and here are the capture targets Sean will capture in advance:_

_Tsukiyo Kujyo_

_Sumire Uemoto_

_Nanaka Haibara and_

_Yui Goidou_

_It is official but I have different plans for one of them. But it will be sure kill for you guys to know that it is not Tsukiyo! Alright, I have to go now! See you~!_


	16. Chapter 10

_Alright we are moving on to Tsukiyo's conquest but before that, here's a little side story for us all. This is to acknowledge chapter 42 of TWGOK!_

Little Devil's Day

Early in the morning and I find Imouto-san and Keima-san arguing, today must be a sign. But I get a real shaky feeling that somebody was watching us from a far.

*At Hell's secret meeting*

"Is it me or does that boy sense us?"

"It must be you since it is nearly impossible for humans to feel our presence."

*Back to Sean*

I shake it off as nothing more than just a feeling. We left our home and went to school as, like always (It's become a habit.), I was escorted by Mana and Nabeshima-san.

"Ano… Nabeshima-san, Mana, why are the two of you clinging to my shoulders?" I ask as I am really embarrassed about this situation.

"Where master goes, I will follow." She shamelessly answers.

"Is there a problem if I cling to my boyfriend?" She teased as I got red.

"Yah, you might not know this but… I can only handle… girls one at a time…" My knees gave in as I hit the ground; Keima-san came and lifted me up.

"Really now, you should really get over that little trauma of yours. I thought you got over it already because of Elsea." She half-scold as I remembered that event.

"Sorry about this Keima-san, I just can't let it go that easily." I rested at Keima-san's shoulder as we got to school.

"A fire truck!" Unforetunately, we had to side track to go after Imouto-san but I told the two girls to go ahead of us.

*Elsea's POV*

We came to school barely on time as I was scolded by both Sean and Kami-sama. However, Sean completely let it go and treated me to some chocolate.

"Yum~!" I lick my lips as the chocolate got all over my lips.

"Imouto-san, come here." I came closer to him as he closes in and licks the side of my cheek.

"!" Everyone in class, Mana is an exception, were shock and some even find it surprising even for Hikari-chan.

"EEHH!" Sean covered my ears as he had to hear the full extent of their reaction.

"No fair! What is your relationship with her!" Hikari-chan was the first to react as Sean just sighs.

"…best man." All of them fell down in the most laughable manner. Sean seems to be serious when he said it though.

"Baka! Only males pick the best man!" They all yelled as Sean once again covered my ears.

"Okay, she has something I like that is far away from what I see in normal girls…" Aww, thanks Sean I'm really touch~!

"Look at her face; it is so cute and innocent that you want to bring her home!" Eh? [Rena moment.]

"Guilty!" Sean gives a thumbs up as all the rest, save for Kami-nii-sama who has been playing and Mana who is watching him, follow.

"Elly~! Here, I'll give you this." I received a string instrument from Chihiro-chan.

"Oh, nice bass." Sean comments.

"Damn straight! I can't wait to start our practice!" Chihiro-chan said as she strung her string instrument.

"I even made a song already. I tried writing out the bitter sweet feeling of love." She sang her song but the three weren't impressed.

"Here let me try." He strung the guitar and fixes the tuning to his liking he then begins to sing.

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo,_

_And there're hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonght._

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And there're hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight._

_Hey! Little Mama,_

_Ohh, you're a stunner,_

_Hot little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner and_

_I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And…_

_Oh, little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind and…_

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and…_

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

'_cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all_

_And…_

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

'_cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I, I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there are hearts all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels…_

_When I feel when I'm-_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_Girl…_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_Oh girl!_

_I don't want nobody else,_

_Without you, there"s no one left then,_

_You're like Jordans' on a Saturday,_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_

_Hey! Little shawty,_

_Say you care for me,_

_You know I care for you,_

_You know that I'll be true,_

_You know that I won't lie,_

_You know that I would try,_

_To be your everthing…! Yeah~!_

'_cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And…_

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_Because with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love~,_

_And now I~ I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there are hearts all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels…_

_What if feel when I'm-!_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_Oh…_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_Yeah heh.._

_And I~_

_Will never try to deny~_

_That you're my whole life,_

'_cause if you~ ever let me go,_

_I would die…_

_So I won't front!_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing~!_

'_cause if I got that,_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day~!_

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there are hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said there are hearts all over the world tonight_

_Woo Oh.. Yeah_

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Yah, hearts all over the world tonight~_

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_Because with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me, fall in love~_

_And now I~! I know I can't be the the only one,_

_I bet there are hearts all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_Girl,,,_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_With you~_

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you~_

_Baby~_

The whole class cheered as Sean finishes his song.

"That was "With you" by Christ Bronze." He informs them as he returns the string instrument.

"Amazing Sean-kun, you're music is excellent! I am so hoping to work with you!" Chihiro-chan cheers as Sean nods his head. I wonder how is his schedule? He has been hanging out with us for a while now.

*Sean's POV*

"Wrong! Kusunoki!" I yelled at her as I got close to her.

"You need to balance your center of gravity so that you can do more damage and move more proficiently." I told her as I fix her balance.

"Yes, Master!" She yells as I just sweatdrop.

"Alright, now I want you to do leaps and jumps with me. Follow my movements and you will be able to master your own center of gravity." I told her as I pointed to the obstacle course full of dangerous traps.

"I thought you were being sarcastic." She told me as I roll my eyes.

"No, just watch." I ran to the obstacle course. I glide, I slide, and I jump every area of the obstacles. I even showed off using back-flips when I am getting to high places and land perfectly while maintaining my balance.

"EEHH!" She was surprise that I came out without a scratch.

"Now you do it." I told her as she was hesitant but did so anyway. After a few minutes she returns with a lot of bruises, scratches, and a shattered pride.

"Looks like this will be tougher than I thought." I told her as I tended her wounds.

"Alright, we will skip the sparring session today and focus yourself solely on healing your wounds... and your pride." I hit it with that one as I dodge her punch.

"Now, now, Kusunoki. Oh, here have this!" I toss her a gift, she opens it and her eyes were wide. It was a bear which she really likes back in the day Keima-san helped her.

"Arigato Sean!" I'm so lucky that my girlfriend and Mana aren't here or they would certainly embarrass me about Kusunoki. I stole a photo shot of her.

"Hmm? Why did you take a shot of me? Are you starting to have feelings for me now?" This girl is definitely Hinoki's sister; this girl is quite the tease.

"Oh, come on sempai! You know that I already have a girl-" Whoops, I slip my tongue on that one and Kusunoki seemed to notice.

"Ohh, what's this? Is little Sean-kun going out with a girl already?" She came close as I look away, Kusunoki-san won't let go of the matter if I did spill the beans. That won't happen any time soon!

"Uhh… I don't know what you are talking about…" I broke sweat as I slowly back away from Kusunoki.

"Oh don't worry Sean-kun, unlike Ane-ue, your secret is safe with me." If I was any other guy, I would have cried in joy and kiss her feet but… this IS Kusunoki-sempai… yet my obligations as the kohai are inevitable.

"Fine, you win. Just don't tell Hinoki-chan, or anyone who is in contact with her in that manner." I told her as she nods in agreement; she looks really excited about the news of my girlfriend.

"I have girlfriend, her name is Nabeshima, Hikari. I call her Nabeshima-san even though we are close and she works for the Enforcers." I told her as she begins to remember that time a few chapters ago.

"EEHH! You are going out with that girl!" I can see her pointing at Nabeshima-san in her mind…

"Yeah, pretty much Kusunoki. Anyways, it would really do me a favor if you don't tell anyone about this okay?" I pleaded to her as I clasp my hands together.

"Sure, your girlfriend is safe with me." That sounds reassuring, but I wasn't asking you to protect her…

"The girl compliments you a lot; I know you have a thing for a woman's flowing hair." You hit the nail with that one, literally. I thought no one would notice it!

"H-How did you know?" I ask her while scratching the back of my head.

"It's pretty damn obvious by your long raven hair alone. Heck, if you were to put make up, I wouldn't notice you're a guy!" I'm not actually happy with that statement Kusunoki.

"Also, her sapphire eyes are just compliments your ruby-red eyes!" I guess she doesn't know I am not possessed by a demon right now to say that… but then again I made sure to wear contacts that make anything red, black.

"Hmm? Now that I think about it. Whatever happened to your eyes, Sean-kun?" I can totally feel a busted sign right over me.

"Uhh… you see… the thing is…" I cannot make the words come out of my mouth! But Kusunoki just put her fingers on my lips and I relaxed.

"It's alright, as a person, I respect the thought of you hiding things that makes you, yourself… but as a friend, I find it quite worrisome. In these past few years, have you been bullied because of your eyes?" I look down as I nodded but I came back up, fire in my eyes.

"But I'm fine now! You don't need to worry about me Kusunoki, in fact, I should be the one worried about you." I pointed out to her as she blushes for some reason.

"M-Me? Why? You don't have to-" I stop her there and I close my eyes.

"Your father's last orders to me were, succeed the martial arts… and protect as well as my guide my children…" I opened my eyes and got my contacts out making me see her more clearly. (I have perfect I vision and this causes photographic memory to remember these events. Or so I theorize.)

"When we went to war against Pakistan after I received a message that required my assistance once again, your father joins with me but we were separated, he was a platoon leader and was ordered to lead the first front against the enemy." I told as I slowly recall the memory of that time.

"I was assigned with the Special Forces faction of the war and we leaded your father to his apparent doom… unfortunately, a suicide bomb was planted ahead of the area and it took the lives of many including your father." It still haunts me today, that overwhelmingly shocking memory of the explosion and the corpses I ignored to get to him…

"I sprinted my way towards your father, I disobeyed my leader's orders and just went straight towards the killzone. However, when I arrived the reinforcements arrived with tanks and thanks to that we won the battle… but it was long before we won the war… far, far longer…" I told her as my memories now made its way to the medical camp where I was escorting her father. He miraculously survives but he was far from being okay… I cannot tell her that I had a choice to either end his suffering… or donate him some of my blood and get his wounds fix… but the amount of blood he loss was too much…

"_Sean! End my suffering! I-I cannot make it back to our home land like this!" He was breathing heavily and the doctors and nurses were trying their best to stabilize him._

"_No! I can't let you die here in this god forsaken land! Think about your dojo! Your children even!" I was persuading him to go with the operation and let me be the scapegoat for his survival… but fate had a powerful hand with him and he strikes at just the right time to deal it._

"_Sean! I know what you are thinking! And my answer is no! I'm an old man and I'm dying in this war! Yes, I can be saved if you sacrifice yourself in the operation but the wounds will never heal child!" The others couldn't understand what he was saying since he was now speaking Japanese._

"_But-" I was stopped midway as he gave me a glare. This glare didn't scare me for the first time; in fact, it showed more of a man with dignity and pride in him than one of anger._

"_The young have much to learn, before death, life came from the lands we were born in. Remember this Sean, I want you to succeed in my Dojo, be its master and protect as well as guide its children!" He coughs blood as his life was slowly fading away from him; his eyes were almost blank like a corpse._

"_H-Hai!" I saluted as I was crying out in sadness, but I quickly wiped my tears away as I don't want him to see the man in me which was weak but a man in me which is strong. He smiled back at me and I grabbed the injection and used it on him. It gave him a painless death as I swore from that day on that Pakistan will pay and that I will do as I was ordered to. It was only 3 months but we finally liberated the front lines thanks to the Special Forces division which later renames itself Black Wing…_

"I'm so sorry Kusunoki… if I only knew; I wouldn't have made him come with me." I look down as I remembered his corpse returning back in Japan, a few days after I joined Black Wing's Underground Organization.

"No Sean-kun, my father is a man with the pride of a real warrior. He wouldn't let himself feel guilty of being saved by you. He wanted you to live on, to bring our generation a bright future." I looked up and saw a smiling Kusunoki, it was my first time seeing that child-like face again. I smiled back as I close my eyes. I didn't want her to see me crying too. After that, we parted and went to our separate homes…

*Elsea's POV*

On the way home, the three of us went shopping for some supplies for our café. Sean bought some of the coffee needed which Nii-sama personally picked out. Sean tells me that Kami-nii-sama picks out the best coffee beans for the café and that his ability to know them is only limited. We also bought some food supplies that will last about a month.

As we made our way to home, Sean stops and looks around frantically as if he is suspecting something will happen.

"Hmm? What's this feeling?" Sean shivers as he consciously looks around.

"Hmm? What is it Sean? Why are you looking so frantic?" I ask him as we continued on our way home.

"I get this uneasy feeling that someone or something is watching is from afar. Trust me, when I shiver this much it mostly means someone is stalking us." He was considerably pale as I made a scan and looked around.

"According to the scan I made, there is no one who is following us… except for Mana-chan." I pointed behind him as Sean leaps away from her.

"Kkkyyaahhh!" That was a really girly scream Sean.

"That was a really girly scream, Master." Mana-chan, you just said my thoughts out loud!

"Ah, gomen. No wait, how come you are here Mana!" A quick change in personality is quite something.

"I got accepted by Katsuragi, Mari to be a part-time worker at Café Grandpa." Sean's jaw drops. Whoa, I never knew he can do that.

"W-WHY!" He exclaims.

"That's because I did a tremendous work on-"

"No, not that. Why do you want to be with me so much!" Sean pointed out getting to the point.

"Because you are my master." Sean became silent. As if he is hiding something from us.

"Fine, but I advise you to at least call them from time to time." He walks off along with today's stock supplies.

"He is such a tsundere…" Kami-nii-sama said as we returned.

"Tadaima~" We all said at the same time.

"Okaerinasai mina-desu~!" Hikari-chan welcomes as Sean fell on the floor in the most cartoonish way.

"Why are you here Nabeshima-san!" He was blushing as he asks her.

"I came to see how my boyfriend is doing of course~" Hikari-chan said playfully as Okaa-sama is giving her a caffé latte.

"Guh… so you're a customer as well… which means I have to serve you…" Sean was clenching his fist as he was laying there at the ground.

"No I will serve her master; I will show you that having me is a big convenience." Mana-chan took a big step forward to defend her master.

"Oh now, Se-chan sure has a lot of admirers." Okaa-sama said as Sean's expression turns pale.

"Yah… admirers…" He seems to be really scared of the idea.

*Sean's POV*

Admirers, that's a word I dreaded for the past 5 years of my life. I never really find Mana as an admirer before so I think it is impossible. No, it is absolutely impossible for me to see her like that. After all, I am the master and he is the servant… now don't give me that look!

"Hey, Sean-kun, you're dazing off in the distance again." Keima-san snaps me back to reality as I notice I was already finished with the dishes.

"Sorry about that Keima-san." I bowed apologizing to him.

"Not a problem Sean-kun, I know you are thinking too much today. Well, if there is something you want to talk about my door is open." He turns around and went to his room as I found his words reassuring. I then went to the front of the shop and started working for Okaa-san.

"Hey, Okaa-san, do you worry about Keima-san that much?" I ask her to kill some time while waiting for an order.

"Yes, but I'm not that worried anymore. He can take care of himself…" It wasn't long before her true feelings burst out.

"Yes, I am worried about his future. I don't even know if I will even see my grandchildren!" I broke sweat as I find it quite repulsive to react to that last part. (Keima-san with children seems unlikely…)

"Hmm… don't worry Okaa-san, I will be by his side until he finds someone. I will not let you nor Keima-san down." I told her showing my most honest of feeling.

"Oh really now? You do realize that the guy is really impossible comprehend right?" I look to my right and found Nabeshima-san who ordered some cake I made earlier.

"Then why do you think I have been with him all this time?" I didn't answer her and instead I laid down a question for her.

"If I really find it impossible, then he wouldn't have bothered to talk to me. Yet, that person whom you find impossible to comprehend, he can actually do things that other people cannot!" I told her as I was making some hot cappuccino for a customer.

"Oh really? And what's that, may I ask?" I sighed as I passed the coffee to Okaa-san who then gives it to Imouto-san who looks absolutely great in her made outfit.

"A home. You see, unlike others who have a big family. My parents are disowned by their own families, no one, not even my cousins nor my uncles or aunties would accept me." I told her as I was reliving my past memories. It was very painful for me that time; I denied the truth of having no one. I always craved for that happiness… but…

"There are things I cannot have no matter how hard I try. After all, this society's truth is harsher that what mangaka write these days." I told her as I smiled, this was a smile I like to call Kumagawa's mischievous smile.

"Se-chan! What do you think about Ellie's dress?" I was drag by Okaa-san and I was shown Imouto-san.

"It's good, if I was a man I would have swept you off your feet." I told her as I put my right hand on my chin.

"But you are a man." Mana came in wearing the same uniform Imouto-san was wearing, I had to look away because her… Okay enough with the ecchi stuff!

"You just don't get a joke when I tell it Mana." I told her as I was hiding my blush.

"Anyways, El-chan, your straight hair sure is pretty, I envy you." I was shocked as I wonder what she meant by envy.

"Umm… where are you going Imouto-san?" I ask as she went and left. I didn't bother to follow her since she probably wanted to show off of Keima-san.

"Brace for impact guys…" I told them as I went inside and change my clothes into a bartender.

"What? You took it off already~~?" As I figured, I gave Imouto-san a cola with a cherry to cheer her up.

"Drink this Imouto-san, you will feel better after you drink it." I told her as I was doing my best to act out as a bartender. After that, the strange feeling I was getting disappeared. We then took our baths; I went and fixed the baths of both Keima-san and Imouto-san since they are picky.

"Hmm? An email from Sam?" I opened and check the content of the mail, what I found was truly shocking. I then immediately sent a reply offering my services to him. I went online on my Wahoo Messanger account and I was immediately called in by Sam.

"Hey there dying legend, how are things there at-" I quickly sent a reply.

"Quit it you bastard, you know the rules." I told him as he nods.

"So why are you in America? I thought you love it here in Japan?" I ask him as he laughs.

"That's because I'm called here for a trial. Remember back then, on our first mission?" I remembered assigning Sam and a few of my teammates on that mission.

"Yeah, you found out who the real culprit is and you manage to come out with a happy ending." I told him as he laughs and nods.

"Apparently, here in America, happy endings are short-lived. The couple was murdered and by the looks of things, the ones who did it know what they are doing…" I took in the information but I think I heard something out of place.

"Ones? Is this more than just a homicide?" I ask as Sam just chuckles.

"You truly are the Legend, anyways, yes this is more than just a homicide. In fact, it's a string of mass murders." He told me as I was getting worried.

"Tell me, how did they die?" I ask him as he finally got serious.

"Now don't be surprise because this has everything to do with us… apparently the victims were killed in their sleep."

"So they were brutally assaulted while they were asleep?"

"No, I literally meant that they died in their sleep. There were no wounds, no signs of forced entry, not even a sign of a murder weapon being used!" Alright, this really does have something to do with us.

"That's not all, the police can't explain their death in the autopsy reports and there are some interviews saying that the victims see a strange man joining their lives… what do you think?" He asks as I straightened up, this is definitely a supernatural phenomenon.

"Listen well; you need a lot of salt and get some holy salt while you are at it. Get a knife blessed by a father in a church as your weapon to kill them. This thing is probably more than just a ghost and might be less of a demon." I told him as he listed down the items.

"Also you need to have seals surround at your house, you also need to lit incense at night while you are sleeping. Have salt prepared with you at all times and prepare an easy escape when needed. Also I will send a message to the two geeks to make you a device that will instantly wake you up when your heartbeat rises for falls from normal." I told him as he nods.

"Thanks dying legend; also can you tell your loyal companion I said hi?" I nodded and he logs out. I then went to use my PFP and sent Takai and Alfred a massage to make the device for Sam and have it delivered in America.

"Geez, what is wrong with this world of ours? The supernatural are running rampant after the two superpowers escape from the seal."

"Nothing I can do, even if that day didn't come. Many more will do "it" and make way for the revival of the evil superpowers." I sighed as I look outside my window. It was a clear sky tonight as I went to my bed and rest for tomorrow.

To be continued…

_Alright! Next up is Tsukiyo's capture! Stay tuned!_


	17. Chapter 11

_Alright, today is the beginning of the end. Joke, if you were watching Monday night Raw, you will remember Christ Jericho saying that. But enough about that, today marks the day of Tsukiyo's capture. I will have to read the whole capture sequence again just to make it interesting and more original for Sean's capture. So far, I'm still in the planning stages of this story and last chapter didn't help much. Anyways, time to begin this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Elune's Child and the Humble Servant.<p>

"_The moon child came down from the sky to greet a measly peasant; he doesn't know what to do, or what to prepare for the child. He gives her 3 gifts, a cucumber, a watermelon, and a crafted toy which he originally plans to sell…_"

"_The moon child was displeased by the two gifts but keeps the last. The child gives the peasant a single gift in return… that gift was used to forge what is known through the world today… the Scythe of Luna…_"

"Good work Sean-kun, now tell me, where is said weapon today?" Nikaidou-sensei ask as Sean nods and answers.

"The weapon was buried along with the corpse of the peasant to cleanse the sins it bears for it to be forgotten… at least that was what he originally planned… the people he protected betrayed him and have kept the weapon from him as they presented a fake in his funeral. The moon glowed red with anger as the Goddess of the Night strikes them down, erasing their paradise from existence. However, the scythe has become lost and was never seen again…" It was quite a tale he was telling as he sits down.

"That's right, now class, why do you think the moon child gave him a gift?" I raise my hand to answer.

"It's because the peasant gave the child his crafted toy." I answer as she nods.

"Now if you were in possession of the scythe, what would you do with it?" Sean raise his hand this time but he is too bored to care.

"It's better to return it to the moon Child."

"Now why is that? Don't you want to use it for global annihilation or world conquest?" She ask him as I wonder if Sean wrote that down in his dreams list.

"Well yes that is my dream… but, holy weapons are made for those who are good and deliver justice. If someone, who has a mind like me, were to wield it. Then his body will be numb and his soul will leave him. At least that is what is written in the peasant's account of lending his scythe to a thief." He rolls his eyes as he sat back down. I guess he really wants to rule the world.

"You seem very bored Sean, has something happened?" She asks as Sean just shook his head.

"Nothing much." He then returns to his seat and took a nap. I guess he just didn't sleep well last night.

"Ohhh, my body feels electrified! And blood… my blood… it's boiling!" Kami-nii-sama exclaims but he was kicked out by Nikaidou-sensei. Jeez, baka Nii-sama.

* * *

><p>*Keima's POV*<p>

"Damn, I got too excited." I came to the roof since it is the only place where I can be at peace.

"Eh well, Sean-kun will cover my notes and I'll just relax and enjoy the rest." I fell in love with this game. It's really worth it to play every single game. Who knows when you might meet someone special!

"This game even sold only 200 copies… the world's full of idiots!" I'm really happy since I am one of few people who get to play this game!

"…it's beautiful…" Huh?

"The moon… it shines admirably, even during the day. A massive, yet graceful queen of the night… stars are… always so beautiful to watch. Aren't they Luna?"

"And yet, those who occupy this star… are such grotesque beings. This observatory is hers and mine. I would rather you not enter it." I paled as I found another one of reality's girls talking to me.

"I, only wish to gaze at the beautiful." I ignored her and went to my usual spot.

"Don't care, now to finish the game." I told her.

"Hold it." I froze in place and turned around to find her staring at me. She then slaps me which quite a distance away from her.

"Ughh?" [He really said that at page 8 chapter 43]

"This carpet signifies an alternate world. Don't stomp on it with your disgusting feet." Is that the reason you slapped me!

"I apologize Luna. Did the strange man scare you…?" Now she is talking to a doll!

"The smooth, silky skin… the crystalline eyes… the wonderful hair… and ever so beautiful… you are one of the few perfections on earth…" Why is she saying such things to a doll!

"I wish this world… was filled with such beautiful things… but in reality, like him, they are all so painful to look at." Guh! T-This spawn of reality!

"I was only passing by! Why'd you go so far!" I shouted at her in anger.

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

I went ahead and tried to get Keima-san back to class; however, my uber-laziness is getting into me again. I can swear that I must be getting hit by sloth… that bastard.

"Class is over and the only place where Keima-san is staying is here… but it didn't take too long to find him…" I told Imouto-san who is quite troubled by my behavior. I found him near a blond girl who is laughing at his PFP.

"Is that your so called soulmate? Keima-san, no matter how much I try to think about it, the boundary of this world and that world is too far apart." He turned into stone by my harsh words. Can't blame him since I don't care, the harsh truth is always there to stab them. I then took notice of the blond girl whom I find is actually Ojou-sama.

"Well, well, it seems Ojou-sama has found my friend."

"You still remember that?" I forgot to make a point that I have photographic memory. *sweatdrop*

"Sorry if he has troubled your… little fantasy world, ok?" I beg of her which she quickly accepts.

"Since it's you Sean-kun, I will forgive this insolent fool for his foolishness. But in return, you must prepare me some tea in my later times." I smiled and nod, I was actually quite missing talking to her. (It's not like I don't like talking to Mana or Nabeshima-san, they just don't have the same atmosphere as this girl.)

"Well, farewell humble servant." I bowed as I said. "Farewell, my lady."

She left and I turned to find Keima-san is still stunned about the harsh truth I pointed out to him. Imouto-san's strange hair-piece started ringing. She looks at Ojou-sama and I found myself in another exciting capture.

* * *

><p>*Café Grandpa*<p>

"Kami-sama! It's another run away spirit! Are you listening to me?" I look at the two as Keima-san started banging the table he is at. I was doing my best as the only male employee to make coffee and give cake to the customers.

"I can't forgive her nor Sean-kun! How… how dare they laugh and Yokkyun!" I didn't actually laugh though. *sweatdrop*

"She's Tsukiyo Kujou, 2nd year, class A. She's tiny, but she's a second year. She's also the daughter of the designer Yoko Kujou and also president (might as well be the only member) of the astronomy club…" I told Keima-san as I gave Imouto-san a chocolate coffee mix with cream.

"Unlike the others so far, she has no friends, and she is always alone, not only that she is also absent from class but the teachers don't mind it. She does her club activities on the roof to look at the sky for the moon and the stars." I finished as I look at Keima-san who is now under the table.

"It's not Yokkyun's fault that her design's off! It's only because the artist sucked!" Oh for crying out loud!

"This is important Keima!" I yelled at him.

"His right! Let's go get her!" Imouto-san adds.

"No!" A quick response which made me fall.

"Let's just let the spirit posses someone like that! I don't want to know, and I don't care!" I wonder what happened for him to be this stubborn. [It's partially your fault.]

"If she becomes miserable, maybe I'll think about it! Turn her into a frog with a curse or something!" He demands which I find it too much for us to go with.

"That's too much to ask Keima-san!" I shouted at him in dismay.

"Yeah, no way. I can't curse the target…"

"I know that!"

"I said it on a whim, I bet either of you can curse people anyway." I hate to admit it, but he is right. I have never once cursed anybody before.

"Kami-sama… did you really think that devils forgot the art of cursing…?" I look to Imouto-san's side and found that she has turned into an evil witch!

"Then, let's put a curse on her!" You are not even a ninja or an assassin!

"Huh?"

*Elsea's 3 minute cursing class*

"First, we prepare a two-prolonged carrot." Where did she get that vegetable!

"Then we write the name of the person and your wish into it… and slice it up!" I actually fainted as she cuts the carrots. I later awoke when Keima-san and Imouto-san settled down on the table.

"What happened?" I ask as I must have passed out for about 3 minutes… oh crud! I slept the whole lesson!

"Elsea made curry out of the carrot." He gives me a plate and I ate it. I find it quite the delicious food she made thus far.

"Keima-san, I wanted to tell you this for a while now… but can you let me handle this one?" He spits out the curry his eating which made me sweatdrop.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" He is griping my shoulders too tight.

"You never gave me the chance to! Anyways, the two of us can relate very well!" I told him which he took in for a while.

"No." Such a quick response as always…

"Why! I though you hate getting yourself involved with the real!" I exclaimed but he fixes his glasses.

"First of all, your setting with your "Ojou-sama" is the "Humble Servant". You cannot hope to get yourself engaged with her like this." Guh! That actually hurt my pride.

"Second, you may have the same settings as her… but your last capture made it too risky for me to trust you in this! How can I let you capture the hearts of women when you are making them uncomfortable with your appearance like that!" Strike two, his right again. I haven't cut my hair for years and it's growing out now. I can barely see people's faces unless I wear my usual headband…

"And finally, the chances of you failing is 93%! An Ojou-sama and a servant cannot be together! That is the almighty rule of becoming the servant of a person of a higher status!" That last one hits like a bolt of lightning as I was completely fried! His completely right! I-I don't have the confidence to do it!

"But…" He puts his hands on my shoulders and I look up at him. His god-like face glimmering with a powerful light.

"Since you are my childhood friend, and since you have made a step-closer to her, then I guess I can give you another go." K-Kami-sama!

"Oh my god, I will not know the meaning of failure!" I bowed to him.

"This scene is so wrong…" I heard Imouto-san say.

* * *

><p>*The next Day*<p>

And so we began working on Ms. Tsukiyo Jujou, the president (and might be only member) of the Astronomy club and a lover of beauty. However…

"Imouto-san, look at this article." Sean gave me his daily newspaper which still surprises me since I haven't seen the other students read the newspaper like he does.

"Eh! Tsukuyo-san's disappeared!" I exclaimed out loud which the rest of the students followed and look at Sean's newspaper. The only thing that remains is the comic strip which was also taken.

"There goes my newspaper, and my whole morning." *Gulp* He doesn't look too happy about his newspaper.

"Is this a case of… spiriting away?" One of our classmates said which Sean quickly has an explanation to.

"No, it's too early for the rapture. She must've been taken away while going to the restroom…" Sean seemed to take care of this one as I quickly went to Kami-sama.

"UUU~~~~~! Kami-nii-sama, what should we do~! I'm a better devil than I thought I was! Tsukiyo-san might've gotten spirited away because of my curse!" Kami-sama then smacks me using his PFP and said "You idiot."

"As if you have that kind of power! Just use your censor!" He points out as Sean came in out of nowhere.

"No need, Keima-san. I already know where she is!" He exclaims as he mimics Kami-sama's way of fixing his glasses.

"Copying me now aren't you?" He was clearly mad about this but Sean ignored it.

"Come with me, you will find something interesting." And so we went in search of Tsukiyo-san as Mana-chan followed.

"Imouto-san, use your censor, whatever it is and check if she is in this room." I did as he told me to and the censor started to ring and flash. She is definitely in here!

"This is the astronomy club. I figured, if she was scared and tried to runaway and hide, this would be her first stop." He points out as I got a whole new respect for Sean.

"You originally came here to look for clues didn't you?"

"Master, is pretty bad when it comes to lying. So I can understand how Katsuragi-san figured you out." Sean fell as his pride was crushed once again.

"But people must've searched this place already…" I told but Sean's aura mysteriously silences the whole area. I cannot even here the chatter of some of the students from a far.

"Shh." He leans to the door and hears something. Mana-chan seems to hear it too.

"There's someone inside…" Mana-chan pointed out as Sean grabs something in his pocket and opened the door.

"Since I get to the teacher's lounge all the time, I have my own set of keys when needed." Kami-sama then moved us away as Mana-chan followed; Sean opens the lock and enters.

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

"You… you're… huh? Wha-, the lock…?" Her buddy's shrunk! Is it really caused by the curse Imouto-san used? Or is it the runaway spirit? I motioned my hand to not let to stop and not let them in and I close the door behind me.

"OMG! Why is there a tiny person here!" I was trying my best to look shock and pale. (In actuality, I want to take her home!) [Another Rena reference.]

"W-What should I do! Should I call the FBI? The CIA? Or NASA!" Why did I choose the worst possible people to take her in! [Something is wrong with you dude.]

"Would you please stop making such noise… it is not beautiful to be making such a ruckus…" I smiled as she returned to her original attitude.

"This taste and color, it's like the colorful beginnings of autumn… oh, tea always has such lovely taste…" If memory serves right, the prideful are tough humans who can withstand anything thrown at them. What they don't know is that it leads them to their downfall… *grin*

"Oh my… it's already sunset… let's go see the moon, Luna."

"Really? In your state, you probably cannot even get down from there." I pointed out to her which she has an answer to already.

"I can't let something like this get in the way of my daily routine." Are you-

"Whoa! Wait, hold on!" I tried to stop her but it was too late…

"Kyaaa!" Using my quick reflexes, I manage to soften her landing using the nearby chair.

"You were one-step closer to meeting with death child. Do you want me to take you there?" I ask of her she quickly got back to her composure.

"Of course not. I would never depend on a human." She got up and grabs her doll.

"I only depend on her, Luna." A tough little Ojou-sama, my type of girl indeed. (Okay, I have my fetishes.)

"Still that's a no. It will cause a ruckus if someone were to see that little body of yours. Now you wouldn't want that, would you?" I told her as I look down on her level.

"You are surprisingly calm even though you were panicking just a minute ago." She points out as I ignored it.

"Don't worry about the small stuff; if we do things my way then we can make it on time without anyone noticing." I wore my white gloves. [Remember these gloves? It was in Rich Girl where Sean cosplayed as a butler but got it dirty fighting some people and due to wine he got for free.]

"Does Luna have any other clothes?" This will definitely reduce my popularity but I have a clever scheme up my sleeve.

* * *

><p>*The hall way*<p>

I came outside with a trolley, the kind they use for room service, and went on my way to the roof. My other peers seem to have noticed my get up and got closer.

"What the heck! Sean-kun, why are you in that get up!" Nabeshima-san, you have the most inappropriate of time to come out of nowhere.

"What's wrong mademoiselle? You seem to have mistaken me for another. As for I am but a humble butler brining my services to the teachers!" I exclaimed as I raise my index finger up high.

"No, you are definitely Sean-kun. I can sense your deadly aura anywhere!" Uh good call but!

"All butlers in our shop have different auras; I'm the certain type that is very naughty with my ladies." I pointed to the girls from the hall as they fainted.

"He is so hawt!"

"I want to be his girlfriend!"

"Kyaa~! I want him to be my husband~!" I was getting attention than getting away from it. This is getting bad than good.

"Grr, fine but you need to show proof! Proof that you are indeed a licensed butler on your shop!"

"Ah! But of course Mademoiselle! Here's my legal butler in service card!" I gave him the card I used when I was still working in a butler café. Not only that but it is quite the legit café here at Maijima.

"Fine you may go but I am keeping an eye on you." She leaves while stomping her feet. I must make sure to avoid meeting her while I wear my butler outfit.

"Hold on tight, it will be a bumpy ride!" I made a mad dash towards the roof without leaving a trace of myself behind. I am, of course, cannot be found after I took some blind spots for them not to find me.

"They all love you like crazy, what kind of man are you-!" I guess she took notice of my appearance. While we were back there, I took the liberty of changing my hairstyle and appearance to an adult like fashion and mannerism. In other words, this is my semi-superbia mode.

"You look way different from earlier. You have a face that shows that you are of a higher plane than others…" *Gulp* Did she notice something? *sweatdrop*

"It's a good thing I got the books along with your tea right? Otherwise I will have to carry you up to gaze upon the moon?" I placed it down as she joyously looks at the moon. I then took the chance to ask her a question.

"But, isn't seeing the moon getting a bit old? It's just the same as looking at a photo." I told her as she begins to give me the answer.

"You clearly are a commoner; the moon is different with every passing moment… and is always beautiful… I want to collect the beautiful things… and live on the moon with Luna someday." I admire such a dream, even though it is impossible today. The future cannot be determined because of such dreams.

"That's a nice dream you have, I'm not one to talk myself but I guess I envy you." I honestly told her as she looked up at me. I noticed it and I stared at her as she got back to her seat.

"Hmph! I don't need you to undertand, I don't think you can have the same capacity for beauty as I do…" That is where you are wrong Tsukiyo-san… but I won't tell you this until the right time…

"I am also a seeker of ultimate beauty!" I showed her my drawing and she quickly laughs at it.

"Hahahaha!" T-This girl! How dare she laugh at my most prized drawing! Then again, I did just make this from scratch without much thought… got to make another I guess.

"Oh no, laughing out loud like that again…" I took the drawing away as I heard the sound of vibrations. I turned around only to find that she threw her cellphone away. I picked it up and tried to fix it.

"Hey, your phone…" I told her as I keep trying to see if there is any problem, I curse my eyes for having difficulty in night vision.

"It's either mom or dad anyway. They're people who always display their raw emotions… showing things that you don't want to see…" I can understand that, I live in that kind of lifestyle after all.

"Hatred… jealousy… disgusting desires… and… love! None of them are… beautiful! I do not need them in my world…!" I froze… this brought me back to the memories of the war when I was being recruited.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"_Hey son, you do know that if you join us then you will never see Japan again." My superior told me but I didn't care._

"_I don't care."_

"_Really now? But you won't get to see your friends again and you might not get back alive." He told me but I still didn't care._

"_I don't care."_

"_Think about your family first son-" I snapped at him as I grab him b the collar and brought him down to my level._

"_I DON'T CARE! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN PAPERS!" I yelled at him as he gave me the papers to officially recruit me for war. This was my ticket out of this hell hole I am in and just like that I ran away… I never thought for one second in that time that I would return… until I did after a year._

* * *

><p>"He-… hey…" I snap back to reality as I look at her direction.<p>

"You're crying Sean-kun…" I notice it and wiped away my tears. I then returned the cellphone to her which she didn't gladly accept.

*Keima's House*

"You left us just like that! Did you know how long we waited for you!" Imouto-san was being quite energetic today. As I went in, I saw Keima-san playing his games.

"So how did things go?" He asks which made me flustered.

"I-It was fine so far. And I think I know what led her to have the runaway spirit…" I told him as I made myself some chocolate milk.

"So Tsukiyo-san is staying in the clubroom tonight, and you're going to meet her tomorrow? Well isn't that great?" I can't grasp why Imouto-san seems really unhappy today. (She's even cooking her cursed curry.) *sweatdrop*

I have a lot in my head right now. Her upbringing is just like mine, but unlike her I suffered 10 years of my life knowing it and accepting it. Not only that, the recovery time is very huge. Too big to be in fact, it took me 3 years to recover and among the two years I continued killing. There is such a huge gap in between us that I don't know what to do!

"Imouto-san." She noticed I called for her as we ate her curry.

"Imouto-san, I'm in need of your power." I told her as Keima-san keep an eye on me thinking what I was thinking. I didn't tell him that night as we went to bed while I dream of the mistakes I made in my life.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

I got up from bed as I scratch the back of my head. I didn't get enough sleep last night as I keep on dreaming about the war. But it didn't take my compassion to capture Ojou-sama and bring her out of that shadowy abyss.

"You look like you've been through hell last night? What happened?" Keima-san asks which I just ignored to get a cup of black coffee.

"Hey! That's bad for you! Remember what happened last time you drank black coffee!" The last time I drank black coffee is the time you made some Keima-san. I got sugar rush and got to do a lot of crazy things and achievements. I even made a prize winning novel out of my whim and it got an anime, a drama CD, and a Galgame.

"It's fine, besides it's been five years since the incident. I should get used to the taste of-" I spew out the bitter taste of the coffee. What the hell is wrong with it!

"Oh the coffee expired yesterday so I closed shop and wanted to for you guys to buy some coffee beans~" So much bad timing Okaa-san! *vomiting out the taste at the kitchen sink and ended up drinking chocolate milk again*

"Looks like fate has plans for me today, is my conquest with Ojou-sama going to be fine?" I ask myself as there are crows following me over head.

"You look like a piece of dead meat Sean!" I was hurt but the pain left the same time it went.

"Thanks for notifying me Imouto-san… I will go ahead and get to school before anyone else. Bye!" I told them as I went ahead and got to school and went to the club.

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to enjoy your time in there? It's about time you get up!" I told her as I got here. She seemed surprise to see me too.<p>

"I… do not want you to look through here." She told me as I went ahead and prepared some morning tea.

"I made breakfast for you, but I can only make you a club house sandwich. Sorry if it doesn't suite your taste much." I told her as I sat down at the chair.

"Why do you… keep caring for me?" She asks as she went out of her house.

"Even building this doll house in the clubroom… nobody asked for it…" I guess the two of us are really far apart.

"But you can't survive if you are that small. Let this humble servant of yours help you out." I told her as I begin to remove the wrapping paper on the sandwiches.

"I can. I don't want anyone other than myself and Luna in the room." I ignored her anyways and placed the sandwich on her side of the table.

"You may be stubborn but your stomach is a lot more different. If you want to skip breakfast then fine by me." I told her as she quickly gave in to the temptation.

"But this house, it's to my liking, it's cute." Imouto-san made it while I made the blueprints.

* * *

><p><em>I did say that she can make use of me but… why doesn't she just walk on her own! It's a good thing I'm a student that doesn't need to study in class so not being there is fine. But they somehow made a perfect disguise for Tsukiyo-san…<em>

_That's not all, she orders me to pick her up when I can just go and get it for her! She does realize that she is a girl right! Well at least she had the sense of going to the toilet by herself…_

_After a few days, she finally took notice of my drawings. I was really glad and happy at the same time since it finally suites her taste… but in the end I just got stabbed in the back by a factor of ten when she didn't know it was her own image I was drawing. *anime vein*_

* * *

><p>"You're so close with her now. Is this okay…?" She ask as Keima-san came in and slammed his fist at the wall.<p>

"Like hell it is! This is just what I've been worried about!" Uu~ Keima-san at least don't get angry here!

"But the very basis of her heart's gap is her hatred for humanity!" I told him as he wasn't satisfied with my development.

"If you keep helping her out, it's only going to protect the gap!" He told me as I find that his logic was right. But I have my own plans, and for that to work getting closer was the sub-priority while solving her problems are the main priority!

"Then I guess it is time I used my trump card. Keima-san, I want you to make a call using this number, I want to talk to them." I gave him the card and was completely shocked he just nods and sights. I then went to Imouto-san as Keima-san made the call.

"Imouto-san, I want you to make her problems worse. Make everything in that room smaller and also make a voice changer for me to use at the cellphone!" I told her as she nods. She made the voice changer first and gave it to me as Keima-san gave me the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I then used my secret ability which I also used to Nagase-sensei… however, the effects will be weaker but it will be fine. This will fix things up for her.

"I want you to listen very carefully and fall asleep!" The two took a few steps back as I look at the window, my eyes once again glowed red as the phone was still on.

"Listen very carefully on what I am going to say…"

* * *

><p>*A few minutes later*<p>

"End call. Hopefully this will fix her problems…" I told myself as I gave Keima-san's phone back.

"But the risk factor is too great Sean-kun. The chances of this backfiring are too great!" I look at Keima-san straight at the eyes. I can see that it doesn't scare him because he was making a point… but it was a gamble I am willing to take!

"Boku-" I was silence as Ojou-sama needed my help.

"Sean! Sean! Come quick! Help!" I came in as quickly as possible as she clings to me.

"Sean… what am I going to do… I… I shrunk again…" She was clearly scared and crying. It was a good think she didn't see my glowing red eyes as I calmed down.

"I thought it would be over with the size of a doll… but it's not stopping…" I was very calm, in fact, I was confident this time.

"Wh… what am I going to do… if I… if I keep shrinking like this…" She was on the verge of tears, so I decided to take another risk factor. Hopefully it doesn't backfire as well.

"Calm down, Tsukiyo. It's okay; everything is going to be fine." And with that she has calmed down right to the point where her pride got the better of her.

"I… I am going to bed." I sent her to her bed as I went outside to take a breather.

"Sean~ Is that okay? I kind of feel like I've become a runaway spirit." If you became a runaway spirit, then I will have to terminate you Imouto-san. (No exceptions!)

"It doesn't feel right to do this, even though it boosted things up a bit." I can still feel the pain in my guts… as I look at the window. I see the demons are proud of me. Glad that I was becoming a very useful vessel…

"Getting the runaway spirit out is our top priority! I am risking it all for her! I know how it feels like to be like that! And I am the only one who can save her!" I exclaimed as I turned around, devotion settling in my eyes.

"Things will finally turn for the better! I can finally see the ending for her!" I stole one of Keima-san's famous lines which didn't bother him much as what I am doing right now.

"…so that's how it is." I-It can't be!

"I have been… toyed with." Oh crud! She figured it out!

"This is your fault for declaring things out loud Sean!" Ehh! How did it become my fault!

"But you're the one who forgot to lock the door!" I have no time to argue!

"Tsukiyo-! Ah, crud! She's gone through the ducts!" I turned around and informed Keima-san and Imouto-san.

"She has escaped! Find her, now!" I told them as we slit up to find her.

* * *

><p>*Tsukiyo's POV*<p>

"So much dust…" I've been fooled. Sean… he was pretending to help me all this time… I'm not forgiving him! I'm never going to forgive him!

"Oh, it's stuck…" I had my gown stuck to the locker but I heard the sound of an animal. I turned around to actually find a beast!

"Kyaaahhh!" I made a run for it as the beast caught me by my clothes but the fabric manages to tear and I got free. I ran as fast as I could…

I got myself a weapon to find off against bugs but I lost it while I was running. I had to get away from them as fast as possible so I took the risk of using a book to get down and I got away from them safely. I then used the last bit of available torn fabric to make me climb up to the roof.

"_Why… why am I running away…?_" I ask myself as I looked down, I then made my way to the roof's grounds but I was caught by a screw.

"You're a baka, Sean! Baka, baka, baka! Die, Die! Just die!" I curse to him as I got up.

"You're so stupid! So stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" What is this feeling…? It's so muddy… and it's ugly… it's like Okaa-san and Otou-san… it's just like them. No… I… I'm… I'm a doll! I'm a resident of the moon…

"Geez, if you gonna curse me then put some more feeling into it. Curse me more so that I can really feel it. Knowing that you think I'm an idiot just makes me happy you know?" How did he manage to…?

"As if I would. Actions dedicated by emotion… that's not beautiful at all." I told him as I manage to dodge his hand.

"Then let's go back! What are you gonna do if you fall?" He was so calm even though he came to get me back… why?

"Do not come any closer to me! You big fraud!" I started hitting his head out of anger.

"I'm sorry for lying to you… oh and you're putting some effort into it." T-This guy…

"Why did you come here… I only… all I wanted was to be with Luna… I don't want you here, Sean! I hate you!" I turned around and huffed.

"Okay you hate me and I accept that but that doesn't make it right to just leave you here!" He told me as I gave him a quick answer.

"It's fine!" Nothing good ever comes from humans being together… ever! Ever! Ever!

"I'm fine being a doll… I hate this ugly world!" I try so hard not to show these feelings but he easily-!

"It isn't ugly! You can see more beautiful things when your with someone!" He exclaims as I turn around.

* * *

><p>*3rd person POV* [I actually have a plan for this, I want you guys to see what the both of are thinking at this critical moment!]<p>

"You know it, Tsukiyo!" Sean knows what he is doing is right and that he is her only hope, to set her free, to open her eyes to the real world! That's why he is pushing so hard even though there will be consequences for his actions!

"Ugly things aren't the only things you see when you're with others… that's why you called me yesterday, not Luna!" Do you recall the story above? Yes this is actually it, what really happened to the story. The humble peasant and the moon child are very much the same person, however, destiny separated the two in hopes they would never meet again. But the humble servant of the moon child swore to return what she has given him. And that time was now… two being separated by faith are reunited by chance!

"That… no, that's not true…" Due to her conflicting heart, Tsukiyo made a mistake and fell. It shocks Sean, so much so that his jaw fell and his eyes widen. Even the demons find it quite amusing since they find a twist at the end of this love story.

"_Hey you demons! I'm going to ask you to pay your rent!" _He demanded the demons in him as he made a leap to catch up to Tsukiyo.

"_Why so Sean? We like this sudden twist… it makes us… amused…" _The demons chanted together as Sean finally grabs hold of Tsukiyo.

"S-Sean! What are you thinking! You'll die, Sean!" Tsukiyo can see the tragic destiny that unfolds them as death is slowly turning the clock for the end.

"_You demons! Just give me wings! Wings so that I could fly and save her! To save Tsukiyo! I made an oath to myself that I will save her! I won't go back until I do!"_ Sean's persistence was getting through the ears of the demons but still they are not convinced.

"I'm not letting you. There are so many beautiful things in this world! I will take you there! Together, just the two of us! I'm not letting you go there! I'm neither letting you nor those gods take you back!" Sean's eyes are glowing red with determination. Even death finds it quite moving but his job is his first priority!

"Sean! Sean… I'm sorry! Sean… Sean, I… I…!" Tsukiyo's eyes met with Sean and that has brought him great courage, it was so great that even they saw it!

"Let's go home." Sean then ends the deed with a kiss, a kiss so powerful he felt his heart was going to give out. The demons felt it too and they starting to gradually grow weaker because of it!

"_I don't care about the consequences! I will do anything! Just give it to me!" _They saw this as they watched the past events. They owe a great debt to him whether they like it or not. So they oblige to his wish, his greatest desire!

"_This is a first, that someone would risk everything for someone else! We now see you are fit to have them! Take it! They are yours now without risk! You earn these wings for your own! So that you're greatest desire will be fulfilled!" _Sean's back started to hurt like crazy, of course, what would one expect when you make a deal with the devil? Though it doesn't have risk but the pain shall be worth it! Now Sean's wings have fully grown! The black feathered wings of Sean!

"_Don't worry, this humble peasant has now fulfilled his promise to you now and long ago. I will now return this, for it is rightfully yours. I hope that you will find happiness, wherever you go…_" Sean returned the gift of the moon child to Tsukiyo's soul and it resonated. He lands and looks up to the skies to find Elsea and Keima catching up to the runaway spirit.

* * *

><p>*The following day, Sean's POV*<p>

"That was so daring of you Sean, to jump off like that~!" She told me as I wasn't feeling too good after I obtained my wings.

"I got so surprised that we almost forgot to capture the runaway spirit!" Keima-san scolds me as I bowed and apologized.

"But that spirit was actually down in the shape of a frog!" The two exclaim in with unity which got me pale.

"Your… curse actually worked, huh…?" I was quite surprise that it did work. I better not get into Imouto-san's bad side since I don't want to turn into a frog!

"Hmm?" We stopped to find that Tsukiyo-san is here again today. I was actually happy that she didn't changed much.

"It doesn't appear that she's changed much." I sighed as I wanted to point Imouto-san something.

"Look closely Imouto-san, her carpet's gone. Maybe she has gotten a lot more interested in reality?" The two of us, me and Keima-san gradually walk away as Imouto-san soon followed.

"You risked it all, yet it was only worth one carpet?" She told me as I look back and started walking again.

"You have much to learn Imouto-san, that one carpet is proof enough… that her world is now open to us. Along the way, I am sure that she will find new and "beautiful" along the way." I told her as we went on.

"How about we go help her look for it too? You're a lot like Tsukiyo-san…" I just laugh and smiled back at Imouto-san.

"Imouto-san, you really know how to make me laugh. I will admit that we are a lot alike but, it isn't like we see each other as a reflection of a mirror. It is rather that we see each other as two sides of the same coin." I then noticed that someone was staring at me as I looked behind. I didn't find anyone so I continued on walking.

"_Really now? You got your wings so why don't you get the girl?" _These demons just like to have some fun now don't they?

"_I'm not going to make the same mistake I made last time. I'm sure she will eventually find another to share her beautiful moments with…"_

"_You're so dense Sean, but then again that simple-mindedness of yours is your strong point." _I was beginning to wonder what they meant but shook it off as a joke. Little did I realize that the consequences for ignoring those two will come at me like a storm…

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Well things have gotten a turn for the better!<em>

_Sean: It has gotten a turn for the worst for me! Why is the last part sound so ominous!_

_That's because they haven't been appearing this whole chapter! In fact, they only had one role so prepare for ultimate annihilation!_

_Sean: CRUD!_

_Not only is that but Keima going to suffer as well!_

_Keima: Why!_

_Have you forgotten what chapter we are in next!_

_Keima: oh no._

_That's right! See you next time gents and lasses!_


	18. Chapter 12

_I still got the urge to do this even in my sleeping hours, this story is a culmination of both Sean and Keima's day. It isn't much but hopefully it will turn out just how I wanted it._

He, she and partners.

Hello everyone, the name is Sean Emmanuelle San Diego and currently I am heading to Kusunoki's Dojo. You would bother why I am going there right? Well that's because I am the current and only Master of the Kasuga-style of Martial Arts. Also I am to honor my promise with Kasuga-sensei and guide his children through success. I still find its more out of remorse than duty. When I came there, I already found the current head of the Dojo doing her morning rituals...

"Yo Kusunoki~! Mind if I join your morning rituals?" I made it sound lewd but it made me chuckle when she hears it from me.

"M-Master Sean! I thought you wouldn't be coming!" She was surprise by this as my night vision finally kicked in. I can finally see what she's doing and it made me impress of her prowess.

"You're actually getting good at this. You style has become magnificent... however, why are you so wet?" I just realized that she has been wet all this time. Has she been training the whole time?

"Uhh... this is... I've been controlling my ki for a while now but I always end up getting _hot_." Is it me or was she making a perverted joke?

"Nice joke. Anyways, go on ahead and take a quick shower, we will begin our training by running around town five times." I told her as she left to take a shower. I then did my own morning rituals... by doing 1000 push-ups. She then returns just in time for us to make our morning jog.

"By the way, Master, why are you always coming here at 3 in the morning? Don't you rest like a normal person does?" Oh, she found out.

"Well, you see I kinda lost the ability to sleep. In fact, I ended up only sleeping for 4 hours a day and I still have enough energy to do work." But sometimes it backfires and makes me sleep in class.

"I see... any word from Ane-ue?" she ask full of concern in her voice.

"She recently sent me a letter about how she managed to get into a new line of passion in America. Oh, and she left a comment about your looks." I passed to her my PFP, she reads about it out loud since I told her I wanted to know what she wrote down on her comment.

"Oh~! She's so beautiful and grown up now! Hey Sean! I bet you do your private things in your room with her picture!" I fell and rolled down the hill when I heard that comment. I managed to stop my rolling after I get hit by the electric post at the corner of an alley.

"Sean!" She blitz her way to me as I got up. I check around my body and found no complications.

"Don't worry, I'm completely alright!" I reassured her.

"But your head is bleeding!" That was a nice comeback, you will make a good tsukkomi one day Kusunoki.

"So, what did the rest say?" I look at my PFP as Kusunoki puts bandages over my head.

"If you like, you can marry my Imouto so that I wouldn't have to worry about finding her a boyfriend~! OUCH!" Kusunoki tightens the bandages too much and I can feel the pain I never thought I could feel before. It hurts so much that I wrote it down using my blood.

"A-Ane-ue! Why does she have to make such silly comments!" She lets go of my damage head and went to runaway. I got up and struggled my way to catch up to her. Hopefully I can fix this thing out... *Crying*

*Keima's POV*

"Hahaha... I've finally managed to finish every game that came up this week" I made my way down as I felt a burning sensation.

"Arrgghh! The sunlight! It burns! Trying to kill me after an all-nighter!" I used my polo-shirt and hid my head from the sun's rays. I went to the kitchen and found two letters, one from Elsea and Okaa-san, another from Sean.

"I guess no one's home..." I told myself as I went to get a drink.

"Hey~ Morning, Katsuragi."

"I guess soy milk can be breakfast..." I went ahead and drank it until I felt something was wrong.

"Wha! Haqua! You're here again!" I pointed out as I was surprise.

"It's not like I'm here to see you, where's Elsea?" This devil... just because she has been visiting lately, much to Sean-kun's chagrin, she doesn't have to be like that!

"If you are looking for her then, you just missed them. Thank God, Sean-kun's not here or the two of you will fight again." I told her as she nods, the last time she came Sean attacked and throws her out of the house. She retaliated and kicked him from behind and so on and so fort.

"So... does that mean were along here?"

"That's what I was implying." I told her as I returned to drinking my soy milk and ignore her in the process. That was until... "Hey! Let's play a game!"

"I brought it over to play with Elsea! It's a classic hellian game! Neo-hellian Almagemachina! You split it up between the new and old devils and fight, and whoever gets eliminated loses!" Seems to be a simple game then.

"Your pastimes are on par with sunset on third street." I told her.

"Hmph... try saying that after we play!"

"I haven't lost this game once in a 100 years! Even you won't be able to win this one! I'll accept your challenge, if you want to!" Does she have nothing better to do...? Hmm? But maybe I should give it a try... I did have some things I wanted to ask her too... though Sean-kun might pummel me if I played before him... (The promise of letting Sean accept challenges from others before Keima when they were 10.)

"Hahaha... how dare you challenge me, you better be ready for it."

"That's the spirit!"

"But playing it normally won't be fun! How about we have the loser do whatever the winner ask!" Does anyone find it familiar to Sean's duel with Nabeshima a few chapters ago?

"Anything!" I heard her heart skip a bit there.

"Okay! If I lose, then I will do anything you say! I'll teach you that there is always someone above you!"

"There is no "above". After all... I'm God!" I fix my glasses as we started the game. It didn't take long for me to take the victory.

"I see, so it's basically like playing battleship." It's a pretty easy game than I expected.

"Huh? What! Did I just lose! How did I lose!" She begins to find the situation unbelieveable.

"Now, it's time to collect the toll!"

"W-Wait a second! I-I know I said anything... but "not anything"! Now just "anything", Okay!"

"Is there another way to hunt the runaway spirits other than using "love"!" I ask her as she fell silent.

"Huh?"

"Answer the question."

"You said it to us before. That we're using "love" to hunt... you sounded like there are other ways... so, what is it?" I ask her.

"Oh, geez, it's just abot that...?" She gets her composure back as she explains.

"The point is to get the spirit out, so, as long as the gap in the heart is filled up, it doesn't matter how you do it. You can help someone who wants to succeed, cure someone who's bothered by an illness... find a mate for someone worried about love... or... even get rid of whoever is in the person's way." That actually spark my interest... I have to put that in my important files just in case.

"Get rid of, huh... so there are some guys who have done that." I didn't make my statement into a question since it is a fact that is used by these demons.

"Unfortunately, I can't say that there aren't. But let's go another round!" She exclaims as we did and I won again.

"Another question. Then why, did Elsea tell me to use "love"?" This was bugging me for a while now.

"I... I don't know! Why don't you ask her yourself!" I see.

"But in the end, Elsea was right. Your records are... definitely among the best of us, by far. Love does fill in the gaps ridiculously quick, but, no one tries it because it is so unstable. If they fail, the gap widens... and it's also easy for the gap to reopen as well." So, in that time, Sean-kun was risking too much for them both. It even almost became a lover's suicide too...

"Let's go for another game." I told her as I once again won while showing her a glimpse of my God of Conquest Mode.

"Why can't I win! He's only a beginner!"

"What should I ask next?" I was sent flying as this demon throws her scythe at me. Really now, this girl...

*Sean's POV*

"Orah! Orah! Orah!" I shout as I was sparing non-stop with Kusunoki for about 4 hours now. She was getting her momentum and balance right as we both try to evade and counter attack at the same time.

"God's Judgement!" I gave her a strong Savate Kick as she easily evades and does a backflip to evade my second kick.

"Take this!" She shouts as she went to punch me at my side as I stood my ground and absorbed the punch.

"Big mistake Kusunoki! Force Palm Return!" I shouted as I pushed the palm of my hands to Kusunoki's waist as she was blown away by the force.

"Gyaaahhh!"

"You're way too early to think you can defeat a Master Class Kusunoki!" I told her as she tries to stand up but fails.

"That hurt like Hell Sean! I almost can't feel my legs!" She yells as I chuckled. If I was a perv I would have gotten to do dirty things to her. But I already have a girlfriend so I just push the thought away.

"If I was a perv I would have made my move now, but I already have a girlfriend and you already know I can only handle women one at a time." I told her as I got close to her and got her up.

"Oh really? So it's fine if I hug you tightly then?" She hugs me which was unexpected, I stop as I felt my heart beating so fast and my face couldn't help but show the blush on my face.

"P-Please let me go Kusunoki! I-If you don't...!" I was pleading with her, I'm still weak against women even if it is only just her.

"Giiiii" She was staring at me which made me surprise. She then smiles and hugs me tightly again.

"You are so cute Sean~! I want to take you home~!" Guh! [Another Rena reference, also it became Sean's regular catchphrase when he finds something cute.]

"I think I can finally understand what her victims feel...!" I pushed her away but accidentally slipped. As I opened my eyes I saw that we were in a compromising situation which will lead to misunderstandings and so fort.

"Uhh..." I was blushing since Kusunoki was on top of me. I broke sweat as she comes closer and closes her eyes.

_"Ohh! A reverse trap! We like that kind of thing!" These demons! *anime vein*_

_"Why are you guys happy about my situation!" I ask them out loud. (The ability to speak in one's mind faster than the speed of sound.)_

_"You do know what we are capable of Sean... but seeing your reactions is a much more delicious meal than consuming your darkness!" Why do these demons agree on my sensitive traits! *Crying out loud*_

_"Anyways, accept the kiss already! Who knows, you might go all the way~" Never gonna happen! *Anime Vein*_

"Chu!" I kiss her on the cheek instead as she was surprise as I quickly crawl out of the way.

"I-If you want my lips! T-Then you must make me fall in love with you first!" I exclaimed as I heard an "EEHH!"

"_It can't be!_" i turned around to find Nabeshima-san and Mana together. Mana seemed emotionless about this but her aura is telling me another story.

"Uh... this isn't what it seems... that it was all just an accident... that I was tempted to actually kiss her but thought twice about it... oh never mind I can't handle too many women-!" I fell to the floor as lost consciousness. I feel so pathetic!

*Keima's POV*

"Good Evening." I wanted to see how other partners capture the targets so I came in with a gift.

"Oh my, aren't you the young man from earlier. Aren't you Hac-chan's friend?" She ask as I come in.

"Actually, I'm the partner of someone else. So, I thought I should at least say hello..." I informed her.

"A partner? You too? Oh my, now now."

"Here, something for you~" I gave her the gift.

"Oh my, aren't you polite! And so suave too!" We laugh it off as my thoughts are on something else. (A new partner... and even an old woman! She could be an important source of info! I'll definitely befriend her!)

"I'm Katsuragi, nice to meet you." I gave off my best first impression as I was once again hit by Haqua's scythe.

"He must've followed me here!" She was drabbling as I begin to have a conversation with her partner.

"Yes, I've started about 3 months ago..." I told her. I learn from her information that she has also been contacted at that same month. It is safe to assume that this district has recently been added. I've also found out that anyone can become a partner regardless of age and gender. It also explains that the devil can't choose his/her partner which explains Haqua's mannerism towards her.

"Oh, right. Katsuragi-san have this hat. It was made by our company." She gave me her companies hat as I was happy.

"Wow this is cool!" Sean would want one of these too. I guess I can give it to him when we return. Haqua laughs as she makes compliments which concerned me.

"My my, Hac-chan seems like she's really happy today. She's usually so irritated. It must be because you're here Katsuragi-san. Hac-chan's has always been saying how good-looking you are. Or was it Sean-kun?" She spits out her miso as my hat was blown away.

"I have never said that! I talk about how his spirit capturing record is good! And Sean isn't involve in it! I told you that those without a devil contractor are regarded as miscellaneous!" So Sean's conquest does far isn't recorded officially or makes mention of anyone else outside that buddies partnership. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

"So, what exactly do you do, Madam?" I ask her as Haqua went the dishes to the kitchen.

"Oh, I deliver Gokult. You know, the drink. Here, lemme give you some. Don't worry! It'll make you stronger!" She said as she gives me her income.

"Oh, uh, sweet drinks, huh..." I guess Sean-kun can have these.

"I go around town delivering and making sales. I used to cover a large area but not anymore since my back and legs got weaker." I can see that.

"So are these X marks the houses you deliver to?" I ask her.

"Oh, no, those are different. These marks are where the runaway spirits are." I flinch as I got this info.

"Runaway spirits! There's got to be fifteen or so here. You've managed to capture this many?" I was surprise that she was already at veteran level!

"No, we only have one and you already know that already! We still haven't got the other spirits yet! Because my partner's useless~!" Haqua informs me as I take back that dramatic surprise earlier. [I kind of feel like Sean would be the one surprise than Keima.]

*Sean's POV*

I finally came back home after I regained consciousness. I ask the demons if they took advantage of me while I was knockout. They haven't done anything since they already had a fill on my embarrassment today. Kusunoki went home after practice session and she explained everything for me. However, that doesn't explain why Mana and Nabeshima-san are together and the fact Mana seemed pissed off seeing me kiss Kusunoki.

"_I don't understand women... and I probably never will!_" The demons heard it.

"_Life is a struggle Sean-kun, so it's fine if you don't understand women!_" It was rare to find myself only talking to one demon and above that is the fact that this is the Demon of Lust.

"_It's rare for you to be the only one talking... what about the others?_" I ask him as he chuckles.

"_They fell asleep so that they can torture you tomorrow. I stayed up so that you wouldn't do any funny business with us._" He said as I entered the house, I was surprise that I didn't find Keima-san anywhere.

"Where's Keima-san?" I ask Imouto-san as she gives me a hot cocoa.

"He left and still hasn't returned." She tells me as I check my mail. I found a message from Keima-san about him staying a night at Haqua's place.

"Keima-san sent me a letter. He went to _her _house and will stay there for the night." I told her as I went to eat dinner, take a bath and go to bed. But before that I went online to check up on my friends.

"Yo~ How's it been everyone?" I sent a live chat at our chatroom.

"Yo! Welcome back Legend! We were just talking about you and your GF!" It was Sekai, her account is HurMistress on the chatroom.

"Who spilled the beans?" I ask as someone else replied.

"Your loyal servant of course!" It was Nero, his account is SilverServant.

"Oh, fine then. But I still find it strange that news went out so quickly." I replied.

"That's because anything concerning AkumaLegend is like our daily ounce of gossip." This time it was Tenshi who answers, his account is TechMania.

"You guys like to have fun on my miseries now don't you?" I asks as they made a reply.

"Certainly." It was Alfred who's account name is SmartAss101.

"More fun than playing games." It was Sam who's account is HalfbridFist.

"Precisely!" It was Dennis, who's account goes by EnviousBrother.

"Definitely AkumaLegend!" Ryan said going by the account of NatureIdol.

"Something new that you keep hiding from us AkumaLegend!" This was Clair, she goes by RoboMaid1st.

"It's a treat 4 us nya~!" This was definitely Megumi who goes by MeganeOtaku1.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" I type down as I was really furious about them.

"We love you too AkumaLegend~" All of them comment at the same time that I swear they have me wired. *sweatdrop*

"Anywaysm any word from MPDemon? I haven't seen her since this morning and I think she is getting ready to kill me anytime soon..." I grimaced the thought as I type it down.

"You pissed her off or something?" This was Nero who sent the message as I sent a reply.

"Something like that... she was with my GF when she found me training my student in the clubroom earlier this morning. She must've misunderstand the kiss I gave to her..." As I type that down, I immediately regretted it as I received multiple replies with various reactions.

"WHAT!" Was Nero's comment followed by "WTF! You are 3-timing already you bastard!"

"Whoa! I didn't know you swing that way Akuma!" I could have sworn that Ryan was snickering at the thought as he puts the comment.

"Welcome to the dark side Akuma... wait you already are but it's a first for you to go multiple already. Are you keeping a schedule and making sure to repack your condoms?" This was Sekai as I was sure she was trying to make things worse with her comment.

"Yet another secret that Akuma hides from us, quite the ladies man now~" I am quite sure Clair is as dense as ever. But I like that about her since she doesn't her my feelings much but that also makes her sharp at times...

"My bro has gotten a pair of balls!" This was definitely Alfred.

"Give us a call if you need some personal machines." Tenshi adds as I got really pissed by their comments.

"Alright guys, stop it with the dirty jokes. This is really serious! Also what do you guys mean by 3-timing? I have never even touch Mana like that!" In the middle of my rampage, I accidentally wrote down something embarrassing.

"Oh really, I bet if you asked her to go naked she would comply." Nero was the one that made the comeback.

"I wouldn't ask her something so embarrassing! She is just a friend and nothing will change that!" I replied as I shake my hands since I typed that too fast.

"How long are you going to keep denying her feelings Akuma?" This was Sam, he never goes against me unless something wrong is happening.

"We know that you have those 7 being in you and that you almost have no control over them." Ryan replies as I watch their reactions.

"I know how it feels to be tempted by one Akuma, but you never inform us of such important details. You were always-!" Clair! Why Clair!

"She's right Akuma, you were always so selfish. You never ever trouble yourself with us, you left us when you wanted to take care of things yourself. Like the time Black Wing was destroyed..." Sam... if you only knew what I have been through...

"Listen guys, it is true that I am tempted by them... and the fact that I hide things from you guys. But its how I swing, I don't remember asking you guys to keep tabs on me." I told them as I chuckled.

"Anyways, if MPDemon is on. Tell her to have fun in school. See ya guys~!" I posted as I went offline and went to my bed. That night I was thinking about their comments about me... I guess I didn't really got close to them from the time 3 years ago...

*Keima's POV*

Today is the day I see the power of Yukie Watanabe, a Gokult Delivery Lady who works at a little town called Nagumo. I tag along just to see how she works on 15 runaway spirits all at once!

"She won't be much of a help, you know. If your expecting anything, you'll be disappointed." She said as I observed her progress. However, as we go on I find it that her job is quite the hard yet persistent approach.

"So where are the runaway spirits?" I ask Haqua.

"We just passed by one."

"Eh?"

"I said we just passed by one." You're kidding me.

"That person who we just passed is in possession of the runaway spirit. And the only darn thing Yukie does... is offer those drinks!"

"Just offer drinks?" I ask as someone passed us by.

"Oh, one Gokult please." I saw that it as Sean-kun as I was surprise to see him here. Haqua was surprise too but in a more angry/disappointed manner.

"Oh Keima-san, I didn't know you come down this part of the district." He notices me as I look at him, I then gave him the hat that Yukie gave to me last night.

"Nice hat." He wears it and our observation continues.

"So this is Haqua's partner? I can say that she has the aura of an expert in life surrounding her." Is it me or is Sean-kun getting stupid by the day?

"So what?" Haqua remarks sarcastically as I look at Sean's direction, he wasn't fazed by her.

"Humans are so different yet they can do mostly anything if they put their minds into it." Huh?

"What are you talking about, baka?"

"What I'm saying is that unlike the youngsters. Adults have a lot more in common with reality." He turns to face Haqua as I notice his eyes have turned into a deep yet glowing red, like a light from deep within the see.

"Who are you this time?" I finally ask as Haqua was ready to use her scythe on him.

"The name's Levy and I am the demon of Envy. I took over for Sean since he doesn't want to talk with little miss perfect right here." He points at Haqua as she was offended.

"Hey!"

"So what's your goal exactly? Trying to learn your enemies methods of removing the likes of you?" I ask as I try to get info out of him.

"Nay and Yea, listen here my little 4-eyed friend. We old demons have a lot in common, the new will never conquer the old with such methods or tricks, we will continue to expand and strengthen ourselves until the time is right." He tells me as I felt my sight was distorting a bit. Is this his ability?

"Are you saying that no matter what we do, the outcome will end up all the same?" Haqua asks as the Levy just laughed.

"That is for you to find out! I cannot wait for the day that what you want to believe in will crumble before you and your enemies taking away your freedom!" He exclaims as we dismissed this topic from going any further.

"Well let's continue everyone." Yukie said as Levy puts on his sunglasses, probably avoiding the attention.

"Why are you wearing those?" Haqua ask as she was still quite pissed off.

"To hide myself. I don't want other people to mess up what we have now." He does make a point as we made it to our stop.

"Hello Asari-chan, it's Gokult." We look up to find a girl who seems to be around her early teen years.

"Look at that aura around her. It's growing darker and it's spirit is manipulating its surroundings." He explains it perfectly well in detail even with the sunglasses on.

"You can see her from here with your sunglasses on?" I ask as he nods his head.

"Not only that but I can already guest what her problem is." He points out.

"Really!" The both of us ask together.

"Yes, like other children, she is experiencing the trauma of bullying and being inferior to her peers. A common trait you can find from kids these days." How can he be so sure about that?

"I don't wanna come out... if I meet someone... they'll... pick on me again..." He was right on the mark!

"I thought you were a demon of envy, how come you can understand her feelings!" Haqua ask as Levy just sighs.

"Envy has a lot of common traits with apathy and sadness. It slowly materializes for longing and they become jealous or sensitive about others. If you first learn of the roots, you can easily understand the origins." He told her as she was taken aback.

"No good." Yukie went to leave and go to her next destination.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Haqua was the one who stopped her as the two of us observe the situation.

"that spirit's gotten a lot bigger! We have to save that girl soon!" She reasons with her as I look at Levy's direction and walk to him.

"What is it 4-eyes? You want something from me?" He mocks me as I ignored him and went to ask him my question.

"What are you doing exactly? Your a demon yet you go and give your enemy hints about humans... are you really even a demon yourself?" I ask as he chuckles.

"Life is boring 4-eyes, the reason why I give is so that we would enjoy more of what we can see from Sean. He is a perfect vessel with conflicted feelings and unwanted attention. He isn't just a normal human, he is a superhuman! You can say he holds more to his relations with someone than his own problems." His smile didn't disappear as our conversation went on. But what I got out of him was fear, the fear of knowing that Sean's demons are watching closely and relax on his miserable life. Such demons... are really-!

"Just do whatever you want Yukie!" Haqua runs away as Yukie follows. However, she trips and fell down as her products are scattered as well. We all notice this as we rush to go and help her out but we were stop by Sean who was using an Anchor.

"Shh..." He gestures for us to just stay silent and observe, as she picks up her products. The girl with the runaway spirit came out and helps her as well.

"She's out..."

"No way..." Levy gives Haqua some of the products which fell earlier around this parts.

"Some humans have it hard but they still stand up to try their best at being acknowledge and accepted. Remember that Yukie-san is a veteran at life, now go and help her out. Others will come by too." He said as he took his live and left as I followed.

*Keima's House*

"So Keima-san, what have you learned today?" I ask him as I listen carefully.

"Yukie-san is the wandering type so she goes to capture the targets one at a time until they came out. It's a pretty common use of a route back in the time." He said as I remembered playing one when I was young.

"It's a great tactic, especially when you are working on multiple targets. But it won't work on us since we are different types." I told him as he nods.

"I'm the pre-decided route type."

"I'm the Overall Enthusiasm Risk type." I told as Keima-san eyes me.

"But that only works on games, also it does indeed match your style but the risk are too high." He lectured me as I nodded.

"But life is full of risk and I just take it on by another step forward. But in the end, the risk I am willing to take helps out our troubled peers whether they want it or not." Keima-san nods as he agrees with my way of life. However, the side effects of using this route is already coming to haunt me... (Mana and Nabeshima-san)

A week later, I manage to re-council with Nabeshima-san as she glomps me and meets with Haqua at the Cafe. I was surprise that her partner manages to get 4 runaway spirits after that event but I am still having troubles with Mana. I hope we can resolve something soon...

_Well that's it! We are now moving to the next chapter H2O which is your favorite Kohai! See you later guys!_


	19. Chapter 13

_Lately I haven't been asking for reviews and for any comments about my works. Anyways, 90 chapters to go and finally catch up. Hopefully you readers will like what happens in the story-plot. Now to everyone's favorite Kohai!_

* * *

><p>H2o Girl.<p>

_"What is going on? What happened?"_

_"You "happened" Sean; you've brought this... upon them!"_I opened my eyes, what I saw was carnage. Nothing out of the usual daydreams. The city is burning down to the ground, the people running in fear, and... Demons running rampant?

_"Is it Armageddon already?"_

_"Yes, you see. We are letting you witness what will happen sooner than you think..."_

_"Seems like something out of a horror film."_I look at the scene ahead, what I saw were corpses. They looked as if they suffered in different ways. It reminds me of the time of the war, there were different expressions for everyone who faced the consequences against battle.

_"Look further Sean, you may not believe it but this is what fate has in stored for you..."_ I went forward, passing the demons that are either attacking the humans or making them their slaves. I went deep inside this apocalypse. What I saw, I couldn't believe.

_"I-Is this m-me?"_I looked up and saw myself in the seat of eternal damnation. The humans, the demons, and even... it can't be...

"Bow down before me. Today marks a new age, the age of Sean! You're new master!" Holy hell! I look so hot in that get up!

_"Your disgusting man, you like that!"_So much for being demons.

_"I did say I wanted to rule the world! Finally! My dream has been realized!"_

_"You'll think twice about that, look at who are your queen and your concubines..."_Say what now?

"Lord Sean, we have prepared your lunch." What! Keima-san is my servant!

_"NNNNNNOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>*Back to Reality*<p>

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Oops, I was dreaming!

"You seemed to have returned to your journey to your dictatorship fantasy." I sweatdrop as I just embarrass myself in front of the whole class.

"Gomen." I apologized as I sat at my seat.

"So what is the dream about this time?" Nikaidou-sensei asks as I nodded.

"The usual, demons, apocalypse, me taking over the world... Keima-san becoming my servant." I turned pale as I said the last part.

"You don't seem too happy on that part." She points out as I nodded.

"It also said about my queen and my concubines... but I didn't have the chance to meet them." I told her as I checked my PFP for new mail. None so far as class continues.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? The summer heat might be getting to you." That's nice of you sensei.

"No thanks, if I plan to become a dictator, I must get used to any situation I am in." I told her as the rest of the class laughs, I manage to change the atmosphere to their liking as the day continued on.

* * *

><p>*After Class*<p>

"Keima-san disappeared again; I wonder where he disappeared to this time?" I ask Imouto-san as we went looking for him.

"I don't know; let's ask that girl over there." She went to her as I look around, I wasn't particularly worried about Keima-san but I had someone else in mind. I haven't seen Mana all day and I am getting worried.

"Thank you very much for your help." Imouto-san said as we went searching for Keima-san.

"_What are the chances of Imouto-san bumping into a runaway spirit?_" I wonder as her alarm started ringing.

"_A lot if you think about it._" These demons sure know how to be sarcastic.

"_The melancholy of a junior high student? Now that's something I want to see! Sean, let me take over this show!_" EEHH!

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

_... ... ...it's been a while. The warmth of the sun, the breeze of the wind, the sight of humans doing there daily duties; it has truly been a while since I last get to be myself._

_"__Sean, are you okay?" This petty demon asks as I smirk, she doesn't know of this yet so I will let it slide._

"Yah, something like that. Let's go look for Keima-san so that we can go on with capturing the runaway spirit!" I told her as we went to find the 4-eyes.

"_DEMON 18" I heard a woman's voice from out of nowhere as I looked if someone is tagging us._

_26 29 17 15 34 23 27 15 23 24 23 27 15 22 23 21 33 17 22 29 29 26._

"_Location: Maijima High School" Eh? How can I understand this number sequence!_

_18 19 27 29 28 27 15 27 27 29 28._

"_Oh no, how can they know!"_

* * *

><p>*Keima's POV*<p>

"How did you guys manage to find me?" I ask as I look at Sean-kun's direction.

"Your gaming sounds can be heard through the hallways 4-eyes." This guy… it's him again.

"What are you doing here this time? Last time I remembered, I was hoping to never to see you again… Levy." He finally shows his face but it wasn't the same deep glowing red eyes that Levy has, this guy is someone else completely!

"Levy…? Oh you mean that Serpent? No I ain't him if that is what you are wondering." He is definitely not him; he doesn't show the sheepish grin he always has on whenever he talks. This guy, however, evades eye contact… I wonder why?

"So who are you among the seven then?" I ask as he looks at me once, meeting my eyes, and then looking away again.

"Greed…"

"What?"

"I am the demon of Greed… thus I have no name… unless you want to call me by one." This is a first, he doesn't remember his name or he doesn't plan to give it to me? This guy is quite confusing.

"At least give me the initials, give or take at least two." I told him as he nodded.

"F.E. Marcos, I will go by that dictators name, it is only fair that a demon such as I carry on that name. Even if it is only for a while..." I am really getting annoyed of this guy!

"Marcos-san it is then, so what do you want?" I ask as he seats down across from me.

"A new capture target is set, a junior high student." Really, then why don't you take care of it!

"I can't, Sean has no right to be at that school after so long. The only reason why he never steps a foot at that area is out of respect and duty." He speaks as if he is a soldier in a battlefield!

"I'm taking that you plan to make me take on this conquest and you will just sit back and relax right?" I ask as he just laughs.

"That's why I like you 4-eyes, always taking things like it is business. Of course I will be helping you in the sidelines; I plan to pay the ticket in advance for me to watch the movie." This is not a cinema!

"So, what's her name?" I ask as Elsea manages to get here.

"Kami-nii-sama! T-There's another-"

"I already know, M-" Marcos glared at me which stops me from my tracks; I look at him as he signals his hand not to let her get involve.

"Sean-kun already told me about it." I told her as she was surprise.

"Then you know that she is a junior high student then! Her name's Minami Ikoma!" Seems like I don't really need to do much in order for me to get on with this conquest, but as Elsea goes on with giving me information, I get this nagging feeling that trusting Marcos isn't the best idea.

* * *

><p>*The next day Minami's POV*<p>

"What the hell, Minami? It's none of them?" My friend ask as I wonder where she even got this book.

"Who's the person you met in the pool?" This is my other friend and as you can see, they tend to get involved into other people's business.

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore! The two of you are too persistent!" I pointed out.

"Strange, if he was handsome then his picture would have been in this file. But then again, there are some exceptions in this book."

"Like who?" I peered in as I was interested as well.

"Sean-sempai from class 2-B, he is rumored to be the ladies man and his looks are close to that of a model's!" I actually can't see a person who isn't in your file to be that handsome.

"But what made him really handsome is his somewhat cold behavior to others. Also, the fact that his pictures become distorted makes a good mystery out of him." He sounds more like the seven ghost stories in school than a human. *sweatdrop*

"So what does the guy look like?" My friends ask as they finished their conversation.

"Well… I'm not sure about looks but… when I saw him… he was more fastinating than handsome." I told them as they immediately went to work…

"_Was it better to not tell them about it? I guess they have nothing better to do today."_

"Minami~"

"Was it this guy~?" They showed me a picture of two people playing their PFP, I noticed that the one with glasses is the one I saw last night!

"Oh, it's him." I told them as they shriek in surprise. They then look at each other as they went close to me.

"Minami~ Minami, Minami, Minami!" These girls…

"This guy's famous in high school as the weirdest weirdo!"

"Although, he is also treated as "The Only Person" to have ever broke the thick ice that is around Sean-sempai!" Eh? Are we still talking about that Sean-sempai?

"But there are also others who have easily penetrated the ice. The first person who has is Nabeshima, Hikari-sempai whom made Sean-sempai his girlfriend. There is also Quiken, Mana-sempai who manages to strike a conversation with him. Even this weirdo's sister easily got close to Sean-sempai in an instant."

"Doesn't that mean that he is getting soft?" I ask them as they shook their heads.

"It's quite the opposite really, every time they see the opportunity to confess to him. He would always turn them down the second he finds out who sent the letters." Does he check the handwritings of the letters he receives at night?

"Is Sean-sempai really that handsome?" I ask as we are getting off topic.

"Many of our sempais, including the males, swoon over him. That's how handsome he is." I'm getting a really bad impression of him.

"But, if Minami says she likes him"

"Eh?" I got a bad feeling.

"Then… we really have to give her our full support!" I sooo shouldn't have told them!

* * *

><p>*Marcos's POV*<p>

"_I can't get these freaking numbers off of my head!_" I think I'm going senile, I keep hearing a woman's voice and these numbers keep repeating!

_GATEWAY 64_

_26 31 37 18 24 22 26 36 32 31 29 26 31 22 18 31 21_

_29 29 31 32 40 19 35 32 18 32 20 18 36 37 37 25 22 _

_31 38 30 19 22 35 36 18 23 37 22 35 37 25 22 37 35 18 24 26_

_20 23 18 29 29 32 23 32 38 35 32 35 26 24 26 31 18 29 19 35 _

_32 18 21 20 18 36 37 36 37 18 37 26 32 31 19 29 18 20 28 40 _

_26 31 24 40 22 31 32 40 25 18 39 22 35 22 29 32 20 18 37 22 _

_21 37 25 18 36 37 18 37 26 32 31 31 22 18 35 37 25 22 18 35 _

_22 18 40 25 22 35 22 37 25 22 40 26 22 36 36 25 18 39 22 22 _

_36 20 18 33 22 21 23 35 32 20 18 40 18 26 27 23 38 35 37 25 _

_22 35 26 31 36 37 35 38 20 37 26 32 31 36_

"I don't get it…?" I told to myself as my head is getting scrambled from these freaking numbers.

"What is?" 4-eyes ask as I shook my head.

"None of your business 4-eyes." Getting off topic isn't gonna help a lot.

"I hate you."

"Don't all humans do~" I nonchalantly pointed out as he sulks.

"Really, Nii-sama~ please stop that sultry groaning." Elsea ask as she ignores my mannerism.

"It's your fault." Keima-san said as he we return to what really happened at the pool.

"I know I told you to pull me with your robe, but that speed was exceeding human limits!"

"Levy can do that." I told him as he eyes me.

"I said human."

"And what I wanted to say is that Levy can do it with this body. Heck, Sean can do it too if he stops thinking about you too much!" I told him as Elsea was getting confused. [A demon host can only talk with one person and only that person can understand what the host is saying.]

"What do you mean by that-"

"Forget about it! Humans are not to get involve with our host affairs!" I shouted at him as he gets more annoyed at me.

"… you clearly have some issues Sean-kun." He told me as I calmed down. I nodded and told him that _we_ all have issues.

"So, Nii-sama… what was the reason you have to show her your swimming?" She ask as I look at her, I swear that this girl is too naïve sometimes.

"The target's data this time." He asks.

Ikoma Minami-san, Junior High 3rd year Class C. swimming club." Elsea answers as I look at the open window looking for something to kill time.

"_I gotta ask Sean, how does he get these things in the school and not a single gun?" _I thought as I use his Binoculars to find some girls to play with. One particular woman, a kimono wearing one, came to my attention.

"_Nothing good will happen if I stay here anyways, I'm sure he can handle this one on his own." _I jumped from the window as the rest of Sean's classmates quickly got there to look if I was dead. I just leap from the tallest tree in front of me so that I can go down and go to her. I signal to the others that I was fine as I went to her.

"Goidou-san!" I called out to her as she continues walking; it made me remember that she uses her 1-phones to listen to music which made me think it causes her some trouble.

"Goidou-san." I finally caught up to her as I removed her headphone and talked to her. She looks at me in surprise as she kept on staring at my eyes.

"It's me Sean." I told her as she smiles. (I think I now understand why Sean loved her so much.)

* * *

><p>*Rooftop*<p>

"I guess I should begin with an introduction, I'm actually not Sean but I am that man right now but not in soul." I told her as she got confused.

"What do you mean Sean-kun?"

"I'm one of Sean's seven demon's, I'm Marcos the Demon of Greed. But Marcos is just an alias." I told her as she begins to be more confused.

"So your saying you are going under the name of Marcos?" She ask as I nodded.

"And that your one of Sean-kun's demons?" Once again I nodded as she begins to catch up.

"I don't get it." I sweatdrop as I was surprise that she gave up so easily.

"Look at my build, I'm too fit and masculine than the Sean you know, also he doesn't avoid eye contact like me." I told her as I was looking below; I was using the binoculars and found Nabeshima-san with the Enforcers.

"Oh you're right, Sean-kun is very bold in his actions and he can make my heart beat fast." She said as I laugh, just a soft laugh as I don't want to make her hear my sickle demon laugh.

"That's Sean for you; he can make any girl he likes skip a beat." I told her as I can tell she was behind me.

"So why are you here and not Sean-kun?" She asks as I look down using the binoculars again and saw Mana-chan walking with Nero. (Wonder why he is here?)

"So that I can do what he cannot. That is, to give you hints of what will happen in the near future." I told her as I look at her direction. She wasn't fazed as I look deep into her eyes. I still find no emotion but her calm demeanor made me look away.

"So?" She finally asks as I look at her.

"It's better if you know what little I can give you, especially since I want you to be the little piece of hope for my- no our vessel." I told her as her eyes got serious, I can tell as she was intently staring at me.

"Interested?" I tease as she took a step back.

"You actually can tell when I want to know something. But it still isn't going to convince me that you're a demon Marcos-kun." She said as she sits down at the bench as I follow.

"Demons are conniving bastards but I am of the old age, I have no need for human souls or do I care of their daily lives. However, the 7 of us are very bored. We are entertained by Sean's life and in return he becomes miserable." I told her as I put away the binoculars.

"Still, why me? Why not Nabeshima-san or Mana-san or his other friends?" She persistently asks as I nod.

"You are indeed a better candidate, however, before the days end I want you to be prepared of what is to come to this world." I told her as I look up at the beautiful sky.

"You are very concerned for a demon." She points out as I once again laugh.

"Yes, very true. Only the seven of us make a difference to all demons in hell. All humans fear us, hate us, down right want to destroy us even… but a few among them know the truth… and only one fool wants to know us more. He was truly a fool worthy of our praise, he cannot be more or less than what he is given but he can be more or less than a human if he continues this dirty path." I told her as she begins to gradually get dizzy with the heavy words I am using.

"Is he in danger?" She finally catches up, I nod my head as she gasps.

"He is in constant danger, he never listens to reason, he cannot see fear in front of him, he walks right ahead to meet death right at the face and slap him and escape dodge his scythe. However, very soon the day will come where he will be consumed… I hate to say this but it might end up forcing us to kill him." I told her as she was getting scared now; I scratch my head as I know things are going to get worse as she continues to listen to me.

"Us? Who's us?" She asks as I point my finger to her and to everyone else who are going to get involve.

"Whose choice will we make? A disaster will happen; he will consume a lot of darkness and will grow into something more dreadful. We will not fear for him but pity him, it was a choice we are forced to do at that moment alone. No one is to blame but himself." I told her, I was trying my best to hide truths within my words in order to not be caught by them.

"He will need the strength to get back up on his feet, at the time, you may need a force more powerful than what you have at the future. If you manage to drag him out of that pit, he is saved and we get a happy end… but if we fail, all is lost." I told her as I stood up and begin to walk home.

"But when do I know that day would come?" She yells at me as I look back at her, I can tell that she is taking this seriously as I am.

"When the clouds are heavy and war is to begin, 4 riders will come and swoop down here and a hero will rise and fall and rise again, his cycle will continue until he meets his worse fears. That's the time where you need to save him." I told her as I went and left, hopefully she understands the meaning behind my words, secrets which are only a part of what she gets involved in…

* * *

><p>*The next day, Minami's POV*<p>

"_I wonder if the summer this year is going to continue like this."_ I look at the high school building as I remember him. I went inside in hopes that I meet up with him.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minami~"

"What are you doing?" I was surprise as I was found by my two friends. We then look at the person I assumed was him but was not.

"Strange it's not him?" My friend pointed out.

"What are juniors doing here at the high school complex?" We turned around to find a person with red eyes. It shocks us with fear as he was showing off a scary presence.

"W-We're sorry, o-our friend here is looking for Katsuragi-sempai…" Eh! Why are you pushing me towards him!

"… Katsuragi…? Oh you mean 4- I mean Keima-san right?" I he looks away as if he was avoiding our gaze, it made us a little relief though.

"H-Hai."

"Sorry… but you cannot meet with him that easily… after all, we come in here earlier than anyone else." He told us as one of my friends shouted. "Wait! Are you by any chance Sean-sempai?"

"Yes… I am him." So this was Sean-sempai, it looks like what my friends say was true; he really does have a mysterious aura.

"Wow~ You're as handsome as the rumors say~" My friends began squealing like fangirls as I sweatdrop.

"Try again another day… you might meet with him if you got the chance." As soon as he appeared he leaves just like that. However, it made my friends more love struck than before. *sweatdrop*

"He was so cool~" We got back to our class as my friend continue like his looks.

"But it sure was a shame though; we couldn't meet Katsuragi-sempai."

"And we went all the way there too." These girls are quick to tease me!

"That's wrong!" I told them.

"Well, Minami is a Charagi after all."

"? What's a Charagi" I ask.

"In charge of Katsuragi" I'm beginning to really regret telling them.

* * *

><p>*After School Keima's POV*<p>

"I met with your target earlier, she was looking for you and I will assume that this is a part of your route." Marcos told me as he seats along with us.

"We're not really doing anything, but… what did you mean "by the other me"?" Elsea ask as Marcos looks at his watch.

"They other me is my "image" I noticed it when my target was Nagase-sensei, that it seems that I'm some kind of problem child in this school. On the other hand, I only showed Minami a positive moment of mine." She was listening as Marcos buts in.

"In other words, it's the sempai effect. It's something that was planted in society sometime a few years ago. The older are to be respected and loved, the younger are to follow the older in order to fit in society. Humans fall into this unruly system unconsciously which is why Sean never goes to the Junior High Complex." I nod at his explanation as Elsea seems to still not understand.

"Minami doesn't know the real me. That's why she will try to tie the two extreme fragments by imagining. And in the process of filling that gap, my image will become much greater. But the development depends on Minami's imagination." I finish explaining it to her as Marcos laughs.

"Don't worry, youngsters are fresh in the mind and hope to have a wonderful shoujo-like life even before high school. I have to say, this was the perfect opportunity to use it, since if she were here then you would have go back to square one." He informs me as the bus begins to get filled by other students.

* * *

><p>*Minami's POV*<p>

_I went to the bus after I stop by to look at the High School Building. I then ran back to the bus as my heart was racing. But when I got there… I met with Katsuragi-sempai!_

"_I… I'm not ready to… to suddenly meet him again like this!" _I wasn't looking at him as I tried my best to calm my heart.

"_But then again… there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, Katsuragi-sempai doesn't know about me anyway… wow, but I'm so glad this wasn't at school… if my friends saw this, it'd be awful…" _I glance to sempai as he looks out the window.

"NEXT STOP MISATO NEW TOWN!" I was surprise as I was here already, I tried pressing the stop button, and sempai went and pressed it for me.

"Be careful or you might fall. Weren't you at the pool the other day? Don't tell anyone I was swimming, okay?" I was completely surprise as he noticed me; I went home that day as I fainted when I locked the door behind me.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"_Th-There he is. W… wow, he really is playing games." _I observed as his classmate puts a poster at his head and someone picks it up for him.

"..." It was Sean-sempai and he seems to be cold as usual. He was talking with him but I cannot hear what he was saying as I went back to class. When I got back right around lunch time, I saw the girl I met the other day offering him homemade lunch.

"Nii-sama, please eat it!" He runs away from her as I was relieved to find out that she was his sister.

I followed him again after school as he went to buy games along with Sean-sempai but he was left behind as Katsuragi-sempai started running as Sean-sempai and I followed. However, when we got there he was already run over by a tricycle. I went home that night to recollect my thoughts about him.

* * *

><p>*At School, Keima's POV*<p>

"Kami-nii-sama… are you sure we don't have to do anything?" Elsea asks as Marcos came holding some papers.

"She was observing you since yesterday; her imagination is getting scrambled since she followed us after school." He said as he lays down a paper containing numbers and words.

"_Vintage?" _I thought as he immediately flips it over.

"You already have a tailwind called "sempai" pushing your backs this time." He returns me to topic as I nod.

"But, we have to make sure that the situation doesn't develop too quickly. There's no use in just creating "love"… Haqua told me before; the empty hearts filled with "love" tend to be unstable." I thought as I look at the poster the other day.

"I can already see the ending. But… we'll still have to make a detour." The three of us looked at the poster.

"The first event of the summer, the Maijima Shrine Tanabata Festival. I got a few plans in this one, any favors while I'm on the way 4-eyes?" He asks as he was about to go and get a job.

"Yah, leave me one fireworks when nobody least expected." I told him as he nods and went his way.

* * *

><p>*The day of the Tanabata Festival, Minami's POV*<p>

"Konbanwa." He greeted.

"K-K-Konbanwa…" I greeted back as I was blushing madly. We went to the shrine and there we meet a seller with various items.

"Konbanwa lovely couple." I was shocked as he looks up and I find it was Sean-sempai!

"S-Sempai!"

"Shh. Would you like to purchase something within the gallery of items before you? Each cost the reasonable amount of 20 yen." S-So cheap!

"But! I only allow each person to have 1 item in my stall to be bought… so choose wisely." He smiles as I look at his inventory, one item caught my interest.

"W-What about this?" I ask as he smiles brightly.

"I knew you would choose that, Ojou-san. That item is called the "Pendant of Courage"." He said as I was surprised he had such a weird name for this item, I find it quite cute though.

"Legend says that whoever owns this bracelet will have the courage of life. The power to do things they won't normally do because they were too meek, shy, or scared to do." I was led by his words that I forgot that I can by this item.

"Do you want to buy it?" Katsuragi-sempai asks as I nod.

"…" The Sean-sempai looked down a bit as Katsuragi-sempai got 20 yen out and bought it.

"For you." He gives it to me as a present as we leave Sean-sempai's stall.

"May you have a magical night, Ojou-san." I heard him say as I look back to see him smile.

"_The festival I've come to every year… it looks so different… I wonder if it's… because I'm in love…_" I thought as I was checking if my hair was frazzled.

"Minami-chan!"

"Yeah!" I was shock as sempai called me all of a sudden.

"Let's play some fish the yoyo."

"O-Okay." He invited me as I was red because he called me by my first name. We went and won 10 yoyos but we only took two.

"… uh…uh, um… sempai… he-here, here you go… it's for the bracelet you gave me." I couldn't help but be nervous as I give him the yoyo.

"Thanks."

"_Katsuragi-sempai is so nice… I'm so glad I came…" _I thought as I saw my two friend getting here.

"S-S-Sempai, this way!" I told him as we ran. As we got out of sight from my two friends, I notice that I was holding hands with sempai as I try to let go but he still holds to my hand, I tried a second time but ended up blushing as he didn't let go.

"They're starting the bonfire here." He pointed out as we got close to it.

"If you put your wishes on a strip of paper, tie it to some bamboo leaves and burn it at the end, they say that your wishes reach God…" He explains as I look at the fire.

"Minami-chan, are you going to wish for anything?" He asks.

"No, it's okay… I don't have anything to wish for." I answered him. I look up to face him with confidence this time.

"Last year, I wish I could be in the swim meet, but it didn't work. Now, I'm like this thing, all washed up. Haha." I joke as the fire go bigger and share this moment with sempai. I tighten my hand as I don't want this night to end.

"THAT CONCLUDES THE END OF THE TANABATA FESTIVAL! PLEASE WATCH AND BE CAREFUL ON YOUR WAY HOME! ALSO, LITERRING CAUSES TROUBLE FOR THE NEIGHBORHOOD…"

"What a mood-breaking announcement…"

"_The end… no… please, don't end…_" I was beginning to cry.

"Minami-chan."

"It used to be fun… I was happy… swimming everyday… but that's all I did… all I could do was swim… I wanted to be in the meet… but… it's all over… I'm… I'm all done…" I stop crying as I notice sempai was gone.

"But… because it was over, you were able to come to the festival…" I found behind me.

"Sempai!"

"Because it's over, you can move on… anything that doesn't end… is like a shitty game!" He begins to climb up as I chase after him.

"Sempai, are you going home too! Please, don't go! Sempai, don't leave me!" I called out to him.

"Sorry… but… you'll forget about me too…"

"Sempai!" I finally caught up to him as I hug him tightly.

"There are so many ends, and so many new worlds to see… and that's how we grow up."

"Grow up…"

"But don't worry… even if it ends, it's still there! Every ending will make you stronger! And I'll… always watch over you, Minami-chan! So, don't worry. Keep moving forward!" We kissed that day as the fireworks were flying above us. This was the best day of my life and this bracelet gave me courage.

* * *

><p>*The next day, Keima's POV*<p>

"Surprised about the sudden fireworks? Those were the best I could save for you two you know and my boss got a lot of complaints a fired me after that." I laugh as he deserved to be fired.

"Well, now that the show's over. It's time to roll the credits." He said.

"Do what you like." I told him.

"Oh and, by any chance you meet with Lucy, start evading him as much as possible." Lucy? Why a girl's name?

"Aren't you the strongest amongst the seven demons?" I ask as he shook his head.

"No, I'm only the second in command. Lucy is the supreme commander in the group." He told me as I got serious.

"Do you plan on telling me your real name anytime soon?" I ask as he looks away thinking for a moment.

"I guess I haven't paid enough for the movie huh? They call me… Manny. At least, that's what my comrades call me." Manny, it's an allusion for the word money.

"But then again, you cannot serve your master while you serve me." He said as I got confused, before I could ask him what he meant he returned to being Sean.

"What the hell? I feel like I've missed a few days of sleep? What happened?" I guess he really doesn't remember, nor would they say anything to him after possession.

"Mission accomplished Sean-kun… oh and welcome back." I told him as I pat his shoulders.

"I still feel like shit even if you tell me that Keima-san." I laugh as the day went and passed… but not until I dared Sean-kun to swim at the swimming pool which he did with considerable speed.

"_Guess Manny wasn't fooling with me when he said Sean-kun can do better than me."_

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Finally over! Next chapter is for exams, gonna do it tomorrow if I got the chance!<em>

_Oh and here's how you decode the numbers, but I won't give out more hints on how to decode them._

_First, use the key code and add them together using the corresponding number they are in, then subtract them from the number next to them. Now, each letter in the alphabet is moved but will never go as far as 50. If, you manage to decode them then please do not put it on your review on what it means, this is the hints in the future chapters I am making. Till next time~!_


	20. Chapter 14

_A few years until my High School Graduation, time sure flies when your having fun~ The very first day of High School, I was like "OH YEAH!" got pumped up and competed with the higher section and the upperclassmen. We were quite the troublesome students as I, there president, lead them to their Glory days. I made them one hell of a memory to come by. The years passed and hear I am, completely alone with nothing to do, though I occasionally go to facebook to play some games. My sophomore year has been the greatest of my high school debut. I finally found my calling as a writer, I was lost at first and I haven't got a clue what to do. I didn't know the concept of "Love" that is required for your jobs but I know it was pretty important. Truth is, I have few supporters in my field. They all think I was better off as an accountant, a computer technician, a game designer, or a priest. I don't particularly mind those jobs but it wasn't plain right. I'm a person with "ADW" or a person who is "Able to Do only what he Wants to do." You would notice this quote came from Denpa Kyoushi._

_But enough about my life, what I want to do now is just update my works into this site and feel happy and read it myself when I get the chance. Hopefully, I can make people happy or make them cry when it is the end. For now, I will only do with what I can do for TWGOK. Chapter 54, OVA 1 start._

* * *

><p>Helping Four Girls and an Idol<p>

_Yo~ Today is the start of the band Chihiro-chan started along with Ayumi-chan, Miyako-chan, and Imouto-san. I was there manager and temporary drummer as they are an all-girls band. Hopefully, we can find someone soon or I will have to wear girl's makeup and dress as one._

_"__Hold on ladies, I still have to tune these instruments so that they will sound right." I told them as I was tuning them just right._

_"__Thanks for accompanying us, Sean-kun." Chihiro-chan smiles as I plugged in all of the equipment._

_"__Alright, let's get started with this thing!" And so we started our first music, I did my best as I hit the drums really well. I was balancing their tempo with mine and making it sound promising when we were done recording._

_"__T-This sound just like __funeral music…" I cannot believe my ears as the sound me made was awful! Well, except for my drumming skills which seems completely out of place._

"You're the only one that sounds just right Sean-kun; did you practice the drums when you were young?" Ayumi-chan asks as I shake my head.

"No, apparently this is one of my inborn talents. In fact, I was so good at the drums that I was banned on joining the orchestra. It was a painful experience, but I'm glad my talent is still on." I told her as the others were surprised but I led them back to the subject at hand.

"If we don't get to practice then our music will stay like this forever, and I'm only the back-up drummer!" The atmosphere thickens as I realize that I stepped on a landmine.

"Ah! I got an idea~! Why don't we make a light-music club?" Imouto-san suggested.

"Is this about the anime you watched last night?" I ask as I remembered watching one which involves a light-music club.

"Eh? I didn't know you go to her house Sean-kun?" Oops, I slipped my tongue.

"Yah… something like that." I answered as we returned back to subject.

"I think it's a good idea. Not only that, but we can practice during recess and after classes!" Ayumi-chan encourages as I remember who we are going to go through to get accepted.

"Okay! Let's go and make a light-music club!" Chihiro-san cheered as I stop it right there.

"You guys might want to step back there. That person gets pretty unreasonable at this time of the semester…" I told them as they got confused. I sighed as I know things will go in a complete 180.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"Unacceptable." I knew it, we got flat-out rejected the moment we said we wanted to make a club.

"School is not a playground! You should just study! There are tons of other ridiculous clubs like the card-battling club, the VA studies club, but you will all end up disbanding after an hour!" I gulped as I find it things got a turn for the worst with him too.

"Don't bundle us with those fools! Our passion for our band is no joke!" Chihiro-san answers him as we were supporting him.

"Oh? Then why don't you show me you're so called passion? If you manage to get a perfect score in the next English test then I'll accept your light-music club, but if you can't then you all are going to get extra credit!" He shouted as I smiled a wicked smile.

"Gomenasai!" The three of them left immediately as Miyako-chan and I didn't flinch. We bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>*Back to Class*<p>

"This is going to be troublesome, I was banned from getting into class because I can see their test answers by their movement. I had to go through a different room just to take the exam." I told them as they sighed. I remembered I aced them all though.

"But still, getting a perfect score is very tough." Miyako-chan said as I remembered her last scores from her exams were 82. (I did say I do the teacher work right?)

"Sure we risked it for the band, but isn't it separated from school work?" Chihiro-chan asks as I know her test score was 62.

"I-It's not like I can't do them well. It's just that I'm more focused on running and stuff…" I look at Ayumi-chan disbelievingly as I know her last scores for the test where 35.

"Imouto-san has the worse of it all. She got a score of… never mind. It's too horrible even to say it." It was actually shocking to know that she got only 18.

"But you know, it is getting better but we cannot book a studio outside of school everyday. The funds will get to us until we can no longer afford it." I told them as I showed them the price of not having a club.

"Ano… excuse me… when do the term test start…?"

"A few days from now." I unconsciously answered as I looked at their shocked faces.

"K-Kanon-chan!"

"She's at school!" I turned around and I indeed found Kanon-chan.

"I have to take the test at least…" And she's different from before too.

"A guitar! Is this a band?" Oh yeah… I did make her use a guitar back then too. Should I go love struck on her and become a fanboy?

"Oh, uh… no, this isn't anything…" I sense a turnabout, I better not but in until the last moment.

"Having people play in the same class playing music too… makes me happy." I can tell the she really is. I guess Keima-san did well in making her heart his. Should I make her a candidate us Keima-san's bride? [A secret plan Sean is developing for Keima.]

"It's still as secret but… I'm going to be here at the Mai-high fest this fall. If you'd like, please come listen." Is this a coincidence? I have plans for the Mai-high fest too… nah maybe it is. Not every situation is connected. {That's where your wrong.}

"Wow Kanon-chan at school! We'll totally be there!" Imouto-san was doing well as the fangirl of Kanon-chan as I write down the test questions for the next English Test. These 10 questions are the vital points; I have to go get Keima-san to join in to make the rest a hundred.

"Then…would you come listen to our songs too, Kanon-chan?" I notice as I look at Kanon-chan that Chihiro-chan is ready to declare war.

"We'll be at the Mai-High Fest too! We'll see you on the stage Kanon-chan!" Chihiro-chan declares as Kanon-chan went to me.

"It's been a while Sean." I noticed she was using English. I guess I should play along.

"Yah, it has been Kanon. You've been a big hit and all that I was starting to think you can do fine without my help." I mockingly pointed my finger at her as she chuckles.

"Still going on with that charade Sean? Don't you have a better one?" She ask as I look away.

"Not really, I just like to put things up and lay it down when its over…" It was silent for a moment as she continues.

"So are they the ones that you promised me about?" She ask as I remembered in one of our lessons that I promised I would bring to the Idol world strong competition that will shake the tides.

"Yes, they're lacking practice and experience… but I can tell that they can do it. I'll be with them until the very end, be prepared for great changes Kanon." I gave her a heartwarming smile as she returns it with a smile of her own.

"I'll be expecting it and more to come from a genius like you Sean." She told me as she went to go.

"Ah, but I'm not a genius… I'm just one awesome manager." I heard her smile as she went her way; I look at the girls who seemed confused on our English except for Miyako-chan. I signaled to her not to tell them as she complied.

"Now that I think about it, Sean-kun did appear at one of Kanon-chan's concerts. Tell us, how was the crowd at that big stage in Narusawa Dome?" Ayumi-chan asks as the others closed in to listen to my answer.

"Overwhelming, you cannot afford to make a mistake in front of so many expecting fans." I told them as they begin to put their heads down.

"But with the practice the two of us did, the stage seemed to be nothing and you get the sense of fulfillment. So, when the time you get into that stage with Kanon-chan, expect that you guys can be at ease." I told them as they got their confidence back.

"So you're gonna support us till the end?" They ask as I think about it a little.

"Until you find me useless then I will be with you then." I told them as they all laugh. We then went to Kodama-sensei.

"We'll get a perfect score, Kodama-sensei!"

"What!"

"Please recognize our club!" We bowed as we took on the challenge. We then went to get room to study as I told Imouto-san to get Keima-san.

"Alright, let's get that 100%! We're studying hard from now on!" I cheered as they followed. Miyako-chan left early to go to her cram school as I told her to hurry back after so that we could all get perfect marks.

* * *

><p>*Keima's POV*<p>

_Damn Elsea… just when I was relaxing to have her away for a while… what the hell is that bugged-up devil thinking!_

"What the hell's this situation!" I ask as Sean-kun laughs out loud and rolls all over the floor.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He really finds my situation funny!

"Katsuragi?"

"Why are you here?"

"I called him here, he is the only person aside from me who can achieve the 100% mark from the English Test. So, we'll be making Keima-san our tutor!" I was shocked as other girls, except for Elsea, are too.

"_What are you thinking! Do you know who the other girl is! She's the girl I worked on!_" I yelled at Sean-kun's ear as Elsea came in.

"_Don't worry! Ayumi-chan has forgotten all of her memories about you so it's fine!_" I get a really bad feeling when I help out these two.

"I, I don't have to have you teach me!"

"Yeah, this is our club's problem."

"Help us! Please!" The two of them begged as I look at Sean-kun. I know this guy, if he wants something done he would have me involved to share the spoils… or rather he just wants me involved! Then again, I do owe Sean-kun from capturing the other girls and I do remember Sean-kun promising to help her…

"Then… just for an hour!" Dammit! Sean-kun, please stop making promises you can't keep! Rather, just don't get me involve!

"In one hour, I'll tell you the necessary information! But whether you score a 100% is all up to you!" I told them as I was writing in the blackboard.

"Why are you all high and mighty!"

"Yeah, you Otamegane!"

"There, those are the problems for the next term test." I turned around as I showed them what I did. Sean-kun came up and looked at it.

"Yup, this is definitely what Kodama-sensei would give as an exam… though ten of the questions are not here." He's observation skills are quite commendable. Or is it because of his Photographic memory?

"If you consider Kodama's personality and the material for the test, that's about it. You remember this, and you'll get a 90 in your scores." I told them as they stare at awe.

"N… No way…"

"You must be kidding…"

"This isn't a joke girls, I happen to have checked the exam Kodama-sensei was working on. All of this information is what will come out of the test exams!" He told them as the two immediately grab their notebooks and begin copying. Why is it that they listen to him and not me? Oh yeah, I'm hated.

"Thank you so much guys! I'm gonna study so much too!" Elsea said as I look at Sean-kun.

"I'll be her tutor. Here are the next 10 questions that I predict will appear at the test." He gave me his notebook as I look up the questions, these are possibilities but can Sean-kun really be sure about this?

"The risk is too high to tell that these questions will come out." I told him as he smiles and goes to Elsea.

"Have my predictions ever been wrong before Keima-san?" Every time he says that, I know that I have got to trust him. He may take life as risky as he can but his predictions are never wrong! But just in case, I better work on the other questions.

"K-Kanon-chan!" I was surprise as the two fans of Kanon squealed as I look at my side to find Kanon herself!

"What's wrong?" Kosaka-san asks.

"I was just wondering what everyone was doing… so you were studying for the test…" I turned around as I collect my thoughts, this was my biggest mistake as the two fans made a move.

"How would you like to study with us, Kanon-chan?" Elsea asks as Sean-kun joins in.

"Yeah, you should join. Last time I remember, you had to go through private lessons. So please come and join us." T-This guy is definitely evil! The son of Evil! This Devil of a human!

"If you join this class then you can get 100% on the test." Elsea informs her as I prepare my schedule to bury the both of them later.

*Student 1: 20 minutes on Ayumi Takahara*

"Seriously, I'm not an idiot, really!" She insisted as I didn't care.

"I'm actually smart! I've scored a 100 at middle school!"

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't believe me! Hold on, I'm gonna get my mom send me a photo of it!" She begins to call her mother as the seconds went by.

"W-Wait. I've gotten a 100% in Elementary School!"

"What happened to middle school?"

*Student #2: 20 minutes on Chihiro Kosaka*

"If I'm getting taught, I'd rather get Sean-kun to teach me."

"Hey, it's not like I want to teach you!" I told her as she whispers to my ear.

"By the way, Katsuragi… do you know Kanon-chan or something? She's been looking at you the whole time." Her observation skills are quite surprising, I wonder if this was the reason Sean-kun gives a careful eye on her?

"I don't really know her. It must've been your imagination." I turned around as I deny her claim.

"Yeah, no kidding! Like there'd be a connection between Idol and Otamegane!" Stop making fun of me like you enjoy it! *Anime vein*

"Ah, so stupid." She begins to play as I told her to start studying seriously. *More anime veins*

*Student #3: 20 minutes on Kanon Kanagawa*

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" It was getting awkward to teach her with her eyes intently looking at me.

"Oh, S-… sorry!" It was silent for a moment as Sean-kun continues to tutor Elsea without problems.

"Uh, um… have we… have we met somewhere before!" I was shock as well as the others. However, the level of shock was for a moment as the others shifted.

"You… you haven't met her before, have you Nii-sama!" Elsea came in to save me out of this situation.

"I've always been with him… Sean as well, but he's never really met anyone. He's usually playing games… maybe you're mistaking him with somebody else?" Nice, Elsea!

"Mistaking with…" Sean-kun took this time to get his canister and start drinking the contents. (Must be water.)

"Y, yeah, it must all be some mistake. All the meeting and the talking… and kissing!" I fell down as I heard Sean-kun spit out his water with shock and surprise. He gives Elsea a glare as he brings her back to her seat.

"Please behave… Imouto-san." He's scary today, he was giving Elsea death glares as if telling her to stay there or die. I on the other hand got myself recollecting my thoughts as Sean-kun came to me and we both look at the girls. We exchange glances as we sent telepathic messages to each other.

"_It's hard to tell if they remember or not, but if they do then we're screwed. The worst part is that Chihiro-chan kills me right now._"

"_The worst part is me getting electro-shock treatment and run over by Ayumi-san!_"

"_Should we leave this till later? I have to think things through; it's hard to deny some of their actions earlier._"

"_Okay, when it's something you don't understand then it means something. I have complete faith in you, Sean-kun._"

"_I'm glad that you have faith in me Kei- Is something burning?_" The two of us turned around as we saw Elsea's chair burning.

"It's burning!"

"Elsea, what the hell did you do!"

"Uhuuu, I was studying… then I moved the pencil too fast and the friction…"

"Are you stupid!"

"Water! Get some water!" Sean-kun got close to the fire as he removes his polo and uses it to put out the fire. At the time, I think I saw Sean-kun smiling at the fire but I really couldn't tell for it was a mere moment when I saw it.

"We're lucky that my uniform is Fire-proof. I'm so glad that my days from the Enforcers have finally come into good use!" His getting cocky with his experience with the Enforcers as the others stare in awe.

"Why the hell is your uniform Fire-proof!" I throw my notebook at him as it hit his head.

"Keima-san, I'm prepared for anything."

"Why the hell are you telling me this with such a serious face!"

"Because I'm… one hell of a bastard!" My veins pop as I hit Sean-kun.

"That leaves my one hour of tutoring, I'm going now!" I told them as I left to let my mind rest with ease from today's event.

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

"Ouch, Keima-san is so cruel today~" I smiled as I got up from the floor.

"How come you're smiling? Isn't what his doing bad?" Chihiro-chan asks as I smile at her.

"Nope. Keima-san is Keima-san; I cannot change him no matter how hard I try. Which makes things quite interesting~!" I told them as I pick up the notebook which was thrown at me earlier.

"But his quite the friend, you have to handle his attitude everyday!" Ayumi-chan pointed out as I nodded.

"He isn't that much trouble to handle. Then again, back when we were kids, I would always trouble him to join me play some games." I told them as I chuckle at the fond memories we had.

"So… the reason he-" Kanon-chan was about to say something I can already tell I know.

"No, even if he didn't meet me back then he would definitely be anti-social and a total gamer." I told them as they sighed.

_ASCEND 12_

_ 21 7 5 23 20 7_

"Anyways… hmm?" I was about to tell them we should start until I was interrupted by a woman's voice telling me something.

_ 22 10 7_

"What is it Sean?" Imouto-san seems worried and so do the other girls as they notice I was sweating a lot.

_18 11 7 5 7 21_

"I hear… these… numbers… in my head." I told her as the others glance at each other as I get my pencil and paper out.

_ASCEND 12_

_7 5 23 20 7 22 10 7 18 11 7 5 7 21_

"Ascend 12, 21, 7, 5, 23, 20, 7, 22, 10, 7, 18, 11, 7, 5, 7, 21." I said as I finish writing it down.

"What does that mean?" Chihiro-chan asks as I look at it.

"This is cryptography, this was used in hiding information during WW2 and the Cold War. But… I don't know what this one means, it can be anything really." I told them as I look at it again… I hit myself as I write some things down.

"Eh? You're writing something down?" Ayumi-chan said as I continued.

"E… S. Well that's it, the message behind it is "Secure the Pieces" which is weird since cryptography usually has longer meanings. This one in particular has only one message and I still don't know what it means." I told them as I put it aside and added it on my not really important pouch. [The pouch that contains vital hints for the plot of the story, you will soon find that even before this he has already been decrypting numbers…]

"You look as if you've been doing your own decrypting." Kanon-chan pointed out as I sighed.

"You may not know about this but… when you go to war; you will do a lot of crazy things to get information…" I told them as I change the subject.

"Well let's-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" I turned around and found Miyako-chan right on time.

"Perfect timing Miyako-chan, Keima-san just bailed on us." I told her as I smiled at her.

"Good thing I came then, let's study for our test then!" She cheered as the others followed. I had to give Imouto-san private lessons in English which she quickly picks up after I fix her problems with Kanji and help her how to translate them. It took only a whole day but we finally manage to end it.

* * *

><p>"Well this is it for today, we can continue next time." I told them as it was getting dark, on that note I was getting worried for Kanon-chan.<p>

"Finally! I hope Katsuragi knows what his doing!" Ayumi-chan exclaims as I scratch the back of my head. I then went to Kanon-chan whom noticed me.

"Do you want something, Sean-kun?" She asks with a smile which I returned as well.

"Want an escort back to your apartment? You'll probably gonna get into trouble at this hour." I told her as I remembered there are some troublemakers that are still here at this hour.

"Oh! Sean-kun I didn't know you swing that way!" Miyako-chan commented which sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-You're scary sometimes Miyako-chan. A-anyways, you may not know about this but there is a local gang hangin' out here at Maijima High right around this hour." I told them as I got the latest information from Nabeshima-san.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Won't Nabeshima-san be pissed off?" She asks as I scratch the back of my head.

"I'm sure she will let this slide this one time. Besides, her Manager sent me a text and it said I have to escort her out of the premises." I told her as they nod. It was a good thing I remember that text massage or I would have trouble convincing them.

"Well we'll be going first. See you girls tomorrow." I told them as we left to go to Kanon-chan's apartment.

"You got your disguise ready?" I ask her as I she came out dressing suspiciously.

"That's a dangerous looking outfit which catches attention." I told her as I grab her hand and chose a selection of clothes from the Drama Club.

"Here wear this, it may seem weird to wear this but it will have to do." I told her as I gave her a male's uniform which looks to be 18 century.

"Okay, can you wait outside for a minute?" She asks as I went outside but let the door be open just slightly.

"Whoa! That fan of yours really knows how to disguise! No one will ever know you're a girl with this disguise!" I heard a voice from inside which caught my attention.

"He did say to me once that he got used to disguising and dressing up for occasions. But this is just too coincidental if you ask me." I heard her reply as I was cautious that she is changing. My danger indicators tell me not to open the door at all cost which I followed since I remember Keima-san receiving a shock treatment from her.

"Still, his quite good at choosing the right clothes without getting much attention. Makes me wonder if he is somehow involved in your love life." Eh?

"Can't be, well, I guess your right. He is friends with Keima-kun, but we don't have any grounds to base this on." This finally made me realize something. Kanon-chan remembers Keima-san!

"_Better take preventive measures…_" I used a pen and began to write down at the door with Enochian sigils.

"_What are you doing Sean!_" I heard the Demons ask as I enter the room and have them trapped outside to leave me inside with Kanon-chan and the others, I also draw the sigils at this side of the door.

"S-Sean-kun!" I turned around and found Kanon-chan completely dressed.

"Sorry about this but I wanted to talk to you, oh and don't mind the door." I told her as the door started banging but I can tell no one was outside.

"What's going on here, Sean-kun?" She was scared as I understand, it was a really dangerous moved I made after all.

"Give me some times guys; I want to talk with her in private." I told them as they stopped banging.

"10 minutes Sean, or we will force ourselves in!" He said as they left.

"Who were they?" She ask as I was about to give her the answer.

"Demons and powerful ones at that." I turned around and found Kanon-chan's reflection with strange tattoos talking to me.

"Have you been going on drugs, Kanon-chan?" I ask as she was shock.

"Of course not!"

"He was joking though." I laugh as I find this one to have some humor in her.

"Really?" She asks as I nodded.

"I'm a fan as well remember? I know you won't sink so low… at least not yet." I told her jokingly as the reflection laughs as well.

"I like this guy, his really funny and he knows how to use sigils!" I was surprise as she found out I was using them.

"How did you know?"

"That's because I'm a Goddess!" EEHH!

"Apollo!" I heard her say.

"APOLLO! You go by Apollo!" I exclaimed shock at her male name.

"Well yeah that's how I go. Anyways, you came here because you were curious right? The voice she was talking to was me!" I sweatdrop as I find that this one doesn't mind letting me know the truth.

"Well, where should I go from here?" I begin to wonder as I think things through… I guess I should start with Keima-san.

"Okay… I guess I should start with this. Kanon-chan, during the time you first visited school; I helped Keima-san get close to you… so I basically remember that event." I told her as the two were shock.

"Eh! So you mean to say you remember those emails I keep sending him!" She asks as I nod.

"Unfortunately, I had such a small role that I didn't get the whole idea… but I know you kissed him." I flat out told her as she was surprise.

"Eh! How did you know we kissed!" She was so shock and surprise at the same time that I can tell she is getting confused.

"Hello, I've been with you as well when Keima-san was meeting up with you." I pointed out to her.

"Oh yeah, you did."

"Also I can tell that you really love him… but then again he rejected you since it would have destroyed your reputation as an Idol… but still you kissed him and you went your separate ways." I told her as I don't really need a GPS to know at least this much of the story.

"…" By the expression on her face, I can tell that I was correct in everything as Apollo laughs.

"Bull's-eye! So you remember and not that kid!" She told me as I shook my head.

"No… you can tell by his reactions that he does." I told her as she nods.

"I figured as much since he manages to get my Weiss out." She told me as I was confused; I was wondering if she meant runaway spirit.

"So you mean Keima-san remembers me!" I broke sweat as the two of us stare at her.

"You can't tell? Of course he does, he just doesn't want to with all does girls back there." I told her.

"T-Then can I-"

"No Kanon-chan, Keima-san is bound to something which made him got close to you. But he is also helping people out even if he did leave you, you can't just go to him now when he knows the consequences…" Okay, I don't know what the hell I am saying! I'm not thinking straight!

"Eh?"

"I don't really know what to say, Kanon-chan. It's complicated with Keima-san's situation, I-I just don't know how to explain it. Whatever comes out of my mouth will change the course of your beliefs!" I told her as I was clutching my right arm.

"Why don't you tell us the basics then?" Apollo asks as I nod this might be the best choice to make.

"Keima-san is bound by something, if he fails at doing his job his head gets cut off. He needs to get all 60k runaway souls captured in order to get out of his situation. These runaway souls are in the hearts of girls and he will bring them out using love." I told her as they both nodded.

"But I stepped in some time after I notice a shift in their captures. We met with one of their Chiefs and I began to remember everything. You, the others, and my own… never mind I'm too embarrassed to say it." I told them as I blushed.

"So you've been helping him in getting the Weiss out of girls too? By giving love to them?" Apollo asks as I nod.

"Then that means… well actually I don't get what the means!" I fell to the ground as I actually got serious with her at that moment.

"You're not good at thinking now are you?" I ask as she nodded without even denying it.

"At least deny that part of you…" I told her.

"Let's go back to subject. So are you telling me, Keima-kun is also helping out others like what he did to me?" I look at her for a moment then nodded. She sighed and smiled again after receiving my answer.

"That's good to hear, but I can't really meet with Keima-kun? Not right now?" She asks as I nodded again. I cannot let her possibly go to his side while he is still doing his job.

"10 minutes are almost up… here. Use these sigils at your apartment so that demons won't follow you." I told her as she accepts it.

"I will forget this moment ever happened… but I want you to know that I will be helping you out. Since you remember I will make you one of Keima-san's candidates." I told her.

"Candidates for what?" She asks as I showed her a list that I kept.

"A candidate to be with Keima-san as his bride. I'm not one to say this but… I like match making Keima-san to people who love him." I told her as she seemed stumped about it.

"How are we sure we can trust you?" Apollo asks as I look at her.

"I get this feeling deep down that you remembering that time is very important… " I told her as I look at the mirror.

"Also… I want to learn more about it. The runaway spirits… how come they are loose and how come you also remember." I told her as Apollo spoke.

"How did you remember? I don't feel any holy energy from within you unless it's a natural born ability."

"My eyes… cannot forget things when I see them. But that does not mean I know them when I hear them. I just remember the moments but the voices are weak and fragile." I told her as she found it contradicting.

"How can you forget then?" She asks.

"Hypnotism, if you use it on me I will immediately forget. It will be secluded deep in my memories. Also there's another reason why I can't allow myself to remember this." I told them as they look confused.

"I have seven demons in me." I told them as they were shock.

"T-That cannot be good! You-" I stopped her from continuing before I can decide a regrettable decision.

"I… trust them, Apollo. But I cannot let them know everything. Now, there isn't much time, use it on me." I told her as the doors started banging again. Apollo used Kanon-chan's body and went to me.

"How can I be sure we can trust you? That you will never betray us?" She asks as I look her straight at the eyes.

"I will never betray you, I know I cannot prove it… but I want you to trust me. I want to end this as soon as possible, I keep getting pains in my heart as I go deeper down into the darkness…" I told her as I can see deep within her eyes the emotion of worry.

"Okay… we trust you. But still, the three of us will have to get to know each other more." She told me as I laugh.

"When I find it is most safe for you to know, then I will tell you everything and you will not worry about the demons in me… because they will help you as well… if they want to…" I told her as she smiles and uses a flash of light.

*Bang*

"Huh? What happened? Kanon-chan?" I was confused as I found myself lying in the ground confused as to what just happened.

"_Something wrong, Sean?_" The demons seemed to have notice anything… did I just went blank then?

"You just collapsed all of a sudden. So I brought you here." I look around and found myself at Maijima Park. It was late at night and I know Kanon-chan's Manager will yell at me.

"_Did you guys suspect anything?_" I ask them hoping for an answer.

"_We seriously don't know Sean. You asked for privacy and we left you with it for ten minutes, the next thing we know is that you blacked out._" They told me as I know they wouldn't lie on me.

"_Okay, I trust you guys._"

"_You always do, life's no fun when you trust us so much Sean._"

"_I can already tell._"

"Umm… Sean-kun?" I was brought back to reality by Kanon-chan. We began to walk all the way to her apartment as I look around.

"Hey, are you fine? I just blank out and you carried me all the way to the park and laid me there. Did something happen while I was knocked out?" I ask her as I was curious.

"No… nothing happened." She shook her head when she said that, so nothing did happen.

"That's good to know, I wouldn't know what I would do if something were to happen to you! Those two would kill me…" I was shaking in fear to the thought of what will Keima-san and Manager-san do to me if something where to happen to her.

"Don't worry, Sean-kun. I'm completely fine, better in fact!" She was glowing bright as I had to cover my eyes because it was blinding.

"Looks like something went up then? That's good to know, oh and here's a notebook with the test questions. If you don't have time to be at school, you can study using this." I told her as I gave her the notebook.

"Arigato~ Sean-kun~!" I just smiled as I find her personality quite relaxing.

"Well here's my stop, tell Manager-san that I'm sorry I was late on schedule. See ya Kanon-chan~!" I told her as I turned around.

"Sean-kun!" I turned around and look at her, I swear to God I was seeing double.

"We trust you so please keep in contact, okay~!" She winks as she went inside as I stood here dumbfounded. I then turned around and ran back home as I realize it was my turn to cook.

* * *

><p>*Test Results*<p>

"Yes, I got it! It's a 100%" Miyako-chan cheers as she got a perfect score.

"We got it too! Katsuragi was spot on!" Ayumi-chan had a perfect too.

"Wow! It's almost like the manga!" Chihiro-chan proudly shows her scores as well as we look at Imouto-san.

"What about you Elly?" We look at her test results and she got a 100% as well.

"You did it Imouto-san! I knew you would after all those harsh lessons I gave you!" I congratulated her as she smiles happily.

"How about you Sean-kun?" I grinned as I showed them my test results.

"Nothing you wouldn't expect less of me." I told them as I scored a 100% too.

"Sean-kun, sorry about this but Nikaidou-sensei accidentally gave you Todai questions!" I heard someone say outside as Nikaidou-sensei walks to me.

"Sorry about that Sean-kun. I must've mix it in with the 3rd year exams." She told me as she apologized.

"No wonder the questions seemed difficult to answer. Do I need to go take another test again Sensei?" I ask her as she shook her head.

"Since you managed to gain a perfect score in Todai exam. We would like for you too keep silent you perfected it since the others failed. They will have re-examinations later today to make up for their failure. So can you do that for us Sean-kun?" She asks as I nod my head.

"By the way, Sensei. How was Kanon-chan's exam?" I ask her as she was about to leave.

"She manages somehow… makes me think if you tutored her." She was getting suspicious but.

"The only person I tutored is Imouto-san. Anyone else and they will have to pay a huge fine." I told her as she laughs and went on her way.

"Wait… the reason why you didn't tutor us is because-" I finish it for her.

"I charge 5, 000 yen per hour. Not something anyone can accept but my tutoring skills are commendable. You know the top ten graduates from last year?" They nod as I continue.

"I use to tutor them for free without charge at that time and let me tell you, It was supposed to be a school secret but every year I would tutor them for free in exchange for free tuition at High School. Last year, they blabbed about it out front and I had to get out of the building with guards behind my back." All of them didn't know this since the graduation ceremony was exclusive to 2nd years and 3rd years only.

"So that's when you started to charge for your tutoring?" Miyako-chan asks as I nod.

"Things got pretty ugly… the reason why I hide myself from others when I enter class for a whole 3 months." I told them as they seemed confused.

"You were hiding from the 3rd years for the last 3 months?" Once again I nod m head.

"Yes, we hoped to not track any attention from me and it was decided I was to be abandoned… until someone made a recommendation to me to work for the teachers instead and go work part-time at others." I told them as we went to meet with Kodama-sensei.

"Must've been tough, Sean-kun." I turned around and looked at them, they gave me pity which really stings a lot but I hid it and gave them a smile.

"It was the best day of my life actually." I told them as we entered the Teacher's Lounge.

"Kodama-sensei, we the Mai-High Light Music Club request a clubroom and we-" I was interrupted already before I can finish my sentence.

"Sure, a Mai-High Light Music Club! Sure, sure go ahead!" My expression turned grim as I look at his happy face.

"I'm also touched by your efforts!" He gave us a bear hug as he went to celebrate. My expression still remained as I was getting a migraine.

"Hey, Sean looks at this." Imouto-san tugged my sleeve as I look at where she was pointing. It was the score of Keima-san.

"Keima-san… if you were going to help us you should told us. We went through a lot to get a hundred…" I whispered as I look at it. His score was 99 which is really surprising and Kodama-sensei's first victory against Keima-san. I wonder how he is feeling right now…

"Well let's go get our clubroom." Chihiro-chan cheers as we went and did practice all day. It went smoothly until the weekend where we took some time to rest.

"You're going back to hell Elsea?" Keima-san ask as I look at them.

"Yeah but it's only going to be for a while and it won't be long. So until then please eat this." She gave him a lunchbox with unknown contents as Keima-san looks at it with fear.

"Oh yeah, Imouto-san. During my captures, what do you put in your reports?" I ask her as she looks at me.

"I'm so sorry, Sean, but I have to put you under miscellaneous because you are not a contractor nor are you a buddy to someone. I put in my report that a boy did my buddies work and got the spirit out." This information is indeed what I wanted to know but not something important for the moment. So I put it at my not really important pouch.

"It's fine if you write down your report like that. I actually find it more relaxing to know that no one will keep tabs on me." I told her as she got confused.

"Just don't mention my name if your reports, that's all I ask of you." I told her as she understood and nods her head. She then went her way as I waved goodbye.

"_Hey Sean! Switch places with me!_" I heard Manny said as he immediately swap places with me.

* * *

><p>*Manny's POV*<p>

"Huh? Is that you Manny?" I look at 4-eyes as I waved at him.

"Yo 4-eyes~ Miss me~?" I teased as he was disgusted.

"Not really… and why did you switch with Sean-kun this time?" He ask as he fixes his glasses.

"I'm here for no reason at all… is what I like to say but I have my business." I told him as he grunts and goes inside his room to play his games.

"Now to see what kind of report they will give me." I sat down as I got some papers and a ballpen to help me decode the numbers. Just as I got it, the broadcast was starting.

_Gateway 41_

_ 3 10 8 6 23 6 15 21 2 21 5 16 16 7 2 19 16 2 20 21 3 19 2 15_

_ 4 9 16 3 20 6 19 23 10 15 8 2 15 5 2 24 2 10 21 7 16 19 22 17_

_ 5 2 21 6 20_

"An event? And why use the word updates? Oh well gotta wair for it then." I said as I waited for a while until I got a new update.

_Soul 52_

_ 18 19 36 23 26 28 29 32 15 20 26 29 32 23 15 28 28 26 19 29 32 23 15 32 19 17 19 23 36 19 33 34 22 19 21 32 19 15 34 18 19 27 19 18 17 19 18 15 26_

_ 28 19 37 18 19 36 23 36 19 26 35 17 23 15 18 19 26 35 34 19 23 32 27 15 32 19 17 19 23 36 19 33 34 22 19 33 19 17 34 23 29 28 17 22 23 19 20 15 37 15 32 18_

_ 19 26 35 17 23 15 28 29 33 22 29 37 19 18 15 33 22 19 32 19 27 15 23 18 33 17 29 26 18 23 18 29 35 32 30 32 29 20 23 26 19 33_

_ 17 28 18 23 28 21 34 21 15 28 33 27 23 33 33 23 29 28_

"End transmission? So it ends here huh? Too bad then." I said as I was finish with writing down the numbers. Nothing new or threatening to add. Oh well, I'm just gonna put this on the pouch and leave this at that. Hopefully, the events that are occurring won't take the turn for the worse.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>An ominous end of this chapter and a new beginning for the next, with the events that are filing up things will probably go fine with Sean but things will get bad as the numbers fail to reach him and his demons. Oh well, the numbers might seem to miss something or I made a wrong type but you can figure the message out yourselves. Till next time~!<em>


	21. Chapter 15

_This chapter is the beginning of it all… or was it the prologue? I guess I just have to write it down to find out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own TWGOK and please support its author Wakaki Tamiki._

* * *

><p>Meeting… was this Destiny?<p>

_Today marks the beginning of it all… the day I will meet someone that would change the course of my beliefs… you should be prepared…_

"_What do you mean?"_

_I made a mistake during this time… it destroyed the opportunity I had to work underground…_

"_What should I do then?"_

_I want you to not cause too much casualties… you will face great darkness you would least expect. Your hate will consume you and a monster will manifest out of you. His name will be Hate._

"_A monster… but not a demon right?"_

_HE is not a demon but a MONSTER, he is more powerful than any of the demons you currently carry with you._

"_His more stronger than us? I find that hard to believe really." Manny said as he speaks for the others._

_Trust me, he is more of a monster than a demon and he won't stop until his rage has calmed… or he killed the one who angers him. If he escapes… all will be lost._

"_I still cannot believe someone is stronger than us, stronger than Ramon the demon of Wrath." Levy said as he pointed at Ramon._

"_I also think you might be just exaggerating. How can you be so sure we cannot seize him?" Lucy asks as he was silent for a while now._

_He can control Sean's body at will and his anger will synch well with him in perfect harmony that it will bring lethal destruction to those who oppose him._

"_Sounds dangerous then… but whenever you come by it's never something good."_

_I have my own problems right now; you don't know what kind of shit I'm in._

"_Hard to tell since every time we evade a catastrophe… you would disappear. Like when we stopped Beast."_

_Trust me; Beast is the least of my worries right now. I'm worrying about that others… especially what will happen to us. Keima-san still doesn't know what is happening right?_

"_Not a clue, also why do I have to forget about that time? Shouldn't I have worked it out?"_

"_He's got a point there. Meeting the Goddesses isn't big to us anymore." Lucy said as he was getting bored._

_It's how we did it, Sean. I'm not good with making people trust me which was usually a good thing but we are taking preventive measures._

"_So today will be that day where we will have to cooperate with them?"_

"_Not to brag, but isn't this going to prolong more because we've been neglecting their presence?" Cruz said as he was the voice of reason in the group._

"_He's got a point there but I am assuming that this is the best you've gut for us and the best way to make things go smoothly." Benedict said, he is the brains of the group._

_Yes it is by far, I've been through a lot and we're just taking caution to the wind. I'm really not going to have to go though this many walkthroughs if I didn't know what happens._

"_I find your ability quite the scare, but then again you were right on a few things for more than one occasion."_

_Let's end this meeting; the closing ceremony has already ended._

* * *

><p>*End of Term Ceremony finished, moving on to summer vacation*<p>

"Muhahahha! Hello, Summer Vacation!" Keima-san might be the most happy to finally have fun at summer and considering he can do his summer homework faster than us. I'm not given any summer homework since the school's staff supports me in winning this year's Chess Tournament. [Think I would actually forget about his plans for summer?]

"I'll finish all the summer homework in half a day! That gives me 40 days! 40 days would mean 1000 hours! I can play games forever. Forever!" He immediately hurries to the game store and bought 50 games which I carried along with my 20 fighting games I just bough. I'll be gone next week so Keima-san went to the convenient store and bought a lot of instant noodles… *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>*Café Grandpa*<p>

"Mom, I'm gonna disappear for about 40 days! But don't worry about me!" I was trying my best not to say anything bad about this but I really want to make an insect joke!

"With that being said I'll be seeing you at the end of August." Before he could leave to his room, Okaa-san grabs him.

"Hold on."

"L-let go! 1000 hours! My 1000 hours!" He was flailing like a newly caught fish as I sat down to drink some of Okaa-san's tea.

"Come on, Keima-san. We have guest , so at least say hello." I told him as our guest seems surprise about me.

"And you are?" She asks as I bowed.

"My name is San Diego, Sean Emmanuelle. I'm currently living here because my parents left me a huge debt that I miraculously can pay to the loan sharks even with the ridiculous amount of interest." I laugh as I really did manage to pay it even with the huge interest every year.

"I-I see." Another person who can't believe what I was saying.

"This is Ayukawa-san; she was my neighbor 10 years ago." Okaa-san said as she made a beaten up Keima-san sit down with us.

"You've grown so much since I last met you, Keima-kun!" I find it interesting that she didn't mind Okaa-san's violence.

"I guess it's been ten years. Do you remember me?" While she was talking my eyes caught a girl sitting beside Ayukawa-san.

"That Keima-kun's 17 years old! She's the same age as my girl." Oh yeah, Keima-san didn't celebrate his birthday during June and my birthday was on April. So that makes me 16 and Keima-san 17.

"_I will let them have their fun._" I though as I drink some more tea but the silence was killing me.

"I'm sorry if she's so sullen…" She seems embarrassed about her meek behavior but I find it really cute.

"I'm sorry if my boy is weird too…" Okaa-san is also apologizing which made me sweatdrop.

"I'm home, Nii-sama!" I heard Imouto-san came in as Keima-san was cursing how he can't even at least play one game. He then ran away as she gives him a gift.

"Did you have a younger daughter?" Ayukawa-san asks as Okaa-san was embarrassed to talk about it.

"Hi, my name is Elsea! It's nice to meet you!" She introduced herself to them as I look at Keima-san who is still running away. Just then I heard Imouto-san's ringing but immediately went off. We both wondered if it's just our imagination.

"I had so much fun today. Thank you!" Ayukawa-san said as we see them off.

"Not at all! Please, feel free to come again!" I cheered as Okaa-san and I bowed as they left.

"Hey, Keima! What do you mean you don't remember?" I wasn't really listening well since I was making battle plans for the chess tournament.

"See! You were classmates in 1st grade!" She shows a photo as I look at it.

"Only half of either of them is visible though…" I sweatdrop as even back then he was like that.

"I do kind of remember an awkward girl in my class… but at the same time, I don't." This was a first to hear, Keima-san. I went to the fridge and went back to get a carton of milk which I drank along the way.

"You should have told her you remembered even if you really didn't. It's not polite to act that way toward a childhood friend!" I spit to contents of the milk to Imouto-san when I heard the two words which really did change my beliefs.

"You had a childhood friend and you didn't tell me!" I grab Keima-san by the collar as I shake him since he didn't even tell me he has one.

"A relationship of that level of "accuracy…" isn't one you'd call childhood friends!" So she isn't but I'm still confused. I sat down as I heard the whole lecture on Toyota. (By coincidence, it is a company which sells cars and other vehicles.)

"But there's no one like that!" Elsea was pale as she reasons as I shook my head.

"Actually there are, Imouto-san. Also it has been proven that if you had one, the two of you are already chosen for marriage. Basically, if she "is" Keima-san's childhood friend, then the two are already considered a couple!" I'm basing this all in assumptions but there are times when I'm wrong.

"That's right! I don't want you to easily assume that kind of relationship!" He went on as night fell and we had a goodnight's rest. Before I can sleep, however, I had to see if I had any new mail but so far none. I left a message in our site that I'll be going to America on a match in Chess.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

Imouto-san and Keima-san have been arguing all day and it's already night time. I've locked myself inside my room as I was cleaning my guns and doing some maintenance with them.

"_Lively as always now aren't they?_" I asks the demons inside me whom were silent for a while now.

"_Makes me worried if the new demons will end up humiliating us…_" Lucy was the one who replies as the others grunted.

"_Who knows?_" I said when an earthquake started all of a sudden. It was a good thing I put the magazines of my guns on a briefcase and the ammunition on the shed. It won't go off since I've already took preventive measures.

"OWWWW!" I heard Keima-san's voice as the earth stood still once again. I can already tell his games collapsed on him.

"_That's why I told him to not stock them like a library…_" I sighed as the demons agreed. The very next day, we went out to buy Keima-san more games which leaves us surprise he was okay to go despite his injuries.

"I'll have to go buy them again in Inazuma…" Keima-san was a walking in a very exhausted manner.

"You're going to buy a game you've already completed?"

"Why not?" He clearly wasn't even in the mood to argue with Imouto-san as we went ahead, suddenly someone pushes Keima-san towards the road as he evades a speeding truck.

"Don't jump out, you dumbass!" The truck driver yelled as I look behind and found Keima-san's childhood friend. She was clearly shivering as if afraid of our presence.

"Hey… you're…!" She flinches as she walks away and Keima-san went on his way, ignoring the event that just happened.

* * *

><p>*Inazumart*<p>

"Oh~! Ground Zero: Behind the Scenes Edition!" I picked up some games as well when we entered, Keima-san leaves to get some cash as I pick up his games for him.

"I wish he was this passionate about the spirit hunt…" I heard Imouto-san say as she looks on at Keima-san.

"Let the guy have his fun, he can only be a teen for once in his life." I told her as her signal for runaway spirits began to rang like crazy.

"Wait let me buy these first!" I told her as we went to the clerk and paid for the games and went to Keima-san's side.

"Nii-sama/Keima-san!" We yelled as we made it to him as I saw Ayukawa-san fall to her death as Keima-san quickly looks if she's dead.

"Keima-san, is she?" I ask as he shook his head.

"Oh… there it goes again… the sensor deactivated again…" Imouto-san said as I was busy digging through my thoughts.

"_I'm gonna take a big guest that she's involve in this_" I told to him as he replies.

_Pretty much, you will find out soon enough… I just hope your eyes won't be blind to what the truth is and what is not._

"It's been bought!" We have returned to the gaming store as I tap Keima-san's shoulder.

"Here, I bought it for you since you were taking long." I told him as I handed his game and he cried tears of joy.

"I'm absolutely positive! Ayukawa-san has a runaway spirit in her, Kami-nii-sama!" We were inside the train to go to another gaming store. Apparently, Keima-san took the opportunity to get them all for the whole summer.

"So we're going all the way to Narusawa just to get your games?" I ask as Keima-san nods.

"I'm going to apply to assign that spirit to me, okay?" Imouto-san said as I added "Oh and I'm not gonna help in this one."

"What! So I'm capturing it!" I nodded as he looks down in defeat. We got down the train as I turned on my PFP to look for some mail.

"_Strange, they at least leave a message for me and wish me luck… I wonder why they are not replying?_" I was so fixated in my thoughts that I got hit by a post.

"Ouch!"

"You okay, Sean?" Imouto-san asks as I nod.

"It's nothing."

"AAHH!" She was surprise as she looks at her paper.

"Tenri's runaway spirit has already been assigned to someone else! And it's registered by… Nora-san!" That's the first time I've heard that name. [Still didn't know because the broadcast numbers only work on active old demons and Vintage members]

"Somebody else is capturing it? Good!" Keima-san sighs in relief as I was getting worried. After a while we were heading home and learning more about Nora-san.

"Now, Nora-san's known for her speedy resolutions and she's even managed to get a spirit out in half a day!" She explains as we were both surprise.

"Half a day! How did she do that?" I ask as Keima-san wants to know as well.

"I don't know but… people say she makes a lot of mistakes, too… and there are times when the spirit grows…" This wasn't any help then.

"She's not pretty reliable then?"

"And this isn't actually allowed… but they also say that she even gets spirits out without her buddy… but those are all rumors." Seems like its purely negative. I get this bad feeling in my gut.

"Well I guess that has nothing to do with me now…" Keima-san said as he was pushed to the ground as I miraculously swiped his games to my hands reducing our time to buy more again.

"Keima-kun… you're in danger…" This is the first time I've heard her voice but it was very cute and sweet at the same time. It proves that she really is his childhood friend.

"_But what does she mean by danger?_"

"There's a duo…" She began as I saw Keima-san being chocked and carried away.

"Oh no you don't! Heaven's Assault!" I sky jump kick the person who was dragging Keima-san as she let's go and we land as I carry Keima-san.

"Fine then, I will execute you first!" I got shivers down my spine as she was immediately behind me. I had little choice but to throw Keima-san to Imouto-san and I was caught and dragged away.

"S-Sean-kun!" I heard Keima-san faintly say.

* * *

><p>*Keima's POV*<p>

"The games! Here you are, miss…" I look behind me as I found another person giving Tenri a letter.

"A notice of public execution… Nora & Bald?" It read as the person who gave it was mad.

"Who are you calling bald! I'm Ryou! What an ungrateful girl! Don't think I'll be helping you anymore!" He said as Tenri gave him the letter and gave it back fixing his mistake.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go find Sean-kun!" I told them as we ran to find Sean-kun.

*Maijima Seaside Park*

"Let go of me you witch! Why are you taking me captive!" Sean-kun yelled as we can hear him from afar.

"Shut up! Since you made me drop my original victim I will have you executed and have my him witness your torture!" She yells back as we arrived just in time.

"Just watch you two; we're going to drag this man who interfered through pain and torment." She said as I got mad.

"Hey let him go! It's me your after right!" I yelled at them as they ignored me.

"Nora-san stop!" Elsea came just in time to make sense with this demon.

"Elsea! What! Trying to get in our way!" She yells at Elsea as Sean-kun was struggling to get free.

"The person you are holding is my partners best friend!" She yells as Nora looks at Sean.

"Best friend? This thing?"

"I am not a thing you witch!" He yelled as he got mad.

"Really? So this is your buddy's best friend? Then all the more reason to make him suffer and make the pain in your partner last." She said as she puts her foot down his head.

"Please stop! Besides, it's forbidden for devils to lead the hunt!" She reasons.

"As a principle. It's not absolutely unallowed. Oh well, I guess I'll let you go without killing you then as it is a law to not kill civilians." She laughs as Sean-kun puts his head down and manages to lift Nora high enough to get hit by the wooden pole.

"I was planning to let you go but I change my mind." She got close to Sean-kun as her blood was dripping a bit.

"Death is too good for you… instead I will make you go through something worse than death!" She was giving a sadistic smile which didn't phase Sean-kun one bit.

"Heh! You think you scare me! I've already gone through hell and nothing you can do can make it worse!" He countered as she simply ignored him.

"You know, don't you Elsea? About my ability to look into people's thoughts…" Elsea seems surprise as I prepared for the worst.

"I'll crush this man's most precious thing!" Sean-kun flinches as his thoughts will be invaded.

"What the hell!"

"Show it to everyone!" She ordered as Sean-kun still struggles fruitlessly.

"Now let it all out…"

"No!"

"Display your heart's precious!" She said as the screen displayed a loading system which made us silent.

"Onii-chan~!" It was his sister! The one who's in a coma! And his at the hospital when he opened the door and found himself tackled by his cured sister.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura!" Sean-kun exclaimed as he was crying as he hold her sister's hand.

"Onii-chan, we're finally able to meet after all these years!" She said as she holds Sean-kun's hand.

"Sakura-chan… it's really you!" He said as he was flowing tears of joy in the screen.

"Now we can be together, forever!" She said as they went out to who knows where.

"W-What the hell is this?" Nora was sick to find that his wish was his sister to come back.

"So his wish is his sister?" His buddy said as we were looking more into his happy thoughts.

"Nora-san, maybe this is the girl he longed to be with!" He said.

"This cute girl who got out of the hospital? I'm starting to think that this guy is the one with the gap." Nora-san said as he really does have one.

"Oh well, then I will just take that precious thing of yours and tear it apart!" She was moments away to do it as I still continue to look at his happy thoughts.

"Onii-chan? How do you feel about me after all these years?" She asks as she was feeding Sean-kun with dessert.

"What? Of course I still love you even after all these years." He said as he ate the dessert.

"Really, Onii-chan?" She said as he looks away.

"I… love you too… Onii-chan…" The image begins to dissolve as Sean-kun was shock and his expression changes into something I cannot even describe!

"AAAAAAHHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs as the image of his sister was disappearing.

"Hahaha… so how does it feel to lose something dear?" She asks as Sean-kun's screaming stopped all of a sudden.

"… dead already?" She checked but all of a sudden the blind fold on Sean-kun's head was removed and showed his glowing red eyes.

"I take it back… the pain you have given me was indeed the worst I have experienced." He said as he was calm but his blood-red eyes tell a different story.

"Since you killed what is most precious to me… I have no more reason to hold back… my eternal rage…" All of a sudden, the ground was shaking like crazy as the binds on Sean-kun were letting go of him as he grabs hold of the pole he was stuck in.

"I… will… never… forgive… you…" He said as he lowered his bangs to hide his eyes.

"_No! It can't be!_" That's the signature of when Sean-kun is mad the most! Things won't end up well.

"What did you say?" She asks as Sean-kun sighs and breathes in a lot of air.

"I SAID I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He yells so loud that I could swear my eardrums are bleeding.

"I… AM… HATE!" He yells as he lets go of the pole and drags Nora to the water.

"Wh-what the! Let go!" She said as she got up from the water.

"You killed… Sakura-chan…" I can see Sean-kun's eyes crying tears of blood.

"You pieces of shit always do that… you just go ahead and kill my hopes and my dreams at a snap of a finger. Just to give me the feeling of angst and deep depression, and you will give me a cheap ass sorry for hurting my feelings! Have you ever thought about how I felt? Now you have awakened the monster inside of me…" He said as the water was a mix of blue and red.

"I… I'm sorry…" Those were the only two words he wouldn't like to hear from his victims.

"Sorry? SORRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I HAVE SUFFERED KNOWING MY SISTER MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN! HOW I FELT EVERY TIME I GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND SEE THE FLOWERS WILTING AWAY! NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT TEARS ME APART! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He grabs her by her dress and his body now stands in water.

"Wha-!" She was shock but that shock isn't compared to the fear I can feel in Sean-kun's radiating anger.

"FEEL MY PAIN BY MY FIST!" He said as he ties her scarf around his right hand and throws her up high.

"TASTE THIS YOU SON OF A #*%^!" He yells as he uses the scarf around his right hand to pull her back with all of his might.

"HAMMER OF GOD!" He gave her a powerful left-handed uppercut which sent her flying to the next town over as her scarf was ripped off of her and Ryou was catching up to her.

"Hey! Wait for me Nora-san!" He said when he knew Sean-kun might come for him next.

"Hahaha…. Hahahahahaha! I've got my revenge and it felt great!" He finally got out of the water; he was soaked in his own blood which is spread by the sea water.

"S-Sean-kun…? Are you alright?" I ask as I got close to him as he quickly turns around which surprises me as I fell back.

"Alright? I feel freaking great! I cannot believe I wasted all this years of build up hate for this day! I feel so freaking amazing!" He was clearly out of his mind, the pain of seeing a glimpse of heaven and hell must have been too much for him.

"S-Sean-kun… you're scaring us…" I told him as he stops laughing and picks me up so quickly that I took a step back.

"What's the matter Keima-san? Don't you feel happy for me? I finally released all of those harmful feelings! In fact, I'm gonna change into a new get up!" He said as he quickly strips and changes into black pants, a black trench coat and black boots, he was also wearing black gloves.

"Oh yes this will do." He said as he gave a long sigh.

"T-This is all my fault… I don't want to cause anymore trouble… so I will be going home now…" Tenri said as she was approached by the deranged Sean-kun.

"No, no dear. I greatly appreciate the pain you have caused me. I thank you for opening up my deep feelings of hate and don't blame yourself because you were at the right moment at the right time. It was going to be inevitable since one way or another, I will turn into this." I was getting sick of his sudden change as his wicked smile is still plastered in his face.

"…no, Tenri. This one has delivered a heavy hand on the duo quite remarkably even though he overdid it. Let us have him protect us!" Tenri's other half came out confident as Sean-kun's smile faded away and then reappeared.

"Ah… I see so this is the moment that they warned me about? But why do I feel so fine and relax? Though I do feel completely insane..." He was speaking his mind out as we sweatdrop.

"Pardon me for asking this, but what do you mean so this was this moment that they warned about?" Tenri bravely ask as he quickly turned his head around and smiles at her.

"That's a secret… but we better go and hide ourselves, those two were persistent enough to awaken the hatred deep inside. I couldn't say if they will let Keima-san off with what they did to me." He said as I quickly reacted, he was right their true objective was me and not Sean-kun.

"Elsea! Create decoys for Sean-kun and I and we will meet up at our classroom, also make a link copy so that we can know if they took the bait!" I told her as the three of us ran towards Maijima High School.

"So… why do I have to protect you? Isn't Keima-san the one you are after?" Sean-kun asked as I nodded.

"Well, Sean-kun… can I call you Sean-kun?" She asks first which Sean answers with a no and added "Call me Hate, I will go by that name for now."

"Okay… Hate there are conditions. However, I must first approve that you have that kind of power." She said as she looks at me.

"Why are you looking down at me!" I yelled at her as she continues.

"It's been quite the journey, but… Tenri and I have paid a visit to the Katsuragi Family for this very purpose." She said as we listened in as Sean-kun removed his gloves which show that his fingers are connected by chains.

"Oh please go on, I'm just giving my hands some air." He said nonchalantly as I really find it intimidating.

"Tenri told me… that if someone could help, it would be you." She said as she looks at me.

"Are you telling me to be friends with a runaway spirit? Don't speak non-sense!" I told her as Sean-kun rubs his palms.

"But Nii-sama, if this goes on, Nii-sama will also be in trouble! Nora-san seems like she'll keep punishing Nii-sama until the runaway spirit comes out, so… there's no way she would go as far as to claim my life." She exclaims as all of Sean-kun's decoys exploded.

"Seems like she will do anything to get her own revenge and the runaway spirit, makes me remember that you hate the persistent type Keima-san." I can't believe I am saying this but his right.

"The Hagoromo dolls have been done in." She said as I nodded.

"She's already demonstrating her talent for lethal intent!" I told her.

"They're really strange people… even in this situation, they're remaining calm." I heard Tenri's half said.

"I wonder how long will the other decoys will last?" Elsea wonders.

"At this rate, even going home is dangerous!" I told her.

"Even if we report this to the Hades Government of Ministry, they wouldn't make it in time…" She said as she looks down.

"Then let's make this into our advantage. If by any chance she finds us here, I will take her on and drag her long enough for you guys to regroup and escape." Sean-kun said as he wears his gloves once again, but this time they turned it into fingerless gloves or glovelettes.

"We could just have Nora catch another runaway spirit… instead of Tenri's!" I exclaimed as Elsea was surprise.

"Elsea… go get a runaway spirit for Keima-san. Don't hesitate now… or you will die as well." Sean-kun said with so much authority that we didn't flinch when another doll pops.

"H-hai! I'll go check out Haqua's place!" She went and flies off to Haqua's.

"Hurry!" I yelled at her as we were left alone. I got back to my seat as I sighed.

"Even though its summer vacation… let me play my games in peace!" I told them as Sean-kun sat down and use the chair in reverse.

"Really now, if I had known this would happen… I would have brought more spare batteries along." I said as I could've sworn I heard those words before. But I ignored it as Tenri and her other half are talking, Sean-kun kept patient as he writes something down in the blackboard.

"You too… keep your act together!" I told the two as they flinched. Sean-kun turns around for a moment then continues to write down whatever it is his writing.

"Even if we make it through this time, the fact remains that you have a runaway spirit in you." I told her as I got up and put my PFP away.

"Don't rely on the runaway spirit. Instead, do something for yourself." I told her as I pointed at the mirror.

"What's with this runaway spirit all this time? I won't forgive comments that are troublesome for Tenri." She said as I got mad.

"You're the problem!" I shouted at her.

"Why, why me? Why are you relaying on me anyways? Was there anything between the two of us? You told me that you couldn't remember me either." I told her as I wanted to know.

"I have never forgotten… about Keima-kun…" She said as Sean-kun came up as he was finish with his writings.

"Times up!" He smiles as all three of the dolls exploded at the same time as Nora came in with a spiked bat.

"Hiii~ Found you~" She said as Sean-kun taps her from behind and punches her which sends her flying to the blackboard which lights up and binds her.

"Take that you piece of shit." Sean-kun let out his tongue to mock her as she struggles to break free.

"Enochian sigils! W-What kind of human are you?" The other half of Tenri ask as she once again took over Tenri's body.

"You shouldn't stay here, that bind only last for a short period of time. We should escape while we still have the chance." He was very calm as we both agree to make run for it.

"You're slow so I will have to carry you, Human!" Tenri carries me as we went to the abandoned Theatre.

* * *

><p>"This place is a dead end. It'll be hard to run away." I told them as Tenri seems to know what she is doing as Sean-kun looks around.<p>

"We can escape… through the basement…" She said as I was confuse but Sean-kun stayed silent.

"? Basement? There was a basement here?" I ask as we stop at a corner.

"A dead end like I thought. You're not a student here, so how would you know?" I ask her as Hate brought out paper and started writing something.

"Because… I have… come here before… with Keima-kun." She begins to lift up a plate from the ground as there was a hole here.

"A hole at the end of this holeway. Inside is a very dark cave which it's location I still hasn't known." He mumbles as he got down and started coughing.

"No time left? Fine I will have to go now… Keima-san take this notebook and give it back to me after you finish writing the details inside the cave." Even though his coughing so much, he showed no pain on his face. I accepted the notebook and a black fire encircles and engulfs him.

"Sean-kun!" I yelled as I was grabbed by the sleeve by Tenri.

"No, look." She points out as the fire stops and shows a beaten Sean-kun.

"Sean-kun! Hey are you alright!" I ask as I was trying to wake him but to no avail.

"Let's go, Keima-kun." She said as I had no choice but to leave him here. He wasn't going to get involve with this any longer so he should be fine.

"A cave like this was under the Theatre?" I ask as I wonder around. It then brought me back to my memories 10 years ago.

"Eh! Now that I think about it, there was someone next to me… one other person…" I said as I look deep down my memories and found out who it was.

"Ah! That was you!" I pointed out as she flinches.

"I… was on the ship at the time… because, I had no friends…" She said as I was writing down the extent of the cave.

"I forgot about that…" I told her as I was slapped.

"Why are you forgetting such essential things! What goes on with that head of yours?" She said as Tenri came back.

"Excuse me… would you mind keeping your fierce side inside?" I told her as I grab the notebook and pen and went on our way.

"I'm sorry… maybe… it wasn't special to Keima-kun, but… because, you were really cool…" She said as she goes on what had happened.

"You have a good memory." I complemented her as I was still writing things down.

"_I can kinda remember this place, too… but I can't remember anything after this. What did we do… to get home…?_" I thought as she continues to make me remember. Just then, I remembered I was knocked out unconscious…

"Monsters attacked us while I was unconscious! What kind of blasphemy is that! I….. is what I like to say, but…" I was now talking to myself as I was finished with the details of the cave and what it was before.

"_Hearing this story, if those were runaway spirits… it's not random nonsense anymore… this cave held… a lot of spirits… I wonder if this place also held Sean-kun's 7 spirits?_" I though as I look back at Tenri.

"And, what happened after that, how were we rescued?" I ask as she went silent. I got close to her only to find that she switched places.

"As I mentioned before, it's necessary that you are prepared as well…" She told me as I waved her to stop.

"Ah! Let's leave it at that! I don't need to hear more! Especially after being told to prepare myself!" I told her as I made an assumption.

"A prediction of what's next. The next scene is where you and Tenri met."

"I see… a really peculiar being…" She said as she gives me the details.

"The heroic Tenri, in order to save you… took me inside of her…" She said as I didn't believe her.

"Wait, wait, isn't that weird!" I told her.

"You're a runaway spirit, right? Why would a runaway spirit have shown mercy and refuse to possess a human without an approval?" I pointed out to her which she huffs.

"You called me a runaway spirit again… what is this "runaway spirit" you are referring to?" She asks as I gave her a short lecture.

"That I have not known…" She said.

"This isn't a story I came up with!" It told her as I sat down.

"Runaway spirits… in my time, we called them Weiss…" She said as she caught my attention. [I'm starting to see that Keima is much like Phoenix Wright]

"In the beginning, I thought you were a runaway spirit… but somehow, you're different…" I told her as I wanted this part of info.

"Who… are you!" I demanded.

"I'm… not one of those runaway spirits… rather… for those runaway spirits, an existence hated by them more than anything else. I am the person who ended old hell… and sealed the runaway spirits away." She said as I was struck with awe for a moment until.

"Hi~ Found you~" This person is so persistent! She managed to get out of the bind!

"We can't have someone… escape this Nora-sama!" She said which got me pissed.

"Interrupting again…" Tenri said as she was mad as well.

"You always show up and jump in the middle of a conversation! Read the mood! The mood!" I yelled at her as we dodge her bat and made a run for it. Her partner came down on top of her as Tenri took the opportunity to put a rock above them buying us some time.

"Let's deal with those two first! We can't talk like this!" She said as I agreed.

"But what should we do. They won't give up until they've captured a runaway spirit. We don't have a runaway spirit, so we can't do anything for now!" I told her as the hellish training that Sean-kun put me through is finally paying off!

* * *

><p>"!" We got out and discovered where the cave leads.<p>

"The beach! Maijima Seaside Park's artificial beach…" I said as I was confused.

"_Aren't the runaway spirit's appearance connected to this gigantic cave?_"

"Keima-san. A runaway spirit… is it something like this?" She ask as she brings out a weak looking spirit.

"! That's it!" I told her.

"This is a Weiss I brought along in my body when I came here. It's been weakened and is harmless now… " She said as I keep getting information.

"Brought along in your body?" I ask.

"Please do with this what we discussed earlier. I'll disappear for a little bit!" She said as she gave me the runaway spirit.

"Keima-san… please take care of Tenri…" She said as she switch places again and I made her follow me to the ship.

"Tenri! Follow me!" I told her as she nods.

"_Someone who sealed the runaway spirits… if it's true… it's a mega event. I'll make sure to hear the full story! After… this ending!_" We came to the and we need a minute to plan.

"By just presenting the runaway spirit like this, we won't be able to satisfy Nora… it looks kinda weak. Runaway spirits don't come out that easily. She knows that as well…. Somehow… do we need an impression?" I ask myself as I heard someone from behind us and we turned to find Elsea.

"Kami-nii-sama~~~ I'm sowwy. I couldn't get a runaway spirit. I went around and asked my friends but…" I don't have time for this.

"Oi, Elsea! Make this runaway spirit seem like it's healthy with your Hagoromo!" I told her as I gave her the runaway spirit.

"Eh! A runaway spirit! Why is it here!" She asks.

"We don't have time! Listen up!" I explain to her the plan as fast as possible as I called Tenri.

"I'm asking just in case, that one in your body… is not a runaway spirit?" I ask her to make sure.

"Ru… runaway spirit… I, don't really know… but Diana is my… very important friend…" She told me as I nod my head.

"Diana… that's her name?"

"Yes…"

"…All right! Then, I'll protect this Diana! For this reason… we will become lovers!" I told her as Elsea sent us up the ship. [I didn't really have time to get the details of a ship.]

"We don't have time for a detailed plan! Just come with me!" I told her as Elsea tied are feet so that we wouldn't fall.

"The chase is over now!" Thus came the torn on our side.

"You see… I hate it when things take too long!" She said as her partner came which she kicks after sexually harassing her.

"I'll force you to hand that runaway spirit over!" She exclaims as she is ready to do so.

"Forget it, I don't want to get hurt over that!" I told her as I got close to Tenri.

"Furthermore! There is no such thing as hatred between us, because we love each other!" I exclaimed as Tenri froze in shock.

"Tenri isn't that right!" I ask her I whispered to her ear that it was for her friend.

"Even though you say that, can I really believe you? Huh, I wondered what kind of guy managed to extract 9 runaway spirits, but… doesn't look like anything special. You lose "love" to fill the gap of the heart? How dull… isn't love the darkest emotion. You can't close the gap of a hearth with something like that." She told me which made me confident she clearly didn't saw through our disguise.

"The love you know… is only that level?" I ask her mockingly.

"Now you've done it! So, you're getting the runaway spirit out kid! It's the opposite. You're the cause behind that gap in her heart! That girl despises you!" She pointed out as I was still calm about the situation.

"That's enough!" T-That voice! I looked down and found Sean-kun who is having hard time breathing.

"She hasn't even once hated him! I know she can't!" He yells as he drops down breathing for more air. (What happened to him?)

"His right, ever since that day, always… liked Keima-kun…" She finally said which made me happy. I then went in to give her a kiss and Elsea released the runaway spirit.

"It came out!" Nora's partner and Sean-kun said at the same time as Nora catches up to it.

"I am sorry to have asked the impossible… but with this, it's over…" I told her as she suddenly fainted.

"Ugh… What happened? I feel sick and I cannot remember much of what happened." Sean-kun got up after getting his memories erased again.

"What do you know then, Sean-kun?" I ask him as he nods.

"The time I was caught and I fainted and the time I came here and got down to breathe for air." He said as he got up and we went our way.

"The two of you… were in league with hell. That should not happen." Diana came out and Sean-kun notices her aura.

"Whoa, I didn't know your childhood friend has such a brilliant aura, Keima-san!" Why are you happy about that?

"Is Tenri still knocked out?" I ask.

"She's still recovering from the shock of the kiss."

"Kiss? So you finally did it then?" I confirmed that Sean-kun also forgot that part about the conquest.

"There is no other way. I want to apologize."

"Apologize? Tenri fainted from extreme happiness." Diana smiles as Sean-kun seems to understand.

"Ohh…"

"And, where do you go from here? The story where you sealed the runaway spirits… tell me everything!" I demanded her but she walks away.

"Another time… I will talk about it when we meet again, someday."

"Someday… when's that!" I asked as we went home. However, this someday… was unexpectedly soon!

* * *

><p>"Umm… my name is Ayukawa and I've moved in next door…"<p>

"Hmm? Keima-san who is it?" Sean-kun came out shirtless and sweating after doing his morning rituals.

"Umm… nice to meet you, my name is Ayukawa, Tenri." She bows to Sean-kun as he did the same.

"Nice to meet you, my name is San Diego, Sean Emmanuelle."

"Why is Tenri living next door!" I demanded.

"That's because the house next door had a gas leak and the neighbors moved and ever since no one has lived there. I never noticed that Ayukawa-san will live right next to us~!" Again, why are you so damn happy about this!

"Pl… please treat me well…" She said as she went to get her stuff in.

"Come on, Keima-san! Let's go help out our new neighbors!" Sean-kun offered but I rejected it.

"I don't wanna, the games are piling up." Suddenly, I felt the grip of someone and I was already expecting it was my mother, but as I turned around I saw Sean-kun smiling.

"Wh-what's the meaning of thi-" I began but his expression sharpens and changed into Hate.

"Let's go help out our new neighbors… what do you say Keima-san?" If I learned anything from this event, that is to never piss off Sean-kun when he invites you to help out.

"H-Hai…" I put my head down in defeat as Okaa-san was happy as we went to help Tenri.

"Can we help with something?" The two of us ask as we help move the luggage.

"I said we'd help, but it looks like everything's already done." I said as Sean-kun was giving me the death glare.

"I simply wanted to carry this box by myself…" Tenri said as she opens the door to let the box in.

"Don't worry about it, we guys can do this no problem~" Sean-kun said as smiles at her.

"You cut your bangs?" I ask Tenri who was shy about it,

"Yes…"

"Uwa~~ El-chan you're a quick cleaner, ne~~!" Ayukawa-san pats Elsea's head as Sean-kun and I sweatdrop.

"I heard from your little sister… that Keima-kun is chasing after evil devils…" Sean-kun seems surprise as he quickly glances at me as I shook my head.

"Ah… umm… I am interested… in knowing what had happened after that Earthquake from our childhood…" Sean-kun is in thought as he quickly knew which Earthquake it was.

"Do you mean the big Earthquake 10 years ago?" How can he possibly know about it ten years ago when you were still a kid! Unless… was Sean-kun close by when he!

"Yeah… it was really noisy. After I opened my eyes, I heard that the teacher was looking for us… she got totally angry at me… and a bandage was wrapped all over my bump…" I actually can't believe I even survived that actually…

"When I got back home, our previous house was in ruins because of the Earthquake… a lot of my games were destroyed and it was a huge shock…" I can still feel the painful memories back then of losing my games.

"Because we didn't have a house anymore we moved to Granpa's house and stayed here since then." I told her as Sean-kun continued.

"Around that time, Keima-san came to our school and he was my classmate. We became friends at the very first day we met! So I'm basically the male best friend who gets in trouble for Keima-san and I owe him a huge debt that I will pay someday." He said as I was embarrassed.

"You don't have to pay us back, you already managed to pay off that huge debt of yours and you're leaving this week to go to America and go against the greatest Chess Masters!" I told him as he nods his head and we entered Tenri's room.

"Two people meeting again after all this time, both being involved in hell. It's, what would you say… an impressive coincidence, right?" She asks as I didn't answer that question.

"Coincidence? Is it really just a coincidence?" I ask as we let go of the box and I began to leave when Diana spoke.

"However… as expected, Keima-san hasn't forgotten about Tenri either. I couldn't say the same thing for your best friend though." Sean-kun found Diana and was extremely shocked.

"Do something. You two have, already gone as far as kissing anyways!" Sean-kun blushes as he turns and looks at me. I sighed and nod to affirm that we really did.

"She's right! She is your childhood friend!" Sean-kun… why are you supporting her?

"I have to mention this, but that was Tenri's first kiss…" Tenri throws the mirror at the window as Sean-kun smiled a devilish smile.

"Why don't I like that face that you keep giving when you plan something that I don't like?" I ask which Sean-kun scoffs as being nothing.

"E… um… please ignore this please… I know that… it was just acting…" Sean-kun seems offended and tried to speak but I signaled not to which he did.

"Ah… right, Keima-kun and uh…" She looks at Sean-kun who seems to already know what to say.

"Call me Sean-kun or Sean and I'll call you Tenri-chan." He said matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Okay, umm… Sean-kun, I'll show you two my special skill…" She opens a box and is revealed to be one of those trick boxes.

"In a few moments, I'll teleport, so, keep your eyes open, ne." Sean-kun kept his bright red eyes open which really freaks me out since it was really scary.

"Not that wide, Sean-kun!" I told him as he returned his sight to normal as Tenri did her magic trick.

"You have no friends… except the two of us, right? Have you shown it to anyone else?" Sean-kun asks as she shook her head.

"Wa~ Amazing! How'd you perform this trick?" Elsea came in from the window, wondering how she did it.

"So, the next trick is about stabbing a person in the box, with a sword…" She said as she gave us swords.

"_Wait, Sean + Sword = Murder._" Oh crud!

"Well if you insist, take this! Blade of Eternal Suffering!"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MOVE IS THAT!" I asked out loud as Sean-kun stabs the box so fast that I didn't see it.

"Are you dead? I made sure not to hit the vitals so you might just be bleeding to death." Sean-kun puts his hand at his chin as he waits for Tenri to come out.

"Looks like I killed her then." He smiles as he killed another one of his victims as I immediately opened the box only to find she wasn't there.

"Geez, if I hadn't switch with Tenri, you would have killed her you know?" Diana said from behind us as Sean-kun smirks.

"I expect more of the candidate with the title of Childhood Friend to be more powerful. But with this, I can say you already passed… if only you were Tenri-chan I would say that I know you aren't." He said as my jaw dropped.

"_How can he accept this fact so quickly! Unless…_"

"Now what did you say about my memory? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I remember what happened now. I was just acting that I didn't but it seems like you already know I planned to hurt Tenri." He smiled as I know who this is.

"Hate… so you came back?" I ask as he shook his head.

"Partially, I agreed to Sean's terms and I let him have my power. He can now use me whenever he wants and I can switch places with him whenever he wants… I can also absolve his hate if he wants to." He said as he moves to shake hands with Diana.

"It's nice to meet you again, Miss. But I still haven't learned of your name. Please do tell." He said with a sick psychotic smile.

"I am called Diana. But you will have to stop with your intent of hurting Tenri if you want to call me by name." She said as Hate laugh and made a gentlemanly bow.

"Why, of course Miss Diana. Sean-kun plans to anyways, I will also not harm her as you wish. Now will you please tell us the story? Of that time ten years ago?" He asked as I was once gain surprised.

"Very well, but first I will re-introduce myself. For the new devils… the weiss and powerful and wicked enemies… that's… why we cooperate…" She said as she moves to sit at the window.

"I am a being from heaven, what you people call… a god." Sean-kun smiled a wicked smile as we sat down to listen.

"Almagemakina… the violence of the battle between the evil-feeding Weiss and the new devils reached a new extreme. However, their leaders did nothing… those 7 simply watched their struggle… because of that… if it continues the violence would have been uncontrollable… so, the gods of heaven became sacrifices and the Lords of Hell became the footstool of keeping the barrier strong and together we sealed old hell entirely." She said as I was in thought.

"Haqua also said something about this sealing…" I pondered as Elsea reacted.

"I, I've never heard of it. The gods would collaborate with the Demon lords… we never learned this in school either…" She said as I knew why they did so, to hide the fact about the gods.

"What about the Demon Lords? What happened to them?" I ask Elsea as she can answer it.

"According to ancient text, when the Old Demons fell and were sealed. The Demon Lords fled and never returned. Unless what she is saying is true then we really don't know what is going on." Looks like she is clueless as well, she is completely unreliable.

"However… before I knew it… the seal was removed... we immediately thought it was betrayal from the Demon Lords… until we can smell their blood. We are left to believe that they were slain somehow." She said as Sean-kun glances at me as I gave the same look back.

"When I awoke from my slumber… I found myself among all of the runaway spirits." She said as I was left in thought.

"Someone removed the seal and slain the Demon Lords in order to do so… someone must've had a huge grudge on the Demon Lords and came to slay them…" I said but this was surely speculation.

"Most likely… new hell is engulfed in disaster. We can't leave it alone!" She said as Sean-kun stood up as if he wanted to say something only went to get something to drink and told Elsea to go get some which she did.

"For that… please marry Tenry?" She asks with a straight face.

"What the heck?" I ask as I glance at Hate who only smiled back, I was sure he would do an internet meme right now.

"My power is still insufficient… I require even more strength… and for this, I need more love!" She exclaims as she puts her two hands together in her chest.

"Love!"

"Runaway spirits and even the Demon Lords feed off of Negative energy, we gods on the other hand, grow with the power of love." She said with a matter-of-fact tone and I glance to Hate and I was really positive he would do one right now.

"Aren't you embarrassed to say that?"

"It's the truth."

"Truthfully, I have… regained my halo through the power of Tenri's love. If you and Tenri get married, Tenri will be even happier and my power will be restored."

"Don't say such selfish things!" I told her as loud as possible.

"As if I could get married just for that! Besides, we haven't done anything but act!" I told her as I was about to leave.

"Isn't that enough… a kiss is something… that is done only with the person you spend the rest of your life with." She was flustered as I was confused. This time, Hate responded and closed the door.

"She's right, Keima. But you're wrong, Diana." I can no longer feel the deadly aura Sean-kun was emitting. This was the real him.

"Sean-kun, you're back and… you heard all of that?" I ask him as he nods.

"Not just me, but my other demons as well. Including Beast, the one that sabotaged the war in Pakistan." He told me as he was calm.

"All of them…? Wait a minute, seven? How could you possibly hold seven demons?" Diana asks as I nod, I wanted to ask him that too.

"That's because I'm a perfect vessel to them. Also, they won't do anything aggressive… unless prompted to get out for their entertainment." I told her as she scoffs.

"Sounds like the Demon Lords… wait, it couldn't be… are your seven demons!" I was beginning to catch up on what she means as I look at Sean-kun for a reaction, denial or anything!

"Yes, they are the seven Demon Lords. Ten years ago, they came to me in my dream when they were wounded, absolved my negative energy pretty well and I manage to survive this long with reality." He said as if the demons are his medicine.

"Then… show me proof… by knowing their preferred names! Anyone can know who they are if they do their research so give me their preferred names!" She demanded as Sean-kun complied.

"The Demon of Pride, goes by the preferred name of Lucy."

"The Demon of Greed, goes by the preferred name Manny."

"The Demon of Lust, goes by the preferred name of Liam."

"The Demon of Envy, goes by the preferred name of Levy."

"The Demon of Gluttony, goes by the preferred name Cruz."

"The Demon of Wrath, goes by the preferred name of Ramon."

"The Demon of Sloth, goes by the name Benedict." He finishes as I notice that only two of the seven, I've already met.

"You do know of them, they are the only ones who would go with such names. May I meet with them?" Diana asks as Sean-kun shook his head.

"They won't come out to say hi and they also said that from here, they will work their own way and the Gods will have to gather another way… but just to let you know, we already have met with another named Apollo." He said as Diana was surprised.

"Really! P-Please let me meet with her!" She begs as Sean-kun once gain shook his head.

"I cannot, I have removed my memory of meeting her so I have no idea who is her vessel. But I will tell you she is fine and in good hands… you will meet with her… maybe." Sean-kun looks away as Diana was emotionally hurt. I can guess why the Demon Lords are keeping hidden but I have no grounds to base this on.

"I-I really wanted to meet with my sisters…" Diana is about to cry when Sean-kun hugs her.

"I'm very sorry, truly I am… if I can I would let you meet her but… there are things that I must do and things I cannot… there is something which prevents us to make shortcuts…" He said as we look at him, he turns around and leaves for the door.

"Oh and Diana, they are glad you are safe and that things would be boring without you guys…" He then waved goodbye as Diana laughs.

"Those guys… they haven't changed even after ten years… they are still the stuck up troublemakers they are." She said as I left her alone and got back home where I talk to Sean-kun who was drinking some milk.

"Sean-kun, this is what Hate wanted me to do for him. I don't know why he or you need this but I will assume you will not do anything that will harm us…" I told him as he nods and accepted the notebook. He then locked himself inside his room the entire night. I on the other hand, have been thinking things through.

"_These events are more than just coincidence and I can feel it from Sean-kun's words… is he planning something for the Goddesses? Or is he planning something for the Demon Lords? The guy is pretty much hard to press when he can hide what he thinks almost instantly… but for now, I have to put up with half of the story…_" I look out the window as I look at the night sky. Hoping that Sean-kun will not betray us… or cause us something more valuable…

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>No numbers today, but I have mostly laid down the key points of my plot here. You guys can try and figure it out using the number codes from the last chapter and the previous one.<em>

_It shows what kind of plot I am building and what I plan to do in the future when the time comes, Sean is a tough one and he can easily be angered now that Hate has been involve, as for those who don't know who is Beast then I would like to say he is someone I will explain next chapter and yes I will be skipping the Reiko arc in exchange for Sean's day at America and this will involve his team with Black Wing and the other keys involve. Also I will hint who the pieces are and what why there are 2 different number codes which only the seven Demons and Sean can hear respectively._


	22. Chapter 16

_Alright, this chapter is dedicated to up coming EDSA Revolution of 1986, a proud day for us Filipinos as we showed the world what we, the common people can do without the need for violence. On a side note, it is also called the Yellow Revolution due to the presence of Yellow Ribbons at the time. This will also involve the story line in which Sean wears a yellow shirt in the tornament… but the game itself is an international tournament and will be broadcast worldwide and I would like to leave a comment to LittleBusters._

_I would like you to please stop exposing more of the plot and let the readers know instead. Though I get the feeling you already know what it is behind the numbers I still would appreciate it if you don't mention more of the numbers. Now here is the start of our new Chapter!_

Kings of Chess

_Today is the day of the tournament, I had already talked with Kusunoki-chan that I would be leaving for the week to America and if by any chance I find Hinoki-chan I would inform her, I made breakfast for the 4 of us as we drove to the airport using my Mustang. I got my ticket there and told Keima-san that I'll be back as fast as possible._

"_Alright guys, we are going to Hawaii!" I told them as the Demons cheered while Hate stayed silent and Beast snarls._

"_What's the matter, Beast? You usually like it when we go to new places." I told him as he looks away. Since no one here knows Beast well, here's a little explanation:_

_Beast_

_History: He is the first of the monster to have awakened inside me when I least expected, he is the one who can control my instincts and use it to his advantage. Because of my build, he can easily do unorthodox stunts like jumping from one building to the other no matter how high or how far it is. He can also run sideways at the wall of a building, he can jump so high he can leap over the Great Wall of China, he can also sense others faster than us and can quickly make them lost track of him like it was nothing. There is a catch though, he doesn't have a true form and often relies in the mythical forms of the west. So far these are his transformations:_

_Level: 1 – Lycan: This is his first transformation and he used this after we escaped Black Wing. It was a miracle that I even got control of this transformation and got back to normal. In the events he turns into this, a blue moon forms which is a captivating beauty._

_Level: 2 – Vampire: This is the second transformation. Beast took advantage of my rage and transforms me into a Vampire and it strangely made the clouds cover the sun which he took advantage of as he beats the hell out of the delinquent during Junior High. I managed to take control but I was too late as he was in a hopeless state. However, I took the advantage of being a Vampire and gave a small amount of blood to Nabeshima-san. Because of this, she earned a bit of a regeneration ability, sharper senses and a somewhat ability to see ghost. Coincidentally, a Red Moon was produced that day and many speculated the End of the World but it ended without much troubles._

_In my conclusion, Beast may be God's powerful force to destroy mankind but I still find it hard to believe. But still… his powers have only opened up to level two and for every level, I have a hard time controlling my instincts_

"_Don't worry about him, Sean. He is actually been really looking forward to this battle since you will start to focus more on our mission after this." Hate said as he was the only one who can actually talk to Beast without getting hurt._

"_I find it hard to believe that the two of you can communicate really. We have to wait for a few hours now to make it to America and the time difference there is about 25 hours late here in Japan." I told them as they nodded as I place the time in Japan and set a reminder for Saturday to return._

*A few hours later*

"We're here guys." I told them as we got down the plane and took a cab to our hotel where the event will be held.

"_Why don't we visit the locals? I want to be intimate with them-_" Liam said as we quickly made an objection.

"_NO!_"

"_Why not!_" Does this demon never learn?

"_Because the last time you were intimate to the locals, I was forced to leave by law and never to return. I don't want that to happen while I am still here!_" I told him as I gave my bags to the employee and we went to my room. Once when I was in my room I grab the bags and gave the boy 5 dollars for the trouble and told him to give me room service. I close the door behind me and checked the local news…

"It's all about the world; can I not listen to the world while we are here?" I told to no one in particular as I heard the door open.

"Oh, thanks for the food. You can leave it here and-"

"Seems like you are making yourself at home. Reminds me of the time we went to Alaska." I froze as I turned around, my jaw drop as I saw the whole gang was here.

"E-Everyone! Wh-Why! H-How! Wh-When!" I wanted to ask them a lot of questions as they laugh.

"When we heard you were going to America, I called everyone that we should come and support you." Sam said as it didn't really explain much…

"I never mentioned which part of the-" I was cut off by Clair

"Actually, you mentioned many times an important event and how you needed the money. So I made Alfred here look up on up-coming events which give big money and we found out it was this place. Didn't think we would find out did you?" Clair said as I found her to be quite the capable person to actually get tabs on me.

"Actually, it was me who mentions it and Clair went and mailed Alfred to look it up. The poor guy was up late till the last minute when we found the place." Sam said as I find it too hard to be just a stroke of luck. I just shake it off anyway since they are my friends.

"Well, since you guys are here. Why don't we have a steady chat? The tournament will be tomorrow at 9 a.m anyways." I told them as we chat about our lives.

_It was fun talking to them because I really miss them. Mana was here too and the reason she wasn't at school for a while is because she had to go through an exchange with another rival school. She was fine since the students treated her well. _

_Nero was angry at me as he still can't return to his own world, I told him to give up since he cannot cross to his world. He was really mad and challenges me to a game of chess which was quickly ended with a total score of 20-0._

_Sam came to me after the battle, he told me that I was a great help on preventing them from going after him and that he found a way to stop and kill them. He told me that they were originally a sleep eating monster of the night who loves to torture their target couples in their sleep. I took note of that and put it at my note so important pouch._

_Alfred who was my first friend at the Philippines came and went to give me s blueprint in upgrading my sword into their alternate forms when I change into Beast or Hate. However, Alfred only made one exclusive to Hate and left Beast with only a bit of knowledge he got from a book he found. Beast was satisfied with the book and we switched back before anyone could notice._

_Takai walks by with me along the balcony and told me information about who the two are. So far, he found out that the two played a big role in the up-coming future and that they came from me wasn't a coincidence. He talked about that it was fate that made me be their catalyst for their event. He also warned me that if I wanted to oppose faith, then I would have to not let the other two out. I was surprise on what he meant as other two but Takai shook his head as he points to the sky. He cannot tell me more of what he knows… we then went in and grab something to eat._

_The Idol couple, Ryan and Sekai, came to me with happy faces. I was in terrible shock to find them smiling really, no pun intended but if you knew Sekai for long you would really be trembling in fear when she smiles. They talk to me about my classmate, Kanon-chan and how she was very gifted and cute. They also gave me a paper about how her goddess was doing. I told them that we have already met up but I had to forget for reasons they already know. These two were the only ones who knew I was the vessel of the seven. They also wanted me to join the Idol world and be a big celebrity among all celebrities. I told them that I will take up the offer on another time as they went to eat at the restaurant below._

_Megumi and Dennis along with her sister came in. I waved at them as they went to me, Megumi jumped on me and hugs me like there was no tomorrow as she really missed me. I couldn't blame her really, I missed them all too. Dennis went and asked about Levy as I look at his sister. Dennis notices that I was staring at her as she introduced me to her. Her name was Roxan and as he told me they really weren't related, there was a huge difference anyone can tell when you really know Dennis. Megumi talked about how she wanted to raise a flag so that I can join them again and reform Black Wing but I told her that it would take her years before it can take effect. She still clings to me however as I sigh. I notice that Roxan was shy so I told Megumi to bring Roxan and play some games that I fixed at the T.V. which she happily obliges and drags Roxan away who looks helpless. Dennis glares at me as I waved my hands telling him to calm down but he didn't and drags me into a rematch on wrestling… which we are doing right now!_

*The Hotel's Arena complex*

"This is a cool squared circle." I told Dennis who is just fired up in beating the hell out of me. I wonder sometimes how he manages to have that much energy.

"Let's finish what we started; I want to make sure you are not completely overwhelmed by Levy." He told me as he made his stance; I sharpened my vision out of reflex.

"So its true what they say, the hero who looks at opportunity in battle has eyes like a demons… those aren't his eyes but yours." He told me as I look at his movements; I nod my head that these are indeed my own vision.

"But let's see how long will it take for you… to rely on your vision?" He came forward too fast and managed to land a punch at my face as I was launched away but managed to regain my balance in a split second.

"Too slow, hero!" He came to me ridiculously fast again and made a leg-sweep but I manage to jump over him and looked back.

"You are getting too serious in a rematch… are you sure you want to get me serious?" I ask as he gives me a quick nod which made me sigh and smirk.

"Fine, let me remove my restraints…" I told him as I unbuttoned my polo and took off my shirt to reveal my armor.

"For a man who is a bit short, you have that strap in you?" Dennis asks out of curiosity as I shook my head.

"I was making sure that, no one will manage to land a hit with this body…" I told him as I let go of the weights outside of the ring as it made the earth shook a bit.

"Black Wing made modifications at my earliest training… they made me wear that not only as armor but also as weights which absorbs water which helps it expand and be more heavy. They made me swim in it, run through the dessert with it, and made me do my exercises with it during a heavy storm." I told him as I remembered that hellish training.

"It really brings you on edge, almost killed me more times than I can count but after getting used to it. I managed to get my normal speed back and normal pace, it also became apparent that I needed to be cool and relax most of the time in order for stress not to build up quickly and make the enemy think they are getting the advantage." I told him as this training did save my life one too many times.

"What was the training called?" He asked as I know they got their own separate training in the earlier operations of Black Wing.

"Project Akuma, it was made for me to be like a demon in combat. They made me become an ordinary human while I wear this… and a demon once I removed it!" I told him as I gave him a powerful kick to his midsection.

"Guah!" He was sent flying as he crashed to the farthest wall from here.

"Damn! Never knew that you were this powerful…" He got up from the attack, I purposely didn't force out my full potential. It will give my body an abnormal amount of stress which will give me a heavy disadvantage, not only that but if I lost my cool then I will get a lot of pump in my heart. I can only go at this for 5 minutes, enough time for me to defeat a whole army.

"I was always holding back… I will never just show my true power to just anyone. But if the demons use this, they will become invincible." I told him as I ran to him.

"Not gonna attack?" He asks.

"Don't have to, you took heavy damage and not only that but I can guess you have a few broken bones and your nervous system is also a bit damaged." I pointed out to him as he was giving out an abnormal aura, one which I normally see from a person who can't go on.

"You're right, I give up you win. At this rate, no one might free you from your faith but yourself." I heard him say as I help him go to my room as we grab out stuff.

"Please, you guys can do whatever you want. I have other things to worry about." I told him as he loses consciousness. I use the elevator to get to my room as the others where surprise at the beaten up Dennis, mostly his sister Roxan. I told them to give him medical treatment here as I got to my bedroom and slept for tomorrow.

*The next day*

"Good morning everyone!" As per usual, the earliest to wake up was Clair who didn't need sleep since she is a machine, I was the second to get up as I took my shower and changed for the chess tournament. The next to get up was Dennis who got better after getting treatment; I wasn't surprised since he still had a bit of Levy's ability. The three of us watched T.V. and didn't find anything interesting, after a while the rest woke up and we went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"This is delicious! I can't believe you can afford this, Sean!" Megumi told me as I told her that I paid the expenses in advance including coverage for unexpected guest to arrive.

"It's kind of hard to believe you're in debt; then again, if you win here then you get 5 million dollars and get to be an undisputed Master of Chess." Takai said as I look at his direction and found he was eating the usual pancakes with coffee.

"Well, I'm still not the winner until it is decided, I plan to move on with my life after this tournament. I want to live the rest of my high school life as just plain old me." I told them as they went silent, I can tell they didn't want this to happen.

"What are you gonna do? Are you going to go and die at the battlefield to save the world?" The one who brought the subject up was Sam who is very close to me.

"No, I wo-" I was cut off.

"Stop lying! We already know what you did with the Black Wing HQ! You were the one who blew it up and the only thing left for you was the mission you couldn't finish!" I was shocked and surprised at the same time to learn of this, I look at the rest and their expression told me that they knew as well.

"I guess… you guys found out what really happened… but that's not the whole story." I told them as I sip my cup of milk as they gave different expressions.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asks as I sigh. I was thinking on whether I should tell them the truth or not. So I made a trick question instead.

"What makes you think I will "spill the beans" this time? There are things in this world you shouldn't know yet, or even find out for the matter." I told them as they were angry.

"But why!" They yelled at the same time.

"The reason I was persecuted… wasn't it strange I'm the only one who is being kept watch at? Constantly being eyed upon when something goes wrong? Or get threat mails when they don't want me to move?" I told them as I showed them the threat mails I received through the years.

"The government of Japan has warned me not to show my face to the world and if I did then they will eliminate you all." I told them as I gave them a folder which contained pictures of who are keeping tabs of them.

"But how? I didn't even notice they were-" Takai began as he was the only person who hid very well but manage to be included in the picture.

"They clearly know all of us, so the things we've been hiding in our website was a waste of time. They have too many information on us but they don't know of our true abilities… they only know of my supernatural abilities." I told them as they got serious.

"I want all of you to train, get back into shape secretly behind their backs. Don't show that what you do everyday is also a part of your training. Do not and I repeat do not expose yourselves from your training course. Use whatever means necessary to get back to shape, get jobs if you have to or get limited time training from gyms but don't show your abilities. Keep your abilities on check and be simple, build an underground base to practice your abilities there and give me your progress via anonymous mail. Make sure, you make others send your mail to a post office. Don't send progress on a regular schedule, this will make sure no one is keeping tabs. While putting you message, make sure to use gloves to hide your prints. Also make sure that your message will look simple but has a deep meaning into it, give me signs and we will go by the following: on going, smoothly, and ending. Once we reach the end course, that's the time I will tell you the truth." I told them as they nodded and went their separate ways, I was now all alone but not completely.

"_Dennis looks like his going to have to train harder so that his sister won't get involved._" Levy said as I nodded.

"_I want to prepare them for what is coming, it will beyond what I can do once the truth has been revealed to the world._" I told him as we went to the tournament.

*Airport*

_The tournament ended sooner than expected, I couldn't believe that I was fighting with such weak opponents. It didn't take me to consume the time I needed to execute my move or the time to actually make a counter attack. I already planned out what moves they would make and the counter attacks I will use to them. It turned out perfectly well but something feels really off by it… it's not like I'm a main character in some fanwork story or anything…_

[Actually, you are. And why are you even breaking the 4th wall?]

_I smell trouble, every time something goes right in my life it goes with some amazing twist I wasn't prepared for… did I made an unnecessary move again? I felt a lot of dread as I left to get back to Japan._

"_You guys think something is way off today?_" I ask them as they weren't particularly listening to my inner dialogue.

"_Don't worry about it Einstein, you won the battle and the war. You should really celebrate and not go directly to the Sharks HQ_" Lucy told me as I took the private plane to the Big Boss who loaned my parents money.

"Hey kid, the boss wants to speak with you." The thug said as he gave me his phone.

"This is Sean speaking." I said as the contact from the other side laughed.

"Funny as always Sean my boy, did you win the tournament?" He asks.

"I know you didn't watch such a boring live broadcast so I went ahead and won the thing in under 3 hours." I told him as he once again laughed his heart out.

"I knew you would, will you bring the money to me directly again like always?"

"Pretty much, oh and don't mind counting I've already counted the money for you."

"Well that's good to hear, I can always trust someone like you. But what do you plan doing afterwards? You are still short on money you know."

"I plan on paying it after 7 years… a lot of people offered me successful jobs but I plan to take it slow for the rest of my high school life."

"Well since you put it that way… how about we leave the remaining behind and let you have that life."

"Whoa did somebody pay you hefty sums of cash to say that?"

"I would normally say yes but not this time kid. Someone already paid for your remaining debt so we have to let you go. But before that we have to beat you up."

"It's not like it surprises me but you like to keep an image."

"Don't you want to know who your benefactor is kid?"

"Nah, the last time I checked it only gives me bad news. Besides, you wouldn't even give me the name anyway."

"Damn right you are, the special treatment was ordered from us. So they had to pay extra for that. Anyways this is farewell kid; hope you like the life you bought back." He said as he ended the call.

"Come with us kid." He said pointing a gun at my head which I ignored and gave him the cash.

"Don't you have a flamethrower or something?"

"Sorry, fresh out of them."

"Gonna kick me in the ass aren't ya?"

"It's what the boss wants."

"Then let's make this short. Let me go and there won't be a blunder… you do want to get access for your boss to escape right?" I told him as I revealed C4 explosives planted at my body.

"You wouldn't… oh you would shit!"

"Now give me the gun." I told him as he handed over the gun and I dismantled it.

"Say to your boss I will never meet him again." I told him as I diffused the C4 and tossed it to the guy as I left from the airport back to Keima's Café.

*Back at Café Grandpa*

"So how was America?" Keima-san ask as I look at his direction, he was still playing his games.

"Fun as always, sorry I couldn't have you come with me, Keima-san~" I teased him as he scoffs.

"I wouldn't like to go there anyways; I have too many galgames to worry about than going abroad." He went and left back to his room and locking himself up.

"Same old Keima-san. Did anything happen while I was gone, Imouto-san?" I ask as I saw her carrying another spirit.

"Eh? We went to Grandpa Katsuragi and got a runaway spirit from an old lady. Don't worry, I was the one who caught it this time~" I couldn't help but fell silent to the awkwardness but I slap myself back to reality.

"I thought I lost it back there for a moment… anyways good work, Imouto-san." I told her as she cheers and went on to deliver the spirit.

"Today is my first step into freedom… it feels… strange?" I said to myself as I felt my surroundings.

"_It must've been hard to drag yourself out of the hole you are in. Now if only your sister was out of that coma then you will receive your happy ending!_" The demons said as well as the others, I just gave a sigh.

"That will be the day, what do you thing I should do? Work to get my sister tuition?" I half-jokingly said as the demons took it seriously.

"_It's a start_"

"Really now… hahaha…" This really does feel great, to finally have freedom. I just hope this isn't some kind of sick and twisted turn of events which will lead me to trouble. *sweatdrop*

To be continued.

_Alright, this chapter is done and now Sean's coded mission is semi-complete, he is one step away in fulfilling the encrypted messages wishes. Will it lead it to his doom? Or will it lead it to a tragic fall? We will find out when the time comes… I want to play with the characters a little more._

_Sean: You monster!_

_Oh shut up, Sean. Now for the hints in the keys… the whole members of Black Wing are the pieces involved in a much later development. However, there are more of these pieces Sean must secure before he can move on to the next mission. But these are pieces Sean needs and not Keima, the two will have two separate rolls in this story and Sean will slowly be dragged down deeper as the 3rd person to come begins to fill Sean. Well that's it for now, see you later~_


	23. Chapter 17

_Alright it's a new chapter of this continuing story and I decided to change my writing style. Apparently, I suck at explaining situations as I go and I generally noticed it as I continued. So from this chapter onwards… my writing style will go by the flow of the conversation I make and the reactions I think will be appropriate for the story. I apologize to everyone who has continued to read my work up until now. I'll try to make it as simple and easy to read as possible for all readers and I will probably rewrite the rest later on. Now to begin the story!_

* * *

><p><em>A maiden's pure desire<em>

_I woke up this morning and opened my window to breathe in the fresh air, it felt nice and cool as I wore my jacket as I take my usual route to Kusunoki's Dojo. Though it was still 3 at the morning, it felt right to just go with the flow and truly grasp the freedom I was finally given._

_"__You're energetic first thing in the morning, going to her Dojo I presume?__"__ Hate asks as I nod my head._

"_Listen, Sean, I have a request for you._" I stopped the moment I heard that from Hate. They normally don't take request and just go with it whenever they want.

"_This is a first; you normally would just go ahead and do it without asking._" I told him as he didn't responded back.

"_If you still don't remember the rules then let me give you a refresher. The most important rule is-_"

"_Never endanger innocent humans, I know._" He finally responded; he didn't like it when I nag about the rules. So I continued on my way to the Dojo.

"_Good to know you still remember the rules, it couldn't be helped if you have to go out but since this is a rare occasion to hear a request from you, I have to hear it out._" I told him as I waited for his request.

"_Thank you, Sean, for understanding. You see… I have plans for her. I can't tell you the full details of my plans but it involves your training style. So I want to spar with her right now._" I nod my head in understanding, he is better when it comes to hand to hand combat and much more flexible and agile.

"_But if something goes wrong, then I will have to step up. Remember, unlike Beast, I can control you… or are you letting me control you?_" He is Hate which means my anger is his fuel but he can control it like it is nothing.

"_Both actually… it's a lot more fun that way. Also, you don't remember much._" I was hurt by that remark. I'm one of a few people who have Photographic Memory and he treats it like it's not a big deal.

"_I'm beginning to understand why people call you Hate._" I told him as he just smirked.

"_Not people or to be more specific, they aren't humans._" That caught my attention.

"_But I won't say more, besides, we are already here._" I was briefly stunned to find myself at the Dojo so fast.

"_All right, I'm taking over now._"

"_Hold it, I better explain things to her first!_" I scolded him as I saw Kusunoki training.

"Ohayou Kusunoki." She turns around surprised by my presence.

"Is something the matter?" I ask as she shook her head.

"Tell me what's wrong Kusunoki, you know that I can tell when you are hiding something." I told her as my vision got clear. She was avoiding eye contact, something that Kusunoki doesn't do much.

"Well… I-I… shifu…" She was having trouble with her words. This is definitely something important.

"Kusunoki… sempai. Right now, I'm not your master. I am your friend and if there is something troubling you, I'm here to listen." I told her as I relaxed a bit and walked inside the Dojo to sit at the mat.

"Hai…" I'm not Keima, if he was here he knows what to do. But I have to do what I can for his children, like I promised.

"You see, Sean-kun… lately I've been having troubles." She leaned to my shoulder which didn't bother me much since I am her friend.

"Boy troubles?" I asked which caught her completely by surprise.

"Shall I take that as a yes then?" I asked as she once again placed her head in my shoulder.

"Yeah… you see. There is this boy in school who confessed to me during one of my practice sessions." I would presume it was on the day of my absence.

"Wait… I thought a lot of boys confess to you. Why is this one so special?" I asked since I know that there are a lot of guys who like Kusunoki.

"Well, not to brag but you are one of the most beautiful people I know Kusunoki and that means a lot." I told her as I was embarrassed.

"You are so kind Sean-kun… that means a lot to me." She gave me a hug which caught me by surprise.

"…" I didn't say anything because I've already said what I wanted to say… but I was just too stupid to say anything right now.

"So… this guy confessed his love to me. I told him that he has to defeat me first at a sparing much… and then he won." My jaw dropped to the floor as my face went with it.

"No way… you have never lost before! H-How can you be easily defeated!" I asked standing up as I saw her shaking… she was scared. I understand now… why she was avoiding eye contact.

"Did she do something to you after you lost?" I asked hiding my eyes behind my bangs.

"No, he said that he will pick me up here at my place around this time." She told me as I cracked my knuckles.

"All right, I'm gonna defeat him so that he no longer can get close to you." I told her as I stood up but Kusunoki grabs my hand stopping me from my tracks.

"Ano… shifu… please don't hurt him. He is just a silly little boy…" I turned around confused as what she meant. Little did I know that things are starting to get way out of hand.

"Kusunoki-sempai~! I've come to have a date with you~" I turned around to face to face my opponent as I noticed his height, his white-spike hair, and his oversized headphones.

"Eh?" The two of us were shocked. I couldn't really say a word on Kusunoki's boyfriend.

"S-S-Sean-kun!" Eh? He knows me? I thought I hid myself pretty well for the freshman not to notice me?

"Umm… sorry but have we met before?" I asked as he fell to the ground.

"What! You don't remember! It's me! Takai!" I took the news very slowly… until it landed like a nuclear bomb on my head.

"Eh? EEEHHH!" I was shocked to find out that this was Takai! I knew he was short and had a very big ego but this was too much for me.

"Shifu… you know him?" I sweat bullets as I heard Kusunoki's voice. I turned around and found her glaring at me.

"Ah- wait- it's a huge misunderstanding!" I was waving my hands in panic as Kusunoki slowly came to me clenching her fist.

"EH! You're training another person after so long! Sean-kun you big meanie!" Takai! You just put more fuel in the fire!

"So there were more!" She was ready to punch me as I try to stop her.

"Ah! Wait! I-It isn't as it seems! Takai and I knew each other way during my disappearance!" I told her as she punched me so high that I can see Café Grandpa.

"So you planned it even back then to have this guy go out with me!"

"Ouch! That punch was pretty impressive Kusunoki!" I gave her a thumbs up as I spew blood on the ground.

"S-Sean-kun!" They were running to my side as I did a funny moment.

"I… have… no… regrets!" And I dramatically fell unconscious.

*Five minutes of recovering later*

"I can't believe you Shifu! Making us worry like that even though you're not that hurt." I scratch the back of my head as Takai was bandaging my forehead so that the bleeding will stop.

"Hahaha, you say it like I'm not human." I joked as the two flinched.

"You guys…" I was at the corner sobbing as the two were troubled.

"Ah, no shifu you're mistaken. It's not like we think you as an unstoppable fighting machine bent in world domination." That actually pierced me quite hard as Takai knew that she unconsciously made it worse.

"Okay, enough of the drama and humor. It's time to get serious." And at times he is really sensitive when it comes to world domination. The two are lost for words at the sudden recovery.

"Anyways, Sean-kun, I didn't know you were here. Though Mana-chan did inform us that you live near here." Takai said as he sat down Indian style as I did as I did as well.

"I figured that one way or another you guys will mess up and appear in my life again." I told Takai who was genuinely hurt by my words.

"Anyways, Kusunoki how did you end up knowing him?" I asked as I pointed my finger at him.

"Well… we met during practice like what I told you before." Looks like I wouldn't get more useful information other than that.

"Oh, I was at your school to meet up with Mana-chan, what we did is highly classified. But when I was about to leave I heard someone training at the gym. So out of curiosity, I checked on who it was and that's how I met Kusunoki-sempai." Still… you made a big change… you usually had a big ego with you.

"But what made you want to make her your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Oh, its because she's really beautiful and her movements were flawless. It kinda reminded me of you Sean-kun." He scratched the back of his head as I turned pale.

"Well… you know what it means when I'm here Takai… I will have to defeat you since she's my responsibility." I told him as I stood up.

"Since when did responsibility become a factor for you?" His speaking patterns changed, he was back to his egoistic self.

"Takai…"

"You left us for her! How can you be so selfish! You were our leader! Why did you have to leave us!" I take it back; this isn't the Takai I know.

"Takai I-"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! You left the team and destroyed our home! Everyone's been holding back to say this but we really wanted to stay as a team forever!" It is my fault… but I cannot take the responsibility of taking care of them… I have my own problems I needed to take care of. They will never probably understand…

"TAKAI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the two were silent, I ignored the fact there were others sleeping here.

"Alam mo ko na nalaman ninyo na ito kay Sam. Ngunit hindi ninyo kaya tanggapin na umalis na ako." I didn't want Kusunoki to know what we were talking about, so I changed my language into Filipino.

"Marahil ganoon nga Sean, ngunit tayo ay kailangan ng lider. At ikaw lang ang tanging lider namin." I nod my head, I am there only leader.

"Alam ko, kaya dapat kanang sumuko Takai. Hindi kita gustong saktan, kaya kailangan mo ng sumuko." I told him as he took a step back.

"At kung hindi ako susunod?" He asked as I gripped my fist tightly.

"You know what will happen and it will not be pretty." I changed back to Japanese so that Kusunoki can understand what we are saying right now.

"So be it Sean-kun! I'll take you on and if you lose then you will come back to us!" He said as was about to make a stance but I gave him a flying side kick ending the contest.

"Like I would let that happen." I knew Takai was one of the weakest of the team since he is the brains of our operations.

"Tsk! Damn you Sean-kun! You cheapskate!" I laughed as he used weak insults.

"I never said that there are rules in combat." I mocked as he stood up and charged at me.

*Third person Combat Martial arts*

The two are locked in a tight battle for a girl named Kusunoki. Sean had the early advantage of doing a cheap shot when his opponent least expected it. However, Takai recovers from it and made an assault towards Sean and gave him a powerful abdominal punch.

"N-No way!" However, much to Kusunoki and Takai's surprise, Sean's abs stopped the fist from making impact thus reducing the damage by a large margin.

"Hammer of God!" Sean gave him a powerful left-handed uppercut as Takai was sent flying. Kusunoki was surprised of Sean's powerful punch; she never knew that he was that strong.

"Heaven's Assault!" The moment Takai was about to land was his last chance to give up as Sean delivers a powerful jumping axe kick to him. Takai screams in pain as his stomach was in hit and created a crater where he landed. Takai had no choice but to surrender Kusunoki to Sean.

*Kusunoki's POV*

"Takai-kun! Sean-kun!" I went to them as Takai-kun surrenders the battle. Sean-kun fell to the ground a few moments after Takai surrendered. He was lying there in pain as he used too much of his leg strength.

"Damn it, I overdid it again. Is Takai alright?" Sean-kun was worried about his opponent more than himself as always. I went to check on Takai who drank a pill and stood up.

"Tsk, I knew I couldn't win against him but to put up a real bluff… you really are the leader. You haven't changed even though time has passed." He smiled as he went over to Sean-kun and feeding him his pill.

"Hmm? What's this?" Sean-kun asked as he drank the pill.

"RG41 pills. You remember that mission where we fought with those monsters in Puerto Rico right? The commander and I took samples to try and harness their power but all I got is restoration pills. I have others but I only use them when it's necessary." I couldn't understand what they were talking about; Sean-kun just got up and folded his legs and arms. He was in deep thought as his eyes changed color to red.

"I see… I'm sorry if I got a little serious back there. I really didn't want to kill you honestly." Takai-kun and I sweatdrop as it was hard to believe he was holding back even though he just used two powerful attacks which would kill anyone… then again, Takai-kun did defeat me on our sparing match.

"Geez, you knew I was the weakest among the group and yet you nearly forgot about it and went all out on me." He said as he helped Sean-kun stand up.

"Actually… I was holding back a lot of my emotion and strength… but I unconsciously let out too much when you gave me that punch to the gut… I guess I cannot just spar with anyone anymore…" I don't know if I should pity him or just stand their scared of him, Takai-kun must've had the same idea since he was shaking.

"I don't know if I should treat you as a monster or an abnormal anymore Sean-kun. Anyways, my involvement with Kusunoki-sempai ends here. I will go back to my place and do what I do best. See you later and I'm still in progress with my training." He said as he ran down the mountain leaving the two of us. I turned and stared at Sean-kun who was silent and still in deep thought.

"Ano… Sean-kun?" I called as he snaps out of his thoughts as I caught his attention.

"Oh right, now that is over then we should begin training." I sighed as he was still the same, he would always put his priorities as a Master than a friend after a crisis.

"Oh and we will be having a different training this time. I want you to believe in me and let my other person take control of the training for a while." I was confused since he wasn't making sense.

"So someone else is going to train me? Who is he master?" I asked as Sean-kun's aura suddenly plummeted into deep aggression and anger. His eyes turning into a burning red sensation as his stare pierces me like paper. Also, I hear a faint sound of clanking chains hitting each other.

"I will be your training instructor for the rest of your final days of training, after that you are now a true Kasuga-style Martial artist." His voice and even the way he speaks is quick like how fire burns through kerosene.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit scared of his appearance.

"I am Hate, I am one of Sean's living emotion. I help control his hate and aggression towards people he could hurt." He told me as I sweatdrop, I knew he was lying since Sean-kun's fight earlier is proof.

"I don't believe you, Sean-kun didn't hold back when he fought with Takai-kun earlier!" I pointed out to him as his smile didn't disappear.

"Oh that's because his emotions that time isn't anger but oppression which is out of my jurisdiction." He told me as I was confused.

"Don't tell me you don't even know what oppression means?" He gave me a long silent stare before realizing I didn't know what it meant.

"Oh dear, Sean-kun is raising a battle freak." I can see that he was disappointed as I was offended by his words.

"Okay, Oppression is the exercise of authority or power in a burdensome, cruel, or unjust manner. In short, Sean's authority earlier as both your master and friend is unstable and it gave way to oppression which is the result of his conflicting feelings. So he got a bit messed up and overdid it a bit." I nod my head as I begin to understand, Sean-kun is growing to create personalities who will control his dangerously unstable emotions… but oppression is an act and not an emotion unless it became a by product of his conflicting thoughts. I couldn't help but sweat bullets when I was thinking about it seriously.

"Okay, let's just say you control Sean-kun's hate and aggression… then what does it mean actually?" I wanted an explanation that made sense; I couldn't put the puzzle together.

"It means that every time Sean has his dangerous emotions unchecked, it will lead to catastrophe. Though there are seven who are already making his other emotions stable, it wasn't enough to stop his other dangerous emotions." I nod my head as I took it all in.

"The seven controlled Sean's pride, greed, envy, lust, gluttony, wrath, and sloth." Wait a minute, something didn't made sense along the seven.

"Isn't wrath and hate the same?" I asked as he shook his head.

"It may look the same but it actually isn't. Hate is a root while wrath is the product. It's just different on how others take care of their emotions… but Sean built up too much hate that it blew up and created me. I release the exact amount of hate in my attacks and tactics, enough to cool down Sean when he gets his act together." I guess I understand that a bit, Sean-kun wasn't one to show his anger towards someone and would result in his wrath.

"So Wrath's jurisdiction isn't strong enough to stop the roots like me. So that's why I was created. But there was someone else who was here way before I was created." That caught my attention.

"And who is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"If I were you, you shouldn't learn more than you already know about Sean. If you knew more than what you believe then you will regret it and most of all, Sean will regret it." His words sting like a thousand daggers to my body as I didn't push on further.

"But… if you want to learn more you will have to take the responsibility." He told me as I flinched.

"What responsibility?" I asked as he hits to back of his head.

"Eh?"

"I don't want Sean to know what we are talking about, so I knocked him out. Anyways, will you take the responsibility?" He asked again as I stood their in thought, my face was flustered as responsibility could mean anything.

"W-What kind of responsibility are we talking about?" I asked as he smiled, I feared the worst answer that I can hear.

"The responsibility of saving Sean." I was about to flip when I heard something different than what I would expect.

"Save? What do you mean by save?" I asked as he shook his head and put his index finger at my lips.

"I told you, I will talk once I confirm you will take responsibility. Knowing this can actually change the course of the future." He told me as I once again stood their in awe, I finally understand why he was with Sean-kun. But to confirm my theory I need to make a deal with this guy… I finally nod my head and told him I would as I smiled as our surrounding turned dark, he smiled amid this darkness as he got close to me.

"Then let me tell you what you want to know." I gulped as I was beginning to doubt myself in the choice I made. It was like making a deal with the devil… but for Sean-kun to be in danger, then I will take on any price to repay for his help and guidance.

* * *

><p>*A few hours of Hate's hellish training later. Sean regains consciousness and found himself cleaning the dishes at Café Grandpa*<p>

"…" I just woke up after Hate knocked me out good from this morning because of that I got a good rest and my mind is at ease. (But my body feels like hell.) *Brutally hurt during a dangerous training session with Kusunoki*

"… Hate are you there?" I tried calling out to him but he didn't responded, I called again but this time someone else answered.

"_Hate is currently having muscle problems and told us not to let you wake him up. He also wanted to say that your body is sore because you lacked a proper diet._" Levy said as I was offended by Hate's criticism.

"_When he wakes up, tell him to mind his own business!_" I said as I finished cleaning the dishes and went to take a rest at the couch inside.

"Okaa-san~! I finished cleaning the dishes. Should I close shop today since there aren't many customers coming today?" I asked as Okaa-san came in after fixing her motorcycle.

"Okay Se-chan~ You can take a day off today with Keima and El-chan~" She said as she went to close the store and as if on cue, the two siblings went into the room discussing something.

"This is why I didn't eat ramen that day and stayed hungry…" I heard her say as my stomach growled making me remember that I haven't eaten anything since this morning.

"Keima-san~ Are you going out to buy more games?" I asked as he nods his head. I stood up and changed into my casual clothes which consisted of white jeans and a white polo-shirt, I also wore a red ball cap to cover my head from the heat.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked as I nod. Imouto-san came along with us as we went away to Keima-san's usual route to the gaming store.

"A lot of games come out during the summer… including doujins that are particularly released at this season… if I don't choose carefully, the numbers will be endless." He said as he picked a handful of games.

"So you're leaving the regular purchase of games to me again. Not only that but it seems that we cannot afford some of them judging from how popular some of them are." I told him who was shocked from the news.

"Don't worry Keima-san, I will be buying these games for you but you will have to leave the doujins in my care." I told him as he was thinking it through.

"Fine… but I get to finish it first okay!" He exclaimed as I nod my head. The doujins can be sold at the black market for a small price. We went outside as we went on our way along side the two siblings.

"Ah~ After reading the brochure, I want to eat ramen. I've never eaten ramen here before!" Imouto-san exclaimed as I look around for a ramen shop.

"It's good that we eat some Keima-san, I haven't eaten anything since this morning." I told him as Imouto-san was annoying him to get into the ramen shop.

"Fine." He said as Imouto-san and I cheered and went in but someone else beat us to the entrance.

"Welcome!"

"Excuse me! Ramen and Shio Ramen! Then some Tsukemen!" She ordered as the owner was surprised but made them anyway as we stood there observing her.

"Excuse me! Three ramen…" I quickly remembered that we were here to eat ramen but the owner's soup was already taken by this girl from earlier.

"Eh!" I was at the verge to cry but I stopped myself and we went outside with empty stomachs.

"There's another well-known ramen shop, let's go there." Imouto-san said as she drags Keima-san and I followed but was stopped to find the same girl again.

"Excuse me! Ramen and Miso Ramen, afterwards some Umihiyashi Ramen!" We watched as the girl eats three ramen once again.

"Erm… three ramen…" However, we were once again faced with the tragedy of losing the soup to her.

"I'm very sorry!" She apologized as Imouto-san shook it off.

"It's… it's no big deal~~!" She's quite the optimist.

"What should we do?" I asked Imouto-san as we went out.

"Now that it's come to this, we'll eat ramen for sure!" Imouto-san was on fire as I was on fire as well and together we went to the next ramen store.

*After losing to the same girl in every ramen shops later*

"I'm… so hungry…" I planted my face on the table of a cafe shop. We ordered some coffee to go as we sat there for a bit of shade.

"I know Sean-kun; just hold on a bit longer." I cried tears of joy as Keima-san told me that but he looks somewhere else. I look at the direction where he was looking at and found the girl who liked too much ramen.

"_She even has packed ramen!_" I'm beginning to hate that girl.

"EH!" She put coffee on her ramen! That's so wasteful!

"Disgusting!" She said as she tossed away the cup ramen.

"Although she is cute…" I heard Imouto-san said as I was drinking my coffee.

"That's not good; you might ask "what is no good?" Her gluttony is no good!" He said as he adjusted his glasses to create dramatic effect.

"These are the six great sins of a heroine! You watch out as well!" I showed Imouto-san the Hexagon that Keima-san once made me work on.

"Even if she carries just one of these factors, she fails as a heroine!" He said with a mighty voice as the God of Conquest.

"In hell, we also have the Seven Sins… aren't they the same?" She said as Keima-san followed.

"Ah, Envy is an exception in games." Is that why you were fine with Levy's appearance?

"There are a lot of heroines with an interest in food, but… the issue here is with quantity!" He said as a though immediately came to me as I finished drinking my coffee.

"Elsea! Let's go and take this chance to find a ramen store!" I told her as I grab Keima-san's games and she drags him along.

"I know there this one place left!" I said as we found the place as I saw her heading there as well.

"_Oh no! She's coming to the same ramen store we are heading!_"

"Elsea! Use your hagoromo and tie her to a post!" I told her immediately as she nods her head and did so, stopping her from her tracks.

"Excuse me! Three ramen please!" I yelled as we got inside the store and the owner went and did as ordered.

"Okay, here!" Imouto-san and I snap our chopsticks as I took in the scent of the ramen.

"Delicious!" The both of us exclaimed at the same time as I was teary.

"So frantic over one bowl of ramen… to be so hyped-up… what's so good about ramen…" I heard Keima-san say as I felt someone glaring daggers at us.

"Excuse me, um… one ramen and…" before she can continue the owner apologized since they ran out. She then went to leave as I was finish eating my noodles and proceeded drinking the soup.

*DoroDoroDoroDoro* I almost spitted out the soup as I turned to Imouto-san.

"Oh no, I'm not taking this one. Sean-kun will have to do it this time." He said as I glance at Keima-san who had no interest in conquering her.

"Fine… let's follow her." I told them as we went after the two finished there ramen.

"Even though she just ate she can still run so fast, ne~." Imouto-san pointed out as I used the hidden roller blades in my shoes to catch up to her.

"Hurry up you two!" I turned around and found them completely exhausted.

"You go on ahead, we will catch up!" Imouto-san said as I went and followed the ramen-loving girl. But it wasn't long before she went into another ramen shop.

"Uemoto-ya…" I was in thought for a moment until Keima-san unexpectedly puts his hand on my shoulder which scared the hell out of me.

"Whoa! You alright Sean-kun?" Keima-san ask as I told him I was fine as we went inside.

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Welcome to Uemoto's! What would you like!" We flinched as we found out that this girl was working here.<p>

"Three ramen." Keima-san initiated the investigation as he changed his face to look like someone else.

"Understood, three ramen." She went to take our order as we took a sit at a table for 4 but we were three so I put the bags there instead.

"What's with the face, Kami-sama?" Imouto-san asked.

"We shouldn't be remembered. We let our guard down… she's working here!" He told her as she came back with water as I changed my eyes to red and hid my cap, unbuttoned my top botton and messed my hair a bit so that it will be spiked.

"Until we've decided on my plan, we should let her know us. You should act like a customer, too." I told Imouto-san who changed appearances as well.

"That's good enough." I told as she placed the ramen at our table.

"… this ramen is somewhat plain…" I said as we gave it a taste. Then it hit me like lightning, this ramen was the greatest ramen I have ever tasted!

"How is it? How does the ramen taste?" She asked as she caught on to our reaction.

"Oi, Sumire. Cut it out… if you pester them, the customers can't eat." I glance towards the location of the voice and found the owner.

"What… because Otou-san doesn't take care of the customers, your daughter has to do it!" She told him back as I glance at Keima-san nervously.

"_Father and Daughter…_" I sent him a telepathic message which he receives and nods his head.

"Take a look, Otou-san. We have two customers for Dinnertime! No matter which ramen store, everything was flashy!" She continued to rant on as I did notice that the ramen looked too plain.

"It's fine like this, I've never asked for your help." He said as his daughter got mad and argued with him.

"_I feel like this is my field of expertise… but I'm not so good with this kind of troubling family relationship…_" I glance between Imouto-san and Keima-san as I drank the soup and went to the counter.

"Excuse me! I'd like to work in this store!" I proposed as I almost forgot that our budget is on the red.

"You see… my allowance is on the red and my parents have disappeared for years now… so I really want to work here please!" I said as I placed my bowl down.

"Ah~! You were that guy in the store at noon!" She pointed out as I turned to her direction.

"I think you've got me mistaken for someone else." I told her as she was a bit intimidated of my red eyes.

"I'll accept. Come tomorrow." Score! [Is this how he gets those part-time jobs? Yes, yes he does.]

"Eh! We don't need a part-timer! I'm good enough on my own!" She argues with her father.

"There's no need for a woman in a ramen store! Sumire should do her schoolwork." I snickered as the girl was shocked and the three of us left after I paid the bill.

*Cafe Grandpa*

"That's not the only reason why you chose to work there right Sean-kun? I know how much it irritates you when family doesn't get along." I nod my head as I remembered the times I worked for family oriented shops and businesses.

"If it wasn't for the ramen and the fact that we are in the red then I wouldn't really do this job… but the ramen was good so I wanted the job." I said bluntly as I checked my planner for the next few weeks.

"_I know your awake Hate, don't try and hide it. You absorb the hate from me earlier in the store didn't you?_" This was the other reason why I wanted the job.

"_The smell of good ramen was too tempting to ignore, I couldn't help but do the family a favor._" For some reason, Hate really loves ramen and his favorite is Shouyu Ramen and Miso Ramen which is also my favorite.

"_You will be taking over the training during the morning and you will have to get to the shop at around 7. Can you do that for me?_" Asking favors for someone isn't like me but this is important… and it irritates me that Hate did something against my will.

"_Sure but expect that your body will be even sorer than before._" And sometimes I think his the son of the devil…

*The next Day at Uemoto-ya*

"_You bastard… I can't feel my freakin' body!_" I regret the day I asked for a favor from Hate and this will be the last I asked on from him!

"What, you're actually willing to work! Someone like you is just a hindrance!" I rolled my eyes as she begins to lecture me.

"We're strict you know! You have to put your entire heart into it, even when cleaning… if you don't… !" So she finally noticed.

"A-re! The store's sparkling!"

"Sean-kun came in around 6 in the morning and… has been polishing since then." That was actually Hate's doing. But I took over when it was around the appointed time.

"6'oclock! I slept above in my room, at that time…"

"Excuse me, but it's become a bit of an addiction of mine when it comes to cleaning… because I helped out with the shop at my landlord's place when business is high." I told them as the owner was impressed.

*After a while*

"That will be 3, 420 yen sir." I told him as Sumire-chan took the payment. Just then I heard a crash and went with Imouto-san's broom in hand.

"I'm sorry!" The mother of the child said as I cleaned it up without problem.

"It's fine miss, are you hurt? That's a lively child you have there ne?" After that it was lunchtime which was busies time of the day and it meant it was a rush for orders.

"A, Are? Which one was the Menkayakude?" Sumire-chan was troubled as I was carrying two bowls to customers already.

"On the right, next to it is a large serving of bamboo shoots. Number 3 is a Chashumen with an extra serving of noodles and onions…" I told her as I delivered the ramen noodles.

"Oi, what the heck! You're chatting too much, you Miso boy!" It seems that she named me after my favorite ramen dish.

"Chatting too much? That's impossible. A ramen store is a place to enjoy ramen. I do my best to remain in the shadows… so the guest can focus on their meal." She was flustered since I was right.

"Huhuhuhu…" At least the owner understands.

"The… they understand each other…"

*Café Grandpa*

"I'm home~!" I dropped at the floor due to exhaustion but I got the money for doing a good job. However, it wasn't worth the pain I am going through.

"You alright Se-chan?" Okaa-san got me up and sent to the dining table where her children are waiting for me.

"Thanks Okaa-san." She smiled as she went back to her cooking.

"How's the progress so far?" Keima-san asked who was playing his games.

"Hell to say the least… but it was alright." I told him as I put my head down.

"That's not what I meant… did you do as I asked?" I nod my head as I gave Imouto-san's broom back.

"I think I also the reason why she has a runaway spirit… but I can't prove it without getting close to Sumire-chan." I informed him as I set the table for us to eat. Will I have to continue this everyday? But that won't be so bad…

*The next day*

"Temporarily closed! Again? That old geezer!" She was mad as today we had to close shop.

"It couldn't be helped; your father is someone who sticks to his opinions." I told her as she was still mad.

"As if our store could sell anything like this! It's a huge loss for us!" I have to admit that she's right on this one.

"Actually, he is a stubborn geezer. Old taste, old store and old ideas!" She continued as I finished cleaning the tables and took a sit.

"What'll happen to us… when the store is ruined…" Well that's new, never seen this side of her.

"It's been bugging me for a while now but where's your mother?" I asked.

"A lot happened and… she ran away!" She bluntly said as I flinched. For a second there, I thought I stepped into a landmine.

"This uniform… is my mother's. Well, it was worn for advertisement… I can't leave it up to Otou-san anymore… I have to do something!" I glanced at her for a moment as I collected my thoughts.

"_She's surprisingly serious about taking the family business just like I thought but it surprises me more that she doesn't mind her mother is gone… she's a lot like me… is this why Hate has done them a favor?_"

"Do your best, Sumire-chan. Leave the store to me. I can understand now why you've been working so hard. You wouldn't eat ramen excessively if you've got something in mind right?" I gave her an authentic smile for once as she went to grab her bag.

"Now… I'm… creating my own ramen!" She exclaimed holding her bag.

"Otou-san, doesn't even acknowledge me. Not even a little! He says women can't make ramen!" There are a number of reasons why your father said that… I can't think of a few.

"On the contrary, hiring a miso boy like you… he plans to chase me out!" Like I said, there are a number of reasons why.

"Just watch! I'll take over this store! I will create ramen, more delicious than Otou-san's!" I sat there for a while and thinking… she might actually pull it off.

"Umm… say, Miso boy, would you mind trying the… ramen I made?" I nod my head as she smiled at me and jumps in joy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Still… is it alright if I try her ramen? Well I do eat anything that's served to me… but this might be one of those days I make an exception.<em>" I thought as she prepares her ultimate ramen.

"When my Otou-san eats this, I'll gain his acknowledgement. I'll blow away my father's plain ramen!" I hope this isn't something that can kill me. *His lower body is shaking like crazy*

"_Looks like you're in for a big one, Sean._" It looks like Hate is awake after a short rest.

"_Are you hungry for ramen Hate?_" I asked as he simply scoffs.

"_Of course I am! This man in me loves nothing but ramen and curry!_" I sweatdrop as I switched places with him.

*Hate's POV*

"Okay, it's done!" She said as I was surprised that I'm in the restaurant.

"To, to be honest, this is the first time someone's tried my food… I, I have some confidence though…" I looked at the ramen and found it to be too extravagant.

"Erm… this thing that looks like a melon is…"

"Ah, it's a melon." Minus one for my confidence.

"There's also something that looks like an orange, but…"

"Ah, it's an orange." I think I'm starting to get the big picture here.

"Then, Miso boy hurry up and dig in." I turned pale as I don't know what I signed myself into.

"I-I'll try it…" I told her as I got my chopsticks and prayed this was a normal ramen. [Cue Harima Parody.]

"Here goes nothing!" I exclaimed as I took the first bite.

"_I-It can't be! T-This is! NNNNNOOOOO!_" It felt like I was stomp upon by a herd of Mammoths. The taste was nothing I was prepared for! (I'm gonna pass out from this one bite!) [End of Parody. Incoming next Parody.]

"You see, there's plenty of cold, thick, meaty, fishy, and spicy kinds, right? We can't turn something like that in our store's specialty! So, I decided to make sweet ramen!" From turning pale to turning red… this girl is messing with me! *vein pops*

"Don't mess with me! That's not ramen! Furthermore, my teeth are sensitive to sweets!" I yelled at her as pain immediately attacked my teeth as I grit in pain.

"A-Are? No good?" She said as the door closes behind me.

"Otou-san…" It was her father…

"Ah!" He poured all of the soup down the drain.

"Don't use the kitchen however you want. You can't make ramen!" He said as I nod my head as my teeth are still aching.

"What are you doing!" He left without saying anything afterwards.

"That damned geezer… as if I'd lost to him!" She said as she was mad at him.

"Nee, won't you make delicious ramen with me!" She asked as she closes in and grabs my arms.

"Eh!" But one thing is fore sure; I don't want that nightmarish ramen again.

"I really… need a food sampler! In return, I'll acknowledge you working here!" Damn it! Sean, why don't you help me out!

"_Can you say no to that face?_"

"No good…?" She was flustered as so was I, I was weak when it comes to people giving me that puppy-eyed face.

"F-Fine…" I answered as she smiled and hugs me.

"Thank you!" I gave a sigh; this might turn real ugly for me if I eat her ramen.

*Café Grandpa*

"Heh~ So you're going to make ramen with Sumire-san, ne." Imouto-san insisted as I put my head down exhausted.

"She was so persistent… so I decided to help her. But her meal is…" I said as I dreaded when the memory returns to me.

"Please let me help with cooking~~" She said as I motion her to stop.

"No thanks Imouto-san, I can take on anything she throws at me." I told her as the night went by and I went to Sumire's house.

"If I can't use the scullery, I'll use the other kitchen! I'll just do it when father's in the store. My apartment is above the store. This is a room for the people of the store." She said as I followed with a quick remark.

"You're not going to wear your Qipao today, heh." At least I know she wears normal clothes.

"I, I have to say… it's not really nice inside, ne… well… it doesn't matter really." And it's too late to back down now.

"I'll research here and you'll come during your breaks in the store, Miso boy." I'm gonna be this girl's guinea pig.

"So, let's make an extremely sweet ramen. This time with cola flavor." She said as she took out the cola.

"Does it have to be that sweet?" My jaw dropped as I feared the consequences of getting diabetes. After this, I ate a lot.

*The next Day*

"I'm really glad to have a food sampler (Guinea pig) around~ I get worried about the calories…" It's a good thing I exercise a lot then.

*And the next*

"The cream is fatty… so, it might turn into body fat…" My face turned pale as this girl plan's to make me fat.

*And the next…*

"This is with caramel flavor… this is with chocolate flavor, eh… are you listening?" I fainted after knowing what the next ramen (poison) is going to taste like. This cycle continued for a full week.

*Café Grandpa*

"Sean… it turned into a punishment ne." No Imouto-san, it turned into a horror show.

"It's scary… the flavors don't work well in the ramen…" I was lying at the floor with a full stomach. I've gained a decent amount of weight and muscles due to my morning training with Kusunoki and eating Sumire's deadly ramen.

"It's sweet and fatty, the worst kind I've ever come up against. My body's almost at its limit after eating it all." I told her as I couldn't move from my position.

"Eh! You ate everything?"

"Ye… yeah…"

"It would have offended her if… I said no…" I told her as she got a bowl.

"Well then, Sean… please eat what I made as well~ Fresh seafood ramen!" She showed me the bowl as I throw up.

"Eww! Sean! You're throwing up!" She said as she brings me to the bathroom to release a load full of you know what.

*Uemoto-ya*

"Seems tough." The manager said as I wasn't it proper shape due to my diet changing too much.

"Ah, I'm totally fine." I told him.

"You're more hardworking than I thought… further butting into this matter, ne."

"When Sumire is in the shop, it's noisy and it can't be helped. That she cares… and the store can't be helped either. Tell Sumire… that she should stop making ramen." I glance and saw him still working on the soup, when I look at him… an image of her daughter comes by.

"Are those your true feelings?" I ask.

"Of course. There's a better life, for Sumire, right…" I held back a laugh but he noticed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"Oh, it's just that the two of you are really alike. I couldn't help but laugh." I told him as he seemed confused.

"Let me tell you the reason why my parents disappeared." I told him as he turned around and met me in the eye and returned back to his soup.

"Fine, nothing to lose." He told me as I began… a few minutes later.

"You've got a pretty messed up life there Sean-kun. I wonder how you managed all this years…" He said as I nodded.

"It was with the help of my friend's Okaa-san that I can live the way I am right now. But the memory of my parents pushing the responsibility to me was unbearable… that's why I envy you two. You care about each other so much that it's funny." I told him as I grinned.

"If I were you… you should treasure the love of your daughter as it is the only think left that you live for." I told him as I returned to cleaning until it was break time.

"Here, sweet ramen version 53! I put some considerations into it this time! Here some chopsticks. You should like them too, Sean!" I was surprise that she called me by my first name.

"So, you stopped calling me Miso boy, hmmm." She was surprise herself when I pointed it out to her.

"Eh? What did I just say?" As she was making excuses, I took the first bite of her creation… but this time it hit me like a mallet.

"A-re? Delicious…" It couldn't have been possible… but then again humans do the impossible.

"Eh! Re, really!" She was getting excited over the thought.

"It is still sweet, but… this might actually be edible…" I told her as I look at the pots.

"_Just when I thought she had no sense of taste, can she actually do it? She can create this taste, even with this equipment…_" I thought as her cooking tools aren't good for my heart. I have to clean those pots once this is over.

"It's all thanks to you, Sean! It's really different when you have someone eating your food, ne!" She suddenly puts her hand in my arm as I look at the other direction.

"please let go, please let go." I chanted softly.

"You always did your best, eating them… so, I am really grateful for your efforts, Sean…" She finally noticed she was touching me as she let's go and looks away flustered.

"Ca, can I win against Otou-san with this?" She asked as I was thinking on what to say.

"No… I will win for sure!" She exclaimed as I smiled a bit but hid it just as it appeared.

"Se, Sean, what kind of ramen do you like? I helped out, making a lot of ramen… so, if I win against Otou-san, as thanks, I'll… make a ramen that Se… Sean likes… I will make whatever you like…" I didn't need to think twice for an answer for this one.

"I like Miso Ramen or Shouyu Ramen… but after eating all of the ramen you made. It doesn't matter anymore; I will gladly accept what you made for me and eat it with a lot of heart… for everything you made has now become my favorite." I told her as I was hiding my blushing face by my bangs.

"S-so, i-if… you have any new ideas… I'll be there to taste them all!" I said a bit sheepishly at the end as I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Eh… umm… ahh… you…. You better make true of your words Sean! Be-because I will make a lot more ramen for you to taste and approve!" She said shyly as I was more embarrassed.

"You guys are still doing this…" Her father suddenly came in as he said that.

"You came at the perfect time, Otou-san!" She said as she grabbed my bowl of ramen.

"Please eat! This ramen!" She said as she presented her ramen. After a few moments, he throws it aside.

"_Why that ungrateful bastard!_" Hate said as he was being held down by the others.

"_W-we know how you feel, Hate! But please don't go berserk on him! He has done nothing wrong!_" They said as I was clenching my fist tightly as I bit my lower lip.

"_Fools! It's not me you're supposed to stop! It should be Sean!_" He complained as I held myself down and breathe in as much air as possible to calm myself down.

"_I-It's fine guys… I-I can handle this much!_" I told them as blood was going down my lips as I wipe it with my tongue.

"Stop it. Stop doing such stupid things." He said and left as I picked up the bowl and put it at the sink.

"Why… why is he not acknowledging me… I… want to be this store's… father's… strength…" She said in the verge of tears as I collect my thoughts.

"_Sumire reminds me a lot about Nagase-sensei, like her, she wished for an idealistic reality. However, the father refuses for her sake. The method to connect these feelings faces opposite directions… one of them has to give in order for the ideal ending for the two to appear. I can finally see… the ending!_" My eyes are now burning with enough fashion to end this drama series. [Again, breaking the 4th wall and no he meant Sumire's drama.]

* * *

><p>"I have enough! I don't need this house anymore!" She said as she went outside as I stopped her by grabbing her legs.<p>

"Wait."

"What are you doing!" She asked a bit angry.

"I'm in the middle of making preparations; don't run of on your own." I ordered her as I made a call to Keima-san.

"Everything fails no matter what! Damn that geezer!" She once again tried to ran away as I stop her.

"I said wait." This time I sat on her so that she wouldn't try to run away.

"Hello Keima-san, you there? Yeah, I need help here can you get over here and bring along Imouto-san? You're busy? Come on man at least be here! That's good to hear. See you later." I ended my call as I can relax a bit to know the two are coming to help.

"Are you going to run away just like your mother? Are you that kind of woman?" I asked harshly as I was pushing her buttons.

"N-no, I-I just can't stand Otou-san anymore!" She complained as I helped her up.

"That's what your mother probably said when she left. Are you going to follow on her footsteps and leave your Otou-san alone?" I asked as she glared at me.

"Of course not! I love Otou-san!" She exclaimed as I smiled.

"Then prove it to me." I told her.

"Eh?"

"Remember that you offered to make me the ramen I like?" I told her.

"I, I said that but why?" She asked a bit puzzled.

"Would you make ramen for me now?"

"Eh?" There wasn't much time to explain things to her as I told her just do it for me as I push her inside and close the door. Just then, Keima-san and Imouto-san came in just in time.

"We're here, so what do you want Sean-kun?" They asked as I gave a slight devilish grin.

"Well… I have a _good_ plan…" I teased as we huddled up and I explained the plan, a few minutes later I went down to talk with Sumire's father.

"Sean-kun, huh… the store is closed already…" He said as I smiled hiding my intentions.

"Gomensai. As of today, I'm quitting." I told him as calm as possible. He just moved his head a bit to try and look at me stopped halfway.

"Well, it's expected… you saw a pointless, unacceptable parent-child fight…" He said as I shook my head.

"I don't need payment. Instead… I'd like to eat one bowl of ramen from the boss." I asked of him as he continues drinking.

"Come tomorrow. The flames are out today." He said.

"Please do something about that." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't make me repeat myself! There aren't any noodles or soup left!" He said as he banged his table making his drink shake. Just then, the scent of steaming soup came down our nose as I knew Imouto-san did that.

"A-re! Boss! Aren't there still some soup and noodles left?" I continued to act under my fake smile.

"How, that's impossible… I've just cleaned up…" He wondered as I gave Imouto-san the thumbs up.

"It's a bit too much for just one person! Would you mind joining me, boss?" I asked kindly as my stomach is ready to eat dinner anyway.

"You… and Sumire, huh! What are you scheming!" Oh he found out huh? Good to know, I'm going to change your life for the better. *Twinkle*

"No matter what kind of ramen you make… it's wasted effort! I will close… this ramen store with my generation! Growing up in this dirty store… no money… nor a mother…" He said as he was making the ramen and I sat down listening to all of this.

"There's a much better… life waiting for Sumire!" He puts the bowl of ramen at my table as I smiled.

"Smiling all the time… well, these are someone else's problems, to you." That's when your wrong.

"When I came here, the smell of delicious ramen came to me down the road along with my buddies. So when I came and tasted your ramen… I felt a spark. It wasn't coincidence when I decided to get involved with your family boss." I told him as I clasped hands together, "Itidakimasu!"

"Boss. Here. This is Sumire-chan's answer." I told him as he looks back at me.

"I said I won't eat…" He finally noticed something from the ramen as he grabs and tries it. His jaw dropped with shock as I smiled.

"Wha… what is this… it taste exactly like… my ramen. That can't be… I never taught her…" He was baffled on this revelation. This was the other reason why I continued to eat Sumire-chan's ramen whole.

"I also… didn't think I can make it. But… I've eaten it since childhood… it must be imprinted in my body…" She came in just in time, I no longer need to but in this drama.

"I… I didn't know what father was thinking so much about me… thank you." She said as bit flustered.

"But I, don't need any great happiness! I will… always, no matter where I go, be the daughter of a ramen chef! I'm alright with having little ambition. When this store last forever… and I can make ramen with father… I'm fine with that!" I can't help but shed a tear even the demons and the others couldn't help but be move by her words.

"_W-What a caring daughter!_" We all thought.

"Baka. The child is just like the parent… feeling aren't enough… I'm so miserable… the child is similar… that's no good!" He said getting up and going outside.

"Otou-san!" Sumire-chan called as I heard rattling and we went outside to look on what is going on.

"But… I don't have anything else to say… able to easily imitate the ramen I'm a little proud of…" He said as he got down and went to put his equipment away.

"I'll… leave this store to you!" He pronounced as the name of the restaurant changed into Sumire-ya!

"I'm taking a walk. Clean up the store." He said as he left leaving a flustered Sumire-chan. I was happy for her as she finally achieved her dreams. After a while we got in and begin cleaning.

"Nee, Sean. Is this really okay…?" She asked as I put away my uniform.

"My ramen taste bad… it only barely resembles his." She said holding the ramen I gave to her father.

"It's fine like that. Everyone should know that this is the best ending. Yet, why does no one in the real world choose this ending…" I answered her as I gave her a glare.

"You created those monstrosities on purpose…" I half-joked at her.

"What? They were also quite good, right?" Sadly she didn't get it.

"Look! I will begin my great conquest with this store!" She exclaimed as I was happy for her.

"Ne! Together with Sean…"

"I will also come to eat. As a guest, ne…" I told her as I did say I was quitting,

"Eh…" She was a bit shock and a bit sad that I will go.

"O… okay… please come to eat…" She said looking down.

"Bye…" I turned to leave but was stopped.

"…Se, Sean!" I turned as she gave me a bowl.

"I… I'll give you this… Donburi!" She was blushing as I accepted the offer.

"I'm sorry, ne. Making you eat bad ramen…" She then gave me a surprise kiss which caught me by surprise as my head was heating up turning my face red. With that, the runaway spirit left her body. The night went by and after a few days, catalog was released about Sumire's store making her sweat ramen instantly famous. I on the other hand, continued working at Café Grandpa until I one day can live my own life as someone who is completely free of my past.

* * *

><p>*On another plane from a different Dimension*<p>

**The hand of fate is slowly ticking towards a life-changing chapter. Our heroes are doing their best in capturing the runaway spirits… but soon they will learn that simply brining them out was not enough.**

**We've been through this event many times by now, each time changing destiny for the better but prolonging the inevitable… is there really no way out of this infinite loop?**

"Ne, 13th, what are you doing over there?" A person came in asking as I look at boy.

"I'm just looking at my vessel's work. He has surprisingly done well without me or even asking for my help." I told him as he was surprised.

"Well that's surprising, usually by now your vessel will ask for your power."

"Yes, but… he is different from the others. It may take long before I can actually get involve with this world's fate." I told him as I left.

**This is simply wonderful; he can do things without my help and with only 2 of my dark heroes in control. He may pull off a miracle and save this world from its tragic fate… but hopefully it wasn't the wrong decision of making him experience things again and again.**

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, Sumire's arc is now over and we can now proceed to Chapter 73! Just who is this 13th and what is his goal? Does this tragic fate involve the mainstream manga version? Yes or no but you will have to find out as we make progress. For once, Sean opened up to someone other than Keima and his friends. This proves the darkness within him is beginning to weaken but the devil inside still lingers deep in him to the point where he comes up with devious plans. Sean didn't particularly need to risk anything Sumire since he knew what he needed to do… but if there was something he risk then that is his diet! Next chapter we will be having 3 visitors and Sean will learn what Hate did to Kusunoki during his absence! See you next time~!<em>


	24. Chapter 18

_Alright last time, Sean has conquered Sumire the Ramen Girl and got her runaway spirit. However, he is constantly being watched by a character named the 13__th__. This guy apparently showed things unexplainable which made no sense to my previous work hahaha… WRONG! This guy is actually explaining things that made the story look strange and made it weird in the process. But it did explain things like the origin of Beast and Hate. It also involves the mainstream manga as much as possible but is also explained by 13__th__that he was prolonging the inevitable. Does it mean that he failed during the mainstream manga? Did something tragic happen that forced our heroes to be defeated? I'll explain more after this story._

* * *

><p>A Slowly Changing Pace.<p>

_I woke up this morning to find an unusual sight at my mirror. It showed me of a person who has called red eye but his bangs cover his left eyes but I will assume it's red too unless Heterochromia which is quite rare for humans. His hair was long and is unusually gray colored despite looking young around the age of 17. His features are quite impressive, his quite slim but has a muscular built probably comparable to that of a welterweight boxer. His left arm was glow a bright light which catches the eye but it wasn't bright enough to blind me. He didn't wear a shirt which made me think he was a pervert but I changed my mind when I saw he was showing off his tattoos. I hated tattoos since they are painful and probably expensive. It was made to look like an ancient language which is probably Latin or Mayan. I was relieved to know he at least wore some pants and it looks to be from some form of clothing from the Chinese martial arts. Overall, he wasn't that intimidating until Imouto-san came in the room._

"Ohayou Gozaimasu~ Sean~!" I was taken by surprise as so did the image as it burnt away and gave me back my reflection. I would be more surprise to see that if it wasn't for Imouto-san.

"I-Imouto-san… please don't scare me like that." I told her as I as I felt a bit pale.

"Gomen ne! I wanted to know if you are going out today." She said as I nodded my head. She was happy to know I was going to go out.

"Why the happy face, Imouto-san?" I asked.

"Oh, it's because Haqua will be coming over and the last time she came you intimidated her. So she told me she would come if you weren't here." She said a bit shy as I sweatdrop.

"Tell her to take all the time that you have, I won't be back for a while since I have to check up on some business and after that I will have to change the flowers at the hospital for my sister." I told her as it has been a while since I last gave her flowers.

"Okey dokey~!" She cheered as she left to call Haqua over. I looked at the clock in my room and found that it was about time I take a shower and go to Kusunoki's dojo.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't show up to her just yet. Also to bring flowers along the way, she would misunderstand it!_" Hate told me as I was taking a cold shower.

"_Maybe so but I have to give them to her, you may not know about this but my sister loves flowers so much that I gave her some every week. But I haven't delivered her any this summer so I hope to make amends._" I told him as I got out of the bathroom and made my way to my room.

"_You're making amends to a person who probably won't wake up any time soon? …oops._" I froze in place while closing the door behind me, the only reason why I continue to live was because of my debt which was pushed to me and my sister Sakura.

"_You stepped on a land mine there buddy._" I told him as he stayed silent as the others stayed silent as well.

"_Fine… do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you!_" His voice was a bit shaky which made me think he was being tsundere on me. The others think so too save for Beast who just doesn't know what that means.

"I'm going now!" I said as I got my flowers and wore my usual outfit to go to Kusunoki's dojo. As I got there I heard the sound of ear-piercing punches.

"Oryaaa!" I got there only to see Kusunoki pulverizing a sand bag which in turn exploded when the pressure was too much for it. She didn't look satisfied by the result and proceeded to fix it.

"K-Kusunoki?" I called out to her as she looked at me and bowed deeply.

"Zou-dono! Welcome back!" Zou-dono ( in Japanese)? What have you done to her Hate?

"No, it's me Sean." I told her as she quickly got up and got red from embarrassment.

"Gomen Shifu! I was expecting Zou-dono to be here like always." She told me as I noticed that not only her training has changed but also her Martial Arts uniform changed from white to black.

"What has Hate done to you…?" I mumbled to myself but it seems Kusunoki heard it.

"Zou-dono gave me intensive training that can match up to your standards. It was hell but I managed somehow." I glared at the ground but I am actually trying to make Hate sense I was angry at him, he notices and depended himself.

"_Yelp! Hey you did tell me to take over for the training! Also, I did warn you that you'll regret it!_" This is really the last time I asked a favor out of this guy.

"Shifu! Why don't you test my strength by having a little spar with me? You will find that I'm at least at the same level as you!" She told me with confidence as she noticed the flowers.

"Ohh~! Are those flowers for me? You shouldn't have Shifu~!" She said teasingly as she took the flowers I was supposed to give to my sister. She got inside the dojo and got back after placing the flowers on the vase.

"_So much for this morning's early pick of fresh flowers…_" I sweatdrop as I look at Kusunoki's happy smile.

"Now Shifu! Let me show you how much I've grown!" I get this uneasy feeling something bag is going to happen to me… but I put that aside and we began to fight.

*3rd person*

Kusunoki slides towards Sean who was surprise to see her use it, she learned to cover most of her mistakes when engaging Sean and now he is on the receiving end of a kick to the jaw.

"Take that!" She yelled as Sean was sent spiraling in mid-air. Kusunoki took this chance and grabbed Sean's leg and proceeds to toss him at a nearby tree which is a success.

"Guh! T-That… THAT ALMOST KILLED ME!" He exclaimed as he got out of the smoke bleeding.

"But it was effective right?" Sean took that as a serious note and nodded his head. What he didn't know is that she was actually trying to make a joke which he failed to notice.

"Let's see you like this then!" Sean yelled at her as he does a zigzag pattern of dashes making Kusunoki confused. However, Sean's movements began to gradually slow because of his change of diet. Kusunoki notices this and slides towards him which Sean expected her to do as he did a powerful stomp which hits Kusunoki when she got the kill zone.

"Guah!" All the air inside of her was forced out as she reflexively low kicks him. It was a success and the two are now grounded.

"Haa haa haa Had enough?" Kusunoki asked as she got up ready for a second round.

"No… not yet…" Sean got up Shawn Michael's show stopper style which quickly surprised Kusunoki.

"I was saving this technique to Hinoki-chan for a special occasion. Guess you will be the first to taste my secret move." He told her as she got her guard up ready for anything Sean will throw at her.

"Haa…" Sean released a lot of air inside of him as the sun shines upon the two. However, Kusunoki notices something was wrong. It was something she always noticed whenever the two spar but she can't put her finger at it… that's when it hit her.

"_N-No way! H-He stopped the flow of his aura!_" It was the wrong assumption actually, however the thought of that scared her as she rushed and made a slide towards him.

"_Void, an empty space. Do not sense and let the body naturally flow…_" His aura ascended to the heaven's which would have caught the attention of people who can see auras.

"_Make the body move accordingly to my attack, like water._" Kusunoki closes in and kicks Sean but it did not reach as he vanishes into thin air.

"_The punch has different beliefs on how to use it… therefore I made its principal become one… this is…!_" Kusunoki got up and felt an immense aura behind her as she reflexively turned around to look only to regret it after.

"The Ultimate Fist!" Sean hits her with a left-handed punch; however it far from just an ordinary left-handed punch. Sean uses the principles of different martial arts that he learned from fighting others and made a much that would make Masters cry in joy. He named it the Ultimate Fist but never used it again after using it just once in his secret training away from the eyes of others.

"So this is… you most prized move that no one can even compare to?" She asked as she was coughing blood. She looked at Sean's eyes and notices that they are not only clear but they also aren't red which only meant this was an original under him alone.

"So… beautiful… those eyes…" She cannot help but say it honestly. She fell to the ground after Sean punched her through her diaphragm. It wasn't a serious punch that he would use to kill; it was a punch that would just make the other lose the will to fight.

*End of Fight, an Hour of recovering later. Kusunoki's POV*

"Still… going through that trance must've been exhausting right?" I asked as he waved his head as he was lying there on the floor of my Dojo tired.

"Going into that trance like state requires a lot of concentration. But it also needs more than just that, it needed my body to be in perfect synch for my movements to be unreadable, lastly you need to do a punch… but that punch requires more of one's wisdom for it to be useable." He told me as he moved to look at me.

"I can only use it for those who follow the path of destruction… it will make them lose the will to fight. It was enough to even stop you Kusunoki." He told me as I look deep into his eyes, it still continued to be clear after an hour.

"However, this move has its drawbacks. First of all, you need to be absolutely calm. Then, you need to be absolutely balanced for you to move in extreme situations. After that, you need to focus only the rhythm of the way you move. Lastly, you need a heart that doesn't wish to kill… if you cannot follow these principals then you can never learn this move." He said as he turned around and went silent. I was thinking that I may never be able to use such a move.

"But that's the reason why it is only meant for me!" He exclaimed as he got up and I saw his eyes return to normal.

"Those eyes aren't meant to see too much or I will get a lot of headaches." I laughed as I still remembered he had trouble remembering.

"If that happens then I will nurse you back to health~" I teased as Sean-kun smiled.

"I will gladly take you up on that offer by then." He then turned and leave as I went inside and look at myself in the mirror.

"I've definitely improved." I told myself as I went to take the rest of the day off.

* * *

><p>*Café Grandpa Keima's POV*<p>

I woke up this morning to find out that the last days of my precious summer vacation is about to end. I wasn't prepared for this because I've been taking care of Tenri and Airi's routes. Sean-kun may have taken cared of Sumire but it wasn't enough because it's still pilling up! It was a tragedy in so many levels that I must hurry and finish them all!

However, the obstacles who wish to obstruct my goal are all here in my house! So here I am being dragged by the ear by Diana.

"I am this person's fi, fi… fiancé!" I was having a daze as she said that.

"Fiance!" Haqua came to me holding me by the collar.

"Katsuragi-san! Any contact with other girls is forbidden from now on!" Diana ordered as I heard a large bang and the breaking of wood. Then it hit me, I looked around and found Sean-kun who just destroyed the front door.

"Who said that?" Sean-kun asked creepily as he was smiling. But his fists are shaking which scared the living hell out of me.

"Wait a minute! I won't just stand by and watch quietly!" Haqua used her hagoromo and tied me up as I was still in the hands of Diana.

"This person… also carries a special power , ne…" She said as she cuts through it like paper.

"! Ahh! S, stop it, Tenri!" She let go of me as I hit the floor, she was about to land on top of me when Sean-kun caught her just in time… wait a minute, why didn't he caught me instead!

"G… Gomen, Sean-kun, Keima-kun… Diana only does selfish things…" Sean-kun gave a concerned look for a moment as she let go of her and got me up.

"You okay, Keima-san?"

"Yah, I'm fine let's just get inside and explain everything to these two." I told him as he gave me a serious look.

"Fine." We then went inside and explained the situation to Haqua… but I was the one doing the explaining as Sean-kun didn't like Haqua much.

"A, a person from heaven!" Haqua exclaimed surprised.

"That's what the spirit inside Tenri told us. That she's the God who sealed old hell…" I informed her as Sean-kun got back with some cookies and tea.

"Please help yourselves." He said as he got back to his seat.

"Haqua, if you are going to ask if she is a runaway spirit then no." He said bluntly ask it caught her by surprise.

"I'll try to ask my superior. Maybe she knows something…" She was about to call them but I stopped her from doing so.

"Wait, Haqua. Don't let anyone… know about this conversation, yet!" I told her as I gaze upon her eyes.

"Eh!"

"My heart is telling me…" I can feel two dagger like glares from behind me. One actually passed through as I saw Haqua flinch a bit.

"Your heart is…?"

"But, but… I might not be the assigned devil here, but I am the district leader… so, I have the duty to report such things…" She said as I tried to think of an explanation.

"I agree with Katsuragi-san." Diana squeezed in between us as Sean-kun was drinking some tea to try and be calm.

"I have a feeling there's some purpose in not letting others know about our existence."

"Yes" I answered as she continued.

"Let's keep it a secret while the purpose remains unknown."

"This is no good! I'll be reporting this matter, ne!" Haqua sat by my right side looking mad as Sean-kun couldn't help but speak up.

"How will you know that your organization won't betray you?" Sean-kun asked as I noticed his eyes has changed…

"Who are you this time?" I asked as he was surprised that I noticed.

"Looks like my cover is blown, the name's Lucy and I'm the one commanding our movements from inside Sean's heart." He said as he was looking around.

"F*** this numbers! Anyways, it is true that we got the help of the Gods of Heaven… we sink so low that we had no choice but to seal ourselves… the seven great demons of hell…" He said as he covered his face in shame.

"So you're telling me that you really worked with these… gods!" Haqua asked almost exasperated.

"That's what I've been implying right? Or is that skull of yours too thick to even realize it?" Yeah, this guy really is Lucy. He has a cocky manner that can make anyone angry.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well I don't care! See if you even make it back in your district once you report about the gods!" He yelled with authority which shook the boundaries of the house.

"W-What are you implying this time!" Haqua asked really mad this time.

"Why do you think we were atta- sh** I'm not supposed to tell you this. Let's just say you will become a puppet for those who want what they wanted long ago before the war." It then hit me lick a solid brick in the head, he was giving very valuable info that he himself cannot tell us! I've got to persuade him otherwise!

"Gah!" Before I could even ask him anymore about the past… Sean-kun got control once again.

"Sean-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You got bad timing."

"I know and that was on purpose. I'm not going to let you learn more about the situation or some facts that are really important in the future." He scoffed as he sat down to drink some tea again.

"Nii-sama!" Elsea suddenly came in out of no where as she tackled me from behind.

"Elsea! What happened?" Haqua asked concerned.

"You're back already huh…" I said as I felt dejected that my trap only held this long.

"We have a problem, Nii-sama! I got notice from hell about a personnel transfer…" I stared at her as I glance to look at Sean-kun's direction. To my surprise, he was emitting too much killing intent.

"Hi! Aram Everyone's here!" We turned around as we were stunned by her sudden appearance.

"I see! Everyone made preparations! For the welcome of Nora-san… the new district leader!" We stared in disbelief as I glance back at Sean-kun who was trying his hardest not to get mad as both Elsea and I knew Sean-kun is supposed to not remember or our cover will be blown.

"EEEH! Nora the district chief!" Haqua exclaimed in disbelief as Sean-kun hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Yes! To this district!"

"Lies! Sharie is the district leader!"

"Sharie moved to the next district. We recently had a reassignment of personnel and an increase of district leaders. I'm not interested in the increase of personnel, but…" She came in and went to Elsea.

"Well, Elsea. I'm your boss now. I'll be counting on you!" She then glanced at Haqua's direction as she let out a smirk.

"Should you leave your district alone like that, Haqua? Go and leave my district." I'm really mad now; I originally intended to play my games with full force of God Mode! Why are they coming to this place! Are they Ions! Above that, getting involved with Nora is all kinds of bad for all of us!

"_Awah! An oddball like Nora-san becoming a district leader, is the worst~~ It's totally ultra bad~~_" I mimicked Elsea's voice as she will receive the wrath of Nora.

"Uhh!" As the two argue, I huddled with the others as I explained a plan for them to secretly leave. But I was stopped on my tracks by Nora.

"Nee, what are you talking about?" It felt like I lost my nine lives when she sneaked behind me.

"Nothing, just some gossip!"

"It's been a while."

"Sorry about that time. That I tried to kill you but I'm still mad about that kid with an alter-ego." As she said that she turned and noticed Tenri.

"A-re! The runaway spirit girl? How are you?" Before I could even react, the table that was in the room were in earlier was sent flying. We turned to see what it was only to find a very angry Sean-kun.

"**The hell! I'm trying to sleep here dammit!**" Correction, this wasn't Sean-kun… it was Hate.

"Eh? The boy who beat me up from last time?" She exclaimed as she pointed her finger at her.

"It's rude to point!" He yelled as he slapped her hand away.

"Good that your still here… I've got a bone to pick with you." She said as she was about to get her weapon out.

"Do you want your heart removed from your rib cage manually or do you want to be torn apart by my chains?" He asked in a very cold manner which literally froze us from our tracks.

"W-What?"

"I'm asking in what way do you want to die? I don't take kindly to those who pick a fight with me." He said as chains fell from Hate's sleeve as he gave Nora a death glare that will scar her for life.

"Well?" He asked ready to finish her off as Nora took a step back and apologized.

"G-Gomen, I-I'm deeply sorry for interrupting you from your sleep and picking a fight with you out of nowhere." She said as she bowed down and begged for her life, Hate just scoffed and left to the garden.

"D-Don't tell anyone about this…" Nora said as she left feeling the after effects of Hate's words and his intent.

"I'll return to my district as well… tell me if Sean has cooled down a bit." She said as she left. I didn't even notice that Tenri left as well. She was probably frightened by Hate.

"I'm finally free! Games, games, games!" I danced in joy as I was about to go into my room.

"Are, what might this be?" I heard Elsea say as I gulped.

"A box, I wonder if someone left it here." I stopped to think for a moment as Sean-kun came in with a new batch of flowers.

"Ano… Sean-kun?" He looked up as he was arranging the flowers to his liking.

"Can you give this box to Tenri? I think she is still outside somewhere." I told him as he smiled and took the box with him. I returned to my room to finally play with my games.

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

_I just came out of the house and went to look for Tenri-chan. With me is her magical box and my bouquet of freshly picked flowers. I ran down the road as I finally caught up to her as I heard something disturbing._

"Have you heard something, about heavenly gods and the great demons of hell?" I stopped on my tracks and paused, my brain quickly ran a sequence of thoughts and I came to the conclusion that New hell is now acknowledging the Gods, the news of the great demons aren't surprising though.

"There's word going around, that the ones who sealed 'old hell' weren't… us new devils, but gods from heaven and the seven great demons who rebelled against old hell… furthermore, that the seal was removed… and a great escape of runaway spirits occurred… and also, that the ones who sealed it… is together with us on this world…" I shiver ran down my spine as I heard this.

"What a great rumor." I heard Haqua say as Nora made a comeback.

"Rumor… rather, I think this info can be trusted." She said as she got down from the bench.

"We horned demons are all from an old distinguished family, so, we hear various secrets." She said as I took this new info in and wrote it down my pouch.

"If that's true, they would have let us on the front line know first, right!" Haqua exclaimed trying to prove her point.

"That's strange, ne." She said as she tried to make a theory.

"What if an accident occurred to life the seal, or the runaway spirits joined forces to destroy the seal, then the ones watching over the runaway spirits would emerge as well."

"Isn't this just a false rumor, after all?"

"Or… there are circumstances that they don't wish to inform new devils…" She said as Haqua was surprised.

"For example… when some of the new devils… intend to revive old hell." I jumped but I managed to hold my ground is it just caused my body to shook.

"I could understand the secretive nature if this is the case, ne. The revival of old hell would lead to too much of a hype! The devils living like devils in old hell… a large number of devils yearn for the past, ne. New hell is concerned about conserving energy. It's always dark, everyone's a coward, there's nothing interesting to do, either!" She said as I ran this information with the others, we came into one conclusion. We would limit our switching time to important emergencies only. I fear that things are going to be difficult for me from this day forward.

"Hey, what are you saying!" I heard Haqua exclaimed as I hid behind a post which was near the corner of the block we were in.

"But if there's something like a god around. We should be thankful. Before trying to look for runaway spirit in this girl… it's better to catch the God and acquire a great victory!" She patted Tenri-chan's head as I can feel the hate boiling inside me again.

"And, Haqua, did anything change in your district?" She asked as she went inbetween Tenri-chan and Nora.

"Nothing at all!"

"There is nothing like a god; more importantly, care to do your job properly? It will be embarrassing for you when you lose to your subordinate, Elsea!" She exclaimed as Nora was flustered.

"As dedicated as always, ne, you minibreast!"

"What's so bad about being dedicated, you cow devil!" I guess this is my cue to come in.

"Hey! You guys!" I called out as I ran to them.

"Guh!" I can hear their cries even as I slowed my pace as they moved away from me.

"Why aren't you girls going home yet? It's getting late you know?" I said calmly as the two groaned inwardly.

"Fine, we'll leave. I can always come back here anyways." Nora said as she flew.

"Tell me immediately when you find this God! Because it's nothing you could handle!" She exclaimed and left in a hurry.

"Here you go, Tenri-chan~" I gave her the box as she seemed a bit sad.

'Haqua-san… thank you very much. Especially keeping us a secret…" Diana said as Tenri bowed.

"It's not something I have to tell Nora." She said as I offered to walk Tenri-chan home.

"But, Katsuragi-san is Tenri's property, ne." She said as Tenri-chan was embarrassed and Haqua flustered.

"I told you I don't care about him already!" She then stomped away as I glance at Diana and Tenri-chan.

"You've heard everything earlier didn't you?" I flinch as I was caught on the spot.

"Every bittersweet detail about it, I've got to say. It's not easy to be the host of those who sealed old hell." I told her as we walked to Tenri-chan's house.

"So… what are you going to do then? I doubt that the information we received from her is that valuable." She said as I waved my finger.

"Actually, every bit of detail she said is every bit as important. In fact, I won't be surprised if she gave us this information on purpose. It's as if she's giving us a sneak preview to the future." I told her as she nodded,

"I would expect much from the vessel of the great demons but this exceeds even my expectations. It's as if you've already seen through all of this many times by now." I gave a momentary pause as I noticed time slowly going to a halt. What she said is terribly true since I've been in Black Wing for so long.

"We've decided that we will keep a low profile for the time being. I know what it feels like to be persecuted for treason." I told her as we arrived back at Tenris'.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know… but really. I don't want you guys to trust me as well… I've already got my hands full with the School Festival and my sister to worry about." I told her as I went and leave towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Public Hospital*<p>

"Doc, I've come to visit." I told him as he nodded his head and I went in the room.

"It really has been long, look at those wilted flowers." I told myself as I changed the flowers from the vase and drained the old water at the drain.

"Hi there sleeping beauty~" I teased as I caressed the cheek of my sister.

"Sorry if I've been gone for a while now. But don't worry, I promise to come every chance I get." I told her as she was still in her coma. It pained me to see her this way. It then brought me back to the painful memories of almost having her killed.

"It's been so long…" I couldn't help but shed a tear as I quickly wiped it off my face.

"Oh, I also have good news to share to you! I paid off that incredible debt that our parents irresponsibly left for me to pay! So right now, I'm completely free!" I exclaimed happily as the sounds of my laughter echoed.

"I also got myself a girlfriend! I know I promised you that you have to give her your acknowledgement but she's very kind and beautiful! I promise to bring her next time to make up for the promise I broke!" He exclaimed as he turned around. Silence almost filled the room if in wasn't for the machines supporting her.

"I gotta go now, I'll read you a new story I've been holding on in our school festival. I promise that you will be the first one to hear the story." I told her as I waved goodbye and closed the door behind me.

*Back inside the room The 13th stood still beside the girl named Sakura*

**It really is a pity that she is like this… I guess I will do Sean a favor and reawaken this girl… but the chances that she might've forgotten who she is are high. After all, I'm not God… I'm just a bystander until the time is right.**

The 13th placed his hand on Sakura's head as light began to emit from it.

**I know Sean, he will risk everything just to get what he wants. So, this time I will be the one to take the risk and reawaken this girl… I just hope the hand of fate won't be cruel enough as to ruin Sean's life.**

The light grew bigger as it shined like the sun, however no one notices this unless you are a demon, angel, or something else with a power. However, fate decided to let this one slide for now. But her faith will be decided by them as well.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>Now things are starting to turn into my favor! The original title of this story is "A Tragedy Unforeseen" but I want the mass of the readers to vote on the fate of Sakura! That's right, I want you guys to be a part of this as well! I can go with the story whichever the direction flows, so please vote on the fate of Sakura! I will be waiting for your votes until as late as Sunday! Well see you later~!<em>


	25. Chapter 19

_A lot has happened and I'm finally moving on to my adult years, not much to say but the result of the polls. It's killing me to say this but there are only two voters and I won't tell you the results. I'm just gonna go and contemplate with their wishes and start it out somehow. I've skipped Chapter 75 since it doesn't have any relevance in the main story, that and it's insanely funny to read it than have me write it. Now originally I planned to make Sean capture Nanaka Haibara but I've made a change of plans just for a few funny moments._

Ending with a Checkmate

Today just isn't my day and I literally mean it because I keep getting these huge headaches! Since this morning, I've been dragging this pain on my way to school. The others felt it too save for Hate who has gotten used to headaches and a somewhat immunity towards it.

"Lucky bastard…" I muttered under my breath as we headed to school. I didn't go with the Katsuragi siblings today since I had to pick up Kusunoki.

"Is something wrong, Master?" She ask as she walked by me.

"Can you please not call me Master along the way and in school?" I pleaded as she complied and nodded.

"But in return you have to come and help me train the others." I cringed at the thought since I opposed to teach anyone else about the Kasuga style of martial arts other than the inheritor Kusunoki who can be a master after choosing the path of the living fist. *reference from History's Strongest Disciple*

"They wouldn't keep up with you even if they tried. It's better if you just do it on your own Kusunoki. Besides, I won't be held responsible if they're maimed." I can see her shiver which made give a slight sadistic smile in response

"Sean-kun, what happened between you and Takai-kun?" She asked as I stopped on my tracks and looked back at her. She got flustered as I look her straight in the eye.

"You don't have to worry about him; I've taken care of it." I told her grimly, this might cause- scratch that it will be a misunderstanding. Why do I have to be such a jerk?

"Another thing to keep in mind Kusunoki-san, do not ever let this boy be alone." I heard Hate's voice as it felt real, almost to real in fact that it made me turn around and find a shocked Kusunoki.

"K-Kusunoki...?" I called to her as I noticed something different... my entire vision is distorting. I'm not having a headache! I have a cold!

"S-Sean-kun?" Kusunoki-san called out to me as I snap back a bit. I saw that she was hugging me and holding my hand tightly that it almost hurt. I then shifted my to Kusunoki-san;s face as I saw tears coming out of it.

"T-Thank god, I-I thought you were going to die!" She exclaimed as she caught me in a tight situation. I then noticed two shadows coming to us, I looked up and found Nabeshima-san and Mana; both looking quite mad as they sent death glares at me.

"Ohayou Sean-kun, Kusunoki-sempai." Kusunoki-san immediately let go of me as sh helps me to stand up.

"Arigato, Kusunoki-sempai." I told her as I winked. My usual signal on telling Kusunoki-san to act along with me.

"...It's nothing." She said as she went ahead to get to school as she passed the two girls in front of her. I think she left me at the mercy of these two. *sweatdrop*

*At Class 2-B*

"It seems as if the two of you get along so well, Sean-kun. Tell me, what have you been doing all summer!" Nabeshima-san was interrogating me in the old western passion. The room was dark and only on light was on, and it was aiming at me.

"Before that, here are some souvenir I got from Hawaii." I gave her some some nuts that are native to that country. She swipes it away from my hands as the room was back to normal.

"Don't think that giving me these will remove all suspicions on you." She said as she was still eating the nuts. I waved my hand in the gesture of not using bribery... which I would have done if only she wasn't my girlfriend...

"Well... anyways, about Kusunoki-sempai... about the two of us... it's completely normal I guess..." I answered her question bluntly which she took with quite a shock... however, Mana took the news quite fine... it makes me wonder if Takai said anything about my relationship with the Kasuga dojo.

"WHAT!" Nabeshima-san yelled on the top of her lungs which surprised some of the few students who have come here early.

"I've been visiting sempai's dojo this summer... so it was completely normal. We've been doing some training so that the two of us can get in shape. Nothing more and nothing less per se." I told her which made her silent and squint her eyes a bit.

"Man... aren't you the jealous-type? Do you think I would allow other women in my life that easily?" I asked mockingly but the two stood up straight and gave off a serious air around them.

"Yes you do." If this was a manga right now, you can see the big arrow piercing right through my heart the moment they said that. However, the force of their combined answer wasn't enough to bring me down-

"At times, when it doesn't concern you... you help girls out, which in turn, fall in love with you!" Guh! *Strike one*

"On other times, you give off a mysterious air which makes girls swoon over you... but when you notice someone doesn't like you. You talk to them and with only that conversation, they already got close to you as if you've been friends all along!" Owaaahh! *Strike two*

"Also, you always drag anyone around with your ideas... most the time it was a real drag but once the task is done you give off that big goofy smile of yours and it somehow ends up being a really good event!" N-Now you too Keima-san! *Strike Three Hyper Combo KO* [Marvel vs. Capcom reference]

After receiving the beating of words that struck me deep in my heart. I got up but I still had this very painful heartache which remained... on the other hand my headache is gone.

"I guess you guys are right, you too Keima-san." I told them as Keima-san returned to his seat.

"So... Nabesima-san... wanna break up?" I asked bluntly which caught the attention of the four, the forth being Imouto-san.

"Sean-kun... you..." I heard the four of them said but Nabeshima-san's reaction was the most shocking... it made my eyes wide and my heart racing.

"_W-What's this? W-Why does it make my heart race when i see that expression on her face?_" I thought as the others heard me. Each one of them giving their own opinions... but none the more rises above the rest by none other than Beast opinion.

"_That's the face she gave when she was surprised to be shot back then during Junior High, it left a lasting impression on me and because of it... I've been holding back my powers for as long as I can see that face. I never thought that I would see that pained expression on her again._" Beast said which finally hits my reaction button at the back of my head... but I was too late...

*Slap*

That echoing sound which vibrated inside the classroom was heard by all of our classmates... save for some who aren't here yet. I didn't even noticed it ... the look in Nabeshima-san's eyes gave it away... it gave everything away... but why don't I feel anything!

"I hate you..." I heard her say quietly as she slowly put her hand down.

"...Nabeshima-san." I-I don't know what I was supposed to say... normally... things wouldn't get out of hand like this.

"I HATE YOU SEAN!" She yelled this time and ran away. She bump, however, to our homeroom teacher who was surprised and bewildered by the girl's sudden behavior for they know too well of her natural attitude.

"Did something happen?" She asked as she looked at the other students, they unconsciously pointed their eyes on me, however most were hesitant and looked the other way. These people include my friends and some who truly know me... but one of them just closed their eyes... I didn't know why I can tell this but someone wasn't sure of what had happened... when it was painfully obvious!

"..." I hid my eyes using my bangs, Nikaidou-sensei moved forward to confront me... however, I didn't expect for her to touch my cheek.

"There's blood on your cheeks." She said as it caught me by surprise and touched my cheek. However, I didn't feel any pain... or a cut... or is my body just blocking the pain from reach?

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" She asked as I look at her, I have given it some thought for a mere moment... eventually I will have to go to the infirmary anyways so I nodded.

"Okay then, Elsea-san! Take Sean-san to the infirmary fronto! Be sure to come back quickly once you escort him okay?" She ordered as Imouto-san flinched for a bit but then nodded. As I walked outside, I noticed the evasive eye contact the others were giving me. Then it hit me like a speeding locomotive.

"_Is this the art of 'shunning?'_" I thought as I heard the grunts of the others in my head.

"_I really wonder if this kid really understands the situation his in?_" They all thought as I was lost in thought. I was brought back to reality by Imouto-san's touch.

"Is something the matter, Sean?" She asked giving off a worried face. My heart felt warmth when I looked at that face and shook my head.

"No, it's nothing to be worried about." I told her as we went outside our class and went to the infirmary.

"Speaking of which, I haven't told anyone that we are living together... the three of us." I thought out loud as Imouto-san seemed surprised.

"Eh? But haven't they already known that we are living together by now?" She asked with an innocent face. I couldn't help but give an innocent smile in response.

"No, I have never disclosed information about my whereabouts... not even to Kusunoki-sempai." I told her as she was deep in thought.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty certain that they have all known by now." I can determine by the sound of her voice that they already did... but it's strange... I have no recollection of ever telling anyone where I live... save for those who already knew... unless they think it's another of my part-time jobs.

"Still, I don't want others pestering us about why I live under the roof of the Katsuragi house. So if they still haven't found out yet... I don't want you to tell them, okay?" I told her as she gave a simple smile and a nod... sometimes I really wish the best for Imouto-san. [I left the underlined word there. It gives off confusion. Also it brings us to think why Sean doesn't want to let anyone know.]

_I couldn't help but get this nagging feeling in my head that I should apologize to Nabeshima-san. I will go to her later and do so but I've got this other nagging feeling in my head. Something very important...?_

"Heya~! Sean-kun~!" I looked around and found the school nurse giving me the eye again.

"Did you come to me so that Onee-chan can teach you about a _lot _of things~?" She teased as I crossed my lips.

"_Sean... let me take her up on her offer and-_"

"_NO way am I going to let you out Liam! Who knows what you might do to the school nurse!_"I exclaimed as I cut him off.

"_I don't know Sean, it pretty much seems like she is inviting you in... maybe you take this chance and-_" I slapped myself.

"_The hell Lucy! Not you too!_" I told him as he scoffs.

"_Look, now the nurse is looking at you weirdly._" He pointed out as I look back at the nurse who was flushed red.

"My... I never knew you were into BDSM Sean-kun~ The flowing blood in your cheek makes you so more the reason to glomp on you~!" She squealed as she made a gesture to jump on me at any moment as I stood there shock and taken aback. [If you play Ace Attorney Games, then you can imagine his shock expression by looking at Edgeworth's. Here's a link http:/ .com /image /edgeworth%20shocked / cooldude613/ ?o=2]

"I've got to take you home~!" She actually did it, she made a dive towards me! I stood there frozen and unable to move, I closed my eyes as that exact very moment... I thought I was done for... but that moment never came.

"You know, if you are going to take one of my students. Then you better do it after classes!" I heard someone exclaimed as I opened my eyes. And I saw Nikaidou-sensei stopping the school nurse by only using a really thick textbook.

"_That's one really thick textbook... no sexual innuendo intended._" I sweatdrop as the nurse lay there on the floor.

"I never did get a chance to do anything to your cute students... Nikaidou-sensei~" She teased as she sat up, I heard sensei let out a sigh but I was more focused on helping the nurse up.

"Ah, sorry about that earlier Sean-kun~ You're blood really excites my inner me~" I'd rather not meet the inner you in a dark alley or even in public!

"Ah... no harm done I guess." I said as I turned to thank Nikaidou-sensei but was stopped as she gave me papers.

"While your here, you better make use of this time and answer all of these test questions. I expect for you to finish this in under 30 minutes." She ordered as I take a look at the questions. They aren't very hard to answer and would actually be done in less than the time required.

"By looking through these just once... I'll be done in 20 minutes or less." I told her as Nikaidou-sensei gave a knowing nod and glared at the nurse.

"You better not do anything weird beyond your duty as a nurse to my student you hear! There will be consequences if you do!" She remarked harshly as I sweatdrop again. The school nurse seemed to be more excited than frightened however...

"I've do it now and get the punishment... but since it is so rare for you to come here then I won't~ But you have to treat me to lunch later~" She hummed as Nikaidou-sensei again, gave another sigh. I got close to sensei to convey a message to her.

"Don't worry I will prepare something after I finish the test. I will be using the home economics room then." I whispered to her as she gave a nod.

"Deal." And with that, she went to leave and probably daydream of the lunch I will make.

"Hyahaha! I wonder what kind of lunch she will treat me with? I've go by as long as it taste good." I heard the nurse say as I use the spare table next to her and put the papers down. I also took a mental note to make good tasting food... japanese-style of course.

"_These questions are too easy... maybe I should strike a conversation while I am at it?_" I turned to the nurse as she got close to me and cleaned my wound.

"It's rare for the most badass-looking student I've met to get wounded like this. I'm guessing you let your guard down or did something stupid again." Guh! This nurse is something else!

"All done~! Anyways, Sean-kun~ I noticed you also have muscle aches and had a mild headache earlier. Is it fine to actually take the exam with so much stress~?" She asked smiling as I checked myself, she was right on the dot. My body did have a bit of problems but I guess it might be due to the ramen I kept eating during summer. *sweatdrop*

"Nah, I will do fine for now Sensei. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." I told her as I finished answering one test sheet.

"Okay, Sean-kun~ Just ask if you want anything from little old me~" I blushed a bit as I kept answering my test, she giggled a bit as she clearly saw me flustered. After about 20 minutes...

"I'm done!" I exclaimed as I raise my exam sheet up high.

"Congratulations~! Now you can go ahead and give the papers to Nikaidou-sensei~!" She cheered as I look at her questionably.

"Why me? I can just give these to you since I can cheat for answers right?" I argued as the nurse gave me a look and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good point Sean-kun~! I can't trust you with going to the hall and giving the papers if there is a slight chance of cheating along the way... very well, I will be handling this~ You can go now Sean-kun~" She insisted as she pushed me out and grabbed the papers. It was weird to have the school nurse do this to me but I left it at that since I had to go anyways.

*Enforcer's Office*

"Excuse me, is Nabeshima-san present here?" I asked as I entered, I was the president and only the president in this room. He looked up and was surprised by my presence.

"Been a while since I last saw you here, Sean-kun. So what do you want from Nabeshima-san? She's not been here since early this morning but I've received a not of excuse because the main house summoned her." He said as he waved a letter with the seal of Nabeshima-san.

"So it is. I will find another time to talk to her then. Tell her that I'm sorry about this morning... and that I was stupid will you?" I asked as the president nodded his head.

"Sure, leave it to me. I'm going to go and think that you did something stupid and broke her heart. So please go now, we will be conducting and urgent meeting later about the major festival. I'm hoping that you and Nabeshima-san can resolve this issue amongst yourselves as we will be extremely busy." He told me as I went for the door... but I stopped for a moment and looked back.

"If you need extra hands, give me a call and I'll lend you some. I've got people who will work if you made a good enough condition for them." I told him as he nodded and gave a knowing smile. I returned the smile with my own and left to the 2-B Pencil's club.

* * *

><p>*2-B Pencil's Clubroom - Elsea's POV*<p>

"Oh, well. After a test, you really feel like it's begun huh~ The second term! The dance festival in November! The live debut of us, the 2B Pencils, is closing in!" Chihiro-chan exclaimed happily as we were practicing.

"Wah, just two months away!" Ayumi-chan was clearly worried and so was Sean who was sweating bullets.

"_I don't want to crossplay during that time..._" Are probably his thoughts.

"I wonder if we'll be really ready?" Miyako-chan wondered as she was getting nervous as well.

"It's all good!" Chihiro-chan said trying to ease our nervousness. She then went on to explain her foresight in the future.

"And btw, we still don't have a drummer... and Sean-kun is sweating bullets because of this." Miyako-chan pointed out as he flinched and wiped his sweat away using his hanky.

"What should we do? I've tried to look for potential drummers but... all of them are either at the orchestra club or just don't want to join. I also want to take note that this is my drum set that I brought from home." He said as he pointed out that the drum set is his. Chihiro-chan then went on about not needing a drummer and that Sean-kun will do just fine... much to his shock.

"Igiari!" I heard Sean exclaimed.

"All of your examples are all male drummers! Not a single one of them are even female drummers!" Sean raised a good point as he tries to save himself from being the permanent drummer but...

"Good point but your different and we trust you! So good luck crossdressing!" He instantly dropped down due to the overwhelming shock... and for comedic effect.

"The things I do for love." I heard him say as I took note that it was in English. (Anyone get the quote? It's quite old but hopefully you do.)

"Hmm?" The two looked at Sean confusingly as Miyako-chan blushed a bit... it seems she was the only one who understands.

"Well let's continue." Chihiro-chan leaded us as we continued to practice.

*Somewhere around the school grounds. Keima's POV*

"_Laughter brings great fortune! And what the hell man! This is the first that I've finally got my own point of view!_" I thought as I was breaking the forth wall but continued anyway.

"Huhuhuhu. I never realized... that school could be such a heavenly place!" I exclaimed aloud as I continued playing.

"I have to admit that Sean mostly helped me with some captures during the summer but it was still an epic fail, one harsh interruption after another!" I said as I got back to the time I had to do certain captures for myself. It also is good to note that Hate was brought out during the summer... strange. Beast was introduced during the spring of my last year of Junior High, after 2 years at summer break... Hate appears with burning malice surrounding him... what next? Will something happen during fall or the winter season?

"Nii-sama/Keima-san! Will you join/help Chihirio's band?" The two ask as I made a sprint away from them. Elsea, however, stops me from my tracks using her Harogomo.

"We're in trouble, because we need a drummer~~" Elsea started but I quickly countered.

"You two heard me just now right! At least leave me alone in school!" I yelled at the both of them.

"But, you helped before the test~~" Elsea tried to reason but I was too mad.

"Now, is there no other 'character' in your world besides me! I can understand Sean-kun's situation but this is down right ridiculous!" I exclaimed as I got free from her clutches.

"I've finally understood... when you lend a penny, people steal your wallet!" I can clearly see Sean-kun's 'You've only just realized that now face?'

"This is a new term! From now on, I'll only get involved with the real to capture runaway spirits!" I exclaimed with a serious face. I then turned to leave... until the sound of Elsea's censor.

"N, Nii-sama, a runaway spirit!" I didn't need to be told that.

"Was this on purpose?" I once again broke the forth wall.

"Huh... where is it? No one's here..." Elsea said as the two looked around. I then saw Sean pause and I quickly gaze at what he was looking at.

"You found her... in a rather awkward state." I muttered as the girl was repeating my name as he was looking for something.

"Jeez, all them guys, are just trouble..." I heard her say as she got up.

"Ah... you guys... Y'all seen Keima?" She asks as I noticed her loose hair... it reminded me a lot about a certain girl's hair.

*Said Girl*

"Achoo!"

"Do you have a cold Ikoma-san?"

"No... it was just a slight sneeze."

*Back to the MCs*

"D'ya have a few screws loose in that noggin of yours! I'ma looking for..." As Elsea and the new girl argue... Sean-kun and I noticed a Shogi board.

"Ah, she's there. That damn woman's there!" We turned to find a few geeks.

"Are you a blockhead who decided to pick a fight with our club?" One of them asked.

"You, who are you and where you from?" Another demanded as the girl scratched her head.

"Maijima Municipal Misato East High school, Shogi Club, 2nd year. Haibara, Nanaka." She introduced herself.

"Shogi!" I heard Elsea say as I look back at the others.

"I ain't here to start a fight. I'mah lookin' to play shogi n' word is this here club's the strongest." She said as I can see the malicious intent of the three.

"Coming to defeat the Maikou Shogi club, you've got guts, don't you know who the strongest is!" I turned to look at Sean-kun who gave me a confused look and quickly shook his head.

"I haven't played since middle school." He said.

"He was in the prefectural tournament twice, our chief, Takaza Sankichi!" They said as they made a big deal on their leader.

"I'm Takaza. You're quite the daredevil, ne." He introduced himself as he was looking all high and mighty... and stealing one of my ways of adjusting my glasses while being arrogant.

"I came all the way from another school, I'd be troubled if you were total crap." She said with a change of accent. They then led her to their clubroom's ultimate defeat.

"Ahah, my time got wasted. Facing off with them ordinarily opponents'll just drop my level... so after all, my only opponent... is none other than that person!" She exclaimed as she left. After a while it was already time to go, Sean-kun was reading The Rules of Shogi that he probably got from the school library.

* * *

><p>"Her name... was Nanaka-san? Somehow she seemed to have a harsh personality, ne." She asked as we walked home.<p>

"I've been guessing that it's just a bonus stage, this time. From all my exp., she has a harsh personality and options are limited. Furthermore, the key factor is Shogi this time." I explained as I shared a little of my wisdom to Elsea.

"Even you can capture it."

"Wow... I'm glad."

"So you do it."

"No, thanks."

"The problem is... that Nanaka... goes to another school." I said as I showed the Keima(Knight) Nanaka was looking for.

"Misato East is nearby but..." But then I went back to wondering... Nanaka's School Uniform... I think there was someone else who has the same uniform.

"!" Speak of the devil... and I don't Sean-kun.

"I wonder if that girl is coming to chase me down again... it's really troublesome..." I heard her say as she was sweating.

"Ah, so there was a fellow classmate." I asked as she was jumped and toppled over our sigh.

"Ah... k, Keima-kun?" She asked as Sean-kun picked her up, fixed the sign and returned to reading his book.

"Sean-kun seems to be focused today." Tenri noticed his weird behavior... in fact I was expecting a comeback from him right about now.

"Tenri...? What'cha doing in front of my house?" I asked.

"I'm... being chased... by someone..." She said meekly as it was enough for me to understand.

"Chased? Again?" I asked as I was having my doubts with her parameters.

"Is being chased a hobby of yours?" I asked but she tried to explain but I changed the subject. "Who's chasing you?"

"Found you!" And as if right on cue, the culprit came... as well as my next conquest target.

"Ayukawa! You'll play a round of shogi with me today, for sure!" Eh? You know her?

"Don't play dumb, Keima-san." I turned as Sean-kun finally made a comeback... only that he read my mind.

"Ah! Kami-sama, this person..." Elsea started as I nodded.

"Now then, let's duel!" You're seriously going to play in the middle of the road?

"Eh... umm... on the street?" Tenri asked.

"Doesn't matter where. I can't be patient anymore! A big gap has opened in my heart... because I lost against you!" She exclaimed as Elsea and I listened in.

"It shouldn't be possible to lose in shogi yet- I lost against someone like you, who's just spacing out all the time!" As she was complaining, the rest of us huddled up to get the gist of the situation.

"Shogi? You won against her?" I asked Tenri.

"Well... about that..." She started.

"I, was the one who chastised her." I heard Diana said as I lift my PFP.

"That girl is Tenri's classmate... and she always acts like Tenri's an idiot, so, I took over Tenri to put her in her place, and won at Shogi." I can kinda grasp the situation now... but it seems this person is bigger trouble than before.

"You're good at Shogi?" I asked.

"Because I'm a God, I won't lose against Humans. It was such a small thing... yet it became such a big deal..." Me and Elsea then began to plot as Sean-kun took over and talked with Diana.

"You shouldn't do that now, we humans have pride, and her pride is what let her to challenge Tenri since that day on. You should have known that if you planned to make friends... Diana." Sean-kun's words stings even Diana. I think it wasn't on purpose but he is still focused on reading that book... I guess it was a slipped of the tongue.

"Stop bickering! Come here and sit down!" Nanaka ordered as Tenri was about to make an action.

"We're already past that stage! Leave this to me!" I said as I stepped in.

"Your a 100 years too early for you to challenge Master Tenri!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"First you must duel her student, me!" I challenged her.

"Student! How about that!" She complained as I pushed Elsea to Tenri as my signal for them to go.

"Let's go you two, we are not needed in this battlefield." Sean-kun said as the two walk along and went to Tenri's house.

"I've got no beef with a student! I want Ayukawa!" She demanded as I revealed her missing Keima.

"Hu... if you keep insisting... it doesn't matter! What might become of this knight(Keima), right!" Behold my hostage!

"Ahh! My knight!"

"Hihihi, I'll return it if you duel me." I told her.

"...okay, can't be helped- And! Are you strong!" She asked to make sure. I fixed my glasses to make my point clear.

"Shogi is also a game. I can't lose because it's a game!"

"Hoh, how interesting. Sit down! Let's duel!" She demanded as I sat down.

"Before we begin, how do I place the pieces?"

"How dun can you even know that!"

"Well the game starts after they're in place."

"Baka!" She said as we began playing.

* * *

><p>*Nanaka VS. Keima*<p>

"It was just one loss... It shouldn't be that much of a shock, right?" I asked as I ended my move.

"Are ya joking? It's not 'just one lost' when I lose!" She said as she continued.

"Till' now, I ain't lost once! High caliber geniuses are congratin' in the higher 'world' of Shogi, so, I gotta show an overwhelming display of power!" She told me as I understood.

"I'll... enter the newcomer tournament this year... and shoot to be a pro! And yet, I can't go on while I've lost... to someone like Ayukawa!" She said as I began to get teary.

"You're a good person."

"Eh!"

"If everyone would talk that much with me, every capture would be a breeze!" I told her as I clapped my hands together.

"What'cha saying! I, I heard that I talk like a dumb kid, sorry about my chatter..." She apologized but i insisted.

"No, no, talk more! I'm starting to like the Kansai Dialect!" [Sadly I only found the translated chapter of which doesn't show her accent.]

"Stop it!" She demanded as we continued... after the 82nd round... I won.

"Wh... why? I... I lost again..." I got up as I am about to make a strategic retreat. (Running away.) I then made it to Tenri's house and explained my plan.

"And so Tenri, beat me in front of Nanaka!" I told her.

"I should win against Keima-kun?"

"Ahh... can you play shogi?"

"Ano... let me do this... It's my responsibility... also... with the Weiss(Runaway Spirits)... I wish to verify something..." She said as I noticed something within her words.

"She's here." I said as I heard the doorbell.

"I'll be fine, if we act as planned, ne." Diana said.

"It'll be fine. Nii-sama is perfect. After that, Nanaka will win... and Nii-sama and Nanaka will kiss to finish it." Elsea said as she landed a pipe bomb in the middle of something so important!

"..." Sean-kun snaps his book close and looked around. He seems to be wondering what is going on.

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear to well... wanna explain that last part in detail?" Diana asked threateningly.

"Ano... Nii-sama will remove the runaway spirit... by making the girl fall in love with him..." She tried to make it sound harmless but it was no use.

*Sean's POV*

"_Women are scary..._" I thought as Keima-san was sent flying outside. His body burnt to a crisp.

"I finally understand what Nora meant... back then." Diana said as she slowly and menacingly walked outside.

"In short, your... chasing after other girls when your partner, Tenri, isn't here." She said threateningly

"Baka... Elsea." I heard Keima-san muttered but I'm not quite sure.

"Aren't you embarrassed of yourself!" Diana exclaimed angrily as Keima-san quickly got up to make a point.

"It can't be helped, right! I do it to capture runaway spirits! I'll lose my head if I don't do it!" He said as he pointed at his collar.

"What's going on? Friends breaking up?" Nanaka-san asked as I tapped her shoulder and shook my head.

"Apparently, that's what you call a lover's quarrel." I told her as she blush a bit.

"I told you before! Let's play!" Keima-san demanded.

"I don't want to! Who would help you kiss someone!" Diana said rejecting Keima-san.

"Tenri, you dummy... why'd you kiss this guy... because... it was my first..." Now that I can hear.

"Understood. It should be okay to beat you in shogi, Katsuragi-san. However..." She picks up the shogi board first then continues.

"Katsuragi-san, you as well, should face me with all you've got." She said as Keima-san got serious and glared at Diana which caused me to back down a little.

"...What?"

"You humans, can't match a God like me." She taunted him and then continued.

"I'll deliver divine punishment to you... playboy!" The image of a rabbit came to mind. (If you read the magazine then you can get this joke.)

"Hu... God's Wrath? I can return the favor." Keima-san said as he stood up and gave his almighty smirk. (For the love of all things holy, I think we're gonna see a clash of the titans!)

"What, what! A duel!" Nanaka-san said confused.

"Sorry, Nanaka... I can't take the shortest route... because, you see, I'm winning this game." He told Nanaka-san who was still confused.

"The hell're ya sayin'?"

"It is time for you to come and understand that... there are those far beyond your skill." Diana said as I translated for her.

"In other words, she will assert her dominance to Keima-san."

"Even if you say God, Gods exist in the real, too. Challenging a real God..." I then proceeded to translate for him.

"In other words, you have no chance in beating me in this game."

"Um... could you line them up for me?" Keima-san asked Nanaka-san as I went and fixed the board as quickly as I could.

"There you go." I told them.

* * *

><p>*Keima VS Diana*<p>

"Keima-san is shining with the light of a Buddah... or rather of a god... this battle will be awesome!" I exclaimed as I relaxed myself and focused my sight on this battle.

"You might believe it'll be easy, but... challenging me, how foolish... almost like how Sean-kun challenges me every weekend only to get pawned!"

"Hey!" I complained when Keima-san used me as an example.

"In shogi, you must plan and read ahead... a heavenly figure like me... can't possibly lose to a human at that! The dragon has arrived!" She exclaimed as I can see Shen-long behind her.

"Are those two good?" Imouto-san asked as I am not going to answer it because my full attention is turned the battle. Nanaka-san, however, answers it for me.

"They don't play by the book at all. But, they're quite strong."

"Thinking on a level where you read your opponent's moves... is naive!" Keima-san exclaimed as he made a counter move.

"Also a strong counter!" Nanaka-san exclaimed.

"Hu, the gaming world isn't that sweet..." I can see the other side of the Capturing God when he said that. This game must be taking a toll on him-

"This is said to be first serious shogi galge, but it freezes up when you strike the king! I even played this shitty game!"

"As if I'd known!" Actually I take it back, it's still the same old Keima-san. *sweatdrop*

"Falling in love with someone like that... Tenri... it's like getting bitten by a mad dog!" She exclaimed as she made a strong move hitting Keima-san off guard.

"Furthermore, Tenri might be fine with it, I... " She then made another move as Keima-san was once again caught off guard.

"I, who shares this body... do you know how I feel!" She said threateningly as Keima-san did not make eye contact.

"Guuh!" Tenri once again made a powerful move which penetrated Keima-san's defenses! The shock in Keima-san's face says it all!

"Mocking a heavenly person is a sin... know your fate! Heaven's Strike(Checkmate and Punishment)!" This last move finished Keima-san off as I can clearly see a silhouette of her heavenly arrows striking down Keima-san and sent him flying!

"N-Nii-sama!"

"I won, as requested... I'll leave the rest to you, Katsuragi-san." Diana turned as I felt something deep inside me wanted to say something... wanted to say something out loud.

"Mattah!" I yelled out as Diana stopped and looked back at me.

"Ano... Tenri-chan! L-Let's battle!" I demanded.

"No. I have no obligation to battle you."

"Then how about we make it exciting then? Let's make a bet, I know you want to know he location of your other companions." I persuaded her as she flinches.

"Your bluffing!" She interjected as I shook my head.

"Am I?" I asked mockingly as I know full well I know at least one person who is the same as her.

"Guh! Fine let's battle it out!" She said as she sat down.

"Hold it!" I exclaimed.

"What now?"

"What do I get if I win?" I asked as Diana thinks about it.

"How about information? It is a good amount for your information as well." She offered but I shook my head.

"Sorry but I know you don't have useful information I don't know about. Also I've been investigating so I would fine out sooner or later." I mocked her as she glared daggers at me.

"Then what do you propose then?" She asked as I smirked.

"_You wouldn't!_" The demons and the others inside my head can clearly see what I have thought.

"How about a kiss? It's enough to satisfy me." I said as the others were shocked.

"What's the matter? Too scared to lose your first time to me?" Those pick me up lessons from Keima-san are finally paying off!

"Your so dead for that! Fine! I accept your challenge!" And so I sat down and assembled the field.

* * *

><p>*Sean VS Diana*<p>

"For your information, I'm not doing this for my late friend who passed away to the other side."

"I'm still alive!"

"But I'm doing this just to mock you!" I told her as she was offended. I then moved my Ryou at the left corner of my turn.

"Clearly you have lost your mind! Challenging a divine host like this-! You're clearly insane!" Diana said as she took my pawn.

"AM I! In real life, there is no such thing as God to us!" I exclaimed as I moved my Ryuma to my right corner.

"It's people like you that go to hell! Know your place!" She yelled as she took my Golden General.

"Hmm... it's been a while... but I can finally see it... the ending!" I exclaimed as I activated Devil Mode!

"In just five turns, I will rip off your heavenly wings and drag you down!" I exclaimed all high and mighty.

"Ha! A human like you can actually beat me? I want to see you try!" She taunted as I made my move and checked his King.

"What the-"

"1" I said as Tenri move and covered the king.

"Check!"

"How in the-"

"2" I taunted as Tenri moved her king again.

"Check!"

"N-No way!"

"3" I continued as we were ever getting closer to the ending.

"Check!" I said as I took her Rook.

"This can't be-!"

"4." I said as I've finally got her where I wanted her to be.

"N-No way... it's impossible!" Diana exclaimed as she clearly saw what I have done.

"Right now, my hands have ripped off your feathers, but now I've had your wings ripped where I want you to be!"

"N-No!"

"That's right! This is my power... the power to oppose the gods! My sword and body move as one as I strike my foe and end her! Take that! Ragnarok!" I yelled as I ended the battle and made a sword slash gesture. Diana was blasted away by my powerful blow.

"This victory will be forever engraved in my heart." I said as I stood up and look away from my befallen opponent.

"A-Amazing! H-He defeated her so easily! And in just five turns like he predicted!" Nanaka-san exclaimed as I picked up Diana.

"I-I lost... h-how did this happen...?" She asked in a dazed as I gave her the answer.

"That's easy, I won because I saw my first check and when I saw it I proceeded to send my Dragon and Dragon Rider to the corner for a sure kill. When preparations are done I've made my move in just five turns... like I predicted." I told her as she was still in a daze.

"N-No!"

"Hey, I won. Though I have to admit you put up a fight... it clearly wasn't enough to stop me from drilling a victory." I told her as I was proud.

"F-Fine then... y-yo-you... c-ca-can... k-ki-kiss... me." She stuttered as I looked into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, my prize. Can I get it now?" I asked as she flinched and her face was red.

"P-Please be gentle." She begged as she closed her eyes.

"..." I smiled and got close to her face, I can imagine the shock and embarrassment of the others. I then pecked Diana's cheeks which surprised all of them.

"What? I did say kiss but I didn't say I would do it mouth-to-mouth~" I teased as the others fumed red.

"Besides, Diana, you shouldn't let earthly things control you... rather, I'm your ally. To me you are the best candidate for Keima-san, so, I want you to trust me okay?" I asked as I put out my right hand for her to shake.

"Eh... uh... okay..." She said as she shakes my hand as I smiled and put my left hand at the back of my head.

"Your quite a strange human, Sean, your the first to ever fool me... or ever ace on equal ground to a heavenly host." She said as I put out my tongue in a friendly mocking gesture.

"Are you stupid? Whether it be Gods, Demons, Humans, or Monsters. I don't fear them, I befriend them. It's how I was born to be, your a God and you should know that." I told her as she was a bit embarrassed about that.

"Clearly you are no human to be looked down upon. You gained my trust, Sean. You've earned it." She said as I jumped in joy and pump my fist in the air.

"All right!" I cheered.

"Sean-kun..." I turned around to find a very mad Keima-san whose fuming.

"I've meant this for Tenri to win but now you won against her! How the hell should I go about this now!" He demanded aloud as I covered my ears.

"Before I answer, I wanted to say one thing, in Shogi... nobody can beat me. I've been the best there is in the world of Shogi. I've never been defeated in my reign and even until now I never have. She can never beat a legend like me." I told him as Nanaka-san nodded her head and understood, I can see that she respects my career as a fellow shogi player... though I've played illegally underground. (Won for 5 straight years at Underground Shogi Tournaments)

"So, you mean to say Tenri is the last objective we have?" He asked as I shook my head.

"She's not the last Keima-san, she's your only objective. Sorry about this Diana." I told her as she shook her head.

"No it's fine. The loser don't complain." She said as I laughed a bit and walked ahead.

"That's good, Nanaka-san you have to build up your career as a Shogi player from scratch if you want to earn my respect. You have to start somewhere and if you finally gained some fame... why don't you come by and challenge me?" I told her as she nodded her head and understood.

"That's a good girl, you can't be the best if you can't beat the rest. See you later." I told her as I went to Keima-san's house and the days went on.

* * *

><p>*4 days later at the Katsuragi Residence*<p>

"What! They haven't slept for the past 4 days! Is this a good idea? I've been holding back our homeroom teacher because I claimed he was sick." I told Imouto-san as I still haven't had any luck with Nabeshima-san since then. But I felt like I got a lot more closer with Diana.

"No big deal, we only stayed up and played for 4 days." Keima-san said as I can clearly see he was deprived of sleep.

"Yes, yes! It's special training to win against Ayukawa, hu hu!" Nanaka-san said as she was also deprived of sleep,

"That's what you say, but you sleep in school, right?"

"Baka! I can't sleep when you won't!" She exclaimed as she makes her move.

"If I can't beat you... I won't be beating Ayukawa, right!" She then made her move and passed out.

"But... it's scary how stubbornly she's aiming for victory..." He said as he got up and covered her with a blanket so that she doesn't catch a cold.

"However, I'm used to all-nighters, you're no opponent for me..." He soon then went to dreamland after saying those words, I gave a sigh and brought Keima-san at a sofa and covered him with a blanket. With that, a whole 2 weeks have passed, during that time, I still had no luck tracking down Nabeshima-san and apologizing.

"Heya~! Tenri-chan!" I waved as I caught up to Tenri-chan.

"Oh, hello Sean-kun..." She was still as meek as last time.

"You know you can just call me Sean, you deserve to be informal to me at least this match." I told her as she shook her head.

"I don't want to be rude to you Sean-kun..." She said shyly which was really cute.

"You know, I find it strange that I can talk to you so casually. This is the first time I've let my guard down to a girl." I told her which caught her attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it feels so weird and right at the same time. Like we have been friends since childhood even though we've only met just recently." I told her as she giggled and I laugh a bit.

"Yeah, it does kinda feel that way. It's so easy to talk to you openly like this." She said as we happily reached Keima-san's house.

"Tenri..." The both of us looked down only to find the corpse of Keima-san.

"Holy-"

"Kyaa!"

"K-Keima-san/kun!" We were quite shock as I quickly helped Keima-san up.

"Tommorow evening, 1700, a duel, here!" He said with the minimum amount of words as possible.

"Between Diana and Nanaka, of course." He said as he can stand on his own now.

"Tomorrow?" We asked as I finally understood it was time.

"There's one more thing, for Diana..." Keima-san continued as he takes a breath.

"No need to hold back. Tell her to play a full strength. The preparations are done. We had 5 all-nighters of special training, you see." He said as I sweatdrop.

"5... 5 days... so... she can win against Diana?" She asked as Keima-san stopped answering.

"It will be fine, even if she loses." He finally answered.

"Eh!" Of course, the both of us were shock.

"I wanted her to think of victory and defeat. For this, we had this reckless special training. Nanaka's wish for a duel is denied too often. She had lost just once and created a gap. It would be troublesome if she created another gap when losing. Something had to be done..." He said as a moment of silence takes in our time. Tenri-chan was flustered as we both wait for another subject, I find it cute that she loves Keima-san.

"Say."

"Eh!" But she jolted the moment he spoke.

"Humans are troublesome... how can they create gaps so easily? There are good and bad things in life. But, everyone only counts the bad things... I wonder why... intentionally wish to be unhappy..." Now that he brought that up, I did wonder why. Japan is notorious for their suicides... I just wonder if the blood in me are the same as them... to commit something to that extent?

"That's not it... everyone... is chasing... happiness... they want to become happier, more than they are now... and they get disappointed when it doesn't happen... they don't want to become unhappy... they want to become happier and feel distressed about it..." She answered as I stood there in astonishment.

"Somehow... I'm not pleased with my current self...?" Eh? (Yes, I was dumbfounded there for a moment.)

"I'm a bit envious... of Haibara-san... because I never... thought what might await me in the future..." She said as I nodded my head.

"Keima-san, I will be helping Diana prepare. So, about tonight-" I was stopped mid-sentence as he nodded his head.

"No need for more, Sean-kun. If you plan to put her into her place, then do your worst!" He said as he went back inside, the two of us then went to Tenri-chan's house.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to talk about? I know you didn't just came here to help me though." Diana came out as soon as I entered Tenri-chan's room which was quite clean and neat.<p>

"No need to be like that, though I do plan for you to listen to what I have to say. It's very important to the point I have to have Tenri-chan involved." I told her as she was taken aback. She then nodded her head and switched with Tenri-chan, I bought a mirror adjacent to her reflection. I then focused and used the eyes of which I used on fighting.

"You're eyes pierces even the toughest of liars. I can see that your no ordinary human to be the host of 7 demons." She said as I nodded.

"Yes, that's what Apollo said to me when I wanted to gain her trust." I can clearly see Diana flinch as she heard her name.

"Sorry, I promised not to tell anyone yet. Until the time is right, I am going to tell you what I know." I told her as she looked down. I then faced Tenri-chan who jolted in surprise.

"Are my eyes really that scary?" I asked as they already gave me the answer by averting eye contact.

"I see." I said as I tapped my finger on the floor.

"I guess... I can spoil what I do know for now." I said as I caught the attention of Diana.

"R-Really!"

"All of you have a lot of questions... I've only just started recently to collection information and clues... trust me doing all of this is a strain to my head. I barely had enough time to get some sleep since I mostly investigate at night." I told her as she listens.

"Please tell me more."

"Very well." I told her as I cleared my throat.

"The incident happened only just recently... but it took years before i realized the nature and situation of my contract with the seven demons... they did however, absorb my negative aspects, so much so that I feel energetic. But it all started when Keima-san made a contract with Elsea... that's when my investigation went north." I told her as she flinched.

"Yes, it showed much of what I needed asked. Elsea, is a cleaning demon, which also means that she just recently got accepted in the Runaway Spirit Squad which she keeps telling me. Do you get the picture so far?" I asked as Diana nodded.

"Yes, since the release of the runaway spirits caused a major problem to hell... it became a desperation for them to hire people without experience." I nodded, it explains part of hell's intentions.

"I keep note the have the seven hidden from the presence of demons, only two demons know of them, they are Elsea and Haqua. I can trust the two enough for them to know." I told her as she was in deep thought.

"Then what would happen if you're cover is blown?" She asked as I shook my head.

"It won't be blown, I have taken preemptive measures to make sure it never does. Chances are, I might be found by a higher-class demon." I told her as she nodded.

"Then at summer, I've unlocked Hate but before him it was Beast... the seven said that there are some emotions that manifest on their own... I believe that Beast must've represented my time during a war in the past. Coincidentally, I have forgotten most of my war missions and underground missions because of Beast." I told her but she was still in doubt.

"Are you sure that those two came from your negative influence?" She asked as I nodded.

"Beast has sharper instincts which are a crucial part of me, it must've grown stronger because of stress and trauma. Hate on the other hand just manifested on it's own. I guess that image, that's forever burned in my head, caused him to be born. Coincidentally, I've gotten a lot better in dealing with my anger management issues." I told her as she nodded.

"Then it dawned upon me that Goddesses might exist upon our school... however... chances are really slim... especially since the point of origin is Narusawa City." I told her as she once again nodded.

"Narusawa Seaside Shore is the exit of the cave... but I've also made a tunnel near Maijima High School." She explained as I shook my head.

"That tunnel is irrevalent... chances are that only the runaway spirits used that tunnel and not the Goddesses." I told her as she nodded.

"By the way, are there any chances that there might be more tunnels other than the one you made?" I asked as she shook her head.

"The only tunnel I know of is the tunnel I made, if there are others... it would only lead them to hell. Plus, the only exit is at Narusawa Seaside Shore." She said as I nodded.

"What are the chances the host they are living in are on another country?" I asked as Diana thought about it.

"That would be impossible, none of us will runaway from our responsibilities. We will be as close to the epicenter as possible." She answered as I nodded.

"So far, I've only encountered one and so far she is doing fine. But that's all I'm gonna say about the subject." I told her as she once again looked down.

"I'm not gonna asked information about the Goddesses... after all. This is beyond what my contract with the seven holds. I will have to leave this mater... to a God." This caught the attention of both Tenri-chan and Diana. But I waved it off... I can't tell them more.

"You already know of this... but he can help... he just needs a little push... that's all to get him motivated." I told her as I gripped my right hand. I then stopped doing it after Diana notices.

"So for short, you are doing an investigation of your own?" Diana asked as I nodded.

"I have to say, you've got some guts to go do it alone." She said as I nodded again.

"I'd tell you more but I can't... unless this has become an affair that might stir the wrath of heaven and hell... and trust me... the more I'm finding something out... the more I am likely in danger." I told her as she flinch... I, myself, am not feeling well with it too.

"Tell me... what are you investigating on?" Diana asked as I shook my head.

"Classified information, Diana. I am not aloud to tell... but I'm quite sure you might know this already... the seven never did betray their contract... but they were forced to retreat. Right now, it is better if our investigations don't cross paths... but if it does... then I will have to disappear." I told her as I looked away.

"This is much of what I can tell... sorry if I hadn't found out much." I half-lied and I can tell she can tell.

"I know your half-lying but it seems too important for you to tell the truth. But let me ask, if our paths do cross... will you tell us everything?" She asked as I took a brief pause to think about it.

"Yes... I am obliged to tell you everything by then... and why I was chosen to do this." I told her as I became serious. That was a sign, I know she picked it up... it's just that I cannot tell her just yet.

"Okay..." I then let go of my focus and my seriousness faded.

"Anyways, there's something else I wanted to talk about." I said as the others inside my head began wondering what was going on.

"? What is it?"

"In light of what you talked with Keima-san earlier... I am afraid that there would come a time where I will be in deep darkness... if that were to ever happen... I wanted you two to know that I will not change..." I told them as Tenri-chan picked up.

"Eh? You mean there might be something that will make you unhappy?" She asked.

"Yes... think about it... Hate came when I was in deep darkness... but only for a moment and the thing that was born was Hate... I don't know who else will come out... it might be worse. But I wanted you to know that, I am prepared to surpass that darkness in order to secure your future with Keima-san." I told her as she began turning red.

"E-Eh!"

"I just know that the two of you are meant for each other! I will always be by your side until the day comes... or when you find no use of me anymore..." I told her as she was fidgeting, unsure of what to say.

"Tenri seems troubled, but I will answer for her. Yes, we will accept your offer... but I get this feeling it's not for free." She said as I laughed.

"Of course it isn't. But I just want a promise from the two of you." I told them as they leaned in.

"What is it?" They asked as I told them what it was. As I finished the two looked at me bewildered.

"T-That's... you can't possibly-" I stopped Diana half-sentence.

"Yes, the risk are big... and I don't know when will it be. However, I can feel it... a storm headed our way." I told her ominously.

"Just say yes for my sake." I told them as they both looked at each other... though both are hesitant at first, they finally agreed on it.

"Thank you... good luck in the duel." I told them as the day went and go. The duel also ended that day, little did I know that today was a day I would forever remember...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>I've got 4 words to say... Son of a B*%^#! I've been working on this chapter on my Doc Manager and it is freaking annoying! I had to save every time and sometimes my account mysteriously log-out when i pressed save! It took me about 5 times to repeat this work for weeks! Also to mention is that I am also deprived of sleep! Sorry for the delay but next chapter... you will know of the fate of Sean's sister! So stay tuned... I will have to go work on my other stories after this... If I had time. See ya~!<em>


	26. Chapter 20

_Alright, last time Keima conquered Nanaka and the 12th capture ever since then. Sean had a little talk with Diana and Tenri out of obligation. However, Sean doesn't tell more about the plot or his investigations. He also talks about his contract with the 7 demons, also stating that his involvement with the Goddesses aren't his concern which he clearly dismisses when asked. If you think it was all over... then your wrong. This is a short chapter... which is also the start of Sean's nightmares._

* * *

><p>The taste of a bittersweet mug of Joe.<p>

[A pun for a theme that will be played later.]

(Here's a link: http :/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v= wGcyKEZtWuE)

_Tonight was an easy night, at least that was supposed to happen... right now I'm risking my life as I was being dragged by a powerful stream. Why am i in a situation like this you asked? Well... I was going to make my evening rounds in my investigations... of course I am not obliged to tell anyone what it is. I'm just tied by the knot in this, I cannot do more than what my contract asked of me... until not too long ago... I had to listen to a certain conversation._

*Katsuragi Residence: 50 minutes ago*

"Finally, that was over with! I can go and take care of my business with 'that' tonight!" I told myself as I prepared my suit, my trench coat, my hat, and my suitcase. I was preparing to take my leave and investigate more of what is going on. So far, I've only gotten info from underground and the devils... but it was still not enough to hasten my case.

"Katsuragi-san... are you awake...?" Just then... as I was passing over to Keima-san's room, I heard Diana's voice. This caught my attention and interest, I creaked the door open a bit to listen in on this.

"Would... you have time to talk? Privately... without Tenri?" She asked as I noticed her hair-style is different.

"You're hair's different." Keima-san pointed out.

"Because Tenri takes the ribbon off when she sleeps." She answered as she continues.

"Tenry's sleeping right now. She won't be able to hear us. Won't you chat a bit with me?" She asked as Keima-san clearly doesn't want to chat.

"Get out. I'm in the middle of playing!"

"Also, Elsea-san... and Sean, bring them here." ! What?

"Those two? Does it concern them in any way?" I had to make an alibi... so I quickly went to the kitchen making hot Choco. Just as I was about to get up, Keima-san saw me and ordered me to go to his room. I gave my hot choco to him as I helped Imouto-san go to the room.

"Whaf ish it~~ Nii-chama~~ Ish it schtill nighttime~~?" I couldn't help but blush a bit because of her childish voice.

"_Damn Imouto Complex!_" I hit myself on the wall which surprised everyone.

"Something wrong, Sean?" Diana asked as I shook my head, a bit of blood was flowing down my forehead.

"If your that oblivious to your wounds then you must be okay." She said as I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that oblivious. [Actually you are oblivious, just like Keima. Only sharper and more focused on won thing... in short your both oblivious and stubborn.]

"I brought them along, so, what do you want with these two?" Keima-san asked as I can clearly see he really doesn't want to be concerned with her.

"Nothing in particular."

"What!" The both of asked yelled in disbelief.

"I, I just wanted Elsea to be here! B-because with just the two of us, Katsuragi-san and I, ...it would be bad for Tenri." You know, you should tell that to my veins popping.

"I thought you needed something from them!"

"I, I'd be troubled without them! I... I... have never been alone with a guy, before." ...strange, I thought there was something contradicting in her statement earlier. Should I talk?

"Then what does this have to do with me?" I asked as I leaned forward for my answer.

"Because I trust you, also, whether you like it to or not, you are going to get involve in this." My whole body shivered in place, my heart was pounding louder than my voice, my eyes squinted a bit. This the first time that I've been caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Strong, then weak, how troublesome." Diana and I sweatdrop as Keima-san failed to see the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes... I'm a troublesome woman... I've caused trouble for my sisters... nothing has changed since then..." Diana said as I sat on the floor and Diana sat near Keima-san.

"You have siblings?" Keima-san asked as Diana was surprise, she moved away from him only to fell from the bed. "D, Don't get so close... ah!" Of course I sweatdrop at her actions.

"Yes, my sisters are... The Jupiter Sisters... who gave themselves to seal old hell..." As she said that it struck me, it felt weird but I find it kind of familiar.

"_The Jupiter Sisters, they were the ones who really sealed up old hell. We just fortified it to make sure they don't escape._" Lucy said as I was still deep in thought.

"The Jupiter Sisters?"

"Jupiter is a king of a distant, ancient realm. We are tied by blood and name to that king's family. I could say... we're something like royalty." I frowned. That frown I was giving laid one too many suggestions.

"_Family? Right?_" Levy teased as I made a mental note to hit him later.

"Yes, you said so before, "we" sealed hell. So... you and your sisters sealed it." Keima-san said pointing out the facts.

"There... was a soul crisis..." I then visualized what she was about to tell us.

"There are a total of three realms. The holy realm of heaven... the human world of Earth... and the dark realm of the dead in the darkness..." She said as I can visualized this as a trinity... or is what I can theorize about in a moment.

"All three worlds are connected by one thing: Souls..." Diana... that really creeps me out! I'm turning white because of the thought!

"The souls of humans are sent to the realm of the dead for purification, and the realm of heaven puts the soul back into a human body... like a big recycling mechanism..." In other words, our world and their realm isn't like what I thought so at first. They are just repeating the process... no wonder people their lives are just a repeating cycle.

"However, the realm of the dead made use of the evil within the souls... destroying the balance between the three realms." That's my cue to look suspiciously at the seven.

"_There is no doubt it is true, because of that we became stronger and darker. Human souls... are like puppets to us._" Ramon said as I rolled my eyes.

"_Typical._" I told them as they were surprise that I wasn't surprised.

"The demons of the realm of the dead laid their eyes on the enormous power of the evil within humans... and realized that the power of the soul of a living being is far greater." Again I wasn't surprised... after all, I did my research.

"They filled humans with wickedness... in order to fatten the soul. The realm of the dead, now known as hell... released the evil energy to pierce through heaven... and enacted a dreadful plan. To unify all souls in hell... a plan to destroy heaven and turn earth into a soul farm... dominating of all three realms!" Diana said as I stood up.

"That place is wack!" I exclaimed as I get the feeling Hate did it for me.

"At least your listening... unlike someone here." She said as we turned to Keima-san who returned to gaming.

"Well, I understood it. That's how it's been until now, right? This is where the new devils, against the idea of domination, came in." He said as he began to draw.

"Then, the new devils cooperated with heaven... and I don't know how many, but you Goddesses Sisters became sacrifices and sealed all of old hell..." He said as I sweatdrop at his drawings.

"We volunteered. Because we had confidence in our spiritual powers..." Diana said as I checked my own power... so far I got red eyes and a pair of Fallen Angel wings.

"However, the seal was removed... and the Gods and old devils came back to Earth. And you're now here." He said bluntly.

"I'm glad that you follow up so easily, but... please take this more seriously." She said as Keima-san was gaming.

"Well, you see- the plot gets worse the more I hear about it." He said as I made a tsukkomi.

"Wait! Keima-san your breaking the 4th wall!" I told him.

"Come to me to force a discussion about this? No one would buy a game with such a poor, cliched setting." He said as I thought about it...

"What if I tell you there is a horrible twist in all of this?" The two were shocked and surprised as they look at me. I still gave a frown as I had to make Keima-san have interest in this conversation.

"What do you mean, Sean-kun? Surely there is nothing more to add in this messy plot as it already is." Keima-san ranted as I waved my hand.

"The plot gets thicker by the day, Keima-san. How about I raise a theory, a possibility so to speak." I offered as I caught their interest.

"Oh really, then tell us this so called possibility of yours." Diana said as she is doubting me. I can;t deny that it may sound like nonsense but it is a possibility.

"Why don't we say that... the new devils are conspiring the return of old hell?" I asked as they flinched. I can already tell what they wanted to say.

"How can you be so sure! Us Goddesses and the New Devils made a pack! Betrayal will cause a great war!" She said as I smirked, the two caught on to my expression.

"See, a war, a conspiracy, a betrayal, and most possibly the lives of millions of innocents to be sacrificed. It all sounds like a recipe for an unveiling(Apocalypse)." I told them as they couldn't deny the possibility. *Play Godot's theme Here*

"Unlike others, I doubt the credibility of comrades away from my eyes notice. I couldn't trust anyone whom I haven't read before, like a cup of Joe in a restaurant that just recently opened. Though the temptation of drinking it just once is worth the price." I smiled as I wasn't making sense to them anymore, I'm not surprised. They don't know what I know.

"Listen, what I know and what you know are two different things, my research and investigations involve is what you all know now as the incident of the Massive release of runaway spirits. Or in my case file, the Weiss Predicament." I told them as I drank my hot Choco.

"I was reckless to have put my investigations on hold back then." I told them.

"Why's that?" They asked.

"I was a kid back then, I would have been defenseless amongs those Weiss and I'm not exactly sure of the location they were in. You see, I cannot leave Maijima City, for I have to look after my sister." I told them as I put my mug down.

"I see."

"It actually got worst 6 years ago, when my sister got into a coma and I was given a massive debt. It was impossible for me to pay all that, so I had to runaway. Like the coward I am, my tail between my legs. I escaped to find death on foreign lands. But enough about this, I'm still currently in my investigation. Sorry if I can't help you with this case, Keima." I told him as I was serious.

"Diana, you came here to make a request right?" I asked as she flinched, I hit the nail on the head. I then gulped the last of my Hot Choco as she answers.

"Yes, would you help me find my sisters?" That's strange, I feel as if someone is look at me. I looked, and found myself to be the one who is requested.

"I think you're asking the wrong person. Keima-san is the one who can do this for you." I pointed out to her as she shook her head.

"No, even as I say this, the two of you are already at the center of everything." She exclaimed at Keima-san who made a face.

"What the hell!"

"My sisters may have come here, just like myself... I want to meet them... if this is true... you two can also ask for whatever you want, once we find my sisters." She said as I took a step back. That's going too far!

"I don't really want to hear the rest of this conversation! Why does it have to be me!" Keima-san yelled as I nodded, I can't be involved in their affairs.

"It's impossible for me. I don't want to get Tenri more involved than she already is. Please." She said as Keima-san went to sleep to end this topic.

"I'm sleeping. Good night."

"You're fine with this! Katsuragi-san, might have already met my sisters!" She said as this caught my interest.

"We've met?" He asked as he turned to face Diana

"Please remember. The time when I appeared..." She said as she made Keima-san turn back.

"I also disguised my presence as a runaway spirit... to confuse other escaping runaway spirits. What if my sisters did the same... and a Goddess exists together with a runaway spirit." She said as I think about it very deeply... that's when it hits me square in the head.

"_N-No way!_"

"_What is it, Sean!_" Hate asked as he didn't think about it, that's when he saw my thoughts.

"_N-No way!_" He exclaimed as I nodded my head.

"_Right when I said I'm not getting involved with the Goddesses... I've been pulled in the middle of this!_" I pointed out as I was fuming.

"So, what you're saying is, that within the girls that had a runaway spirit removed by us... a Goddess might reside!" I exclaimed calmly but my voice was cracking.

"And? So what?" Keima-san asked as he was still not being serious about this.

"Please investigate the girls who had a runaway spirit once more." She requested.

"Good bye!" Keima-san said as he tried to go to sleep.

"It won't take much time. Please, just meet them once." She pleaded.

"So stubborn, go home." He asked of her.

"I could see the runaway spirit leaving, but nothing else. That doesn't prove anything." Keima-san said as he pleaded his case.

"Maybe they can't move, because the seal used up their power... it also took me 10 years, after I returned... the one called Nora, said that. They increased the number of personnel in this area... so, hell also thinks there must be 'something' in the area." She said as it does seem suspicious as I noticed some stares when I went to investigate.

"They're probably looking for you." He said.

"Anyways, how can we tell if the girl that Keima-san has already conquered... have a goddess reside in them?" I asked as Diana nodded.

"Most likely, the girl with a goddess... will still have memories of you... after the runaway spirit has left." The silence Keima-san and I were giving are two different things... first that sounded impossible since I've asked some questions to Takahara-san back at Chapter 7. [Breaking the 4th wall now aren't you?]

"So you're telling me the Goddesses's host still have memories of their special moments... with Keima-san?" I asked as I didn't want to say I was involved... then again I've already met with another Goddess.

"Why don't you have Sean-kun do this job? He already found another one right?" He pointed out as I flinched.

"B-But, Keima-san, that's too much even for me!" I complained.

"Anyways, I'm burning my time." I told them as I escorted Diana outside.

"There is one thing, you have to be careful about, Katsuragi-san. You must not treat those girls coldly! The energy for Goddesses is love. If you act cold towards them and they have goddesses inside, she will weaken." She said as Keima-san planned to return to gaming.

"Yet this does not mean that you should fall in love with them. Just at good term! Do you understand? You have Tenri..." She said as she slowly invaded his space.

"TOTALLY COMPLICATED!" He yelled.

"Hunting runaway spirits is already troublesome enough, as if I could afford to spend additional time on a search for Goddesses!" He complained.

"Well then... in this case, wouldn't this benefit you? We are the ones who sealed old hell. When we are all present... we can seal all runaway spirits, again. With this your hardships would end and you will get released, right?" Those were tempting words... I'm starting to doubt if she really is a Goddess.

"Bye." She said as I escorted her to her home.

"You know, he wouldn't do it unless he absolutely needs to... just like me." I told her as she nodded.

"Also, I've investigated if they really did remember... I talked with Keima-san's first captured target... though my memories haven't returned then... thanks to the seven I completely remember now." I told her as she acknowledges their power.

"Also, when i interrogated her... she clearly was hiding something but I can't push for an answer as long as I didn't have evidence." I told her...

"Eh? ...evidence?" That's when it hit me.

"Aaaahhhh!" I did have evidence to know if they remembered!

"What is it Sean?" She asked concerned... I better keep what I know for now... it will be my trump card until later.

"No... I just realized I wasted time talking today. I'm not gonna help unless I absolutely have to." I told her as she gave me an annoyed look.

"But if something comes up... just like you promised... you will help right?" I nodded my head as I remembered my promise from yesterday.

"By all means, I would investigate more on the matter. Until then-" I went to give her another peck on the cheek as she blushed and touched her cheek.

"I'm gonna do my best and solve my case." I told her as I smiled. Though she was still blushing, she understands and gave a nod and smile. She then went inside her home as I stood there making sure.

"Now time to make my investigation... but first." I then made a great leap as I jumped to the roof my my neighbor's house.

"I'm gonna visit a certain someone." I said as I made leaps through other roofs without making a sound. (I left my weigh's at home.)

* * *

><p>*Midnight at Maijima Hospital: Present*<p>

Though it was night time, it became apparent that I needed to visit my sister even if it were for a while... of course, visiting hours have ended but that didn't stop me from getting inside and entering my sisters room.

"Sorry that I have to enter in so late in this time of day, Sakura...?" That's when I noticed... the lights were off. No beeps from machines... no lights from those monitors... and more importantly... her body is gone!

"W-What's going on here!" I yelled as I almost forgot I snuck in by secret. Then I noticed the papers at the bed, I took it and read what's in it.

"_Sakura Enema San Diego... died by... the end of summer! But that can't be! That's the day that I left after I visited!_" I was crushing the papers that I was holding... thoughts were filling in my mind... that's when someone found me.

"Hey! What are you doing here! Visiting hours are over! More importantly... home your here! The patient here has already been removed!" I panicked and made a run for it. I pushed the nurse aside and made a run for the front entrance. At the same time, I hid my face by using my hat as I hold on to it.

"No use using the elevator, I'll be caught!" I then used the stairs and jumped down by the sides as quickly as possible.

"Attention everyone! Someone break into Patient 46! A man in a trench coat and a black hat has just been seen running away from here! Find and stop him at all cost!" I heard the speakers say as I was in the door. That's when I took my chance to hide in one of the rooms as the staff and personnel of the hospital rush inside the main halls and search for me. I took the chance to make a mad dash towards the exit... that's when I realized that they might've locked the doors already.

"Damn it! They've locked me in... are there other possible exits?" I asked as I examined the room... that's when I noticed something... this was the visitor's room for the patience who have mild illnesses... I then searched for a window... it didn't take me long to actually find one. I opened it and looked outside... that's when I noticed a big problem.

"A stream... if I jump then I am done for... but if I don't then it's over." I told myself as I put the doctor's papers on my waterproof suitcase.

"There he is! Seize him!" I heard as I looked behind me and saw a man who is a cop. That's when I had to do it.

"_If I manage to survive this fall... then I will not be eating seafood for a whole month!_" I told myself as the man entered and ran towards me. That's the cue for me to make a jump for it.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" I yelled as I made a 20 feet fall to the stream. What happened after that, I didn't know. There were rocks in the way and I had to place my feet in front of me so that I wouldn't be hit by rocks... But that's when I got hit by something... it hurts a lot as I felt the pain when I touched it.

"_B-Blood?_" The cold water from the stream is causing for my eyes to blur as I put my grabbed my hat and put it on my trench coat. This was not good, I was slowly fading from consciousness.

"_Sean! Leave this to me!_" I heard Beast say as I nodded, I left the rest to him... but I didn't wake up after that.

* * *

><p>*That Morning, the next day at the Katsuragi Residence*<p>

"Has anyone seen Se-chan? He wasn't in his room the last time I checked." Kaa-san said as I made my morning rounds of gaming.

"Maybe he went to train, like he always did." I told her but she shook her head.

"No, that can't be, he told me that training was over and that he would spent more time with us!" She said as I sighed, Elsea came in and turned on the T.V for any news of Kanon.

"Breaking news today, a local boy by the name of Sean Emmanuelle San Diego was spotted late at night at Maijima Hospital. Doctor Kobayuki has this to say." I heard as I ordered for Elsea to raise the volume... but she didn't need to be told twice as Kaa-san beat her to it.

"The boy snuck it during midnight and came to patient 46, of course the patient has already died during that time but he came just when I left my papers on the patient. A nurse spotted her and tried to stop him... but she was overpowered and ran away." The scene then changed to said nurse.

"It was strange really, I was doing my rounds as usual but I heard a voice by the hall. I then checked the rooms. So far there was nothing suspicious... until I met with the boy. He had worn something reminiscent that to a 70's or 80's Private Eye. I asked for his business with the patient but he panicked and ran. I wasn't sure which way he left since I was knocked out." She said as the reporter returned to show a footage of said event.

"W-What's going on here!" It was true, that was undoubtedly Sean-kun's voice. The footage then went according to the nurse's claim.

"Another witness found the suspect as he was about to make his escape." The reporter said as it change to show a male guard.

"I was making my rounds when I heard the announcement of the doctor. That's when the others, staff and personnel, tried to hunt the boy down from floor to floor. I took this chance to look from the main entrance through the other rooms. That's when I found him, talking to himself... or possibly talking to someone else since I saw him putting away something in his suitcase. I ordered for him to stop and surrender but he made a daring jump to the stream! I looked out the window but it was too dark to see. Anyway, even if he manage to get to the water, the rocks there serve to be an obstacle. He wouldn't have survived that!" He exclaimed as he was sure.

"Apparently, the stream was also known as the Stream of the Forgotten. It was infamous for being the sight of many suicide attempts. Only this time, he made a daring escape! Police are searching the stream but so far, they are out of luck. It was later announced that the suspect is now missing! So if you see this boy, call your local police and let them know." The news then changed to the daily weather all the while we just stood there in shock.

"_Sean-kun... missing? This cannot be! That guy cannot die! Right? No! He just can't!_" Even though these were my thoughts... my feelings however are different as I felt a very sharp pain in my heart. The two noticed as I regained my usual composure, I can also see the pained expressions of the others. We then went to school... the news reached the students that morning... but many think of it as cool, daring, and bold... apparently there were many scandals at Maijima Hospital and that Sean-kun's Heroic actions only relieved the hearts of the hospital's victims... but that wasn't the surprise... but that is for another time.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Sean: Son of a B%($! Why the hell do that!<em>

_It creates thrill and I'm running out of ideas, so good luck with the swimming lessons._

_Sean: B-Bastard! *gritting teeth*_

_Anyways, as I said earlier, this is a short story about that night. But it left a lot of unanswered questions. What happened to Sakura's body, did Sean made it in time, what's the surprise that awaits Keima and the other! All of that will be answered at the next chapter. Please review on what you think. See ya~!_


	27. Chapter 21

_I'm completely bored even though I just got a fanmade work of Apollo Justice Turnabout Substitution. But I gotta tell you it was freaking awesome! Please play the game and if you get trouble you can visit their official website. Oh well, back to the story... Sean went missing, Sakura's body is missing and Keima meets a new character! Let's see how things are going shall we?_

* * *

><p>Lost in a deep Abyss<p>

The state of things that happened today has moved me to the point that I'm already at my 4th event since this morning. [Your still playing games?] But it didn't stop me from continuing with my life. Just when things are revealing itself... he has to go and make a suicide attempt... I'm really pissed off here!

"Excuse me class, but I have come to conduct a meeting with all of you. This involves about Sean's predicament. A search warrant is going to be conducted here shortly." She said as I flinched, they're going to search the class? What could possibly be found in searching this class?

"Now everyone, please let this detective search the area." The adviser said as said detective got in and searched our tables. He then marked some on by one, but not all of them have been marked... in fact there were only 5 marked in total... including mine and Elsea's.

"Who's seats do these belong to?" The detective asked as they pointed at me, Elsea, Chihiro, Ayumi, and Takeda.

"Can you five please come with us for questioning? Also we would like to confiscate the seats as evidence." He said as he was now being absurd.

"Is this really necessary?" Sensei asked as I'm now really getting pissed off because of reality.

"Yes, they have something they don't have on other seats..." He said as she allowed them to be confiscated. An investigation team then took the tables as evidence all while the 5 of us were excused and sent for questioning.

* * *

><p>*This scene will change by Investigator Marco Polo's POV*<p>

*Interrogation Room; 0800 hours.*

*In the process of Interrogating Katsuragi, Keima*

"What the hell is this all about? And please give me back my PFP!" He demanded angrily as I slammed my hand at the table. The room was dark and the only source of light was the lamp above us.

"We will return said possessions after interrogation. Please answer our questions, where is Sean-kun?" I asked as I was shining the light at his face. He quinces as it was too bright. But answered anyway.

"How the heck should I know! I'm just as surprise at what happened this morning! Heck, if he comes back... I will hit him!" He said as I wasn't buying it.

"Look here kid, Sean-kun is not only known as a Great Chess player and Martial Artist in the world... but he is also known as the Trickster at the underground world as well!" I told him as he was giving me a confused face... you've lived with him for so many years and you didn't even know this?

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting! Sean-kun has left that all behind him years ago! Why the heck would he come back if he only wants to harm us!" He complained with anger as he banged my table as I flinched and took a step back.

"It seems you don't even know what's going on and so am I. This discussion is over, I will be taking my leave!" He yelled as he opened the door, grabbed his things and left. I stood their with a sweatdrop. I then brought in the next person I needed to interrogate.

*In the process of Interrogating Katsuragi, Elsea*

"What's going on? Why am I in this big dark room?" She asked as I stood there dumbfounded by her carefree nature, I was beginning to sweat bullets since I got a bad feeling that pressing this girl for questions is a bad idea.

"Do you by chance have seen the news this morning?" I asked as she claps her hands together and nodded.

"Very much! We were shocked to find Sean missing!" She exclaimed as I once again began to sweat bullets.

"So... what's with the informality? Are you two in a relationship?" I asked as she was thinking about it. Five minutes later I got my answer.

"The two of us live together!" She exclaimed happily as I dropped my jaw due to the shock.

"The hell! You mean to say that the two of you live in one roof as a couple or something!" I exclaimed pressing more on the matter.

"Oh not like that, he just lodges at Cafe Grandpa where he lives before I even live there. So no we don't have 'that' kind of relationship." She said as I bend over backwards due to the shock of her airheadedness.

"Get out!" I demanded as she squealed and left.

"_I'm beginning to think that Sean-kun lives with weirdos... though one of them is much more sharper than the other..._" I thought as this wasn't really helping my case. I then brought in the next person to interrogate.

*In the process of Interrogating Takahara, Ayumi*

"The last two people I've interrogated have been a waste! I hope you've got something important to say or you'll be in trouble little miss!" I warned as I was really about to lose it!

"N-No! I-I don't know anything! I-I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!" She said as I sweatdrop.

"_Since when did this show became a drama?_" [Long ago actually.]

"Liar! Tell me what you know or I might let you go without punishment!" I yelled as she sink down lower to her seat.

"Kyaaa! I want my lawyer!" She demanded.

"_Oh snap!_"

*One horribly short suing later*

"Crap." I said as I got a salary cut and I have to pay this young lady due to harassment!

"So... what were you're questions again?" She asked all innocently as I turned pale.

"Do you know where Sean-kun is?" I asked as she shook her head as I slammed mine on the table.

"_F*$#!_" I then ordered her to go as I hoped my the next one wouldn't be a problem.

*In the process of Interrogating Kosaka, Chihiro*

"Oi! What's going on here?" She asked as I sighed in relief. This person is quite normal.

"I have a few questions I wanted to ask... your classmates weren't of any help earlier and you seem to be the most normal out of them." I told her as she took it as a compliment.

"What are you investigating on exactly?" She asked as I thought it my cool her down if I tell her even a little of what I know.

"Sean-kun's missing and we want to find him, in order to do that, we have to retrace our steps and look at his everyday life." I told her as she was quite confused.

"It's a detective's job to find out what kind of person he is and what he does at your school. So far I've received top secret information about it and trust me it was shocking. We need to find the boy at all cost... so can you please cooperate?" I asked as she nodded... that's when I started my questioning.

"What did Sean-kun mostly do at your school? Was he social and easy to get along with?" I asked as he shook she shook his head.

"It wasn't like that at first... but it suddenly changed dramatically right around before the start of summer. He was more easy to talk to and be friends with at that time... though he still likes to act mischievous and tease us." She was blushing which was obvious.

"I'd imagine as much... anyways... does the kid have... certain reports about him? You know... one which everyone spreads rumors about?" I asked as I was hoping for an answer.

"Actually... there is. There are plenty of rumors about Sean-kun... but died but others remained strong... which ones do you want to know about?" She asked as I look at my options.

"_I can ask about the rumors of before his time, around the first few months... and summer. Which do I ask first?_" I ask myself as I pick to choose the former.

"Can you tell me rumors before his time in school?" I asked as she nodded.

"There was a rumor flying around during Junior High that Sean-kun got himself into a delinquent fight... but those were just rumors. Also it seems that no one has proof of said event. So it may just be a rumor." She said as I nodded as I picked my next question.

"Can you tell me rumors of his time in school then? The ones before summer break." I told her as she understood.

"There were a lot of rumors really. A confirmed rumor is that Sean-kun was once a great pianist! It also seemed that he was tutoring a rich girl on piano lessons but it died down since no one can prove it. Then there were rumors of him being in league with the Mafia... but those rumors died down last year since he did a lot of sports. The last confirmed rumor is his involvement with Kanon-chan... so you can say he has experience when it comes to the world of showbiz." She said as I sweatdrop... these were really far-fetched rumors but they are true. His blog site can confirm her claims.

"How about during summer... do you know anything?" I asked as she nodded.

"Sean-kun claimed to go into a chess tournament during the time. He also won and won a load of cash... but when he returned he seems to have not got the cash on hand. We didn't ask him where it went but he said that to us that he was now free and can live life like a normal student now. The only thing which will make it perfect, or so he claims, is if his sister would wake from her coma." It hit me as I wrote down the information, he never mentioned his sister again until his last blog during the summer break. This is vital information.

"Thanks for your cooperation, you can go now." I told her as I opened the door and she walked out. I on the other hand collected my thoughts.

"_I've never really seen Sean-kun's Imouto but he thinks of her highly... almost in a very disturbing way too but not too possessive. More like just doing what was right. Also, the boy seems to have trouble in the past. If I have to picture him... he is closely entering the tragic hero category._" I've been looking over my notes and other evidence... so far it still didn't make sense. Sean-kun left important clues below their desk. I've gotta think about this more.

*In the process of Interrogating Terada, Miyako*

"Ano... am I in trouble officer?" She asked as I sighed and shook my head.

"No" I told her as I was looking over the evidence. She looked at it too as she gasped.

"Hey, isn't this Sean-kun's hat? Why is it here?" I took notice of this... this hat didn't supposed to exist to anyone.

"Why do you know that this hat belonged to the suspect?" I asked as I bit my lower lip... I exposed my case to this young girl!

"Eh! Ano... is Sean-kun in trouble again?" She asked worried more than suspicious... now I am really doubting if Sean-kun had a normal relationship with anyone?

"Sorry little miss... but I cannot tell you anything! My lips are sealed tight!" I said as I made a zipping gesture.

"...then I won't tell you how I know the hat." Dang it! Is she going to bribe me with info?

"So... what do you want in exchange for the info?" I asked.

"Info as well... is Sean-kun in trouble and what kind is he in?" She asked with a very sharp tone and a very steady stare which pierces my very person.

"Guh! ...fine. Sean-kun is currently missing yes... but he left incriminating evidence at the stream he jumped in... first was his trench coat which have his DNA in it. We then receive info from the very person who was missing... he still hid from us and told us to get evidence at Maijima High! Your seats were rearranged and you didn't noticed who arranged it for you... so he hides his belongings somewhere at your desk. A letter of requesting a prosecutor... a hat, a suitcase, a notebook containing weird languages we cannot decipher, and writings below a certain person's desk!" I told her as she nodded.

"I knew he had to be the one... he visited me late at night that day." She said as this surprised me.

"R-Really! T-Tell us what happened!" I ordered her as she looked down. This might be difficult for her.

"He went to visit that night..." She continues her testimony as I made a gesture to have her in police protection. This wasn't getting any better.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"Ugh... my head. It hurts!" I complained as I still felt the bump on my head.

"It seems you've awaken... Sean-dono." I jumped up and noticed as I at a dark room. The only source of light was now facing me.

"We would like to ask you questions about this file." He said as I looked at the file... it was the file about my sister.

"What about Sakura-chan?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"We believe that Maijima Hospital is an import zone for illegal drugs and Human experimentation. Sakura being one of those people." He said as I hissed.

"This concerns me how?" I asked.

"Your his Onii, right? How would you like to make a deal with us?" He asked as I shook my head.

"This is none of your business... I can take down the hospital by myself. I don't make deals with people from the underground." I told him as I sent him a glare. He laughed, however, and this made me more pissed.

"Truly with promise huh? Alright people we can introduce ourselves to this fellow! Lights please!" He said as all of the sudden the room was lighted and I saw where I am.

"I'm at Interpol National aren't I?" I asked as his surprise gesture gave him away.

"Wow, for a kid you sure know the underground world so much! You truly are what they call the 'Trickster'." I sent another glare and this time it penetrated him.

"Now don't be hostile now. We've got you because we believe you have information of illegal business transactions at Maijima City... and you're quick act during one of our men's investigations proposed to us that you found something you shouldn't. We never knew you actually hit the jackpot kid! Congrats!" He said as I can sense the hint of sarcasm in his words.

"You do realize that one of their patients is my sister, right? I've checked the content of that file, it was about my sister's death!" I yelled at him as I never left my seat.

"Yes, but... we believe that she may still be alive... if you are willing to join us then we will conduct an arrest and find your sister for you." I gave him a glare as I checked my surroundings. It was clear that I cannot escape.

"Fine, I'll join your organization... however, I will be the one to find my sister! Even if she is dead, my bond with her is strong enough to know where she is!" I told him as he smiled and nodded. He then brought out a contract.

"Do I have to sign that?" I asked as he nodded.

"Fine." I answered as I signed the papers.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Interpol! You are now one of us! We would like it if you join our operations to capture wanted people!" He told me as I sighed. I then got up as he escorts me into a meeting.<p>

"You've managed to persuade him into joining? How remarkable." A woman who looks like she was around her 20s said.

"He willingly joined once it concerns his sister. Quite the incest relationship he has, no?" I smacked him at the back of his head as I took a sit.

"Say that again and I might snap your head off." I warned him as he was still in pain. The meeting, however, continued after he got to his seat.

"Well, as we know minus the new guy, that Maijima City is a breeding ground for illegal business from the Yakuza and Mafia. There most important black market location is Maijima Hospital which is home for illegal drugs and experimentation. We believe that the head doctor is responsible for these transactions and is leading the underground market at Maijima." I look on at disbelief.

"Who gave you that bull%&$#?" I asked as they look a me.

"It's clear that that's a lie. While Maijima City is a breeding ground for illegal business... the one who leads it is actually a high ranking Mafia boss. The boss's name is Yaomi. Not only did he made the transactions... he also build the hospital for those purposes." I told them as they were shocked.

"How do you grasp this important information?" The one beside me asked as I rolled my eyes.

"That's actually easy, back in the days as a trickster... I've gotten around to learn more about the underground world. The information I got is quite accurate. Also... I've worked for Yaomi since he was the one who loaned me a lot of money." I told them as they were surprised. I can see by their expressions that I did many illegal things... I can't blame them since it was half true.

"However, a week when i worked for Yaomi... I requested that I make an honest living... of course he had his doubts and had his eyes on me for years... however I paid in full this summer. The boss likes to keep an image... and once your business with him is done... he will disappear... but I had my doubts." I told them as I looked around my suitcase.

"Here. This is a conversation i taped during the doctor's meetings with the boss. I thought it would come in handy one day." I told them as I played the tape. It played the conversations they had and their business at Maijima.

"Why did you hide this face until now? Why didn't you give it to authorities!" They asked as I sighed.

"He has the influence... but I know he can't do anything to those who are serious on making his arrest. I've waited my whole life for an opportunity... and it presented itself when I came for a visit that night." I told them as I showed them some detailed plans.

"Now information reaches Yaomi quickly like wild fire. Here's the plan on how we move and act on the matter so that we can make a move." I told them as I plugged in my USB and showed their details. I even explained how they might react and countermeasures to ensure capture.

"Are there any questions?" I asked as they shook their head.

"Then let's move. I would really like to end this within a day... when they least expected." I told them as I asked for my comrade to help me go to the cafeteria.

"Wow, man... your something else! You've done something that took us years to plan! Also, the name's Meesa." He said as I bought a drink at their vending machine.

"Never knew Agencies have these things in their office." I told him as I drank my drink.

"Well... we live the life-style but we don't live it in our cafeteria. Anyways, how long did it take you to make that plan?" Meesa-san asked as I looked at my suitcase.

"Since 5 years ago... I had collected enough info for that day. However, it wasn't enough... I needed man power. And the only way for that to happen is for me to wait more years. I've actually prepared myself with weapons in my disposal, comrades I can trust, and a Detective who can't be swayed by money. I completely trust them... but the danger is too great." I told him as I sighted... then the news came informing my death and a fake body they found.

"Step 1: Trick the enemy. They can never find out if you were dead or not without actual confirmation... so they used a bit of my DNA. With this, the enemy will be caught off guard and try to calm themselves." I told him as I throw the can I am holding at a bin.

"Step 2: Is prepare a task force. Earlier, you explained to us his escape routes and how to block them... however you weren't sure if they are guaranteed. So it's a big risk... especially if the boss is gone." Meesa-san said as I nodded.

"That's why there's step 3: Lure the enemy with a lure. If the news hits their HQ then the boss will bound to try and keep things in order once again. He wouldn't have time to think because he was trying to make major changes... to try and hide his trail." I told him as I gave him a sadistic smile which terrified him.

"Then we move on to step 4: Silence the hunters. They are bound to have a lead on you by now... keeping them silent will be hard. But then, you had to make that suggestion." He said as I can see he was sweating bullets.

"If you request Detective Marco Polo to come to the Organization, he will definitely obey. Those who are higher than him are out of his league, however, his chivalry and courage is outmatched by even the most dangerous of criminals." I told him as said Detective came in and saw me.

"S-Sean-kun! Y-You're alive! Thank Goodness! We've been looking all over for you!" He said as he was giving a bear hug of a lifetime.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm glad to see you again old friend! L-Let go of me! Your crushing my rib cage!" I yelled in agony as he let go of me as I breath for air.

"G-Gomen." He said as I had no time for this.

"You were surprise by the lie they made, detective? I know you're not one to give up if you have a hunch. So I had them escort you here, I'm glad you didn't beat them to a pulp like last time." I said as I sighed.

"No problem, pal. I knew that something seemed suspicious when they refused to give the time of death but already confirmed it was you. Though I really wanted to beat them up and bury them alive like the good old days." The others gasp in horror as I laugh at his joke.

"Yeah... the good old times." This didn't actually helped the joke since they thought it was true.

"Anyways, let's move to the last step: Seize the Devil's Pit... I want my team to be here. I just hope they make it in time." I told them as we had lunch as we waited.

* * *

><p>*Around 1 PM later*<p>

"We've brought them in, as you requested... though they were hard to communicate with." An officer said as I nodded as I finished my 12 cup of coffee.

"Isn't coffee bad for you kid?" Meesa-san asked as I shook my head.

"That kid can't be affected by caffeine! He has the badass quality in him that makes it so." Since when did I became such a douche?

"Anyways, they are at the meeting room right now, please hurry before they destroy the room." He soldier said as me, Marco-san, and Meesa-san left to the room as I held my 13 cup of coffee.

"..." I slammed the door open and saw the silhouette of 3 people. I quickly blocked their attacks using both my hands and foot as I balanced my mug at my head.

"Been a while too guys." I smiled as they took a step back and I got in.

"Yo~"

"S-Sean-kun!" All of them were surprise to see me. Including Mana-san whom I wasn't really expecting to meet.

"Long story short, we're bringing the team back. But only to capture Yaomi of the Mafia." I told them as they were still shock.

"Y-you mean...?" They asked as I nodded.

"Yes... team Black Wing is back in operations!" I confirmed as I sighed as they tackled me down and hugged me to submission.

"M-my 13 mug of coffee...! Noooooo!" I said as I was tapping. It took a while but they finally regained their composure.

"Well, anyways, I want you guys to follow me and lead an assault to Yaomi's HQ. I believe that if we are quick enough, we can capture him and rest his strings of operations once and for all." I told them as they nodded, the leaders of Interpol observing our meeting.

"I want Alfred, Claire, and Takai to stay here and be our back up in our assault. They will be assistant leaders in our 3 paired group." I told them as I pointed at the layout of their base.

"I want Sam, Nero, and Mana to attack from below while me, Ryan, and Sekai take it from above. I want Dennis, Megumi, and Detective Marco to lead the arrest on Maijima Hospital to strike a panic at their HQ. Does everyone understand?" I asked as I was drinking my 17 cup of coffee.

"Yes sir!" They all said as I nodded.

"Good! All hands on deck at 1400, dismiss!" I ordered as the Interpol leaders have taken my crew to their respective positions.

"I never knew you were this good at leading a crew, Sean-kun. Almost as if you were on military practice." I said as we walked down the hall and picked some weapons.

"I've taken liberty of serving the country overseas, Agent Meesa. This mission is no different to what I've been through." I told him as I picked up two 45. Caliber Pistols.

"Ohh... a kid with experience? I never knew... tell me. What did you do during war time?" He asked as I pointed a Lupara at him.

"I would like it if my past missions remain classified. If you still want our cooperation, that is." I said as I picked up slug rounds, Dragon's Breath rounds, and and Flexible Baton rounds.

"3 different rounds? Are you serious kid?" He asked as I nodded, I then picked up a survival knife with a dull edge.

"At least use a sharpened knife, who knows what would happen to you." He said as I shook my head.

"That's the reason why I Ryan and Sekai with me. You see, unlike me, they kill without warning. So it's a lot safer to have them go at me. The two can cover my back if I'm in danger." I told him as he nodded. I then picked up a Dessert Eagle and a 44. Magnum. I then put them in my holster along with their respective rounds.

"You seem to be ready for war, kid. Almost as if you're at the blaze of your glory." He told me as I laughed a little.

"Don't make jokes related to songs... though it is funny." I told him as I met with my team. I waved at them as they nodded, we checked if everyone is clear to go and they all answered. This will probably be the last that I will be commanding these guys.

* * *

><p>*Evening at Cafe Grandpa*<p>

"Breaking news! Today, Detective Marco Polo accompanied by Interpol Agents arrested under suspicion of illegal drugs! However, that wasn't all as Mafia boss Yaomi has also been arrested after 30 years in being one of the most wanted people on Japan!" I heard the T.V said as I was waiting any related news on Sean-kun. I was pissed since I had to capture another host of a runaway spirit... and it just had to be today! Of all times! Reality's tricks are behind this aren't they!

"As expected, it's pretty much impossible to search for the goddesses... I am really totally overloaded with the chase after runaway spirits." I told myself as Elsea was clearly thinking of something else.

"Tadaima..." I heard a familiar voice as I heard someone come in from the front door. All of us quickly came to the front door as we see him untying his shoes.

"What? No welcome?" He asked as I rolled my eyes as I sighed. Okaa-san and Elsea jumped to him as he caught the both of them.

"Whoa-! Careful, I just got back you know..." He said with silent panic but we gave him his warm welcome.

"Welcome back, Sean-kun~" He smiled... but something tells me that it wasn't genuine. The two can sense it as well but Sean-kun has yet to realize it.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" He asked as I noticed he had bruises and scars on him. Okaa-san immediately took action and dragged him inside to receive her medical attention. It took a while since Sean-kun was in a lot of pain. But, it passed as quickly as it came and we walked towards Sean-kun after hearing the news about his elite team and how he received the medal of Honor.

"You were always one to hide when necessary... but to think you would go after a Mafia Boss and take down Maijima Hospital... you will be a legend here for quite a long time." I told him as he scoffed and drank some black coffee which caught my attention.

"_Since when did he started drinking black coffee?_" As I was about to go further on the issue of his drink, my PFP sounded and I failed on a date with the heroine!

"Oh come on!" I complained as Sean-kun chuckled a bit and drank his coffee. Instead of asking away on his drink, I immediately returned to gaming ignoring the fact that he changed.

"But... what happened to your sister? Didn't you go there to check on her? You couldn't have went to Maijima Hospital, arrested a Mafia Boss, and shut said hospital down if it doesn't involve your sister, yes?" I asked as it hit right on the spot as he spits out a bit of his coffee.

"Gotcha." I told him as I gave me a troubled look. The kind that seemed odd for his character.

"You hit the nail on the head... Keima-san." He said as he returned to his coffee and I rolled my eyes. His turning into a badass again.

"Let me guess... something happened which turned into relevantly quick events which lead you to lead an elite team of Interpol Agents and have your revenge... am I right?" This time he flinched with shock as I got my answer.

"You're too easy to read sometimes, Sean-kun." I told him as I got my date with the heroine right this time and entered a video scene.

"Sakura... she... she's gone." He said as he refilled his cup with coffee and started drinking again.

"W-What?" I asked dumbfounded... I was expecting for him to be utterly shocked! But he... he just went and told me such shocking news!

"I, I mean we, found her dead body with her you know what in tact. We also found more of those illegal experiments at the underground lab at Maijima Hospital. The Interpol Agents went and cremated her after making an autopsy report on her." He told me nonchalantly as me and Elsea stood there in utter shock.

"..."

"..." *sip*

"What are you going to do now?" I asked as I return to my gaming.

"I don't know."

"Did they tell you anything about your sister's autopsy report?" I asked again as I eyed him a bit.

"I don't know."

"Then why aren't you breaking down?" I asked as I placed my PFP on the table as he still continued to drink his coffee.

"... I did. As you can see... I've been drinking, I haven't slept since the moment I woke up. But it didn't stop me to go and avenge her. I'm too... you know what I mean." He said as I grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight at the eye. He looked away as I saw what was inside Sean-kun's head.

"But... before she died. She woke up... she told me she was waiting for me... told me that she can finally go." As he said those words, time stood still for a bit. I would wonder if this is once of reality's tricks later as I saw what was inside Sean-kun's heart. Apathy... a deep flow of suppression deep within his eyes are glaring at me. AS if these eyes are trying to suck me in... and suffocate me. I've seen this face many times in games, people who are like this usually die within days. Knowing Sean-kun's purpose in life is her sister, it may be impossible to save him... in fact, I believe no one in this world is capable enough to even bring him out of his dark state.

"What was my purpose all along... in my life?" I-I didn't know what came over me... but I felt something took over my control on my body... and I gave him a strong punch to the face.

"..." However, as I did. He didn't flinch as I put my fist down. He then returned to his seat to drink more of his coffee as I now know that it was truly impossible to save him... but when I looked at his eyes the moment I was about to land a punch on him. I saw a bit of his emotions show. Though it is hard to confirm... there might still be a chance to save him. Let's just hope he is up against school tomorrow.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Thus ends Sean's purpose in life. With him down for the count, no one can reach him. Not even the voices of many of his possessors who try to talk to him reach his ears mentally. It was truly a shock that may leave an ever lasting scar for this pitiful young man. But will there be a savior, one who can let out hisher hand to him and rescue him from his slowly descending state? Find out on the next chapter where Yui's Conquest will also take place! Hope you like it as much as I do as it really took me a while to do this, I had to scrap 3 ideas before moving along. See ya next time folks~_


	28. Chapter 22

_Okay, how do I start this thing? Last time, Sean arrested two of the top most wanted in the underground world business trade but at the cost of losing his beloved sister. This caused him to enter a very dark and dangerous phase where it seems that he was almost impossible to reach. Keima and Elsea will have to go on and leave Sean to deal with it. As for what happened to his team, they returned to their normal lives but will return later on for more work. But for now, the ever descending boy has no allies and will have to lay there in wait... or so what fate plans for him._

* * *

><p>The Heroine, the Prince, and a Man of Darkness<p>

(Act 1)

I woke up that morning after going all out on my games last night. I was fixing my glasses due to dust collected within my room, usually I leave it to Sean-kun to clean up but it looks like I have to do it. As I walked down stairs, I found Sean-kun, who; in contrast to what happened last night, is making breakfast.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Keima-kun." Okay, let's back track a bit. Sean-kun is in a state where his brain suppresses all of his emotions. He drank 17 cups of black coffee last night, and, normally, people who are in that state aren't able to respond unless talked to... or in some of my game fact theory says to me. But this person is Sean-kun! But at the same time he is not! Which means-!

"How long are you going to stare in awe? You wouldn't want to make the food cold right? Or would you rather eat El-chan's dish?" Okay, this is definitely not Sean-kun. His speech pattern is too playful than the normally humble Sean-kun, not only that but he gives off the presence of an old man. Who is this guy?

"Speechless aren't you? That's no surprise since we haven't met before." I took a sit on my chair and nodded my head as I ate his food.

"Oishii!" Even though he is not Sean-kun, his cooking skills are commendable!

"I knew you would like that. I made it especially for today... since I won't be coming back any time soon." I looked at him confused as he sighted.

"Do you want to know? I'll tell you of course since I am obliged to tell you the situation. As his friend that is..." His read eyes then gave me a demonic glare as I was stuck... I cannot move! It's like a snake and a frog lock in a trance!

"First, let me introduce myself. I am Benedict the Demon of Sloth. I normally don't want to take my time explaining so please understand all the things I am about to say to you in one go. Okay~?" Even though he said that in a very friendly way, my guts tell another story. It feels as if he would kill me if I didn't listen to him or ask anything during his explanation.

"Sean, the boy, is in a dark state... at least that is what you think." He said as I was about to say something but I was stopped by a mysterious power.

"Now let me finish, you wouldn't want to experience horror beyond your wildest dreams now, won't you?" He threatened with a smile as I shook my head violently.

"Good." He said as he went back to explaining.

"Sean is very smart; in fact, his body corresponds to his intelligence. This is for his own good; the boy knows that the shock would kill him. So, that's why the body answered by using its only means other than a coma. You see, Sean fears the idea of being in a coma, so his body is not under the knowledge of shutting itself down to protect itself. So, the only other logical answer is by going into that state, by the use of Apathy. With it, Sean is safe from himself and from others. However, it took a heavy toll on Sean's brain and it lost control, right now. His spirit is struggling to regain control over his body in order to regain back his senses." He said as I sat there in utter shock and astonishment, I never knew Sean-kun's body works that way!

"So far, it has regained enough to allow me to take control for a while. However, only I can switch back and forth with the boy. For you see, I carry Apathy as it is a sin under sloth. However, I cannot control it freely or absorb it fully like his other traits. In other words, taking all of this in is like poison to me. I cannot take too little or Sean will die... but then again I cannot take too much either or I would be consumed by it." He said as I understood, however, for a demon to be wary of Apathy. This was news to me!

"I cannot tell more than the facts I know... but I believe something incredible will happen... a sort of miracle to be precise!" He said as I flinched, it reminded me of the time Sean-kun awakened to Hate. Hate was born from Sean-kun's uncontrollable hate filled deep down in his heart.

"But that's all in what I believe and what you believe in. Let's just hope that the miracle will happen... or Sean, the boy, will lose his will and his body... into the darkness." He told me ominously as I felt the weight of the mysterious power disappear.

"You need to guide him now. He is a lost lamb in this world full of flaws and inconsistencies. He will need someone to drag him out of that fatal journey to darkness." He said as he reverted back to Sean-kun, now that this guy is back I am left with an even heavier burden which gave me a huge headache.

"Oishii." I was surprise to actually hear his voice. Though he didn't give actual emotion it did gave me a little joy to know that there was still a chance for him. After Elsea and Okaa-san ate Sean-kun's breakfast, the three of us then went to Goidou's Home which is extravagantly a long ways to go.

* * *

><p>*One shortcut here and there later*<p>

We visited their home just in time to see her daily routine. We witnessed it as I can see her type... but then Sean-kun had to spoke out.

"Yui Goidou-san, a rich girl with an unhealthy family, she loves the drums but her mother hates it. She reluctantly shows signs of hating the kimono and traditional Japanese arts' practices. Overall, she is a well-polished successor to her family but it may lead to her breakdown." As he said that, I noticed a tear fall down his cheeks.

"..." He unconsciously wipes it away with his 'hanky'.

"So, Keima-san, she's the target?" He asked as he glanced at me which took me by surprise.

"Yes... she is." I answered as he gave a long sigh.

"I knew it... almost too instantly. Keima-san, I cannot do it at my current state. As of right now, I'm worthless." He said as he walked to them as it caught their attention. Elsea and I hid before they could see us.

"S-Sean! Y-You're alive!" I heard the mother ask as I can imagine Sean-kun nodding.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I'm only dead when the last of my spirit is taken away. I will not die that easily even if the stream is known for damning the suicidal." He answered nonchalantly like it doesn't even involve him.

"Well, now that we know you are still alive, we can continue with your tutoring with my dear Yui!" She said happily as I glanced at them. While the mother and Sean-kun are busy talking, I saw Yui playing around with her 1pod.

"So, do you want a ride Sean? It would be an honor to have you with us." She offered as Sean-kun gave an elegant bow, that akin to a gentleman.

"The honor is all yours, my lady." I can clearly see the butler and the mother impressed at his manners but Yui didn't notice as she entered the car.

"Ah, Yui, you still carry the drum sticks with you? Sheesh, you the wind instrument music club didn't you?" She went inside and took her drum sticks which I can see is making her a bit shaky.

"_Like taking the favorite toy of a child._" I thought as I kept observing.

"Eh? Since when did she quit in that club? I was hoping to play in an orchestra with her." I heard Sean-kun spoke out his concern as the mother seemed surprised.

"Eh? She just quit the yesterday, I'm sorry to have destroyed your expectations." She apologized as she bowed as Sean-kun looked at Yui with his deep dark eyes.

"..." I can see a few gestures from her but I cannot conclude it for she moved away.

"Well take care you two~!" I can almost feel her expecting something to happen with the both of them as they entered the limousine and left.

"Dammit! Sean-kun left us here! But then again, he did help us learn more about the family." This is the first time I complained and praised Sean-kun at the same time. I won't be telling this to him anytime soon.

"Well, I now know her circumstances. Elsea, I will tell you my plan!" [If you want to know his original plan, go look at chapter 82 page 3]

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile, at the Limousine*<p>

"Ano... I'm also glad to-" I couldn't hear her clearly as I heard static and a female voice whispering in my ears.

"_Ascend 23._" I heard the voice permanently echo in my mind.

"_5 6 20 4 6 15 5 21 16 5 2 19 12 15 6 20 20._" Those numbers came along as soon as the echo of Ascend 23 left my head.

"S-Sean-kun? Is something the matter? You've been spacing out since a moment ago." Her voice snapped me back to reality. For a moment there, I felt this strange sensation in my body. It felt... weird.

"Descend to Darkness... sounds like an objective for a game." I spoke out loud to no one in particular as I took note of it and put it in my pouch.

"Gamu?" She asked confused as I shook my head.

"It's nothing important... sorry by the way, Goidou-san." I told her as she also shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with you spacing out. After all, you've been in hiding but now that you returned, I feel relief." She said with a humble tone as I kept staring at her as we head to school

"Do you want to borrow my 1pod?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I know you enough to understand that you love music, I won't separate you with the things you love... Goidou-san." I told her as I showed her my PFP.

"Also, I have my own music in this thing." I told her as we got down from the limo.

"Ah, wait, Sean-kun!" She called out to me which, in turn, cause me to halt and turn to her. It also involuntarily caught the attention of some of the students as they whisper what was going on.

"Ah, A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, I will be in your care, Sean-kun." As she runs pass me, I wiped the scent of her hair which made me blush a bit. The crowed, who subsequently misunderstood the gesture, clapped their hands in applause.

"_I would be really embarrassed by now if I wasn't so... emo right now._" I sighed, I never knew that having this much of a misunderstanding can be troublesome… especially since I haven't seen _her_ lately. I shrugged the whole thing off as I head to class.

* * *

><p>*Class 2-B, Merry Time*<p>

"Even though I haven't showed up yesterday... I'm absolutely terrified to come in for some reason... like something is going to try and pounce on me." We arrived just on time to see Sean-kun talking to himself. He was right outside of our classroom and is having doubts on whether he should go in or not.

"Something wrong, Sean-kun?" I asked as I gestured for the door. Though he is in a very delicate state, I can feel that he is recovering nicely.

"Why aren't going in? You came here earlier than us." I told him as I opened the door; I would soon regret my action as all of a sudden a loud bang came in. It was probably confetti rounds but it still rang through my eardrums.

"Youch!" I yelled as I bellowed, Sean-kun entered in as the others came to him. They were also in the process of using me as a door mat as they welcome him.

"Congrats, Sean!"

"You did it! You sacked the Mafia!"

"You have put an end to that horrible hospital!" The praise can go on and on but Nikaidou-sensei came in to ruin their fun.

"Sean-kun..." He turned to look at her as she took a few steps back. She was quite surprise by Sean-kun's darkened eyes.

"A-Are you alright? You look like you've gone through hell!" She pointed out worried for the first time since we've known her. Sean-kun reluctantly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing that can stop me from attending school, sensei." He answered as he turned and helped me up.

"You better watch your step next time." He warned me as he reluctantly walked to his seat. As he sat down he started playing his MP4 music using his own PFP.

"Seems like the hero is out of it for the day. Well since today is a special day for our hero. The rest of the day is a free day, but don't wander outside of school and we are still going to take attendance." The class cheered loudly as I wished I had been playing my PFP too to help hinder their cheers from reaching my ear canal.

"Hmm..." Sean-kun still suppressed his emotions; I'm guessing he must be playing some soft jazz music or something.

"Everyone seems to be accounted for, very well then, Sean-kun! I would like you to come with me to the principal's office, immediately!" She commanded as he slowly stood up and got to our sensei at a blink of an eye.

"What?" I could have sworn he teleported just now!

"...let's go then." She then escorted Sean-kun out as the rest of the day went on, mostly club activities or chatting went on that day. But nothing much out of the ordinary happened which made me sigh in relief. Before I knew it, it was already after school. It feels weird how time flies by so fast… but if you've been playing seven hours straight of galgames. Then I guess you wouldn't notice.

"Keima-san, over here." Sean-kun waved to us from hall where he was looking right outside the window.

"Oh, Sean-kun, what is it?" I asked curios as I have to tell him about our plan later.

"Sorry to tell you this but I got to go." He said calmly as I stood there confused.

"Go? Go where?" I asked as Sean-kun showed me a business card, he handed it to me as I inspect it. Then I finally notice where he wanted to go.

"Oh, "that" go. Is this the deal you made with Diana?" I asked as he nodded, I guess his going to step up the plan of collecting all the Goddesses.

"Okay, you can go. This conquest is easy anyways; I hope you will do well on your business." He nodded and left just as Elsea was about to get out.

"Eh? Did Sean leave just now?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well, that's fine. We've been practicing without him for a while now. So we will do fine without him." I sweatdrop as I witnessed how blunt and cruel Elsea can be.

"We better be going then, we have to finish this by the day!" I proclaimed as I was planning to save Sean-kun as well later on.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"Good work, Kanon-chan!" The producer and director said as I bowed.

"Good work too, Director-san, Producer-san."

"Kanon-chan! You can go and have a break." My manager, Okada-san, ordered me as I entered my personal room.

"You did great there, Kanon! The love you put into your songs has gained me power!" She showed me a bit of her regained power as she slowly stopped which confused me.

"What's wrong, Apollo?" I asked as I got up from my seat and saw a cloaked man, whose face was hidden, at the mirror. I quickly turned around and tried to use my stun gun but he bested me as he grabbed my hand.

"…sorry to come in unannounced." He lets go of my hands as he revealed himself to be the one and only Sean-kun!

"My Father! You scared the living daylights out of us! Why come in looking like that anyway?" Apollo asked as Sean-kun went to hang his robe.

"Someone was following me, I had to make a run for it and put on a disguise at the corner. Luckily, the road I was going to had an event going on so I blended in quite perfectly." He said as he was disguised as some sort of spy/assassin.

[Here's a link: http:/ media. Photobucket .com /image /assassins %20creed/ kuginefully /assassins_creed_brotherhood_?o = 20]

"This is my own hybrid Assassin's Creed uniform by the way." He pointed out as I sweatdrop.

"Is that what you normally wear when you go out?" I asked out of curiosity as he shook his head.

"I just got out from school and immediately got here. Anyways, I'm surprised you accepted me quite fine even though the one in the mirror is speaking to me." He pointed as I completely forgot he lost his memory of Apollo in order to protect her.

"Never mind that, you came here for a reason right? So you might have already remembered about me during the end of summer." Apollo said as Sean-kun flinched. She got that one on the mark.

"You two haven't heard the news yesterday?" He asked as the two of us shook our heads.

"…okay, let me fill you two in. My sister was killed but the day before that I was missing. It was all over the news yesterday, but I'm not surprise the two of you haven't heard… with a busy schedule and all." He told us bluntly as I was completely shock! Apollo seemed to be the most shock of all.

"W-What! Someone killed your sister! Who did it! I will bring forth divine punishment to that human!" She demanded with a passion as Sean-kun just stood there unfazed.

"I would like to point out my opinion that I will leave it on the hands of the court system to deliver the appropriate punishment for him. Anyways, this wasn't the reason why I came here." He said as he took a seat and poured himself a cup of coffee which caught my attention.

"I never knew you drink coffee." He added.

"Then what is it? Is it because of that huge gap on your heart? If you want, I can heal it in just a sec. I'm the one who cures illnesses and heal wounds." She offered as he shook his head.

"My mortal wounds are not the problem here and I don't have an illness." He told her as he drank the hot coffee. I was sure that it was brought here steaming hot, so why wasn't he affected by it?

"Eh? T-Then… you want me to heal your wounded heart with my love!" She exclaimed which caught the both of us off guard. Sean-kun spilled his coffee at his face.

"I have a lot to say about your statement and be the tsukkomi but… can someone please hand me a face towel?" He request as I can clearly see him trying to get some of it off. I grabbed a spare face towel and gave it to him as he cleaned his face and clothes off.

"Thanks." He then put the towel on the table as Apollo possessed me and got close to him. My heart was beating like crazy, I was wondering if she was really serious about doing it!

"Arigatou." He thanked with a light bow as I saw his face isn't steaming red anymore.

"You're welcome. So if it isn't that, then what is it?" She asked as I saw that she planned to do the former if it really is a problem for him.

"I've come bearing a message; someone wants to meet with you." He said as Apollo asked if it was for me. I was really glad since I really wanted to meet with Keima-kun again. *butterflies in stomach*

"No… it's for you, of course, Apollo." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who would… !" I read her thoughts and it was the thoughts of her sisters.

"The one who asked to make an audience with you… is none other than Diana and her host." He pointed out as I felt Apollo getting serious.

"This is a serious matter, when do we meet?" She asked as she stared at Sean-kun intently. As she gazes, I noticed that Sean-kun's eyes contained a certain misty cloud on it.

"During the Maijima Festival after exams, she would like to have a talk with you as I promised." He said as I noticed that the only thing that moves from him is his mouth.

"Promised? Did you lose a bet or something?" Apollo asked as I also wondered, I've been partners with Sean-kun, so I know he isn't that willing to give things for free.

"Something like that… also, I plan to search for the other Goddesses." He declared as it has taken Apollo aback.

"Why the sudden change in plans? Last time we met, you told us that you wouldn't help or allow for us to meet. So, tell me, what made the change?" She asked as she was suspicious of him as I also doubted Sean-kun since this wasn't how he does things.

"I finally realized the errors of my ways, how this investigation, whether I like it or not, is going to get me involved with the host of heaven. I've been pressured enough with the investigation on hell. But for things to go south with this one event, I couldn't possible continue with the eyes of the public on me." He pointed out as I can clearly see his eyes move a bit, like it was tired or depressed.

"So you came to us? Good choice, you knew that things will end up like this sooner or later. I'm glad to have you and the seven others on our side, Sean." She said happily but Sean-kun didn't move… rather he looked more out of character.

"I have a condition… however." I could barely hear his voice but Apollo heard it clearly.

"What kind of condition?" She asked as Sean-kun got closer.

"What I want is…" That's when he stopped; he looked deep into my eyes or rather Apollo's and noticed something.

"She can also hear me can't she?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, no hiding any secrets from her, if you know what I mean." She teased and winked.

"Very well… better both than none." He then said his condition to us, however, I wasn't able to understand his condition and it only confused me.

"Is that fine with you?" He asked as I noticed how troubled Apollo was. It must be quite the problem for someone in her status.

"We'll talk about it once you gathered us all, then we'll make the deal." She barely came up with a reassuring answer but Sean-kun accepts it anyways. I guess it is as good enough as getting gold from a Goddess.

"Then I will be on my way, I have to meet up with a certain student of mine." He said as he opened the window and jumped!

"Whoa!" Apollo yelled as she ran for the window and looked down.

"Is something the matter?" Sean-kun asked as I saw wings grow out from his back.

"Whoa! Looks like you got yourself a pair of wings! Oh well, if you have those then it's not a problem if you fall again." She laughed as Sean-kun flew off as I lost sight of him.

"You would really do it with him if it really troubles him?" I asked as I got back to my body.

"Ahahaha, well… yeah! I am Apollo, after all!" She said proudly as I was troubled by that.

"Well, I guess I understand. With the face he made and all." She flinched, a sign that I was right.

"You also noticed?" I nodded since I can tell that if anyone and that is if anyone close to Sean-kun notices, then anyone is bound to notice.

"The boy looks like his been sent to hell and back… but he seems more lost than back then. Like it was nothing compared to now, he shows signs of losing contact with his surroundings." She told me as I was worried for him.

"Then why did he… ask for that? Wouldn't it make sense for it to be something else?" I asked as Apollo shook her head.

"It's more complicated than that… and the boy is smart enough to know it. Whatever life he led to until now, is something I wish to know. To gain this much information of things beyond human understanding… he really is quite special." She said as I look back at it. When I first met Sean-kun, he showed quite an interest on strange things and did strange poses. But now it did kind of made sense, his world is far beyond what a person like me to understand. I just hope he goes back to the usual, happy-go-lucky self of his again.

* * *

><p>*At the Goidou Estate Mansion*<p>

"It's an honor to have you hear, Sean. We really appreciate you coming to our humble abode and dining with us." Mrs. Goidou was glad I was having dinner with them since I was there to look after my pupil.

"Sheesh, nevertheless, this strange student today! I really judged the people in this school correctly. I will discuss things with Father and we will have you go to a better school." She complained as I was finished with my meal, I decided to talk it out with her so that it might lessen my pupil's stress.

"Are you quite sure of that? It's already the second semester and the third is coming up soon. She will have trouble transferring this late." I argued as she came up with a counter.

"No worries, the Goidou family has influence all over Maijima. So getting her into a school is no problem to us." She said as I drink a bit of the wine they offered me.

"Not for you, but for my student, it is a problem. She will have troubles fitting in school and knowing the family will only attract negative influences, not only that but I also can't keep an eye on her if she was troubled." I countered using a bit of logic and common sense.

"You have a good point dear, well since you're a gentleman of your creed. It would be good to have you transferred as well!" This woman suggested as I closed my eyes.

"_This woman will have her way on anyone huh? This might take a long night._"

"Yui! What's the matter! Are you feeling bad!" I opened my eyes to find an exhausted pupil and her mother worried to death.

"Yui! What's wrong!" The mother came to her daughter as she collapsed. I quickly got up.

"I'll call a doctor! Stay there and look after her!" I barked as she flinched but nodded. I made a dash for the phone. I called for a private doctor from a sub-branch on Narusawa. But as I called the doctor was already out.

"Damn!" I raced back to tell her that we needed to take her to the hospital, but, as I got there, my pupil was already awake.

"Oh, geez, I was worried there for a moment." I spoke out my worry as she was fine. I gave a momentary sigh of relief.

"Okamoto! Call a doctor! But not the one from the second district! He is a quack and not the previous one either!" She yelled as I got a bit annoyed at her over-protective nature.

"Calm down!" I ordered as there was silence.

"Yui-san, is there anything wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?" I asked as I got her to stand up. She quickly turned, however, and looked outside.

"Oh, she only needed some fresh air." I said dully as I turned to the mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! We should have talked this away from the ears of your daughter!" I scolded as I knew that she must've been stressed.

"Eh? Where did Yui-san go?" I asked as I noticed she left.

"Hmm…" I then watch as Mrs. Goidou leave and go find her daughter.

"I'm taking my leave; tell Mrs. Goidou that I will come back next time to conduct my lessons with her." I told her butler as I took my leave and wore my coat.

"The wind's a bit cold today." I told myself as I let out my wings and flew all the way to Café Grandpa.

* * *

><p>*Keima's POV*<p>

"Elsea, you hear me? Pick the phone up, Elsea. Elsea pick up!" I ordered as I waited for her to answer.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's me, Keima!"

"Eh!"

"No questions! I have no time, so just accept it!" I told her as I took a breath.

"Tell me how the other Keima over there behaves! What's going on!" I demanded as I heard a few of her footsteps.

"Very delicate…" She answered.

"Ask that person's name!"

"Y, yes. What is your name!" She asked.

"Yui… Yui Goidou." I don't know why, but I got goose bumps when she said her name.

"YUI!"

"Glasses!"

"I got it, Elsea. Somehow… Yui and I swapped bodies!" I told her as I can tell she was shocked. I then ordered her to come here immediately so that we may discuss this. I've waited around a few minutes until they finally came.

"Oh, Elsea. Over here, over here." I called out to them.

"Ah, Nii-sama! Nii-sama, right!" She asked just to make sure as I nodded.

"Ke, Keima-san is the person who fell down the stairs with during lunch time, right! Why did we swapped bodies!" Yui asked as I noticed her panicked voice and other gestures.

"As if I'd know such a thing!" I answered her as I motioned for Elsea to come to me.

"This is probably the fault of a runaway spirit." I whispered to her. "Eh!"

"Yui's life as a lady must've been stressful, thus… it overlapped with my created event, and the runaway spirit listened to Yui's request for help and triggered the swap…" I explained to her as she was in awe.

"Hmm… I understand the situation. Tonight, I will come up with a countermeasure." I told her as I turned to me, I mean, Yui.

"Let us stop here for today." I suggested.

"You can't mean…! I am troubled by this!" She complained.

"I am also troubled, but there is nothing we could do." I argued as moments later, Yui's mother came in looking for me… or rather her. Darn this body switching dilemma!

"Dear mother! Mother!" Yui flinched and dived to her mother which was the wrong move since she was in my body.

"Get away from Yui! You disastrous insect!" She yelled as she used Hakuto Hyakuretsu Ken on my original body.

"_Did Sean-kun teach her martial arts while he was doing his lessons here?_" I thought as I told them to run away and escape while they still had the chance.

"Yui-san! What is the meaning of this! Can it be! That you gave met with a vile man like him!" She demanded for an answer as I got back inside.

"_So I'm a vile man huh?_" I thought as I came up with an excuse.

"There was nothing, dear mother. I will go take a bath and head to bed, afterwards." I reassured her as I put my hand on my hand to untie the ribbon.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Katsuragi House, Sean's POV*<p>

"I'm back and I bought some donuts with me." I came in from the front door as I held my donuts with me. I untied my shoes and went inside to meet with the family.

"Ah, welcome back, Se-chan. You must be tired and sweating from going to buy those donuts with heavy clothes like that." She said as she pointed out my attire. It was indeed heavy and it does give me a load of sweat. But flying there and back dried most of it. I might catch a cold again.

"You can take a bath if you want, I think Keima is also there so don't cramp in the tub okay?" She offered as I nodded… also… why do I feel violated? [The kind who hasn't read too much manga lately.]

"I'm coming in." I said as I got in the bath and saw Keima-san washing himself.

"Oh good, you just got started. Want me to scrub your back?" I asked as I put my clothes at the laundry basket and got inside.

"Ah, yes please. It would really help." He said as he gladly accepted my offer as I felt something… weird. Like his mannerism changed or something. [You have no clue.]

"Alright, here I go~" I teased as I scrubbed his back.

"Ah… that's a bit rough." He complained as I was confused; I guess I was using too much force.

"Is that so? Then I'll be more gentle~" I teased again as I cleaned his back. The hot water was making things a bit foggy but I can still see clearly.

"Oh, while I'm at it. Want me to give you a ma-ss-ag-e~?" I played with my words just to see his reaction. I always had fun seeing his reactions in the bath.

"Oh, okay. I was getting a bit pressured at the back anyways." He said as I was surprised, this was the first time he allowed me to massage him! Without even getting grossed out even!

"O-Okay… I-I'll give you a shiatsu massage." I told him as I used my demon hand; I then slowly pressed his skin to sense which parts of it is stressed.

"It's here right?" I asked as his body tensed as I pointed my finger into said muscle.

"Ah…" I heard him say as I searched for more of his stress muscles. Every time I do so, however, Keima-san gives out weird noises. It took me a bit of time, but I managed to finish with the massage.

"Okay, I'm done now." I told him as he lay flatly on the bath floor.

"Is something wrong, Keima-san?" I asked as I got him up and saw his flustered face.

"Hehe, I guess I did too much? Got something stimulated… perhaps?" I then thought that some of the parts I touched are kind of lewd. I didn't think twice, however, as I got him into his room and changed his clothes. I got back to the bath to finish my own bath only for Imouto-san to come in a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to scrub your back~?" I looked back and saw her… covering herself with a small towel.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"EEEEHHH!" The shock was overwhelming even for me; I've gotten myself a horrible memory of Imouto-san coming in almost naked. I ran into my room that night, towel in hand and locked my room.

"T-That was even more too stimulating!" I told myself as I was panting and my face was unnaturally turning into a new shade of red.

"_Looks like your almost in control._" I heard a slight voice amid a thousand thoughts I'm having about Imouto-san. That night, I didn't get much sleep… but then again I didn't need any sleep. But miraculously, I managed to sleep with my eyes open.

"I somehow managed to sleep but I woke up at the usual time of 4 AM, I wonder if it has become a habit of mine to go meet up with Kusunoki?" I asked myself as I got changed for an early job.

"Eh? Sean-kun?" I turned my head and saw Keima-san in his pajamas.

"What is it, Keima-san?" I asked as I changed into my running shoes.

"Ano… let's say that I… switched with a certain someone. What would you think about it?" He asked as I was confused… but I went along with his question.

"Well, then it might have to do with one of the host. It could either be you… or it could either be the one you swapped with." I told him as he asked for more questions related to the subject.

"Okay let me elaborate this, a body swap is a complicated thing is science. Many say that it is most unlikely for it to happen." I told him as he looked down depressed. I took this sign to explain more.

"Though it is unlikely to happen, it is not impossible. There are many cases in which body swapping has happened." I told him as he looked up, happy.

"However, I cannot tell more. This involves my investigation. However, if you do managed to uncover a few of the basic facts on body swapping, I'll give you at least 3-4 facts, that's when I will tell you." I told him as I was about to take my leave.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked as I gave him a stumped look. This was really a surprise, to have Keima-san, a person who rarely even hangs out with me outside and only plays galgames, ask me to join in my morning rituals? This is the happiest day of my life! [His literal in that manner.]

"Of course! You are always welcome to join me, Keima-san!" I told him as my body was full of life and my depression has disappeared briefly.

"_Whoa! That plague of a mist disappeared! What happened?_" I heard Lucy's bewilderment as I waited for Keima-san to change.

"_The best day of my life has happened! Keima-san asked me to join my morning rituals!_" I cheered happily as the others were surprised like I was.

"_Really! Whoa, I never knew that boy had the heart to join you! This is quite the surprise!_" Levy said as Keima-san got back to tie his shoes.

"_Yeah, this is so gonna be fun!_" I told them as we got outside and jogged. However, as expected of Keima-san's physique, he collapsed once we reached 3 kilometers.

"_Well, I can't complain here. After all, Keima-san did honor me the gesture of joining me. We better rest up and go back._" I thought as I went to him and carried him to a nearby park. I bought some juice for him as I throw one to Keima-san as he caught it.

"I-I never knew you could jog for that long! You must've done this every day!" He praised as he drank his juice down.

"Hey, be careful with drinking that too quickly. You might get a stroke." I scolded as he slowed it down and finished the drink.

"How do you manage to do this every day, Sean-kun? What's your motivation?" He asked as I think about it. That's when an image pops out to me.

"My motivation… it's my sister… but now my motivation is because of something else. You see, I made a promise, a promise that I will look after someone for them. So here I am, getting myself in good shape so that I can fulfill that promise." I told him as I gave a pure smile.

"I-I see, you are truly one of a kind, Sean-kun. I, only I, I've only done what my… no I guess this is too much to tell you." He said as I was completely clueless. [Okay, his somewhat of an idiot.]

"Well, let's head back then. We have to change and get back to school!" I cheered as we jogged back to our home. We took the shortest route so that Keima-san won't pass out on me.

* * *

><p>*Maijima High Rooftop*<p>

"And so… I tried to think about it during the night, but… nothing came to mind, so we have to stay like this for a while." I told them as I definitely have no clue what is going on.

"N, nothing came into mind…" She asked shock as I nodded.

"Well, let's return." I suggested to her as she grabbed me all of a sudden.

"This is irresponsible! I do not know anything about the lifestyle of men…" I avoided eye contact, even though this was my body… I still have this habit of not making any eye contact with the person I'm talking to.

"…" She went silent for a moment as she shivered.

"Ano… before that… there is something I'd like to ask…" She looked down as I observed.

"Hmm?" I was confused as I don't know what she would ask me.

"Ano… since yesterday… I did not do 'it'." She gestured as it finally hit me. I knew what she meant as we screen transitioned to the bathroom. [Got lazy to explain the how on this one.]

"How do you use the toilet!" I was really mad, but this person is a girl… so it did bring some worries.

"Be, because… I do not know how men… do it…" Geez, this is like taking care of a nursery student!

"There's no unique way on how to do it! You can do it like a woman, there's no difference!" I complained as there really isn't much of a difference.

"Bu… but… I might see it, when I take off my pants~~~~" She complained as I got more ticked off.

"Women as well as men can't do it without taking it off!" I yelled at her as she I heard her sniffling.

"I want to get back… I want to… return home…" As I heard this, I gave into a thought, that this lamb… is definitely lost and troubled… like someone I know.

"It will be alright. We will definitely be able to return." I reassured her to somehow raise her hopes so that she wouldn't be depressed all the time.

"I am sorry… you are in the same situation… I will also endure it… until the day we return to normal… I am in your care… Keima-sama…" I put a hand at the back of my head wondering.

"Sama?" I wondered aloud as she finally finished and we continued with our lives at school… or at least make it seem nothing has happened.

* * *

><p>*So begins a short comedy*<p>

Sean: So this is what it's like to be in a 4-koma. *breaking the 4th wall*

Chihiro: And… *Chihiro and Ayumi bumped into someone*

Ayumi: Hey, Katsuragi! That hurt!

Chihiro: Look forward when you walk!

Sean: The two complained. *doing the narrating*

Yuima: Ah… I'm very sorry… I was daydreaming.

Sean: He apologized… which shocked the two girls.

Yuima: Please excuse me.

Sean: Even more shocking is the fact he bowed to them lightly. Like an electric current struck them. The sound of glass breaking can be heard from the makeshift background.

Yuima: *Leaves*

Sean: As he leaves, the two's jaw dropped and sweatdrops are seen. I wonder, what is going on today?

*And so the Comedy continues the next day*

Yuima: *daydreaming*

Sean: Keima is daydreaming, strangely it seems out of character since he isn't using his PFP like usual.

Elsea: Why are we doing this again?

Sean: Because we have nothing else to do and the author wants to speed things up. Also this is just for laughs and when we talk it will be in monologue so no one can actually hear us.

Elsea: *confused* Eh? So what kind of phenomenon is this?

Sean: It's called breaking the fourth wall.

Elsea: Ah, now let's check the thoughts of Nii-sama.

Yuima: _Even when he tells me to behave like him… I… do not know anything about Keima-sama at all._

Elsea: *tsukkomi* He said not to add the –sama!

Yuima: _But when you do this… I must not cause trouble for Keima-sama._

Sean: *tsukkomi* He said to drop it!

Yuima:*fascinated* _Because Keima-sama… has such cunning presence… he is without a doubt an excellent student, gathering the respect from everyone._

Sean: Actually, that's just me and everyone else who is special.

Nikaidou: The sentiments of the male main character on page 176, if anyone knows something about them, no matter whom, answer.

Sean: Sensei will regret saying that.

Yuima: Yes, Sensei!

Sean: *Jaw drops and adjusted it back* Ugh! The atmosphere is threatening.

Elsea: *sweatdrop* It's even more threatening when she learned who raised the hand.

Yuima: The [friend] in the main character's line refers to the appearance of the cat, he will change his corrupted self, while keeping the Dorayaki loving cat. How was my answer?

Sean: *sweating bullets* This is bad, it even shocked the whole class!

Elsea: May the maker have mercy upon thy soul.

Nikaidou: A splendid answer, Katsuragi!

Yuima: _Ahh… I'm glad._

Sean: For a moment, a slight relief… but in an instant, it became divine punishment.

Nikaidou: And why? Is this some new form of harassment? Hmm? *stabbed his glasses using her fingers*

Sean: The devil known as our Sensei emerged.

Yuima: Aaaagh! *in deep pain*

Sean: *grabs a picture* Remind me to put this in my blog.

Elsea: I don't know who the worst devil among the two of you is. *sweatdrop*

*Keima's Afternoon*

Elsea: Nii-sama, Yui-san seems to be having some trouble adjusting to Nii-sama's behavior.

Keima: *picking up a game* I'm an excellent student?

Elsea: Judging from your meetings. It's a misunderstanding.

Keima: *sighs* Sheesh, even though standing out will mix up the route. *picks up another game*

Keima: It will be problematic, when she does not properly behave like me.

Elsea: Yui does not buy games!

Keima: *checks the game* But, it is good that Yui has problems.

Elsea: *confused* Eh?

Keima: Yui has always lived by following her mother's instructions. She did not live by her own judgment, right?

Sean: True.

Elsea: *shocked* Since when were you here!

Sean: I'm on the next page.

Elsea: Oohh.

Keima: Well, with the adventure of being a lady, I'll have a pleasant time. I'm doing well in the Goidou Family.

Elsea: Somehow, I find that hard to believe.

Mrs. Goidou: Yui-san! I was looking for you! I told you that I will come pick you up from school and you ended up returning on your own! What are you doing in this suspicious place! *really worried*

Keima: *using sweet-talk* I am sorry, dear mother. There were… galge I wanted to have, no matter what.

Elsea: Ohh! Almost convincing!

Mrs. Goidou: What kind of non-sense are you saying! We go home!

Elsea: Nii-sama then laid at the ground flailing as he was trying to convince Yui's mother to buy it. With that being said, I'm more worried about Nii-sama now than before.

*Yui's Evening*

Sean: Okaa-san's boiled squid is delicious!

Mari: Eh? Really! Se-chan! *proud*

Yuima: … *silent*

Mari: Although this is coming from me, I think I might be considered a god, when it comes to the use of mirin. *boasting*

Sean: I will have to agree. *has difficulty using the ingredient.*

Elsea: The Mirin Goddess!

Sean: As we praise Okaa-san, Keima-san was in deep thought. That's when it happened.

Elsea: *confused* Eh?

Yuima: It's delicious… it is so delicious, I… I… am moved to tears. *honest feelings?*

Sean: *drops jaw*

Elsea: *shocked*

Mari: *drops off her seat*

Sean: Ah! Kaa-san!

Elsea: Keep your act together!

Yuima: Somehow, it seems that with each word that comes out of my mouth, it has a ripple effect…

Sean: *surprised* I never knew you speak rpg games, Keima-san.

Elsea: Seems like it.

Yuima: I have to do my best to behave like him…

Sean: ? *still doesn't have a clue what's going on*

Elsea: It's fine when you don't.

*The next day at School Yui's side*

Yuima: Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kodama-sensei.

Kodama: *shocked*

Kodama: *at the teacher's lounge* What's with Katsuragi… is this a trap… ?

Nikaidou: Oh, Kodama-sensei is also worried? *sweatdrop*

*Keima's side*

Nameless Dude: *shy* Go… Goidou… please... go out with me!

Keima: *unimpress*

Sean: Oh, a confession… but why does this seem so familiar?

Keima: *drawing at ground* This kind of confession is no good! You have to act after you have carefully planned and calculated your confession.

Nameless Dude: *sweatdrop*

*At home. Yui's Side*

Yuima: I got used to entering the bath with a blindfold. But, it is impractical…

Sean: But you somehow did it anyways.

Yuima: Furthermore… inconvenient for the toi, toilet…

Sean: And somehow you mastered it too.

*Keima's Side*

Keima: But wealthy households are needlessly large. A bath fitting one person would be enough.

Elsea: They are a rich family, after all.

Keima: *playing with Yui's body* Exist! Not! Not! Exist! This is also not satisfying anymore.

Elsea: *facepalm*

* * *

><p>*And thus another day passed*<p>

"So that's how you make a 4-koma manga." I told Imouto-san as we recounted the days of the past.

"But most of them didn't really had you in it." She pointed out as I sighed.

"That's the point of being a Tsukkomi, Imouto-san. If I can't do it in real life, then I might as well try a manga." I told her as we came across Yui-san and Keima-san. I got my camera's cellphone on just in case.

"Ahh, that's great… I did not expect to meet you…" Whoa! Since when did Keima-san get intimate with people!

"And, how do you feel?" She pushed him away? Well, I'm supposed to be glad but why does it feel so wrong when it's supposed to feel so right?

"For the past 3 days, I… have never been this exhausted before." He answered her question as I was confused.

"This goes for the both of us." Eh?

"But, somehow… this seems like something out of a movie, ne…" EEHH!

"Ah, gomen! I carelessly… how long are we going to stay like this?" I… I never knew that they were this intimate! H-How should I feel about this!

"S-Sean, your crying tears of blood." She pointed out as I wiped my tears.

"I-It's nothing compared to the confusing state I am now." I told her as I was really confused. Two people most unlikely to be together have a secret relationship! I-It's like it's straight out from a shoujo manga! I-I… I must send this video to Megumi-chan!

"Sending!" I was tapping down my cellphone like never before. I then sent it to her as I got an immediate reply.

"OMG! They are so cute~. I want to take them home! \^.^/" Her message said as I sent a quick reply.

"Make a manga out of this! I'm sure it will be famous!" I then sent it as I returned my focus.

"I gotta go then Sean, I have to go meet up with Yui-san." She said as I nodded. I will go observe Keima-san then.

* * *

><p>*A game shop downtown, Keima's POV*<p>

"This is bad." After a moment of silent, this is what I had concluded.

"Eh!"

"Yui is currently in an undesirable state." I told her as I was being serious.

"This feels quite well? Getting praised by Okaa-san in the morning and joking in the morning…" Apparently, it was a mistake to be serious with this bug demon.

"Not that!"

"I took the lady's feelings too lightly. I waited for the moment when we reach the limit of leading the other's life, but we let this point of time slip away!" I pointed out as I've observed his person.

"_Even though she strongly wished to return, the day before yesterday… just now, this was not the case anymore…_" This was something I least expected.

"That Yui, is currently thinking that the current situation is fine as well! In this case, the runaway spirit won't come out! I will also stay a woman forever, when Yui does not wish to return to her original body!" I explained to her which made her worried.

"Don't be gentle to Yui! Make her feel uncomfortable!" I ordered her as she accepted and left.

"_What happened… I can't be careful enough! My head is not working properly…_" This is really stressing me out.

"I wonder… if this is this body's fault… they are heavy… the important points are." I spoke out as I was flexing my tired body. That's when I noticed something different about this aisle.

"Huh… was there always… such a shelf in this store? Did they add it?" I asked as I looked at it. That's when I figured it out.

"An Otome Game! A love game for girls!" I exclaimed as I was frightened.

"Ah, dangerous, dangerous! I've entered the world of darkness!" I was about to make a run for it… but I stopped. There was something that I felt deep inside me that wanted to take a look at the games there.

* * *

><p>*Back to School, Keima's POV*<p>

"_The entire life… this is troublesome…_" I thought as I walked down the hall that afternoon. My talk with Keima-sama didn't really boost my expectations.

"_Mother_… _I wonder what she is doing…_" I was looking down at the balcony trying to sulk. That's when I heard music.

"Ne, where's El?" I heard someone from the inside of the room right next to me.

"She's currently occupied with something, and will be back later!" I then heard Sean-kun's voice, he was also inside that room.

"What about the track club?" I heard another voice ask.

"We're done with the time taking and so I have spare time." I heard another voice answered making it a total of 4 people in there. But that's what I didn't notice first.

"_Music… They are… playing music!_" I turned and got to the room… after a few minutes of hesitation, I built enough courage to get in.

"…?" They all turned and looked at me.

"K-Katsuragi…?" One of the girls said.

"What do you want!" The other demanded.

"Ah… I came because I could hear the music from the band from outside… I… I… I wonder if I could stay and listen." I pleased as I waited for an answer.

"…" All eyes were on Sean-kun as he closed his eyes, he was thinking about it with deep consideration.

"You're not actually serious?" I heard one of them asked as Sean-kun shook his head.

"Actually, this might serve some advantage to us. I know Keima-san rarely interacts, but his criticism is well-endowed. Let him stay here and listen to our music." He answered as I was happy!

*On the other hand*

"…" I've been staring into this game for quite a while now.

"An O, Otome Game… a game for girls where you fall in love with boys, huh…" As I said that the image blinked at me. I blushed which was utterly absurd.

"H-How stupid! Why would I capture men!" I reasoned myself as I slammed the game back to the shelf.

*Back to Yui, third person POV*

"Ne, Chihiro! Is it fine to let Katsuragi stay!" Ayumi asked as it didn't reach Chihiro.

"Eh, I can't hear you!" She yelled as the group turned down the music a bit.

"Let's drive him out!" She yelled only to embarrass herself later.

"He definitely came to make fun of us! Just look at that face!" She pointed out as the band group looks at him… I mean her.

"…he seems too motivated." Sean pointed out as Yuima was sparkling. [Unless you didn't get it by now, Yuima is the name of Yui in Keima's body. Look at the wiki to find more.]

"_Wonderful… the sound… pierces through my body…_" Yuima goes back to the time where she first loved music.

"_I was always looking for it… music…_" The sight of a festival came to mind, the image of the Maijima summer festival perhaps?

"_In the_ _manor… I could not make a single sound… so… music… music… is my salvation!_" She declared deep within her heart as Sean and the others were totally freaking out.

"So making that face!" Ayumi slammed her guitar on Keima's face.

"It's creepy!" Chihiro also complained as Sean and Miyako sweatdrop at the carnage they displayed.

"G-Gomen!" Yuima tried to apologize it didn't reach them.

"So you really came to make fun of us?" Ayumi rudely asked.

"Leave already!" Chihiro demanded.

"The two of you are rude." Miyako said as Sean followed. "And rough."

"Ano… is Sean-kun the drummer?" She asked as Chihiro and Sean were surprise.

"Eh?"

"I'm just a temporary drummer, Keima-san." Sean pointed out as he really needed to search for a permanent drummer soon. He really dislikes the thought of crossplaying.

"Right now I'm the only substitute. Also, we have Miyako's sequencer as a back-up when I'm not around." He continued as there were times he really couldn't make it to band practice because of other obligations, but he still makes it in time to do some major practices… even though he was a temporary drummer.

"Then… could I, beat the drum?" Yuima asked as it caught the band of guard.

*back to Keima*

Keima was looking around; making sure no one will disturb him while he was playing his games at the Goidou Residence.

"N… nobody is here, right! Well, it is expected in such a huge house…" He voiced out as he locked the door behind him and got back to his throne/chair of games.

"We, well… it wouldn't be a problem if someone were to see me…" He said as he brought out his newly purchased games. One particular game, however, caught the embarrassment of our God of Conquest.

"I ended up buying it…" Yes, he bought the Otome Game, which is a blasphemy on its own… since he is the God of Conquest.

"Wh, why did I buy such a thing! There's no way that I'd play it, right! Such a game!" It may as well been the fault of his female body. Even the God of Conquest cannot fight her/his pheromones… right?

"We… well, let's try it out… it's my habit to not let purchased items pile up…" True to his word, the God of Conquest doesn't even let go of buggy games… even if it did kill his time.

"Ugh! Even when this guy asks me, I do not feel like putting it in!" He complained as he was just starting things out.

[Author's Note: I have a habit of typing 'she' than 'he' when I talk about Keima in Yui's body. It happened about 34 times right now. And I've already lost count since I switched to third person.]

"Uuuwah the appearing character is a guy! Although I knew that!" At his bit, he continues to complain even though he is still continuing to play it.

*Back to Yui*

"_Is he going to use God Mode?_" As the two leaders are bickering on whom to go and kick Yuima out, Sean and Miyako went to inspect if Yuima can beat the drum. Sean, on the other hand, is having trouble erasing the thought of Keima using God Mode while beating the drums. "_It's so funny that I can't even laugh._"

"Can you beat the drum?" Miyako ask with formality as Sean notices. It was a first for him to find someone, other than himself to talk to Keima with respect.

"It's not my specialty, though…" She said as she prepares to beat the drums. However, as she beats them, it caused a major distortion of the sound waves and atmosphere… that it stopped the twos bickering, caught Miyako off guard, and bleed Sean's ears.

"H-He's really good!" Sean exclaimed as the others agreed, Chihiro was no exception as she found the sound in which will make them work harder.

"Let's play… the song from before, together!" Yuima suggested as the others looked at Sean who was cleaning out the blood in his ears.

"Sure, why not? His skills are a lot better than mine, believe it or not." With that said and done, they play the music to see if it improves their work so far.

*Back to Keima*

"_Wa… wait a minute… I… I just made fun of it a minute ago, right!_" Keima asked himself as he continued playing the game.

"Hee… you have an unexpected gentle side. Maybe I just discovered your new charm point! I wonder…" The game was playing as the music plays, this struck something on Keima.

"B-Baka! As if there's a guy who would say such a thing in the real world!" But don't you use it all the time?

"Then… you won't come anymore?" This caused Keima's heart to skip a bit.

"P… please don't say that! Don't say such things!" At this point, I don't even know if his being sorry to him or complaining. A mixture of both would sound logical.

"No matter how many times we get reborn… I will always be at your side!" This was probably the climax of a route Keima has chosen.

"Do… don't come… you should not come…!" If this wasn't an innuendo, then I don't know what is! His panting so much that it was almost fogging the screens.

*Back to Yui who has finished playing the song*

"That was fun! It's the first time that I could produce such a strong sound with this drum." Yuima said happily as Sean was getting the goose bumps.

"_Keima-san, you're scaring me!_" Yes, he feared for his friend. It's like they don't know each other anymore and Sean was taking pride in the fact he knows a lot about Keima. But now, it was just too much for his confused mind.

"That was really great! I have the feeling that I'm improving with such each passing moment." Miyako praised as Sean still continued sulking.

"Ne… wasn't Katsuragi really wonderful?" The others flinched as Miyako asked the question.

"Ano… we, well, about average, I'd say…" Ayumi was fidgeting but Sean's occupied mind wasn't paying attention to her gestures.

"Bu, but we are… a girl band, ne!" Chihiro reasoned as Sean nodded. He was planning to have a man to man talk with Keima later.

"A… are…?" Yuima was confused but accepted that she wasn't good enough.

"Then… I will take my leave…" As she was about to go, the two members who were moved the most, stopped her. "Wait a minute!"

Of course it did make things suspicious but Sean and Miyako find it normal; since they got used to their tsundere acting.

"I, if you don't mind… would you like to practice with us again tomorrow?" Chihiro asked as Yuima grabbed her by the shoulders which made the two surprised.

"Would that be okay!" She asked trying to reconfirm it as Sean was making a humorous face of horror.

"But this! Does not mean that you are a member, yet!" Ayumi barked as Sean once again ignored her gestures as she busted Yuima with her guitar. Yuima didn't mind as long as she gets to play the drums.

"Ah, ugh, un, uh." Sean was doing the signature face poses of the man of despair. [Zetsubou-sensei in case you didn't know.]

"Zetsubou Shiita! This strange set of confusing circumstances which involve my dear friend has left me in despair!" It would have made the man of despair proud… if only he wasn't stealing his signature trademark. The demon Benedict, however, was happy to receive such despair.

"Eh?" And the demon known simply by the name of Elsea… was too late to stop the progress of Yuima as Sean was in a corner in despair.

"_I can continue with music… I am so happy…_" Well, at least Yuima is happy.

"What's with these three?" Miyako wondered as she looked down upon the despaired Sean. On the other hand…

"What should I do… what should I do…?" Keima somehow managed to accomplish a reverse harem ending? Seems like things are going a bit too far for our heroes as they are struck by the trickery of reality. What will come about Sean and Keima? Will Yuima continue playing the drums? Will Sean ever get a clue and find out what was going on? All of those questions and more will be answered next chapter.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>I've actually reached the limit of how far I can write per chapter. This was too much for me to handle so I had to split my work. So this is act 1, since it reaches more than what I had thought would be enough. Then I suddenly realized that it was too big, the event and days it took in the manga, I was filling with information about my plans for the future. Hopefully, this might be my last half arc as we slowly move on to the Goddess Hunt Arc. I will update soon for act 2, hopefully I can cope more in time to make a filler on Yuima.<em>


	29. Chapter 23

_This is act two of the Yui arc, apparently, her arc consumed too much time than the others. Almost two weeks in game so I had to improvise. Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

><p>The Heroine, the Prince, and a Man of Darkness<p>

(Act 2)

*The next day*

"Seems like you finally decided on a drummer for your band. That's good." Nikaidou was trying to praise Sean's management of the girl band, but he was still in a depressed state since yesterday. It didn't help that evil spirits were also attracted to his state as clearly seen above his sulking head.

"_Did something happen while I wasn't watching?_" Nikaidou then turned to the two other members, Chihiro and Ayumi about the new drummer.

"I, it's not like we have already decided…" She turned to hide her emotions.

"I am against it, after all!" Ayumi complained as Nikaidou was confused, she thought that they should have been happy to have finally found a drummer other than Sean who is still in deep depression.

"And who's the candidate?" She asked as said candidate came in.

"Chihiro-san~ Will we have practice today? I wonder, if I can tag along!" Yuima asked as this really creeps out Nikaidou in a whole different level.

"Stop with this played enthusiasm!" Chihiro demanded as Yuima took a step back.

"I won't be fooled by that!" Ayumi exclaimed but Sean knows otherwise, yes he had that man to man talk while the two were jogging that morning. Unexpectedly, Yuima got accustomed to jogging that day.

"I really want to do it! I want to do it together! Together with you!" Even with that body of Keima's, Yuima is surprisingly convincing and it even moved the band members.

"We… we'll meet after school…" Chihiro informed her as she left with a migraine.

"What… what is that!" Ayumi complained as this time Sean took note of this gesture. Nikaidou on the other hand left it like that and doesn't want to be concerned with the events that transpired anymore.

"Keima-san, I guess… I can tell you about that." Sean tapped her shoulder when he said that. Yuima was confused at first but figured things out on what he meant by 'that'.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile, at the Manor*<p>

"What! Yui joined Chihiro's band!" Keima exclaimed in troubled disbelief.

"That's the worst! Why has it come to this!" Though he was still inside his room and only opened the door slightly to look at Elsea.

"It just happened all of a sudden~~~" Elsea reasoned as she remembered Sean's explanation… even though he was depressed and you can barely make sense of his words.

"Now she can play the drums to her heart's content… even though I wanted her to feel that she can't go on living the lifestyle of a guy anymore… now all of a sudden she is excited!" Keima has gotten the grasp at how bad the situation is.

"At this rate, the runaway spirit won't come out in a lifetime! Do something about that!" Keima ordered as he pointed for her to go.

"Do something as well Nii-sama~~ Aren't you only giving instructions, this time?" Elsea was getting suspicious of Keima since all his been doing is bark orders here and there.

"I-I am taking a break this time…" He tried to make an excuse but Elsea wasn't going to buy it this time.

"Are you playing games, again! Could you at least attend school please!" She complained as she tried to force herself inside.

"Wah! Stop it!" Of course, Keima offered little to no resistance since it was a sliding door.

"F-Full of guys… " The sight of the truth has caused Elsea to be in utter shock and her faith to him has gone down the drain.

"Wh-what is this! Nii-sama!" Elsea was now in complete denial, she also wanted an explanation for this… unexpected development. However, Elsea managed to bring Keima to class 2-D which we will come back later on.

* * *

><p>*Earlier before Elsea got to the Manor*<p>

"Sean-kun, why are we in a place like this?" Yuima asked as they were catching dust from this dark room within the Maijima School Library.

"This is where I leave some of my exploits and discoveries that I've hid through the years… the student board of committee and even the principal don't know of this existence and whoever goes here unattended to can get lost easily." Sean said as he was leading Yuima with a flashlight, their only source of light since they got here.

"Ever since that incident a year ago, I had to make an obligated choice. To whether abolish the library, the haven of bookworms, or save it through secret transactions, I chose the latter and they have held my important discoveries hostage since then." They then stopped to a door, Sean opened his pouch (the same pouch he puts his non-important things in) and opened the door.

"So bright…" Yuima wince the bright light as Sean led her by hand. Once they got inside, they saw two of the library officials doing some kind of ritual.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your ritual but my friend and I would like to look for a certain book." One of them, the Library Club Committee president, stepped forward and recognized Sean. She accepted him happily and hugged him.

"It's been so long since the last time I've seen you~! You looks so handsome and young now~!" She declared as Sean responded to her hug and pats her back.

"Yes, it has been a while. Sorry if I caused you guys such a mess last year." Sean bowed to show his respect to her as the president waved her hands.

"Ooh, don't be so formal with us, Sean-kun~ We all know you didn't had a choice. We all get it and we, the Library Club Committee, will do everything in our power to protect these books for you~" She cheered as Sean smiled, this was one of his happy times where he did something good.

"Here's some homemade lunches, I made it with extra love _just for you~_" He teased which made everyone blush. Sean was blushing too since he wasn't used to doing that yet.

"Iiiyan~ We gladly accept your offering~" She said as the two members eat his packed lunch which was rich in nutrients and fiber. Yuima just stared in bewilderment at how fast they were eating the food.

"Surprised? This is one of the many people who love me for who I am. Though I haven't come for a while, it sure brings a smile to my face to know that they still love you, right?" Sean asked a flustered Yuima as his smile affected even the manliest of men.

"Alright~ Now that we are finished eating, we can lead you to any book you desire~ So tell me, Sean-kun. Which book will you open today~" She asked in a seductive kind of way which didn't affect Sean but it did hit Yuima in a few places.

"Me and my buddy, Keima-san here, would like to look at the book of Heart swapping." He declared as the two nodded and brought them to a table.

"Please wait here as we go look for your book, please take the time of reading anything else that would please you." She said as they left the two to look at some of Sean's exploits and discoveries.

"So, what do you want to know of first?" Sean asked Yuima as she already has a question.

"The basics of body exchange, can you please tell it to me?" She asked politely as Sean nodded.

"The significant basics in Heart swapping is the 3 fundamental ingredients. First is the bodies you wish to swap with, gender doesn't matter as long as it has a body. Also it has to be within a certain species, though at times mixed blood can do the exchange, but the probability is too low." He explained as Yuima nodded.

"The second one is longing, as long as at least one of the two participants truly which for the other, then heart swap is available. Meaning as long as the other has strong feelings for the other, the chances have increase by a lot but it is still unlikely because of the 3rd fundamental ingredient." He explained as this caught Yuima's attention.

"And that is?" She asked.

"The power needed to accomplish a heart swap. I'm not talking about power which comes from humans; I'm talking about power which comes from Gods or Demons. Originally, a heart swap was done in order to punish the sinful for their hate from each other. However, as time passed, the power was used for evil and God has forbidden the use of heart swapping. However, this didn't stop the demons to accomplish their deeds. In the research that I have conducted, there are least 10 people in written history who have done the heart swap." He finished as Yuima was left in awe.

"Here's the book you wanted~" The president cheered as she gave Sean a peck to the cheek which made the two squeal and the two boys embarrassed.

"A-Arigatou." Sean thanked her as the two left to continue their ritual.

"So, I have a few more questions." Yuima wanted to continue their conversation but Sean was in deep thought.

"Keima-san, if you think you want to do this, then I strongly advise you not do it." Sean said with a serious manner and tone which made her flinch a bit.

"There are serious consequences if you do so, have a look at my research." He told her as he handed the book. Yuima was hesitant at first, but read the book anyways. What caught her surprise was the number of failures.

"In total, there are ten people in written history who have done this act. 7 out of 10 of them didn't return to their bodies." He said ominously which pretty much fits that atmosphere.

"W-Why is that so?" She asked as she gave the book back.

"There are a lot of reasons, I have bundled them up in a theory I made. But there are certain others which can conclude the reasons why." Sean was starting to become a good teacher which captivated Yuima, it was the first time he saw this side of Sean ever since he came to teach her at their manor.

"4 out of 7 of these heart swaps didn't manage to return due to deaths." He said which shocked Yuima; the shock was so great that her spine froze.

"Though all of them were natural causes, it can also be accidental incidents like a car accident or a fire. This ended some of my research to a halt but it didn't stop me from searching some more." He told her as she was relieved.

"Remember that I said God has forbidden its use because it was made to do evil?" Sean asked as Yuima nodded, it did make her want to listen in more about the subject.

"The reason is because it brought disaster to Sodom and Gomorrah." Sean said with a straight face but Yuima opened her mouth in astonishment.

"Though it wasn't mentioned anywhere in history, I believe that those two cities were the number one spot to do Heart Swap. It caused a lot of trouble however and eventually the Gods destroyed the two cities to hide any evidence and the fact of using Heart Swap." This still didn't help as Yuima was still shocked.

"Well, that was an example, here's the real deal. The reason why it was forbidden is because the vessels for the exchange are faulty." Sean pointed out as Yuima listened in.

"Though, for example, you and Yui-san were to do an exchange, then it will bring a catastrophe." He said which hit Yuima right on the bat.

"How's that so?" She asked a bit scared.

"That's because of genes. The body may be someone else's but unlike the original host. The one who got swapped will experience changes…" He then took a breath to settle in the information. He then checked on the book and pointed at it.

"Men that goes to women's bodies will be more attracted to men! While the women will-" Sean barfed out his lunch before he can continue.

"The women will do what! Tell me Sean-kun!" Yuima demanded as Sean was clearly not in a state to say it right now.

"Ugh… fine, I'll tell you. There are many instances where the woman in a man's body do things they aren't accustomed to. They find women attractive and there scent makes them go crazy that they… rape them." Sean has certain issues with sex education… or was it a trauma in the past? Anyways, this information caused Yuima to turn into a shade of red.

"Eh?" She asked still surprised.

"Though those are one of the possibilities. The other is that they rape men instead." That didn't help any further as Yuima was trying to hide her nosebleed.

"Because of that, it causes some trauma to the soul in that person's nature. For them to turn back… is impossible." Sean said ominously as the lights dimmed as his glare scared the likes of Yuima.

"_W-Why is my heart racing so fast!_" Yuima couldn't help but see that Sean's face was quite attractive even though he was trying to be scary.

"Sorry about that~ I pressed the wrong switch~" The president informed them as the two sweatdrop.

"H-How about the rest? The three other people that managed to return to their respectful bodies?" Yuima continued after calming down a bit.

"Well that's easy, they did made it back once they learned to respect and love the other. This was the good side of Heart Swap, but, as I said before, it was used for evil." He told her as he closed his eyes. He was relaxing after a long lecture. This was a first for him actually.

"So as long as there's love then there is still a chance?" Yuima asked as Sean opened his eyes and gave her a long but silent glance. Yuima was captivated by his calm eyes that were not too long ago, in deep depression.

"As long as the one you love accepts your love then the two would return to their bodies. A lot of times, this ends up into a very strong and lasting marriage." He said happily as he closed the book.

"Well, did you get everything you wanted to know?" Sean asked as Yuima nodded happily.

"Hai, arigatou, Sean-kun." For a moment when she thanked him, Sean could have sword he felt the presence of Yui in her voice. It caused to be a bit bewildered, but dropped it since he still didn't get a clue.

"We will be going now." Sean informed the two witches as they nodded and left.

"By the way, Sean-kun." Yuima grabbed his sleeve which caused him to stop abruptly.

"Are those two… really witches?" Yuima asked as Sean nodded, those two were the school's infamous witches. Yuima was surprised to know that Sean knows the two.

"They were a lot of trouble back then, but I managed to make them stop once I entered the campus. So there is nothing to worry about, Keima-san." He said reassuringly as Yuima gave a sigh of relief. They then left to go to band practice.

* * *

><p>*Back to Keima*<p>

"You got addicted to love games for girls!" Elsea asked shocked.

"Nii-sama… you fell in love with guys?" She asked disgusted as Keima was steaming in denial.

"D, don't say such nonsense! I-It's nothing like love!" Was his excuse which was hardly even convincing.

"I wanted to compare the Otome Games with Galges, but the sensation is horrid, along with the drawings!" Keima complained as she sat down.

"But people like Kazuya are good, and honest, and Minato is someone I can't just leave alone…" If Sean were here, he would face palm and look at him in disbelief. Keima was completely absorbed with it.

"What's wrong with me? Since I… slipped into this body, I'm confused…" Sean already explained earlier that the body of an exchange is faulty. Which means the body his staying in is naturally attracted to boys. Of course, Keima doesn't know of this yet.

"Nii-sama… so your heart is slowly becoming that of a girl?" A shocking point the demon that is Elsea made, so shocking that Keima didn't take it lightly.

"_Unbelievable! I am someone who is completely free from the real world! It is ridiculous that I would be affected by some body exchange event!_" His esteem and pride is represented by the Tower of Babylon.

"As if I'd change, just because I got the body of a girl!" Keima yelled angrily as he smacks Elsea to oblivion. Just as they were playing around, two of the boys involve in this event came in the classroom.

"Ah, Yui-san!" The two called as Yuima continued.

"You are here… great!"

"Recently, we were unable to meet, so I got worried!" Yuima told Keima using the more masculine form of I. [Check the TL note on Page 10 of Chapter 86.]

"Hey, Keima! If you do not put a stop to this lifestyle soon, then…" Keima began to scold but he was stopped by Yuima's touch. Sean didn't see this as strange and thought it was a lover's quarrel.

"More importantly, please listen to me! I… joined the band! I can... finally play the drums!" Yuima proudly declared to Keima as he noticed the way she was holding her.

"Kyun…" Sean was the only one who noticed that sound. But notices that Yui(Keima) was blushing so he let it go instead. [He can sense when a girl is turned on.]

"_Eh! Why is my heart beating faster! Wa, wait, wait, wait! That person is myself, hey!_" Keima was shaken by his bodies reaction to Yuima's touch.

"_Stop it… stop it! Stop it you people of the real world! Don't… don't touch my sense of reasoning!_" Keima's Tower of Babylon has collapsed to the ground and turned into rubble. Keima's only reaction was slapping her hands off of him.

"Wa… watashini* sawaruna!" Keima yelled in a very delicate, feminine manner. [Author's Note: Yeah, I thought keeping it in the Japanese origin would sound better and would make sense why they are shock.]

"Eh?" Elsea was shock… but someone else has a reaction.

"Eh? K-Keima!" Sean exclaimed surprised.

"Why is it that that was the only thing you can identify him on!" Elsea eclaimed in a Tsukkomi manner as Keima was shocked by his actions and ran away.

"Ah, Ni… Nii-sama~~~!" Elsea tried to go after him but she was abruptly stopped by Sean.

"What's going on here! Why is Keima-san in Yui-san's body!" Sean demanded an explanation from Elsea as he shook her.

"Awawaawa! P-please calm down! L-Let us explain!" Yuima helped calmed Sean down as Elsea explained the situation.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere around the streets of Maijima*<p>

**The Testament of Keima Katsuragi**

_**I lived in my ideal world, from the moment of my birth.**_

_**Ideals were my air… ideas my bread… I was living in my huge, Ivory Tower, forged by my strong will, unconcerned by the confusion of the real world and the entirety of the absurd material phenomena.**_

_**God… if there was a supreme existence, you could call by that name, it would have been me… there was nobody doubting that.**_

_**But on a certain day, I realized that I had change into a rotten girl with an interest in erotic, material.**_

_**My beloved [ideals] were beaten by the temptation of the flesh.**_

_**DESPAIR.**_

_**I, who had lived together with this ideal, am not going to die along with this shameful fact.**_

_**Please don't look for me.**_

_**I had my fun playing adventure games. I had my fun playing simulation games. The human, known as "God of Conquest" doesn't exist anymore, I will disappear as a mere girl.**_

_**Farewell, farewell, goodbye my Eden…**_

_**God is Dead.**_

"Kyah!" The distorted figure of Yui's body bumped into someone as he fell.

"Ah! The store's bread…" And this person is more worried of the bread than Keima.

"Watch where you're walking! You careless commoner!" Keima looked up to find Aoyama, Mio. Keima's second captured target.

"Aoyama, Mio!" Keima exclaimed surprise to meet her again.

"Oh, you are… Goidou, Yui? So you're also coming to this commoner shopping district." She asked as Keima was confused.

"I can't attend parties anymore… so you'll be on your own again." She told him as Keima concluded they have met because Mio used to be rich.

"Help me pick these up." She ordered him as Keima wondered why she was working with bread.

"Huh? Yui, you seem to have changed. Were you always this tall!" She asked as she was surprised at how tall she was.

"Ah, my mistake… I currently wear those shoes for my part-time jobs and not my boots." Keima is instantly reminded about Sean who always left to do part-time jobs.

"Part-time job?" He asked.

"That's right! I am currently… working in this store." She declared as she got in as Keima also wondered in to check on her.

"Unexpected, you really work properly." She complimented.

"What is that!" However, Mio took it as an insult.

"However, it is against the law for an elementary school kid to be working…" Keima was making a joke but she got hit anyways.

"Who is an elementary school kid! I'm not that small!' She declared as she got back to work and Keima trying to massage the pain away.

"Did you always speak like that? I will just make this clear… this does not mean I've become a commoner. I am… still, even now, the president's daughter! I will definitely rebuild… my papa's company!" She declared with pride.

"But, well, we are poor now… so I have to help my mother." She said with a smile as Keima was put to silence.

"Yo, you are somehow different from before…" He figured he should at least compliment that part of her.

"By the way, I am busy, would you mind heading home?" She asked a bit flustered.

"You're like a totally different person, than the one at the party…" Keima slipped that bit but he knows that she forgot about that day.

"Party… what party?" Or so he thought.

"Yui! Were you at this flower evening party!" She asked as she remembered being invited there.

"That day, I changed that day…" The memories of that Conquest has come back to haunt Keima… since Sean made a scene by beating the hell out of 3 dudes and sending them to a hospital, coincidentally the Hospital that admission them is Maijima Hospital.

"At that party, did something happen? Do you remember… about that day?" Keima asked trying to perceive information out of Mio.

"I remember… there's no way I could forget it… not the manor, nor the music on that day… and also not the man… who danced with me…" Keima was speechless to hear this information. She might be a Goddess candidate!

"On that party, who was the one with you?" He asked as she waited for her answer.

"An unbelievable person…" She began.

"Tell already!" Keima interrupted trying to speed things up.

"What! I am already fired up." Mio complained as Keima wasn't going to waste his time hearing this princess story.

"Don't avoid the topic, just spill it already. Who was together with you!" Keima demanded.

"Morita." She answered.

"Eh!" His thoughts were… _why him!_

"You know him too right? My former driver…" Even she says that, he still helps her and looks after her as a legal guardian. She explained how that day went and how it advanced… the only thing missing was the kiss.

"That's not possible! It's wrong! Not true!" She denied anything did happened but Keima knew the truth.

"Somehow… it is not very clear… the one I was with… I wonder if that was really Morita…" Keima came to the conclusion that the plot has changed… or rather they substituted someone to conveniently

"Say, you were also at that party, right Yui! Did you see me! Who was with me!" Seems like the roles have reversed.

"I felt that day… was more special than I can remember… there was always a great burden on my heart… but from that day onwards… the weight in my heart was suddenly lifted…" If you were to write that into a loves story, you would get a lot of fans, Mio.

"I don't know. Maybe it was Morita, after all?" Keima went with the obvious conclusion that Mio has no Goddess within her and ended this subject.

"Well I have to go home then… Mio… good luck…" Keima pats on her back and went on his way to save Yui. If he had stayed a bit longer, he would have seen this maiden's reaction to him.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High School*<p>

Things have settled with Sean after Elsea and Yuima explained to him what happened the past few days. Of course, he was shocked to find out that he was bonding with Yui instead of Keima but it turned out good in the end. Sean then explained how he knew Keima was in Yui's body. He explained that long ago, his feminine nature was already dormant in him every time someone touches him. It happened to him once when he pestered to play games with him and it caused Keima to yell at him in a feminine manner. This became one of the supposed memories he would bury with him to the grave but the secret was out now so it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Aah, Nii-sama, I was looking for you. Where did you go!" Elsea flew over Keima as he continued to play games.

"I can't capture… a runaway spirit without you, Nii-sama, right!" Apparently, Sean and Yuima had to go practice so it was up to Elsea to go on ahead and go after Keima.

"If it is about the runaway spirit, it has already been captured." Elsea was shocked but Keima explains why he has it anyways.

"I wonder if this is what Sean-kun feels when there was something overwhelming his emotions?" Keima asked as there were times Sean was giving off a negative aura.

"_I wonder… how will I turn the tides again? Damn… I can't focus! My mind's trailing off…_" After a moment of deep though, Keima has finally lost it.

"Well, fine. I will just play a game!" He declared with a creepy monologue voice.

"Nii-sama!" Apparently, Elsea wasn't prepared for Keima to have a sudden breakdown.

"Otome games are interesting! You can also try them!" Well, this is traumatizing… let's leave this scene for Elsea to sort out as we turn to Yuima and Sean.

"_Somehow I really… don't feel uneasy about being a guy, anymore…_" Yuima thought as it was the end of class.

"Ayumi-san, let's go to band practice!" Yuima declared as Sean was helping Ayumi in cleaning duty.

"Ah, it's our turn for the cleaning duties, so just go ahead." Ayumi told her as Sean was eying her gestures.

"Then, I will help you." Yuima offered but Ayumi declined immediately.

"Eh! I, it's alright. Really! Just fine!" She declared.

"…Keima, I'm her partner for this duty. She won't bear it alone and trust me, when it comes to cleaning… I'm one of the best!" Sean proudly declared as there was no denying that he was indeed one of the best.

"_Also, after this I am heading out in search for Elsea, so leave this one to me, okay?_" Sean whispered to her as Yuima took a minute to answer him.

"Okay, I will leave this to you then." Yuima answered as she went with Chihiro to the clubroom.

"About Katsuragi, didn't he change recently?"

"He helped me with my studies yesterday."

"It's strange, but I see him as an extremely good person now."

"Hai, hai."

"_Yui-san is unexpectedly creating a false popularity for Keima-san. This might be troublesome once they turned back._" Sean paled while thinking of how he was going to clean up there mess later.

"Ne, Sean-kun, do you still remember the question you asked me during spring?" Ayumi asked as Sean continued working before answering.

"You mean that time I asked you if someone cheered you in an embarrassing way?" Sean still remembered that since he had trouble getting her fans off of his skin.

"Yeah, about that… there was this one time where I was cheered by someone embarrassingly." Ayumi said flustered while Sean was still focused on cleaning.

"Yeah, every day we had to make a lot of those banners." In times, Sean really was an idiot and spilled the beans. Ayumi dropped her broom due to utter shock.

"Eh? …how did you know that?" Ayumi asked as Sean gave her a glance.

"The question is, how come you remembered?" Sean said in a form of defense.

"Eh? I… uh…" Sean was on to something and there were too many obvious signs that tell this.

"After that day, I have completely forgotten about it… but little by little, the memories keep flowing back to me. I asked everyone if they knew anything about cheering on for you with banners… or the time I got mad at your sempais." He said as he was done with cleaning.

"All done."

"You really are a great cleaner." Ayumi praised as the room was clean from dust to dust.

"Don't dodge the question, why are you the only one who remembers that event?" Sean asked with a menacing voice and scary red eyes. This caused Ayumi to yelp and fall. But she was helped by Sean who still had a caring nature.

"Ah, thanks." She told him as Sean closed his eyes and nodded.

"I guess this isn't the right way to talk about such a serious situation. By any chance, are you seeing your reflection talking to you?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"…" Even without telling the answer, Sean can already perceive that he was on to something.

"Let me guess… she claims to be a God/Goddess, right?" This shot Ayumi on a soft spot, he was getting close to knowing the truth.

"I-I… I don't know what you are talking about!" She yelled in her defense.

"But your gestures tell me everything, strange things have been happening… right?" Sean asked knowingly as he looks around if there were others listening in on them.

"P-Proof! I want proof of your wild claims!" She demanded as Sean sweatdropped.

"Touché, I don't have any proof to back up my claims." Sean answered her which caused Ayumi a moment of relief.

"But what I have is super proof!" Sean declared which caused Ayumi to jump.

"N-No way! You're bluffing!" She exclaimed but Sean waved his hand on her.

"Heh, then let me present to you my… video camera!" Sean showed Ayumi a camera revealing the moment the two kissed, not only that but it was also in high quality.

"Well… Takahara-san, do you still think I am making wild claims now?" He asked as Ayumi was breaking down.

"N-N-Nooooo!" She yelled which caused Sean's ears to bleed again.

"H-How did you get that?" She asked as Sean rolled his eyes, like he was dumb enough to-

"I got it when I came to see you, I've heard from one of the members that you sprained your ankle. It was only a coincidence that I had a camera with me at that time." Okay I take it back, he is an idiot.

"You don't plan to stop until you know don't you?" Ayumi asked as Sean nodded. That's when Ayumi got a devilish plan on her mind.

"Then why don't we make a bet?" She suggested which caught the greedy Demon, Manny's attention.

"Bet? What kind of bet? I have every advantage you could ever have. You cannot beat me in any bet you make." Sean pointed out as this was true, no one ever won in a bet with him… except for Keima.

"True… but you have one place that you didn't take account into." She teased as Sean was sweating bullets.

"_I thought I got that covered! How did she know I was weak on a game of Tetris!_" Quite the shocking secret Sean has.

"We will settle this on a race! The fastest one to beat a record time will be the winner!" She declared as Sean broke down from where he stands.

"_That was so close! I almost went and did something bad for a moment there._" He thought as he got up again.

"Hmm… I guess… your domain is the field while my domain is games… I guess taking you on where you have the clear advantage will be quite the challenge." Unexpectedly, Sean is getting excited of the thought of having a race with Ayumi. It's been a while since Sean had a good fight… other than the Kasuga siblings and Keima.

"Okay… but I pick the event. You may have the advantage of the element of the game… but I won't let you have the advantage of when and where!" Sean declared as he already knows which event will make things sweeter.

"Okay, so what's your suggestion?" She asked as Sean smiled the most evil smile he could muster. It creep out Ayumi so much that she thought she was going to die.

"The 3-part Maijima Festival… we will have our match during the sports fest. I will tell you which match we are having, oh and don't worry. I really want to beat you at your own element." He declared as Ayumi was also fired up.

"Bring it on!" She declared with fire on her eyes.

"S-Sean! N-Nii-sama is!" Elsea came in just in the nick of time. Sean responded immediately asked ask her where.

"P-please follow me!" She declared as Sean and Elsea make a run for it.

* * *

><p>*Infirmary*<p>

"Keima-sama! What's wrong!" Apparently, Yuima beat them to him as the two get inside.

"He suddenly collapsed, while playing a video game…" Elsea informed the two as Sean was calm and checked on Keima.

"Hold on, Keima-sama! S-Sean-kun! Tell me! What is going on!" Yuima asked as confused Sean.

"I-I don't know. This is the first time I've seen such effects on anyone. Also… to be so fragile and weak…" Sean observed as Yuima was panicked.

"Someone call a doctor!" She exclaimed but she was stopped by Keima.

"No… don't call one… I don't want anyone else… to find out about the body exchange…" He told Yuima as she was still worried for him.

"Please…" He begged as Sean gave a look once he was done examining Keima.

"_Interesting, Keima-san is very much behaving like a girl… but his stubbornness is that of a boys'. However, what is going on? Why is his body look so ill?_" Sean observed as Yui's mother came in.

"Yui! Is it really true that you collapsed! What's wrong! What is the person in charge of this infirmary doing!" She yelled as she pushed Yuima aside.

"Okamoto, we should bring her to a doctor! To the first district!" She ordered as her butler picked Keima up.

"Mother, stop! This person is…!" Yuima tried to interfere but she was stopped by her own mother.

"Who are you calling mother…" She turned to do something to her but Sean interfered with a menacing aura of his own.

"Yui-san seems to be in a lot of stress, did something happen in your household?" He asked as he kept on glaring at her with his red eyes.

"H-How dare you accuse us of such a thing! Nothing has happened to the household to cause her this much stress! I thought you were supposed to look out for her!" She argued aloud as Sean's glare intensified.

"Urusai." That single word caused everything to stop as all attention is on him.

"Yui-san hasn't attended school for the last few days! I know how you treat her! She must've been locked up inside her room for the past few days didn't she! How am I supposed to look after her if she's locked up in her own room! And you call yourself a mother!" Sean yelled with a lot of malice. This was a first that they ever see him this mad, as if something triggered his wrath.

"…go." He ordered as he closed his eyes.

"Go before I do something bad to you." He threatened as she took her leave.

"Hmph, you humans are such troublesome creatures. Yet, that love of yours is something else, I'm jealous." He declared as he glanced at the two.

"… let's go. We've got nothing else to do." He declared as he went outside to get his things. Yuima and Elsea were hesitant but followed.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"Yui! I will have to teach you the 3 basic techniques of fighting if you want to go meet with Keima." Sean declared early in the morning as he wore a coach uniform.

"But why?" Yuima asked as she was still half-asleep.

"Because we don't have much time left! Also, you have done enough of our daily rituals to make your ki flow." He declared as he straightened her up.

"Alright! First I will teach you about ki blast."

"Ki blast? Isn't that from games." Sean smacks Yuima for asking such a question.

"Focus! First you must collect your ki on the palm of your hands, when you manage to collect enough ki, you can then throw it at your enemies, like so! Ha!" He said as he demonstrated a ki blast, it was strong enough to push Yuima away by a few feet.

"Whoa! W-What was that!" She asked as she was now full of adrenaline.

"That was the ki blast, now you try it on me." He ordered as Yuima reluctantly does so.

"Ha-"

"Hold it! Don't make it into a skill!" Sean warned as Yuima does it again.

"Ha!" She throws her ki blast to Sean as he dodged it.

"Hey! I thought you were going to take the hit!" She complained as he smacked her again.

"Hmph, do you actually think the enemy will just stand there and get hit? The ki blast is meant to be for surprise attacks only, in other words you will use it when your opponents guard is down." He explained as Yuima was trying it again for a second time, this actually hit Sean off guard.

"Like that?" Yuima asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, like that." Sean answered as he shakes the dust off of him.

"Next is the whirlwind kick." Sean said as Yuima gave a confused look.

"What's that?"

"As the name suggest, it's a kick where you spin in a 360 degree angle 2 times while kick forward." He explained as Yuima has got the gist of it.

"So, will you set an example?" Sean gave her a look that says 'you should try it out first'. Yuima sweatdrop at how unreasonable he is.

"Just do it." He ordered as Yuima sighed and did as he was told, it was a good whirlwind kick but…

"No, no, no! You do it like this! Watch!" He then presented a perfect whirlwind kick but Yuima saw it as the same how she did it.

"What's the difference!" She yelled angrily as Sean yelled back.

"You're posture when you did the kick was wrong! You should go along when you twist and kick, not go against it!" He yelled as he once again demonstrated it.

"See? Your kicks lacked power and balance, you were actually moving backwards and not forward! You shall practice this again and again until you get it right!" He yelled as Yuima did as she was told. It took her about 2 hours to get it right.

"Ah… now I understand, my kicks did get a lot stronger when I went along the flow. It almost felt natural…" Yuima complimented as she successfully did the technique.

"It's good to know you've finally mastered it, I'm surprised you did it in such a short time too." Sean praised as he patted her head for doing a good job.

"Uuunyaaa~" Yuima was enjoying the gesture but Sean stopped when Yuima was just about to enjoy herself.

"The third technique is an uppercut… and this time it has a name." He said which made Yuima reluctantly happy.

"Let me guess… its name is Rising Dragon?" Yuima asked as Sean was in deep thought.

"Yes, you can call it by that name. I just call it Rising Uppercut though, but that name can be used." He declared which made Yuima sweatdrop.

"So, all I have to do is do a jumping uppercut, right?" Yuima asked as Sean nodded

"Here goes." Yuima reluctantly did the move but Sean was not pleased.

"What kind of uppercut was that? It looks so weak that Sheng Long would have thought a bug did it." He mocked as Yuima got serious and did it again, this time taking in momentum and power to the attack.

"That's more like it, a fearsome uppercut. Though you can add the momentum by jumping, your style will do just fine." He said as the 3 basic techniques on fighting are successfully passed down to Yuima.

"Alright, now all you need is a super combo and you're all set." He declared as Yuima sweatdrop, this was beyond ridiculous.

"A super combo? All you've been teaching me ain't enough?" She asked as he shook his head.

"You will at least need a super attack! If you face someone who you think is too powerful for you, then this attack can mess them up pretty good!" He declared as there were sparkles coming out of his eyes.

"Eh… I think I would skip this part of the lesson… if you'll please excuse me-" As she turned around to try and escape, she was stopped and was met with a fearsome sight.

"You will learn this even if it kills you…" He declared as smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"IIIIYYYYAAAANNNN!" Yuima screamed for her life as she was forced to learn something she doesn't want to.

"Alright, stay right there so that I may demonstrate to you how to use it!" He declared as Yuima was tied up.

"I have human rights! I want to make use of my human rights!" She begged as Sean came to her.

"Sorry but the law doesn't work once your under my wing." He declared evilly as Yuima was sweating bullets.

"F-fine… but at least untie me." She begged as Sean did so.

"…" Then there was silence, the air around Sean thickens, he made a pose to strike with his left fist.

"Hammer of God!" He yelled as he did a powerful left-handed punch which caused an afterimage of a gigantic fist appear and strike forward by five feet. This attacked caused the ground forward Sean's position to turn from grass to soil and for the wind to cause a shockwave at the fence.

"See that?" Sean asked as he turned around only to find a shocked Yuima who passed out.

"Oi, oi, you have to do this too you know." He complained as he woke her up by touching a pressure point.

"Ah! W-What was that! Your punch became a big fist and destroyed the fence!" She exclaimed so quick that Sean barely understood her.

"Just do it, if you can't then we will have to train your body to the Kasuga Style of Martial Arts!" He declared as Yuima reluctantly did what he did, nothing came from the punch as Sean closed his eyes.

"It seems it was too impractical for me to think you were ready to use that super move!" He declared as Yuima was hurt to hear that.

"You lack determination, motive, and most of all a reason! What kind of man are you!" He asked as he used his demonic red eyes out of anger.

"Eeekkk!" Yuima fell to the ground out of fear; this was really something which scared the living hell out of her. Sean was serious and determined to train Yuima in order for her to rescue Keima.

"It looks like I have no choice…" He said as he ties a long white hachimaki at his forehead.

"Eh?" Yuima was clueless onto what is happening.

"It looks like I will have to train you… _to __the_ _death!_" He declared as he caught Yuima. Now she was surprise in many levels, first he was too fast to catch her by the fact she was only beginning to run away, second is the fact that Sean is emitting killing intent, and last is the dreaded thought of possible death in his training regime. [He did say a few chapters ago that he might kill someone if he trains them.]

"_Don't __worry, __after __you're __done __with __my __hellish __training, __your __body __will __experience __relief __on __a __different __level__… __because __I __will __be __brutally __training __it __to __the __max! _" Thus began his training of hell to Yuima, though it only took two days, he was true to his word. Yuima has become strong enough to do his own version of Sean's skill, but his body had to go under extreme pressure under Sean's watch. Upon the third day, she was released from his training and graduated with flying colors. However, the scar that was left on her will never fade away.

* * *

><p>Upon this time, while Yuima was checking on Keima, Sean had contacted a certain individual by use of a public phone.<p>

"Mushi, mushi, Shino-san?" He was making a call to a certain someone he has connections with last summer, a certain shrine-maiden.

"Hai, this is Shino of Toyoboshi Shrine, who am I speaking to?" She asked as it has been only last year since Sean had contact with her.

"It's me, Sean, did you miss me?" He teased as the one on the other line stuttered.

"S-Sean-dono! Why haven't you called! We were worried sick about you! Did the ritual sword help you much these past year?" She asked with a familiar tone which Sean was happy about.

"Yeah, the sword helped me out during spring… it also tapped into a bit of my spiritual power." He clarified as he didn't want to tell her about what happened to him that day.

"It's good to know that Sean-dono is doing well, so, have you met with Mana? She's been attending your school for a while now. But she's returned here to help me control a move of yokai." She said as Sean sweatdrop, he was wondering how Mana got there without being called upon by Nikaidou.

"Is Mana… showing any signs?" He asked curiously as Shino thought about it.

"No, she hasn't been showing any signs lately, makes me wonder if you had done it with her yet?" She asked as Sean had a nosebleed.

"Hey! I don't do those things to girls I know!" He declared gritting his teeth.

"So you do those things with girls you don't know?" She asked.

"Yes…" That's when Sean realized his mistake.

"I mean NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Stop putting words in my mouth!" He yelled as Shino laughed from the other side.

"Hohohoho, Sean-dono is so easy to tease, we've missed seeing your face in this shrine. Will you come visit with a special someone this Christmas or New Year~?" She teased once again as Sean was blushing madly.

"No! I-I don't have anyone special to come visit at your shrine!" He yelled as he came up with a counter argument.

"Speaking of couples, are you still single Shino-san?" He asked as a perfectly off guard Shino muffled her voice.

"W-W-W-WHAT! I-I'M STILL SINGLE! IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" She yelled at the other line as Sean smirked as he was going to get some revenge.

"Why don't I go out with a date with you this Christmas then? You maybe old but I would like to go out with you~" He teased naughtily as Shino was stuttering with her words, a clear indication that she was flustered.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME GUTS ASKING OUT YOUR ONEE-SAN!" She yelled as Sean chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then… you better wear something hearth thumping for me on that day, okay~?" Sean teased as he made a cartoonish face.

"C-Change of subject! You called because of 'that' right?" She asked as Sean has gotten serious, so serious that his face turned into an 80's manga strip.

"Yes." As he said that, he calmed down a bit and got rid of his ridiculous face.

"Do you want me to deliver it to you by post?" She asked as Sean made an evil grin on his face.

"No way~ You know I hate it when the government checks my stuff~ Deliver it at my school, personally~" He declared as Shino flinched.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sean-dono! You do know how busy I am, right!" She yelled as Sean gave a clear smirk.

"Also, I want you to check out something for me while you come visit here; bring your weapon, because we might go with a fight." Sean told her with a bit of a mischievous tone. Shino was silent for a moment, then agreed to come visit but will be there tomorrow afternoon.

"Glad to have you on my side, Shino-san~ I love you~" He then gestured a kiss as Shino blush.

"Baka, I'm only going there because you told me so… there is no hidden meaning to my visit!" She yelled as Sean smiled.

"Actually, there is… at least to me it is special." He clarified as he left a speechless Shino to ponder what he meant as his time was up.

"A public phone? Is Sean-dono really gripped on tightly now a day?" She asked herself as she went to meet Mana.

* * *

><p>*That Night at the Katsuragi House*<p>

"Keima-sama's sickness… I wonder if it is somehow related to our body swap…" Yuima asked as Sean was thinking about something else along with his possessors as Elsea was the only one listening.

"I… I don't know too well about that, either." She was obviously playing dumb as Sean ended his discussion.

"Meal time~" Mari declared as Sean helped her.

"The life in my house is might have been unpleasant for Keima-sama…" Yuima pointed out as the whole family eats dinner. The next day, Yuima went to visit Keima but to no avail.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High: 2-B Pencil's clubroom*<p>

"Katsuragi! Sean!" Chihiro called out to the two boys who are involved in the band as they turned around to greet her.

"Would you guys like to go to band practice together, afterwards?" She asked as the three discuss it. Yuima was pondered by another thought however, and Sean can clearly see it.

"I'm getting used to Keima-san's drumming; I guess I wasn't really good enough to be a drummer." Sean looked down upon himself, he had pride on his skills, but he was bested by another.

"Let's begin…" Sean was depressed but he was happy for Yuima, the others can clearly see that he was fine as they practiced. However, Yuima was playing the drums with too much force.

"Have I… always… walking on my own legs?" She asked herself as a paper plane softly impacted her.

"Where did that come from?" While everyone was wondering, Yuima knows that the paper made a pattern from her Kimono. She unfolded it and found a message.

"_I want to meet you._" A simple yet powerful message was written on the paper. This caused Yuima to have determination on meeting Keima once and for all.

"Hello? Is Sean-dono in here?" A beautiful woman came in the club room looking for Sean. She wore a traditional miko outfit that consists of a long red slightly pleated skirt tied with a bow, a white haori (which is a kimono jacket), and some red hair ribbons.. She also wore lipstick (which is considered weird for mikos).The shirt in front of her chest was slightly opened and it gave a pure, gentle look. This caused all the girls in the room, including Yuima, to stare in awe.

"Yo~ You've taken your time haven't you?" Sean asked as Shino bowed.

"I'm sorry that I'm a bit late, I wasn't expecting myself to get lost along the way." Sean shook it off.

"Nah, it was my fault, I knew I should have given you a map… but Mana wasn't present today." Sean apologized as Shino did the same.

"Ah, Sean-kun… who is she?" Chihiro asked as she was getting jealous.

"Oh… her? She's my mentor back when I was missing; I was under her study for a few months. Hardly can I ever forget the treatment she gave me." Sean jokingly informed as the latter was annoyed.

"I am Akuragawa, Shino from Toyoboshi Shrine on Mt. Uryu. Thank you for taking care of my little brother." All of the band members were surprised… Sean was sweating bullets however.

"H-Hey! I'm not your little brother!" Sean denied but the others know that. However, Shino has a liking to him akin to a little brother.

"Nonsense! No matter how old you are, no matter how different we are, you will always be my little brother!" She then proceeds to hug him as he wails.

"I-I hate you…" Though he says that, his blushing madly.

"I love you too~" She teased as the others were embarrassed.

"Did you bring it?" Sean asked as Shino nodded and let's go of him.

"This is what you requested, right?" She asked as she handed her a long bag. Sean takes a look at it using the zipper from the other end and smiles.

"All I needed. Thanks Shino-san." He bows as Shino chuckles.

"Ano… Sean-kun. Can you tell us what's inside that thing?" Chihiro asked curious as the others can clearly see she was fiddling.

"Oh this? It's a bokken, nothing out of the usual, I'm gonna use it for the play I plan to write at the cultural festival." He announced as the others are in confused.

"But aren't we gonna have band practice until then?" Chihiro asked as Sean nodded.

"This is a request that the Theater Club wanted me to do. I've already sent a script to the president and I left her in charge of the characters. Unfortunately, she chose me to be the antagonist of the story." He declared as the others sweatdrop.

"Since when did this happen?" Chihiro asked as Sean raised his finger.

"During the summer, I had to be there to help out on construction duty for the play. I helped the designers pick the appropriate yet money saving designs for the costumes. I even went as far as coaching their acting and how they should feel the characters." He scratches the back of his head as the band was left in disbelief.

"No way! But we need you during that time!" Chihiro complained as the others support her.

"There's nothing I can do now, if I back out then the president will cook me when the bon fire begins. But that's not the only problem we are facing, I also have to do a solo orchestra at the second day of the festival. A lot is riding on my shoulders really, you don't know how much pressure I am in. They invited a lot of critics and celebrities without my consent! So I'm in deep trouble if something goes wrong." Sean was really pale when he mentioned them, in fact, no one ever saw someone turn the color blue so dangerously.

"It sure is hard to be famous, huh? But that's our aim, Sean-kun! I hope you're ready to bring us to the top!" Chihiro declared happily as the others followed.

"Don't worry! You can expect much out of me!" He declared with a smile as the practice ended. Yuima went to confront Sean but he already knows what role he was in. The two plan the assault along the way to the Goidou Manor, Shino following along. Sean explains that he needs her close by when something unexpected happens. Yuima then explains that she will have to be quick and decisive with her confrontation of Keima. Sean told her that she doesn't need to fight in order to get to her since the route she showed to him was a blind spot for security. After a few hours, the three are now prepared to go into action.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again at band practice tomorrow!" Sean declared as Yuima nodded and went inside. Sean turned to Shino as she prepared her exorcism slips.

"I want you to shut down the perimeter, make sure no one sees what I'm going to do from outside the perimeter. After you complete the sealing, go into hiding and watch my back, if you see anyone suspicious, do not do confrontation. If that thing is stronger than you then we are in big trouble if you fight it, so let it go freely." Sean ordered as Shino made a stern look, she didn't like it when she was told to stand down when there was an intruder. But she understands that this was the best course of action.

"Sean-dono… are you going to use that on the demon you told me about?" She asked as Sean stared at her with his red eyes.

"Yes… I will have to defeat it with one move. Then I will have to drain there power away. I want you to use this jar I borrowed from Elsea. If it escapes then don't follow it. We can't risk our lives to capture that demon." He declared as Shino was fully aware of how dangerous this mission is. Sean cannot drain away all of the demon's power for it will be like poison to him and drain his life away, he can only clear enough of the demon's power for it to go back to a level 2 state. This means that it is still powerful enough to try and struggle.

"Let's go!" The two declared as not too far away, two people are observing them.

"It appears that Sean-kun has gained a lot of allies before we met him… and it also seems that he has fought with something similar to a Weiss back then too." The person said as the young one nodded.

"It is… so interesting… I wonder what he meant by drain?" She asked as the older shrugs.

"I guess it's feeding time for one of his seven… I wonder if he will try to raise the power of that _prideful_ _demon_…?" She wondered as the other shook her head.

"We will just have to wait and see." She suggested as the barrier seal was placed at the manor. This means that things have begun.

* * *

><p>*At Yui's side*<p>

"It's over there. Nii-sama's room is up there!" Elsea pointed out to Yuima as she didn't bother how she got inside without being detected or how she prepared a ladder. She used it anyways and met face to face with Keima.

"Keima-sama… I came to rescue you…!" She declared.

"Welcome… my prince…" Keima acted as Yuima got him up from her bed.

"Yui-san! There's a suspicious person!" Yui's mother declared as she saw her daughter being taken away from her.

"I am sorry, but I will take Yui with me! Because she won't be better here…" Yui declared full of determination in her eyes, the God-like eyes Keima always used when he is confident or determined.

"This damn man! Get away from Yui!" Her mother declared as a grunt went to stop her.

"Hammer of God!" She yelled and a giant fist whammed the grunt away.

"I can give that back to you mother… get away from Yui!" She repeated what her mother yelled to her. Her mother was seething with rage.

"Leave her alone already! Yui has her own desires! Yui is the one who decides about her life!" She declared as she hugged Keima tightly... Keima can't explain it but his heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"I was such a weakling… it would have been better, if I had said this earlier…" Yuima hid her eyes from them. She then went ahead to apologize to her mother.

"Keima-sama, rest assured… even if we won't return back to normal, even if Keima-sama's body is sick…" Yuime then began to take a deep breath as she was about to say the most important words in her life.

"I will protect you! Even… if it costs me my life!" She declared with all of her heart.

"So… rest assured." Keima blushed… his plan was in perfect motion… but his heart is like of a girls… so it wasn't his fault if he falls for her… right?

"Thank you…" She whispered as they kissed. This causes Yui's mother to be totally shocked and the grunts to be in complete awe!

* * *

><p>*At the other end, Sean has finished chanting*<p>

"Let the light in my soul grow into a sword to crush my foes." He said just to make a cool line, Shino facepalmed at his stupidity.

"_But still… to have mastered Enochian chants to such a degree… what has Sean-dono gone through to get this strong?_" Shino was worried since Sean looked more of a demon than an exterminator… she can see a lot of black mist around his body. However, his sword which was big and empowered made things seem normal.

"Levy, I leave this battle to you, you better hit it with one go." He ordered as Levy reassured him that he will do just fine.

"Don't worry… Sean, after all… I've ruled over the seas… just to show how powerful I am!" He declared as his hair changed into green and his clothes flared up and his whole appearance changed. His hair was a lot longer and almost silky that it reaches his back. He was wearing for what seemed like armor… or at least that is what Shino first thought, it was actually hardened shell of some kind, though this was so on his upper body, his lower body was not and it only consisted of long pants. Though plain chains stood out of his pants and his cloak is an anchor.

"_His demons have turned into something else as well… in fact his darkness is too much for me! I have to move away!_" Just as she was about to move, the manor burst and a monster came out.

"Heh? Looks like the enemy is already out better go and squash it." Levy declared with a smile as he jumped towards the demon, Shino followed closely behind him.

"Ha! Anchor's Away!" He throws the his cloak Anchor from his back to the monster that looked like an Araneae. It missed but that what was Levy was hoping for, it was a distraction and it was too late for the unsuspecting demon to notice what was going on.

"Take this you bug! Ha!" He then slammed the gigantic sword at the demon as it didn't have time to react because of the anchor which was blocking its path. He hits the demon hard and made it scream in agony.

"Time to take my prize." A green like aura then came out of the demon as Levy absorbs it. The demon began to shrank in size but he was disturbed for the demon has awakened.

"W-What's going on! M-My powers… they've vanished!" The Weiss declared now in its weakest form.

"Now Shino!" Levy yelled as Shino flinched and uses the jar. But the jar breaks when the demon smashes it.

"I'm not going to be captured! I won't allow you to take me away!" The demon fled away from the other direction only to meet another runaway spirit squad member… however, both of the two didn't know who did it or where that person went… but all was done as the demon was locked inside a very odd container.

"Elsea!" Keima cried as Levy grabbed the jar from the ground, not too far away from their position is Elsea's unconscious body.

"Elsea! Hey, are you alright! Answer me!" Keima yelled at her as Levy swapped with Sean and his clothes were back to normal, his bokken also shrank back to its normal size at its power expires.

"I saw what happened… but I couldn't believe these things have such power." Sean declared holding the Weiss in hand as Shino nodded right behind him.

"These kind of demon seems to be out of our league… but someone else captured it before it can take another victim. It's true that what you had said to me back then… these things seem to feed on negative emotions… just like your demons." Shino pointed out as Sean nodded.

"If I had to take on something more dangerous than this… then it seems like I will have to use 'that' sooner or later." Sean declared as Shino was surprised.

"You can't mean that! It's too dangerous!" Sean silenced her before she can continue… he knew why she was worried but he just doesn't want to think about it any time soon.

"You can go now, Shino-san. This is what I wanted to show you… tell the team that they need to be stronger… or else." He declared with a dark and ominous voice. Shino nodded and went away, he then turned to Keima as he was comforting her.

"Keima, catch!" He yelled as he throws the container to him. He was shocked to find out what was inside.

"How did you-"

"We found it just as I was about to go after it, someone caught it before I could even see who it was." Sean informed his as he nodded and gave the container to Elsea.

"Let's call it a day. I'm really tired." Sean told Keima as he headed for home, however, there were others lurking about as Keima noticed but shrugs it off as a cat. On the other hand, the ones who did capture it were on the distance as they saw some vintage members lurking about.

"It seems that vintage will have to be extra cautious now… with Sean-kun being able to defeat a level 4 of these runaway spirits… however, he lacked the tack to take away all of its power away… so we had to capture it undetected." The person said as the younger nodded.

"He may prove useful for our hunt for those members… but it seems he is set to finish his own business. That green haired person seems to be one of his demons… he must be powering them up." She deduced as the older nodded.

"Whatever contract he made with those seven… we may have to look out for the boy more. He is getting more reckless with his decisions… but he did managed to level with weaker vintage members away from the area… it didn't stop some of them from observing however." The person declared as they left, things are getting out of hand for them but this didn't stop them from continuing their hunt.

* * *

><p>*The next day: Maijima Private High*<p>

"I haven't seen a confinement container like this before… I wonder who managed to capture it?" Elsea asked as Keima came up with a possibility.

"Wasn't it another one of the runaway spirit squad?" He said as they walk through the corridor.

"Such incredible magical power!" Elsea exclaimed as she inspects it.

"There are hardly any reports about level 4 Weiss. For someone to capture it so simpy…" Elsea pointed out as Nikaidou and Sean came out of the Teacher's Lounge.

"Katsuragi's Imouto, clean the black board. You're on duty today, right?" She asked as Elsea nodded and went her way.

"Well, anyway, with this the case is settled. Sheesh, it was really a disaster this time!" Keima complained as Sean walks by him, PFP in hand to send a message to a certain organization.

"Katsuragi!" Someone calls out to him as the two boys turn to know who it was.

"H-Hey, after today's practice…" Ayumi started as she got close to Keima.

"Katsuragi, about the live performance we talked about…" Chihiro just got out the room to talk with him but was surprise to meet Ayumi as well.

"What's this? Isn't this a rather strange flag?" Keima whispered to Sean's ear.

"It's because Yui got along really well with the band members." He whispered back as Keima was in deep thought. It didn't take long for him to reach for a solution.

"Yay, I tricked you. There's no way that I would be in something like a band. Lolz" He said with complete monologue. Sean stood there with his mouth open due to the shock.

"_This won't end well._" He thought.

"I thought that was the case." Sean noticed a venomous note in her words.

"Well then, I'll go look for another drummer." Chihiro said as he noticed the venom in her words too.

"What are you doing, Sean-kun?" Keima asked as he turned to look at him.

"I'm praying for your soul." He declared as he was holding a cross. Before Keima could ask why, the two girls came running back and performed a Cross Bomber on him.

"You're dead, Otamega!" Ayumi declared while stomping him.

"Go to hell! Cockroach guy!" Chihiro yelled as she joins Ayumi in kicking his ass.

"May the maker have mercy upon his soul." Sean continued to pray for Keima, despite the fact that he can stop this brawl. Footsteps were heard as Sean opened his eyes.

"Hey, you guys, how about acting less violent!" They stopped as Keima looked to know who it was.

"_Whoa! Am I seeing Keima? He has the same aura as him! Even the Cravat's a match!_" Sean thought as he looked at the strange guy.

"It's not very nice bullying a frail boy!" She declared as Sean noticed how he acts like a Bishounen.

"Yu-Yui!" Keima asked as he got close to her.

"Eh? Yui!" Sean screamed aloud in surprise.

"You also need to keep your act together! You are a man, right?" She lectures Keima as he blushes. Sean takes note of this in his head.

"Do… don't touch me." He slapped her hand away, reminiscent to what happened back then a few days ago.

"A musical instrument! You girls play music! I got fired from my club, so I am free! Can I join your band?" She asked as the two girls were reluctant to accept another boy to their band.

"B-But we're a girl band!" Chihiro pointed out looking away.

"We definitely won't let a guy, other than Sean-kun, in anymore!" Ayumi yelled as Sean was a bit happy that they didn't mind him still working for the band.

"Oh my… but I am a girl." Yui pointed out as she whish her hair.

"I can attest to that, I've been visiting her manor to tutor her. It seems like she's on a phase though." Sean informed the two with a smile.

"I prefer wearing boy's clothes… it's somehow more comfortable." She told the three as they nodded and accepted her in the band. Sean excuses himself for he had to take on a call.

"Yui has become a boy, ne~" Sean seemed to be happy for her as Keima turned away from him.

"Well, it's okay, as long as it's fine with the person, right…?" Keima asked as Sean nodded.

"A girl, behaving like a boy… it's not unusual nowadays either." Keima pointed out as Sean nodded. Sean knows a few who are just the same. He then answers his call and it turns out to be Yui's mother who requests his assistance concerning Yui's behavior.

"No can do~ I told you right? I'm just going to protect look out for her and anything else involving the manor isn't any of my business. Chao~" Sean ended the call of a shocked mother. He then remembered that he had to go visit Nabeshima later. With this, the event of a conquest have been finished… or is it?

*The Gymnasium*

Kusunoki continues to train without her master's guidance; she has steadily improved since her conquest and has steadily gotten herself to her own mastery with the guidance of Sean. However, another is foretelling events which will happen on a later date.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Finally over, or so I thought, I have to go aheadand move on immediately to Hinoki's Arc, which will later lead to the School Festival arc, hopefully I can make it but it seems I have to delay in the Hinoki Arc as it covers more fillers in the life of Sean, Nabeshima, and possibly more characters involve. Also, I haven't mentioned this yet but the events of the Hinoki Arc may involve a love triangle between Sean, Keima and Hinoki. So please stay tuned for a 3-4 part story of the Hinoki Arc!<em>


	30. Chapter 24

_Finally, Hinoki's Arc… I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about what will happen if I work with this one. Here's a thought, Chaos, Giants, and Masters. Is there anything more to ask for this? No? Then I will add a ton of more if I want to! Anyways, please enjoy one of a few parts of this arc._

* * *

><p>God vs Giant vs Masters<p>

Act 1

Today, at the 2-B pencil's clubroom, all students have returned to using their winter uniform, including Sean. However, unlike the time at spring, he now wears a scarf, oh and it was made by his belated sister a few years back, it was too big for him back then so he kept it hidden at his closet to one day wears it. Fortunately, today was that day, it fits him quite perfectly. Added that the school uniform is also a variety of red, it fits in quite well with his bright red scarf and eyes.

"So, why are you wearing that long scarf again?" Keima asked as he was being beaten up by Chihiro and Ayumi as the others sighed.

"My sister made this for me when I was younger, she must've overheard me complaining about how cold it was during my winter jobs… so she knitted it for me. Though she always made mistakes and get herself hurt, she somehow finished it after almost a year. However, I couldn't use it because it wasn't fit for my current self back then. So I hid it and only used it this year, it does give back fond memories though." He said nonchalantly with a flustered face and a warm smile, it would seem like the scarf was the only thing keeping him from being cold. Also, it may seem like the love given to the scarf for his brother, was felt deep within his heart. It makes you cry to know that someone treasures these important objects…

"You sure have an Imouto complex, Sean-kun… do you need a doctor?" Keima asked ruining the moment.

"Do you want me to execute you in public, Keima-san?" He was preparing some rope from his bag as he said this.

"Err… I mean… never mind the gamer here…" Keima then went away from the club room after fearing the thought of being hanged in public; this made a few of the band member's relief or freaked out.

"Let's continue everyone~" Sean nonchalantly declared as he puts the rope away. The others agreed even though a questionable scene just happened. Time passed as it was already over.

* * *

><p>*The streets by Maijima Private High*<p>

"This time I really had it rough… but I received some beneficial info." Keima declared as Elsea was with him. Sean had to excuse himself to try and meet with Hikari once again. [In case you've forgotten, Nabeshima, Hikari is her full name. So don't be surprised.]

"I found there's no goddess in Mio… and that the truth about the events, her memory of the conquest, remains." He pointed out as he was playing his PFP.

"Because of this, the goddesses search is really troublesome… as they can remember portions of it. Similar to a detective, 'remembered content' can't become evidence…" He pointed out the basics of being a witness to a certain event, a vital point of information he was sharing was already evident in Sean's search for them.

"If it comes to that, I have to prove that, 'it is a lie that she can't remember'. This is even more distressing… especially when the person wishes to hide something…" Again, Sean has managed to figure a few things out by just observing their gestures. Too bad Keima doesn't play Gyakuten Saiben.

"But, I feel that there's no Goddess in Yui… because she wouldn't disguise herself in front of me, with whom I switched bodies with, is she could remember, right?" Keima concluded as he turned around to see Elsea's reaction. Only to get mad that she was completely glued to watching passing Fire Trucks.

"Damn it! You're completely ignoring my lecture, aren't you!" he accused as he was messing with Elsea, not too far from where they are, someone else has been watching them.

"Huu… not a bit of difference after a few years… the sensation of this little town… where I lived!" The mysterious woman declared as she relaxed on her Mitsuoka Himiko, a type of Japanese Sports Car. She then leaned to her right and looks at her rear mirrors and saw a scene.

"What a cute outfit." She was referring to Elsea's Hagoromo blending well with the winter uniform of Maijima Private High.

"By the way, the sport's festival is coming up. Why don't you participate, Nii-sama?" Elsea suggested as Keima frowned.

"How stupid. The school events are dying out in games. How long do they plan to go diligently about it in reality!" He complained to the heavens as a certain someone sneezed.

"Achoo! Is someone complaining to me?" That certain someone was Sean who generally loves the sports festival.

"When it comes to school life, its good enough to have breaks; a scene when school's over and vacations!" He declared as not too long ago he loved to go to school because he didn't get disturbed to play his games.

"What's 'good enough' about that?" She asked as she tried to persuade Keima into joining but failed as she bumps into the usual delinquent trio.

"Where the heck are you looking, Maggot! I'll kill you!" The delinquent angrily yelled at Elsea as she was frightened. Elsea latched onto Keima as he ran away, unfortunately, the training he received from Sean when Yui was still in his body wasn't put to good use because of extra luggage.

"Hey wait! Maggots!" The delinquents yelled as they went after them.

"I'm sowwy!" Elsea was crying out of fright.

"Stop this already! You bug demon!" Keima complained at Elsea as she started a dangerous event.

"Why are they hitting me!" Keima pointed out as the trio were beating the hell out of him.

"Nii-sama! Stop it!" Elsea tried to stop the fight but to no avail, little did they know that they were in front of a dangerous martial artist.

"The bad things… won't change." Just as she said that, Elsea's sensor started ringing. The sound caught the attention of the delinquents and Keima who wasn't prepared to engage in another.

"Stop! Fighting!" She used a megaphone to make one of the delinquents cringe in pain.

"Ahahaha! You heard me, right!" She told the trio.

"Someone to actually bully a girl? Not just the town is puny, but the guys as well!" She declared as both Keima and Elsea observe her features. She had dirty-golden to almost silver hair… or it could also be a brownish-blonde shade hair. Her eyes are light brown and it showed of being adventurous and ambitious. Her jacket was covering her clothing but it can be added that she is wearing a stylish dress.

"How about you leave it at that and go home! Go home!" She ordered as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"Shut up! You go home!" The leader of the trio yelled as he throws his can of coffee. However, the woman quickly vanishes much to everyone else's surprise.

"GU-AH!" She landed on top of Keima with a powerful thud. The damage Keima sustained was reduced thanks to Sean's endurance training but he still felt it.

"Why me…" He laid there like a victim to a crime scene.

"A person out of the sky… this has turned into a crime scene, have you seen this before!" The trio noted the time they felt scared from Sean's menacing killing intent.

"Go home little boys, you can even watch your anime there!" She ordered as the trio ran for their lives.

"Ah, no need to thank me! It's natural for me to step on such scumbags!" She told Elsea as she was still stepping over on Keima.

"Ano… this person is not scum…" Elsea informed her as she ignored her and got away from Keima.

"Nee, more importantly! This cloth is wonderful!" She got close to Elsea to check her Hagoromo.

"A mysterious color… it feels… it's the first time I've seen this cloth! Let me borrow it!" She exclaimed as she took Elsea's Hagoromo.

"I'm a designer! I could make some great clothes with this!" She introduces herself as a designer to Elsea.

"Eh!" Of course she wasn't expecting that.

"I will return it soon!" She then took off.

"Eh? My clothes!" She wasn't also expecting this.

"Please wait!" Elsea went after her as she drags Keima with him much to his dismay.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere near the Kasuga Dojo*<p>

"This lady… there's a runaway spirit in her! Although this older girl seemed to have a lot of confidence…" Elsea pointed out as she used her sensor as a tracking device.

"Nii-sama, now's not the time to sleep!" She told him as he complained.

"How many times do you think I've been punched today!" He countered as he still hadn't recovered from his injuries.

"But thanks to the runaway spirit… the sensor tells me her whereabouts." She informed Keima as he got up even though his body is complaining because of the pain.

"The mountains…?" It was strange for them to find a designer near the mountains. Also, the sign from where the stone stairs lead tell that those without resolve are forbidden to enter.

"I wonder… is it okay to enter?" Ignorant to the sign outside, they entered anyway.

"Nii-sama, there is something in the way." She points out to her position as Keima walked there to look and see.

"What's that hole?" Keima was calm to see such an out of place hole.

"I guess this is why entries forbidden…?" Keima concluded as Elsea heard some rumbling and hid.

"Hey you! What are you doing!" Keima was unexpectedly pulled by the hair by a eye-patch martial arts practitioner.

"Wasn't there a sign that said 'entry forbidden', huh?" He said ominously as Keima was surprise.

"Eh, oh no! What's this! The stone lantern collapsed! What's this hole!" The martial artist was surprise that the lantern collapsed but even more surprise to find a hole in its place.

"Hey, there's some guy playing a prank on our dojo!" He yelled to his comrades as they came rushing to the scene.

"What did you say! You've got guts!" Another martial artist yelled at Keima.

"_Dojo… what dojo? No, before that, how often have I been caught up in things today!_" Keima thought as Elsea was hiding behind a tree.

"Toushu!" One of them called. [Translated as family head or leader of a dojo]

"Toushu! Please come!" Another called as their _Toushu_ came.

"What is it guys? You guys… stop calling me one after another!" She complained and reveals herself as none other than Kasuga, Kusunoki

"Kusunoki-sama! This guy's played a prank on the dojo's stone lantern!" The one holding Keima presented him to her.

"_Kusunoki…_" The memories of her conquest was brought back to Keima but was disturbed by another voice.

"Ahaha! Sorry, sorry, that was my fault!" Kusunoki turned to see who it was.

"Forgive him, Kusunoki! It's Hinoki's request!" It is revealed to be none other than the designer he and Elsea were after.

"Ane-ue.!" The surprise factor being that she was Kusunoki's older sister!

"Her older sister!" Keima exclaimed to himself in surprise.

"Hinoki-sama!"

"Come on, this is Kusunoki-sama's older sister!"

"Who!"

"_Kusunoki-san's… older sister!_" All of them where surprised as well.

"There was someone like that?" Keima asked himself as the parameters on her have changed. Apparently, he forgot what Sean told him before Kusunoki's conquest.

"It has been a while… Ane-ue…" Kusunoki seems to be acting… strange.

"I'm ho~me! I just got back from America!" She informed her.

"America… what have you been doing until now…" She was surprising her happiness and that's for sure!

"Huu… it's quite hot here. I am now an actress!" She revealed as she takes of her coat.

"_Actress?_" Keima questioned as she claimed before that she was a designer.

"Nii-sama." Elsea called out to him as he turned.

"_There's a runaway spirit in Hinoki-san! Please hurry and capture it!_" Elsea was sending messages to Keima by eye contact.

"_I don't want to! Those two… emit the smell of vehement violence!_" He sent back.

"Ane-ue, inside a dojo, that outfit is a bit…" Kusunoki was suggesting a change of clothes.

"This is my house? So I can wear whatever I want." Hinoki told her as there was no use arguing with her.

"So… sorry to intrude upon your meeting… but! Please! Let me join your dojo!" Keima begged as he was groaning from the inside.

"I want to stop being a meager guy… getting taken for an idiot, even by girls, with their silly nicknames… I want to train here… and shut them all up!" Even though he said that, his thoughts were: _Where's Sean-kun when you needed him the most!_

"Hey, you're a hundred years too early to ask Toushu for a favor!"

"Don't take our dojo lightly!" As the others were beating him up, Keima wonders if Kusunoki remembers anything about her conquest.

"Isn't that fine? Just let him join!" Hinoki suggested as Keima took this change to make a memorable first impression and landed on her breast.

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident~~" It was painfully obvious that his words were simply monologue.

"No need for this little drama. So? Did it feel good for you?" She grabbed Keima by the collar as she asked him. He then throws him at the students.

"Then, Kusunoki, I… will stay here for a while!" She then walks inside as Keima was left at the mercy of the jealous others.

"For now… you will begin by cleaning the floors!" She ordered Keima as she also dismissed the others to begin their rounds of jogging.

"_It seems that she can't remember._" Keima thought as another thought came to him.

"_Where the heck is Sean-kun! His the one who is supposed to do this conquest!_"

* * *

><p>*Kasuga Dojo*<p>

"Kasuga, Hinoki, 20 years old… it seems she's the older sister of Kusunoki. She left the dojo 5 years ago… and it seems she came back after all this time… it seems she was overseas… the rest is unknown." Elsea informed Keima as he cleaned the floors.

"In the end, it seems I can only ask Hinoki directly, huh? I don't wanna…" He told Elsea as he continued cleaning.

"I have the feeling I'll get hit during this time's event." He paled as he wrings his cloth.

"That's natural! After doing that… it would be stranger if you didn't get hit! I didn't think Nii-sama was the type of person who would do such a thing." Elsea pointed out as she smacks Keima with her broom.

"Who'd like doing something so dangerous! That was a sonar event!" Keima explains the sonar event to Elsea. At this time, Sean was running for his life.

"Oh come on! Why are there so many maniacs in this Manor!" Sean complained as he was being chased by assassins and psychopaths.

"Kill Sean! Kill Sean! NO MERCY!" They yelled as Sean was contemplating if he should whether kill them or continue running, he chose the latter since the rooms where too straight and narrow. He needed to get into a room which is big enough to take them out with one move.

"Where the hell is the freaking hall!" He yelled while the maniacs are ever getting closer to taking his life.

"How about asking Kusunoki-san? I'm sure Kusunoki-san would know a lot! Because they're family!" Elsea suggested but Keima declined.

"There's no way she'd tell me. Kusunoki doesn't remember me; I'm now a complete stranger!" He pointed out as the day went by. Sean on the other hand manages to get to the head of the Nabeshima family.

"Brave warrior, you've done well to-" Sean interrupted him.

"Cut the crap old man! Where's Hikari? I want to talk to her!" He yelled as the guards got close to his personal space and draws their swords. But Sean manages to parry them and send the swords to the ceiling.

"Hmm… impressive. Though young, you exhibit an unusual number of strength. Also, your battle aura is quite strong. Very well, I have decided, if you defeat me in one on one combat. I will let you have Hikari, my daughter." He said as he got up and draws his sword.

"What the heck! I'm just here to talk to her! I wanted to apologize but I end up in this deep sh*t! What have I done to deserve this!" He yelled as his aura has gotten stronger.

"That's it! I've had enough of this crazy family's games! I'll end this with one blow! Prepare to die old man! Because I'm giving you a one way trip to hell!" He yelled as he runs to his opponent an engage himself in a fight of a lifetime. Back to the others, however, Keima was being restrained by Kusunoki after peaking her in the bath by mistake.

"You weakling… you joined this dojo, because you laid eyes on my sister!" The way she was twisting Keima's left hand brought him great pain… as a gamer.

"Sorry, Toushu… I did not plan to look, but… I reap what I sow… I will accept any kind of punishment! Do as you please!" He told her with a serious face… it almost moved Kusunoki… if only he hadn't ruined it.

"But involving the police would be bad! Could you eventually strike with a force that about breaks my two ribs?" He suggested as she lets him go.

"It's fine already! I had also left my guard down!"

"Toushu? There's no doubt about it… you are the one who was in the girl's Karate Club before. That time, you knelt on the ground, and joined my club… I won't let you say that you forgot." She warned him as Keima was in deep thought.

"_Kusunoki… can remember that I joined the club! Does she still have the memory of her Conquest? That would mean… that there's a goddess inside Kusunoki…?_" As he was thinking, Kusunoki gave him a powerful kick to the face, which in turn made his appearance into a Picasso but for a mere moment.

"Ooogoh! Buh!" Keima yelped in pain as Kusunoki stepped on his face.

"Just showing that little degree of determination and escaping… you have some nerve to show your face to me!" She said ominously as Keima spoke out loud that this was a purely painful development. But it also made Keima confuse since he didn't know what she mean by escape.

"Err… ano… didn't we go to an amusement park together?" Keima asked.

"You, can't call that arrangement, right!" Keima was more confused than ever.

"Nyaa~" A cat came in to save Keima from his misery.

"Oh, it's you, Neko-san. Right… you haven't had your food yet." She got down to pick him up.

"Fine, I'll prepare it for you, now." She told him as she cuddled it. Keima remembers that her cat was the one who triggered the event for her problem.

"This time you're after Ane-ue? You weakling!" She scolded Keima as she sighed.

"Well, it's not impossible… because… even 'he' was captivated by her…" She pats the cat and went away.

"A promiscuously distressing dojo, just as I remember. I have to do something about that!" Keima turned to find a determined Hinoki. Just then, a thought came to him, her determination feels a lot like someone he knows.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"I somehow managed to defeat Nabeshima-san's father… but it all ended so weirdly! I-I'm now engaged to her! Just because I managed to defeat him once! How the heck am I supposed to live a normal life now!" Sean complained as he had a lot of bandages on his face, he was doing the usual rounds again.

"Nabeshima-san… why can't you tell your father…? Heh, it reminds me a lot of a certain old man I've been under for about a year!" He ran as fast as he could, the memory of a certain father came to him. His father figure, Kasuga…

"I wonder if Kusunoki is doing well? I better check the dojo." He noted as he would later go to the dojo after he finished with his ritual, took a bath, and changes his clothes.

* * *

><p>*Kasuga Dojo*<p>

"Ah right, right. Everyone in the dojo went to the amusement park under the recommendation of Shifu!" One of the martial artist show Keima a picture of the amusement park they went in.

"Now that I think about it, Shifu and Toushu went there before us!" Another exclaimed.

"I really could not believe that Shifu and Toushu would go to such place…" Another pointed out.

"Hmm? Was this picture really so blurry? Or did Toushu's radiance block us all?" Apparently, the picture was authentic, it happened a few days after Keima's conquest.

"_The final part is the same as Mio… the event remains the same, but the participating characters were changed out… Sean-kun must've been the Shifu they are talking about… also by the fact he came to spy on us when I was in the climax._" As Keima thought about this, Elsea explained that hell's power supply was running low and that erasing memories have to be taken cared of as little as possible.

"_Thanks to that random erasing method, her impression of me has gotten bad! However, that means… this is the work of their memory erasing method! There is no goddess in Kusunoki!_" He concluded as Keima was getting better at their training.

"_What the hell did Sean-kun do to this body while I was away at the manor?_" Keima paled at the thought as Sean refused to tell Keima anything.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mina-san~!" Sean entered wearing a hybrid version of a Martial Arts uniform of several others. He wore a white vest, inside was a black shirt but it was short and it exposed his midriff and showed his abs. Around his neck was a pendant bearing the symbol of Taoism (Yin and Yang symbol). His forehead was tied by a long Hachimaki which had shuriken like ends on it. He wore leather black fingerless gloves with some sort of round metal object his wearing around between his wrist and gloves. His pants where long and it was tied by his black belt, the sleeves of his of his pants had a white patter around it as Keima noticed it was a simple design he made. He also tied his feet with bandages which meant that he either came here with his bare feet or with shoes since he came from the entrance.

"Ohayou Gozaimas! Shifu!" All of them welcomed except for Keima who Sean noticed was among the students.

"This is rare, Keima-san, for you to take on martial arts even though I already thought you the basics… you want to go higher and gain mastery over it?" Sean asked with a smile while Keima was pissed and looked away. The others, except for Kusunoki, were surprised that their Shifu knew the new guy.

"Keima!" A voice came from within the room as everyone turned.

"Keima, good morning!" Hinoki greeted without noticing Sean and with Sean not noticing she was Hinoki.

"Ah, excuse me miss but I have a class to teach here. I would be glad if you take Keima-san with you and be on your way." He said calmly as Hinoki scoffed.

"And who are you supposed to be? The master of this dojo?" She asked as she laughs.

"Actually I am, I'm the new master after the previous master left his dojo on my hands. I am Sean, and I am the acting Master of the Ancient Martial Art Kasuga-style Life and Death Technique!" He then proceeded to release a strong burst of his Chi to prove himself.

"Eh? S-Sean-kun!" Hinoki finally got a clue and now knows who he was.

"That movement… Hinoki-chan!" The two were surprised to have finally met after a few years. It seemed so wrong that they only stood there and didn't say anything else.

"Hmm… to think the old man would leave the dojo in your care. Father really had expectations from you, Sean-kun~" She blinked as Sean turned away as the others can clearly see him blush.

"Heh, you've certainly haven't change, I believe the last time we'd meet is when you finally reach your dreams." He told her the others looked at Hinoki.

"Oh, how about you? Have you finally risen yourself from poverty?" She asked as Sean turned around.

"Yes."

"So have I." The two then gave each other a friendly hug.

"I've missed you, Sean-kun." She said softly as she embraced Sean.

"I've missed you too, Hinoki-chan, I've always waited for this day to come!" Sean was crying, the others can clearly see that as the touching scene was felt deep down in their hearts.

"Oh right, got to act professional, you came here requesting to see Keima-san, right?" He asked as he got his composure back while the others complained how he ruined the moment.

"Geez, you haven't change, always serious about appearances. Anyways, yes, I have something to show Keima." Hinoki told Sean as he gestured for Keima to come closer.

"You let me see something wonderful~" She got closer to Keima as Sean can guess this was something new.

"The cloth that I received from your little sister… set my designer soul on fire! Take a look." All three, Kusunoki, Sean, and Keima, of them have their eyes widen as Hinoki flashed her new clothes.

"What do you think? Splendid, right!" There are a lot of reactions to this, let's start with Sean, he had a powerful nosebleed that he had to cover his nose so that he won't spray it to them. Kusunoki was shocked to see how bold the dress was, and Keima was simply left disgusted.

"Well? How was it?" She asked as Kusunoki was blushing as well as Sean who had wiped away most of his loss blood.

"The Hagoromo is also unfortunate…" Keima thought as he commented to himself that it was a bad westernized-taste. But quickly remembered that he was supposed to be her fan.

"Hinoki-sama ish sexy~~~" Sean knew that he was acting and that he used fake blood. But the others were convinced… mostly because he, himself, had a nosebleed.

"That was a bit too enchanting." She said as the others went to have a peek.

"What, what!" A bunch of perverts but Sean forgave them for he had a perverted thought himself.

"Sorry, I won't show you guys." She declared hiding in her coat.

"Keima-boy is my fan… so I gave him special presentation!" She declared as Sean noticed she stole a line from Pegasus. The others also inquired to be fans but Kusunoki silenced them.

"Ane-ue… our people are inexperienced! Well, except for Shifu, so please don't lead them astray!" She told Hinoki who just smiled.

"Why are you so mad? If you make an angry face like that…" She then yelled at the megaphone about an event that happened in the past to which Sean just sighed then sweatdropped.

"Ane-ue… is just the same as always, huh…" She was obviously embarrassed about it as the others tried to cheer her up.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" She kicked all of her students as Sean noted that her actions reminded him about a certain red-headed loli.

"The discipline in this dojo has dropped when I left… it seems that I have to re-educate you guys." He then snapped his fist as he gave a demonic smile, added that he also turned his eyes red which added an extra jolt of scary to the atmosphere.

"Prepare yourselves men! I will be training you, to the death!" He then proceeded to discipline the whole of Kusunoki's students as the others have other plans.

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

"How is it? I tried applying some pink paint on the roof!" Hinoki declared as Sean's jaw dropped.

"Well, coloring the dojo pink, that's Hinoki-sama for you!" Keima declared as Sean sweatdropped.

"Cute isn't it! With this, the dojo will also come out big!" She declared as Sean thought otherwise.

"I was an artist in Paris. Well, only because they let me lodge there." Sean can confirm that she did go to Paris but didn't mention a single thing about being an artist.

"When we also have Kusunoki advertise in a swimsuit… the dojo business will flourish!" She declared as both Sean and Kusunoki did a team coorperation and punched the board into dust.

"Who would do such a thing!" Sean also nearly hit Keima as it only needed an inch before it landed… but it didn't stop the force of his punch to inflict damage to Keima.

"No Toushu, Shifu, we really have to consider advertisement seriously!"

"I also support Hinoki-sama!"

"I've loved swimsuits ever since I left my old life behind!" As they reveal their thoughts about it, Kusunoki was clearly disgusted.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" She yelled.

"Looks like I have to be extra harsh with my training today, men! Today! I will make sure you never forget the day you've chosen me as your Shifu!" He declared as he captured the students and sent them to another disciplinary lesson.

"Ane-ue, please cut it out already!" She yelled at her.

"Why are you angry again?" She was confused but if anyone can tell. She was obviously playing around.

"This is a really wonderful idea! We really have to do this! Definitely!" She had stars on her eyes; this means that she is clearly serious.

"When shall we go buy a swimsuit?" Hinoki asked as Kusunoki declared she isn't going.

* * *

><p>*That night*<p>

"Sheesh, it's really hard to get Kusunoki into it." Hinoki was playing with some fireworks as Keima was holding onto a bucket of water.

"Everyone else was supporting the idea, though Sean didn't like it!" He declared as Sean really didn't like it.

"But I'm wondering when we'll get punished by those two…" Keima seemed a bit worried since Sean was still not informed about the situation.

"What? Scared?" She asked as she got behind Keima and applied a figure-four neck lock on him.

"It'll be alright! Because I won't lose to the two of them in a quarrel!" She declared as Keima was tapping out.

"Because those two always had such demonic faces, I have to lighten things up a little!" She declared as Keima had enough of these violent sisters.

"Kusunoki used to be a crybaby, weak and wetting herself all the time… Sean was the complete opposite; he had such a strong face on in hard times and never backed down, though he didn't impress anyone. The two of them could not do anything right without me." Keima took note of that information, he didn't know that these two used to be so close even though Sean mentioned being friends with the two back then.

"I always took care of them… because everything was easy for me… training as well as studying… and my looks were excellent that I captivated Sean-kun!" She declared proudly as Keima came up with something of his own.

"I understand, that remains even now… you're a designer, actress, and an artist… truly unrivaled." He declared as it got silent a bit.

"You! You really get it!" Hinoki praised as Keima reluctantly thanked her.

"This dojo… you see… if I had taken over, it would've grown more!" She declared as this puts Sean's teaching into question.

"Wouldn't, it have been good then, if you had?" Keima asked making a point.

"Eh?"

"Hinoki-sama is the eldest daughter, right? So why is Kusunoki-sama Toushu and Sean-kun Shifu?" He asked as Hinoki laughed.

"Why should I have to, lead something like a dojo!" She laughed as she pats Keima's head.

"Although I am capable of doing everything… my dream is…" Keima felt the sudden loss of the weight on his back as he looked back.

"Bigger!" She declared as Keima was shocked that she turned into a giant.

"_What's this! Hinoki's huge! Is it because I shrunk? No, that's not it… the dojo and the rest of the surrounding scenery are the same size… so it's really Hinoki who grew!_" His thoughts were disturbed by the calls Hinoki.

"Keima!" She snapped Keima back to reality to notice that Hinoki was back to normal.

"Hmm?" Keima was left dumbfounded.

"Didn't you just become bigger? Hinoki-san was extremely big just now…" Keima gestures how big she turned into.

"Hey, Keima! You're overdoing it with the praise boy! Only my scale of thinking is big!" She declared as she grabbed Keima.

"Something like a big human, you should get your head straight…" She said as she played with her hair.

"No… rather…" He couldn't continue with what he was saying because she was messing with him.

"_She became bigger… wasn't she aware of that herself? This is… the work of a runaway spirit…_" He thought as Hinoki called to him.

"Keima! It's because you're weak that you see people bigger than they actually are! Okay, I'll make you strong!" She offered as she puts her hands on her waist.

"Excuse me?"

"I have a good idea! Look forward to tomorrow in the dojo!" She told Keima as she gave a peace sign… or maybe a victory sign? Either way, this doesn't look good for Keima. That day, Keima went home to inform the two of his progress… but because Sean did over time at the Dojo today, he went to sleep early so he still has no idea what was going on. It was then left to Elsea to do the explaining once again once Sean asks questions.

* * *

><p>*The next morning, at the Kasuga Dojo*<p>

"Guys who wish to get stronger step forward!" Hinoki declared as she once again interrupted Kusunoki's training session, Sean was doing some meditation training to control his Chi and his demonic powers.

"You glasses-wearing kid over there! Won't you join my dojo?" She asked as Keima wondered why it's called the Hinoki faction. The other guys are turned away however, this left Keima to pick a route.

"This muffle is cool, right! You're little sister's cloth, the form is completely free!" She declared as Keima was getting worried for Hagoromo.

"You can get stronger here boy!" Hinoki declared as Keima knew he should allow Hinoki to take even more control on him.

"Wow, a splendid dojo!" He acted so that he wouldn't get hit.

"Ane-eu, what is it this time?" Kusunoki is beginning to question her motives for this portion of the dojo.

"It's fine, it's fine! I won't lay a hand on your disciples!" She told Kusunoki which didn't really gave Keima much room to decline her offer. That's when she thought to test something out.

"I'm sorry, Hinoki-san! I would prefer having Toushu or Sean-kun teach me!" He declared as Sean didn't even made a budge when his name is mentioned.

"Because they are stronger than Hinoki, right? It seems that Hinoki-san doesn't do any training at the moment." He apologized as Hinoki gave him a menacing glare. So menacing that Sean slightly opened his eyes to check what was going on.

"What does that mean? You don't believe in my strength!" She asked as she took of her muffler.

"Then, Kusunoki! Let's spar!" She ordered as Kusunoki was caught off guard.

"S-Spar…? Okay." But just before they could do any sparring, someone had to butt into this dangerous turn of events.

"Hold it!" This caught the attention of everyone in the room as they turned to stare at Sean who was still doing some meditation.

"If you two have to fight… at least let me join… I want to test the strength of the people who will one day rule over me…" Though he didn't mean to sound menacing, he still was scary as all of the disciples back and down and hid behind Kusunoki, even Keima who was supposed to be used to that look… but it wasn't any ordinary look.

"His eyes… they are-!" As Sean fully opened his eyes, it revealed that his right eye has been burning red hot from all of the demonic energy as his left eye is as clear as crystal.

"Would you mind if I join you two?" He asked again as the two nodded.

* * *

><p>*Face off! Kusunoki vs Sean vs Hinoki*<p>

"A spar between Shifu, Toushu and Hinoki-sama! I wonder who's the strongest one!" One the disciples wondered as another spoke out.

"It should be Kusunoki-sama, right? Because Hinoki-sama spent 5 years overseas and did other jobs…"

"But really, we meet each other after such a long time… and you have nothing to say to me, the two of you!" She yelled at the two.

"This and that are two different things, Hinoki-chan… but I want you to learn something, Hinoki." Sean said as he took a deep breath to make his words have an impact to her.

"A warrior may choose peace! All others are condemned to it!" He declared as he made a powerful stance as a sudden release of Chi exploded from behind him.

"I'm sorry… I don't know how to talk to you… so… I was waiting for the moment when I would face the both of you!" Kusunoki declared as she too made a powerful stance.

"What clumsy people…" She said as the seconds pass by all three of them.

"!" The two go after Sean immediately as the two punches connected, Sean used his arms to evade and do a counterattack at the same time.

"Like old times heh?" He asked as a powerful flow of Chi was released from his palms and strikes the two away from him.

"Double Force Palm Strike!" He declared the name of his attack.

"Kuh!" The two were sent flying but they managed to avoid lethal damage from Sean's powerful attack. Sean made to go after Hinoki first as he tried to grab her foot.

"Big mistake, boy~" Hinoki used her weight and sent Sean flying to the outside as she lands, Kusunoki takes this chance to do a strike on her but she manages to jump out of the way and grab her neck and do a second throw.

"Ooh!" The others are impressed.

"How was that?" Hinoki asked as she went to look at Kusunoki only to dodge an incoming attack from both of them, a punch from Sean and a kick from Kusunoki.

"My! You've both improved slightly!" Hinoki declared as Kusunoki was sweating already, Sean was just getting the hang of Kusunoki's style so he is also sweating.

The three then resolved to fight by only using their fist. All three were trying their best to out match the other in strength. Hinoki was more troubled because she had to face the wrath of Sean's left hand.

"I… it's somehow too fast, I don't really know what's going on…" One of the disciples pointed out as the others agreed.

"It's totally different from our normal training…"

"Hinoki-sama is extremely strong!" While they were praising their fight, Keima was getting worried if whether or not he can actually conquer Hinoki.

Sean and Hinoki managed to give Kusunoki a strong kick as she manages to somehow block the damage, Sean took this chance and landed first and grabbed hold of Hinoki's heel and throws her at Kusunoki, the force of the throw was too strong as it manage to catch Kusunoki off guard once she landed. The rest looked outside on what was happening.

"T.. thank you for the spar…" Kusunoki respectfully bows as Sean returns the gesture. The others were surprised, however.

"Eh? It's over? Already?"

"Toushu lost!"

"What! You're giving up already!" Hinoki asked surprise as Sean passed by her and grabs Kusunoki's shoulders.

"You've done well, you've increase in all of the aspects you've lacked up until recently… a great improvement from when I last fought you. You should be proud; I can leave the dojo any time now." He declared with a soft smile which caused the others to be even more shocked.

"However!" He turned to face Hinoki who made a stance.

"Let's end this spar, Hinoki-chan. I'm not going to use 'that' yet." He said as Kusunoki flinched as the others were thinking what their shifu meant by 'that'.

"Heh, then why don't you use it to me then?" She asked as immediately vanished and reappeared in front of Hinoki, she easily dodge the punch meant for her however and mocked him.

"Hah! Is that all you've got? Anyone can just jump out of that way." Hinoki mocked as Sean grinned.

"That's just what I was hoping you would do!" He declared as he raised the chi and power on his right punch. "Take this!"

"The life giving Fist!" Sean declared as all of a sudden, a large vortex of chi, wind, and sound surround both Hinoki and Sean as the waves hit Hinoki but made Sean safe from the attack.

"_! He made a feint so that Hinoki would jump above him because Sean saw that she was good at mid-air tactics, he then raised his Chi and power on his punch to cause a powerful vacuum on the ground where Sean-kun and Hinoki-san are at! Not only is that, but Sean-kun made that punch right at his location so that he won't get in the blast destructive radius which unfortunately hits an unsuspecting Hinoki-san! That's ingenious but crazy at the same time! Only Sean-kun can make such a crazy attempt to do something like that!_" As Keima observes how brilliant yet reckless the attack was, it wasn't enough to completely stop Hinoki as she manages to still keep herself up from her feet.

"Haa…. Haa… haa… to think… you would… do something like that… it's so crazy! But it's so like you!" Hinoki declared as the rubble and dust subsided and revealed an unmoving Sean.

"Heh, I knew you would still stand when I used that… after all, that move was an incomplete version." He then revealed his bloodied hand which shocked everyone, even his bones were broken.

"Why did you do that! If you knew it was incomplete! Why take the chance!" She yelled to Sean as he saw down as Kusunoki got to him and got him up.

"Like I said… it was incomplete, I made a theory that I may be able to create a miniature vortex… but it wasn't enough… and I rarely even try to use it let alone think about the consequences." He said as Hinoki didn't like how he was talking like his father.

"Baka! Why didn't you have used your left hand! That hand of yours is your dominant, right!" She pointed out as Sean chuckled, really something only he can do.

"If I had used my left hand… then you would have died, right? I mean look at you, you have cuts everywhere on your body." Sean pointed out as they were surprised to see Hinoki with a lot of cuts.

"Eh?"

"Let me take care of that." Sean then touched her hand using his free hand. A light then emitted blinding everyone, as the light vanished, so does her cuts.

"!"

"All done~" He said with a smile as his right hand was still bleeding.

"Baka! You're still bleeding!" Kusunoki yelled as she treated his wound. That day, Keima noticed that Hinoki got bigger… he came to the conclusion that seeing her sister Kusunoki treat Sean well… had to do something with the both of them.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High*<p>

"No… I somehow can't find any negative points… I really wonder where she has a gap in her heart." Keima asked himself as Sean was sitting right next to him, a cast heavily surrounding his right hand, he was lucky that he can also write with his left hand… or he would have trouble with taking down notes.

"Ah… Nabeshima-san, you don't have to do this. You too Mana… this is really uncomfortable." Sean complained as he had Nabeshima strictly on his right and Mana glued to his left.

"Looks like one more step towards world domination." Keima noted how Sean's relationship is steadily improving.

"Ka… Katsuragi! Sean!" The two glanced and found Kusunoki waiting at the door calling to them. The two who were holding Sean tightly let's go of him to talk with Kusunoki.

"Eh! Kasuga-sempai!" One of the student's noticed their sempai as Keima and an injured Sean got to the door.

"What does she need with the two troublemakers?" Another asked as Sean did seem like he got himself into another delinquent fight.

"Come for a moment… we have to talk!" She ordered as Kusunoki drags Keima with her and Sean follows while feeling the daggers of the two girls closest to him.

* * *

><p>*Rooftop*<p>

"So, sorry to bring you to this place, Katsuragi…" Kusunoki apologizes for how she dragged him to the roof just to have a talk.

"It's because I'm still not used to… speaking with boys in school…" She said as Sean frowned, he really thought she has gotten over it already. Keima on the other hand wonders what business she was with him.

"Is Ane-ue… really energetic?" She went ahead and posed that question. Keima was the one who answered since Sean didn't really paid much attention to Hinoki.

"Eh! She's energetic everyday! Actually, to a degree, I'd wish she would be a little less energetic." He really wished that from the bottom of his heart. The two, however, just laughed a bit.

"Ane-ue has always been like that… simple-minded, naïve… strong… always smiling… she was not someone… who would hide something…" She said as the two boys noticed it.

"So you felt it too, huh?" Sean asked as Kusunoki nodded.

"Hiding something? Hinoki-san is doing that?" He asked as the two were silent for a moment as Keima noticed something from a distance.

"Katsuragi, is there anything strange about Ane-ue?" The two asked as Keima looked at disbelief on what he was seeing.

"Anything strange… nothing special." He answered.

"Naruhodou…" Were they're answers. Now the three of them are moving onto the development of Hinoki's capture, will they be able to do it, or will they not? All of this will be answered for another time…

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Finally it's done! It's a miracle that I did something below 10, 000 words. Now I have time to make an omake after this!<em>

_All: What!_

_Sean: Oh hell no! I don't want to do another freaking omake with you!_

_Keima: Yeah! Your omakes are a complete disaster!_

_Elsea: I think he is making a reference to chapter 94, the chapter where we used for the big anime announcement._

_All: Eh!_

_She's right; I haven't really made a detailed explanation for all of my OCs right? So I'll be using this chance to write one down! Also, TWGOK hasn't updated yet, so this is a good chance._

_All: What's in it for us?_

_How about I also explain the plot, since all of you are wondering where I am going with this._

_All: Sounds fair enough._

_Sean: I can already guess where he is going with this._

_So with that said and done, please look forwards to my possibly last omake! See ya~!_


	31. Omake 3

_This is a parody of chapter 94 of The World God Only Knows, all of what will happen to this point on is all fiction until this chapter ends and will have a plausible cause for later chapters. So please seat back, relax, and enjoy this omake._

* * *

><p>Character Profile Update #2<p>

Name: Sean Emmanuelle San Diego

Gender: Male

Titles: Master of the Kasuga-style, The Trickster (Underground World Alias and Prodigy of information gathering), leader of Unit Black Wing, Urban Legend (Military Campaign)

Nationality: Unknown.

Status: Alive

Age: 16

Date of Birth: April 14, 17:45:25

Height: 163 cm. (Of the current series)

Weight: 54 kg

Team: 2-B Pencils (Manager and temporary drummer),

Black Wing Operation Interpol

Goddess Search Faction

Hell's Investigation Faction

Keima's Primary Unit Faction

Job: Private Investigator (Demon Priority)

Honor Student

Master of the Kasuga Dojo

Bartender/Café Keeper (Currently his real Job)

Demon Terminator (with Shino)

Interpol Agent

Class: 2-B

Aliases: Trickster

Se-chan

Sean-kun

Sean-dono

The Devil (by most people)

Family: 2 Lost Parents (location unknown)

Deceased Little Sister

School: Maijima Private High School

Equipments: PFP

A large variety of weapons for different situations or enviroments.

* * *

><p>*A Dark Room Somewhere at Maijima Private High*<p>

"You've gotten quite good at getting information… Meesa." Meesa smiled as he interrogates Sean who was sitting at the table.

"Are you watching this, Mina*?" He was referring to everyone outside the room who were watching at a glass window.

"I take it I'm here for questioning? Strange, I thought I've answered most of your questions already…" That's when Meesa opened a video production of most of Sean's High Operations Missions.

"All of these files have been decrypted and it mostly mentions only you and little of what we know. So tell us, how did you came to be?" He asked as Sean sighed… this was going to be a long day.

"Alright, seat tight because this will be a long story." The rest did as Sean say and he began.

"The author came up with the idea of a "what if?" scenario within the world of TWGOK, first was a friend for Keima or a rival consisting with that thought. So that's how it was, he gave me a background like other mock characters, abilities that rival Keima's, certain characteristics to that of the galge's Male Childhood friend." He was finish as Meesa continues.

"So how about your powers and abilities?" He asked as he took a seat.

"My powers mostly belong to the seven demons living inside me, and, well, don't get me wrong but it was proven at Haqua's Arc that males can also harbor demons, which really contradicts if girls are really the only ones but I can guess they are mostly the victims in the series… also it would have been weird if Keima captured men." Sean shivers from the thought.

"Anyways, my powers grow as the demons grow, I have red eyes, which only respond to my emotions, like from Hunter x Hunter's Kurapika, but I have more control now than before in the start of the chapters. Next is my power to heal certain wounds or injuries… to be completely honest, I don't know how I got that, the author won't explain it either, but anyways, I use my left hand to do the healing, also it's my dominant hand, but I sometimes write with my right just for the heck of it, but I'm still a lefty. Lastly my fallen angel wings… I think the author was going with the idea that 'if I added demonic wings, it will be too creepy' or something along those lines. So far, those are my powers, others belong to the 2, Beast and Hate, and also they are mostly my main stronghold for my certain abilities when they take over." Meesa then stood up to ask another question.

"What's the idea of being Keima's childhood friend if you can't help him in certain captures?" He asked as there are some who agree.

"That's because it is mostly his responsibility, it would have been strange if there are a lot of coincidences at Elsea's reports… also I wanted my existence to not be known by the demons of hell. As I did in previous chapters, I have a certain 'mission' that I needed to finish alone. If you think these seven give support for free, then you're wrong. I have to make the rounds around certain key areas in Maijima and Narusawa for my investigation. So far, I can confidently say I'm almost done with my investigation on Earth." He told them as the rest took it in.

"Alright, let's go turn things a bit more easy, the author is getting lazy doing this in paragraph form." Meesa then switched the scenery into a Q&A session.

* * *

><p>Sean: Wouldn't this cause some problems later on?<p>

Meesa: This is purely fictional and a parody to the chapter, it will not be permanent as long as we make it short and quick.

Sean: Okay, so what questions do you want next?

Meesa: You're seven demons have certain characteristics that the readers can understand… but it is sometimes hard to differentiate them. Can you help us understand more?

Sean: I can what I will, first of all is Lucy, demon of pride. Like any demon, he has the biggest pride and a huge ego, but he rarely gloats of anything since he hasn't done anything in the series yet, mostly he is given a mention or a dialogue and it's done. But don't be fooled by that, he is the strongest demon among the seven.

Meesa: Why is it that he doesn't come out then… you're not exactly the type who has a lot of pride Sean-kun.

Sean: I actually do have a lot of pride… it's just that it doesn't present itself openly… in fact most of my prideful acts involve Keima and it is sometimes non-canon.

Meesa: I see, how about Manny then?

Sean: Manny is the mature among the entire seven, he has a strong sense of responsibility and can often be quite the helping hand. He also does a separate investigation involving hell. Also, if you guessed it right, it involves somewhat with the current timeline within TWGOK. Though he is supposed to be a greedy demon, he lacks the opportunity to be greedy in some of his appearances, also, when he possesses me; his eyes are a lot darker than the common bright red eyes of the seven.

Meesa: The type who is always busy… sounds like a businessman who wants to leech money from others in a contract.

Sean: Please don't judge him. Anyways, next is Levy, now he is the favorite demon that the author created, his latest appearance at the Yui Arc shows how strong he has gotten. The choice of outfit he wears may be weird but it compliments him quite well. He is mostly known for having deep-sea red eyes as Keima described.

Meesa: He is also capable of beating some of the Weiss in the story.

Sean: Yeah, he calls it payback or something along those lines. Anyways, next is Liam, demon of Lust, now he is the most dangerous to possess me, mostly because of the mentions of what he did to both genders of the human world. It really just freaks me out. Though he hasn't officially made an appearance yet, I've already warned to Keima-san that he should head for the hills when he does possess me.

Meesa: Is that the reason why you look so young and handsome to others?

Sean: No, you can say I have a naturally born like this, though he might've influenced my hormones to be attractive at some point.

Meesa: Next is Cruz you're demon of Gluttony, I heard he helped you finish most of the ramen you at the Sumire Arc.

Sean: If it wasn't for him I would have drowned in a pool of ramen and get a bad end. Anyways, he is more of a child who can eat anything, literally anything; he once even ate toxins in my body which were poisonous. If he possesses me then I would lose a lot of my budget. Though he doesn't make an appearance, he has a star-like iris, and also he has a child-like personality but he criticizes food far worse than others but will always eat it in the end.

Meesa: Next is your demon of wrath, his name is Ramon.

Sean: Ramon is quite the hot-head; every time he possesses me an air of hostility can be felt. He also has very sharp red-eyes that when dimmed into the darkness, it is almost like the devil can see you. However, he has his advantages, those who really wish to know him will not fear him enough and with it, he will be like a true friend. But he really is generally angry, he cannot help but to assert his rage on things… or on people.

Meesa: So a misunderstood demon.

Sean: Lastly is Benedict the demon of sloth… he is extremely lazy and is commonly attributed by dull red eyes. However, despite being lazy he is completely intelligent and perhaps the smartest of all the seven. His intelligence knows no bounds and can sometimes rival those of a genius. However, he can be also called a deceiver as he can make anyone fall for his tricks. He was mentioned in the earlier chapters but made a major appearance to Keima to inform him of my state. He is quite clever and won't tolerate others who are slow to begin with as he is lazy to repeat a single sentence. As he is smart, he mostly uses dark magic to do his bidding against enemies. Also, as mentioned, he can only take a little of Apathy for it is like poison to him.

Meesa: But how do you managed to stop that extreme depression?

Sean: The author plans to reveal it on the next few chapters. Still, I have the feeling he is making it comedic by doing a bit of Zetsubou-sensei's acts.

Meesa: Alright, next few questions are about your comrades, here are one of their profiles, first is Nabeshima, Hikari-san.

* * *

><p>Name: Hikari Nabeshima<p>

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Titles: Kendo Master

Nationality: Japanese

Status: Alive

Date of Birth: August 23

Height: 170

Weight: 46 kg

Team: Maijima Private High School Enforcers

Job: Moe Swordsman

Honor Student

Successor of the Nabeshima Clan

Class: 2-A

Alias: The Light of Maijima Private High

Nabeshima-san (Sean exclusively)

Family: Unnamed Father

Equipment: A Shinai* (Note it's a lot different from a Bokken)

* * *

><p>Sean: So her alias is Light of Maijima High… is it because she's one of the school's top 5 beauties?<p>

Meesa: According to our sources, she got really popular because her beauty sways even the most evil of hearts at our school. Heck it got even more well known for her successful conquest of Sean-kun's heart!

Sean: *blushes* I-I… I have no say in this.

Meesa: Woot! So, how did you meet her Sean-kun?

Sean: Like in one of the filler chapters in the earlier chapters… it was by chance. I first met her during my time at Junior High. Got trouble and Nabeshima-san got shot, Beast got me, and then turned everything into hell. I shared some of my blood with Nabeshima-san so that she may live long enough for an operation. I had the others not tell her anything or what happened…

Meesa: But after a few years… you met with her again right?

Sean: Heh? Is that what you guys think? I want to make this clear, it's not me who meets them, it's them that meet me, I just wanted to be alone… I never really wanted to be noticed or get any interaction with anyone. But fate had its cruel ways, so they had their way and by chance they met me once again. Oh and I am going to borrow a quote from Keima. REALITY SUCKS!

Keima: Well said. *at the mirror*

Meesa: So, can you tell us how you met again?

Sean: Okay, I first met her at Chapter 6, she stopped me by holding on to me. But she made her official introduction much later in the chapter; I was really surprised to come face to face with a person I didn't want to meet. If only I knew she was after me, I would have gotten away. But I cannot leave my responsibilities behind… also she confessed to me… I was so happy after such long hardships. But, it had to be ruined, I thought this might be the chance I wanted for her to not get involved with me any longer. But, it had to end with me getting engaged.

Meesa: Quite the trouble heh? Too bad, next in our character profiles are the Team known as Black Wing! First up is Sam!

* * *

><p>Name: Samuel<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Alias: The Drunken Bastard

Titles: Master of the Drunken Brawl

Nationality: Japanese

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Interpol Agent

Master Martial Artist

Manga Assistant for Megumi

Equipments: Manga Materials

Bandages

* * *

><p>Sean: Now Sam is one of the rare cases that I have met him.<p>

Meesa: Care to explain?

Sean: Gladly, Sam first met me at the Philippines when he transferred schools, however, he got involved in a bombing in the school and had to be under police protection. I took him in to my organization since we were classmates and for him to get a lot stronger. He has blond hair and blue eyes because he is half American. He isn't that good an English and thus is far more good at Japanese, however, it helps that he can interpret from others body movements.

Meesa: Body movements?

Sean: Sam can tell what people are thinking by body movements alone, he taught me the basics and I learned how to improve it. Sam is quite better at receiving the signals than me however.

Meesa: So next is the robot girl, Claire!

* * *

><p>Name: Claire<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Alias: Astro Girl

Titles: Robot with a Human's Heart

Nationality: Japanese

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Interpol Agent

Robot

Sam's girlfriend

Co-Assistant of Megumi

Equipment: A variety of advanced weapon technology invented and improved by Takai and Alfred.

* * *

><p>Sean: Actually, she was introduced to me by chance and not by fate.<p>

Meesa: Care to explain?

Sean: Claire and I met during my operations at another country. She spotted me doing spy work on a certain target and warned me to leave him alone. However, I relented and we battled. I almost lost if it hadn't been for her power output running out. I took her in our organization and had her looked. She agreed to work for us in exchange for turning her into a proper human. I knew a perfect way how to of course and she learned quite well. Once I had recruited Alfred and Takai, they were in charge of making weapons for her.

Meesa: Interesting, any more things you might add?

Sean: Yeah, she doesn't need any sleep since the organization supplied her with a vital power supply. Also, she is somewhat like a half-human from time to time. I cannot really explain it well. The higher ups "keep mum" about her structure. But I can really feel something from her… like a soul of some kind.

Meesa: Alright, next is Alfred, the friend you made at another country.

* * *

><p>Name: Alfred<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Alias: Computer Wizard

Title: Master Hacker

Nationality: Unknown

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Computer Engineer.

Interpol Agent

Equipment: Glasses (Hi-Tech)

Various tools

Knowledge

* * *

><p>Meesa: Now he seems to be the brains of your group, am I right?<p>

Sean: The smartest bastard I have ever met, second only to Keima-san. When I first met him it was such a pain.

Meesa: Care to explain?

Sean: Certainly, I met Alfred at another country, though I was supposed to work undercover he managed to hack into the government's profiles and discovered I wasn't anyone known in that country. He wanted to meet me and threatened me to help him leave the area. I did so and brought him to the agency, no one really understood anything else after that. He would lock himself up in his own room and work on various machines or do some hacks. But he still goes to our meetings and is mostly the one guiding us on our missions. Trust me, without him on our team, we would have been in a river of our own blood. I could go as far as to say that he changed the mission success rates from 99% to 150%.

Meesa: I've seen him done his work here in the agency and he didn't even had trouble with our own high-tech equipment. He also did a lot of reports and did a lot of filing. I really fear the day when I would make an enemy out of him.

Sean: Yeah, he mostly follows my orders and would often listen to Takai for suggestions. Anyone else who is out of his league are treated like thrash!

Meesa: Now you tell me. Next on your list are the couple Sekai and Ryan.

* * *

><p>Names: Sekai and Ryan Omazaki<p>

Ages: Unknown

Genders: Female, Male

Aliases: Mistress, Nature's Lover

Titles: Masters of Love

Nationalities: Japanese

Statuses: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Jobs: Interpol Agent

Idol Love Team.

Equipments: A variety of weapons at Interpol.

* * *

><p>Sean: Now these two are quite the shocking couple really, when I first met them I thought I was done for.<p>

Meesa: Care to explain?

Sean: As long as the two aren't here then yeah. I first met the couple not from Japan but from another world, you see, the author received the character much in his earlier work but cancelled it. Anyways, I did fought them both and I really thought I was done for. The two are nearly inseparable and I had to knock the both of them unconscious at the same time or else the other will get the upper hand by rage. I somehow won the ordeal and forced them to join my organization.

Meesa: So you forced them even if they tried to kill you? What makes you think you can trust them?

Sean: Well, that's another thing, they reminded me a lot about my parents and seeing them makes me get pissed off! So I made them join for the heck of it! But we get along just fine even though Sekai gives ominous gestures from time to time.

Meesa: Anything else you want to add for us?

Sean: Yeah, those two are an amazing power couple at the Idol world and are best working together than most idols. I'd say they are quite close in popularity as Kanon-chan.

Meesa: Moving on is your butler with white hair and blue eyes. His name is Nero.

* * *

><p>Name: Nero<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Alias: The Silver Hunter

Title: Demon Slayer

Nationality: Unknown

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Demon Terminator

Various Part-time Jobs

Equipment: A powerful demonic hand, a powerful burning sword, a powerful 44. Magnum, and a Yamato.

* * *

><p>Sean: Now he was troublesome, I had to make him my servant just to make him stop going after my head.<p>

Meesa: Any specific reason why so?

Sean: Yeah, apparently, this guy sensed the demons inside of me but how he got into our world is unknown.

Meesa: Wait he comes from a different world?

Sean: Isn't the name and equipment not a hint enough? Anyways, he was after my head and I fought with him for 3 days and 3 nights without end. I had no other choice but to use a grimoire and make him my servant. So, his basically my slave but I let him walk his own path once the organization was shut down. Had him live with Mana and made his own living.

Meesa: Pretty messed up there.

Sean: Nero is quite a helping hand really, I don't really mind him doing his stuff but his got to lay off with human affairs sometimes. He literally wants me to go out with someone. I still don't know who it is but he plans to.

Meesa: Alright, next is Mana and you seem to have a special relationship with her.

* * *

><p>Name: Mana<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Alias: Golden Darkness

Tittle: Demon Servant

Nationality: Unknown

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Interpol Agent

Assistant (Shino's Temple)

Veteran Demon

Student at Maijima Private High School

Equipment: A variety of human weapons which are chosen in each mission.

A demonic spear and use of Black Magic

* * *

><p>Sean: She's powerful alright, I had to say that she just might have a bit of a superiority complex like most demons I know but she is the quickest to get along with me.<p>

Meesa: Sometimes I wonder if you even notice her feelings for you.

Sean: Alright, I first met with Mana during my undercover work at an All-Girl's School. I heard that there was demonic intervention at the remote area and I had to take a look. It didn't take long for me to find her though and it was my first day at the job too. She was absorbing some of the girl's life force to feed her own power. She was tough but I managed to defeat her with the help of Nero and the use of the same book. She was different from the others… a lot different. So I made like the devil and asked her to give her life to me. I thought it would make use for my cause really. But the organization ended before she could even begin proper field work. She spent the first of her few days with me as a maid. I was pretty happy but I told her to pursue something for her own and I begged Shino to take her in. The rest, as they say it, is history.

Meesa: W-Wait that still doesn't explain the massive crush she has on you.

Sean: The what now? *oblivious*

Meesa: Okay… this is getting awkward. Next on the list is Megumi.

* * *

><p>Name: Megumi<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Alias: The Cosplayer

Tittle: Master in Roleplaying

Nationality: Japanese

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Interpol Agent

Manga Artist

Equipment: The almighty pen of a Mangaka

Various clothes for cosplay

The mind of a pervert. (lols)

* * *

><p>Sean: Hehehe, now that's a person with a lot of potential. *glimmer*<p>

Meesa: Yeah, I heard she's the team's resident mascot and caretaker.

Sean: There wasn't a day were I wouldn't call her if there was something important to discuss or get a perverted joke to. I can say she's like the perverted sister I never had. *thumbs up*

Meesa: So can you tell us how you met her?

Sean: With pleasure, I first met her in an anime convention at Japan. I was there to get an autograph from my favorite Mangaka. Along the way, I bump into her circle and I read her work. It made me lose at least 20% of my blood that day. She didn't find it weird really and she even gave me a bit of the know how in the event. I was happy and got my autograph, a games, a certain amount of doujinshi, and I got a new buddy in the event! I offered for her to join our organization and she accepted under the condition that her life would turn interesting. I made like the devil and agreed to her condition. She didn't expect to be a secret agent but she doesn't do anything useful except for getting us famous.

Meesa: So you just added her for the heck of it?

Sean: It was worth it too! I never had a dull moment in my life because of her!

Meesa: I'm quite certain she is very touched by that and thinks the same way too.

Sean: I plan to watch over her until she finds a suitable boyfriend. *glimmer*

Meesa: Alright! Up next is a certain person you beat the heck out of when you came to visit Kusunoki and his name is Takai!

* * *

><p>Name: Takai Tenshi<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Alias: Technomancer

Tittle: ESP of all Machines and Gadgets

Nationality: Unknown

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Interpol Agent

Equipment: Various gadgets/devices made for certain missions.

* * *

><p>Sean: Now if he hadn't joined then we wouldn't have made much progress. Heck if he wasn't here then I wouldn't have joined either!<p>

Meesa: Care to explain?

Sean: Well you see, Takai was already a member of the organization way before I joined. You can say he is one of the founding fathers in the organization. If he teams up with Alfred then they are one of your greatest assets in a suicide mission. He may seem quite and mute but he is quite sarcastic and always looked out for others even though he doesn't want to. If you have gotten close to him then you can expect for him to give you more useful devices or gadgets and assign you into more dangerous missions. He and I once made a vow to dominate the world and I would let him be my adviser.

Meesa: Seems to be quite the friendship then.

Sean: We had ups and downs though, we always argue in some things and I always had to stop him get into trouble. I trained him to at least defend himself even though he complained a million times. But in the end, we just do the best of our abilities to succeed and go home in time to watch a movie or have a drink of coffee.

Meesa: You two have a flourishing relationship.

Sean: Anyways, last is Dennis right?

* * *

><p>Name: Dennis Granden<p>

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Alias: Leviathan

Tittle: Perceiver of Justice

Nationality: Japanese

Status: Alive

Team: Black Wing Operation Interpol

Job: Interpol Agent

Professional Wrestler

Watcher

Equipment: His fist, his skills, and his abilities to perceive the truth.

* * *

><p>Sean: Now Dennis is no ordinary son of a gun to mess around with. His quite strong even for me sometimes and can even make me go to my limit. He can perceive the truth out of anyone just by looking at their gestures and twitches. He can tell if you were lying and can tell if you are hiding something. His the ultimate lie detector in our group and was supposedly going to help us more in our extraction missions for certain clients. But with the incident long ago, we had to leave Dennis in the cold of what happened. I made contact with him after the first 3 weeks of the incident. He still wanted to help but I told him to carry on with his own life, he has his own things to settle.<p>

Meesa: You really have one strange team. What makes it special to have them?

Sean: They are special because with all of them, they make an invincible force to be reckoned with. I'm just the one who leads them and exploits their hidden potentials. In fact, they can do fine without me, I was only there to help them out but I had a talk with the organization that I needed to retire in a few weeks. The three weeks which were supposed to be my training to Dennis to be their leader was put to an end because of the incident. But still I am happy that they still see me as their leader.

Meesa: A really touching story. Now can you tell us more about that plot?

Sean: Well the author is making use of the "what if" scenario and has brought in possibilities. He first wanted to show my support as Keima-san's friend but as the story goes on the author thickens my character development.

Meesa: Can you explain in more detail?

Sean: Well yes, as shown in the story that the author has made progress on a scenario where a plot related to my demons develop and are treated as a sub-priority in each arc. In this case, an investigation and this investigation explain why these demons came to me. More will be explained in the future.

Meesa: There seems to be more in the story.

Sean: There is but that's for another time.

Meesa: Can you explain to us your character Sean?

Sean: Yes, it was explained before by Verdakeil that I am generally kind and friendly, playful, responsible, couragoues, level headed, polite, and confronts things head on. That was during my beta stages and later on I've shown some improvement and can sometimes be more selfish due to the influences of others. The majority of my changes are the demons and the two others who have gotten control over me.

Meesa: Yes, Beast and Hate show a particularly simple characteristic to their name. But it is most common to Hate who is generally hot-headed and hates someone to the core. Also, he seems to be more of a lightweight and commonly use acrobatics. He also shows to be a typical powerhouse.

Sean: Given by the name then yes he is a powerhouse.

Meesa: As for beast, he seems to come out when your instincts are conflicting with each other. It's like a giant spark and you show gestures that you sometimes can't control him.

Sean: Yes, Beast is indeed a beast because of that but I rarely snap. Oh and each time I snap, Beast gets stronger but after that I get more resistant to snap.

Meesa: So basically you're like a volcano which can erupt at any time?

Sean: Something like that, but the others are keeping control of that and Beast doesn't mind.

Meesa: Well I guess that's all there is to it then. There's nothing more to say and it's really gotten clearer now but that's all for the readers to understand.

Sean: Yes, that's because the author moved to third person and will thus have to explain certain characteristics for the individual ocs he made. It won't be long however and he will be done with this. But he never gets tired of the main story and will likely continue until then.

Meesa: Alright! Let's end this everyone! It was fun and all! Come on!

* * *

><p><em>Thus ended the question and answer portion which included the character profile updates. We will now return to the original timeline of the story. See ya!<em>


	32. Chapter 25

__Now with the continuation of the Hinoki Arc. Sean is still injured and is still wearing a cast due to his reckless attack skill on Hinoki. Both Keima and Sean are confronted by Kusunoki and are brought to the school rooftop where Keima can clearly see a gigantic Hinoki. Both Sean and Kusunoki are oblivious to this fact and Keima is standing there in shock due to Sean's ignorance of his conquest.__

* * *

><p>God vs Giant vs Masters<p>

Act 2

Kusunoki and Sean go on how they perceive Hinoki as an admirable person. She was strong and funny… she knew many things that others don't know off (Sean is somewhat of an exception). However, the dojo was too small for a big idealist like Hinoki which caused constant quarrels with their strict master and father. And so, Hinoki left the dojo on the day of Kusunoki and Sean's Middle School Graduation. During this time, their father took in Sean as the next supposed heir to the Kasuga Dojo. However, the two disappeared on one occasion when they went to train to foreign lands.

"Are you listening, Keima!" Kusunoki punches Keima square at the face because he wasn't responding.

"W-What happened? I felt like I've been sent away for a few days…" Is his only worry.

"E… enough of that! Why did I even bother speaking with you!" Kusunoki asked herself as Sean sighed, it was the usual way how Kusunoki acts around people.

"Do you know… what Hinoki-san is hiding?" Keima asked as the two fell silent.

"I don't clearly know… just… when I sparred with her, I felt that she was somehow different from before… however… if I were to ask Ane-ue about this… she wouldn't answer me…" The two then turned to a flinching Sean; he scratches the back of his head and sighs.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't felt anything during the spar. As Kusunoki has experienced, I also felt that there was something wrong with Hinoki, also, before we fought, I also saw something with her gestures but I tried to ignore it most of the time." The two were surprised because this was news to them, but, to Sean who doesn't think this was a serious matter just sighed.

"Listen, I may be able to see certain twitches and gestures, but they aren't accurately telling me if it was a long term problem or a short term problem. Besides, if I went to talk about it with her, she would try her best to conceal it even better. She tried doing so in the past… but it's quite a surprise that she has let her guard down when she saw me." Sean once again sighed; he was confused of Hinoki's actions and doesn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time, he was genuinely worried of Hinoki and it wasn't a good thing.

"Captain, Sean-kun, leave this to me… I'll find a way to do something about it!" Keima declared to the two of them as they glance at each other.

"As if I could! Find a way? What do you plan to do!" Kusunoki asked as she grabbed Keima by his Cravat.

"Even though you ran away from me immediately, you have quite some enthusiasm concerning Ane-ue! Am I that interesting!" She asked as she tightens her hold on him.

"But… he understands one thing, Kusunoki-sempai." The two look at Sean who changed into the devilish Kohai.

"You strived to become a man… to chase after your older sister… to continue the dojo in Hinoki-chan's stead…" If only he was wearing an eye patch, Sean would have been even more convincing as a naughty Kohai. But it still succeeded, as Kusunoki was blushing and denying about it. She whiplashed Keima to the fence and went on her way, only to stop to tell a few words.

"That was because… I was weak… I was desperate…" As Keima laid there in the ground, Sean smiled grew into a smirk, he has a devilish plan in that brain of his.

* * *

><p>*The next day at the Dojo*<p>

Sean came in today still wearing his usual attire for martial arts training. However, he still wore the cast on his right hand and this caused many of the students to get worried.

"Hey, Sean! You shouldn't exhaust yourself! You should take rest!" Hinoki yelled as Sean ignored her, he was doing a one-hand push-ups and he is getting near to his objective.

"Shut up, Hinoki! I-I'm fine! T-This is nothing!" Of course, due to the pain, he was sweating a lot and he cannot help but pant for every time he does a single push-up.

"What are you all looking at! If you all have time to stare at my muscles, then why don't you guys go and do 10 laps around the mountain!" He yelled as they all made a run for it so that they would not be in the mercy of Sean's wrath.

"__Though I never thought I would be using a cast I was sure as hell as surprised to find out that I used too much of it. My right hand hurts more than what I normally expected, the others are also complaining how it was too reckless of me to have used a skill without a guaranteed success.__" Sean was contemplating over what had happened to his hand. He was doing some meditation on his own, he cannot recover fast enough for his hand to be useful for a while, and unless something big happens, he cannot go and do investigation.

"__We aren't really that of the regenerating type, Sean. The darkness does offer a few solutions but I doubt you would like it.__" Benedict informs Sean as he mentally nodded.

"__No use crying over spilled milk, though I could just use Apathy again to block it… it would only bring problems for others. I have to bear this pain for a while, until it has fully recovered.__" He told him as Sean made a stance.

"Dragon Squall!" A huge amount of chi was blasted in-front of him as it fades away as soon as it made a distance of 10 meters.

"__A one handed chi release isn't going to bring a lot of momentum to my chi waves. I have better put this time to put some of my skills to good use.__" As he thought that, the others are once again observing Sean's prowess in his training as if he wasn't injured at all. Impressed, the others competed against him and did a lot of training. However, Keima and Hinoki were the only ones fooling around.

* * *

><p>*Sometime around dusk*<p>

"Look, look, Keima, Sean-kun!" Hinoki called the two people who she likes messing with which caught their attention. Sean has done well with his training and has gotten used to doing more kicks and relying more on his left hand to do attacks.

"What is it, Hinoki-chan?" Of course, because of the training, he has calmed down somewhat.

"It's an advertisement about me in the magazine I worked on!" She informed him as the two got close and checked it.

"Beautiful, right?" Though Sean nodded Keima made a remark about the use of make-up and asked if it was another person.

"Eh?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you two also want to try on some make-up? Though I always knew Sean-kun had a girly face, I also find yours to be quite cute! You would look great!" She declared as she forced Keima to put on make-up. Sean was already used to her antics and didn't resist.

* * *

><p>*Sometime at night*<p>

After the transformation, Sean sighed at his image. He was forced to let his hair be glossy and smooth which made it go straight like a Hime's*. His face is significantly pale thanks to Hinoki's poweder. His lips, which was naturally light pink appealed well in his appearance as a trap. It was further cemented by Sean's red eyes which were gleaming from the light. The others were so shocked to find this other side of Sean and it caused some to think he was actually a girl. (Hime means Princess oh and there really is a Hime-style hair)

"Not one word." He told them as he went to remove the make-up. He left the situation as it was even though it will bring headaches at a later future.

* * *

><p>*During the time Keima continues the event with Hinoki, Sean and Kusunoki are having a talk*<p>

"Damn it, I really hated it when Hinoki-chan uses make up on me…" Sean was grumbling by himself as Kusunoki slowly approached him.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked without even looking back, Kusunoki reluctantly sat right next to him.

"I assume that you already know what I came to you for." Kusunoki said as Sean nodded; it was about something they did during the summer.

"Is this what Zou-dono* trained me for? Is it for me to engage in combat with Ane-ue?" She asked as Sean was still silent. (Zou means Hate)

"I guess it really is… I haven't thought that it would have been so soon… Kusunoki. I know it may seem cruel but I believe that it would have been inevitable to clash with Hinoki-chan." Kusunoki nodded, she didn't actually expect for her training to bear fruit so soon.

"You have to bear with it, Kusunoki. It will be soon, you have to do what you can… to help her through with this." He told her as he stood up.

"I don't have the right to do anything, I feel so useless in this situation… if only I can meddle with you-" Kusunoki placed a finger at his lips and smiled.

"What you have done is enough… the rest is up to me, Sean." She then proceeded to give Sean a kiss which caught him off guard, however, Kusunoki pulled in deeper into the kiss and made Sean wave his hands… but soon he was engulfed by her kiss and caressed her hair which she loved.

"Ano… that was…?" He was playing dumb but he cannot ignore it… his face is red, his heart is beating faster, and his thoughts are making him confused. Kusunoki on the other hand smiled.

"Just a little good luck charm~" She winked and went off leaving a flustered Sean.

"…wait so she likes me like that!" The other inside of Sean face palmed. They knew that Sean's an idiot when it comes to love but this just takes the cake!

"_How stupid can you get! Of course she likes you!_" All of them yelled to him mentally, more so to the voices of Hate, Ramon, and Liam.

"_For the longest time since I've known you, she had a small crush on you since you were young!" _Liam yelled at him as Sean was confused.

"_I felt her dangerous glares when you spent more time with Hinoki! It was so scary! I barely even slept and constantly kept one eye open just in case!" _Ramon informed as Sean did remembered that he felt like one eye was out of light for a brief period.

"_When I took over the training I felt an uncertain air of anger and jealousy, it kept me thinking why but now I know the reason." _As Hate was informing Sean about his experience the others are preparing to leave a powerful message to Sean's thick head.

"_She loves you dammit!" _There yells were so powerful that Sean was send flying from inside the dojo. His eyes were twirling and he had trouble getting up, the others gave a pitiful sigh to Kusunoki for loving an idiot like him.

"..." Silence, it was the golden answer that Sean can come up with but his expressions give him away. He gave a nervous smile and his face is flustered, his eyes are still twirling and his heart is beating fast. The others once again sighed, but this time it was for their host.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot! Hot water- I got hot water in my eyes!" Keima's shrieks of pain can be heard even from within the dojo, it caught the attention of everyone and went towards the scene.

"What are you babbling about!" By the time Sean came into the scene, Kusunoki was already there. Sean hid behind the shadows and observed the scene.

"What are you whispering about in the middle of the night?" She asked as she ordered for Keima to go home. Keima understands and will leave immediately after.

"I'll go home right away~" He then turned to the window of the bathroom which was really strange. That's when he started to talk to someone and 'that' someone answered him.

"Go home! Go home!" Hinoki ordered from within the bathroom and Keima complied as he stepped outside the shadows. Sean went back inside the dojo and was about to leave but I was bumped into Kusunoki at the way out.

"Sean! You forgot this!" It was a scarf, the scarf his sister made. He can still feel the warmth from within the scarf as he puts it around my neck. He felt the touch of the love of his sister which was in the very wool which his sister used. A light blush can be seen and Kusunoki also blushed as he looked really handsome.

"Well, see you later, Sean!" She then went back inside with an embarassed face, Sean waved her goodbye as he turns around and leaves, unbeknownst to him of a witness who can easily misunderstand the scene.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Keima came in today with both his sister and his best friend to the Dojo. Sean immediately went to work with the other disciples along with Kusunoki who was turning a shade of red every time she glances or if he notices. Keima found it very odd and wanted to know more of their relationship but it would have to wait as he had to talk with a sulking Hinoki.

"Keima!" She immediately recognizes him as she looked around to find the two lovebirds training the diciples.

"What should I do? My body doesn't want to change back to normal~~~" She informs him as he got up by using the ladder. Keima thought this might be because of the runaway spirit but still wonders why Sean cannot see her like this, however, he decided not to tell him or he might jeopardize his conquest.

"Wah~ She's really big!" Elsea pointed out her concerns as Keima notices. It made him even more puzzled however.

"The host of runaway spirits, devils and buddies are able to." She informed him as Keima nodded.

"I see, now leave." He ordered as Elsea pouted and went behind a tree.

"Hinoki-san, It's bad to stay like this. We should do something about it for now." He suggested as Elsea magically made clothes appear for her to use.

"Clothes! Where did you get such big ones?" She asked as Keima told her a lie and was given awkward memories of the same dress during Kusunoki's conquest. [Not to be a hypocrite or anything but that is the exact same dress Elsea made for Kusunoki during her date with Keima. Also, it seems the author just liked to return the same frilly dress to Hinoki for some nostalgia.]

"Arigatou, I can finally move again..." She thanked her as she wore the clothes.

"Ano... I'd like to put on some make up..."

"It would be better, if you don't put any on." Keima told her as it would be too difficult a task to give her make up.

"So, in exchange for the clothes... I'd like to hear your story, Hinoki-san." He went to seat along side her at the roof.

"In the beginning, one part of my body grew bigger, now and then... but no one in my surroundings reacted... so I just thought it was my imagination. I wondered if I wasn't just exhausted. That was also the reason I came back to Japan. And that was when my entire body began to grow big... and the likes of you, who could see it, showed up..." As she shared her side of the story, Keima began to think and thought that this might be good but has doubts in his heart as for the incident with the lantern from a few days back, that's when Hinoki's stomach began to growl.

"Oh, sorry I hadn't had any breakfast this morning!" It seemed Sean heard it and was confused when the others question why he was hungry. This made Sean ponder for a bit but dismissed it as a small growl he could hear and left the students to eat some of his rice balls.

"Let's also eat breakfast, I'll go and buy something." Keima left to go and buy food as Hinoki flustered at how reliable Keima was becoming.

"It won't be long now..." As Keima left, Hinoki heard Sean talking to himself as she peaked at him from inside the dojo.

"I can most certainly tell that my mastery of the Kasuga-style of martial arts is at its max... but it won't belong for me to pass it to someone..." Hinoki was confused as she looked on at the expressionless face of Sean who talked like an old man but his expression didn't change.

"Really, why must it be that I had this contract with me." He puts his hand on his neck using his right hand as he was holding a rice ball at the other. Hinoki observed what was he trying to get as her eyes caught something... out of place.

"This thing... it really irritates me... but it cannot be helped... I will forget this dojo soon... and I won't ever be able to remember the martial art. But I hope _she _can do this on her own now. I have no longer have any regrets... my promise with him is almost complete." As he ate his rice ball and turned around to leave, his eyes met with Hinoki's, however, only Hinoki can see Sean and Sean cannot see her. But at that very moment, she saw something within Sean's eyes which were as clear as the dark sky at night, it showed a feeling of deep sadness but deep within that sadness is a little light which shown brightly in the middle of his pupil. It intrigued Hinoki but Sean got ever close outside the dojo as she quickly got back to her position to hide.

"_W-What's going on! S-Sean-kun is acting really weird today... it's almost as if he was going to meet his death bed..._" Hinoki couldn't help but blush, his face was really alluring and charming despite having girly features. Hinoki made it outside opposite of the dojo where Kusunoki and Sean are training the other disciples. Keima returned with about 250 hamburgers in hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through the trouble of buying these for me, but this kind of food is really for huge woman!" Hinoki was really offended by this but Keima cannot help it because of the budget*. [It was never specified if it was the Dojo's budget or his but I'm gonna guest it was his, however, it would be hilarious if it was the dojo's budget!]

"You don't have to eat them if you have to." He offered but it would be such a waste and she knew that.

"I'll eat it!" But as soon as she was about to grab one it just got pass her.

"Huh... I can't touch them. I can't eat if I can't grab them..." Here's a brief explanation, because Hinoki is only experiencing a weak giant state, her body is actually ethereal while her real body is still the same but Hinoki doesn't know this or experiences this due to her belief that she really is gigantic. Keima has taken this opportunity to make an event which will help him in his conquest.

"Okay, ahh! I'll throw them inside, if you open your mouth." Once again, Hinoki was offended by this but Keima told her otherwise.

"I, I get it..." She then opened her mouth but the moment was ruined by Kusunoki.

"Ane-ue!" She called out.

"What are you doing? Sitting in a place like this... it will soon be time for practice, so please get inside." She then went back in to prepare her disciples for a spar with Shifu which they fear will end badly for them. On the other hand, Keima was still in thought.

"Keima... don't tell her... please make sure... to not tell Kusunoki anything... nor Sean-kun." Keima was silent but he cannot make any promises.

"Hinoki-san, would you like to hang out with me?" He asked hoping for a change of scenery.

"How about going to the sea? In your current condition we'll get there very fast." Keima was being soft to her and she gladly accepted the offer and offered to have him ride on her shoulder but he declined because he knew he might just pass through her. On the other hand, Sean was beating the hell out of the disciples while showing no mercy.

"Rising Uppercut plus Heaven's Assault!" Sean landed an uppercut to his opponent and quickly followed it up with a powerful axe kick to the skull which immediately sent his opponent to the floor. The others looked on, shaking in fear. Sean was especially merciless today for some unknown reason.

"Get up! If you want to continue this battle, then get up and show me your prowess!" He ordered his opponent as he immediately got up and go for an attack on him. Sean backed away a bit by bending his back in order to dodge a kick and immediately made a low kick to make his opponent fall back to the floor.

"Is this what you got! How pathetic! I know many others who can handle this level of fighting! And they are mostly gangsters or delinquents!" As he insulted his opponent, he received a massive kick to his chin as he was sent flying. The others were surprised and so was the attacker as Sean landed to the floor.

"Heh, that's more like it! Come, let's continue!" The disciples are beginning to understand their Shifu more as each one of them fought with him. He would receive a blow or a kick a couple of times and praised them immediately after. They all knew that their shifu was sending a message to them using his fist and they immediately understood. On the other hand, Keima and Hinoki were enjoying themselves by the sea.

"The town... was small..." Hinoki spoke out.

"That's natural, right? Because you are so big now." He pointed out.

"Although the town... was really big when I was a child." Anyone can relate to this especially if it is connected to their childhood.

"At the moment... no matter what it is... I see it as something small... sometimes... even myself..." Keima looked at her as a small gust came blowing their hair.

"Why did you come back, Hinoki-san? Why did you, despite loving flashy things... came back to this small town..." Silence came as the gust blew their hair and a bit of sand comes by.

"Didn't you leave the dojo... because you couldn't cope with this small world?" Keima asked as he looked the other way. Hinoki got up and looked down on him.

"Yes... I won't... end up in this small place! I am... different from Kusunoki!" She declared as Keima began to put the pieces together. Hinoki ran but Keima stood there and came to a conclusion. He then thought if Sean knew anything about this... he hadn't exactly been paying any heed to Sean's presence for it may have ruined his conquest! But now, he may come to regret it as he may have ended the conquest much sooner!

"_I just saw the ending! I'll head back to the dojo!_" As the three people who are connected by the fate of Kasuga, Keima runs and heads for the dojo in order to put an end to Hinoki's struggle. Little did he know or as to anyone amongst the Kasuga practitioners of the impending danger that comes ever so close to sending Hinoki into the deep abyss and reawaken the runaway spirit within her.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>This was incredibly long and it took a while too because I've been playing some MMORPGs for a while now and some stuff. I'll continue on with the climax and the ending of Hinoki's arc. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all will be come in just as Sean planned.<em>


	33. Chapter 26

_Finally, we are almost at the end of this long journey with Hinoki and we now learned of her struggles. The struggles are further revealed in this chapter than the last two chapter arcs to emphasize more on the drama. Hopefully, it will be all to your liking._

* * *

><p>God vs Giant vs Masters<p>

Act 3

Keima rushes back to the dojo as he orders Elsea to keep an eye on Hinoki. On the other hand, Sean has praised the disciples about their progress and told them that they will soon be good enough to be a master which they denied won't happen soon. Sean laughed and told them that he will have the someone inherit the dojo very soon, which to their surprise, wasn't him. Sean was never the original heir to the Kasuga-style and is only one because of his mastery. The others wanted to know more but Sean raised his hand and the others were silent.

"I'll be going to take some time for myself, all of you can take some rest. I'll return and declare the new heir to the dojo." He then went for a bit of a run. Not soon after, Keima came in exhausted calling out to Kusunoki. Since he came late and he was extremely exhausted he laid there in rest.

* * *

><p>*Elsea's Watch*<p>

On the other hand, Hinoki was wandering amidst the town while Elsea was closely observing her every move. She noticed that she was moving away from the dojo and it made her worried for her Nii-sama.

"_Even though I'm like this... no one reacts... just as if... I wasn't even here..." _She looks back hoping that Keima was following her.

"_That Keima guy, he isn't chasing after me... what about him? His just a mere follower!" _She was clearly disappointed even though she doesn't know this herself.

"_Looking like this... I'll also get fired from my job... what should I do?" _Even at a time like this, she was getting worried about her job. Sean won't help her this time since she knew that he has to look after the dojo... and her little sister. This irritated her so much, Sean was just like the little brother she never had... but today and the past few days show that he has changed. He was a lot more different from back then... as if he was already surpassing his days of youth.

"Ane-eue!" The voice of Kusunoki surprised Hinoki as she looked at the building where her sister was at.

"What happened... this appearance?" Elsea was also surprised to meet with Kusunoki at this city since she knew that she was training with Sean and her disciples.

"Kusunoki!" Hinoki spoke out in shock to find her there and that she can see her. Elsea was hiding herself at the corner of a building as she was also surprised that Kusunoki can see her.

"Kusunoki, I... my body grew big and it won't return to normal..." She informed her as she looked away.

"I thought that something was strange after you returned... is this the reason?" She asked as Hinoki asked what to do.

"When will you decide to stop causing trouble for me? You trash of a sister." Hinoki's shock was shown all over her face as Kusunoki continues.

"Always just coming at me with these selfish issues... you, have you ever considered your little sister's feelings?" The face of Hinoki is now filling up with guilt.

"Because you ran away from the dojo, I was forced to take over with kempo! I abandoned femininity and became a man! Give me... my life back!" She demanded as Hinoki was at a lost for words.

"That was... because Kusunoki... Kusunoki was looking up to me..." Her heart was in unimaginable pain, maybe far worse than what Sean had to go through to awaken his Hate deep inside him. This was too much for the delicate state she was in and Elsea knew it, but all she can do is observe and hope that Kusunoki stops.

"I'm not sure if this is because you wish for a great career... and if this might help people start speaking about you," She gently puts a palm on her hand as she looks at Hinoki.

"But an older sister that looks... like a monster is a dishonor." If only Hinoki saw her wicked smile, she would immediately notice that this person wasn't her, that she wasn't the real Kusunoki.

"Someone like you, can just die!" That was the turning point of Hinoki as the fake has unleashed the power of the run away spirit from deep inside her.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Kasuga Dojo*<p>

Keima finally found Kusunoki in a compromising scene but shook it off and had her immediately changed so that she may meet with her sister. Kusunoki was reluctant at first as she was naked but, with Keima's words, changed her mind.

"Wah!"

"What is that!" Keima heard screams of terror from outside and immediately dragged Kusunoki outside to check out what was going on even though Kusunoki was still in the middle of changing.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

It wasn't only the human world who had problems but also Hell's Hades Department. Their head officer ordered for all available Chiefs in the area to help control the situation. On the other hand...

* * *

><p>*Interpol Agency Building*<p>

"Holy Saint Peter! Is Godzilla back to take revenge on Mt. Fuji!" Sam asked as he looked outside to witness a scene which was really off what Godzilla is. Hinoki was wandering on the city amidst the debris which was left behind in her wake.

"Sunnava... what the hell is going on!" Takai who was disturbed from his duties in making advance technology so the monstrosity that is Hinoki. The others soon came after with surprise and shock.

"Looks like it is finally time." All of the members of Black Wing turned and met Sean who was unwrapping his cast around his right hand.

"What do you mean? Are you involve in this again!" Ryan asked as Hinoki destroyed his favorite cafe shop.

"Before I was even involve, I was already involve in it, right? May it be something completely unrelated or if it may be related, matters not to me. I will always answer the call of someone in need of help. And that girl you claim is a monster... is calling out to me for help!" Sean declared as the members looked closely at the girl and noticed something odd about her.

"Gomenasai... gomenasai..." That's right, she was crying and the rest of the members can't deny it!

"B-But what should we do? With our current technology, we cannot help her out! We will be squashed before we know it!" Alfred reasoned as Sean gave a sigh.

"Everyone, this is a red alert. I want everyone, except for Sekai and Ryan, to go and help evacuate everyone from her path. Go now! We cannot lose more lives if things get out of hand!" He ordered as the members understood and deployed to help evacuate the citizens. Sekai and Ryan came up to Sean awaiting his orders.

"You two, come with me! I only know of one person who can explain this disaster to us!" He declared as they nodded and took a motorcycle, a red mustang for Sean, and drove all the way to the city in haste.

However, news about Hinoki's form was immediately spread through out the media. Interpol can no longer deny that it was in deed a giant life form. However, this didn't stop them from evacuating the citizens and taking them to shelters as they make a plan to try and communicate with the life form known as Hinoki.

"Hinoki! I'll be with you right away!" As Keima yelled out, Sean's red mustang came out from seemingly out of no where and Ryan's motorcycle not far behind. Sean swiftly parked his car in front of Keima who was too close to getting himself hit by it.

"Keima, explain now, what's going on? Is she Hinoki-chan!" Sean demanded from Keima as he shakes him.

"Calm-Calm down! L-Let me explain!" Sean let's go of him as he awaits for an answer. Keima took a deep breath and explained everything to them about Hinoki's struggles.

"I have to help her... she can't get out on her own anymore..." These words made Sean serious than ever before as he gave a glance at Kusunoki as she nodded.

"Katsuragi, I will, come with you." She declared as Keima nodded. Sean gave Keima his two-way radio transceiver and showed him his.

"I will take care of everything at the city, you two will go and do what you must to stop Hinoki. I trust that the two of you know what to do... and also, Keima-san." Keima looked up and saw Sean's piercing clear eyes.

"Next time, put your trust in me and tell me these things. I am also involve in all of this. The Kasuga family... is entrusted to me and only me alone. I don't want you to hide things from me involving them." Sean declared as he sits upon his mustang and started the engine.

"Let's meet again later once this is all over." He then went down the dojo and made his way to help evacuate the citizens as Ryan and Sekai follow close behind.

* * *

><p>*District Chief Meeting*<p>

On the other hand, Haqua and a few other runaway spirit squad district chiefs were having a meeting on what to do with the level 4 Weiss. Nora, who was arrogant about her abilities, wanted the others to leave and leave things to her hands. On the other hand, Haqua reasoned that the government issued the command and they had no choice of the matter. Nora's district members were dealing with the matter at hand but she gave out reckless orders. She was, however, restrained by both Haqua and another district chief.

"Please wait!" Elsea came in just in time to tell them that her Nii-sama will take care of everything leaving a disapproving look on their faces. On the other hand, Mari was trying to contact both Sean, Elsea, and Keima and inform them about this situation and evacuate but to no avail.

"Katsuragi, what the heck is this!" She asked as they were wrapped up by the Hagoromo.

"We are going to Hinoki! Nobody can see us while we are in this Hagoromo." He informed her as they pass through the defenses of the military.

"Why are you so calm in this situation... who... are you?" Kusunoki asked as Keima was no ordinary person.

"I'll tell you about that afterward! Saving Hinoki is right now our first priority!" He said as Kusunoki agreed but Keima knew that she will forget about everything after this conquest. They then met up with Hinoki, as Kusunoki was about to call out to her, Keima told her not to just yet.

"Hinoki!" Keima came out first as he desperately tried to call out to her which he succeeded.

"Ke... Keima... baka!" Hinoki slammed her fist near Keima's position which caused a small tremor and made the reporters and the military back away from her.

"Wa, wait Hinoki! There was a reason why I didn't come!" Keima yelled as Hinoki briefly stops her actions.

"I left to get this medicine!" He yelled as Hinoki was confused. At that moment, the Hagoromo turned into a capsule pill.

"Yes, a medicine capable of shrinking your body!"

"Medicine? What kind of medicine?" Hinoki asked as she looked desperately at Keima.

"You'll return to normal if you swallow it! I'll insert it, so open your mouth!" As the whole of Maijima City watches Hinoki on. Sean was watching the scenes unfold at the top of a building.

"Ryan Omazaki, Mistress Sekai, I have a favor to ask..." Sean turned around and gave them a look which caught them by surprise. Sean was... crying... as if he was scared of something.

"W-What is it, Sean-kun?" Ryan asked as Sekai hugged Ryan's arm. Though Sean was crying, he was ignoring it, he wasn't even blinking, just letting the tears flow by on his face.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked as they listen closely, but as soon as they heard his request, they immediately declined.

"No way! I cannot do that so suddenly!" Ryan tried to reason with him but Sean's eyes just continued to cry... it left them speechless and they agreed on the condition that Sean doesn't die from his plan.

"Okay, I swear I won't die, I swear it! J-Just... just be ready and do it upon my signal." He ordered as Ryan was confused, Sean wasn't one to use a signal before.

"What signal?" He asked as Sean showed his Dark Wings.

"You'll know it when you see it..." He then glided down as the two look on at the edge and saw Sean flying. They were both shocked and surprised that Sean had wings and could fly... but now they knew what they will look for when the need to execute the order is signaled.

* * *

><p>*Inside Hinoki's Gap of the Heart*<p>

"Kusunoki... sorry... from here onwards... your strength is required! It's impossible to settle this on my own anymore..." Keima told her as Kusunoki's face was full of concern for her sister as they traveled inside her.

"Katsuragi... what kind of place is this?" Kusunoki asked as Keima was just silent. For the first time in his life, he was witnessing what was inside of a runaway spirit. However, as they continued, the scenery changed and revealed dojo in the middle of what seems like water and the sky.

"Ah, Ane-ue!" Kusunoki ran towards her but was abruptly stopped by the child Hinoki.

"It was... fun back then..." The young one said as Kusunoki's leg was grabbed as she flinched and moved his leg only to reveal Hinoki in a distressed state.

"Kusunoki... you... killed me..." She declared as she was immediately brought down by Hinoki as she kept her hand around her neck and was drowning her.

"Hinoki! What are you doing!" Keima quickly acted and tried to stop her but he was pushed away. This bought Kusunoki time to escape and breath air again.

"Ane-ue, what are you doing!" She asked out of instinct as she coughed.

"Kusuoki... you got strong... Kusunoki... you... already know, right... that... you are... stronger... than me..." The memory of their last match was brought up. "That is... how you lost our match... on purpose! So that you wouldn't shame me in front of anyone."

"Why do I... need to receive sympathy from my little sister..." The whole area was enveloping with darkness as Hinoki continues her assault.

"Ane-ue... please stop! You're not the kind of person who would do something like this..." She begged but Hinoki was being blinded by her insecurity.

"Something like this? What... do you actually know about me! Your respect... scared me..." The moments of her life and the troubles she had are brought back.

"I couldn't betray your expectations... I always... had to different from others... always... had to appeal with something special." Sean knew of this way back then... because he was in the same situation... however, he was already on the spot... and saving Hinoki took him some time and preparations.

"After leaving the dojo... I did many things... no matter what it was, I never stuck with it for long... there was actually... not a single thing I really wanted to do..." Sean helped her from that time onward even though he knew it will lead to nothing. But he still hoped that she could find something... but in all those years... it was all in vain.

"For what purpose, for whose sake do I live for...? But... I couldn't stop... your eyes were watching me... and yet... despite... struggling..." The time she first came back and witnessed Kusunoki's change... changed her as well...

"My younger sister became an imposing, elegant figure before I knew it... and surpassed me..." That was the time where she punched the lantern and as they were talking, she punched her also.

"Onee-chan, stop it... stop..." Kusunoki was crying now but she wouldn't expect that Hinoki would strangle her instead.

"During childhood... I was a human, who has tried as best as she could. Only a bit better at Kempo than others... I've really... had enough of that respect!" Tears came out from the shadows of her eyes, they were flowing like a stream filled with sadness and defeat.

"I can't even return to the dojo... I have no place to return... nor a place to go..." Silence... something which is out of place in this scenario as a transmission was made by Sean.

"Keima, come in. Are you there?" He asked as Keima was still down on the floor.

"If I had known... I would have been happy to be normal... I would have been glad to not get stronger..." As Hinoki said that Sean yelled again from the transceiver and this time Keima answered.

"Sean! This is a problem! Kusunoki is losing her will to save her sister!" He declared as Sean thinks for a moment.

"What's she doing? Hinoki I mean." Keima replied that she was about to choke her.

"Give her a crosschop to the neck and give the transceiver to Kusunoki. Just buy me enough time, I will handle the rest from there." Keima nodded and attacked Hinoki as he dropped the transceiver to Kusunoki as he tried to restrain Hinoki.

"Kusunoki, keep your act together!" Sean yelled as Kusunoki was coughing and picked up the transceiver.

"S-Sean-kun... Onee-chan... she... I-!"

"Kusunoki! Listen! Calm down, don't let her deceive you!" Kusunoki was shocked but Sean continued anyways.

"Your sister's heart was stolen by a demon! Hinoki was asking for help from you! Otherwise, show wouldn't have returned to the dojo!" He yelled as Kusunoki was still crying, Keima was receiving the beating of his lifetime from Hinoki during all this conversation.

"Remember, Kusunoki, you have to save Hinoki, it wasn't only her who suffered under those illusions! You... and me too... all of us struggled too fought against this demons for a long time!" As Sean was trying to connect with Kusunoki's spirit, outside, the Weiss has gotten stronger and has finally gotten free control over it's host.

"Ha!" Kusunoki gave Hinoki a strong right punch as she holds the transceiver on her other hand.

"I... finally get it... Sean-kun..." Though not there, Sean was clearly smiling and so was Kusunoki even though she was still crying.

"Get away from Onee-chan... you devil!" She yelled as Sean continues.

"Things are getting out of hand from this side, but I can take care of it. Remember Kusunoki, don't make the same mistake I made back then... I had the choice to stop her... but I was blinded by the belief that things will turn our fine." The District Chiefs and their members were trying their best to stop the Weiss from going forward. Hinoki gave a punch of her own but this time she blocked it but was still send back due to the force.

"I know, Sean... I-I will try what I can..." She replied as Sean laughed.

"When all of this is over, let's go back to the dojo... and celebrate... tonight let me make my famous daifuku*." He declared as Kusunoki smiled now full of determination in her eyes. She then throws the transceiver to Keima who was silent. [Daifuku is a type of Wagashi, to learn more please look it up at Wikipedia.]

"I'm looking forward to it." She declared as Hinoki was trudging close to her.

"Go... go away..."

"Onee-chan! Stop it!" She was once again slammed down to the ground as she was getting pummeled by her.

"I don't want to be an older sister anymore!" She declared.

"Hate... me! Tell me... that I'm a failure... say it!" Kusunoki grabber her left hand and locked it around her right arm.

"No... I won't... I won't... say anything... like I hate you..." She then looked up showing her true and honest feelings.

"I love you! I love you, Onee-chan..." Hate, during the times Sean wasn't available to train Kusunoki, taught her how to counteract the hatred of her sister. She taught her how to stop the darkness... and save her from that deep abyss.

"Those eyes... are painful for me!" As she was about to attack, Kusunoki gave her a powerful thrust which dispelled her shadowy cloak.

"I also! Suffered! I wasn't strong... a crybaby... weak... I wanted to become... like Onee-chan... I had to... get strong!" She then drag her down this time as she prepares to finish it.

"Don't lose so faint-heartedly... Onee-chan!" She then landed her strongest punch as she sent a message with it, this was the culmination of her experience with Sean as her master. Her message of love was so strong that it completely dispelled her shroud of darkness as Kusunoki stood there tired and battered and still crying...

"You stupid idiot... even though I told you not to expect anything out of me... what a stubborn, little sister..." Hinoki was also tired but unlike her sister, she was shaking and also deep in a bit of blood.

"I... I am... Kasuga Hinoki! I am not a woman who needs to be lectured by her younger sister!" She declared as she tried to stand up.

"I... I will live... by my standards! I don't care about my little sister's wishes! I still haven't lost... come, bring it on!" She declared as she laughed and gave a weak punch as Kusunoki caught her.

"_The presence of others can make people suffer... and yet... they can't live alone... everyone... needs someone..." _A wise observation as Keima looks at the two sisters who are finally free of this fate.

* * *

><p>*Outside*<p>

"Holy hell! That things turned into a gigantic bird! And I'm not making a joke!" Sam yelled as Hinoki's runaway spirit was removed. This was left to the district chief to take on, Sean looks on from a distance as they try to take it down... but to no avail.

"_Guess it was a bad idea to leave this to them... I will take things from here!_" Sean declared as he released his own dark energy which the Weiss noticed and followed.

"SCREEEECCHH!" It gave Sean a heavy punch as he somehow manages to stop it using his left hand, he then released his wings which was the signal and Ryan immediately summons a lot of bamboo to surround the creature.

"This is for Kasuga!" Sean declared as he let go of its fist and jumped to a bamboo which bended to it's max.

"True Ancient Martial Art Kasuga-Style Life and Death Technique: Forest Clearance!" Sean declared as the bamboo launched Sean towards the monster and punched it, he immediately landed on another bamboo which was also bending to it's max.

"I can't believe I am saying this... but I am so glad I ate all that ramen this summer!" He declared as he was launched once again and sent another punch. Sean did this same routine by about 100 times and each time his attacks become more powerful. But as each time he lands to a bamboo, it will immediately be cut down for bending to it's max has caused it to be cut down thus the name Forest Clearance but it was enough to weaken the thing.

"Kyaaaahhhh!" It screeched in pain as Sean immediately hid behind a building as someone captured the Weiss.

"W-What the hell!" He was shocked to find that someone pierced it to the throat and then wrapped it with a hagoromo.

"Might as well help this demon!" He said as he turned into Hate and used his chains to lock the demon down until it sized was about a balls.

"The restraining magic battle formation is not something you use to surround the opponent, but to finish it off. I wonder if they've managed to figure that out now..." Hates turns around to find the source of the voice but found no one... but it seemed too familiar to him and to Sean.

"The rest is up to you mysterious squad member!" Hate declares as he uses his wings to leave as the teacher finally captured the runaway spirit.

"I'm in the middle of a very busy term right now, I really would prefer that they didn't have me deal with an opponent of that level." She then sent a message to hell about her success.

"Sheesh... to think that there's nobody besides those feeble little girls to count on with the hunt... hell is done for." Nikaidou declares as she left to get to a teacher conference.

It didn't take long for the rest of the squad to make it and look at the container which had the runaway spirit in it. However, Elsea went to find Keima with great success as the other district chiefs are trying to find out who captured it. On the other hand, the one who caused this disaster was looming in the shadows in a fit of anger at her failure.

* * *

><p>*After that event, Sean did his word and made daifuku for the Kasugas'. Time passed and soon everyone forgot about the incident.*<p>

"It was impossible to return everything from this big incident perfectly back to normal. But Kusunoki's and Hinoki's memories were modified... afterwards, the destroyed buildings, the bamboo's that mysteriously appeared from out of no where, and the tv recordings were all erased. This is all we can do with hell's current energy level." Elsea informs the two as they played their PFP and walked together to school.

"Is your aim to create an urban legend?" Sean couldn't help but laugh at Keima's joke.

"That this happened... is my fault..." Keima was surprised by her depressed mood but Sean was thinking about another thing, it was the person he helped capture the Weiss with.

"I knew that something was weird about Kusunoki-san, just before Hinoki-san's materialization. If I had acted appropriately back then, Hinoki-san might not have materialized, perhaps. It was all due to my carelessness..." This level of attitude even worried Sean who was still depressed because of Keima who didn't tell him anything about the conquest.

"Are you ever not careless?" Keima asked.

"Then, I was even more careless! I was close to her. And in the end I wasn't able to make her fall in love with me either..." Keima struck a nerve in Sean's heart and told Keima if she did he would kill him.

"The one who saved Hinoki was Kusunoki. You didn't do a thing!" He pointed out as it was half-true.

"But you saved Kusunoki, Keima-san. If you weren't there for her, Kusunoki couldn't have helped this time. For that, we are truly grateful from the bottom of our souls." Sean bowed as did the rest of his possessors did, if it wasn't for him, Sean would have done something bad and caused a bad ending.

"Keima! Sean! Over here! I'm glad that you're here!" The three looked and found the two Kasuga sister's waiting for them at Hinoki's car.

"I just thought that it would be nice to see you again before heading back." She said as she was glad to meet up with Keima which caused Sean to be jealous and Levy to be glad.

"Heading back? Where to?" Keima asked as puts his PFP away.

"Back to work. I will say goodbye to Japan! And, I brought her to school before leaving!" She declared as she pats Kusunoki's back. Sean declared Kusunoki the night he made his famous daifuku. Both of them have no objections and Sean passed on the Kasuga's rights to Kusunoki who gladly accepted. This promoted her to master class and the disciples are both sad and happy for Kusunoki. Sean also declared his retirement that day and that he won't be using the Kasuga-Style anymore and build up his old style from the ground up. But that story is for another time...

"Ane-ue... it would have been fine to not head back right now... it would be nice if you could stay in the dojo forever..." Hinoki looked down but her spirit is back up again.

"I don't wanna! I don't want to be in that small, old dojo!" She declared using her megaphone.

"Well... it can't be helped. Because the place I live now is... the place I chose by my own free will after all." Sean couldn't help but smile in the background as she continues her talk with the four of them.

"I think that there must be something waiting for me there. I will do my best... at the place I live now." She declared as Keima was staring into space.

"And so! I will say farewell to you as well, Keima!" She yelled at him using the megaphone as Keima's eardrums must've shattered.

"Thanks to you I was not bored. Thank you."

"Kay, kay." How much does she remember? Who knows, that will be for another time.

"As thanks... I'll give you the sign of the Hinoki Dojo!" She declared as Sean laughs and Keima declines the offer.

"Aren't you happy? It's a sign filled with memories."

"Only bad memories." He pointed out sarcastically.

"Well then, here is a bonus." She then gave him a kiss then moved on to a french kiss as the others stood there in shock.

"! Ngh! NGH! GH!" Keima was flailing around as Sean's jealousy meter has reached it's breaking point which made Levy really excited.

"Katsuragi!" Kusunoki and Sean both gave Keima a powerful punch as they stopped Hinoki's advances on him.

"What the hell are you doing on your way to school!" Kusunoki yelled as Sean was planning out how to take revenge on him.

"I wonder if this bonus was a bit too much? Well, doesn't matter... Sean-kun... I want to talk with you alone." As all of their attention lies on Sean, he snaps out of his delusion on how to make Keima suffer.

"I don't wanna, if you want to talk... then let's talk right now!" Sean declared as Hinoki nodded.

"What happened to my old man... is he dead?" She asked as Sean nodded.

"He told me to look after the two of you in his stead... though it may have been late I will continue to do so until the day I no longer have any use to the Kasuga Family." He declared with such passion that it made the others stare at him in silence.

"Oh, and here's something I wanted to give to you for a while now. Hope you like it." He said as he gave her an old tape recorder.

"What's in it?"

"Who knows? I don't have a clue~" He played innocently as Hinoki rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I would accept this?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know until I gave it to you, right? Also, I've been holding that since you're old mad died. So, hope you find it quite appealing." He said as Hinoki played the tape.

"What do I think about Hinoki?" It was Kasuga their father.

"Well I think she's a stubborn idiot who likes to make an image for herself just so her sister would be proud of her." That was surprisingly accurate, is what they all thought.

"But deep down, that stubbornness is what built and made the foundations of our ancient martial arts. So, wherever she is, I am happy for her and I am hoping for her to one day return to the dojo and have a family time... just like back then. The line of the Kasuga wouldn't give up no matter what! So, on the day that she finally returns, I will tell her that I love her and tell her what a great job she has done!" He declared which moved Hinoki and lowered his bangs to hide his tears.

"Oh, why are you asking again?" Kasuga asked.

"Because I am recording this just in case. Your so stubborn that you might die in this war! So I made this just in case! So if the possibility she does return and your dead then I will give this to her in the future!" After Sean's declaration, Kasuga gasped and yelled for him to erase the tape as yelling, screaming, and gunshots were heard as the rest stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm surprised you came back alive." Hinoki complimented.

"I'm surprised that even though I received two burns, five gunshot wounds, 3 broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a black eye, that I'm still here standing and alive unlike him!" He then laughs which caused the others to be awkward.

"Then, Kusunoki, stay well." She told her as she drove away.

"Eh? Ane-ue!" She called out to her but no one can stop her now. She has moved on at her own pace and with her own motivation of her own free will. On the other hand, Kusunoki pats Sean's back.

"So, Sean-kun, is it fine not to tell her about what happened?" She asked as the other two were surprised as Sean shook his head.

"It's better this way, it may be true that she doesn't remember in her head... but she will continue to remember with her heart. Don't doubt it, the human heart is a powerful force to be reckoned with." He smiled and went off with a smile on his face, on the other hand, Keima was left at the mercy of Kusunoki who has only remembered Hinoki's conquest.

"I'm not going to let you go this time! I'm going to make a man out of this wimpy body!" She declared as he cursed Sean for leaving her to him as he can swear that he is laughing from a distance. On the other hand, our little devil is still troubled that she hasn't done anything to help but that is for the next chapter to be written on.

To be contined...

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the end of the Hinoki arc. You guys might be wondering what was going on right? Here's an explanation:<em>

_The Fate of Kasuga:_

_Since Kasuga died on the war and left Sean to look after his daughters, Sean was left with a burden to look after them while collecting money to pay for his debt. He couldn't give them the burden of his financial status and moved back to the Katsuragis. Until this very day, he still felt a little responsible for the Kasugas._

_Kusunoki was left with the burden of being the next heir to the dojo and was abandoned by both his sister and Sean. She believed that they left her because she was weak and she thought that they might one day return if she were to be strong and had the essence of a man. However, her true nature as a girl stood tall against her and this caused for her self-struggle._

_Lastly was Hinoki who was left with the burden of being the Bis Sister figure of both Sean and Kusunoki. She continued to be like this even after she left the dojo, only Sean knows of her whereabouts and helps her financially. Kusunoki once implied that they were once going out as this was made true when she saw the scene of them talking outside the dojo which was a misunderstanding. However, now with their burdens removed, they will now move on with their lives and live happily. However, Sean's journey still hasn't ended as he has to return into collecting evidence and data for his contract with the demons demands it._

_Well that's all, see you in the next chapter~_


	34. Chapter 27

_Alright, time to continue with the series but first I will have to cheer up Elsea! Also, why did I let Kusunoki remember? Well, I wanted to! But I only made it so that she only remembers Hinoki's conquest. Also, she will be a recurring character for the rest of the series and will have some relevance in my plot in later chapters._

* * *

><p>They are siblings, right?<p>

Elsea was clearly depressed and everyone, including Sean who was the most depressed, can tell. They are starting to get worried for her since the Mai High Festival was coming up and Sean has already secluded a spot for the 2-B pencils. He cheated in the raffle draw by using a cursed charm to have extreme luck and got to be the last people who will perform on stage. He then burned the charm as he was given a light curse of being attached to evil spirits for a time to collect his dark aura.

"Hey! So, we now have one month left until the dance festival, huh." Chihiro tried to start a conversation which helped lighten the mood a bit.

"It's time to decide on the songs, we're going to play!" Yui declared as she struck the drums with ease.

"Now that you mention it, what became of the idea to make our own song? You continued to work on it, didn't yo Chihiro?" Ayumi asked as Chihiro was working on it for a bit.

"Will you be able to finish it in time?" Miyako asked as Sean coughed.

"I've prepared something just in case... but in our introduction number, you should really make a song for our band... even if it's your song Chihiro-san." Chihiro smiled and nodded, Sean has been with them for a while now and a burden has been lift from his shoulders for finally finding a drummer. The next few burdens on the list is the song and preparation time. He already gave Chihiro his own song to play and at first, Chihiro was embarrassed since it was a duet.

"It's really embarrassing to sing 'that', Sean-kun..." She was blushing and so was Sean. The others, except Elsea who was still spacing out, wondered what song Sean picked for their second.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere to eat on our way home?" Miyako suggested trying to change the subject.

"Good idea, I'll be treating since I've already paid for the PA rental fee for the festival. But I'm only offering about 5, 000 yen so make it count~" Sean smiled as his mood lightened much to the happiness of the others since it has been a while since they last saw Sean smile. Since he was their manager, he was having a tough time advertising and showing up for practice sessions. He would sometimes come to their practice still holding papers for his orchestra and play which was subsequently forced upon him by both the student council and the principal just to get sponsors and gain popularity from wealthy aristrocats.

"El! Is taiyaki fine with you?" Chihiro asked as Elsea turned her down which made the atmosphere a bit awkward as she wanted to go home straight away.

"_Is this still about what happened a few days ago?" _Sean thought as Elsea jumped off of the veranda.

"El fell!"

"But she's not here!"

"El!" The girls were worried but they couldn't find her from down the veranda. Sean on the other hand saw her going to the rooftop to meet with Keima. As the others continue to worry about Elsea, we move in to see how Keima is doing.

"If I had performed my job properly... Hinoki wouldn't have needed to go through all that." Keima continued playing his PFP despite knowing she was still depressed about that time.

"You're still going on about that?" Was his only reply as he somehow managed to escape from Kusunoki's training and plans to never meet up with her again. Sean already explained that he told the truth to Kusunoki by his own means and blocking the memory erase method of hell. Sean hides how he does it since Keima didn't put his faith in him when he had a clear advantage to help Hinoki much to Keima's chagrin.

"If another one were to appear... I'm not sure if I could fight it..." Actually, I thought the runaway spirit squad's purpose is to capture **not** fight.

"It's not my job to catch them. So, I don't care about that. By the way, who actually caught it last time?" Elsea couldn't answer as they went along and Sean treated the girls on the way home.

* * *

><p>*The next Day*<p>

"Imouto-san, is something troubling you?" Sean asked since he's the closest to Elsea since they live together only next to Keima.

"El, cheer up." Chihiro tried to lighten her mood.

"No, it's nothing." Elsea tried to reassure the others but they know that something was wrong.

"I see! That brother of yours is the reason, right?" Ayumi asked as Sean frowned a bit, he knew that she was a wielder of a Goddess but it may seem that she doesn't have feelings for him anymore.

"Hey, your Imouto is troubled because her Nii-san is too useless." Sean sighed as it was the same old variety of insults.

"If that were the reason she would've been troubled for much longer, right?" Keima countered as Sean knew where this was going.

"How cold! You're her Nii-san, right!" Keima scared her away by turning his face into that of an American Puppet complete with the wooden jaw.

"Her Nii-san? As if I care!" He then returned to his gaming much to the horror of Ayumi and Sean and anger of Chihiro. The day went by and it was already the afternoon.

"_However, in this condition... can she actually hunt runaway spirits?_" Keima was on top of the cafe and watched Elsea clean the backyard. Keima tried to call for her but stopped for some unknown reason. He tried again but he stopped again, just then, the room next to him was destroyed because of Elsea's broom.

"Awah! I must've set the power of the broom to maximum!"

"Baka!" Keima immediately remarked as Sean was lucky he wasn't home and was having a little chat with Kusunoki. However, if he did get home he will cry for his room has been destroyed in half.

"M-My ROOM!" Apparently, Sean arrived in an unfortunate time as his room was destroyed and all of his earthly treasures gone along with it. He cried standing as his spirit was floating out of his mouth. "I can see heaven!" The shock was apparently too great for him that he might just die.

"It's all over for me now... I can die in vain..." He still hasn't stopped crying over his lost. Who could blame him? He puts all of his treasured memories locked up in his room, even his diary which he secretly writes at night. It seems like the level of shock is almost equivalent to his lost for his sister. Poor lad, nothing can help him now...

"I-I'll return it back to normal, Sean! I promise!" Her words reached deaf ears as the only property he had left was his suitcase full of important facts and evidence, a locket with a picture of his sister which he secretly wears around his neck, and a deck of tarot cards... yeah his basically screwed.

"This is all a bad dream! A horrible nightmare!" Mari had no choice but to know Sean out with her pan. Apparently, his head was too hard and she had to hit him 5 times in order for him to lose consciousness.

"Hey, get a grip already. How long do you intend to remain depressed?" Keima asked as he ignored Sean who is carried to a sofa where he will be temporarily sleeping in.

"Ah, Gomen, ne... I'm better again!" Elsea cheered as Keima seemed not to well convinced.

"Ano... I'm really fine." She tried once again but Keima lectured her how it only made things more suspicous.

"How stupid. Fine!" He got up and turned.

"Eh? Already had enough?" Mari asked as he walked away.

"Thanks for the meal." And then it was nighttime and an event has started.

* * *

><p>*Bath Time*<p>

[Yah, I do it for the lols!]

"_Nii-sama is in a bad mood... I wonder if it's my fault._" Elsea thought as she folded her clothes on the clothes bin along with her censor.

"Probably not, huh... because Nii-sama is someone who doesn't care about the real world..." She didn't notice her Nii-sama still in the bath as he was surprise for her to invade in his personal bath time.

"If really strong runaway spirits start to appear from now on... what should I do?" Keima was still in the tub, silent as Elsea made progress in the event.

"I don't want Nii-sama to die! Don't just go and kill him!" Elsea complained waving her hands up and down in a childish manner. That's when she finally noticed Keima. On the other hand, Sean finally woke up and asked what happened to Mari as they ignored the siblings in their bath time.

"Ni, Ni, Nii-sama! What are you doing! In this place!" Elsea asked as Sean took a sip of his tea and so did Mari.

"That's my line!" Keima yelled back as Sean ate some snacks with Mari.

"Pl-please Nii-sama, get out!" Elsea demanded in a childish manner.

"Stop splashing water on me! The PFP will get wet!" As for why these two who are drinking tea and eating snacks are not concerned over the two, that's because they both knew that Keima wouldn't do anything to Elsea even if she did some advances. So in light of this situation...

"They sure are getting along nicely, ne?" Sean asked as Mari nodded.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"Hey... hey, over here!" Keima called out to the two girls who know Elsea best than him. They went to the window and found Keima who sat Indian style and not meeting their gaze.

"Katsuragi!" Ayumi was surprised to find hm talking to them.

"What are you doing sitting in this kind of place?" Chihiro asked nonchalantly.

"That I would really approach the real world on my own is a big deal. Let's wrap this up fast!" He declared as the two gave a punch to him for being too high and mighty.

"You were the one who called us!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"I want to cheer Elsea up as fast as possible! Is there a good way for this to happen?" He asked as the two were surprised as he continues to talk about his dilemma.

"It's too slow to do this step by step, when she is so down. I want her to be normal again immediately. But my own routes are all meant for conquest purposes. This would be bad. Both of you are often together with her. Isn't there any event to cheer her up without changing our current relationship?" Thanks to Keima's God's Lecture ability* the two didn't know what he was saying during the second half. [God's Lecture is Intellectual brain for Idiots who scored below 50 out of a 100 from their test]

"Katsuragi wants to cheer Elsea up!" That's what they concluded as Chihiro tapped Keima's back.

"Just leave it to me. Yes, leave it to me! It will go well!" Apparently, Chihiro was sending out a creepy aura on par with Sean's own. This made him really worried. "I'll tell Elsea!"

"Hey! Did you really fully comprehend my words!" Keima asked standing up from the window.

"Katsuragi, funny. So you've some good character traits too. Yep, yep." If only Sean saw this now.

* * *

><p>*The light music club*<p>

"Eh! Nii-sama! Wants to invite me on a date!" Sean didn't overreact or made a comeback, why's that? It's because his Apathy has returned and suppressed his thoughts about the manner.

"Yes! You will go to 'Desney sea' today, right after school! And they will also have a fireworks show today!" She declared and showed her the magazine.

"D... did Nii-sama really say that he wanted to go?" Elsea was sure that this was out of character of him to invite her on a date.

"Yaay!" Chihiro answered as we switched to Keima's side.

"Desney sea? Why to that kind of place?" Keima asked as he looked at the magazine.

"Because girls like such places! I think that El will also cheer up, there's no doubt about it!" She declared as Keima had his doubts.

"Can you really have fun there on your own?" He asked.

"You will go as well!" Ayumi immediately remarked as she gave him a kick to the head.

"Why do I have to go too!" Keima asked completely caught off guard.

"You have to do at least that!" She retorted. On Elsea's side...

"Wait Chihiro-san, I really mustn't take this skull off..." She complained in a childlike manner as Sean waited outside. He wasn't going to be rude and look anyway but he asked Yui to stand guard for him so that they could do what they freely like.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Chihiro reassured her.

"This will be nice experience for you! This will make that worst society case Otamegane remember how thankful he should be that he has a younger sister!" Sean heard Chihiro said as he was deep in thought.

"Wow, you look like a different person when you change your hair-style." Yui praised as Miyako showed them her clothes which she plans to wear on the Mai Hai Festival.

"I will wear these clothes when we play at the dance festival, but I'll lend them to you for today." She said making an exception.

"Chihiro-san, you only want to fun, right?" Elsea groaned.

"I won't deny it!" Well at least Chihiro's honest.

"There's no need for exaggerated thinking, because you two are just, siblings after all!" That sentence smacked Sean deadpan on the head. He completely forgot that Elsea wasn't really Keima's biological sister!

"B... but this is just too fast... being told to go on a date all of a sudden..." Elsea was definitely cute and in some cases one of the ideal little sister. Her long dark hair which was usually tied in a ponytail now went straight down to her back all the way to her waist as she wore what seem to be a beret. She wore a plain white shirt and used Miyako's hoodie coat to blend it in along with her skirt as she still wore the same shoes and socks.

"_That they have to go together... isn't this just like a conquest operation!" _Sean was confused because he couldn't understand why Keima had to conquer Elsea. He just hoped for the best that the two don't do anything weird.

"Hey, Sean! What do you think?" Chihiro asked as she showed Elsea's transformation.

"... … … It's perfect!" Sean gave a thumbs up as his nose was bleeding.

"Whoa! Didn't expect for Sean-kun to be a pervert sometimes!" Yui pointed out as Sean wiped his nose.

"Who wouldn't? Elsea's wearing clothes which will make any pervert have a nosebleed... I am no exception! If only Elsea wore some glasses! Then it will be absolutely glamorous!" Sean declared with pride much to the awkwardness of the band.

"It's because of the hair isn't it?" Chihiro asked as Sean nodded not denying it.

"I have a fetish for hair. I know, I'm sick but I can't help it." The girls couldn't help but laugh, this was the first time they saw Sean be honest to them.

"Can you go prepare Keima for the date?" Chihiro asked as Sean nodded and ran immediately to his friend's side.

* * *

><p>*Desney Sea: Front Gate*<p>

"I especially told him that we'll meet at the front gate at 1700!" Sean exclaimed with worry as he knew that Keima might be a bit late on the dot.

"Because the entrance fee to Desney Sea is cheaper at this time." One of the girls informed as Sean nodded.

"Huh! He's still not here?" Chihiro asked.

"What's keeping him!" Ayumi couldn't believe Keima's lack of tack as they arrived on time.

"So he's the type to let ladies wait?" Miyako thought as it does seem to be his character... unfortunately, he wasn't a half-assed player who would let a girl wait.

"He's the worst! He has to be on time!" Yui declared a bit mad at Keima.

"You guys are the ones who are late. It's now 1705!" All of them turned to find Keima. All of them, except for Elsea, were silent and dumbfounded.

"You're easy going about time." What they saw is the full gear of a galgamer named Katsuragi, Keima.

"I even stopped in the middle of my tour... through the gameshop and came here!" Keima informed them as they were still silent.

"BLASPHEMY!" The girls were trying their best to stop Sean from advancing and giving Keima a piece of his mind, though the girls would gladly let him do as he please but this was all for Elsea!

"Let go of me! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rev up my chain saw and cut open his organs!" He yelled trying to get up but the girls managed to hold him down.

"..." Both Elsea and Keima were surprised to see Sean act like this. But it was Sean, it was inevitable that he would explode on him.

"Elsea, well, should we go? It's fine to go to Desney Sea, right?" Keima asked as she walked on ahead and Elsea follows.

"He wants to go to the amusement park looking like that?" Ayumi asked as they finally let go of Sean who calmed down.

"This seems more like a punishment game than a date..." Chihiro pointed out as Sean nodded.

"It **completely **ruined the mood!" Sean was still pissed at Keima but he knew that this was inevitable.

"I thought I'd tail them if it seems interesting, but I canceled that thought..." Chihiro added going home as Ayumi followed

"However, it seemed like El is also worried about her older brother. Someone like Katsuragi won't find anyone who'd like to marry him." Miyako concluded as the two girls abruptly stopped much to their surprise.

"I doubt that... he can do it if he wants to. Eventually, everyone will have to find that special someone in their lives." Sean informed them as he walked ahead.

"You talk as if you had first hand experience." Miyako pointed out as Sean sighed.

"It's not like I want to get married, I just want that person to know and believe that I love her deep down in my heart. May it be that she is older than me or younger than me, my love for that person will be my fortitude and will stand like an almighty pillar before her eyes..." The girls blushed as Sean was talking with a romantic point of view which was rare for boys to even talk about.

"Heh, who am I kidding? I don't deserve that person's love. I am not suitable enough for her to receive her everlasting love which we will one day promise to each other. I don't want to make promises that I cannot keep when she finds another, I want that person to be happy with who she really wants and not be blinded by others. For her to spread her wings and leave me once she found that special someone... and as she leaves me from the Earth to her destined love... at the end of it all... I will be smiling for her from the ground which I cannot leave." If the girls were in front of Sean, they would see him smiling without problem. However, the girls were right behind him and thought about his future. In the end, they pitied him for his foolish beliefs... however, they cannot deny that he was right. Reality was harsh even if there's love, the world will continually wedge the relationship of others and gradually it will erode them over time... deep down in their hearts, they found a new respect for Sean who is in search for a true love.

* * *

><p>*Desney Sea*<p>

"I've not been here since Kusunoki's conquest." Keima pointed out as he remembered the time of Kusunoki's conquest.

"_There's no way that Nii-sama would go on a date! Because I know Nii-sama better than anyone else! That even includes Sean who's been with him much longer than I." _Elsea thought as it was true, Sean didn't know Keima that much, just his childish promise that Keima has kept on for him. In fact, if he hadn't lost, then the two wouldn't have crossed paths. Elsea finds it really weird that, even though his friends with her Nii-sama, Sean's response to him is somewhat distant from normal strangers and then it seems like they are closer than real brothers. It felt weird, real weird, no one would stick up to him for that long. So why is Sean a special case? What kind of trails and tribulations did they really went through to have such a strong bond?

"Elsea." Elsea snapped out of her deep thoughts as she looked at her Nii-sama.

"What do you want to ride? I'm fine with whatever you like." Keima's face which reflected with the sun's light made him look godly even though he looks completely like an otaku.

"I'm fine with whatever you like." Elsea answered timidly as she was confused.

"That won't do any good. We came to this amusement park for your sake. There's no point to it if you have no fun!" Keima lectured her while still having that godly face on.

"_Ni-Nii-sama is gentle to me! Huh? Huh!_" Even though it was completely unintentional, it left a weird impression on Elsea as Keima thought about the plan Ayumi and Chihiro made for him.

"_What might be wrong with Nii-sama today? He's acting different than usual!" _Elsea thought as she brought Keima around to some of the rides she wanted to try on.

"Do you want to eat a bento?" Elsea asked as she took a seat on a bench much to Keima's shock.

"Huh? It's a normal one..." Keima saw the contents of the food but was still doubtful.

"It's good." It actually was and Keima is beginning to think that Elsea has gotten better at cooking human food.

"To be honest, I actually bought it in a convenience store. There was no time to make anything." Elsea told her beloved brother who was clearly upset, she then laughs a bit then stops so that she won't be rude to her Nii-sama as she turned her head blushing.

"_It feels like it's progressing well, huh... the plan of these girls seems to work._" Keima thought as she was referring to Ayumi and Chihiro.

"Nii-sama, let's ride the Ferris wheel." Elsea pointed out to her Nii-sama who accepted her request.

"Is this really interesting for you, despite your ability to fly in the sky?" Keima asked as Elsea just laughed and nodded as they went in their ride for the first time.

"Pl-please don't stare so much... I am... your buddy... umm... so..." She was getting awkward as Keima was clueless of her actions.

"Nii-sama, I can see Maijima Town from here." Elsea pointed out as she stood up but the ride began to shake to which Keima pointed out.

"Kyah!"

"Wah!" Elsea fell and landed right next to Keima between his legs or in other words... a compromising position which made Elsea's heart beat faster.

"Hey, don't hold back because of me. This event is for you to cheer up. There's no need for me to have fun. It's not like we're on a date." The sound of glass breaking can be heard in the background as they're date was ruined thanks to Keima.

"Hey, why are you angry?" Keima asked as Elsea returned to wearing her Run away spirit squad uniform after the date.

"Don't mind me. I misunderstood on my own!" Elsea yelled as she was embarrassed.

"I knew it actually for a while. I'm not the slightest bit helpful... I'm just a bother to Nii-sama... and also capturing those unique runaway spirits... I don't know if I can do that... I'll move out." Elsea came to the conclusion that her usefulness to her Nii-sama is just a burden and plans to move out of the Katsuragi House.

"Are you an idiot? It's the same no matter where you go as long as the chokers exist." Keima pointed out as there was no escaping their fate.

"I don't really mind. I'm already well aware of your incompetence." He told her as she was still embarrassed.

"It can't be helped... then, let's immediately head to a place that will cheer you up!" Keima declared as he shove Elsea to the next destination.

"This isn't a conquest operation so it's not my fault if you'll misunderstand!" He said as he shoved her again.

"Wah! Where are we going?" Elsea asked as Keima kept shoving her. After a while of walking...

"Ah! Fire Fighter Trucks~!" It may seem that Keima knows a lot more about Elsea than the others might expect themselves to.

"Narusawa Town's Fire Fighter Station is really big." Keima pointed out but not sure if he is comparing it to the Maijima Fire Station.

"Nii-sama! There are fire trucks I've never seen before!" Elsea wasted no time to get close to one but wondered if it was fine to get close without permission, Keima reassured her that by using her Hagoromo to make herself invisible then it would be fine to which she immediately accepted as the two played around at the fire trucks.

* * *

><p>*Maijima City*<p>

"Ah~ Nii-sama~ They were so cool~ Those Fire Fighter Trucks~" Elsea said with a childish tone like receiving a new toy from her parents.

"I'm so excited. I don't think I can sleep tonight~" It may or may not be true but it is Elsea we are talking about. Who knows? Maybe she will go to sleep and have another mountain full of fire trucks as a dream.

"I'm glad to hear this. Elsea... this isn't something to be depressed for... I don't think it's bad when there are things you can't do. It's fine, when you do what you can." These are pure words that Keima can give to Elsea which will gain him her enthusiasm back.

"Is there... something I can do?" Elsea asked wanting be of more use to him.

"Just keep on living, thoughtlessly and optimistic like before." Keima answered her.

"I don't want to~!" She complained.

"But this is, 'what you can do' because there are people... who can't do it... also I am referring to Sean-kun." Keima told Elsea much to her surprise.

"Eh? Actually... it does seem like he is always depressed... fine, I'll do what I can for Nii-sama." Elsea said with a smile much to Keima's delight.

"Keima! El-chan! What happened? It's quite late." Mari said as she was worried about them for a while now.

"We both went to the amusement park~ Gomen." Elsea said bowing a bit as Sean came out from the kitchen.

"Amusement park?" Mari asked as Sean forgot to tell her about that.

"To hang out somewhere without contacting me or telling Se-chan! Sheesh, you know that you shouldn't do that!" Mari lectured her as they went to the dinning table.

"I actually met them at the amusement park. I didn't bother joining them because it was all for Elsea." Sean answered nonchalantly as Mari smiled.

"Yeah, seeing Keima going to an amusement park is all thanks to the both of you! Thanks!" Sean didn't react but Elsea smiled.

"Elsea deserves all of the praise, she has done something I can't do. With that thoughtless optimistic attitude of hers, she can very much save Keima." Sean informed Mari as she nodded. Sean hasn't exactly doing his best to help Keima in society but Sean still has respect for him because of that.

"Up until now, Keima hasn't talked to or gone out with anyone else except me. But since Imouto-san got here... Keima-san changed!" Sean declared as Mari nodded as he got behind her.

"Please keep on taking good care of Keima for us, El-chan!" Mari requested as the two bowed and Elsea was happy.

"Okaa-san... Sean..." That night Elsea has cheered up and the next day she told everyone about her adventure. It was really fitting of her to be the positive reinforcement of our classroom for she is like a firefly amid a dark night. Keima being the moon, Sean being the sea, and the rest are the residence. If it really weren't for her, then things would've been quite horrible for all of them.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Finally finished, but it was unexpectedly short too. Hope you like it as I continue on with an original work for next chapter.<em>


	35. Chapter 28

_Today I am going to tell you the story about Sean's everyday average schedule when he isn't on a hunt with Keima. Yeah, it shows how he takes care of his schedule from time to time when he finds it convenient. I hope you will like it~_

* * *

><p>The day of the Multitasking Sean<p>

Early in the morning, about 4 o'clock in the morning, Sean does his morning rituals... that being his usual exercises. He does this everyday without fail as the others are still resting, he first does the regular exercises inside his own room to which the seven demons inside him are the first to know of his fitness exercises. Once his done with what he can do in his room, he goes outside at the garden to do some shadow fighting.

"_This guy sure likes to get fit!" _Hate pointed out while Sean was imagining a fight with about 20 people.

"_I'm a bit of a workaholic. Also, I have an unusually amount of stamina. A lot of my friends, especially Keima-san, point this out to me often." _Sean informs him as the rest were the second part to wake up. Usually, Beast wouldn't bother to wake up but staying in rest for too long gave him insomnia.

"_Can't sleep my friend?_" Hate asked as Beast nodded, Beast hasn't exactly been used by Sean for a while now and every time someone else possesses Sean then he is blocked from taking over for it may cripple their host's soul.

"_I'm really sorry Beast, but I don't want to get locked up by Interpol if they discovered you. But I think you will have a chance if I use you during the festival. So don't worry, until then why don't I use a bit of your power?" _Though Sean is an unfortunate human for being possessed by 7 demons and have 2 other beings control him, he doesn't really mind and treats it normally. Beast growled since he cannot use human speech to communicate, however Hate translates for him. _"He said okay."_

"Okay, using level 1, the Lycanthrope!" Sean transformed into a humanoid werewolf but something was off.

"Ano... Beast, why am I in human form? Also, aren't I supposed to be... furrier?*" Sean asked as Beast growled.

"_I don't plan to give you all access to my transformations. Also, you wouldn't even control them perfectly! That's what he said._" Thanks to Hate's translations, Sean can mostly understand Beast.

"Okay, it's better than nothing I guess." Sean said as he does a bit of Kasuga's Martial art and added animal like behavioral patterns and gestures and further improvised by unpredictable slashes.

"_You're surprisingly good at this, that's what he said." _Hate informs as Sean nodded.

"Still, I need to return to my own style, I haven't been able to use it for a while since I became a master of the Kasuga-style... should I even try and abandon it?" Sean asked himself as he quickly shook his head.

"I'll use the style once again after I end my contract." The others were confused, Sean usually doesn't hide anything but this was a first that he decides to hide something from them. Usually, Sean just uses the style of others like Hate and Levy. But he seems to have second thoughts on returning to his mysterious style.

"_Do you really not trust us?" _Lucy asked as Sean nodded.

"_I've been allowing you all to freely control me without restrain but I won't be using my style for a while. It might mess up with the rest of what I have learned from the rest of you." _Sean informs them as he ends his exercises and takes a bath.

* * *

><p>Now during 5 o'clock in the morning, he would water his plants and take out the weed. He would pick a few flowers to place at the table in the Katsuragi House ever since he lost her sister... he can still feel the pain of the lost but he has to move on even if he was alone.<p>

"I've gotten a lot better at this... should I give some to Kanon-chan as a fan gift?" He asked himself as he picks a few flowers to give to some of the girls he knows. He prepared a bouquet for Kanon-chan, some flowers for their neighbor if they return from their trip, give some to Mana at lunch, send some to the Nabeshimas, give Kusunoki a few, and sell the rest at a flourish shop.

During 6 o'clock in the morning, he does his morning jog but this time he is doing an errand and give flowers to a few of his chosen friends. He first went to Kanon and they luckily meet when she was about to leave. Sean manages to catch up and give her a bouquet much to her happiness. Sean told her that she will at least expect to meet her at school during the sports festival to which she agreed to at least meet.

"See you then!" Sean ran off and this time went to the Nabeshima house hold to which he met a few of their body guards. He went through without trouble and met with Nabeshima, the head of the household and gave him some freshly picked flowers much to his sadness.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Flowers I worked hard on growing, I hope you don't mind." He said as he left through the walls and went to Kusunoki's Dojo where she was doing her own exercises. She welcomes him with a hug much to his embarrassment.

"Are these flowers for me~?" She asked teasingly as Sean blushed and nodded. Kusunoki squealed and took the flowers from him as he immediately left.

"_T-This is too much for me!"_

"_You think!" _The demons still haven't gotten used to this hefty running but he needs it to get information out of Ayumi as their impending confrontation is eminent.

* * *

><p>At around 7 o'clock, he makes breakfast for the whole family which usually consist of eggs, bacon, toast, milk, and pancakes. Mari, Elsea, and Keima came down to greet Sean as he was washing the dishes and breakfast was serve.<p>

"Ohayou, Mina-san~" He greets everyone as they all took a seat and had breakfast with everyone. After breakfast, he would wash the dishes as the Katsuragi siblings take a bath. He would then blend 2 cups of black coffee for Mari and himself as they talk about their day.

"I'll be going first! I have to take care of a few things!" Sean yelled from the hallway as Mari yelled back that it was okay. He runs all the way to school to meet up in secret with the Theater Club.

"You're early as always, Sean-dono. Have you been practicing?" The director asked as he nodded, truth be told he didn't really need to remember the lines since he only need to look it through once.

"Very well then, we may begin!" Sean only has free time in the morning before classes so it was hectic schedule for him but he manages everyday to make it, he cannot go come by the afternoon due to band practice and often times his part-time job at Cafe Grandpa.

"Alright, good work today, Sean-dono! With this, we can have a shot in becoming famous actors!" The director praised Sean as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're just saying that! Anyways, I'm not even good with this role, I'm only barely hanging on really." Sean confessed as the character he was role-playing as was a villain, a demon to be exact and Sean needed to be evil as possible for it.

"Really! You're kidding! You've been acting as if he was real! You're movements and how you make eye contact then give off a demonic smile from time to time is quite remarkable!" The others pointed out.

"R-Really? I haven't really noticed... I just combined some of the people I know and acted out their personality, their habits, their emotions, and most importantly their responses. But I didn't know that it would be convincing..." The others were shock, especially the Director, he has been acting all the time and he tells them he was just doing an act using several people he knows. He was truly a natural when it comes to mimicry.

"Well, I gotta go, classes are about to start." Sean parted ways with the Theater club, he didn't actually met with the rest of the cast, he only meets up with the supporting characters in the morning. He helps the supporting characters leave an impression because they are somewhat of a key factor for the villain in the story. He event went as far as teach them how to wield swords properly, said swords are blunt and made of stainless steel, and gave them basic pointers on the fights he will have with them.

"_Good job Sean, giving them a hand so that the audience will respect the supporting role for their valor in battle and show how the villain, though evil, has great skill to kill other heroes before the main hero, that's ingenious!" _Manny praised much to Sean's embarrassment.

"_It's nothing really, I just thought that it might leave a lasting impression towards the main villain for the audience to have strong hatred against, sorry if I have to put you on the spot for that role Hate." _The one who will be fighting the supporting role characters that day will be Hate who not only has incredible acting skills as a villain but also the charisma and charm of being evil. However, he cannot use the sword in the fight and will resort in using his only weapons... his chains.

"_I'm already used to this, but I trust you that they can do fine, right? I won't be holding back once I get my chains out..._" Originally, the main villain was supposedly going to wield a sword but the director changed the first scene into chains as his support weapon, this brought a great amount of coincidence for Hate is a master of Chain attacks. This will create an impact at how he was only playing around with others heroes while the main hero will be given the biggest impact by having Sean use his characters real weapon against him.

"_I'm beginning to think it's just too much of a coincidence..." _Hate pointed out a bit troubled.

"_Why?_" Sean asked worried about his friend.

"_It's just that... never mind, I don't actually want to talk about it... but this will surely get me a lot of bad memories." _Though the others were confused on what he meant, Hate promises to tell them on another time once they were done.

* * *

><p>Thus he went into class and met up with Ayumi, Chihiro, and Miyako, the members of the 2-B Pencils. There was still time before homeroom, so Sean had a little chat with them. Their other classmates find Sean really weird, his still young yet he can do things as long as he has a schedule, he can meet with the quota without worry from the teachers, he has personal experience as a part-timer in multiple jobs. This brought a really serious question from the girls.<p>

"Say , Sean-kun, how can you do all those things while still attending classes and with spare time to boot?" Chihiro asked as Sean blinked.

"Is it really that weird?" He asked as everyone in the class, even the Katsuragi siblings, nod their heads.

"Whoa... I didn't know it was that serious... well, it's mostly because I dropout of school when I was still young. My parents couldn't take care of my education because my sister is about to be born... my father wasn't getting enough money for the hospital fees so I helped out with work and other jobs from some of his acquaintances... they gave me chores to do, thus making me good at doing household chores... then they thought me how to spot fakes in famous paintings or art... thus I became a good spotter for fakes and it rake in a good amount of money... I even once worked for a pawn shop which sells a lot of collectables, however, I had to be the one on the front desk and make deals with the customers, over all I made a profit without fail and giving smiles to the customers. After my sister was born, I returned to my life in school... during that time I skipped a few grades because I had a really big IQ. But still, things came up and I had to work again, I had to get a schedule to make myself adjustable to my multiple working times and still have time for school... but then I had to stop for 2 years to have my sister go to high school..." When he mentioned that, the rest of the class were shocked.

"Wait a minute! Why is your little sister in high school already!" Miyako asked shock as Sean blinked once again.

"That's because my sister is a super genius and she was one of the few gifted children in my family. The doctors couldn't explain it but she was born with an accelerated growth giving her strong memory, she also grew up fast and when she reached the age of 6 she was already offered a scholarship at a prestigious high school for the gifted." The other students were surprised, they didn't know they had a classmate who was related to someone from a really prestigious school.

"Sakura San Diego... no wonder, she won was on the magazine for Natural Science a few years back... she was still very young but she already made a thesis about energy that will last forever." When Keima mentioned energy which will last forever, all of the students then remembered who Keima was talking about.

"What! That super genius girl who claimed that in fifty years time she can make energy which can last forever!"

"No way! I heard that she was really rich and that her thesis couldn't have been proven wrong because the technology of right now wasn't advance enough!"

"She was a real celebrity back then! Even my nerdy brother told me that he wanted to meet and shake hands with her even once!" As the praises and surprised pointers of their classmates continued... Sean was still very sad.

"That's enough, Mina. I don't want to hear more about my sister..." He returned to his almost instantly as the other students stopped, they forgot that his sister died because of their dirty hospital. Sean returned to his seat as the teacher came right on time, surprised that everyone was silent for once.

* * *

><p>"I sense that someone brought old wounds to the lost." Everyone felt a sharp pain when their homeroom teacher remarked about this, Sean, however, was still depressed... but it didn't last long as it was lunch time.<p>

"Hey, Mana, can I have a chat with you?" Sean asked as Mana, who was finally back after helping Shino dispel a few evil spirits, followed Sean and went to the rooftop. There they met with Hikari who was making patrols.

"Oh, Sean-kun, you came to take a breather?" Hikari was still engaged to Sean even though he protested about this. However, Hikari doesn't mind getting married to him because of his help on getting her back to school.

"Looks like you're old man has trusted me enough to protect you... I'm sorry if you had to go all through those times when disaster in school happened." Sean was mostly the cause of a disaster of Maijima Private High. He was infamous to delinquents for his legendary beat down with a famous gang during a gang war back then. He had connections with drug dealers who gave Sean books which contained illegal drugs and it caused a fire and a girl's life. Sean also caused a major scandal for helping some of the Maijima Students in their exams in collage. It was a big headache, but most of the time the Enforcers help clean up Sean's mess even though he declined their involvement with him multiple times.

"It was nothing, I would have been held hostage anyways in the future, my family still has influence in Maijima, so all of our families enemies would've flocked here and planned a major disaster." Hikari informed as it did strike as odd for Sean who expected a war from other various rivals in this school to invade and attack the successor which is Hikari.

"Why hasn't it?"

"It's because of you and your influence during the time of your last year in Junior High. When a gang of delinquents came and called you out, our enemies were on the shadows picking the right time to kill me, however, the Enforcers came along with a sniper to take them all down... they took the chance when the coast was clear and shot me but it missed when I was already shot by the leader... the rest is encrypted and anyone who is anyone had their memories erased... all except you, your brain couldn't allow for you to forget, because of that, your influence to my enemies... backed down and didn't want to get involve no longer." Sean couldn't help but feel empty.

"So, they left because they didn't want to be my next victim?"

"To be precise, yes and they even surrendered to my father. He didn't know that it was all due to your influence that all of our enemies feared you. My father was an idiot and took all the credit and now... because of you his ego was blown." Sean didn't really find it funny, during the time he made serious collateral damage to his body, his mansion, and his men all on his own. It felt more like having the military raid the mansion and kill the head master but in this case, it was like a slap in the face and Sean knew how much it caused a lot of people's egos to be damaged.

"I don't really find it funny."

"So, what are you and that demon over there plan on doing here? Is it that your libido-"

"No! I just wanted a talk! That's all!" Sean didn't really want to make a remark about anything right now, his been taking in too much into the pressure because of the people getting involve in his life.

"Very well then, I'll be going now. I have a meeting with the rest of the Enforcers... we will consider your request during the meeting." She said as she walked pass him.

"They won't consider it... they will approve of it immediately without question." He said as Hikari turned her head to him as she was confused but left anyway.

"So, what do you want to talk about Master?" Mana asked as she took a seat at a bench.

"Here, have these." Sean gave her a flower to which Mana accepted happily.

"They are beautiful... did you plant them?" Mana asked as she blushed as she found out the flower was freshly picked.

"Yes, I've been taking care of some flowers at my green house after I left Black Wing... I've been trying my best on my own thus far... but soon I will have to be in need of your assistance once again." Mana couldn't help but smile, she knew that Sean was already on the edge of losing his chances of success in his investigations... and this made her really happy.

"I always knew you would return to us... it is destiny that you would lead us to the 'World'." Mana told him as Sean shook his head.

"I am no longer concerned with 'The World', I have other things to do. As a demon, you know what I mean." Sean then used his red eyes to stare at her.

"After all, you're one of them... you helped new hell defeat old hell during the time of the 'Great War'." Mana smiled and nodded.

"That I am, but that I came here by an unsuccessful summon and went on a rampage and you capturing me is just a coincidence." She laughed as Sean headed for the door.

"You're wrong Mana, in this world, there is no such thing as coincidence... only the inevitable.*" Sean then opened the door and leaved giving Mana enough time to think things through. [Yeah, one of Yuuko's lines.]

"Maybe it was... I wouldn't have been easily summoned by weak human girls like them... also I couldn't have been easily captured or swayed by anyone's charm that easily... but that boy has something of which not anyone can handle... that's why I like him." Though admitting that it was inevitable her feelings for him didn't sway by the least and continues to be by his side. Something of which Sean finds really uncomprotable.

* * *

><p>*2-B Pencils*<p>

"Have you finally decided on the song?" Sean asked Chihiro who blushed and turned her eyes.

"I haven't yet..." The other members gave a long and meaningful sigh as Chihiro was offended.

"Should we focus on our theme then? I can wait for until our big debut but don't expect me to show up during the first 2 days... I have to go and take care of the Orchestra and the play. So you girls are on your own during that time." Sean informed them earning an 'aww' from the girls.

"If only our classmates didn't rely on you so often, then maybe you would've had more time with us." The other girls nodded but he gave a sigh.

"Can't help it, the principal plans on a big project next year and needs the funds for it. I'm more or less a scapegoat for his plans to attract aristocrats. Truth be told, I actually find this more easy than tutoring a lot of third years during their exams really." The girls couldn't help but agree, Sean's schedule would've been jeopardize if he helps the 3rd years again. Luckily, the principal has gotten a better idea of attracting aristocrats instead.

"It would be fruitful to have them here actually, we wouldn't have to worry about funds and there would be more students who will enroll here. The biggest chance is during the Mai High Festival where people from around the city can visit in the open and attract the majority of new freshman students. It will also attract concerned parents who will find be the biggest target of the festival... if we show them how our school works then all will be okay." Also, this would work in the bands favor as it will attract a wide range of audiences including critics and talent searchers. If their debut is a success then it will be an instant ride towards stardom.

"There are a lot of benefits in this plan of the principal but it's been putting you on a strain. Is it fine to continue being our manager?" Yui asked as Sean made a serious face.

"I'll first walk the fires of hell than quit being your manager, I have put a lot of my faith in you girls.. and I will see it through till the end!" Sean's declaration reassured the girls that Sean won't be going anywhere without them any time soon. However, it was true that Sean's schedule is somewhat putting a strain on him.

"Alright, let's continue practicing girls! I want all of you to be prepared for anything! Time is of the essence! I don't want to waste every minute on trivial things like my own personal business!" The girls nodded and began practice, during that time Sean has finally gotten them to get used to their instruments and follow a certain rhythm with their leader, Chihiro.

* * *

><p>*Cafe Grandpa*<p>

After practices, Sean goes to work at his job at Cafe Grandpa where Mari welcomes him and has him do the groceries during times they ran out of stock. He also washes the dishes, blends the coffee to the type of customers who came, make cake or sweets for the girls, he also made sundaes at times, and often gives the girls fan service much to their delight.

"_A real ladies man now aren't we?" _Liam teased much to Sean's chagrin as he has gotten used to making girls swoon.

"I think I should ask Keima-san if I've gotten more charming that before." Little did Sean know that Liam himself was at fault for making the girls swoon. He made Sean unconsciously learn how to treat girls like they are the most important people in the world and this brought a certain charm to his character. However, most of the girls he meets aren't affected by Liam's charms for they were stronger at heart.

"Sean! A girl wants to have the Love love kyuun~ Special!" Elsea told Sean who nodded.

"Hai! One Love love Kyuun~ Special! Coming right up!" He is also somewhat enthusiastic in his job that he doesn't mind giving strange names to some of the food specials of the cafe. However, this was only during Thursday and Friday when most of the customers go to their restaurant, it is also one of the busiest days of the week.

* * *

><p>*That Night*<p>

"I somehow managed to please all of our customers without fail. I can finally take a breather~!" Sean lied there at his bed completely exhausted with today's working schedule.

"_I cannot believe that all of that energy is used up at the end of the weekdays. You'll have time for our progress in the investigations." _Manny informed Sean who was drifting away to sleep.

"I plan on finishing my investigations on Earth... after that we will go to hell." Sean said as the other nodded but still, he strangely feels quite empty inside, like the desires he once had are slowly fading away.

"_What's wrong with me?" _Though the others respect his time in his sleep where he can peacefully hide things from them. He only finds his dreams more empty than before, it only resembles his dark room and on the mirror of his desk, is the face of a man who has lost all interest in the world... however, behind the man in the mirror is the door of which guides him into his path in life.

"It will all be over soon..." A voiced echoes in his dream as the day ends and begins once again in the morning.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

_Yeah, it's completely exhausting when you put it into words. Sean has been at it with that schedule ever since the end of summer, right around Nanako's Arc. However, he had to take a detour to arrest a Mafia Boss but he manages to stick with the schedule to the very end. Next chapter is a threesome date with Keima! Hope you would find it quite appealing!_


	36. Chapter 29

_Nothing much to say but tell you guys I am getting close to my goals. Today, Elsea and Mari are out of the house and Sean is doing his final investigations on Earth. Once he completes his investigation, he will move on and work more on the Mai High Festival until Sean can find the entrance to hell. Now, let's begin._

* * *

><p>Three of a Kind<p>

Earlier today, Elsea and Mari went out shopping for supplies, just as they thought they ran out of supplies. Sean on the other hand left early that morning to do an investigation. The three left a note saying they won't be back till later this afternoon. Unfortunately, the one who managed to see the notes first was Haqua.

"Elsea, isn't home... why? She's out although I came here to hang out with her..." She then sat down on the nearby sofa which was quite comfy.

"But it seems that Elsea... who seemed depressed before has cheered up." Good observation skills. Haqua can tell by her hand writing that she has cheered up by the way.

"_I also have this depressing feeling! That a Weiss could be this strong... I wonder... if we can handle those that will come._" Haqua has to admit that her confidence has dropped when they fought a level 4 Weiss. But it was not only her, all of the other squad members also dealt a blow to their egos when they couldn't handle the situation... at least that's what Sean thought when he felt his fist impact the monster.

"Oops, no good, no good! We have to do it!" To her however, duty comes first before worries. She will make a great leader one day.

"Ah ah! Is there nothing enjoyable today?" Haqua asked herself as she walked outside and noticed someone. She saw Tenri holding a box of some sort.

"Hey Tenri, hurry up and let's go to Katsuragi-san's house. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Diana encourages the shy Tenri even though she's still a bit awkward about this.

"Today, you're just giving him a souvenir from the trip with your family. It's fine to walk through the gate without hesitation!" Diana pointed out as if this was normal but to the awkward Tenri, this was something she cannot fully accomplish by herself.

"Yes!"

"_If I go to the store, It'll end without meeting Keima-kun... and it should be fine to just hand it over to his mother..." _Tenri thought.

"You shouldn't just hand it over and leave!" Diana pointed out as she easily read her mind.

"Eh!" A moment of awkward silence later.

"There's no need to knock. This is a store!"

"I, I know!" This is certainly getting us no where.

"_This one is definitely... that strange girl from that time..." _Haqua doesn't seem to completely remember her but she knew that she has a Goddess in her. As she thought that, rattling could be heard and Keima reading the paper that she herself just read.

"H-Hello... I'm Ayukawa..." Tenri came in just in time to meet with Keima.

"Tenri." Keima noticed her much to her surprise.

"_I... I met with him after all..._" If Sean were here, he would have been encouraging Tenri as well, sadly he isn't there to support her.

"Where are El-chan, your mother, and Sean-kun?" Tenri asked trying to make an excuse for herself.

"No idea... they are not here right now." Keima informed which made things awkward for her.

"What is that box? Again magic tricks...?" Keima asked staring at the box.

"Th-this is a souvenir!" Tenri shoved the box to Keima much to Haqua's surprise.

"B-Bye..." Tenri was about to leave when Keima called out to her.

"Tenri!"

"Hau!" She was still not used to people calling her name out.

"Can you call Diana out?" Keima requested much to her surprise.

"I'm quite worried... I thought I would get released if I continue with the runaway spirit hunt but... the new devils alone... don't seem to suffice to reach the ending...I want to borrow the strength of a Goddess. Please let me speak with Diana." While they were talking, Haqua was eavesdropping on them.

"You finally... wish to cooperate with me..." Diana seemed to be happy that Keima finally accepted, Sean already had a head start with the hunt without telling the two but Sean has gotten thus far by just observing his surroundings.

"Well then... let's head to the Narusawa City Amusement park right away." Diana ordered much to Keima's surprise.

"Again! An amusement park!" Of course she would have no idea that Keima has already gone to an amusement park with Elsea.

"To the place called Desney Sea, you know it right?" Diana asked.

"Is this place somehow related to this?" Keima asked seriously.

"To a great degree! We can't talk... unless we're there." She answered with equal seriousness.

"Then, I will leave for a bit to get ready. Please wait for me!" Diana ordered as she left immediately.

"Eh?" This left Keima confused.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Keima demanded to know but to no avail.

"What's with her..." He asked himself as he turned around to find Haqua.

"H... Hi..." Well this is awkward, we'll skip it then.

"Sheesh, Katsuragi-san... I even told him that he shouldn't speak about Goddesses with Tenri. This one perhaps...?" Diana quickly changed clothes for the date, that's when she made the switch with Tenri.

"Tenri, that fits you quite well." Diana praised.

"Di-Diana, what're these clothes for? Is anything wrong... at Desney Sea!" Tenri asked worried as Diana replied that there was nothing to be worried about.

"Aah, but I should say this... you and Katsuragi-san can go on a date now, right?" Diana asked Tenri earning her a flustered face.

"It also seems that the ever happy Elsea isn't around either. Only the two of you will go to the amusement park! I'll hide for the time being... so please enjoy your time with Katsuragi-san and have some fun." She told her but Tenri felt that this was wrong.

"So... that you would talk with him was a lie!" Tenri asked disbelieving.

"Of course I'll speak with him afterwards... but we can't let this opportunity slip away!" Diana gripped her hand to show her determination.

"Spend the time together with him... and strengthen your bond, understood!" She ordered with a demanding voice which scared Tenri.

"Diana you're scary..." She said hiding in her magic box.

"You two won't make the slightest progress when I don't do that!" She complained.

"_This is the devilish plan of a Goddess! Prepare yourself... Katsuragi-san!_" Diana will regret the day where she wanted for Keima to be prepared.

* * *

><p>*Back with Keima*<p>

Haqua was telling Keima that she wasn't hiding or eavesdropping on them outside. She also stated that she came here just for Elsea and informed him that since she wasn't here she was about to head back. However, Keima wasn't listening to her at all. That's when he got an idea and turned to make eye contact with her.

"Haqua, would you go to the amusement park with me, if you have time?" Keima asked with a straight face which silenced Haqua.

"Eh...? A-Amusement Park!"

"To Desney Sea, in Narusawa City. Let's go together." He insisted as Haqua turned to collect her thoughts.

"Ah, I see! Elsea will come with us as well!" Haqua came to that conclusion but Keima pointed out that she wasn't present today. "And I prefer you!" He added making Haqua flustered.

"Prefer me? What is going on! What in the world is going on!" Haqua was flustered and confused at the same time. Keima on the other hand was contemplating about their talk with Diana and needed someone, other than Elsea, to help out for their knowledge of hell.

"Hey are you listening!" Keima asked as Haqua was confused and responded with an "eh?"

"I-It's unfortunate but I don't have that much free time! How about going alone!" She said flustered as she flew away.

"I'll be in Desney Sea so if you change your mind, come please!" Keima told her as she flew away from him.

"I won't! Why should I meet you there!" Haqua remarked as she went leaving Keima to meet up with Tenri and go to Desney Sea.

* * *

><p>*Desney Sea*<p>

"The third time this month... how often do I need to come here? If a game you can easily go to the amusement park... but in the real world it can't be helped that it consumes time and money." Keima remarked as he couldn't help but hate 'the real' as he calls it. Tenri on the other hand draws the Japanese character 'Go' on the palm of her hand to summon some courage.

"G-Gomenasai Keima-kun... that Diana said those selfish things..." She said while following suit with Keima whose still playing his PFP.

"You also have it tough. Always getting dragged into everything..." Keima said with pure thought and worry for Tenri. Tenri was still flustered since this was the first time they went on a date, alone together. However, that alone time would be ruined because of Haqua's appearance.

"Ka... Ka... Katsuragi!" She called out as Keima turned.

"I-I-It couldn't be helped... so I'll hang out with you!" She told him embarrassed as she looked away from him.

"Eh..." Of course Tenri was surprised to meet with her.

"Ahh, you came." Was all Keima said as Haqua was also surprised to meet up with Tenri.

"This will make talking things through easier." Keima said as the two girls look at each other.

"Then, shall we go?" Keima asked as he was immediately grabbed by the collar.

"Don't you 'then, shall we go me!'" Haqua was the one holding him.

"You told me that we should go to the amusement park together... you invited me! Why is there a third person involved!" Apparently, he did invite her but Keima didn't tell her who else would come. Also, she didn't ask if they were going alone in the first place.

"Of course she is here... we can't begin to talk without Tenri not here, right?" Keima answered a but confused himself.

"Katsuragi-san! What is this new devil doing here!" This time it was Diana's turn to get mad on him as she drags him by the ear.

"Even though Tenri and Katsuragi were finally alone... now my plan is ruined!" She yelled while pulling his ear way up which was very painful to Keima.

"What's wrong with you girls! We're now speaking about Goddesses, of course!" Keima snapped and flailed his arms around so that the girls would stop their assault. "So I called Haqua. We need someone who knows a lot about hell!" He added.

It took a while but the girls are still mad, Diana refused to talk as Haqua just followed along angrily. They took a seat near a cafe where the park's mascot came and asked them if they were having a good time which they obviously weren't. This caused the mascot to be dejected and walked away. As the girls were about to leave, they are going to meet with a little surprise.

"Ah! I knew that there was something funny about a certain guy playing a PFP while dating two girls drinking at a cafe." They turned to a mysterious boy who was fashionably dressed. He wore a barret on his head while wearing sunglasses. His hair which color is raven was spiky and messed around his head making a puff like effect when you see him. He wore a black jacket over a blue shirt reading 'I love NY' on it. He also wore blue jeans with a chain sticking out of his pocket which is also connected at his back pocket.

"Who the heck are you?" Haqua asked as the boy laughed a bit and removed his glasses.

"It's me, Sean!" Well that was surprising.

"SEAN-KUN!" Apparently, it was too surprising.

"Whoa everyone, Im'ma not deaf. I can hear ya just fine~ So keep the volume down, chill!" He said taking a seat across them.

"Never figured you were the type to dress like that, Sean-kun." Keima pointed out as he was still freaked out by his sudden transformation.

"Oh, that's 'cause Hikari and Mana wanted to meet up with me here! We had a lot of fun going on the rides and eating a few of the parks specialties~! But they have no chance against my Sunday Special~!" He said proudly which helped brighten the atmosphere a little.

"Ke-Keima-kun, would you go to buy some juice? I will try and pursuade Diana in the meantime..." Tenri whispered to Keima as Sean was confused why they were whispering.

"I'll go buy something for you, Haqua. So don't go home!" Keima yelled as Sean can clearly see that she was getting angry.

"So... what happened with your companions?" Tenri asked as Sean nodded.

"They just right up and left me here once they were called out by their respective group. Mana had to go to Interpol and do a report while Hikari was called by her father to do more trainin' it was quite the bummer too! So I was all here by me measly self when I spotted the mascot looking down and talking about you three. That's when I figured that he might've been talking about Keima-san!" Sean informed them a bit too eccentric and out of character.

"So, enough about me. What are two fine beauties like you hangin' out with Keima here in Desney Sea? He already went here last time with Imouto-san to help her cheer up and all~" Sean asked as the two looked down.

"Well it doesn't matter, I will hafta go anyways~!" Sean stood up, that's when Diana came out and grabbed him by his sleeves.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a serious tone.

"I'm going to my investigation, I'm about to end my work here on Earth. Then I will have enough time to search for you're other sisters. Just like I promise~!" Sean cheered happily as Diana blushed a bit.

"Oh... well go on ahead then." As Diana let go of his sleeve and turned, Sean puts his hand over her shoulders and cuddled her, much to the girl's surprise.

"I know you miss them, don't worry, leave them to me~! I will definitely have you all reunited~" Sean told her with a calm and soothing manner that it only made Diana's face go red even more.

"Enjoy you're time here you two~! Also, please go and look for Keima-san now! He's probably playing some games at a stand!" Sean then immediately ran and left leaving a trail of thus in his stead. The girls stood up and looked for him only to find him easily at a shooting stand.

"Hu hu hu... clearing this was child's play!" Keima exclaimed while holding a lever-action shotgun.

"As long as it fulfills the requirements of saving a woman... even a shooting game such as this classifies as a galge!" Keima exclaimed shooting down more villains.

"He's playing again..." Tenri pointed out, she has gotten used to Keima being like this.

"What happened to getting some juice!" Haqua asked to no one in particular but she was really angry with him.

"Games are the best thing in this world after all!" Keima exclaimed while taking down another villain.

"Even though I want to quickly get home and play... I did say that we should get straight to the topic and talk, I get the feeling Sean-kun is better at this." Keima thought as he couldn't help but think Sean has more control in situations like these than he was.

"Haqua and Diana... are extremely egoistic! Why are those two unable to get along? They even get me involved!" That's because you're completely at fault this time, Keima. But of course you wouldn't notice it.

"Hey, wait a minute... ah... now we are the bad ones!" Haqua was gritting the chair so hard that it could be heard breaking.

"What an insensitive man..." Haqua turned only the find an angry Goddess.

"Katsuragi-san... really deserves some divine punishment. Haqua-san! You musn't head back. Going back would not trouble Katsuragi-san. Let's put our differences aside, and discipline Katsuragi-san!" Diana offered getting close to Haqua.

"Eh? Di... discipline? What?" Haqua was a bit confused but understood her message as they went to get Keima.

"Okay, I've got the hang of this! The next one will be a perfect round!" Keima proposed as he clenched his fist.

"It seems you're enjoying yourself..."

"How nice for you, Katsuragi!" The two girls grab each one of his hand which caught him off guard.

"Wha, what! Don't touch me!" Keima complained as he struggled to no avail.

"Haqua and myself have calmed down."

"Let's take our time to talk!"

"But before we talk..."

"You have to go on a date with us!" The two ordered as they dragged him along.

"A date! Why!" Keima asked shocked.

"I don't want to either!" Haqua complained.

"We only intended to show you _plenty _of the real world, Katsuragi-san." As soon as he heard that from Diana, Keima quickly escaped and tried to ran away only to be caught by Haqua.

"You won't get away!" Using her Hagoromo to tie him up, the three began to go to all of the rides of the park completely enjoying themselves except for Keima who was dragged into this against his will.

"Slash Canyon! Hey, could we ride that next!" Haqua asked as Tenri didn't mind and Keima just stayed quiet. They then finally get a turn on the ride and got to their seats.

"It's my first time in an amusement park, but it's actually quite fun!" Haqua cheerfully pointed out as Keima looked down.

"Waah~, we're going up the water path."

"This is called a rapid slide." Tenri informed her.

"Humans create some really interesting things." Haqua said with excitement.

"Your name was... Tenri? Are you enjoying yourself too?" Haqua asked her since she's been with her in every ride with Keima.

"Y, yes... I've... never hung out with such a number of people like this before..." She said a bit shy which made her cute as well.

"Shouldn't we let Keima-kun go?" Tenri asked as Haqua immediately denied her request.

"We have to make him suffer!" Spoken like the true devil she is, Keima is really suffering. He immediately stood up and glared at Haqua.

"Hey real! Don't just think I'll always come along with whatever you do!" Okay, now his blaming a real woman in the real world of his demise? That's quite real as it gets I think.

"I will... begin my search for the Goddesses... and head to the ending in one go!" Keima declared surprising the two girls.

"I met two of the girls... that I had captured." When Diana heard of this she immediately switched with Tenri.

"Tell me in more detail please! Sean wouldn't give out more information about my sisters!" Diana informed them as Keima knew Sean didn't like to get people involve in his work.

"They could remember a part of the capture... however, I doubt that there's a Goddess in either of them." Keima then explained about the two girls and left out a vital part of Kusunoki's memory which Sean manages to salvage for her.

"So the Goddesses should either confront me directly and wish to receive information from me... or they became alarmed and try to stay away from me as much as possible like Diana... there's nothing else besides those 2 options." Keima was completely right about that, they did try to avoid Keima and pretended to continue with their normal lives. This caused for Sean to have a hard time figuring them out and had to start with the basics then to the more complex observations.

"Kusunoki nor Mio did anything like that... and that means that they have no Goddesses within them." Keima informed them as this information would have been vital to helping out Sean as well.

"Goddesses? The thing we spoke about before? You believe in that Katsuragi!" Haqua asked disbelieving even though she just got along with one herself.

"I can't believe in everything that was said in this kind of conversation with so many uncertainties either!" Keima spoke out which really annoyed him, without any strong facts to support his hunt, things are going a bit out of hand for him... but he doesn't have choice on the matter.

"But I will make it clear, if there's a Goddess or not in one go!" Keima declared.

"In one go... is that possible?" Diana asked as she couldn't trust with Keima's methods.

"There's a great event for this. An event where you can naturally get in contact with a great number of girls... where also people who don't belong to school can enter freely..." Keima then took a deep breath as he is about to reveal his plan.

"I can check on all the girls I've caught so far easily during the Mai High Festival!" He declared causing the to be stricken with awe.

"Ah! Don't run away!" Haqua yelled as Keima made a run for it.

"The Mai High Festival only last two or three days*. I want to use that time efficiently. Diana, Haqua, come to school campus in Maijima as well!" Keima declared as the two girls look on.

"If we find a Goddess, Diana can get in contact with them and instantly make them into our companion! And Haqua will use her skills that hell won't find out about our actions!" With this, things will go smoothly for him as he looks for them.

"Using my skills? What!"

"Even if you say this to me without even making a proper plan..." They couldn't continue because they have already reached the top and had a ride of their life.

"_The Mai High Festival... this will be a challenge..." _Keima hasn't been in this kind of challenge for a while now. The only real challenge he had was Sean who constantly got in his way of gaming and forcing him into the real world. For him, things might get messy and even a little mistake may jeopardize his plan. On the other hand...

"It seems there is no longer any useful information I can get from this place..." From a distance unseen by the eyes of man because of thick vegetation, Sean was doing his investigation.

"It couldn't be helped, this place has destroyed most of the evidence, however, because it was abandoned it became easy to excavate inside." Along with him are the manifestations of his possessors who have gotten strong enough to have an ethereal body.

"However, to find this much evidence in this dump... you're quite the persistent bastard, Sean." Lucy praised as Sean was pissed about that.

"Yeah, yeah I know. So far, I've only extracted information about how this old base of theirs was used as a transmitter of special electromagnetic waves for their other members... but to think it can even affect worldwide is unheard of. How did they even send out messages without 'the world' knowing?" Sean asked himself as he went outside the tunnel.

"Who knows, the technology of New Hell is foreign to us old devils. In fact, I'm surprised they have gotten this far even though they are low in energy." Manny pointed out as they are outside Mt. Fuji.

"But still, to think that they would collect _Special _Humans for their _cost_. Will they stop at nothing to return to the old ways?" Sean asked as he punched the snowy ground.

"It couldn't be helped, we didn't even know that they went this far to collect them all. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this place was a prototype of their 'Soul Plant' that they blindly wish for," Ramon said with rage in his voice.

"_Black Wing_, to be the first generation of mass producing negative energy... to blindly lead us to our doom... I-I cannot tell anyone about this! I won't tell a single soul about this until we've ended this investigation!_" _Sean declared loudly as the others nodded, they all knew that this place was their only evidence on Earth. Now they just need to make a connection with Hell.

"I won't let this happen to anyone ever again! I swear it until the day I die!" With his oath to the wind reaching as far as it could be heard, the ruins of the Black Wing Organization Base lies in ruins as the winds blow down and reclaim the cave entrance and cover it with snow once again.

"Let's go! We will have to hunt for the Goddesses now... I made a promise to Diana that I would!" Sean turned as the others re-enter Sean's body. This caused for him to return into his primal state of having raven hair, red-eyes, and Fallen Angel Wings. Nothing out of the new changed, this may prove to be good or bad, but that is a question for another time as we live for another tomorrow.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I've gotten this done and about! I can finally relax a bit and plan out the next chapter which is the Sports Festival~! I hope you will like it and please give me some reviews on what you think. See you later~!<em>


	37. Chapter 30

_Alright, it's finally the first part of the Festival road! This is just the first part and things will get hectic during the 2nd and last part. Hope you will like it!_

* * *

><p>Road to Maijima High Festival<p>

Road 1: Sports Festival

_The home stretch, two days before the sports festival! Elsea is looking forward to it and Sean is more hyped up to it than her, much to the surprise of their classmates. The sports festival last until the start of the dance festival and marks the beginning of a "Festival Road". Everyone other than the third years who have to prepare for their entrance exams can enjoy themselves for a full week!_

"Why do they call it a festival road!" Chihiro asked angrily as she strung her guitar.

"The professor festival is just another name for the mid term test! I won't be fooled by that name!" Chihiro pointed out much to the disappointment of Elsea.

"I also have a dilemma for the Mid Term Test... I'm banned from tutoring my classmates." He revealed while shuffling cards.

"EEEHHH!" The class reacted shock.

"I'm to help the seniors with their test, so I have no time to help out the class... sorry about thatt." Sean apologized as the others couldn't help but let the matter go.

"Well, let's look at the bright side! He will be tutoring us by next year!" Elsea declared.

"If I'm still here next year, the principal plans to have me exchanged to a foreign country..." Once again the students are shocked but Sean sighed.

"I doubt it, after all, they wouldn't want Maijima Private High to stop existing..." Sean said ominously as he deals his deck of cards.

"Why don't I show you girls a little trick I have in my sleeve?" Sean asked as the 2-B pencils immediately locked their tables to his seat.

"... this is quite uncomfortable. Well anyways... pick a card from the 22 cards I've laid on the table... why don't you go first Takahara-san." Sean offered as she blushed a bit.

"You can call me Ayumi you know..." She mumbled.

"I plan to make our relationship professional, so I won't be calling you girls by your first names." Sean informed them as they sigh.

"We are kinda sick of you calling us by our last names when we are this close, Sean..." Elsea pouted as Sean frowned.

"Hmm... tell you what, once we are done with the sports festival, I'll all call you by your first names... how's that?" The girls smiled and nodded their head, now they have gotten a bit closer to their manager who has always been a bit distant to the girls.

"Ano... this one." Ayumi picked a card and reveals it to Sean.

"Ahh, the Chariot, I expected as much from you, Takahara-san." Sean praised as she was embarassed.

"Let me tell you it's meanings. Self-confidence, conviction, success, recognition, willpower, hard control, pride, bravery, and self-assertion." Sean told her as the girls marveled.

"Jeez, you're just making that up, Sean-kun." Ayumi said in embarrassment but Sean said otherwise.

"No, it's actually 100% true. Every single detail relates to your current self and it foretells how you've matured from you're past-self. It compliments you by about that much, Takahara-san." Sean informs her much to her embarassment as he returned the card and shuffles it again.

"Who's next?" He asked as Elsea immediately raised a hand.

"Me! I want to try!" She screamed with a cute demeanor that Sean smiled.

"Okay, please... choose a card and it will be you're destiny." Sean said as Elsea picked a card and revealed it. The other girls grimaced as Sean just smiled.

"Death... why am I not surprise?" The other girls looked at Sean and then at Elsea. One thing was on their minds. _"Do they find this normal!"_

"'Do they find this normal?' is what inside your thoughts... let me tell you something important... the meaning of this tarot card is... _deep change_." Sean told them much to their surprise.

"Normally, when people see death, they fear it and run away... however, death was there to take away your old life and for you to start anew. When this card shows up it means that something will happen and it will change one's life forever. In this case, Elsea represents death to Keima one way or the other... but it also has a down side." Sean said as he took the card and shuffles it on his deck.

"It also means you are being caught in the inescapable... people usually runaway from change, and sometimes they fear it. However, if I have to and another card which represents you better after death is this..." Sean reveals a card and shows it to the girls.

"The Star?" The girls asked in unison.

"It indicates fresh beginnings, renewed hope and faith. It shows how you're relationship with others harmonizes with their personalities... normally, in a group, you wouldn't find two opposites together, but if one who brings harmony to the group is there, then it will be stable. However, if that person were to disappear, then the group would collapse. Thus, it is important that you remain as you are as there is no need for change. However, representing change to others is what you can do best." Sean informed her as she nodded and was happy of her fortune.

"This is beginning to be a lot of fun! Let me try!" Chihiro said as Sean laid his cards and Chihiro chose and reveals her card.

"The Lovers, a perfect card that describes you." Sean said as the others blushed.

"Does this mean I'm going to fall in love?" Chihiro asked embarrassed to which Sean shook his head.

"It actually means other things, but yes, love means one of them but to be precise it is Relationship." Chihiro nodded but she was still confused.

"Let me tell you what its meanings are then other than relationship; the others are union, passion, desire, humanism, personal belief, individual values, connection, affinity, bonding, romance, choice, and heart." Sean said which lightened Chihiro's mood.

"It shows that how your current self has done well with herself and to others. Some will say that you are a leader to a group or a stable, you bring forth the bonds you had with those around you and your personal beliefs has helped you in every way possible... however." Once he said 'however', Sean's face turned grim.

"I have to apologize... but I haven't told the rest of the meanings... some of them are physical attraction, sexuality, doubt, dilemma, and temptation..." The girl's faces turned grim as Sean continued.

"The Lovers was originally meant for people who want to pursue love or not. They are given the choice if they are to start a relationship or not, in this case, this love you may have is not that of _pure love_ but that of _physical attraction_. Our world is really cruel Kosaka-san, though I have no right to tell you who you should love, I will warn you that this love in your current state will not last... and will most-likely end instantly." Sean told her as Chihiro gulped and nodded.

"... sorry, did I made things too serious?" Sean asked as he went back to his usual casual self.

"Yeah... a bit too much really." Miyako pointed out for the girls as they were too scared to say a thing.

"Sorry, I always get caught up like this when I talk to someone about something then turn serious. I got it from my days of tutoring the seniors back then... can't really get rid of this habit." Sean informed them as the girls didn't mind.

"Better sooner than later, anyways, it's finally my turn!" Miyako said as Sean did a quick shuffle as he returned the cards to his hands and laid them down. Miyako took a card and showed it to the rest.

"The High Priestess... it actually compliments you quite well, Terada-san." Miyako smiled as Sean continued to reveal the meanings behind the card.

"Knowingness, love, relationships, wisdom, sound judgment, serenity, common sense, intuition, introspection, otherworldliness, and mystical vision." When Sean was done Miyako's smile turned upside down.

"All except that last three sounded like me." She pointed out as Sean shook his head.

"All three bear meanings, it doesn't have to be shown physically because the High Priestess represents metaphysical power. I don't have to say much since you're a smart girl." Sean said patting her head which annoyed her a bit.

"You know, I'm not a child!" She complained.

"Heh, then do you want me to cuddle you instead~?" Sean asked teasingly which made the girls blush a bit.

"N-no! I-I m-mean... I doesn't mean I don't want to but-" Before she could continue Sean already hugged her from behind. His arms were around her neck and it made it all the way to her abdomen as his scarf was put on her right shoulder.

"There, feeling better~?" Sean teased as Miyako's face turned a bright red. The other students were surprise by Sean's playful nature but it didn't seem to bother him the least.

"Ano... Sean-kun... you can let go now..." She said waving her arms a bit as she was troubled and her face is still flustered.

"Eh? I don't want to~ It kinda feels nice to do this you know~" Sean informed her whilst smiling at the latter. Miyako just frowned a bit as he lets her go.

"You're such a tease... you know that?" Miyako pointed out as Sean smiled brightly.

"Hehehehe." He laughed a bit at that as the others were wondering about something.

"Hey, Sean-kun, can you tell us of some of our classmates cards?" Chihiro asked as Sean took a seat and nodded.

"Let me start with Keima-san then... now if I remember correctly... his card was... aha! Found it!" Sean then revealed the card to them as the others were surprised.

"The highest card of the major arcana, The World." They weren't the only ones surprised, the rest of their classmates were shocked too.

"In actuality, it can mean anything to Keima, reversed or not." Sean pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked as Sean first showed it properly.

"Facing right-side up it means wholeness, success, and fulfillment. However..." Sean then reversed the card which smiling like the devil.

"_It can mean the direct opposite..." _This scared the hell out of them as Sean continued.

"The World originally embodies the whole journey of man in his lifetime. Reversed represents to the state of incompleteness... which perfectly compliments Keima-san." The other students couldn't help but agree that it does compliment him.

"That's all I have to say about him, I haven't exactly known him long enough to be sure if it really does compliment him in reverse." Sean said which made the other students retort that it doesn't need to be confirmed.

"Anyways, I remembered that Kanon-chan was the... ah, here it is." Sean reveals the card which represents Kanon.

"The Empress?" They asked.

"Abundance, material prosperity, comfort, delight, desire, beauty, and satisfaction... these meanings show Kanonk-chan's character very well... however, there are some that cards that may support more." Sean said putting the card away.

"Those cards are...?" Chihiro asked concerned.

"Those of the minor arcana may support the card to assertain her character... but then again, I'm not really sure anyway... sometimes the card themselves are not compatible with them outwardly." Sean said as he doesn't want to mention what Kanon's true character was like before.

"How about you, Sean-kun? You've brought out those cards so you should have one, right?" Ayumi asked to which the other girls agreed.

"...very well, I'm this card." Sean showed the card which number is zero.

"The Fool?" They asked in unison.

"No matter how many times I shuffle the deck... I will always get The Fool first." Sean demonstrates it by shuffling his cards and randomly picking one card and reveal it to be the Fool.

"The card shows no meaning but it does show us something. Look at the image, tell me what you see..." Sean as the girls individually give their answer.

"I see him holding a staff with a bag on it's end." Ayumi answered.

"I see a dog alongside him." Chihiro pointed out.

"He has a flower on his left hand." Miyako pointed out as the other two find it surprising that there was a flower at the image.

"Ano... isn't he about to step on a cliff?" Elsea asked as the other girls pointed out he hasn't or rather he would have noticed.

"No, she's right, the Fool is about to fall to his death." Sean revealed which surprised the three girls.

"All answers were correct, first of, the staff with a bag symbolizes his required items as he sets out of his journey, it may be given to him earlier or later on his journey, the sun on his back shows his crazy wisdom, in his hand is a flower which shows his appreciation for beauty, he is accompanied by an animal, usually a dog, sometimes it warns it's master and sometimes he calls for his attention distracting him from the real world. The cliff below him indicates the possibility of his end or it may indicate that his attention may be turned to his dog. No one knows, but the possibilities are endless." Sean said putting his cards away.

"So you're saying that the card means infinite possibilities?" Miyako asked as she was the only one who understands it all.

"Correct. The Fool is a spirit in search of experience, he represents mystical cleverness bereft of reason and the childlike ability to tune into the inner workings of the world. In actuality, this card represents us all in our early childhood till the day we die. So, there's really no difference if I were to hold the card on my hand or others." Sean said as the girls understood.

* * *

><p>*The Japanese Lesson turned into Homeroom*<p>

"And now we'll decide on the event participants, alright?" Their class president said as she writes on the blackboard and turns to meet the students who weren't listening to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We'll send our best members to the contest!" Their homeroom teacher, Nikaidou, declared with vigor.

"The sports festival is a high quality battle between classes. We will win! We will become number one!" She declared full of energy as she clenched her fist.

"_S-She's completely fired up..." _Sean was sweating bullets but he doesn't know if this is due to excitement or fear. Either way it turned him on.

"_I can see the flames!" _Elsea can clearly her sensei's burning passion.

"My assessment as a teacher depends on the outcome of this! We'll win for the sake of my salary!" All of the sudden, every student in the room, except for Keima, has their moral dropped significantly.

"So, like this..." Their class president listed two names in all of the games. Those names are Takahara, Ayumi and Sean.

"Impossible!" The two compained as they weren't going to waste their energy on all of the games.

"I will run in the 400 meter race." Miyako volunteers much to the surprise of her fellow peers.

"Going right away with such an uncomfortable, long distance."

"I specialize in such distances!" She remarked.

"It's because Miyako-san is in the track and field club."

"I wonder what I should do."

"Something that's not tiresome would be nice."

"..." While the others are deciding on which event to participate in, Keima thinks about his plans back then with Diana and Haqua.

"I'll be taking care of the 1400 meter dash, rest assured everyone, I'll put them to the dust from which they came from." Sean declared which stirred up the enthusiasm of his peers.

"Wooohh! Sean-kun's gonna grind the dust with them!" Some of them declared but the girls have chosen Ayumi as the much better candidate.

"I think Ayumi will do just fine on her own. What do you think Ayumi-san?" Since the majority of the class is made of girls, it will be hard to object to them... however, one man has the guts or rather a reckless spirit to actually oppose them.

"I oppose! Ayumi-san, I want you to look at the man who will claim your throne because I'll be the one claiming it at the sports festival!" Sean declared with a passion that it surprised some of his peers. Ayumi wasn't the most surprise and so were the people who knew him quite well, however, it did made a blunder to the others.

"What! You think you can just beat our Queen of the Road! You'll never win against her!" This caused a major rivalry between the men and the women but both Sean and Ayumi have put a stop to this.

"You really like to stir things up when you can... do you?" Ayumi asked Sean who just gave a silent mischievous smile.

"Oh, whatever are you talking about, Takahara-san?" Sean asked innocently as she sighed.

"Mina, the two of us have decided on a match by the afternoon of the sports meet, it will be sponsored by the principal and handled by the Enforcers." Ayumi revealed surprising everyone including Keima.

"We've had a talk back then, I challanged Takahara-san in a race, if I were to win then she would have to listen to everything I say, but if I lose I'll be her pet." The sudden revelation made everyone even more shocked.

"I'm going to make sure you will have to do everything I say, Takahara-san~" Sean teased mischievously as Ayumi gave a smile of her own.

"I'll be readying my collar and tie it around your neck, Sean-kun~" She teased which only caused things to feel a bit dangerous but it somehow pumped everyone up for the festival.

"Since Sean-kun's going to challenge Takahara-san, I'm going to go ahead and take on a sport!" A student declared followed by another, the class president was surprised that things turn out to be the best for her as both Sean and Ayumi gave a silent wink to her.

"_Those two... I never knew that they can easily control the class with just a few words and tricks!" _She thought as she listed down the names of each participant on each sport event.

"Don't you want to participate in something as well, Chihiro-san?" Elsea asked as Chihiro strung her guitar.

"I hate sports. I would be fine with anything if it were music!" She declared.

"_I don't have much time to afford... to find out if there's one or not! If I find at least one... I will put all my power into the Goddess search, but if not..." _As Keima continued to think, Nikaidou gives him an elbow which made an impact to his head.

"I should tell you that everyone will participate in the sport festival!" She declared as she puts her hand on his head.

"For everyone who doesn't participate... the professor festival will turn into a bloody festival! Well... except for Sean-kun who can practically remember everything by a single glance." Nikaidou pointed out as Sean was clearly offended.

"Hey!"

"_Damn, can't be helped huh... I should enter a competition that doesn't give many points..." _Keima looks at the list of choices.

"_And then have a sudden illness on that day and stay home... umm, then..." _That was his usual habit and Sean knew that Keima wouldn't participate and will probably ace the exams quite easily.

"I will participate in the three legged race." Both Chihiro and Keima said at the same time which caused Elsea to jolt and for the rest of the class to be silent.

"Wah! Chihiro-san and Nii-sama are in the three legged race together!" Elsea yelled cheerfully with excitement. Sean on the other hand was busy playing with his PFP and playing a game of Tetris.

"A great group was formed once again..." Miyako teased as Chihiro quickly went to decline her earlier participation.

"Erase it, erase my name!" Chihiro demanded from the president but her request was declined.

"Too late, everything's settled. That's because you raised your hand so late." She said as it was now something inescapable.

"Don't worry. I'll be absent on that day." As Keima said this, Nikaidou made a remark.

"By the way, Sean-kun will be the one to make the test questions... he will be absolutely merciless during the exams~" She said smiling as Sean placed down his PFP.

"I'll make it so that they repeat another year." Sean declared as he looked at the blackboard.

"Oh, Keima's participating~! Forget what I said, I'll make sure that you won't even get enough credits for graduation!" Sean proudly declared which caused everyone to yell and complain.

"Okay, we'll train for the cheer competition as well as relay race in Physical Ed right away after this class!" Nikaidou declared placing her hands at Chihiro and Keima.

"Just so you know, I definitely won't accept you have a 'sudden illness' on that day. I'll be counting on you." This caused the two's heart to thump in a bad way like having their lives reduced.

* * *

><p>*The Phys Ed Lesson was changed into special training for class 2-B*<p>

"..." Sean was silently meditating within the shade of a tree, his wearing his standard Maijima P.E uniform and jersey but he plans to change into his fighting Gi once he is done concentrating his Chi. The others didn't disturbed Sean because of the sudden change of Sean's aura and atmosphere which deemed humans or animals from disturbing him... however, they couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificent sight of Sean's concentration from time to time. All of them were training, even Ayumi who has been training non-stop to win on the competition against Sean. However, there are two students that are just taking their time and relaxing.

"Everyone else is training. You should train too, Nii-sama, Chihiro-san." Elsea tried to convince them as she holds a bucket.

"I also trained for the bucket relay contest." She said proudly as that contest is like child's play.

"The perfect contest for you." Keima remarked.

"Something like a three legged race is easy. It'll go fine if we just say right, left, right and so on, right?" Chihiro asked as Keima agreed.

"I always have the highest score in three legged races in galges." Keima proudly declared as Chihiro remarked sarcastically of his achievements.

"Then how about a test? Because I don't want to stand out being last." Keima asked as he stood up as Chihiro did as well.

"Then we'll start with the right foot, ready..." Chihiro began as Ayumi looked at them as so did Sean but just a peek.

"Do... bu!" Keima stood their absentmindedly as Chihiro fell on the first step.

"R, run you idiot!" Chihiro yelled at Keima as her face was covered in dirt.

"I was pressing r button as usual, in my head." Keima told her as he receives a smack on the face. Sean couldn't help but sigh and return to his meditation.

"Baka!" She remarked.

"Well? Is it going good?" Ayumi asked as she got close to the two.

"Ayumi."

"Ayumi, you're in a short sleeved shirt! Really a completely different fighting spirit!" Chihiro pointed out surprise at how Ayumi treats this training so seriously.

"It's because I feel hot. I was training for the relay race..." She said fanning herself using her hand even though it was a bit pointless to do that.

"He's no good! Teach him how to do it Ayumi!" Chihiro complained to her which made her a bit surprised.

"I can't teach you how to run three legged." She said with a laugh as Chihiro was disappointed.

"Sheesh, that's the worst!" Chihiro remarked.

"Well, do your best!" Ayumi cheered for them as she turned to continue with her training.

"I already get the gist of it." Keima said to Chihiro nonchalantly.

"You don't have the slightest clue!" Chihiro pointed out.

"I'm going home." Keima said with a bore.

"I'll quit as well!" She said turning to leave as all of the sudden, Ayumi returned.

"Then, should I show you once how it's done?" Ayumi asked as the two were surprised.

"Eh?"

"Oh... didn't you just ask me? To teach Katsuragi..." Ayumi said as they continued to stare at her and went along with it.

"Hey, what! I didn't say anything!" Keima complained as Ayumi tied herself to Keima.

"I don't want to win! Stop! I have a bad feeling about this!" Keima can easily tell that things won't end well.

"We won't go by left-right, but with in-out." She said as got themselves to a field but was immediately stopped in their tracks by Sean.

"We need Keima-san same for tomorrow right? I won't show any mercy even if he had broken bones during the test." He said with a dark and venomous voice as Keima was released and replaced by Sean, himself.

"I'll be taking his place, I won't let you go and do what you like to him." He said slily as Ayumi groaned as the two get into a crouching start position.

"Crouching start!" Both Chihiro and Keima were surprised that they would do something as crazy as that.

"Now, ready, in!" Ayumi declared as Sean got on the same pace with Ayumi with ease but something happened halfway through which made Sean fell to the ground and get a broken ankle at the goal.

"Argh!" Sean yelped in pain as the others looked at him as he immediately hid behind Ayumi.

"Takahara-san, help me out and call a nurse, I think I sprained my ankle." He whispered to her as she was surprised that he hurt his ankle.

"I'll make it so that nothing happened, just make sure to call a nurse immediately and have me excused for some make-up test." He said untying himself even though he was showing a bit of pain.

"W-Why! You're hurt! You shouldn't go and take the race-" She was stopped immediately as he puts a finger at her lips.

"I can't let their moral drop because I'm hurt, I have to show I'm strong and still fine, I cannot let our classmates down now that they entrust me with such a big event!" Sean told her as she looked straight at his eyes which burned with a passion and painful desire to continue.

"Very well, but please don't do anything rash!" She whispered back as the two pretended nothing has happened and returned to meet with Keima and Chihiro.

"Did something happened? I heard someone yelping in pain earlier... is everything alright?" Chihiro asked as the two look at each other and then smiled.

"No nothing happened, just that someone tripped and fell, nothing important." The two it shook off convincingly as Sean took a seat at the stairs to the school building along with Keima and Chihiro.

"Gomen, I actually have to go to the nurse's office for a check up! I'll be back soon with the next person to have the check up!" She lied as she went her way towards the nurses office.

"Hmm... Keima-san, can you go and buy some juice to drink? Running with Ayumi sure made me thirsty~!" Sean said putting on a fake smile as Keima frowned but left to buy some juice.

"Sean-kun, say... did anything happen between you and Ayumi?" Chihiro asked as Sean smiled.

"If you mean about the race we will be having after the meet, then yes it is something the both of us agreed into." Sean said honestly as Chihiro looked on at his sheepish smile.

"Hmm?" Sean looked at her and smiled as he covers from his injury.

"Ah, no... forget it." She said turning away.

"Why are you asking that?" Sean asked.

"I already said forget it." She said immediately, that's when it came to him. The wind blew past them making their hair blow.

"Did you remember, Chihiro...? Did anything happen...?" Sean asked silently.

"Wh... what?" She asked confused.

"Do you remember? That you... that you... and I kissed?" Sean asked unexpectedly to Chihiro asked the other students continued on with their training.

"Eh...? Wh, what did you say?" Chihiro was shocked even though she cannot express it well, Sean's sudden question made her heart beat fast.

"I repeat, did we kiss before?" Sean asked gently as to not expose his injured ankle.

"..." Her face turned red and she immediately turned away, this caused for Sean to remember her conquest.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" She said without facing him.

"Are you sure? You know me quite well already... so, why are you facing away from me?" Sean asked as he desperately makes sure that his eyes doesn't turn red. "_Damn it! Why must it activate even when I'm just questioning someone? She's a friend and also... I promised her... you're my witness! You know at least that much!_"

Sean was talking about his eyes, they sometimes activate on their own without his consent. Even though he can use his own eyes to see things clearly and remember every bit of detail clearly, his red eyes act of their own accord and record things for him unconditionally.

"Wha, wha,wha, what are you talking about!" She tried to make a run for it but Sean stopped her only to forget that he has a strained ankle and have the both of them fall to the stairs.

"A-Are you alright?" Chihiro asked as Sean blushed as he was in a compromising position... during the fall, Sean unconsciously tried to protect Chihiro by being a cushion and land to his back onto the ground, it reduced harm to Chihiro significantly but it hurts as hell to Sean who sprained his ankle, of course, he hadn't had the time to get up because of his ankle and this lead to him being stared down upon intently by Chihro's Oak-like brown eyes into Sean's red demon eyes.

"..." The silence was killing them, or rather, it was killing Sean by twice as much. His ankle was still injured and it caused him quite a bit of pain, his heart beat twice as fast not only because of his immediate actions but also of the fact that he can feel Chihiro's breath, his eyes squinted a bit like it was afraid while his face was turning red because of the blood flowing through him too fast. Chihiro was quite the same in some aspects except for a sprained ankle, she wasn't expecting Sean to save her or to be in such a compromising position, if anything, it could have been labeled as an accident. However, this wasn't the case, it was the inevitable, Sean knew himself too well that he wouldn't just ignore someone like Chihiro who he shared a kiss and a promise with. If anything, this wasn't pair for him by the least... he was usually the one preying on people like it was nothing... but to be the one on the end of such a situation brought quite the irony.

"Ano... I hate to disturb but you two are getting a lot of attraction." Keima said bluntly right next to them as they were surprised to see him and even more surprised that their classmates saw them like this.

"I didn't know Sean-kun was the receiving type, it makes him more hot~!"

"It seemed like Sean-kun was the heroine of an ero manga and Chihiro-san the hero of an ero manga~! I'm so jealous~!"

"If I had known it was that easy to capture his heart, I would have gone after him~!" This comments are from a group of girls who idolize Sean somewhat to the extent of fawning over him. He didn't mind the least however and even had contact with them in some occassions.

"Woohoo! Good job, Chihiro-san~! Make sure you put that boy on a leash~!"

"Damn his lucky!"

"I didn't know Sean-dono was a masochist." This comments are from a group of boys who either hate Sean or are friends with him, frenemies are a better term for them. However, they all knew of Sean's good side that others don't in the background, also, they were once former delinquents who turned a new leaf after exchanging fist with him.

"Shut up! I-It's not like that!" Chihiro depended herself as Keima helped Sean up.

"Leave them be, Kosaka-san, they're just teasing us..." Sean said back in his normal tone and speech.

"...it's hard to not ignore them when you're the one who started this!" She said accusingly as Sean nodded.

"Gomen... I'll make up for it later. Also, I believe that-"

"Sean-kun! The school nurse asked for you!" Ayumi came in just in time to bail him out of this situation.

"Just in time too. Gotta go!" He said making a run for it as he endures the pain and went along. Ayumi can clearly see that he was in pain for his momentary stops and so was Keima who knew how he often runs faster when in a hurry, however, the two of them didn't even say one word and left it be.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Katsuragi Household*<p>

"So, when are you going to tell the others of you're sprained ankle?" Keima asked nonchalantly as both Mari and Elsea are shocked.

"I really hate it when you reveal things in the most unexpected of times..." Sean said to Keima as he gritted his teeth.

"I never planned to tell, but, our rivals on the day of the sports meet have already caught wind of your injuries, they can smell the weak point of a lion like it was nothing!" Keima pointed out with a mighty voice which boomed to Sean as he hanged on to his seat as the wind pass by him violently.

"Yes... very well, my ankle is not in it's brightest of hours to go in a race at its full like this. I expected for our rivals to caught wind of my injuries, they knew that the strongest needed to be eliminated first, that's why I had Takahara-san back off the sports meet in order to deal with them." Sean revealed to them as Elsea was shocked for him to conduct such a risky plan while both Mari and Keima were calm about it.

"How can you be so calm and reckless at the same time... it was that run with Ayumi wasn't it?" Keima asked caught on as Sean gave a glare.

"That's Takahara-san to you, and yes it was on that moment." Sean doesn't like to lie to Keima but he can keep secrets from him.

"How can you be so blunt about it? Really, how do you plan to run with an injury like that?" Keima asked as Sean just smiled.

"Was it ever officially an injury?" Sean asked which caught Keima's attention.

"What do you mean by that? You were really injured and not only that but everyone of the rival classes have confirmed it!" Keima pointed out but then he realized something and Sean caught on to his thoughts.

"Although the injury was true, if they had stayed longer they would've known the full story. Right now, I'm just acting it out that I am injured." It was apparent to the both of them that Sean's injury was true but it was never officially told to the class or did their teacher say anything about it. The whole thing was a set up from the very start!

"But... how-"

"Don't get me wrong Keima-san, the injury and incident was very real and I did feel a lot of pain on my ankle, but it turns out that I was weighing too much of what I was supposed to weigh." Sean then revealed his 'armor' to Keima, Keima knew of the existence of that suit. He knew that Sean needed it for both training and protection.

"No way..." Keima's face says it all and Mari catches up to his son's conclusion.

"That's dastardly evil! You tricked everyone into thinking you're injured!" Mari said as Sean sighed and went off to his room.

"Yeah, that's certainly what I would do now don't I?" Sean said continuing to his room to take a days worth of rest.

"What do you think, Kei-chan?" Mari asked as Keima fixed his glasses.

"His showing signs that he is very annoyed at something and he really was acting it out, he was walking straight to his room like he normally does. I'd say something must be on his head." Keima deduced as Mari nodded as Elsea was left in the dark. It was then settled that they should give Sean his space till the sports meet and earn his rest.

* * *

><p>*The Day of the Sports Festival*<p>

It's the sports festival and everyone is lining up on the field which helds most of their activities. The whole of class 2-B is there along with rival classes, since this was a public event, there are also parents lining up and taking pictures of their children.

"The Maijima School Campus Sports Festival is a battle between classes. And our class 2-B's aim is to win the overall Championship! This day will determine the meaning of the existence of this class! Make sure to win!" Nikaidou inspires the children which made their moral drop significantly once again.

"To arms by brothers and sisters! Today we will bathe in the blood of our rivals and claim the cup of victory!" Sean inspired for Nikaidou as it worked and they cheered with a massive roar.

"Oraah!" It would almost seem like the whole of class 2-B is going to war and never return.

"Take care to not lose, especially not to 2-B! The stakes are very high this time!" Kodama inspired which also dropped their moral significantly, this time they didn't have anyone to really motivate them so it didn't help. It then came the bloody battle for the teacher's salary.

"What happened to sportsmanship?" Chihiro asked as Sean shook his head.

"Apparently, money is more important than sportsmanship today." Keima said as the rest of the class sighed and started their respective matches.

"I came in first place in the 100m race!" Ayumi declared giving a victory sign to her classmates.

"5 points right away!"

"Yay! That's Ayumi for you!" While the rest were congratulating Ayumi, Sean made sure to act like he was in genuine pain much to the conscience of Ayumi.

"_Are you sure you're gonna do it?" _She asked as Sean nodded his head.

"_I won't back down because I'm injured. Also, I'm going to drop the handicap later." _Ayumie was confused on what he meant but Sean just showed her his special vest.

"_This thing is a lot heavier than it looks, I'll just drop this off and claim a victory." _He said as Miyako called for him and left.

"El-chan~! Good luck~!" Mari cheered for Elsea.

"Okaa-sama!"

"Is Keima around~?" She asked as she nodded.

"I'm right here." He waved right next to Chihiro.

"I can't believe you really came." Chihiro complained.

"It can't be helped, Sean-kun raised the stakes on our test exams." He said with a pale face as Chihiro shivered.

"I think I'm actually glad you came." With their conversation over, the rest of the games has started. Miyako won first place on the girls 400m run. Sean also won first place on the boys 400meter run surprising the other classes as they were left on Sean's dust. Elsea won 3rd race for the bucket relay and the rest of the games went on till lunch break.

"I've put a lot of effort in this bentou and all you eat is a few seeds." Mari pointed out as Sean returned to his diet of eating seeds.

"I want to be a 100% for the race and I have to be 300% on my "Last Ride" match with Takahara-san." Sean told her as she was confused but left it as it is as Elsea and Keima ate their lunch.

"Yeah, we're in 4th place, huh." Miyako pointed out as they were a bit far to the championship.

"Yui." Chihiro greeted Yui who was in a different class as she passed by.

"The 3rd years put too much effort! Even though they should be studying for their test instead!" Ayumi complained as Sean looked at the board.

"Takahara-san, I'll go and change, let me know when Keima's won, okay?" Sean asked as Ayumi blushed as she thought about Keima and Sean sighed and went on his way to change. Since Sean cannot participate on the cheering competition due to being banned, he was only qualified a single match in the event. Sean chose the race instead of cheering to motivate his class on the cheering for him. Then it was soon the three-legged race event and Chihiro and Keima are ready.

"Hurry up and line up! Tie your legs firmly together!" Hikari ordered as all the participants are now ready as they are each paired by one boy and one girl in each class.

"El-chan, Keima's running~! This is rare~!" Mari informed her as she took out a camera.

"Hey, about what happened earlier, I realized that my method of inquiry was somewhat improper." Keima said as Chihiro made a sarcastic remark.

"What's that... is that supposed to be an apology?" She asked as Keima sighed and looked around to find Sean.

"He's not here." Keima said as Chihiro was confused and was about to ask what he meant when Hikari already gave the signal to start.

"Ah!" Chihiro immediately hugs Keima which made the two flustered.

"D-Don't touch me!" He yelled as he turned away defensively.

"S, sorry." Chihiro apologized meekly as the other participants are taking the lead.

"We... we have to run!" Chihiro said as she started along with Keima hand-to-hand.

"You're right..." He answered silently as they focused more on the race.

"Nii-sama! Do your best!" Elsea cheered for the two.

"I bought a camera for this~" Mari said to no one in particular as one of the participants fell and Keima and Chihiro took this chance to get a victory.

"Nii-sama and Chihiro-san made 4th place!" Elsea cheered as their classmates congratulated them.

"I don't care." Keima said returning to his world of gaming.

"Well, we're not last so it's fine huh." Chihiro said as the scored are down to a 1 point difference with class 3-D.

"Yes, here it comes! Another point! We'll get the championship if we win in the relay!" The class said as Sean, first runner Mokubo, 2nd runner Ayumi, 3rd runner, Miyako, and Anchor Sean take their places.

"Leave the rest to us!" Sean said as he rolled up his sleeves and puts on the 2-B armband. He also wore his long white hachimaki which had metal-like shuriken ends, the same one in his martial arts uniform, on which shows his determination.

"Yeah, it will be over before they know it!" Ayumi declared tying her hair up as the others saw how serious they were.

"And now finally, the co-ed, 400 meter relay. Let's cheer!" The bang of a gun started the race and all of the rival students made a run for it, Mobuko was dead last but that didn't stop her from passing the baton on to Ayumi as she sprints after the other students who have already passed the baton on to their 3rd runner. However, the other runner anticipated Sean being the Anchor and made the 1st and 3rd runners the fastest and left anchor to students who are only average in speed.

"_They planned this quite well, oh there they go..." _Sean thought as he was passed by multiple other students and Miyako barely catched up on time.

"Leave the rest to me." Sean said to her softly as his eyes turned into a satanic red. Miyako passed the baton to him as she prays for the souls of his victims.

"_Demon!" _Sean turned around in quick haste and looked on at the other runners who are about to make it to the end.

"_Flash!" _Sean leaned forward and put his left foot down on the ground as he leaned his body lower to create more room for speed.

"_Step!" _Sean makes a run for it and he literally makes a run for it. However, his running looked more like kicking the ground as he quickly catches up to the other runners surprising them in turn.

"Ooooorrrrraaahhhh!" Sean yelled with all of his might as he passed right through the other racers as a gust of wind was quickly felt sending dust to his trail and making it to the finish line.

"Yes!" Sean roared to the heavens as the others cheered on as Sean won 1st place. The other runners also made it to the end as they dust themselves off.

"Waah! I thought it was impossible to catch up to the finish but Sean pushed through such a big gap like it was nothing!" Elsea said as the evidence of Sean kicking the ground was covered by the gust of sand he created.

"The other classes even made sure to send out their best runners on Mobuko-san and Miyako-san, ya know?"

"What do you need to eat to grow into such a missile?" Chihiro asked as she refers to Ayumi and Sean as they were closing in on them and congratulating them.

"We did it! The championship!" The class cheered except for Keima who continued to play his games.

"Katsuragi!" Ayumi called out to Keima as he looked up.

"Did you see me? I was fast, right?" She asked giving the victory sign to him as he looked confused.

"Why did you say something like that to me? Why did you go out of your way to come here... and say something like that to me?" Keima asked as Sean came in front of them.

"Why? There's no harm in telling you is there? Oh and by the way, did you see that? I totally left them in the dust!" Sean said giving the victory sign as well while giving a huge grin.

"Anyways, Takahara-san, let's put on the match later after the award ceremony." Sean informed as she nodded and went with him with their classmates to the awards ceremony.

"_Damn you... real... for throwing this kind of vague flag at me... I'll make sure... to find a goddess!" _Keima silently declared as the ceremony ended and Sean's match with Ayumi ended that day. Sean won the match by a nose and literally a nose. The two titanic runners tried to outrun the other but they were evenly matched in speed, however, Sean secured one advatage over Ayumi, and that was his abnormal respiratory endurance which helped him at least get to the finish line faster by a hair's breadth. Though Sean never told what he wanted from Ayumi the two looked on at each other and then looked on at the track field. The two smiled and gave each other a high five. To them it was a really fun race and Ayumi trusted Sean to know more about her Goddess. However, that story is for another time.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Finally, I have done it, it took me long but I somehow managed, also TWGOK will take a 2 week break for author Wakaki Tamiki to collect data on a new saga. Hopefully those 2 weeks pass by fast and we read more of Keima and his loveable partner Elsea in The World God Only Knows. I'll continue on with my next chapter by somewhere around 2-3 days from now as classes here in the Philippines are about to start. Hope you like it and see you soon~!<em>


	38. Chapter 31

_Alright, now that the sports festival is over, we now move on to the Mid Term Test. As per usual, I'm going to try out something different and bring back some inspiration to why I write this fan work. Anyways, I hope that all of you enjoy this latest chapter._

* * *

><p>The Road to Mai High<p>

Road 2: Mad Romanticist

"Ano... why is Sean-kun asleep?" Chihiro asked as Sean who came in for who knows what time has been sleeping on his desk since anyone else got here, usually, they wouldn't bother him if he sleeps but this is confusingly unusual since everyone knows Sean didn't need to do an all-nighter like the rest of them or needed to stay over night since he left straight home after his confrontation with Ayumi.

"Zzzzz... I'll kick your ass~!" Sean said playfully in his sleep as he moves to headlock an imaginary opponent which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Sean-kun's life sure is in the extreme... I wonder if it has become a healthy lifestyle for him?" Ayumi asked as the rest shook their hands and heads.

"Nononono, that would be completely abnormal, I even beginning to think he really hates his life right now." Miyako theorized as some of it had some evidence and proof to back it up.

"I guess you're right, being friends with Otamegane, working for Interpol, and losing his sister must've been too great of a burden for him." Chihiro said with Sean in mind, however, to him, it's just a job he has to do... except for being friends with Keima and losing his sister.

"Ah... I told him not to play too much DDR, Stepmania, and PPP and here's what happens." Keima said annoyed that he is sleeping on class even though it was none of his business.

"Eh! He wasn't beat after taking on Ayumi!" Miyako asked as Keima nodded his head.

"He made me promise that if he beats Takahara-san, then he gets the right to challenge me in 3 different games, apparently, I didn't expect him to actually challenge me on a dancing game, I barely even won some of them." Keima informed them as Elsea wakes up Sean who opens his eyes and wipes them.

"Ohayou~" He yawned as he looked at the others and returned to sleeping. "Zzzzz"

"I cannot believe this guy beats me in DDR and manages to make a tie in Stepmania!" Keima complained as his pride as the God of Conquest was pushed to the limit during their battle.

"But you managed to beat him in PPP?" Chihiro asked as Keima nodded.

"Sean literally wiped the floor with Nii-sama, he was break dancing and everything on the first two games with dance pads but he lost at the last one, he was already on his limit since he managed to defeat Nii-sama on DDR and make a draw on Stepmania, Nii-sama even used his special skill to make it a draw!" Elsea said with pride as Keima returned to his seat and continued to play his PFP not bothering to tell Sean about the next capture target and focuses more on the Goddess Hunt. After a while, the band members went and talked about their plans for the exams along with Elsea as they leave Keima and Sean stuck on their seats.

"Hey, Sean-kun, I know you're awake, get up already, we have a new conquest target." Keima said to Sean as he continued playing with his PFP and not caring if he gets up or not.

"..." Silence, it was the golden answer that Keima wanted.

"How long have you known I was actually awake?" Sean asked as he was still in his sleeping posture.

"Since Elsea started talking, I know you even better than you think you know, you hate noise when you're asleep, you can basically hear anything." He said putting his PFP down and adjusting his glasses in a God-like manner.

"Heh, as expected of Keima-san, I always knew that you can sense when I was awake~" Sean said as he raised his head and gave Keima his usual smile.

"Anyways, let's go, I will introduce you to our next target." Keima said as he went outside the classroom immediately, Sean on the other hand just casually puts his hands on his pockets and follows him, along the way, they met with the Technology Club to which Keima earlier looked down upon for their robot.

* * *

><p>*Biology Club Front Door*<p>

"_Strange... I don't remember this place being vacant... but then I would be contradicting myself, there are no webs or dust on the door or are there any collectable dust on the floor either." _Sean observed as he, for the moment, took note of the strange clean door of the Biology Club.

"It ran into a wall again... what does that person want to do?" Sean turned to look at his buddy, Keima who was bending down to pick up a box with what seemed like battery oriented wheels on it. Sean also took note of it for the moment.

"It's really a cardboard box, and extremely different from the guys of the Technology Club..." Keima pointed out as Sean seemed to notice that the two robots have a huge different between them.

"! What? It's unexpectedly heavy..." Keima noted as he puts it down while Sean continues to observe.

"Is there a battery stuffed inside? I wonder if there's really that kind of electric power in this amateur robot..." Keima asked himself as he opened the box and found the most unexpected things inside it as he took a few steps back and stops on Sean's two legs.

"You fear such things even though the don't move?" Sean asked not bothering to make a face in the matter.

"Yeah right! How would you like it if you find that stuffed in your bad!" Keima yelled angrily as Sean sighed.

"Keima-san, you seem to have forgotten I used to be a soldier and an undercover operative, there are lots of worst things that you may inside your bag than meat." He noted as someone from inside the biology club called to them.

"Hey! Didn't you see that there's 'don't touch' written on it?" She asked the two boys as they look down on her, Sean was surprised... no that's not the word, he was completely shocked and sweating bullets furiously like his trap between a rock and a hard place.

"_So small... and dirty..." _Keima observed ignoring the reactions of Sean as the girl picks up her machine.

"Hey, those things inside, what are they!" Keima asked as Sean finally calmed down and looked inside the box calmly.

"This is chicken." She answered surprising the two.

"Chicken!" Sean was thinking how a waste of food it was but Keima was thinking otherwise.

"Hmm, even if I insert raw meat, the abilities don't get any better huh..." The girl thought as Sean observed her with a keen eye.

"What do you wish to achieve by giving meat to a robot?" Keima asked as the girl was about to leave.

"This is... not a robot... this is... a human..." She answered as she shut the door behind them.

"..." Sean was absolutely silent as Keima kept on thinking.

"_Is she a man scientist...? I have a bad premonition again..." _Keima concluded as his instincts on sensing danger is quite sharp to the brim since it was polished to the brim by Sean who, during Yuima's time as Keima, trained him none stop to defeat foes and sense danger unconsciously.

* * *

><p>*Class 2-B*<p>

"This time, the runaway spirit host is... Kurakawa Akari from class 3-C. She's in the Biology Club. Her hobbies appear to be the creation of robots..." Sean informed Keima halfheartedly as the two look on the side because of Akari's words from not too long ago.

"The students in her class hardly know her... the information we gathered about her is close to zero." But it did surprise the two that she was older than she looked.

"It's really going to be problematic for you both with no information..." Elsea said as she was surrounded by books when the two got here.

"You're the one who's supposed to check the profiles! You've already become completely useless!" Keima told her angrily as she was now reduced to a completely useless partner.

"That's only because it's midterms season~ So at the moment I can't do anything else except study." Elsea said apologizing, Sean on the other hand looked back on their conquest target.

"Aren't we buddies? We have to help each other out during important times like these..." Elsea told Keima as Sean sighed.

"Hooo, and exactly when will you be the one to help?" Keima asked as Elsea was left speechless.

"It can't be helped, Keima-san. You will have to go and do the conquest by yourself for awhile, I will be tutoring Elsea for a bit on pointers." He told Keima as he already has a book in hand intent on tutoring Elsea.

"Why you..." Keima's eyes were twitching but he just sat there and thought of a plan on how to conquer Akira.. [You honestly thought Sean would answer to every conquest he makes?]

"_In the current situation... I'll have to go with a trial and error approach!_" Keima thought halfheartedly as this was the best plan he can come up with.

"_Well, it looks like she has a tough personality... so it seems that finding the 'capture route' will be easy..._" He thought as he stops in front of the Biology Clubroom.

"_I wonder if she's in...?" _Keima asked himself as he was about to open the door when the door opened by itself as he hid on a corner near the Biology Club. Out came the robot and it's master Akira as she takes out a notebook and takes notes.

"_Did the robot... make some progress in comparison to yesterday?" _Keima asked himself as he stalks the little inventor.

"_But, wow, she's walking around in really dirty clothes... doesn't she care about what others think about her?" _Keima asked himself as he knows that most girls would at least be wearing nice clothes and be absolutely appealing in their High School debut, then again, there are some who don't particularly care about appearance. Sean is an exception since he has a few choices of wardrobe in his closet.

"Now try to get down." Akari ordered the robot from the stairs, this made Keima's veiw have an advantage as he wouldn't be noticed if she goes down. The robot did get down the stares albeit falling to the bottom and spreading mechanical parts and meat inside of it. The others students noticed it.

"What the heck is that!"

"There's meat inside! Meat!"

"Chicken! Chicken!" Okay, now we all get why Keima hates the real so much.

"It still... has a long way to go before becoming human..." Akari said disappointed as she gets down to retrieve it as she didn't notice Keima.

"Then again, using raw meat hardly produces any results either." She concluded as Keima pointed out that it obviously doesn't on his head.

"Wah, what!"

"She reeks of oil!"

"What a dirty woman..."

"Are you even taking baths?"

"_I suppose I won't need any more personal information. Just seeing her in action is enough. Akari does not seem to think... about anything else other than the creation of the robot. Now... what should I do for the first event...?_" Keima asked himself as he looks down on the scene and quickly returns to his own class.

"Elsea please draw a picture on this." He ordered her as Sean was still tutoring her but stopped when Keima arrived.

"A picture?" Elsea asked confused.

"Yes, a picture." Without even knowing what to draw, Elsea drew a fire truck. "Okay."

"Not a Fire Fighter Truck!" He said a bit too late as Sean took the piece of paper and draws for him instead.

"What I want from you... is the face of a girl." He ordered as the two give Keima a confused look.

"Of a girl?" Elsea asked as Sean was already drawing a girl.

"That should be easy for you! I've no confidence when it comes to drawing." He said admittedly as Sean showed him the drawing. "Like this?"

"Yes, that's fine." Keima said as he immediately took the picture.

"Should I make it into a 4-koma or manga style?" Sean asked as he prepared a special pencil he received from Megumi during his days as a manga assistant.

"No, let's just make out the girls first." He said as the three started their own mini-studio of drawing girls as Kodama wasn't happy about this.

* * *

><p>*Evening, Rooftop*<p>

Akari was fixing her robot on the rooftop as no one else would bother to go to the roof this time in the evening. However, she wouldn't have suspected that somebody was going to bother her that day.

"How goes the robot creation?" Keima asked as she continues to fix her robot but gives him her attention anyways.

"Who are you?" Alright, that was an awful start.

"We just met yesterday, but whatever. Here... use this! How about adding some pork?" Keima asked as he got this it from a nearby store via Sean's services.

"I stopped adding meat into it." She said as she continues to fix the machine.

"Ah, I see."

"And... I'm not making a robot. I'm working on making a human." She pointed out even though it was obviously not human.

"Aah... I could turn that robot... into a human within 10 seconds." He said proving his Godly might to the girl. She stopped at what he was doing and stared at him as he turned, he still doesn't like to make eye contact with girls.

"See? If we did this..." He said as he showed his creation... a childish face complete with blush on, a smile, and a ribbon pin.

* * *

><p>*At the hall where the Technology Club members are about to leave*<p>

"Yes! We're very close to completing our mobile walker."

"Then we can make another!"

"And then an entire squad!" Apparently, their the only mob characters whose dreams are set higher than most of the students we've faced in the entire school.

"Look, the %*$ # robot of the biology club ran into a wall again." One of them mocked.

"It's not going forward!" The other laughed as all of a sudden they stopped as they got a better look on the thing.

"I might run into a wall soon... but I'll keep trying my best!*" This was written on the box as the members of the club helped it to it's destination as Keima and Akari watched the whole scene.

"Give your best, Roco-chan!"

"I'm rooting for you!"

"Give your best, stand firm!" Apparently, Roco earned some loyal fans along her journey towards the unknown.

"It was treated well by humans..." Akari noted as Keima gave the victory sign. "Told ya!"

"The abilities have not gone up, so why?" Akari asked herself as she went inside to get something. She returned holding something which shocked even Keima.

"Kyaah! What is this! A head!" Akari used the head of the Biology Club's human Maniquen, the kind which shows parts of the body.

"Disgusting!" After receiving insults from the girls, they kicked it and ran off.

"Although attaching a head makes it more human-like, they liked it less than before... I don't understand..." Akari said as she got down to check on her 'human'.

"_From here on I have to be... very careful about how I proceed. This is very important..." _Keima has gotten to his first event with her and now he has to do his best to stabilize their relationship.

"I wanted it to be shown during the dance festival... but I guess I won't make it in time, huh... after all, a robot is just a robot... it can't become human..." A sad truth indeed, this is what Akari has always known, however, Keima says otherwise.

"That's not true! You were right with the idea to make a human! I know of a robot which became human!" Keima appealed with his words of wisdom.

"Really?"

"For example... Ami from Machine Trouble!" Apparently his still a God of the 2-D Heroine world.

"Who is that?" Akari asked unimpressed.

"Eh! You don't know! That game came out last month!" Keima was shocked but he completely forgot that he's talking to a scientist and not a gamer.

"Gamu..."

"Although Ami is her Nickname, her real name is Amist53... the maid robot of the Linenote Family!" Keima continued and tells the story to her anyways.

"You are still going on about that...?"

"And at the end, she regains her memories because of the love of her master and reboots! You can really shed some tears during that scene!" Keima explained as Akari gave up and picked up her machine.

"Love! A robot can turn into a human through love!" Keima declared as he makes his point to the audience, namely Akari.

"Love! What in the world are you talking about!" Apparently, it seems to be that scientist don't have feelings, same for lawyers, and politicians. [No offense to those who are scientist, lawyers or politicians.]

"Then, let me explain..." Keima said as he grabs her by the shoulder. Akari just pulls her arms and smacks his hands away but Keima closes in and to her face to face as she drops her belongings.

"..." The silence came long enough as Keima gave her a kiss.

"This is... love." Keima explained to her showing his Godly face after he ended the kiss.

"And what do you hope to achieve by this?" She asked unfazed by the kiss which made Keima silent.

"I know what this action in. It's called kissing. What kind of connection does this have with my 'human'?" Akari asked as Keima already decided on the answer.

"That... is something you will begin to understand later." He told her as she thinks for a moment then goes back inside the lab along with her things leaving Keima outside. Little did the two know that there was somebody else observing their movements behind the shadows with no intent of harm or of malice.

* * *

><p>*Katsuragi Household*<p>

Everyone was on the living room, Sean changed into his tutor outfit by wearing glasses and brushing his messy hair down, now he looks like a smart goth if he only has piercings. Elsea didn't mind the change but found Sean's aura to be so unnerving that she sometimes find it hard to focus more on studies but Sean somehow makes up for the distraction by having Elsea memorize and practice answering some questions. Keima on the other hand is playing his PFP while resting on the sofa. He was in deep thought and this caused Sean to strike a conversation.

"How are things going with the target?" He asked as he continued with tutoring.

"Things are going smoothly... you don't have to worry." Keima answered nonchalantly as Sean was clearly worried.

"It's not that I'm worried or anything, it's just that I've heard from some sources that she's a strange girl." He said as he was still hiding something from him but Keima didn't notice it as he focuses on his game.

"It's just gossip, Sean-kun, you don't have to worry about anything." Oh did Sean wanted to say that he was wrong but he kept it to himself in the end. Elsea notices how his hands often shake whenever he talks about the target but she lets it go as she has to focus more on studying.

That night went well even though Sean was getting out of character for a while now. He plans to later go and do actual research on the girl in the morning. Keima and Elsea took the night off, however, Sean couldn't sleep that night and decided to visit Kanon and have a little chat.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

As Keima was at school early in the morning, Sean was doing his own investigation on Akari but so far has found nothing on her.

"I don't get it! How can a girl like her, who stands out very well to the public, have no student information?" Sean asked himself as the possessors are getting restless on his excessive need to learn more about the girl.

"_Sean, you didn't really need to know her to begin with! She's just an ordinary student here! There's nothing weird about that!_" Lucy tried to make sense with him but Sean thought otherwise.

"_No! You don't get it! A girl like her, who reeks of oil and goes to school is absolutely abnormal! I've been an Enforcer for more than a year! I would've have known that girl on the student files!_" Sean argued as he continues to look on the student records but the efforts have become fruitless.

"_This is getting me nowhere and fast! I know there isn't a student named Kurakawa, Akari and the proof of the matter is her student record. Not one piece of it! It's impossible for her to be a transfer student, I would know. Chances that the principal even accepts exchange students are to a minimum as well. What's going on here!_" Sean's head has gotten to the point where he is speculating that Akari may as well be a spy sent out from hell.

"_If she is from the runaway spirit squad, then it would all make sense. They can alter human memories and make it so that they were students here all along. It would also be easier to fool the principal on applications and the student records would undoubtedly be unquestioned as long as they don't meet. But why has she become a student here? Also... why do I get this sickening feeling that I've met her before? Also, her voice, it reminds me of someone... but who?" _Sean was desperate for answers, he knew that the runaway spirit squad are somewhat immune to getting possessed by Weiss and he also knew that there are few exceptions among them as well. All the while, as he was thinking, someone else has gotten in and notices Sean.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, Sean-kun?" Sean flinched and turned around to find Nikaidou right behind him.

"H-How long have you been behind me?" He asked as he was glad that he returned the students records back in a neat order.

"I just got here to take care of a few things... you're here to look on a students records aren't you?" Nikaidou asked on the mark as Sean was silent.

"...yes." He answered honestly as Nikaidou looked at the student record and found it to be accounted for.

"Seems like you've just cleaned the whole thing out, everyone knows that no one organizes the student records. That's an amateurish mistake, Sean-kun." Sean couldn't help but feel a stab go through his heart as he yelped.

"G-Gomen, I wasn't actually sure if it was supposed to be like that, the student records were an absolute mess. What happened to the student council? Weren't they supposed to clean up on the records?" Sean asked as he changed the subject as Nikaidou got caught off guard on that one.

"Ah, well, you see..."

"Nobody wanted to do it now didn't they?" Sean asked as Nikaidou's unease stopped and nodded calmly.

"Yes..." Sean caught on at the sudden change.

"That's not the only thing is there? Sensei, have you ever heard of a student by the name of Kurakawa, Akari?" Sean asked as Nikaidou gave a small flinch and smiled her normal sadistic smile.

"Yes... I have heard of her, she got in school as an exchange student from another country." Sean saw that she was lying and he was about to point out the contradiction with logic!

"Ha! I know as well as you do that the principal doesn't accept exchange students that easily! However, there are some special cases where they accept transfer students... however, the test are extremely hard! Also, the principal doesn't allow the project since it has ended long ago!" Yes, Sean knew of the long history of Maijima Private High and how strict the principal was on accepting transfer students and how the exchange student policy has ended with the co-ed system on our school.

"But, our principal can accept exchange students if they are from a prestigious school!" She countered as it did gave a big hole in his argument.

"Okay, can you tell me which school she came from?" Sean asked as he knew he didn't have evidence to which can support his claim, all he has is logic.

"She's from-"

"Not so fast! Whoa, you almost got me there." Sean said acting on time to stop her teacher which was pretty rude and it showed all over her face.

"That's really rude of you, Sean-kun." She said with a glare as Sean apologized.

"Anyways, I would know if she was an exchange student, Nikaidou-sensei." He told her bluntly as she was unimpressed.

"Oh really, well now mister I know it all, please tell me, from which school she was." She taunted as Sean knew that she wouldn't have known of his secret dealings with the school.

"Sensei, I know that she wasn't a student here, because, I would know, however, there was evidence that she was, however, the fact of the matter is, she wasn't a student here from the start." Sean said causing Nikaidou to give a furious frown as she was sweating bullets.

"...so? Like I said, she's an exchange student, she just got here since the sports festival." There was an impending hole in her testimony and Sean was about to reveal the truth, with evidence!

"Take that!" Sean showed her his letter of acknowledgment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as Sean gave a smirk.

"This here is a little thing I would love to call my own "Propaganda". I've had someone snoop around and give their signatures on the picture of a certain student. It turns out, a lot of them know this student very well, so much so that I got around 75% of the whole student body signatures." Sean said as he flipped the page to show the picture of Akari.

"This ruins you're testimony that she is an exchange student that came just in time for the sports festival!" Sean pointed out shaking her testimony.

"So! We all had a fun time during the sports festival! Of course everyone would have noticed her! Every class is required to participate in at least one event!" She pointed out but Sean was hoping that she would say that.

"That's when you're wrong, Sensei. You may have not know of this... but I was helping out the Student Council and the Enforcers during the days of that event... have you forgotten our agreement already?" Nikaidou thought about it for a moment and that's when it hit her. There was no point now if Sean's earlier evidence was a fraud. Sean has already figured everything out!

"No... it can't be..." She couldn't believe it... she has completely forgotten about there agreement during every end of the month.

"That's right... for every end of the month... I would do paper work. However, since the sports festival was getting near, they needed more man power... so the assigned me to do most of the paper work." Nikaidou bit her lower lip as Sean continued.

"As I sort out the papers... I've memorized every name, every participant on each event, and the exact time of each event... not a single one of them mentions Kurakawa, Akari!" Sean pointed out as it was now clear that she wasn't a student at all nor was she a teacher. Sean would know, he always took care of the school from paper work to night watching shifts. He would know every student and their student record in his head like it was nothing.

"You caught me... but so what? True that she wasn't an exchange student or a transfer student. But it would seem you haven't known of the possibilities... like other methods on how she would be a student here." She taunted but Sean thought so otherwise.

"Yes it may be true that there are other ways... however, by questioning the students, I've found out she was indeed a student. However, the why is out of the question... but I know she needed to be a student... for a reason." Sean said which caused Nikaidou to back down a bit.

"Oh really, why don't you explain to me then?"

"I don't need to, I'm pretty aware that you know her more than I do... not only that but you also know the reason why she needs to be a student. Nikaidou-sensei, you knew what she really is didn't you?" Sean asked as this caused Nikaidou to be caught off guard. She didn't realize that Sean was playing with her to get information out of her.

"You... I didn't expect a student of mine would found out so quickly... you're so young too... but unlike them you have a ton of experience." She said as she was ready to drop the gun.

"Sensei, they've come in contact with you two, right? Keima also came into contact with them, Elsea... no wonder she got accepted so easily. I never had the chance to properly give her a test... but to think it was all for this." Sean's eyes have finally become open, he now finally understands the why.

"Akari-sama... is actually a demon, a runaway spirit squad undercover ops." She revealed which brought Sean back some painful memories of his past.

"Not only that, but I am also her buddy, together we make up the undercover operations of new hell. Along the way, we've seen one of my students... get a contract with another member, she was new and green to the runaway spirit squad's aim, however, with his help they caught a lot of Weiss." That's explains a lot on how he felt that there was a shift in auras from time to time.

"Lately, however, there are cases of stronger Weiss... when the gap of the heart has gotten stronger. That's when we have to show up and capture them." Sean flinched and saw the real connection, they were the ones who helped out on Yui and Hinoki's cases!

"You're the one that Hate helped on restraining that monster!" Sean asked completely shocked at the revelation.

"Yes, we thank you for your efforts on weakening it. I was surprised that you manage to beat it to the extent of making it reduce most of his demonic energy. Also, to think you were the one helping out on restraining it... you've exceeded our expectations." Sean flinched and looked at Nikaidou as she smiled a knowing smile.

"It can't be... you were watching us the whole time!" Sean asked in an angry voice as Nikaidou closed her eyes and nodded.

"...I don't know if I should be pissed off or be glad. I feel both though." Sean told her as he gave a long sigh.

"You've caught our eyes ever since you've been questioning you're humanity. We've seen how you work with Katsuragi-san and Elsea, though you're success rate is a lot different from him you managed on you're own anyway. We had hoped to have you recruited for our cause... however, my partner felt that you needed more experience... but we would never have thought you would come to us so fast." Nikaidou pointed out as Sean wasn't really getting it all. He knew that they wanted to recruit him but he didn't get the rest.

"So, basically you want me to join for you're cause... and that would be?" Sean asked as Nikaidou gave a long stare to Sean as she tries to look deep into his heart.

"Fine... I would love to join, I have nothing else to do anyways."

"That was quick, you didn't even give yourself the benefit of the doubt on what's going on." Nikaidou said as Sean nodded.

"I don't need to know, I get the feeling that this was inevitable, also concerning you're watch on us, it would be hard to say no now right?" Sean asked as Nikaidou nodded. She knew that Sean will be a great asset but she also knew that involving him would bring him great harm as a human.

"Anyways, how did you come to know Kurakawa, Akari?" Nikaidou asked as Sean looked at a corner then back at his sensei.

"Do I really need to answer? I think I pretty much know that it's even her real name. Being in the undercover business, you would have hidden these facts more right?" Nikaidou nodded and was pleased to know that Sean has the experience that they needed. Sean benefited from his time on Black Wing.

"I find it strange that I was the only one who didn't know the girl, I understand lower years but 75% of the student body knows of her. I was suppose to know her more actually, after all, I'm taking care of most of the paper work at this school. I don't know if it was a bait to lure me in or a mistake you subsequently made but either way it was a success to get my attention." He answered to which she was relieved to know that keeping an eye on him was the right choice.

"But still, it surprises me, for new hell to go this far... what's really going on down there?" Sean asked showing his red eyes to Nikaidou as she didn't flinch.

"Those eyes, you've mostly used those eyes when you're either serious or angry. However, every time you use it... it's only purpose is to force out the truth on someone. Tell me Sean-kun, why did you make a contract with demons... and only wish for those eyes?" Nikaidou asked as Sean calmed down a bit and returned his eyes to normal, however, except of returning to normal, it became clearer as he shows it to her sensei which caused her to flinch.

"You're wrong, Sensei. When I made my contract to demons, I never wanted these eyes, however, it was necessary for our contract. It was necessary... for me... to pursue the truth!" Sean declared pointing his finger out to Nikaidou which caused her to back down a bit in surprise.

"I can see that hell is not only facing a power shortage but are also facing trouble by other means... means such as betrayal." He said as he squinted his eyes which caused for Nikaidou to flinch to the side.

"I knew that what Elsea said to me was too good to be true... hell must be facing a treat... which can caused for it to return to the old ways... a rebellion!" Sean yelled as Nikaidou was now sweating bullets, she knew that Sean was good but his something else completely!

"Betrayal and a rebellion... plus the runaway spirit squad, a battle of long ago, runaway spirits consuming negative energy... and how the Squad Chiefs handled the monster back then... new hell... is facing rebellion against it's own kind now isn't it!" Sean laid the million dollar question like it was nothing as this caused Nikaidou to close her eyes due to fear.

"Yes!" She answered fearing his mighty gaze that pierces her every time she flinches.

"A rebellion from new hell...? What are their goals? What good would come out of rebelling when they have a power shortage-" Then it hit him like a rock and the other occupiers saw what he figured out.

"Ah! No way!" Sean couldn't help but be surprised and shocked. Never in all his lifetime would he had to face with such a dilemma. The others were also surprised, they weren't prepared for this kind of information.

"So... you figured it out then?" Nikaidou asked as she returned to her natural composure as Sean was standing still in complete shock. Nikaidou sighed and hits his head with a notebook.

"Ouch! What was that for!" He asked as he was in abrupt pain, Nikaidou couldn't help but give a smile.

"You were standing there looking into space. So tell me what you think, what have you found out from just gathering a bit of information from me and Elsea?" She asked as Sean stared at her, he was confident about his answer but at the same time he wasn't sure if Nikaidou wasn't kidding.

"New hell... is facing an enemy to revive the old demons. They want to revive old hell!" Sean declared calmly as Nikaidou nodded. Sean knew that he could handle anything, but for things to turn out this way... the truth was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Yes, that is correct, their main goal... is to revive the Weiss and make Earth their Soul Farm." As Nikaidou said that, Sean couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted.

"This is crucial information... to think things have gotten this far ahead without my knowledge... what should I do?" Sean was talking to himself really, but, this questions were pointed at his possessors. But, even they don't know the answer.

"Sean-kun... you seem to be in doubt, is there something wrong?" Nikaidou asked as Sean continued to be silent but after a few more minutes he shook his head.

"I... no, it concerns me a lot about this critically vital information... however, as my contract demands, I will continue on with my investigation, whether it be for the better or for the worst." Sean said confusing Nakaidou but she kind of understands where his coming from.

"We'll be having a meeting of our group in a few days. I'll call on you when the time comes, until then try to swallow the fact that you may be helping to decrease our moment of doom." She said as she walked out the door leaving a discomforted Sean. He left to go back to class to try and process the whole thing out.

* * *

><p>*Class 2-B*<p>

Inside the class, there are two people who are wasted. First was Sean who just stared blankly in space. He continued to do so even if they tried to make a conversation with him, smack him, or even surprise him with sounds or sudden creepy things but to no avail. Elsea thought that he might've been a fake and tried to use a fin to pop him only for his blood to flow when she pinned his had. Sean responded to that by giving Elsea a horrifying blank stare as she leaped and fell to the floor. That's the only time he responded as he continued to stare blankly at space. The second person who is also wasted is Keima who, during his time with Akari, had been in the mercy of forced kisses during the entire time.

"_What does she think... a kiss is! She's kissing me as if she just needs to press a button!" _He thought as his face was completely flustered.

"_But this kiss is the thread that connects Akari and me... I can't just say no... I've no other option than trusting in the power of a kiss... there's no other galge-like weapon available!" _He thought until he noticed someone staring at him from the door, he looked and found Akari staring at her as she notices and flees the area.

"Sean-kun, do you think you can-" As Keima was about to ask a favor from Sean, he instead got a blank stare in return. It creeps the hell out of him and made him back off as Sean continued to stare blankly.

"His been absentminded lately, I guess someone is troubling him, what do you think Mana-chan?" Elsea asked Mana who was studying for the test as well, she didn't really had time to be with Sean, so she had to study hard to make it for next year.

"Uhh... his always like that sometimes, however, today must be different, he had that exact same expression when he accidentally watched porno from Alfred's laptop." Mana informed Elsea which caused everyone to turn a bright red as all eyes were on Sean which caused him to flinch and stare back at all of them.

"What?" He asked as he shook his head and stood up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Mana asked as Sean showed her a few yen.

"I'm going to have a drink. Nothing out of the ordinary." He answered as he left to get a drink. The other students began talk about Sean's sudden change of character and how they find it somewhat weird that he leaves without knowing what was going on. However, in the end of their conversations, it was concluded that Sean was an idiot when it comes to things pertaining sex. It didn't take long for him to return along with a can of pineapple juice as he took a seat and played with his PFP. Though Keima wasn't there to see it, the others were glad that Sean returned to normal.

* * *

><p>*Biology Clubroom*<p>

"Say, Akari... did you come to my classroom earlier?" Keima asked as she looked at her invention.

"I didn't." She lied and Keima knew it as he stayed silent about the subject.

"Hey."

"Uh! M-More kissing?" Keima asked as he was getting prepared.

"Is there... something troubling you?" She asked which took Keima by surpise as he was certain she wanted to kiss.

"Humans... are unstable beings... they are troubled by the smallest things and become gloomy... what I want to make... is a 'perfect human'..." She told Keima as she looks on at her machine.

"They have strong minds... and aren't troubled by anything..." She added.

"It would really be helpful if there were humans like that. But there are many people who are easily troubled, and they also cause problems for me." He said with a bit of his own wisdom.

"You are not troubled?" Akari asked.

"Not at all! I'm living in the country of ideals!" He claimed with a triumphant and prideful smile.

"Country of ideals? Where's that?" She asked with curiosity.

"It comes out every Thursday!" Keima claimed with a godly demeanor to which Akari wasn't surprised.

"_Okay, I now know what I have to do. And here I was getting worried... we are progressing properly after all..." _Keima thanked his first kiss with her which helped him get to this point.

"A perfect world is my specialty! Leave it to me!" He declared full of pride and confidence.

"You don't need to come here anymore." She told him as she carries her robot.

"I was able to analyze the human mind. I appreciate your efforts." She told him as Keima quickly made a remark.

"Analyze? What do you mean by that!"

"Even if you were here... I wouldn't be able to create the perfect human." With that she gave Keima a surprise kiss which caught him off guard.

"Stop it!" Keima demanded as moves away and his face turns red.

"Just look. You're already confused and trembling from something like a kiss." She said as she pulls her hat down.

"You are in all aspects an imperfect human... I desire a perfect human, not you." She declared as she puts her hat back on and leaves.

"..." Has the God of Conquest known by name as Katsuragi, Keima going to yield? Of course not!

"Hey, wait!" Keima yelled as he went after her.

"Why should I have to take that from a real woman? Follow the route at least a bit!" Keima demanded as she followed her.

"You're so persistent..." She said as she kissed him again and this time in public earning the stairs of a few students.

"Stop!" Keima yelled at her as he escaped her clutches.

"Did you think you could get closer to me... by kissing?" She asked which surprised Keima and caught him off guard.

"Despite that... if any heart was swayed by a kiss, then it was yours. You have no control over your emotions. You destroy the balance of the world... with those complex emotions... a person like you... taints the real world!" With that she ends breaks Keima in half as he was in a whole new level of shock but unsure if it is comparable with Chihiro's.

"However, you were useful subject to study for human behavior..." She added as she and the robot walked away leaving a broken Keima.

* * *

><p>*That Night*<p>

Sean went to have another chat with Kanon and this time he booked some time with her which made her happy as she enjoyed having to chat with him. But that night was different, that night made Sean looked a bit more tired a grim which worried Apollo and Kanon.

"..." Sean hasn't started on a conversation yet and has been spinning his spoon in the cup for a while now. Kanon was really worried and so was Apollo since he was the one who booked his time with her.

"Kanon-chan, I believe that you should watch out from now on." He said so suddenly which caused the two to jolt in surprise since he hadn't spoken for a while.

"What's wrong Sean-kun, did something happen?" She asked as Sean looked at his cup of coffee and drank it all in one gulp and refills his cup.

"It's nothing to be concerned about!" He said as he had another gulp of coffee. The two sweatdrop as the coffee was strong and will leave Sean restless for days if he drinks more but he looked more energetic now than dull to which Kanon had to think twice if she should either stop him or let him drink more.

"Ano... how's Keima-kun doing?" She asked as she blushes and Apollo smiled. Sean stopped drinking his coffee all of a sudden and looked down.

"His doing fine, playing his games which he does best and proving to be a top student for his grades which is overshadowed by the fact that his disrespectful to our senseis." He said which made the two sweatdrop once again.

"Ano... Sean-kun you seem to be rather troubled... are you really alright?" Kanon asked as Sean looked up and glared at her which causes her to yelp in surprise.

"I am fine! I've been having a hard time swallowing the truth." He said which made the two confused.

"What truth?" She asked absentmindedly as Sean glanced at the coffee.

"It involves my investigation and my beliefs. I ordered everyone to not talk to me for a while and they have been silent since." He told her as he took another gulp of his coffee but this time he didn't refill it.

"Kanon-chan!" He yelled which caused Kanon to jump and stand up.

"H-Hai!"

"Here, starting today I want you to wear this." Sean said as he gives her a special bracelet which looked delicate but beautiful on her.

"Okay." She answered as she puts it on and is surprised to find out that it fits her perfectly.

"I won't be able to watch out for you during the test exams, so I want you to wear that for a while. If anything were to happen, pull it and it will turn into dust, it will give me the signal that you're in danger and I will act immediately wherever I am." He told her which made Kanon really confused as Apollo could help out though.

"You know, I am here to protect her, ya know. So why does she hafta wear that?" Apollo asked as Kanon shook her head.

"No, it's fine Apollo, Sean-kun knows what his doing so we have to trust him." She said with a smile as Sean was a bit bothered and Apollo noticed.

"Sean, I'm a medical specialist and I know the symptoms of someone who is suffering from the inside. Tell me Sean, are you having trouble regarding you're contract with the demons?" She asked with a keen eye on medicine as Keima flinched a bit.

"I... I-I've... no... I want to keep it to myself, Apollo." She was close to breaking him but Sean's heart was as cold and hard as a rock. This caused for Apollo to be even more worried but Sean glared at her.

"..." Though he didn't say anything, a message was sent to Apollo and that message warns her to not meddle with his business. It was empowered by the fact that Sean's glared turned a bloody red which scared Kanon to the bone.

"I get it Mr. I can handle everything, geez, really now, you humans are a strange bunch, normally when a Goddess assist you in your times of need you would gladly accept it, but now, it looks a lot more like lost of interest and disrespect." She said which made a nasty thorn at Sean's conscience as he qucikly apologized.

"You wouldn't understand Apollo, all my life, I have followed this path believing what I am doing will bring a change... to set things right, but now... I am torn to the core, I don't know what I should do, also, I am running out of time, the limitations between contracts ends this year!" Sean revealed to her which caused Kanon to be surprised at how Sean was driven to the very edge of his conscience.

"Sean... what do you truly believe in... what does your heart tell you?" Apollo asked as she hoped that he would abandon the contract he made with the demons.

"I won't back down now... I've already gone this far!" Sean was crying but his eyes were burning a passionate desire in them which marveled the two girls.

"I have to continue on forward even if the road ahead is filled with thorns and blood. I would gladly walk down the fires of damnation to finish it!" He declared with all of his might as his determination was unwavering but doubt was amid his conscience.

"You... you fool! There's no man in the world who would go that far just for a mere contract! You must've realized that going through with this is suicide!" Apollo reasoned as Sean stood before her unwavering.

"I'm the only one, I don't break promises or my oaths, what my contract demands I will do, but have the decency of giving me some respect. That's the only thing I ever ask!" Sean said with a mighty voice as Apollo saw that it was truly impossible to try and stop him now. She wasn't sure if it was a foolish trust or blind loyalty... but she saw that the boy before her has a mission that must be done. At least, that's what both Kanon and Apollo saw from him.

"Baka... to put you're own life away..." Apollo said as she turned and blushed a bit. This was the first time she had lost to an argument to a human. But then there were few but none succeeded more than Sean. This made her heart thump a bit as Sean turned to leave.

"If ever you are in danger, pull the bracelet, I will be there to protect the both of you... this I promise you." Though unintended, Sean has caused the two girls to blush furiously even though it has become a habit of his to keep his promises and make it a priority to let them know that he makes a promise to them even though he doesn't really have to. However, this wasn't the only reason... because the words he used were also a famous song back in the day.

"Is there something wrong, Kanon-chan?" He asked as he was oblivious at the fact that she was blushing red on the face.

"N-No it's fine! You can go now, Sean-kun." She said returning to her usual composure as he nodded and turned for the window.

"Oh, and Sean-kun..." Sean turned to give his attention to her as she smiled.

"Arigatou!" As she said that innocently, Sean couldn't help but blush and hide it under his scarf as he nodded once again and descended from the window towards home.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

"Eh Kurakawa Akari-kun! I demand that you retract your rude remarks from yesterday! I'm uninvolved with the real, being seen as someone involved with the real defames me!" Keima complained to Akari using a megaphone that he borrowed from Sean that morning to send a message to her.

"You are annoying. Hurry up and leave." She ordered as Keima didn't comply.

"Let me start over!" He demanded as he continued.

"The first kiss was a mistake! Everything would have gone well if not for that!" Keima explained as he tries to hypnotize her.

"Will you forget about that and start over with me?" Keima asked as he looked like a desperate husband about to get a divorce.

"I won't." She answered simply without thinking it over twice.

"Do you know that I'm doing this for your sake! You'll be in danger if you don't fall in love with me." Keima seems so desperate that he even spilled his true motives.

"Is this a confession of love?" She asked so bluntly that Keima couldn't help but say that it was a simple fact.

"Even after you did those things with me... it seems I really got involve with a troublesome man." She said as she turns around to fix her machine.

"That's my line!"

"Between creating perfect humans and... erasing the imperfect humans... I wonder, which is more difficult?" She asked herself as Keima ignored the question and came up with his own.

"Perfect humans... why do you want to create them?" He asked as he still held his megaphone.

"Why do I wish to create them... perhaps for world peace." She answered as a sign of a dove holding an olive leaf in it's beak is shown.

"What?"

"Human history is ugly. It's full of battles and betrayal... caused by the darkness within the human heart..." She explained as she used Keima as the model of the ugliness of human history.

"Don't use me as a model!"

"If humans were stronger... the world would become more normal and beautiful." She told him as she returned to her work.

_'And for that she wants to create the perfect human, huh..." _Keima now begins to understand her desires.

"Interesting. You are less mysterious, and more of a normal fairytale scientist than I thought." Keima remarked which caught her attention for a bit.

"Don't think too much about your ideal. It's just an empty theory. It will immediately crush into the wall of the real." He warned her as it was absolutely true that it makes it sad to hear from Keima.

"I see."

"Yes. I have seen a mountain of patterns like this one... in games." Keima proudly revealed which caused Akari to blunt out that it was also an empty theory.

"It's impossible for you as you are now! You don't know what it is to be a true scientist!" Keima pointed out as he went out of his way to get a miniature theater... I'll skip this part, it's much more funnier in the manga.

"Look! They are different from you! They are true ideal mad scientist!" Keima exclaimed making an impact as he told her that the next story will be later at four but Akari told her that Keima is sick and left him in silent shock.

* * *

><p>*After a while*<p>

"Huh? The robot reverted." Keima pointed out as he saw that the machine came back to square one.

"I want to try another approach" She said as she started the machine.

"Another approach?"

"Hello! I'm Roco!" The robot spoke and this shocked Keima into silence.

"It spoke!"

"The sound quality is bad." She said as it hit a wall.

"Ouch! Sheesh!" The robot said with a different line as it caused to give Keima a silent shock once again.

"It even has different lines!" Keima pointed out as Akari goes near it to observe it's reactions.

"Depending on the situation, it has different kinds of lines. I'm still inexperienced and my abilities are lacking... I'm progressing less than I thought..." She said as Keima grabbed the robot as if he is holding a new toy.

"You're doing better than I thought! I can already imagine it's complete form!" He exclaimed happily.

"How many lines did you add? Ah, you don't need to tell! It's gotten interesting!" It almost seems like Keima reverted back to his childish state.

"Put a light on it! That way we can understand the robot's feelings!" He said as he pointed at it's surface.

"A robot does not need that light... they are imperfect." She told him as it was fine by him.

"It's okay to be imperfect. That part only makes the story more interesting." He said as he was enjoying the robot to his heart's content.

"You... really don't grow tired of following me around... what benefit do you gain... by being with a woman who reeks of oil like me?" She asked as she observes Keima.

"It's depressing isn't it? Even though I actually want to leave, I just can't. The real is a very annoying thing. It does not consider my circumstances." He said as he lets the machine go as it moves forward.

"Although people manage to live in an ideal world... it drags them out into an annoying one... and I have to meet with a detestable woman." He told her honestly without thinking of the consequences.

"Sorry for being a detestable woman." She apologized bluntly.

"You can't create something perfect. There is not a single perfect thing... in the real." Keima said out loud which is quite unique since he doesn't seem the type to say those things, then again, it may have been the experience factor.

"You are very pessemistic." She pointed out as Keima shrugged it off as a mere fact.

"I think... perfect humans... exist."

"You are putting a lot of effort into this. I really don't feel like associating myself with this troublesome world." He said as it was true that he was very annoyed by that fact.

"Why are you here then?" She asked as Keima thought of it for a second.

"I'd like to know myself." Was his only answer.

"I see... in other words you are like a lost puppy." She said as Keima turned into a makeshift puppy complete with a collar and chain.

"Who are you calling lost!" Keima asked angrily as it was a very rude insult.

"The point is, you get dragged into the real... if people make compromises... the next time this compromise will crush them. No matter how much I may listen to you, it won't ever become useful to me." She said as she closed the door on him.

"I wish you would have said that to Sean-kun!" He remarked as he would love to see the look on his face when he is told like he was.

"..." Keima then saw that it was not enough to start an event... he would then make the ultimate decision of making the perfect human! As he was about to turn and leave for the day, a voice called out to him.

"You... I have some leftover meat... would you like some as a treat?" She asked as she treats Keima like a dog.

"Don't treat me like a dog!" He remarked as the day went by.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

_I still don't get it... why did hell rebel against their own? Was it for power? Was it for riches beyond their own imagination? For the fame and attention of demon-kind? What's going on down there... hell..._

Sean still continued to fought against his doubts as no one has dared talk to him. However, he continued to help Elsea on her studies even though his mind was on something else, but that didn't stop him from tutoring her.

_The host of heaven went down to hell to seal away the old devils... sealing them away saved not only heaven but also Earth and hell from utter destruction. However, that logic wasn't sufficient without a cause for conflict and problems... right now, New hell is facing power shortages... why is that?_

Sean's doubt began when he learned of the rebellion of the devils of hell... it smelled of betrayal and the foul stench of reviving old hell. Sean can sense how much in danger he has gotten himself into, how his work on Earth were only a fragment of what really was the truth.

_I was foolish to think that I've grasped the full understanding of my contract... to give me such a heavy burden... why? Why would they... I still don't understand. The contract I made with the devil isn't a holy one and it may as well cause the end of life as we know it. However, they wouldn't do that... they knew something that I don't... or does anyone else know about it. They are hiding some facts, I cannot fully grasped what they're intentions are or their drive to cause such trouble._

Sean observes Elsea as she invited in her friends to study with her as Sean agreed to tutor them for a bit on the coming test. He was happy to be of service to the girls even though he was already their manager... that's when something opened up inside of him.

"_A child lost in a sea of restless doubt... what a pity, and you're so young too."_

_Who are you? I don't remember somebody with a voice that sounds so cold, so dark, and so depressed and devoid of feeling._

"_I am what you have become... your negative energy has allowed me to take a spiritual form and reawaken from the depths of your heart. Rejoice my child, for I have come to save you."_

_Save me? I don't need any saving, I'm fine on my own. I can deal with this burden._

"_Ah, you didn't think twice that it was a burden... and a heavy one at that. You knew the consequences of accepting a demonic contract with seven powerful demons... you're faith is not without obstacles."_

_You're right about that, but I can handle it. I've solidified my heart just in case if I don't make it._

"_You're heart that became as cold and hard as stone gave birth to me... for I am the keeper of ill faith and suppression."_

_...who are you exactly? You hold no evil... but you also hold no good. It almost feels like you're related to those two._

"_Beast and Hate? They are the ones that came before me, Beast who is the watcher of human monstrosity has been given the burden to shoulder the curse of beasts far superior to man. Hate, the persecutor of False Kings, has been given the burden to shoulder the 'chains of Hatred' as war is rage to each kingdom. And now I, Keeper of ill faith and suppression, am given the burden to suppress all emotion and I am given the task of judgment..."_

_Tell me, what is you're name?_

"_I am called Apathy, I am but a mere servant to the shepherd and separate the good sheep from the bad sheep. I am born to suppress anyone who has ill faith in others and will condemn them as such. I bear no love nor joy in my work but you will trust me that I have continued to do so faithfully without rest."_

_Then, Apathy, will you join me in my search for the truth? I need to suppress this doubt in my mind so that I may move forward. I believe that the path that I had taken is a good one and that it will change the lives of everyone forever._

"_You have no need to ask twice, my child, I am what I am and I know what I must do! I was born from you're heart of stone and so my purpose has been shown! I will be you're invincible armor that will shield you from attacks from the heart! I will take on the burden which had made you suffer so! I will be you're Keeper until the day you have finally revealed the truth!"_

With a what seemed like a mere moment of introduction, Sean felt as if he knew Apathy from long ago. His motives were weak and his offer is a handful, however, what he wish in return is nothing more but to look out for him and this caused him to trust him.

"Sean-kun, we have a meeting, I want you to come along with me." Nikaidou said as Sean stood up and put the book he was holding down on the table where the 2-B pencils were being tutored at.

"Aww..." Is what they all felt as Sean turned around and gave a bright smile.

"I'll come back later and tutor all of you, I'll even buy you guys a treat~" He said with a calm and happy tone which shocked a girls as he went along with Nikaidou as she witnessed the sudden change.

"I take it that you are ready and that you've accepted the truth of the matter." She said as Sean merely shook his head.

"I've neither accepted the fact or doubted it. I want to see things with my own eyes, that's what I've been doing for so long, Nikaidou-sensei." He said in a very polite tone which caused said teacher to eye on him for his weird nature.

"You are either foolish or blind but it seems you are weighing on both. I've never met a person who moves forward blindly without knowing what's ahead." She said as Sean laughed.

"I find it more exciting that way, what lies ahead is an open path for me to follow, no one knows what the future has installed for all of us. I may have a contract with demons... but I have trusted them back then and even now and it will continue to be so in the future." Nikaidou couldn't figure out what was on Sean's mind, he was giving off a positive atmosphere and it has become hard to read him. This sudden change brought a smile on her face, he was just what they needed on their team.

* * *

><p>*Old Abandoned Theater*<p>

"I see, 'the prey'... was not drawn out by the signal of our fake runaway spirit, huh..." Nikaidou asked as Sean met with the very person who started this all.

"Well, that's because a disturbance showed up in the middle of our operation... I really got involved with a strange man." She said as Sean knew who she was talking about as Nikaidou had an idea who it was and was about to ask Sean but he turned and whistled which gave it away.

"His name was... umm... was it Katsuragi?" It was indeed as Sean gave a bit of a sigh and Nikaidou smiled.

"Ho~ It's rare for Rimyuel-dono to remember the name of a human. Furthermore, that it would be Katsuragi..." She couldn't help but snicker as so did Sean for it was a bit funny for him too.

"What's so funny?"

"So it's just like... in 'Roman Holiday'?" She asked as Sean knew what she was referring to.

"Whoa, sensei, that's too far off, I wasn't even born during that time!" Sean exclaimed as he knew of the movie but didn't watch it.

"You always talk so haughtily... you are able to use your power because of me!" She pointed out as she let a hand out in a gesture of payment.

"Pardon me, pardon me." That's when she introduces Sean to her as he bowed and gave a smile.

"Glad to be on you're services Ma'am." He said as she acknowledges his presence to their secret operation.

"We'll continue to be vigilant. The enemy is already close." She informed the two as they nodded.

"Anyways, what about the hosts of heaven?" Sean asked as the two women look at each other.

"They are not of our concern, we prioritize on putting a stop on Vintage. That's all and nothing more, everything else is secondary to us." She said as Sean nodded unfazed by their answer.

"Then, would you let me handle the Goddesses? I've already come in contact with some of them... I'll be watching over them on the field while the two of you can continue working in the shadows." He suggested but Akari shook her head.

"No, that would be too dangerous and risky... but perhaps you would do it even if I tell you that. Very well, you may watch out for the Goddesses as the two of us search for more of the enemies in the background. Starting today, we will have minimum contact with each other in order to not draw attention to us. Sean, I understand that you are under a contract with seven powerful demons and 2 entities who possess you-"

"Three." He interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"There are now three entities who are possessing me, I've just acquired him before sensei called out for me." He informed the two as they were surprised, they didn't know that he would already be possessed by another entity already.

"Anyways, moving along, we basically want you to not only watch over the Goddesses but also have them regain their loss power. Can we trust that you will do just fine with that?" She asked as Sean smiled and nodded his head.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I've already decided that I'll see this thing to the end. There is nothing that's going to stop me from moving forward!" Sean declared as Akari couldn't help but remember her conversation with Keima a while back.

"Very well, we will meet again during the end of the dance festival. It will be fine if you won't make it on our meeting, Sean, but we expect that you've done all you can to help the Goddesses." She ordered as Sean nodded once again and turned around.

"Leave it to me!" With a thumbs up, he left to meet with the 2-B pencils and tutor them for the upcoming test. Nikaidou and Akari have put their faith in him, that he would succeed in taking on this difficult task and make it out in one piece.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>The most powerful group in the TWGOK series has been born! With Sean finally joining in with the runaway spirit squad, the three can now overcome numerous obstacles! However, as the most powerful group has been born danger lurks from within the shadows and the school premises. Is this the sign of impending danger or a test for Sean to surpass? Either way we will find out in the next chapter of God's Best Friend, see ya~!<em>


	39. Chapter 32

_We have now reached the turning point of the Road to Mai High Festival. The reason why Keima wanted to chase the Goddesses. An important factor of which has triggered something from within the God of Conquest. Hopefully, I would make the best out of it and that it would be to your liking._

Road to Mai High Festival

Road 3: Betrayal and Loss

There are two things in the world which are important to Sean in his entire lifetime, first were his promises that he must keep no matter what the cost, however, there are times his promises were meant to be broken. The second most important thing in the world to him is his sister, Sakura, however, she was taken from him by death. Thus, the events of which he has fallen into became a turning point for his life. Does he regret it? Yes, there are few regrets deep down in his heart, however, his time of mourning and pain has ended with the coming of Apathy.

Now with a new life ahead of him, there are now 3 things important for him to accomplish. First was his contract with the demons, he will have to continue his investigation in hell, but that would be dangerous as hell itself is in a lot of trouble already. Seconds is his promise to the Goddesses, he cannot go ahead without fulfilling his promise to them, or at least a few of them. The last important thing to him is his promise to Keima, even though he wouldn't like it, he would definitely find him a bride.

Thus, this leads us to Kanon's working place. Yeah, I just wasted you're time since I don't really know where to begin, but hey, it could have gotten worse right?

"Okada-san, I'm here to tutor Kanon-chan like you asked me to." Sean came in that night to tutor Kanon and for a very good reason, first was that the exams are coming in fast, second is because Sean's pay for tutoring an Idol and a friend is quite cheap, third he has no choice in the matter.

"Ah right, the test! I completely forgot about them." Okada has completely forgotten about the tutoring and she has to reschedule. Sean wanted to make a rude remark but went against it for it may bring him trouble later on.

"Well then, I will wait outside until the recording, please use the time to study!" Kanon's time and schedule as an Idol has been quite hectic even for some. Sean really didn't had a choice in the matter as he was also watching out for Apollo. So far there weren't any troubles but exams will jeopardize her rights as a student.

"Thank you very much." She said with a bow as she closed the door behind that two.

"You know, I'm kind of impressed how mature Okada-san is, leaving the two of us alone without security..." Sean was joking but it made Kanon flustered anyway.

"Stop teasing me, Sean-kun~ You know that my heart only belongs to him~!" She said as Sean nodded and took a seat.

"You only have 3 hours of sleep and don't have enough study time, so let's make this quick. I'm going to use Keima-san's methods for the mean time and get you a 100 like last time." Though Nikaidou promised hell on the exams, there are a few exceptions to that rule. Kanon is one of the exceptions since she's a famous Idol in the whole of Japan now. So it couldn't be helped that she couldn't make room for the Sports Festival like Sean made her promise to. But it was alright with him since he knows how tough showbiz was.

"You know we can't study if you fall asleep right?" Sean asked as Kanon fell asleep on him once again. There were really times where Kanon couldn't get enough sleep. It was already a miracle that the school allowed Kanon to even be an Idol in the first place. Sean already treated it as one of the few Miracles of Maijima Private High. How did Okada ever get passed a loophole, he will never know.

"Hey... hey, Kanon! Wake up! It's time to study! You mustn't sleep!" Apollo said to her as she woke up, Sean thanked her since he had to do half the trouble of waking Kanon up from time to time during their study.

"Apollo! I told you not to come out when other people are around, didn't I?" Kanon asked as this made the two confused.

"But there's no one here right now... and also when did Apollo get artistic tattoos?" He asked as he knew quite well of ancient tattoos around the world. Though he is not proud of his knowledge upon tattoos but it has gotten him quite the reputation in the Underworld.

"Kanon's songs are filled with love! My power is coming back really quickly! I can even give you a charm, Sean~" She teased as Sean took it seriously and considered getting one later.

"It's a good thing Sean-kun can see you, or I might've believed I was going crazy." Kanon said as Sean knew where this conversation is heading to.

"Kanon-chan! We must return to studying before Okada-san returns-"

"It's time for the recording!" Okada declared which made Sean frustrated.

"Sunnuva-! Well, I have no choice then, Okada-san, I want you to have a reschedule on every break Kanon-chan gets, I will be tutoring her non-stop until the morning." Sean suggested as he wasn't used to such rush hours in tutoring. The recording went well and all, however, Kanon didn't have the luxury of taking a break, but she manages to get some sleep as Sean took a nap on Kanon's sofa.

*The next day*

Let's stop over here." Sean said to the driver as he nodded and the two walked a distance to school.

"Every chance of break you get is killing me, Kanon-chan. I cannot really teach you enough because of you're schedule, I'm quite relieved that Okada-san reconsidered otherwise and let me tutor you with our first test of today!" Sean said as the two walked along school catching the attention of many of her fans.

"Ah it's Kanon-chan!"

"Eh? Kanon-chan!"

"Where, where?"

"Ah, she's really coming for the test!"

"Hey, who's that guy walking next to her?"

"Isn't that Sean-kun from class 2-B? Why is she walking right next to her!"

"Man, I'm so jealous!"

"I'll kill that lucky bastard!"

"It seems I've even brought you some trouble too." Kanon said as Sean was getting negative comments from being with Kanon. But Sean was already used to their harassment and just ate a piece of chocolate.

"Want some?" Sean asked as they got into class.

"..." Kanon couldn't help but be surprise at Sean's carefree nature as they got in class.

"Gomen, Kanon-chan. I have to go on a different room, the teacher's wouldn't let me stay." Sean apologized as there was no choice for him really, he cannot stay to take the test and look out for her. Also, the teachers have a different test assigned to him anyways.

"See you, Sean-kun!" She waved him goodbye which caused more of her male fans to give death glares to Sean as he was oblivious to them. The test went by smoothly and they had a short break. Sean took this chance to ask something from Apollo ask they walk down together.

"Apollo, I want to ask for a charm for emergencies if I get injured." He said as Kanon sweatdrop and Apollo smiled.

"Sure thing! I'll prepare it along the way. Wait here for us, okay?" Apollo said as he nodded and stayed at the hallway monitoring the area but he only receives the death glares of Kanon's fans.

"Oh, if it isn't Sean-kun, how are you doing?" Sean didn't expect Hikari to talk to him really but it didn't surprise him that she would talk to him.

"Hikari-san, it's been a while, I'm doing just fine if that's what you're wondering." Hikari gave a small laughed, ever since the Sports Festival, she has taken on a lot more task for the Enforcers. She really didn't have time to chat since she was given the task of monitoring suspicious activity since Kanon's return.

"You didn't change much! You're still the naively serious guy you're suppose to be!" She said which bothered Sean a bit since he wasn't that naïve.

"Anyways, you're attracting a lot of attention by being close to Kanon-chan. Tell me, is she you're ideal girl?" She asked in an almost scary voice as Sean took a few steps back from her.

"No, I'm just doing this because I'm her tutor! If I really liked her, do you think I would have had the guts to even talk to her?" Sean asked as he raises a good point but Hikari thought otherwise.

"You're pretty much unpredictable, you've managed to defeat Ayumi-san in her own field of expertise and you're even managing a girl's band. That's enough to raise suspicion to me." Hikari pointed out which made Sean sweatdrop.

"There are other things that I'm more concerned about other than my relationship with Kanon-chan. For me, it's just to get my own salary, Okada-san pays well for my services you know." Sean pointed out as it was useless to argue with him.

"Well, anyways, I would like you to know that the Enforcers will help out in you're guarding business from the shadows." She said as she left without a trace leaving Sean to think about her for a bit.

"Ano... Sean-kun?" Kanon called to him which caught his attention as she turned to her.

"Ah, yes, what is it?" Sean asked as he was given a bottle.

"It's from Apollo, she said that it contains powerful healing water and that it is only meant for you to use." She said as Sean smiled, this was the first time ever that a Goddess gave him something worth of value.

"Tell her I said thanks, oh and also, here take this." Sean gave Kanon a small piece of paper which she accepted though she was confused for it's purpose.

"Ano... Sean-kun..."

"Just eat that and you'll gain the answers for the next test, I don't usually allow cheating but this is what I can do for you." Kanon couldn't believe her ears, if it isn't the word cheat and answer, this whole thing would have been crazy.

"Does it work?"

"Pretty much, anyways, I'll be taking my rounds in checking today's test results, I'm already done with today's test since I was bored checking my answers by about 100 times." Kanon sweatdrop, there isn't one person more ridiculous than Sean in all her life... but then again, he isn't that much of a normal teenager anymore.

"Sean-kun, you know... I'm sometimes wondering where you're childhood has gone to, it feels as if you've taken the responsibility of you're parents on your shoulders all you're life." Kanon didn't realized how she struck a nerve deep within Sean's heart. It even caused some of the students to stop what they were doing and shiver in fear. They didn't realize who was the poor soul who would receive Sean's wrath.

"Kanon-chan... mind you're own business. I don't want to talk about my past and I especially don't want to talk about my childhood!" Sean scolded biting his lower lip as he darted his eyes on the ceiling which felt his bloodthirsty eyes.

"..." Kanon stood there in silence, the normally calm and collected Sean has snapped and even though with the help of Apathy's armor, it didn't stop him from snapping at the Idol.

"_I haven't seen him be like this, I didn't even felt his anger flowing, it was like a sudden impulse." _Hate described the feeling as it was way too sudden for him to react on this situation. But it wasn't his fault, he didn't exist at the time where Sean received the most of his hell in childhood. Beast and the seven knew of this growing anger in the past which fueled most of his darkest of moods and attitudes. It gave distribution of power to them, but they couldn't help but feel that the boy is growing more darkness as time passed.

"Gomen, I'm going to do my patrols now." Without even saying another world, Sean used Beast abilities and swiftly left the scene leaving a stunned audience.

Though Kanon was bothered by Sean's sudden impulsive behavior, which caused Apollo to pity him, it really wasn't her business to meddle with Sean's work. Unlike her who has just been an idol for a few months, Sean has worked twice or thrice as hard than her in an entire lifetime. She knew most of Sean's history since Interpol has filed in an official documentary about him and his life. Why does she know that? That's because she was the actress working for one of the roles in his life. The show revealed little of what he had done or what had truly happened, however, it brought them enough of the dramatic life to put the show to an end once he began his high school life. A life that Sean didn't allow to be recorded by Interpol to which it gave her relief.

The exams were finally over and Kanon was wondering if Keima remembers her or not. Elsea came and informed Keima, while he was gaming, about how she managed to read all of the exams test perfectly fine now. Keima couldn't believe her optimism and how Sean's tutoring seemed to have gone to waste. Nevertheless, Keima tried to dismiss her as Kanon wonders if she could talk to him in private to which will be a debate in Sean's case later on.

"KANON-CHAN!" She was interrupted by the many fans of her class's window.

"Kanon-chan, I saw you on TV!"

"I'm looking forward to the dance festival!"

"..." Everyone is shocked to find a big crowd of fans on the window, what happened to the enforcers?

*The Enforcers*

"Dammit! There are too many of them! We need back up over here!" The leader of the enforcers are being overwhelmed by fans outside of the school premises as they wanted to catch a glimpse of their Idol in her own school. Some of them even went as far as to finish their test early and escape just to meet her.

"I didn't expect fans of this magnitude! Now I'm beginning to understand why Sean felt so depressed!" Their buffed chief Enforcer said as he made sure to not let anyone of the fans pass.

"Took you guys long enough!" Sean has just passed by the gate to finish his rounds, why is he making his rounds, well he is putting Enochian seals around the school to keep from evil spirits and runaway spirits to dwell during the Mai High Festival, an assignment to which the principal originally planned to give to Shino, however, because she wasn't available the principal hired Sean for the job in return for allowing his friends to enter freely in the school premises.

"Sean-kun! Just in time too! Take care of this crowd!" The president ordered as he simply gave a glare to the fans.

"You're disturbing school premises, I advise you to leave while you're body is still intact-"

"You suck!"

"In return, I will give you Kanon-chan's latest pictures and autograph, what do you all say?" Sean was bribing the whole of Kanon's fans with pictures of her. The enforcers find it demoralizing however...

"Hell yeah!"

"We'll follow you forever!"

"I still think you suck!"

"Here, you can take care of the rest." Sean gave the photos to the president as he turned to put a seal on the front gate. As he did so, the enforcers gave the photos and all of them left peacefully.

"By the way, Sean-kun, where did you get those photos?" The president asked as it wasn't easy to get photos of Kanon along with her autograph.

"Oh, that? Okada-san had mistakenly paid me with Kanon-chan's pictures by mistake, she also told me to just give them to the fans at school if there's a whole crowd of them. Luckily there was but I'm still bothered about my pay."

*Back to Class*

"Thank you very much~! Please support me there as well~" Kanon said as she greeted her fans as she went to leave.

"Kanon-chan, marry me!" One of the fans asked which caused some of the girls to be pissed.

"Hey, you're too loud."

"We're in school so keep it down!" Jealousy was something that even Sean doesn't want to be in-between in or even get involve in.

"It's fine, it's fine." As Keima looked on, he receives a mail from Sean containing his excuse about not being home tonight which made the two shocked.

*Back to Kanon*

"You're fans are very persistent to want to meet you, really now, the author* sure is having a good time not adding emphasis on Kanon-chan's fame!" Sean said in anger to the original author of TWGOK, I humbly apologize on his rude behavior.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sean-kun, but it seems you've got the receiving end of a stampede." She pointed out as Sean still has footprints on his uniform and miraculously, his scarf is the only thing untouched.

"Who do you think who's fault is it?" Sean asked as we turn to ten minutes ago.

_Flashback..._

"_Where is she? The driver is going to come any minute now."_

"_Sorry I'm late, Sean-kun!"_

"_Thank goodness, I thought we're going to be late for you're schedule again like last time, I swear, I don't want to face the wrath of Okada-san again."_

"_Seems hard for you."_

"_Say that to my aching body which received a whooping of a lifetime." As the two of them are having a conversation as they await for the car, elsewhere, the enforcers are facing another dilemma._

"_Wah! Stop them! Don't let them pass!" The president said as he holds down the gates along with his fellow members including Hikari._

"_Hot damn! The paparazzi sure has sharp ears to learn of Kanon-chan's whereabouts so quickly!" Hikari said as she shoved her own bokken to try and stop the paparazzi even for just a moment as they await the car._

"_Oh no! Some of them have already gotten over the wall! Everyone, abandon all post! Prepare to engage in battle!" The president ordered as he reached for his electric shock prods._

"_Hai!" All the enforcers have abandoned the gate in favor of stopping the paparazzi by force as needed be. However, the overwhelming numbers of the paparazzi only managed to push the Enforcers back as they go to find Kanon. Meanwhile..._

"_So, do you think I should share my scarf with Keima-san and Imouto-san during the winter?" Sean asked an awkward Kanon as she was stumped by Sean's nature._

"_Huh? Do you hear somethin- Oh my f*cking gosh!" With the use of inappropriate words to describe his horror, a hoard of Paparazzi came running towards the two of them as they leave Kanon stunned._

"_Kanon-chan! Head for the other exit at the back of the school complex! I'll handle these guys!" He ordered her as he grabs her hand and runs at a corner where there is a hidden door hiding within the bushes._

"_Go! I'll handle this!" He yelled as he literally shoves her inside without warning and closes the door as Sean sent out a call to Mana by use of red flares._

"_Oh my, Sean-kun's in a bit of a pickle." She said as she looks down on him from the rooftop as the Paparazzi slowly reaches him by a few meters._

"_Well~ I think I should ignore this one if favor of seeing him in pain~" She said as the true demon she is as Sean got horribly stepped on as he curses the them._

_Back to reality_

"I swear I'm going to burn down every industry editorial office if it's the last thing I do!" He angrily yelled with fire on his eyes. He was being treated by some of the employees of Okada who thanked Sean for not fighting back.

"I'm sure you will, the Enforcers were forced to retreat due to their overwhelming numbers. Luckily, they managed to knockout the most dangerous of the bunch among them. I've already sent the pay on their office and as for you." Okada pointed at Sean who was backstage as his wounds were bandaged up and drinking a milkshake.

"You're going to have to do better next time! I'm hoping that you'll make it till the dance festival for Kanon-chan's live event!" Okada ordered an irrate Sean as he looks away.

"I know, I know! You don't have to tell me twice, by the way, do you know who sent the Paparazzi the Intel?" Sean asked as Okada gave him a sharp glare.

"I'd think it was one of you're classmates really." She pointed out but Sean waved his hand.

"Can't be, the school used electromagnetic interference during test so that the students may focus more on the test than on their cellphones or other electronics. Why do you think Keima-san never plays his games during exams?" Sean asked as he forgot that Okada doesn't know of Keima's existance.

"Well, anyway, in the end of the exams, we pull off the plug of the machine and the interference ceases so that our Enforcers can work more on their stations. Earlier that day, some of the fans somehow caught wind of Kanon-chan's presence in Maijima Private High." He explained as Okada nodded, the school has done what it can for there students, especially the principal who sees a huge profit if they keep Kanon safe.

"We will investigate on the matter, on the meantime, try to look after Kanon-chan... think of her as the sister you never had." Okada didn't know that she struck a nerve but somehow, Sean wasn't too bothered by it.

"I won't!" He said as Okada turned to meet him eye to eye.

"She's more of like a friend to me, someone irreplaceable. I wouldn't think of her as a sister. At least, to me, she's more of like the girl I'm proud to be friends with, not as an Idol, but as an individual who shines among the rest." Though Okada didn't understand what he meant, what she does understand is that Sean treats his friends with respect and love which was something very rare for a person to have in his state. Anyways, it didn't take long before the performance on stage was over.

"Thanks for all the hard work~" Sean nonchalantly told Kanon as his mood was getting a lot better now.

"Thank you, Kanon-chan." Another said as they got outside.

"You performed great!" Someone praised as they called for their driver.

"How are your exams faring with your school exams, Kanon?" Okada asked as Sean checked the surrounding area for any more of the Paparazzis.

"I manage somehow!" She informed her as it helped that Sean was tutoring her.

"Well, I'm not really worried, but..." Okada said as Sean got in the car as he waits for Kanon to get in.

"If your teachers ever say that your grades have dropped since you started living alone, your parents would be very angry with me." She said which caused for Sean to laugh as Kanon giggled. They then took off to her apartment as another person, whom Sean didn't notice at the time, discovers the truth about Kanon.

"There's a reaction... from the Kanon girl... so the rumor about the Goddesses... were true..." This person said with an ominous voice as the day sailed away.

*Day 2 of Exams*

"Ah~ There are still 2 more days of midterms~ I don't want to study for them anymore." It became apparent that Sean's tutoring to Elsea has gone to waste.

"You should be studying for a higher purpose other than tests." Keima seems to have forgotten that Elsea's a demon. They then stop to notice a girl they know well.

"Ah..." She notices them as they got close.

"Ten... no, Diana!" Keima asked in disbelief as how she can come out here in the open.

"Why are you running around with an open umbrella?" Keima asked as Elsea checked if it was going to rain.

"Ah, because the halo would attract attention... if I feel a presence... nearby..." Diana said giving them little to no information.

"A presence? Of what?" He asked as Diana turned to look around.

"One of my sisters..." She told them much to their surprise.

"Sisters... a Goddess from heaven!"

"I still have no hard evidence. It's just a feeling..." Diana said as they went along at how Keima will proceed with his plan. As the minutes pass by, Sean came in the scene with new clothes.

"Ohayou, mina-san~!" Sean waved at the three as they looked at Sean's latest appearance. Sean still wore the standard winter uniform of the school but he now wears the jacket of the Enforcers. It has been a while since he last wore the Enforcer's white jacket that he improvised some of it so that he can be more mobile without his armor suit dragging him down. He still wore his red scarf around his neck as it is being carried by the wind or it lies gently on his back as it's warmth gives joy to his heart. He also wore the standard Enforcer's Student Cap as it bear the insignia of the school's emblem at the front and had a decoration of what seemed like wings on the side.

"Retired Head Enforcer at your service, so, how do I look guys?" Sean asked as the three were still silent.

"Ano... it looks quite unique." Tenri said as she excused herself to go to her own school.

"Hey, Sean-kun, why exactly are you wearing you're old Enforcer Uniform? It looks absolutely ridiculous on you!" Keima pointed out as they get inside the school.

*The day went by without trouble*

"You sense someone is keeping a close eye on you?" Sean asked as he was outside of Kanon's apartment as he plans on tutoring her in the final exams.

"Yes, I've felt this strange presence the whole day during the exams. I couldn't come out because of their intent." Apollo informed him as they went inside the building until... they heard glass breaking.

"Kyaah!"

"Sunna-! Kanon-chan! Over here quickly!" Sean ordered as they quickly make it on their way to her room.

"Kanon-chan... someone was trying to kill you... they had such strong intent... it was enough to barely manage to lodge that bullet through the window," Sean informed her calmly as she was panicking and trying to call Okada.

"Okada-san, please pick up!" She said as she closed the window and covers it with her curtains.

"_But to actually break the Enochian sigils with such intent, this person is no normal human, this person would need powerful demon magic to break such sigils." _Sean couldn't help but drink his cup of coffee in such an important manner.

"You're very calm, Sean-kun, you know something?" Apollo asked as he intends to hide information until he was certain and shook his head.

"I'm going outside to check if the one after Kanon-chan is still there. Until then, please study on your own." He said as he was about to take his leave and begin his man hunt for the person that could have done this, but, Kanon stopped him by holding his hand.

"P-Please! D... don't leave me here! ...alone." Her hands were shaking in fear and Sean couldn't help but get the feeling that he mustn't leave her.

"Okay, let's continue then." He said as they spent the night on studying. When Kanon knew enough to get a perfect score, Sean searched down and looked at the area. Thanks to Sean's red eyes, he can see quite clearly in the dark. However, he couldn't find anyone as he had expected.

"Sean-kun..." The weak voice of a frightened Kanon made Sean sigh as he fixed the curtains and turns to talk to Kanon.

"Kanon-chan, I know that this might be sudden, but I need you to remember these cautionary steps." He said as he puts out a layout of the school and his plans to do an emergency evacuation without no one noticing. It took them all night to agree on how to take on the steps needed and this left them to be tired. They slept that night without worry for the time as they make it to school peacefully.

*In the Middle of the Test*

"_Remember to stay calm and act normal in front of everyone, however, if you panicked, make sure to pull the bracelet first before leaving the classroom, I'll be ready on the watch during the middle of exams." _This was Sean's reminder to Kanon which was written on her phone as her teacher yelled at her to put her phone away as they were in the middle of the exams.

"Hai!" She puts the phone away and focuses on the test but she jolts as she hears footsteps. Curious, she takes a look outside only to meet the face of her assassin.

"Kyaah!" She screamed and hugged Keima surprising everyone inside the classroom.

"Hm?" Keima was also surprise to find Kanon hugging her.

"Ka, Kanon!" She now knew that Keima remembers her but she was confused and the only thing she can do was grab him tightly earning quite the shock from everyone else in class.

"H... Hey... what... are you doing?" Keima asked as he was turning blue.

"I... haven't forgotten about you Keima-kun... I remember everything..." Using those words made an uproar in class. But where the heck is their teacher!

"Ehh! Kanon-chan!"

"You know Otamega! What is your relationship with him!" Though not enough time to react, Keima brought Kanon outside to talk with her.

"What's wrong with you! Why are you telling me that you re..." This idiot finally gets it.

"Wait, you remember! You remember that we were seeing each other before!" Keima asked making Kanon blush.

"Yes..."

"About the rooftop and the stadium on the waterfront too?" Keima asked to make sure.

"I remember everything!" She exclaimed so that he can finally believe her.

"E... even that we kissed...?" This was the million dollar question and the answer is to be expected.

"Yes." Keima couldn't believe his ears that Kanon remembers everything about her conquest.

"Keima-kun... so you do remember too... Keima-kun!" Kanon couldn't help but glomp him as the other students look on in utter shock.

"I... I... I... love you, Keima-kun!" She confessed in front of everyone in class earning them another shocker, but none is more shocked than her loyal male fans.

"I always... always... wanted to tell you that!" This was true to her heart but the moment would be ruined by the sound of a huge explosion.

"Damn it! Take this! Gush!" Someone yelled as the sound of rushing water could be heard from a distance as Sean came running in at a corner with tattered clothes.

"Kanon-chan! You were right! They're here! We must go!" He yelled to her as there was another explosion and Sean was tackled out of the way on another hall.

"Damn it! When are you going to stand down!" He yelled as more trouble ensues as Kanon slapped Keima's hand away and tried to follow Sean.

"Take this! Anchor Smash!" Sean yelled as a loud clang could be heard and someone dropping to their knees. Keima followed the two nevertheless but Apollo came out to talk with him.

"Humans shouldn't get involved any further than this." She said as Sean also switched with Levy which was corresponding to their plan.

"Ohh, I switched places with her! It seems a bit of my power has returned! It's all thanks to you. However, that's enough! I won't involve someone... who has nothing to do with this." She said as the two make a run for it and left Keima behind.

"Here, you should wear this just in case." Levy has lent her Sean's armor which he blessed earlier after they switched places.

"Wouldn't you be left in a disadvantage if I wore this?" She asked as Levy shook his head.

"Don't worry, my hide may be what made me famous, but my true worth is my skills with this thing!" He said as he swings his anchor on his back as Apollo smiled.

"I've really missed you a lot, Levy." She said as the two walk down the campus.

"I've missed you two, Apollo." These two's relationship was new even to Sean but he will have to ask him later.

"This is the place... according to Sean's plan, we must escape en route to the Old Abandoned Theater. Hopefully, we wouldn't bump in to more of those-" Levy was stopped midway as someone caught him by the neck.

"You won't get away!" Someone exclaimed as they tightened their grip on Levy's neck.

"Guh, someone from hell? So you're targeting her?" Levy asked the cloaked figure as he tried to break free from her hold.

"You are one... of those 'Jupiter Sisters' huh... it seems that you're power hasn't fully returned yet." She said as she brought out a knife containing a spell from the Weiss.

"Right now, even I can take care of you!" She exclaimed as Levy used this opportunity to grab hold of the Hagoromo and pull it to smash the cloak figure at a tree.

"Not if I can help it!" Levy exclaimed as he got his anchor from the ground and cuts the hagoromo with it.

"Nice work, Levy!" Apollo cheered as the two felt another presence, but this presence was a lot more stronger than the last.

"..." Levy looked around but found no one, that was until the wind picked up and the dust hits Levy's eyes letting his guard down.

"! Levy!" Apollo's warning was too late as the enemy was in death's reach on Levy as the person's aim was his heart. Sean panicked and made a last minute substitution causing for Levy to forcibly return within the depths of his host's mind shocking everyone.

"..." The attacker successfully hits her target, but, Sean wasn't screaming in pain... or was he making any effort to remove the knife off of his chest.

"I'll remember this..." Those were his words to the attacker as she kicked him away towards Apollo as she was tied up.

"Damn you! Why is someone from hell coming after me! We were the ones who saved hell!" Apollo yelled to no avail as her enemies got her in a position where she couldn't defend.

"Guh! Uh!"

"Saved? What you did was unnecessary..." The cloaked figure which Levy had thrown earlier got up and got her knife ready.

"Hell won't return to it's former glory... as long as you Goddesses exist!" She exclaimed as Sean groaned and opened his eyes.

"..." He lifted his head as he tried to see and look at the assailants that attacked them.

"Return to it's former glory? Who are you!" Apollo demanded as Sean wanted to get up and stop this... however, his body won't let him, the knife has paralyzed the rest of his body but luckily, the knife missed his heart by a few centimeters.

"I am! I am! I am Fiore of 'Vintage'!" She exclaimed as she stabbed Apollo through Levy's blessed armor.

"Kyaaah!" Although Sean knew that she would be fine as long as the armor doesn't break into pieces, but still, his heart aches for every second that passes.

"I... I did it... now the others will acknowledge me!" Sean can now clearly hear her derange voice. His heart beating faster in anger.

"You... to lay a hand on a Goddess... is unforgivable... even though you might have managed to kill me... my sisters won't go down so easily!" She exclaimed as energy sparks around her and unleashes it upon the skies. After her last effort of putting on a warning to her sisters, her body drops coldly to the ground looking lifeless.

"!"

"Wh, what's that light... what has she done..."

"Hmph, even if you do that! It's already too late! You, dispose of her!" She ordered but the figure stopped on it's tracks.

"What are you standing there for!" She asked as the figure pointed ahead to where Sean is. Now Sean, he was mad, but not only that, his instincts are driving him crazy to the point he was giving off bloodshot red eyes to them as he clenches his chest.

"You-! You're still alive!" Fiore asked in disbelief as all of a sudden, a haze came out from out of nowhere hindering their sight.

"What's going on here!" Fiore asked as the other figure felt a strong presence and her partner felt it as well.

"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! K-um Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" Those were Latin chants needed for a powerful spell and they have realized that too late.

"Tempestas Fulguriens!" And without warning a powerful vacuum like hurricane assaulted the two as they were taken far away from Maijima Private High.

"Kakakakakaka..." This was Beast's 3rd transformation which allows him to use powerful high-level magic. The Lich, not only did it saved the life of Sean but it also sent away his enemies in a single powerful attack, however, he knew that they would return. The haze always comes when Beast transforms into the Lich which is a natural phenomena to all of his transformations.

"Hey, that's too much Sean-kun... more importantly, are you okay?" Nikaidou asked as he returned to normal with the knife still on his chest as he shook his head.

"How did you learn such high-level magic?" Akari asked as Sean couldn't help but sweat and try to catch his breath.

"Vintage... even among the new devils who put their faith in the Weiss, they are extremely radical..." Akari said as she lied Sean down on the floor.

"Still... isn't this going too far? Killing a Goddess... yes... I thought she would abduct her..." Nikaidou said as they hide behind the Old Theater.

"I'd like to save her... but there's nothing we can do for a Goddess..." Akari said as it was the sad truth.

"It seems Sean-kun couldn't handle this alone anymore... even though he is already partnered with multiple other devils... let's entrust... the rest to 'him'." She said as they left the two of them there.

"Kanon! Sean!" Keima searched around for the two along with Elsea, only to find the carnage of battle and their wounded bodies.

"K-Keima..." Sean could barely even speak as Keima got close to Sean first as he left Elsea to Kanon.

"Keima... U-U-Uchi..." With the last of his breath, Sean has relied his message to Keima as Elsea tried to pull the dagger off of him.

"I... I can't pull it out!" He said as the dagger's dark fog tried to engulf his hand as he lets go.

"These daggers... has an enchantment from hell on it! But... a powerful magical enchantment like this... who in the world..." Elsea pointed out as Keima was surprised.

"Hell! Why did they stab them!" Keima asked trying to desperately get answers from her.

"I'll try to contact Haqua!" She said as she carries Kanon and Sean with her Hagoromo.

"What's this?" Keima notices a strange device that looks exactly like Elsea's device, he decides to take it with him as the two make it to their house.

*Katsuragi Household*

Haqua is doing a full body scan for both Kanon and regrettably even Sean as they tried to see if they were still alive.

"They're still alive!" Haqua exclaimed after a full analysis.

"They are?"

"Yes, the two are alive, this boy here is only unconscious but his mentality seemed to have..." Haqua couldn't put a finger on it but there was something wrong with Sean.

"Apollo-nee-sama... you are within this girl... I was finally able to meet you... why... Nee-sama, hang in there!" Diana couldn't help but be worried as Keima, on the other hand, couldn't fully swallow the truth.

"Aaahh!" Sean screamed as everyone took a step back as he sat up.

"Wah! Sean! You're-!" Elsea doesn't know what to say as Sean got up by reflex. The pain coming from the knife was reducing.

"Wha... what's going on? Why is there a knife sticking out of my chest?" Sean asked as he took the knife out easily as it finally lose it's power.

"Wha-? How did you?" Haqua asked surprised as Sean seemed confused.

"Keima-san! Kanon-chan! She- she was killed!" Sean informed him but stopped as he turned to look at Kanon's body.

"Why... is she...?" Sean was confused and it even confused the others.

"Sean-kun, what's going on?" Keima asked as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I... I don't understand... we were attacked...? Why? I don't know..." Sean was holding on to his aching head. He was trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Sean-kun, calm down, don't think too hard." Keima ordered as Sean nodded his head and took deep breaths.

"Keima-san... why did they attack her? I thought the Runaway spirit squad helps humans?" Now this was a real shock, Sean wasn't making sense now.

"Sean-kun... do you remember who the Goddesses are?" Keima asked as Sean was confused once again.

"Goddesses? Who are they?" He asked as the problem keeps on getting bigger.

"Can you call out Levy? I'm going to ask him what happened!" Keima demanded as Sean was once again confused.

"Levy? Who's that? I don't know anyone by that name, Keima-san." Now Sean wasn't trying to be funny, he was really genuinely confused and Keima can tell from his confused face.

"Then... who do you remember!" Keima asked desperately as Sean nodded.

"Since it seems important to you, I'll use Beast's Doppelganger transformation to better understand your request." He said as he checks his hand and found strange tattoos embedded to him.

"What that-!" Sean was generally shocked to find his hand to be covered in tattoos but everyone else was shocked by something else.

"S-Sean-kun, y-you're body!" Keima gave him a mirror as Sean looked at his reflection, what he found was shocking.

"..." Though he was generally shocked, he was silent and calm like before.

"Did they sealed me with these runes?" Sean asked as he can clearly see that these were demonic runes of ancient times.

"How can you tell that they're demonic runes?" Elsea asked as Sean checked other areas of his body.

"See this?" Sean points at his chest area which had the biggest of tattoos overall.

"It's inscribe in very old ancient magic, the likes of which either of you would know I presume." He said as the two demons shook their heads.

"Also this thing has a timer on it... I'd say I only got a few days left to live if this thing isn't removed by then." He said with a sigh as he scratches the back of his head.

"You seem to have little trouble about such runes..." Diana said which caught his attention.

"Yes... that's because the person who made this cursed rune made it wrong, though it's original purpose is to kill, it instead sealed something away deep from my memory bank. Therefor, the rune of which was supposed to kill me in a few days became seal me in a few days. I don't really get what that means..." He really didn't have a clue and others could tell that it's really puzzling him.

"Anyways, you three, do anything you can to help Kanon! I'll talk with Sean-kun on the other room." He said as they nodded and pushed Sean outside to the other room.

"Keima-san... you're eyes tell me you weren't expecting this kind of thing to happen." Sean said as Keima stared intently at him.

"You can tell? I'm pretty much angry at you... also, for you to lose you're own memories... it almost reminds me of the old conquest." He said in an almost reminiscent tone as Sean stared at the mirror which was inside the room.

"I wonder if these tattoos will ever come off?" He asked himself as there also a black mist surrounding him.

"Sean-kun, can you tell me of what happened before you were attacked?" Keima asked as Sean nodded.

"It was the only memory I know I remembered, however, I don't know the reason why I did such actions..." He was still confused as he bites his thumb. He wasn't used to getting his memory permanently erase like this.

_Flashback_

_Sean was doing his own business like usual, he was answering his special test questions but this time in a hurry just in case for a situation to happen. Before he knew it, he was already done with the test._

"_Can't believe that I actually finished this with a lot of time to spare, I wonder if I should go get lunch early-" He was interrupted by the sounds of crumbling stone right next to him as a cloaked figure came out of the hole in the wall._

"_So, it's this boy? Alright then, this would be easy enough." She said as Sean immediately can identify that she was a girl._

"_What the heck-!" Sean managed to duck in time to evade a sharp knife aimed at his direction._

"_Impressive."_

"_Mother of Pearl! What's wrong with you!" Sean asked as he manages to swiftly evade a swing of her knife which she wanted to aim at his throat._

"_To think that they've found a host with steady progression and requirements... they weren't kidding about his latent abilities." She said as she made another swing at him as Sean evaded but this time she added her magical power which caused the explosion interrupting the moment of Kanon and Keima, this also caused Sean's clothes to be tattered._

"_Damn it! Take this! Gash!" Sean yelled as a sudden urge of water has sent the woman flying which gave him the window of opportunity to warn Kanon._

"_Kanon-chan! You were right! They're here! We must go!" He yelled to her as there was another explosion and Sean was tackled out of the way on another hall._

"_Damn it! When are you going to stand down!" He yelled as the cloaked figure wasn't going to give up soon._

_Back to reality._

"That's the only thing that I remember... the next I knew, I was already lying on the ground with a sword on my chest. The rest is just a blur, when I got up, I took care of the two figures and sent them away so that they wouldn't harm Kanon-chan any longer." He informed Keima as it was really a blur to him now, nothing he can do about it since he was basically struggling to even stand up.

"Sean-kun... you said you can use doppelganger on me to understand my request right? When was the last time you transformed into one of Beast's many transformations?" Keima asked as it was strange since Sean didn't allow himself to use Beast's transformations.

"The last time would be when I wanted to protect Kanon-chan, if you wanted to know the transformation before that, then it would be the time I disappeared into the river." He told Keima which made him think of a few things.

"You primarily use 2 of your possessors right?"

"It's actually three, I've just gotten Apathy to join in." He informed Keima as he was stumped.

"When did you add such a powerful person?"

"Since the Akari Conquest Arc." He said in a manner of fact tone as Keima sweatdropped.

"You know, you shouldn't talk about things like that... wait, never mind, so you're telling me you've been focusing you're other possessors latent powers? Since when have you been doing that!" Keima asked in an angry tone as Sean frowned.

"Around the time of the summer really, Keima-san, since when did I have to report every single detail about myself to you?" He asked since this was the first time for him that someone actually worried for him.

"It's nothing I'll be worried about... we'll talk about this later." He said which worried Sean a bit as they went back inside where the girls are.

"This is... magic from old hell." Diana pointed out as the girls seemed to be attached together.

"Old hell!" Elsea exclaimed surprised as Sean observed the swirling of dark energy from the knife.

"This knife... it looks to be a Cinquedea but it seems to take the form of a Baselard." Sean pointed out as Diana noticed what he meant.

"Are you certain!" She asked as Sean nodded.

"I can almost gurantee it, however, it doesn't make sense. The baselard was made during the 14th century and the Cinquedea was popularized during the 15th century all the way to the 16th century of Italy. Hmm... it must be the predecessor of the baselard." Sean said as he touched the hilt.

"Not only that, but the one who owns this carries a deep grudge to Kanon-chan. However, the magic used is that of ancient evil of long ago... but... why is it..." Sean didn't continue with his suspicions as he felt that the others are already angry at him.

"The magic of old hell is forbidden! Jail would be the least of your punishments for using it!" Haqua informed them as Elsea added that their school doesn't even teach them the magic either.

"Could this mean... that there's already a Weiss that is revived?" Elsea asked as Sean shook his head.

"It's too early to suspect the demons of old hell to return so early and most of all, risk their exposure to the public. I'd say that the ones who did this... are people who might gain something from killing Kanon-chan." He pointed out as he went to the window to open it to get some fresh air.

"Elsea, take a look at the handle! There's an emblem on it!" Haqua pointed out as Keima was sitting on his chair.

"This is... the mark of 'Vintage'" When she mentioned Vintage, Sean's whole body flinched.

"Vintage!" Diana and Sean asked at the same time.

"The illegal association of new devils who wish to restore old hell. They never learn, no matter how many times they get crushed!" Haqua informed causing for Sean to think deeply about it for some reason.

"They are also people who use magic from Old Hell... but the real problem is that the dagger made it to the human world!" Haqua exclaimed as the rest listened in on the information.

"Eh?"

"Listen, the only new devils who can come to the human world are in the runaway spirit squad. There must be a traitor in the runaway spirit squad... which is supposed to be the force that defeats old hell!" She said as Sean closed his eyes as Diana look out through the window.

"I somehow... get the feeling that something bad is about to happen..."

"Sean, you've been quite for a while now. Is something bothering you?" Elsea asked as Sean opened his eyes revealing a bright shade of red making everyone step away from him.

"..." Though unintentional, Sean's rage can be felt in the whole room, even Kanon can feel the power of his dread. Though they were unsure why, Sean's bloodlust was reaching a boiling point.

"I'm... really mad... for some reason... like I want to... kill someone and rip them apart with my bare hands. It must be because of the cycle..." He said to himself and to no one in particular as he calmed down and looked at Kanon.

"Kanon-chan is surely lucky... my armor couldn't have possibly stopped this knife. The person who blessed this was probably a descendant of the legendary _Sea Serpant._" Sean pointed out surprising everyone in the room.

"I don't really get this Goddess business everyone is talking about or who you want me to call, but I can definitely tell that the person who blessed my armored vest is a demon descent of that monster, only he can make such a powerful defense against this kind of magic." He pointed out as he showed them something very interesting.

"See here? If you look at this side, the sword's effects are being nullified." He revealed as the other layer was filled with the malice of the dagger, the inner layer which it penetrated was unaffected.

"She isn't affected by the curse... however, she's still stabbed... by an ethereal dagger. That's dangerous in a way... that it may have wounded the soul." He pointed out as Diana gripped Sean by his scarf.

"What are you talking about! Onee-sama wouldn't-" She started but was interrupted.

"I-I know it may be hard to believe but listen, the real issue isn't the curse but the dagger itself! Ethereal things are the only things that can penetrate the beast's hide! P-Please let go of me-!" He begged as he was shocking as Keima held her hand.

"Let him go, he isn't himself right now..." Keima said as Diana let's go of him as Sean pants and tries to gain some air by untying his scarf.

"I'd usually be happy to receive pain but this is a serious matter!" He then got up ignoring what happened earlier.

"That dagger must've damaged Kanon-chan's soul by chance... let me check first." He then turned his eyes red and looked through the aura's of Kanon.

"Yup, I was right, Kanon-chan's soul has been somewhat damaged by the blade but it's being healed by another person who occupies Kanon-chan's body... we're lucky that her body shut down." He said as he examines her body carefully.

"What do you mean by that, Sean?" Elsea asked as Sean was finished with his short examination.

"If I were to put it... her body is in a state-like coma... it's actually a good thing for now, her body wouldn't need to consume too much of the needed nutrients." He sad as he stopped briefly as he writes in the air which caused Keima to be impatient.

"Don't just stop there. Tell us how much time she has left." This caused everyone else, except Sean who still continues to do calculation, to look at him.

"We've already had our fair share of drama, right? Let's proceed by exchanging information." He said as he walks to Haqua.

"After acquiring the necessary information, the options will change." He pointed out as Haqua was outraged.

"Th-The options! How can you talk like that!"

"It's too early to speak about death or becoming undead..." He said as he was punched at the face by Haqua.

"Listen to me, you scum!" She yelled.

"Isn't that too cold, Nii-sama? You're not even paying attention! How about helping her get better? Kanon-chan loves you, Nii-sama!" Elsea scolded which made the two girls jump.

"Helping her get better also depends on the conditions. First of all, we have to gather information all available information." He said calmly as Sean was having trouble with his calculations.

"Conditions! A person's life is on the line! This is not a game!" Haqua pointed out in anger as Keima was unfazed.

"That's right... this isn't a game... if Kanon dies... then she's never coming back! That is the reason why... we have to save her, no matter what!" He exclaimed surprising the girls.

"We are currently racing against time! Save your panic and depression for when she's about to die!" Keima ordered the three as Sean was done with his calculation.

"A week... Keima-san." Sean spoke out from the silence as he puts his hands on his pockets and closed his eyes.

"He's completely right, it may seem to be difficult but there is still hope in this situation, I'm ashamed at the three of you, losing hope over a small matter like this... are demons and Goddesses supposed to act this way!" Sean exclaimed as he opens his eyes showing a faint color of red in his eyes.

"Keima-san, you're best bet is a week, the miasma will engulf her entire body and it will kill her instantly with or without the hide. However, you're worse case scenario is 3 days, the soul is quite delicate, Keima-san, even one mistake by the 2nd person would permanently scar the soul making it impossible to repair!" Sean informed him as his eyes returned to his natural colored Amber eyes, this was his real eye color opposed to the black when using contacts. This surprised everyone including Keima who didn't knew the different eye color.

"A week... at best... understood." Keima said as he ignores Sean's stare that somewhat pierces him unconditionally.

"New devil's can't do anything against the magic of old hell. The power of a Goddess offers the highest probability of success... they are the ones who kept the Weiss in check, after all..." He informed them as Sean was taking it in as he shifts his left hand upon his chin.

"I don't believe in these things... but if a Goddess is the one who kept those beings into state then they can... however, a single Goddess's current power alone won't be enough to pull the dagger... especially if it is still stuck between the soul." He said as he gave a glare at how serious this matter was.

"And... what would happen if you had help from two Goddesses?" Keima asked pointing his finger to Diana.

"This person who resembles Tenri-chan is a Goddess? Hmm... it's possible... no it'll be better to say that it is about close to success than what I can currently do." He said hiding his left hand and hoped that nobody noticed.

"But... we won't find one in just one week..." Diana weakly said as the two males thought otherwise.

"How many moths will it take?" Sean wondered as Keima gets it.

"I will find a Goddess, within one week!" He declared causing everyone, except for Sean who merely sighed, to be surprised.

"If you'd prefer, why don't I find them all?" He boasted as Sean smiled and his expression calm.

"Nii-sama! You say that so easily... but how do you intend to do it? Do you have some kind of plan?" Elsea asked as she was still his loyal little sister that always clings to his side.

"There is always... a chance of success! And if there isn't any... I'll just have to make one!" he exclaimed full of pride as Sean pats her back.

"I won't be out on the field this time, Keima-san, those two that I blasted away will immediately go looking for me in every corner of every street and they have technology and magic on their side making it impossible for me to be in public... if anything, I might've even endangered the whole of the Katsuragi household." He revealed as he was almost certain of it, however, getting information out of him will be tricky even with demonic technology.

"I know... that's why I'm putting you up for the task of taking care of Kanon... and sealing your location from both devils and humans. Make sure that no one may enter the house other than everyone else present." He ordered as Sean stared at Kanon.

"How about Mari-san? You don't suppose I make a fake letter to send her to America don't you?" He asked as Keima nodded which left him halfheartedly surprise.

"Keima-san... tell me... did this happen because I failed to protect her? Or was it because... she also has a Goddess in her?" Sean asked as Keima can feel that his eyes are looking right through him.

"I don't know, you were down and out when we found you." He replied as Sean's gaze was now looking at Kanon once again.

"A Goddess... I'm assuming that I may know more about them than you then?" He asked as Keima thought it for a moment.

"More or less, I can almost say that you had a hunch, believed in it, then came to a conclusion... this brought you to a success in finding the Goddess within Kanon earlier... also, you really haven't told me anything." He said as Sean added an important piece of information for him to keep in mind.

"Keima-san if I was hiding things from you then that means I was trying to find them on my own. I either find them by chance or by the whims of fate but you... I know you... if it's you then you will definitely find them during the Dance festival. There is also one thing, if there was by any chance that something happened then that means danger was closing in on us. They've put their foot down, Keima-san, I won't tell you what to do but at least do one thing for me..." He said as he took a deep breath.

"If you ever those responsible for her situation shows up in our doorstep... let me give them the welcome of a lifetime." He said with the intent to kill which caused everyone to flinch and walk away from him by a few feet.

"Anyways, Keima-san, in order to find the remaining Goddesses, what are you going to do?" Sean asked as Keima brought out the skull item that Vintage dropped.

"Take a look at this."

"What is that?" Haqua asked as the two devils got a better look at it.

"I found it, it was lying on the ground not far from the two of them." He pointed at Kanon and Sean as Sean looked outside and found strange lights up on the sky.

"It looks like a runaway spirit detector but with horns." That's when Keima pointed the object to Diana which reacted.

"It reacts to Diana. The white dot indicates her location. This is definitely... a sensor that can detect Goddesses!" He declared shocking everyone in the room.

"You spoke about those vintage guys earlier. The ones who stabbed Kanon... the new devils who wish for the revival of old hell... considering the circumstances... this must belong to them... they use this sensor to hunt down the Goddesses and finish them off..." That's when Sean intervened with his theory.

"Keima-san, the one I fought earlier before I got into contact with Kanon-chan had a different objective... also, the girl whom I blasted away seemed to have acted of her own accord... wouldn't they had more surveillance and more people and made sure humans don't get involved so they may not hinder her actions?" He asked making a good point. Though he has forgotten what has mostly happened, he knew that there were only 2 people who actively did the attempt and there weren't enough people to try and stop him nor controlled the area of which they plan to kill her.

"Before I say anymore... can you tell me more of their objectives?" Sean asked as Keima knew that he has forgotten of most of what Diana told them that one night.

"Perhaps to prevent a resealing of the runaway spirits. But the range of the sensor is poor, I've proven it when the two of us went outside to talk. It wouldn't react more from within a distance of 10 meters." He pointed out as he walked to his seat.

"I wonder if it has the same abilities as a runaway spirit sensor...?" Elsea asked as Haqua denies it.

"It has to be a modified runaway spirit sensor! Devils of the runaway spirit squad are helping them!" She pointed out as Sean raised an objection.

"Igiari! I suppose you take back that earlier statement of yours... look carefully at the sensor you're holding Keima-san." He said as Keima did and looked at every nook and cranny of it.

"Now, Imouto-san, let Keima-san inspect you're own sensor and let him tell us the difference." He ordered as Elsea nodded and lent Keima her own sensor. Keima didn't know what would this possibly bring but then the difference hits him straight at the face.

"Ah!" He was completely surprised by the results.

"Tell me... what's the difference?" He asked as Keima wasn't sure to say anything or not.

"This device from Vintage... and this device from the runaway spirit squad... I believe that the latter is the modification." He answered surprising everyone else in the room.

"That can't be!"

"But it is... I've been suspecting New Hell for quite sometime now, I've come to believe that they made these sensors first before hunting down the runaway spirits." He said as it brought confusion to anyone.

"Tell me Haqua, was it ever official to help a Goddess in the first place?" He asked as Haqua shook her head.

"When was the last time anyone mentioned the Goddesses on your official report?" He asked again to which Haqua replies. "There weren't any official reports of mentioning the Goddesses."

"This brings a lot a suspicion to New Hell, lastly, was there any mention of any heavenly host of heaven assisting in any way during you're reign?" He asked one final time as Haqua said no.

"This concludes my point, New Hell was covering the facts of the Goddesses in every thing, made sure no official book nor report about them will ever be heard, concealing the fact that they helped you. This brings us to-"

"Hold it! There is no evidence supporting your claim!" Haqua butted in as Sean sighed.

"But I do, and I have only one evidence to prove it." He pointed out as Haqua scoffed.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you show it to me?" She asked as Sean went to Keima and snatched Vintage's sensor from him.

"I will submit the evidence! This thing..." He presented the sensor which confused Haqua.

"What does that prove?" She asked not believing him even for a second.

"This proves everything, look at you're own sensors, doesn't it look strange from this version of the sensor?" Sean asked as Elsea noticed something and pointed it out immediately.

"Ah, the sensor Vintage uses is made out of glass!" Sean nodded to which Haqua made a remark.

"Ha! So what does it prove if it's made out of-ack!" She finally notices the difference.

"You're sensors are made out of metal, this sensor is made out of glass. If I were to be blunt, I'd say the one which is a modification is the Runaway Spirit sensor!" Sean delivered earning Haqua a shocker.

"Objection! There's a hole within your argument! Since it was made out of glass, wouldn't it had break? Why then didn't it break!" Haqua asked as Sean gave the answer.

"It wasn't that it would have break, it's just that it was impossible for it to break."

"Objection! You're bluffing!"

"Objection! I'm not!" This caused the tension between the two to cease as Sean explains why.

"With in the many spells of hell, I know of few, one of them would make this piece of glass unbreakable... and that is the reinforcement spell." When Sean mentions that Haqua began to break.

"A reinforcement spell can make this thing unbreakable even if you dropped it on a high building on Earth! These things were built so that they can last long and will still be useable even if they dropped it! Not only that, but I also believe that this sensor here is already imbued with some runes!" Sean inspected the sensor once again and found something.

"Here it is! The rune that I was talking about!" Sean then used his own spell to reveal the hidden rune from within the sensor.

"This rune is used to find a specific target... it is also touched by...! It can't be!" Sean dropped the sensor as it hit the floor and as Sean pointed out earlier, it really didn't break.

"What is it, Sean-kun!" Keima asked as he was shaking his hand.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" He yelled which caused them to be even more worried.

"Sean-kun, you're not telling th-"

"I said it was nothing, believe me already!" Sean said as he was angry and also crying. Keima broke the silence for them.

"If they are walking around with these... then the other Goddesses's lives are in peril!" Keima said as Diana reassured them.

"They will be fine. A warning has been issued. My sisters won't show themselves so easily anymore." She informed everyone.

"Warning?" Keima asked.

"Please take a look at the sky." Everyone then went to the window and saw the different light patterns.

"What is that?" Sean asked as he was wondering about that for a while now.

"That is the old writing of heaven. 'Hell has betrayed us. Don't trust anyone...'" Sean couldn't help but remark that it was indeed old as it wasn't even within the Enochian scriptures he found.

"Don't trust anyone, huh?"

"Apollo-nee-sama was a medium... the last so-called oracle... now all of my sisters... will be cautious of anyone who approaches them. However, this also means that it will be hard for us to reach them. If Katsuragi-san intends to find them by using this sensor, that option is already out of the question." Diana informed them causing the others to feel less motivated.

"How did you manage to find Apollo-nee-sama, Sean-kun?" Diana asked as the rest listened in.

"If it was me... I'd say that it was... incredible luck." Sean answered causing everyone to fall to the ground.

"I'm not joking, Kanon-chan rarely goes to school and if she does I have to guard her, it might have happened right around the first term test which is quite my luck. It gave a big opening and... strange, Keima-san, you were there and you noticed something too. But why am I the only one who made contact to that Goddess?" Sean asked himself as he squint his eyes a bit.

"Then how are we supposed to look for them?" Haqua asked.

"Nothing has changed." Elsea pointed out.

"I don't think that they would trust me either... because I look different from when we last met..." Diana said worried as Keima looked at the sensor and tossed it behind him.

"There was no need for this thing to begin with. It's great that they're hiding. That's one less thing to worry about." He said as Sean smiled.

"You have already thought of something... haven't you, Katsuragi-san? I will also go into hiding for the time being. Please only call me... when you really need power." She said as she went for the door.

"I just have one question for you. How many sisters... are there in total?" Keima asked as Diana gave a glance to Sean which made him flinch a bit as it was unexpected of her to do so.

"Originally, there were seven of us, however, the sister was too frail to help, so there are six of us. Vulcan, Apollo, Diana, Minerva, Mars, Mercury, together... we are called the Jupiter sisters..." That's when Sean felt something on Diana, something told him that she wasn't telling deep inside her heart.

"Understood." Keima said which made Sean flinch and made his face a bit flustered.

"I'm counting on you..." As she was about to switch with Tenri, Sean grabbed her hand which surprised her.

"Diana!" Sean called out to her for reasons he doesn't know of as Diana's light-red eyes stare at Sean's amber eyes. The two stayed like that for about a whole minute till Sean let's go of her hand and turns away to which Diana did the same as both parties are blushing.

"Quit with the romantic-comedy Sean-kun!" Keima yelled as Sean nodded.

"Diana... are you angry at me?" Sean asked as Diana flinched.

"No... I-"

"I understand, I failed to help your sister, right? You must be furious, somehow... it pains me to see your face like that." He said as he didn't turn to see Diana's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Sean wondered if she already knew or that she's just playing dumb.

"Betrayed... not once but twice, then loss... almost twice as well. Those are the things I can see deep within you're heart. Also, though it was faint in you're heart, you wanted to hit me with your power... but decided against it when you saw me on that state... and then you were heart when I didn't remember the Goddesses. For that, I'm truly sorry, but I won't ask you to forgive me." He said as he turned to meet her face to face.

"You have the right to hate me, I betrayed... your trust... you are also heartbroken? I don't wish for you're forgiveness but I want you to know that I will set everything right." Sean told her as she scoffed.

"What do you know? Right now, you're nothing but a mere human, you don't have the guidance of the seven." She said as she looked away from him.

"I may have forgotten about them... whoever they are, but, this is the fault of my lack of trust to anyone. I thought I could handle it alone, I was wrong, the price for the negligence is Apollo and Kanon-chan. However, I am still quite useful, I'll also go and participate in the hunt as well." Sean declared surprising everyone in the room.

"How can you go out when there are people trying to hunt you down!" Diana asked almost angry and almost wanted to hit him.

"Why did you hold back? You wanted to hit me right?" Sean asked as he read her mind. Diana couldn't help but be more mad at him.

"Like I said, how can you go out and be a target for-" She was interrupted by Sean.

"I didn't really sent them away, I went and used magic to defeat them." He revealed which he didn't want to at first.

"What?"

"I used a high-level magic to defeat my enemies, I was wounded and my judgment wasn't very sound, so I used a powerful hurricane to send them away, they also received injuries along the way... since the winds of the spell can rip apart and entire continent." These were his words and it was the truth, he risked getting himself the center of attention just to defeat 2 enemies.

"How did you even use magic in the first place?" Keima asked as Sean showed him why by turning into a Lich.

"This is Beast's 3rd form, the Lich, in this form, I am granted immortality for a time and I can use magic... with the magic I received, I was able to defeat them and cause injuries which will be difficult for them to recover on. They won't be able to tell anyone about it... I would know, pride what leads to people to do things on their own." He then returns back to normal as Diana glared at him as Sean wasn't moved.

"Are you quite certain?" Diana asked as Sean nodded.

"I've also might've originally intended for them to die, but I thought twice and just made it so that they focus more on recovery. They may be questioned but they will just think it was an attack from the Runaway spirit squad." Sean was sure of this, though he didn't kill them, they've wished for death instead... it made him feel more guilty and he despises himself for doing too much.

"You... hate yourself for punishing them? What's wrong with you! They've almost killed my sister! What would you have done if she was killed!" She asked in a pit of anger as she hits him as Sean just stood there accepting the blows.

"I would have killed them... no I would have hunted them down, find every member of their group and publicly execute them in public... by then... I would have also committed Harakiri." He sent bluntly which surprised everyone but they can tell that he was completely serious.

"I don't understand why... this amount of malice... it just keeps growing... I can't help it..." He puts his hand on his left face trying to cover it as his right eye's iris became smaller.

"Gomen... I really wouldn't know what I would do... but, if I were to make a choice... I would have willingly did so if you wanted." Sean told her as Keima was reminded of the time he asked the same question to him once during the incident with the heir of Nabeshima.

"I would have... done it. I might have... killed them all... I wouldn't... hold back...!" Sean held deep within his heart a powerful dark energy coiling around his soul. He can feel his insanity drifting away but he somehow manages to hold on.

"No... I'm afraid... I would have held my ground and just did what I would have done then... _but then that wouldn't be fun..._" Sean stopped talking and ordered Apathy to stop his emotions completely which he complies immediately as his power surrounds his heart, protecting him from the dark energy trying to engulf him.

"Sean! Are you okay! Sean!" Apparently, he passed out in front of Diana who was crying on as Sean wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry... if I made you cry... I truly am. Are you feeling alright now?" Sean asked in an almost monotonous voice which Keima suspected to be his 3rd possessor's doing which helped him a lot.

"W-Why is you're voice like that? It's like you have no feelings." She said as she continued crying, Sean never had anyone cry for him before... in fact, he was the only one who ever truly cried.

"This is because... of a swirling darkness deep inside me... I think I understand why I needed 7 host. It's to deal with this darkness, a powerful darkness which keeps itself present every time I show weakness." This was the first time, for any of them, to have heard that. His relationship with the seven is that of a symbiosis.

"They came to me... because of my power... but also... protected me from it." Sean said as Diana saw how big his gap was, she finally forgave Sean for his sins.

"I'll still find one... she won't last long if she doesn't get nutrients." Though Sean was referring to Kanon, Diana finally understood why Sean wanted to be away from his friends. He was a danger to them and wanted to protect them and thus the reason for the symbiosis to the seven.

"Also, can you give me your hand?" He asked as Diana did so as a chain was tied around her wrist.

"You didn't even flinch." Sean pointed out as the others were shocked.

"I trust you now... so, what does this thing do?" She asked as Sean wanted to smile but couldn't.

"It's a 'chain link' a passive ability that Hate has which is very useful to detect distress from someone I've put a chain on. When you're distressed, the chain will react and I will sense it. You don't have to worry though, no one can see it... even if they were God or not." Sean demonstrates how useful it is by making it disappear on her wrist then reappear once again on her.

"You were right, even I couldn't see it... is this what they call the 'devil's proof'?" Diana asked as Sean nodded somewhat unsure if it was meant for a joke.

"Do not fail me now, Sean, I expect great things from you..." And with that she finally switches with Diana as her chain disappears as well.

"No reaction." Keima said as he used the device but to no avail.

"Tenri-chan, go home and make sure that Diana doesn't come out." Sean ordered with a calm but emotionless tone as she obeyed.

"If you need to speak with Diana, leave your house and do it outside. In a brightly lit place with no one around." Keima ordered as she agreed and he added to switch with her in extreme situations as she nodded.

"If there is something you want to talk about, just contact me." Keima told her as she nods her head and tells Keima that she understands.

"Tenri-san is very obedient." Elsea pointed out.

"The reason why she's the top of the list of Keima's suitors." Sean said as he held a list on him and puts it away.

"The biggest problem is that we have no time." Keima pointed out as the rest nodded.

"Kanon-chan has one week at most... There are 4 Goddesses left..." It wasn't looking good but they had to start from somewhere.

"First of all... we should train an idol." Keima exclaimed as the three girls turned pale as Sean agreed.

"T-Train an Idol?"

"You can't mean that you want to play a game? Now?" They asked as Sean shook his head.

"Look, there are already 5 miss calls on Kanon-chan's cellphone and my cellphone has already about 200 death threats from her fans." Sean showed as the rest paled at how many death threats he received.

"Perhaps they are from Kanon's work, her test ended today after all." Keima pointed out as Sean nodded his head.

"But Kanon-chan can't go to work and this will cause a huge uproar in our society." Sean pointed out as the girls understood and have forgotten about Kanon's image as an idol.

"We need to protect Kanon-chan's position as an idol. We can't have her miss work... so we have to send a double!" Sean exclaimed as there was another call coming from the phone as Sean answer it.

"Umm... guys... I'll be taking this one. Better hurry on who to sent." Sean said as he answers the phone outside the room as Keima and the rest continued.

"I already have one person in mind. Someone who's such a big fan of Kanon-chan that she can remember all of her songs and even the choreography. Someone who has the ability to shape shift... and who, instead of working, is always thinking about fire trucks and has absolutely nothing to do!" As Keima ended his conversation, all eyes were on Elsea as she paled.

"Eh?"

*After a while of dressing and Miraculously sending her to Narusawa later*

"You did a good job as always, here's your pay for today's services, I've already paid for the Enforcers in advance." Okada informed him as Sean nodded and bowed.

"Arigotou Gozaimasu." He then left Elsea at the hands of Kanon's manager.

"It worked somehow even though she's still the gullible little sister type she is." Sean pointed out as Keima turned away.

"We've already sent a fake letter to Okaa-san and she already went straight to South America, that will buy us time till we've gathered all the Goddesses." He noted as both Haqua and Sean thought it was awful of him to actually send it.

"For now, we can focus on what lies ahead." He said as he was already ahead from the two of them.

"But... you are always so coercive. You're completely ruthless no matter what you do... Elsea, you must have a lot of patience to deal with this! You have my admiration." She said as Sean nodded his head as he also admits that Elsea has her admiration as well.

"Haqua, you will stick with us from now on!" Keima orderd causing the two of them to stop on their tracks.

"You, Sean-kun, and I, will search for the Goddesses." He said as Haqua blushed and Sean facepalmed.

"We should really start with school after all." He said as he brushes his hair a bit to the side using his left hand.

"Hey, wait! Why me!" She asked as Sean also wanted to know why.

"The two of us can't handle it by ourselves, Sean-kun, I'm not even sure if you're stable or not, also, neither Diana nor Elsea can make a move. I can't trust anyone from hell... you are the only one I can rely on." He said as Sean can understand why he doubts him.

"But I also have my own work..." She tried to reason as she was flustered.

"I'm sorry but I won't accept anything but a yes! What we are about to do... won't be just for Kanon. The lives of the other Goddesses... and also the fate of Hell itself is on the line..." His words reach deep within her heart causing to race faster.

"It's only for a week, but please be my buddy!" Sean can practically see where this is heading to and he merely just sighed.

"Ye... yes..." With her answer to Keima's request, the most important historic change of the whole of New hell has been made with the inclusion of the world's rashly formed team. The brains and ability from Haqua will make her a good support to Keima who lacks a partner... as for Sean who lost both his memories of the Goddesses and his seven demons, he is facing a greater peril of succumbing to the darkness which is naturally dwelling deep down in his heart. Will this team manage to gather all of the Goddesses in time to save both Kanon and Sean? Or will Sean succumb to his desires and wreak havoc upon human and demonkind?

To be continued...

_The most historic change in the TWGOK series has finally been reached in this chapter! It took me long and I had to choose on which scenario Sean had to take. I originally wanted for Kanon to be alright but I might just put the whole series into a different route if that were to happen. Anyways, next chapter will be the start of their operations and I will be doing a multitasking work which will consume all of the recapturing routes of all possible candidates canon to the main series. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter, see ya~!_


	40. Chapter 33

_Alright, everything is now set. My hands are shaking too much and I don't know if it is either from excitement or that I'm just nervous... the whole week that Keima mentioned is during the post-Mai High Festival and the festival itself and will end at the final day of the festival. My heart is pounding in slowmotion... I'm sweating too much even though it's the rainy season here. Anyways, starting today, the road to Mai High ends and the Goddess Hunt begins._

* * *

><p>The Search for the Goddesses<p>

Act 1: The Candidates.

In order to save Kanon-chan, the search for the Goddesses has begun... Elsea, is doing her best as Kanon-chan's substitute for the time being so that no one would suspect a thing. Surprisingly enough, no one did, in fact, it almost fooled even Sean since he lost his power to see through New hell's disguises. On the other hand, along the road to Maijima Private High... a team of three walk their way to school... and Sean carries with him a needed weapon for self-defense.

"Hey, Katsuragi! Why do I have to wear this!" She asked as she was wearing the Maijima Private High School standard winter uniform that she borrowed from Elsea.

"You would draw attention if you wore your usual clothes. Today you'll play the role of a student." Keima answered as he turns to Sean who changed his uniform, unlike the standard of which the uniform is red, he now wears the black school uniform which was the old uniform of Maijima Private High from a few years back, though the principal doesn't forbid the use of the old uniform, he issued a rule that states that the uniform would have to carry with it the emblem of the school. In his case, the emblem would be placed at his chest pocket, however, the most ridiculous of all in his uniform is his school's jersey which is inside his uniform and to make matters worse, he walks in a delinquent fashion which made most of the students walk away from them.

"I am a district chief! I am a high ranked official! I am not actually supposed to take instructions from a human, you know..." Sean can see that her pride as a demon is being tarnished by Keima's consistency to tag her along.

"Be grateful for my help! Are you listening!" She asked as Keima went ahead the two of them.

"It's for the sake of finding the Goddesses within the week, it's better to stick together. The lives of Kanon and the Goddess within her are on the line. We have to give it our all..." As Keima said that Sean couldn't help but feel completely uneasy. Though the stares of his fellow peers are nothing new to him, something else completely was trying to tell him something very important. But still, he cannot figure out what it was.

"I know that! I don't want them to die either! I cast an optical spell illusion spell... so everyone should think that I'm Elsea." She pointed out as Sean did see her as Elsea but it didn't fool him since he can tell the difference in their auras.

"I see." Keima was silent and so were they but Haqua decides to break the ice.

"And? How are we going to look for the Goddesses? We don't have a single lead..." Haqua pointed out as Sean agreed, there wasn't even a single clue how to find them... unfortunately his old self would say otherwise but with his current self missing his seven demons and memories of the other Goddess. Then things are going to start to get out of hand.

"We aren't going to look for them." Keima said causing the two to stop on their tracks.

"Eh?" They simultaneously asked.

"There's no need to look for them. The Goddesses are nearby, to be precise... the Goddesses are within the girls Sean and I've conquered." As Keima reveals this piece of information the two couldn't help but stand there in astonishment.

"Within the girl's we've conquered? How can you be so sure?" Sean asked as they continued towards school.

"The first Goddess, Diana, was in Tenri... the second, Apollo, was on Kanon... both are girl's that I've conquered! So the third must be one of the as well!" Keima exclaimed causing the two to turn pale at his logic.

"That's too simple! Just because there were two hits doesn't mean that the third will follow the pattern! It's just too ridiculous, Keima!" Sean pointed out as he knew that there wasn't a basis that back ups Keima's claim.

"Two is more than enough! If you look at history, there is plenty of precedence for that! In games." This caused to two to look at his logic as something they shouldn't even bother themselves to reason with.

"_He's really the sort of guy that only comes up with those lines." _Haqua thought as Sean was thinking of his past self's own Goddess hunt investigation.

"_Wait... if it was true then I might've already talked to one of Keima-san's possible candidates and confirmed who it was! But somehow... it just feels like it's too much of a coincidence. I get the nagging feeling I've forgotten something really important!" _Sean was holding his head as he walked along with them as he tried to think of what it was.

"If it were something like... the Goddesses are drawn to each other and gathering... then I could understand, but..." Haqua explained as Sean thought that it may be possible.

"The Goddesses have lost their powers and their own volition and you expect them to gather? Nonsense!" Keima said as he fixed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose.

"We don't want to hear that from you!" The two complained together as they hit him.

"They won't gather...I have a feeling that they were gathered from the beginning..." The two eyed Keima as they felt that he was so sure of it. Sean couldn't help but suspect that he was right but there was still room for doubt.

"Why do you think that?" Haqua asked as Keima looked on ahead.

"I have a reason... but right now it is still a Hypothesis. I have no time to prove it, but the Goddesses are nearby. I can only... rely on this hunch." A hunch, that's a word that Sean felt was the sole reason why his past self went ahead and did a search of his own.

"Kanon's parting gift... should prove an answer." This confused the two as they reached the front gates of the school.

"Parting gift?" They asked themselves as they heard whispers around school.

"Look over there!"

"Who! Which one!"

"Eh! That's Kanon-chan's lover!"

"Eh, by that one, you mean Otamega!"

"But Kanon-chan confessed to him!"

"Otamega and Kanon-chan!"

"There's a rumor that they've been going out with each other for a while, you know?"

"No way~"

"What's so good about him?"

"We can't hope to understand an Idol~"

"They got out of class during a test and holding hands..."

"Maybe he forced her into it, lol~" Sean couldn't help but feel conscious about his surroundings. He can feel a strong chill at the back of his spine as he checked the auras of the girls chatting on about Keima's scandal with Kanon.

"Keima, even though I'm wearing really uncomfortable clothes, I feel really cold, these girls collected gazes are even passing through me like air!" Sean complained as he brought out his scarf and wore it around his neck.

"That's to be expected. Because... we showed them a love scene in class." This surprised the two as they didn't heard of this.

"A love scene!" They asked angrily as Keima stayed calm.

"And now they're embellishing the story." Keima said as a student knocks him over by his shoulder.

"Look out! An Otaku shouldn't walk in the middle of the street!" Sean helped Keima up as he gave the two students a glare.

"I'll kill you if you were really going out with her!"

"Don't come to school again!"

"Hmm... in games, good events happen when you date an idol but... in the real it is the exact opposite..." He said as a group of Kanon's male fans are grouping together and glaring at him.

"Come to think of it, last night you were bombarded with prank calls one after another. I'm glad Mari-san wasn't home." Sean said with a sigh as he still carried with him his secret weapon on his back which was concealed with a bag like for most weapons.

"That sounds awful..." Haqua said as Sean mentioned that he was the one receiving the calls. That's when a can of coffee hits his head.

"!" He takes a lick of it which flowed down near his lips. "This coffee is high on caffeine."

"Aahh? Sorry... my hand might have slipped... but that doesn't matter, it won't ruin your happiness, right?" It was the delinquent trio and Sean can clearly sense their anger towards him.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked as he tried not to kill them yet.

"Eh?" That's when they realized their mistake.

"Keima-san... why don't you go on ahead? I'm going to take out the thrash..." He said with an ominously bloodthirsty tone as both Keima and Haqua got out of the way of Sean's kill-zone.

"Huh? Who does this punk think he is?"

"Is he a friend of that otaku bastard?"

"I think he is, he even called him by his first name!"

"So you're a friend of Otamegane... huh?" In almost an instant, most of all the school delinquents, fans of Kanon, and even the well known playboys on Maijima Private High circled Sean while holding weapons of different kinds.

"Like I said, what does this have to do with me?" He asked as he puts his bag containing his weapon in front of him.

"Oh nothing, we're just going to demonstrate to that damn friend of yours what will happen if he comes back here to school!" The student declared as the others agreed, Sean inspects them and counted their numbers.

"50 delinquents, 100 Kanon fans, and 20 playboys all holding weapons which violate the school rule from Paragraph 49 section F, 'all students are not allowed to bring weapons that will cause cuts. Knives and other tools for work are an exception during festivities or activities. Club members and Enforcers are the only ones allowed to bring their equipment but all are required to be wooden or approved of by the principal'." He said ominously as he brought out a very long stick.

"What's that for? A stick? What can it do?" The student laughed as the others followed.

"Oraah!" He immediately sent him flying by striking his chin and sending him away a few feet.

"Bring it, if you can!" He said as everyone of the students charged at him at once by one person at a time as Sean focuses and clears his eyes for a better view of his vantage points.

Everything around him moves in a slow motion like pace as he saw one of them gaining at him from the front, he gave him a kick to the chin as Sean looked backed and saw another student gaining at him with a knife as Sean unlocks the secret of his weapon and turns it into a Eksrima, with it he smashes the students hand away with his left hand and strikes with his right knocking the student down. Just then someone moved to aim at his legs as he just jumped out of the way and returned his weapon into a stick.

"_There are too many of them, should I use my finisher already?_" Sean asked as the students are gaining at him.

"_Let me take care of this boy!" _Sean was forcefully switched with Hate as he uses his weapon to reveal a Sansetsukon.

"Kasuga-style weapon technique: Whiplash!" Hate declared as he whips his weapon to the ground causing an ear-breaking crack which stopped the group on their tracks. Hate purposely didn't aim for anyone as he uses it main for stunning them.

"Kasuga-style Mob killing technique: Fujin!" Hate flexes his weapon as a strong wind surrounds it, Hate was using his ability to change wind temperatures to help him make this technique have an impact as he strikes and several students were blown and were sent flying as some of them were pushed back. The dust settled only to reveal that all of his enemies are brought down and are injured.

"Hmm... nothing but worthless trash. Not even worth the challenge." He said with a harsh tone as he walked to his bag and turned his weapon into a long stick again and puts it inside his bag.

"..." He looked at the carnage and wondered what happened to the Enforcers. As he thought that, someone poured coffee over his head.

"This one taste better." Sean commented as he turns to look at the culprit.

"Ah, sorry my hand slipped..." It was Chihiro.

"Chihiro?" He was definitely surprised to see her do this to him.

"You did that on purpose!" Sean pointed out as she pours the rest of the coffee to his head as she walked away.

"Really, why me?" Sean asked as he didn't get why he was being bullied too though he was somewhat used to the torture.

"Is that girl also one of Kanon's fans? She seems angry, doesn't she?" Haqua asked surprising Sean as he remembered that he told them to go ahead.

"We have already found one! There is a Goddess within Chihiro!" Sean didn't have time to ask since his scarf may have some coffee stains on it so he told them to go on ahead as he goes to wash his scarf.

* * *

><p>*2-B*<p>

"Ah, good morning, El! Huh? You changed your hairstyle!" Miyako greeted as she noticed the change in her hair though it was actually Haqua in disguise.

"But more importantly, your brother has suddenly become famous!"

"How long have they been going out with each other?"

"You should know, right?" Not long before Haqua can even act like Elsea, she was already treated like her and bombarded her with questions which she can't even answer as Sean came in from the back door.

"Phew, finally got that stain cleaned." Sean looked at his classmates as they were surprised to see him wear the old standard uniform.

"Sean-kun! Why are you dressed like that?" Miyako asked as Sean sweatdrop, he didn't come up with an excuse for why he changed his attire.

"Things happened and the principal ordered me to return to the old uniform. Anyways, pretend like it's normal." He ordered as the class continued to give him a stare as he places his school bad and weapon bag down to his seat. The three of them would then go outside to talk confusing their classmates.

"Hey, how does Elsea behave in class?" Haqua asked as Sean opened a can of coffee that he bought from a vending machine.

"It's okay if you stay as nervous and flustered as you are now. She always behaves like that." Keima informed as he stands there and Sean drinks his can of coffee.

"Elsea's uniform is a bit too large for me... Does it look strange?" Haqua asked as Sean thought if a girl normally ask something like that.

"It looks fine."

"You weren't even looking." Sean remarked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"On an important note, what did you mean earlier? Is there really a Goddess within Chihiro-san?" Sean asked as he still remembered his promise to the girls to call them by their first name.

"You're being to polite to them, drop the -san." Keima pointed out as Sean's face turned a bit red.

"Strictly speaking, she is a candidate. I didn't want to remind you, but Chihiro... is one of the girls you conquered." Keima informed him as Sean nodded but Haqua was surprised.

"Wait a minute, how come Sean has some girls he conquered?" She asked as Sean explained the reason why he helped Keima as she understood.

"This is a first for us, we knew that people that aren't buddies can sometimes help... but to think all of the miscellaneous outsiders Elsea was reporting turns out to be you. I couldn't just believe it." She informed him as Sean felt his heart's pain was lifted a bit.

"If they have a Goddess inside, then they should have some risidual memories of the conquest. Just like Kanon, they wouldn't have a clear recollection of the story, but they would still have feelings for us." Keima said as Sean's cheeks turned red.

"I still haven't learned of Sean's personality but when it comes to you then I doubt it." Haqua remarked as Sean sweatdrop as he finishes his coffee and kept the can.

"It's a fact that I conquered her. But now there's a rumor about Kanon! This is a huge incident!" This is when Sean cuts in.

"But how does that fit in with me exactly? I know that I've been seeing with Kanon-chan for a while now but..." Keima stopped him and told him to check the underground website that the two of them managed.

"Okay." He opened the site and used his admin powers to look at some of the post, that's when something unexpected was posted on the site.

"2nd year student, Sean Emmanuelle face with multiple girls at a time, is this his way towards a harem? WTF!" Sean couldn't believe his eyes, he was sure that there wasn't such a post there before, he checked the whole post and found pictures of some of the girls involved with him. There was Hikari in her Kendo uniform with Sean on the background... written below was the so-called start of the harem. It was incredibly detailed on how they met and how she confessed to him. Sean couldn't believe how accurate the post was on how it happened.

The next girl was Mana the transfer student, though little was known about her she acquired the hearts of many admirers of both genders. Sean knew there wasn't anything big until a picture of the two of them going to the roof was there and written below was the comment of what seemed like an affair.

"_Is this what caused Hikari-san to doubt me?" _Sean thought as he scrolled down to find Kusunoki.

"Keima, how is this possible? Kusunoki and I... wasn't that all a fake memory?" Sean asked as Keima was silent, he couldn't come up with an answer as he continued to scroll down. That's when he found the most damning evidence that could have started the post.

"This is..." Sean remembered that Keima was the one who shared an Ice cream with her and not him... but the picture is without a doubt authentic. As he scrolled he finds a picture of himself training at Kusunoki's dojo and fighting along side her. However, the one in the picture was Hate and there was something wrong in the picture.

"Hate... why are you hugging Kusunoki-sempai?" Sean asked as his hand which hold his can was crushed.

"_I never knew someone took a picture. It's quite good actually." _Though the culprit of this photo was Hate, Sean couldn't help but feel at ease to know that Kusunoki was doing fine. He later scrolled down to look at another photo and this time it was the 2-B pencils.

"*snap*" Sean snapped and used his admin powers to delete the post and ban the one who posted it from the site. He made a mental note to kill the one who made such a scandal later.

"Keima, if they have no Goddesses then they should have absolutely no memory of the conquest, right? There won't be a problem... right!" Sean yelled as his voice could be heard from within the class and the other rooms as Sean noticed and called down.

"It would just be mere gossip, though in your case, it's already damning evidence. In any case, if they remember about the conquest, things would be worse for you." Keima said as Sean had the urge to kill someone. However, he calmed himself and tried to look at the positives in the situation.

"Let's work with yours first Keima-san, I will have to re-establish my image in school if I want to fix this dilemma." Sean said as Keima nodded. News of such false pictures can ruin anyone, it's a powerful propaganda against him since it is something he cannot fully control.

"Of course, they would be concered for me and Kanon. For you, it would feel like betrayal. We will begin to look for people who are angry at me and also look for people who started your rumor!" Sean shook his head, he had a plan of his own, though Sean banned the account, he knew who he was and he plans to make him spill the beans about everything.

"Keima, I want you to go ahead without me, make you're own investigation. I'll deal with mine on my own. I feel a strong darkness within this school is once again lurking." This confused the two and who could blame them, both Sean and the Enforcers did something behind the knowledge of the students, they had someone suspended for going through the school's private data and Sean caught him red handed. However, due to it being a cyber attack, there wasn't enough evidence against him and his trial was put on hold.

"But when if it's something involving Keima-san. They would think of you as the worst kind of two timing thrash after knowing that you made a move on them while you were already dating Kanon-chan!" Sean pointed out as Haqua agrees as Keima remarked he couldn't read their minds that deeply.

"It has got to be what they are thinking." Haqua said.

"I have to agree with Haqua on this one, girls are very delicate and will often be dangerous if provoked." Sean added as Keima ignored their warnings.

"Well then, the lesson is about to begin." He said as he gets into class as he bumps into someone.

"Ayumi-chan?" Sean was surprised to find her here this late in the hour.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Katsuragi-kun!" Ayumi greeted causing both Sean and Keima to be surprised.

"-kun?" The two asked to themselves as they knew Ayumi usually does not add -kun to his name.

"Katsuragi-kun, I can't get inside if you stay in the doorway~" She said as Keima backed down as she got closer.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled scornfully as she kicked Keima on the other side of the classroom shocking everyone inside.

"Did a missile just crashed?"

"What?" Confused as to what happened, Ayumi got in with a flustered face as she went to her seat.

"_She is angry... she is angry as can be..." _The two boys thought as Sean feared what may happen to him if he was next.

"_That means this girl... is also a Goddess candidate huh?_" Haqua thought as Sean checked the damage of the classroom floor.

"_How strange... now that I am under pressure... I'm beginning to see many things clearly... there were changes in Ayumi and Chihiro like I assumed... now I wonder how many other people will show changes?_" Keima thought as the many girls he and Sean conquered are revealed in the background.

"_There are definitely Goddesses! Within those girls! I'm in no position to bother with the rules of the real. I will play by my own rules! This is the beginning of the conquest of Goddesses!_" Sean thought seriously with a serious look that made everyone jolt a bit as he entered.

"The lesson has begun." Nikaidou said as she steps on his face. Sean couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene.

* * *

><p>*Narusawa University of Education*<p>

"Hey, Katsuragi! Aren't we searching for the Goddesses?" Haqua asked as Keima nodded as he looks around for any suspicious spectators. Sean didn't come along with him as he does his own investigation.

"So why have we come to the neighboring town? What's so special about this place?" She asked in an angry tone as it does seem like a waste of time.

"Are you still casting the spell that makes you look like Elsea?" He asked as he continued writing something down making Haqua irritated.

"What? I'm not casting anything! Let's hurry back to school! This is our precious lunch break!" She pointed out as there was something strange about Keima's work.

"What are you doing?" She asked with curiosity.

"These are the names of the girls we've conquered..." Keima pointed out as Haqua was surprised that they've hunted so many.

"Conquest? You have this many!"

"There are about sixteen girls as of now." He said as he scratched his head using his pen as he places it down.

"Up until recently, there were only five. You two sure did a lot of conquering... jeez, just what do they like about these guys?" She asked as she couldn't believe the two of them would do this much.

"It's true sixteen is too many... we've managed to check a few girls, but... we just don't have enough time... I want to use it efficiently. That is why... I'm looking for the boundary line." He said as he looks around.

"Boundary line?" Haqua asked confused, that's when she noticed his long stare as she looks at who he was staring to.

"Nagese-sensei~" Keima called out all of a sudden shocking the two girls.

"Se... sensei? Ah, umm... Ah!" Nagese then remembered who Keima was as she was surprised.

"Katsuragi-kun! Eh? What brings you here?" She asked excited as this was the first time a student of hers visited her in these parts of town.

"Hmm? What?"

"Jun, Jun, who is this kid?" Her friends asked since they don't know him.

"He was a student in the class that I was a student teacher for! He was a really troublesome child~" She explained as Keima continued to act as Haqua was disgusted. He then whispered to her that she was one of the girls he conquered but Haqua can already tell without him saying.

"Eh? You're former student? He's so cute!" One of the women said as Keima continued to smile.

"You're a troublesome kid?"

"There must've been something wrong with me back then. I've graduated from gaming." He's acting was so amazing that flowers bloomed in the background.

"Now, I've got a girlfriend!" He claimed as he introduces Haqua to them as the girl was shocked. Keima explained that the rumors didn't make it to Narusawa yet so she has to bear with it for a little while.

"A girlfriend! That's great, Katsuragi-kun!" She said surprised. "What a relief, I thought Katsuragi-kun had no interest in people..." she added.

"So... for our date... I was thinking of going to a wrestling match... because I enjoyed watching... Nona's match at Nahurin Hall..." He said as he tries to job some of the events of her conquest to her head as she smiles I excitement.

"You saw that match too? It was really exciting!" She then went on to talk about the fight as Keima was thinking of something else. Her friends dragged her away as they bid farewell t Keima.

"Katsuragi-kun!" She called to him as she went back to have one last talk with him.

"Katsuragi-kun, I... never forgot about you after I left!" Was this something he was looking for?

"I was so worried that... you even appeared in my dreams, jeez! But... I'm glad you're doing well. I feel like I can do my best now! Thanks for today!" She said as she was glad to have a talk with him as she went back.

"Oh, and say hi to Sean-kun for me!" She quickly said as she then went off waving her hand as Keima did the same.

"How was it?" Haqua asked as Keima quickly informed her that she has completely forgotten about the conquest.

"I see... she was a fairly beautiful woman." She pointed out as she wondered how he managed to conquer her heart.

"With that... five people remain." He revealed as he has done one big leap over the 15 girls that remained.

"Five people? What five people?" Haqua asked surprised.

"Let's just check one more person... I want to see if my hypothesis... is correct..." And with that they left to go to the Junior High school's building.

* * *

><p>*Minami's classroom*<p>

There were three notable students talking about the coming festival which was in 10 days. The exams may have left them into the gutter but their spirit for the up and coming festival has made it so that they are completely energized. In the middle of their chatter, one of Minami's friends mentions about Kanon's rumored boyfriend and just as they were about to reveal who it was Keima came in causing a brief moment of silence to dwell into the room.

"Hey, it's been a while Minami-chan." Keima said as he elegantly moved his right arm to his side as Minami kept on staring.

"Um... have we met somewhere?" She asked giving Keima quite a shocker.

"Don't you remember... it's me, me!" Strangely, Keima didn't accept such a shallow reaction.

"Who... who are you? I... don't know you..." She said in a meek voice which caused Keima to see that she was telling the truth.

"Keima!" Someone called out to him as all four turned to the door and met a boy wearing a black uniform which was completely tattered and torn as a bit of blood was mixed in and he had a few bruises. This caused the girls to be in silent shock as Keima looked surprised.

"We need to talk... also... her?" Sean asked as he moved his line of sight to Minami and returned it to Keima.

"_Is she one of them?" _He asked telepathically as he shook his head.

"Hey girls, are you three looking forward for the dance festival?" He asked as the three nodded albeit trembling a bit.

"That's good, here please accept these." Sean gave them tickets, now they weren't ordinary tickets, they were ticket's to Sean's exclusive orchestra band.

"It's on the day before the dance festival, if you girls have time, you can come and listen to the music I've aspired to do." He said with a warm smile as the girls felt their hearts beat faster.

"Minami-chan... are you still swimming?" Keima asked as Minami said yes.

"Good luck." He said as he went away and Sean slowly followed. This caused the girls to talk about what had happened as they asked Minami if she knows him to which she doesn't know who he was.

* * *

><p>*Rooftop*<p>

"She's completely forgotten about me. Minami is also out." He informed the two as Haqua reasoned that they can't be certain about it and that she could have been hiding it.

"Even I could tell that she was afraid of me..." Keima pointed out as Sean had to agree, when he got in to call for Keima and bail him out, he felt an aura of fear for Keima from the girls.

"Minami had very few events... erasing the conquest must've been easy for her as well... it seems like you've been rejected twice in a row after your conquest... feeling sad?" Sean asked.

"Not at all. It's good that she's forgotten... this way... she won't get involved in all of this." Though the two didn't need to know the truth, they respected his decision and offered to have a quick break before continuing. Keima took this chance to ask Sean a few questions.

"Sean-kun... why are your clothes completely torn and why are you bleeding?" He asked as Sean opened a bottle and drank it as it healed and closed his wounds.

"I've fought with an old enemy of mine. We clashed, used Beast's 5th transformation, the Death knight, and forced him into submission. I somewhat cleared my name on the live video broadcast before I destroyed it. Though it seems only the students in High school saw the whole thing." Sean said as he gazes down the rooftop.

"I originally wanted to use some magic runes to make them forget about the scandal but I left it be... those girls would have remembered about it anyway." He informed them as time passed and they returned to class.

* * *

><p>*Sometime during the afternoon*<p>

After classes, Sean excused himself once again as he is going to do his club activities as Manager of the 2-B pencils. He just needed to arrange everything in the club room for them and informed Haqua that she must be there too so that they can practice. Haqua was reluctant at first but when Sean mentioned Elsea was also in the band she didn't had a choice and went along. Sean promised to catch up with them as soon as possible as they went to look for Akari.

* * *

><p>*The biology club*<p>

"The biology club... no one's here as usual." Keima pointed out as they walk over to the empty table.

"What should we do? Should we search for that girl?" Haqua asked as Keima said there was no need for that and also pointed out that they didn't have the time to do so.

"It seems that there is no Goddess in Akari. For now, let's cross her out." He said as he went to cross her out.

"No Goddess? How do you know when you haven't even met with her?" Haqua asked as she inspects his list.

"Isn't this the list from lunch? What a strange way to write down names*..." Haqua pointed out. [I'm suspecting that it may be written in hiragana]

"Those are, the conquered girls, arranged by how closely they are related to us." He said which brought Haqua a question.

"Related?"

"My assumption is that... within the girls that we could easily stumble upon... there are Goddesses!" Keima exclaimed dumbfounding Haqua.

"That you... could easily stumble upon!"

"You've played too many games. Why are you always so conceited?" Haqua asked as she was at her limit at how Keima could be so irritating.

"Of course there are various scenarios... but this has the most fitting conditions. You once said it yourself. I was the only buddy who used love other than Sean to fill the gaps of the heart. The power of the Goddesses is restored through 'love' and two of the Goddesses were among the targets of the buddy who uses 'love' to conquer them. Perhaps... in order to restore the power of the Goddesses... I was chosen as a buddy... to undo their seals... and grant them power through love..." This was an ominous way to put it and this caused Haqua to find it ridiculous.

"It may be ridiculous, but there's no evidence to the contrary." He said as he looked at the list.

"Tenri, a childhood friend, had one. Kanonk, a classmate, had one. Ayumi and Chihiro, who are also classmates... they're on the gray area... Minima from middle school and the teacher Nagese are out. Kusunoki, an upperclassman, is out... Mio, who is from the same year but a different class is out... this means that, Akari, whose situation is silimar to Kusunoki's, is possibly out... and as for the girls who were even harder to meet... Airi's grandmother, who lives out of Elsea's jurisdiction, Sumire, who we met in Narusawa City... Nanaka, who goes to a different school... and Hinoki, who was possed by a Weiss overseas... they all have low probabilities... this leaves us with these candidates... including the gray area, a total of five girls!" Keima declared as he received a mail from Sean through cellphone and replied that we will head home for now.

"Within these five girls... there are four remaining Goddesses!" He declared once again.

"Four? All of them?" Haqua asked to make sure.

"Of course, based on the assumption that it's easy for them to stumble across me. If we accept that premise... then we should have already met all of the Goddesses! If it isn't the case, then whoever planned all of this is incompetent!" Was Keima making a point towards the author or towards the Runaway spirit squad? That we will never know for sure.

"Wait a second... incompetent... I can't digest all this because you're going too fast... so, what're we going to do from now on? Shall we go meet the girls we haven't checked yet?" Haqua asked as he walked outside.

"I'm going home." This caused for Haqua to stumble and chase after him.

"Eh... going home?" She asked displeased by his simple answer.

"I have to think a little. From now on, finding them isn't going to be enough. We have to think of a way... to bring the Goddesses out." Keima told her as they went home and found Sean waiting for them at the school gate.

* * *

><p>*Katsuragi Household*<p>

"It's really quite around here... when there are only geniuses in the room." Sean pointed out as he made curry for the three of them as they watched Elsea's performance as Kanon.

"Elsea is doing a good job of acting as Kanon." Keima praised as the two raised an eye brow.

"This is a good job?" They asked as they continued eating. From time to time, Sean can see the hints that Haqua likes Keima as she frequently glances at Keima but ignored it.

"Um... we're done for today, right? I should return home as well..." She pointed out as Sean was done with his plate.

"Don't. Sleep over at my house." Though Haqua was taken off guard by the sudden offer, Sean was not, he had other things in mind that involved his visit to the clubroom.

"Hey, wait... right now, Elsea and your mother aren't here." She pointed out as Sean saw that she was trying to point out the obvious.

"It'll be inconvenient if we don't stick together." He explained as Haqua continued to reason her way out of this situation.

"Bu... but I have works as well... and more importantly, I didn't bring any sleeping stuff." She pointed out as Keima gave her some toiletries.

"You can change into my mother's clothes." He offered as he went of to go upstairs but Haqua made an objection.

"I can't! A boy and a girl shouldn't stay in one roof when they are alone! Sean! Say something!" Haqua begged as Sean snapped back to reality.

"We're not along, Kanon-chan is up stairs." As Sean mentions this, the three of them went to check on Kanon's condition.

"Not much has changed since yesterday... she still has some energy left, so she should be okay for a while." She pointed out as Sean gave a sigh.

"I see." Was Keima's only reply, he then went for the door.

"Ano... Katsuragi..." Haqua can tell that there is something wrong with him and she was trying to comfort him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night..." He said as he left the two of them in the room with Kanon.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked Sean as he looks at his watch.

"You can sleep on Imouto- I mean, Elsea's room, it's the only one available for now, Keima will be sleeping at the master's bedroom... I think." He said as he went to clean the dishes and the equipment he used for cooking.

* * *

><p>*That same night*<p>

"Those girls... why do they trust me so?" Sean was still remembering what had happened during his visit to the clubroom. His mind couldn't forget what had happened then...

_Flashback_

_Sean has just finished preparing for the whole of the 2-B pencil's equipment, he had checked all that is needed even tuned the guitars and bass right for their practices during the times that he'll be absent. As he was doing so, he had completely forgotten that Haqua doesn't know where the clubroom was... this caused him to immediately stand up and walk to the door until._

"_Ah!" Right in front of him... were the band members that he didn't want to meet today. He was surprised to see them all except for the gullible Elsea._

"_Sean-kun? I thought you're needed at the Theater Club? What are you doing here?" Yui asked still wearing her male uniform as Sean had trouble how she knew that it was him._

"_Also, nice uniform, where did you get it?" She added to the question._

"_This was the old school uniform until a new dress code was released. Anyways..." He excused himself and wanted to walk away as quickly as possible... however._

"_Hold it!" The loud voice didn't come from the potential girls who had Goddesses within them, it was from none other than Miyako, the keyboard player._

"_Y-Yes!" Sean stood still in military position, he was so frightened that he forgot he was already discharged from the army._

"_Sean-kun... what happened to you? You're uniform is completely tattered... also, you're sweating a lot and you seem to want to get away from us." She pointed out every single detailed thing about Sean that it pierced his heart._

"_S-Sharp as always..." Sean remarked as the girls frowned._

"_Does this have something to do with that blog posted on the underground site?" Miyako asked as she hits the bullseye as Sean visibly flinched._

"_Uwaahh... it was. You're good at this, Miyako-san." Yui praised as Sean was sweating bullets as he didn't make eye contact with the girls._

"_Sean-kun... you... are you going to clear you're name or are you gong to run away?" Miyako asked once again as Sean's heart skipped a beat._

"_Let him run... it's not like we're stopping him, right?" Chihiro asked as she made her way into the clubroom._

"_I-I won't!" Sean answered all of a sudden which made Chihiro stop._

"_What?" She asked Sean as she was surprise. This wasn't what he usually did when he wanted to hide something._

"_I-I... won't run... I-I'll tell you... but, you won't believe me!" He said in a defensive manner as he puts his left hand towards his chest and his eyes about to cry._

"_Then tell us then... is what everything that blog post told true?" Chihiro asked as she glared at Sean as he turned his eyes to the right a bit in his defense._

"_Well, Sean-kun? It's alright... we'll believe you even if it is-" Yui was going to support him but Sean made an immediate answer._

"_Yes!" Sean's answered shattered even glass if it were possible. But what might have broken was their trust on him._

"_Sean-kun... you really..." Yui was furious and so were the rest of the girls, Miyako was also angry with him but there was something in his actions earlier that made it seem... weird to her._

"_Sean-kun... you gave off a pained expression when you said yes. Why is that?" She asked as Sean was confused, he gave a confused glance to her but was met with multiple angered faces._

"_!" He flinched and stepped back a bit but he didn't runaway. Yui felt guilty that she was bullying him and that wasn't like her at all._

"_Wait, Sean-kun, tell us the whole story, the truth will wait for later." Yui ordered as Sean stared at her for a bit as her heart beats faster than usual as he turned his head it made it even more compelling._

"_Alright..." As Sean was about to tell them the whole story, Kusunoki came in looking for Sean._

"_Sean!" Kusunoki called as she was waving to him as Sean flinched and waved back a bit._

"_W-What is it, Kusunoki-sempai?" Sean asked being modest as Kusunoki was confused._

"_Oh, don't be like that, Sean-kun! It's okay if you call me Kusunoki!" She declared as Sean's face turned a bit red._

"_O-Okay..." Sean has completely forgotten about the other girls behind him as he quickly apologized._

"_Ah! You're the other girls Sean-kun has been taking care of right? Nice to finally meet you, I'm Kasuga, Kusunoki and Sean-kun here is also taking care of me at my dojo." This caused some of the girls to be surprised which caused Sean to be flustered._

"_K-Kusunoki! I told you that you shouldn't mention anything about our training to-!" Sean quickly shuts his mouth as the other girls were surprised._

"_Eh!" They really didn't know._

"_Eh? Didn't shifu tell you? He's been helping me on my training as the proud Master of the Kasuga-style of Martial arts. I thought he might've told you already since it wasn't mentioned on the blog." Kusunoki pointed out surprising them as Sean's draw dropped._

"_Eh? You didn't know it was all a lie? Anyone who was involved with him knew that it wasn't all the truth. Though I already knew about his other relationships with the others." She pointed out as Sean was silently shocked. He doesn't remember mentioning them to her._

_Kusunoki then went on to explain the whole situation to the girls and even told their relationship to Sean. He was surprised to find out that Kusunoki knew so much and was glad that she came. However... this still brought a bit of a problem to him._

"_So, Sean-kun's only real relationship was with Nabeshima-san? Huh..." Though the girls didn't get the meaning behind her gestures, Sean explained to them that they broke up because Hikari wanted to change her family ways._

"_But who would believe it? The post has already been brought down and the user has deleted his/her account. I wouldn't clear my name if it were that easy..." Sean said with a lonesome face as the other girls glance amongst themselves._

"_We trust you..." Chihiro said with a blush surprising him._

"_Eh?"_

"_We all knew you weren't that crazy about girls, though you did help them a lot sometimes, it just goes to show it was you." Ayumi continued as Chihiro nodded._

"_You would go out of you're way to push your time with us and even help us during our exams. Though it is pretty much your fault, who would blame you?" Miyako said trying to support him as Sean can sense that she was._

"_Though I haven't known about you for a while outside my family, I can always tell that you're a man of your word and would always keep his promises. That's probably one of the reasons why Chihiro-chan asked you to manage them." Everyone then turned to Chihiro who got flustered and turned away._

"_Y-Yeah... something like that." She said as Sean smiled a bright smile as the others did as well._

"_T-Thank you... you girls... I'm glad that you all trust me." He said while crying a bit as Kusunoki remembered something important._

"_Ah! That's right! Sean-kun, because of that blog most of the guys want to tarnish you!" He said as Sean was confused._

"_Haven't they learned they're lesson this morning?" Sean asked as Kusunoki shook his head._

"_No, this time it is Ayumi's Fan club and even some of Yui's admirers. They're planning to get rid of you before the dance festival!" Kusunoki informed them as Sean was silent albeit the girls worrying for him._

"_Sean-kun..."_

"_Will you?"_

"_Are you going to stand up to them?"_

"_Sean-kun...?" Sean looked at all the worried looks of the girls as he sighed._

"_They want me to disappear right? Then I'll just won't have to show up to them!" He declared with confidence as Kusunoki stood their astonished._

"_Sean-kun... are you doing this for us?" Miyako asked as she figured it out almost instinctively as Sean nodded._

"_I have to, if I made a move to the students who didn't break school rules then the band will be disbanded in an instant." He informed them causing them to stand there in complete shock._

"_Don't worry... I'll make sure to drop by from time to time. All of you, including Elsea, are going to do fine without me, take this chance if ever you want to get rid of me as well." He said with a kind smile that almost looked too innocent to be true._

"_Sean-kun... will you promise that after our debut, you''ll never leave our side?" Chihiro asked as the others stood their surprised at Chihiro's sudden request._

"_Chihiro-chan... do you... really wish to have me stay with you... forever?" Sean asked causing everyone to blush as Chihiro fought the urge to and nodded._

"_Then... I promise. I'll never leave the band no matter how many hardships come by. But, you have to promise me, all of you, that if you find my company not to you're liking, then don't hesitate to ask for my leave. Do you girls understand?" Sean asked being professional as the girls laughed a bit at his seriousness._

"_Yes, we promise!" They all said together as Sean smiled and nodded._

"_Then, I'll go into hiding for the time being... I'll still be in class when you need something, and also, contact me if you're having trouble, okay?" Sean ordered them as they all nodded as Kusunoki escorted Sean out of school that day until the gates where he soon met with Keima and Haqua._

_End of Flashback._

Though Sean managed to clear the misunderstanding up, he still felt that it was his fault that things turned out this way. As all of this was going on, the sound of a wall crumbling can be heard from the distance. This caused Sean to get up from his bed and went to the cause outside.

"Just as I thought... all I have is this ability... Haqua. I will stop being God!" As Sean heard this, he was surprised and finally saw the scene in front of him.

"I... will become... the _Demon _of the gaming world!" He declared stopping Sean on his tracks.

"Demon... demon... I will become a demon!" Keima declared as he laughed causing Sean to hit him on the head.

"Like hell you are!" Sean yelled to Keima as he immediately got up and puts his hands around his shoulders.

"Eh?"

"Sean-kun... I'm going to borrow you're powers as a demon for a while."

"Eh?"

"If I am to capture these girls, I will have to make an effort to be a demon like you... in return let me teach you how to be God!"

"EH!" This didn't make sense to him really.

"Keima-san, first of all put a towel on, second of all let's discuss this after you're done taking a bath!" He said as Keima does so. That night, the three of them had a meeting and Keima explained to them that in order for the girls to stimulate their memories or catch them when they still have feelings for them is to be like a demon and manipulate them. Sean was a bit offended but remarked that his mode of style is akin to that of Shoujo manga characters. Keima then explains that was the reason why things will be easy for him and ordered Sean to be God for the time being. A lot has happened and in the end they had a good night's rest and the next morning they came to school.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High*<p>

"Don't worry, I was deep in thought at the time... so I have absolutely no memory of your naked body." Keima explained as the two turned pale.

"I want to ki... kill him... how can this guy make girls fall in love with him!" Haqua furiously asked as Sean was comforting her.

"There, there." He gently pats her back as she calmed down a bit.

"Look, it's them!"

"Kanon-chan's boyfriend!"

"Isn't the guy wearing the black uniform the one who defeated most of the male fans of Kanon?"

"I heard that he is a Master of Kusunoki." Apparently, today the rumors about Keima and his group got worse.

"I'm ready to draw my plan out now! Sean-kun, did you finish reading you're script?" Keima asked as Sean nodded, he didn't need to actually remember or rehearse his lines since he still has photographic memory.

"Hadn't you already made up your mind? You already marked the Goddess candidates among our conquest, right?" Sean asked as Haqua agreed with his statement.

"Those five girls, among them they are Chihiro and Ayumi from your class and the others who are Yui, Shoiri, and Tsukiyo are off the same grade... what are you going to do now? If there are Goddesses, let's hurry up and draw them out!" Haqua pointed out as Sean argued that love doesn't work that way. Haqua argued back that they didn't have the luxury of time.

"No... there is something more important... than drawing out the Goddesses." Keima pointed out causing the two to be silent.

*At the rooftop*

Both Haqua and Sean are hiding behind a tree as Haqua hides their presence from Keima. It didn't take long for Ayumi to come out of the door and drop the apple she was holding.

"Katsu... ano... who called me out here?" Ayumi asked as she looks around. Sean felt as if she was trying to look for him as Keima made his move.

"Ayumi... uhh... sorry." Keima apologized as Ayumi was surprised as Sean can clearly see that she flinched a bit.

"You are angry about... what happened to Kanon, right?" Keima asked as Haqua looked confused.

"What? What's he talking about?" Apparently, her ears weren't sharp enough to listen in on them.

"Why would I be angry about that? I don't get it!" She said as she went to leave.

"I think you are angry. What else could that violence yesterday be about! It was all a misunderstanding!" Keima yelled out to her as she stops for a bit as Sean leans in to get a better view of her expression but to no avail.

"I'm not... misunderstanding anything!" She exclaimed as she turned around.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, it really happened! I saw Kanon-chan confess to you with my own eyes! And I read that Katsuragi and Kanon-chan have been seeing each other for a long time!" Ayumi informed him as Sean thought about it then remembered the bulletin board.

"In the Maijima School Paper!" Sean couldn't help but facepalm as Keima was silent.

"It doesn't really matter... what others think of me... but... Ayumi... I don't want _you _to misunderstand!" Keima proclaimed with a slight blush as the two can clearly see the devilish work now. Ayumi blushed which surprised the two.

"Agh... damn it! It's not coming out like it does in the games." Sean can faintly hear him say clearly as it was made to make him sound stupid.

"A... A... Ayumi! Ayumi, I-I love..." That's when he was given a powerful kick which seemed like a missile was launched as he was sent flying.

"Wh-What are you saying? Are you crazy! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She said as she ran away leaving an injured Keima as the two walk to him while Haqua steps on his face.

"Katsuragi! What are you doing... at a time like this! Shouldn't you be talking about the Goddesses first! What was with that atmosphere? It looked like a love confession!" Haqua pointed out as she pulls him by his collar.

"It didn't look like a confession, **it was a confession**." He corrected her as he got up.

"Eh?" She was surprised but Sean was not since he got his own script.

"Today is the day that they sell new meat buns. Chihiro should be returning from the convenience store. Let's move quickly!" He ordered as he explains that he has to make 2 of the girls fall in love with him while Sean only has to make 3 fall for him.

*The front gate*

Chihiro was humming a tune to herself as she walks down the school's front entrance. She then stops as she was surprised to see Sean leaning on a tree looking at a music sheet.

[Take note, it is a real music sheet for Sean's orchestra performance by the night before the Maijima Festival.]

She then whistles as she tries to walk away but Sean notices her and walks to her.

"Oh, Chihiro-chan, didn't see you there~" He greeted nonchalantly as Chihiro blushed a bit as she looks away. Keima and Haqua were both surprised by the sudden change in attitude.

"Good morning..."

"Good morning." He said with a smile as Keima explains he wasn't following any lines since he was already an expert at how to deal with situations.

"Chihiro-chan... ano... sorry!" Sean apologized which shocked Chihiro.

"You were angry about that blog, right? Though we've already settled this... I wanted you to know that this was all something I didn't want to happen." He said with a blush as the two marvel at his acting skills.

"I understand... don't do it again, alright!" Chihiro ordered as she playfully hits his arm a bit.

"I will... and also... Chihiro-chan, I really..." Sean's blushing face caused Chihiro to blush as well. Keima then showed Haqua Sean's script but he moved away completely embarassed and so was Chihiro.

"Well... I'll be going then... see you in practice!" She said as she waved goodbye as her blushing face was still showing as Sean waved back as well.

"Sean-kun, you seem to have done well." Keima praised as Sean dropped to his knees which caused the two to go to him.

"I..."

"I?" They got close to hear him better.

"I am so embarrassed!" Sean exclaimed as his whole face was red.

"Eh!" Of course they were surprised, they didn't knew that he was taking it too seriously.

"Don't worry, you will gradually get the grasped of being God!" Keima said supporting him though Sean was already stumbling.

"Don't tell me... we're going to confess to the remaining girls in the same way?" Sean asked as Keima proclaimed "Of course!"

"Wait a second, just what kind of nerve do you have!" Haqua asked as she was getting mad.

'We've already spent 2 days of our one week limit. We won't make it unless we tackle them all at once." Keima explained as they headed for the next location.

"I can understand you two confessing love to the girls, in order to restore the power of the Goddesses inside them... but why do you have to kiss them?" Haqua asked embarrassed as Sean remembers that this time, hell wouldn't bail them out of this.

"Diana once said it to me before. If you kiss them again, the power of a Goddess will overflow and become visible. Diana may have said it without thinking... but she has a point." Keima explained as they continued further ahead.

"Due to the rumors of passionate love between me and Kanon, and Sean's blog about his exploits on girls, the spirits of the girls who remember me or him will have dropped. If we were to kiss them now, it will only stir confusion... however, if we kissed them after overcoming the current state of affairs... there would be a huge difference!" Keima exclaimed as Haqua was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"This kind of event is common in dating sims. A kiss after overcoming anger or misunderstanding is surely a true ending!" Sean couldn't help but sigh as this was still under the basis of games.

"But still... are we going to do them all at once?" Haqua asked.

"Once they attain true love, it wouldn't be strange for all the Goddesses to revive!" Keima exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be so strange for you to get killed once they realized that you were two-timing them. I'm not quite sure of Sean's fate however." Haqua pointed out as Sean was discouraged.

"Don't get your hopes up!"

"Listen! There's no point in just having the Goddesses appear. Someday, someone has to restore their power... or else the Weiss will be unstoppable! If it has to be done eventually... it would be best to do it fast!" Keima explained as the two stood there in silent shock.

* * *

><p>*After School*<p>

"Chihiro-san... ano... would you mind coming with me to take a look at the instruments?" Haqua asked as earlier that afternoon Sean ordered her to learn music from her so that he doesn't have to worry about the band.

"Elly? Uh... sure?" Chihiro answered as she wasn't sure if Elsea was annoyed. The two then left to get some cake along their way as the other two are doing their own separate hunt.

* * *

><p>*Astronomy Club*<p>

Sean was in front of the Astronomy club's door as he realized that he will have to confess to two other candidates. One was Shiori and the other was... he wasn't feeling too fresh right now.

"_Keima-san's theory about the Goddesses being close to us... there's no evidence against it, but there's no proof either... Ayumi and Chihiro's changes were visible... but I got the better end of the stick due to Kusunoki's help about the misunderstanding... the only problem from here on out may be these two girls..." _Sean wasn't feeling confident since it has been a while since he last talked with Tsukiyo... it just made him uneasy but he proceeded to oped the door anyway only to see the face of a menacing doll named Luna.

"!" This caused him to back up by a few feet due to the shock. He was even clutching his chest as he almost felt his heart burst out.

"Luna... since it'll be a while until the full moon... things are really uninteresting..." Tsukiyo said as she made eye contact with Sean who stares back.

"It's been a while... Ojou-sama..." He greeted with a smile as the three others inside his head find it too convincing.

"Who are you?" She asked as she walks away as Sean follows her silently.

"_She has completely forgotten about you, quite a shame it seems." _Beast said surprising Sean and the rest of the possessors.

"_Since when can you talk?" _Hate asked as he was with him the longest.

"_Since Sean awakened my level 5 form, now I am given a temporary human form and I can talk though only when needed._" He explained himself as Sean nodded.

"Why are you following me? I will be observing the moon with Luna from here on." She told him off as Sean continued to talk with her.

"Please listen! The rumors about me was a misunderstanding!" Sean said as she sits down as she had already finished adjusting her telescope and her carpet.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What rumors?" Sean was silent as he wasn't sure how to respond to that, that's when something inside him light up.

"You really are angry, aren't you?" Sean asked as he sat next to her.

"Eh? What? Don't come in here!" She said pushing him away.

"The last time I saw you, you had stopped putting the carpet down. But now you're using it again." Sean pointed out as Beast nodded as he supplies Sean with the memories of Tsukiyo's conquest.

"So... so what?" Tsukiyo asked as she moved back a bit.

"Have you returned to your own private world again?" Sean asked as he persisted as Tsukiyo told him to not come near him. That's when the telescope hits his head as he holds it.

"That hurt a bit..." He said as he holds the thing.

"My telescope!" Tsukiyo said trying to reach for it, that's when he heard a sound of a door sliding open and he looked ahead to find someone.

"Whew..." It was Ayumi and she was taking a stroll around the roof!

"_Ayumi!" _Sean thought as he made a quick decision to grab Tsukiyo and use the carpet to cover themselves.

"Haa... how ridiculous~"

"This is completely bad, I don't want things to turn out to be more complicated than they are now..." He said silently as Tsukiyo slaps him at the face.

"Wha... what are you doing! You Beast!" Tsukiyo yelled as she got up.

"I... don't... ever want to see your face again!" She yelled as she held her doll as Sean looked on at her eye to eye.

"Hmph!" She then walks away leaving her equipment. Ayumi took this chance to see who it was and found Sean hanging there confused.

"Sean-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked as Sean got up nonchalantly and folded the carpet at the seat where the telescope was.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ayumi, isn't there supposed to be practice today?" Sean asked as he looks back to Tsukiyo.

"Today was a break remember? You were the one who told us to take one, you even reminded us before the test." She pointed out as Sean didn't exactly remember saying that.

"I did? I must've forgotten since I had to to focus on protecting Kanon-chan from the Paparazi." He said as there was a bit of silence.

"Ano... Sean-kun... I want to talk about something." Ayumi said as she blushed as he knew that this has something to do with Keima.

"Okay... lay it on me." He said as they sat down near a bench as they talked.

* * *

><p>*At the Library*<p>

"_Tsukiyo was angry... which means that there's a possibility that she possesses a Goddess... now, for the girls that remained... there are only two left and one of them is someone whom I made my first conquest with..." _Sean thought as he makes it to the Library as he strolls pass a couple of shelves and greets some of the members along the way.

"The rumors about you were severe but we know they weren't true, you have an akin sense of fulfilling your promises." The president said as he was glad she understands and she told him that everything about the blog was a hoax... however, this brought him trouble since it might also cause Shiori to believe it may be a hoax.

"Not here..." Sean pointed out as he was worried that he may not be able to read her mind easily this time.

"Well... since I am here anyways... I better read some books." Sean said as he would rather waste his time reading than worrying and wasting time since Shiori was the only one he has to look out for.

"Ano... excuse me!" Sean looked up but found no one.

"I'm looking for books by Osamu Kawabata... where can I find them?" A male voice asked as Sean figured that he must be talking to someone from the other side of the shelf.

"This way..." Silent voice replied as Sean took notice of the voice as Shioris'.

"These shelves hold... works by Osamu Kawabata..." She pointed out as Sean looked for her at a corner.

"Ah, thank you very..."

"Also...there's two copies on the second floor on the shelf of 205 and third floor on shelf 312. There's o... one copy. There is also a copy in the stor... age. There are also three copies of his work under different tittles, but in this... library, we only have one, which is currently checked out." Sean couldn't help but chuckle at how she was still doing her duties as an official library committee member.

"Uh, ano... is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asked as the guy was dumbfounded.

"Ah, the books right here are fine. Which one is the most popular?" He asked as Sean stepped in and took a book.

"In terms of popularity for the masses, this book is top notch, but if it is popularity by work, then this book outmatches the one I am currently holding. Though both are very popular I recommend reading this book first." Sean said as he gives him the book which he was currently holding.

"Ah, thank you very much." He said with a smile as he left to do what he wanted to do with it.

"..." Though Sean was greeted by silence he greeted her with a smile.

"Nice work as always..." He praised as she walks back to her table and Sean follows as he didn't notice that somebody spotted them.

"Yes... the new book will arrive by next Monday. You can reserve it if it's not popular..." She said meekly as the girl went away.

"You've become able to speak clearly by a little... good job." He praised as another girl came by.

"Where can I find the magazines?" She asked.

"The last three months' issues are in the lobby. For anything older than that, you'll have to ask the storage desk..." She said as she pointed to where it was.

"I'd like to borrow this." Another student said as he passed the book over to Shiori.

"Please return it in two weeks. You can use the drop box as well." She said as the student went away as Sean thought of a plan.

"I'd like to borrow a book authored by Folkvarthr Lex Oddmund." He asked as Shiori presented him a fantasy book as she remained silent.

"I'd like to borrow this." He asked as she was once again remained silent. This caused Sean to approach her as she moves away.

"Shoiri, you here?" The president asked as Sean greeted her.

"Yo~"

"Chairwoman..." She answered as she looked up.

"Can you read the documents?" She asked as she handed them over as she notices Sean holding a book which title reads The Beowulf.

"That reminds me, Shiori. How's the novel coming along?" She asked as the president knew who the book belonged to as Sean gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah... the novel, I, I've just got a little more to go..." She said weekly as the chairwoman now focuses on her.

"Well, it's only a copy of the literature club's book, so we should just barely make it." She said as Sean looks at them and looks below the desk.

"But I'm warning you! If you lose it, I'll kill you!" She warned her as Shiori closed her eyes a bit in fear.

"_I thought that it would be difficult to find out because she didn't talk, it was actually the opposite. At the very least, Shiori seems to remember me..." _Sean thought as he saw a copy of the blog post below Shiori's desk as he walks away.

"_The question is, how much does Shiori remember? Or is it that her love still persist? Oh well... a librarian is a person with a fixed location... I can talk to her as long as there are books around..." _He said as he was reading the book he borrowed as he felt how nostalgic it was. Though it only bears a few chapters, this book brought back great memories of his wildest fantasies. That's when he noticed someone in front of him.

"Hey!" It was Yui and he was surprised to see her here.

"You're... here just like I thought, you were always one to read books when you got the luxury of time." Yui pointed out as Sean sat there looking at the book.

"Have you been observing me during our tutoring or band practice?" Sean asked as he cannot get involve with Keima's conquest target.

"You were always like that too... you never minded who it was, once you put you're mind to it, you stick to it." Yui pointed out causing for Sean to remember the times he tutored her and encouraged her to practice on the drums back when she was still a member of the wind instrument music club.

"Back then you were so meek and shy... like a Yamato Nadeshiko, but that wasn't you, I saw a lot of potential from you, that's why I opposed my normal teachings and helped you improved. You weren't meant to be a woman with only beauty as her trademark... you were a woman who has the foundations of achieving greatness... do you still remember what I told you back then?" Sean asked as Yui remembers and got close to him.

"A person who follows her dreams follows her ideals while a person who is being pushed by ideals is a person destined to be trap in a cage. You were so cruel when you said that to me back then... but now I understand why you told that to me." She said as she moves her left hand to her hair and sways it to the left.

"I'm glad that you still remembered, I'll be going now... I have other things to worry about, also we wouldn't want the people who are after me to cause a scene here-" As he walked right pass her, she suddenly grabs his hand stopping him from what he was doing.

"Don't go." Sean was caught off guard at how strong Yui has gotten as he turns to meet her gaze.

"Huh?" Though he was confused on why she stopped him, he will give her the time to tell her what she needs to say.

"Sean-kun, I have... more... to discuss with you!" She said as she approached him a bit which caused Sean to remember the time of the conquest.

"_S-She remembers the conquest! No, I'm jumping to conclusions, it was impossible from the start that this girl would fall for me..." _Sean admitted to himself that she was a person that he wouldn't dare try to fall in love with, this caused him to take his leave once again.

"Well, I'm sorry Yui... but I don't have the time to idly have a chat with you..." He said as he made his move to leave but her grip managed to stop him on time.

"I'm mustering up the courage... to speak with you!" She said as she pulls her down into her lap to which she was sitting on a comfy sofa.

"I want you to know how I feel!" She declared still holding his hand as she brushed his hair a bit.

"Don't be afraid... I just want to have a talk with you... I'm really interested in you... that's why I want to know more about you..." She said with a tender soft voice which made Sean's heart flutter.

"_W-Why is my heart being swayed by this woman! W-What's going on? I can smell a nice scent from her hair... guh! What are you doing you idiot! D-Don't be seduced by Keima's target! Be strong!" _Sean told himself as the others marveled at the girls accomplishment.

"_A-Amazing, this girl is simply remarkable!" _Beast said as his power was reaching to a whole different level.

"_She only did something so simple to cause this much damage to him." _Hate pointed out as his power is reducing by the minute.

"_I've guarded Sean's heart only for a short while and to think someone could even penetrate my barrier? She's a worthy opponent..._" Apathy said as they continued to see Sean blushing and denying his feelings. But seriously, what caused such an event to take place? We'll find out on the next chapter.

To be continued...


	41. Chapter 34

_Alright, last chapter was a surprise now wasn't it? Well you could say that I wasn't actually thinking things ahead or am I just playing dumb? I could also be just doing how it was like in the manga. Well, I don't really know myself! Hahaha, anyways, back to the story._

* * *

><p>The hunt for the Goddesses*<p>

Act 2: Confusion and Escort

[Yeah, the search was over but it's still treated as a continuation.]

We've left Sean in a compromising position where a lot of people would easily misunderstand this even if they knew Sean well. Sean couldn't help but continue to be flustered, he didn't understand why this was happening and why Yui was being too... aggressive on him. What he didn't realize is that she wasn't the old Yui who was always so composed as a woman and he was too late to have noticed it as there was already one person misunderstanding the whole scene.

"_T-This style of talking and attitude almost feels like... Keima-san._" Sean tries his best to calm himself down as his blood is being pumped faster than normal.

"I... want to know more... about you!" Yui said in a forceful yet seductine tone which made Sean turn red even more.

"_W-What is this feeling... somehow, my head goes fuzzy when... Yui-san approaches me!_" Sean expressed as his heart was beating on his head as the others inside of him glance at each other.

"_Now that I think of it, isn't there supposed to be someone who controls Sean's internal lust?" _Apathy asked as he can almost dance to the beat of Sean's heart.

"_There was but he is out of commission right now._" Beast pointed out as the scene before them went on.

"Y-Yui-san... d-don't get close to me!" Sean said defensively as he tried to push away.

"What are they doing?" Haqua asked as both her and Keima look on with a paled face. As they watched Sean resisting her every move, she grabs onto his hand tightly which surprised the three.

"!" She then leans closer to him as Sean just stayed there in shock.

"Ai... aishiteru!*" Yui confessed shocking the the spectators further as they hid themselves to continue to observe the scene. On the other hand, Sean can almost feel the sound of his heart thumping.

[Aishiteru is a less formal way to say "I love you" which fits Yui's boyish attitude and approach. Also, she doesn't use 'watashi' anymore and uses the boyish 'boku' instead which brings me to use aishiteru to make it feel less formal and more forceful like she did in the manga.]

"Huh... wha!" Apparently he received a delay of response due to how sudden her confession was and it gave him a real shock.

"It's kind of embarrassing to say it..." She revealed as she looked away to hide her own blushing face.

"I've felt this way ever since I first met you... that you... were a special person..." She said with a tender loving voice which made Sean retreat away from her little by little.

"Ah, ano, wellbutyousee... haven't you realized... that I may like someone else...?" Sean said in a jumble of words as Yui touch his left cheek which caught him completely off guard.

"I don't care about that!" She said in a forceful way that made him more confused.

"Oh... is that so?" Though he is barely responding to her Sean's a complete mess inside.

"_S-She's not kidding around! Her eyes are telling the truth! Her aura's that of a passionate lover! M-My head! …isn't going to last long!_" Sean struggled inwardly as all of a sudden his head flinch as his brain was releasing smoke through his ears.

"_Not again!" _The three inside him complained as now they won't get the chance to see more of this drama.

"Sean-kun!"

"Sean! What are you doing! Be-between b-b-boys!" Haqua asked as Sean could only hear Keima's voice. Sean leaned as his vision was blurry but he can definitely feel Keima's aura next to him.

"K-Keima!" Sean immediately rushed to his arms as he hugs him and places his head on his chest shocking the two.

"I-I was so scared... Keima... I-I... want to go... I... want to go home..." Sean was trembling and it was evident to all of them as Keima gently pats his back.

"Calm down... it's alright." Keima said trying to calm him as Yui spots Elsea but it was actually Haqua in disguised.

"Elsea! Don't we have band practice today?" Yui asked which caught Haqua's attention.

"Hm?"

"Neither Ayumi nor Chihiro came to band practice today either, it's no good to skip practice when the performance was approaching!" Yui complained as Sean tried to reason with her.

"Break..." He weakly said as this earned him their attention.

"I... announced for a break before the test... all members are to take a break..." He said clutching Keima as he was still trembling.

"_Band? Could this person be Yui Goidou?_" Haqua asked to herself as Yui got up.

"Well then, see you later, Sean-kun." She said with a wink and a smile as she gestures her hand to leave as Sean turned to meet her in the eye and nod his head a little.

"I-I'll be there if needed..." He said softly as Yui turned with a smile on her face as she left.

"Let's go home you two." Keima said as they were about to leave when a weak voice called to them.

"We came after Keima couldn't find Yui, what exactly happened here?" Haqua asked as the voice finally caught their attention.

"Library... you have to be white in the library!" She scolded them though it confused Haqua.

"White?" She asked though there was a poster saying be quiet. Shiori then left as quickly as possible to return to her duties as the three left the scene.

* * *

><p>*Katsuragi Household*<p>

As soon as they got home, Sean went to take a bath to calm himself down as the two went to the kitchen to find food ready for them. It didn't take long for Sean to appear with them as he revealed that he only took a shower which refreshed him up.

"Elsea's cooking?" Sean asked as he remembered the last time he ate her cooking.

"Here, chopsticks! The pink ones suit Sean!" Haqua teased making Sean embarassed.

"Hey... how long are you going to make fun of him? He's not a girl!" Keima said in his defense as Sean took a seat to dine with them.

"No it's alright... I don't mind." He said with a smile as Haqua placed a hand on his cheek.

"I... really love your face when you smile." She lied as Sean's face immediately turned red as he turned away trying to hide his blush.

"Hahahaha! To think that you like being treated like a girl... you're more of a pervert than I thought." Haqua said holding her stomach as she continues to laugh as Sean got angry and yelled at her. "Urusai!"

"Don't treat me like a girl! She definitely had a nicer body than you!" He pointed out striking a nerve as Haqua stopped.

"But if Yui confessed to you... does that mean that she remembers the conquest?" Haqua asked as Keima shook his head.

"No it's impossible since she confessed to Sean..." Keima explained as Sean raised an objection.

"I beg to differ, Keima-san, compared to you, I am a lot close to Yui more than you know, also, during the conquest... I made a move to her by accident." He informed them shocking them.

"Eh!"

"I didn't know that you two switched that's why I teased you a lot, I didn't had the slightest clue it was Yui and showed her sides of me that only you know... it might've left an impression on her and this caused me to help her rescue you. I encouraged her to train and it was harsh but she did well, I even praised her for her efforts... I unconsciously thought her the ways of being a man by accident." He said as he paled and this caused the others to turn pale as well.

"Well... I guess it's true since I was mostly at Yui's mansion during the last stages of the hunt. For you to leave a huge impression on her... I don't know if I should be glad or completely creep out." Keima said as Sean looked down in shame.

"Well, since she confessed to you... we should add her as one of the candidates as well." Keima said as the two boys didn't like this development.

"So what you're saying is... all of the candidates have been found." Haqua asked as she serves the curry to everyone.

"Tsukiyo Kujou and Yui Goidou from second year class A. Ayumi Takahara and Chihiro Kosaka from class B. And Shiori Shiomiya from class C... these five girls. Well then, shall we proceed to draw them out?" Haqua asked as Keima was pissed.

"Don't make me repeat myself! There's no point in drawing them out now." Keima reminded her as she passed her plate to him as he complained that it was too much.

"Haqua, do you have Elsea's cell phone?" Keima asked as she gave him Elsea's cell phone.

"I borrowed it... but I have no idea how to use it. She's a devil and yet she's full of ideas about how to interact with humans..." She remarked as Keima made a call to someone as there was no answer, he then decides to leave a message saying to call him later.

"Come, let's eat." Keima said as Haqua gave Sean his portion of the meal.

"What did you do just now?" Haqua asked as the two boys decided not to explain to her the wonders of modern mechanics.

"Elsea sure is a good cook." Haqua praised as she and Sean were the only ones eating the meal.

"From the looks of it, there's been no improvement." He pointed out as he notices the miso soup on the table.

"Huh, miso soup? What's with her, she can make normal stuff after all! She should make this more often!" Keima remarked as he took a sip of the soup as the two stare at him.

"Is it good?" Haqua asked as Sean returned to eating.

"Not too bad." Keima answered honestly as Haqua revealed that she was the one who made it.

"Yukie taught me, making delicious miso soup is the first step to becoming a good wife." She informed them as Keima can imagine how it is as Sean gave a confused look.

"She sure is stupid. It's not like the wife has to be the one to make it!" Apparently, it seems that Haqua's world has a huge culture gap between her's and the modern world.

"Before worrying about that, are you planning to become the wife of a human?" Sean remarked as he continued to chew on his meal as Haqua remained in shock while Keima continued to drink the soup.

"Th... that's a good point. Geez, what a stupid story!" Though she wasn't being honest with herself, Sean just continued to chow down his meal until Elsea's phone rang.

"Both you and Elsea have become too used to this world." Keima pointed out as he checked who was calling him, when he knew who it was he answered it.

"Elly~ Did you call just now? Sorry, I couldn't pick up. So, what's up~?" Chihiro playfully asked as Keima passed the phone to Sean as he answer.

"Hello." He said as rattling could be heard from the other side.

"Sean-kun! Why are you answering?" She asked as Sean came up with a devilish plan.

"Right now, Imouto-san... can't come to the phone... she is forcefully feeding her beloved Nii-sama with the food she made. You should see it, it's quite hilarious~" He joked as the two were pissed at him.

"_I'm quite the devil~" _He praised himself as he continued.

"She asked me to give you a message instead." He said as he looks at Keima's new written script for him.

"Wha... what is the message?" She asked as Sean softly cleared his throat.

"You went home with Elsea today, right? Perhaps it's a continuation of that..." He said in a confused voice which sounded quite authentic for the situation.

"Since she wants to go home with you tomorrow. She asked if you could wait in the classroom after school..." He continued as he glanced at Keima as Haqua didn't understand either.

"Continuation? Did we do something... we just went to take a look at the instruments." As she mentions that, Sean came up with something more akin to his nature.

"Eh? Really, did you bought the new strings like I asked you to the other day?" Sean asked as Chihiro said yes to which brought smiles to their faces.

"I don't really understand, but if you want me to escort Elsea then I will do it. Goodbye." She said softly as she was about to end her call.

"Chihiro-chan, about today, I no longer had condifence in my thoughts... no... as I thought, forget it..." He said as he ended his call which caused Chihiro to blush furiously as she slips down due to the shock.

"Keima-san, what was that call about?" Sean asked as the two stared at him as if what he did was only natural.

"It was preparation... for tomorrow! For tomorrow's simultaneous after school events!" Keima revealed which confused the both of them.

"The search for the candidates is now over... we have to move onto the next stage." Keima pointed out as the night went by.

* * *

><p>*Day 3 of the Goddess Hunt*<p>

"Class dismissed, have a nice weekend." Nikaidou said as it was getting cold as it was raining outside. Luckily for Sean, who was wearing uncomfortable clothing, is warm as he puts on his hoodie.

"It's raining..." Keima pointed out as he looks outside.

"Phew, it's finally over!" Chihiro exclaimed as she wanted for classes to end.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Well, since it's raining..." As some of the students were inviting others to have some fun, Haqua stepped in to talk with Chihiro and Ayumi.

"Ayumi-san. Chihiro-san." She called as she caught their attention.

"Let's go to... band practice~" She said with a smile and more like how Elsea acts as Sean had ordered her to learn to play and help out the band. Apparently, Haqua had no choice in the matter as Sean was absolutely serious which made both Keima and Haqua scared for their lives.

"Yeah, let's go, let's go~" Chihiro chanted as they walked along their way to the club room.

"Only one week to go~" Ayumi reminded everyone as we turn back to what happened that night.

_Flashback_

"_Shut up, just be quiet! I'm thinking up of a schedule for Sean-kun!" Keima said as he was doing his best to make a schedule for Sean on the after school events._

"_All the candidates have been found. From now on, we have to deepen our relationship!" Keima pointed out as Sean was confused._

"_Wait a minute... so why am I the only one with a schedule?" Sean asked as he looks at the papers._

"_That's because you have to capture 4 girls!" He pointed out as Sean snapped._

"_Hold on! Just because I'm the one Yui-san likes doesn't mean I have to capture her too! You were the one who made her conquest and not me! You will have to take care of her after school event!" Sean demanded as Keima scratched his head as he changes the schedule for Yui._

"_Is it that important to walk home together?" Haqua asked as both Sean and Keima's veins popped out._

"_Hey, hey, just how much of an amateur are you?" They asked as anyone with common sense would know this procedure._

"_Look, this is love!" Keima explains to her how it starts and ends._

"_This is how it grows in games!" Sean exclaimed as this wasn't helping at all for her to understand._

"_A date comes after the after school event! If you don't understand this basic principal... you'll be an amateur in romance!" Keima exclaimed as he was looking deep into space as Haqua and Sean called him an idiot._

"_And you're planning to tackle all five girls again?" Haqua asked as they understand her question._

"_Tomorrow is Saturday! If we miss this chance, we'll have to wait until Monday!" Keima explained as if they did wait, it will only be a waste of time._

"_We'll follow this schedule! One hour per person x5, completing the after school event for everyone!" He exclaimed as he showed the schedule for everyone._

"_This is some serious crackpot armchair theorizing..." Haqua praised as Sean checked how he was going to do._

"_All grand schemes are written in a chair! I have always been able to conquer not just five girls, but five games... this is just a walk in the park for me!" Keima exclaimed as Sean mentioned that he only has to look out for 2 while he has to work on three._

"_Just wait and see, for this event... we will raise each girl's love points by 5!" Keima declared as the Sean and Haqua glance at each other._

"_Just how much is 5 points?" Haqua asked as Keima ordered Sean to memorize some lines as he excused Haqua away._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>*14:00*<p>

Sean, who has been waiting in front of the gate for about an hour now, is waiting for Tsukiyo to go home. Since today was raining, he had to put his scarf away in his bag which was waterproof and will be safely protected from the rain. Thanks to his Jersey, which had a Hoodie added to it thanks to his friend Alfred, he was completely warm and his umbrella served him well as the rain wasn't heavy enough for him to change into a raincoat.

"I hate the rain... Luna... are you wet?" A voice said not far from him as he looked ahead to find Tsukiyo who was wearing a red raincoat which made her look like Little Red Riding Hood.

"Hello, Ojou-sama." He greeted with a smile as Tsukiyo gave him a cold stare though it proved futile for his warm clothing.

"I was thinking of escorting you home... so I waited..." Before he could even finish what he was saying, Tsukiyo already passed by him. Sean felt his confidence drop significantly due to her ignoring his existence.

"_After her Sean! If that commuter bus leaves you fail!" _Beast pointed out as Sean nodded and instinctively followed her.

"Ano... Ojou-sama..." He made his way to the bus as well as Tsukiyo flinched and looked back.

"Don't get on! You pervert!" She said as she pushed him away as the commotion caught the attention of the other passangers.

"Ojou-sama, it's rude to make a scene in the bus... look, the others are watching." Sean pointed out calmly as Tsukiyo notices and stops. She then got to her seat as she puts her raincoat away as he takes a seat right next to her.

"Ano... Ojou-sama... I have no idea that the rumours about me would escalate like this." He said as he followed Keima's lines like so.

"Please don't talk to me." Tsukiyo ordered as she glance at him.

"I only wish to deal with perfect humans!" She declared as Sean got up.

"Then... you'd talk to me if I were perfect... it's a tall order, Ojou-sama... but I'll try to be someday..." Sean said as he looked at a corner as Tsukiyo kept staring at him. It all changed when the bus stopped as Sean dived in head first into a steel pole as he made a huge 'clang' sound which deliberately caught the attention of the passangers.

"Ouch... that really hurt~" Sean said as he rubs his forehead as there was a bit of a bruise on it.

"How stupid." Tsukiyo said as Sean made a move to get outside of the bus.

"I'm getting off!" He said as more passengers enter the bus.

"_Damn it... I didn't expect to get hit by a steel pole, though it didn't hurt much... I spent too little time with her conquest because I needed to head back... I don't think it changed much in love points... sorry Keima-san." _Sean thought as he silently apologized to Keima as he notices a hand sticking out.

"Use this." It was Tsukiyo and she was offering to him a band aid.

"Thanks..." Is what he can only say as she drops the band aid as the bus slowly leaves making her pull her hand back in.

"Ano... Ojou-sama!" Sean called as he closed his umbrella and ran after the bus.

"Tomorrow is Sunday... will you be in the astronomy club?" Sean asked as he awaits her answer while continuing to run after the bus.

"If... if it's a clear night..." She answered as Sean stopped and smiles.

"_Yes! I did it! Thank you, Ojou-sama!" _He said as he bowed which made the three inside him sweatdrop.

"_What a weird kid..." _They all thought as he heads back to school for the next event.

* * *

><p>*Back at School*<p>

Sean mailed Keima by using his PFP as he knew that he was playing somewhere while waiting for Yui. Keima received the message as he was happy that he has done a good job. However, that smile turned into a frown as Keima received a signal from his collar which indicated that band practiced finished early. Unfortunately for him, Keima was staying at the Library which was his second option due to the silent nature of the building. He might not make it in time to catch up in Yui's event.

"Ah, come to think of it, Elly, you had something to tell to me, right?" Chihiro asked which surprised Haqua since she completely forgot about the call last night.

"Yesterday... I got a call from Sean-kun... and he seemed really strange..." She said which caught the attention of Ayumi.

"From Sean-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." She smiled as she turned for the door.

"Ah, I'll be going then." She said as Chihiro waved goodbye as this wasn't good for Haqua.

"So, what is it?" Chihiro asked a heartbroken Haqua.

Not too far from the school, Sean arrives in the nick of time to have an event with Chihiro just as planned, but Keima wasn't doing as well as he did.

"Th... that car! I recognize it!" Keima exclaimed shocked as he looks at the limousine.

"Yui's driver! Was it Okamoto? Yui is about to leave!" Keima exclaimed as this was bad for him. If the driver starts his engines then he wouldn't catch up with it. Keima made a mad dash to the car as he slipped and crashed head first into a lamp post.

[Author's Note: It's bloody painful to crash head first into a lamp post, heck I have no idea how he survived such an incident.]

"_Damn you real! You're uncanny ways to stop me have gone too far!" _Keima thought as the car drives away leaving him to curse reality all he wants.

"What are you doing? Katsuragi?" That voice belonged to none other than Ayumi, it looks like reality wasn't such a retard after all.

"I was thinking of going home together... so I was waiting..." He said as he turned to face Ayumi but found an unexpected surprise.

"What are you doing, Katsuragi?" It was Miyako and Keima was surprised to find her with Ayumi.

"_Why is Miyako... just how uncooperative can the real be!" _Keima asked himself as he had no choice in the matter and has to bring Miyako along.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere at a nearby street district*<p>

"_Don't mess with me... real! An after school event is a guaranteed way to raise love points! And yet, what's this! Why are there three people?_" Keima asked as he grudgingly followed the two along the way as the rain stopped.

"Katsuragi, was your house in this direction?" Miyako turned to asked as Ayumi followed.

"Why are you walking home with us?" She asked suspicious of his motive.

"_To think Miyako is with us... I never planned for this..._" Keima then ranted in his head how the scenerio should be followed as Keima stopped wasting his time when he realized that reality isn't to blame for this.

"_I can proceed by ignoring Miyako! I summon the conversation cards!" _Keima declared as ignoring a girl he barely knew would be his undoing.

"_Since it's Ayumi, let's see... it'll be either world affairs or sports._" Keima's chibi look-a-likes thought as Miyako intervened.

"By the way, Katsuragi, won't Kanon-chan be angry if you're with us?" Miyako asked as she destroyed Keima's concentration.

"Ugh..."

"You guys are dating, right?" Miyako kept asking as Keima made gestures that it was a subject forbidden right now but it was completely ignored.

"_Anyway, change the current flow!" _He thought as the mini-Keima's worked together to at least get one card, it turns out to be studies.

"How did you do on the exam? Since it's you, I bet..." Miyako stepped in again.

"Hey, how did you and Kanon-chan start seeing each other?" She asked as it destroyed the current flow once again.

"It's true, Katsuragi and Kanon-chan have been seeing each other. Who knows how long it's been that way~~~" She said with a menacing stare and an ominous aura as Keima looked the other way.

"Let's hear it, let's hear it~" Miyako suggested as Keima mentally apologized and asked for her forgiveness.

"_Jeez, I didn't even start a conversation... but the love points are dropping rapidly... I can't let it end with the current flow... I have to strongly deny it!" _Keima exclaimed as he was pumped up to say it.

"That is... just a rumor..." He said which caught Miyako's attention.

"The truth is... I am..." He said as he turned to face Ayumi only to meet Haqua with Chihiro and Sean, who were enjoying their conversation, at the end of his sight.

"_What are they doing here!_" Keima quickly rushed to get inside a nearby mall as he pushed Miyako and Ayumi with him.

"The truth is that I wanted to go into this mall! Let's go, let's go!" He insisted as they finally got inside. As they got in ahead of them, Keima meet eye to eye with Sean from a distance as he was surprised.

"Elly, the instrument shop is in the second floor." Chihiro pointed out as they head to the escalator as Chihiro talked with Sean but not before until Sean whispered to Haqua's ear about Keima. The two then made sign language as Chihiro and Sean converse about the debuting song they were going to play.

"What are you doing, Elly?" Chihiro asked as Sean paled, good thing for him that they were already already reaching the second floor when Haqua's done with her message to Keima.

"Katsuragi, what did you want to do in this mall?" Miyako asked as Keima pointed at the Taiyaki store.

"You want to eat Taiyaki?" Miyako asked as Keima nodded.

"I'll have some as well. What about you, Ayumi?" Miyako asked as Ayumi nodded as well.

"Katsuragi, are you fine with red bean filling?" Miyako asked as Keima mumbled to himself as Keima gestured that it was fine.

"Oh, since it's hot, I'll wrap it with another piece of paper." Miyako said as she noticed how hot it is and was considerate enough to add another piece of paper layer on it.

"Here, it up." Miyako said as she presents to him the Taiyaki.

"It's to late for you to act all nice! I won't save you, even if you get a runaway spirit!" Keima informed her which confused her as Keima made a run for the escalators.

"Where are you going?" Miyako asked as Keima was already heading up.

"To the bathroom." He informed her as Miyako remarked that he should do it after he eats.

"Haqua!" Keima called out to her as both Sean and Haqua noticed him, Sean told Haqua to go on ahead and leave the rest to him as she nodded and went with Keima. They would talk about the next target which was Yui and will ask her to find her car later after his event with Ayumi. But for now, let's return to Sean and Chihiro.

"Elly sure is taking long in the bathroom. Is she having stomach problems?" Chihiro asked as Sean faked send a message to Elsea as he informed Chihiro that they will go ahead without her.

"Sean-kun... what are you doing?" Chihiro asked as Sean picked a string pack.

"Oh, Chihiro-chan, I was thinking about replacing the strings of our instruments." He said as he already had with him multiple pieces of strings which he will choose from to compare the sound they make.

"You sure are working hard, Manager-san~" Chihiro teased as Sean chuckled a bit.

"I'm always looking after you girls, it's become second nature to me~" He said with a smile as Chihiro blushed.

"Even though I've done my research... I still don't get the difference with these guitars, though I recognize their brands. Do you know the difference, Chihiro-chan?" Sean asked as she shook her head.

"I don't know either."

"So, we're basically amateurs when it comes to guitars huh?" Sean asked as Chihiro nodded.

"It's only been half a year since I started playing the guitar..." She revealed as she was a little embarrassed about it.

"Half a year?" Sean asked as Chihiro confirmed that it was half a year.

"Wow! What a great Guitar! It's hugely different from the 50, 000 yen one that we use." Chihiro pointed out as Sean had to agree.

"It's quite cheap even with amp and accessories, I originally planned to buy one for us to use but I settled with what we got." Sean informed them as she was surprised.

"You originally wanted to but one? Why didn't you?" She asked as Sean sighed.

"I wanted you girls to get used to playing the string instruments first, you noticed that every time you strung it your fingers hurt right?" Sean asked as Chihiro nodded.

"If you gradually get used to playing with them, then you can play almost any string instrument. Though you girls sometimes improvise using the pick." He said as he was a person who uses his fingers rather than a pick.

"Hmm... excuse me! Can I have a go with this guitar?" Chihiro asked to the clerk as she nodded and went to their location.

"Are we going to buy this guitar? Well, I'm going to go and withdraw my money..." He said as he had a lot of money which was supposed to be his sister's money if ever he died.

"No way, I just wanted to play it. You can't ask for that if you're by yourself." She whispered to his ear as he nodded.

"Here you go miss~" The clerk said as she handed over the guitar to Chihiro.

"Sean-kun... please listen." She requested as Sean nodded as she played with the guitar.

"Hmm... can I have a go?" Sean asked the clerk as she nodded as Chihiro hands it over to him as Sean plays a tune. The tune was good as the clerk recognized the style he was using. Though it only lasted for about 3 minutes, he made a lasting impression to those around him.

"Hmm... I'll take it, here's my credit card." He said with the intention of buying it as he shows a rather expensive credit card to the clerk which surprised the two.

"T-Thank you for your purchase!" The clerk said as Sean was given a special case to go with the guitar.

"By the way, Chihiro-chan, that song you just sang... whose song is it?" Sean asked as Chihiro smiled.

"Oh, that? How should I put it... it's my song!" She declared surprising him.

"Your song?" Sean asked as Chihiro was embarrassed.

"I was thinking of doing an original song for the dance festival... but only the intro is done. There isn't enough time to practice with the band. I won't make it in time for the dance festival." She said as Sean smiled a bright smile as he pats her shoulder.

"Well... how should I put it... it had a nice ring to it." Sean said honestly as he looked the other way for a moment before staring back at Chihiro.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." He said with much more confidence as Chihiro turned to go down the escalator.

"It was only the intro. You can't tell if it's a good song... or if..." Before she could continue, Sean held her hand.

"You don't have to worry, all you have to do is believe in yourself. Confidence is the key for being the lead singer~" Sean said which was the truth as Chihiro lets go of his hand and blushes.

"I-I know... I know..." She said weakly as she looks down.

"Sean-kun!" She yelled as Sean stood straight as she stares at him.

"I'll do it, leave it to me!" She declared as she turned and left through the front door of the mall.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High School Library*<p>

So far, Sean has done well with both Tsukiyo and Chihiro as Keima was successful with Ayumi as well. They met up halfway through the road where Keima informed him that he will look for Yui as Sean nodded and ran towards the library with amazing speed. At the library, it was already closed and Sean was glad it was as he knew of another entrance that neither the principal nor the president know of.

"It's always easy to open the lock of these doors, the front is a drag since it has security." He said as he picked the lock of the back door which leads to the Library committee office. He passed through that and entered the library which was a bit dark.

"_I'm going to need to close my right eye so that it has night vision. I still hope that Shiori-san is still here." _Sean thought as deep within the library he saw Shiori who was deep in thought. He was about to approach her when all of a sudden the lights went down.

"_It's a good thing that I was prepared." _Sean though as he opens his one good eye as he hids from an approaching Shiori with a flashlight to check on the transformer.

"Sorry." Sean apologized as he checks on the book she was making. He then uses his PFP to see to make sure this was it.

"_This is it right?" _Sean thought as he opened the book only to turn pale. It was a story of science fiction.

"_I expected at least a period drama but science fiction? Not to mention it's between interstellar war... I had a feeling that it'll get out of control. It's a good thing it follows the main character's point of view and not in third person." _He thought as he continued to read through.

"Wait a minute, the character is completely different from the person who wrote this!" Sean silently pointed out as he noticed something within the story.

*In the story*

One day, during her morning rounds around the library, she met with a man who's face was hidden due to his bangs covering it. His name was Zero, though it was just his nickname. The reason behind this is because her boss found him on a burning building, he found him holding onto a book title Zero. Though his health conditions caused him to have amnesia, the boss was generous enough to let him work for us, since then he treated the library like it was it's home.

"Books are nice... books are the wonderful heritage of humanity." He said while reading a book about the universe.

"Books are relics of the past! Nowadays, even the newspapers are data!" The heroine argued as Zero silently continues to read his books.

*Back to reality*

"_Strange, it almost sounds like the incident back then..." _Sean thought as he continues to read.

*Back in the story*

"Simone, please don't scribble in the book." He said as he took the book away from her.

"I'm just correcting the mistakes." She pointed out as Zero puts the book away.

"I'm talking to you without realizing it..." Zero pointed out as Simone smiled to him.

"Have we become close friends?" She asked as Zero turned away going back to his station.

"Simone, you're like the main character of a story." Zero pointed out as Simone was embarrassed.

"Please stop saying things like that..." She said meekly as Sean wondered if this happened during the conquest.

"_It changed to me being saved... but why did she gave him the name Zero?_" Sean thought as he skimmed through the story.

"I'm scared of going out into space. The war... it frightens me so..." He said sitting on the corner of his table as Simone decided to help her helpless friend.

"Zero, don't say such depressing things." She said as she drew Zero closer.

"It can't be helped, I will give you the courage you need!" She declared as Sean checked for the next scene but found nothing until...

"Zero... died..." This caused Sean to be absolutely shocked.

"Zero died on the battlefield, filled with holes like swiss cheese. I gave him a funeral which his body is frozen within a capsule as I sent it to space." It explained as Sean was absolutely terrified now.

"_Zero! He hadn't gone outside until a moment ago, so why die on a battlefield!" _Sean thought as there was a continuation to the story.

"My heart didn't ache at all, because he wasn't an important person." It explained making Sean sweat bullets.

"_It somehow became accurate in the end." _Beast pointed out as Sean thought that this may be caused by the blog. He then writes something he needed to add at the story.

"Urk!" A voice suddenly said which shocked Sean so much that his heart stopped for a bit.

"Ah... ano..." Sean was caught red handed as she snatched her novel off of his hands.

"Ah..." She was definitely angry although she couldn't say it to him.

"A person's..." She said but was too embarrassed to continue as she covers her face using the book.

"_Totally different from Simone." _He thought as this might be the perfect time to reveal his ace.

"Sorry... I added a little bit at the end." Sean revealed as Shiori checks on the novel.

"A few days later... it was announced that Zero was actually the lost prince of the opposing faction of the interstellar war. Simone was persecuted and brought to the court for sending Zero to his death on the battlefield. When it seemed like this one-sided trial would put an end to Simone, a boy appeared and objected to the high council of the opposing faction." It read as Shiori turned the page to reveal Zero.

"I thought I was done for, but to think my death would make me remember who I was... let Simone go!" Zero commanded as the High council complied and dropped all charges to Simone. Zero revealed how he was brought back to life as revealed that he was given a healing factor which was special to Simone's race. This was the courage that Simone presented to Zero so that he may have courage.

"Arigatou... Simone... you've opened my eyes... the courage which you gave me... I will remember it always." Zero said as the interstellar war ended between Simone's race and Zero's race as peace was brought back to them.

"_I think I overdid it with the explanation." _Sean thought as Shiori got to her seat and writes something then passes it to Sean.

"Don't just come back to life! How can someone like you be their prince!" Simone asked as Sean made a reply.

"I just... wanted to see you..." Zero replied as Shiori wrote something else.

"Zero was swallowed whole by a wild Rembatos beast and died through the powerful acids of the beast. My heart didn't ache at all." The story progressed as Sean made a comeback.

"Zero manages to survive the belly of the beast by acquiring an ancient sword which was within the Beast's belly and cuts his way through the monster. Because of the act, the beast's kin feared Zero and caused them to obey his every command." Sean added as Shiori took the book and writes again.

"Why do you keep coming back from life? I don't want to see you! And you were more silent! Besides, I have to collect data on nebula synthetic scallion ramen..." Before she could continue Sean cuts which shocks her as he continued.

"Don't be angry, Simone... compared to running a kingdom or ruling over wild beast... I just wanted to be with you... a little longer... collecting data on Nebula ramen... can I come too?" Zero asked as this was the only dialogue Sean made. Shiori was silent for a moment then thinks about it as she blushes a bit, she then wipes her eyes as she writes something down.

"To be continued..." She wrote down as she went away.

"_You know, this may be the most interesting I have done for a while now. I didn't need to fight, I didn't need to do work, and I didn't need to think too deeply on things." _Sean thought as he notices Shiori coming back.

"It's... nebula 'synthetic scallion' ramen..." She informed him as she went away. Sean went outside as he found the breaker near the door and fixed it as he turns it on returning the lights and the doors to be fully functional as he went outside.

* * *

><p>"<em>An acrobatic exchange with Shiori-san has ended, however, the conquest is not yet over. What my aim is an after school event. I will have to wait for her here in order to initiate the event." <em>Sean thought as he wasn't sure if Shiori will take the front entrance or the back entrance.

"_From here I'll be able to see her as soon as she comes out... should I read the notes for my orchestra as I wait?" _Sean asked himself as something caught his eye.

"..." It was a sight that he didn't expect.

"He's not inside... where did he go? Wah! Wah, wah!" Yui was looking for him but the box crumbled and made her unbalanced as she fell towards Sean as he catches her in a compromising position.

"You should have brought a ladder..." Sean suggested as Yui was surprised that he caught her as he puts her down.

"Ah... ahaha... you saw something uncool. You're mean, if you were there, you should have said so~" She teased as Sean didn't have time for this.

"Why are you here? Didn't you return by car?" Sean asked since he knew that she goes to school and back by car.

"I wanted to go home with you, Sean-kun!" She declared which caused him drop his jaw.

"With me!" Sean asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I saw you from my car when we passed the front gate... lately it's been dangerous around here... and it gets dark rather quickly... there's no way that I can allow a frail boy to go by himself!" She said holding his right hand.

"Wait, wait, that's a man's line! Also, I'm not a frail boy!" Sean said as he noticed that she was already holding his hand.

"T-This doesn't concern me! Don't create an event all by yourself!" Sean informed her as he retreats his hand from hers.

"_Yui... what's with her? She's moving about freely... Yui's actions... they aren't the actions of a regular girl... they're the moves of a pick-up man! In other words, I'm the unfortunate girl who she is hitting on... it's a battle of men!" _Sean thought as his resolve as a man was on the line.

"Stop joking about taking me home!" He said as he got up as he accepted her challenge.

"Rather than that... I'll walk you home instead! I promised you're mother that I'll look out for you!" Sean declared as he wasn't about to get dominated by Yui that easily.

"That was a startling! You... make a good looking face sometimes..." Yui praised as Sean inwardly smiled.

"_Yosh! Score one for the professional!"_

"_Don't get too cocky, Sean!" _The three inside him warned.

"Before you made that same face with Chihiro and the librarian as well!" Yui declared catching Sean off guard.

"What!" He asked dumbfounded.

"I was watching. After I got out of my car, I lost sight of you... but I found you're friend and followed him instead. That's when I found you enjoying a conversation with Chihiro as you went inside the supermarket. After a while, you came back here but met up with your friend and Elsea. You then dashed off as I went after you and here you were having a good time with the librarian." Yui informed him as Sean gulped.

"Sean-kun, you're quite the playboy!" Yui declared as Sean was offended.

"Playboy!"

"_It actually suits the situation actually." _Beast pointed out.

"_We have to agree on her, Sean." _The rest declared as Sean asked who's side they were on.

"Here! It's a present!" Yui said as she handed a present over to him.

"P-Present?" Sean asked as it wasn't his birthday and it was definitely not Christmas yet!

"Yeah, from me to you!" She declared as Sean went ahead to open the present.

"That's awfully nice of you."

"That is for our future... it's something we definitely need. A girl's school uniform!" Yui declared as Sean collapsed due to the shock of finding the female version of the school uniform.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sean asked as he was completely getting pissed off.

"You're going to wear it, of course!" Yui declared with a smile. She then looks down dramatically to emphasize the importance of her next statement.

"Because, if we go out on a date, and both of us wear boy's clothes..." She then leaned to Sean as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"It would cause big misunderstandings and that would be bad."

"That could be resolved if you dressed like a girl!" Sean yelled to her as this time she place her left hand near her heart.

"Don't worry. Although I'm dressed like a guy... once you get used to this, it's quite nice..." She declared causing Sean's vein to pop.

"I don't want to get used to it!" He yelled as he calmed down somewhat as both Keima and Haqua look on from the rooftop.

"What are those two doing?" Haqua asked as Keima leaned down as he continued gaming.

"A comedy gag." He answered as Sean pointed out that they weren't even dating. That's when Yui got aggressive and puts his left hand pass Sean's shoulder to a wall as Sean was shocked that she did that.

"I'm very worried about you." She said with a serious tone as Sean can smell her scent.

"You... might be a bad guy... but I'll teach you... what true love is!" Yui declared as Sean paled.

"That's impossible when the couple is crossdressing." Sean pointed out as he sighed, all of a sudden, Yui touched his left cheek once again which surprised him as he let his guard down.

"Don't worry. As long as there's love, we can overcome!" She declared as Sean's face was completely flustered, his heart was racing in a violent beat as memories of the past came back flooding into his brain.

"_What's going on!" _Hate and Apathy asked as Beast forrowed.

"_This is... Sean's memory of rejection." _Beast revealed shocking the two.

"No...! You're wrong...!" Sean was forcefully fighting the urge to open his heart to her. He was even clutching his chest.

"I... I...!" The two from the roof noticed Sean's aura changing violently as they prepared for the worse. Yui on the other hand was surprised to see this other side of him.

"Yui... you wouldn't understand... you'll never... I never wanted..." Sean said between words as he was panting heavily, the world around him was turning upside down and he understands why this is happening.

"..." Sean bit the lower part of his lip as Keima and Haqua were about to go down when the automated door opened revealing Shiori.

"_Now's my chance to escape!" _Sean thought as he ran away with his tail between his legs. He ran so fast that Keima could swear he was running 9 meters per second. This caused Yui to be surprised as Sean left a trail of dust in his wake. With this the events of the afterschool event are finally over.

* * *

><p>*Katsuragi Household*<p>

That night, Sean locked himself in his room as he tried to meditate and calm down. The pain on his heart was too much for him. The three couldn't try to help him as he was struggling, however, this caused him to thrash around violently causing for some of his things to get destroyed and even his mirror to break. On the other side of the door was Keima and Haqua who were worried about Sean's condition.

"Sean-kun..." Keima had Sean's new guitar with him, he gave it to them when Keima mentioned that they may have no luck on finding Yui. However, it would seem that he was half-right as Yui was still going after Sean just as he thought.

"What's going on with him... Katsuragi?" Haqua asked as the thrashing stop as Sean made a thunderous roar as the sound of someone dropping to the floor can be heard.

"Sean-kun's in pain... he is trying to make the pain go away... however, this causes him to thrash around violently. We had a similar case back then... the day we became friends." Keima revealed as he brought the past back for Haqua to understand.

_Flashback_

_It was during the summer of our middle school lives, believe it or not, Sean hand a friend... a comrade he considers his equal before he met me. He introduced me to her that day when he came for a visit._

"_Keima! I want you to meet Koyuki! She's the most popular girl in school and she's my closest friend!" Sean informed the young Keima as he didn't use honorifics back then. This caused his friend to point it out._

"_Sean-kun, I told you that it's rude to not add -san on the end of our names." She said as Sean smiled._

"_But it's really hard to call you by your names if I add -san! Besides, I like calling you by your names!" He said with a smile as Keima frowned._

"_You're just being lazy, Sean-kun." Keima pointed out as Sean laughed which caused the two to laugh as well. Back then, Sean was capable of bringing a smile to everyone's faces. He was known to be the brightest child around the neighborhood._

"_Hey, guys, look at this!" Believe it or not, Sean was a capable leader. He would lead us to do fun activities and such._

"_Ohh, a cicada!" Koyuki pointed out as Sean caught it and puts it on his box._

"_Let's catch as many as we can! We'll release them by the end of the day!" Though I was with him all the time, I really thought Koyuki and Sean were quite close. Inseparable even as they would always look out for each other._

"_Stop being lovey-dovey you two!" Keima yelled as he already caught a lot of cacidas._

"_Ah! Amazing! You've already caught this many?" The two asked as they were amaze at Keima's skill._

"_You two better hurry up before I go ahead and leave you two!" He said as the two hurried to catch more._

_In fact, I always thought they were a married couple by then. Sean would always tell his secrets to us. Koyuki would be either embarrassed or shy about the secrets he told us, Koyuki would share hers too but mostly to Sean. Once, I even saw the two holding hands together._

"_Ready everyone?" Sean asked as he prepared his box as the other followed, it was already sunset and the sky was turning from blue to orange._

"_Ready!" They said together as they awaited his command._

"_Okay! Release!" Sean commanded as they released them all at the same time creating a swarm._

"_Whoa!" The three kids marveled as Koyuki was holding tightly to Sean's hand._

"_..." Keima sighed as he continued his gaming._

_I was too innocent back then and thought that they've finally reached their happily ever after. I was sure of it as Sean followed all the procedures needed to be successful... but then reality struck and this caused a wedge of their relationship._

"_Koyuki?" Sean asked as he was surprised to see her with a group of other children._

"_Oh, Sean-kun, I'm surprised to see you here." She said as Keima understood what was going on. Keima warned Sean that Koyuki was hanging with the wrong crowd but he ignored him and went to talk with her anyway._

"_What are you doing, Koyuki? Why do these kids look so afraid?" Sean asked as they were shaking. That's when Koyuki's innocent smile disappeared._

"_Sean-kun... you stupid kid, don't you understand?" She asked in almost thuggish manner as Keima called for her Mom to come and help them but was stopped by a group of adults._

"_Stop right there kid!" The man said stopping Keima and bringing him inside Koyuki's house._

"_Keima!" Sean said surprised to see him being taken in by some adults._

"_We've found this kid outside, Mistress. What do you want to do with them?" He asked as Keima demanded that he be put down._

"_Send him here." Koyuki ordered as Keima was brought to her against his will._

"_Damn it!" Keima cursed as he was now being held by a rope as Sean stood their almost too confused._

"_Koyuki, they all look hurt and scared for their lives... also them? This doesn't look like a game for kids." Sean pointed out as Keima sweatdrop and yelled at him._

"_You stupid idiot! Koyuki's the daughter of a mobster! Don't you get it?" Keima asked as Sean wasn't surprised._

"_I knew that, I lived here, remember?" Sean asked as the rest inside the house were dumbfounded._

"_Eh?"_

"_I always knew about Koyuki, why do you think we became friends?" Sean asked which made Keima sweatdrop._

"_Then why did you let her be your friend!" Keima asked as Sean shook his head._

"_No, she didn't ask to be my friend, I ask her to be my friend, Keima." He revealed even though he had the knowledge of Koyuki being a mobster she still approached her instead of turning away._

"_Since when did you know this?" Koyuki asked as Sean thought about it._

"_Since the day I saw you riding a fancy car... you gave off an aura... like mine. That's when I thought we were equals. We were both miserable, living in the burden of our families, always being treated differently. You and I, we were the same, I could feel it." Sean said which totally didn't make sense to Keima back then._

"_Shut up! I never really even liked you! You were a thorn to our side and you always get in the way of our operations!" Koyuki declared surprising Keima._

"_I wanted to save you and get you away from the faith of going to jail and dying there. I wanted to save you, Koyuki." He said with a warm and happy smile that surprised everyone in the house as they thought he was crazy._

"_Men take him away! I don't want to see his face ever again!" She ordered as Keima yelled for him to run as Sean stood still._

"_Come with us you little brat-" As soon as the grunt touched Sean he already made a move and throws the grunt to Koyuki's direction as he passed by her._

"_Wah!" Keima was surprised that the grunt came flying towards them as the wall behind Koyuki was destroyed._

"_I don't want to hurt you, Koyuki! We had good times together! Fun times! Why would you continue to be like this?" Sean asked as for the first time in his childhood, his eyes turned red sending fear to all of the kids in the room._

"_Why? Because I don't have a choice, Sean-kun! You wouldn't understand, you never will understand!" Koyuki said truthfully as Sean's eyes returned to normal._

"_Koyuki... I want you to take my hand and tell me you want to be saved... tell me that you want to runaway from all of this!" Sean said as he brought his hand right next to her._

"_Sean-kun... tell me... why are you doing this?" She asked on the verge of tears as Keima thought what was wrong with this scenery._

"_That's because I love you... Koyuki. I love you since the first time I met you! That day... I knew... that you were someone special!" Sean revealed as Koyuki was surprised as she hid her face using her bangs. Keima took a peek and saw that she was crying a bit._

"_Sean-kun... I can't accept your love... you're too kind." She said as a group of thugs came in surrounding Sean._

"_This is goodbye... I will never see you again." She declared as she left the room leaving a scarred Sean as Keima looked on._

"_Why... Koyuki? I... I...!" That's when Sean started to thrash around as his heart beated violently as the thugs stood back in shock._

"_Why?" Sean asked crying as he was in deep pain... every second that passed only created a bigger gap in his heart._

"_I... I... Waaahhhh!" Sean yelled as he was now uncontrollable and beats down every adult that he sees._

"_H-His venting his anger to them!" Keima asked completely shock as Sean was beating the thugs senseless and blood dripped from his fist but it wasn't his, it was the face of the adult he was beating first. When the others tried to stop him, it only proved to be their undoing as Sean turned back with a beastly stare as he attacked the other and did gruesome things to them. That day, every kid that witnessed the incident were traumatized by the amount of blood that was on the floor. Sean was standing on the middle of it all with a face that showed no joy nor sadness. He released the kids one by one as they left like the time they caught the cicadas. Sean then came to Keima as he untied him._

"_Let's go, Keima-san, let's leave this place..." He said as he now uses honorifics, the only attachment that he had with Koyuki._

_End of Flashback_

"That day, the police came and arrested the grunts who confessed to everything. When asked who did such gruesome things to them, they were silent either our of fear or shame. We never heard from Koyuki since then as she moved away from our neighborhood. I escorted Sean to my house in order to remove the blood off of him and burn his clothes. Everyone who still remembers that incident called it 'The Untamed Animal' incident." Keima said informing Haqua of such a dark past that Sean and Keima originally wanted to bury with them to their graves.

"Does your mother know about this?" Haqua asked as he nodded.

"The bloody footprints shocked her but when he saw Sean look so expressionless, she helped in hiding the truth. We all thought Sean-kun forgot about the incident, seems we were wrong." He said grimly as the memories from back then were quite haunting.

"Will he be... alright after this?" Haqua asked as Keima wasn't sure... anything could happen and Keima knew that this may change their lives for the better or for the worse.

"Don't worry, Sean-kun is quite stubborn. He wouldn't let this one event put him down... though he doesn't have the choice on the matter of conquering Yui as well." He said as he didn't know that things would get this ugly.

"For tonight, let's let him rest and recover... we will continue on tomorrow." He said as they had a good nights rest. However, Apathy, Beast, and Hate are facing a new transformation and an upgrade to their powers...

To be continued...


	42. Chapter 35

_Last time, both Keima and Sean manages to create the after school events for most of the girls, saved for two of which that stopped Sean's advances. The one who mostly stopped his advance was Yui Goidou who was making Sean fall for her which almost succeeded if Sean accepted her but memories of a past rejecting come back flooding in his memory bank. Thanks to Shiori who took the front door exit which distracted the two, Sean manages to escape her advance before it would bring trouble for him once again. However, the damage has already been dealt and his been suffering. Now we take you to the 4th day of the Goddess Hunt. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>The Hunt for the Goddesses<p>

Act 3: Vulcan and Vintage

Sean's night wasn't the least bit he expected himself to be. He was completely covered in seat and his own blood of which came from his destruction of his many items. One of the items his destroyed was his mirror of which it's fragments scattered around the floor as his own blood lies completely dry. When he woke up, the first thing he felt was pain, of course that pain being physical pain as he got up. When he did, the next thing he noticed is his broken mirror. He didn't care much about that as he was dripping wet in his own sweat and blood. He went to his closet to get a change of clothes and a towel so that he may take a bath. As he walked down the hall he met with Haqua and Keima.

"Morning you two..." Sean said halfheartedly as he walked pass by them as the two stood there in complete shock.

"_His covered in wounds like the last time we met him!" _Haqua whispered to Keima as he agreed. The two would see what kind of carnage happened at his room... when he didn't suddenly came back which scared them.

"..." He was generally speechless as the only thing on his mind was taking a bath, cleaning his wounds and closing most of his cuts. He went inside and left the door open as he looked around for his medical kit.

"_It's a lot worst than I originally thought... also, he almost looks like a zombie at how silent he is." _Keima thought as Sean finally found his medical kit and gave it to Haqua.

"I want you to close my wounds..." He said without saying a word as Haqua grimly looked at Keima. Sean then went to finally take his bath as he first takes a thrash bin to put the shards of glass which are stuck in him to dispose of.

"His generally ignoring the pain or is just numb about it... anyways, I'll go and clean this up. I've pretty much gotten used to seeing this..." Keima said as he got his cleaning materials as he locks himself in Sean's room and started cleaning.

Haqua on the other hand was still in a bit of shock at how numb Sean was, he was generally still bleeding or that his wounds must've closed on its own somehow. On the other hand, Keima removed the carpet which lie in the middle of Sean's room which mostly absorbed his blood that night. He didn't have time to wash the carpet so he rolled it up and puts it away in the shed. He then returns to clean up the shattered glass and clean out some of his items which mostly compose of his games and miscellaneous items that weren't important to him. He remembered that he added them for decoration but Keima would later remind him to not add decorations in his room anymore. It took about a full 15 minutes for Keima to finish and a full 30 minutes for Sean to finish his bath and change to his jeans as he went to meet with Haqua.

"Do you know how to clean wounds?" Sean asked as Haqua nodded as Sean took a seat as Haqua checked on his wounds. She was astonished to see that he received multiple cuts due to the shattered glass but what surprised her the most was his right arm. It received the most amount of cuts and the wounds look deep enough to fit a finger in them. Haqua remained stunned for a while as she quickly realized that she needed to close his wounds.

"Why are you so silent? Is this the first time you saw someone being medically treated?" Sean asked as Haqua said yes as she first cleans his wounds.

"You're completely numb to the pain." Haqua pointed out as she first started with the cuts that didn't need to be stitched.

"I'm mostly used to it by now. Don't worry, this is nothing compared to the hell I experience away from here." Sean pointed out as Haqua was confused but continued anyways. After she was done she had to move to the most difficult part... closing the wounds.

"We don't have all day." Sean reminded her as Haqua nodded as she brought out the medical needle and string and proceeded to close his wounds.

"That tickles a little..." Sean said as he tried to remain still as Haqua was confused.

"How can you feel ticklish when your in pain?" Haqua asked as Sean gave her a simple answer.

"That's because I'm mostly numb, thought I can still feel it, it's something I'm not that good at explaining." He said as his face blush a bit as Haqua was happy to know that his back to normal.

"All done!" Haqua said as Keima came in to see Sean wearing his shirt and wore a coat with a hoodie to hide his wounded right hand.

"Let's talk about our progress Keima." Sean said as the two nodded and took a seat as Sean prepared their breakfast.

"We managed to complete the after school event on day 3... but it's slow going..." Keima pointed out as he watched the TV to find Elsea doing fine.

"We waste time trying to get into contact to the girls simultaneously." He pointed out as Sean agreed, he had some difficulty trying to do so with Yui who mostly hits his weak points.

"In games, going from max love points to being hated is either a game over or a very long development. What should we do to follow up in the meantime?" Keima asked as he notices that Sean finished making breakfast.

"Sorry, I can only make toast and eggs. My right hand is nearly useless right now." He said as he passed the breakfast to the two as they ate.

"Not to mention having a Sunday during the early stage of the conquest... it's hard to create a big event." Keima pointed out as Sean wondered what he should do.

"Maybe we should just go and fine them for now... currently, I believe that the love points have increased." Sean pointed out as Keima agreed.

"First, Sean visit Shiori, the library is open even on Sunday, if only for a short while and Tsukiyo will be last. Haqua, pretend to be Elsea and call Ayumi and Chihiro to find out where they are." Keima ordered as they went to the front door to commence their operation.

"What about Yui? How are we going to meet her?" Haqua asked as Sean silently mumbled that he doesn't want to meet her. That's when Keima stopped and noticed someone by his front yard as Sean and Haqua stopped as well.

"Who is it?" Sean whispered to Haqua as she paled.

"Hi." When Sean heard that voice he also paled.

"Long time to no see~" He greeted the two as Sean was still inside as Keima slammed the door on her.

"It's Nora!" Sean pointed out the obvious as the grouped together.

"What does she want?" Haqua asked.

"Don't tell me, it's about Kanon..." Keima said as Sean immediately flinched.

"No way! She shouldn't know about that!" Haqua explained as Nora barged in.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Is Elsea here?" She asked as she spots Haqua.

"Huh, Haqua? Why are you here?" She asked as Haqua frozed.

"I'll be going upstairs." Sean said as he moved upstairs leaving the three alone.

"I just came to visit. What do you want?" Haqua answered as she forgot to put the illusion magic back on.

"Well... it's a minor affair. It's more like reporting in." Nora said as Keima went to whisper something to Haqua.

"I'll go on ahead. Don't let her know about Kanon upstairs." He ordered as Haqua knew that already.

"Well then, I'll be going on ahead~!" Keima said in a nonchalant voice as he thought it might be a good idea to let him scout out the girls first.

"Well, I could have just called, it's not like they don't know each other... there's a new devil from the squad, who was assigned to my district. She moved in after receiving some injuries in her last district." Nora pointed out which stopped Keima from his way down from the stairs.

"A new... devil?" Haqua asked confused as said new devil came down from the sky and landed perfectly. She has a horn on her right side of her head which distinguishes her as a horned devil of new hell. She wears glasses and what appears to be the contract collar which all buddies have. She also wears a victorian-esque female's military uniform with a miniskirt to which Haqua knows too well.

"Fiore!" Haqua said as she calls her by her name which surprised her.

"Ah! Haqua!" She was likewise surprised to see her.

"Haqua was here too?" She asked.

"I see, you two were in the same class as well..." Nora said as she was ignored.

"Long time no see!" Haqua said as she was happy to see her classmate once again.

"So she's your classmate, Fiore Lederia Lavigneri. Please take good care of me. It's my first time in the far east branch, but I'm relieved!" She said as Haqua was also happy for her.

"There's no real point in introducing you. Where's Elsea?" Nora asked as Haqua answered her question.

"Elsea is... not at home... so, let's all go back." Haqua insisted as she pushed the two away.

"No, Haqua. They came all the way to visit." A voice from inside the house said as they turned to look.

"I've made some tea. So how about teatime, everyone?" Keima offered as he holds a fancy tea pot.

"Tea?" Nora asked surprised.

"Katsuragi, weren't you leaving? Why are you letting them in?" Haqua asked in a silent whisper as Keima faked his smile to them.

"I changed my mind. We can't let them leave." Keima told her as Nora asked what to do in this situation. It didn't take long for Keima to persuade them inside and make themselves at home.

"Hey, is the tea ready yet?" Nora asked as she was impatient but was satisfied about the hospitality.

"What great dedication you have! Showing hospitality to the district chief!" She said crossing her legs as she lay her left leg to the table as Fiore laughed weakly.

"Prepare the milk as well." Nora ordered as both Keima and Haqua are talking amongst themselves while preparing the tea.

"Hey, Katsuragi! Why did you invite them in? Hurry up and send them home!" Haqua told him as she reminded him that Kanon was just upstairs.

"Nora isn't the problem... it's the other one... " Keima pointed out as.

"This is the first time I've been in any of the houses here." She said as she was getting comfortable.

"I'd been working in North America until now, so... I'm a little worried... about whether I'll be alright here." She said honestly as she heard someone playing a guitar.

"You're a horned devil, what do you have to be so nervous about? Show some more confidence!" Nora said as Fiore only focused on the weak sound of the guitar as it stopped.

"The other one... you mean Fiore? What about her?" Haqua asked in a silent whisper.

"Before worrying about that, prepare a bag for me." Keima ordered confusing her.

"A bag?" She asked as Keima went to prepare their tea.

"From this point on, react appropriately to the actions I take." He said as Nora called on him.

"Thank you for waiting." He said as he placed the tea set at the table. [Keima learned to brew tea from both western and traditional style from Sean and the Goidou mansion respectively.]

"Hey, this isn't that bad." Nora pointed out as Keima mentions that he learned from the best, literally.

"You're more useful than Ryou." Nora pointed out as Keima laughed.

"I'm glad that... Nora-san likes it." He said as his eyes twinkle as Nora looked away and thought it was suspicious.

"Nora-san, that guy has been staring at you this whole time. Do you think he has a crush on you?" Fiore asked as Nora looked at Keima in disgust.

"Wa... wait, wait... even as a joke, don't say such a creepy thing." Nora said as Keima was really creeping her out.

"That's right, Haqua, Elsea, and I were classmates." Fiore said as she tells her story of how she met Elsea and Haqua.

"Haqua was number one... I was number two! We were rivals in the 203rd graduation class!" Fiore said with pride as Haqua was embarrassed.

"It wasn't strange for either of us to be first place! And Fiore always took first place after a while... " She said as Fiore pointed out that the final thesis is where she miscalculated.

"What a boring conversation." Nora said.

"Fiore! Should you really be smiling? Aren't you mortified about being second!" Nora asked as it struck a nerve though it wasn't visible.

"I'm not mortified at all. I did my best, so I have no regrets!" She said with a convincing satisfied smile.

"How did you rank, Nora-san?" Keima asked which shocked Nora.

"That's none of your business! Don't talk to me! You're annoying!" Nora yelled as she punched Keima straight to the face.

"Anyway... it's good to have talented devils are being gathered! From now on... we have to search for troublesome things as well." Nora said as she sighed.

"Troublesome things?" Fiore asked as Haqua was confused.

"There are new orders from the constitutional ministry. 'To all runaway spirit squads, in addition to your regular hunt for the spirits... search for the heavenly beings... that are hiding in the human world...'" Nora said as Keima's expression changed though it was only visible for a moment.

"What's with that order? I never heard about that!" Haqua pointed out as she was definitely surprised.

"It will be announced tomorrow. This is top secret info... heavenly being probably refers to the Goddesses. It means that the rumors have now come to light!" Nora said cheekily.

"We weren't event aware of their existence until now... how can they expect us to find them?" Haqua asked as this order was ridiculous.

"Besides, how are we supposed to find them if they're in hiding? Do they mean that we should find them like how we find spirits with the sensor?" Nora asked.

"Goddesses... I haven't the slightest clue..." Fiore was playing dumb though there was a bit of sweat falling to her side.

"Goddesses? What are you talking about?" Keima asked playing dumb as well which convinced Nora.

"You can stick to chasing after runaway spirits!" She said as she whacked him.

"All of you are unreliable. Guess I have no choice but to do my best~" She said as she got up.

"I'll be going now!" She said as she went for the door as Keima stopped her.

"There's something I want to give to you, Nora-san!" He said as this caught Nora's attention.

"This is lost property!" Keima said holding a bad.

"Lost property?" Nora asked as Keima went on to explain.

"Yeah, Elsea entrusted me with this..." He said as he placed in on the table as he puposely showed a little of it's side.

"Huh... a sensor?" Nora asked a bit surprised.

"You're probably right. While Elsea was on patrol, she said she picked it up at school... maybe somebody from the squad dropped it" Keima said as Nora remarked who would have been stupid enough to do such an act.

"Alright then, I'll take it..." She said as she went to grab it only for Keima to snatch it away from her.

"What about my reward?" Keima asked Nora was confused.

"Reward?"

"I... wanna grope Nora-san's boobs!" Keima revealed which shocked everyone in the room.

"Wha?" Nora asked shocked as she hid her breast.

"I... can't take it anymore... ever since the day... that I've met Nora-san for the first time... whether when I'm asleep or awake... all I can think about are your boobs!" Keima declared disgusting Nora.

"Boobies!" Keima said as he went to get his reward as Nora screamed and made a run for it as Keima went after her. Haqua went after them too as the ensuing chaos continued, Fiore takes a look at what be inside the bag.

"Get off her, Katsuragi! You criminal!" Haqua yelled as she tries to kick him away from her.

"Disgusting, disgusting!" Nora said as this chaos caught Sean's attention as he got down to see the scene.

"What's going on here?" Sean asked as Haqua grabs her scythe and smashes in to Keima's skull as the two kicks him senseless. After they vent their anger on him, the trapped work as Keima got up and went back inside the other room.

"Come here you three!" Keima ordered as the two devils got in to look at the scene as Sean didn't bother to get inside and just listened in from the inside of the room.

"Wha... what's this?" A voice asked as Sean felt something fuzzy moving in his stomach as he heard her voice.

"Fiore!"

"I asked Haqua... to set up a trap with the bag that had the sensor. When someone other than me touched the bag... it was set to bind them. This person is... part of Vintage." Keima declared surprising the tied up girl and Sean.

"Vintage!" Haqua asked surprised.

"She's a comrade of the ones who stabbed Kanon. The ones from Vintage, who stabbed Kanon, had a special sensor to locate the Goddesses... and Fiore here had... a special interest in that sensor." He said as he changed his expression.

"She is the type to dash for the sensor, while someone is going nuts over boobies!" Keima exclaimed while moving his hands in a perverted passion as Sean stood there flabbergasted.

"Hey, wait... that was all an act!" Nora asked in irritation as she was made for a fool.

"That still doesn't mean she's with Vintage!" Haqua pointed out as Sean wanted to object but stayed low for a while just to wait and see.

"Hey, hey, are you all unable to detect danger? I was suspicious of this Fiore girl, from the moment I met her! A stranger appearing in a time of crisis is 100% suspicious! In games." Keima remarked as the two girls stared at him in shock.

"You guys should play games more often." Keima said as the two treated his logic like nonsense.

"Haqua, do you have any way to restrain her? I'm going to interrogate her! Nora is not involved with Vintage. If she was from Vintage, there'd have been no need for Fiore to look at the sensor here." Keima pointed out surprising said person.

"Vintage, you mean that pseudo-Weiss group? Haqua, what is this guy talking about?" She just got it now?

"In... in that case... we'll use the confinement bottle..." Haqua suggested as she went to get one as Nora was shocked.

"Please let me out! Why is this happening to me?" Fiore asked as she was held in a bottle against her will.

"Please let me out of here! Nora-san, why am I in this predicament!" Fiore asked as Keima banged the table where the bottle is at.

"You're being too noisy! All of that obvious development is just being a waste of time!" He yelled as he started his interrogationg.

"Having laid hands on that sensor, the only possibilities are that you're either... 1. Vintage. 2. a space detective whose parents were killed by vintage! If you are with vintage, then answer me! How do lift the curse on Kanon?" Keima demanded as he held the bottle with his right hand.

"Wh... wh... what are you talking about?" Fiore asked as Nora butted in.

"Hey, Haqua! Are you insane? Confining a fellow squad member? Fiore is the daughter of an old family! If we do this, it's going to be a huge mess later!" Nora pointed out as Keima went outside to get something as he got back.

"A spider?" Sean asked from a distance as the spider spotted it's prey and went to attack Fiore.

"Kyaaahh!"

"How do you lift the curse on Kanon?" Keima demanded as he was at his limit of patience.

"If you don't spill it soon, I'll activate my secret parameter!" Keima revealed in a rather creepy way which made Nora whack him on the head.

"Stop! What is this secret parameter..." She said.

"Katsuragi, is this really alright? Fiore is a top honor student, you know! Even in school, she never got demeters for bad behavior... I don't think she'd do anything bad." Haqua said as Fiore was trying to be sympathetic with herself.

"Argh... crap! The library is about to close soon! We have to leave already..." Keima said as Sean was still outside as he spotted him.

"Where has Elsea gone to! I'll make her take responsibility for this!" Nora said as Keima thought of something.

"Leaving that aside, Nora... will you team up with me?" Keima asked which shocked Haqua and Sean.

"I'm not asking you to become my ally. I just want you to keep my actions a secret from your superiors for one week." Keima asked as Nora moved to leave as Keima caught him by her arm.

"Why should I do something like that! Let me go!" She demanded.

"I'm not asking for you to do it for nothing." He said as he released her.

"If new hell is saved, you can have all the credit" He said which caused Nora to sit down on the coach in shock.

"New hell? Saved?" Nora asked confused as Keima turned to Haqua.

"Haqua, I'll leave the rest to you. Try to get any information you can from that Fiore. Don't let your guard down!" Keima warned her as he went for the door where Sean was waiting for him. They then went to the door to leave for the library.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High*<p>

Keima ordered for Sean to go ahead without him as he contemplates with what he learned today. Sean went ahead as he knew that Fiore was the one who stabbed Kanon but kept it to himself for the time being. As he went to the Library, he brings out his PFP and sent a mail to someone.

"_Would it had been better to have left 'him' with Kanon-chan?" _Sean thought as the other complied.

"_Don't worry, he can protect himself and the others no problem._" Beast said as he was the one closest to him.

"_Thought I haven't been that acquainted to him yet. I feel that he can be trusted."_ Apathy supported as that wasn't what Sean was worried about.

"You two will never get it... that guy is-" He stopped mid-sentence as he got inside the library and made a turn only to find Luna.

"_Why is Ojou-sama's doll here? Has she come to the Library as well? This is bad, I don't want to bump into her here..._" Sean thought as he made a turn.

"_Right now, Shiori takes first priority. I can meet Ojou-sama at night. Oops, but I should borrow her doll for now..." _He thought as he returned to get Luna as he leaned to a windown and jumped over it as he puts his hands on his pocket to find a handkerchief.

"My sister's..." Sean shook his head as he can think of her later. He placed the handkerchief down on the floor and placed Luna there.

"_Ojou-sama would be mad if she learned that her doll has gotten dirty." _He thought as he jumped back in the library using the window as he made a turn to notice a notebook paper balls and a pencil as he got close to it.

"_Oh... this notebook... this is the notebook with her story. It ended in the middle before... I wonder if it has continued from that?_" Sean thought as he picked the notebook up.

"Uwaah..." A voice said from behind he as he turned to find Shiori holding another book. She turned which he noticed.

"_She's not coming to take the notebook... does this mean, I can read it?_" Sean thought as he looked down at the table to discover a lot of paper balls.

"_She's discarded a lot this time a lot as well." _Sean thought as Shiori rushed in to take the paper balls and seat down next to him face to face.

"_So I'm not allowed to read those?" _Sean thought as he flipped the page open to start reading.

"In the backcountry on the night before the french revolution... due to the Tyranny of the nobility, wars, and poverty, the people were suffering." Sean couldn't believe his eyes as he read the story.

"_It's set in medieval Europe... what happened to science fiction?" _Sean thought as he continued to read the story.

"All of this suffering has been caused by the tyrannical rule of Count Zero." The story said as said count was drinking his wine along with the other noble families.

"_Not to mention... I've turned into a greedy swine of a bad guy." _Sean pointed out in a rather undignified tone of voice.

"_Did she make it from scrath? What's her aim?_" Sean thought as he read on.

"The power mask of Justice that my late father has protected... I, Simone will carry it on! I am a swordswoman that defends Justice... Etoile Du Shooting Star!" The image of a Zorro-like Shiori appeared on his head as he sweatdropped.

"_This is bad... it's quite awful..." _Sean couldn't help but sweatdrop as he glances at Shiori's expecting expression.

"_Keima considered such a possibility... but how should I react? Shiori's quite simple to understand... therefore... I will cooperate with Shiori to complete the novel! However, the ending is uncertain..." _In the last bit, he was talking about the novel.

"_But if I say the truth... would she be mad? Though if I intervene too much... it'd turn into a chaotic mess...but I already know the best choice in the matter..." _He thought as he writes something down and passes it to her.

"It was certainly interesting... though there are certain things I've noticed, I'll put it on hold for now. I want to see the continuation." Will such words make an expression at her heart?

"..." Sean awaited her reply as she unrolls a piece of paper and passes it to him. She took the notebook before he could finish reading her note.

"From now on, please read my stories." It read as Sean looked for Shiori as she seemingly disappeared from sight.

"Should I had been more honest with my approach? No, it would have made it more difficult especially for someone like her. I guess it can't be helped, I have to make use with just this." Sean said as he leaned backwards a bit. He then pondered on what to do next as the window behind him closes as the curtains roll, then all of the sudden the lights went out.

"Hm? Why did it get dark all of a sudden?" Sean asked as he stood up.

"_Right, I forgot that it was closing time. It only stays open until noon on Sundays... guess I should move on." _Sean thought as he prepared his thinngs.

"I guess I should go meet Ojou-sama." He said as he turned to get the doll as all of a sudden a shelf passes right next to him.

"Since when did this shelf got here?" Sean thought as he turned to another direction as another shelf stop him as the another blocked his exit route.

"!" He was completely shocked to have learned about this.

"_Is this the work of the witches? No, they wouldn't go this far." _He thought as a table strikes him near inches away from hurting him.

"Sunnuva-!" Sean said pissed as he remembered that he should get angry. He calmed as he thought of the situation.

"_What have I gotten myself into? There are only 2 possibilities... one this is a prank gone too far, two this is what Kusunoki warned me about a few days ago!" _Sean thought as another table came crashing right next to him as he snapped out of his thinking and immediately jumped out of the trap he was in.

"_This has gotten dangerous! Someone's targeting me!" _Sean thought as he landed on the top of the shelf only to be confronted by a wall of books.

"The Great Wall of Books!" Sean said as his jaw dropped. He then immediately slapped himself for making such a terrible joke.

"_This is impossible for normal human beings... they fear death and they fear to kill. Is it the work of a Devil? No... there would have been no reason to do this if they did... unless! Vintage!_" Sean thought as two chairs were heading right to him. He managed to jump from the first one but the other hits his head really hard.

"Guh!" Sean puts his right hand to his head to check if it opened any of his wounds as he thanked God that it didn't.

"_Vintage... the ones I sent away? Am I too late? No, it's too early for them to attack now!" _Sean thought as he stood up as he tried to empower himself with chi.

"_But if they really are Vintage... there's no point in holding back!" _Sean declared as he looked behind him as he stood still.

"_I can't let them harm the civilians! I-I have no choice but to take the damage head on!" _Sean thought as a silhouette of someone noticing his act moved the trajectory of the shelf to hit the wall of books as it collapses.

"_The bookshelf avoided me? Didn't they come to take my life? Unless..." _Taking in a hunch he felt at the back of his head, he dashed forward trying to locate the perpetrator.

"_So that's it, I understand now! The nature of this sudden attack!" _He thought as he finally found her as he pants for some air.

"Devils aren't the only ones... who can create such phenomena..." He silently reminded himself as the imposing figure raises the books creating what seems to be a volley of weapons ready to strike.

"_Luna! Ojou-sama's doll?_" Sean was surprised to see her as the culprit.

"Ontome ear!" Luna said as Sean glared at the imposing figure.

"Do... not come... near Tsukiyo." It warned as she binds two bookshelves together as Sean was right in between them.

"Aaahhh!" Though Sean manages to stop the shelves from turning him into pancake, it left him open for a shelf from the the opposite side to damage his arm severely.

"_Don't go on a massive rampage! Someone might be watching from the shadows! But there's no way I could tell her that! One way or another, I have to stop her!" _Sean thought as he bites his lower lip.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Katsuragi Household.*<p>

"Haqua, what are you going to do? A district chief confining a squad member out of the blue..." Nora said in a bit of a panic as she continued. "If it was all a misunderstanding and Fiore decides to sue, you'll be fired! Wasn't diligence your redeeming trait?"

"This is Katsuragi's room." Haqua pointed out as she escorted her into Keima's room.

"Hm? What about it?" Nora asked as Haqua sighed a bit.

"Why did he have to call out to the likes of Nora? Baka-suragi." Haqua mumbled to herself as Nora asked what she was mumbling about.

"I don't know what Katsuragi was thinking, but since things turned out this way I have no choice bot to show you..." She said as Nora interrupted.

"What're you... don't tell me that this is your love nest?" Nora asked which made Haqua blushed as she denies it. After she calmed down, she opened the door to Keima's room, only to be surprised at the amount of ominous aura spreading in the room.

"The miasma from the curse is spreading! This is bad..." Haqua pointed out as she checked the protective vest Kanon was wearing.

"The resistance is weakening... Kanon, just hang in there!" Haqua said as there was nothing she can do.

"What's with this unpleasant air?" Nora asked as she can feel the miasma right through her skin.

"Vintage put a curse on this girl. Whether this girl lives or dies... will decide the fate of New Hell...!" Haqua pointed out as Nora was left in surprise. Who could blame her? She didn't had the slightest clue on what was going on.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Library*<p>

"Ugh! I'm being crushed!" Sean was being squeezed tightly by the pair of shelves as Luna looks on from above.

"_There was a Goddess in Ojou-sama! The third one, after Diana and Apollo... however, this time it's different from before... is the Goddess inside the doll? No, she's probably using it as a medium!" _Sean thought as he shook his head.

"_There's no time for this, what if the enemy is watching from a distance? But I can't bring up the subject of Goddesses either! If I reveal the situation the Conquest will end! I have to remain a benevolent third party, and yet an ordinary commoner!" _Sean declared as the rest inside him thought how low does he think he is.

"This isn't a prank anymore! Why is this always happening to me?" Sean complained as the doll looked down on him.

"How foolish... I am... Vulcan... a Goddess who loves Justice and Delicateness." She revealed as Sean remembered that it was one of the names Diana mentioned.

"I am... warning you... don't ever come near Tsukiyo again! Tsukiyo is a beautiful girl! More so than anything I've ever seen. I won't allow a man as dangerously unfaithful and unclean as you... to associate with her!" She said with a powerful demanding voice as Sean defended himself.

"Who are you calling dangerous? I have done nothing wrong!" Sean yelled as the doll went to his left corner where he can see her. He didn't flinch however as he stared back into the doll's soulless eyes.

"You were getting along pretty well with the librarian girl!" She said which made him flinch.

"Pardon?" He asked confused.

"I saw it clearly. You were making a pass at the librarian girl." She said as it damaged some of Sean's pride.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Sean said as his thoughts were different.

"_She may be the prosecutor but she ain't the judge... however, if she discovers the letter from Shiori then I'm done for!" _Sean thought as his right hand twitches... he got the paper out of his pocket and got rid of the evidence.

"What are you hiding?" Apparently, the doll's keen eye on Sean's movements are second to none. She putts the two shelves away releasing him as he kneels on one knee as he clutches his right arm.

"Urk!" Sean was sweating a lot as the doll levitated the evidence to her.

"What a shallow man... I knew well all along that you received something from that librarian girl! This is undenialable proof!" She declared as he silently made a run for the window and ran.

"This is... huh? He ran away!" She noticed too late.

"_Luckily I erased the evidence earlier and I knew that it was a promotional dish that was at the library step!_" This guy is one hell of a master criminal.

"Clean up the library! You should treasure books!" Sean yelled to the doll as she thought it for a second and cleaned the place up.

"_I've managed to buy time but I cannot stop now. Luna hates me, but thinks of me is an ordinary commoner (I hope), if she moves too flashy like that, vintage will discover her! The only one who can suppress Luna is Ojou-sama! I'll have to meet with her!_" Sean thought as he is by the corner where the stairs lead to the roof and the hall leads to the astronomy club.

"..." Sean was thinking where she couldn't possibly be hiding.

"Is he planning to go to where Tsukiyo is? I won't allow it!" Luna declared as she holds a pair of sheers.

"Oh, Sensei!" Sean called out to Nikaidou who was just passing by.

"Why are you in school on Sunday?" She asked as she suspects Sean's injured hand.

"Eto... where is the astronomy club?" Sean asked hiding his arm away.

"Astronomy club? It's on the second floor above 2-B." She said a bit confused.

"Ahh... can you please escort me there, sensei?" Sean asked as he gave a pleading look as she nods her head.

"_I don't know if she's going to attack from the shadows, but I cannot take anymore damage than I have right now... I just hope she didn't notice sensei's true identity." _Sean thought as they made it to the club room.

"Here's the astronomy club." She said nonchalantly as Sean opened the door slightly only to find no one.

"Arigatou, Nikaidou-sensei!" Sean said as he made a dash for the stairs. Not too far behind is Luna but Sean has already made it to the rooftop by then. What he saw was something he didn't expect, it was her but her hair color is crimson-red and she had a halo.

"Ojou-sama! No, that' wrong... there is a halo!" Sean pointed out as the Goddess opens her eyes a bit.

"I am... a powerless Goddess... my eyesight is poor... my hearing is bad... and I cannot walk... however! I can make objects move... I breathe a soul into an object... that object serve as my eyes... my hands, and my feet... I can protect Tsukiyo as long as I have objects!" She declared as she throws a bench at his direction which hits his head.

"*thud*" A loud thud can be heard as a new wound on his forehead opened making the blood flow at the ground as Sean remained there motionless and looking at the sky.

_Is this it? Am I... done for?_

"Like hell I'd die like this!" Sean declared aloud as he sat up, his contacts flew off of him when the bench made contact with his head, this revealed his burning amber eyes which glared right through Vulcan.

"Let me speak with Tsukiyo!" Sean demanded as the doll fell.

"..." Sean was panting and he could barely see what was in front of him. Not only that but he also lost connection with his possessors.

"I too... feel the same way as Luna... you never came to see me, and yet... why... did you appear again?" Tsukiyo asked looking down as her bangs hides her eyes.

"_That's right, if there is a Goddess... Tsukiyo remembers everything about the conquest. Well, it's natural for her to be angry..._" Sean thought as Luna faced him all of a sudden as Sean glared at the doll with his amber eyes.

"Not to mention that this guy has been getting friendly with the singer girl and the librarian girl to his heart's content!" She said which caught him off guard as he flinched.

"_How did they knew that I was with Kanon-chan? Oh crap, I forgot there was a vantage point at the roof where they can easily see us!_" Sean thought as he had to admit that he got reckless there.

"I don't know the likes of you, and I hate you!" She declared holding on to Luna.

"Luna... drive that man away!" Tsukiyo ordered as a wall of benches formed in front of him, hindering his path to Tsukiyo.

"Hey, damn it! Let me through! You creepy doll! I want to speak with Ojou-sama! Let me see her!" Sean demanded as the shock of Tsukiyo's rejection made him realize his erroes. However, this didn't stop him from hating the doll for causing a lot of damage to his body.

"Whoa!" He managed to evade another incoming bench which once again obstructed his path.

"What an insensible man... to not be surprised even a little after seeing me..." The doll remarked as Sean glared at her.

"Tsukiyo says that she doesn't want to see you! If you want to see her, then you must defeat me, Vulcan, and get through!" Vulcan declared as the doll hovered over her host as Sean leans at the benches and relaxes his body a bit.

"_Oh how I wish I didn't undertake those anger management classes... wait, I destroyed the class during the first day! Crap! Why do I have to be treated like this, of all times?_" Sean thought as he moved to say it to them anyways.

"I'm the one who's angry! Why do I have to be treated like this?" Sean asked as he was being mistreated from the start. This made Tsukiyo's body flinch.

"Why? You know that! You were having an affair with the singer named Kanon! On top of that, you were making a pass at the library girl, you insolent man!" Vulcan said through the doll as it peaked through an opening at the wall of benches as Sean gave her a glare.

"I don't know anything about that! There's been some kind of mistake!" Sean defended himself though it was only half-true.

"A liar like you should be crushed under a bench! Turned into fish paste and sent to the depths of hell!" The doll sentenced as Sean thought how it would be nice to try and torment the doll in all of his malicious intent.

"_A powerful event like this won't come easily... I can't let it end simply! A dire situation like this... it's what I specialized upon! I'm going to take this challenge head on!" _Sean declared with the intent to bring forth victory.

* * *

><p>*Katsuragi Household*<p>

"In other words... this Kanon girl was put under a curse?" Nora asked as Haqua nodded.

"Yeah! Vintage's curse!"

"Vintage, in this world? This time their being beyond bold again." Nora pointed out as he clears some of the miasma in front of her.

"So, why... was this girl targeted?" Nora asked as she glanced to Haqua.

"Once you... cooperate with us... I'll tell you." She said looking away.

"What? Are you trying to bargain with me?" Nora asked annoyed.

"Will you cooperate? Or not?" Haqua asked as she was getting pissed of Nora as she looks at Kanon then thinks about it for a moment.

"Okay! I'll cooperate! Let's capture those bad vintage people! I hate thinking about complex things!" She declared as Haqua was happy to know that she is finally on their side.

"Well then, let me know when everything is settled!" Nora said which made Haqua's smile turn upside down.

"Katsuragi said it himself, I can take all the credit! If everything goes well, it's all thanks to me. And if something goes wrong, it's your fault~" She said as she went downstairs shocking Haqua as she followed her.

"Hey wait! Aren't you going to join us!" Haqua asked in a shocked tone at Nora's carefree nature.

"No way. Well, I won't inform the higher-ups. But don't cause trouble for me!" Nora said as she looked down at Fiore.

"Sorry, Fiore. It seems like Haqua wants to make you out to be Vintage no matter what... I can't do a thing!" Nora said in a fake worried voice as she flew off to do with her other business.

"Nora!" Haqua tried to call as it was too late.

"Haqua... you don't believe me either?" The girl asked worried at how her friend from her school days doubted her.

"It... it's not that I don't..." She said without even thinking.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked stripping down her clothing.

"Fiore! What are you-!" She asked surprised by her actions.

"But! I want to... clear away the doubt!" She said looking embarrassed.

"Examine me however you like... search for proof!" Fiore asked as Haqua's conscience got the better of her and released Fiore.

"I, I can't do this after all!" Haqua declared as she turned around.

"This kind of investigation... is wrong! Katsuragi went too far! We can just talk it over..." Haqua said clenching the lid of the jar.

"Haqua is... always fair and square... is that... the composure of number one?" Fiore said as she jumped on Haqua when she let her guard down.

"Fiore!" She was surprise that her friend would jump on her.

"How dare you... imprison me! I would rather die than accept sympathy from the likes of you!" She said in angry tone

"I... do not acknowledge you as number one!" She declared as someone's hagoromo was used to bind her once again.

"! Nora!" Fiore asked surprised at her unexpected arrival.

"I told you, didn't I? Don't cause trouble in my district. Haqua is so foolishly honest, I could laugh. This isn't school anymore, you know? Think of everyone else as bad guys, is the correct thing to do." She scolded as she binds Fiore some more.

"Sheesh, I have no choice, I'll interrogate her. Though it feels awkward having to doubt a fellow horned devil... " She remarked as she uses her special ability to dig into Fiore's heart.

"Celestial robe! Read her mind!" Nora ordered as the image remained black. As Nora let her guard down Fiore throws Nora straight at Haqua who didn't had time to react. She then rips through the celestial robe surprising the two.

"I won't be defeated by... the likes of you New Devils!" She declared as she snaps her finger which activated her own celestial robe.

"Eh?"

"Me!" They were copies of them made from the celestial robe.

"With these two district chiefs taken cared of... we will take over this area!" Fiore declared now wearing her Vintage robed uniform.

* * *

><p>*Back at school*<p>

"Ojou-sama... doesn't trust me anymore...?" Sean asked himself as he has calmed down significantly even though he has taken direct damage to a bench chair.

"Urg!" Spoke too soon, another bench targets his head which was a direct hit.

"That's the second time today!" Sean complained to the doll as he clutches his head as blood drained out of his head, but it was only a little, this made Sean thought that Vulcan was being considerate.

"There's no way she'd trust you! You Devil! Hurry up and be gone!" She ordered as Sean was definitely getting pissed off at the doll's attitude.

"No! I won't leave until I speak with Tsukiyo!" Sean demanded as the doll dropped to the floor.

"I... would have been happy to be left alone... and yet, how could I let this terrible man... I'm ashamed of myself as well..." She said as she was very angry as Sean covered his eyes using his bangs as he looked down a bit.

"..." What was the answer he was looking for?

"I had no choice..." He answered which was somewhat of a bad move from his side.

"No choice! How can you say such an irresponsible..." Before she could even continue, Sean already passed through the bench barrier and hugged Tsukiyo.

"I really had no choice... because our encounter was... destiny..." He said as the events of Tsukiyo's conquest returned to him.

"Hey! Get away from Tsukiyo!" The doll ordered as he hits him multiple times on the head with the dolls frail hands.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Katsuragi Household*<p>

"Let me go!" Haqua yelled as her copy wouldn't let her go.

"Hey wait, just what the heck is this!" Nora asked completely angry about this development.

"They're really powerful! These aren't ordinary celestial robes!" Haqua pointed out as she reached for her scythe but it was tossed away by her copy as it lands outside the open window.

"Getting attacked by ourselves is the worst! Jeez, just get off! This is creepy!" Nora complained as Fiore stood there as she was surrounded by miasma.

"There's no way a technique from Vintage would lose to you guys. This is... the power of the true devil!" She revealed.

"Fiore! What's gotten into you!" Haqua asked out of desperation.

"Haqua! There is no point in talking to her! Nothing showed up when I looked into her heart with my celestial robe... maybe she's under a spell!" Nora revealed as this shocked Haqua as they were being handle with as their doubles restrain them.

* * *

><p>*Back at school*<p>

"..." The moment he said those words the two worked together to hit Sean on the head as laid there in complete pain.

"What do you mean, Destiny! You approached me on your own!" Tsukiyo pointed out as Sean moved to the side.

"If you embrace Tsukiyo one more time... I'll kill you, ugly man!" The doll said as Sean looked at the corner of his eye. He was bleeding a bit but it wasn't too much.

"Why did you appear again...? Why? I was finally... just about to forget you!" Tsukiyo said weakly as Sean got up and put his left hand at his face as wings sprouted from his back.

"Forget...?" Sean asked as he glanced to Tsukiyo. He then glanced at the doll as she was surprised to see him have wings.

"Would really forget that night...? I wanted to save you..." He said as he closed his wings and disappeared.

"Me... I will never forget... after all... who would? I basically jumped off a building just to save you..." Sean said as he smiled. Vulcan immediately senses an incoming threat from Sean's actions and choice of words as she immediately switched with Tsukiyo.

"What an indecent man... with the full power of Vulcan, I must eliminate him! Neither Tsukiyo and I... have the time to deal with men!" Vulcan declared as Sean was immediately in front of her which surprised her as she touched Tsukiyo gently by her shoulders.

"Tsukiyo, I-" Before he could even say a thing, Vulcan bombarded him with tiles as he dodged with relevant ease.

"Lady Vulcan-sama, I wish to speak with Tsukiyo one last time! Please! If I have to tell her something important! Then I will go!" Sean declared as Tsukiyo abruptly stopped her attacks.

"Very well, say what you want to say child..." Vulcan said as Sean took a deep breath as he stared at Tsukiyo.

"It's just as you say... I've probably hurt Tsukiyo... even now... I can't guarantee... that I won't make her sad..." Sean said as Vulcan got mad and snapped at him.

"What? You're talking like it's someone else's problem! Be gone... before I drop this bench on your head!" Vulcan commanded as Sean didn't concede and just stood there.

"I'll accept any punishment..." Sean said weakly as he smiled.

"But just for a little longer... please love me back! Or I won't... be able to protect you!" Sean said as his amber eyes showed a powerful light in them. Vulcan, however, wasn't impressed by his actions.

"What... nonsense..." Vulcan slowly said as Tsukiyo stopped her.

"Luna, stop!" Tsukiyo said holding her tightly.

"Tsukiyo!"

"Can I...? Can I really... trust you, Sean...?" Tsukiyo asked as her face was flustered as Sean gave an evident smile on his face.

"Ojou-sama... I have already laid my life for you... the day I saved you!" Sean said as Tsukiyo's memories of that night, when Sean's wings have came out and landed safely back to the roof that night brought them ever closer. Sean walked to her as they were now facing together once again... only to ruin the moment as the bench fell on top of his head.

"Luna... are you trying to kill Sean?_" _Tsukiyo asked as she brought Sean's body over her carpet as the doll gave to her Sean's handkerchief to wipe away his blood.

"Because you interfered... my power disappeared. It wasn't my fault!" Luna said in her defense as she changed the subject.

"This man just doesn't know when to give up, even when I threaten him... he doesn't even flinch and kept staring at me..." Vulcan pointed out as Tsukiyo placed her hand on his chest, his heart was still beating and he was still breathing because it passed her gently like he was just sleeping.

"Luna, shouldn't we talk to Sean... about... your sisters?" Tsukiyo asked as Sean stayed there almost motionless save for his breathing.

"What are you saying! I'll do something about that by myself! My existence should be kept secret from humans!" She declared as Tsukiyo pointed out one of the flaws in her statement.

"This man cannot be trusted! Suddenly returning and saying sweet things..." Vulcan pointed out as Tsukiyo was thinking of other things. She then pull him to her side which surprised Vulcan as she leaned closer, her face completely red as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Nothing happened for a while but then something inside her moved.

"Aah!"

"Tsukiyo!" Vulcan called as Sean suddenly opened his eyes by the sound of Vulcan's worried voice as he sat up.

"Ojou-sama! Are you alright!" Sean asked worried as well as Tsukiyo hugged him as her wings spread behind her.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Katsuragi household*<p>

Both Haqua and Nora were held captive inside the same prison Fiore was in a moment ago, their own confinement bottle. Fiore was in control now and she used her dolls to make copied images of both Nora and Haqua which shocked them. Fiore then went on to call for her buddy just when Keima got home to tell them of the good news.

"Hey! I'm back! Haqua, you there?" Keima asked as he looked around for her. He then untied his scarf as he went to open the door.

"Hey. Did you get information out of that girl Fiore?" Keima asked as he didn't expect for said girl to be free and the two copies grabbing him.

"Welcome back. How dare you trick me before!" She said with an evil smile.

"Aren't you the one from Vintage... Fiore!" Keima asked shocked that she got out of her confinement.

"You were imprisoned because you were dangerous, how did you break out!" Keima demanded as Firoe smirked.

"Hmph... as if I could be controlled by the likes of the new devils! Capture him!" She ordered as the two copies stuffed him in the same confinement where Haqua and Nora are being confined in.

"Haqua, you idiot! What have you done?" Keima asked scolding as Haqua looked away and apologized.

"I told you not to let your guard down!" Keima scolded as he was too close for her comfort.

"Before worrying about that... you're too close!" She said as she was blushing as the jar is now moving about because of their restricted movements.

"What's that you've got in your hand!" Keima asked as Fiore waved it around.

"Communication, communication, I've already called out my buddy a little while ago~" She played between her words as Keima said it was a communicator.

"We at Vintage shall be using this house as our base!" She revealed as Keima looked down in anger.

"Damn it... how could this happen! Now everything is ruined... I thought I could finally be able to save... the Goddess inside Kanon!" Keima revealed shocking both Haqua and Fiore.

"Katsuragi, you idiot! Don't mention that!" Haqua said squeezing him at her chest.

"Goddess? Save?" Fiore asked confused.

"Katsuragi! Fiore doesn't know about Kanon yet!" Haqua revealed confusing Keima.

"Kanon, do you mean the girl... is still alive?" Fiore asked putting her communicator away.

"You tried to kill her and the Goddess inside her by stabbing them! Unfortunately for you, she's still alive! In order to save Kanon... we are... searching for the Goddesses!" Keima revealed leaving Fiore in a confused awe.

"You didn't need to tell her everything!" Haqua complained as Keima pointed out that it was a desperate measure.

"You... are you planning to target... the other Goddesses as well!" Keima asked accusingly as Fiore pointed out the obvious.

"Fiore... why are you doing this kind of thing! You were a diligent and good person!" Haqua pointed out.

"What are you talking about? A devil performing evil deeds... is normal!" She said with an ominous aura surrounding her.

"A right and proper devil... must be evil!" She declared as she brought the subject back when she was still a student.

"There is no need for the impure world of the new devils! Old hell must be revived!" Fiore declared with a reassuring voice.

"Old hell will not be revived! The runaway spirit squad will capture all the runaway spirits!" Keima pointed out as Fiore mearly laughed.

"Hmph, you... don't know anything, do you? Did you really think that the runaway spirit squad is a force of justice! The true goal of the runaway spirit squad is to confine the Goddesses!" Fiore revealed as she looked down on them.

"What are you going to do when you confine the Goddesses? Kill them!" Keima asked in an angry voice as Fiore stood up.

"Who knows? However... I can say this much. Vintage cannot be stopped! There is no future for the Goddesses!" Fiore revealed as there was silence in the room. That's when a thud can be heard from behind her as she looked behind to find a doll.

"And that is the gist of things!" Keima declared as her first Goddess detector was destroyed followed by her communicator.

"Confine the Goddesses! Know your place!" The doll said as the two with Keima were surprised.

"Wha... what!"

"I'm tired of monkeying around... oh well, I've obtained some new information. 1 They don't know where Kanon is. 2 The runaway spirit squad cannot be trusted. That should do it... I saved the trouble of having to explain things to Vulcan." Keima revealed as the two were shock once again.

"Who's there!" Fiore demanded as both Sean and Vulcan where outside the door of the house.

"I never thought Vintage were such savages, I mean sure I got beat up... but really, what brutes!" Sean said as Vulcan was focusing her power on obliterating her opponent.

"There is another and she is escaping." Vulcan said as Sean glance at her.

"Don't worry about that... I already have someone take care of that." Sean pointed out as Chains came out of the house and a loud explosion could be heard.

"Forest Clearing!" The howls of pain can be heard as Hate obliterates his opponent.

"I'll go in, Hate may as well kill those two. Someone will come soon and you'll be surprise who she is." Sean said as he went inside to stop Hate from doing too much damage in the house.

"Divine punishment upon these fools!" Vulcan said as she was released from her bindings and destroyed the two dolls as they turned into sand and become a Golem.

"She appeared sooner than I'd expected... but I figured I might as well bring her home." Keima pointed out as Sean ordered Hate to chain Fiore's buddy up as he heads to Keima as he easily avoids Vulcan's battle.

"And when I got back, your scythe has been dropped outside... I thought it was strange, and sure enough, you two had been captured neatly. I could have rescued you quickly with Sean and Vulcan's help... but I figured I might as well use the opportunity to collect some information. That's why I entered the house alone." Keima pointed out as Sean grabbed the bottle and released them on a safe distance.

"So you got yourself captured on purpose!"

"You really are a creepy guy..." The two said as not too far from here, Diana was walking her way to meet her sister.

"I also called for the other one... but it seems Vulcan is doing fine on her own... I didn't count on this guy nor this guy from barging in though." Keima said pointing the Fiore's buddy and Hate as he was offended.

"Have you completely forgotten about me already! Just because I got my own body doesn't mean you have to be like that!" Hate pointed out as the carnage has finally ended and Nora went on to once again confine Fiore, this time she was stripped of her belongings as Hate still has control over her buddy.

"Heeheehee! That collar suits you well, Fiore-chan! What should I do with you now?" Nora asked threateningly as she spun the bottle around.

"Hey, do it in moderation." Haqua said as Mana came into the room surprising everyone, except for Sean, inside.

"You called in this exact specific time but... it seems everything is completely fine." Mana said as Sean welcomed her in.

"It's far from fine, I've gotten hit by god knows how many things today, got my wounds re-opened thanks of a certain someone attacking me, and I had to left the house to a man who I clearly shouldn't have left behind! What do you think is fine about that!" Sean asked in an angry tone of voice as his left hand was still bleeding and the amount of traumatic blows to the head just made things worse.

"It's a good thing I still carry with me those regeneration pills when we need them." Mana said as she tossed Sean a pill as he catches it and immediately swallows it as his wounds slowly healed in a rapid rate.

"You guys! Don't think that Vintage will stay quite now that you've done this!" Fiore said as Mana was surprised and glanced at Sean as he nodded.

"Well, I hope that's the case." He said surprising Fiore. Sean looked at Keima as he looked back as Sean turned away to tend at his injuries.

"It'd be nice if they made a move because we captured you. I'd be able to gather information. I just hope you not some underling who nobody cares about." Keima said as Sean grabs the bottle from Nora as he looks at the girl.

"Hmm... can you tell me how to remove the girls you've planted on me?" Sean asked as the girls was shocked.

"You! How can you still be alive? I've thought she got rid of you by placing a powerful seal on you?" Fiore asked confused as she looked to Hate's prisoner as Sean turned to the prisoner as well.

"She's your buddy right...? Do you mind if I..." Sean pointed at Fiore's buddy as she looks away, Sean then uses a cloth to cover most of her body parts as he tapes it with duck tape.

"You... I know you wouldn't just mistake a curse and a seal that easily... who are you?" Sean demanded as the figure stayed silent. Sean glared at Hate who flinched and waves his hands.

"Whoa! Slow down there! I didn't kill her! Well, I was about to but she's quite alive!" Hate said as Sean gave him a look before going to check on the prisoner.

"Mostly bruises... fine, I'll heal her." Sean said as everyone in the room were surprised as he healed the prisoner as a powerful light engulfs the room.

"There... done, no need to worry about injuries or wounds anymore. Now talk-" Sean said as Keima interrupted.

"Hey, wait! I completely forgot about your ability to heal people! Why didn't you do that to heal Kanon?" Keima asked as Sean glanced at his direction.

"Keima-san... I'll answer that once we saved her first. I'll have a good time interrogating this person-!" Sean took a look at the person as he releases his hand as her hood goes down to her back. What they find was a beautiful face of a young girl whose eyes were amber and hair is red... however, both Keima and Sean were both horrified to see her than surprised.

"N-No way..." Keima said as Sean immediately glared at Hate who was surprised as he took a step back as Sean then glared at Fiore who flinched and tried to back away but forgot she was confined, Sean then finally glared at the figure before him as she didn't move... or flinch even.

"It's been a while... Sean." She said being familiar with him as Sean looked disgusted and so was Keima. Everyone else in the room were confused at their actions.

"You... dammit... no wonder... I've felt like this... because of you...?" Sean asked himself as he looked at his shaking hands... the girl just smiled as she looks at Sean's shaking body.

"Understand now Sean...? This is the reason why I couldn't take that hand of yours..." She said as Sean looked away and faced Keima, now Keima was almost sure that he wanted to get rid of her but the exact opposite happened.

"Are you still willing to accept my offer then?" Sean asked as both Keima and the girl were shocked by his outrageous question.

"No." Was her immediate answer, Sean then turned back to glare at the girl.

"Then it's really been a while... Koyuki-chan." Sean revealed shocking Haqua.

"Sh-She's Koyuki!" Haqua asked as Keima nodded, Koyuki just laughed at the two.

"I didn't think you'd get this strong... considering how powerful those demon lords are, I'd say you've pretty much stolen their magical power!" Koyuki pointed out as Sean just stared at her, he still didn't had a clue who they tried to seal away and why they put a curse on him.

"How do you undo the seal? I still haven't the slightest clue why you attack me... Koyuki-chan." He said scratching the back of his head as Hate snapped at him.

"What the hell's wrong with you man! This girl freaking attacked you, cursed you, and even went so far as to assist that girl!" Hate pointed out as his index finger points at Fiore.

"Hate... shut up... I'm really pissed and considering the number of blows I've dealt with... I wouldn't talk like that if I were you..." Sean threatened as he glared at Hate as Sean's own demonic presence can be felt inside the room scaring everyone.

"Strange... I could have sworn I've sealed them away... why is your power keep growing!" Koyuki asked as Sean looked at his own demonic power as he calms down dissipating his powers.

"I have no clue... seriously... I'm not some freaking God or anything, I've just got a lot of stress on my head and a lot on my mind..." He said as he decides to end this subject for later.

"Hate... take her and Fiore away. I'm really running out of energy just by looking at them." He said with a little malice on his words as Hate nodded and moves Koyuki and Fiore to another room.

"However, I still can't believe it... not only have the Weiss revived... but we Goddesses are targeted as well..." Vulcan spoke up as Keima moved for the stairs.

"Proof before theory! Come up stairs!" He ordered as Vulcan pointed out that she cannot move and wanted someone to carry her.

"My, this Princesa sure is demanding..." Sean pointed out as Sean carried Vulcan as he had to go first as the rest followed.

"What's wrong with this? You have carried Tsukiyo as well..." Vulcan pointed out as Sean couldn't help but feel as if he was being used.

"Hey, what are we doing?" Nora asked.

"You'll know if you come!"

"By the way, Sean... Nee-sama has grown wings..." Sean couldn't help but sweatdrop and feel really uncomfortable.

"Pardon?" Sean asked confused.

"I only have a halo... my wings haven't grown yet... more of Nee-sama's power... has returned!" Diana pointed out as Sean wasn't sure where this line of questioning is headed.

"Did you exchange some special kind of love?" Diana asked chilling Sean's spine.

"I didn't... really do anything special..." He answered honestly as Vulcan touches Sean's face.

"Now, now, cease that inaudible conversation. My hearing is poor. Even if she is my sister, I would prefer that you refrain from talking to other women so lightly. You must please Tsukiyo. For both Tsukiyo and I you are an important source of power." Vulcan said as Sean stopped advancing as he felt the stares of multiple eyes piercing him like daggers.

"I don't know if I should be honored or completely offended." Sean honestly said as he advanced.

"Speaking of which, Diana... how did you recover your power?" Vulcan asked as Diana was now behind Keima as she shoves her fist on his back.

"Well, a lot happened."

"Hey, before that, there are more important things to do!" Keima pointed out as he looks behind him.

"Hurry up and move!" Haqua and Diana said at the same time as they punch him forward as they finally made it.

"There's been a considerable increase... in the power of Vintage's spell." Keima pointed out as Sean checked the vest.

"Sadly enough, it's become totally useless on this vest... if so it would have been quite a fatal wound." Sean pointed out as Sean puts Vulcan down in front of Kanon.

"Apollo... this is Apollo?" Vulcan asked as Diana nodded.

"That's correct. She's inside this girl... I couldn't break the spell by myself..." Diana said as Sean looked at Mana whom just looked at the spreading miasma.

"What? All of us reside within the bodies of human girls?" Vulcan asked as she looks at Kanon.

"Regrettable... we must... save her..." She said as she stretches out her hand to Diana.

"The two of us will combine our powers... and dispel the Weiss's curse!" She said as the two hold onto the knife.

"_Will this be enough? They don't know how delicate the procedure really is..." _Sean thought as miasma wraps around Diana's arm.

"Diana... do not be alarmed. This is not a true spell of the Weiss. It is merely an imitation... so we should be able to do something about it." She said as a sudden flash of light emits in the room which blinds both Keima and Sean as they took a step back.

"It came out!" Keima pointed out as both Diana and Vulcan held the dagger on their hands.

"Hey, Kanon! Are you alright!" Keima asked worried as Kanon wasn't moving, that's when the worst happened when they least expected it.

"Kanon? Hey, Kanon!" Keima called out by slapping her a bit but it only moved like jelly.

"Hey! She's not waking up! What happened!" Keima asked as the two Goddesses can tell what is happening.

"Not good... it appears that Apollo has 'submerged'..." Vulcan said shocking both Keima and Sean.

"Submerged?" Keima asked as the two Goddesses whispered amongst themselves.

"A hydration spell... Apollo-nee-sama used it to protect the girl's spirit from wondering. By altering the state of the body to make it a breakwater, she submerged her consciousness, along with that of this girl..." Diana explained as Sean used his eyes to check on the real damage on Kanons soul.

"Apollo always uses rough methods."

"Nee-sama must have been in a considerably dire situation."

"However... this merely buys us some time..."

"We should be happy with that for now."

"Of all things, the expert in the healing arts was the first to fall..."

"In her current state, we cannot meddle with her body or her consciousness..." Keima got impatient and went along to ask them an important question.

"Stop that meaningless whispering! Just tell us the result in simple words!" Keima ordered as Luna answered for them, they later understood that they needed to have Apollo regain her powers. They first tried to make Keima give her a kiss but Sean stopped them, saying that this isn't a fairytale and that they should some kidding around.

"Is there anyone among you sisters who are able to help us?" Sean asked as Diana thought of someone.

"Alternatively, Mercury might be able to do something about this!" She pointed out.

"I see... Mercury... she knows a lot about unusual spells... she may be able to cure this body..." Vulcan said as Sean thought of possible spells on how to help but found nothing.

"But we don't know where she is. We have to find her..." Diana pointed out as Keima snapped.

"Stop talking like a low quality RPG game! Why don't you try walking in the shoes of the person being dragged around!" Keima yelled as Sean was the one who was being dragged around here.

"Look at the bright side, the curse has been lifted... now it isn't a problem if Kanon were to die... but we have no idea where Vintage's base is... so we have to continue to search." Sean said as Keima pouted and looked down. All of them then left the room as Sean stayed behind, he told them he wanted to be extra sure Kanon was safe and to help he will make seals out of his own blood.

"Well then, I'll be heading back now. I'll investigate about Vintage. But only if I feel like it." She leaves... Sean came down with a bit of his blood around his clothes which would seem so wrong if you didn't know what he did earlier.

"Katsuragi!" Sean called to Keima as he got to where Sean and Haqua are, Mana already left when he talked to Hate and got some valuable information at hand during Sean's sealing.

"What is it?" Keima asked as Sean whispered something to him.

"_I've sealed away Kanon's location but I wish for you to tell me if you want to enter her room wherever I am at all cost. Also, it seems that Haqua wants to tell you something." _Sean pointed out as he enters the room.

"Hate... what are you doing?" Sean asked as he saw Hate and the prisoner playing poker.

"Oh, I challenged this girl in a game of cards, so far I'm losing all my money to her." Hate pointed out as Sean got closer and revealed Koyuki's sleeves.

"Pretty much pawned you in every turn if you haven't noticed these." Sean said as Koyuki smiled.

"Hehehe, you always knew when to spot when something is wrong." Koyuki said with a smile as Sean paled.

"I do not... well not most of the time but you know what I mean!" He said as this made Koyuki laugh.

"Well, here's something you should know, that girl behind you wants to talk to you for a while now." Koyuki pointed behind him as Sean turned to meet Diana who was flustered.

"Diana?" Sean asked a bit surprised.

"Can we talk?" Diana asked as Sean glanced at Vulcan who didn't respond. He then glanced at the two who were continuing to play poker and pretended that they didn't see anything.

"Eto... okay." Sean answered as Diana grabbed his hand and went to the kitchen.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Sean asked as he notices her flustered face.

"S-Sean... eto... won't you... kiss me?" Diana asked all of a sudden as Sean was completely taken a back.

"Huh... huh?" Of course he was clueless, he expected something out of his duties as her friend but this is just too much for him.

"D-Diana... what're you talking about?" Sean asked as he took a few steps back as Diana went on to hug him when his guard was low.

"Ugh..." Sean immediately looked around if anyone saw this... no one did but when he used his other senses to feel... he found the auras of the three eavesdropping on them.

"I feel so violated in so many ways..." Sean whispered to himself as he sweatdropped but realized that Diana slowly lets go.

"Ju... just as I thought, it's impossible... for me to do such a terrible thing..." She said as she turned and blushed a bit.

"Terrible is right but... what's your intention in doing this?" Sean asked as Diana glance at his direction and stared at his amber eyes.

"Am... am I... to blame?" Diana asked herself as Sean paled.

"Pardon?" Sean asked as there he thought from the back of his head that this wasn't good.

"Vulcan-nee-sama has grown wings... in other words, Nee-sama has gained more power than me... that just can't be! The power of a Goddess is love. That Nee-sama's host would have greater affection than Tenri... is impossible." Diana pointed out as Sean seemed more confused.

"I don't know why you're telling me this... but... isn't Tenri's source of affection coming from Keima-san? I mean, sure I did save Ojou-sama's life by jumping off a building to save her... great, now I'm lost in thought." Sean admitted as he really has no clue why he was the one who has to listen to all this.

"No, you're right, Tenri's affection towards Keima has lasted for the past 10 years... her love shouldn't lose to anyone at most..." Sean pointed out as this is when Diana came in.

"The reason my power isn't returning... must be me... it's because I... like you..." She said as Sean nodded.

"Oh, I see..." Silence came to the room for a minute until the bombshell finally landed.

"WHAT!" Sean asked completely surprised as to why she likes him.

"Because I think of you as a reliable, understanding, trustworthy man... I must be negating Tenri's love..." She said to herself as she inadvertently made Sean blush red.

"Eh?" He knows that he was blushing but he doesn't know why he was feeling that way.

"I've done some self-reflection... poor Tenri... I have to regain my power quickly... and release her... th-therefore, eto... c-can you please help me?" She asked all embarrassed as she places her hands on his shoulders. That's when Sean understood one thing in this whole conversation... that she wanted his help to make Tenri fall deeper in love for Keima.

"I get it now... okay, leave it to me!" Sean said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"What do you mean 'leave it to me'!" Hate and Koyuki asked as they gave Sean a flying sidekick to the ribs.

"Guh! W-What's wrong with you two!" Sean asked as he got up but felt that some of his ribs were broken.

"No, what's wrong with you! Going about so boldly with this girl!" Koyuki accusingly said as she points her finger at him.

"That's right! I can get that you needed to get the Goddesses but leave the one who is already captured alone!" Hate said as Sean stopped them from talking as he looks at Diana.

"You two... are complete perverts aren't you?" Sean asked shocking the two.

"If you two had let me finished, I was about to say 'leave it to me! I'm going to make Tenri's love flourish!', gosh, people these days think of the most perverted things." Sean scolded as he folds his hands. The two looked away and left the kitchen to finish their gaming.

"Diana, don't worry... I understand why you're like this... but leave the rest to me... I'm your and Tenri's ally for Keima's love! I'll make sure you two have a happy ending!" Sean declared with sparkles on his eyes.

"Thank you... Sean... I'm relying on you!" She said with a smile as she now switched with Tenri.

"Sean-kun..."

"Tenri-chan, out of everyone in the world, we are the only ones who understand Keima-san, so, as your fellow friend, I want you to leave it to me, I'll make sure your love flourishes." Sean said with a bright smile as Tenri smiled on her own.

"If I am ever in trouble... I'm sure that you'll always be there to lend a hand." She said as she took her leave as well. Sean got back into the room where he met face to face with Vulcan's vessel doll.

"You're strangely getting a long with my sister..." She said menacingly as Sean pats the dolls head.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the pain she went through... she wanted to meet you... and I was the one who made her cry... in fact, I cannot believe she still trust me even though I feel ashamed of myself." He said with a kind yet lonely smile as Vulcan didn't peer into the subject anymore. As they wait at the living room, Keima came in and told Vulcan to go home.

"Return home...? would it not be better for us to stick together?" Vulcan asked as Sean shook his head.

"We still don't know the extent of the enemy's power. I don't want us all to be defeated at once because we stuck together." Sean pointed out as Keima nodded and continued for him.

"Not all of our opponents will be as easy as this one." He said as Sean carried Vulcan.

"Tsukiyo should continue living like she used to. But don't come out, Vulcan. That way Vintage won't catch you. I've made Hate give you a living chain around your wrist to sent me warning vibes if your in danger, however, if by any chance I wasn't available you are to use the tag made out of the celestial robe. If something happens, cut this and he'll know right away." Sean ordered as Vulcan nodded.

"What are you two going to do?" Vulcan asked as Sean glanced to Keima.

"We'll continue searching for the Goddesses." He said as Vulcan tensed a bit.

"I'm sorry for relying on you two. Incidentally, Sean... it couldn't be that all of my sister's host... are your lovers, could it?" Vulcan asked with a keen eye for sensing the truth out of him.

"Hmm... I wouldn't say lovers really, well, I'd guess you'd say friends with benefits in this situation..." Sean answered honestly as Vulcan kept giving him the cold stare.

"I do not understand... why a beautiful girl like Tsukiyo... would fall in love with such an insensitive man such you..." She said as the two of them were already outside.

"I get the feeling it'll become my dormant trait if they keep pointing it out." Sean said weakly as Vulcan place a hand at his cheek.

"You must be loved by Tsukiyo. Understand...?" She asked as she whispered something to Vulcan.

"Don't worry, Princesa, Ojou-sama is a very important to me, if everything else is a lie, then at least believe this to be the truth." Sean said with a sweet tone of voice which made Vulcan blush a bit as she immediately switched with Tsukiyo.

"Le-le-let go of me!" She ordered as she struggled in his arms as he puts her down. She then wipes her clothes as she went to leave.

"Ojou-sama!" Sean called out as Tsukiyo abruptly stopped.

"That night, when I was talking to Keima, I had a talk with your parents. I talked to them and told them not to fight in front of their child, I warned them that if they had to fight they should be conscious about your own happiness!" Sean said which caused Tsukiyo to be caught in complete surprise.

"Sean... be careful..." She said as she blushed and Sean nodded as he waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>*After a while*<p>

"What should we do now, Keima-san? It seems there is someone who truly detest you and likes me at the same time, you should handle your own problems but... for now I'm going to make it so that she falls for you even more!" Sean declared making Keima blush a bit.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked confused as Sean just smiled.

"Be prepared, Keima-san, you're not the only one who can make girls fall for you!" Sean declared with a burning passion in his eyes as Koyuki sweatdropped.

"So, what are you going to do to me? It's true that I won't talk but..." That's when Keima cuts in.

"We will have Hate guard you for the time being, until our conquest is complete, we will not have you do anything else." Keima said as Koyuki smiled at him as he looked away.

"My, my, Keima-kun, you've sure gotten quite cute when I last met you, Sean-kun on the other hand... his gotten more muscle and meat in him~" She said which certainly freaked the two out.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, I feel so violated in so many ways." He said as Hate laughed.

"But it seems that you're happy to have met her again, Sean! In fact, you've seemed to even enjoy her sarcasm." Hate pointed out as Sean just frowned a bit.

"I hate it when somebody reads my mind." He said as Keima glared at him.

"What's wrong with you! Don't you hate Koyuki-chan! She broke your heart years ago!" Keima pointed out as Koyuki agreed along with Haqua and Hate.

"I don't know why you thought that but... Keima-san, like with you, I also believe in Koyuki-chan." Sean declared making everyone drop their jaws.

"His not lying!" Hate pointed out as Sean merely sighed.

"Sean-kun... did you really change...?" Koyuki asked as Sean looked away then turned his head.

"If anything were to change, it would be my naive heart, if it's about my feelings... then I'm still that stupid little kid back then who offered his hand to you... Koyuki." He said as he turned as everyone can see that he was blushing.

"Eh? Then you're flinching back then when Yui was flirting with you-"

"A side effect of loving Koyuki of course, I've learned in from her... that sometimes rejection is painful." He said as his face said it all. Everyone gave up on him though Koyuki felt relieve to know that he still trust her.

"At any rate, we have no time to waste! We have to go and conquer the rest of the Goddesses!" Sean declared as both Keima and Haqua nodded as they prepared to leave.

"Oh right, Koyuki, please make sure that Hate doesn't destroy the house, if you guys are board, you can play my PF3 or Nentendo Wii." Sean said to them.

"Okay! Do you have Need for Gas?" Koyuki asked as Sean thought about it for a while.

"I think I still have one! However, I advise you play Need for Gas: Don't look back! Instead!" Sean yelled as Koyuki didn't reply as they went to get the game.

"Are you sure that you can trust those two to guard the house?" Haqua asked as Keima shook his head.

"Let them be, Koyuki-chan is harmless when she plays games with someone." Keima informed her as they got out.

"Only three Goddesses remain, Keima, Haqua... I hope you two didn't have a fight while I wasn't looking." Sean asked as the two shook their heads.

"Vulcan was within Tsukiyo... now, three Goddesses remain..." Keima pointed out as Sean and Haqua nodded.

"But it's fortunate that we don't have to rush finding the Goddesses anymore." Haqua pointed out.

"Why?" Keima asked.

"Now that Kanon's curse is gone... can't we take it a bit slower?" Haqua asked as Sean shook his head.

"No, there is at least one person... who we must conquer immediately!" Keima pointed out as Haqua was confused.

"One person?" Haqua asked as someone used the doorbell.

"Haqua! Keima! Hide!" Sean ordered as he shoved the two at a nearby bush. It was an encounter that he didn't expect to happen so soon... in fact, he wasn't prepared to meet her so early today.

To be continued...


	43. Chapter 36

_A lot of things happened at my reality so I won't say what happened. Anyways, Sean had once again conquered Tsukiyo who held a Goddess within her, not only that, but they have also managed to capture a vintage member and her buddy who turned out to be Koyuki._

_Now, when things look as if it's alright, the odds have turned against them..._

The Hunt for the Goddesses

Act 4: Mars and a Choice

_Koyuki... it feels like it was only yesterday that I've met her, her long Chestnut hair which reaches her shoulders as it flows ever so elegantly as she moves about together with Keima and I. Her piercing gray eyes which would sometimes make my heart beat every time I felt her stares at me would make me shiver in delight~ Her kissable lips which moved as she talks would make any boy get attracted... I wouldn't go as far as to say that the both of us were caught in that web as well. But... it didn't take long for me to witness the changes in her... back then... even though my eyes were just getting used to collecting images... I would already notice shifts in peoples movements... their insecurity, their fear, even their current emotions... at first I was proud that I can see these things... but then one would say it was both a blessing and a curse._

_That day, after I was dumped by Koyuki, I felt a strong change in me... I don't know why, but I felt a change... I was warned by someone... no there were too many people who warned me... anyways, they warned me not to let loose the darkness in my heart. I don't know why, but ever since I was a child I had this ability... no it's more like power. I could sense, create, and even bound it in my own will... the darkness... but then, it wasn't all good... there are times I unconsciously made too much of this darkness in my heart... dangerously creating beings not of this world... what I call them... are the Horsemen..._

*Back to Reality*

"..." Sean stood there as the wind passes his hood which blows his top revealing his spiky-hair. He didn't expect to meet with Yui so soon in the day and this brought a heavy disgust at his gut.

"Heya~ Sean-kun~ Nice weather we're having. Do you wanna go somewhere with me and have some fun~?" Yui asked with a bit of excitement escaping her voice. Sean can clearly see that Yui wasn't an obstacle and she had enough points to ask him out.

"Yui-san... I would like to keep our relationship strictly professional... good day!" Sean yelled as he moved inside the house in an angry fashion and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Haqua and Keima asked as Sean grabs the two by the collar and dragged them back inside.

"Back so soon?" From the end of another room, Koyuki's head popped out as she wasn't surprise to see Sean holding Keima and Haqua by the collar.

"Keima-san, it's time we decide who really takes the bait." Sean said in a serious tone as he lets the two go as they grasp for air.

"It seems like you're already troubled... who's the girl?" Koyuki asked as she looks at Sean... who now notices that Koyuki was wearing his favorite shirt.

"Koyuki... you..." Sean was seriously angry with her and she can tell that he was. However, there were other things on his mind right now.

"I understand, Sean-kun... but the love points all point to you and you only... do you really wish to defy the course of this route?" Though it didn't seem like it, Keima was serious. In a sense, he had every right to be. The route just gets tougher once a player drops out while his still ahead.

"Let's make a bet then... we don't have time, if we need to end this, it's now." He pointed out as he puts his left hand in his hoodie's pocket and got a coin out.

"You know the drill right?" Sean asked as Keima nodded.

"I'll choose heads then." Sean flips the coin as he stares at his comrades and Koyuki, the coin reaches the height of Sean's flip of the coin, it goes back to pass Sean's face as it lands on his palm and places it on his Keima's hand.

"It seems... it couldn't be helped..." Sean said as it was revealed that the coin ended up revealing heads.

"What's going on?" Haqua asked as Koyuki spoke up.

"Sean-kun had a way in dealing certain situations... sometimes he would just flip a coin, the catch is, he always chooses heads in which he would land a loss." Koyuki smiled as Sean and Keima discuss about their next move, Koyuki just smirked as she went back inside to continue playing games with Hate.

"What did she meant by that?" Haqua asked Keima as he explained that Sean picks a coin in which it will be his loss.

"Does this always happen?" She asked as Sean answered for Keima.

"It happens a lot... so I don't do well on 50-50, so what?" Sean opened the door and went ahead to create an event, the two stalking him not from afar.

*Somewhere at a park*

Sean looks up on the skies while sitting on a slide in a park, he wasn't used to showing people this side of him but it proves to him that it was a necessity he would argue later on.

"I wonder if... I can really control this world?" He asked himself as he raises his left hand up over his head.

"It's always so boring when I don't find something fun to do..." He said as he jumped off of the slide and saw Yui, he shifted his eyes to his right, trying to ignore her.

"Do whatever you want..." He ordered Yui as she smiled and came close to him as she puts her hand around his shoulder.

"Are you going to rule the world?" She asked as Sean turned his head, he didn't expect her to be this close so quickly.

"_Dang, I completely forgot that she has different parameters now than before... I hate it when someone goes into a sudden Metamorphosis." _Sean thought as Beast laughed hard on his head.

"_Hahaha! That's a good one boy!" _Sadly, Apathy has no idea what's so funny about what Sean thought and merely just continued on staring at space.

"_In any case, this man is completely tactless! I mean, woman!_" That's when he had an idea and signaled for Apathy to use his powers for a bit.

"Don't touch me! We're not that close!" Sean slapped her hand away and turned to say that to her, they were now in town right next to a cake shop.

"It's a cake smorgasbord! Wow, they look tasty!" Yui pointed out as she wasn't listening to him.

"Curse this reverse-trap girl..." Sean curse in almost a whisper as Yui came close to him.

"Do you wanna go in?" Yui asked with a manly smile on her face as an anime vein popped at the back of his head.

"...very well. I warn you though, I have very expensive taste." He said as not from afar both Haqua and Keima are watching. They weren't completely sure what Sean was driving at but it seems he mostly follows her routine.

*After a while*

"Ze-zetsuboushita..." Sean has just finished eating a whole lot of very top class cakes the store had available. How did this happen? Well, Sean completely forgot that Yui was freaking rich and that she can afford such expensive desserts. Not only that, but she also knows Sean's choice of sweets which depends mostly on how the cake was made. Yui noticed these traits of his back when he came with cake during tutoring hours.

"I always knew what kind of cake you liked because of the ones you bring along... i-is it good?" Yui asked as Sean's head was still facing the table due to the sweetness.

"I-I've got to admit... you're a worthy opponent..." He said as he got up as another plate of fresh cake came to them.

"Yui-san, what about you? Don't you want any?" Sean asked as he noticed that he was the only one eating.

"I don't need it. I'm satisfied by just watching you eat cake." She said in a very soft and gentle tone which made Sean blush a bit as he looks away.

"Hmm... it seems you don't really know me completely, I never eat sweets if I'm not enjoying it with someone else." Sean pointed out with a smirk on his face as this caught Yui off guard.

"You're right; you never did like it when you eat sweets alone. You always gave us homemade cookies too... are you sure you're not a girl?" Yui asked offending Sean.

"..." He just silently ate his piece of the cake and said no more.

*Back on the streets*

"Hey, you guys! Stop bullying the weak!" Yui yelled as Sean glared at the two menacingly from behind Yui giving her a tremendous aura background.

"Who the heck... arg!" Both Yui and Sean gave the delinquents a straight punch, Yui using her right and Sean using his left.

"How's that? I'm pretty strong, huh? I've been working out lately." Yui said as Sean remembered that during her change into Yuima that her muscles developed. Unfortunately, he didn't have the chance or the time to actually continue training Yui due to other matters.

"Why?" He simply asked as he looked at the beaten delinquents.

"Because if I started going out with Sean-kun... it would be my responsibility to handle fights... or carry you at the wedding..." Yui answered as Sean paled tremendously. If one were to look closely, his skin would almost seem like a corpse.

"Oi, Oi, that's wrong in so many ways..." He pointed out.

"You could choose what dress you want to wear!" She declared as Sean's blood boiled turning his paled skin bit red.

"Like I would!"

"My family is rich, so you wouldn't have to work so hard anymore. You could spend most of your time gardening or doing housework." Yui pointed out as Sean calmed and thought about it.

"...really?" He asked as both Keima and Haqua looked at him pathetically.

"Oi, oi."

*At a rest stop*

"Love is a struggle of pace. But why are you matching your pace with Yui!" Keima asked as Sean was down as smoke was coming out of his head.

"Her approach is quite different... I'm really not use to this, the only male friend I have is you, Keima-san, I mostly have female friends since most boys just like to mess with me." Sean pointed out as it was a known fact that most boys didn't really want to hang out with him.

"If only she was the meek girl she used to be... then you would have easily conquered her." Keima pointed out as Sean shook his head.

"No, I find it a lot better that she is like this; I mostly get along with tomboyish characters." Sean pointed out as he recovered.

"You know, I've been thinking about it but... isn't Sean-kun weak to aggressive girls?" Haqua pointed out confusing the two.

"Eh?"

"I've noticed you were unusually sweating when we met downstairs at the house... then I remembered that girl next door hurrying to leave... did her Goddess ask you something intimate?" Haqua asked catching him off guard as he flinched.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He said sweating as he turned his head away.

"Ohh, I see, Sean-kun's not used to being driven to a corner when it comes to girls. Quite the useful weakness." Keima pointed out as Sean sweatdropped.

"I don't know if I should hit you two right now or leave this route..." Sean was clearly pissed off because of the topic, however, he didn't deny that he had some weakness to woman to an extent where he was immobilize.

*It didn't take long for Yui to return and for them to return to the streets*

"Aah, that was fun. What a wonderful date." Yui said with a delighted smile as Sean sweatdropped.

"It wasn't a date!" When it came to himself, Sean would always try his best for others not to understand him... there were exceptions at the time; however, this time was different.

"Today, I was able to see only a few sides of you... however; it makes me like you even more!" And as it turns out, Yui finds the usual him before and the now to be a lot more interesting much to his dismay.

"_Keima-san once told me that I was a unique individual in my own right... but it seems to me that 'The World' has rubbed off on me. I couldn't make it more interesting because of my flaws... I ask for a change, even if it is only a little!_" Sean begged for someone or something to change the current pace of Yui's conquest... this would later turn into his undoing.

"Sean-kun... I'm heading home." Yui said as Sean turned to meet with her only to end up getting a kiss on the forehead.

"_That's the last time I ask anything to Chance!" _He thought as his face was flustered.

"See ya!" She said as she turned to leave only for Sean to stop her.

"Yui! Why do you... like me?" Sean asked as he was hoping for a proper answer. All of these events are confusing to him, what made Yui like him instead of Keima. But alas, the thread of fate won't allow for such a simple answer.

"I don't have a reason. I like you because I like you!" She said as she left like a young teen male who had the best time of his youth by dating his crush. Sean on the other hand wasn't satisfied at all.

"_I see... I am beginning to understand my past self's intentions... why he doesn't like to be noticed. Right now, I'm not him and I'm probably gonna hate this but... I have to trigger an event and tap into her inner most desires!" _If one thing, Sean lacks the ability to tap into the hearts of men and women and often times would seriously get into trouble. This didn't stop him from enjoying the 16 years of his life though. It didn't take long for both Keima and Haqua to meet up with him as learn of Yui's steady progress.

*That Night*

_Yui is much more troublesome now than before but at least she is now independent. If anything, she's worming her way right into my heart. Tempting me with her family's fortune was a good tactic. I cannot believe that she can push me this far by just being her usual tomboyish self! I guess... I have no choice but to go along with Keima's plan on using 'that'. I just hope that I'm still gorgeous like back then when Hinoki-chan applied make-up on me._

_*_The next day that morning_*_

"I never knew that you look so... natural..." The one who complimented me was none other than Sekai, girlfriend and teen sensation Idol couple partner of Ryan. She came by Sean's request, though he originally regrets asking for her help.

"Hm~ Hm~ Master looks so beautiful! Almost like a doll!" Accompanying her is none other than Mana, a demon and is somewhat related to both Old Devils and New Devils. Though she may be related her existence from both races is unknown and all known relatives are gone because of the war back in hell. Sean didn't actually expect her to visit but he knew that she can tell him apart from most crowds. He didn't mind her presence but he felt tense when her gaze was fixed in various areas of his body.

"Ano... Mana, I'm not sure if you should be taking pictures of me." Sean said in a very calm yet nervous tone as Mana was taking a lot of pictures of him in different areas.

"Don't mind it Sean, consider it as payment for the cosmetics! I wonder what the others would think if they learned about this?" Sekai asked as Sean wanted to tell the two that they already know but... he held it in just to make them fools.

"I never knew that you would be this good looking, no wonder most of the males back then thought you were girly!" Keima pointed out as Sean turned to a corner.

"Oh... you didn't know?" Apparently, Sean didn't know of such rumors and this made him real nervous if he was noticed by some of the other guys in school.

"Let's get this over with; the longer I am in these clothes... the faster I will get to throw up." And with that Keima, Haqua and Sean went downstairs to meet with Koyuki who was in silent shock upon seeing Sean's transformation.

"..." She tapped Sean's shoulder as he looks down on her.

"You'll make an excellent bride!" She said with thumbs up as her eyes twinkle as Sean paled instantly at the comment.

"Asar!" Sean cursed under his breath in a bit of anger as both Mana and Sekai heard him.

"Now don't be mad, Sean. You can use a different language but please don't curse." Sekai said as the two girls leave as Sean was left to look himself at the mirror.

"Is it convincing enough?" Sean asked as he turned to meet the collected gazes of everyone in the front door.

"Absolutely!" They said simultaneously as Sean sighed and the three left.

*That morning at Maijima Private High*

Along the way to the School Campus, a limousine parked in front of the school gates where a handsome maiden descends and walks at the side walk in school. This brought the eager attention of her butler.

"Ojou-sama! Please make use of the car!" He pleaded as Yui merely scoffed him off as she walked along.

"You really are persistent. I'll just walk its fine!" She told him off as the butler just merely looked down in defeat and left back to the mansion to tell his mistress's report on Yui's actions.

"Ah! It's Goidou-san!"

"Huh, that's a girl?"

"Why is she dressed like a guy?"

"There's no understanding the rich..." Even though the rumors of both Keima and Sean have subsided, there was still room for weirder rumors for people who stand out. The most common of the rumors were Hikari's, Mana's, and Yui's rumors. Though they differ a lot in many ways, one thing made the three unique to each other... and that is their independent nature.

"What a nice weather." Yui thought looking at the sky as it seemed the rain the other day has finally left them which gave way to the grand opening of the Dance festival.

"G... Goidou-sempai!" Someone called to him, er, I mean, her... awkward, anyways someone called to Yui. She wasn't one to ignore someone's call as she looks ahead to find a girl from middle school.

"_A girl from Middle School...?" _Yui thought as it wasn't common for middle school students to normally enter the campus due to the influence of their seniors or the Enforcers who protect them as part of their daily quota. Today may have been an exception due to the need to prepare a big event for Sean's Orchestra play and meetings with both the Student Council and the Principal. Hikari finds this the most busiest time of the year and wonders how they managed to do so well every year when things are so chaotic... literally. But that's for another time.

"Uh, eto... sempai! Here! Please take this!" The girl presented her gift to Yui as she took it without thinking.

"Sempai, you're so cool! Everyone may say a lot about you, but... please continue to maintain your appearance!" She said in a rather fan-girl manner as the girl left to meet with her two friends and talk about her success as Yui just stood there.

"I, I, I agree with her." Another person said from behind Yui as the figure approached her which made her step back a bit.

"Yui-kun is really cool and... so beautiful..." The boy praised as he got close.

"I-I want to go out with you... to the Mai-Festival!" He pleaded as Yui made a run for it while revealing that she was in a band which means she didn't have free time for said festival.

*Class 2-A*

"_Ever since I started dressing as a guy... every day has been like this... I haven't told 'him' about this since he would probably prostrate me for ignoring their feelings which I wouldn't want to get myself into... I wonder, is this what being popular is about? People's hearts just don't move according to your wishes." _Yui thought as there were gifts given to her anonymously by someone she doesn't know. She has no idea who sent them or from which gender gave them to her but this was a normal occurrence to her.

"_The person I want to convey my feelings to... is quite the cold-hearted loner and a shameless playboy." _She thought of Sean who she now views differently outside her mansion, a person who generally is quite cold by heart, alone and shameless when needed be. She always thought he was a being far away from her... but now it feels like he 'wanted' to be away... far away from them.

"_I wonder if I can reach my feelings to him? He did had a girlfriend but they broke up... I wonder if he is going through a bad relationship? He is quite the dense person which is quite surprising at times." _Yui thought as they're class was having a joint P.E class with the other year group levels.

"Yo! Yui! It's such a pain having P.E. Class in the morning." Chihiro said as her band members go to her to have a little chat.

"Jeez, I've told you plenty of times already, but I haven't become a man!" Yui exclaimed to make her point known but Chihiro said otherwise.

"But that jersey is for men." Not far from their location, a certain someone was looking from afar behind a tree as she looks on at the field.

"I'm a girl!" Yui yelled as the others were thinking on how long they should be practicing.

"..." Silence as if she wants to call someone out but couldn't as she made to leave. Yui on the other hand caught a glimpse of her and took notice of her style of clothing. She dashed to the stairs as she made a turn to the right and called for her.

"Hey, you!" She called as the girl slowly turned, Yui noticed how well refined her hair was and how her black uniform emphasizes her mysteriousness. Once Yui saw her face which was quite pale yet it looked beautiful, her eyes were red and her lips were luscious and quite tempting for someone to try and steal; the red ribbon on her uniform, though a bit small, made a big impact at her clothes. Overall, she was like a doll, though almost perfect she looked at Yui with a bit of fear and guilt in her eyes which would have caught most people off guard by how sensitive and frail she was and this would lead them to blush regardless of gender.

"You... ahh!" The girl dashed away as Yui noticed and followed suit as she tackled her down all because she slipped.

"Ahh?" They didn't expect for them to fall down on each other as Yui got up and found herself in a compromising situation with the girl as the two blushed.

"..." They were both stunned for a mere moment as Yui caught the scent of her hair, it made her beat red at how she was like a pervert for doing that but got up and helped her as well.

"Ano... gomen..." Yui apologized lightly as she was scratching the back of her head like any other boy who had difficulty talking to a beautiful girl. The girl smiled instead and chuckled a bit.

"My, my... haven't you already noticed the _trap _laid for you?" The girl asked as Yui was confused as the girl's eyes returned to pure black in color.

"Ah!" Yui caught on once the girl turned her eyes red, it was a shock and a total surprise for her. The girl looked away a bit in embarrassment.

"Eh... S-Sean-kun! W-what are you doing...?" She was natural surprised and confused to find out that this girl wearing the old female school uniform of Maijima Private High was actually Sean. The bigger surprise is how he managed to acquire such an old uniform when it was retired a few years ago.

"..." That moment of silence was golden for Yui because of the way Sean just blushed and felt insecure. At that moment, something triggered within Yui to glomp on him.

"How cute! This school uniform is quite old but it looks perfect on you! I sure wish I had the male version of this uniform! We would be a perfect match!" She declared as Sean moved away a bit in embarrassment.

"Wh-what are you talking about? This is weird!" Of course, Sean was so embarrassed to be seen like this. If anyone else found out, his sure to get an automatic K.O.

"My chest is throbbing!" She said making Sean blush a bit more as he tilted his head down a bit.

"Since you look so cute, you should always dress like that!" She said as she made her way back to the field.

"Don't compliment it! Hate it!" Sean demanded in a bit of a pouting manner.

"Relax, I won't tell anybody!" She assured him though Sean has other thoughts in mind.

*Some time later*

Yui visited class 2-B hoping to meet up with Sean who was apparently absent in class, this information came from both Keima and Haqua, still disguised as Elsea, as Yui left to go and look for him only for her to stumble upon him leaving the rooftop from a corner.

"Ah!" Sean actually wanted to meet on a better location to create an event; however, he got the timing wrong when he was supposed to be out much earlier.

"Sean-kun! So cute~" Yui complimented as Sean stood up and turned away a bit due to embarrassment.

"Ano... there's something I'd like you to teach me..." Yui looked at him expectantly as she was gazing upon his figure. She never knew that he was this beautiful and cute; if she was a boy right now she would have assaulted him. Of course, Sean almost instantly caught on at her thoughts and took a few steps back due to hesitation.

"Wicked thoughts..." Sean whispered silently as Yui heard that and snapped out of her trance.

"Ah, sorry, I was being seduced by your beauty. Anyways, what was it that you wanted me to teach you?" She asked as Sean moved towards the toilets where Yui immediately caught on.

"Ohh... you wanted to...?" She asked as Sean covered his eyes using his bangs as he nodded.

"Well, it's a problem for me too, so I usually use the faculty restroom." Sean paled a bit as now he knew who entered the faculty room every once in a while he was assigned to clean the place. Just when they were in front of the said restroom, someone opened the door and this made them flinch as they turned to face the wall as a teacher walked pass them.

"So close..." The two whispered to each other as they both knew that wearing the uniform of the opposite sex was prohibited in their school.

"Stand watch in case someone comes." Sean said as he went inside to use the restroom as Yui was standing guard outside. "Sure."

"Huh...?" That's when her memory during her time as Yuima came back to her, but it was too foggy for her to remember clearly.

"I'm done~" Sean said with a happy tone as she was drying his hands using the handkerchief his deceased sister gave- I mean, yeah... moving on.

*Somewhere around the campus*

"Huh? It's Goidou-san." A girl who was just passing by said as they noticed Yui talking to a beautiful girl wearing the old school uniform.

"Who's that next to her?" The other asked as they both take note that she was quite the beauty, almost like an idol like Kanon but everyone in the whole school knew that Kanon was the only idol they had.

"_I can sense the stares of multiple eyes and most of them are men who wanted to take a picture of us..._" Sean noted as he was keeping count on how they were taking pictures of them from a distance.

"Which type of underwear are you wearing?" Yui asked shamelessly as Sean gave her a straight answer. "Men's!"

"You're hair looks so real! But why black? Didn't you used to have Raven colored hair?" Yui asked as Sean explained.

"I had a professional from the Idol department help me out. However, they were met with an obstacle. They had to dew my hair to black because the only hair extensions they had were black. We originally wanted it to stay as Raven hair with black extensions... but... then they would notice the difference easily." Sean said as he played with his hair a little which made Yui's heart skip a bit.

"Sean-kun..." Sean looked at her as his hair waved down, it would have fooled a lot of people if they were really hair extensions. It was too real and it even made Sean cuter when he was staring at her from below while looking from his left side.

"Have you... always seen me this way?" She asked as Sean stood up and looked away a bit.

"That's a good pick up line... you're answer... from time to time I kinda wished you were what you are right now back then." He said truthfully making her face flustered.

"Leaving that aside, Yui-san..." Sean draws close to her, Yui was taken by surprise. They were only inches away from making contact with their faces. It made her heart race, his glossy kissable lips were so tempting to her, she wanted to put him down and kiss him right there even if there were a lot of people who are probably going to mistake it for sexual assault. The temptation was added by the fact that he smelled good because of his flower scented hair. However, that was nothing compared to the eyes Sean was giving Yui which was like a double-edged sword to her. Sean was giving her an almost puppy-eyed look which most girls use on the guys they liked if they wanted something from them.

"_T-that-That's so unfair! Sean-kun!" _Yui thought as she was almost reaching her limit.

"After school today... will you go on a date with me?" Yui's heart stop or rather, everything else around her stop as the sounds of the gates opening up and angel's rejoicing can be heard in the background.

"I want to... get closer to you, Yui!" Sean declared with a seriously cute tone of voice as Yui snapped out of her daydream of prowling around a filled of flowers out of joy.

"Eh?" She asked surprised as she turned to get prepared.

"L-Let me think about it for a bit!" She said as she walked away as Sean stood up and brushed the side of her hair to his left ear. He then moved towards the rooftop with quick stealth.

*Rooftop*

"Wow, you're acting skills are quite great!" Mana pointed out as there was a telescope pointing out at the edge of the roof where she was viewing the whole thing from.

"I had to lose tail of a few interested audience members. If they knew who I was, it would be the biggest scandal in the history of this school." Sean proclaimed as he came out from the shadows of a tree.

"I sometimes wonder how you obtained such ninja-like abilities..." Keima pointed out as Haqua was at the bench observing Sean from a distance.

"It's about time I probably explain my actions... Keima-san, care to explain?" Sean asked as Keima nodded.

"My theory stating that 'the manly Yui is actually a Goddess' was wrong." He said as Sean continued.

"When I met Yui outside of our regular club activities... she talked to me and only mentioned the times of when I was still tutoring her... I didn't bother to actually think about it but then it hit me, a certain what if situation sufficed by being close to her." Sean explained as Keima continued on with the lecture.

"Sean-kun was generally close to the Goidou Household, so close that he may have been the 'extra bird in a big cage'. They were most likely trying to sell their daughter off to you to marry. It wasn't different nowadays; people seek only beings that are in equal standard to each other. But you somehow... though using your 'sight' changed the course of her fate by a long shot." Keima pointed out as Sean nodded.

"I saw hidden potential inside Yui, it wasn't the kind a princess or someone from a royal family would have. I had to admit, it was something not even I could have possibly imagined. Her talent for the drums was God-like... almost beyond if I have to put it. So, I secretly hid what we were supposed to do with something more fun like improving her progress with the drums. I secretly used a taped recorder near the four corners of the room we were using, hacked a security camera to fake an event and sealed off only the sounds of the drum by making a temporary soundproof wall. It took me 2 weeks to finish that wall too." Sean said with pride as everyone saw how stupid he can really get.

"I think I finally understand, Yui has a crush on the 'teacher' for being such an admirable person. Of course Yui would love him more!" Haqua pointed out as she blamed herself for not seeing this coming.

"That's the reason why we usually voted for Master not to go on missions where girls are involved. If you see him in action, you would be surprise." Mana pointed out with a snicker as Sean blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"However, the conquest Keima-san made is still in effect, I was trying to look the other way around but it was no doubt that she only had eyes for me. Oh, and during her time as Keima I trained her with a brutal course." Keima didn't want to hear this sort of information coming from him nor did the other two but it proved to be quite helpful since Yui saved Keima from his home-stay.

"The reason why we did this test run today is to find out if she truly only has feelings for you or for me. It was clear that you are the only one, you will have to stimulate your events with her that are erased during the times she was with you." Upon saying that, Sean blush a deep red as there was smoke coming out of his ears.

"You didn't!" Keima said as he was taken aback by his sudden reaction.

"Ehehehe, I did~" He said playfully while bonking his head lightly as he was sticking out his tongue to the side of his lips.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Keima yelled to Sean as he made a run for it.

"GOMENASAI. KEIMA-SAN!" He yelled as the group didn't notice of the presence of Shiori among them on the roof. However, she was too freaked out to find out Sean was crossdressing and going for another girl again... but mostly the part about crossdressing disturbed her.

*The destination for most dates, Dezney Sea*

Sean was waiting at the gates of the theme park like how he instructed for him and Yui to meet. He originally wanted to change clothes to fit with the atmosphere but Keima stopped him from doing so. Sean looked around and thought of a way to at least make it more authentic, by using an accessory called a hair clip with a flower ornament for which he clipped on to his right.

"Sean-kun! Sorry that I'm a bit late..." Yui called out to Sean just on schedule. However, when he turned to meet her, he was surprised to see her wearing a tuxedo.

"..." He was stunned for about 3 seconds.

"Sorry, I came as soon as band practice was over..." Sean then remembered that D-day was approaching soon. He has to make his schedule more efficient now that the Theater Club is ready.

"Those clothes of yours... are you going to the amusement park in that?" He asked as she notices that Yui was ignoring him and kept on staring.

"Sean-kun... you look stunning!" She praised making him blush and take a step back a bit.

"Maybe it's because we're along together... you look way cuter than usual!" She pointed out in a rather gentlemanly tone which caused his cheeks to turn a deep red.

"_T-This girl really knows what she's doing... calm down, Sean! You can do this!" _Sean thought to try and encourage himself for the trials ahead.

"Oh right, try these on." Yui gave Sean a bag and he felt that he already knew what it is inside.

"You want me to put these on?" Sean asked as Yui pushed him to the bathroom where he will change into the clothes. Once he was done changing, the two of them got to the front gates. He was wearing a frilly lolita-maid fashioned dress which made him question if Yui was more of a pervert than he was.

"Two please." Yui said to the woman working on the ticket booth as Sean turned away for a bit out of embarrassment. They made their way inside and rode a roller coaster.

"Please, do join me in the roller coaster, my lady!" She said in the most gentlemanly way possible as Sean blushed a bit as Yui got up and took her seat along with Sean.

"Just kidding~" She said as Sean signaled his hand up for both Keima and Haqua to see. The two knew what the signal meant and called for their reinforcements to prepare for the final strategy.

*Somewhere around the park*

"Hey, it's them, looks like we will have to proceed with operation S.A." A man said from the shadows as he was drinking a soda that he bought with him.

"I never thought that he would use us like this. Though, he did change significantly during the time I was gone." A girl wearing a vintage cloak said as her partner shrugged.

"Why do I have to go along with this?" She asked as she was eating a burger that she bought along the way.

"It's better than being locked in that bottle right?" The man said as the girl eating the burger just sighed.

"Fine... geez that kid's really into this stuff, huh? Using a P.O.W. to do his bidding..." The girl said taking a bite of her burger as the man took a sip of his soda.

"Well, that's just him, he doesn't really care who it was as long as they do the job well. He even pays good money if the job is done exactly as planned." The man said showing him his pay of the deal.

"...again, that boy is weird." The three then moved to the location which they will most likely visit later.

*After a while*

The matching couple was sitting on a bench where Sean revealed to have made a bento during lunch break. However, he revealed that he made it on the last few minutes due to the fact that he was in a hurry because another class was coming to cook their own homemade food. It wouldn't be a surprise if Sean prepared it in a disordered passion, he takes pride in his cooking but the culprit who has done this was actually Keima who didn't want Yui to be impressed by his culinary skills.

"I'm so sorry... I was supposed to make a Caesar salad and top it off with a bit of fish fillet and rice but..." Sean said apologetic as he has pride on making good food.

"At my house... since both my father and mother are busy... something like a homemade meal... I'm so happy... I could cry!" She said surprising Sean who has taken this to heart.

"Hey, will you make one for me again?" She asked as Sean blushed. He then turned and said that he will think about it.

"_So much for making a bad impression, Keima..." _Haqua whispered to Keima as they were looking on at the two from top of a tree.

"_It can't be helped! Though I managed to stop him from making good food, the taste is what counts. I failed to take in the possibility of Sean's work still being good._" Keima whispered back as Haqua pointed out that this was a failed strategy.

"We need something to drink! I'll go buy something!" Yui said as she took off leaving Sean to try on his cooking.

"_This is horrible... did she say that out of pity or did she...? Guh! I can't believe it! She successfully wormed her way right through my heart!" _Sean recognized that too late as the two inside of him face palmed.

"_The heck! It was painfully obvious that she has!" _The two yelled to him as the three didn't notice two guys walking to him.

"Hmm?" Of course, he was confused why they went to him but they could be asking for a brawl. Sean instinctively got up and made a fighting pose.

"What do you guys want?" He said in a venomous voice as the guys were unfazed.

"Are you alone? Wanna play with us?" The guy said as Sean's vein popped.

"Wow, you're so beautiful." He said as Sean let his guard down a bit.

"Skirt chasers... and the common variety at that... dudes who have no common sense and ignore the responsibilities of life giving shame to their parents and relatives by doing nothing else but cause trouble for them." His words pierced like swords to the two quite easily as they are visibly hurt.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" One guy asked quite hurt.

"So basically you refuse?" The other guy asked as they were persistent on taking him out.

"You there! Would you mind not frightening my beloved?" Yui asked in an angry tone catching the three's attention.

"Who's that?"

"What, you've got a boyfriend? We're not scared of you." The two boys scoffed rudely as Sean prepared to use his Rising uppercut on one of them.

"I'm not a boyfriend. I'm a girl! Move!" Yui declared as she ordered for one of them to move as she pushes him gently. This activates her Goddess's powers and impacted the man and sent him flying pass Sean by a few inches and directly into the fountain. Sean took this chance to stand right next to Yui and try to protect her as the man turned only to meet his fist.

"Rising Uppercut!" Sean yelled as he launched himself and the man to the air as Sean twists his body to kick the man to the fountain right next to his friend. The two were unconscious after that.

"Yui are you alright-!" Sean turned to ask her if she was fine but instead hugged him into her chest.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone..." She said in a warm and loving voice which made Sean's heart race like crazy. The reason behind this is because he didn't have someone worry about him this much before.

"Ah... it's nothing. I... I'm fine, I'm fine..." Sean said reassuring Yui as she lets him go.

"Let's go." She said as Sean nodded and grabs hold of her arm and places it closely to his chest.

"_? Why does that move he made earlier feel so... familiar... like something coming from a distant memory? I keep seeing Elsea's brother and me... then I saw another side of Sean who willingly gives his all to me when I was down and don't know what to do... he thought me... how to fight, to win over the oppression I felt from being someone I wasn't..." _Yui stared at Sean who just merely looked on ahead as they walked.

"_Sean-kun... that's the reason why I fell for you, not only as myself from the past but also my present self who is now being someone I wanted to be. I really wanted to make it up to you somehow but then... you just made things more amazing by inviting me to join your managing Light Music Club. Till that day, I felt that I was indebted to you... but then I also knew about your hardships. You didn't want anyone important to you to get involved in the things you do outside from being the 'boy known as Sean who works hard for a living'. Everyone liked you for the things you've done, admired your achievements they wished they would have done, and even aspire to become you... but then, once you were out of our sight... you become someone else completely. A man who kept moving forward like a fool who knows nothing but kept on going even though he wished he hadn't started this journey." _Yui thought as she has now learned of Sean as he was in school and the 'him' who is outside of anyone's view. She knows close to nothing about him outside of the views of many. He did heroic things which caused others to be completely terrified, he led a team to accomplishing impossible task, he moved forward no matter how hard things have gotten for him... but... Yui knew all of that through newspapers and talk shows. What she wanted to know was the Sean who generally is alone, she thinks of him as a fragile and lonely existence. Someone who can do anything but cannot live with everything. A distant and almost cold existence, she can almost feel it in her gut too... that Sean has no ambitions and wished he hadn't live.

"Where should we go next?" Yui asked shaking away her thoughts about Sean for a while as Sean looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Anywhere is fine really." He said which made her blush a bit. Now she was almost completely sure, that Sean has almost no ambition in him.

*After a while*

The two finally made their way to their last destination, it was already night during the date with Yui and Sean was clearly getting tired. He must've depleted his energy by kicking the butt of the two boys earlier but the truth was he was really tired. Sean had to wait late at night just to get a reply from his acquaintances to visit him and it took about till morning to finish the preparations for this whole event.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home yet?" She asked as Sean let go of his instincts and has left Apathy to do the work for a bit as he rest.

"My... is my escort worried about me?" He asked in an almost haughty voice as he placed a finger on Yui's lips.

"Eh?" Of course she was surprised but she was hoping for this, the 'him' who is outside of anyone's view is now revealing himself to her.

"The night is still young and our little 'date' is not over yet." He said as he smiled a beautiful smile which caused Yui's heart to race as both Keima and Haqua spit out the beverage they were drinking.

"_The hell!" _Haqua asked confused.

"_Dammit! I completely forgot about Sean-kun's body clock! He hasn't slept since this morning!" _Keima pointed out as the two entered the mystery walk.

The two went inside and cosplayed as both a prince and a princess. Yui wore a classic prince outfit from the late 15 hundreds while Apathy wore a red frilly dress to compliment his eyes. He also wore a tiara and placed it around his forehead. When they finally got outside to meet, Yui was astonished by Apathy's improvements.

"My dear princess! You look dazzling!"Yui complimented as she didn't took notice on the scythe he was holding.

"Shut up." He said lightly as they made their way through the castle.

"It... it's quite dark." Yui pointed out as they entered the stares to get to the next stage.

"Are you scared?" Apathy asked as Sean woke up and changed with him leaving his scythe on his hands.

"Eh, no way!" She declared as a figure from a wall shouted scaring Yui.

"So you are scared." Sean pointed out as the two moved forward.

"It can't be helped, can it! After all, I was an aristocratic lady until just recently!" Yui defended as Sean sighed.

"It's already been about a month now since you changed, oh and I've kept count. You know how your mother gets." Sean said as he walks on ahead causing for Yui to go after him.

"His heart is his weakness! Brave Hero, use this dart! But don't point it at other people!" A holographic fairy said revealing said dart as the fake shadow of a demon is laughing. Yui grabs the dart and defeats the demon easily.

"Alright, we've defeated the devil on the third floor too! This is a piece of cake!" Yui said as she dashed forward to the top most level.

"Sean-kun! There's just the top floor left. Se-" Yui turned around to make sure Sean was following her but to her surprise he wasn't and the shocking part of this is that the doors were shut and the lights were out.

"What? It's pitch black…" Yui pointed out before a light appeared behind her. Glad to finally see what's in front of her, she turns around only to be in complete shock to find Sean in the hands of three cloaked figures. One figure, which was Fiore places the knife just directly above Sean's neck while the other two, Koyuki and Hate, used their powers to intimidate Yui.

"Ah! What's with this attraction!" Yui yelled as Hate was making sure to only intimidate her by making his chains move like serpants, Koyuki uses her dark powers to create a black misty miasma.

"Yui… be careful… this spell is… black magic… from hell!" The Goddess inside her warned as Hate took this opportunity to have his chain launch at the floor crumbling it.

"So there was a Goddess… in a place like this… it seems like… fu fu fu… it's my lucky day…" Fiore acted as both Koyuki and Hate stood there acting as her pawns.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" Yui asked a bit worried for Sean than worried about herself.

"Silence! Where are your comrades? Tell us everything you know!" Hate demanded shaking the confines of the floor.

"_You're over-doing it bastard!_" Both Koyuki and Fiore whispered to Hate.

"If you tell me where the other Goddesses are… I shall return this girl to you…" Fiore said motioning her knife at Sean.

"Zzz" Apparently, Sean was taking a nap and couldn't really care less of what was going on right now.

"_How can this idiot be so carefree?_" All three of them thought as Sean wasn't taking this on too seriously.

"What are you doing to Sean-kun?" Yui demanded as her Goddess stepped in.

"Stop! The humans must not be harmed!" She demanded as Hate strikes straight to the shadows causing damage to the floor.

"It is too late… the time is fast approaching when everyone will suffer." Hate said in a rather menacingly cold tone which sent a cold sensation at the back of their spines except for Sean and Mars.

"How did this happen… the evil is supposed to have been sealed by us!" Mars pointed out as Hate coiled his chains at his right and shows it menacingly to Yui.

"Vintage shall achieve… domination of the three realms! Soon… the world shall be embraced in the shadows of pure darkness… together with the resurrection of old hell!" Fiore said as little did the three know that Yui has walked pass the two and grabbed the knife without harming herself using her leather gloves.

"Enough about that… get away from him!" Yui ordered slowly snapping the dagger Fiore was holding surprising her. Hate signaled for Koyuki to move.

"Wha… don't touch me, you lowly human!" Fiore ordered as Koyuki kicked Yui away to the steel fence, this made Mars step in to help out.

"… a peaceful world… where humans are entranced by love… isn't that truly wonderful…? Don't interfere!" Mars ordered but a shadow of someone else stood in front of her menacingly.

"Oh really?" He asked making Mars heart skip a bit and for her hair to stand on ends, she moved out of the way just in time before she was harmed by his chains.

"You really think that's all?" Hate asked in an almost derange tone as he twist his body and his chains strikes Mars's side taking damage as she was sent away by a huge distance.

"A chain master? I thought there weren't any more of your kind living in this world!" Mars pointed out as she quickly recovered and draws her sword.

"You're right, you mostly made them extinct… but why do you think one such as myself exist?" Hate asked as he quickly closed in on Mars surprising her.

"_Something's wrong! Chain users work more on gaining distance! Why is he-?_" Mars noticed too late that Hate has already done a combo attack.

"Ancient Martial Arts Kasuga Style Life or Death Technique: The Voice of Nue!" He yelled delivering a strong combo of powerful Earth shattering fist attacks on Mars. He gave about 4 punches, each aimed at her abdomen, her face, her chest, and her heart. He then twists his body and delivered a powerful kick to her abdomen sending her flying across the room. She lands an easy farther distance than before from her original objective.

"D-Damn it… wha-what is that guy… he isn't an ordinary human nor is he a demon… almost like he exist to deliver a heavy message." Mars pointed out as Hate jumped and backed away from her.

"_Do you girls think I've overdone it?_" Hate asked as the two girls were still too shocked at the damage he has done to a Goddess.

"_You've completely wiped the floor with her!_" Koyuki pointed out as Fiore thought what the heck was wrong with their captor. He was too powerful and caused serious damage to a Goddess who knows how to fight. She knew that humans are incapable of doing such things… but she is more terrified to know what he really is and just continued to act normal.

"You!" Mars yelled out as her wounds healed surprising the three.

"Disturbing my friend's date… I, Mars, will show no mercy!" She yelled as she jumped and immediately got in front of Hate who was surprise that she could move that fast.

"_Crap!_" Hate knew that this Goddess will seriously massacre them and his chains moved faster than his own reactions and this caused for his chains to form a strong armor around all three of them, protecting them from the certain kill Mars delivered as she made three slashes and stopped behind them.

"May your souls rest in peace…" Mars said sheathing her sword as their clothes were torn to little pieces. When Mars turned to meet with their dismantled bodies, she was surprised to find them completely fine and still standing… except they are now completely naked.

"Hah!" Hate used his chains as a whip to strike Mars as the two girls went to get covers to hide their bodies as the three retreated.

"We'll remember this!" The two said running away leaving a semi-naked Hate behind.

"…" Silence filled the room for a minute until Hate spoke up.

"Hate or War… which of the two do you think would win?" Hate asked as Mars scoffed.

"Hmph! If it's a battle, then I will certainly win!" Mars declared as Hate rolled his eyes.

"Then if it was a war… I would win. After all, War started because of three things; Hate, Greed, and Power. Remember that Sword of Jupiter, the time will come where the two of us will end this." He said menacingly as he moved to the shadows as his red eyes burned through the darkness shaking Mars a bit. Only after Hate was gone did Mars made her way to Sean.

*Outside*

Hate, Fiore, and Koyuki got out of the Castle with clothes that Sean had Hate take care of in case their clothes got dirty. The two girls were glad that Hate took Sean's advice as Hate himself was wearing a black leather vest and long black jeans, he wore a white shirt inside so that he doesn't show his skin which will get cold if he stayed like that for too long.

"How did things turn up?" Keima asked as he noticed that they changed clothes.

"For better or for worst, things will turn out fine. I refuse to lend my powers to the Goddess however, so, we will be taking our leave. We will see you later at home." Hate said as the two girls stayed silent of what happened due to embarrassment.

"Seems like you had quite the ride. The three of you can go play around while you're still here but do not do anything suspicious… and I meant you Hate." Keima warned as he was shocked to be the one warned.

"This is discrimination!" He complained as everyone knew he had issues when it comes to his temper.

"You know I can read you freaking minds right?" Hate asked being completely ignored as the other girls talked with Keima.

"That boy is completely different than what he was before; he may be experiencing some troubles right now." Fiore reported to him as for his request earlier.

"Unpredictable… that's all I'm gonna say." Koyuki said with clarity as Keima took that to heart since she was the closest to Sean than anyone else.

"_Will things be really alright? Sean looked very tired during this re-conquest… should I have taken the mantle off of his shoulders?_" Keima thought almost regretting the decision of letting Sean take care of Yui.

"Keima… should I probably tell you this…? Hmm…" Hate was talking to himself but this caught everyone's attention.

"What is it, Hate? Do you know something?" Keima asked as Hate look at them then turned to ponder with his thoughts.

"I'll tell you once we find all of the Goddesses, until then try and not do anything that would make me worry about Sean." He said as he walked away while pushing the girls forward.

"Oh, before you go, Hate… will you mind telling us your true motive in this conquest?" Keima asked catching on at how Hate was acting for a while now. Hate abruptly stops and stares at Keima.

"What are you talking about? I have no motive from doing anything in this conquest; I'm just here to waste my time." He said not making eye contact with Keima as Haqua saw his actions and pointed it out.

"So what? Like I said, I have no motive in having to do anything in this conquest. If I were to have a motive, then it will have to be something beneficial to me… or to someone else." When Hate mentioned the motive of doing this for a third party, everyone look up and stared at him as he flinched a bit.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden interest? I know I'm not that attractive and my temper gets in the way but…" He said getting embarrassed as Keima coughed.

"It seems you do have a motive, who is the third party involved in your plans?" Keima asked as Hate blankly stares at Keima and then turned his sight back to the castle.

"I have no obligation to tell you nor do I want to tell you our plan… at least till the day he reveals it." Hate smirks a bit as he knew that he could go on with this talk of theirs and they will gain nothing from him.

"His serious, Keima, it's better to wait for that third person to reveal his plan." Haqua advised to Keima as the others nodded. Keima took in the advise as he noticed that it was taking long for Sean to get done with what's going on inside.

*Somewhere on another exit of the theme park*

"To think… that there really is a prince.. I'm so happy!" Yui hugged Sean after remembering the times of his conquest and her conquest with Keima. However, at this point, Hate has unleashed, though unintended, a foul desire from inside Sean.

"Ah …" Sean was fighting himself from doing something he shouldn't. It drove him to the brink of insanity. His eyes are turning blood-red from Hate's meddling and his darkness is being drawn to his will. He knew that things are getting dangerous for him… since he started hunting for the Goddesses. But then, the curse Koyuki has put on him has acted as his shield.

"_If it weren't for this curse… would I had been…? I'm beginning to doubt that Vintage is really evil, they wouldn't just know that this would happen now would they?_" Sean was indeed doubting Vintage's true purpose… but he cannot fully know the whole situation if he continues being on a daze.

"Nevertheless, the Weiss got away again… we have to strike them quickly!" Mars immediately said intending to seal them away or do battle once again.

"No wait!" Sean stopped her from doing anything dangerous.

"A Goddess shouldn't be the one to go! Someone might see you somewhere!" Sean warned her as he had similar situations like this back then to rookies or civvies who wanted to join his black ops missions.

"But I'm impatient. For the God of War to just wait behind, unable to do anything…" She said as Sean notices how Mars was more of a man than a woman… it sort of reminded him of himself once.

"You don't have power you did in the old days, and if something happens to you, Yui will be in danger at the same time!" He reasoned as he was thinking of other things to do later on to protect their school from a possible invasion.

"Yui too… that's tough to swallow…" Mars felt guilty but Yui came out and told otherwise. "I'll be fine!"

"_There's too much confidence these two are emitting. To get in their bad side will be quite scary…_" Sean admitted to himself as he didn't want to get too stressed out because of these two.

"Yui, think about my situation, at least you learned something by being with me for this long right?" Sean asked as Yui stopped and remembered the times he was absolutely serious.

"You were… always calm and manipulative during those times…Sean-kun." Yui admitted as Mars saw how calm he was in the most dire of situations.

"That's because I want to plan ahead even though it hasn't started yet, the time of just killing each other isn't enough. You need to do things swiftly and unnoticed to the 'World'. I've live a life with the code of being calm and collective during missions and I won't break that code anytime soon just because somebody rushed in to their deaths." And when he meant somebody rushed in to their deaths he meant Apollo.

"This kid's something else." Mars commented from the reflection of Sean's PFP which he was using to send a message to Keima.

"I do things that I don't like and things I consider morally wrong, Yui. At least understand the situation you are in, the enemy's ranks and numbers, and don't just charge in without a plan!" Sean scolded the two as they took a step back because of his tone of voice.

"At last… you finally show your true self to me… this is the real Sean-kun." Yui said as Sean abruptly stopped and noticed how he openly talked to Yui about his experiences.

"…" He was deadly silent and that wasn't due to his shock. Yui was spot on and now knows this side of him. It cannot be said that this wasn't what he wanted and it cannot be said the same to Keima. But, this was the only advantage Yui had on him… and she knew that perfectly.

"For now, let's continue our daily lives as usual. Take this tag." Sean presented the tag both Haqua and Keima gave to him for Yui to use.

"If you cut the tag, I will know immediately." He said as Yui immediately places it on his hand.

"If something happens, cut it right away!" She said as Sean knew that this would happen but still finds it pretty funny on its own way.

"That's my line. You're the one who should keep it." Sean said calmly as he placed it around Yui's left wrist without problem.

"Goddesses and devils… it looks like you're already getting used to the idea, Sean-kun." Yui pointed out as he just gave a small smirk which the two girls saw clearly.

"Trust me, this is nothing I have faced before but it isn't something I'm not used to already. But, forget about me, it's best that you keep your wits about you. You're really going to face trouble. I'll give you one of my weapons that I have hidden inside our school later." Sean said as he plans to give his Seven-branched sword to her.

"I'll do as you say. In return…" Yui got closer to Sean as he freezes. Sean cursed himself for letting Yui get the advantage of him. Yui got closer and stared him for a moment before finally giving him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush furiously.

"From now on… I want you to be more open to me." Keima and the crew came into the scene a bit late to see how Sean's face was completely red and a smiling victorious Yui.

"The only fault that I may see in you is your unhealthy relation with Keima-kun! Well, see ya later!" She said as she turned and left as Sean stood there a bit troubled.

"Uhh, did we come in a bad time?" Keima asked tapping Sean's shoulder as he immediately turned around teary eyed.

"Is my relation with you really that unhealthy!" Sean asked as Keima noted that Yui was quite the formidable player to actually make him cry so easily.

"There, there." Hate said patting his back as both Koyuki and Fiore find it strange that the boy who looks like the final boss was so sensitive.

*Along the way home*

"Come to think of it, we told the Goddesses about Vintage but… we didn't tell Yui about Kanon being stabbed." Haqua pointed out to Keima as Sean, Hate, Koyuki, and Fiore were ahead of them talking to each other about today.

"If we inform them about something like Apollo getting stabbed… there's no telling what special move those two will use." Keima pointed out dreading the fact that Yui has gotten herself a dangerous Goddess.

"I want to try and see if Kanon's hydration can be lifted, but… let's leave her alone for a while. Also, Sean-kun specifically request that we should talk to him if we want to go see Kanon." Keima pointed out as Sean leaped at the wall along the way home. Hate just laid back at things while both Koyuki and Fiore observed Sean which disturbed him.

"Today we got away with just a fake vintage, but… there might be really dangerous guys around." Keima pointed out as all of a sudden a giant fished showed up surprising everyone who witnessed the scene.

"Keima-san!" Sean acted immediately and brought out a hidden knife from his back and made quick work into making sushi out of the fish.

"We'll be having seafood for a week!" Sean declared happily as Keima knows the reason why such a huge thing came to them alive.

"Aww, even though I left it in oil for a year it was still alive." The footsteps of someone they know all too well came in carrying a knife and a wooden spoon.

"…" Momentary silence filled this scene for a while other than Sean putting away the sliced fish.

"Imouto-san?" Sean was surprise to see her here since she was supposed to cover for Kanon.

"Nii-sama…" Elsea began to become teary eyed as Keima paled a bit.

"What?" He asked as Elsea quickly glomped on him as the others went inside. They were mostly Sean, Hate, Fiore, and Koyuki since they just wanted to get inside.

"Nii-sama I missed you so much!" Elsea whined to her divine brother as the screams of both Hate and Sean could be heard from the inside.

"What was that?" Haqua asked as there was smoke coming out from inside.

"There was no recording today, so… I came home to make dinner."

"Oh…" Keima weakly remarked as the smoke stopped spreading from inside the house.

*Back inside*

"Imouto-san! I told you a lot of times to never leave the stove open! What would happen if the place blew up!" Sean scolded Elsea while she was doing the Seiza which was really painful.

"Gomenasai!" Elsea apologized though Sean's anger wouldn't suffice that easily. Hate just laughed at the sight while the others find it completely out of character for him to treat a girl like this.

"You better remember this time! If something were to have happened to you… I wouldn't know what I would have done if something _did happen_." Sean said ominously snapping the shinai he was holding scaring everyone including Hate.

"Whoa, Sean-kun, your emitting too much killing intent." Hate pointed out to Sean as he snapped out of his angered daze and stared at Hate.

"Anyways, this better not happen again!" Sean told her off before leaving to his room. Hate sighed while Keima pats him on the shoulder.

"What was that about?" Keima asked as Hate just sighed.

"I'm guessing… no it must be something else, I haven't seen that much killing intent for a long time now." Hate pointed out catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Keima asked a bit worried but Hate just shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about… it _was _a long time ago. The last I've felt this scared was the time right around World War 1." Though not intentional, Hate brought up a dangerous topic into the night as everyone backed away from him a bit.

"What? You think I didn't watch the L*rd of the R*ngs?" Hate asked as he knew the book was based from WW1.

"Uhh… seems like Sean-kun wasn't the only one reading too many books." Keima pointed out angering Hate but left it off as Elsea and Haqua were cooking while he, Koyuki, and Fiore left to the living room to watch T.V.

"Keima-san! I'm taking a shower so eat without me! I'm turning in for the night!" Sean yelled across the hall as everyone sweatdropped.

"I guess he must be really exhausted from confronting Yui." Keima explained to Elsea how Sean went to conquer both Tsukiyo and Yui. Elsea was surprised to find out that Sean had to conquer the two of them.

"We're done!" Elsea exclaimed while Haqua called everyone to dinner as everyone, except for Sean who already took the night off, gather at the table to eat.

"It just takes one glance to tell who made what." Both Hate and Keima pointed out as Haqua, Fiore and Koyuki began eating.

"Eh? Really?" Elsea still doesn't know the difference between human food and Hell's food but Hate ate anything that was in the table and didn't complain though everyone, except for Elsea who was happy that someone human ate her cooking, though if he was human at all.

"Is it really okay to let them eat at the table?" Haqua asked Keima as she was pointing to both Koyuki and Fiore who just ignored them and kept on eating.

"They've got a guard looking out for them 24/7. Do you think they would have done something by now?" Keima asked as Hate didn't like the way Keima was talking about his work as their prison guard.

"Hey, be happy that someone actually did take this job!" Hate complained though he was being a freeloader since he came out.

"So Vintage has already gotten this close? Huh, but you've already found three of the Goddesses… as expected of Nii-sama!" Elsea commented though Keima pointed out that Sean has done most of the work.

"You know, Keima, I'm quite surprise that Sean hasn't gotten himself a buddy yet. A talent like his will be quite the addition to our group." Haqua pointed out as Keima has been wondering about that too. Though Keima hasn't thought about it much, he has been wondering if Sean had received a notice from the Runaway Spirit Squad but he never talked about it nor did he mention anything relevant about it. However, he knew fully well that Sean has been hiding secrets from him for a long time.

"Sean hasn't received anything involving the Runaway Spirit Squad ever since I had awaken. But, I've also come to think that he 'originally' didn't want to get involved in the affairs of New Hell and Old Hell." Hate pointed out giving out vital information to everyone in the room.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us Sean-kun knew about the affairs of hell before this whole thing started?" Keima asked in complete shock that Sean knew this long ago.

"It's not actually rocket science Keima boy, Sean has already noticed it ever since he was 'aware of the changes in his memory and reality'. He wouldn't easily be tricked by New Hell's memory altering device." He pointed out as the others thought about it deeply.

"For how long did Sean-kun knew?" Koyuki asked as everyone leaned in to hear his answer.

"Ever since the 'events' 10 years ago." As soon as Hate mentioned the words 'events' and '10 years ago'. Everyone knew instantly what he meant; it was during the time of the Old Devil's great escape and the return of the Goddesses to the Human world.

"Wait… was it 10 years ago? Hmm… that's not exactly what I 'remembered'… but oh well, not important." He said causing everyone to fall on their chairs because of Hate's carefree attitude.

"What the heck do you mean by 'but oh well, not important'?" Keima asked in a rather angry tone as both Haqua and Elsea were restraining him while Hate just took a sip of his miso soup.

"I mean what I say Keima, your friend Sean knew the 'affairs'… but he doesn't want to get involved in it. It can mean anything really, a lot of things and you can make a lot of speculation. Then again, I could have been wrong, but Sean had this constant habit every time something happens." Hate pointed out putting down his bowl.

"What is it?" Keima asked as Hate just stared at him with his burning red eyes.

"Sean has the habit of being 'on guard'." Hate was being blunt and there wasn't anything useful to what he meant but like he said before he meant what he meant. Keima also knew this and he also knew that arguing with him and getting more info will get him nowhere fast. He decided he should ask questions after the whole affair has ended.

"Good choice, I was almost about to kill you." Hate said revealing a chain collar locked in Keima's neck.

"What the-? I thought you were on our side!" Haqua asked in an angry voice as Hate only waved his finger saying no.

"I'm not on anyone's side, but, if anyone were to meddle in Sean's affairs then I have no choice but to eliminate them. Keima, you were so close in getting your head chop off even before that collar does. I only revealed to you, a crumble of the truth… the rest is up for 'our future' to decide." Hate then got up and removed the chain collars on everyone in the room.

"I meant what I said, Keima, anyone meddling in his affairs… are taken cared off 'permanently'." This time he wasn't threatening them, he was downright warning them. Everyone inside the room finally knew the true meaning of fear and how close they were entering death's door. All they had to do was made one wrong move, in this case, a wrong action for things to go south immediately. Keima, however, saw this as an opening and saw what Hate was inadvertently trying to show them.

"Don't be angry at him guys, he was definitely… kind enough to give us such important information right now." When Keima finally broke the silence, everyone complained at how he can be so calm in an almost death defying experience.

"Fiore, you should have felt it too. Every time he says nonsense in some point of his words… he always smiles." Fiore then went silent and admitted that he saw him smirk from time to time when he said odd things.

"You're right, he smirked when he mentioned 'originally', smiled when he mentioned aware and memory and reality, gave a sly smile when he mentioned 'events'." Fiore pointed out as Keima nodded.

"That's not all. He also he let out his tongue when he said 'remembered', gave a bitter smile when he mentioned 'affairs', he bit his lower lip when he mentioned 'on guard', lowered his voice when he mentioned 'our future' and deepened his voice when he mentioned 'permanently'." Keima pointed out as everyone in the room collected his words down.

"'Originally he was aware of the changes in his memory and reality. Events of 10 years ago aren't quite as he remembered but he knew of the affairs of hell. He was on guard. Our future is permanently taken cared off…' what does he meant by that?" Keima asked himself as the others shook their heads. This clue that Hate has given them made no sense… except for one particular character.

"…" She frowned… that time 10 years ago, though she wasn't there to witness it, was the worst day of her life. Elsea Katsuragi, has caught on what Hate was revealing to them.

That night everyone except for Sean had an uncomfortable night. Though they manage to learn more of Sean's secrets they only gained nothing but fear and the speculation that Sean was someone of a special nature. Hate stayed up all night since he didn't need sleep and only needed to absorb the anger and frustration they were emitting inside the house. That was part of his plan, he needed to collect more of the darkness inside of Sean's friends in order to get stronger. However, he had to admit that their supply of hate is quite low for mix species. However, the price he had to pay to get consume their darkness was too high. However, he hopes for the best that things will go just as planned.

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 37

_Alright, I've got nothing to say since I've started college. If anyone is asking, I'll be done with this whole story soon and start working on my other fanfiction mini-series of School Rumble. Though I've made it to carry the mantle of another author, I actually like School Rumble a lot and I've pretty much have got the idea in my head. But I'm going to finish with this fanfiction first then move on. This might be the last time I chat and just move on with the updates._

* * *

><p>The Hunt for the Goddesses<p>

Act 4: Minerva and a fraction of the truth

Part 1

That morning, the sound of someone shattering stone woke up a very cranky and curious Koyuki who was sleeping with Fiore and Hate at the living room. Hate was the first to wake up but knew that it must've been Sean who caused the noise and went back to sleep. Koyuki on the other hand, really wanted to give Sean a piece of her mind but hesitated once she saw what was really going on.

*5:30 in the Morning at the Garden*

"Sei! Sei! Sei!" Now this wasn't an ordinary training session, Sean was practically destroying boulders using his bare fist and they crumbled like dust so easily every time he lands a hit.

"_Since when did Sean-kun become such a muscle head?_" Koyuki wondered as she knew perfectly well that he wasn't like this before.

"Toryah!" Sean gave the boulder a straight right handed punch and quickly retreated it back. Once the dust settled, Koyuki made a big gulp as she discovers that Sean made a hole at the boulder… a big gaping hole at the very center where a Human heart usually is.

"I never knew that Beast had such power… then again I haven't actually taken the time to train any of them." He then turned to find an awfully disturbed Koyuki as he gave a questioned look.

"Why are you awake on this time of the morning?" Sean asked as Koyuki snapped from her troubled daze on seeing Sean's crazy inhuman strength.

"What's wrong with you Sean-kun? You haven't actually been yourself ever since yesterday." Koyuki pointed out as she clearly saw a silhouette of a dreadfully bloodthirsty beast behind him.

"Oh, that's because I've unlocked a new level of power from Beast. I've already mastered Hate ever since he came out. After I complete my training with Beast, I'll go straight to Apathy so that I have more control over my body." Koyuki didn't quite understood what he meant since Sean hasn't actually told her about his condition yet. However, he ignored that very important fact and continued on training. It didn't take long until he finally reached a certain level he feels safe with.

"I've only mastered two levels… but I guess that's as far as I might really go. I'll have to leave the rest of the command for you Beast." Now Koyuki was thinking that he has gone crazy but in reality he was actually talking to Beast who possessed him inside of his body.

"_Sure, leave it to me my pal. As long as I don't reach my most powerful transformation then we can handle anything!_" Beast has control over 4/5 of his transformations. He has, however, no luck with his remaining transformations for other reasons he cannot reveal.

"Sean-kun, have you finally lost it?" Koyuki asked bluntly as Sean smacks her on the head.

"Even as a joke I don't like it when people think such things of me." He said as he got inside and started cooking for the whole of his new family. It didn't take long for everyone to wake up from the smell of Sean's cooking as their stomachs grumble. Everyone had their fill including Keima as they left that morning to continue on with their conquest.

* * *

><p>*Maijima Private High School*<p>

Along their way to school things about the rumors have pretty much died down after much speculation. Keima asked if Sean did anything from the shadows during such times but Sean reminded Keima that he doesn't have the time since he was doing a major re-conquest hunt ever since they started. Sean, however, couldn't remove the hair extensions and resorted to trying his hair into a ponytail for the time being.

"You know, I'm starting to think that it's quite unfair that I've been the only one who's doing the hard work." Though Sean noticed this too late already, he couldn't help but point this out.

"That's 'cause you have much more charisma than I am. Also, it seems that the playing field involves with your luck." Keima explained though he knew that Sean's parameters lack the characteristics of luck.

"Now that I think about it, isn't Sean the most unlucky person in this school?" Haqua asked as Keima nodded as Sean weakly turned to the side.

"Also, there's one thing you should be aware of though." Haqua then used her celestial robe to reveal their time when Sean was cosplaying and Shiori in the background.

"Huh? Shiori?"

"Can someone pass me the rope?" Sean asked as he wanted to commit suicide then and there.

"While Sean was running around and crossdressing, it looks like we were spotted. I wonder what she thought of you?" Haqua asked as Keima gave the answer.

"To make a low estimate… a super horrible, crossdressing, hentai." Apparently, Sean requested that he be given a knife instead and commit seppaku instead.

"What're we gonna do?" Haqua asked as she pretty much knows the answer.

"Well, since it's Keima we're asking, he's pretty much not going to let me explain myself." Sean pointed out as he turned pale blue.

"Looks like you two are getting it. For the time being, it seems that our next target has been decided…" Keima openly said but Sean grabs his shoulder as Keima turned around to meet with Sean's eyes.

"Keima-kun… anymore than this then we might accidentally awaked my inner woman." Upon saying that, Keima immediately paled and turned.

"Well… I guess that's your problem now." Such cruel words coming out of Keima's mouth only made Sean's morale drop significantly in this whole Goddess Hunt.

"Master!" Early in the morning and Sean's problems keep getting bigger. He turns around and as he expects, it was Kusunoki who was rushing in on him.

"What is it, Kusunoki?" Sean asked remembering the promise he made to her not too long ago.

"Yes, we have urgent news! We need you to go and visit the Enforcers' office immediately!" One thing was for sure, Sean knew the reason why the Enforcers called him but the question on his head was 'why now?'. However, this slowly gave him an idea.

"Keima, Haqua. I want the two of you to come with me. I want to show you two another side of me you didn't know." Sean was dreadfully serious and the two comrades could feel it through their skin. They agreed to come along with him as Kusunoki led the way.

* * *

><p>*The Enforcers: Briefing*<p>

Originally, the Enforcer's office is like a club established like the student council but with much more authority and power than said council. They are the protectors of this school even before Sean arrived to study. Yes, the Enforcers were made originally of martial artist or females who are from prestigious families who specialize in fighting. They were created for the sole benefit of making school life peaceful even in times of war or in times of great disaster. Originally, all members are girls but ever since the formation of a Co-Ed system, men are allowed to join in. Though we say that men entered at the time of the Co-Ed system, this was actually false. The Principal who governed the school has already prepared in advance, students who are chosen to be the next batch of enforcers. This was a secret passed down from the first generation till the present which is still used today for the sole benefit of the school. Sean didn't join the Enforcers until the day he returned to living with Keima. He already had qualifications from the start and the principal intended to let him skip grades for him to enter high school early. However, Sean declined for the sole reason of staying with Keima. Because of that, the principal had to make sure that when he enters Junior High, he would be in a group where he has equals. The group was then held 2 years prior to Sean's recruitment. The enforcers are made up right now of martial artist, delinquents, and a few Mafia heirs but all see each other as equals. However, Sean was the odd one out but he was the one leading the team as he did previously with BlackWing. A Generation of Enforcers is made up of both Junior High and High School Students and is mostly divided for their year level. This is to help keep watch for trouble makers such as gangsters of the local areas. Sean leads operations to deal with these problems and all are done without the need for violence much to the surprise of his team. However, that all changed because of a particular student who had connections from the school, the underworld, and even the Mafia.

This child changed the whole system of the Enforcers forever in which they later called that Era: The Era of Multi unsolvable cases. The reasons behind this are because there are some students, who behind anyone's back, are doing evil things inside the school campus. One of them is the Incident at the Library a year ago which caused a great fire and about half a million yen's worth of cash reconstruction. Each case is separated and has a unique crime of their own depending on the offense they made to school policy.

The Majority of such cases are divided into three.

The first was "The Minor Cases". These are cases involving small quarrels or misconduct of some students by either bullying or bad anger management issues. These cases are resolve not by Sean but by his Successor and the present day generation leader of the Enforcers.

The Second was "War at Home". These cases involve issues outside of school which are usually family problems or territorial disputes of gangsters or Mafia families. Sean manages these cases by doing operations to help the students evade such scenarios when the chance is given. It had a 99.5% success rate and the remaining are mostly injuries. The secret behind such success is the involvement of some of the local police and prosecution to end the disputes. The members involve in this case are given codenames instead of rank and last name.

The third and most troubling was "The Black Operations". Now when you think Black Ops. or black operations, it usually means the game you play in CoD. But this case was dub as such because of the dark and dirty secrets the school has that no one, not even the student faculty knows about. These cases are dealt with supreme secrecy and a handful of members chosen for such operations are given this task. Upon each success or failure, each report file must be encrypted after it was sent and this was done by the police for they mostly rely from the Enforcers to send their reports. The Success rate for such operations was quite low because most of the Enforcers are either found out or injured in the process of the operation. However, when Sean found out of this cases he immediately joins in and operates the missions for the enforcers. Using high-tech equipment from his old days as a BlackWing member, the success rate has risen by about 80% and most of the students who are involved in such cases are left for the court to decide. However, in some occasions the court house deems to be irrelevant because Sean helps out by giving a handful of evidence for their guilt and has a success rate of 100%.

However, one case changed it all and the case was dubbed… "The Extortion". It was right before graduation when the Enforcers suddenly had complaints coming from parents. It filled their mail box each day and most of their letters are in tears or in blood. Sean took this as a case and reassured each parent that he will find the culprit who ruined their children. Upon that time, Sean was experimentally developing Beast out of scratch from reading western horror fiction and games.

The Case was an almost simple one at first glance and everyone believed that they would catch the culprit in less than a week once they did their investigation. However, what they didn't expect is how crafty the culprit was in hiding his secrets and his identity. This wasted the first week of their investigation. Sean then took this time to visit the victims secretly under the guise of accompanying a teacher as per order of the principal. At the time, Sean changes his appearance into a female to hide his identity to both the teacher and the culprit just in case if he or she had background intel.

Once Sean entered the houses, he began to talk with the students who are a victim of the crimes. At first, getting information was as tough as finding gold at a dried up river. That's because most of the students were traumatized and the parents couldn't give such information.

This made things more difficult and this left him with no information for about 2 months. During that time, the Enforces are confronted with other cases which they can't solve due to the culprit getting the upper hand on them. They were left as unsolved cases due to the mystery of their crimes and the fact that this was out of their school's jurisdiction. However, during that time, Sean began investigating underground once again under the guise "The Trickster". Sean then worked as an exporter of illegal weapons and drugs for the time to blend in with the Mafia. That's when he hits the local underground Black Market when he learned of the true culprit of their case. The culprit was a boy nearing his graduation which was a few weeks away. His job underground? Extortion.

He was calm and manipulative and leaves no traces behind… literally. Once a transaction is met, he would get rid of the person he sent along with the hostage they had back to their homes and had them silenced. This was the reason of the weird behaviors of the parents and their children. However, there were worst things he did… he sold some of the students to pedophiles for a single night of enjoyment.

Sean wanted to act quickly and destroy the bastard underground… but, his moral code stopped him from doing so. He instead gave information to the enforcers under his guise as the Trickster and sent it via snail mail. Sean then returned to the surface and left his identity as the trickster behind.

Once Sean received his own mail, he announced to his team the breakthrough that they needed. But, by then, everyone has already been caught by the culprit in blackmail. He was surprised… that such a fiend have such a grip on them so easily. However, Sean once again decided to continue even without the Enforcer's support. He brought the matter first to the principal who was also blackmailed to silence. He tried the same to teachers and some of the students… that's when he finally noticed for the first time the culprit's true grip on the school.

By then, Sean had to work all alone and enlisted the help of the local police and a local prosecutor to help him in arresting the Culprit. By then he had already got the dirt on the culprit and entered the witness protection program… however, he was found out.

A week before their graduation, Sean was raided by the culprit's men and was brought to a lake near a hospital. Culprit took away his clothes, his evidence, and his pride by having him beaten up by some of the local gangsters on the area. Sean was helpless and received multiple violent blows to the body and internal damage. However, he didn't fight back, because he knew that his sister was admitted at the hospital near where they were. After they were done, the culprit came with a handgun… and shot him at his stomach… then had him thrown at the river where his blood spread through the water.

However, what the culprit didn't know was… that Sean was still alive. He burst out of the cold water that carried him to sea at Narusawa. He then went to a store to buy medical equipment. He then went to an alley where he removed the bullet and saved it as evidence. He then stitched his own stomach wound close and called for his Team BlackWing to mobilize at Maijima City and wait for him at a hotel he would be staying at. Once they were there, they met with Sean once again for the first time after a year and saw the state he was in. Sean explained everything and has already come up with a plan. However, what happened after that was encrypted and disclosed for reasons closed only to the public. A handful of people knew what happened but chose to forget it and move on… but someone else didn't move on.

"And that's the gist of it." The president said bringing back uncomfortable memories of the past back to Sean. Keima, Haqua, and Kusunoki were surprised that Sean had to go through so much for the safety of the students.

"Don't be mistaken, President, I merely wanted to get back at him. You knew the reason why… so what did you want to talk about?" Sean said changing the subject as everyone in the room felt a strong killing intent coming from his direction.

"Ah, yes, you see, 'he' has returned." Upon hearing this, Sean's smile turned into a frown and then revealed his gritting teeth.

"_What did you say?_" The sudden change of his voice into a demonic one scared everyone in the room and hid themselves from him. Sean came to the table and slammed his fist at it, destroying the table in the process.

"He? You mean… that bastard? Didn't I get rid of him for good last year?" Sean asked in a more normal tone but the president and prodigy shook his head.

"No, apparently, he got over his coma and wanted revenge on you… you intercepted and beat the hell out of his men and left him a message. It's been a few days, and this time he came and stole something. The schedule for the Mai High Festival-" Upon hearing that, Sean slammed his hand on the table breaking in on the process.

"What?" He was really mad, he didn't want that person to come here again.

"There's more actually… he also ruined your reputation at the underground website." That was old news to him and this calmed him down somewhat.

"I already know that… I've shut down his account and the forum… I don't have time for this!" Sean turned to leave but was stopped by both Hikari and Mana.

"What are you two?" He asked as the two bravely got in his way.

"Sean, that boy, he wasn't normal… I didn't even notice his _presence_ when he entered the facility." Mana revealed as this was news to him, he knew that Mana was the best when it came to locating enemies from a certain area and he was the best to tell if someone was watching him. To bypass these two highly trained detectors… almost like he didn't even want to meet with them.

"No, actually, he had outside intervention… he used one of the students to get inside information and the culprit was a first year student. He was blackmailed to do so, so, when you two were going on with your lives, he smuggled the goods." Strong words coming from Hikari as the president pointed out that the boy has been given to witness protection by the principal.

"… his finally gotten some balls… I'll give him that." Sean praised his enemy as he walked to both Keima and Haqua(Elsea).

"I want you two to go and investigate the matter." He said nonchalantly as this surprised everyone.

"Eh?"

"I'll leave this to you two since I have other pressing matters to attend to." He said walking outside.

"Eh?" Of course they were completely taken by surprise. He never once asked for someone else to take care of a case he worked on… but then again, he did say that the case was closed along with his retirement. This prompted the Enforcers to give both Keima and Haqua special passes as Enforcers and had Hikari, Mana, and Kusunoki who was recruited for the festival to tag along.

"_That idiot returned after what I had done to him last year? Is he asking to get killed? He knew the consequences of returning to this school_" Sean brought out Hate's Gloves and wore them as his unsettling anger couldn't surpass.

* * *

><p>*At the library*<p>

Shiori was in the dark corners of her desk which she usually hides herself into. Right now, she is possessed by an absurdly great strangeness… of a nature that she doesn't understand. Because of this feeling, her body's been controlled around the clock and left her in unease.

"Shiori!" Even for the mere call of the Head Librarian caused for her to flinch.

"What're you doing?" She asked as Shiori blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing." She's still shy and a characteristic that won't disappear any time soon.

"Your Novel! Were you able to write it?" The Chairwoman asked which surprised Shiori.

"I… I'm almost done…" She said weakly as the chairwoman revealed a manuscript that was pre-made by Shiori.

"'Almost' is too long! If it's not written by the morning after tomorrow, you won't be able to submit it anymore! Here, some flyers." The Chairman passed said flyers to Shiori as she accepted it. Once she did, the chairman moved to walk away.

"Your debut presentation is blank! That's pretty avant-garde." Though she said that, she was starting to get worried for her. So she plans to enlist the help of a retired professional.

"…" It was silent in the library as Shiori placed her hand on her notepad.

"_I'm beginning to notice it a little… the true nature of this strangeness… this is the emotion called L-L-L… Love. By men and women of the society… maybe…_" She thought placing her forehead at the desk in pure confusion.

"Excuse me, the books I borrowed-" A man came to her desk and this caused Shiori to flinch and hit her right knee on the table. This caused her to bend and hold on to her knee because of the pain.

"_I can't say anymore than maybe because I don't really know…_" She regains her composure and does her job as a committee member of the Library.

"_It's been seventeen years since I was born into this world… I've never thought of love as something that could have shape. Of course, it's a word I've come across many times in books, but…_"

"Its two weeks after the due date…" Shiori reminded the student as he nodded and left.

"_In books, love is portrayed as something sweet, something charming, and sometimes as something sad…_" That's when the memory of Sean's crossdressing on the rooftop returned.

"_However, what I have… doesn't fit any of those! That 'thing' that interfered in my novel… that 'thing' that embraced another man… that 'thing' that wore girl's clothing and looked more charming than a man…_" Not too far from where Shiori is, Sean sneezed as he shivered violently which caused both Keima and Haqua to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"You caught a cold?" They asked as Sean shook his head.

"No, it's just that… I've got this feeling that someone is complimenting me in a very negative way…" Though it doesn't make sense to them, Sean was never wrong when he felt something or someone was talking about him behind his back even if they were thoughts. We now return to Shiori who was returning some books that got piled up.

"_And… the one who saved me when I was confined in the library… was perhaps the very same person…_" With the thought of Sean breaking in the library even though the door was jammed, she knew that he was her sempai before she joined… and that he knew more secrets in the library than she did and she was glad that she never will.

"_What kind of human is that person? At any rate, what a horrible thing to see… even though I, a bookworm, have no confidence whatsoever with interpersonal communication… for the first person of the opposite sex that I encounter… to be that sort of disgusting, perverted, cross-dressing man… how else can I say it?_" It was clear that she tried her best to forget that scene but it burned through her mind life wild fire until it was permanently there. Shiori couldn't help but feel really depressed because of that.

"_But… the most sinful thing is… that man did not keep his promise! Even though he said… that he wanted to read the continuation of my novel!_" If Shiori were to say this to Sean, he would probably shatter like glass.

"_Even though I always waited for him, even yesterday… he didn't come! Baka, baka, baka, baka!_" I take it back; he would probably crumble into dust.

"_Unlike a mere disgusting, perverted, cross-dressing man… there's no salvation for a disgusting, perverted, cross-dressing man who doesn't keep his promises!_" At that point, Shiori realized something and this caused her to remember the kiss Sean made with her.

"_I shared… a kiss… with that kind of man? But… except for that part, I don't remember anything else… I wonder why I forgot… to forget such a occasion like my first kiss… I'm such a fool…_" Now she started to feel even more depress… that was probably the reason why he didn't show up after he was done with her business at the Library. She knew that Sean retired as the Library Chairman under the guise of protecting the students or the members from harm… but it's been more than a year since that incident happened.

A rustling could be heard from a distance as Shiori noticed and looked to her left only to find the same girl that visited her from last time. When she came to her direction to talk, the girl immediately disappeared leaving her confused.

* * *

><p>*Class 2-B*<p>

"_It's been a while since I was alone… it feels weird to have no one else but two dark spirits in your head._" Sean sarcastically thought offending the two. He spent his entire time at class this time and just did what Keima told him earlier via mail.

"_Hey!_"

"_But I guess this is a good opportunity… for now. I should take this chance to finish memorizing this music note._" Though Sean said music note, he actually still can't read them and just memorizes them using the sound they make via piano. He remembers each note by just using the keys of a piano and this made him remember the whole music note without problem.

"_I can imagine that this orchestra music will be amazing… but I think it needs more than just music… it needs a certain voice to really blow the crowd! But what?_" Though he was in class, his movements made him look like a lunatic. Though most of his classmates know why he was acting like that.

"_I don't have any confidence with a voice like man… especially if I already have acting the day after the orchestra event… what should I do?_" By this time, Sean brought out his PFP and searched for his contacts. That's when he came to a certain name and contact detail that a light bulb lights up above his head.

"Eureka!" He exclaimed causing for some of his classmates to jump in surprise as he went outside to get a signal to deliver his message.

"_And send! Please come through to me just this once fate!_" Sean was really hoping that she would accept the offer. He even crossed his fingers just to make it happen. That's when he suddenly got a message coming from Keima.

"Go to the library as a girl…? You're kidding right?" He then scrolled down and learned that he wasn't kidding.

"Zetsuboushita…" Sean said weakly as he grabs his stuff and went on ahead to the library. Fortunately for him, he didn't bump into Shiori who just happened to be in front of his class that time.

* * *

><p>*The Library*<p>

Shiori returns after a failed attempt to get Sean's attention. However, that didn't stop her from continuing her work. She also concluded that Sean wasn't interested on her and that he was there only to get her attention which was true. Just as she was about to take back her normal life… an abnormal event had to take place in her sanctuary.

"Hey…" Sean sat there in the old girl's uniform he wore during Yui's re-conquest… this brought a considerable amount of discomfort to Shiori who was prepared to forget about him.

"…" There was silence as Sean was reading a book in order to calm himself down. Shiori stood there in complete silence as she knew that she couldn't possibly ignore his existence.

"_A rare, illicit love… an intense, yet brilliant romance… such human desires are not for me._" Her image setback for said romance is that of a different era in Japan.

"_But eventually there was someone waiting for me, if you could call it that… in reality, it would just be a rather normal encounter… or so I thought. However, the girl right in front of me… is messed up beyond reason or reality!_" Sean couldn't actually read the minds of humans and thus he couldn't understand them… however, he can perceive they're emotions and insecurity and this made him see through them easily.

"_The Demon of illicit encounters! You should just die!_" Shiori cursed though Sean was completely oblivious to that fact or is just plain numb. Though he can pretty much guest what was on her mind by that point, he remained calm as much as possible so that he may not give face.

"_I… that was really not just my imagination… but, it would have been better if it were. Wearing girl's clothes… and in broad daylight too, strutting around school like that… how can he not be caught?_" Shiori thought as there was an easy solution for that, he is actually shy in front of the camera especially if it was with someone. So, he quickly disappears at the last minute like a skilled ninja and re-appears again.

"_It's a curse sometimes… to be completely shy in front of a camera._" Sean thought as he really had only few pictures of himself with someone.

"_I'm worrying over this perverted man… even books don't make mention of anyone like him. I'm aware that I'm not good at understanding other people. But this fact is absolutely clear to me. I really shouldn't get myself involve with this person anymore!_" With that in mind, she slowly made her move to go only to be stop when Sean spoke up.

"Ano…" This caught her off guard as she flinch, Sean continued.

"I came to read your book. Sorry I couldn't… come yesterday… or the day before." As soon as he stopped, Shiori couldn't help but notice his slightly flustered face as he turned a bit. Only one thing came into her mind…

"_K-kawai…_" Shiori couldn't help but envy his girlish form even though it was wrong and weird of her to do so. She was also flustered because he still remembers his promise to her.

"_Ah, no, before that. Ask him about the clothes his wearing! No matter how eloquent he is, that outfit ruins it all!_" She thought as someone called her all of a sudden which caused for her to turn and meet with said person.

"Cha, Chairman!" She was both surprised and confused for she has no idea why she came to her. But, Sean already knew why, after all, the chairman called for him to support Shiori in her novel.

"Start working on the next column. If you think of anything, jot it down. I'm going home." She ordered as Shiori just agreed with her. The chairman then left because she knew that Sean would help her out.

"I don't get why I'm doing this." She said with a sigh as he puts her left hand on his chin as he looks ahead with unwavering eyes. This made Shiori blush a bit because she imagined him sparkling a bit.

"_Now that I think about it, his voice is surprisingly low and meek like a girl. Wait a minute! This isn't the time to be impressed!_" She then snapped herself from Sean's dazzling appearance and took a seat opposite of him.

"_It'll be troublesome if I get dragged into this guy's issues!_" With that in mind, she musters up the courage to tell him off and leave her be. However, Sean was thinking of something else and that's Keima and Haqua, they haven't made contact with him for a while now.

"Pl, puleez…" With her attempt to try and told him off becoming a failure and her courage dwindling. She then thought of something else to start a conversation with him.

"Do you like… girl's clothes?" She asked as she blushed a bit as Sean just continued to stare at her.

"_I shouldn't be denying this whole thing. I'm a tolerant person, if I just listen to him…_" She thought as Sean gave her an answer without even thinking about the consequences.

"The truth is… due to certain circumstances I had to become a woman again… at first it was just dressing up to evade troublemakers, but it steadily… turned into a project of mine. Now that I think of it, it was hard to understand girl's ever since Koyuki dumped me, so I've been studying a lot of the human behavior. Then I've slowly but steadily got myself into this mess because I've brought it upon myself. If this continues… I might be able to end this world in 80 days…" Sean said with a bit of a devilish grin as Shiori was completely confused.

"_What is he babbling about? Is he wearing girl's clothes… because he's doing it as an experiment of the human behavior? The more I talk to him the less I understand. Just what kind of guy is he?_" Shiori thought as Sean just silently sat there but decided that this was enough for today's explanation. He stood up and excused himself.

"I'm going… sorry for the boring conversation." Though quite and meek, he was still as gentle as ever and this caused for Shiori to leave a bit and return immediately.

"Uh… ano… let me hear your story." She asked which caught Sean by surprise, nobody wanted to hear his story before.

"There are about 421 books here that mention this kind of worry. And there are 1057 books with heartwarming stories, to cheer up someone with such worries." Though happy that Shiori is interested in him again, Sean couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"_Does she think that I…_" Sean shook his head as the school bell rang.

"Wha… what? It's already this late? The school's closing." Sean couldn't help but feel that relieved that the day was over as he sighed a little as Shiori turned to him.

"_Eh… ah… what should I do? What should I do?_" She thought as an idea came to her.

"Ah… I… if you want to talk outside." She offered as Sean quickly declined.

"… wait… *cough* HOLD IT!" Thus reality freezes.

"What the hell, aren't we going forward with her conquest?"

_**Ah, yeah, about that, you remember Keima and Haqua's position right? Well, they got caught.**_

"What the hell man! They have that weird floating object around Haqua's neck right? She can just use it to make themselves invisible and I'm sure Keima-san won't be captured that easily!"

_**Hmm… good point. Then let's continue.**_

And thus time continued.

"How about on the way home?" Sean suggested going with the route all the way.

"_On… on the way home! We're going home together! With this twisted, perverted, cross-dresser!_" Shiori asked in complete shock though she agreed with him anyways but noticed one thing about him.

"Do you intend to go home dressed like that?" She asked as Sean scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's better than being seen with someone I know…" He said as he closed his left eye and blushed which also caused Shiori to blush.

"N-Never mind then, it's better this way…" She said embarrassed as they strolled outside of school and ended up on a nearby town once Shiori realized it.

"Ano… if we're going to talk, maybe we could go to a restaurant or a café…"

"But having our conversation as we walk is fine too." Sean pointed out causing Shiori to be even more nervous. That's when Sean remembered something from her story which she wanted to learn about previously.

"Hey, Shiori-san… you want to eat some ramen?" He asked casually though he unintendedly caused Shiori to flinch and be surprised.

"Eh? Ah, yes!" Sean then smiled as he casually brushes her hair a bit which caused Shiori to go a deeper shade of red as he whispered into her ear. "It's alright, you don't have to be nervous."

"_She… he… was he seducing me just now?_" She was completely confused since this was the first time she saw that side of him. This caused quite a bit of a problem once they got inside as she was just following Sean around in a daze.

"Shiori-san, you're ramen will get cold." Sean pointed out as Shiori finally snapped out of her daze and began to eat her Negi Ramen.

"This Miso ramen ain't have bad~" Sean praised as he was enjoying his favorite ramen as Shiori continued eating. Everyone inside the shop who was dazzled, including the girls, by Sean's alternate appearance caused quite the silence that Shiori wanted. However, this made Sean completely uneasy as he felt their stares.

"_Even though his a cross-dressing perverted boy, he can easily dwell into the crowd and be easily accepted into any environment. I've heard a lot about this certain characters in stories far and wide… but… this is the first time I saw a character who is… so mysterious and so distant to everyone else._" There were a hand full of people who often noticed Sean's character; he makes the excuse of being in debt so that he won't be friends with anyone unless he is interested in them or he likes them. A lot of the students saw him as an individual who reaches out more than anyone else and will willingly lend a hand to anyone without doubt. However, everyone couldn't help but feel he was abnormal. And there's a reason why…

"_He has lost a lot of things… his parents… his sister… his pride… what more he had lost before he started being the 'Sean-kun' we know?_" That's when her interest in him peaked as she stood up and made a declaration.

"Ano… is it ok if I were to write a story based on your character…?" She asked a bit embarrassed about it as Sean looked on confused.

"Hmm?"

"I… I… I want to write a story about you…" Sean knew that she was a great girl and being the nice guy that he is, he obliged much to her relief.

"Thank you very much. Then please come to the library tomorrow… I'll start writing…" She said as she got her things and left as Sean saw her leave in a hurry to finally start her novel.

"_I don't get why humans are so interested in my story… well at least she has a motive now. The chairman sure made things a lot easier for me… but I couldn't help but feel that I'm forgetting something._" That's when he finally remembered that he sent both Keima and Haqua to investigate on a matter he cannot handle today. He immediately got his things and went back to school only to find both Haqua and Keima to be completely fine.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what happened to the two of you?" Sean asked in a rather surprise tone as he couldn't help but notice that the two were a complete mess.<p>

"A lot of things happened and I'm really glad you're not my enemy." Keima said in a flash as he couldn't tell him what really happened.

"The enemy you had a year ago is definitely here. But he is quite clever and quite mischievous. However, once he knew we were your friend… he trembled in fear and released us. I don't know why he did it but he had a certain amount of fear when he let us go." Hearing that from Haqua made him sight a breath of relief. He was sure that his enemy would do something to them but so far, they only have torn uniforms and a few scrapes.

"Well, then you two would like what you're going to hear next." Sean hinted as the two were confused.

"I've done what I can to help Shiori have confidence in herself. But I couldn't help but feel like there is something still wrong with the motivation I gave. But, so far, all is according to plan." Hearing this, Keima and Haqua glanced at each other as they sent messages through their glances. Sean could barely understand the meaning of such glances but Keima nodded his head.

"It's a lot better than I expected but hopefully she doesn't make you into her character." Keima pointed out as they walked home.

"Why's that? She asked me to be her main character in her novel." Upon hearing this, Keima quickly turned and faced Sean.

"Are you serious?" He asked completely surprised as Sean was confused.

"Ano… I gave her approval to use me as her basis in the story." Now Keima couldn't help but snap. Sean still doesn't know why he was mad but he could feel that Keima has the right to be.

"Sean-kun… in all honesty… you are not fit to be a main character." Sean just froze, he didn't move and just stared at Keima who looked back with a sigh.

"You don't have the qualities of a main character… you're more like the leading supporting role in a story." Even Keima said harsh things to Sean; he didn't feel anything from it. The reason behind this weird behavior is weird even for Sean.

"I guess you are right, I don't even understand why people tell me that I'm interesting." Keima wasn't surprise about his attitude but Haqua was and this was clear in her reaction.

"Hold it; you talk as if you never wanted their attention!" She pointed out as Sean nodded.

"I never did want their attention in the first place. This may not be news to you but there are some people who are really used to the fact that they want to be alone and unnoticed." He wasn't trying to be harsh but his words left a great impact to Haqua who has always been noticed and praised. Haqua loved to be flattered and knows that she can do better if she was praised more. But, to this person who defies such an act by going unnoticed… it was completely… contradictory to her.

"You don't understand do you? Really now, you demons think you're the most powerful beings in the world. Let me tell you this, I'm not scared of demons. No, what I'm scared of most are humans. They can do anything, if I have to say who I don't want to be an enemy with… then that's Keima-san." Sean pointed out as Keima was slightly taken aback by his claim.

"Whoa, whoa. I may be the God of Conquest but you know as well as me that I couldn't be bothered by things of the real right?" He asked as Sean merely shook his head and stared at Keima with serious eyes.

"If anything… I really don't want to mess with you, however, that's because you are… right." With that said and done, they continued home where Hate, Koyuki, and Fiore were waiting patiently. Fiore has adjusted to the limited freedom she had gained from his captor, Hate.

"I… do not see why humans can be so carefree in situations like these…" Fiore pointed out as both Hate and Koyuki were relaxing all day and Fiore had nothing to do but just watch them. It didn't actually take long until she joined in and asked for assistance from the two.

"That's just us really… so; you don't really have to feel out of place." The moment Sean said that, Fiore's face has gotten red and this fact was noticed by all the girls

"Th-that's none of your business!" She said quickly as she walked all the way back to Hate and Koyuki. Sean looked completely confuse and Haqua couldn't help but pity him.

"Bah…? Wh-what was that about?" Sean asked in a confused tone of voice as Keima walked in and looked at Sean's confused face.

"What happened?" He asked as Haqua pats his shoulder.

"It's better to leave it alone." Though Keima doesn't usually listen to anyone, he has to admit that she was right and will better just leave him be.

"I don't get women at all!" Sean moaned as everyone in the room retorted.

"That's because you're stupid!" Everyone pointed out in perfect harmony.

"Wah! Why is everyone gangin' up on me? Also, I'm not stupid! I'm on the top of my class next to Keima-san!" Though Sean was making a comeback, he was failing to impress everyone.

"Forget it, you're hopeless."

"Definitely hopeless."

"You're just not ready to have a girlfriend."

"Better stay a virgin for life."

"And die like one in the process."

"Guh! Why is everyone so mean today?" Sean then overdramatically ran away towards his room where he was left alone to ponder on his problems. On the mean time, Keima and Haqua talked about their encounter with Sean's former enemy.

"Sean's reputation during his days as an Enforcer are finally catching up to him. Do you think we should tell him what has his enemy gotten into?" Keima asked as Haqua shook his head.

"No, that won't be good, Sean-kun has too many things to do tomorrow. However, once his through with this then we can tell him about what happened." The two are being secretive of what happened today. They saw something completely traumatizing for both sides to say a word. They were lucky enough to be released even; Sean's presence into the underground world was quite formidable that it may even top the president of the United States.

"How can he live with the fact that he experienced something like "that"? It's so abnormal!" Haqua complained as the memory of today, she completely wants to erase it.

"Don't complain about it to me! I haven't seen Sean-kun for about 3 years! How do you suppose I feel about it?" Keima asked as they were causing a ruckus. This made Hate, Koyuki, and Fiore to come in and look at the arguing couple.

"What's going on here?" Hate asked as the two flinched and turned.

"…" Keima was silent as he just stared at the three. He knew they couldn't be trusted with anything since Sean was the one ordering them… but this might be a good chance for him.

"You three… I want you guys to come with me to school tomorrow… I have a very special assignment that only you three can handle." Upon hearing this, the three shifted their gaze at each other and all three agree to do it.

"Okay, what is it?" Hate asked as Keima explained their plan tomorrow. The three couldn't help but feel confused. But they agreed to this, so they can have fun. On the contrary, Haqua was troubled since she had to return to make a report. She plans to tell this to Keima the next day without the knowledge of Sean and the rest.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Enforcer's Office*<p>

"I don't get why you authorized Sean-kun's friends to take on the job." Hikari asked as she talks to the president of the Enforcers. The president of the Enforcers is given absolute secrecy and their identities are well hidden like most of the members of the Enforcers. However, they have full access to all of the school's secrets… which they will all take to the grave no matter what.

"If he willingly wants his friends to know more about him, then right now is a perfect opportunity. Though we officially called it unsolved mysteries… there is one mystery that we cannot let out to the public and you know that…" Yes, every school at least has one dirty secret and Maijima Private High is no exception.

"But still… to keep that "thing" hidden! Don't you think it's time we get help?" Hikari asked full of determination as the president merely sighed as he adjusts his glasses.

"That's the very reason why we can't ask for help in the first place! We've tried everything, Hikari! We've called in a lot of famous spiritualist and all fail to the face of that thing!" The president is one who is calm in all situations… but knowing the school's secret was something that shouldn't be messed with.

"All but one man… I've read the report; there was one person who managed to seal it away." Hikari pointed out as the president nodded. There was indeed one person who successfully sealed it away.

"Yes… but that person is already suffering quite enough as it is. You saw him right? The look on his eyes almost looks like a corpse! We cannot let him take this on any longer! It's our responsibility to make sure that Sean-kun's retirement isn't in vain!" The president is quite loyal and respectful towards Sean who managed to seal away the secret off of the face of the world… but that seal was slowly deteriorating.

"Then… can you tell me how this all happened? The case files have all been encrypted… but I know all of you weren't telling the complete truth to the police." Hikari pointed out as she tried to understand why they, the Enforcers, have to keep Sean's retirement and keep the secret hidden.

"Then… seat down. This will take a while." With that, Hikari sat down near a chair at their office as the president closed the lights and played a video-projector.

*Last Year: Maijima Private High School*

Maijima Private High School is a prestigious all-girls school once a long time ago. But with the approval of the Co-Ed System… students of opposite genders began entering school. But, along with the acceptance of the Co-Ed System… they've also gained an enemy that no one wanted to remember… this was a secret only known by the Enforcers of the year 2001, the day the Co-Ed System has been put into effect.

Long ago, this school has held numerous festivities to the local Deity… but upon the 50th anniversary, it became a cultural one. However, the tradition of the Enforcers hasn't changed by then. However, by doing so, they have angered the Deity and this caused for the Enforcers to please him during the Festival. At the time of the 100th anniversary, Maijima Private High holds the festival for world Deities and there weren't any problems.

However, that changed after the year 2001. The current Enforcers of the time didn't believe in the existence of the Deity and has mocked the Festival by ruining it. Angered, the Deity requests their heads but the priest of that time offered his sacrifice instead. The Deity took his head and the Enforcers were let go but they were quickly disbanded by the principal. The shortest reign at the time… but that didn't stop them from creating trouble.

A year after that incident they have accidentally summoned a powerful demon and with their wishes, nearly destroyed the festival. The local Deity fought with the Demon and won but this caused for the Deity to weaken and asked to be sealed away to heal the Deity's wounds. However, the demon was both cunning and relentless as it returned everyday of the Festival, but by then, the new Enforcers have managed to gain the upper hand and slowly weakened the demon.

A time passed when peace was once again claimed… but not without a heavy price. Around the time Sean has joined the Enforcers… evil has entered the hearts of the students. This evil caused problems from both public and private sectors. This caused the demon to use their evil to become stronger once again.

"_I can sense a change in the students… and a powerful darkness looming over them. Principal… what should we do?_" By that time, Sean asked for the principal's opinion on this matter but didn't believe him.

"_There's no such thing as evil in this world… Sean-kun only troubled children who need our guidance. I assigned you as their protector and guardian… you must do what you must to keep the peace of the school._" The reason why Sean stayed as an Enforcer as long as he had to is to search and rescue the troubled students. He was mostly successful in his attempts but they didn't change. At that moment, Sean has already known the source of their troubles and planned a successful counter-attack by inviting their parents to the Maijima Festival.

"_I've done what I can to entertain they're time together as a family. Humans… they are strange creatures but you couldn't help but feel responsible for their actions. For that… I've changed the Festival just for a bit so that they can have time for themselves._" Was what Sean declared to the whole of the student body. Everyone cheered for him and agreed to his idea. All of the students worked hard for the festival and managed to acquire all of the parents to join the festival as well. Sean entertained them with a lot of things and the families once again were reunited with joy and laughter.

"_I can no longer sense the evil of the students… all of them are now happy… with this… I can rest easy knowing I did well for them._" With that, Sean's reign as the leader of the Enforcer's was over and he passed the mantle onto the new president at that time.

"_Shino-san, you did well too, want to go out?_" Of course, his reputation as a lady's man is quite phenomenal. I did what I can to keep everything in check for Sean… but after New Year's… we received multiple complaints.

"_What's going on here? Why are we receiving multiple complaints?_" The principal asked as every one of the Enforcers has no idea what was going on. This was during the time Hikari was still receiving training, the Enforcers are faced with a predicament of someone working illegally in their school.

Sean briefly rejoins the Enforcers but worked alone in the case. He later learned that the Demon has gained a pawn from a student who was nearing his graduation. Said student has learned that after he graduates, he will not continue on as a college student and this caused an opening to his heart which Sean later confirmed. However, the situation has become quite delicate and with graduation nearing… the case has been shut down for good… but not without Sean saying anything about it.

The case of him getting shot and thrown at a river nearby was true and he acquired the help of an organization that disbanded long ago. He also acquires Shino's help and together, gained an audience with the local Deity that was sealed a few years ago.

Sean, through much persuasion, has gained the Deity's Almighty Left Hand and used it to knock down the student during the graduation ceremony. The Enforcers helped evacuate the students who were thinking that it was a terrorist attack. After defeating the host body of the demon, he sprung out and Sean took a chance of sealing it away.

With the help of Shino, he sealed away the demon with seven pillars. However, this caused an after-effect of reducing his lifespan by half and also consumed half of his soul in the process. That was the last resort of the demon after he was sealed… he was going to try and use it once he escapes but since then we've been keeping an eye on the seal. Sean kept the location of the seal a secret and has acquired guardsmen who dedicate their time into looking after the seal.

The Deity was released and judge Sean's remaining soul… he was given a gift, so that his remaining days will not be harmed, the Deity offered his left hand for losing his soul when he sealed the demon. Sean felt reluctant to keep something that was given to him by a Deity… but after learning he cannot feel most of his body he finally accepts and regained control. The Deity then went into heaven… or that's what we originally thought as it disappeared without a trace.

*The slide ends*

"Sean-kun has suffered enough from the hands of his enemies. He should leave things to us now… he has done enough for us." After saying these words… Hikari had no words of objection and just stared at Sean's picture. His body, during the time he sealed away the demon, is quite thin and quite malnourished to the bone. His eyes were half-dead and his stare were cold as ice. Anything more cannot be said in the picture that remained in her head as she came into a drastic decision.

"We will not enlist Sean-kun's aid… however; if we need to… then we have no choice but to ask for it once again." Hikari knew that Sean was the only one who knows how to defeat the demon and he would most likely get angry at them for not telling him… but they know that they have no choice but to do so. After all, Sean is also a student of Maijima Private High School.

However, unknown to them all… the demon has finally started to break through the seven pillars that sealed him away. Sean couldn't help this time… because he has no idea what had happened during that day last year. In a sense, things have gotten downhill if they knew Sean doesn't know about its existence. On the contrary, he has no choice in the matter if the demon finally escapes… he would need to remove his own seal and remember that day to seal him away for good. But, for now, he will have to take care of more important things that requires him to do.


	45. Chapter 38

_Alright, continuing on to this chapter and I have decided to reveal the truth about Sean even for a little. You guys probably know about it but please turn back a few chapters ago where Sean talked about Kanon's condition and you would probably know why he has knowledge on certain kinds of information. Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

><p>The Hunt for the Goddesses<p>

Act 4: Minerva and a fraction of the truth

Part 2

Though Hikari has learned of the truth behind Sean's actions on his last case, the others haven't learned of this yet and only know of the monster's existence. However, unlike Hikari, both Keima and Haqua have come into contact with Sean's old enemy and are taken as goods. They would soon learn that Sean's mere presence in the Black Market and local Underworld has already set fear into the hearts of many illegal activists. Though this has brought their attention as a whole, one person continues to be oblivious of the events that are unfolding… and that person is Elsea.

Why Elsea? That's because she's been covering for Kanon this whole arc so she has no clue on what is going on. Sean, however, already knew that his friends are starting to know more about him little by little. Normally, this would make him very happy… if only it wasn't the bad side of him that always yells out what kind of person he is. After all, like Keima said, reality bites you every time you think you have done something good in the world.

Sean on the other hand, has put his investigations on hold. The reason behind his actions is because of the place he needs to search through… and that's a place he cannot go to freely without a plan. However, the things he had discovered while investigating Earth has left enough clues for him to know that his actions are bearing fruit. A good thing for him… but a bad sign for his present self who has forgotten the reason he was investigating such matters.

In a sense, the truth behind the "person" called Sean is still a mystery to them. But, they cannot doubt that Sean is a person who is headstrong and trustworthy. However… one person continues to find his current self… quite elusive.

* * *

><p>*That day at Shiori's room*<p>

"_I… now that I think about it… I don't know anything about Sean-kun at all._" Shiori has recently found out that even though she was making a story base on Sean's character. She finds it extremely difficult to actually do it since said person is an anti-social phenomenon in school. Though there are few who know his true character, none have actually perceived it.

"_However, even if I just start with something simple like an introduction… it will always lead into inter-galactic war… _" Yes, today was the 4th time she has unconsciously brought the universe into warfare… however; she doesn't know how that always happened.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said I wanted to write a novel…_" Shiori thought as she took this moment to lay down on her bed and look at the scraps of paper she has built up in her room.

"_Should I call him? No… I forgot to ask his number… or rather, I rarely even see him hold anything else other than his PFP and for some reason, he only uses that for email._" If Shiori only knew that she has gotten good at observing people… she would have already been done with her novel a long time by now.

"_Come to think about it, kids these days use mobile phones to search the internet… hmm… I wonder if mine can do that…_" As she thought that, Shiori has already went and dialed in Sean's name… however, there was only one hyperlink which was provided by the search engine she used.

"_Hmm? How come this information about him in the a chess tournament showed up? Also… relating to Sean-kun, there's only few information like his birthday… I guess relying on technology was a bad move._" Shiori thought as she puts away her cellular phone and thought about the time she saw Sean in Yui's hands.

"_Come to think of it… usually, when two boys meet and are having a conversation… wouldn't it be related things about girls or games? But… it seemed more like a love affair between two close friends… (They're not really that close)._" Apparently, even little things can lead into huge misunderstandings… luckily, she wasn't a fangirl who would pair those two and make *ahem* disturbing stories about it.

"_The truth maybe… that Sean-kun has no such feelings for anyone… unless he likes to be treated as a pervert according to my common sense. Then that would mean, the kiss we had… was it fake? But can that be possible? I casually see him every other day at the library and he always glanced at my direction from time to time while reading a book… should I ask that person first? Absolutely not! If I ask and it turns out that I was wrong then I would have to leave the country!_" As Shiori continues on pondering, the Goddess which we know as Minerva presumes that he might've been a messenger from hell. However, as of late, Sean's actions show his independence from hell and thus she could be wrong.

During this time, Sean has already gotten himself a good night's sleep and without a worry in the world. Don't blame him; he has a lot on his mind now… believe it or not. His pretty much screwed if he fails to attend his own Orchestra night and Theater play the following day. His only free time would be by the third day which means he will hardly have any interactions with anyone during the first night before the festival and the first day of the festival. Also, if he is lucky enough, he might actually continue on with his training with Apathy since it has been postponed as of late.

"_It's already 2 AM. I have to write! Hurry up and write!_" Shiori thought as she has gotten the idea of using other characters as references. However, she became too engrossed in the books she read and it quickly piled up in no time.

"_I got carried away again! I've lost about an hour and a half… why is it that I always get tempted?_" As she was putting her books away, she came upon a book that caught her interest and began reading it, like the first pattern, she has quickly piled up more books around her while reading.

"_What am I doing! You idiot!_" She quickly realized the curse of being a bibliomaniac as which Sean has also suffered once for about 3 months in the library when he took interest in fiction stories.

"_It's already 5 o'clock… what should I do… there's no time… I have to go to the library at 9 o'clock… Sean-kun will certainly come as well…_" Around the time Shiori has thought about him, Sean has already woken up from his slumber and started training Apathy.

"_How come it's getting more and more difficult to write? Though I can write the beginning… the more I progress, the less feedback I have… it's like there's an invisible wall…_" A common thing to happen to writers who have no idea how to lead the story after an introduction. She knows that there is no way to cancel the schedule they made today so she pushes forward as a writer… but…

* * *

><p>*The morning at the Library*<p>

"Ano… why is it blank?" Sean asked completely pale after learning that Shiori hasn't made any progress.

"Umm… If I had one more hour… I could have finished it…" After hearing that, Sean slammed his hand on the table which could have earned him the undivided attention of the people around him… if it wasn't the weekend today.

"What can you do in an hour!? Just how short is your novel?" Sean asked in anger as Shiori apologized weakly. After scolding her, Sean took a moment to look at her notes and has noticed for a while that she had gotten off her original goal a couple of times.

"_Shiori-san has a place in her heart to escape when she wants to… experience tells me that I should be a bit more strict with her…_" As Sean thought off, Shiori was wondering if he was angry with her.

"Shiori."

"Eh?" Of course she would be surprised; Sean just called her by her first name and without honorifics. This caused Shiori to be embarrassed as Sean acted like her father.

"Today is a national holiday. The time remaining is all of today. So… today, the two of us… will hole up in this library!" Sean declared taking a seat and became serious.

"I won't leave this place until you finish your story! And I won't let you leave either!" With that Sean brought out his musical notes from his bag as he continued.

"You have to complete your novel by tomorrow. We won't leave the library until you finish, go it?"

Though the mood was completely ruined… Sean has other things in mind. He was hoping that Shiori's conquest will end soon so that he may have time left to memorize and imagine the orchestra he will be performing soon. Up until now, the only thing he has memorized is the sound of each note and how it flows. However, this time he will be the conductor and will have to lead the orchestra perfectly. He couldn't use the orchestra club since they have their own play. So, Sean had to rely on other means like Interpol who have willingly lent a hand for his crisis.

"Restroom." Sean excuse himself as he met with Haqua who was patrolling the library via Keima's request.

"Sean, the deadline for the novel is tomorrow, right? I wonder if 'holing up' will be enough to end this?" She asked as Sean looks down a bit.

"It will be quite difficult. I know Shiori-san; her independent actions in the past have become worrisome even for me. However, right now, she lacks the proper motivation to write… or create a masterpiece for all to read and like." Sean pointed out as he had some experience in that field even though it was mostly a light novel series and Manga.

"Isn't it impossible to produce a masterpiece in such a young age?" She asked as Sean shook his head.

"The younger they are the better they imagine, unlike adults, youngsters haven't experienced the world outside their own views. In other words, they lack hardships… but even at such ages they can produce a masterpiece even if only one person appreciates it." Sean pointed out as he had a huge story planned out in the beginning of his career; however, it's rejected for a simpler more understandable story for young adults to understand.

"You sound just like Katsuragi right now." And with that Haqua pats his shoulder and opens a window.

"Good luck."

"Where are you going?" Sean asked curios.

"Oh, I have to go back for a while. District Chiefs have to meet regularly and report. This is something I have to do." She answered kindly as Sean was a bit silent.

"When will you be back?" He asked which surprised Haqua as she smiled.

"Do you want me to come back quickly?"

"I'll be troubled if no one looks after Keima-san when he plays his games." He answered truthfully which made Haqua laugh a bit.

"There's been a lot of confusion within the runaway spirit squad recently, so it might take a while. It's not like a runaway spirit will come out of Shiori. You'll be alright on your own." She said as she flies off.

"I'm more worried about you that myself though."

"You've looked a bit pale recently, don't overdo it." She said as Sean scoffed.

"I'll be fine, I've taken some medicine already. Also, it's better to experience things than not… I'll be watching." He said rather ominously though Haqua left it off as a joke and went ahead. Sean returned with Shiori as she continues to write and as Sean continues to memorize the notes.

"Stop thinking and write." Shiori heard from Sean as she glanced at him and is surprised to meet with her own character… Zero. The shock made her stand up in surprise as she saw Sean silently taking a nap.

"_Huh?_"

"What an indecisive girl you are! There's only one more day until the deadline. And yet you haven't written a single page." This caused for a battle that no one will know.

"Shiori, for what purpose did you read so many books? Stop thinking and just write already!" Zero ordered as Shiori was getting annoyed.

"_You… are too noisy! I can't write if I don't think! Right now I'm doing my best to think._" That's when Shiori started a war with the imaginary Sean who was taunting her.

"_In the first place, Zero, it's because you don't move at all! Even though you are a character in my story!_" Shiori pointed out as Zero looked on with a pale face and unmoving body.

"_So you're saying it's my fault? Doesn't the writer's ability control that?_" He simply asked as Shiori buried him alive.

"_Shut up! You should be buried!_"

"_It was you who wanted to write a novel to begin with, Shiori… I don't have any responsibility!_" Zero said as the memory of the time Shiori talked with the chairman came to mind.

"You really have changed recently, Shiori."

"Eh?" She was surprise to hear that from her.

"Ever since Sean-kaichou left, you still don't talk much though you became a cheerful, silent person." With that, the other members of the Library committee came to talk with the chairman and the memory ends.

"_You changed, Shiori. Didn't you use to be satisfied with just reading books? Did you want to… write a novel so that you could show it to someone?_" A powerful question which most writer's find themselves into… though most already know the answer… some couldn't just admit it themselves.

"… _It wasn't for anyone's sake I just… just…_" That's when she finally realizes her true intentions.

"_My heart is feeling more fuzzy… since that time… my chest is constantly throbbing… if I don't do something… my heart… my body… is going to explode. I just couldn't help it. I had to do something!_" And with that, Zero's image is buried with the sands.

"_But… I got too fuzzy… the power to write a story… I thought I had it, but it seems like that was a false impression._" Just as Shiori was getting depressed and discourage, a voice came to support her once more.

"Stop thinking and write." Now she knew that the voice didn't belong to her character, Zero, but to the real deal…. Sean.

"You should write. If it's you, you can write a story more interesting than others'." Sean said as Shiori look down a bit flustered.

"It's easy. You should write a story about Shiori." Upon hearing that, Sean whole attention turned to Shiori who was listening intently.

"There are a lot of stories in the world. But that's a trivial fact! What I want to read is… a story about Shiori." Upon saying that, he blushed and turned his head in embarrassment.

"I want to read it… the story of a girl who loves books and has always lived in the library. But is clumsy at socializing and barricaded herself in the library… I want to read that kind of girl's story…" Upon hearing this, Shiori immediately stood up with a panicked expression as Sean can clearly see, but he didn't flinch as he didn't want to give it away.

"Th-that kind of story! Is dull!" She declared walking away but Sean said something to her which will be the most important thing in her life.

"You should be able to write a story… as long as you can remember it… " Shiori left with a troubled heart as Sean stood up and walked away to leave her at peace for a while. Shiori returned to only find her manuscript at the table without Sean in sight. She called for him but he didn't reply as he was outside buying a drink. Mustering up her courage to finally write, she holds her pen and began writing… her story.

Sean returned finding Shiori resting on her work as he picks it up and begins to read it. Though the story was mostly about the books that Shiori read and her honest opinions about them… Sean read through all of it. But after getting to a particular page… he was surprise to find out that those were only the books she has read for this week. However, he read on and found complete interest in what he was reading. That's when he landed on a particular page.

"_A large house where such books live… that is the library. This dwelling was originally hosted by Zero, a fellow book reader who retired due to a scandal. Though his reign was short, he was well loved by his followers and is often referred to as "The King". He goes to the trouble of sending various wisdom from around the world into this place as if it were his keepsake. We were happy because of this._" Sean couldn't help but feel a bit move by that.

"_I have comrades as well. The chairman, she's always nagging. But she's actually a kind person. When I barricaded myself in the library, she never told the teacher… I won't forget that._"

"_Miwa-chan from the grade below loves music and teaches me all sorts of things… but the horrifying place called "Karaoke" I won't go to, no matter how many times she invites me. Uwai-kun who has a crush on Miwa-chan, loves movies. But he should also read some books since he is also a committee member._" Sean couldn't help but laugh a bit on the freshly picked members his successor chose. But knowing that their happy just made him both happy and a bit jealous as well.

"_The library where people stay isn't so bad… that's how I feel… because… books are written by people and need to be conveyed to other people…_"

"_Books are my oxygen… if I have books… my world can extend to anywhere…_" Sean couldn't help but respect that quote in many ways.

"_And, I love Sean-kun._" Sean couldn't help but blush upon learning this as he look at Shiori who was still resting. That's when he noticed that she got up and her appearance changed.

"Ah… huh?"

"_She shrunk?_"

"Are you… a Goddess?" Sean asked straightaway as said goddess is startled and hid herself with Shiori's uniform.

"I won't talk with… strangers! Because Apollo… said not to." Sean couldn't help but feel somewhat taken aback by her childish mannerism.

"Apollo?" Of course the moment he said that name, the Goddess panicked and bonked her head on the table which forced her host to wake up and take control.

"Ouch…" Sean sweatdrop at how sudden the events are turning into. Of Course, Shiori was surprise to find Sean in front of her since she thought that he already left.

"S-Sean-kun?" She turned as awkwardness took over for a while.

"So your story is complete." Sean said stacking the papers together and making sure that the pages don't mix.

"It…. Was just a monologue… I didn't make any conversation…" She said admittedly as Sean couldn't help but compare her personality to someone he knew way before Shiori's conquest.

"Of all of Shiori's stories I liked this one the most." Sean smiled a pure and happy smile. It bears no lies which constantly make him think he was lying all the time for an unknown reason.

"All these words are something that can only be written by Shiori…" Sean pointed out as Shiori looked confused.

"Ano… rather. Don't tell me… you-you read it till the end?" She was completely shaken as she approached to grab her manuscript.

"D-Don't read it." She said as Sean held the manuscript up high as he noticed that they were too close for comport.

"Ah… umm… that last part… I wasn't serious… it's because… I felt that… you'd never come back…" As Shiori said that, Sean planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered to her ear.

"I…. won't go anywhere… the story of Shiori and me… isn't over yet!" He said as he moved back for her to think.

"_His words just now, di… didn't they have a decisive feel to them? Like, a confession… eh?_" As Shiori was wondering what was going on, the bell rang which surprised the two.

"Huh, we have school today?" Even though it was a weekend, he was probably not heard of their class plans since most of his classmates knows that his busy.

"These… I want you to have them." Sean's holds out two items from his inventory… or pockets. One was a ticket that he has given throughout the arc; the other is the bracelet that both Keima and Haqua made in case if Hate wasn't around.

"A bracelet and a VIP pass to the event late at night at Maijima Stadium. You can come if you like but I'm not forcing you." Though Sean explained the ticket he doesn't need to explain the bracelet.

"From now on, I'll come every day when I'm completely available… or when I find space for my schedule…" Sean chuckles a bit as he was extremely busy lately, also, he has been worried about the 2-B Pencils that he has managed for a while.

"…" Though Sean was the only one laughing, Shiori was on the other hand blushing. He noticed this but immediately turned which notices as well. He then turned to leave with a wave.

"…" In the end, she couldn't say anything, though, she didn't need to do so because Sean now knows her true feelings about him. In truth, Sean was very happy to receive her feelings.

*The Old Theater*

In the end, Sean ended up coming to the old theater. This was the place where it all started… and he couldn't help but put the blame on himself. He was right with her and he allowed Kanon to be hurt. He felt sick to the stomach that he couldn't do anything about it. Sean silently let the tears flow down his face… he couldn't blink nor think about blinking. He was trying to remember what really happened that day… but to no avail. He knew that he was just hurting himself for trying to remember… but still, he wanted to know what went wrong. Nobody could really blame him… well, except for Diana who was completely furious with him. He heard some rustling nearby as brought out his sister's handkerchief. Memories of his little sister came to flood in, this and the fact he lost her forever. If you asked him if he has moved on… then he will most likely ignore your question with silence. To him, his sister was the last person close to family. Or rather the only person closes to family. After all, who would take care of them? Most of their relatives didn't come to take them into their care because of the debt. However, there was one person who took them in despite the debt.

"Sean-kun… you okay?" Out came Nikaidou, their teacher, this caught him off guard as he was blowing his nose.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sick today." He answered as he stood up.

"You want to go to the infirmary?" She asked as Sean couldn't help but feel weird that their sadistic teacher is being concerned about him.

"No I'm fine…" Silence came and it just made things awkward for both parties.

"Sensei… what does heaven have against hell?" Sean asked suddenly which caught Nikaidou off guard.

"Well… that's… really complicated." She answered as Sean rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Just asking since… I can almost feel the hostility around me." When he pointed that out, Nikaidou was confused. Who wouldn't? Demons, Humans, nor Heavenly Deities can see or feel what he can do. Sean has a very strong natural darkness in him… so he can tell almost instinctively… that there is hostility towards the two factions.

"You may not feel it… but I can tell that something bad is about to happen during the festival." Though he said that, Nikaidou has other things in mind.

"You don't have to worry, we'll handle things on this end… you can do what you have been mostly doing all this time." Sean couldn't help but yelp as they noticed his flirting with the other girls.

"Since when-"

"For a while now." Awkward silence came over and Sean decided that it was time to go home. Sean said farewell to his teacher and left… however, he completely forgot to tell Keima that he was going home that day.

Katsuragi Household

Sean came home that day completely exhausted… probably because he hadn't got any sleep from the work with the novel. It took them a lot of time to finish… but Shiori finally has gotten through. On the other hand, Hate and Koyuki were completely angry to find him returning home in the morning.

"Tadaima…" Sean said weakly as he removed his shoes and got inside. He was immediately met with someone he didn't expect to greet him back.

"Okaeri nasai, Sean." The one who welcome him was none other than Fiore… who changed into the shop's maid uniform.

"You're late, Sean!" Both Koyuki and Hate yelled from the inside of the house. Sean was completely confused as Fiore explained what had happened.

"We forgot to close shop… so we had to work all night. Hate has done the coffee, Koyuki did the baking, and I mostly did the serving… really, you humans are strange beings. Finding these clothes cute is something I find completely impossible." Fiore pointed out as Sean unconsciously smiled and pats her head.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Fiore." Though soft-spoken, it caused for Fiore to blush immediately as she found his hand to be completely warm on her head.

"Uhh… you can stop now." She said as Sean complied and removed his hand from her head. However, Sean was wondering why he was feeling completely exhausted… that's when it hit him like a brick.

"Did I…? Mistake my pills for sleeping drugs?" Apparently, in the Katsuragi household, anyone can easily mistake Sean's pills for sleeping drugs… Sean wasn't an exception to that. The only reason it hasn't taken full effect… is because he was mostly healthy to begin with. But it seems it gave way for him to weaken his bodily functions.

"Ano… Sean, is something the matter?" Fiore asked as Sean shook his head and got inside as Fiore followed. Once he got inside, he was already bombarded by the angry ranting of both Hate and Koyuki much to his dismay.

"About dang time you got here! Where have you been?! We were so worried sick! Fiore-chan even stayed up all night just to wait for you!" Koyuki pointed out causing a very red Fiore to retort and hit her.

"Girls… where'd Sean go?" Hate asked as he got in and found the two girls arguing while Sean was nowhere in sight.

"I'm… right here…" Sean's weak voice caused everyone to quickly go to where he is… the kitchen. There, they found him looming out an almost dark aura around him while standing there and letting the water flow.

"Sean… are you okay?" Koyuki asked as Sean slowly washes his face and drank the water. He was sweating and exhausted… he never felt this tired for a while now.

"I feel… so exhausted…" He moaned in an almost cute tone which caught them of guard.

"Whoa, did Yui managed to awaken your inner girl?" Hate laughed as Sean throws the nearest object at his head… which was a spatula.

"Not funny…" He said as he used his right hand to support him as he tries to slowly move towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"_What's wrong with him? He usually doesn't mind being made fun of._" Koyuki asked as the two others were confused.

"_I knew that too but today seems to be completely different… like his turned into a sadist or something._" Hate pointed out as Sean turned around and glanced at the three who merely flinched and froze in place.

"I… think… I'll… be… taking… … … a rest…" With those last words, Sean collapsed on the floor which quickly alerted the three as they ran to where Sean is. Hate got there first and checked up on his host.

"Hey, you okay? Hey! Get up man!" He was overreacting but he couldn't help it. That's when Sean's closed eyes suddenly popped open scaring the three as they moved away from him by a few feet.

"Hey… long time Hate." Sean(?) said with a rather dull expression and dull eyes.

"Ano… are you still Sean?" Koyuki asked curiously as Hate shook his head and answered for him.

"No… that's one of Sean's other possessors… his name is Apathy." Upon being introduced, Apathy immediately got close to Koyuki in ghostly speed that made her almost get a heart stroke.

"Nice to meet you… I am Apathy… I am Sean's repressions of shell shock for losing his Imouto during his fatal moments." He introduced himself in a very detailed way as all three of them find this person weirder that the owner of Apathy's body.

"Ano… nice to meet you. I am-"

"I… already know… you were the first… of his fatal moments… Ko-tan." He said with a smile as Koyuki frowned at his sudden informal speech.

"Eto… Koyuki-san, don't mind his blunt, devoid of all mannerism and emotion get to you. His like that since I met him… his quite the impassive boy." Hate pointed out as Apathy picks up the spatula that Sean used earlier and tossed it to him once again.

"No more silly talk… Sean needs rest… he drank sleeping pills… bad for the body…" His pausing in every sentence he makes isn't helping much but Hate understood it quite well.

"Is your friend a foreigner or something?" Fiore asked as she noticed that he was choosing words closes to what he knows.

"Ano… that's hard to tell really. Though all of us get along really well, I wouldn't recommend that you befriend him… especially Beast in particular." Upon hearing Beast name, Apathy spoke up but he didn't give any gestures so he interrupted Hate.

"Beast… he trained with Sean… this morning… he got good… but not enough… he only managed 2… levels of what… Beast can turn into…" Koyuki found herself hating this new guy a lot more than Sean. Apathy noticed the sudden change of behavior from Koyuki and immediately turned.

"We must go… continue conquest… Chihiro-san is next…" Apathy immediately ordered as Fiore raised her hand in question.

"Wait, so Sean took sleeping pills… why aren't you affected by the medicine?" She asked curiously as Apathy once again used his ghostly walk to instantly appear in front of Fiore.

"Good question…" Apathy then used his skill: Ghost Jump, to go to the kitchen and return with a knife at hand.

"Watch…" Apathy pointed out as he slowly places the knife on his finger. The three are shocked at what he was going to do but it didn't need less than what they could imagine to what will happen next.

"See… I repress emotions… I don't feel… yet I can sense movement… from my skin and this knife…" Apathy explained as he placed the knife back at the sink, washed his hands and returned all the while using Ghost Jump.

"We mostly get it… I think… anyways… where is four-eyes?" Hate asked as Apathy stared at the ceiling and blinked.

"Uh…"

"You completely forgot to call on him?!" Hate asked surprised that he at least showed some emotion.

"Ah… yes… Sean forgot… and left immediately…" Not only was he choosing the words to say but also making sure to show little of what happened as possible.

"I… sense betrayal… someone… compromised…" Apathy said as the chain's both Hate and Apathy wear around their wrist were shaking violently.

"Who's compromised?!" Keima asked as he got in just in time to hear what he said.

"Ah… God of Conquest… great timing… so you weren't the one… who's compromised… that leaves only one person…" Apathy then glanced at Hate's direction as Hate's expression quickly turned that of pure seriousness.

"Haqua… she's been captured and asked for questioning… not only that… but she's also scared and quite tense… also, she's being held somewhere that my powers are getting cut off." Hate pointed out as one of his chains immediately turned into dust.

"It seems like… Sean was right… he knew that… she would do this…" Apathy pointed out as Keima glared at the stranger with Sean's body who talks differently.

"Who are you this time?" He asked as Apathy slowly bowed and introduced himself.

"I am… Apathy… the rest… you can ask these three…" Apathy pointed at the three's direction as they were annoyed.

"More importantly… God of Conquest… you now know the truth… yes?" Apathy asked as Keima was completely taken aback by his sudden dangerous stare into his eyes.

"_W-What's wrong with this guy? He's eyes are like oblivion! I also felt like I would be sucked into something otherworldly!_" Keima thought as he nodded.

"Is this what… Sean-kun has been researching about for the past few years?" Keima asked as both Apathy and Hate glance at each other. This confirmed that it was and Keima didn't need to be told about it.

"Sean-kun… what have you gotten yourself into?" Keima looked down as he gritted his teeth. He was angry… angry because the closest source of information was right beside him all along… and he's got a freaking curse that suppresses his memories to boot!

"Sean-kun… didn't had a choice in this… he had a contract… he cannot escape it…" Though Apathy shows little expressions, Keima spotted a lie in his words just now.

"That's a lie, he has run away all this time… how can he not have a choice in this?" He asked which caught Apathy off guard as he glanced to the side.

"He… I don't know… also, this is… none of your business…" This time, his attitude towards Keima has turned into a different extreme. He knows why, Keima has seen many characters like him… and there is no exception on how Keima can tell the differences in his actions.

"Heh, looks like I hit the nail on the head. What else is Sean-kun not telling me?" He asked as his glare sharpened to Hate who was trying to escape.

"Hehehehe… I promised I wouldn't tell. Also, they're probably going to do an inspection around our area if they ever found out about Fiore." Hate pointed out as all eyes were on Fiore as Keima finally noticed she was wearing their shop's maid uniform.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Fiore asked as Apathy turned his head to the side. Hate was thinking off a plan as Keima already thought out of one.

"We will take care of it when the time comes… until then… we'll continue with the conquest." That's when Apathy spoke up.

"Sorry to disturb you… but this thing has rung for a while… should I destroy it?" Apathy asked as he brought up Fiore's old sensor which was repeating the same words it's been saying since he got it.

"This is a test call. If everything is normal, press the button to stop it." It said as Apathy handed it over to Fiore.

"Eh?" She was surprise that he would just give it like that, even more so when he said that the noise was bugging him.

"Vintage? Heh… weak little devils… they are no match for me…" Apathy laughed slowly and almost mechanically, everyone was creep out but they weren't sure if Apathy could even seriously injure so many strong vintage members.

"Your call four-eyes." Hate pointed out as Fiore and Koyuki stared expectantly of Keima as he nodded.

"Fiore… answer the call. We'll be extra careful with our movements from now on." Keima ordered as the two vintage partners glance at each other and nodded.

"I'll be confirming it then." Fiore pressed the left eye of the device and it stopped beeping. With that, Apathy senses two presences coming at them.

"I sense two people coming… I'll take care of the one coming through the side… don't go to the front." Apathy warned as he immediately vanished and reappeared with someone in hand.

"Wha-?! How did I get in so fast!?" Nora's buddy, Ryou Asama said as Apathy lets him go as his butt hits the floor.

"Who… is this buffoon?" Apathy asked as both Hate and Keima laughed a bit.

"Good one." Hate praised as Ryou wasn's amused by this.

"The second presence left… albeit a bit annoyed and left its mark on the front door." Apathy pointed out as Ryou looked around for something.

"What are you here for anyway?" Keima asked as Ryou was still searching.

"I'm looking for a horned skull-shaped item and I have to press its left eye." Ryou informed Keima as Fiore revealed her sensor.

"I've already answered it." Fiore pointed out as Ryou look a bit troubled as he scratches the back of his head.

"Then, you better answer this call." Ryou gave his phone to Keima which was calling Nora as she answered.

"Ryou, did you do as I ask?" Nora asked as Keima answered.

"We've already taken care of it, Fiore responded already." Keima revealed surprising Nora a bit.

"Ara, you managed to convince Fiore-chan to join our side? Good to know…" Nora praised as Keima scoffed a bit.

"Let's put that aside for now, how are things on your end?" Keima asked as Nora sighed.

"Pretty much a mess here, Haqua's been compromised and I don't think I can help out here." Nora pointed out with a bit of a "hmm" in her tone of voice as Keima can understand.

"Yeah, we understand, we'll be extra careful from now on." Keima said as Nora sighed.

"I'll be joining Vintage… I hope you can take care of yourselves out there. After all, either way… it's a win-win for me." Nora said as she ends the call as Keima handed the phone back to Ryou who gladly accepted it.

"Well, since everything's fine I'll be going now." Ryou excused himself as he headed outside but was stopped by Keima.

"Can you get the phone on the dinning table?" Keima asked which confused him.

"Eh? Why?" He asked as Keima was quickly mad with him.

"Quickly!"

"I got it." Ryou sighed as he made his way to the dining table.

"What are you going to do with him?" Koyuki asked as Keima had other plans.

"We will divide ourselves into groups of two. Koyuki, Fiore, and… this guy(Apathy) will be team 2 and will conquer Chihiro. I'll be team one along with Ryou and Hate." Keima commanded as everyone groaned.

"This is a pain."

"It seems like Sean has more charisma than this weirdo."

"Fine… God of Conquest…"

"Four-eyes, what have you been doing while Sean's doing his own conquest?" Hate asked as Keima was quickly sweating bullets.

"I… it's too traumatizing to even talk about it." He said with a bit of a shiver as Hate paled a bit.

"_If what Beast told me before was true… then it will be soon when the time comes to recollect his piece into this game. But still, was the monster that they fought back then… a full demon?_" Hate thought as the group splits up and Ryou returns.

"Hey, what are you going to do with it?" Ryou asked as he hands over the phone.

"My conquest can wait until the time of the festival where I have a lot of time. For now, we will start the event… the current state Sean-kun is in will become a huge plus cause for him!" Keima exclaimed as Hate face palmed.

"An event?"

"_So much for getting serious with this guy. Seriously, what does Sean see in this guy that he stays with him even now?_" Hate thought as at the same time Apathy was contacting someone as well.

"Hello?" Apathy was contacting someone who wasn't involved in the conquest of Chihiro… and that someone is Ayumi.

"Ah, Sean-kun, it's been a while, how have you been these days? The rumors have died down now, so you can return to class." Ayumi informed him as Apathy acted out Sean's character perfectly.

"Really? That's good to hear, but sorry, I cannot make it today, I've stayed up all night helping someone." Apathy injected the right words and did not reveal that he was helping a girl Sean has previously conquered.

"Geez, even when you're in hiding you always help out those who are in trouble." Ayumi complimented as Apathy laughed a bit.

"Thanks… anyways, I am very exhausted today so I cannot go there to see through your practice. Also, don't forget to attend my Orchestra event okay?" Apathy reminded her as Ayumi nodded at the other corner with a "hm-hm."

"By the way, Sean-kun, why do you sound so different?" Ayumi asked as Apathy was exposed.

"Ah… you caught me, I actually caught a cold because I stayed up all night helping said person. Honestly, it took up most of my time than I previously thought. But it was worth it really… also, Imouto-san won't make it today… she had urgent business to attend to… and won't be back for a while." Apathy informed Ayumi who was a bit silent for a bit.

"Oh, do you want me to visit you later? Katsuragi isn't here and I think his gone to somewhere and won't return." Ayumi asked as Apathy thought about it for a minute.

"Hmm… it will be tough with this cold but I'll just take my cold medicine and sleep… don't worry about me… just do well on your practice. Also, tell everyone… that I believe in them with all of my heart." Apathy said sweetly which unconsciously made Ayumi flustered.

"B-Baka! Don't make it sound like you're not going to return!" Ayumi complained as Apathy playfully laughed.

"Just… humor me… for a bit…" That's when fatigue finally manages to penetrate him, he wasn't actually surprised, he used up the remaining energy Sean has left so he can no longer ignore it.

"Sean-kun? Are you okay? You sound gruffer than before!" Ayumi whispered to him worried as Apathy was losing consciousness.

"I… think I'll be… calling it a day… see you later… Ayumi-san…" Saying that only made things worse as Apathy ended the call. This left a very troubled Ayumi who was determined to secretly visit him after practice… and buy him some medicine along the way.

"I'll be there after practice!" Chihiro declared after hearing Keima's request of taking care of Sean while he was gone. Now… this only caused trouble for likes of both of them… and one more thing… the events of the Maijima Festival are coming soon.

To be continued.


	46. Chapter 39

_Alright, finally, I'm getting through the arc but… it really is hard to make this as canon with the main series as possible. But, I do have my own plans, however, I want to see how canon-like my ideas are to the manga so that I would either improve or just fix it up. Anyways, things are slowly starting to form where I originally wanted to. You guys might not be surprise… but I might already know what is going on with the Manga of TWGOK. So, I'll be continuing on as before._

* * *

><p>The Hunt for the Goddesses<p>

Act 5: Discovery

_Hmm… today, I don't feel so fresh, I've taken in some sleeping pills that acted slowly in my body… but they got through after I let my guard down and stayed up all night looking after Shiori and memorizing my notes. Well, I don't blame anyone, if anything I blame myself, I mistook the pills for the vitamins… can't really help it. But, there is something more troubling today than what happened to me._

"_Have you called someone while Apathy was talking to someone else?" I heard Koyuki asked as someone in the room shrugged._

"_Apparently so, four-eyes contacted that Chihiro gal and is coming here later… I hope." I can sense Hate's hesitation and a moments shred of doubt. But, all of that was cleared once the next sentence came_

"_Don't worry, she will come, even if Apathy contacted someone, it will change nothing! This event will guarantee Chihiro's love points for Sean-kun like a storm!" I heard Keima-san exclaimed as everyone else inside the room was sheepish._

"_So… what am I in this whole thing?" I heard someone ask as I notice that this third party was different from the ones I know._

"_You will be joining me for a while, so we want you to stay here and raise a flag for us when a girl arrives. I will create a scenario and make it seem like Sean-kun did it!" I felt discomforted after hearing that._

"_How about the person Apathy called? What if that person came here instead?" Fiore asked as I notice how serious her tone of voice was. I'm beginning to think that she changed sides._

"_There's no way that person would come-" I heard Keima start but was abruptly interrupted by the new guy._

"_According to his call history, he called a person named "Ayumi-san". Is this a cause for concern?" He asked which caused Keima to pause._

"…" _I can feel their anticipation as they wait for his answer… but I cannot stay with them for long._

* * *

><p>*Dreamland*<p>

Let me tell you guys a certain truth that I have found out in this world… something that may shock you… but will not change anything. A long time ago, I found out the true meaning of this world… which was obsolete. This caused no qualms with the people around me since it was hard to believe… but for me, it was tough to swallow.

I learned that this world will be coming to an end soon… very soon. A day where darkness will overcome the light and the great terrors will return to rule the land once again. However, the darkness was fighting on land, while the light was aiming on heaven. The two did not falter and then, on the day most unexpected, the world collapsed. This gave way for the light and shadow to end it all… days went by and the sounds of battle has finally ceased. The Light won over the shadows… however, in the end. The darkness won over the world and consumed it.

That was the future awaiting this world and it will happen shortly. As one who bears the essence of darkness, I am torn to know this truth… but I may as well be lying… after all… I hate humans.

Don't get me wrong, I don't blame the world. The world is a magnificent place which offers its lands to anyone who is just. I blame no one if they think I am wrong, but to me, I am right. After all, I am the one who has experienced the evil these humans can offer. Saying they have no hope was an understatement, from the beginning, they were just tools of entertainment for those which they cannot see.

I have seen what humans have to offer, the time of their sweet fantasies will come to an end, and there land is slowly dying. They were bringing forth their own self-destruction… I have no qualms in their matters. After all, I only live for today… I'll be gone by then… and my history will be forgotten.

However, there are conflicting feelings I received when I think about this. My morale says that I should continue on to pursue my inner desires… while my heart tells me I should change it… but overall, I chose to ignore it.

Why am I telling you this? Well… that's because I keep getting these nightmares in my head… horrible sights of things which are too inhuman… and/or break the very foundations of the human imagination. Now trust me, I've seen a lot of s*** in my time. But these dreams topped everything that I've been through.

This gave me the a strong presence to those who are evil, they will feel their life in great danger by just the mere mention of my name, thus, the reason why people who are involve with me… are safe.

No one dares to oppose me, they unconsciously try to… but they will keep getting that feeling… the feeling of being endangered. No one is safe when they feel it… even my friends. They would feel it too… whether they wanted to admit it or not. I am what I am, I cannot deny it nor do I want to accept it… it's a part of my nature.

These dreams won't end soon… but I just wish that just once… that these dreams would finally come to an end.

* * *

><p>*Sometime at the afternoon*<p>

Sean wakes up to find himself at Elsea's room… which was unusual. He remembered that he collapsed near the kitchen after he drank water… but after that everything else feels hazy to him… even after Apathy took over his body.

"Where is everybody…? Did they go and continued the conquest? … hmm… maybe…" Sean told himself as he trudge all the way downstairs. What he didn't know is that Ryou was outside, patrolling for a girl who will be nearby that holds both Keima's and his school's school uniform which was easily identifiable.

"Water… water…" During that time, Ryou has spotted someone outside the vicinity and immediately dialed the house to which made Sean flinch and drop his glass of cool water.

"Uwah!" This caused for Ayumi, who was holding medicine and a few fruits, to go inside the Katsuragi residence.

"Atatata… this is troublesome…" Sean was alert but had his defenses down. He was lucky that the cup he used was the one they used for their shop, if not; he would have to go buy a new one.

"S-Sean-kun!? Are you okay!?" Ayumi asked genuinely concerned for him as Sean looked up but stop because of a bit of a headache.

"Ah… yeah… just a bit tired… and thirsty." Sean replied as Ayumi placed her belongings on the table and helped him up.

"Are you sure you are fine? You looked pretty beat if you ask me." Ayumi pointed out as Sean managed to get his balance by putting one hand on the table.

"What I am more concerned about is you though, I know club practices are over but I also know that all of you often go out to play at this time." Sean pointed out as he had recently joined them on times he felt it to be convenient.

"Ah, that's… well… I was really worried about you. After all, you are our manager." Ayumi pointed out while looking at the other direction as Sean showed a pure happy smile.

"Ah, that is true… thank you for taking this time to visit me then." Sean said ever so gently as he slowly reaches for the cup he dropped. Though he was shocked earlier, he still felt a little tired but he manages to get the cup and began pouring himself a glass of water.

"You are surprisingly mysterious… from time to time, Sean-kun." Ayumi complimented as Sean was confused.

"Hmm?"

"You'd be away from us and go do something else once you know it will benefit someone. You always think and can't seem to relax from time to time, it makes you give off a serious aura which helps a lot of times. You also appear calm… even in situations which are out of your control. There are probably a lot more things we don't know about you… that's why we feel distant from you more and more." Ayumi pointed out surprising Sean a bit.

"Ano… a-arigatou…" He was clearly embarrassed and Ayumi noticed that. But stopped thinking about it after Sean went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ayumi asked as she followed him, Sean turned to a corner to go to his room; Ayumi continued to follow him until she noticed something was wrong with the atmosphere.

"_!? What an ominous aura! What's going on here?_" As she was stunned by the hostile door, Sean turned and saw Ayumi.

"Ah… curious one aren't you?" This caught her by surprise as Sean waved it off.

"I don't normally let anyone in… that's why I've prepared a bomb in my room every time. I always remind Imouto-san not to enter unless she wanted to be blown into tiny pieces." Sean then slowly opened the door and disabled his bomb at the top which was pretty hard to notice. If anyone were to mistakenly enter his room while he was gone… it would have been pretty big trouble at his end.

"Do you even live normally anymore? Risking even the safety of someone so close to you?" Ayumi asked as she got inside to end up utterly surprised.

"You'd think I'd have a huge computer and everything right? Well, sorry to inform you but… I'd take paper over keyboard any day." Sean pointed out as his room was stacked with papers, books, files and much more in protected seals of plastic and other materials used in packaging.

"…" Ayumi was speechless, she knew that Sean liked to do things manually but this takes everything out of the bag.

"Each of these stacks are things that I have done over the 6 years I was gone, I brought it with me after I moved in with a friend. After a few years, I brought it all in and returned to live here. Sorry if it's a bit too much but this is only about the summary of what I did. The rest I kept secret at another location~" What Ayumi failed to notice was what was hidden inside his room. As mentioned before, Sean is not only a soldier but also an agent. He owns about every kind of modified guns there is and about 25% of them are inside his room. His room also happens to be a bunker as well in case if war to be inevitable in the near future.

"Are you some kind of secretary? To keep all these stacks of paper, almost like you need to have it detailed every time…" Ayumi pointed out but Sean finds it quite normal.

"That's what you get for being an Interpol Agent… also, some of these are tales in the times I've been out to war. I don't really mind the experience, though traumatizing, as it gave me the realization I needed." Sean pointed out with a warm and pleasant smile.

"And… what's that?" Ayumi asked curious, she ever rarely finds someone who is willing to tell a life's worth of experience outside what she knows.

"That everything, no matter how big or small, how convenient or not, or how terrible or lucky I was… life… is a blessing!" Now when Sean said that, a voice spoke in the room.

"Hmm… looks like you really are something, Shanen." Sean felt a sharp pain go through to his heart as that nickname brought back bad memories of his time of war.

"Geh! St-still using that nickname on me… do you ever learn?" Sean asked as the voice laughed.

"It's cute to see you in a pinch~" Sean felt complete humiliation… though it doesn't happen a lot; it wasn't his first time to be humiliated.

"Zetsuboushita…" Sean weakly mumbled to himself as the presence shifted a bit.

"This place… it will last forever, I can tell… this place also has… protective seals that are inactive in it." Once she noticed that Sean immediately shifted his direction to Ayumi.

"If you can tell that much… then you know why I mostly have summaries in this room. It's to keep me safe from all-out war… and there are more secrets here than what meets the eye." Sean pointed out as Ayumi nodded.

"Indeed, I can certainly feel life growing here in this very room… you've done your research well if you want to recruit some followers." She agreed as well as noticed what he meant with his words. Though secretive as Sean was, the presence was more than impress on his early achievements.

"You are mistaken, Mercury. I am merely trying to survive a war destined to happen… anyone who comes to me is free to take what they need and go. Their will is their own, I am just doing what I can to survive." The words "Survive" got the attention of Mercury. However, she doesn't want to dwell any further… after all, the two shared a contract with each other.

"I find it hard to believe that you're a human, Shanen~ You act more like a demon should but you have the heart of a merciful God… I really find it hard to believe." Mercury pointed out as Sean was about to tell something really important to her but stopped because of the doorbell.

"Can you wait here? I'll go and answer the door." Sean politely excused himself as he heads for the door. Mercury on the other hand, decided to look through some of his other achievements through the files he had written and concealed. On the other hand, Sean was downstairs and ready to give a lecture out to Keima or the others as he opened the door. But once he did, he was surprised to meet with someone he least expected.

"Ah, Sean-kun, is it alright to be up on your bed?" Chihiro asked as behind her, Ryou was sending a message to the others about another girl who came to visit. This brought great confusion to Keima, Ryou, and most importantly Sean who wasn't informed about this sudden visit of two of the band members.

"I… just woke up." Sean answered weakly as he was completely confused about the situation. Hate, who was a good distance away from him, could feel his agitation. This caused for Hate to receive a sudden realization… about what happened during the first day of the Goddess hunt.

"_I still don't get why Sean still hides the fact that he already knows who the last host is from his best friend, four-eyes? Even though the three of us fully know this… we have no choice but to trust our host with his decision._" Though he said that, Hate continued to ponder on with the subject. Meanwhile, back with Sean, he allowed Chihiro inside. He was really confused and doesn't know why she visited.

"Do you want to go to my room? To talk?" Sean asked as Chihiro nodded as they went inside his room, as Sean entered, he noticed that Ayumi was gone and he didn't have time to find her since he has to take care of his guest.

"Do you want a drink? Some tea?" Sean asked as he was completely flustered.

"You're surprisingly… quite the host." Chihiro complimented as Sean laughed a bit.

"Hahaha, well, this isn't even my house, I just live here because Mari-san insists." Sean informed her as Chihiro was now embarrassed.

"It seems that you're quite find now. I'm really… glad…" Chihiro whispered as Sean was confused as he left the room and returned immediately as he got the drinks at hand.

"That was quick!" Chihiro was surprised to see him return quickly as she was browsing through his stuff.

"Ohh… gomen, you wanted to search for my treasures, right?" Sean pointed out as this caught Chihiro head on.

"B-Bull's eye."

"Chihiro-san, I don't really have any reference materials in my room that I can call treasure… except for those stacks of papers you are stepping on. Hmm… this is complicated." Sean was having a bit of trouble whether he should be honest or keep it to himself. He decided it wasn't important right now and places the drinks at his table.

"I'm glad to know your really human." Chihiro pointed out as Sean shrugged.

"No, no, you're mistaken, I really don't have any reference material that I can call treasure. I just have some drawings I made when I was a child but… I really haven't considered doing anything perverted till college." Now Chihiro wasn't sure what to say, well, legally it wasn't allowed for boys his age to even guy those materials. But, come one, there are tons of ways to get them.

"Also, I kinda got myself into a contract with Megumi-chan. She forces me to draw erotic things. And if I don't have an idea… well, the rest is too horrifying to even describe." If Sean was scared of someone, that would only be a few, Megumi included. She scared Sean every single day of the week that… he couldn't get some sleep at night.

"I wasted 6 months of my youth because of that disaster." He pointed out annoyed as Chihiro and Ayumi who was hiding in the closet felt sorry for him.

"Well, that's all in the past now! So, what did you want to talk about?" Sean asked returning back to normal as to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"…" Chihiro placed her forehead on Sean's and this caused everyone, except for Chihiro to be surprise.

"It looks like your temperature normal but your still warm. Here, have a drink." Chihiro offered as she poured him a glass of water. Sean held the cup as he stared at it, his eyes which were red could be seen from the reflection of the water.

"You're surprisingly nice…" Sean said in a whisper which she heard as she blushed and fell silent as Sean drank the water.

"Anyways, we're doing steady progress, if this continues then things will go smoothly from this point onwards." Chihiro informed Sean as he gave a bright smile.

"That's good to know! If things turn sour for me, then you can do fine even without a manager. Just kidding~" Sean joked as Chihiro laughed.

"Yeah, who would help us prepare and advertise us at the whole of Maijima?" Chihiro joked as Sean waved his hand.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you guys that easily. Until we finally outshine Kanon-chan, then I can leave…" Sean said truthfully as the whole of the room was silent.

"R-Really?" Chihiro asked as Sean was confused.

"I cannot be with you girls forever, think of all the weird rumors that will surface if something were to happen." Sean pointed out as he once feared getting caught on camera.

"Like what?"

"Eto… what if I get drunk and be completely irrational? It would be bad if no one can stop me… and saw me strip to my boxers." He pointed out as he once did so with his team at a celebration. It cost him about 2 weeks' worth of humiliated closure at his own expense.

"Then… we would find a way to stop you then." Chihiro said with a clench fist as Sean waved his hand.

"No, no… if someone has to stop me then let it be Kusunoki-sempai. God only knows what kind of damage I would do if you girls tried to stop me." Sean said honestly as he would indeed be worried for the girls' safety.

"But-"

"Just promise me that you will call Kusunoki-sempai… or Keima-san when I am not accountable for my actions." Sean begged as it was evident that it may one day be true. Chihiro solemnly nodded as Sean sighed.

"Sean-kun… do you remember that tune… from before?" Sean nodded as he remembered that time quite clearly.

"I was able to… continue after that…" She was clearly blushing as Sean blushed as well. Ayumi was looking through the closet when she was witnessing this and came to a concrete conclusion.

"_S-Sean-kun… likes Chihiro!? Whoa! I never knew that the super-secretive and outgoing Sean-kun likes her!" _Thought Ayumi as the two continue to converse.

"Can I… hear it?" Sean asked a bit sheepishly as Chihiro nodded and goes to prepare her guitar. Sean glanced at the closet as he could swear that he heard someone gasp from inside. Ayumi felt a cold shiver go down her spine when Sean glanced at her with his red eyes. After a minute, Chihiro was now ready to play here tune as Sean listened.

"Ano, the tune is more or less complete… but there are no lyrics to it." Chihiro informed him as she began, Sean listened to it carefully. The tune reminded him of something long ago… a memory that doesn't exist.

"What do you think?" Chihiro asked as Sean opened his eyes, a single tearing betraying his composed face.

"I've listened to a lot of tunes… but if I have to be completely honest… this is a tune that brings back a _certain feeling_ that I've lost long ago." He said honestly as Chihiro blushed.

"_Was there some meaning to his words just now…?_" Both Chihiro and Ayumi thought as Sean glanced at her guitar.

"Are you going to play it at the festival?" Sean asked curious as he wanted for her to play it at their debut performance.

"I won't make it in time. The performance is in three days." Chihiro informed him as Sean flinched.

"_C-Crap! I completely forgot that it was tonight!_" He still had his composure on but it was betrayed by the squirming he was making.

"Are you okay Sean-kun? You seem to be completely shaken." Chihiro pointed out as he was surprise that he was expose so quickly.

"No… it's nothing to be worried about. I was just sad that the tune wouldn't make it to the festival." Sean lied and Chihiro can tell that it was a lie along with Ayumi who saw right through him easily.

"You're really bad at lying… you know that?" Chihiro pointed out as she stood up as Sean flinches.

"Well, anyways, it's fine. If it's you, then it must be something really important." Sean was moved that she could understand him but he was also saddened that he had to lie to her again.

"Well then, I'm going home! Take care!" She declared as she walked outside.

"Katsuragi… thank you for listening." She said with a bow as she closed the door behind her. Sean got up and took off his shirt as he made his way towards the closet only to find a rather flustered Ayumi.

"Y-Yo!" Ayumi said as Sean's jaw dropped.

"W-What the heck!?" Sean immediately covered himself as Ayumi got out of the closet.

"W-Why are you in there!? No, more importantly! Did you hear the whole conversation!?" Sean asked in a shrieking whisper as Ayumi tried to calm him down.

"C-Calm down. I'm really sorry that I was eavesdropping on you two but I couldn't help it. Mercury wanted to check some things when the two of you returned and entertained yourselves." Ayumi explained calmly as all of a sudden, a knock was heard from the door.

"Sean, there's something I forgot to tell you." All three people present were silent as Sean waits for her response.

"Anata no koto ga… Suki desu.*" This caused for Sean to be caught off guard by the sudden confession as his face turned red.

(Again, I used a Japanese to emphasize how important the words are. People rarely say "I love you" unlike western people. I originally wanted to type something else but it won't fit with Chihiro's personality.)

"Ugh…" The damage was too much for him… but Chihiro continued.

"Uh… umm… tomorrow…" But before she could continue, Sean immediately came up with a counter.

"Gomen, Chihiro-san, but, did you say something?" Sean asked playing dumb as Ayumi right next to him was shocked.

"Chihiro-san, tomorrow… would you like to meet up?" Sean sounded completely out of character for a moment but quickly decided to just be plain insensitive for tonight.

"You promise?" She asked as Sean went to the door and slid a ticket as Chihiro picked said ticket up.

"Give that to everyone. I'll be sending one to Yui-san and Ayumi-san later. If all of you make it tonight… then I will go and visit you myself." Sean informed her as he could hear her say yes.

"See you later." Is what he last heard her say as he turned to be face to face with Ayumi.

"Ohohoho, Sean-kun… I didn't know you had a thing for Chihiro-chan~" She teased as Sean quickly turned red.

"Ugh…" Sean had no words to say since it was true.

"So… when did you begin to like her?" She asked as Sean thought about it for a while.

"Right around the time she asked me to manage her club." Sean pointed out as Ayumi was surprise that he liked her for that long.

"Whoa, I never knew that you had liked her for that long!"

"That's because I only realized it just about a few days ago… my true feelings for her." Sean informed her as he got dressed up for tonight.

"Whoa, that's really deep right there. So, why didn't you just confess your love to her?" She asked as Sean fell completely silent as he was preparing his things.

"There are things… that I cannot do… and things which I am not allowed to do. Which of the two do you think prevents me from doing so?" He asked as Ayumi picked the latter.

"You are pretty naïve if you think something like that would stop me. I just can't do it, you saw how many girls are also involve with me. Do you think I would have chosen, at least one among them like Kusunoki-sempai, as a girlfriend by now?" His words stung and burned right through Ayumi like paper as he continued.

"There are other girls who I seem to also have feelings for… but I cannot, no, rather, I shouldn't even think of doing it again." When he said the words 'again', it struck Ayumi like a bat. The true reason why he couldn't act out his feelings properly… was due to fear.

"Here, take this. I want you to be there by around 7." Sean ordered as he hands over the tickets he had been giving to Ayumi. He later plans to go to Yui to have her escort him in their limousine and give her a ticket as well.

"You… do you really love Chihiro?" Ayumi asked with a lot of courage as she approached Sean and pinned him to a wall. This made him quite uncomfortable as he wasn't used to being pushed to a corner.

"I… really do. But, sometimes I think. No… I would continue to like her." He told her as he went down stairs to prepare his things. Ayumi took this chance to call Chihiro through her mobile phone.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Sean asked Ryou who was watching T.V about Kanon.

"It's boring when Nora-san is not around, so…" He trailed off as Sean rolled his eyes.

"You're using "love" to draw out the runaway spirits, right? Since I too am quite popular, I thought I might be able to advise you…" Sean sighed as he came up with a reason.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I have no collar like you and Keima-san do. I only do this of my own free will… and other things." He answered him as Sean took a quick look at his notes one last time.

"Hey, of the two from today, which one is your type?" Ryou asked disturbing Sean's concentration which irritated him.

"For me, let's see, which one…" Sean then looked at his mobile phone and searched through his library of contacts and found a certain number that he wanted to call.

"Hello, who is this? How did you get my private line?" The one from the other end asked as Sean sighed.

"Hey, it's me, it was actually quite easy to hack into your encrypted information. Anyways, is everyone ready at your end?" He asked as the one from the other end of the line gasped.

"My, I never knew you were good at hacking!" The other line said as Sean looked at his notes.

"I have my ways."

"Anyways, everything is a-okay at this end… there's a bit of a problem though." Sean composed himself and looked through his watch for the time.

"Give it to me straight." He ordered as the other side laughed.

"Well, the singer you wanted to come couldn't make it… so, we're mostly screwed." With that in mind, Sean merely sighed in such a small issue.

"That's not a problem." He answered calmly as this caused the person on the other line to be shocked.

"Not a problem? NOT A PROBLEM!? SHE IS THE WHOLE REASON WHY WE STARTED THIS WHOLE THING!" Sean had to move his phone away so that he wouldn't be deaf by the person's screeches.

"Don't worry, I have another person in mind who has been my back up for a while now. I specifically told her to practice for it, so, don't worry about a thing." He once again said calmly as the other side pouted.

"I can't believe you disclosed such important information to an outsider!"

"I disclosed said information to an insider. Haven't you noticed someone acting differently these past few days?" Silence cave in as sudden realization could be heard through the phone.

"Oh!"

"Have her ready on the way… and also, bring Sam… we may need him, if things doesn't go so smoothly." With that he ended his call as he turned around to find a quite Ryou silently eating some chips.

"There's some dip if you want in the fridge, please close all electric appliances before you leave and make sure to leave the key at the welcome mat." Sean ordered as Ryou was confused.

"Are you leaving?"

"Today's a special night for this young conductor. I'll be returning around 9 or 10 in the evening. If Keima-san comes in while you are here then you can leave the house to him." Sean told him as he nodded and returned back to watching Kanon. As he stepped outside to the front door however, he faced Ayumi who was preparing to leave.

"…" Sean was wearing a penguin suit because it was a special occasion and this caused for Ayumi to think that his weird.

"If it's about the suit then please refrain from mocking it…" Sean begged as he wore his own shoes.

"Ah, then I will be going now… do I have to prepare a dress for your orchestra performance?" She asked as Sean shook his head.

"You can just go there with what you are wearing right now, though, the tickets I gave you are quite special… since you guys will be viewing the performance from the skies." This caused Ayumi to be confused as Sean pointed out that he prepared reservations for the second row platforms for the students.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm having a cold sweat just thinking about it… but once you see me on stage… you'll be surprised at how calm I am." Sean answered her as he opened the door.

"I'd be worried if you weren't… anyways, will you be wearing those contacts of yours?" She asked as Sean noticed that he was still using his contacts.

"Ah, I must've forgotten to remove them. I guess I will remove them during the run." He said as they walked to the bus stop.

"I beg to differ, you're red eyes would-"

"Who said anything about red eyes?"

"Eh?" Of course she was surprised, she didn't knew that he had a different set of eyes beneath those contacts.

"Did Chihiro sent the tickets to Miyako-chan?" Sean asked as Ayumi looked skeptical.

"What makes you think I even called her?"

"That's cause I tried calling her earlier… did you really think I wouldn't check on her after she left?" This caused her to flinch as Sean laughed.

"Gotcha didn't I? Well, anyways, this is my stop. I will have to go and have Yui-san escort me to the location."

"Why? Did Yui-kun offered to escort you there?" She asked a bit curios as Sean shook his head.

"No, that's because she insisted and haad me promise to let her escort me… in a suit." Sean whispered the last part and this time it was eminent that she wouldn't hear the last part.

"I'll be seeing you later." Sean waved goodbye as so did Ayumi.

"Yeah, see you there!"

* * *

><p>*Underground at Maijima Library*<p>

"I never thought something so big would fit in such a disclosed area."

"You'd be surprise four-eyes; Sean only comes here once a month to make sure that it doesn't escape."

"These seals aren't even amateur class… they are top class Titan type of seal."

"If the 6 Goddesses were enough to just disclose a group of old demons… then I definitely don't want to know what Sean had been through just to manage to seal him in this way."

"Is it really that difficult?"

"You'd need the hand of a real god and knowledge of hell's magic to create this kind of seal. Not an easy feat, especially since Sean-kun is just a mere human."

"A human… with a lot of beneficial years of experience. If you would look closely, Sean-kun has used this type of seal more than once."

"How did you know that four-eyes?"

"Look at the whole thing, there isn't even a single sign of the seal being worn-out at all, but there is something black coming off of it. This leaves me to believe that he used this kind of seal before… most possibly a lesser kind of entity away from a devil and having a god-like presence."

"Now that you mention it, it is strange. You'd think that there would have been a sign of struggle or at least difficulty on using such seals. But there isn't even a sign of a single mistake in the process."

"There's something that's been bothering me more than that though."

"What is it Yui?"

"The fact that these pillars… are seven. Don't you think that it is more than just a coincidence to apply seven pressured pillars placing the seal intact?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah, it does look likely to be more of a coincidence. Normally, humans only use a star pentagram or a star hexagram… but no, it just doesn't make sense."

"You're right; this is a powerful clue on its own right."

"Can you please spare us on the details?"

"Ah, right, Sean uses the Heptagram or septegram star symbol. Believe it or not but this is a powerful seal that no ordinary single human can just perform."

"Which means?"

"Which means that this whole thing is like a suicidal attempt on sealing a powerful devil; he couldn't have done it alone. It's plain illogical that he would just do it alone and kept it hidden from even to his comrades."

"That's the main reason why he hid it from his comrades."

"What are you getting at four-eyes?"

"Sean-kun wanted to hide the fact that he sealed him here beneath Maijima Private High, want to know why?" Keima waited for a response but only had Yui responding.

"You guys are such-"

"Get it moving four-eyes!"

"Fine! Sheesh! This is the exact reason why I-"

"Get to the point already!" They all yelled as Keima went on to the point.

"He wanted to quarantine the thing!" His voice echoed throughout the underground complex labyrinth as the two witches enter the scene.

"My, my, if it isn't Otamegane, it's a surprise to see you here."

"Sorry, but have we met?"

"No, because we mostly take our time guarding this area. But, we never would have thought that you would break in through this corridor without passing us. You must've discovered the second passage way to not know the one at the library."

"There's another passage way through the library?"

"Now that I think about it, Sean-kun and I did go through that passage way once. He showed me a few things. But that's all I could remember."

"Aside from the other passage, is there any other passage way leading here?"

"Nothing that we don't know, there are only 2 known passages here and as you can see, this place is covered mostly in marvel or cement. No one can dig through here without alarming the two of us."

"Good, that's all that I needed to know. It makes perfect sense now."

"What does?"

"Sean-kun not only wanted to quarantine the thing, but also trap it within this corridor. Himself included if necessary."

"What makes you think that Sean would lock himself inside this place including that thing?"

"I saw the entire footage, Sean-kun lost a part of his soul to that thing. Since that thing can manipulate and use souls to possess his victims… Sean-kun would make sure that this whole place will go down with it."

"Where's your evidence to such a claim?"

"This whole corridor almost looks exactly like a home. Everything that Sean-kun needed is right in this very passage we are standing on. He planned all of this way ahead than all of us; he wouldn't expect to be found out by us though."

"Good point, we can stop him and make him choose otherwise."

"It's not that simple, Sean-kun used seven pillars to lock it in place, it can also mean that these pillars are the strong hold of this whole corridor, so the moment that thing escapes. This whole corridor will collapse on it and become it's grave."

"Making it the most effective trap/seal in the whole world. I've read in my books that there are only few humans who attempted the exact same thing and they are mostly successful."

"Really Fiore?"

"Koyuki, if I wasn't sure before, then I am as hell am sure right now."

"Keima-san, will Sean-kun really… kill himself in this labyrinth?"

"I… am not sure myself… was Sean-kun even trying to find alternatives?"

"The two of us have been assisting Sean for a while now… so far, Sean has decided to put the research on hold."

"You are welcome to come here through the Passage at the library, but for now, you all need to return. Sean is currently heading to Goidou's Mansion for the promised escort."

"Oh my, I have completely forgotten about that promise. I wonder if Sean-kun will be angry at me."

"I'll be sending you guys there; this might feel a little strange." The two witches then started an incantation as Keima's group was instantly teleported to Yui's Manor as a gust of wind blew pass the two witches.

"Is it safe to let them in?"

"Sean ordered us that if his friends one day found out then we should allow them all access to his secrets except the one beyond this sealed corridor."

"But we couldn't even open that area."

"The reason why we couldn't possibly get them to enter the room. Sean focused all of his time trying to find another way… maybe they can end this curse brought upon him." As the two continue on and walk away, the Enforcers from their office has heard the entire story via a bug which they planted on Keima. These helped them know the hidden passage way at the Library and are preparing to raid the area.

* * *

><p>*Yui's Manor the Eastern Gate*<p>

"Ah, Sean-sama, it has been a while." The butler of the Goidou family greeted as Sean walked inside as the other workers returned to their usual jobs.

"Ah, it's been a while now hasn't it? Good to see that your still doing what you can for Yui's mother." Sean praised as the butler merely bowed and went to get Yui. Around that time, he checked his PFP for any mails from Keima but was disheartened that there were none.

"Geez, I deliberately reminded Keima-san to mail me at once after I mailed him. Maybe he is doing over time… nah, Keima-san wouldn't do anything like that." As he said that, Keima came to him and smacked him on the head.

"Yeouwch!" Sean screamed in pain as he turned to find Keima and the others.

"Looks painful… hehehe." Hate laughed as Koyuki and Fiore talked amongst each other.

"Oh, right, silly me, I almost forgot." Sean walked up to the two of them as they turned their attention to them. Sean raises his hand as he gestures for them to show out their own and then give them each a ticket.

"The two of you will need those tickets to watch the live performance. So, you two will be coming along as well." Sean said with joy as Hate cuts in.

"Hey, how about me?"

"You're coming along with me backstage. I want to make sure that things will go right." He said as he pointed at Hate as he merely flinched. Fiore and Koyuki were reluctant to go but Keima convinced them otherwise.

"_It's good to just relax for today; otherwise those two women won't let us in on the labyrinth._" Keima whispered to the two as they nodded. Not long after Yui got out and meets with them… wearing a butler suit reminiscent to the one she wore on Sean and her own first date together.

"Hmm… you look quite charming today~" Yui teased as Sean felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

"_Whoa! This girl's quite good to actually make Sean shiver like that!_" Koyuki whispered to Fiore as she nodded.

"_Though I can't help but feel a little jealous for some reason._" Fiore said with a pout as Koyuki complimented that it was just puppy love.

"You look… manly as usual." Sean groaned inwardly as this caught both Keima and Hate's attention.

"Yes, anyways, we will be late if we stay and chat, let's go inside the limousine and let's talk there." Yui pointed out as she walked pass Sean.

"Wait, you're letting us take a ride with him?" Keima asked as Yui nodded.

"We also prepared a change of clothes inside so that you may look quite dashing in the event. Also, if they see Sean with commoners like you guys, the foreigners would most likely not be impressed." Yui pointed out as the others, except Sean, were offended.

"Let's go everyone; I don't mind if they see me with commoners, they should all go to hell if they think I am one of them." He raised as he walked ahead as Yui's butler was waiting outside. On the other hand, everyone was impress by Sean's charisma as they got inside the limo and left towards their destination: Maijima Theater for the Arts.

To be continued.


	47. Chapter 40

_The reason why I left the description about the underground labyrinth blank is because I haven't exactly had the time to finish the final design purpose of the place. Also, it was only briefly explain right around the Yui Arc about the place and the purpose of the two witches. Anyways, this not a part of the Goddess Search so we are now switching to a different event route, The Maijima Cultural Festival!_

_Please have this ready and play the music by the #Play here signal. Here's the link:_

_www . youtube watch?v = dF4iLmuU_bM_

_2. __ www. youtube watch?v = gqEoNn2EBB0_

3. _www . youtube watch?v = MvfP6AACyAA_

* * *

><p>Maijima Cultural Festival<p>

Act 1: A Promise Unforgotten

_Tonight was the night I was waiting for. The reason why? Well, that's because the Principal sponsored this event to gain more students all the while obtaining the interest of the aristocratic community around the world. My role in this whole thing? I'm the conductor of this whole event and worse of all things is that I have to prepare a number for them. The worst case scenario? It already happened, the original artist that I wanted to perform with cancelled on me and now I am relying on a friend to help out._

"Sean-kun we're almost there, are you nervous?" Yui asked as Sean stared at the window and looked outside.

"I'm… pretty nervous… but I'd be worried, if my nervousness… will interrupt my professionalism." Sean said as Yui laughed, Keima and the rest were minding their own business as they let Yui take care of Sean for them.

"You don't have to worry about anything! I know you can do it, all you have to do is believe in yourself and do your best." Sean merely sighed as Yui was cheering him up, on the other hand he still couldn't help but worry about other things… on that time, things on the other end are riling up.

* * *

><p>Maijima Theater for the Arts: Backstage<p>

Everyone from Interpol sub-bureaus of Japan, who volunteered to join this event, is now in quite a heap of trouble. They were panicking, though inwardly and are hoping that Sean's substitute will arrive just in time to help them out. They haven't really practiced yet with the conductor, who is Sean, since he was having troubles with the music notes. Detective Marco Polo was on edge and has been pacing back and forth outside the music room in hopes to speak with Sean first.

"Woooh boy, I can't believe the most important day of my career is pacing back and forth inside this door." The detective told himself as he continued to pace as Meesa, a part of the Orchestra, was getting irritated by his pacing.

"Dude, Detective, please stop that man. You're ruining my concentration." He told the good detective as he apologized.

"Sorry man, I know how the others inside are probably having a hard time concentrating as well." He said as Meesa nodded.

"Tell me about it, we weren't expecting for the guest to bail out on us." He said while playing his violin.

"Still, I wonder who Sean-dono chose to replace our guest star?" The Detective asked as Meesa shook his head.

"It must be somebody which Sean-kun recognizes; he wouldn't just let anyone be the replacement. Heck, if that person wasn't special then I bet he wouldn't even have to hide that person from us." Meesa pointed out as the good detective nodded.

"I wonder what is going on in his mind right now?" He questioned himself as someone behind him answered.

"Musical notes for starters." The two members of Interpol turned and found Sean along with Hate who accompanied him backstage.

"Sean-dono/kun!" They were really glad to see him early for once but they noticed the boy behind him and noticed his hands which revealed his gloves and chains.

"Who's your friend?" Meesa asked as he pointed at Hate.

"This guy will be helping us secure our success and security in this little event of ours." Hate scoffed as he turned to the side as the good detective came forward and shook his hand.

"Ah, you must be the one Sean-dono spoke about! The name's Detective Marco Polo, it's nice to meet you" The good detective greeted as Hate merely sighed.

"Zou… I'm Sean's prodigy." He introduced himself as the two find it weird that he has that name.

"Don't mind him, his harmless as long as you don't get in his way! Anyways, let's get inside and begin our practice for the music pieces!" Sean ordered as the three nodded and entered the music room. Not far away from the room, were the other members of Black Wing who came just as their leader asked. It took for about 20 minutes later for them to end practice as the members entered the room as Sean looked on at the music sheets in pure confusion.

"I don't get it… what is missing with this piece? It's so freaking… confusing…" Sean whispered to himself as he turned to find his team had arrived.

"You wanted us here, right? So, what's the big deal? We hate orchestra." Takai pointed out as he was wearing his usual black jacket, blue jeans, and a cap. Though, Sean was surprise that he wasn't wearing his usual headset.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted Claire to sing for us." As soon as Sean said that, everyone in the room became silent… this was immediately followed by a huge outburst between the orchestra members and Sean's team.

"Alright calm down everyone." Sean turned to both Sam and Claire who were wearing formal wear for the Orchestra performance as to not shame him. Sean gave a smirk at how lucky he was to have them wear formal clothes.

"The two of you… I want the two of you up the stage together." Sean ordered as Sam was surprised that he had to go too.

"Eh!? But why? I don't even know what to do!" Sam pointed out as Sean shook his head.

"No… I want you there so that Claire will have the courage to be on stage." Sean pointed out as Claire flinch.

"How can you be so sure that Claire can do it!? She's really nervous, heck she once broke our eardrums! Remember!?" Ryan, the big brother of the group, pointed out as Sekai supported him.

"He's right Sean; Claire can be dangerous in this big night. Are you absolutely certain that she can do it?" Sekai asked making Sean close his eyes and think for a moment as the others looked at each other. Claire was the only one who didn't want to make eye contact as both Alfred and Takai just rolled their eyes.

"I am." Was Sean's answer as everyone in the room felt a sudden change. Sean's soft voice resonate the beaten members of the orchestra as his team looked at him and his gentle smile.

"Claire… Kayrein." Claire's head pops up by the call of her full name. She met eye to eye with Sean who smiled at her.

"H-Hai?" Her nervous voice gave away as Sam noticed it. He was sure that she was getting nervous now but Sean's smile didn't falter.

"Today is the day." Claire nodded as he said that as two continue to converse.

"Do you remember your lyrics?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember our scheduled performance?"

"Hai."

"Do you have any confidence that you can do this?" The question came out of nowhere as everyone in the room, except for Claire and Sean, thought that it was quite insensitive of him.

"…"

"Okay, I will give you about 30 minutes. If you think you don't have the confidence to be up on stage then don't come." He said that after he had turned away from her. The orchestra members thought that was harsh of him as his teammates thought that he has gotten soft over them.

"Everyone! The guests have already arrived! We got about 20 minutes before we begin!" The director yelled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, make that 20 minutes. Let's go prepare everyone!" Sean ordered as the orchestra members nodded their heads and began to leave one by one as they brought their instruments with them. The ones who were left behind were Meesa, Detective Marco, and team Black Wing.

"He has changed… significantly… after he left us." Alfred pointed out first as the rest of them didn't want to believe it.

"He has… gotten soft to the point he no longer cares." Takai joined in as Megumi objected.

"He's just being a tsundere about it! I'm sure his just shy to ask anything from us and actually hope for us to help him out!" Megumi did make a strong point but Sam begged to differ as he punched the wall of the room they are in. It left a gaping hole in it as the others were shocked.

"Tch! Like hell am I going to go through with this!" He yelled full of anger as the one person he once admired is now gone.

"Sam…" Claire tried to calm him but she was stopped by Takai who knew that Sam should deal with it himself.

"Samuel, we know how you feel… but this is his choice and his alone. Also, we have nothing left after that day happened. We cannot return to-" Sam grabs Takai by his neck and glared at him as Takai was choking.

"We… I… followed him because I admired his raw power… his superior strength… and his uncanny appearance. I abandoned everything back home in order to learn from him and this is where we all end up in? A damn Theater in the middle of nowhere!?" Nobody wanted to talk after that. It was probably because everything that Sam said was the truth. Everyone in their group had their own agenda including Takai, who was their senior and Sean's supervisor, was the one with the biggest purpose for him but he respected his decision… which kind of makes sense when he punched Sam right on the face.

"Well damn you, you piece of sh*t! You think you have problems don't you!? Well let me tell you squat! Back when Black Wing was still a young underground organization we were dealing with a hell load of trouble. We were in deep trouble till Sean showed up!" Takai yelled as he revealed the past of their organization.

"We knew that with him, we could control the whole of the world. Become a force that not even a God can force down upon! But… because of that incident… everything went downhill." Takai looked down in frustration as Ryan helped Sam up.

"Hmm… we should accept what happened and move on. Master has always been looking after us even though we are nothing to him now." Nero spoke up as Mana nodded.

"Master hasn't changed even in his old life; he still had this air around him where he tends to be alone. But, he gains friends and the trust of most of his peers to take care of them. He would never forget about his duties… or his responsibilities." The two servants of Sean opened the door and walked out. The rest of the team looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey, what's with the whole nodding business?" Detective Marco asked as the rest, excluding Sam, Claire, and the Idol couple, left. Ryan turned to the good detective and explained the situation.

"What!?" The good detective exclaimed in complete shock and surprise. Sekai manages to make him silent as the good detective calmed down.

"Whoever manages this place probably knew that some of the famous people around the world will be coming here. I'm just wondering though… when did he start ignoring these simple facts… our leader?" Ryan was on to something but completely ignored it. He knew that his leader wasn't that easy to figure out, he was proven multiple times that he was wrong… but in his mind he does hope that he is wrong.

"I… just hope you're right, pal." The good detective said as he left the team to ponder on about their relationship with their leader. As for him, he knew from the moment they met again that he has changed… more significantly than he would have ever hoped.

* * *

><p>*Stage Area*<p>

Sean pumped his fist as he looked on at the crowed. He spotted that most of the people that he had personally invited made it for this one night event. He saw Keima, Hate, Koyuki, and Fiore made it in time even though it troubled him that they are completely worn out. He also managed to caught a glimpse of the Goddesses' Host in different locations within the upper floors of the Theater including Tenri, host of Diana, who he wanted to see firsthand if she was there. It didn't take long for him to spot Kusunoki and her disciples wearing proper clothes and, to his surprise, Kusunoki wearing a dress for the occasion. He also spotted some of the Juniors that both him and Keima met during the hunt at the first row of the stage and was a little bit surprise to find them still in their uniforms.

"_Must be because of the Maijima Festival, last minute preps aren't uncommon._" Sean thought as he turned back to his orchestra team who are making last minute checkups in their equipment except for Meesa who has already done with his preparations.

"You seem a little nervous, Sean. Did the pressure of performing in front of this many people intimidate you?" He teased much to Sean's distaste as he turned to meet with him.

"Please… you're the concertmaster here; if you're nervous then I'm screwed over." Sean laugh and though it was supposed to be a joke, Meesa wasn't pleased.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't show up in practice!" Meesa remarked which greatly hurt Sean to some extent.

"Showing no mercy as always." Sean pointed out still in pain as Meesa scoffed and peeked at the audience.

"I can't believe you managed to attract this much attention from the world. Not all of these people even have the time to be here. How'd you do it?" Meesa asked as Sean looked the other way.

"It's best if you don't know." He said darkly which made everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Anyways, which do we go first? The wind pipe or the funeral music?" Sean asked nonchalantly as the others laughed at his joke.

"We'll go with the funeral music first. Our wind pipe player is still doing his final adjustments." Meesa pointed out as Sean nodded and looked at his watch.

"This whole play will only last about 17 minutes, so let's make every minute of it count." Sean encouraged everyone as they all nodded as his concertmaster pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing my friend. I'll be with you every step of the way." Meesa proclaimed as Sean was touched.

"Meesa… thank you."

"Don't get mushy with me now. Everyone, let's go!" And with that, everyone got to the stage as the audience clapped on their arrival.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us today our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." Sean made a prayer to his God and savior as he walks through the stage as the audience clapped, his friends clapped, and his orchestra members clapped.

"…" Sean took a final look at Keima's direction before bowing and taking his place as the conductor for the music orchestra. He tapped his wooden conducting baton on his hand to signal the start of their presentation.

*Play music 1 here.*

* * *

><p>*Keima's POV*<p>

Sean started his movement but the sound of the music started low at first. But before I knew it, he had already started to draw out the potentially important message to someone.

"_Is he… trying to send a message to his sister again?_" That was what I originally thought at first as I already recognized the music as Elgar's Enigma Variations Op. 36 Nimrod.

"_But still why use funeral music as your starter?_" I find myself on odds end on why he used this music score first and not last. That's when I heard his voice.

"_To my dearest friends, I thank you for your time that you have spent with me, through the hardships we have injured through our trials and tribulations, and most importantly through the days we have spent together. Let it be that at this point on that my message to you will be clear. I bid farewell to this old life of mine and that we may see each other again soon. In regards, the conductor._" When I finally snapped back to reality, I realized that my companions beside me we're looking at me with an odd face. I searched the whole room to see who else has heard his message and found the troubled look of Kusunoki who was trying hard not to cry.

"_Though this music is for funerals, he took it to his advantage to send us, his dearest friends, an important message. It lasted only about 3 minutes and 53 seconds but it was meaningful._" I looked around some more to see who else got his message but I was too late as the audience clapped. Sean looked to his right with a surprise look on his face.

"_Why is he so surprised?_" That's when I noticed a gruffy looking man walking to the stage as the audience half-heartedly clapped in his arrival.

"Why is he part of this orchestra?" Koyuki asked in a low whisper which we barely heard as Fiore and I nodded. There was certainly something strange about it as I took notice of his instrument.

"His… playing an Oboe." Hate pointed out as I was surprised and took a better look at the gruffy looking guy. Indeed he had with him an Oboe and judging by how his hands, he had to make the reed multiple times to get the tune right for the occasion.

"His not a gruffy old man, his a gruffy old professional." I pointed out as Sean gave his signal to prepare and started.

*Play music 2 here*

* * *

><p>*Yui's POV*<p>

Strangely, I heard Sean's message and so did a few of his circle of friends as I noticed later on. As he started the music, I immediately figured out what this music number is and to be completely honest, it is a first to me that he found someone to play with it.

"_The music is just about right and the message he gave earlier inspired me to listen some more!_" Though Mars gladly enjoyed the music earlier, this was a new one and I am having a bit of doubt.

"_This isn't actually easy for them, if the Oboe player is half-hearted about this then the performance is as good as gone._" I pointed out as it was nearing the oboe's time to shine.

"N-No way…" I was completely surprise by his opening, the way he played his oboe was something I have never listened to before.

"_Hmm… not bad, it's like listening to the Muses back home._" I wasn't quite sure what Mars means but I think it was a compliment. The way the Oboe player was playing was something completely different, like his pouring in his all in this play.

"_Sean chose a very good man to do this._" I thought as Mars agreed as I glanced to Keima who was immersed in the sound of the music.

"It's like… the spring of our youth." I heard someone say as I had to agree. Though he has the appearance of an unreliable man, he manages to erase all doubt by just playing his oboe. How Sean managed to get him into his orchestra play, I will never know.

It didn't take long for the entire audience to be absorbed in the music as well as everyone felt completely refreshed. Not only that but I can also see that the orchestra members are having an earful themselves. Sean on the other hand concentrated at his conducting as I saw the oboe player glance at his direction a few times as he smiled.

Sean gave a signal; the orchestra members stopped a bit to let the oboe player continue on his own and immediately got back to him right after. It was a beautiful piece, I've got to admit. But, there is something that's been bothering me.

"_Is Sean-kun looking at his watch?_" I thought to myself as he checked his watch from time to time. The audience didn't particularly notice saved for a few of his friends.

"_What is your hubby thinking?_"

* * *

><p>*Sean's POV*<p>

It's almost time for the finale and still no sign of those two in sight. Did I… fail? This was a first for me to actually fail for once but that wasn't what was making my heart race. No, it was something else completely.

"_W-Why am I getting all flustered now?_" I don't understand it myself but I refuse to think about it as I focused more on what's happening and focused to finish this piece.

"_There is something wrong, Sean. Your pheromones are acting up._" Beast pointed out as Sean mentally panicked. He never got like this before.

"_I'm sorry but it seems that I can't stop this strong emotion for you. You just have to hold it in._" Apathy suggested as Sean was already burning red.

"?" The crowd was confused since there was steam coming out of his body. Keima tried to figure out what was going on but he couldn't see his face from afar. On the other hand, Meesa signaled for Marco to continue playing as he made eye contact with Sean.

"_What's going on!?_" He mentally glared at the conductor as Sean's face only got redder.

"_Something's acting up! This can only mean one thing! I drank some strong carbonated drink haven't I!?_" Sean sent back as Meesa was too shocked to think of a comeback.

"_J-Just act natural! You can do this! Also, this piece is almost over!_" As Meesa said that, the piece was finally over and Sean abruptly stopped his movement.

"Is it over? The conductor just stopped all of a sudden."

"Well it is technically over but I think there was something next after this."

"…" As the whole crowd pondered what was going on, Sean turned around to reveal his youthful face which caused everyone to gasp in surprise.

"…" He then bowed to the crowed as Marco bowed as well and the audience clapped. However, Sean was waiting for someone and he still continued to wait for them to come. He waited there for what seemed like an eternity… but it won't be soon till they meet.

"Hey, that's!" The audience clapped to see two figures going to the stage, a male and a female. One looked uncertain while the other was very angry.

"…" Sean smiled and looked at the audience, the two bowed and Sean started with the music.

*Play Music 3 here*

"Oooo~" The second she started singing the orchestra started playing. Sam wasn't prepared for that but kept his composure.

"Shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta Chiisaki mono nemuru kao"

(I was just quietly gazing at the little one's sleeping face.)

"Miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru Kowai yume nara me wo samashite"

(Its eyebrows are slightly frowning; if it's a night mare, then please wake up.)

"Mizu ka kowakute shirigomi shiteta Ano natsu ga yomigaeru yo"

(I used to fear swimming and always hold back. Yes, the memories of that summer are coming back.)

"Senaka osarete wa yatto oyogeta Maru de kinou mitai desu"

(Being pushed in my back, I finally learned how to swim. It all seems like yesterday.)

"Koe ga kikoeru yukubeki michi yubisashite iru"

(I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go.)

"Sara sara nagaru kaze no nake de hitori Watashi utatte imasu"

(Alone in the rusting wind, I am singing a song.)

The crowd was moved by the voice of Claire and accompanied by the smooth composition of Sean. Sam was providing Claire with courage which she felt deep down in her mechanical heart even though it was impossible for her to feel that way for him. Keima was especially shocked and surprised by Sean's daring approach of using this song. Mostly everyone wouldn't even recognize it since they get various adaptions of the song in different languages or haven't had the time to watch the movie. But, he had to admit that he did well to do something which will most likely debunk him of his fame.

"_I personally don't care if people think it was childish of me or down right immature to pick this piece as the ending but… this song inspired me to move forward. I know that things may worsen, but, this is what we all agreed on. Claire, I know you don't understand what you might feel right now, in fact, I don't know what it means too. But, isn't it quite satisfactory to actually do it?_" Sean thought as they made it for the 2nd verse.

"Chiisaki mono sore wa watashi Watashi desu magire naku"

(The little one is actually me. Without a doubt, it is me.)

"Kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga Dare ni makenia ashita ni naru yo"

(My helpless feeling reflected in the mirror will become my unbeatable tomorrow.)

"Soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni Sukoshizetsu modotte yuku"

(Then, little by little, I will start to return to my childhood,)

"Imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta o Hometekureta ano hi ni"

(To the days when you praised me for singing love songs, the meaning of which I have yet to understand.)

"Sora o ao geba Michite kuru watashi no koe ga"

(When I look up into the sky, my voice gradually becomes full.)

"Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo Fuwari mai agare"

(In the rusting wind, you, too, should lightly float up with me.)

"Koe ga kikoeru Yukubeki michi yubisashite iru"

(I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go.)

"Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori Watashi utatte imasu"

(Alone in the rustling wind, I am singing a song.)

Claire took in her breath as she tightly held Sam's hand which pained him a bit. Keima noticed this and looked closely, that's when he noticed something odd. The lyrics were meant for a childhood close together, but, it was strange that Sean was the conductor and not beside the girl… unless.

"Heh." Sean turned to the two who were intently looking at each other and blushing. He then returned to the orchestra members and gave a smirk. The band members felt a cold shiver go down their spine as they saw their conductor's true intention.

"Taisetsu no mono wa sugusoba ni aru sono koto ni kidzuita."

(I've realized that my most precious one is right by my side.)

At that very moment Sean signaled for the Sakura petals to be released as the two gave a small kiss and parted immediately as Sean raised the music. Keima couldn't believe his eyes; he used the song to make the two on stage realize their love for each other. It would have been blasphemous if the kissed lasted a little longer but it was mostly obscured by the Sakura.

"_Checkmate._" Sean thought as he gave a satisfying smile.

"Sora o ao geba Michite kuru watashi no koe ga"

(When I look up into the sky, my voice gradually becomes full.)

"Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo Fuwari mai agare"

(In the rustling wind, you, too, should lightly float up with me.)

"Koe ga kikoeru Yukubeki michi yubisashite iru"

(I can hear a voice; it's showing me the direction I should go.)

"Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori Watashi utatte Imasu~"

(Alone in the rustling wind, I am singing a song.)

As Claire singing came to a halt, Sean signaled for the final players to end it as well leaving for the closing note of a string instrument to play. Everyone in the crowd was confused at first but it later turned into cheers as the two performers bowed. But it didn't stop there, the whole of the orchestra band and even the conductor clapped at the two as well. Keima saw right through Sean's intentions and merely sighed at how childish he was and clapped. Sean then turned to the audience and bowed leaving the rest of the orchestra members to bow as well and leave the stage ending the event.

* * *

><p>*Backstage*<p>

"Well, that was, unexpected." Ryan remarked with a confused face as he and the rest of the team members saw the entire thing.

"That sunnava prick pulled it off!" Takai cheered with a smile on his face for Sam who finally got to be together with Claire.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that this was all planned. What do you think Mana and Nero?" Alfred asked the two demons who were closes to Sean as the two merely sighed.

"I knew from the start that the young Master planned to get the two together long ago. But, I would have never thought that he planned it to be today." Nero admitted though still happy for the new couple.

"Master requested that I keep it a secret from everyone." Mana pointed out in a teasing tone which made Takai furious.

"Sean did all he can for someone else… he has, though I hate to admit it, matured." Sekai praised as the whole of the orchestra players entered the room.

"Finally over! Now we can be rest assured that those guys won't be bothering us anytime soon." Meesa proclaimed as the rest of the members sighed in relief making the members of Black Wing feel left out.

"Ano… can someone please explain to us what is going on?" Takai asked no one in particular as Sean came in along with Hate who escaped around the second music piece.

"Thing is everyone, this whole orchestra play was a set up to bait in some of the most dangerous underground members in the world. I had Hate here arrest them in some of the more dangerous accounts." Sean pointed to Hate who was drinking a can of soda that he bought earlier while handing a folder to Meesa.

"I was wondering why there weren't any shady looking characters lurking around. You had someone take a rendezvous to take them out. But, where is his team?" Ryan asked as Hate came in to talk to Sean.

"The dark deed you requested is done… I had them… taken cared off." Hate reported in a very ominous tone as the good detective came and smacks Hate on the head.

"Don't worry, we just got them arrested and they are now headed to a maximum security prison. By the way, Sean, is this kid a ninja or something?" The good detective asked as Sean and Hate exchanged a look.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he is somewhat of a master class. Don't get into his bad side if you still want to live with your limbs attach." Sean warned as they turned pale. Hate just scoffed and dragged Sean away.

"I don't know what you plan in mind but I know for one thing that you are wasting our time. Those people we arrested were some of the most influential people who control the black market. You think they would just rot in jail after what you did?" Hate was smacking some sense into Sean as he nodded.

"Yes, it is as you say, but, they are already on death's row by then. The dead won't come back after they are executed." Sean pointed out in a calm manner which irritated Hate a lot.

"You don't understand do you? Those guys know who you are! What you did in the past will come to light because of them!" Luckily, they were an earshot away from the others so they didn't hear him.

"The past is the past, what I did back then was my own fault. But they are different from me. While I redeem myself from the light, they continue to linger in the darkness. No one man can live forever if the light were to shine upon their face." Hate was really angry; Sean wasn't this reckless before in his past, he was more calculative and careful.

"You are a joke to me, the darkness will forever roam through even the most brightest of days and if things come to light then judgment will come. Do not expect that God will forgive you for what you did." Hate warned as he walked to the door and left to return to Keima and his comrades. Sean merely sighed as something caught his eye.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Sean asked the new couple as they flinch and turned to meet with Sean.

"Well… we…" Sam started but Claire took over for him.

"We would like to thank you for helping us. We finally understand each other and for that we are eternally grateful." She said as she bowed to him as Sam followed.

"Oi I don't need you're gratitude, I just want you two to promise me that you will not regret this. There are many hurdles in life, but I will be backing you two all the way and that includes the rest of us. Right everyone?" Sean turned around for the three to meet with the rest of their teammates who were eavesdropping on them.

"W-Wha-!?" Sam was completely surprised that they were eavesdropping on them.

"Really now? Are you guys a bunch of High School girl's listening to juicy gossip or what?" Sean teased causing most of them to be embarrassed.

"Hahaha, just joking, it's alright to be concerned. Well, anyways, I have to go now. I have some people waiting for me outside." Sean said as he got his things and prepared to leave but was stopped both by Meesa and the detective Marco.

"Wait, Sean, before you go we have something we must give to you." The good detective said as Meesa got something from out of his uniform and bought out an envelope.

"I believe this is yours." Meesa handed the envelope to him as Sean seemed confused.

"What's this for? I don't need money." He pointed out as it was the truth. He saved a big sum of money for his sister in case if he dies but now that she's gone it didn't matter anymore to him. That sole fact caused him to cringe in pain of the memory of his sister.

"It's not that kid, we knew you wouldn't take money so we offered a donation to your school. Give that envelope to your principal and everything will be alright." Meesa requested as Sean was still confused but accepted it.

"Any donation from Interpol is bound to be good. Anyways, I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me." He pointed out the window and the two officers of the law looked out to see his classmates. When they turned around Sean has already left and joined them.

"What are we to do with him?" Meesa asked as he wanted to tell him more and that he had good news for him but that can wait for another time.

"So, where are you going after this? Back at the office?" The good detective asked as he turned to Black Wing.

"Nah, I guess I'll be going to a Casino and burn some cash. It's been a while since I get to relax." He said with a laugh as they returned to celebrating along with Black Wing.

* * *

><p>*Back with Sean and the others*<p>

We were waiting for Sean right outside the theater hall as the four of us were discussing the orchestra earlier. Koyuki and Fiore have caught on with what Sean did but they thought it was actually kind of him to do so. Hate was mostly confused about the topic and I couldn't blame him cause he left earlier to do some business. We confronted some of the Goddesses host, except for Tenri who also knew what was going on, that Sean left earlier to go party at a place they weren't allowed to go. They barely stopped Yui who wanted to come with him but they managed to persuade her otherwise.

"_But still, he brought this many people to a no name place and no name orchestra band. Is his influence in the world really this powerful?_" Keima thought as he figured out just recently why someone from the black market feared his name. But that's a story for another time.

"Hey, were you four waiting on me?" Sean asked with a half a smile on his face as we scoffed.

"We knew you would give us the trouble of covering for you, you really think that after this you wouldn't be noticed? The social media would want to see you live in T.V you know?" Keima sarcastically remarked as Sean smiled and hugged him.

"Arigatou, Keima-san!" Keima instantly blushed as the two girls flustered.

"_If they are thinking something indecent I will definitely have Sean-kun's head for this!_" Keima thought as Hate laughed at his demise, Sean let's go and walked to both Koyuki and Fiore.

"You two saw that, right? It was actually pretty hard to convince the two to get to the stage together but somehow it worked out… just as planned." Sean revealed with an evil smile on his face as I smacked him in the head with a paper fan.

"Ouch!"

"Get into the program, we have something big to do tomorrow so we are going home early. Hate will be watching from the shadows for the time being to look into things. That leaves only me, you, Koyuki-chan, and Fiore." Keima pointed out as Koyuki whistled.

"Looks like we are going to have a… pleasurable _night~_" As Koyuki said that Keima went ahead and gave her a barrage of hits by using his paper fan.

"Take that back! Of all the people I know you are the only one who isn't allowed to say it!" While Keima continued his attacks everyone began to have a good laugh and as soon as they were done they left for home.

Once they got home they go to their separate rooms. Keima went to his room which was awaiting for his return so that he may play games, Sean went to his room and spent most of his time channeling his energy and releasing it so that he may rest up for the night, both Koyuki and Fiore stayed up watching some late night drama and anime but soon the four would all go to sleep… until Diana arrived.

To be continued.


	48. Chapter 41

_I kinda understand now why it is difficult to make songs appear on fanfiction even though it will probably make the story interesting. Anyways, I will continue to the main story and I will later reveal where Keima has been going with Koyuki, Fiore, and Hate during Sean's conquest._

* * *

><p>Maijima Cultural Festival<p>

Act 2: Midnight Reunion

_I was standing still as I looked at the horizon in front of me; it was pure greenery everywhere I see. The plants, the trees, and the animals were peaceful in this place where I stand. For the first time in my life, I felt completely calm and breathe in the nice air as I got refreshed. I looked around and found Keima-san and a few of my friends from a distance near a Sakura tree. They were talking among each other except for Keima-san who just continued to play his games. I felt warmth overwhelm me as I saw that they were having fun, it was a first for me really… I was always tense and on my guard. I would never let others see right through me due to fear and trauma that I have gone through in the past. I wouldn't go as far as say I have barricaded myself from my friends, if I was I would have stayed forever hidden in the darkness and never return._

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself." I turned around and saw I cloaked figure around my height and thought if this guy was my conscience._

"_What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly as the figure gave me a smile beneath the shadows of his face._

"_Don't you remember me?" He asked as I shook my head. He gave a pout and a frown as he turned around._

"_Tell me kid, is this what you truly wanted?" He asked as I told him that I couldn't have possibly asked for more._

"_Then whatever you do, do not let the curse placed on you be removed." He told me as I was quickly surprised. I had completely forgotten all about the curse that Koyuki-chan used on me._

"_H-How did you-" He cut me off as he revealed himself to me._

"_I am you… before the curse was activated." Yes, true enough he was me… but more gloomy and distant. I can tell all this from the way he was staring at me, or rather, the way he just looks at the ground and not making any proper eye contact._

"_Was I really… so gloomy?" I asked myself as the other me laughed._

"_I'll take that as compliment." I wasn't really sure if that was sarcasm but I can tell from his voice that he was happy._

"_Gloomy and a Masochist. I must be the worst kind of scum in the world!" I declared out loud as the figure once again laughed._

"_Good one! Well, enough with the dirty jokes. You know the reason I appeared to you now despite many chances in the past?" The figure asked as I was indeed wondering the reason. The curse that was used on me wasn't that powerful or dangerous… except for the fact that it may just erase the other possible possessors inside of me._

"_They are fine if you are wondering, we all agreed that it will be your choice if you wish to return us or not." When he said that I was greatly troubled, was this other me giving up his existence just for me?_

"_Why are you doing this? Don't you want to return and see Keima-san again?" I asked as the figure sighed and looked down again. He was really a gloomy person._

"_Truth be told even if you didn't decide on this we can just remove the seal and force ourselves out. But, we wanted to consider the other you who is not burdened by the me who is carrying something great." I tilted my head as he said something really cryptic._

"_What are you getting at?" I asked as I wanted to know what he was hiding._

"_I'm not going to tell you, because you already know what it means." That's when the two of us stared each other in the eyes. He saw through mine and I saw through his and what I saw was only darkness in his eyes._

"_You also have very bright amber eyes despite being me." That's when I saw my reflection from his eyes and saw that mine turned to Amber again._

"_I don't mind your eyes; it reminds me of my old self who still believed in miracles." He turned and looked at the skies and so did I. But I was caught on a strange idea of mine, what it would look like to him, whose eyes filled with darkness, see in the sky?_

"_It's beautiful even in a dream… the sky isn't it?" He asked as I was caught off guard. I answered him and he sighed._

"_Time's up huh? I'll be going then." He walked away as I tried to chase after him only for me to wake up on the sight of the darkness in my room._

* * *

><p>*Sean's room*<p>

Sean woke up from the darkness in his room; he was sweating a lot since his heart was racing faster than normal. Believe it or not, Sean doesn't use an air conditioner. He opposed the idea of using one since it will be quite expensive and too cold in his room, that's why he often just opens the window to let in fresh air.

"_I'm thirsty._" Sean thought as he opened the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. Before he could go any further he noticed Koyuki and Fiore sleeping at the sofa leaving the T.V. open.

"_I would be angry at them if they weren't so defenseless to look at._" He thought as he closed the T.V. and turned only to meet eye to eye with Hate who had bloodshot eyes due to a round of patrolling the area for possible Vintage members.

"You scared me man." Sean commented as Hate barely scoffed and went to the fridge to get some water. Sean wanted to tell him that he wanted some but he already brought two glasses.

"I can feel what you feel, Sean, sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I was looking into something in an area releasing steam from time to time." He pointed out as Sean nodded and drank his glass of water.

"…" Silence took in for a moment as Sean thought what to talk about since he was already wide awake. Hate just silently stared at his glass not trailing to anything else. Sean took that as a sign that he doesn't want to talk but he was surprised when Hate decided to break the ice.

"When are you going to tell your friends about your condition?" He asked bluntly as Sean was caught off guard on what to say. He checked behind him to see if Koyuki and Fiore are asleep before he could answer.

"I want to know now, before I continue any further. I can sense your darkness growing and the curse put in you failing. If I hadn't known better, I'd say you have already returned to normal by now but you didn't." He pointed out drinking his glass as Sean made a remark.

"How can you be sure if I hadn't come back yet?"

"Easy, you don't like to start a conversation. You only ever talk if it has anything to do with your… relation with four-eyes or others." Hate decided not to reveal everything to him yet. He knew that he would find out eventually and he didn't need to hurry or anything.

"I'll take that as a compliment then… does this have anything to do about my ability?" Sean asked as Hate looked at him for a while then nodded.

"If I have to put it kid, you are not normal. You can create, manipulate, and control darkness like it was yours all along. I'd go as far as to say you have already pushed the boundaries of common sense and logic." He pointed out as Sean sweatdropped.

"Hehehe, I don't know if I should be glad or not." Though confused, he knew what Hate meant and wanted to change the subject.

"You always act dumb when you wanted to avoid something involving you. How long are you going to bottle up everything in that fragile glass prison of yours?" Sean was now completely silent. Hate was drinking his water as Sean continued to glare at him. He wasn't bothered by this since he knew why he was like that.

"It is none of your-" He started but Hate smashed his glass to the table.

"It is one f*cking big business for me, child!" Unlike Sean's glare which was burning in rage, Hate's was cold and silent. It pierced right through Sean's subconscious as he looked away defeated.

"No matter how much I absorb or take it away, it will never leave you. You have to talk to your friends about this. You cannot continue to keep it all in and pretend like nothing is happening." Hate's words were like cold hard glass wounding Sean's skin as the kid he saw was shivering. Hate didn't continue to say more as he just stared him down to submission… well, that is what he was hoping for.

"My source is already missing. I also cannot possibly bend this all on something or someone. I fear what I might do if I did." He answered honestly as Hate took a step back at his honest answers.

"You are not denying me? That's a surprise. I thought you might continue to neglect this feeling deep down in your life." Hate pointed out as Sean shook his head.

"How could I possibly neglect this feeling when I keep remembering the scars they left… my parents?" Sean placed his right hand to his left and gripped it tight as he tried to forget the pain his parents left him but to no avail.

"This pain which words cannot describe won't leave me no matter how much I train or how much I try to forget. It will always haunt me, till the day I die or till the day I finally let go of this feeling." As he said that Hate felt burning sensations go through his body. He felt his master's sudden rush of anger going through him which was really dangerous.

"Calm yourself, if you continue to do anymore you will burn me up." Hate stated calmly as Sean took deep breaths and controlled his rage inside him as Hate managed to make the power of his hate subside.

"As you can see, I am not as normal as other people think I am. I only just need one little spark and you can go all out with it." The memory of what Nora did to Sean during the summer came into mind as Sean said that. Hate remembers it also, how Sean's heart burned with the fires of hatred. It gave birth to him; so that he may be of use to his master he collects and absorbs his hate as his own. But it proved too much even for him to take when he used it on Nora.

"That memory was a strong reminder of how dangerous you really are. What you had gone through made most humans turn to the darkness but you accepted that there was no other way into this." As Hate said that he noticed the two shifted to hear better as he just sighed.

"And the girls that are pretending to sleep were eavesdropping on us since the beginning." He pointed out causing the two girls to flinch as Sean turned and found them wide awake.

"So much for… forgiving them then… for leaving the T.V. open." Sean turned away pretty mad but somehow successfully tried not to show it.

"We're sorry but we were curious on how a simple man with a lot of demons could easily stand up and control the darkness without going insane." Koyuki apologized as Fiore smacked her on the head.

"What are you doing!? You're compromising our mission!" Fiore let out as she placed her hands on her mouth as Hate barely sighed.

"I knew already that you were tasked to observe me no matter what." Sean pointed out surprising the two.

"You wouldn't have possibly stayed with me for too long if I hadn't figured that out yet. And to be completely honest, I am not surprise. A lot of people tried to harness it for their own but I am different from them." Sean leaned a bit so that he could have a good look at them.

"I called my ability "Alluring Darkness" because it not only attracts people; it also attracts demons and divinities. Though I don't know why that is so, I am fine as long as they don't harm me." Though he said that in a very calm way; his unforgiving leer said otherwise. Both Koyuki and Fiore braced themselves for what Sean could do to them but he just pats their heads.

"If you plan to leave now is your chance. I am not going to ask anything from you since I will know eventually. Take care of yourselves and promise me that you will survive this ordeal." He smiled at let's go of their head as he turned. Hate merely turned to the side as the girls got strange feelings go down their demonic instincts.

"_W-Why is he so caring about us!? Isn't he supposed to get rid of us!?_" Fiore asked herself mentally as she was blushing like crazy over her new found feelings.

"_You… haven't changed… I'm glad, that you remained the same… even though… it has been __**years**_." Koyuki thought hiding a smile behind her bangs; her heart raced which provided her a warm and happy feeling in her heart.

"I would like it if you inform me of such decision-making, Sean." Everyone turned to the door and found Diana wearing pajama's as she was controlling her host's body.

"Whoa… this is the second time I see you do this." Sean pointed out as Diana simply nodded.

"I want to hide some things from my host as much as possible. I'm sure that goes the same way for you as well."

"Actually, my relationship with my possessors is more of a give and take procedure." Sean pointed out as Hate confirms it.

"He doesn't unnecessary order me or anything unless provoked. If anything he is such a useless master." As Hate said that the sound of a knife stabbing a body could be heard as Sean writhed in pain.

"Your words sting more than a stab wound through the heart…" Sean complimented as Hate was flattered. Koyuki found their relationship quite strange and shrouded in mystery even though both seem quite on good terms with each other.

"Anyways, where is Keima? I have to talk to him, it's something urgent." Diana insisted in a hurry. Sean suggested the gaming room to which they find Keima just in time for him to begin his gaming.

* * *

><p>*The Sacred room of the God of Conquest*<p>

"Keima-san, glad to see you're still playing this late." Sean greeted him as Keima turned to meet with the rest of them and quickly turn his head back into the game.

"Ignore them and continue gaming." Was his chants as Keima continued gaming as the rest, except for Sean, got angry at his attitude. Koyuki proceeded to cut off the power of his gaming consoles by removing the plug.

"No! My game!" Keima was crying tears of blood and Sean can pretty much tell the reason behind his actions.

"_He didn't save again did he?_" True to the mark he didn't save his gaming time since he had other important things to do while his friends are with him.

"Katsuragi-san, have you made any progress with finding my sisters? We need… Apollo-nee-sama's strength… please call all the Goddesses you have found. Right here, right now." Diana ordered as Keima complied as he made a call. Sean then remembered Kanon's body which still looks like a liquefied form of her. If he hadn't known it was really her, then he would have mistaken it for a fetish Keima was beginning to develop.

"I've called on Elsei to bring the girls secretly here." Keima informed them as they nodded.

"So, what made the change to call them out this early?" Hate asked as he knew all too well where this is going.

"Everyone… I have a premonition of danger." Diana said feeling quite uncomfortable about the subject.

"A premonition… of danger?" Keima asked as Hate raised his hand.

"The enemy has come very close… to finding out about our movements. Just recently, I received their calling call." Hate revealed to them a bloody razor cutter which was inside a plastic bag.

"Did you touch it?" Sean asked as Hate shook his head.

"I thought you might need it as evidence so I carefully removed it from the crime scene and kept it sealed so that we can dig it for evidence later." Hate pointed out as he got the idea from Sean as he ordered way before he lost his seven demons.

"Anyways, Diana, we've made some progress. Four-eyes, can you do thy honour?" Hate asked as Keima nodded albeit being a little uncomfortable by Hate's sudden change of accent.

"We've found two more Goddesses. Minerva and Mars… and there is a chance that Vintage could be among the runaway spirit squad. That's all." As soon as Diana heard about the news, she became very quiet.

"Let us here Apollo-nee-sama's oracle." Diana suggested causing everyone in the room to be confused, even Sean who knows the meaning of the term oracle.

"In our current state, we don't have enough power for battle… nee-sama is an excellent medium. She might teach us what we should do for now…" Hate hated the sound of getting a prophetic insight from the future since he always heard bad news from such mediums.

"With the power of the Goddesses we've found so far, you can lift the spell she has put herself into and return your sister to your side." Koyuki pointed out as Diana acknowledges her insight about her motives.

"Nii-sama, I'm here!" Elsie called in from the room's window as Hate's opens it and is surprised to find Fiore in their home.

"Eh? F-Fiore-chan!? Wha-!?" Keima cuts her short and demanded her to get in already as she complied though she felt left out since she didn't know that her classmate was staying with them.

"Fiore, can you explain to Imouto-san our current situation?" Sean requested.

"Imouto-san? Who do you mea- Oh! I get it, leave it to me." Fiore went ahead and explained everything to Elsie even though she was still confused about the situation.

"I don't really get it but it's nice to know that you're here!" Everyone except for Diana who has no clue what was going on merely sighed at her thick-headedness.

"We brought them! Will this do!?" Keima asked a bit annoyed as Diana nodded her head.

"_Do you think I should hide somewhere for a while?_" Sean huddled with Hate, Koyuki, and Fiore and asked them in a whisper.

"_Why do you ask? I think it is alright if you stayed._" Koyuki offered as Sean waved his hand.

"_No, no, no, you don't understand Koyuki-chan. I saw this in an anime once but if three girls sharing the same love interest to one guy end up meeting each other in a single space spells-_" Sean was mildly interrupted by a hand dragging him away from the others and locking eyes with the God of war… namely Mars who was holding him in an awkward position and holding his hand tightly.

"I was wondering who would be whispering by yonder but to think it was Yui's hubby? I'm quite surprise to meet you here." Silence entered the room as the three who were with Sean earlier finally realized what he meant by hiding.

"I was opposed to her love for a weird man like you… but since Yui was so earnest… I decided to cheer her on!" She declared blushing as this was the first time she had held the hand of a mortal. Sean tensed up as Mars was building up a 'nice mood' that was typical to bishounens and only exclusive to Yui, Mars being able to do this only means that she had managed to acquire her traits as well.

"Why that… thieving…" Koyuki and Hate were trying their best to hold off Fiore who was ready to explode on Mars, goddess or not. That's when another girl got in-between the two.

"…" Her silence only made things awkward and that she has a small stature and sitting on his lap only made things more awkward.

"Th-thi-this man… belongs to Shiori!" Minerva nervously declared while holding a book which was tightly hugged in her chest.

"Mi… Minerva? Who's Shi…Shiori?" Mars asked confused by her actions as Minerva tries her best to stop Mars's advance to Sean.

"_**Immanuel…**_" A hand grabs on to Sean's skull as he slowly turned to meet the gaze of a frightening doll holding a very dangerous weapon… a pair of scissors.

"_**You wretch… just as I thought… you've been tempting other women while you already have Tsukiyo!**_" The doll's hold on her dangerous weapon was aiming to remove his left eye as Sean was sweating bullets. If he wasn't afraid of dolls before then he was sure as hell scared sh*tless right now.

"Nee-sama! This man is Yui's hubby! Please don't injure him!" Mars pushed the doll away as Sean managed to evasively miss the scissors aim on his eye as it touched the ground.

"_**Immanuel is trash… but this is for Tsukiyo's sake! Sisters, I'm sorry, but you will have to hand him over!**_" Vulcan demanded as Mars shook her head furiously.

"I cannot! My friend's future at stake…" One would admire such qualities she holds for her friend.

"…Shiori's… shiori's…" And one would pity the little Goddess as she tried in vain to argue back with her sisters.

All parties involved who saw this carnage unfolding were silent all this time as the atmosphere suddenly became dreadful in an instant. Hate had it worse of all, since he was more used to the battlefield than anyone else except for Mars and Sean. The hostility they were emitting over this single individual… his master and creator is at the very epicenter of this brewing battle of wills and love.

"_I sure hate to be him right now. And I'm Zou! I'm supposed to be used to this kind of environment!_" Hate remarked as he was definitely shaking by the sheer raw power they were emitting. Alone, Hate can easily stand against them… but together is a whole different story. He would hate it if he gets caught in the crossfire between these three Goddesses.

As Hate was evaluating the situation, Sean was pleading with Hate using eye contact as he looked around until he finally points at himself.

"_Help me!_"

"_No way, master! If I go in there, I'll be tossed around and grinded to the Earth in no time flat!_"

"_Are you going to abandon your master so easily!?_" Hate thought about it for a moment, all the good and bad times they had together were fun… but this is now a matter of life or death between powers beyond his own.

"_It wasn't long but it was nice meeting you master._"

"_No way…_"

"_Thou art time short, I plea that thy strong in thy battlefield!_"

"_You're abandoning me you bastard!_"

"_Au revoir mon capitan._"

"_You're changing from British to French already!?_"

Sean has been left to his fate by Hate who refused to get him out of there due to the fear of being squashed by the three Goddesses. Who would blame him? Three Goddesses were quite the handful and since Hate is the only capable of matching a single Goddess in battle he wasn't up for the task of taking 3 at once, 4 if Diana decided to interfere as well.

"Ano… what exactly happened… while I was gone?" Elsie asked Diana as she scoffed and turned.

"Please don't ask me!" True to her statement, she was kept entirely on the dark because both Keima and Sean find it dangerous for her to come out during the day.

"Umm, why don't we just end with the emotional reunion?" Sean proposed as Diana quickly came in to stop her sister's actions.

"Everyone! We don't have much time! Let's get down to the real issue at hand!" She declared as she clench his fist as Koyuki, Keima, Fiore, and Hate found a new form of respect for her.

"You are the luckiest man in history, to the point where even the Gods would be envious. To be desired by such a beautiful girl as this…" However, she was completely ignored as Sean took a seat as Vulcan, the eldest of the sisters, complimented him on how he managed to attract the heart of Tsukiyo.

"_Don't say anything! Don't say anything!_" Sean decided to make that his mantra as to not offend her. As he continued his mantra, he decided to look at his right which was a bad move.

"Yui is much more gallant, womanly, and perfect girl… take a look." Mars offered as Sean immediately decided it was better to just close his eyes and silently pray that things will be just fine.

"_Please let me be at peace!_" He prayed so hard though it doesn't show in his iron wall called a body.

"_**Mars! Don't fight with weapons that Tsukiyo doesn't have! That is extremely unfair!**_" Vulcan's doll yelled as Sean wanted to remark that Tsukiyo is fine even without such assets but decided not to make things worse.

"This is war! Nothing is fair in war!" Mars retorted back as Hate wanted to intervene but the cold dark glare she received from her stopped him from his tracks.

"Ano… please listen…" Diana tried to retake control of the entire situation but she was once again ignored.

"_**How deplorable! Should we even be fighting at a place like this?!**_" Vulcan asked as she launched some plates and a few miscellaneous objects at Mars as Sean easily evaded the items.

"Then please give up! There is no difference between this and the ancient battle!" Mars said as she deflected and dodge the objects sent at her as Sean twitched his ears every time a dish broke.

"This is a holy war!"

"This isn't war! It's madness!" Hate yelled as the place is being torn apart.

"Mars!"

"Ouch!"

"_11, 175 yen for every broken piece of plates and furniture down the drain._" Sean silently told himself whilst crying. In the same moment, Sean felt a strong burning sensation go through his body as he reacted a bit too late by the sudden attack. The dust cleared and it was Minerva who did it.

"…" She silently stayed in place in his laugh amid the pain he was going through as the two other Goddesses were shocked.

"Minerva!?" Everyone except that Goddesses were surprised and they took note that this must be a first for them for that to happen.

"**Minerva, let me in!**"

"Again with your usual sit-in! Your appearance may have changed, but your actions are the same as always." Mars complained as Sean had finally had enough and snapped at the three Goddesses.

"Enough with your childish bickering all of you!" Sean yelled from the top of his lunges as everyone fell to the floor. They never knew that his lungs was this powerful and to even send everyone down to their knees was an amazing feat even by a mortal such as him.

"*pant**pant*" Apparently, it has taken a good toll on him as he took in breaths of air to calm himself down.

"Ahh… my head." The damage that he took earlier had also taken a toll on him as he winced in pain as he fell to his knees. Once by one, the others began to get back on their feet as Sean recovered.

"Vul-nee-sama! Mars, Minerva! None of this is important right now! The important thing is… this person is Tenri's partner." She introduced as Sean fell face first to the ground.

"Hey… that's not it at all! You were way off!" Sean pointed out as he recovered from the shock.

"No, never mind; let's just go back to the real business." Sean insisted as he couldn't possibly stick up to this any longer.

"The other sisters… have grown wings…" As Sean heard that, he paled a whitish blue and moved away from her.

"As I thought, only I lack wings… my powers have returned the least… where have I gone wrong?" Keima felt reluctant to respond to that as Sean merely walked away from her.

"Must be tough… handling multiple women one at a time." Koyuki complimented as she, Hate, Fiore, and Elsie have decided to be spectators.

"You've already decided to be a spectator!" Keima yelled as he composed himself and brought things back to order.

"All of you, come with me to the second floor! When you get there, you won't be talking about stuff like this!" Keima demanded as everyone followed him and made their way to Kanon's room where Sean immediately stops them from going any further.

"Keima-san, I almost forgot about what I told you back then." He said as he turned to Keima who was confused.

"Forgot about what?" He asked as Sean's left hand shined the place like the sun as the sounds of chains being removed from their binds can be heard in the background.

"If anyone were to ever come in, remind me to check it up first so that I can remove the barrier." He reminded him as Keima face palmed himself as he completely forgot.

"Anyways, let's go in. I doubt any enemies have spotted her." He told as he let everyone go in first as he was left outside to take care of using the barrier once again while closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>*Second Floor: Kanon's Room*<p>

Nothing has changed since then as Sean noted, she was still in locked away by her own spell. The others on the other hand were horrified, not because of Kanon, but because of something else completely.

"Sean-kun… what have you done while you were up here?" Keima asked as Sean glance at his direction and then to the wall as he sighed.

"Oh nothing… just sealing the location of a Goddess from the prying eyes of others." Sean pointed out as Koyuki shook her head.

"No, isn't this, a bit too much?" She asked as the mere sight of what was on the wall made her disgusted.

"Nothing is too much when you're up against demons of a higher caliber. Think about it, if Elsie's class is treated as a peon, then I fear what the Weiss are like when they find out about a Goddess in her vulnerable state." Sean stated the obvious as the Goddess respect that part of his of being completely and utterly ready for any kind of scenario that may befall him… or his allies.

"Is this Enochian?" Minerva asked Sean as she tugged his sleeve as he nodded and pats his head.

"I tried to apply as little as possible and dry it as quickly as I can, a bit tricky but I managed somehow but I wasn't satisfied until I fully know that Kanon-chan *points at the bed*. Is not in this house and not in this room when I come in." He pointed out as the Goddesses commend him for his wise decision.

"Enough about me writing my blood on the wall, all of you need to focus on what's hand." Sean turned as everyone looked at Kanon as they were troubled.

"This spell is probably tricky to remove…" Minerva voiced out as it caught Keima's attention.

"Tricky?"

"Yes."

"It's extremely difficult to remove, and if you fail… she'll really turn into water…" The thought of Kanon turning into water gave Sean a bad aftertaste.

"This is Nee-sama's do or die plan. To prevent her from being turned over to the enemy at all costs…" Diana pointed out as Fiore eye's rolled.

"That's a waste, we only wanted to kill her." She pointed out as the Goddesses immediately reacted to her words but no more faster than Hate who stood in-between the two Goddesses, Mars and Vulcan.

"If you harm her in any way I will personally see to it that you will not see another day." Hate warned as his chains are coming out of his sleeves and his glare focused on the two Goddesses.

"Guh…"

"Mars… it's better to do as he says, I… cannot control his chains." Vulcan pointed out as Mars was surprised. Usually, Vulcan can control any inanimate object with great ease but to find someone who outmatched her own power is unbelievable.

"Well? Are you two going to back down or not? Even if you did manage to defeat me and pin me on the ground I will have you chained down with the entire world." That's when his simple sympathetic glare turned into a sadistic demonic glare as the Goddesses felt threatened. So threatened that they backed away by instinct as Sean went to smack both Fiore and Hate on the head with a paper fan.

"Enough of that you two. This place is a hostility free zone. Do not fight among each other until this issue is resolved." Sean then went on to chastise the two.

"Though they are being chastised, they seem to be very happy about it." Koyuki pointed out as Keima nodded.

"It's one of many traits Sean-kun had even back then. I know you still remembered him like that right?" He asked as Koyuki blushed and lowered her head a little as she nodded. Keima gave a small smile as the Goddesses collected themselves.

"Anyways, if you can't remove it… then what are you going to do?" Sean asked in a very gentle and calm manner as he was done nagging at the two who were completely fine.

"We will call her… we'll call her from the outside… and have Apollo remove it herself." She informed them as the four Goddesses joined hands together around Kanon.

"Minerva… you can amplify our powers. We're counting on you. Hold hands tightly… everyone, call Apollo…" Vulcan ordered as altogether they started calling out to Apollo as the rest who aren't involved stepped back and kept their silence.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean by 'uh-oh?'" Keima asked Sean as he pointed forward as the other three Goddesses were using their full power which was severely damaging the barrier that Sean placed in the room.

"Nee-sama… if we use this much power… won't the enemy notice?" Diana asked her elder sister as Sean gulped at what would be the worst case scenario.

"We will only call out for a few seconds… if she does not come back after that, we will desist." She reassured her as Sean wasn't sure at all as he glanced to Hate, Fiore and Koyuki to try and hide their presence by using their demonic energy.

"We will try." Koyuki offered though not sure if it will help or not. Sean released his barrier seal and the seal inside the room was deactivated so that it will receive no more damage than necessary.

"Kanon…" Keima came close and touched Kanon's cheek as Sean saw this and tapped him on the shoulder. As he did this, the two were being eaten by the hydration spell as the two panicked.

"Koyuki! Fiore! Hate! Help me out here!" Sean ordered but the two didn't seem to notice or hear him. Keima did the same for Elsie but to no avail.

"_Sean… it seems we are being cast away._" Apathy spoke out as his presence inside Sean's heart disappeared.

"I_t seems this Goddess plans to take you inside to have a private chat with you. Don't worry, we will take care of everything from here._" Beast reassured him as he too disappeared from his heart as Sean turned to Keima.

It didn't take long before the two were completely swallowed by the water and brought inside another reality within Apollo's hydration spell.

* * *

><p>*Unknown Area*<p>

"Keima-san!" Sean called out as they got inside and are freefalling. Sean immediately used his Dark Wings and grabs Keima's hand as they land at the roof of a Church.

"Thanks." Keima thanked him as the two saw the most breath-taking thing in their lives. They were seeing bells that are synchronous in turns and the City of Maijima below them.

"Ow!" The two covered their ears as a bell near them rang aloud.

"What the…? What is this place?" Keima questioned aloud as Sean wanted to know the same thing.

"This is a divination world… that I created!" Exclaimed a girl from behind them as they turned and found Apollo in the flesh and completely fine.

"Long time no see! Kanon's lover!" Apollo cheered while making a peace sign at her forehead as if giving some fan service to them.

"Apollo!" The two called out to her at the same time as they walk to her.

"Hmm? You know my name? Sean, did you tell him about us?" Apollo asked with a wink as Sean froze and shuddered.

"Why are you making it sound like we're having an intimate relationship!?" Sean asked a bit mad as he sighed and continued.

"I told him after he took us in that day. I contacted Diana and… she didn't liked what she saw."

"I can guess what her face looked like if she did. Anyways, I've been hearing my sisters' voices for a while now. Above all, I'm glad everyone is fine." She said in complete relief as Sean informed her that he took extra precaution and doubled the need to be careful around suspicious characters.

"Good, that's good. Could the two of you tell them I'm busy praying, so I can't come back?!" She asked as the two boys glance at each other.

"Praying?" They both asked at the same time as Apollo turned and began explaining the situation.

"Yup, look at that! I created this Maijima town for divination! And I'm trying to tell the town's fortune…" That's when the two finally noticed the dark energy spreading around town and even the school they go to.

"That atmosphere is hinting at the "future"! Right now, your town is filled with misfortune! So I'm using bells… to purify this stagnant town!" She explained as the bells were really purifying it.

"Will this make the misfortune disappear?" Keima asked as he looked on ahead.

"That's impossible." Apollo honestly answered as a nerve popped out of Sean's head.

"Oi oi"

"After all, I'm just a medium! All I can do is change the flow a bit!" She said as she waved her ceremonial plant which Sean doesn't recognize.

"I don't know the exact situation outside. But the powers of the Weiss is increasing and we Goddesses are still powerless… in this battle… we are at a considerable disadvantage! Right now, even a little luck is as valuable as 'Gold'!" Apollo exclaimed as she continued with her process of changing the tides to their favor. Both of the boys find this completely unnecessary.

"Don't do unnecessary things. Relying on luck… that's not a conquest/strategic plan. Select the correct choices… that's all there is to it. There is no difference between games and reality. All I think about is the best ending/ending this war." Both of them told Apollo as she smiled. Though they lead different lives, they're methods are exactly the same which can lead into victory. Sean placed a hand on Keima's shoulder as he smiled as Keima merely turned and gives a thumb's up.

"I believe in you…" The two turned and found Kanon completely fine.

"Kanon…" Keima called as Kanon was still flustered.

"Thanks to you, Keima-kun… I… was saved… if it's you two, it can be managed." She said those words with the most pure of feelings. Sean felt his heart ache in pain for a bit, he never felt he was needed before. She was the only other person he knew that also needed him other than Keima. (FYI, he is referring to the time he wanted to move out of the Katsuragi residence so that he wouldn't be a bother to him.)

"I will also be praying… with Apollo…" Sean went to her and tapped her shoulder as she looked up as Sean smiled. His left shoulder glows an amazing light and the scar which was left in her soul was repaired.

"I completely repaired everything. This much I can do for you. But don't get damaged again or I won't be able to repair it this time." Sean warned her as she nodded and switched places with Apollo.

"Hmm… I never knew you could repair human souls." Apollo pointed out as Sean merely shook his head.

"It's something I learned way back then… from a certain deity who wanted me to carry out his will." He pointed out with a smile as Apollo gave her bright smile.

"I should've realized sooner… that you were such a key figure Katsuragi…" Apollo holds Sean's hand as he looked and noticed it.

"Sorry, but I can only pray for three more days. I won't be able to do more than that. I want to talk with Sean in private for a while. Be careful, Katsuragi!" And with that, Keima returned first as Sean was left behind as he immediately turned to Apollo who wore a grim face. That was the only image he can see before he returned to the very room they were staying in, Sean following behind not long after.

* * *

><p>*Recalling back with Apollo*<p>

"_You're body cannot possibly keep up with this darkness you hold in your heart." Apollo said with a grim yet worried face. Sean was stunned for a moment until she continued._

"_Not only that, but someone put a curse on you as well. Should I remove it from you?" She asked as she moved to remove the curse but Sean backed up a bit to her surprise._

"_Do you really wish to hold back in this state of war we are in?" Apollo asked worried as Sean looked down not saying a word._

"_Sean, I cannot possibly know what you have been through. But, I want to help ease even a bit of the pain you are going through." She said as she went forward once again as Sean stood there and allowed her to._

"_I guess you are right. But, even if you ease my moment of pain… it will just come back tenfold." He muttered as she has completely removed the curse that Koyuki placed on him as Sean felt a certain wait lift and a very familiar weight return on him._

"_I… guess you are right. You-!?" Apollo backed away as she saw the black mist of misfortune go around Sean as his left hand absorbs it all._

"_Thanks Apollo, if you hadn't moved to remove the seal just now… Maijima might be buried to the ground in no time flat." Sean returned to his old self albeit there was still a lingering of his other self living inside him._

"_Ah, yes… Sean… are you even human?" She asked as Sean looked at his right hand as it was full of darkness but it merely only caused a dent on the rest of the mist._

"_Who knows? Maybe I am or maybe I am not. Either way, it won't change the mission I was given and my only purpose." Sean exclaimed as he expelled the rest of the darkness in Maijima._

"_You are… unlike Katsuragi, you may just end everything that we have worked up to." Apollo said in worry as Sean shook his head._

"_Then pin me down if that happens, but if it goes against what I've worked up to then I guess we will have to oppose each other… promise or not." He said as Apollo nodded and accepted his terms._

"_But why? Why are you even helping us?" She asked as Sean glance at her with a sly smile._

"_I wanted a favor and who better than the Goddesses? Well, even if I didn't help I will have to help in the end since I follow Keima-san." He pointed out as she noticed a bit of a bitter remark in his tone._

"_Is he… related to this? You seem to know more than you even let out." Apollo pointed out as he nodded._

"_Let's just say… I've been on this case since the beginning. In our estimate, it must have happened around ten years ago." He pointed out as Apollo nodded, the incident did happen around ten years ago. But she knew well that he was just a bystander during the tragedy._

"_I'm sorry for dragging you into our problems." She apologized but Sean shook his head._

"_It doesn't matter anymore, we have gotten this far already. Just promise me that all of us are going to see this through to the end. I want this to end; I've already gone through so much pain… I would certainly go insane if it was all for naught." He pointed out as he was already around his breaking point._

"_Yes… hopefully it isn't and that all of our unanswered question will be answered." Apollo hoped as Sean once again shook his head._

"_Sometimes questioned are meant not to be answered and often times I just get the answers even though it just leads to more questions than answers." He said with a deep sighed as Apollo laughed._

"_I guess you are right." Sean gave her a questioned look as she continued to laugh but he joined in as well since it was a bit funny._

"_Anyways, I will continue to uphold my promise. The time will come when our two forces will help each other." He said with a smile as Apollo nodded as she shook his hand._

"_You will make a great addition to our war against the Weiss." She said with a smile as Sean blushed a bit and nodded._

"_I'm not sure if I should be even near the Weiss but if its moral support and firepower you need then I can help. Also, Apollo… your hands are quite warm." He pointed out as his hands were getting warm due to Apollo._

"_Oh, is it a bother? I already like you very much!" She confessed as Sean wasn't sure if he should be happy or not._

"_No, it's just makes me think that I'm really cold." He said as he noticed that his hands did turn a bit pale._

"_Sean, don't worry! If you think you are all alone then think of me!" She gave him a kiss on the chick as Sean immediately blushed from head to toe._

"_Bye-bye!" With that, she prematurely left the stunned boy back to reality as she continues to pray for their safety and victory._

* * *

><p>*Back to reality*<p>

"Hey, Sean-kun, what did the two of you talked about?" Keima whispered to Sean as he blinks and turned to Keima.

"Ah, nothing, she just removed the curse that Koyuki-chan put on me." Sean answered as Keima suspects that he might be hiding something else as well. But knowing that he is going back to normal will help him in his endeavor.

"We've got the advantage of knowing the day that is coming, Keima-san. Should we tell this to the others?" Sean asked as Keima shook his head.

"Let's leave this among ourselves for the time being. You do your thing and I'll do mine." Sean nodded as Keima turned to talk with the other Goddesses.

"You girls should head back. We'll handle the rest by ourselves." He ordered as Mars was the first to object.

"But…"

"Don't forget. Your bodies belong to your hosts. If you start wandering around, even uninvolved parties will be targeted by Vintage." Keima said as Sean nodded.

"The close call with me and Kanon-chan was quite enough. I failed that day but that will not happen again." He remarked with a bit of anger as he felt how helpless he was back then.

"Yes, wait patiently at home." Keima ordered as Diana was the next one to object.

"Umm, but… if that's the case, even Katsuragi-san… was uninvolved as well. This is our fight… so is there anything I can do… to be of assistance?" She asked while wearing a flushed face as Sean noted that this kind of development was what he was expecting for her.

"_Score Diana!_" He mentally noted to himself as he clench his fist.

"We will need the power of the Goddesses eventually. But now is not the time." Keima then turned to give a smile to Tenri.

"I'll be fine. More importantly, please protect Tenri." Diana blushed and kept silent as the others noticed this. Mars, Minerva and Vulcan turned to Sean. He was surprised that they only noticed this by now and gave a sigh and nodded his head.

"We have no choice but to leave things to these two. Only they know the precise situation, and it seems that they have no intention of sharing." Vulcan noted as the rest nodded. That's when two figures entered the room which they are not too familiar with.

"This… is quite troubling… ain't it?" Said a figure with a sullen face as he turned to his comrade whose face was being obscured.

"Doesn't matter, we have our own bodies now. Makes sense since we just got casted out." The guy said as the sullen one sighs and vanishes and re-appears in front of Sean.

"Sean… it seems that… it happened…" He wasn't making sense to anyone but the Goddesses felt danger emitting from the two parties as they draw their power which the sullen one just ignored.

"Wait a minute… are you two…?" Sean asked a bit confused as the sullen one nodded.

"Yes… it is us." That's when Sean nodded as the Goddesses glanced at each other as Keima went to ask him first.

"Sean-kun, who are your two friends?" He asked as Sean nodded and gave him an answer.

"These two are my other creations. The one with a sullen face is-" He was interrupted shortly by the one whose face is obscured.

"Lets us introduce ourselves to them." He said as Sean merely nodded as the two introduced themselves.

"I am… … … **Apathy**… … Apathy "Acedia" Lethargus…" The sullen one introduced himself albeit feeling too troubled to introduce himself.

"And I am Beast "Vanagloria" Vanity." The one with his face hidded introduced as the Goddesses felt uneasy.

"They're names are…" Vulcan started as Sean nodded.

"Have the same meaning even in latin. Well, except for perhaps Beast but he might be using the name as a term for his great physical prowess." Sean pointed out as the two figures went to Hate who was busy chatting with Elsie, Fiore, and Koyuki.

"Hey, Hate "Zou" Odium. Miss us?" Beast asked as Hate turned and backed away for a bit.

"Whoa! You two finally got out? …strange, you two seem different from before." Hate pointed out as they didn't look like that before when he met them.

"That's because… … … someone is being spoiled…" Apathy answered as Sean smacked him on the head.

"That's too misleading!" He yelled as the others sweatdrop.

"Okay… problem child…" He said as he pointed at Sean who ended up smacking him again.

"You're the smartest of the three and your limited vocabulary is hindered by your habits!" Sean yelled as Apathy merely sighed and nodded.

"Truth be told, it was quite difficult. But…" Beast turned to the Goddesses who flinched as he, for some reason, saw right through them.

"It isn't quite bad once you get used to it." He said with a sly smile as everyone shivered, except for Apathy who is already used to it.

"Anyways, Elsie, send everyone back to their homes." Keima ordered as Elsie was more than happy to send them back and away from these two creeps.

"I wish to… accompany with Vulcan… I want… something from her." Apathy said in a silent but serious tone as everyone stepped aside as he approached Vulcan.

"M-me!? Why me!?" She asked completely surprised as Apathy just stood there and stared down at her.

"You have something… I need… we shall… talk about it as we walk…" He said as he turned and went outside as everyone sweatdropped.

"Nee-sama… good luck."

"Do well not to get raped."

"May thy show mercy." The three Goddesses easily abandoned Vulcan as she is shocked.

"You'd abandon me that easily!?" She asked as Luna was begging to Sean who merely sighed.

"Welcome to my world." He said darkly as Vulcan flinch as she left to go with Apathy. Sean quickly turned to Koyuki, Fiore and Hate as they flinched.

"Watch them." He ordered as the three quickly nodded and went after the two.

"Arigatou, Sean." Diana thanked Sean as he merely smiled nodded.

"I fear what she might do to me if she is indeed… well, you know." Sean said as he paled as Diana felt he should go to.

"Don't worry, I know Apathy, he isn't going to do anything unless if it involves something he needed. He wouldn't pursue any further if he is rejected." He reassured her as Diana smiled a bright smile.

"More importantly, I want to talk with you a bit." He said as he escorted her outside as the other goddess felt jealous. On the way out of the house, Sean began to have a conversation with Diana.

"You are starting to warm up to Keima-san, that's good to know." He pointed out as Diana smiled and nodded her head.

"I am beginning to understand why Tenri loves him…" She said as they walked to their house which was right next door.

"That's good to know, I wanted to remind you that I'm still on your side." He said as Diana was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. I support your love to Keima-san." He said which instantly made Diana red.

"W-Wait a minute! I don't love-"

"You don't have to worry, it's completely fine. The others already caught on; of course I will continue to support you so that your love can be fulfilled." He said as Diana grabbed his hand and faces him.

"Sean, I think you are misunderstanding something." She said seriously albeit still being a little scared since she wasn't used to holding his hand.

"…" Sean was silent as he was surprised. What could he be misunderstanding in this situation? A girl likes a boy and the male companion of the boy wants to help the girl. That's the most logical reason he can come up with.

"Listen Sean, I made an oath to my father that I will stay a… _pure maiden_." She said putting emphasis to the word 'pure maiden'.

"But aren't you already a pure maiden? Isn't your father already happy about that and ordered you to get over it already?" He asked completely oblivious to her feelings as Diana shook her head.

"No, it's more complicated than that. You wouldn't understand… you haven't made an oath with him." She said as Sean frowned… that's when an idea came into mind.

"Then let me set up one with you." He said as she holds her hand as she waited for her response.

"Eh? You want to… establish an oath with me?" She asked completely surprised as this was a first for her.

"Yes. I have never made an oath with someone else before but I want to make one with you using an old method I learned abroad." He said as they went inside the house and went straight into the kitchen.

"Let me prepare the items, you can sit down and relax." He said as he let go of her hand as she sat down. It didn't take long for Sean to prepare as he brought them to the table. The items are as follows: Wine, a bowl, 2 cups, a knife, a wiping cloth and a spoon.

"What is this?" She asked confused by the foreign objects in the table as Sean cleared his throat.

""Sandugo" or "Pacto de Sangre" is a form of ritual. Two individuals or leaders of a group were to go and drink their blood mixed in wine to form a promise or oath to one another." He explained as he poured the wine on the bowl.

"In this case, we just need to pour two or three drops of blood on the bowl like so." He said as he cuts his left wrist a bit as blood drips down to the bowl. Sean didn't even flinch as he cleaned his blood and closes his wound.

"Ano… I'm exactly in no position to make a ritual like this with you." She said as Sean just shook his head.

"Even if the oath is between me and Tenri it's fine since I'll be making the same oath with her." He pointed out as Diana nodded in understanding as she cuts her wrist which caused her to show a bit of a pained expression as a few drops of blood go to the bowl mixed with wine and Sean's own blood.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked worried as he passed the cloth he used to Diana as she accepts it and closes Tenri's wound.

"You don't have to worry about me. Anyways, what is your oath to me?" Diana asked curious as her wound healed as Sean smiled.

"I promise to have your father lift the oath you have made with him or at least have you married. My second promise is that I will completely obey you and will not let you waste your tears for me or for anyone unless it is important." He said embarrassed as Diana was completely red.

"Eh!?"

"How about you?" Sean asked as Diana thought about it.

"What can I promise you, Sean?" She asked as Sean just smiled.

"Anything, I don't really mind but this is an important process for me." He said as Diana nodded and continued to think of her oath to him.

"Then… I promise you that I will help you find a legitimate love interest as well in return for your help. It's the least I can do so you better accept it!" She said a bit embarrassed as Sean nodded. He then mixed the bowl with a spoon and shared it equally among the two cups.

"What does it taste like? Our blood?" Diana asked as Sean gave a puzzled look.

"Who knows…" And with that the two drank their cups in one gulp as they immediately went to get a drink of water.

"That was… really bad." Sean remarked as Diana nodded.

"I'm not quite sure if it was the blood or if the wine has gone bad." Diana pointed out as Sean has put all the items away.

"Well then, with this I hope our relationship will flourish. There is no turning back now." He said as Diana nodded.

"I am in your care… Sean." She said with a bow as Sean shakes his hands.

"Ah, no I should be the one saying that!" He said as he too took a bow.

"Please take care of me." He said as Diana nodded and agreed.

"I'll be seeing you later. If you have any problems pertaining Keima-san then come to me. If you want a shoulder to cry to or an ear to talk about your problems then you know where to find me." He said with a smile as he left. Diana proceeded to go to Tenri's room with a flustered face.

"I am beginning to understand… the reason why we have no wings." She silently said to herself as she switched back with Tenri who woke up and is confused on what happened.

"_Should I got to hell and rescue Haqua? Or should I just stay put and wait for an opportunity to move? I'm just hoping that she hasn't been brainwashed yet._" Sean hoped as everyone met up on the living room just in time for Elsie to go ahead and leave.

"Everyone, I want to reconnaissance. I want Koyuki and Hate to follow me and go back to the Enforcers to report about the incident we had earlier with a former student of ours." Keima suggested as Sean turned to Koyuki and Hate who nodded.

"Who were you up against?" I asked as Keima looks at him and back to the others.

"Fiore, I want you and… Beast to watch over Kanon for us." He ordered as Beast scoffed.

"Why should we follow your orders?" Beast asked as Sean turned and pleaded for him to comply.

"Fine, but I'll get bored easily so I want to partner up with Apathy instead. Can I?" He asked as Keima thought about it and was granted.

"That leaves only Fiore and Sean-kun. Can the two of you go and try to get into contact with Haqua? I haven't seen her for a while now." He requested as the two nodded and Keima proceeded to go upstairs.

"Koyuki, Hate, and I will be team Alpha then and we will continue start at 700 hours. Beast and Apathy, you will be team Beta and you start immediately so take care of Kanon. As for Fiore and Sean-kun, they will be the Special Ops team and will either get into contact with Haqua or save her from trouble. Try and not be too conspicuous." He ordered them as they nodded and went ahead with their job as Hate and Koyuki took their time.

Beast and Apathy immediately went to Kanon's room where Beast protects the front and Apathy in the shadows. Sean and Fiore went ahead and left to get in contact with Haqua as they left for New hell. Little did they know that they're journey there will change the fate of battle and get a new ally as well.

To be continued.


	49. Chapter 42

_Alright, it seems that I have made a mistake before when Elsie overreacted upon seeing Fiore and Koyuki but now I remember why she didn't. All will be explained here in this chapter and if you are wondering why Keima is doing something else except of doing the conquest, there's actually a reason behind that which will also be revealed in this chapter._

* * *

><p>Maijima Cultural Festival<p>

Act 3: A Leader and A Dynasty

Sean and Fiore went to the entrance of Maijima Private High as there were no longer students around because the event will start later this morning. Fiore made contact with her superiors inside the school premises as Sean waited outside. Not far away from his location are Nikaidou and Akira who are keeping the night watch and just so happened to notice the two.

"…" Sean was dreadfully silent; he was lazing about and took a moment of sleep. The two demon hunters figured he would be like that because of all of the re-conquest he was doing.

"_I… made an oath with Diana…? What's wrong with me? Why do I care about her so much when there are more things that are important right now?_" Sean was generally confused, he doesn't know why he was supporting Diana to the point where he vowed that he will have his father lift her oath and be completely obedient to her. What he didn't knew was that his actions from trying to stop Fiore and Koyuki hurt her so.

"Sean!" Fiore called as Sean merely opened his left eye and turned his head to see Fiore in her Maijima uniform. He whistled as this made Fiore blush.

"So… how was it?" He asked as Fiore informed him of what happened to Haqua. Sean took the info in and tried to analyze the situation.

"What should we do? I'm still a part of Vintage and if I commit treason then I am going to be hunted down and get killed…" She said with a worried expression as Sean opened his eyes and looked at the Main school building where Nikaidou and Akira were hiding. They immediately hid themselves from his gaze as Fiore look to where Sean was seeing and found nothing.

"Was there someone spying on us?" She asked as she looks around cautiously as Sean sighed and turned.

"Let's go, we need to save Haqua." He ordered in a calm voice as Fiore agreed and followed. Nikaidou and Akira were confused on Sean's actions yet they still trust that he can take care of things from his side.

* * *

><p>*Tokyo City Hotel Room 305*<p>

The sound of the doorbell ringing can be heard echo from inside the room. In the bed lay a girl around her late teens drunk and quite bothered by the noise. She checked for the time and marveled that it was too early for her to wake up that early. This girl's name is Megumi and she is a member of Black Wing and an Interpol agent. She is well-loved and respected by both her peers and superiors. Though she has a noteworthy job she takes on the role of a mangaka and records all of their adventures together which starred at a shounen magazine.

"Who would be ringing the bell this early in the day?" She asked with a yawn as she got up and wore her robe. She went to the door and opened it to be surprised to see who it was.

"It's been a while, Megumi." Sean said as Fiore greeted her as so did Megumi.

"Sean? It's freaking 2 in the morning… what do you want from little old me?" She asked a bit confused as Sean detailed her in on what had happened. Megumi decided to take them in after hearing their story and decided to help.

"Is there any particular reason you are concerned for such a lowly girl, Sean?" She asked as she eyed on him. Sean gave a confused expression and gave his answer.

"She's an important member on our team."

"Team? Since when did you started a team? Last time I remembered you dismissed everyone from following you." She reminded as Sean nodded in acknowledgement.

"It was a decision I made, I wanted all of you to give up the life we were living. The destruction of our organization… the ones who did it is related to hell." Sean revealed causing Megumi to spit out her drink of coffee.

"What!? But that's-!?" She was clearly confused as Sean presented to her something he found when he searched their old organization.

"Operation Supersede? What's got this have to do with our current predicament?" Megumi asked as Sean motioned for her to open it as she complied. Once she did, she immediately throws it at him out of anger.

"What the hell!? Kill all humans!? What's this thing you are showing me!?" She asked completely angry as Fiore picked up a file and was surprised herself.

"I found it in the vault where all the secrets of Black Wing are being kept. Operation Supersede was a secret operation that our superior handled during our times when we left for field work. I din't knew how they knew the existence of new hell or their gateway… but apparently, we've been mobilized for the sole purpose of collecting negative energy for them." Sean pointed out as this information was found during the time Haqua, Keima, and Diana went on a date. Sean solemnly swore that he won't let such information come to light… but now things have gotten out of his control.

"So… is this the reason you disbanded the team?" Megumi asked as she was distraught as Sean shook his head.

"It was an order from our superior. If we ever be invaded by forces we cannot win against, we would escape with our lives as our first priority and live normal lives and forget about the organization. I was strictly ordered to take down the organization if that happened and when the time came I didn't take a moment's hesitation to comply." He informed her as Megumi was confused and so was Fiore. Sean was also confused on why their superiors would do so when they planned something so evil.

"Listen, Megumi, I am in need of your help. I need you to use your skill to copy a certain girl I am acquainted with in the past." He informed her as Megumi complied almost instantly as Fiore can already guest who Sean was referring to.

"Alright, I know you well enough to trust you great leader." Megumi said with the most charming of smiles which made Fiore's heart race as Sean turned his head a bit taken aback by her words.

"_Why does it feel good to know that they trust me? Usually, I would have dismissed the thought but… what is this feeling of comfort?_" He questioned himself as Megumi went to her room to get changed as both Fiore and Sean snapped back to reality after she closed her door.

"S-She's so beautiful… Sean, do you fancy her?" Fiore asked a bit flustered as Sean was shocked to hear that from her.

"What!? I'd rather be Kanon-chan's fan than to fancy her!" He remarked as the traumatic wounds of the past with Megumi was still fresh in his mind. Around that time, Megumi was already done and decided to cuddle him from behind.

"But that was a long time ago~" She reminded as she blew to his ear which made him instantly blush.

"S-Stop that!" He ordered as the door opened and came in Koyuki who came via the request of Sean.

"…" The scene before her provoked her to ask one question.

"Can I join in?" She asked with the purest intention of having some fun. Fiore's face was so red that you could compare it to a tomato while Sean was so pale you can compare it to a corpse.

"Tsk…" Sean crossed his arms as the others felt how angry he was right now and ended their jokes then and there as Sean still felt reluctant to continue.

"Anyways, Megumi, I want you to copy her." Sean pointed to Koyuki who flinched as he pointed at her.

"Hmm… she seems cold but her mood tends to swing from time to time. She maybe a Kuudere!" Megumi said with amazing insight as Sean made a remark.

"Really? I always thought that she may be a dandere but I guess I was wrong."

"It seems that she used to be one before but due to certain circumstances she only chooses to show her true self to someone she feels close to. Oh, and by the way, is it by any chance that you are making your-" Megumi started but was completely interrupted by Sean.

"A mood swinger I assume."

"Oh~ He dropped the subject~! Anyways, is there any other traits that I should know about?" Megumi asked as Koyuki nodded.

"I am very charming to the male group and I have the ability to hide our identities from certain characters." Koyuki pointed out as she once used this on Elsea who didn't recognize the two of them before.

"Hmm… a loner at times as well. This will be an easy one!" She declared with a thumbs up as Sean's eyes twinkled.

"Can you emphasize her "dereness" while you're at it?" He asked without shame as Koyuki hits him from behind.

"Hell no!"

"That's my decision to make~" She announced as not an hour later she returned looking exactly like Koyuki only that her bust was a bit bigger than hers which made the two devil partners cringe.

"Alright, that will do. Let's go to New hell!" Sean declared preparing to leave as Fiore stopped her.

"No! Wait! Hold it!"

"What is it Fiore? We need to rescue Haqua before she becomes a nobody*." Sean pointed out as Fiore was troubled by that. (* Obvious reference to Kingdom Hearts)

"We're going to New hell with her? She won't be able to survive!" She pointed out as only contractors are able to go to new hell.

"That's why I am coming remember? Also, you don't need to worry; I got a feeling that New Hell will accept us quite easily." He said with a smirk as this convinced the girls that he knew something which they don't. Koyuki left to go back home to Keima's before he started a playing again while Megumi, Fiore, and Sean went to visit New Hell.

*Unknown Area: New Hell's Gateway*

It didn't take long for them to make it to New Hell's Gateway without problem. Fiore guided them to a special location where Vintage uses to transport illegal items from their home to Earth.

"Ah, Fiore! Long time no see! Who are you're two friends?" The watcher asked as both Megumi and Sean were unfazed.

"Ah, these two are with me. One of them is Koyuki my buddy and the other is a distant member from another country." She informed her as Sean greeted her.

"Kamusta? Galing po ako sa Pilipinas." He said which sounded quite alien to her but greeted him anyways.

"Anyways, what is your reason for coming back? Did the Chief want to talk to you about what happened last time again?" She asked as Fiore nodded.

"She's really pissed at me. Hopefully it will only just be a lecture and nothing more." She hoped as the girl laughed and gave way for them to move on.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways, you may go in." And with that, the three easily went in without being compromised thanks to Fiore.

"Thank god we manage to convince her somehow." Megumi sighed in relief as they made in on the streets of New Hell. Fiore, Megumi, and Sean were using communication devices from their ears to talk to each other.

"Technology in the human world sure is advance. Anyways, where should we go to first?" Fiore asked the two as they were silent.

"Haven't thought this through haven't you?" She asked as the two nodded as Fiore gave a long sigh.

"Alright then, I will take lead, just follow me and hopefully we can find her in time before her memories are wiped out." The three then walked to the area where Fiore suggested. Occasionally, there would be eyes looking at Sean from time to time but he ignores it.

"Fiore… is there by any chance that your kind is lacking in… males recently?" Sean asked as Fiore nodded. Sean then gave a meaningful pout at how troubling it if for him to be around revealing his face in public.

"Then cover your head Sean. We'll be turning in an ally so cover yourself using your hood." She ordered as they turned and he immediately puts on his hood. It didn't take long for them to finally reach their destination. However on the way, they noticed someone near the room they plan to enter.

"Who's that?" Megumi asked as Fiore silenced her as she approached.

"Chief Dokurou, it's surprising to see a high ranking devil like you to be here." She said as said little demon was surprised to see her there.

"Ah! Looks like I have to silence you!" She announced as all of a sudden a figure appeared behind Fiore as Sean and Megumi gave it a powerful kick from behind which made the creäture turn into bubbles.

"Tsk… annoying bunch of Vintage members!" She declared as the three were confused as Haqua came out and was surprised to find the Chief and Fiore, Koyuki(Megumi) and Sean engaging in battle.

"Sean! Koyuki! Fiore!? What are you three doing here!?" She asked completely surprised as Sean managed to pulverize one of the chief's puppets by giving it a powerful right-handed uppercut.

"Haqua!? You're alright! Good to know, just give me 5 more minutes to settle this before we escape!" He declared as he was going for the kill as he was mere inches away from hitting Dokurou. He was ultimately stopped by Haqua, however, after she gave him a kick to the head which sent him flying to the nearby wall.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" He asked completely angry as Fiore, Megumi and Dokurou were confused on what just happened.

"You baka! The chief's on our side!" She declared surprising both Fiore and Sean.

"Eh? But isn't Chief Dokurou an ally of Vintage!?" Fiore asked as Dokurou waved her hand.

"That's just by name alone, in truth I am still defecting against Vintage." She said as all three parties understood.

"Nice to know that there is someone down here who is like us. Right, Megumi?" Sean asked as he nodded as Dokurou was surprised to hear her name.

"Megumi… Sean…? My… it's been so long since I last saw you two." Dokurou said as Sean and Megumi were confused.

"Ano… have we met before?" Sean asked as Dokurou nodded.

"I am one of your watchers during the installment program of Black Wing on Earth." She revealed as Sean caught on immediately but stopped from saying any more as so did Dokurou who noticed the presence of other staff members of the Ministry of Defense coming their way.

"Let's save the reunion for next time. We have to leave this place and fast!" Sean declared as everyone nodded. Haqua and Dokurou acted as members of the Ministry of Defense while Sean leads Fiore and Megumi by using the air vents but not after giving Haqua a communication device.

*Old Hell's River Styx*

"Ugh… god the smell of this place reeks of corpses which rotted away for centuries!" Sean remarked as he couldn't stand the stench. Koyuki, Haqua, Fiore, and Dokurou were unaffected though.

"Hmm? Is it really that awful?" Haqua asked as Sean was now holding his nose.

"I'd stay it would be too much for the three of you. I really envy Fiore and Megumi right now." He pointed out as Dokurou apologized.

"I'm sorry; I don't have enough of the celestial robe to make you one."

"No it is fine. I am more concerned that a watcher and founder of Black Wing is doing out here in New hell." He pointed out as Dokurou merely scratched the back of her head.

"Hehehe, it's a long story. Maybe we can save it for another time. Let's get in the boat and go ahead." She ordered as all of them boarded in as Dokurou explained the situation they are in right now. The longer she explained the worst Haqua was becoming.

"I really don't know… what I should believe in anymore… even if I believe that I'm doing the right thing… nothing goes well at all…" She said in a gloomy way as Sean merely sighed.

"You're not the only one… who feels that way." Both Dokurou and Sean informed her as both he and Dokurou shared a short glance.

"Even though I am not a resident of New hell… I can feel it within my very being that this place is on the verge of collapse." He pointed out as the chief nodded.

"Right now there is great unease… spreading throughout new hell. We have to hold it back… Haqua, you must fight Vintage." The chief declared as Fiore was surprised as both Megumi and Sean were silent.

"That's impossible. What can I do?" She asked her superior as Sean merely sighed and gave Haqua and finger flick to the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" She asked in anger as Sean gave a half smile.

"You give up so easily… have you forgotten who made me who I am today?" Sean asked as everyone looked up at him as he gave the answer.

"Chief we, the children of Black Wing, will take on your mantle and make Haqua an excellent leader." Sean announced much to their surprise, especially Haqua and Megumi who thought it was outrageous of him to have said that.

"Haqua… I was like you once; I was a lawful citizen who believed that the world is being maintained by law and order. But that all change because of a certain event but even then I still believed… I was a fool to have given my trust to people who aren't even interested in the law and the peace. I joined Black Wing for the very purpose of recolonizing the world." He pointed out as Dokurou nodded.

"Yes, you told us you wanted power, the power to be able to oppose the authority of the world that has oppressed you. We gave you severe and inhuman training just for that… but you somehow persevered all this time and now you have that power." Dokurou pointed out as Sean's right hand turned pure black in color and then purple until it reach the demonic magenta.

"But for what price? From the beginning… you knew that I wasn't meant to be in that organization." Sean pointed out as Dokurou nodded. She then explains that the reason he succeeded was because of his power, the "Allure of Darkness".

"If that day didn't happen… what would have become of me, Chief?" Sean asked as there was silence in the air.

"You would have been used to power up New Hell in the war against the Goddesses… in other words, you would have been our perfect secret weapon." The chief answered as Sean scowled. Haqua was still confused on where this was going as Sean continued.

"Haqua… we of Black Wing will become your comrades in arms. We will help you fight Vintage and reclaim New Hell's lost hope. But this comes with a price, for the people of Black Wing… don't take orders from someone who isn't stronger or at the same level as them." That's when the boat floated and Dokurou revealed her own Scythe of Testament.

"A world where someone like you, Haqua, stands at the top… that is my dream!" She declared as she passed down her scythe to her.

"Haqua… blaze a trail with your own power. You are the fresh future and the remaining hope of New Hell!" She declared as Haqua clenched her new scythe as she nodded with renewed vigor.

"Understood! I, Haqua Do Lot Herminuim, will protect New Hell with my own power!" She declared as Sean clapped as they finally made it outside of New hell without being detected or traced.

"Three of the Shitennou have reawakened and only one remains, Sean. What are you going to do with the last holding you back like this?" The chief asked as he glances at the others who are already heading to Black Wing by Megumi.

"I am going to go down that path, release that seal, and reclaim what was mine. The 4th Shitennou will become mine and from there we will declare war along with the Goddesses against Vintage." He declared as the Chief nodded as she was about to head back but was stopped by Sean.

"Even back then… I feel as if we have met further in the past… is it possible that we have met even before then?" Sean asked as the chief gave a small nod.

"You will remember soon enough who I really was. Until then, I hope that you will be strong in your endeavor for the seven." She said as Sean nodded.

"Oh, by the way, can you leave some evidence once we raid their base? I want to get as much information from them as much as possible. So, will you?" Sean asked determined to get an answer as the chief once again nodded.

"Leave that to me." And with that, the Chief left as Sean stood there all alone. When he was about to leave he felt it… the winds of change caressing his cheek. But he wasn't the only one who felt it, Hate, Apathy, and Beast also felt it.

"_What was that just now?_" The four thought at the same time as they turned around but found no physical manifestation or a meta-physical one. But still, it felt strange to them that someone would warmly caress their face… they shrugged it off as a coincidence and continued on their way.

Sean arrived at Keima's house and found only Apathy and Beast who ended up playing Uno for some reason. Sean took a bath to remove the discomforting smell of hell from his body and changed into his Black Maijima Uniform complete with his sister's knitted scarf.

"You seem focused there, Master." Beast pointed out with a smile as Sean nodded.

"I have a play today… so I am very much in a good mood since I get to spend the rest of the Festival with Chihiro-chan." He said with cheerful glee as both Apathy and Beast noticed his change in behavior.

"Master… are you… in love with that girl?" Apathy asked causing Sean to release steam out of his ears.

"Bingo." Beast pointed out as Sean was completely flustered as he scratches the back of his head.

"Hehehe, yeah I guess I am!" He declared without shame as the two gave a smile.

"Don't make her cry Master. Remember what you did last time." Beast reminded as Apathy nodded.

"I… advise that you stick to her. There are others… who really… like you too." Apathy pointed out as Sean was confused as Apathy merely sighed.

"Only have eyes for her… nothing else." Apathy advised as Sean nodded.

"Well, I'll be going then! If you two have the time then go and visit the school, okay? Also, please wear some casual clothes that aren't too intimidating." He said as he left as the two ponder about it.

"Should we?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>*Front Gate: Maijima Academy Art and Cultural Festival*<p>

Today is the Eve of the school's cultural festival. It is the day where boys would ask girls out for the camp fire as tradition states. Boys, girls, teachers, and even outsiders have waited for this day to come. Only one person was an exception at the time and he is completely motivated!

"_This year is different! Conquering Ayumi to draw out the Goddess! That's the most important event for both me and Sean-kun! If we miss this event, the next opportunity will be during Christmas. There's no way that Vintage will wait until then!_" Keima thought as he made Koyuki go to her class which was Class 2-A and had Hate deliver the report to the Enforcers.

"Eh!? I'm in the Beauty Contest!? Why?!" Ayumi asked completely surprised as she didn't hear about this until it was already too late.

"It's the Mai Festival Specialty, pre pre mai high~⃰ Ayumi will be representing the girls of our class while Sean will be representing the boys." Miyako informed her as Sean just entered the class.

"Hmm? Oh! Who are the contestants?" Sean asked as he asked Miyako as she sweatdropped.

"It's you and Ayumi." She answered as Sean looked dumbfounded.

"Can you repeat that?" He asked as Miyako explained that the two were actually pretty popular. The girls encouraged the two to take part as they were troubled by it.

"If it's a beauty pageant, then there's always Kanon-chan!" Ayumi pointed out flustered as Sean nodded.

"But Kanon-chan is on a different level."

"There is no way she'd enter this sort of low-class beauty contest, right?" Her friends joked as Ayumi lost confidence.

"Is that why I was chosen?"

"_What kind of face would Kanon-chan make if she heard this?_" Sean thought as he finally concedes with everyone.

"I'll do it if Ayumi-chan agrees to join." He said as the girls cheered, the rest then expectantly awaited Ayumi's decision as she too conceded.

"But my fashion sense is quite lame and I normally just go with plain clothes. Miyako-chan, I am hoping that you will help me out on this." He requested as Keima taps Miyako's shoulder.

"His sense of fashion is closely associated to Shibuyans." He said as Miyako paled and nodded.

With that, the students continued to talk about the preparations as Miyako stayed close to Sean and advised him on the clothes he should wear and to remove the hair extensions he had implanted. He pointed out that this was his natural hair and that the hair extensions were removed a while now much to her surprise.

Keima on the other hand was satisfied that he helped out a little and appealed to his classmates without trouble. That's when Hate arrived in his class which surprised everyone as he approached Keima and gave him something.

"_It has been approved. They will be assisting us on protecting the girls who are involved with the conquest. Also, the president allowed full authorization of making you take command of the Enforcers while they take care of the human who troubled us for these past few days._" Hate whispered to his ear as he nodded.

"_I am glad that the president complied with my request but why did he have to go and bring that kid to justice?_" He asked as Hate shook his head.

"_I don't know, personal grudge I guess._" That's when Hate turned to go and tell Koyuki the good news as Keima gave a smile.

"_Finally, all is going according to plan. If by any chance that Vintage was to invade this school. Then I will have the eyes of the Enforcers tell me where they are!_" Keima thought as he adjusted his glasses as an announcement was made.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Today I have an announcement to make!" The principal said excited as everyone stopped what they're doing and listened.

"Today, the Interpol of the Japan branch has generously graced us with their donation! But unfortunately, it wasn't money but they gave something better!" He declared as he instructed everyone to turn on their T.V. and set it up for the school's channel.

"Everyone, I would like for you all to meet your new friends as they help improve the Maijima Festival!" The student news team club proclaimed as one by one they were introduced.

"Hello there, we are the Idol Couple, my name is Ryan Omazaki." He said with a bow as all of the girls who knew him well and are fans of his squealed in delight.

"And I am her girlfriend and fellow Idol, Sekai. Nice to meet your acquaintance." She said with a bow as all of the boys, except for a few, roared with anticipation and excitement.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mina-san. I am Nero and I am a Chef in the top-tier of cooking. It is a pleasure to be here." He said as he gave a western styled bow which made some of the more intelligent girls fainted, even Miyako who Sean managed to help her up.

"Yo~ My name is Samuel and I am a Martial artist hoping to be the best in the world of martial arts. If there is anyone who wants to have a good spar with me then I am available at any time." As soon as he finished his introduction, the more battle crazed students and delinquents saluted which was a first for them since they were mostly misbehaved.

"Ano… hello, I am Claire and I am Sam's assistant and manager. If you want to fight him please send your registrations to me and I will have you fight." She said with a blush which made most of the boys and girls point out that she was really cute.

"Hello everyone! It's me, the one and the only, Megumi-chan! I am the author of the novel, manga, and sim game of School Days: Diary and Levy of a Friend! I hope all of you gamers out there liked my games!" She said with a cheerful voice as all otakus and sim gamers praised her, even Keima who even went as far as to call her the savior of the 2-D heroines.

"Hello out there fellow technology fanatics! I am Takai Tenshi, the fallen Angel of mechanics and leading director of the Tenshi Group of Modern Mechanics! I will be helping do maintenance work and other crap so I hope you all would enjoy that things I work on!" He said as fellow technology lovers praised him with glee and respect much to the surprise of the more late generation technology users.

"Hello, I am Alfred and I am a researcher in IT Computer Science. I am here to help out on upgrading all of your modern computers so I hope you do not mind if you find my work too advance for you." He said with a charming smile which made most girls question why he was a computer geek while students who are aiming for IT in Computer Science respected and love him.

"We also have one more person who is supposed to join us but because of his busy schedule he couldn't make it." The news reporter said as Takai took the students mic and pointed at the camera.

"Oi, Oi. Let's not forget our message now shall we? I heard from Megumi-chan that a certain student over here which is her assistant is depressed." He said causing for the students to whisper among each other as they wonder who Megumi-sensei's assistant is. Takai gave the mic to Ryan as Sekai held onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, we know him quite well, quite selfish when needed but he never lets us down. He is a man truly admirable, though a little green, he is quite dependable." He said as his fans were sending private messages like crazy.

"Yes, he can endure much punishment and he would always go ahead and do his best for others. He never truly wished for anything in return other than our trust, respect, and love. Though he never told us he loved us he wished to let those feelings reach us by being together with us." Sekai's speech many fanboys quite jealous as they quickly rallied up to take the guy down once they reveal who he is. Sekai gave the mic to Nero who gladly accepted it.

"I've been with that selfish bastard longer than anyone else I know. He was quite brutal to me when he critics my cooking, he shows no mercy when he points out my errors, and he snaps when I did something wrong… but overall it was thanks to him that I get to enjoy what I do today." Nero's fans were quite relieved to know that the person they were talking about thought him well. He gave the mic to Sam accepted it as he glared at the camera.

"Before I was just a child who believed that everything can be acquired by just using strength and charisma. I was raised to be someone who I wasn't and trained to be the strongest. When we first met, he asked me if he wants to let out all of my frustration on him. I called him a mad man for asking that of me and we fought." Fellow fighters would want to hear more but he passed the mic to Claire who gladly accepted it.

"Sam lost because the boy took away his pain and showed him the true strength of one's character. He also proved it to me, though I was unworthy of his wisdom, made me realize my true worth and the things which I loved to do." She said making the fighters respect the man for accomplishing such a task. Alfred took the mic from her as soon as she was done.

"The guy is quite stupid sometimes but he proved to be quite unpredictable. He did things which are scientifically impossible for him yet he did things no normal human can do. If anything, he is a superhuman. He told me that my talent wasn't power but intelligence… he guided me on the right path and we became the closest of friends!" He said with a bit of tears showing as he quickly wipes them away and gives the mic to Meguimi.

"He always helped me make my deadlines even though his pay was small. He complained all the time but his complaints were about my feelings for my work. He can tell just from seeing the characters that I wasn't happy at them. He was right, I wasn't truly happy when I started out as a mangaka for a historical manga. So we started from scratch even though he complained that he didn't want to do it. Once we were done I sent my new work… and like a miracle they accepted it and I was in great joy. He still works for me from time to time but now he seems to be captivated by someone." She said as all of them then pointed at the camera.

"Immanuel! We'll be there for you even if the world is your enemy! Now don't forget that!" They announced as Keima's classmates turned to Sean who was crying.

"Those… idiots…" He wiped away his tears but it didn't stop them from flowing down. What he didn't know was that the announcement was a pre-recorded session earlier that day which surprised him.

"Told you he was soft!" Takai declared as he opened the door and revealed themselves to their class.

"Eh!? T-They are the people on the T.V just now! What are they doing here!?" One student said as the others followed in complete surprise and confusion as Sean was left silent.

"Heh, guess you win the bet. Here's 50k yen." Alfred said giving him fifty thousand yen as promised as Sean's vein popped.

"What are… hmm… never mind I'm ignoring you." Sean turned to leave but was stopped by Mana whose wearing a miko outfit.

"Master, don't be like that… they went all this way just to see you." She said making some of the boys blush by how beautiful Mana is by wearing a miko outfit.

"Guh… fine." Sean turned and looked at them one by one. He turned to the side and welcomed them.

"Welcome to Class 2-B…" He said in almost a whisper as they smiled and gave him a hug.

"We miss you so much!" They said along with other things as his classmates were happy for him. Other than that they were quite surprised to know that their classmate knows such famous people.

* * *

><p>*After a while*<p>

"So you are Sean-kun's old colleagues during the time he went away?" Keima asked to confirm his suspicions as Takai nodded.

"That's right, he was quite the handful at the time and being a field operator and agent wasn't quite an easy task." He confirmed and added as Keima put a hand on his chin.

"Dude… I think we are seeing the two greatest minds in the world chatting." Sam pointed out as Ryan nodded.

"I'd hate to know what those two are planning." Ryan spoke out as he was helping the class with handling there equipment along with Sam.

"Speaking of which, why did you come here really? I know Sean-kun, he wouldn't tell anyone anything that will bring anyone trouble." Keima pointed out getting to the point as Takai gave a meaningful nod and smiled.

"It's good to know that someone understands him…" He said in almost a whisper as he continued.

"We heard rumors about this skill reaching both underground and Interpol, we were assigned to investigate the matter and settle the issues before things get out of hand." He told him honestly knowing that he will figure out sooner or later. Sean did tell him once that a friend of his has good foresight on things.

"At any rate, can you guys do me a favor?" Keima asked as Takai shook his head.

"No need. Someone already ordered us to take care of your women while we are here." He pointed out surprising him but kept silent. He turned to Sean but Takai pointed out that it was their new leader who ordered it.

"I thought that Sean-kun was your leader." He stated and not asked since he figured out already that they were too close to him to just be a comrade.

"He was but he passed the torch to someone you know too well. She may lack the necessary fighting power to fight but she has a lot of skill and talent to lead us." He pointed out confusing Keima as to the identity of their new leader as Sean continued on to have a meeting with the 2-B pencils with the accompaniment of Mana and Claire.

"Girls, I will have Mana here along with Claire to help you organize your début and advertise the band. Be grateful, these two work for a famous advertising company." He pointed out making the two pout as the girls were glad that they have an advertising team.

"It's really good to know that you haven't let us down, Sean-kun!" Ayumi cheered as Sean nodded with a smile.

"That's our manager for you! If he can't do it then no one can!" Chihiro said with glee which made Sean visibly blush a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Yui, Mana, and Claire. The former two were a bit jealous while Claire was glad to know he cherished someone who is more than a friend.

"I didn't know you were friends with such famous people, Sean-kun. But, we want to know what kind of relationship you have with them?" Miyako asked bringing out the big guns already which Sean notes that she is quite formidable.

"My relationship with them is more than mere friendship… or to be completely honest it is beyond friendship which makes our bonds formidable. Though our ideals and goals are quite different, I know… we know that we can depend on each other when there is a need to or not. In this world where complex relationships and convenient false friendship is pretty common… they… I cannot trade them for the world or even life or death. They are my precious Nakama." He informed them with a very proud declaration which made the girls quite amazed.

"Let's make it our aim to become a Nakama like Sean-kun has with his friends!" Chihiro declared making all of the girls agree as Sean hid a smile.

"_I was hoping for this… but, to think it was this easy to influence them. I fear what may come to be once peer pressure and bad influences accompanied by lies, discredits, and scandals come to play in the future!_" Sean thought in complete fear as the others didn't notice.

"_Are these the girls that are going to try to outshine Kanon-chan?_" Claire thought as Mana stared blankly at them.

"_Master… had you really fallen for such an ordinary little girl? I don't see any special characteristics or talents coming from her… she is just like… is it a coincidence?_" Mana thought being suspicious of Sean who glanced at Mana once he noticed she was staring at him.

"Is there something troubling you, Mana?" Sean asked putting his forehead on hers' which made her blush a bit.

"Ahh! No! It's really nothing, Master!" She said waving her hands as Claire noted that it's been a while since Mana had that kind of reaction. Ayumi and Miyako thought that Sean was being a tease to her again while Chihiro and Yui noticed that she liked how he gets his attention.

"Okay, I will be leaving you girls to do practice. I'll be heading to the Theater Club and go on with the play." He said excusing himself as Yui used her cellphone and gave Sean a text.

"_Why are you being such a tease? Are you trying to make me jealous by flirting with Mana-chan? Also, why did you blush when Chihiro-chan praised you?_" The message said which made him sweatdrop.

"Let's talk about this later, I want you to focus on the band and please look after Ayumi. She is one of Mars's sisters. Ps. Don't tell her or Ayumi about the Goddesses or Keima-san will be mad at me. PPs. I will tell you why… after I finish the play." He texted back as he immediately went ahead to the theater.

* * *

><p>*Enforcer's Office*<p>

Keima, Koyuki, Hate, Hikari, and Kusunoki entered the office of the Enforcers around the same time as they scheduled. Keima honoring his presence for the first time by being there is quite rare which was noted by the President himself.

"Thank you for taking your time to grace us with your presence even though we are all quite busy with the Festival." The president acknowledges earning angered looks from all of them as he continued.

"We are here to brief you about what happened at court and… the case has been settled and the one responsible is taking time behind bars with no bail. He won't be getting out of the big house soon." He declared earning the sight of relief of Kusunoki, Hate, and Hikari who all had a tiring part in the investigation.

"So… will you honor our request just as we agreed?" Keima asked getting to the point as the President nodded.

"Yes, we hereby honor thee with the title of Enforcer. With this, you can take command of your squad and get benefits from academic level to financial level. Our group is being sponsored by the Principal himself and money is not a problem. But we all expect that the New Dynasty of Enforcers will do well till their graduation!" He declared earning the nods of all who are present.

"Wait… Dynasty? What do you mean by…?" Keima asked a bit confused as the president nodded his head and explained.

"We are changing the rules of the tradition of all Enforcers. We will no longer use the method of selection and will rely on the fellow student body to either support us or join us in our endeavors. With the abolishment of our old traditions, we, the late generation, will be resigning our positions to you guys after the end of the year." He revealed earning their shocked expressions as Koyuki was the one to ask the reason they did such a thing.

"During Sean's reign and my reign, we both discovered that we are powerless at the facts of outside forces and that we cannot solve all of our students problems. Sean ultimately resigned because he failed to save that convict." He said with a bit of retort as the others could understand where he was coming from.

"Anyways, even though I have taken his mantle it proved to be powerless in the face of great dissatisfaction from the students. The only people we helped were Kanon-chan, the student council, the principal, and some of the clubs which include Kusunokis'." He said earning a nod from Kusunoki and Hikari who each have joined a club prior to the president's reign.

"I'm leaving this to your capable hands, we failed in our generation but I know with you guys around… you guys can do anything." He said with a smile as the president handed them their new badge still having the crest of MPHS and the Title of Enforcer encrypted in the middle.

"We will be assisting you shortly after we finish our last report and aid the student council. Until then, please enjoy the festival." He said with a bow as all of them left the room while Keima looked at them.

"Do you think that we should really take on their role as the new Enforcers?" Koyuki asked suddenly as Keima, Hate, and Kusunoki didn't give a slight hint of interest or not.

"I'm fine with it, after all, I wanted the students to enjoy a fulfilling life without any dangerous events happening. They didn't want to say this but they were also the ones who obstructed some of the local delinquents and other dangerous characters away from here." Hikari pointed out as the rest had to agree that they managed to held out for most of their reign.

"Whether you guys will stay or not is your own choice. As for me, I will do my best to do what I can for Maijima and its students." She said turning to leave as the rest decided they should comply to her right away.

"We will be joining you, Hikari-chan!" Keima declared all the while fixing his glasses.

"But I will be your president and operation officer! What I say must be done accordingly, got it?" Keima asked as Hikari agreed and shook his hand along with the others.

"_I guess this isn't bad… as long as my main goal of securing the girl's safety is fulfilled then I have no qualms in joining this group till graduation._" Keima thought as a new league of Enforcers was born then and there which will bring about a change in the corrupt system in the late future of the school.

* * *

><p>*Hall of the Forgotten*<p>

It was dreadfully silent in the labyrinth where the Demon that sabotaged the festival is resting. The two witches, who watch over the labyrinth, couldn't help but feel that the silence was a bit too much for them today.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Just now… do you think that this guy already escaped somehow?"

"Yeah… but if it did then the pillars would have crumbled by now. But still, this eerie silence brings a chill to the back of my spine." The Elder witch pointed out having great experience in both magic and life.

"This demon did managed to steal a part of Sean's soul, right? Do you think that it someone made another way out of this seal using that?" The youngest witch asked making the elder one think.

"That would be… really bad and the chances of that happening may be really slim since it hasn't been acting up in a while… should we probably check things out?" The witch offered as the two went inside the sealed chamber only to find the place in ruins.

"Oh no! We have to go and warn Sean!" The elder one responded quickly as she casted a spell to go above ground and try to meet out with Sean before it was too late. Little did they know that the ones who erected the seal weren't the Enforcers, no, the ones who unsealed him were far more powerful than them.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>I will be sending another chapter in about 24 hours. This is so I can catch up and continue with my story board so that we can at least end the Goddess Arc quickly and move on. I am planning to finally go ahead and reveal what Sean has searched on for years and bring it to light at the day of promised.<p> 


	50. Chapter 43

Maijima Cultural Festival

Act 4: The Theater and Devil

It was the day of the play that Sean has joined and it was getting quite hectic due to a last-minute practice with the lines and acting. Sean was much more worried about the set and decided to work on it while remembering the lines on his head.

"_Things are going fine so far and even though their presence is weak in my body I can feel that they are slowly regaining power albeit little by little._" Sean thought as he was done fixing the set and turned to meet with his team cast.

"Is everyone ready?" A young female director asked as everybody nodded.

"Good! We begin in five minutes! Have Sean-dono ready and break a leg out there!" The director ordered as everyone complied as Sean was escorted to have his make-up on and got in the stage just in time as the curtains rolled up. The witches also made it in time but were already too late because the show had already begun.

*The story of Akuma and Yuusha*

_A long time ago in a distant land is a place filled with chaos and destruction. This land was called Makai Kingdom and those who live there are either demons or sinners who committed gruesome acts. They regard the strongest to be their leader and had a system where the eldest son is to be their king after their Tyrant's lifetime is done. Overtime, many great demonic tyrants and leaders emerged from their family line and brought great terror to the Human world._

_The Human world was home to many humans and spiritual natives who opposed destruction and live in the purity of life as reversed to that of acts of violence. However, in order to combat the demons, the humans and spiritual natives banded together and created a group of knights called "The Holy Crusaders"_

In this act, said Holy Crusaders came in wielding their swords and shields all the while wearing expensive but durable armor. The demons also entered the stage, albeit a bit different from the Crusader's whose sense of fashion involves showing more skin and nearly making their private regions a target for lust by the audience.

"_It's a miracle we are not getting sued for this!_" Sean thought as the story went on.

_The two factions fought at the very land where both the Human world and the Makai Kingdom's ground touch. This was a special land that was given the name Emma which means whole or universal. Unfortunately, it is also the place where humans and demons, both of which are neutral, are being targeted for being different from others._

In this act, the Holy Crusaders attacked a Demon village and drove them away while the Demons attacked the humans who live near their border and drive them away as well. Both gave tremendous casualties to one another ensuing a bitter rivalry upon the two.

_All changed when the 37__th__ heir to the throne was born._

The scene changed into Makai Kingdom and revealed the birth of the 37th heir to the throne which cried as his mother takes care of him.

"Shush, everything is alright now." Little did the majesty know is that there was a meeting being conducted between the king and his advisers.

The scene changes to the King's meeting hall where he and all of his advisers are accounted for.

"Your highness, I had a vision last night. It was about your son and how he brought upon the downfall of the kingdom of Makai." The highest adviser of the Tyrant King said as many of the other advisers talk to one another about this revelation.

"How did he bring down my kingdom?" The king asked in a silent but strong voice which silenced the advisers as the head continued.

"I saw him picked up a sword and revolted against your demonic army in the land of Emma. There he defeated them all but died after the Holy Crusaders came to witness it." The adviser said as the King nodded.

"So, what do you propose we do? The young prince cannot be killed or exiled for he committed no crime as an infant." The king pointed out as the advisers talk to each other and came to a conclusion.

"We will have the boy be raised by a lower-class devil and be stripped of his right to the throne. We will make your second son battle him and lead us to victory in the land of Emma." The advisers suggested as the king nodded.

"Very well! But I will not let the boy leave the castle and whoever dares to harm him other than my second son will pay for it by sevenfold!" The Tyrant king demanded as all have scuffled away as the curtain closed.

_The first-born prince of the Tyrant king was then stripped of his right of nobility and was given to a lower-class demon to take care of. However, due to the impending need of a heir the advisers had the Tyrant king make love to many women. All failed, however, for the children would be born woman. That is until; his original wife gave birth to a healthy baby demon boy._

The scene changes to show a fully grown demon and a young child following him.

_The forgotten prince has been accepted into the Makai Castle for being an excellent tutor in sword mastery which was the top of their class. The Tyrant King, however, has forgotten the face of his first son and therefore let the two become teacher and student._

"Teacher, why do I need to master the sword?" The young prince asked in a naive but adorable way making a lot of girls squeal.

"Young Master, you need to master the sword in order for you to take on your father's role as a Tyrant." He answered all the while reading a book.

"Why is that? Why won't Papa go and defeat the humans?" He asked earning another squealing session much to the annoyance of the cast and other audience members.

"That's because the Holy Crusaders are quite strong and formidable. Also, his majesty is quite old and his powers cannot allow him to continue to be on the battlefield due to an old scar which was marked by a powerful swordsman." His teacher pointed out as the Narrator explained that during the Tyrant's time in war he received a mortal wound which ended his reign and forced him to retire his throne to his successor.

"Hmm… then why don't we go and make a truce? If we go and become friends with them then wouldn't everyone be happy?" The young one asked making the teacher gave a worried look on him.

"I'm sorry my child, but, humans and demons cannot get along. It's just the natural course of things." As he said that the two moved and left the stage as the Narrator explains that some time passed and the young prince has finally reached Demonhood*.(This is now Sean.)

The scene changes into the Royal throne room where the king and his wives gathered along with many of his loyal servants which will soon be his.

"Prince Gerald Bloo-D has arrived!" The royal announcer announced as said prince came into the throne room wearing his father's old armor which was also the armor of the past Tyrant Kings.

"Father, I have come you ordered. My training with Sir Master Swordsman has bear its fruit." He said as he bowed to the king all the while placing the huge bulking demonic sword* lying down in front of him. (It's the improved ritual sword Sean owned before.)

"Good to hear that my son, I have a last task for you. I want you to fight your master in a duel to the death right here this instant." The king commanded harshly making his servants and some of his wives chatter.

"B-But Father! I do not wish to fight with Sir Master Swordsman; he is like a brother to me!" He reasoned as his father stomp his foot down creating a small fissure.

"You shall fight with your master to the death and that is an order!" The king yelled harshly emphasizing the seriousness of the situation and how the audience views this as a life changing experience.

_The king summoned for Prince Gerald's Master who reluctantly came to his highness throne room and a weapon in hand. The young prince was troubled but he knew that he couldn't deny his father and so did the Master Swordsman as he has no choice in the matter._

The scene then changed into a fight where the two exchange powerful slashes at each other shaking the stage a bit every time they exchange blows.

_The Master wanted his student as his final lesson in order for him to grow and surpass his expectations. The young prince was having doubt and each time he lands a strike makes it much more difficult for him to focus._

"What's the matter young master? You will definitely die in the battlefield if this continues! Remember, your enemies won't let you have the time to recover in the battlefield and will continue to attack you relentlessly!" The master shouted to his student as he slams his sword at his students' pushing him a good few meters away.

The crowd cheered in complete awe at how realistic the fighting scene is even though the two are only using prop swords with fake blood sticking out of the blades. (Both swords wouldn't really do serious damage.)

"Master…" The prince was in a verge of shedding tears but stopped himself as he wanted to honor his master. That's when the prince decided to use his demonic energy to do a powerful attack as his Master did the same.

_The Master represents a powerful Magenta colored aura while the prince represents a powerful dark purple colored aura. They then made a final clash with their full power as they stop abruptly as the wind passes by the scene. The prince was injured by around his chest and back while his master releases a powerful burst of blood as he collapses._

The scene caused many of the audience to look away as Sean stabs his sword to the ground as his support.

"You have done well, my son. You have killed and surpassed your brother in front of all of my servants and this makes you have the right to be my rightful heir…" Upon the king continuing his explanation and praise, the young prince couldn't help but be confused.

"Father?"

"Yes my son?"

"What do you mean by killed and surpassed my brother? Aren't I you're only son?" The young prince asked as the king merely waves his index finger.

"Tsk, tsk, my boy. I have two sons, the one you killed was your older brother and not only that but he is your full-fledged blood brother and not a half-sibling." Upon explaining this to him, something inside the prince snapped and gave way to his anger and rage.

"What did you say!? You mean that… this whole time! He was… my brother!?" Prince Gerald asked as the king nodded.

"Yes…"

"Why!? Why did you do this to us!? Why did you condemn my brother to death by my hands!? Why father!?" Prince Gerald asked in pure confusion, anger, and sadness.

"That's because he has been prophesize to doom our Kingdom of Makai! If you hadn't killed him… then the Humans would have invaded and killed us all!" The king yelled as Prince Gerald snapped at him.

"Forget the humans! You saw how strong and great he is! Why-!?" That's when sudden realization kicked in.

"You… is this because of the wound that the hero of the human world placed on you long ago? Is that it!?" Prince Gerald asked as he was spot on as the whole of the throne room was silent.

"Hahahaha, so it was! All this time I obediently followed you father! Because I was your only son! But, even though I only share half my blood with my other siblings I treated them with the proper respect and love a brother could give! But… to raise me up to kill my brother, and a full-fledged blood brother at that, is unacceptable!" The prince yelled as his demonic power was released shaking the very foundations of not only the kingdom of Makai but also the human world.

"S-Such power-!"

"No! I will never take revenge for such an egotistic selfish bastard like you!" He yelled as he turned to take his sword and placed it on his brother as a puff of smoke appeared and a sword was erected from the fusion of his brother's body and sword.

"I hereby cast a curse upon you father! Whoever releases this sword from the binds of war and bloodshed has the right to end the war! I hate you father!" And with that, Prince Gerald, the sword, and his brother's sword disappeared which caused a great uproar all over the Makai kingdom.

_Prince Gerald left his new sword at the center of Emma atop a great mountain where no one, not even those who are great in mind and body can reach. After placing his cursed sword at the mountain, he traveled East and reached a village which was occupied by demons. The journey there was quite rough as the young prince hasn't eaten a soul or rested a single day._

"I… finally… found a village… ugh..." The young prince fainted right in front of the town where a village girl saw him and brought him to her home.

_Some time passed and Prince Gerald had awoken from his deep slumber after days of endless travel._

"Hmm? Where… am I?" Gerald asked as the same village girl comes in with a change of clothes and water.

"Ah, you've regained consciousness. Thank goodness, I thought you would never wake up!" The girl exclaimed making the young prince confused.

"Why save me? As you can clearly see, I'm different from you." Gerald said as the girl was confused.

"Different? Hmm, maybe your clothing doesn't exactly look comfortable but your overall appearance is human!" The girl declared surprising the young prince as he suddenly grabbed her by her shoulder.

"What!? Let me see a mirror!" He ordered as said girl, though a bit shaken, passed him a mirror to which he snatched it.

_Prince Gerald's demonic power has all been placed at his cursed sword which rendered him powerless and transformed him into a mortal human. This didn't come as a surprise to him since most demons turn into mortals if they lose their power. The young prince would likely go on a soul hunt but… he decided that he would live a life of a human in place of the kindness that the villagers did for him._

The scene changes as it is revealed that the villagers accepted him and got himself married to the village girl who saved him. He lived a happy and fulfilling life but years later…

"Father..." Lying on the bed of the two couples is Gerald's wife who died of old age. Their father crying by her side and though a hundred years has passed he didn't aged at all.

"So it was true… father is a demon."

"But why did father moved here?"

"Who knows but he has got to support him!" Even though Gerald was a demon, the villagers decided to accept him as he is but he declined and asked to move far away from them. They complied and Gerald traveled northwest where most of the violent battles between the humans and demons are held.

_The Prince's powers returned after a 100 years of patience and he erected a new sword using his brother's sword and a castle using his power. He traveled from the battlefield to collect the bodies of both humans and demons which were left to rot their and gave them a proper burial which somewhat calmed the spirits of both Makai and Emma._

A scene is then triggered after another hundred years have passed. By then he is seen burying his own children's bodies near their mothers' at the village. Around the same time, a new Tyrant came to drive the humans away.

"You humans, leave this place or be food to our warriors!" The Female commander* ordered scaring the humans as Gerald came to witness the scene. (Role taken by Kusunoki)

"What is the Army of the Tyrant of Makai doing in this part of the region?" Gerald asked earning a scoff from Kusunoki.

"Hmph! We came to claim what is rightfully ours! This land belongs to the demons! Now live or be killed!" She threatened which left Gerald unfazed.

"The Tyrant of Makai hasn't won the war yet and neither did the humans. Leave this village alone before I erect a gravestone for you!" Gerald threatened drawing his sword as the demons did the same and attacked. It didn't take long for Gerald to defeat them but he didn't kill them.

"Kuh! Y-You fool! Showing mercy to a demon! You will gain nothing for this!" Kusunoki pointed out as Gerald grabbed her by the collar and formed a fist. She feared to get punch but instead received a slap.

"Tell your Tyrant to leave this village alone or else." He warned scaring off the demons back to Makai as the villagers cheered.

_However, the prince knew that doing this created more trouble for the villagers as they would return to try to claim their village once again. What he didn't knew was that a passing messenger, who came to warn the village earlier, witnessed the whole thing and left to the Human Capital of Earnest._

_It didn't take long for news to spread about a stranger living at a small village single-handedly taking out an army of demons and sending them back with their tails between their legs. At this time, Yuusha, the youngest son of the ruler of Earnest, was doing his own campaign against the demons and immediately went to the village to somehow meet with Gerald._

A scene is shown where Yuusha meets with Gerald at his castle, settling graves for the fallen warriors of battle. When Gerald finally notices Yuusha's party, he offered them inside his home to which they are grateful.

"Excuse me, gravedigger, do you by any chance know of someone around this area to have defeated a demon army single-handedly?" Yuusha asked curiously as Gerald was at his library reading a book after he served them food.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Gerald asked staring at the naive boy as he replied that he wanted to have him in his army to finally defeat the demons. Gerald gave a sigh as he pointed out that the one they are looking for wouldn't want to waste his time in this pointless war.

"The guy spends his time doing something else, he mourns for his lost and only helps from the shadows. Though his motives are unclear his kindness is pure." He pointed out as Yuusha thought of something.

"He kinda seems like you." He pointed out confusing Gerald.

"Why's that?"

"That's because you are making graves for my soldiers and even though not asked, you bury demons as well. Reports of someone giving proper burial to the many corpses on the battlefield is heard but for things to turn out to be you is quite surprising." He said honestly as Gerald gave another meaningful sigh.

"The one you are looking for is right in front of you." He revealed causing for Yuusha to be completely surprised.

_Gerald explains to Yuusha that he used to be a demon but moved to the village sometime 200 hundred years ago. He revealed that he owes the village a great debt for taking care of him and that he has no qualms of joining either side of the war for it was pointless._

"Why do you believe that this war is pointless?" Yuusha asked leaving Gerald dumbfounded for the first time in years.

"This war… bears no meaning to both sides. While there are humans who starve because their land is wilting isn't the demons fault. Also, while the demons are losing their power isn't the humans fault." Yuusha took in the words he said and left the room. The next day, their band left to head West to partake themselves in their battle.

_It only took 3 days before a band of demons reached his home._

Gerald was just done digging another grave but this time casualties seemed to be significantly less than before. His train of thought was disturbed by a powerful demonic presence which everyone, even the audience can feel from the band of demons. The witches quickly noticed that this power belonged to the Demon they have sealed away.

"_These guys! No! How did it escape!?_" Sean thought as he tries to keep a cool and calm face.

"Immanuel! We come for your head!" One of them yelled as they enter an automatic battle. The crowd was confused as well as the rest of the cast as Sean kept on acting.

"I don't know what you mean but I know you guys aren't going to leave!" Sean draws his sword and charged at an almost blinding speed at them and knocked them out instantly by striking their nerves all the while exorcising the demon from their hearts.

"May your soul's rest in peace…" He said with a small prayer as the demons were dragged away as the scene changes.

_The day hasn't ended as a band of Humans once again reached his home with the intention of liberating the area._

Gerald was expecting to meet with the humans but what he didn't expect is that they were possessed as well. He didn't show it once again and remained calm.

"What do humans want with me this time? To send a-" He was cut off as a soldier shouted.

"You! How long will you pretend!? You are weak! Without your full power, you are nothing!" He said making Gerald quite pissed at this guy immediately as he draws his sword.

"Want to say that again?" The calm Gerald surprisingly wants to go to combat with these knights which made the cast confused as the audience thought it was still a play.

"Blasphemy! Blasphemy towards you who fought for humans! You are nothing but a blasphemer!" The knight yelled as they attacked and Sean instantly killed the band of knights with ease as their blood was all over his clothes.

"There are two things I don't like, one is my father the King and the other is calling me a blasphemer!" Thought the blood was fake the blows were quite real as the demon left them once again. The cast had to go and get the knights off the stage to continue.

_Prince Gerald was now troubled by the two opposing factions going over to his home and threatening him with death. He decided that it might be time to locate his sword and bring Yuusha with him._

Gerald came to Yuusha's camp at night so that no humans will see him come in their camp site uninvited. As soon as he was inside, he noticed that the human was busy doing something else.

"Yuusha… I didn't know you were into stock exchange." Gerald asked surprising Yuusha as he hid his items away.

"Gerald! Ah, sorry you had to see this! It was really interesting really!" He as he composed himself in front of him and the audience.

"What brings you here during the night? Don't you usually go and take corpses away around this time?" Yuusha asked as Gerald nodded.

"I plan on getting this war over with… but I will only end it if you promise me one thing." He said as he whispered to his ear as Yuusha was surprised.

"What!? Are you insane?" He asked shocked as Gerald shook his head.

"I'm dreadfully serious about this… send someone to get us some help. The new Tyrant from the other side is going to use a new weapon to wipe you guys out." Gerald hinted as he knew beforehand that the demons were keeping a strong weapon that the Tyrant King kept from anyone except the next heir. It was created for Gerald to use on the humans once they won the war but they might use it at the battle.

"Can I bring anyone?" Yuusha asked as Gerald shook his head.

"Where I am going is near the demon territory. So, if we bring anyone then they will just slow us down. We are going to fly all the way there anyway." Gerald pointed out confusing Yuusha.

"How?"

"I have wings, duh." Gerald pointed out as he revealed his black angelic wings which both stunned the crowd and the cast.

"Beautiful…" Yuusha blurted out making him flustered as he turned as Gerald smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment." The more die-hard female fans, as expected, instantly fell victim to this shipping and went crazy. The two witches who were within the crowd used a calming spell on them so that the play can continue.

_Yuusha and Prince Gerald flew all the way to the center of Emma at the border of the Demon Kingdom of Makai just a few more miles away. They landed on a mountain where the clouds cover its peak and for scenery of pure green are shown._

"This place is… beautiful. I didn't know that the demon world can spawn grass and flowers in this area." Yuusha pointed out as Gerald closed his wings so that they can walk.

"That's because they usually don't." Gerald pointed out surprising Yuusha.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The Kingdom of Makai is a hellish land where no life can be spawned from the land we live in. If there was anything greed within Makai, then it would usually be the disgusting slime near our waters. The air is so dirty that weaker demons mostly die on the spot." He pointed out which surprised Yuusha.

"Then how did you survive?" Yuusha asked as Gerald turned before he could give an answer.

"We feed of humans… as necessities for survival." Once he said that, Yuusha clearly paled as Gerald didn't feel the same.

"But we mostly just eat the souls of those we capture. Their bodies make great food for our hell spawns and the more we eat souls the stronger we become." He pointed out making even the audience wants to throw up as Yuusha spoke up.

"What about you? Are you any different from them… those demon brothers of yours?" He asked as Gerald turned with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I fell in love with a human and had children with her, after a 100 years she died and my children followed then after. Learned something that day, a demon should never love a human and that my love for her was so great that I didn't follow her last request." He said as this opted the question of what was her last request as the audience leaned in for the question to arise.

"What was her last request?" Yuusha asked creating tension to the audience as Gerald turned to the audience with an almost empty expression before turning back to Yuusha.

"That I take her soul." A lot of the fangirls squealed with delight as both Yuusha and Gerald couldn't help but give each other a sweatdrop which has gone unnoticed.

"Why is that? Isn't a used up life worthless to demons?" Yuusha asked as Gerald shook his head.

"Unlike what you believe in, we demons find a fulfilled life to be much more delicious and powerful than an ordinary soul. There are 3 stages a soul will take for us to be strong, first is the youngest of children's souls which are a delicacy to demonkind because of their innocent touch. The less fear and trauma the child has, the better the soul will turn out but it is completely hard to carry out since we had to appear to them to take their souls. There is another method to get them but it takes longer and most demons feel ashamed to commit that act since they were naïve little humans." He then continued to the next scene as Yuusha followed, they arrive to a pillar which is old and ready to crumble.

"The 2nd stage is the adolescent and adulthood of a human, this is quite a common source and a lot more easier to come by. But the souls are a lot weaker and the taste is quite bad the more unfulfilled their desires are unaccomplished. The last is of old age and the best out of the 2 before it, you'd think old age is a bad thing but it's actually the most fulfilling of human goals." Gerald pointed out as it begged the question why as Yuusha did so.

"Why?"

"The longer a human lives, the soul becomes matured and ready for the picking. God knew of this and knew that his enemies would steal his fruitful harvest. We demons have no power over the old and we cannot take their souls via the pact we made with him. However, if we make a contract with them and grant their wishes or if they willingly surrender their souls then we can take them." He pointed out as this confused Yuusha and the crowd.

"I'm confused. I can see that you, yourself, are a powerful demon and yet you claim to have not eaten a soul ever since. But how do you know of such things when you haven't tried to eat a soul since then?" Yuusha asked as the audience can agree with him.

"Ah… that. You are correct that I am a powerful demon but I am much different from others. I have no need to feed on souls as long as my curse is still activated. But no, I guess you want to know how I acquired such information now do you?" Gerald asked as Yuusha nodded to confirm if he did it or not.

"In truth, at that moment, I can feel her soul wrapping around me." He revealed surprising Yuusha and the audience as they raged but Gerald continued.

"I was tempted… but in the end, I asked god to accept her to heaven. You know the reason… right? Humans are never allowed to marry demons but since I turned human back then he had to reconsider… this allowed her to go to heaven." He pointed out as Yuusha gave a smile and nodded.

"Wait… that still doesn't explain why you are so powerful." Yuusha pointed out as the audience once again agreed.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm now an ascended demon… even though I am still pretty much the same I became one by doing good deeds. I don't know if this is cruel irony or God just messing with me." He said as he clearly wasn't pleased with how things have turned out but left it there as he smashes the pillar and revealed a fine purified version of his demonic sword but still bears the chains that tie it down.

"This is probably the fruits of my efforts… Yuusha, I want you to take it." He offered surprising Yuusha.

"Eh? But… didn't you came all the way here to take it?" He asked as Gerald shook his head.

"The sword bears no meaning to me, it only takes on those who want to end the war and bloodshed as its master. I want to end it but… no one would want to follow a demon." Yuusha was surprised that Gerald can pick up on the atmosphere even though he was quite self-centered.

"What would happen if I lay my hand on this sword?" Yuusha asked as Gerald was silent.

"It will test you, to see if you are worthy to wield it. I have faith in you, that you will give the key to end this war… and possibly change the world." With those words of encouragement, Yuusha stepped forward as he grabs the sword. The chains binding it quickly depart as Yuusha pulled it and pointed it to the sky earning cheers from the audience.

"Good, gather a band worthy to be your army and meet at the battlefield at dawn. I'll go to my castle and get us some reinforcements." With that, the two left to the skies as they head to their destinations. Little did they know that trouble saw them leaving.

_Back at the Kingdom of Makai, the Tyrant King has passed on and left the throne to his daughter named, Elucia. She was a great demon who not only had power but also intelligence. However, being only of half the blood of loyalty, her demon servants turned to a much more opposing and threatening figure that once turned their land into a place of carnage._

"My father's loyal servants have mostly turned to a much more powerful demon than I. If only my brother took our father's mantle… things wouldn't have come to this." Elucia thought as the sight of their father in complete shock after he left turned him complete different.

"Father never once slept just to wait for him to come back home… he was so stubborn to go after him out of fear… fear that he may face his arch nemesis in a weakened state." A scene where one can see the plots of other characters is played in the stage as the audience can sympathize with her.

"But still… the bloodshed over the years has nearly stopped… my army is reduced almost to nothing by someone outside the boundaries of Makai. I wonder if brother is alright?" She thought as a knock came from the door as she opened it.

"My lady! I have great news!" Her female servant said as she was trying to regain her breath after doing her rounds of watching the boundaries.

"What is it? Is my rival declaring a coup d'état?" She asked as her servant shook her head.

"No, my lady! Your brother Gerald! His alive and assisting a human!" She announced as Elucia immediately silenced her as she checked if anyone was listening.

"What do you mean by assisting?" She asked dreadfully as her servant retold the events that happened.

"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked as her servant shook her head.

"Good, the two of us are going to the battlefield and face my brother. Maybe he can stop von Karma from gaining the throne." And with that said and done, the scenery ends but not without a wicked laugh coming from a sneaky demon who heard their conversation.

_On another castle of Makai is a Demon Lord who had a long rivalry with Gerald and Elucia's Father. His name is Lord von Karma and he is a ruthless tactician and coward who take the credit of demons who worked for him. Though he may be a coward, his lies manage to make him quite respected and feared by most including Elucia who he managed to silence way before the King died._

"Gerald is alive!?" The sudden news came to him as all of a sudden he was possessed by a demon… that Sean knew very well.

"Ano… master?" The guy drew his sword and knocked him clean off as fake blood was spread through the floor.

"So… he is alive? I'm going to go and take his head." He said with a very creepy yet calm demeanor which caused the audience to freak out.

"Master, should we go and use him?" Another servant asked as the crew picked the unconscious guy up and quickly left the stage.

"Use whatever you want… just remember… Gerald… is mine!" He declared licking the fake blood off of his blade as the scene ends and a new one enters.

_Dawn came as the forcers of Yuusha, Elucia, and von Karma came to the battlefield. Yuusha introduced to them Gerald who will be helping them end the war soon. The humans were skeptical but once they saw his wings they changed their minds. Elucia saw Gerald from a distance and wanted to go to him but she cannot go to him for the humans will attack her. She and her servants hid to the shadows as the day began and war with the army of von Karma started._

_Gerald. Von Karma, and Elucia became spectators until either party moves. Until the time is right, Yuusha will lead his army to victory which was easier said than done at the time._

_It didn't take long until Yuusha's army was overwhelmed by the sheer unholy power that the demons were using._

"Gerald! The demon army is too powerful! We need your help now!" Yuusha yelled at Gerald who looked yonder and found that it was time to call upon his reinforcements.

"Yuusha, get your men back and allow the demons to chase you. I had my reinforcements on the ready. Let them take charge on the river where we will take care of the rest." Gerald ordered as Yuusha did as he was told as his army retreated.

"Sir! The humans are retreating! Should we advance?" Lord von Karma's servant asked as he nodded.

"Hehehe, kill the humans! Leave nothing behind even their flesh!" He ordered as his army charged at the river. Around that time Gerald signaled an archer to shoot a flaming arrow to the sky as the army continued to advance.

"What are we waiting for? Their advancing!" Yuusha yelled as Gerald gave a smirk.

"Now!" The archer shoots the arrow at the sky which in turn gave a flare to the river which revealed past dead bodies of both sides which rose from the dead and dragged every demon that von Karma had in his disposal to be drag in their muddy grave.

_Yuusha, Elucia, and even von Karma were completely surprised to see the dead dragged down the living to their death. Nobody was spared as the field was clear of an army in a matter of seconds as Gerald laughed._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Charge!" Gerald yelled as Yuusha and his army advance as von Karma was left with almost nothing.

"Use him now… it's time that we end this!" He ordered as the servant complied as they brought out a demon contract.

_The demon contract is a special contract over the years that the demons have collected souls from the evil committed by man. However, it proved to be too dangerous for the demons to use the contract in battle and had it taken away for good. However, some way or another von Karma has gotten hold of it._

"Son of a… Yuusha! Run! Retreat! Don't get near him!" Gerald yelled as he raced towards him as von Karma used the contract.

"By the contract of Makai, all souls… come to me!" He ordered as all the souls locked up in Makai gathered around him in a a fashion that not many understood. The audience saw that smoke was surrounding him as it clears and his appearance changed to a young looking male with white hair wearing an unbuttoned blue long coat while wearing a somewhat fashionable uniform under it, blue jeans with a bit of armored plating and white shoes.

Everyone was silent because of the new figure that appeared suddenly as von Karma was lying on the floor unconscious. The casts were clueless as Sean looked at him and his Nodachi.

"Fools like you deserve death!" He declared drawing his Nodachi as Gerald manages to grab Yuusha away from the rest as the figure attacked everyone who was sent flying in mid-air and dropped to the floor unconscious.

"This guy is… Yuusha, let me handle this one. He isn't normal." He said as Yuusha backed away and Elucia and her servant left the stage.

_Ano… a powerful being is formed in the guise of a human with white hair wielding a katana. Elucia and her servant fled to get reinforcements to stop the monstrosity that von Karma has unleashed as Gerald stepped forward to stop the monster._

"Who are you?" Gerald asked bravely as the audience still think that this was part of the play.

"Who am I? Really now… you forget about little old me? I was always there… in war, in hospitals, in the underworld… and even hell itself." He said with a laugh as he opened his eyes which revealed the same color as Hikari.

"_Sapphire? Why do all the katana users I meet people with blue eyes?_" Sean thought as the figure placed his hand on his weapon.

"Name."

"What?" The figure asked.

"I need to know the name of the person I'm going to kill." The figure merely laughed as he slowly draws his weapon.

"There is no need to get acquainted since I'm the one who's going to kill you!" In a flash the figure attacked Gerald as he barely managed to dodge in time but the figure simply raised his hand upward as it managed to cut Gerald's hand by mere inches.

"Guh!" Gerald held his right hand as it was bleeding, this wasn't something he would expect to happen but he needs to get a real weapon or he will seriously die.

"Yuusha! Throw me the sword! I can't take him! He is too fast!" He yelled as Yuusha nodded and throws his sword to him as Gerald caught it just in time to block the figure's attack.

"Heh! Good catch!" He said as Gerald pushed him away as he wields the giant sword in an odd fashion.

"That stance is full of openings… you know what? I'll humor you and let you land one hit on me! Come on, let's see what you got!" He taunted as Gerald gave a smirk and complied as he vanishes from where he was standing which surprised the figure as he looked around to find him.

"Nice try kid… now where are you!?" He yelled looking for him as all of a sudden he was already in mid-air and got hit multiple times with Gerald's weapon with ease.

"Eye of the storm." He declared causing for the figure to drop with a thud on the floor as blood was spilled.

"Guh! Not… bad! Really! Not bad at all!" The figure shrugged the attack off as he stood up uninjured.

"Son of a… why don't you die already!? What are you!? Are you a son of death or something!?" He yelled to the figure as it advanced slowly but menacingly.

"You can say that…" He said as all of a sudden, the two witches appeared on the stage.

"Master! Use this quickly!" The elder yelled as she tossed a bag to him as Sean throws his sword at the figure who easily dodged it as Sean made it for his bag as he rolls away from the figure as he almost slashed his back.

"This is-!? Alright, whatever you are I am going to give you an ass whooping of a lifetime!" Gerald declared as he brought out his weapon… which was a long stick. The audience was confused and so were the cast as the figure laughed at his weapon.

"Hahahaha! What are you gonna do? Stick that to my ass or something?" Of course, that caused most of the girls to blush as the boys paled a hue of blue and white.

"Mushin…" Gerald declared as he took a seiza stance and placed his weapon at his lap as he closed his eyes. The two witches had Yuusha get off of the stage as he complied.

"What's this?" The figure simply asked as he swings his nodachi at him. Gerald twisted his stick and pulled it to use his left hand to have the figure drop his sword and strike him at the gut.

"Oh crap!" The figure said as Gerald hits him on multiple parts of his body backing him away as Gerald puts his two sticks on his armpit and pulls them making makeshift nunchaks.

"Ooohhh!" The audience said in sympathy as the carnage continued until the figure was completely immobile.

"…" Gerald was panting as so did the figure. Gerald fixed his weapon to once again form a long stick as he plants it near the figure's face.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked with no expression or emotion which scared the figure.

"No… I concede…" He said as the scene changes into a different one as Gerald carried the figure bridal-style and left the stage. The fangirls loved it as the males find it weird that he had to carry him.

_After the war is over, Yuusha and the ruler of Makai Elucia went on to make a pact between the humans and the demons for equality in land. Lord von Karma was punished for using the contract but because of that most of their souls are now free. Yuusha became the king of his country and ruled the Holy Crusaders to exchange merchandises and items not native to theirs around the world. Elucia ruled her kingdom quite easily with the help of her half-siblings and hunted down the other demons who refused the fact they made to the humans. On the other hand, Gerald…_

The scene showed a grassy land where the horizon shows the setting sun in all of its wonderful glory. Gerald was sitting there and enjoying the peace that they made after the war.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." The mysterious figure said as he too took a sit as he looked on at the scenery.

"I just wanted to take a breather, after this; there is a lot of cleaning up to do. We managed to make the first step for peace but I know it won't last long and a civil war will arise due to the corrupt humans who still live in the human world." He said as the wind blew his hair as it felt quite refreshing to him.

"You never told me this but… can you tell me now why you fought for them? The humans?" The figure asked as he nodded.

"I just felt… really tired of it all. The war, hatred, blood, revenge, worthless sacrifices made in vain and most of all… the loss of a love one." He answered shedding a tear which surprised the figure.

"Heh, I thought devils never cry." The figure pointed out as Gerald shook his head.

"No, must be something in my eye." He said standing up as he turned to the figure.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't gotten your name." He said as the figure scoffed.

"It's Abintra… Abintra "The Kid" Killer." He said as Gerald nodded.

"Want to join me in my endeavor?" He asked as Abintra merely sighed and gave a nod.

"You defeated me, I'll have to listen to the winner now, right?" He said as the two laughed.

"Well, it's a long road to peace but will see through it. I'll watch your back and you watch mine?" Gerald asked as Abintra shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to watch yours. Forget about mine, I can handle myself." He said as the two walk off from the stage.

_Gerald's prediction was right as there was a civil war at the land of the humans. However, Yuusha managed to regain control over his country with the help of his allied demons. Though there will be continued conflict within the two different races. Gerald, Elucia, and Yuusha will continue to build the road through peace no matter how hard the road ahead is. In time, the two worlds will live together in harmony and the actions of our heroes will forever go down in history. The End._

The crowd cheered as the cast came out and had a standing ovation. The cast gave a bow as the curtain falls ending their show. The two witches came to the back and confronted Sean who confronted Abintra.

"You… are you by any chance my-" He started but the figure nodded.

"I am your left-hand. The demon thought he got control over me but I dealt with him quite easily. However, it escaped because the seal was removed." He pointed out as Sean thought about it.

"Forget the seal; it's good to know that you're on our side, Abintra." He said welcoming him into the group as Abintra nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine. Speaking of which, don't you have to engage with those two in a talk?" Abintra pointed to the two witches who shook their heads.

"There is no need for that now. Do you wish for us to continue guarding your chambers, Master?" The two asked as he nodded as the two left to go back to the library.

"What do you want me to do for now, Master?" Abintra asked as Sean told him that he didn't need to call him that.

"Okay, Sean, I guess I will stay by the shadows and see if there are any suspicious characters wandering about." He said as Sean nodded as he immediately disappeared. Sean was surprised since he was really fast. But, to him, what's more important is his time that he can spend with Chihiro… but he will need the help of someone other than Keima to get close to her.

To be continued.


	51. Chapter 44 Special

_I updated and changed a few dialogues and other things when I re-read the chapter again. I hope it is to your liking and I put a lot more drama near the very end._

Maijima Cultural Festival

Act 5: Unrequited Love

Sean left the Theater after everyone finished with the cleanup, they can only use it for that day since someone booked the old theater. Accompanying him was none other than Ryan Omazaki and his girlfriend Sekai. Sean was a bit troubled to be accompanied by these two for more than one reason but kept silent.

"So, Sean? What are you going to do now? The play was a real hit." Ryan praised as Sekai nodded.

"Sure you don't want to join the acting career?" She asked as Sean merely shook his head.

"No, I already have my hands full on other things… also; I have a girl's band to manage… for more reasons than one." He informed the two while being a bit flustered as this went noticed by the two.

"Is there another reason you are managing their band. Sean?" Ryan asked as this caught Sean by surprise.

"Ah… no, no! Ano… nothing! Just nothing!" He denied albeit failing miserably causing for the mischievous Sekai to get more info out of him.

"Did you start the band?"

"Ah no, a girl in my class started the band while I manage it."

"How many girls are you familiar with in the band?"

"I am well acquainted with all of them… though one is a cross-dresser and ladies' man… I can confidently say we are all having a positive professional relationship." He answered as they walked to see the other candidates of the Pre Pre Mai High event.

"What do you think about the girl in the male uniform?"

"She's a rich girl but loves the drums, I don't think I can actually match her skills on the drums but she is very good at it."

"The girl playing the keyboard?"

"She is well disciplined on her own way; she learns quick too and can easily bring her pace on the same level as their own."

"How about the energetic one?"

"Which one are you referring to?" Sean asked as he checked that Kusunoki was also one of the candidates.

"The one who is also a candidate for this event."

"Ah, her, she's a good sport and good friend to everyone around her. She may have a fierce personality but that's under the guise of protecting her friends. I'd hate having her as an enemy." He honestly answered as Ryan was the next one to come up with a question.

"How about the lead vocalist? She seems pretty normal, she's far from your type." He pointed out causing for Sean to stop on his tracks.

"…" Silence was the only answer they needed for them to figure him out completely.

"EH!?" The two screamed in shock and surprise as Sean covered the couple's mouths and dragged them away from creating a scene.

"Can you two stop doing that!?" He yelled as they went to a corner.

"B-But! We were so surprised!" They said in complete synch which annoyed Sean.

"To think you feel that way for a normal girl… despite the fact that a lot of bountiful women are going after you." Ryan pointed out which struck a nerve as Sean retorted.

"Hey!"

"You do know that are a lot right? You can't possibly simply ignore the girls that love you, right?" Sekai asked straight to the point as Sean paled.

"You two won't quit pushing my buttons till I tell you everything now do you?" Sean asked as a vein popped as the two nodded.

"Fine." Sean sighed in defeat and told them everything. How he met her, how he fell for her and their plan on going on a date later.

"Ohh… I didn't know you were the erotic pervert." Sekai pointed out in a teasing way as Ryan became serious.

"Sean… remember that you are only allowed to go to first base." He said putting his hands on Sean's shoulders.

"Ryan…" The scene gave a good atmosphere was nice but this caused for some of the spectators to think that this was a confession.

"_Hey, look over there. Is that a confession?_"

"_Isn't that Ryan? Is he confessing his love for him?_"

"_Eh? Isn't that Sean-kun?_"

"I understand Ryan, I'll make sure to control myself… this time." He answered causing an uproar which shocked the three.

"_Eh!? What does he mean by control himself!?_"

"_No, did he just agree to do it with him!?_"

"_Kyaa! I didn't know that Sean-kun could be such a beast!_"

"_Why DO I get the strangest feeling that everyone is misunderstanding us?_" Sean thought as he paled.

"_Were you doing this on purpose Ryan?_" Sekai asked in a very scary way causing Ryan to step back.

"What? No! Wait, Sekai! Why are you holding your whip like you are about to hit me?!" Ryan asked as he was quickly backing away.

"That's because I am going to have to discipline you! Again!" Sekai then whips him which he easily dodge as he made a run for it as Sekai was slowly gaining on him from behind while trying to whip him.

"Sekai I am sorry!" He yelled as he continued to run.

"You need to know that there are times when you went too far!" She yelled back as the mess somehow resolved by that scene.

"…" Sean merely shook his head and left to find Ayumi who will be a big help for him to gain Chihiro's love.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere around the school Building near the halls*<p>

Ayumi was talking to herself about what her classmates and Sean have placed her into. She gave a sigh at how her fun with the festival was mercilessly cut off in half.

"You seem rather troubled." Sean pointed out as this surprised Ayumi as he suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Is there something on my face?" Sean asked as he was getting this strange feeling that she didn't want to see him which was true.

"No… just that you have awfully good timing." She pointed out which confused him.

"Well, I came here because I need your help."

"Help?"

"I want to get closer to Chihiro-san. For that, I am in need of your help, Ayumi-san." Though Ayumi knew that he was always serious and formal with his request… this was the first time that she felt how truly important this matter is to him.

"Why should I have to… help you with your relationship with Chihiro? Aren't the two of you already in good terms with each other?" She asked straight to the point as Sean blushed.

"Ano… it's kind of different now… I'm not really too familiar with the dating thing." He told her honestly which earned Ayumi a small grin.

"Jeez, have some back bone." She said as Sean straightened himself and gave Ayumi a meaningful stare.

"You were the one who said "get along with Chihiro!" why don't you take responsibility and help me out here!" He then turned as his footing weakened.

"Even though I proposed a date with her… I don't know what I should talk about, how I make the mood feel good for the both of us and… ugh… my heart is beating too fast just thinking about it." He admitted earning him plus points of how painfully honest he was as Ayumi understood.

"I guess I have no choice then… I'll lend you a hand." She said as Sean immediately stood up and turned to her with sparkling eyes.

"Really?"

"_This guy is so hopeless…_" Ayumi thought as she pitied Chihiro for falling for a guy like him.

"But… to think a friend of Katsuragi's would ask me for help… this is a surprise!" She voiced out as Sean reasoned to himself that he should try getting help from a source closer to Chihiro.

"Alright, Sean-kun! Let's win Chihiro's heart together!" She declared while putting a hand on his shoulder as Sean nodded. That's when fate decided to surprise the two.

"Ayumi." As soon as Sean saw her silhouette approaching the window he immediately crouched down below Chihiro's field of vision as she saw Ayumi by the window.

"Let's go for a midday practice. Although, there isn't much time left…" She pointed out as she carries her guitar case on her back as Ayumi agreed to go.

"I'll go, I'll go. Just wait a sec." She asked as Sean looked confused from below.

"I didn't schedule for a last-minute practice session." Sean voiced out as he sat up as this confused Ayumi a bit.

"Let it be, we have to prepare for the festival in the afternoon anyway. So let's talk then." She told him as Sean nodded.

* * *

><p>*The Light Music Clubroom*<p>

"Eh? For real!?" Someone said from inside the club room as Chihiro passed her song to her friends.

"A new piece of music? The concert is the day after tomorrow, you know." Miyako pointed out as both Mana and Claire already left to advertise the band to the school and within the City limits.

"Well, it's fine if we don't play this for the real concert… it's just that I already completed the song." Chihiro reasoned as Ayumi's memory of the time she played the music to Sean in his room before came back to her.

"_This is the song from that time…_"

"An original by Chihiro, huh? To really complete it…" Miyako said in a somewhat surprised way as Chihiro got flustered.

"Don't play it, it's embarrassing!" She told her embarrassed as Miyako pointed out that if they don't play it then they can't perform it.

"Hey, is Elsie taking a break today too?" Miyako asked as she noticed that she hasn't come back yet.

"Elly is taking too many breaks! When she is the most worrisome." Ayumi pointed out as Chihiro informed them that she was definitely coming tomorrow.

"Huh? Yui isn't here either?"

"She was here just moments ago… maybe she went to the restroom." Said girl is actually meeting with Keima who requested that Yui try to communicate the goddess within the two who remained.

"It's no good, Keima-kun. I couldn't tell! While we were practicing, I briefly switched with Mars and tried calling out in the Goddesses' language… neither Ayumi nor Chihiro seemed to respond." She informed him as Keima nodded.

"What do you mean they didn't respond?" Keima asked as he sat down near the stairs leading to the 3rd years.

"Either her power hasn't returned, or she doesn't want to reply… or neither of them host the goddess." Yui said as she was wondering if it was alright for her to actually investigate her two close friends.

"_There's no way the Goddess isn't there… one of them has to have her._" Keima thought in calm yet serious demeanor as he stood up.

"By the way, why did you ask me for the favor? Sean-kun would have helped now wouldn't he?" Yui asked as Keima shook his head.

"No, I doubt that Sean-kun will help me since he is currently pursuing other matters." He pointed out as Yui nodded.

"But, why the two of them?" She asked as Keima told her that they will tell them in due time.

"I have to go and prepare, Chihiro asked for my help conquering Sean-kun a little while back. This is mostly the reason why I wanted you to try to call them out." Upon hearing the news about Chihiro asking help from Keima, Yui's shock was prevalent on her face..

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Chihiro asked me since I was very close to Sean-kun… and probably because I know him more than anyone else. I have to admit, it was a bold move for her to do so. So, I had to comply with her request which she gladly accepted." As he finished explaining all of this, Yui gave a frown but later changed into a smile.

"So… Chihiro-chan is now my love rival, huh?" Keima took a step back as Yui's fiery determination ignited from within her.

"Ano… Yui-san." Keima approached her but he was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders as Yui gave him a determined glare.

"Don't think little of my love for Sean-kun. Though I know you can probably make him fall for her… I will make sure that I can take him back fair and square!" She proudly declared causing Keima to be slightly shaken.

"_Yui Goidou… what once was a meek yet obedient girl is now a fierce and manly lover. Her traits and parameters… I admire them, is this the effect of my conquest?_" Keima thought as he remembered that Sean wanted to save her back then and make her independent.

"_No, Sean-kun is mostly at fault here… he made Yui what she is today. But, that trait of his never changed… he just can't ignore someone in need._" He thought as he closed his eyes as Yui was still there gripping his shoulders.

"Okay… I will be sure that Sean-kun only has eyes for Chihiro-san. I will not let some lowly crossdresser win this bout." He declared as Yui gave a meaningful smile as she releases her grip on him.

"This lowly crossdresser will tame Sean-kun's heart." She declared as now the two are in war. Not too far from their place at the opposite side of the school building is none other than Mana who heard their conversation as she gripped the flyers containing the band of 2-D pencils.

* * *

><p>*Rooftop*<p>

Back with Sean, who waited at the rooftop to wait for Ayumi who he will later meet, is having a meeting with his four revived creations. Beast, Hate, Apathy, and Abintra stand across from each other all the while readying their weapons at hand.

"Looks like… the new guy is getting a welcome party~" Abintra said in mock joy as Beast, Hate and Apathy were moments from drawing their weapons.

"Whoever you are, you are not needed. If you think you can just join our circle then you are wrong." Beast pointed out bearing his fangs and claws at him as he was ready to turn into a Lycan when provoked.

"Your scent reeks of death and the foul stench of rotting corpses. You are **far** different from us." Hate said as his chains are running through his right hand, ready to lash out a powerful move at him.

"Personally, I wouldn't agree with these two hot-heads… but you are someone we couldn't ignore. You better leave now before things truly get out of hand." Apathy warned bearing Elune's Scythe which he somehow successfully borrowed from Vulcan.

"Heh, looks like we will know who the leader is soon." Abintra said mockingly placing his hand on his Nodachi waiting for the right time to slice the three into tiny fragments of what they once were.

"Enough of this you guys! We don't have time for this!" Sean yelled getting in between the two opposing factions as he can feel the killing intent they were releasing.

"Heh, your no fun." Abintra said with a scoff as he removed his hand from his Nodachi as the others followed.

"Also, when will you three understand that Abintra is our ally? If it wasn't for him then that demon that I sealed long ago wouldn't have been dealt with!" He argued as the three merely shrugged.

"So, what does the kid represent? The three of us repress a part of your darkness but this guy doesn't have an ounce of darkness in him." Beast pointed out as Abintra merely shook his head.

"You are wrong, sly dog. I am a being who represses Master's intent to kill. I was born way before the three of you arrived." He pointed out as Beast denied this fact.

"Like hell you are! I was with Master way before you did! Show me some proof that-" Beast raged on as Sean smacked him with a paper fan.

"Enough bickering you two. I asked you all here because I have an assignment for all of you." He said as the four nodded as Sean continued.

"Beast, I am giving you the task of watching over Maijima Private High. You will lay in wait at the shadows and try to keep track of any suspicious activity and immediately inform the others, got that?" Sean asked as Beast nodded.

"Hate, I want you to look after Kusunoki-sempai. Last time, the enemy got close to her because her sister held a very strong Weiss! I want you to be alert and be casual around her." Hate was very confused on what he meant by being casual but nodded anyways.

"Apathy, I want you to meet and join Haqua as soon as possible. You two will act accordingly and protect both Keima and I from the shadows. Be cooperative as the enemy will try to sabotage one of the girls we are with!" Apathy merely kept silent as he revealed his weighing scales.

"Taking into account of Haqua's abilities and safe guarding you two… okay. The price is just right for us to carry out the task." He reassured him as Sean nodded.

"Abintra!" Sean yelled as Abintra stood straight and looked at his master.

"I am leaving the most difficult task to you. Are you up for the challenge?" He asked as Abintra merely gave a sly smile.

"Are you kidding? I am up for anything at this point. If you want someone gone then they'll be missing, if you want someone killed then they'll be unrecognizable, if you want me to deal with someone… then expect nothing less from me." He said all the while licking his dagger which was hidden in his long sleeves which surprised the 4 others somewhat.

"Okay, Abintra… I want you to safe guard the Goddesses while Keima and I are dealing with our targets. Can you do that?" Sean asked as Abintra was a bit confused.

"Who are these Goddesses?" He asked as the others forgot to brief him of everything they have done till now.

"Well, here's a folder about the Goddesses and their host. Though they may seem weak they are far from being helpless. Also, can you do me the task of not arguing with them as well?" Sean asked as Abintra read through the folder. He then puts it away in his long coat as he nodded.

"Alright, everyone, I am counting on you, Godspeed!" The four then immediately disassembled as soon as he commanded them to leave. Sean then looked at his watch as he merely sighed and went on his way to meet with Ayumi.

* * *

><p>*Ayumi Takahara's Love Consultation*<p>

Despite the fact that Interpol Branch of Japan is funding the school for their festival along with Black Wing Interpol Agents helping out the preparations, some of the students volunteered to help out as well so that they're Cultural Festival will be a success. This leaves some of the students assigned to do cleaning duty though this time they didn't complain about it and it turns out that they are much more energized with the action.

"At a glance, Chihiro maybe a rebellious girl, but she's really a young lady." Ayumi pointed out as Sean had to agree with her.

"She is surprisingly quite girly on some occasions." Sean admitted as Ayumi nodded.

"Speaking of which, why don't you fix your hair already? When was the last time you had a haircut?" Ayumi asked as she tugs down Sean's ponytail.

"Miyako-san told me that she will fix my hair later… I'm not quite sure if I should actually comply since my hairstylist is here." Of course when he meant hairstylist he means Sekai. Ayumi looked a bit confused but shook her head anyways.

"Do you even know Chihiro's birthday?" Ayumi asked as Sean nodded as he pulls out a small notebook from out of his pocket.

"December 3rd. Height: 158 cm. Weight: 50 kg. Blood Type: O. Favorite type of guy: Good looking. Favorite Meat Bun: Lawson's Special Meat Bun." He said as he puts the notebook away which freaked out Ayumi.

"Whoa, since when did you start keeping tabs on Chihiro-chan?"

"Since I created a fan page for our club. Of course, I had to observe you 5 for a while before I can upload it." He said bringing out his PFP and showing her a Beta version of their homepage.

"Whoa… never thought that you were serious about this stuff." Ayumi pointed out as Sean merely gave a scoff as he puts his PFP away.

"Don't underestimate showbiz! The media is another thing but once you get there then you will have to be ready for anything! Thus, I've gone ahead and did some things that are too troubling to explain." He said as he noticed that Ayumi couldn't catch on what he meant as she tries to fool him with a smile.

"Sean-kun! She's here, she's here." Ayumi told him as she hands him a waste basket.

"Hey… have you heard of this story?" Ayumi asked as she leaned on him as Sean backed away a bit.

"Too close." He pointed out as Ayumi got flustered.

"Anyways, you need to go!" And with that, she turned him and gave him a push as Sean bumped into Chihiro which surprised her.

"!? Sean-kun?" Sean gasped. He then noticed that she was holding a waste basket as well.

"Chihiro… are you taking out the trash? I am too…" He said while blushing a bit. Not too far from their area is Ayumi, who was looking on at the scene behind a tree, and Keima, who was looking on at the scene behind a tree as well.

"You're also taking out the trash? Hmm…" Chihiro then followed Keima's instructions of letting Sean go with her as they take out the trash. They then went to the recycling storage room as they separate the burnable trash to the non-burnable trash.

"Did you separate it properly?" She asked as Sean nodded. Chihiro then closed the door to the storage room as they turned around about to leave when she suddenly remembered something.

"Come to think of it… we came here to take out the trash before…" Chihiro pointed out as Sean nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that… Keima-kun wanted me to change with him because he wanted to buy a game." He pointed out which surprised Chihiro.

"Eh? That's strange, Ayumi swapped with me because she had track practice." Chihiro pointed out which in turned surprised him as well.

"_Strange coincidence._" They secretly concluded as Sean remembered to remind her of their date at the festival eve.

"I'm looking forward to the festival eve tonight." He said making Chihiro blushed as Sean blushed a bit as well.

"Uhh… now that I have the free time… I wanted to remind you since it will just be the two of us." The awkward nature of Sean's words only made things more embarrassing for the both of them as both Ayumi and Keima concluded.

"By the way, when "two people take the same thing" to the camp fire… good things happen, apparently." Remembering what Keima told her a while back, Chihiro brought on the subject as Sean was a bit confused.

"The same thing?" He asked as they continued to their destination.

"Well, it's a story I heard." She said as Sean turned back and continued walking.

"Even if they talk about the same thing, all I have on me now is a jersey…" He pointed out as Chihiro suddenly remembered that she had something with her that she can give to him.

"Sean-kun. Wait, wait. Wait!" She called out as Sean stopped and turned.

"Gimme your hands." She ordered as Sean only gave her his left hand as she quickly decided to put it inside his jersey.

"What the-? What did you put?" Sean asked as he searched for the thing inside his jersey as she went away.

"Sorry, it's an old one I used to use but hold onto that." She requested as she went away to meet with Keima as Sean took his waste basket and sat near a bench as Ayumi got closer.

"This is… a guitar pick… isn't it?" Sean asked as he remembered that Chihiro was once using this during the times she was practicing.

"How did it go, Sean-kun? Did you manage to talk with Chihiro?" Ayumi asked as Sean nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, we got along very well."

"That's good to know! See, my plan was a success! Since you don't understand the feelings of girls… you need to listen to what I say!" She declared as Sean nodded.

"Speaking of which, how is Mercury? Is she still resting?" Sean asked as Ayumi gave him a smack to the back of his head.

"Are you implying that I'm lazy?" Mercury asked as Sean merely shook his head.

"Nah, just wanted to know… since I believe that Keima-san is going to make a move on you." Sean said as this caused for Ayumi to blush furiously.

"Wha-!?"

"Love is not a game… and Keima knows that more than anyone else." He said in a whisper as Sean stood up and walked away.

"Thank you, Ayumi. Tonight, I intend to confess my feelings for Chihiro! Wish me luck, okay?" Sean yelled cheerfully as Ayumi gave a sigh as she nodded.

"Don't make her cry, alright! If you did, expect a beating you have never experienced before!" She warned while pumping her right fist as Sean nodded.

"Yeah! If that were to happen, then don't mind going all out! After all, I am in love with Chihiro more than anyone else!" Sean declared causing for Ayumi to give him a heart-warming smile.

"_Those are the words… of a hopeless man falling madly in love with someone._" Ayumi thought as she gave a sigh as she looked at the skies.

"_But to think that Sean-kun fell for Chihiro-chan of all people? Who would have thought?_" She asked herself as Mercury was the one who answered.

"_Perhaps it is because he noticed that she was the only one he ever truly fell in love for. We Gods will never admit our love though we all knew that we love each other like family. However, Sean seems a lot more different… like he found something that he lost long ago._" Mercury pointed out as it only confused Ayumi.

"_It's fine if you don't understand yet, Ayumi. Love is a lot more complex than anyone would think. That's why I fear for him, I'm afraid. After all, it would seem like misfortune follows him wherever he goes._" Mercury told herself as she can clearly feel that great misfortune follows him; she pitied him, for she knew that his love was only short-lived because of what fate has decided for him.

* * *

><p>*That evening*<p>

As the time passed, everyone including Black Wing finally finished all of their preparations as some of the students welcomed the others. Alfred and Takai were the announcer team as they reminded every one of the scheduled events that night and reminded everyone to throw away their thrash properly. Around this time, Keima met with Nikaido briefly explained to him how important the Maijima Cultural event is and its significance to their school. Keima's shocked to see her wearing revealing clothes but kept the information. It didn't take long for both Keima and Chihiro to meet as they left to the stage to find out that the Teacher's play was finally over.

"Alright everyone! Next up is what you've all been waiting for! It's the Princess & Prince Mai High! Are you ready?!" Of course, the host of this event are none other than the Idol couple Ryan and Sekai, the former of which had a considerable amount of bandages covering his body due to Sekai's disciplining.

"YES! YES! YES!" All of the boys and girls chanted together mimicking a certain fanfare overseas.

"Here come all the handsome Princes for the ladies~!" Sekai said with a blink as all the male participants, including Sean, walked to the stage as surprise settled in everyone's faces.

"Whoa! Who is this guy whose face is shining like the morning star*!" Ryan asked as he was generally shocked that somebody actually had the looks to make the fan girls swoon. (Yeah, he meant Venus right there.)

"Ah, Ryan, I didn't know you were the host." Of course, the shocking truth of finding out it was actually Sean wearing a black sleeveless shirt over a black sleeveless vest, pants with torn kneecaps holes show his kneecaps and wore white sneakers. What amaze the crowd even more, however, is his badass paint tattoos on his right leg and left arm and his slightly trimmed bishounen flowing hair which Miyako personally applied on him. Take note that he is using his Amber eyes this time which is a lot more alluring.

*A while back*

"_Sean-kun, you look stunning in your new look!_" Miyako praised as she took pictures of his new look as the two pose at her cellphone's camera and added said pictures on their social networks.

"_Are the paint tattoos a bit too much?_" Sean asked a bit nervous as the last time he had paint tattoos was when he had to play as a native host with tattoos everywhere on his body.

"_No! Of course not! It will take too long for me to remove it since you'll be sweating a lot!_" Miyako pointed out as Sean nodded... though he felt that it was unnecessary since the winter season was fast approaching.

"_Should I wear my contacts or should I go natural?_" Sean pondered out loud as Miyako pointed out that he should go as natural as possible.

"_Okay._" He then removed his contact lens from his eye sockets and keeps them away at their case as he reveals his Amber eyes to Miyako which made her heart skip a bit a few times.

"_Sean-kun... you will make the entire crowd speechless!_" Miyako proclaimed as Sean was hoping that they wouldn't.

*Back to the present*

"…" The couple was quite speechless.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Sean asked as the female audience climbed the stage which shocked everyone.

"Oh no! Sean's alluring new look has gotten the attention of many adoring fans!" Ryan declared as they were inches away on dog filling Sean and getting a piece of him.

"Back off you girls! Come on, get back to the audience!" Sekai commanded as she cracks a whip as the girls abruptly stopped.

"We'll be selling pictures later. You girls better behave or you won't get any of his pictures!" Sekai ordered as the group of girls immediately complied and left the stage.

"…" Sean, however, felt like he saw his life flash before him not once but twice and his happened before and after Sekai cracked her whip.

"Anyways, it looks like it is a sure win for who the prince will be!" Sekai declared as she ignored the girls tried to rip Sean apart much to some of the boys shock.

"Alright! Up next are the girls! Also, a little caution for the guys! If you try to do what the girls did earlier expect to be shot by a long rage sniper!" Ryan declared as much of the male audience scowled.

"And now here are the candidates!" And the entire girl candidates came out… including class 2-B's Ayumi Takahara and Kusunoki Kasuga.

"Wait! Isn't that a maid outfit?!" Ryan asked as he noticed that Ayumi was wearing a frilly maid outfit which sent most of the boys howling. The rest of the male candidates couldn't help but admire the girls' beauty. Both Ayumi and Sean noticed Keima and Chihiro talking together and leaving the stage. As soon as the event ended, Ayumi and Sean met up and confronted each other.

"Did you see that?" Sean asked as Ayumi looked quite depressed.

"Huh… yeah. I did." It was obvious to the both of them that they are depressed on what they saw.

"Should we… meet with them?" Sean asked a little optimistic about what happened earlier as Ayumi nodded as they left to meet with the two at the bonfire.

At the bonfire, both Chihiro and Keima were waiting for the two of them to show up. Accompanying this bonfire is none other than Sam and Claire, both of whom gave a great fire dancing performance before lighting the bonfire as Sean and Ayumi arrived just in time before they light the fire.

"Ah! You two finally made it! I thought we would have to wait for another hour or so!" Keima complained as he took Ayumi's hand which made her blush.

"Eh?" Of course, the two are confused but Chihiro explained everything to them.

"Katsuragi and I planned on waiting for you two here since we both have a date. I persuaded him to go with me since I told him to." She explained which made the two gave a sigh of relief as this confused Keima and Chihiro.

"Did the event tire you two? Want to go and take a breather somewhere?" Keima offered as Sean shook his hands.

"Ah, no! Ano… actually, Keima… I want to tell something to Chihiro… so, do you mind if we leave first?" Sean asked a bit embarrassed as Chihiro was as well. Keima hid a smile as he nodded.

"Okay! I hope that you two will have a great time!" He told them as Sean and Chihiro moved to a new space as they admire the bonfire.

"Sean-kun, did you bring the pick?" Chihiro asked as Sean nodded. He brought out his necklace which also acted as a locket and opened it. The unusual thing about his necklace is that it also had a dog tag dating back to his military campaign.

"What's that?" Chihiro asked a bit curious as Sean smiled.

"Ah, this? This is a necklace that I bought a few years back. It has the picture of my sister and also… the pick that you gave me." He pointed out as he revealed that the pick she gave him was inside.

"Amazing! Here's mine!" She revealed hers as Sean noted that they look identical.

"Is it really okay to give this to me?" Sean asked as Chihiro reassured him that it was fine.

"It's already been used so it's fine."

"Good things happen if you bring the same object at the eve… I wonder if it's true." Chihiro pondered out loud as Sean noticed that she was wearing a rose hair clip.

"I feel that good things will happen… during the festival this year." Sean reassured her as she gave a cheerful smile and nodded. Around this time, Keima has already initiated an event with Ayumi and accompanied her away from the bonfire.

"If only there was music…" Sean thought out loud as his wish came true and answered by none other than Nero and Mana who assembled a sound system near the medical care spot.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Hello everyone! This is DJ Oren and DJ Mana! Are all of you having a good time out there?" Nero asked as the crowd gave a yes.

"Good because we are going to make your time a little more sweet!" He reassured them as the DJ started a song of pop music as everyone started to dance to the song around the bonfire.

"Those two… have they wired my clothes or something?" Sean asked as he looked through his clothes to find any kind of communication device planted on him.

"Want to dance?" Chihiro asked a bit embarrassed as Sean nodded and the two proceeded to dance. The two DJs saw that they have done good for their friend as Mana felt a bit torn.

"You still feel attached to him… don't you?" Nero asked making sure that this is a private talk between the two of them.

"Ah… yes, I hate to admit it but I will miss him." She confessed as Nero pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Mana… though I am only half a demon I understand what you feel. But for now, you can cry into my arms and let it all out." Nero reassured as Mana's tears started flowing out. She cried into his arms as Nero continued to comfort her.

"_I know this feeling very well… I only wish that you can move on._" Nero was a man who has a strong platonic relationship with Mana since they first met. Though the two would always fuss and fight over the smallest of things… they both knew that deep down they understood each other and cared.

"_It seems that I've somehow managed to get those two together… strange, I haven't done anything._" Sean thought as he can see the two hugging each other as it went unnoticed by the crowd. It didn't take long for Sean and Chihiro to finally get tired as they left the field and went somewhere a little more private.

"Let's go to the south building." Sean said as Chihiro pointed out that the place is closed as Sean corrected her.

"The other buildings are closed… but today the first floor of the southern building is being used as a waiting room for the stage." He pointed out as he was there not too long ago.

"I see." Chihiro said as Sean grabbed hold of her hand and lead the way.

"From the rooftop, we might be able to see the campfire." He pointed out as Chihiro nodded and closed hands with him which made the two blush as they continue to walk to the building. Around this time, Keima and Ayumi have already proposed and kissed which brought out and restored the Goddess, Mercury.

"It's true. It's open."

"But I wonder if the way to the rooftop is open as well?" Chihiro asked as Sean told her that he knows the password to the door.

"How do you know that?" She asked as Sean pointed out that he used to always go there to hide from the others during the scandal.

"As expected from someone who always gets in trouble." Chihiro complimented as Sean laughed.

"But that's got nothing to do with knowing the password anyways." He pointed out as the two ascend to the rooftop. Around this time, Lune was taking patrol around the school. She didn't notice the two earlier and just merely continued familiarizing the area.

"Wow! This place is great! There's also no one else here and it's cold as well…" Chihiro pointed out as she was warming her arms. Sean, however, has gotten used to the cold climate as he had a lot of reckless insane training back when he joined Black Wing.

"Not to mention that the campfire looks like a speck." Chihiro pointed out as they were at the edge.

"Are you making fun of it?" Sean asked as he laughed a bit.

"Oh Sean-kun, you can see the Akanemaru from here." Chihiro pointed out as she noticed that it was impossible to see it from this darkness.

"As I thought, it's not visible. Heh?" She said as she laughed a bit in embarrassment.

"No, I can see it quite clearly from here." Sean pointed out which stopped Chihiro from laughing.

"Hey, Sean-kun, I know that I made a wrong assumption just now but you don't have to lift my spirits." She said as Sean merely shook his head.

"No, Chihiro, I can literally see it clearly from here. Have you forgotten that I can see more clearly and remember things faster than ordinary people?" Sean asked as Chihiro has completely forgotten about that.

"Chihiro… today, you are different from usual." Sean pointed out as Chihiro blushed.

"How am I different?" Chihiro asked as Sean had a hard time to come up with an explanation.

"I also… feel different! I never thought that I'd be talking to you about this sort of thing…" Chihiro pointed out as she sat at the hand of a bench near them.

"Before, you always seemed so distant and so cautious. You were always alone and never wanted to have friends other than Katsuragi. But today… I… I can see that I was wrong about you. That I… want to be with you… forever…" She confessed as this made Sean's heart skip a bit.

"F-Forever might have been a little too much…" She said embarrassed and looks down to hide it. Sean got close to her and puts a hand to her shoulders. Chihiro looked up to meet the gaze of Sean's Amber eyes looking at her own.

"_If I learned anything from the God of Conquest himself… then that's now would be a perfect time to confess._" Sean thought as he remembered Keima's lectures. Chihiro was steaming red as she tried to retreat.

"Um… umm… Sean-kun…?!" Of course, her action caused for the two to fall into the bench and in a compromising position.

"S-Sean-kun…" Sean laid flat on the bench; he was silent as he thought of something both daring and cunning for him to do.

"Chihiro… I want you to stay like that for a while." He requested as Chihiro complied with a nod as Sean leaned into her ear.

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています*" He confessed into her ear which made Chihiro quite surprised as she turned to meet her eye to eye.

(Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu. A rarely used word that Japanese use as they tend to express their love with feelings rather than words and thus it is quite the surprise for Chihiro to hear those words from him.)

"Do you… love me back?" Sean asked hoping for an answer as his face said it all. Chihiro couldn't help but skip a beat at how serious he was about her… a girl who had no special features about her.

"I… I love you too, Sean-kun." She answered as she leaned in to give her a kiss. Not far from their site, Keima and Ayumi were looking on and discovered that the two were really in love with each other.

"_Sean-kun… so, it really was true. You have finally moved on to love someone else. I'm glad; I always thought that you would continue to neglect such things as you live._" Keima thought as Mercury look on at the scene.

"_Strange… the darkness surrounding Sean from earlier seems to have banished. Was it just a mere fluke? No, fate is a lot cruel than turn an eye on someone like him._" Mercury thought as she sensed the presence of 4 people with a lot of darkness in them as there was a small trail of darkness leaving Sean's body.

"_Are they the ones taking away his misfortune? Then I guess there is no need to-!?_" That's when Mercury, Ayumi, and Keima noticed something enveloping Sean's body. A powerful darkness wrapping around him as Sean froze and fell to the floor. Keima and Ayumi tried to move in however Mercury stopped them from their tracks.

"Don't! If we go and touch him, then something bad will happen to him!" She ordered as the two have no choice but to stay put and hoped that nothing happened to Sean.

"_W-What is this!?_" Sean was on the floor, motionless as he stared at the black sky. But no, the image of the sky didn't appear to him… but the image of the future.

"_Sean-kun… I'm sorry._" The image of Chihiro getting stabbed by an unknown assailant. Around him was the image of his comrades, Beast, Hate, Apathy, and Abintra… his creations who failed to stop the creature in time.

"_Hehehe, that's what you get for opposing fate._" The image was malevolent as it gave a smile.

"_You! Why did you do that to her!? She wasn't involved in all of this!_" The image of a beaten Sean yelled at the figure as his blood poured down to his clothes as he somehow managed to stand up against the figure that killed Chihiro.

"_Bastard, did you really think you can find happiness without harming others? You will always be a torn by their side, you will bring pain to those around you and death to those you loved… including your Nakama._" The figure said with a powerfully dreadful aura as the 5 struggled to keep their ground.

"_S-Shut up! That isn't true!_" Sean yelled back as the figure easily pushed back the 4 who were supporting him as the figure puts a hand on Sean's chin.

"_Try as you must but destiny is already upon us, if you fail again then we will have to go through another journey of pain and suffering which you, yourself, have brought upon due to your selfish actions!_" The figure said as he gave Sean a painful punch to the head as he was pushed back by the sheer force of his strength.

"_No! I don't want this! I wanted to change! I'll never accept this fate!_" He yelled to the figure as he was struggling to stand up again. The figure drew its sword and made its way to him little by little.

"_Sean, Sean, Sean… when will you learn? You've known this all your life; it is going to happen, and no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it._" The imposing figure said in mock tone as if all is lost for him. Sean tried with all of his might to stand up and fight the figure only for the figure to kick him back in place and pin his left foot to his ribs.

"_You better remember this quickly… otherwise more blood will spill in the day of promise. Remember it well… for it is your destiny to oppose fate._" The figure applying pressure to his foot which made Sean cringe in pain as he tried to lift his foot from his chest. The figure didn't even felt his hand trying to pus his foot away as he steadily aims his sword at his chest and moved his foot away after Sean coughed violently.

"_And because of that, you are a threat to the Gods, the Devils, and to the world! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!_" It yelled as it's sword pierced right through Sean's chest as he screamed in pain. The pain of steel meeting flesh then going through his heart was unbearable... the main was driving him insane and forcing his eyes to roll back to his head. It didn't take long after that... for Chihiro managed to call him back to reality.

"Sean-kun! Are you alright!?" Chihiro asked as Sean sat up after seeing that vision. Pain still evident on his face as his whole body shook.

"_Hate, Beast, Apathy, Abintra… did you see that?_" Sean asked sending a telepathic message to the four as they responded.

"_Yes, Master, why is Chihiro with us in the vision?_" Beast asked as the others were silent.

"_Master, we're sorry, we tried to take away the darkness that remained in your heart… but we failed._" Hate sincerely apologized as the others followed.

"_That was no ordinary vision master; it was a warning from another party unforeseen by us and the others._" Apathy pointed out as Sean agreed with him.

"_But to think he defeated all of us… Master, I am not sure what just happened but it seems that the figure had a personal vendetta against you._" Abintra pointed out as years of personal experience has told him so.

"_What should we do? At this point… I may as well forsake everything that I have accomplished until now._" Sean thought in complete despair as Apathy could feel it from his very being.

"_Master… those are strong words that you just used._" He pointed out as Sean was arguing with his thoughts on what to do.

"Ano… Sean-kun, are you alright?" Chihiro asked as Sean punched the pavement on the floor which surprised everyone around him as it left a disturbing sound of crushed cement and tile. After doing so, Sean's whole body stopped shaking violently and became stable again... however...

"…" Sean gave a pained expression in the darkness as his hair covered his eyes.

"Chihiro… I… " Then total darkness… the campfire has finally stopped giving its brightly-lit flame as the fireworks erupted in the background giving beautiful lights… and revealing Sean's bloody tears and red eyes.

"**Tomorrow is finally the event of the Mai-Festival! Let's enjoy it to the fullest everyone!**" Both Ryan and Sekai declared in the distance as everyone else, except for a few, admired the lights on the sky.

"Sean-kun… is there something wrong? You are crying…" Chihiro pointed out as she wiped his tears away using her handkerchief.

"Chihiro…" The more he tried to think about it, the more he cried and his blood mixed in with his tears. These were his true tears of love… there was only one other time this has happened… and that was the time Nora destroyed his heart by destroying his sister's image... even though it was only an illusion.

"I'm sorry… Chihiro…" Sean stopped her from wiping his tears as he lightly pushed her away from him.

"Huh?" Of course, this made Chihiro confused as Sean tried to walk away from her but stopped as he knew that he had to tell her or things will only get messy for him.

"Sean-kun!?" She stood up and tried to get to talk to him again but Sean stopped him as he yelled.

"That's as far as you can come near me!" Keima, Mercury, and Ayumi, most of all and only equal to Chihiro, felt dumbstruck and confused about the situation. Keima was the only one who knew him well... and yet he too couldn't help but feel that Sean is trying to do something stupid.

"I knew that… I was a coward… that I can only bring… pain to those around me…" His words didn't reach anyone's ears as he was shaking visibly and he struggled to get the words out of his mouth as his mind was overflowing with thoughts as his feelings were telling him that he shouldn't do this and find another way.

"Eh… then… why did you… confess to me…?" Chihiro asked which Sean hoped that she didn't have to bring that up but… as he already knew… fate was too cruel for the unfortunate him.

"It… wasn't a confession…" Sean's blatant words echoed throughout the rooftop and even reached the open door where Keima, Ayumi, and Mercury were hiding from. That's when Keima felt it, he was sure about it in every fiber of his being... that Sean was going to do something he will regret forever.

"I merely tricked you… so that I may see your reaction... but to think that I actually succeeded... you must be really desperate to love me." His cruel words and harsh tone made things quite easy for him. This action felt so native to him yet so foreign... he couldn't really think about it till then but... for some reason he knew that he was the worst. The fireworks flicker at the dark sky as Sean didn't flinch when it lighted the area they were in. His eyes said it all... the mirror of his soul which he tried to suppress from his very being and which was visible for only one person to see.

"His eyes... are like those of the dead... no heart... no love... and no joy..." Mercury pointed out as her words reached no one.

"You… you're kidding…" Sean merely turned his head as everyone saw Chihiro breaking from his words. No one can probably see it since it was quite dark but... Sean clenched his fist tightly from his right as his hand from his left is still like a stick. He was lucky... for if he was found out that this was all a ruse then it will only pain him more to drive her away. But, from a few feet away... the image of a girl wearing a maid outfit got out of her hiding place and slowly but silently moved in closer to the two.

"Sean-kun… what are you saying…?" Were the words that came out of her mouth as she remained there in complete shock and silence.

This was it… the unrequited love that Sean had for Chihiro has only been for this. He tried so hard to win her love... asked her closest friend to help him out only for things to fall apart. He **was** indeed the worst and if he only tried to explain himself it will only bring pain to both sides. Like he said before, Love is not a game... those words were echoing through the thoughts of both Ayumi and Sean. Sean knew that his targets were real people and that there feelings for him are real as well. But, for him to return back those feelings to someone else was foreign to him and yet he yearned for it to come true like a forbidden fruit which captivates its victims. But now, Sean finally knew what it truly means to love and to lose your love in the most harshest and horrible of ways... his heart nearly stopped beating once or twice during his rejection play... yet.

"Tricked me... why would you do such a thing?" Chihiro asked as she was frozen in place. She knew Sean and knew very well that he isn't like this. Far from a person to do bad things to them... but...

"This is enough... Kosaka-san... our relationship... was doomed from the start." His words were quite decisive... and yet...

He wanted to apologize, to ask for forgiveness… but he knew too well that if he tried then it will only lead to more pain which he knew too well. The pain of losing a love one is nothing compared to the act of rejecting the person you love. It boiled down into his stomach; his four creations were silent in the midst of their master's actions. There was nothing they could do, as this was his final decision. That night, they committed an act of which they thought they will never do... pray.

"This is as far as you can get close to me. Kosaka, you have a band to attend to... go now." He ordered as emotions finally returned to his eyes but held the tears that threatened to fall out. She looked at him for one last time... and what she saw was the same old Sean... the one with the same red eyes and yet with the same personality as he did when he first entered their class.

"Se..." She tried to talk to him... but words fail to come out of her mouth. She looked down in complete pain as she ran pass by him and went opposite to the exit they used earlier and went down the stairs where her shoes can be heard violently shaking the tiles. Right at this point, the most logical thing you should not do was look back and call to her... and yet this was the only logical act his brain immediately produced the moment he realized she already left.

"..." He looked at the door as his heart fell silent and only the foot steps of two people occupied the silent floor known as the roof's garden.

"Sean-kun..." What awaited him was the very violent and very angry person who promised to beat him up if he made Chihiro cry.

If you ask me, the author, if it was the right decision… then I'll have to tell you that all decisions are wrong from the start. But if you asked me if this was for the best of their safety… then I have no right to say that he was wrong. Ultimately, this brought pain to all parties involved… and slowly the wrath of somebody else will bring justice upon this lowly fool who made the wrong decision.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Takagi Akito for the review which I received late because of personal matters, you see... I'm a brother again. But, concerning my work ethic... then I will assure you all to those who have read this that I have put my all in it. I created this story while playing this song: Hajimete Koi Wo Shita Kouku and if you had realized the meaning of this song then cheers to you. I strongly recommend playing the song while reading this chapter again. You will notice that it brings out more of the fun things that I have written. Other than that, I would like to thank you all for continuing to read my work even though it was a pain to read for others. I'll be continuing to write on about the next chapter later and as you guessed, Keima and Ayumi's conquest has officially ended in this chapter.<p> 


	52. Chapter 45

Maijima Cultural Festival

Final Arc: Pain and Comfort

Last time, Sean couldn't bear to see his loved one killed because of his opposition to fate. Memories of his earlier character returned and tried his best to keep a professional relationship with Chihiro… even though the cost for such actions has deeply wounded both parties. Left hurt and heartbroken, Chihiro left without saying another word as she went pass him and cried as she went to the stairs and left, this action was witnessed by both Keima and Ayumi as they got out of their hiding place.

"Chihiro…" Sean silently whispered her name as he continued to look at the door which Chihiro used to leave.

Standing silently, Ayumi confronts him as Keima got out of his hiding place but unsure of what to do at this situation. Keima noticed that Sean's eyes trails off to the exit where Chihiro has left moments ago. Ayumi gave Sean a fierce glare as it fazed him to some extent but believed that it was the wind.

"Why?" Upon hearing her voice, Sean instinctively turned around and met Chihiro's angry friend. Ayumi doesn't understand why Sean did such a horrible thing as silence filled the area.

"I… can't tell you…" Sean lowered his head as he evaded the question as this only proved to provoke her even more.

"Didn't you go on a date… knowing about Chihiro's feelings?" Of course, this only caused her to question him even more so of what is going on as Sean continued to stay silent about it. When Ayumi couldn't take his silence anymore she shouted.

"WHY DID YOU SAY SUCH CRUEL THINGS TO HER!?" This caused for Sean to look up to her face to face for the first time. Sean was speechless but had no time to think as she was demanding for an explanation.

"I-I've realized… that…" He started as she inspects him carefully for any possible traces of his lies to come flying out. Sean takes note of that as he knew that she has a goddess on her side to tell her if he was lying or not.

"I am… that I am… not worthy of her… that I am only going to bring her harm." That simple answer passed through to Mercury as she inspects him and confirms to Ayumi that he is telling the truth.

"I'm sorry…" His actions lead Ayumi to give him a powerful knee to the side of his ribs as the sound of cracking bones can be heard and Sean falling to the floor almost paralyzed.

"Ugh… guh… ahh…" Sean was groaning as he exposed his guard on the more athletic Ayumi who was proud of her handiwork.

"You are the worst!" She declared as she looked at his pitiful state. Sean struggles to get up while holding his broken ribs.

"…" Sean looked up at her and slowly rise from his fallen state and stood up to almost a straight as blood covered his mouth. His almost hollow eyes staring at her dark brown eyes as the Goddess detected that he wanted more.

"You… doesn't it hurt?" Ayumi asked in an almost worried tone as Sean ignored the pain as he gave her a glare.

"I am not wrong, Takahara-san! What I've done… is all for the best- Guhuh!" This only made Ayumi angrier as she gave him another kick and this time it aimed for his head. This dealt the finishing blow as Sean collapsed at the floor motionless.

"You are the worst!" Ayumi declared once again as this time she did not care if she went overboard as she left the scene as Keima went to his aid.

"Sean! Wake up! Are you alright?!" Keima asked as he slaps his face lightly as Sean was still unconscious. He had no choice but to call on Fiore and Koyuki as they came as fast as possible via flight.

"What happened!?" Both of them asked as Keima explained the situation to them. They were relieved that it wasn't Vintage's imminent attack but they were still shock that Sean provoked Ayumi to attack him again.

"But still… to provoke someone who clearly doesn't have the patience to listen to him and to be injured at that! Is he insane?" Koyuki asked as this made Keima think about it for a while as Fiore pointed out that they need to send him to a medical facility.

"No, take him home. He doesn't like to go to the hospital anymore so he has gotten himself a private doctor to check up on him. Here's his number, though, I doubt he may come considering that it's already a bit late." Keima pointed out as Fiore used her celestial robe to carry Sean as Koyuki hides their presence from any of the Vintage on spotters that may still be lurking from the shadows. After that incident was handled, Keima confronted Ayumi to ask her why she did that but only got this reply.

"It's something that the two of us talked about… so, I'm not at fault."

*Katsuragi Residence*

Sean finally woke up from his seemingly heavy dream only to regret waking up in the first place. Pain settled in on his ribs and injured head causing him to instinctively hold his wounds.

"Don't struggle! You've been hurt badly by Ayumi-san so stay still!" Koyuki ordered as she didn't need to tell him twice as Sean remained still on the sofa he was on.

"I'm sorry Sean but we have to go now. We still haven't finished training with Haqua but since it was an emergency we came as soon as we could. Please drink this revitalizing medicine that your friends made just in case this happened." Fiore told him as she puts said medicine on the table near the sofa as the T.V was on showing Elsie's progress as Kanon's double.

"You'll have company here soon so stay put, okay?" Fiore said as she gave him a light kiss on the forehead as Sean groaned a bit.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" He complained as the two girls giggled and left the scene. Not long after they left, Diana appeared from behind him as Sean continued to watch Elsie's performance.

"I'm the worst." Sean mumbled to himself silently over and over as Diana approached him and puts a hand to his trimmed yet silky black hair.

"Sean… you seem to be in pain… do you want to talk about it?" Diana simple asked as Sean turned his head to look at her with his hollow eyes before he could recognize who she was and get up in surprise.

"Diana!" He yelled instinctively as he sat up, pain follows behind him. He regretted doing that action as he was now in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" He held his chest area as he swore that some of his already broken bones are knocking some of his vitals.

"So, it's more than physical pain then?" Diana asked bluntly as Sean merely nodded his head as she assists him to getting back to the sofa as she uses her lap as a makeshift pillow.

"Ano… Diana, I'm a bit awkward in this position." Sean pointed out as his blood went to his head as Diana merely shook her head.

"Nonsense! I heard this is the best way to comfort someone!" Diana pointed out as this begged him to question her informant.

"Who told you this?"

"I saw it happen on a T.V Drama at the late night program!" She declared with pride as Sean sweatdropped.

"Please stop watching that late night program. I fear that it may be a bad influence on Tenri-chan." He begged.

"No way, Tenri even watches it with me. She enjoys it a lot." She pointed out as Sean as words fail to explain his expression right now. He decided to change the subject to not feel awkward anymore.

"Diana, I'm sorry." He apologized though this confused her.

"What are you apologizing for? Haven't I forgiven you already?" Diana asked as Sean shook his head though this only caused him problems as he still felt the pain on his head.

"No, Diana, this is a different sin." He informed her with a serious tone. Diana remained quiet for a while but allowed him to continue.

Sean then told her about what had happened today including the information on how he knew that Ayumi had the remaining Goddess in her. He also told how he wanted to have a normal relationship for once without thinking about the consequences of his actions. Diana listens to him intently and she was glad that her sisters are finally located. Sean was shaking, proving that what had happened has hurt him deeply as well. Sean looked into her eyes, tears falling from his eyes in pain.

"Diana… I… I-I…" He was shaking and his tears continued to flow down his face as drops of it fell to the side.

"_Sean… you really love that person so much that you allow yourself to show such weakness?_" Diana thought as she placed a hand on his forehead and slowly caresses his hair.

"It's alright… let it all out." Diana said to him in a motherly tone as Sean finally cried all of his tears out. He was completely in the wrong and he knew that but what could he possibly do? He cannot protect her when there are others way powerful than him. Gods and Demons… they were difficult to handle and in a sense completely unpredictable by nature.

"I'm showe showy Chiwiho!" Sean cried in a muzzled voice as Diana got him up and gave him a hug.

"There, there." Diana pats his back as he continued to cry his pain away.

"_In a way, I feel that this is all I can do for him… yet, why does my heart ache when he… loves someone else?_" Diana was confused about her feelings for him. Diana knew that she was only using him to make Keima jealous and in a way she felt that he knew that too but kept on acting.

"_Were you really… making yourself the fool in front of others?_" Diana thought as some time has passed. Sean finally stopped crying as he reached for his handkerchief to blow his runny nose.

"Thanks Diana, that really helped a lot. I think I can concentrate better now but only just a little." He admitted while blushing a bit. Diana notes this act as a means of being a bit embarrassed and trying to reassure her that he will be fine.

"You're really good at lying, Sean. I'm quite surprise myself that I can see through your mask." Diana pointed out as Sean laughed a bit nervously.

"I admit, I feel exposed right now." He admitted as Diana gave a chuckle herself.

"My, this is the first time I find someone who admits his weakness." She pointed out as the two gave a hearty laugh.

"No, I'm really glad that I had this chat with you. I feel somewhat relieved… _maybe this is just what I really needed_." He muttered the last part so that Diana wouldn't hear as it was successful.

"Hmm? Did you say something just now, Sean?" Diana asked as Sean merely shook his head a little.

"Diana… you have fallen for Keima-san, right?" Sean asked in a bit of a mischievous tone as she gave a blush as it was all he needed to get an answer.

"I don't really understand myself, I can always tell what other people are thinking or planning. Diana, you really wanted to grab Keima's attention right? You wanted him to yourself right?" The question rang like bullets through her iron defense as she was surprised that he can tell what she was thinking by just mere gestures.

"Let's be honest with ourselves… the reason why your power hasn't grown is because of your kiss with Keima-san, right?" Sean was only answered with silence as it didn't help her at all since this action made him know he was correct.

"You're not too good at hiding your true feelings, Diana." Sean pointed out as this prompted her to yell at him.

"I don't want to hear that from the likes of you!" She yelled as she gave a small gasped.

"See? All I needed was a little push and I can tell, do still feel like hiding things from me or should I continue to exploit you? Either way it is win-win for me." Sean asked being mischievous as Diana thinks about her options at hand.

"_He admits that he can tell what I am thinking? Why does he need to say that? Isn't it better if he continued to exploit my weaknesses?_" Diana thought as Sean continued to give her a smile which didn't feel out-of-place.

"Sean, can I ask you why you are telling me this?" Diana asked out of curiosity. Sean gazed upon her eyes which showed a lot of determination. He released a sigh before answering.

"I feel that you would at least need to know. I don't want to take advantage of your situation… but I needed to know what you and your sisters are possibly hiding from me. You remembered our deal, right? I already asked your sisters the same thing and they told me that you all would talk about it… not sure if I got the favor of Apollo but, I wanted to ensure my rights out of this whole thing." Sean pointed out as Diana gave a nod of understanding.

"_What he asked of us is quite ridiculous when he first mentioned it but when he revealed to us that he holds the 7 demons that aligned with us… I get the feeling that he had a purpose behind his request. Moreover, he wants to make sure that we would grant his wish… this is a first that I feel doubtful in the presence of a mere mortal like him, of course, other than Katsuragi but he is a different story._" Diana thought as she couldn't come to a decisive conclusion.

"It's okay if you don't give me an answer now. I can always just find out later but I'm afraid that after today all of you would beg for me to join you." He said with a hint of insight as this lead Diana to prompt him with a question.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Let's just say… you'll _need_ me there when it happens." Sean emphasizes the need as it was an important hint but Diana paid no heed to his hint.

"I assure you that we won't be in need of your help." She said as Sean merely sighed.

"Vainglory." Sean said suddenly which caught her ears.

"Excuse me?"

"Vanagloria… its Beast "special code name". He just gave me a signal earlier that there was someone suspicious looking around the school but didn't do anything other than that." Sean informed her as this caused her to be shocked.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a fluke? Who was the person? What is he/she like?" Diana asked eager to get a lead on Vintage and possibly take advantage of this situation.

"Hold it, Princess. This is my protocol and it's on my men's watch. I would like it if you would please just trust me." He said but Diana desperately needed to know more about what was going on. That's Sean suddenly puts his hands on her shoulders and stares deeply into her eyes.

"I want you to trust me; all of you aren't in full power yet to oppose them. What can all of you do when power means a lot in a battle? Vintage has a strong presence even underground and it would be wrong to underestimate their strength. I know what you are trying to do is right but it's not enough if the outcome isn't by the least around 50%. You're sister, Apollo, told me that herself." Sean pointed out spilling news about her sister Apollo as she stared deeply into his brightly colored red eyes.

"Sean… if I leave things to you then… would I expect to the best of your abilities that… you would succeed in protecting us?" She asked as Sean gave her a look before nodding. Diana wasn't sure if that was just his words reassuring her or self-confidence but Diana couldn't help but blush at his straightforwardness.

"Diana, you are an important friend to me… nothing will mean more than that." He said with a hint of happiness in his voice as he closed his eyes and gave her his most brightest and true of smiles he can ever give.

"I know I may have messed up tonight but I won't fail you this time!" Sean declared as Diana couldn't help but admire the confidence he was giving off.

Around this time, Keima returned after talking to Ayumi and escorting her home. He finds the two of them talking at the living room while the T.V was playing a commercial. He decided to let them know what happened after he asked Koyuki and Fiore to escort Sean back home.

"I talked with Ayumi and I found out that Sean-kun was aware that she had a Goddess with her. I was surprised at first but then I remembered that you wanted me to find them personally so I didn't complain. I escorted her home after the event was over." Keima explained as Sean looked down still feeling the pain of rejecting Chihiro.

"It's good to know that all of my sisters are accounted for." Diana said with a sigh as Sean continued to be anxious.

"You saw that too… Keima?" Sean asked as Keima didn't even hesitate to give a nod.

"Man… that was so uncool. Sorry if you had to see me like that." He apologized while scratching the back of his head as Keima caught on to the familiar movement.

"Sean-kun… you need to tell me what's wrong. If you plan to keep it all to yourself again, I won't forgive you." Keima warned with a serious look on his eyes as Sean froze.

This was the first time that his actions were seen through by Keima… on a different aspect he felt that he always did knew that he was hiding something.

"Sorry, Keima-san, but I won't tell you… yet." Sean said putting his hands together in a begging way as Keima looks at him with one eye and then to Diana.

"Did he tell you anything?" He asked as Diana blushed a bit as she turned her head.

"N-No! He didn't tell me the reason either." Embarrassment left her voice as Sean got flustered as well as Keima asked himself a question.

"_What made these two so awkward all of a sudden?_" Of course, he had no idea that Sean told Diana her troubles earlier. But he would know later but that is for another time.

"Anyways, Keima, what is our plan for now on? Should we collect all of the girls here first?" Diana asked as Keima shrugged.

"No, let's not for now. I've received intel earlier about suspicious looking individuals lurking from the shadows by my new Enforcers." Keima informed which surprised Sean quite a bit.

"When did you- No, since when did _he _back down from his position and assign a new league of Enforcers?" Sean asked as the person he was mentioned was none other than the President.

"We started out this morning but we are officially unrecognized as such." Keima informed him as Sean was worried of what might happen if they were left unsupervised. But knowing Keima, he would do just fine and Sean mentally leaves the Enforcer's future to his care.

"Keima…-san." Sean called to him weakly as he squints his eyes and gave a frightening smile. This action caused for both Diana and Keima to back away a bit.

"Y-Yes, Sean-kun?" This was the first time that Keima felt scared of him. This was new to him since he would always be nice and polite but…

"_Since when did I trigger the berserk button!?_" He asked himself as Sean merely closed his eyes and turned around.

"I'll be taking the night off. We have to help with our class's activities tomorrow. I'm going to my room… okay." Sean said as he walked to his room without saying another word. As soon as he left, Keima gave a sigh of relief as Diana still felt stiffened.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Diana?" Keima asked as she flinches and turns her head.

"N-No… it's nothing." Diana lied as Sean caused her to be frightened of him for the first time. It felt so foreign to her, fear wasn't something a Goddess like her would feel but she just felt it.

"Don't let Sean-kun get to you. He just wants to rest and even though he may look quite foolish… deep down, he is in serious pain." Keima pointed out as this surprised Diana.

"Since when did you-" She started but Keima cuts her off.

"Please, I knew of him for so long that I can tell when he is lying. I'm not his friend for nothing but often times I wonder if I'm not being a good friend to him at all." Keima felt that his relationship with him has gotten complicated since long ago but this is the first time he felt that he really needed to think about it.

Diana stares at his worried face as he puts a palm to his chin. Diana couldn't help but blush at his strong eyes and his willingness to help his friend if needed.

"Even though he is my friend… he manages to hide things from me and lie to me for so long. I don't think I can actually talk to him about it, after all, his pain is beyond what I can understand." Keima concluded as Diana couldn't help but agree with him.

The news of Maijima Hospital came back to them. The news of human experimentation and illegal movement of drugs that they were transferring underground has put a great distaste to all who saw it. However, that day the only think that got immortalized wasn't the hospital but something else.

"His eyes when he arrested the doctor that has watched his sister for years. I saw him broken… like a ragged doll ready for disposal." Keima pointed out as Sean's image back then was really broken.

Sean felt anger but he couldn't express it in open public. He felt pain but suppressed it in honor of his duties as a special agent. He felt despair but hid it from his friends even though it was painfully obvious to him.

"And just when I found that he was recovering nicely… this happened." Keima was angry, he wanted to punch Sean's face for what he is doing himself but couldn't find the courage to do so.

"But still… it seems that you believe in him, Katsuragi." Diana pointed out as silence filled the room. Keima turned his head to her and looked at her eyes; they were beautiful and showed great determination and confidence. He gave her an honest smile and nodded.

"Yes, after all, he became my friend. He has to be strong to remain my friend in all those years that have gone by." Keima answered as this was the only reason why he couldn't act. He knew that Sean can recover from all of his loses on his own but he won't abandon him.

"I'll be there for him when he finally feels too weak to continue on or if he ever lost his confidence." Keima silently told himself as the night went by but the silence was only a premonition of things to come.

*Early Morning: Maijima Private Academy*

Sean was grumpy but he isn't grumpy because of lack of sleep last night. In fact, he slept well and even had time to prepare breakfast for Keima, Koyuki, Hate, Beast, Apathy, and Abintra.

"_Of all things… why must our own stall be so fucking late!?_" Sean mentally cursed as a vein popped from his forehead.

"Ano… Sean, do you need help?" Takai asked as Sean gave him a death glare as he backs away in fear.

"_We've done it now._" Apparently, chaos happened after Sean left the school. Someone just had to give alcohol to Sam and all hell broke loose. It took the others a while to stop him but they somehow done so peacefully... with the price destroying his class's stall booth.

"Remind me to give you all a very painful and long lecture after this!" Sean hissed to his old teammates as he quickly tries to repair all the broken equipment that Sam destroyed.

"Sean-kun, where do you want me to put these cups and pot?" Keima asked holding a tray of Café Grandpa's own coffee equipment.

"Put it at the back, Mana brought out a makeshift kitchen earlier. After I am done here I'll go and fix the back." Sean ordered his friend nicely as this caused for some of his old friends to think that this was unfair of him.

"**Did you guys say something?**" An ominous aura left from his body as all turned away from him as he continues repairing the stall.

It didn't take him long to finally finish the front stall and fix the broken tables and chairs- correction, replace the broken wood with new wood and paying some of the local lumber mills for the wood.

"Alright! I'm done on this side! Everyone, you can all go and prepare some of our menus and outfits!" Sean yelled to his peers as they all answered with a yes and quickly handled the new goods with care.

Sean had to change his attire when he was replacing the broken wooden tables and chairs. He had to put a bandana on his head so that his face wouldn't sweat a lot even though it was nearing winter and removed his winter uniform for a simple white shirt as this caught most of the girls in his class. Sean couldn't help but shudder sometimes when he was being checked out from behind.

"Keima-san, is everything ready on this end?" He asked as he went inside the makeshift kitchen but saw no one inside.

"_Oh just fucking great! Just when I needed him to help make some coffee he went off on his own!_" Sean stomped the floor as he throws a bit of a tantrum but ends after a few more seconds.

"_Can't be helped, I guess. After what happened last night… I wouldn't be surprised if he is flirting with Ayumi-san!_" He silently declared to himself as he looks at all of their new equipment and checked all the expenses that caused them a great deal of money.

"Tsk! If we don't break even then we'll be told off by the school staff! It was a good thing that I got some lumber from an old boss of mine but still… this is just too much!" Sean yelled as the situation was hopeless for him. That's when someone approached him from behind as Sean instinctively turned around with an angry look on his face.

"What!? Can't you see I'm busy here!?" Sean asked at her angrily as she took a step back.

"Ah… wait a minute. What are you doing here, Miyako-chan?" Sean asked as he calmed down somewhat as Miyako bowed and apologized for disturbing him.

"It's nothing really important. But still, I'm sorry that I couldn't go to band practice today even though today's the last day for practice. I had to replace the broken tables and chairs that a certain drunken bastard broke last night." Sean said clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. Miyako couldn't help but sweatdrop as Sean stops and listens to her request.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you will be performing that song with Chihiro tomorrow." Miyako asked as Sean shook his head.

"I don't need to anymore, Chihiro has finally found her song right? Then there isn't a need any more for me to take part." He informs her as she nodded but a bit surprised that he said Chihiro's name without honorifics.

"Then I'll be going then. That's all I wanted to know, thanks for taking your time to answer my question." Miyako said taking a bow as Sean did too.

"No, it is nothing. Miyako-san, tell the band members to be strong and do well. I'll be there on the back stage congratulating all of you, okay?" Sean requested as Miyako gave and nod and ran to her clubroom.

Sean gave a smile as he saw Miyako leave to go to her last practice sessions. He then returns to the expenses and talks with the class president, Mobuko, on what to do. They discussed that they should take reel in a lot of customers from the get go and break even on the money they spent. Sean offers to serve the customers some desserts to add in the menu but Mobuko disagrees as it will further be a delay and ingredients are quite slim for their already low-budget.

"Then… what should we do? At this rate we'll need a miracle to save our asses now." Sean voiced out in concern as Mobuko had to agree with him.

"If we only have some form of advertisement outside then we might barely break-even but we don't have enough money for materials. I can send some of our classmates to go but some of them are busy with their club activities." Mobuko explained as they are now between a rock and a hard place.

"It can't be helped then… I guess I'll have to devout all of my free time-serving every one of our customers." Sean announced as this surprised Mobuko as they had already agreed that he would only take the noon ships because things will be busy by then.

"You don't have to, Sean-kun. We'll find another way to-" Sean stopped her from talking as he shook his head.

"We don't have any other choice, Classrep. I will have to take overtime and serve the customers. I'll only be taking bathroom breaks or a simple lunch break during my shifts." Sean said with determination as Mobuko had no choice but to agree with him.

At this time, Keima has searched through the library with the assistance of Shiori. Keima finds out about the secret history of Maijima Private High School and some of their secrets of worshipping Deities. Luckily, the archives of Maijima's hidden documents were saved by the two witches who moved all of them to Sean's underground labyrinth and returned them after the fire was gone. After going through said documents, he thanked Shiori and left for the theater were Kanon(Elsie) is rehearsing.

On the other hand, Sean is working non-stop to take up orders, give the customers some coffee, and offer them some snacks that he made from the spare money they had made earlier.

"You seem to be working hard, Sean-kun." Around this time, Nikaidou came to check up on her class and saw Sean serving the customers in an amazing rate.

"Ah, Nikaidou-sensei, good morning." Sean said to her as she greets him back as he offers her a table. She refused and asked him if he saw Keima anywhere.

"No, I haven't. But don't worry, we have already secured all the Goddesses and plan on regrouping tonight." He informed her as she nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Anyways, I told Katsuragi about Maijima's history last night. He seemed interested… do you think that it has any connection to this somehow?" She asked as Sean wasn't sure if it does.

"No… but if he goes to the Archive section on the library and learns of the truth… then I believe he will head to the Akanemaru to confirm…" Realization struck him as he gives Nikaidou a worried glance as she nods.

"We'll go there immediately. Leave everything to us." She reassured him as he nodded and went back to work.

Around this time, Keima has ordered for Elsie to go escort him out secretly and move to the Akanemaru. They went to check the area but found no entrances until they found one out of the reach of the Akanemaru and near the spiky stone hedges at the coast where a tunnel is. They entered said tunnel with precaution as Keima felt a strong negative vibe course his body.

"_T-This is-!?_" What they saw was a next of Weiss all collected and taken care of inside. All of them are level 4 Weiss and some of them, as Elsie believes, are already in the starting stages of maturity.

"_What… is this place?_" Keima regains his composure after witnessing something that would have scared the living daylights of others.

"_N-Nii-sama… what is this?_" Elsie whispered behind him as he orders for them to leave immediately. However, the runaway spirit detector activated and this caused for Keima to cover the accursed accessory and dive through the water without warning.

"Nii-sama-"

"Don't stop! Get away from here as fast as you can!" Keima ordered as Elsie complies and sped off back to Maijima Private High School.

Not too far from their place are Nikaidou and Akari. They were looking out for the two since they were important assets for their cause of helping the Goddesses recover their strength. Akari points out that the enemy didn't noticed that they were infiltrated due to her skills as Nikaidou was still worried for the two as she leaves to check on them.

*Maijima Private High School: Noon time*

"Break time! Finally!" Sean yelled as he took a seat at the kitchen area, sweating like crazy and exhausted from taking orders, serving, and making the coffee and snacks.

"Take this chance to relax and replenish your energy, Sean-kun. We will take care of the rest from here." Mobuko encouraged as Sean nodded and momentarily passed the torch to her as she left to serve the customers.

"Looks like the rush hour has finally overwhelmed you, Sean-kun~" From behind him was Koyuki who playfully hugs him from behind which surprises him.

"K-Koyuki-chan! Stop that, my body is aching from all the work I've done today." Sean complained as she massages his muscles for him.

"There, there. Let Koyuki relieve you of all your stress~" She said seductively as Sean was unfazed by such a move.

"Koyuki… where's Fiore?" Sean asked changing the subject as she frowned.

"Meanie! You're more concerned of her than little old me~?" She asked with fake tears as Sean sweatdropped.

"I'll take that she's still working with Haqua then." He said as he took a drink of water and looked at his bento box.

"Hey, Koyuki, if you have the time… do you want to eat lunch with me?" Sean asked a bit embarrassed as Koyuki gave a wide grin and nodded.

"Okay~!"

The two then ready a table as Sean opens his lunch as Koyuki opens hers. Sean has generously prepared a bento for everyone that morning when he had the time but it took up most of the time repairing the broken equipment. Sean's lunch was a simple Japanese curry with rice. Koyuki's lunch was different as she has a half full rice and the rest were vegetables and chicken nuggets along with some mayonnaise on the side.

"Itadakimasu." The two declared as they begin to eat their lunch together. Koyuki enjoyed her salad and nugget meal as Sean enjoyed the bland curry he made. He was hoping that the others remembered to eat their lunch as it would be problematic for him to remove the contents later.

"This is really delicious, Sean-kun~!" She praised as Sean blushed a bit in annoyance.

"Geez, it's not that good. I just made what I feel like is good to eat." He answered as the two continued to enjoy their meal. It didn't take long for them to finish as Sean pours them a cup of tea that he also prepared.

"Thanks~!" Koyuki thanked him cheerfully. Sean nodded and he drinks the tea as he now has a full stomach.

"Now that I'm stuffed I'll be able to do twice the amount of work in no time! Thanks for having lunch with me, Koyuki. I'll see you some other time later." Sean said as he bids her farewell and returns to serving the customers. He was just on time too as things were getting out of hand.

A few minutes have passed and Sean has successfully saved their stall from impending doom. Sean couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia at their hectic work schedule during the times he had worked out his debt.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sean turned to meet with Ayumi and as he expected she is still upset about his behavior last night. Behind her was Chihiro who came to help out the stall.

"You can say I'm a workaholic. Anyways, is everything okay at your end?" Sean asked nonchalantly as possible. In truth, he still hasn't recovered enough to face Chihiro. He actually had the option of running away from there as fast as possible but it will put their stall in a tight spot.

"Sean… apologize to Chihiro!" She declared as she slams her hands on the empty table in front of the class as Sean stops what he was doing and looks at her bewildered.

"…" Everyone stopped what they were doing too as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"I'm… busy right now." He answered her as he picked up his tray and went for the kitchen.

"You…" Ayumi swore to herself that she will make him apologize no matter what. Chihiro is surprised her friend was acting this way and she never told anyone what happened.

"Everyone, back to work on the double. We still have customers to serve." Sean ordered earning his class's attention as they continued on what they were doing. Sean took this time to wash the dishes and dry them with a dry cloth before placing them back in a unique order.

"Order on table 5." Chihiro said to Sean as he turned and quickly took a tray and the order in her hands. Sean puts 2 cups on the tray and pours hot coffee on one cup and hot choco on the other. He then heard the oven ring and opened it to let out the steaming hot snacks that he had baked earlier and puts a new batch in and starts the oven. He then puts a few of the snacks on a small plate and places it on the tray and hands it to Chihiro.

"Order on table 5 is done. You can give it to them now." Sean tried to give her a smile but failed as he turns around to get back to work on making more coffee.

"Thank you…" And without another word she left to give the food. Not long after she left Ayumi came in with a tray of empty cups.

"You… make of all these yourself? Don't you take a break or something?" Ayumi asked the inhuman working machine as he shook his head.

"If I don't do it then no one can. That's why we are getting a lot of customers like there is no tomorrow." He answered as Ayumi had to agree that they are getting pretty successful on their stall.

"Master, good news!" Mobuko said rushing into the kitchen with a paper on her hands.

"What is it? And please don't call me Master." He said as Mobuko nodded and handed him the paper as Sean's eyes widen as Ayumi swore that they would have popped out.

"Is this for real?" Sean asked almost unbelieving as she nodded.

"Yes! We finally broke even! From this second on we'll be taking in huge profits!" Sean declared excitedly as she nods her head in excitement as well. Ayumi was out of the circle as she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Ah. How's it going, Sean-kun?" As if on cue, Miyako came from out of nowhere which surprised the three.

"You have unusually good timing, Miyako-san. You'll one day make a good Tsukkomi." Sean praised. Miyako on the other hand didn't like the sound of that.

"You're implying that I'm more of a gag character." She said putting her hands on her hips as Sean apologized.

"Anyways, I'll be taking this time to take a break. Can the rest of you do fine without me?" Sean asked Mobuko as she nodded and left to tell the others the good news.

"What was that about, Sean-kun?" Miyako asked as Ayumi was right beside her.

"Ah. You see, a certain idiot gave a certain idiot alcohol… speaking of which, I'm going to go and give them a thorough lecturing." Sean said giving a devilish smile while cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm… what does this have to do with what she said?" Miyako asked as Sean then explains how it all started. After he was done, the two girls nodded their heads in understanding as Chihiro came in with another order.

"Order for table 2." She said nonchalantly as Sean nodded and prepared a tray after reading the order.

"Here you go, Ch-…" Sean instantly paused. He let his guard down for a moment there as the three girls noticed.

"A-Ahaha. Gomen." Sean then gives her the tray and left the scene immediately. This only confused the three girls as Sean continued to run aimlessly.

"Huh?" The three girls blink at his sudden retreat. Mercury notices his action earlier and remained silent about it from Ayumi. Miyako and Chihiro were confused but Chihiro felt a bit relieved that he was about to call her by her name.

"I… really don't understand him sometimes." Miyako voiced out as the two nodded and took over the stall.

Around this time the enemy has made contact with Chihiro when Sean gave the tray to her. Also, after he deliberately ran he spotted Sam and gave him a harsh lecture. It didn't take long for him to meet Abintra and asked him for something.

"Huh? You can't control your powers?" Sean asked a bit surprised as this was the first time this has happened.

"Yes, I seem to make people faint with a single touch even though I did nothing. I can also see some strange strings around people and objects. I traced the string on a rock earlier and it crumbled to dust." Abintra explained as this has turned into a serious matter.

"Okay, I want you to abandon your mission on the meantime and go to this address. There is a girl there named Shino, I want you to give her this list and this items. Got it?" Abintra nodded and immediately left after Sean handed him the goods. Sean is still bewildered at how fast he is and wonders if he can actually be faster than the speed of light.

Sean took this time to actually relax and look around the other stalls to kill time. He looks at the stalls outside and inspected them. He found no joy in this and really wished to return back to his stall. That's when he bumped into someone he didn't expect to meet.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Here, let me help." Sean offered as he picked up the cooking materials that Sean feels too familiar with.

"Are you alright?" And just as he suspected… these cooking materials belonged to her… Sumire.

"Thank goodness they were just empty pots. If they were filled with soup, you'd taste like tonkotsu right now." A vein visibly popped from his forehead and took it as an insult.

"_Weren't you the one who made me fat?_"

"Take this as my apology!" She said giving him a discount coupon.

"_Are you trying to bribe for my forgiveness?_" Sean said jokingly with a chuckle as he found out she hadn't changed at all. Sean hands her pots to her as she gladly accepted.

"Sorry about that!" Sumire yelled as she left for her stall as Sean waved her goodbye.

"…" Sean looked at the coupon and puts it away. He plans to eat there later when he has the time to visit. As he was about to turn, he finds Chihiro right in front of him.

"Ah." The two said at the same time. They didn't expect to see each other so quickly but then again it is their school.

It was an awkward 5 minutes as the two walked side by side towards an unknown destination. Sean doesn't know what to do at this situation and neither did Chihiro. Sean knew too well that jumping the gun would be too dangerous.

"Chihiro… can you spare me some of your time?" Sean asked gently without looking at her. The two stopped as Chihiro looked at his back; she didn't know how to answer. She just puts a hand to his long sleeve.

"Okay." She answered softly as anyone else who saw this scene would feel that they are like two lovers who are going to elope.

Everyone started clapping as the two noticed. Everyone around them was cheering for the two which only embarrassed them more. Sean decided to just whisper her something to her ear.

"Meet me up later at the makeshift forest." Sean said as he turns and made a run for it. This left a flustered Chihiro and a surprised crowd. Sean would later be nicknamed The Tamer for charming girls with a whisper.

*Somewhere*

It was now getting dark and Sean was hoping that Keima has done well with Ayumi. On another note he didn't exactly meet up with him after what had happened earlier and wonders if he is planning something. Right around this time someone came out from the main road and the two look at each other in surprise.

"Ayumi-san?/Sean-kun?" The two instinctively turned around and tried to leave but couldn't. Unfortunately for the two, Chihiro had an arrangement earlier to meet up with Ayumi here when she had the time.

The two didn't realize this and turned to meet each other eye to eye. Ayumi was the first one to step forward as Sean remained in place near a tree. Ayumi continues to close the distance between the two of them as they're thoughts scatter.

"_What should I talk about with him? Chihiro already said she is fine with it but I feel otherwise._"

"_Is she going to slap me? Does she plan to stab me and make a run for it? I hope she brought a shovel with her._"

"_Should I apologize? I feel that I am in the wrong here for meddling with their relationship but I'm still angry at him._"

"_Should I go and apologize and tell her the truth? It is bound to happen sooner or later anyway, so let me take the former._"

Ayumi stopped her tracks as there is now 5 feet of ground separating them. The two were about to open their mouths when Chihiro suddenly came.

"Are you two going to kiss or not?" Chihiro said appearing right next to them as the two were surprise to see her and jolted back a few feet away increasing the distance by a few feet.

"C-Chihiro-san/chan!?" Of course, they weren't expecting her that early. But they were more surprised to hear her say that they should kiss which made them shudder in the thought.

"Sorry, manager-san… but I had an appointment here earlier with Ayumi-chan. Hope you don't mind her being here." Chihiro apologized putting her hands together and bowing slightly.

"Ah, no… I don't mind." He answered politely and bowed back in respect.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Ayumi asked as Chihiro turned around to meet her best friend.

"I forgot to ask you, how should we introduce our members tomorrow?" Ayumi asked as Sean smacks himself at a nearby tree earning the attention of the two.

"Ano… Sean-kun, are you alright?" Chihiro asked as Sean turned around with a bit of blood dropping from his forehead with a smile.

"Gomenasai, Chihiro-san. I forgot to tell you girls that I've already handled that to Mana and Claire." Sean said giving her the most honorable bow he can give as Chihiro told her that it was fine.

"…I can't." Ayumi started after Sean got up from his seiza.

"I… can't… be in a band with you anymore…" This shocked the two as Sean was the first one to speak.

"Is this about what happened last night?" Sean asked worried as Ayumi shook her head.

"No, this is about myself. I'm sorry for calling you the worst." Ayumi apologized with a bow as Sean waved his hands frantically.

"Ah wait! No, no, no! You were right, Ayumi-san! I am the worst!" Sean said apologizing as he bowed his head. The two would continue apologizing to each other for a another 5 minutes before Chihiro intervened.

Around this time, Vintage has already made a move on the school but what they didn't know was that they were being intercepted by not only Black Wing but also The Enforcers. On the other hand, Akari has already defeated and captured one of them and started her interrogation. We'll come back to that later.

"Ayumi-san, please reconsider. We've done so much to prepare for this day. If you go now then we'll be in ruins." Sean begged as Ayumi couldn't believe that he'll go this far for her to stay at the band.

"But I-"

"Ayumi… it's alright. We understand." Chihiro said comforting her to the surprise of the two.

"Chihiro-san…" Sean said with worry on his face. Things were not going according to plan on his end. They have worked so hard on making it to this day and he knew well enough the trouble they had to go through to practice. He wasn't ready to see this band fall apart so soon.

"Chihiro-chan… I'm sorry." Silence came sink in and as Ayumi was about to leave they were attacked.

"Get down you two!" Sean yelled holding Chihiro by the waste and pushing Ayumi down just in time to dodge a powerful cut which tore down a few trees.

"What the hell!?" Just then there was a tug on Sean's hand and he turned to see that Hate's chains are warning him of trouble.

"Someone is attacking them? But who!?" As Sean asked himself that question a few imposing images landed near them shocking the three as one of them revealed themselves.

"_Vintage? They strike now?_" Sean calmly access as the three slowly got up and looked around them.

"_Where's a weapon when you need one?_" Sean thought as they were now coiling the three into a web surprising the two as Sean immediately grabs a needle on his wrist and places it at his mouth to use for later.

"No!"

"What is this!? Cut it out!" The two yelled as Sean acted shocked too to fool the vintage members.

The acting commander of their group then reports to their leader as Sean waits for Apathy and Haqua. Hopefully, Haqua has finished her training and is ready to go and if not hopes that Apathy will come to their rescue as soon as possible.

"_What's taking them so long?_" Sean asked himself as he remembered that he renewed Beast's order and now he is guarding their base(Katsuragi residence) in case they found Kanon.

It didn't take long until their vision is obscured and Sean still hopes that everyone is alright. He left Hate at Kusunoki's care earlier so he knows that they'll be fine but the rest he wasn't sure. Hopefully, someone will save them or else.

"Oppression!" Suddenly, from the shadows came out Apathy who came just in time to stop them move out of the school.

Explanation: Oppression is one of Apathy's skills which he uses to distort the reality of his enemies vision. It is a unique skill only to his person as it is a skill meant to be used on a mob of enemies in a certain range. The drawback of this skill is that it only last for certain periods of time which changes by the number of enemies he used it on.

"_Apathy! Am I glad to know you're out there!_" Sean told him mentally as he nodded. Not too far from his is his partner and new leader of Black Wing, Haqua who easily rips off the binds they were in.

"Return from whence you came servants of evil!" Haqua ordered with a serious face and a new outfit consisting the Black Wing uniform and crest on her back.

"Vintage… this is no place for you…" She said scythe in hand as Apathy's skill has already deactivated and they are now slowly regaining their vision and control of their body.

"Should we reap out the new harvest?" Apathy asked as he reveals a small sickle on his left hand in the same fashion as Haqua.

"If you're walking around as boldly as this, does this mean that time is near?" Haqua asked they're commander as Sean, Chihiro, and Ayumi were frozen in place. Sean has a different reason why he is like that.

"You… are you from the runaway spirit squad?" The girl asked as Haqua told her she isn't.

"I am the defender of the pride of new hell!" She declared as their enemies began to move. Apathy intercepts them quickly by using Ghost Jump to sneak behind them and knock them out one by one.

"Let's get out-of-the-way you two!" Sean ordered as he got up and move them away to safety and away from the battlefield.

"Foxes that steal the power of tigers, that's what you are!" Haqua declared as she goes for the leader but Sean has already thrown his needle and aimed for her vein which instantly knocked her down.

"This is enough, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves if there are still others lurking around." Sean said coming close to the two. Haqua gave him a slight glare before she nodded.

"I am not quite sure if she will be of use but for now we'll move her to a safe zone. How are things with the others?" Sean asked as Apathy gave him the answer.

"The others are doing fine. They have managed to push them all back without a problem and we've secured prisoners as well. We apologize for being a bit late, Haqua wanted to check if four-eyes will do fine for which he did." This caused for him to nod as he picks up the new prisoner.

"We need to move. Haqua and Apathy can you escort those two at the safe zone? I'll be going to the library to check on something." Sean requested as he didn't need to repeat himself as the two escorted the girls to a safe zone as Sean headed to the library.

As Sean heads for the library, his red eyes are acting up and glowing even at the darkness of night. He saw that some of the Vintage members have retreated due to the unexpected counter attack of both Black Wing and the Enforcers. Sean makes a note to thank them later as he was now in front of the Library. It also happens that Abintra and Shino were there defeating the last of the Vintage members while the others were puppets.

"Good job you two. Where's Shiori?" Sean asked as Abintra informs him that as soon as he got his new gloves and blindfold he immediately returned with Shino to intercept an attack at the Library.

"I've sent the last to the safe zone without being detected. What do you want to do with these demons?" Abintra asked as they were pretty much still alive thanks to the gloves and blindfold that limited his ability to kill.

"I want the two of you to regroup with Keima-san and the others. I'm going inside to take a few things. I want all of you to wait at Katsuragi's house and put all prisoners to the cell." Sean ordered as they nodded and left. Sean enters the library and heads to the Labyrinth of which the two Witches are waiting for him.

"Here, take this sword that you wanted me to prepare for the God of War. It's been made on how you wanted it." The elder which gave him a new sword made of a different metal that hasn't been discovered yet. Sean puts it on his back as he buckles the sword with a few chains.

"Here is the book you wanted us to find. I don't know what is going on but this is the first time you had brought out a book from this place." The younger one pointed out as Sean nodded.

"I don't have time to explain but I'll tell you this. We are almost ready for the upcoming day. I want the two of you to bear with it a little longer for my sake." Sean requested as the two agreed and Sean asked them to send him to Katsuragi's to which they complied.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Master." The two said as they transported Sean to the Katsuragi residence leaving only a trail of dust and air at his stead.

As the counter attack has been successful Sean knew too well that their enemies will be back to launch another attack. Everyone was safe for now but what they didn't know is that some of the girls that they had overlooked, primarily girls outside of Maijima Private High School, were captured. Things are now going to get stressful from here on out as he hopes that they can come up with a countermeasure against Vintage as fast as possible.

To be continued.


End file.
